A Escola Mágica de Magicville
by FireKai
Summary: O Kai, o Tyson e muitas personagens originais frequentam uma escola de magia e vão viver imensas aventuras e peripécias, passando por problemas mágicos, relações amorosas e coisas que vemos todos os dias, até ao mais surreal. Fic completa!
1. Magicville

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**Esta história fala dos alunos que frequentam a Escola de Magia de Magicville e as aventuras que eles vão viver. Se queres fazer parte desta fic, só tens de preencher o que te é pedido no final deste capítulo. Ok, podes começar a ler o primeiro capítulo.**

**Capítulo 1: Magicville**

"Acorda Tyson! Acorda!" gritou o Kai, abanando o Tyson.

Era mais um dia normal em Magicville. O Kai tentava acordar o Tyson, mas ele não se queria levantar.

"Estou farto de ti Tyson." disse o Kai, fazendo uma cara carrancuda.

Nesse momento, o Max entrou no quarto.

"Não me digas que ele não quer acordar outra vez?" perguntou o Max.

"Acertaste." disse o Kai, com uma cara carrancuda.

"Assim vamos chegar atrasados ao primeiro dia de aulas." disse o Max.

"Eu sei, génio." disse o Kai, ainda mais carrancudo. "Por isso é que o estou a tentar acordar."

"A Hilary e a Júlia já estão prontas." disse o Max.

O Kai, o Max, o Tyson e também a Hilary, a Júlia e o Ray, viviam todos num apartamento. Aliás, todos os alunos da Escola Mágica de Magicville viviam em apartamentos, doados pela escola.

Sim, leram bem, Escola Mágica de Magicville. Ali, os alunos da escola estudavam as artes da magia durante cinco anos. A escola doava alguns apartamentos, para que os alunos pudessem viver lá.

Os seis amigos tinham decidido viver juntos, mas todos os dias tinham o problema de não conseguirem acordar o Tyson. O Kai, partilhava o quarto com o Ray, o Tyson partilhava o quarto com o Max e a Hilary e a Júlia partilhavam outro quarto.

Nesse dia, o Max tinha-se levantado cedo e tinha calhado ao líder do apartamento, o Kai, acordar o Tyson. O Kai, a Júlia e o Ray frequentavam o quarto ano da escola de magia e a Hilary, o Max e o Tyson frequentavam o terceiro ano.

"Daqui a pouco vou buscar um balde de água e despejo-lho pela cabeça abaixo." ameaçou o Kai.

"Calma, eu tenho a solução." disse o Max, sorrindo. "Tyson! O almoço está na mesa!"

Imediatamente, o Tyson saltou da cama.

"É hora de comer!" gritou ele.

"Tyson, vai mas é despachar-te para irmos para a escola." disse o Kai.

"Oh…" disse o Tyson, desanimado.

O Kai e o Max desceram até à cozinha, enquanto o Tyson se ficava a vestir. A Hilary e a Júlia encontravam-se na cozinha.

"Conseguiram acordar o Tyson?" perguntou a Júlia.

"Sim." respondeu o Max.

"Bom, hoje demorou menos do que o habitual." disse a Hilary. "Para a próxima usem um feitiço de fogo para lhe queimarem o cabelo. Vão ver que ele acorda logo."

"Ok, também não é preciso exagerar Hilary." disse o Max.

O Ray entrou na cozinha nesse momento, vestido com o seu uniforme escolar, preto, com uma capa, também ela preta. Todos os alunos da escola tinham de usar o uniforme, a capa era opcional.

"Faltam dez minutos para a apresentação dos novos alunos do primeiro ano." disse o Ray. "Temos de nos despachar ou vamos chegar atrasados."

"Só falta o Tyson." disse o Max.

"Eu vou lá chamá-lo." disse a Hilary.

Ouviu-se o barulho dela a subir as escadas e depois ouviu-se uma gritaria entre ela e o Tyson. Um minuto depois, os dois desceram as escadas.

"Pronto, aqui está ele." disse a Hilary.

"Então vamos embora." disse o Kai.

"Mas eu nem tomei o pequeno-almoço." queixou-se o Tyson.

"Para a próxima acordas mais cedo." disse a Júlia.

"Vamos." disse o Kai e os outros seguiram-no para fora do apartamento.

Eles dirigiram-se à escola, que ficava no cima de uma colina. Muitos alunos já se dirigiam para lá.

"Olha, ali vai aquela vaidosa, a Ming Ming." disse a Hilary, olhando para uma rapariga que ia à frente deles por alguns metros, conversando com um rapaz loiro.

"E aquele ali é o Draco Malfoy." disse a Júlia. "Por acaso ele até é bonito e…"

"Nem penses em ter nada com ele." disse o Kai. "Ele é uma pessoa duvidosa."

"Credo, também não confias em ninguém Kai." disse a Júlia.

"Tenho as minhas razões." disse o Kai.

"Queria ver se encontrava a Doremi hoje." disse o Tyson. "Ela disse que hoje conseguia arranjar uns bifes para nós comermos."

"Só pensas em comida Tyson." disse a Hilary, com um olhar repreendedor.

"Ora, ela disse que ia partilhar o bife comigo e eu aceitei." disse o Tyson. "Não há mal nenhum nisso."

"Olha, não vejo essa tal Doremi, mas o fofucho do Chrno vai ali à frente." disse a Hilary, apontando para o Chrno e a Rosette, que iam a caminhar lado a lado. Ao lado deles, caminhava também uma menina de cabelos roxos claros.

"Quem é aquela?" perguntou o Ray.

"Hum, aposto que é uma aula do primeiro ano." disse a Júlia.

"A cerimónia de recepção aos alunos do primeiro ano é sempre muito animada." disse o Max.

"E temos montes de comida!" disse o Tyson.

"¬¬ Lá tinha de vir a comida novamente." disse a Hilary.

Rapidamente, eles chegaram à Escola de Magia de Magicville. A escola era enorme, como uma fortaleza, escondia passagens e segredos, como um castelo, mas também tinha um estilo moderno, como uma mansão.

"Esta escola é o máximo." disse um rapaz, que claramente ia para o primeiro ano.

"De certeza que vou gostar de estar aqui." disse a rapariga que estava ao lado dele.

"Os alunos do primeiro ano ficam sempre fascinados com esta escola." disse o Ray.

"Eu também fiquei assim quando vim para aqui no meu primeiro ano." disse a Júlia.

Nesse momento, um rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis, uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos e uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos-claros, aproximaram-se do grupo.

"Olá." disse o rapaz.

"Olá Matt. Olá Sora. Olá Mimi." disseram os outros.

"Nem acredito que este é o meu último ano nesta escola." disse a Sora.

"E o meu e do Matt também." disse a Mimi.

"Alunos do quinto ano, não é?" perguntou o Kai. "A mim ainda me falta este ano e o próximo."

"Este ano nós somos finalistas." disse a Sora. "Estão tão feliz."

"Ainda bem Sora." disse a Hilary, sorrindo.

"Bom, é melhor entrarmos, a cerimónia deve estar a começar." disse o Matt.

Todos entraram na escola. Havia imensos alunos a dirigirem-se ao salão principal, onde se realizavam as cerimónias importantes. Havia imensas cadeiras espalhadas pelo salão. O Matt, a Sora e a Mimi afastaram-se do grupo.

O Tyson e os outros sentaram-se numa fila a meio do salão.

"Isto está cheio." disse a Júlia.

"Não vejo o velhote." disse o Tyson.

"Tyson! Não chames isso ao Dumbledore." disse a Hilary, em tom repreendedor.

"Ora, o nosso director, Dumbledore, é mesmo um velhote." disse o Tyson. "E já viram a barba dele? Não a deve lavar há anos."

O Max e a Júlia não conseguiram conter o riso. A Hilary exibia uma expressão séria.

Nesse momento, entraram no salão os professores da Escola de Magia de Magicville. Eram vários os professores que ali davam aulas.

A Hilary reparou que havia duas mulheres no grupo, que ela não conhecia.

"Devem ser professoras novas." disse a Hilary.

"Provavelmente." disse a Júlia. "O velho Wolfbang, de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, reformou-se este ano e tiveram de o substituir."

"Então e a outra?" perguntou o Max.

"Como querem que eu saiba?" perguntou a Júlia de modo severo. "Não sou bruxa."

"Mas és feiticeira." disse o Ray.

Nesse momento, Dumbledore levantou os braços e todo o salão se calou.

"Bem-vindos a mais um ano na Escola Mágica de Magicville." disse Dumbledore, com a sua barba a esvoaçar. "Este ano temos várias modificações, mas comecemos por conhecer os novos alunos do primeiro ano."

**E… fim do primeiro capítulo. Ok, não queria avançar mais antes de apresentar algumas das personagens que vão aparecer na fic. Muito bem, quem se quiser inscrever na fic tem de preencher os requisitos que eu pedir. Eu depois decido se fazem uma participação especial, se ficam durante alguns capítulo ou se ficam até ao final da fic. Bom, aqui está o que têm de preencher.**

**Nome da vossa personagem: **Tem de ter o primeiro e o último nome.

**Ano que gostavam de frequentar na Escola de Magia: **É assim, vocês podem dizer-me que ano gostariam de frequentar, mas no final sou eu que escolho, vai depender de muitas coisas, como por exemplo, o número de pessoas que se inscreve em cada ano.

**Cor dos olhos: **Só têm de dizer a cor e, se usarem óculos, têm de dizer que usam.

**Cor do cabelo: **É necessária a cor e o comprimento do cabelo. Podem acrescentar o que necessitarem.

**Personalidade que gostariam de ter: **Digam qual a personalidade que a vossa personagem devia ter, mas não é preciso fazer um testamento sobre a vossa personagem, apenas dizer mais ou menos como ele ou ela é. Mais uma vez, eu posso alterar a personalidade da personagem, se for necessário.

**Especialidade da vossa personagem: **Ok, agora prestem atenção, há cinco especialidades que a vossa personagem pode ter. A primeira é a especialidade de Magia Elementar, para controlar os elementos e atacar o inimigo. A segunda é a Magia Branca, usada para curar e transfigurar as coisas. A terceira é a Magia Incolor, que não pertence nem à Magia Branca nem à Magia Elementar, como por exemplo, feitiços de levitação. Os encantamentos e poções estão incluídos nesta especialidade. A quarta é Ataque e Defesa, que como o nome indica, valoriza o ataque e a defesa (o que quer dizer que a vossa personagem gosta de luta corpo a corpo). Por fim temos a especialidade Tudo um Pouco, que tem elementos de todas as especialidades, o que quer dizer que a vossa personagem sabe um pouco de tudo, mas não é bom ou boa a controlar nenhuma em especial. Magia Elementar, Magia Branca, Magia Incolor, Ataque e Defesa e Tudo um Pouco, escolham a que acharem melhor para a vossa personagem.

**Lado da personagem: **Têm de dizer que a vossa personagem é boa, má ou neutra. No caso da personagem neutra pode tanto fazer coisas boas, como más, depois depende do modo como a história se desenvolver.

**E pronto, acho que é só isto. Se for precisa mais alguma coisa, eu aviso. Mandem reviews por favor.**


	2. Apresentações

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**P.S: Olá pessoal, antes de começarem a ler, tenho de dizer que a única coisa que tive de mudar nas personagens foram os anos que elas frequentavam. Para ser mais fácil explorar as aulas das personagens, decidi que haveria apenas alunos do terceiro e quarto anos. Aqui fica a lista das personagens e dos anos.**

**Terceiro Ano: **Lina, Aki, Camy, Misuzu, Dejiko, Ilda e Sarah (também o Tyson, Max e Hilary)

**Quarto Ano: **Alex, Anina, Ryu, Daphne, Hikari, Yui e Anna (Também o Ray, o Kai e a Júlia)

**Pronto, também não fiquem preocupadas pela mudança de ano, que isso não afecta quase nada a história. Só para saberem, as pessoas do terceiro ano têm aulas com os alunos do terceiro ano e os alunos do quarto ano têm aulas com os do quarto ano. Ou seja, normalmente (pode haver excepções) a Lina e Aki, não vão ter aulas com a Anina ou o Kai, é só um exemplo. Bom, podem começar a ler. Boa leitura. :) **

**Capítulo 2: Apresentações**

No grande salão, entraram vários alunos, ainda pequenos, os alunos do primeiro ano.

"Ora, bem aqui estão eles." disse Dumbledore sorrindo. "Os alunos do primeiro ano. Temos muitos alunos novos este ano."

Um a um, cada aluno se foi apresentando. Uma menina de cabelos rosa, de nome Chibiusa, apresentou-se e logo cinco raparigas se levantaram a aplaudi-la (dá para perceber quem, não dá?)

Depois de todas as apresentações, Dumbledore falou das restrições de lugares onde poderiam ir e que se deviam aplicar.

"Ora bem, por fim, tenho a dizer que foi aprovada uma nova lei e este ano, os alunos do terceiro ano, quatro ano e quinto ano, vão ter provas práticas de coragem." disse Dumbledore. "Isto quer dizer que vamos testar as vossas aptidões para a luta, defesa e sobrevivência, enviando-os até lugares desconhecidos. Porém, não se preocupem que não correm perigo."

Depois de mais algumas palavras, Dumbledore disse que poderiam ir embora. Os alunos ficaram felizes, porque Dumbledore também disse que afinal, nesse dia não iriam haver aulas. Além disso, declarou que já não era obrigatório usarem as fardas da escola, agora podiam vir vestidos como quisessem.

O Kai, o Tyson, o Ray, a Hilary, a Júlia e o Max saíram do salão. Atrás deles vinham três pessoas, conversando.

Um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, de nome Alex, estava a combinar tudo com os seus dois amigos.

"Anina, então tu ficas no mesmo apartamento que eu, certo?" perguntou o Alex, a uma rapariga de cabelos negros até à cintura e que tinha uns lindos olhos verde-esmeralda.

"Sim, fico no mesmo apartamento que tu Alex." concordou a rapariga.

"E tu Ryu?" perguntou o Alex, a um rapaz de cabelos azuis-escuros, com mechas roxas acinzentadas. O cabelo do rapaz chegava-lhe à cintura e tinha-o preso com um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

"Eu prefiro ir viver para um novo apartamento." disse o Ryu. "Para conviver com pessoas novas."

"Tu é que sabes." disse o Alex. "Mas iria ser mais divertido se vivêssemos todos juntos."

Um pouco atrás deles, três raparigas, todas maquilhadas, conversavam. A que ia no meio tinha cabelo longo, ruivo e encaracolado e uns lindos olhos azuis, o nome dela era Daphne.

"Bolas, não acredito no meu azar." queixou-se a Daphne.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou uma rapariga de cabelo castanho, que lhe chegava até às costas. O cabelo dela tinha madeixas douradas e por detrás dos óculos dela, escondiam-se uns olhos castanhos. O seu nome era Ilda.

"Ai Ilda, tenho de explicar tudo." queixou-se novamente a Daphne.

"Eu também não percebi." disse a terceira rapariga. Tal como a Daphne, tinha cabelo ruivo, mas o cabelo desta estava amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha uns olhos verdes muito expressivos e chamava-se Sarah.

"Sarah e Ilda, não estão a perceber." disse a Daphne. "Vocês não viram a listagem das turmas?"

"Claro que vimos." disse a Ilda. "Eu vou ficar na mesma turma da Sarah."

"Isso porque tu és burra Ilda." disse a Daphne. "Se tivesses estudado mais, tinhas passado o ano, mas não, foste burra e reprovaste. Agora tenho de frequentar o quarto ano, sozinha."

"Ora, pelo menos eu fico na mesma turma da Ilda." disse a Sarah. "Ainda bem que ela chumbou."

"Bom, mas o problema é o seguinte." disse a Daphne. "Vou ficar na mesma turma do Alex."

"Alex? Qual Alex?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Ora, o ex-namorado dela." disse a Sarah.

"Ah." disse a Ilda, lembrando-se. "E o que é que isso tem?"

"Eu não me vou sentir muito bem com ele lá." disse a Daphne. "Vai estar sempre a olhar para mim."

"Não me parece." disse a Ilda. "Afinal não foi ele que acabou contigo? Então é porque já não gosta de ti."

"Ei! Eu é que acabei com ele." mentiu a Daphne.

"Oh, pareceu-me ouvir o contrário." disse a Ilda.

"Pois, ouviste mal." disse a Daphne, começando a andar mais depressa.

Quem ainda não estava de saída do salão, eram três meninas que se encontravam a escrever o nome delas num grande quadro mágico.

"Já está." disse uma rapariga de cabelo castanho escuro pela cintura. O cabelo dela tinha madeixas vermelhas e os olhos eram da cor do rubi. O seu nome era Aki Hiwatari, a irmã mais nova do Kai.

"Onde será que nos vão colocar?" perguntou uma rapariga de cabelo preto com mechas lilases. Os seus olhos também eram lilases e o seu nome era Camy.

"Não faço ideia." disse a Aki. "Mas o que importa é que fiquemos juntas."

"Sim." disse a terceira rapariga. Esta tinha cabelo preto, comprido e olhos azuis. O seu nome era Dejiko.

"Ainda bem que inventaram este sistema de pôr-mos aqui o nome e seleccionarem para que apartamento vamos viver." disse a Camy.

"Com quem será que nos vai calhar viver?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"Bom, com o meu irmão Kai, é que não é." disse a Aki.

"Quando é que saem os resultados?" perguntou a Camy.

"Daqui a dez minutos." respondeu a Dejiko. "Vamos esperar."

Passou-se meia hora. As três meninas viram para onde tinham de ir morar e arrumaram todas as suas coisas.

O Alex e a Anina, que moravam ao lado do apartamento do Kai e companhia, esperaram que chegassem as pessoas que iriam viver com eles nesse ano, mas ninguém apareceu.

"Então, será que ninguém vem viver connosco?" perguntou o Alex.

"Hum, não acredito nisso. De certeza que as pessoas que vêem viver connosco são estudantes transferidos e ainda não sabem onde é que fica o nosso apartamento." disse a Anina.

Ok, agora uma explicação, o Kai e o seu grupo vivem num apartamento. Ao lado do apartamento do Kai, vivem o grupo do Alex.

No andar abaixo do Kai, vive o Ryu e as suas novas companheiras e por baixo do apartamento do Alex, vivem as três meninas: Daphne, Sarah e Ilda, as vilãs. Ok, voltando à história…

Bateram à porta do apartamento do Ryu e ele foi abrir. Estava à espera das pessoas que iam partilhar o apartamento com ele. Reconheceu imediatamente as pessoas.

"Olá Ryu." disse a Aki, sorrindo.

"Aki? Camy? Dejiko? Vocês vêm viver para aqui?" perguntou o Ryu.

"Sim." respondeu a Camy.

"Podes ajudar-nos a trazer para dentro as nossas malas?" perguntou a Deijko.

Com a ajuda do Ryu, as três meninas instalaram-se na casa.

"Adoro este apartamento." disse a Aki.

"Sim, é fantástico." disse a Camy.

"Bem… é igual a todos os outros apartamentos de Magicville." disse o Ryu.

"Mas este é especial." disse a Dejiko.

Nesse momento bateram à porta e o Ryu foi abrir. Do outro lado da porta, uma rapariga de cabelos pretos com mechas azuis e olhos azuis-marinhos, sorriu-lhe.

"Olá, o meu nome é Yui Sounosuke e venho viver para aqui." disse ela. "Eu fui transferida para cá este ano."

"Oh, sê bem vinda Yui." disse o Ryu e ajudou a Yui a trazer tudo para dentro do apartamento.

"Olá, eu sou a Aki."

"Eu sou a Camy."

"O meu nome é Dejiko."

"Olá meninas, eu chamo-me Yui e espero que nos dêmos todos bem." disse a Yui, sorrindo.

"Eu sou o Ryu." disse o rapaz. "Vou ajudar-te a levares as coisas para o teu quarto."

"Nós também ajudamos!" disseram a Camy, a Aki e a Dejiko, ao mesmo tempo.

No apartamento do Alex e da Anina… bom, eles estavam sentados, à espera que alguém aparecesse.

"Bolas, isto é para amanhã ou quê?" perguntou o Alex.

"Será que não vem mesmo ninguém?" perguntou a Anina.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta e eles foram a correr abrir. Do outro lado da porta, estava uma rapariga de cabelos lisos e cor-de-rosa, até meio das costas e que tinha olhos vermelhos, escarlates.

"Olá, o meu nome é Lina Hinden e acabei de chegar a Magicville." disse ela. "Disseram-me que vinha morar aqui."

"Claro, sê bem-vinda." disse a Anina, ajudando a Lina a entrar em casa com as malas.

O Alex ia fechar a porta e não notou que alguém, do lado de fora, ia para entrar e por isso deu com a porta na cara da pessoa.

"Ai!" gritou ela.

O Alex apressou-se a ver o que se tinha passado. Quando abriu a porta e olhou para a rua, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos, ondulados e compridos e olhos também castanhos, estava a olhar para ele, furiosa, com a marca da porta na cara.

"Tu não vês o que fazes?" perguntou ela.

"Ei! Tu é que tentaste entrar sem dizer nada." defendeu-se o Alex. "A culpa não é minha."

"Hunf, eu chamo-me Hikari e, supostamente, venho viver para aqui." disse ela, de mau humor.

"Bem, desculpa lá isto da porta, mas foi sem querer." disse o Alex.

"Está bem, desta vez estás perdoado." disse a rapariga, que, finalmente, começou a sorrir. "Posso entrar?"

"Claro, sê bem-vinda." disse o Alex, afastando-se para que a Hikari entrasse no apartamento. "Eu ajudo-te a levar as tuas coisas para o quarto."

Pouco depois, bateram novamente à porta e a Anina foi abrir. Uma menina de cabelo preto, muito comprido, que estava preso numa trança, estava do outro lado da porta. A rapariga tinha uns lindos olhos azuis-esverdeados. Trazia ao pescoço um colar com um símbolo chinês.

"Olá." disse a Anina. "Tu vens viver para aqui?"

"S-sim." disse a menina, com ar tímido. "Chamo-me Misuzu."

"Então entra Misuzu." disse a Anina. "Eu ajudo-te a carregar as coisas."

Depois das três recém-chegadas estarem instaladas, todos se reuniram na sala.

"Então, gostaram da casa?" perguntou o Alex.

"Eu gostei." respondeu a Lina. "Na minha antiga escola, não tinhas instalações como estas. Onde nós dormíamos, havia ratos a passear e tudo."

Todos: O.o

"Bem, eu também gostei da casa." disse a Hikari. "Está muito bem arranjada."

"Sou eu que trato de tudo aqui em casa." disse a Anina. O Alex deu-lhe uma cotovelada. "Bom, o Alex também ajuda."

"E tu Misuzu, o que achaste?" perguntou o Alex.

"E-eu… g-gostei muito." disse a rapariga, de uma maneira muito tímida.

"Olha, não precisas de estar assim querida." disse a Anina. "Aqui somos todos amigos."

"Eu sou muito tímida." disse a rapariga.

"Bom, com o tempo habituas-te a nós." disse o Alex.

"Que tal se formos fazer um bolo?" perguntou a Anina.

"Sim! Eu gosto de cozinhar." disse a Hikari.

"Eu gosto de comer!" gritou a Lina.

Todos: ¬¬

"Eu sei fazer algumas coisas." disse a Misuzu.

"Então vamos lá cozinhar." disse a Anina, caminhando para a cozinha.

No apartamento das três amigas snobes, irritantes e convencidas, a Daphne, a Ilda e a Sarah, estavam à espera que alguém aparecesse.

"Será que vai aparecer mais alguém?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Bom, nós já expulsámos três pessoas que aqui apareceram." disse a Daphne.

"Ora, eram todas pessoas sem classe." disse a Sarah. "Nós só podemos viver com pessoas finas."

"Concordo." disse a Daphne.

"Eu também." disse a Ilda.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta. A Ilda foi abrir. Do outro lado da porta estava uma rapariga, totalmente vestida de negro. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos profundos.

"Eu sou a Anna Black e venho viver para aqui." disse ela, empurrando a Ilda do caminho.

"Hum, não sei se tens classe para viver connosco." disse a Sarah.

"Achas que não?" perguntou a Anna e apontou a sua varinha à Sarah. "Vestidus Pretus (o que eu invento :P)."

No momento seguinte, as roupas da Sarah transformaram-se num lindo vestido preto.

"Uau." disse a Sarah.

"Muito bem, está aprovada na parte da moda." disse a Daphne. "Mas falta outra parte. O que fazias se um mendigo estivesse a pedir esmola na rua e te pedisse a ti?"

"Ora, lançava-lhe um feitiço que fizesse com que ele ficasse cheio de dores, para aprender a não me incomodar." disse a Anna. "Talvez… até o podia matar."

"Hum, parece que tu serves." disse a Sarah.

"Estás aprovada no grau de malvadez." disse a Ilda.

"Ficas a viver connosco." disse a Daphne.

"Vai ser um prazer estar na escola de Magicville." disse a Anna. "Vai ser um prazer para mim… mas talvez não seja um prazer para os outros…"

**Continua…**

**Ok, aqui estão algumas informações para vocês perceberem melhor o que foi dito neste capítulo.**

O Alex, a Anina e o Ryu são amigos e frequentam o quarto ano. O Ryu decidiu ir viver noutro apartamento, para conhecer pessoas novas. A Aki, a Dejiko e a Camy são amigas e todas frequentam o terceiro ano. Elas foram viver para o apartamento do Ryu.

Além disso, a Aki é irmã do Kai, que é da mesma turma do Alex, da Anina e do Ryu. A Yui é uma das recém-chegadas e foi viver para o apartamento do Ryu. O Alex e a Anina ficaram a viver no mesmo apartamento e agora chegaram três novas pessoas.

A Lina (a do humor negro), a Misuzu (a tímida) e a Hikari. A Lina e a Misuzu frequentam o terceiro ano e a Hikari o quarto, ou seja, vai ser colega do Alex e da Anina, bem como do resto das personagens do quarto ano.

A Ilda, a Sarah e a Daphne são o trio de vilãs. A Daphne frequenta o quarto ano. A Sarah frequenta o terceiro e a Ilda ficou novamente no terceiro, porque reprovou o ano. Chegou também a Anna. E quem é ela? Mais uma vilã que se junta às outras três, formando o quarteto do mal. A Anna é criação minha.

**Bom, isto foi só uma explicação, caso tenham ficado confusos com algumas das relações entre as personagens. Aqui está a lista de quem vive em cada apartamento.**

**Apartamento do Kai: **Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson, Hilary, Júlia

**Apartamento do Alex: **Alex, Anina, Hikari, Lina, Misuzu

**Apartamento do Ryu: **Ryu, Yui, Aki, Camy, Dejiko

**Apartamento das Vilãs: **Anna, Daphne, Sarah, Ilda

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ainda se passou pouca coisa, mas este capítulo foi mais para apresentar as personagens. Não se esqueçam das reviews, ok?**


	3. As Primeiras Aulas

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**Olá a todos! Bom, primeiro quero dizer que eu ainda não tinha actualizado a fic, porque queria actualizá-la hoje. Isto porque, vou começar a actualizar a fic aos Sábados. Também pensei em mudar o nome da fic, mas depois mudei de ideias. Ok, podem começar a ler.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_O professor Dumbledore fala da implantação de novas regras, das Provas Especiais e da Realidade Virtual. Há a apresentação das várias personagens. Os três amigos, Alex, Anina e Ryou; as três amigas, Aki, Camy e Dejiko; as três vilãs Sarah, Daphne e Ilda. Chegaram novas pessoas para morar com eles. O Alex, a Anina e as recém chegadas Hikari, Lina e Misuzu partilharam um apartamento. O Ryu partilhou o apartamento com a Aki, a Camy, a Dejiko e a recém chegada Yui. Por fim, as vilãs decidiram partilhar o apartamento com a nova vilã recém chegada à escola, a Anna._

**Capítulo 3: As Primeiras Aulas**

Eram oito da manhã e no apartamento do Alex e companhia, já estavam todos levantados.

"Bom, hoje vamos ter a primeira aula de Magia Elementar." disse o Alex.

"Quem é que ensina isso?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Bom, é uma bruxa chamada Maiorka." respondeu a Anina. "Ela é muito exigente, mas é engraçada."

"Tive uma professora dessas uma vez." disse a Lina. "Os alunos puseram-lhe veneno na bebida e ela morreu."

Todos: O.o

"Eu espero que não hajam muitos professores mauzinhos." disse a Misuzu. "Eu tenho de medo dos professores que são um pouco brutos."

"Que aula vais ter agora?" perguntou a Anina.

"Poções." respondeu a Misuzu.

"Ah, tens sorte de não teres estado cá há três anos." disse o Alex. "O professor que ensinava poções chamava-se Snape e era muito mauzinho."

"O que lhe aconteceu? Morreu envenenado? Espaçando? Esburacado?" perguntou a Lina.

Todos: ¬¬

"Não, foi expulso por não se adaptar às normas da escola." respondeu o Alex.

"Mas agora o professor de poções é o professor Oak." disse a Anina. "Ele é simpático e está sempre a falar em monstrinhos, pokémons ou lá o que são."

"Esta escola parece ser divertida." disse a Hikari.

"Bom, temos de ir." disse o Alex.

Todos foram buscar as suas mochilas.

"Ai, esperem, falta-me um livro." disse a Hikari. "Tenho de voltar ao quarto para o ir buscar."

Os outros ficaram à espera dela na sala.

"Alex, consegues fazer objectos flutuar?" perguntou a Lina.

"Claro. Queres ver?" perguntou o Alex.

"Sim." respondeu a Lina.

O Alex tirou a sua varinha do bolso e apontou a varinha a uma jarra.

"Tem cuidado para não a partires." avisou a Anina.

"Não te preocupes. Flutuar!" a jarra começou a flutuar no ar e com a varinha , o Alex fez com que a jarra flutuasse em frente a eles.

"Fantástico!" gritou a Misuzu, entusiasmada.

"Muito bem." disse a Lina.

Nesse momento, o Alex perdeu o controlo da jarra e ela começou a voar sozinha. A Hikari vinha a entrar na sala nesse momento e levou com a jarra na cabeça.

"Ai!" gritou ela.

A jarra partiu-se em mil pedacinhos e a Hikari caiu no chão. Os outros correram para ela.

"Estás bem?" perguntou o Alex.

"Magoaste-te?" perguntou a Anina.

"Achas que vais morrer?" perguntou a Lina.

Todos: ¬¬

"Dói-me a cabeça." disse a Hikari.

"Eu ajudo-te." disse a Misuzu e tirou a sua varinha do bolso. "Curar!"

O feitiço envolveu a Hikari.

"Já… já não me dói nada." disse ela. "Obrigada Misuzu."

"De nada." disse a Misuzu, sorrindo.

"Bom, quem foi o estúpido que me atirou a jarra?" perguntou a Hikari, que agora parecia furiosa.

"Bom, não foi bem atirar… eu estava a fazer a jarra flutuar e perdi o controlo." disse o Alex, tentando justificar-se.

"Tinhas de ser tu." disse a Hikari, mal-humorada. "És um desajeitado e parvo também."

"Ei!" gritou o Alex, ofendido.

"Acalmem-se e vamos embora ou chegamos atrasados à escola." disse a Anina.

E assim, todos saíram do apartamento.

**Mundo da Magia**

No apartamento do Ryu, ele e a Yui estavam à espera que a Dejiko, a Aki e a Camy se despachassem para irem para a escola.

"Meninas, demoram muito?" perguntou o Ryu, pela vigésima vez. "Assim vamos chegar atrasados à escola. Eu tenho aulas de Magia Elementar e a professora é muito exigente."

As três meninas saíram nesse momento da cozinha.

"Pronto, já acabámos de tomar o pequeno-almoço." disse a Aki.

"É a refeição mais importante do dia, sabiam?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"Está bem. Despachem-se e vão buscar as mochilas." disse o Ryu.

"Sim chefe." disse a Camy.

As três subiram as escadas a correr e foram até aos seus quartos.

"Eu gosto de Magia Elementar." disse a Yui. "Espero conseguir bons resultados nesta escola."

"Claro que vais conseguir." disse o Ryu.

Nesse momento, as três meninas desceram as escadas a correr.

"Já estamos prontas." disse a Aki.

"Vamos ter uma aula de poções." disse a Camy.

"O professor Oak até é simpático." disse a Dejiko. "Mas aquela conversa sobre pokémons é que estraga tudo."

"Vamos embora então." disse o Ryu.

Eles saíram de casa em direcção à escola.

"Eu adoro esta paisagem." disse a Yui, vendo a paisagem que rodeava a escola, que ficava mais à frente.

"Eu também gosto." disse a Dejiko.

Nesse momento, eles avistaram o grupo do Kai, que ia mais à frente.

"Mano! Bom dia!" gritou a Aki.

"Oh, olá Aki." disse o Kai, sorrindo à irmã. "Então, ficaste no apartamento do Ryu, não foi?"

"Sim." respondeu a Aki.

"Ontem divertimo-nos muito." disse a Camy.

"Toma bem conta da minha irmã." disse o Kai, ao Ryu.

"Não te preocupes." disse o Ryu.

"Tu és nova aqui?" perguntou a Hilary, à Yui.

"Sim." respondeu a Yui.

"Então sê bem-vinda. Eu sou a Hilary."

"Eu chamo-me Yui."

"Em que ano andas?" perguntou o Tyson.

"No quarto ano." respondeu a Yui.

"Ah, então vais ter aulas comigo, com o Kai e com a Júlia." disse o Ray.

"E nós temos aulas com a Hilary, o Max e o Tyson, não é Camy?" perguntou a Aki.

"Exactamente." respondeu a Camy.

"Vamos lá que está quase na hora das aulas começarem e não podemos chegar atrasados no primeiro dia." disse o Ryu.

**Mundo da Magia**

Na casa das vilãs, a Anna já estava pronta. Trazia roupa totalmente preta. Ao seu lado, a Daphne limava as unhas. Ela trazia roupas brancas e cor-de-rosa.

"A Ilda e a Sarah nunca mais se despacham." disse a Anna, impaciente.

"A Sarah tem de retocar a maquilhagem." disse a Daphne. "E a Ilda… bom, ela é lenta de nascença."

Nesse momento a Sarah entrou na sala. Trazia uma mini-saia e estava totalmente maquilhada.

"Credo, pareces um espantalho." disse a Anna.

"Ei! Vê lá como falas! Tu ainda és nova aqui, por isso, respeitinho." disse a Sarah, zangada.

"Eu falo como eu quiser." disse a Anna. "E se me chateias muito, transformo-te num gafanhoto e depois esmago-te."

A Sarah engoliu em seco e não disse nada. A Ilda entrou nesse momento na sala.

"Meninas, já estão prontas?" perguntou ela.

"Nós estávamos à tua espera, ó inteligência rara." disse a Daphne.

"Estavam? Não tinha percebido…" disse a Ilda.

Todas: ¬¬

"Bom, vamos embora." disse a Anna.

"Ei! Tu pensas que és a líder ou quê?" perguntou a Sarah, zangada.

"Está calada e vamos." disse a Anna.

"Eu, a Daphne e a Ilda somos as Devil Divas e não aceitamos ordens tuas." disse a Sarah.

"Fala por ti." disse a Daphne.

"Podes mandar em mim Anna." disse a Ilda.

"¬¬ Traidoras." disse a Sarah.

Quando elas viram, a Anna já tinha saído do apartamento, em direcção à escola, deixando-as para trás.

**Mundo da Magia**

A Anna e a Daphne foram as últimas a chegar à aula de Magia Elementar. Os outros já estavam sentados.

O Alex estava ao lado da Anina e da Hikari. O Ryu decidiu ficar perto do Kai e da Yui. O Ray e a Júlia ficaram juntos. O Draco Malfoy (de Harry Potter) estava na última fila, ao lado do Chrno e da Rosette (ambos do anime Chrno Crusade), que não lhe estavam a ligar nenhuma.

A Usagi, a Ami, a Rei, a Minako e a Mako (as cinco Sailors) estavam todas juntas numa fila. A Éclair (de Kiddy Grade) e a Meg (de Burst Angel) estavam lado a lado. O Harry Potter, o Ron e a Hermione sentaram-se nas filas do meio.

Numa ponta da sala, voando numa pá, estava a Maiorka, a professora de Magia Elementar. (Do anime Magical Doremi ou Ojamajo Doremi).

"Chegaram atrasadas logo no primeiro dia de aulas." disse a Maiorka, em tom reprovador. "Vão sentar-se."

A Anna e a Daphne sentaram-se sem proferir uma palavra.

"Bom, hoje quero fazer-vos apenas uns testes com a varinha, para ver como vocês estão." disse a Maiorka.

Os alunos começaram a fazer os feitiços que a Maiorka mandou.

"Esta é a bruxa mais feia que eu já vi." disse a Anna. "Parece um bocado de gelatina verde."

"É, ela nunca foi muito bonita." disse a Daphne. "E é rezingona."

"Eu estou a ouvir isso meninas!" gritou a Maiorka, da outra ponta da sala. "Trabalhos extra para as duas!"

"Oh…" disseram a Anna e a Daphne, ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse momento, o Alex tinha acabado de fazer um feitiço de fogo e a Anina tinha feito um feitiço da lua.

"Muito bem. Podem ir sentar-se." disse a Maiorka.

"Foi fácil." disse o Alex, sentando-se.

"Sim, isto são coisas básicas." disse a Anina.

Os outros fizeram os feitiços, quase todos com perfeição.

"Já viram que o Draco Malfoy trocou os feitiços que fez." disse o Ryu, aproximando-se

"É bem feito." disse a Anina.

A Anna fez os feitiços na perfeição, a Daphne foi um pouco mais trapalhona. A Hikari e a Yui fizeram os feitiços razoavelmente.

"Acho que não fui mal." disse a Hikari.

"Consegui fazer os feitiços todos." disse a Yui.

"Sentem-se todos!" gritou a Maiorka e todos se sentaram. "Bom, gostei do que vi, mas precisam de muito treino."

**Mundo da Magia**

Na sala do terceiro ano, o professor Oak, estava a conversar com os alunos. A Sarah e a Ilda tinham chegado atrasadas, mas o professor não tinha prestado grande atenção.

O Tyson, a Hilary e o Max estavam sentados todos juntos. A Lina e a Misuzu sentaram-se ao lado uma da outra. A Aki, a Camy e a Dejiko também se sentaram juntas.

A Ming Ming ficou sentada ao lado do Ken (de Digimon), do Joey e da Tea (ambos de Yu-gi-oh). A Ginny (de Harry Potter) ficou sozinha. Por fim, o Gary, o Ash, o Richie e a Misty (do anime Pokémon) ficaram todos juntos.

"Ora bem, o ensino de poções é muito importante, porque as poções têm diversas aplicações." disse o professor Oak. "Isso faz-me lembrar as aplicações do pokémon Paras e…"

O professor começou a falar dos pokémons e esqueceu-se completamente da aula.

"Lá vamos nós outra vez." disse a Sarah. "O raio do professor é sempre a mesma coisa."

"Eu até gosto de o ouvir falar." disse a Ilda.

"Deves estar maluca." disse a Sarah.

A Misuzu estava muito atenta à aula, enquanto a Lina olhava para o Tyson, sentado à sua frente.

"Uau, ele é muito bonito." disse a Lina. "Não achas Misuzu?"

"Hum… o quê?"

"Perguntei se não achavas o Tyson bonito." disse a Lina.

"E-eu, bem, não sei…" disse a Misuzu.

"Mas sei eu." disse a Lina. "Ai, ai, Tysonzinho…"

A Aki, a Camy e a Dejiko estavam a conversar baixinho.

"Esta aula é uma seca." disse a Aki.

"Não fales assim Aki." disse a Dejiko. "Tirando a parte dos pokémons, a aula até é interessante."

"Depende do ponto de vista." disse a Camy.

"E assim, podemos ver que os pokémons podem ser tão importantes como as poções." disse o professor Oak. "Bom, hoje já não temos tempo para fazer nenhuma poção, mas quero que se apliquem na próxima aula. Vamos fazer uma poção complicada."

Nesse momento, tocou a campainha e os alunos começaram a sair.

"Ainda bem que terminou a aula." disse a Sarah. "Já estava farta."

Começaram todos a sair, até que, por causa dum empurrão da Aki, a Dejiko embateu contra a Misuku, fazendo com que ambas caíssem no chão.

"Oh, desculpa." pediu a Dejiko. "Empurraram-me."

"Não faz mal." disse a Misuzu.

"Eu sou a Dejiko." disse a Dejiko.

"O meu nome é Misuzu."

"És nova aqui? Nunca te tinha visto."

"Sim, vim para esta escola só este ano." respondeu a Misuzu.

"O que se passa?" perguntou a Lina.

"Não é nada." disse a Misuzu. "Adeus."

"Adeus." disse a Dejiko, correndo para a Aki e a Camy, que nem tinham esperado por ela.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Anna arma confusão com os alunos do quarto ano e a Sarah e a Dejiko envolvem-se numa briga. Além disso, vamos ouvir falar mais um pouco das Provas Especiais e da Realidade Virtual. A Lina vai aproximar-se mais do Tyson e as vilãs preparam uma vingança. Não percam o próximo capítulo!_

**Primeiro, quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que me enviaram reviews e que estão a gostar da história :) A história ainda se está a desenvolver, mas espero que seja do vosso agrado. Acham que é importante que eu digo o que se passou no capítulo anterior e o que se vai passar no capítulo seguinte? Dêem-me a vossa opinião. Obrigado.**


	4. Dia de Confusão

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os alunos do quarto ano vão ter a primeira aula de Magia Elementar. Sem querer, o Alex faz com que uma jarra flutue e ela bate contra a cabeça da Hikari. O Ryu e a Yui estão a ter dificuldades, porque a Aki, a Camy e a Dejiko não se despacham. Eles falam sobre o professor de poções, o professor Oak e como ele fala sempre em pokémons. A Anna e a Sarah discutem uma com a outra e a Anna acaba por ganhar a briga. Na aula de Magia Elementar, a professora Maiorka, pede aos alunos que façam alguns feitiços. Já na aula do terceiro ano, o professor Oak esqueceu-se de falar de poções e começou a falar de pokémons. A Lina acha o Tyson bonito e a Misuzu e a Dejiko ficam mais amigas._

**Capítulo 4: Dia de Confusão**

Os alunos do quarto ano saíram da sala de aula, deixando a professora Maiorka para trás. O Alex, juntamente com a Anina, o Ryou, a Yui e a Hikari, aproximou-se da Daphne e da Anna.

"Então Daphne, parece que ficámos na mesma turma." disse o Alex, aproximando-se da ex-namorada.

"Sim." disse a Daphne, virando a cara.

"Quem é este paspalho?" perguntou a Anna.

"Paspalho? Como te atreves!" gritou o Alex, indignado.

"Vê lá o que dizes do meu amigo." disse a Anina.

"E tu és super feia." disse a Anna.

"Não lhe ligues." disse o Ryu.

"Não devias falar mal das pessoas." disse a Hikari.

"Calem-se e deixem-nos em paz, bando de pindéricos." disse a Anna.

"Ei! Não falas assim com eles, ouviste?" perguntou a Yui.

"Eu falo como eu quiser, sua sonsa!" gritou a Anna.

A Yui aproximou-se da Anna, agarrou-a pelos colarinhos e atirou-a contra a parede.

"Ai! Como te atreves?" perguntou a Anna furiosa.

A Daphne correu para a Anna e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

"Estás bem?" perguntou a Daphne, preocupada.

"Estou." disse a Anna, caminhando na direcção oposta, com a Daphne a apoiá-la. "Não me vou esquecer disto, ouviram?"

As duas desapareceram pelo corredor.

"Muito bem Yui." disse o Alex.

"Ora, ela estava a pedi-las." disse a Yui. "Ninguém trata mal os meus amigos."

"Acho que não era preciso tanta violência." disse o Ryu.

"Eu é que lhe devia ter dado umas palmadas." disse a Hikari.

"Ela chamou-me feia! Digam-me, eu sou feia?" perguntou a Anina.

"Claro que não." respondeu o Alex.

"Aquela Anna é que é uma víbora." disse a Hikari.

"Bom, vamos mas é despachar-nos, porque temos outra aula daqui a pouco." disse o Ryu.

**Magicville**

Na parte da turma do terceiro ano, a aula já tinha acabado há algum tempo. A Lina tinha ido atrás do Tyson, deixando assim a Misuzu a falar com a sua nova amiga, Dejiko.

"Andas sempre com esse colar?" perguntou a Dejiko à Misuzu.

"Sim." disse a Misuzu, olhando para o seu colar chinês. "Foi a minha mãe que mo deu."

"Ah, estou a ver." disse a Dejiko.

Nesse momento, a Ilda e a Sarah iam a passar no corredor e a Sarah deu uma cotovelada à Misuzu.

"Ei! Tem cuidado." disse a Dejiko, chateada. "Não vês por onde andas? Deste uma cotovelada na minha amiga."

"Estás a falar comigo?" perguntou a Sarah, com um ar de superioridade.

"Dejiko, deixa estar, foi só uma cotovelada." disse a Misuzu.

"Ah, mas eu já conheço a Sarah e ela é sempre assim, snobe e estúpida." disse a Dejiko.

"O quê! Como te atreves! Eu sou muito fina." disse a Sarah.

"És é parva." disse a Dejiko.

"Calma aí, não ofendas a minha amiga." disse a Ilda.

"Está calada, minha grande burra." disse a Dejiko.

"Eu não sou burra!" gritou a Ilda. "Eu até sou muito inteligente!"

Vendo que se estava a armar confusão, a Aki e a Camy aproximaram-se.

"O que se passa?" perguntou a Camy.

"Estás outra vez a exibir-te Sarah?" perguntou a Aki.

"Olhem, nem me dirijam a palavra." disse a Sarah. "Vamos embora Ilda. Esta gente não presta."

"Não são da nossa classe." disse a Ilda.

"Nós não somos é anormais." disse a Aki.

"Vocês deviam morrer todas." disse a Sarah.

"Sim, suas malcheirosas." concordou a Ilda

A Ilda e a Sarah continuaram a caminhar pelo corredor, com um ar altivo.

"Aquelas duas precisam mesmo de um correctivo." disse a Camy.

"Qualquer dia, elas vão ver com quem se meteram." disse a Aki, num tom ameaçador

**Magicville**

A Lina andava atrás do Tyson e quando ele parou no salão principal, decidiu falar com ele.

"Olá Tyson." disse ela.

"Olá." disse o Tyson. "Eu conheço-te?"

"Eu sou uma nova aluna." disse a Lina. "Vim para a tua turma este ano."

"Ah. Então, estás a gostar da escola?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Estou a gostar muito." respondeu a Lina, sorrindo. "Mas ainda não conheço tudo. Podes mostrar-me alguns lugares da escola?"

"Oh, claro que sim." disse o Tyson. "Se quiseres, depois das aulas terminarem, mostro-te tudo."

"A sério?" perguntou a Lina, sorrindo. "Obrigado Tyson."

**Magicville**

Os alunos do quarto ano, entraram na sala de aula. Desta vez iam ter aula de Magia Curativa. A professora Setsuna (é a Sailor Plutão) começou por lhes dar uma notícia.

"Bom, tenho que vos anunciar que amanhã haverá uma Prova Especial." disse a professora Setsuna.

"Professora, era sobre isso que o professor Dumbledore falou ontem?" perguntou a Anina.

"Era sim." disse a Setsuna.

"Professora, pode explicar-nos melhor o que isso é?" perguntou a Yui.

"Claro." disse a professora Setsuna. "Então é assim. Vocês vão ser inseridos numa máquina, que vos transportará até ao lugar onde têm de prestar a Prova Especial. Porém, na realidade, vocês nem saem do mesmo sítio."

"Quer dizer que é uma espécie de realidade virtual?" perguntou o Ryou.

"O que é isso?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Bom, é mais ou menos como a realidade verdadeira, nós vemos, sentimos e movimentamo-nos normalmente, mas os cenários onde nós estamos e o que nos acontece, não é real." respondeu o Ryou.

"Exactamente." disse a professora Setsuna. "Vocês entram na máquina e são, supostamente, transportados para locais diferentes, que podem ter pessoas ou monstros, mas é tudo irreal. Vocês têm de superar os obstáculos no vosso caminho."

"E… bom, a pergunta pode parecer parva, mas se nos magoarmos e… até morrermos na realidade virtual, o que nos acontece no mundo real?" perguntou o Alex.

"Nada." respondeu a professora Setsuna. "Não se preocupem que não haverá danos físicos. Mesmo que morram na realidade virtual, não vos acontece nada no mundo real. No entanto, têm de ter controlo nas vossas emoções."

"Porquê?" perguntou a Yui.

"Porque, imaginem que o vosso melhor amigo morria à vossa frente." disse professora Setsuna. "Vocês ficariam abalados, não era?"

"Eu não." disse a Anna, baixinho.

"Pois bem, na realidade virtual, mesmo que na realidade não aconteça nada, vocês podem ver um amigo vosso morrer e isso é sempre um choque, mesmo na realidade virtual."

"Nós estamos preparados." disse o Ryu.

"Ainda bem. Bom, vamos continuar com a aula." disse a professora Setsuna.

**Magicville**

Os alunos do terceiro ano estavam a ter aula de Transfiguração com a professora MacGonnagal e ela estava a explicar-lhes o processo das Provas Especiais.

"Quer dizer que, por exemplo, a Camy pode morrer no mundo virtual, mas não se passa nada com ela no mundo real?" perguntou a Aki.

"Exactamente." respondeu a professora.

"A mim parece-me bem." disse a Camy. "Podemos testar os nossos conhecimentos."

"E as nossas habilidades." disse a Lina.

"Tenho um bocado de medo dessas Provas Especiais." disse a Misuzu à Dejiko.

"Não te preocupes, não vai haver problema." disse a Dejiko.

"Mais alguém tem alguma pergunta?" perguntou a professora MacGonnagal.

"Eu tenho." disse a Sarah. "E se por exemplo… sem querer, é claro, matar-mos um colega nosso na realidade virtual?"

"Bom, isso pode acontecer." disse a professora MacGonnagal. "Desde que não tenha sido um acto propositado, não há problema."

"Ah, já percebi professora." disse a Sarah.

A professora MacGonnagal, começou a falar da nova matéria. A Sarah e a Ilda começaram a falar baixinho.

"Estás a pensar matar alguma delas na realidade virtual?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Era bom, mas depois posso ser censurada." disse a Sarah.

"Isso é que é mau."

"Tenho de falar com a Daphne."

"A Anna também te pode ajudar." disse a Ilda.

"Quero lá saber da Anna." disse a Sarah. "Estou farta dela."

**Magicville**

Finalmente terminaram as aulas do dia e cada um foi para sua casa, excepto a Lina, que se foi encontrar com o Tyson, para ele lhe mostrar a escola.

No apartamento do Alex e companhia, a Hikari e a Anina estavam super entusiasmadas com a Prova Especial do dia seguinte.

"Vai ser fantástico." disse a Anina. "Vamos mostrar como são as nossas habilidades."

"Talvez eu devesse ir praticar alguns feitiços." disse a Hikari.

"Tenham calma meninas." pediu o Alex. "Lembrem-se do que a professora Setsuna disse, nós temos de nos controlar e pensar que é tudo irreal. Não levem aquilo demasiado a sério."

"Não sejas desmancha-prazeres." disse a Hikari.

"Vocês é que sabem." disse o Alex.

**Magicville**

No apartamento do Ryu, as coisas estavam mais calmas. O Ryu estava a conversar com a Yui, enquanto a Dejiko falava com a Misuzu, que estava de visita ao apartamento. A Aki e a Camy não estavam no apartamento.

"Amanhã temos de fazer o melhor que pudermos." disse o Ryu.

"Concordo." disse a Yui. "Que prova será que eles nos vão propor?"

"Não sei, mas deve ser algo complicado." disse o Ryu. "Afinal somos alunos do quarto ano."

"Eu espero que não seja nada demasiado complicado." disse a Yui.

"Será que nos vão dividir em grupos?" perguntou o Ryu. "Ouvi dizer que uma escola que também adoptou este sistema, dividiu os alunos em grupos."

"É possível." disse a Yui. "Porque se fossemos muitos, então as coisas seriam fáceis demais."

No quarto da Dejiko, ela e a Misuzu estavam a falar.

"Não sei o que hei-de levar vestido amanhã." disse a Dejiko.

"Mas é preciso levar alguma coisa especial?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Não, mas imagina que nos enviam para uma região muito fria ou muito quente." disse a Dejiko.

"Não tinha pensado nisso." disse a Misuzu.

"Bom, eu ainda tenho de escolher outras coisas." disse a Dejiko. "E tu? O que vais levar vestido?"

"Não faço ideia." disse a Misuzu. "Eu até tenho medo desta Prova Especial."

"Ora, não nos vai fazer mal nenhum." disse a Dejiko. "E não pode ser nada de muito complicado, porque nós somos alunas do terceiro ano."

"Sim." concordou a Misuzu. "Dejiko, onde estão a Aki e a Camy?"

"Não faço ideia." disse a Dejiko.

"Mas, tu não andavas sempre com elas?" perguntou a Misuzu. "Por causa de mim, estás a afastar-te delas."

"Ah, não te preocupes com isso." disse a Dejiko. "Elas estão melhor sem mim. Elas é que estão sempre juntas, eu acompanhava-as, mas acho que estava mais fora do grupo. Mas agora tenho-te a ti."

"Bom, eu nunca tive muitas amigas." disse a Misuzu. "Porque sou muito tímida…"

"Eu sei. Mas isso é que te torna diferente da Aki e da Camy." disse a Dejiko. "Elas não são nada assim. São descaradas e estão sempre a falar e a meter-se em sarilhos. Eu prefiro ficar aqui contigo e estar mais parada."

"Bom, tu é que sabes." disse a Misuzu.

"Afinal, somos amigas, não é?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"Acho que sim." disse a Misuzu, incerta. "Não sei se me vais conseguir aturar durante muito tempo."

"Não digas isso." disse a Dejiko. "Nós vamos ser sempre amigas. Vá, vamos escolher a minha roupa. E não precisas de ser tímida ao pé de mim, ouviste?"

"Obrigado Dejiko." disse a Misuzu e as duas foram escolher a roupa da Dejiko.

**Magicville**

A Aki e a Camy estavam nesse momento no apartamento do Kai e companhia.

"Onde está o Tyson?" perguntou a Camy.

"Ah, ele foi mostrar a escola à Lina-chan." respondeu a Hilary.

"Cá para mim, ela está interessada nele." disse a Aki.

"Lá estás tu a inventar outra vez Aki." disse o Kai. "Tu és sempre a mesma coisa."

"És um chato, Kai." disse a Aki, mostrando a língua ao irmão. "Ela pode gostar dele."

"Ora, ela só está cá há dois dias." disse o Kai. "Querias que fosse o quê? Amor à primeira vista?"

"E se fosse?" perguntou a Aki.

"Calma, não se zanguem." pediu a Júlia.

"Não me parece que o Tyson queria nada com essa tal Lina." disse o Ray.

"Porquê?" perguntou a Camy.

"Ora, porque no outro dia ele estava a dizer que gostava da Doremi, aquela rapariga do segundo ano, que tem cabelo vermelho." disse o Ray.

"Hum…" disse a Aki, pensativa. "Mas ela não gostava do Ken? Aquele rapaz do nosso ano?"

"Sei lá." disse a Camy. "Estas coisas dos sentimentos são sempre muito complicadas. Por isso é que eu prefiro estar sozinha."

"Dizes isso agora Camy." disse a Júlia. "Mas mais tarde vais querer arranjar alguém."

"Logo se verá." disse a Camy.

**Magicville**

O Tyson tinha acabado de mostrar a escola à Lina e ela estava muito feliz.

"Obrigada por me teres mostrado a escola." disse ela, sorrindo.

"Não foi nada." disse o Tyson. "Temos de ajudar os outros, não é?"

"Claro que sim."

"Bom, então vemo-nos depois." disse o Tyson.

"Vais para casa agora?" perguntou a Lina.

"Sim."

"Então vou contigo." disse a Lina. "Eu vivo no apartamento ao lado do teu."

"A sério?" perguntou o Tyson, surpreendido. "Não sabia."

"Bom, agora ficas a saber." disse a Lina e os dois caminharam em direcção aos apartamentos.

**Magicville**

No apartamento das vilãs, elas estavam todas zangadas por causa do que tinha acontecido.

"Grr, eu vou vingar-me daquela Yui. E de todos os outros." disse a Anna.

"E aquela Dejiko vai pagar-mas." disse a Sarah. "E a Aki também."

"A Sarah tinha um plano." disse a Ilda.

"Que plano?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Ora, era bem feito se pudéssemos vingar-nos delas na realidade virtual." disse a Sarah.

"Sim, realmente é uma boa ideia." disse a Anna.

"Mas o problema é que podemos ser castigadas." disse a Sarah.

"Hum… talvez agora seja demasiado cedo para nos meter-mos em sarilhos." disse a Anna. "Mas da próxima vez que houver uma Prova Especial, podemos vingar-nos."

"Sim, é boa ideia." concordou a Ilda. "Eu não admito que me chamem de burra. Eu, que sou tão inteligente."

As outras: ¬¬

"As Devil Divas são as melhores!" disse a Sarah. "E comigo a dar ideias, somos ainda melhores."

"Contigo a dar ideias?" perguntou a Anna. "Tu não serves para nada. Eu é que sou a líder."

"Tu? Nem penses!" gritou a Sarah. "Tu és uma recém chegada!"

"Mas sou a mais forte." disse a Anna.

"Lá isso é verdade." concordou a Daphne.

"Vocês não estão de acordo com isto, pois não?" perguntou a Sarah à Ilda e à Daphne.

"Por mim, a Anna pode ser a líder." disse a Daphne.

"Traidora!" gritou a Sarah.

"Para mim tanto me faz… que digas coisas boas ou coisas más!" e a Ilda começou a cantar uma música dos D'Zrt.

"Caluda Ilda!" gritou a Anna e a Ilda calou-se. "Bom, a Sarah vota nela, eu voto em mim, a Daphne votou em mim e a Ilda abstém-se, o que quer dizer que eu tenho mais votos, por isso sou a líder das Devil Divas."

A Anna começou a rir-se como uma vilã de anime. A Daphne e a Ilda ficaram a olhar para ela, enquanto a Sarah lhe deitava um olhar venenoso.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_É o dia da Prova Especial. A Aki e a Camy estão novamente atrasadas para ir para a escola. Quando o grupo chega à escola, é anunciado que os alunos do quarto ano vão fazer a Prova Especial a seguir. Os alunos do quarto ano entram na sala da Realidade Virtual. Parece que os alunos do quinto ano não conseguiram superar a prova. Os alunos do quarto ano são divididos em equipas de sete e a primeira equipa tem de encontrar a taça dourada, que se encontra no Palácio Negro. O problema é que nenhum dos membros do grupo esperava que fossem necessários sacrifícios para obter o que queriam._

**Primeiro, quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que me enviaram reviews e que estão a gostar da história :) Depois quero dizer que a parte de "No próximo capítulo" não está muito apelativa, mas é que eu não podia dizer nada mais explicito para não estragar a surpresa. No próximo capítulo vão perceber porquê. Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e não se esqueçam das reviews. :)**


	5. A Primeira Prova Especial

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Começam as primeiras brigas na escola. A Anna diz mal do Alex, da Anina, da Hikari e da Yui. A Yui acaba por se chatear e manda a Anna contra uma parede. A Anna vai-se embora, mas jura vingança. A Dejiko e a Misuzu tornam-se amigas. A Sarah dá um encontrão à Misuzu e a Dejiko briga com a Sarah. A Aki e a Camy também se metem na briga. A professora Setsuna e a professora MacGonnagal explicam aos alunos que eles vão ter uma prova especial no dia seguinte. Elas dizem aos alunos que têm de ter cuidado, pois a prova especial pode deixar marcas psicológicas. Depois das aulas, a Misuzu ajuda a Dejiko a escolher o que a Dejiko vai vestir. O Ryu e a Yui conversam sobre a prova especial, tal como o Alex, a Anina e a Hikari. A Aki e a Camy vão até ao apartamento do Kai, para falarem com ele e com os amigos dele. A Lina fica feliz, porque o Tyson lhe mostra a escola. Por fim, a Sarah e a Anna desentendem-se. A Sarah era a líder das Devil Divas, mas a Ilda e a Daphne acabaram por ficar do lado da Anna e ela tornou-se a líder, deixando a Sarah furiosa._

**P.S: Este e o próximo capítulo irão focar os alunos do quarto ano. Os alunos do terceiro ano irão aparecer pouco neste e no próximo capítulo. Mas, nos capítulos 7 e 8, quem aparecerá mais serão os alunos do terceiro ano, ou seja, todos vão ter capítulos em que aparecem mais. Mais uma coisa, neste capítulo e no próximo, algumas das personagens vão morrer, mas não é morrer a sério, eles morrem na realidade virtual, por isso não se preocupem que, em Magicville, eles estão bem vivinhos :)**

**Capítulo 5: A Primeira Prova Especial**

No apartamento do Ryu, só faltavam a Aki e a Camy estarem prontas para irem para a escola.

"Despachem-se meninas." pediu o Ryu. "Temos de ir para a escola."

"Já vai!" gritou a Aki, de dentro do seu quarto.

"Não podemos chegar atrasados." disse a Yui. "Vamos ter a prova especial."

"Vai ser o máximo." disse a Dejiko, que estava ao lado do Ryu e da Yui.

"Também penso assim." disse a Yui.

Nesse momento, a Camy desceu as escadas.

"A Aki está só a acabar de arrumar a mochila." disse a Camy.

"É incrível que vocês estejam sempre atrasadas." disse o Ryu.

"Calma. Antes de nós, alunas do terceiro ano, irmos fazer a Prova Especial, vocês, alunos do quarto ano têm de ir antes." disse a Camy.

"É por essa razão que eu e o Ryu não podemos chegar atrasados." disse a Yui.

"Aki! Despacha-te!" gritou o Ryu.

"Eu não encontro o meu livro de Magia Elementar!" gritou a Aki.

"Eu vou ajudá-la a procurar o livro." disse a Camy.

"Então, depois vão as duas para a escola." disse a Yui. "Não podemos esperar mais."

"Está bem, até logo Ryu e Yui." disse a Camy.

O Ryu, a Yui e a Dejiko precipitaram-se para a porta.

"Ei Dejiko, porque não esperas pela Aki?" perguntou a Camy.

"Combinei encontrar-me com a Misuzu." disse a Dejiko. "Vemo-nos depois."

"Oh, ok." disse a Camy, subindo as escadas até ao quarto da Aki.

**Magicville**

Quando o Ryu, a Yui e a Dejiko chegaram à escola, já o Alex, a Anina, a Hikari, a Lina e a Misuzu lá estavam.

"Bom dia." disse o Ryu.

"Ei, tu não tinhas o cabelo cor-de-rosa Lina?" perguntou a Dejiko, vendo que a Lina hoje tinha o cabelo pintado de castanho.

"Decidi pintá-lo." disse a Lina. "Gosto de variar."

"Estou a ver…" disse a Dejiko.

"O primeiro grupo de alunos já entrou na máquina de realidade virtual." disse a Anina.

"A máquina está montada na sala adjacente ao salão principal." disse o Alex.

"Quando eles saírem, vai ser a vez dos alunos do quarto ano." disse a Hikari, entusiasmada..

Nesse momento, apareceu a professora Maiorka.

"Alunos do quarto ano, acompanhem-me." disse ela.

"Bom, temos de ir." disse o Ryu.

"Até logo." disse a Lina.

"Boa sorte." desejou a Misuzu.

"Vai correr bem, tenho a certeza." disse a Dejiko.

A Hikari, o Alex, a Anina, o Ryu e a Yui afastaram-se das três meninas, para seguirem a Maiorka, tal como outros alunos do quarto ano, entre eles, a Anna e a Daphne.

Os alunos do quarto ano entraram numa sala muito grande. No centro da sala havia uma máquina e lá dentro estavam alguns dos alunos do quinto ano. O professor Oak tratava das máquinas.

"Ainda estão na Prova Especial." explicou a Maiorka.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, até que uma luz envolveu a sala. Os alunos do quinto ano, que tinham estado de olhos fechados, sentados numas cadeiras especiais, levantaram-se.

"Acabou a prova, para eles." disse a Maiorka.

"Infelizmente, não conseguiram cumprir o que vos foi pedido." disse o professor Oak, aos alunos do quinto ano.

"Foi uma prova muito difícil." queixou-se o Seto Kaiba.

"Não quero voltar a fazer Provas Especiais tão cedo." disse a Michiru.

"Bom, podem ir embora." disse o professor Oak.

Os alunos do quinto ano abandonaram a sala.

"Ora muito bem. Bom dia a todos. Vou explicar-vos como se vai processar a Prova Especial." disse o professor Oak. "Vocês vão ser divididos em grupos de sete. Depois vão sentar-se naquelas cadeiras especiais e começa aí a vossa prova."

"Nós vamos dar-vos um objectivo, que devem tentar cumprir." explicou a Maiorka. "Lembrem-se que não será um objectivo fácil de atingir."

"Vocês serão transportados para algum lugar e terão de enfrentar os obstáculos que se cruzarem no vosso caminho." disse o professor Oak.

"Podemos usar magia?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Sim e não." disse o professor Oak. "Não podem levar a vossa varinha para a realidade virtual, em vez disso, vai ser-vos atribuído um elemento e um ataque especial, que podem usar na prova. A eficácia do poder atribuído, depende de cada um de vós. Lembrem-se, trabalhem em equipa."

"Sim." responderam quase todos (a Anna e a Daphne ficaram caladas).

"Ora, vamos lá ver qual será o primeiro grupo a fazer a prova." disse o professor Oak. Ele pegou na sua varinha e fez aparecer uma folha de papel. "Os alunos que fazem parte do primeiro grupo são: Ryu, Anina, Anna, Daphne, Alex, Yui e Hikari. (Grande novidade…)

"Que maravilha, agora vou ter de estar na realidade virtual com este pindéricos." disse a Anna.

"Não gostas, não comas." disse a Hikari.

"Está calada." disse a Daphne, defendendo a Anna.

"Hunf, és uma ruiva muito parva." disse a Hikari.

"Grr…" disse a Daphne.

"Bom, calem-se e sentem-se nas cadeiras!" gritou a Maiorka.

Os sete sentaram-se nas cadeiras.

"O vosso objectivo é recuperarem a taça dourada, que está no castelo negro." disse o professor Oak. "Boa sorte."

Todos sentiram os vossos corpos a ficarem mais leves e fecharam os olhos. Estavam a entrar no mundo da realidade virtual (com um toque mágico, está claro :P)

Ok, agora vou dizer quais são os elementos de cada um e os respectivos ataques.

**Nome – **Elemento – **Ataque**

**Alex – **Fogo – **Chama Fatal**

**Anina – **Lua – **Luz da Lua**

**Hikari – **Luz – **Raio de Luz**

**Ryu – **Água – **Onda Mística**

**Yui – **Metal – **Corrente Mágica**

**Anna – **Escuridão – **Esfera Negra**

**Daphne – **Sol – **Calor Solar**

Quando o grupo abriu os olhos, viu que estavam numa região gelada. Á volta deles só havia gelo, neve e uma grande planície gelada.

"Brrr… tenho frio." queixou-se a Daphne. "Devia ter trazido umas roupas mais quentes."

"Com a mania das modas, andas aí quase nua." disse a Hikari.

"Ei! Vê lá como falas!" gritou a Daphne. "Eu gosto de saias e mini-saias, mas isso não é andar quase nua!"

"Parem com isso." pediu o Ryu.

"Temos de nos concentrar no nosso objectivo." disse a Yui.

"Hum… temos de recuperar a taça dourada, que está no castelo negro." disse a Anina pensativa. "Alguém vê um castelo negro?"

Todos começaram a olhar, mas ninguém via nada.

"Talvez tenhamos de andar um pouco para o vermos." sugeriu a Anina.

"Então vamos." disse o Alex.

"Ei! Quem é que te nomeou o líder do grupo?" perguntou a Anna.

"Ninguém." respondeu o Alex. "A Anina disse que devíamos ir andar e eu concordei."

"Mas eu não concordo." disse a Anna.

"Então fica aí sozinha." disse o Alex.

O Alex, o Ryu, a Anina, a Hikari, a Yui e até a Daphne, começaram a andar.

"Raios! Esperem por mim!" gritou a Anna, antes de correr atrás deles.

Andaram durante alguns minutos e finalmente avistaram um castelo negro, mas ainda estava longe.

"Até aqui não houve problemas." disse o Ryu.

"Acho isto muito estranho." disse a Yui. "É fácil demais."

Nesse momento, um nevoeiro estranho começou a rodeá-los.

"Cuidado. Estejam atentos." disse a Hikari.

Todos ficaram atentos, mas não viram nada. Por fim, ouviram uma voz.

"Nós somos sete, como vocês, mas mais fortes e inteligentes. Se querem ficar com a taça dourada, terão de nos vencer."

A voz calou-se e tudo ficou calmo.

"Eu vou ver aqui à frente." disse a Anina.

Ela, o Ryu e o Alex andaram mais um pouco para a frente, para tentarem ver de onde vinha a voz. A Anna afastou-se do grupo. A Yui também deu uns passos em frente, mas não se afastou muito. A Hikari e a Daphne ficaram no mesmo lugar que estavam.

Mas, sem aviso, a terra começou a tremer.

"Cuidado!" gritou o Alex.

A Anina caiu no chão. O tremor de terra começou a ser mais violento. De repente, abriu-se um buraco debaixo dos pés da Hikari e da Daphne.

"O que é isto?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Não!" gritou a Daphne.

As duas começaram a cair para dentro do buraco.

"Corrente Mágica!" gritou a Yui. A Hikari agarrou a corrente e foi puxada pela Yui.

"A Daphne caiu neste buraco." disse a Hikari, preocupada.

No momento seguinte, ouviram-se os gritos da Daphne.

"O que vamos fazer?" perguntou a Anina.

No momento seguinte, de debaixo da terra, saíram sete figuras. Eram sete monstros, todos eles com asas negras e cabelos enormes. Cada um tinha uma cor: Vermelho, Verde, Amarelo, Azul, Branco, Cinzento e Laranja. Uma das mãos deles era normal, a outra tinha algo parecido com heras ou tentáculos.

O monstro Laranja trazia a Daphne presa com o seu tentáculo. Ela tentava soltar-se, mas não conseguia.

"Ai! Larguem-me!" gritou a Daphne.

"Temos de a ajudar." disse o Alex.

"Vocês vão morrer todos aqui." disse o monstro vermelho. "E começamos por esta!"

O monstro laranja começou a dar choques eléctricos à Daphne.

"Ah! Não!" gritou a Daphne.

"Temos de a salvar." disse o Ryu. "Onda…"

"Chama…" começou o Alex.

"Parem!" gritou a Anina. "Se atingirem o monstro, ela também será atingida."

"Então o que fazemos?" perguntou o Ryu.

"Não fazem nada." disse o monstro vermelho. "Ela vai morrer!"

A Daphne gritou novamente, estava a perder as forças.

"Eu… eu não vou morrer sem fazer nada." disse a Daphne, olhando para o monstro laranja com uma expressão séria. "Tu vens comigo!"

"O quê?" perguntou o monstro laranja.

"Calor Solar!" gritou a Daphne.

Uma onda de calor foi contra o monstro, lançando-o em chamas.

"Argh!" gritou o monstro laranja.

No momento seguinte, deu-se uma explosão enorme. Os nossos heróis foram atirados para o chão. Quando a explosão terminou, eles viram que o corpo da Daphne estava estendido no chão.

O monstro vermelho apareceu em frente deles. Os outros tinham desaparecido.

"Esta já morreu, vocês são a seguir." disse ele e depois desapareceu.

"A Daphne… não pode ser." disse o Alex, sem querer acreditar.

A Anina começou a chorar baixinho.

"Vamos continuar." disse a Anna.

"Não podemos ficar aqui." concordou o Ryu. "Temos de encontrar a taça dourada."

O grupo continuou em frente, deixando o corpo da Daphne para trás. Não chegaram a andar muito. O nevoeiro cerrou-se ainda mais e quando eles olharam, uma mulher que eles não conheciam (quer dizer, uma pessoa do grupo, conhecia) estava à frente deles. A mulher estava presa com correntes.

"Mãe!" gritou a Hikari.

A Hikari tentou correu para a sua mãe, mas o Alex segurou-a.

"É uma armadilha." disse ele.

"Pode não ser." disse a Hikari. "Deixem-me ir!"

A Hikari libertou-se do Alex e correu para a sua, suposta mãe. O Ryu correu atrás dela, tal como a Yui.

Quando a Hikari se aproximou da sua suposta mãe, ela transformou-se no monstro verde.

"Mas… o que é isto?" perguntou a Hikari, confusa.

"Caíste na nossa armadilha!" gritou o monstro verde. "Toma!"

O monstro ia agarrar a Hikari com a sua mão-tentáculo, mas o Ryu empurrou-a para o lado e ele acabou por ser apanhado pelo monstro verde.

"Não! Ryu!" gritou a Hikari.

O monstro verde começou a dar choques no Ryu.

"Pára!" gritou a Hikari. "Raio de Luz!"

O monstro começou a voar e usou o Ryu como escudo. O Ryu foi atingido pelo ataque da Hikari.

"Ah!" gritou o Ryu.

"Devolve o Ryu!" gritou a Yui. "Corrente Mágica!"

A corrente agarrou-se à cintura do Ryu e a Yui começou a puxar. Os outros correram para ela, para a ajudarem (até a Anna). Nesse momento, os outros cinco monstros apareceram à frente deles.

"Não vão interferir!" gritou o monstro vermelho.

O monstro vermelho e os outros lançaram ataques, que atiraram os nossos heróis ao chão. Depois, os monstros voaram e foram até ao monstro verde. Com os seus tentáculos, os seis monstros começaram a dar choques eléctricos ao Ryu.

"Ah! Não!" gritou o Ryu. Ele olhou para o chão e viu os outros, caídos. "Depressa! Fujam! Recuperem a taça dourada!"

Cá em baixo, os outros olhavam para ele, sem saber o que fazer.

"Não o podemos ajudar?" perguntou a Anina, desfeita em lágrimas.

"Vamos continuar em frente." disse a Anna. "Agora os monstros estão ocupados."

"Como podes ser assim?" gritou a Hikari. "Vais deixá-lo morrer?"

"A culpa é tua." gritou a Anna. "Tu és mesmo burra! Isto é a realidade virtual! Não são mortes a sério! E era óbvio que aquela não era a tua mãe!"

A Hikari fechou os olhos. A Anna tinha razão. A culpa era dela.

"Eu fico para ajudar o Ryu." disse a Hikari.

"Vamos embora." disse o Alex, num tom decisivo. "Depressa!"

"Alex…" começou a Anina, mas foi interrompida.

"Não temos poder para vencer todos os monstros agora." disse o Alex. "Temos de nos despachar e encontrar a taça dourada."

A muito custo, os cinco começaram a correr em direcção ao castelo negro. No céu, o Ryu, estava quase sem forças.

"Sim… fujam…" murmurou ele. "Não pensem que isto é assim tão fácil, seus monstros estúpidos!"

"Não nos podes vencer." gritou o monstro vermelho, rindo do Ryu.

"Estás quase a morrer!" gritou o monstro verde.

"Mas antes… vou fazer o que puder. Onda Mística!" gritou o Ryu.

A onda acertou nos dois monstros que estavam mais perto, destruindo assim o monstro verde e o monstro azul.

Os restantes quatro monstros, deram um choque final ao Ryu e deixaram que o corpo caísse no chão.

"Vamos atacar os outros!" gritou o monstro vermelho.

Os monstros começaram a voar em direcção aos restantes cinco heróis.

"Eles vêm aí!" gritou o Alex.

"Corram!" gritou a Yui.

Mas os monstros estavam a aproximar-se cada vez mais…

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Agora só restam a Anina, o Alex, a Anna, a Hikari e a Yui para recuperarem a taça dourada, mas ainda restam quatro monstros. No próximo capítulo, mais algumas personagens irão morrer e monstros também. A tarefa de recuperar a taça é muito difícil e quando, finalmente, algum dos heróis chega ao castelo negro, tem uma surpresa. Será que os alunos do quarto ano vão superar a prova especial? E depois de terminada a prova especial do quarto ano, os alunos do terceiro ano, preparam-se para ir fazer a sua prova especial._

**Primeiro, quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que me enviaram reviews e que estão a gostar da história :) Depois quero dizer que espero que não tenham ficado chateados por eu ter "matado" duas personagens, mas como disse no P.S. no inicio da fic, as personagens não estão mesmo mortas, é só na realidade virtual, por isso não se preocupem que eles vão continuar a aparecer na fic. Espero que o capítulo vos tenha agradado, mandem reviews, ok?**


	6. A Taça Dourada

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Chegou a altura dos alunos fazerem a sua primeira prova especial. Os alunos do quinto ano não conseguem passar na prova especial, o que deixa os alunos do quarto ano um pouco nervosos. Os alunos do quarto ano são os próximos a fazer a prova. Os outros desejam-lhes boa sorte. Os alunos do quarto ano são divididos em grupos de sete pessoas. O grupo que acompanhamos na fic é: Alex, Anina, Anna, Hikari, Daphne, Yui e Ryu. O objectivo deles é recuperarem a taça dourada, que está no castelo negro. Eles são enviados para uma região muito fria e lá, sete monstros aparecem para os enfrentar. Os monstros capturam a Daphne e querem matá-la. Com o seu poder, a Daphne mata um dos monstros, mas morre também. A Hikari quase cai numa armadilha dos monstros, mas o Ryu protege-a e é apanhado na armadilha. Os monstros dão-lhe choques eléctricos. O Ryu mata dois dos monstros, mas também acaba por morrer. Por fim, os monstros vão atrás dos outros heróis._

**Capítulo 6: A Taça Dourada**

Os restantes quatro monstros: o vermelho, o branco, o amarelo e o cinzento, voavam a alta velocidade, em direcção aos cinco heróis que restavam: Alex, Anina, Hikari, Yui e Anna.

"Eles vão apanhar-nos." gritou a Hikari.

"É melhor atacarmos os monstros." disse o Alex. "Chama Fatal!"

"Raio de Luz!" gritou a Hikari.

Os dois ataques foram em direcção aos quatro monstros, mas eles desviaram-se.

"Eu trato deles!" gritou a Anna. "Seus monstros estúpidos, já vão ver o meu poder! Esfera Negra!"

Uma esfera negra foi em direcção aos monstros, mas mais uma vez, eles desviaram-se. O que não estavam à espera é que a esfera voltasse para trás, atingindo assim o monstro branco, que foi transformado em pó.

"Muito bem Anna." disse a Yui.

"Ainda faltam três." disse a Anina. "Ah! Eles vêem para aqui!"

Os monstros restantes estavam a fazer um voo baixo, para atacarem os cinco heróis.

"Eu afasto-os." disse a Anina. "Luz da Lua!"

O ataque luminoso fez com que os monstros se dispersassem. O monstro vermelho, zangado pela morte do monstro branco, foi em direcção à Anna.

"Nem penses! Esfera Negra!" gritou a Anna.

O ataque falhou o alvo. O monstro vermelho lançou uma bola de fogo, destruindo a esfera negra. Depois, com o braço que eram tentáculos, prendeu a Anna.

"Não!" gritou ela. "Socorro!"

O monstro começou a voar mais alto e a Anna ia subindo também.

"Temos de a ajudar!" gritou o Alex.

Ele correu para a Anna e agarrou-lhe as pernas, numa tentativa de a fazer descer. Mas o monstro era muito forte e começou a içá-los aos dois.

"Já vais ver! Corrente Mágica!" gritou a Yui.

A corrente envolveu a cintura da Anna e a Yui começou a puxar a corrente.

"Nós ajudamos." disse a Anina.

A Anina e a Hikari ajudaram a Yui a puxar a corrente. Com a força delas, mais o Alex a puxar as pernas da Anna, o monstro vermelho não tinha força para voar com a Anna presa a si.

"Não é assim que vão salvar esta rapariga." gritou o monstro vermelho.

No momento seguinte, o monstro amarelo e o monstro cinzento voaram até à Yui, à Anina e a Hikari. Elas estavam a puxar a corrente com toda a força. Os monstros começaram a lançar choques eléctricos contra as três amigas.

"Ah! Não!" gritou a Anina.

"Não consigo aguentar." gritou a Hikari.

Ambas largaram a corrente. A Yui era a única que restava.

"Não vou largar a corrente." gritou ela.

"Ai não?" perguntou o monstro amarelo. "Então toma!"

O monstro lançou-lhe um super choque e, sem forças, a Yui caiu no chão. A corrente desapareceu.

"Afastem-se de nós!" gritou a Anina. "Luz da Lua!"

Com medo da luz, os dois monstros desapareceram. O monstro vermelho começou a voar mais alto. O Alex ainda estava a agarrar as pernas da Anna.

"Larga-me." disse a Anna. "Larga-me e continua em frente."

"Não." disse o Alex.

"Larga ou acabamos por morrer os dois!" gritou ela.

Nesse momento, o monstro vermelho começou a lançar choques através do seu braço-tentáculo. A Anna e o Alex gritaram de dor. Sem conseguir aguentar mais, o Alex largou as pernas da Anna e caiu no meio da neve, que amorteceu a queda.

A Anna foi levada para o céu. Apareceram o monstro amarelo e cinzento e juntaram-se ao monstro vermelho, dando choques na Anna. Deu-se uma grande explosão. Depois da poeira assentar, viram que o corpo da Anna tinha caído num pequeno monte de neve.

"Está bem Alex?" perguntou a Anina.

"Sim." respondeu o Alex.

"Já só restamos nós." disse a Yui.

"É horrível." disse a Hikari. "Apesar dela ser má, não merecia isto."

"Calma, isto é tudo um jogo." disse o Alex. "E nós iremos ganhar."

"Então vamos em frente, estamos quase no palácio negro." disse a Anina.

"Vão vocês." disse o Alex. "Eu fico para trás para acabar com os monstros."

"Mas eles são muito fortes." disse a Yui.

"Não faz mal." disse o Alex. "Se eles estiverem a combater comigo, não vos vão parar no vosso caminho."

"É demasiado perigoso." disse a Anina.

"Temos de correr o risco." disse o Alex.

"Não vais morrer, pois não?" perguntou a Anina.

"Claro que não." disse o Alex.

"Promete!" pediu a Hikari.

"Eu prometo." disse o Alex.

"Então vamos." disse a Yui. "Boa sorte Alex."

As três amigas começaram a correr em direcção ao castelo negro. O Alex ficou atento.

"Venham lá. Estou à vossa espera." disse o Alex.

Os três monstros apareceram um pouco mais à frente.

"Então parece que queres morrer, não é?" perguntou o monstro vermelho.

"Eu vou vencer-vos." disse o Alex. "Chama Fatal!"

O ataque foi em direcção aos monstros, mas eles voaram e desviaram-se.

"Eu acabo com ele." disse o monstro amarelo.

O monstro voou em direcção ao Alex, com o seu braço-tentáculo estendido. O Alex esperou que ele se aproximasse e desviou-se do caminho. O monstro ficou desorientado e olhou para trás.

"És meu! Chama Fatal!"

O ataque do Alex embateu contra o monstro, queimando-o vivo.

"Não pode ser!" gritou o monstro vermelho.

"Vais pagá-las!" gritou o monstro cinzento.

Os dois monstros foram em direcção ao Alex.

"Chama…"

O Alex não terminou a frase, porque os monstros entraram para debaixo da terra.

"Mas o que…"

Mais uma vez, o Alex não terminou a frase, porque a terra começou a tremer. Depois, abriu-se um buraco debaixo dos pés do Alex. O Alex caiu no buraco e uma montanha de neve elevou-se.

Ao longe, a Hikari, a Anina e a Yui olharam para trás.

"Oh não." gritou a Hikari.

"Eles acabaram com o Alex." disse a Anina, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Esperem." disse a Yui. "Olhem!"

Do monte de neve surgiram vários raios de fogo.

"O Alex está a lutar." disse a Hikari.

"Força Alex!" gritou a Anina.

No monte de neve, surgiam chamas por todo o lado. O monstro cinzento fugiu para fora do monte.

"Raios! O rapaz está descontrolado!" gritou o monstro cinzento.

Nesse momento, uma das chamas fatais foi contra o monstro cinzento, matando-o de vez. Deu-se uma enorme explosão.

"Não!" gritaram a Anina e a Hikari ao mesmo tempo.

O monstro vermelho elevou-se do que restava da montanha de gelo. Consigo trazia o Alex, muito ferido.

"Estava quase…" sussurrou o Alex. "Desculpem Hikari e Anina, não consegui cumprir a minha promessa."

E assim, morreu o Alex. O monstro vermelho atirou o corpo do Alex para um monte de neve e começou a voar em direcção às três meninas.

"Ah! Ele vem para aqui!" gritou a Hikari.

"Vão em frente." disse a Yui. "Eu trato dele."

"Mas…" começou a Anina, mas foi interrompida.

"Vão. Falta só este." disse a Yui. "Eu empato-o até encontrarem a taça dourada."

"Yui…" disse a Anina.

"Então vamos." disse a Hikari, agarrando a mão da Anina. "Se apanharmos a taça, já podemos voltar para o mundo real."

As duas amigas começaram a correr em direcção ao castelo negro, que já estava muito perto. A Yui ficou a ver o monstro vermelho, que se aproximava.

"Muito bem. Corrente Mágica!" gritou a Yui, mas em vez de a lançar contra o monstro, agarrou a corrente nas mãos. "Ora vamos lá começar."

O monstro estava agora a escassos metros da Yui.

"Não me podes vencer." disse o monstro vermelho. "O teu ataque da corrente tem pouco poder."

"Talvez pareça." disse ela. "Mas depende da maneira como se usa este ataque."

"Então comecemos!" gritou o monstro e começou a voar em direcção à Yui.

A Yui lançou a sua corrente contra o monstro, mas ele desviou-se.

"Bola de fogo!" gritou o monstro.

Uma bola de fogo foi contra a Yui, lançando-a ao chão e deixando-a ferida.

"Já vais ver!" gritou a Yui.

Ela girou a corrente acima da sua cabeça e começou a correr em direcção ao monstro. Ele lançou outra bola de fogo. A Yui saltou e lançou a corrente contra o monstro.

"Argh! Não!" gritou o monstro, enquanto a corrente lhe trespassava o coração.

"Estás a ver." disse a Yui. "A corrente não serve só para prender… também serve para atravessar."

"Podes pensar… que és muito inteligente…" disse o monstro, agarrando-se ao peito. "Mas já vais ver!"

O monstro começou a ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

"O que se passa?" perguntou a Yui, assustada.

"Se eu vou morrer, tu também vais." gritou o monstro. "Explosão Final!"

No momento seguinte, o monstro explodiu. A Yui foi atirada com toda a força contra uma rocha ali perto.

"Oh… não… Anina, Hikari, agora é convosco." disse a Yui, antes de morrer.

Nesse preciso momento, a Anina e a Hikari estavam a atravessar um corredor, dentro do castelo negro.

"Onde estará a tal taça dourada?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Não sei." respondeu a Anina. "Este palácio é enorme."

As duas continuaram a andar, até que entraram num grande salão.

"Olha!" gritou a Hikari, apontando para o outro lado do salão.

Em cima de uma mesa de cristal, estava a taça dourada.

"Hum…" disse a Anina pensativa.

"Vá, não penses tanto." disse a Hikari. "Vamos mas é buscar a taça."

"Acho isto fácil demais." disse a Anina.

"Claro que não." disse a Hikari. "Os nossos amigos sacrificaram-se para chegarmos aqui. Vamos lá."

A Hikari começou a correr para a taça, seguida pela Anina. Quando estavam mesmo perto da taça, apareceu à frente delas um monstro como os outros que tinham visto, mas este era preto.

"Vocês chegaram aqui, mas não vão apanhar a taça." disse o monstro.

"Eu sabia que era fácil demais." disse a Anina.

"Raio de Luz!" gritou a Hikari, lançando o ataque contra o monstro.

Ele desviou-se e depois usou o seu braço-tentáculo e agarrou a Hikari pelo pescoço.

"Hikari! Não!" gritou a Anina. "Luz da Lua!"

O ataque embateu contra o monstro, mas não lhe fez quase dano nenhum.

"Desaparece!" gritou o monstro.

Ele lançou uma bola negra contra a Anina, o que fez com que ela fosse de encontro à mesa de cristal.

"Vou acabar contigo." disse o monstro, usando o seu braço-tentáculo para estrangular a Hikari.

"Argh! Larga-me!" gritou a Hikari. "Raio…"

Nesse momento, o monstro deu um choque à Hikari, o que fez com que ela não conseguisse acabar de dizer a frase.

A Anina levantou-se com dificuldade e viu que a taça estava mesmo perto dela.

"Choque Final!" gritou o monstro.

A Hikari gritou de dor, mas não morreu.

"Tu és forte." disse o monstro.

Com um movimento final, o monstro estrangulou a Hikari (desculpem lá, principalmente a ti Hikari, mas foi o que se pôde arranjar… :p). A Anina esticou o braço para agarrar a taça, mas nesse momento o monstro virou-se para ela.

"Nem penses, minha linda." disse ele. Ele soltou o corpo da Hikari e prendeu a cintura da Anina com o seu braço-tentáculo.

"Não! Deixa-me em paz!" gritou a Anina.

"Tu vais morrer como os outros!" gritou o monstro. "Todos eles eram uns fracos."

"Não fales mal deles!" gritou a Anina. "Já vais ver! Luz da Lua!"

O ataque cegou momentaneamente o monstro. A Anina atirou-se para a frente e agarrou a taça dourada.

"Raios! Falhei!" gritou o monstro.

No momento seguinte, a Anina sentiu o seu corpo elevar-se. Quando abriu os olhos, estavam de novo na Escola Mágica de Magicville. Olhou à sua volta. Os outros estavam nas cadeiras especiais.

"Voltámos." disse a Anina.

"Parabéns! Passaram na Prova Especial!" disse o professor Oak.

"Muito bem Anina!" disse o Alex, abraçando a amiga.

"Bolas, porque é que eu tive de ser a primeira a morrer?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Acontece." disse a Anna. "Bom, vamos embora."

A Anna começou a afastar-se e depois virou-se para trás.

"Ah, Yui, Hikari, Alex e Anina, não pensei que vos fiquei agradecida por me terem tentado ajudar." disse a Anna e depois virou as costas e foi-se embora com a Daphne.

"Que simpática, não é?" perguntou a Hikari, com um tom de azedume na voz.

"Bom, vamos embora também." disse o Ryu.

"Esperem." disse o professor Oak.

Todos olharam para ele e viram que ele tinha a taça dourada na mão.

"Nem tudo é virtual aqui." disse o professor Oak. "Como passaram na prova, fiquem com a taça dourada."

"Obrigado." disseram todos.

"Quem fica com a taça?" perguntou a Yui.

"A Anna e a Daphne já saíram e também não mereciam ficar com a taça." disse a Hikari.

"Então e que tal se ficar a Anina? Foi ela que sobreviveu." sugeriu o Ryu.

"Boa ideia." concordaram os outros.

"Obrigado amigos." agradeceu a Anina.

O grupo saiu da sala da Realidade Virtual e encontrou o grupo do terceiro ano à porta.

"Então, como correu?" perguntou a Lina.

"Conseguiram superar a prova?" perguntou a Aki.

"Sim." respondeu a Anina, mostrando a taça dourada.

"Mas foi difícil." disse a Yui.

"Tenho medo do que pode acontecer nessa prova." disse a Misuzu.

"Calma, a vossa prova vai ser mais fácil que a nossa." disse a Anina.

Em poucas palavras, o grupo do quarto ano contou ao grupo do terceiro ano o que se tinha passado.

"Mortes? Que horror!" disse a Misuzu.

"Calma, de certeza que nós não teremos de enfrentar uma situação tão difícil." disse a Dejiko.

"Também penso que não." concordou a Camy.

"Nós vamos estar a torcer por vocês." disse o Ryu.

"Lina e Misuzu, dêem o vosso melhor." disse o Alex.

"Claro que sim!" disseram as duas em coro.

"Então e eu, a Camy e a Dejiko?" perguntou a Aki.

"Ah, vocês também, é claro." disse o Alex.

Longe daquele grupo, a Anna, a Daphne, a Ilda e a Sarah, estavam a conversar.

"Uau, que aventura fantástica." disse a Ilda.

"Eu não quero morrer." disse a Sarah.

"Foi uma humilhação eu ter sido a primeira a morrer." disse a Daphne. "Não é justo."

"Vão lá e dêem o vosso melhor." disse a Anna. "De certeza que passam na prova."

"Eu espero que sim." disse a Sarah. "Se aparecerem monstros, dou cabo deles!"

"E eu ajudo!" gritou a Ilda.

Todos esperaram algum tempo, até que saiu o último grupo de alunos do quarto ano, de dentro da sala da Realidade Virtual. O Kai, o Ray, a Júlia, entre outros, não tinham conseguido superar a Prova Especial.

"Alunos do terceiro ano, sigam-me!" gritou a Maiorka.

"Bom, até já." disse a Lina.

"Boa sorte." disseram os outros.

"Vamos fazer tudo bem." disse a Aki.

"Esperemos que sim." disse a Dejiko.

"Rezem por nós." disse a Camy.

"Vou dar o meu melhor." disse a Misuzu.

"Bom, vão lá Sarah e Ilda." disse a Daphne.

"Até logo." disse a Ilda. "Nós vamos passar a prova rapidamente."

"Eu sou muito fina para perder esta prova." disse a Sarah.

Todos os alunos do terceiro ano entraram na sala da Realidade Virtual.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_É a vez dos alunos do terceiro ano fazerem a sua prova especial. Como os alunos do quarto ano, os alunos do terceiro ano são divididos em grupos de sete, que neste caso são: Aki, Camy, Dejiko, Misuzu, Lina, Sarah e Ilda. A prova especial delas é bastante diferente da prova especial do quarto ano. Elas têm de encontrar a saída de um labirinto, mas não é nada fácil, porque é preciso encontrar o caminho certo e enfrentar muitos perigos (mas não se preocupem que ninguém vai morrer desta vez)._

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

**Alex: **Acabou o capítulo.

**Sarah: **Estou ansiosa pela minha prova especial.

**Daphne: **E eu estou furiosa por ter sido a primeira a morrer…

**Anina: **Nem acredito que fui a única que não morri.

**Hikari: **Isto cheira-me a favoritismo. E não estou a gostar!

**Misuzu: **Ainda bem que ninguém vai morrer na prova especial do terceiro ano.

**Dejiko: **Pronto, deixem-se lá de conversa fiada.

**Yui: **Esperemos que tenham gostado do capítulo.

**Ilda: **Andámos a ensaiar as mortes a semana inteira, deu um trabalhão…

**Ryu: **Ilda! Não era para revelares isso.

**Ilda: **Ups…

**Camy: **Cabeça de alho chocho…

**Ilda: **Ei!

**Anna: **Calem-se as duas!

**Aki: **Bom, não se esqueçam de mandar reviews ou mando meu irmão Kai dar cabo de vocês.

**Lina: **Até ao próximo capítulo!


	7. O Labirinto

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os alunos do quarto ano continuavam na Prova Especial. Depois do Ryu e da Daphne terem morrido, os quatro monstros restantes foram atrás dos cinco heróis que restavam: o Alex, a Anina, a Anna, a Hikari e a Yui. A Anna, usando o seu ataque especial, consegue matar o monstro branco. Os outros monstros, zangados, atacam a Anna e levam-na para o céu. _

_O Alex e os outros tentam ajudar a Anna, mas não conseguem e ela acaba por morrer. O Alex decide ficar para trás, para destruir os outros monstros e ganhar tempo para que a Yui, a Anina e a Hikari chegassem ao castelo negro e recuperassem a taça dourada. A Anina e a Hikari não queriam que o Alex ficasse para trás, mas ele convenceu-as, prometendo que não ia morrer. Depois das três raparigas terem partido a correr, os três monstros apareceram para matar o Alex. _

_Com um ataque de fogo, o Alex venceu um dos monstros. Os outros dois ficaram furiosos e criaram uma montanha de gelo, para onde levaram o Alex. O Alex começou a usar o seu ataque de fogo e acabou por matar outro dos monstros. O monstro vermelho, o que sobrou, acabou por matar o Alex. O monstro vermelho foi atrás das três meninas. A Yui ficou para trás para matar o monstro vermelho._

_Usando a sua corrente mágica, a Yui matou o monstro vermelho, mas ele auto-destruiu-se e a Yui, também foi morta. A Anina e a Hikari chegaram ao castelo negro e encontraram a taça dourada. Apareceu um monstro negro e atacou as meninas. A Hikari foi estrangulada, mas a Anina conseguiu alcançar a taça, terminando a Prova Especial com sucesso. A Anina pôde ficar com a taça dourada e agora irá começar a prova especial dos alunos do terceiro ano._

**Capítulo 7: O Labirinto**

Os alunos do terceiro ano entraram na sala da realidade virtual. O professor Oak explicou-lhes tudo acerca do que ia acontecer.

"Bom, o primeiro grupo a ir vai ser (vocês nem devem suspeitar:P) a Aki, a Camy, a Dejiko, a Misuzu, a Lina, a Sarah e a Ilda." disse o professor Oak.

"Vamos." disse a Aki, entusiasmada.

"Ai, nós temos sempre de aturar estas pindéricas." disse a Sarah. "Não têm classe nenhuma."

"Concordo." disse a Ilda. "Se pudesse mandava-lhes um cofre à cabeça."

"Ilda, onde é que tu foste buscar essa ideia?" perguntou a Sarah.

"Não sei. Surgiu na minha cabeça, de repente." respondeu a Ilda.

As sete alunas sentaram-se nas cadeiras especiais.

"Ora muito bem, o vosso objectivo é o seguinte." começou o professor Oak. "Têm de encontrar a saída do labirinto em menos de meia hora. Boa sorte e cuidado com os obstáculos."

Todas sentiram os seus corpos a ficarem mais leves e fecharam os olhos. Estavam a entrar no mundo da realidade virtual.

Ok, agora vou dizer quais são os elementos de cada um e os respectivos ataques.

**Nome – **Elemento – **Ataque**

**Aki – **Trovão – **Choque Eléctrico**

**Camy – **Natureza – **Plantas Envolventes**

**Dejiko – **Especial – **Nevoeiro Místico**

**Misuzu – **Cura – **Beijo de Cura**

**Lina – **Terra – **Terramoto Mortal**

**Sarah – **Gelo – **Raio Congelante**

**Ilda – **Vento – **Remoinho Feroz**

Quando elas abriram os olhos viram que estavam à entrada de um grande labirinto.

"Bom, temos meia hora para entrarmos e conseguirmos sair pela outra saída do labirinto." disse a Aki.

"Olha que espertinha." disse a Sarah, em tom provocante.

"Tu é que és burra que nem uma porta." disse a Aki.

"Ah! Nunca fui tão ofendida na minha vida!" gritou a Sarah. "Ilda, defende-me."

"Eu?" perguntou a Ilda, confusa. "Porquê eu?"

"Argh, não serves para nada Ilda." disse a Sarah.

"Bom, parem lá com isso." disse a Camy. "Vamos mas é entrar."

"Sim." concordou a Lina.

As sete entraram no labirinto, mas depois de andarem um pouco, depararam-se com três caminhos: um para a esquerda, outro para a frente e outro para a direita.

"E agora?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Eu acho que devíamos ir em frente." disse a Sarah.

"Não, eu penso que devíamos ir pela esquerda." disse a Aki.

"Eu acho que a direita é a melhor opção." disse a Dejiko.

"Então, o que fazemos?" perguntou a Lina.

"Ora, separamo-nos." sugeriu a Sarah.

"Mas isso é perigoso." disse a Ilda.

"O grupo do quarto ano correu imenso perigo e estavam todos juntos." disse a Misuzu.

"Se estivermos separadas é pior." disse a Dejiko.

"Mas temos de chegar rapidamente ao fim do labirinto." disse a Camy, pensativa.

"Acho que nos devíamos dividir." disse a Aki. "Assim há mais possibilidades de chegarmos ao fim antes de se passarem trinta minutos."

"Bom, nisso a Aki tem razão. Se formos todas pelo caminho errado, perderemos imenso tempo." disse a Lina.

"Sim." concordaram as outras, até a Sarah e a Ilda.

"Então vamos separar-nos." disse a Aki. "Camy, tu vens comigo."

"Está bem." concordou a Camy.

"Eu vou com a Misuzu." disse a Dejiko.

"Eu também vou com vocês." disse a Lina.

"Óptimo." disse a Sarah. "Então eu vou com a Ilda."

"Eu sabia que me ias escolher a mim." disse a Ilda, sorridente.

"Está calada." ordenou a Sarah. "Não vês que não havia mais ninguém?"

"Oh…" disse a Ilda, desanimada. "E eu a pensar que me tinhas escolhido a mim por ser tua amiga…"

"Menos conversa e mais trabalho." disse a Aki. "Eu e a Camy vamos pela esquerda. Boa sorte para vocês."

A Camy e a Aki encaminharam-se pela esquerda.

"Bom, anda daí Ilda." disse a Sarah.

"Estou a ir." disse a Ilda.

As duas seguiram pelo caminho da frente.

"Ok, nós vamos pela direita." disse a Dejiko.

"Tenho um mau pressentimento." disse a Misuzu.

"Calma, vai correr tudo bem." disse a Dejiko.

"Bom, vamos lá." disse a Lina.

E as três seguiram pelo caminho da direita.

**Magicville**

A Aki e a Camy estavam a caminhar pelo labirinto, até que chegaram a uma intersecção.

"Esquerda ou direita?" perguntou a Aki.

"Hum… esquerda." respondeu a Camy.

"Então vamos." disse a Aki.

As duas começaram a caminhar novamente. Ao lado delas havia paredes de pedra, cobertas de musgo e plantas.

"Este labirinto até é bonito." disse a Aki.

"Claro que é." disse a Camy. "Queres ver uma coisa? Plantas Envolventes!"

As plantas que estavam mais próximas mexeram-se.

"Estás a ver? Controlo as plantas." disse a Camy, sorrindo.

"Eu controlo o poder do trovão." disse a Aki.

"Assenta-te mesmo bem Aki." disse a Camy.

"Porquê?" perguntou a Aki.

"Porque és chocante." disse a Camy.

As duas amigas riram-se. O caminho ficou mais largo e, quando viram, as duas amigas estavam num terreno mais aberto, mas ainda dentro do labirinto.

"Que coisa estranha." disse a Aki.

"Também acho." concordou a Camy.

Nesse momento, uma espécie de nevoeiro, encheu aquele espaço. Segundos depois, tinha desaparecido.

"Que estranho. Este nevoeiro apareceu e desapareceu rapidamente. O que achas Camy?" perguntou a Aki, mas vendo que a amiga não respondia, virou-se para trás e vi que a Camy estava caída no chão. "Camy! O que se passou? Camy, acorda!"

Por mais que a Aki tentasse, a Camy não se mexia. Parecia estar adormecida.

"Ela não vai acordar." disse uma voz.

A Aki virou-se e encarou um enorme Minotauro. Ele tinha uma cabeça enorme, com dois chifres de touro e trazia um machado na mão.

"Quem és tu?" perguntou a Aki. "E porque é que ela não vai acordar?"

"Porque ela está a sonhar." respondeu o Minotauro. "E só acordará se conseguir vencer o que lhe é proposto no sonho."

"Ela vai acordar." disse a Aki. "Eu sei que sim."

"Bom, o sonho é a prova dela." disse o Minotauro. "Cada uma de vocês, as sete que entraram no labirinto, tem uma prova à vossa espera."

"E qual é a minha prova?" perguntou a Aki.

"Tu tens de me vencer." respondeu o Minotauro.

"Vencer?" perguntou a Aki. "Se essa é a minha missão, então podes crer que te venço. Eu sou a irmã do Kai Hiwatari e não desisto facilmente!"

"Então vem!" gritou o Minotauro, correndo em direcção à Aki.

"Está na hora de usar o meu ataque." disse a Aki. "Choque Eléctrico!"

O choque acertou no Minotauro, mas não lhe fez qualquer dano. O Minotauro tentou atacar a Aki com o machado, mas ela desviou-se.

"Tenho de pensar numa maneira de o vencer." pensou a Aki. "Mas como?"

O Minotauro lançou-se novamente contra a Aki. Desta vez deu-lhe um murro e a Aki foi atirada contra uma das paredes.

"Raios, estou a perder." pensou a Aki. "Qual será a fraqueza dele?"

"Vais morrer!" gritou o Minotauro, indo novamente contra a Aki. Ela saltou e acabou por dar um pontapé num dos chifres do Minotauro. O chifre partiu-se.

"Argh! Descobriste o meu ponto fraco." gritou o Minotauro.

"Oh, então é isso." pensou a Aki. "Falta o outro chifre. Choque eléctrico!"

O choque acertou no outro chifre, partindo-o. Instantaneamente, o Minotauro transformou-se em pó.

"Superei a minha prova." disse a Aki. "Falta a tua prova Camy…"

**Magicville**

No sonho da Camy, ela estava sentada na sala de aula. Enquanto a professora explicava a matéria, a Camy escrevia o que ela dizia.

"Ora, juntem-se dois a dois para fazer o trabalho." disse a professora Maiorka.

Todos se começaram a juntar, mas a Camy ficou sozinha.

"Professora, estou sozinha." disse a Camy.

"Oh, é verdade." disse a professora. "A Camy está sozinha. Quem quer ficar com ela?"

"Eu não." respondeu um rapaz. "Ela é uma má pessoa."

"Eu não gosto dela." disse uma outra rapariga.

A turma começou a rir-se maliciosamente. A Lina lançou um olhar maldoso à Camy. A Misuzu e a Dejiko riram-se.

"Porque é que não gostam de mim? Porquê?" perguntou a Camy. "Estou sozinha… completamente sozinha…"

O cenário mudou para um quarto escuro. A Camy estava sozinha, sentada a um canto.

"Não tenho ninguém." murmurou ela. "Ninguém gosta de mim."

"É verdade, toda a gente te detesta." disse a voz da Lina.

"És absolutamente estúpida." disse a voz da Misuzu.

"Se eu fosse a ti, matava-me." disse a voz da Dejiko.

"Tu não és bem-vinda aqui. Desaparece de uma vez." disse a voz da Aki.

"Não, não pode ser. Até tu Aki?" disse a Camy, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu sempre te detestei." disse a voz da Aki.

"Não, isso não é verdade." disse a Camy. "Sempre fomos boas amigas."

"Eu sempre fingi que gostava de ti, mas na realidade, detesto-te." disse a voz da Aki.

"Não! É mentira! Nós somos as melhores amigas!" disse a Camy, levantando-se do chão. "Não sei quem está a fazer isto, mas eu não acredito! Eu tenho pessoas que são minhas amigas, que gostam de mim."

"Tens a certeza disso?" perguntou a voz da Aki.

"Tenho." respondeu a Camy.

**Magicville**

A Camy abriu os olhos. A Aki estava ao seu lado.

"Finalmente, acordaste." disse a Aki. "Eu sabia que conseguias superar a tua prova."

"Aki!" gritou a Camy, abraçando a amiga.

"Camy, porque estás a chorar?" perguntou a Aki, passando as mãos pelo cabelo da amiga.

"Foi horrível o sonho." disse a Camy. "Mas eu sabia que tu nunca me tratarias mal."

"Claro que não Camy." disse a Aki. "Vamos, levanta-te, temos de continuar."

A Camy levantou-se rapidamente.

"Vamos ser sempre amigas, não vamos?" perguntou a Camy.

"Claro que sim." respondeu a Aki.

**Magicville**

A Ilda e a Sarah continuavam o seu caminho pelo labirinto.

"Onde será a saída?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Ora, se soubéssemos não andávamos à procura dela, não achas?" perguntou a Sarah, numa voz azeda.

"Ah, pois." disse a Ilda, com uma gota na cabeça.

As duas continuaram a andar, até que chegaram a um espaço maior, cheio de árvores.

"Este jardim é bonito." disse a Ilda.

"Hum… e estranho também." disse a Sarah, desconfiada.

Nesse momento, apareceu um monstro à frente delas.

"Ah!" gritou a Ilda. "Um monstro!"

"Já vais ver! Raio Congelante!" gritou a Sarah.

Um raio de gelo acertou no monstro, congelando-o.

"Agora é a minha vez." disse a Ilda. "Remoinho Feroz!"

Um remoinho foi contra o monstro, desfazendo o gelo e o monstro em pedaços.

"Já está." disseram as duas amigas em conjunto.

Nesse momento, começaram a voar estrelas de várias cores pelo ar.

"São bonitas, não achas Sarah?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Sim… bonitas…" disse a Sarah.

"Sarah, estás bem?" perguntou a Ilda, mas a Sarah ignorou-a e começou a fazer poses em direcção à parede. "Deve estar maluca…"

Nesse momento, apareceu atrás da Ilda um monstro. A Ilda virou-se, assustada.

"Mas o que… ah!" gritou a Ilda, ao ver que o monstro trazia nas mãos duas pessoas muito importantes para a Ilda.

"Mãe! Pai!"

"Estes são os teus pais." disse o monstro. "Tens de escolher um deles."

"Escolher? O que queres dizer?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Ai, tenho de explicar tudo." disse o monstro, chateado. "Esta é a tua prova."

"Qual prova?" perguntou a Ilda.

"¬¬ Credo, é mais burra que uma porta." disse o monstro.

"Ei! Eu sou muito inteligente!" disse a Ilda.

"Pois, vê-se." disse o monstro, com um olhar de desdém. "Bom, cada uma de vocês, as que entraram no labirinto, tem de superar uma prova e esta é a tua. A prova da tua amiga é a ilusão e já a está a afectar."

"Ah, estou a ver." disse a Ilda. "Diz-me lá o que tenha de fazer novamente."

O monstro caiu no chão, estilo anime.

"Tens de escolher entre salvar o teu pai ou a tua mãe."

"Ah." disse a Ilda. "Deixa-me pensar…"

Passaram-se cinco minutos…

"Então, já decidiste?" perguntou o monstro.

"Ainda não sei." disse a Ilda. "Posso escolher os dois?"

"Não." disse o monstro.

"Ora, estou farta disto." disse ela. "Eu não quero escolher entre os meus pais. Gosto dos dois."

"Escolhe e cala-te!" gritou o monstro, furioso.

"Ora, estou farta que me dêem ordens!" gritou a Ilda. "Remoinho Feroz!"

O ataque foi contra o monstro. Ele caiu no chão. Os supostos pais da Ilda, desapareceram.

"Oh, afinal não eram verdadeiros." disse a Ilda, surpreendida.

"Claro que não eram." disse o monstro. "E tu quebraste as regras."

"Está mas é calado." disse a Ilda. "Remoinho Feroz!"

Desta vez o remoinho descontrolou-se e foi embater numa parede. Não se sabe de onde, apareceu um cofre enorme e esmagou o monstro.

"Bom, venci na mesma." disse a Ilda, sorrindo.

A Sarah continuava a exibir-se à parede.

"Mas que raio de ilusão é que ela está a ter?" pensou a Ilda. "Espero que esta ilusão passe depressa."

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Continua a Prova Especial das alunas do terceiro ano. A Sarah continua presa na sua ilusão, mas com uma ajuda da Ilda, a Sarah volta ao normal. A Dejiko, a Lina e a Misuzu são separadas por causa de uma armadilha. A Dejiko vai ter de enfrentar algo com que não estava à espera, a Misuzu vai mostrar mais uma vez a sua bondade e a Lina vai "partir a louça toda". Será que elas vão conseguir sair do labirinto antes de ter passado meia hora?_

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

**Lina: **E assim terminou o capítulo.

**Daphne: **Oh, eu não apareci neste capítulo…

**Dejiko: **Nem tu, nem ninguém do quarto ano.

**Misuzu: **É que este capítulo é mesmo dedicado às pessoas do terceiro ano.

**Alex: **Mas não se preocupem que no próximo capítulo, os alunos do quarto ano já aparecem?

**Hikari: **Como é que sabes?

**Alex: **Eu tenho as minhas fontes.

**Anina: **Bom, espero que as alunas do terceiro ano vençam a Prova Especial.

**Yui: **Eu também espero que sim.

**Sarah: **Comigo a pertencer ao terceiro ano, é óbvio que vamos passar na prova.

**Todos: **¬¬

**Ilda: **Não liguem, ela ainda deve estar na ilusão…

**Ryu: **Chega de conversa.

**Anna: **Vá meninas lerdas, digam as falas finais para irmos embora daqui.

**Aki: **Vai chamar pindérica à tua avó!

**Camy: **Bem, desta vez sou eu que encerro o capítulo. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, ok? Bye bye. :)


	8. O Poder de um Terramoto

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Finalmente chegou a hora dos alunos do terceiro ano fazerem a sua prova especial. Todos os alunos se reúnem na sala da realidade virtual. Os professores dividem-nos em grupos. A Sarah e a Ilda ficam logo chateadas por terem de ficar no grupo da Aki e companhia._

_Antes de mandar a Sarah, a Aki, a Camy, a Ilda, a Lina, a Misuzu e a Dejiko para a realidade virtual, o professor Oak diz-lhes que têm de encontrar a saída do labirinto em meia hora. Depois, as sete entram na realidade virtual._

_À frente delas está um labirinto, com três caminhos possíveis. Depois de algumas discussões para ver qual seria o caminho escolhido, a Aki e a Camy vão por um lado, a Sarah e a Ilda por outro e a Lina, a Dejiko e a Misuzu pelo restante._

_Quando a Aki e a Camy entram numa área ampla do labirinto, aparece um nevoeiro estranho e a Camy cai no chão, adormecida. Aparece um Minotauro e ele diz que as sete que entraram no labirinto têm de passar numa prova. A prova da Aki é vencer o Minotauro._

_A Aki descobre a fraqueza do Minotauro, os seus chifres e com o seu poder do trovão, ela destrói os chifres do Minotauro e ele transforma-se em pó. A prova da Camy é acordar do seu pesadelo._

_No seu pesadelo, toda a gente diz que não gosta da Camy. Mas a Camy diz que a Aki nunca diria que não gostava dela e a Camy acorda. A Aki e a Camy dizem que vão ser amigas para sempre. _

_Já com a Sarah e a Ilda, elas encontram um monstro e matam-no. Mas depois há uma chuva de estrelas luminosas e a Sarah fica apanhada numa ilusão. Outro monstro aparece, com os pais da Ilda nos braços e diz à Ilda que ela só pode salvar um deles._

_A Ilda chateia-se e usa um ataque de vento. Não se sabe de onde, cai um cofre em cima do monstro, destruindo-o. A Ilda fica a olhar para a Sarah, que está presa na ilusão, e a Ilda fica sem saber como a pode ajudar. _

**Capítulo 8: O Poder de um Terramoto**

**Na ilusão da Sarah…**

Ela estava num palco, a receber um prémio.

"Oh, obrigada por me terem dado o prémio da mais bela de todas as pessoas do mundo." disse a Sarah.

O público bateu palmas.

"Claro que eu sei que sou gira, boa, magnifica, linda, fenomenal, espantosa, deslumbrante, bela, simpática, popular, querida, kawai, elegante, sorridente, amiga, amistosa, brilhante, excelente, fofa, maravilhosa…" e continuou com os adjectivos (eu não me lembrei de mais nenhum e alguns são mentira, como a parte dela ser simpática).

O público bateu palmas novamente, desta vez de uma forma mais ruidosa.

A Anna apareceu no palco.

"Desculpa ter-te tratado mal Sarah, tu és muito superior a mim." disse a Anna.

"Claro que sou." disse a Sarah. "Tu és insignificante."

"Sim, eu sei." disse a Anna.

"Mas pronto, vou perdoar-te." disse a Sarah, com um ar de superioridade.

A Daphne e a Ilda também apareceram no palco.

"O que queres que façamos Sarah?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Estamos ao teu dispor." disse a Ilda. "És a nossa mestra."

"Sim, realmente eu sou muito boa." disse a Sarah, começando a rir como os vilões dos animes.

Apareceram no palco, a Dejiko, a Misuzu, a Lina, a Aki e Camy.

"Ora bem, aqui estão as insignificantes baratas que me quiseram fazer frente." disse a Sarah. "Vão ter de ser castigadas."

"Sim, nós merecemos um castigo." disse a Dejiko.

"Fomos más para ti." disse a Aki.

"Não me trates por tu." ordenou a Sarah. "Tratem-me por você e chamem-me sempre senhora Sarah."

"Sim senhora." disseram todas.

A Sarah começou a rir.

"Eu mando em todas. Eu sou a melhor. Ahahahaha." a Sarah começou a rir-se como uma maluquinha.

**Magicville**

A Ilda estava a olhar para a Sarah, que se ria como se estivesse histérica. As duas estavam ainda no labirinto.

"Sarah, recompõe-te. Temos de ir embora." disse a Ilda.

Mas a Sarah não lhe prestou atenção.

"O raio da ilusão é forte… ah, já sei!"

A Ilda foi até à Sarah e deu-lhe uma palmada, mas a Sarah nem notou.

"É preciso algo mais forte." disse a Ilda e depois olhou para o cofre que tinha soterrado o monstro. "Ah, já sei! Remoinho Feroz!"

O remoinho foi contra o cofre e elevou-o no ar, com muita dificuldade. No lugar onde tinha estado o monstro, restava apenas pó. O cofre foi a voar até à Sarah e caiu em cima dela. Ouviu-se um grito da Sarah.

"Estás de volta ao normal Sarah?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Estou. Tira-me daqui!" gritou a Sarah.

"Já vai." disse a Ilda e usou novamente o seu ataque, mas não conseguiu mover o cofre. "Ups, não consigo mover o cofre."

"Grrrr, Ilda, quando sair daqui, vou matar-te." disse a Sarah.

**Magicville**

A Dejiko, a Misuzu e a Lina já tinham escolhido por onde iam e continuavam a andar, mas ainda não havia sinal da saída do labirinto.

"Nunca mais chegamos à saída." disse a Dejiko.

"Será que estamos a andar em círculos?" perguntou a Lina.

"Esperemos que não." respondeu a Dejiko.

"Ainda não apareceu nada assustador." disse a Misuzu. "Ainda bem."

"Não precisas de te preocupar." disse a Dejiko. "Estamos aqui para te proteger."

"Sim." disse a Lina. "Ai, quem me dera que o Tyson estivesse aqui também."

"Gostas dele?" perguntou a Dejiko

"Muito." respondeu a Lina, corando um pouco.

"Será que eu vou encontrar alguém que goste de mim?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Claro que sim." respondeu a Lina.

"Mas tens de deixar de ser tão tímida." disse a Dejiko.

"Vou tentar." disse a Misuzu.

As três iam a andar, mas de repente, abriu-se um alçapão aos pés delas. As três caíram e foram levadas por uma espécie de escorrega.

**Magicville**

Quando a Dejiko abriu os olhos viu que estava noutra secção do labirinto.

"Hum, onde estou?" perguntou ela. "Misuzu! Lina! Onde estão vocês?"

A Dejiko não obteve resposta. Ela levantou-se do chão e começou a caminhar. Ao fim de algum tempo, viu que a Misuzu estava caída no chão. A Dejiko correu para ela.

"Misuzu! Misuzu! Estás bem?" perguntou a Dejiko, ajoelhando-se ao pé da amiga.

A Misuzu, lentamente, abriu os olhos.

"Eu… eu estou bem." disse a Misuzu.

"Oh, ainda bem." disse a Dejiko. "Onde estará a Lina?"

"Não sei." respondeu a Misuzu.

"Vamos continuar em frente." disse a Dejiko. "Talvez ela esteja caída como tu."

"Está bem." disse a Misuzu.

As duas começaram a caminhar, mas não havia sinal da Lina.

"Estou a ficar nervosa." disse a Dejiko.

"Eu não." disse a Misuzu.

"Não?" perguntou a Dejiko. "Tu é que costumas estar nervosa."

"Bem… agora não estou." disse a Misuzu.

A Dejiko ficou a olhar para ela.

"Estás estranha Misuzu."

"Eu?" perguntou a Misuzu. "Eu estou normal."

"Hum…" disse a Dejiko, desconfiada. "Misuzu, com quem é que tu vives?"

"Eu… bem, eu vivo contigo e…"

"Tu não és a Mizusu!" gritou a Dejiko. "A Mizusu vive com o Alex, a Anina e com os outros. Ela não vive comigo! Mostra a tua verdadeira forma!"

"Parece que não te consegui enganar." gritou a falsa Misuzu. "Vais morrer agora!"

A falsa Misuzu transformou-se num monstro azul e aproximou-se da Dejiko, começando a apertar-lhe a garganta.

"Larga-me!" gritou a Dejiko, dando uma cotovelada ao monstro. "Não vais vencer assim tão facilmente! Nevoeiro Místico!"

Aquela parte do labirinto ficou cheia de nevoeiro, bloqueando a visão do monstro.

"Raios! Não é assim que me vais vencer." disse o monstro.

Ele olhou para todos os lados, mas não via a Dejiko. A Dejiko surgiu por detrás do monstro e deu-lhe um pontapé na cabeça (deve ter doido :P). O monstro foi embater contra uma das paredes do labirinto.

"Agora eu estou em vantagem." disse a Dejiko.

O monstro estava a levantar-se com dificuldade.

"O meu ataque não é ofensivo… como é que eu vou ganhar?" pensava a Dejiko. "Já sei! Nevoeiro Místico! Condensar!"

O Nevoeiro foi em direcção ao monstro, mas não se espalhou. Em vez disso formou uma forma sólida e embateu com toda a força no monstro. O monstro foi destruído.

"Venci! Afinal o meu ataque pode ser defensivo e ofensivo." pensou a Dejiko. "Agora tenho de encontrar a Misuzu e a Lina."

**Magicville**

A verdadeira Misuzu, acabava de recuperar a consciência. Olhou à sua volta e não viu ninguém, apenas as paredes do labirinto.

A Misuzu levantou-se. Estava a tremer.

"Dejiko! Lina!" gritou ela, mas não obteve resposta.

Com muito cuidado, a Misuzu começou a caminhar em frente. Chegou a um lugar mais amplo no labirinto. Abafou um grito, quando viu que um monstro estava ali, a olhar para ela.

"Ora, ora, ora, o que temos nós aqui?" perguntou o monstro. "Parece que tenho de te eliminar."

"Não! Deixa-me em paz!" gritou a Misuzu.

"Não posso fazer isso." disse o monstro. "Tenho de te eliminar."

"Porquê?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Porquê?"

"Sim, tem de haver uma razão para tu me quereres eliminar." disse a Misuzu.

"Eu sou apenas um dado de computador." respondeu o monstro. "Faço as coisas para que fui programado."

"Não devia ser assim." disse a Misuzu. "Eu sou como tu. Deixo que as pessoas tomem decisões por mim, não escolho o meu caminho."

Um silêncio interpôs-se entre os dois.

"Mas… tu não precisas de ser assim." disse a Misuzu. "E se tu em vez de acabares comigo, quisesses sair do labirinto. Quem te iria impedir?"

"Eu… acho que ninguém." disse o monstro.

"Exacto." disse a Misuzu.

"Nunca tinha pensado nisso." disse o monstro. "Tu fizeste-me ver como as coisas podem ser mudadas. Obrigado."

"De nada." disse a Misuzu.

"Um dia, tu irás mudar de atitude e ficares mais autónoma." disse o monstro. "Mas não deixes que te tirem a tua pureza e o teu carinho."

A Misuzu ficou a ver o monstro afastar-se.

"Boa sorte!" gritou ela. "Beijo de Cura!"

O monstro sentiu-se mais forte, quando o ataque curativo da Misuzu acertou nele.

"Obrigado." disse o monstro, desaparecendo pelo meio do labirinto.

"Onde estarão a Dejiko e a Lina?" pensou a Misuzu. "Tenho de as encontrar."

E a Misuzu começou a andar, desta vez com mais confiança.

**Magicville**

A Lina estava a andar pelo labirinto. Ainda não tinha encontrado nem a Mizusu, nem a Dejiko.

"Mas onde é que elas se meteram?" perguntou a Lina. "Este labirinto está a deixar-me louca."

A Lina olhou para o seu relógio de pulso.

"Só faltam cinco minutos para que acabe o tempo que o professor Oak nos deu." pensou a Lina. "Tenho de encontrar a saída deste labirinto."

Ela continuou a andar, até que, foi parada por três monstros que se encontravam à sua frente.

"Não vais passar." disse um dos monstros.

"Nós vamos acabar contigo." disse outro.

"Ai sim?" perguntou a Lina. "Não me parece. Vou usar o meu ataque, querem ver? Terramoto Mortal!"

O chão começou a tremer violentamente. A Lina não esperava que o seu ataque fosse tão forte. As paredes do labirinto começaram a cair. Uma delas caiu em cima dos monstros, destruindo-os.

"Ups, acho que fiz asneira." disse a Lina, vendo que o terramoto não acabava.

Ela ouviu gritos. Eram a Camy e a Aki.

"Isto vai acabar com o labirinto." pensou a Lina. "Se tivesse usado o terramoto antes, já tinha encontrado a saída."

O problema é que o terramoto estava a destruir completamente o labirinto. A Lina começou a correr. Olhou para a sua frente e viu a saída do labirinto.

Olhou para a esquerda. A Aki e a Camy estavam a lutar contra uns monstros, enquanto tentavam não ser esmagadas por uma das paredes que estavam a cair.

A Lina continuou a correr. Ouviu os gritos da Misuzu e da Dejiko, mais para a direita, mas não parou de correr. Finalmente, a Lina chegou à saída do labirinto.

**Magicville**

Quando as sete meninas abriram os olhos, estavam de novo na sala da Realidade Virtual.

"Muito bem." disse o professor Oak. "O tempo estava quase a terminar, mas passaram na prova."

"Quem foi a estúpida que fez o labirinto ruir?" perguntou a Sarah. "Eu fui quase esmagada!"

"Olha lá como falas." disse a Lina, num tom ameaçador. "Olha que quem vai à guerra, dá e traz!"

Todos: ¬¬

"O provérbio é Quem vai à guerra, dá e leva, Lina." corrigiu a Camy.

"Ou isso." disse a Lina. "Se não fosse eu, talvez não tivéssemos chegado à saída do labirinto no tempo limite."

"Exacto." disse a Dejiko.

"E se tu te metes com a Lina, eu acabo contigo." disse a Aki, de modo ameaçador.

"Vê-se logo que és irmã do Kai." disse a Ilda. "Só resolvem as coisas à pancada."

"Vamos embora Ilda, esta gente não merece que nós fiquemos a gastar o nosso latim com elas." disse a Sarah.

"Sim, vamos embora." disse a Ilda.

A Sarah e a Ilda saíram da sala da Realidade Virtual.

"Aquela Sarah, tira-me do sério." disse a Aki.

"E aquela Ilda é burra que nem uma porta." disse a Camy.

"Oh, não vamos criar conflitos." pediu a Misuzu.

"Ai, és pacífica demais Misuzu." disse a Dejiko.

"Bom, vamos lá para fora." disse a Lina.

As cinco saíram para fora da sala da Realidade Virtual. O Alex, a Anina, o Ryu, a Hikari e a Yui estavam à espera delas.

"Então, como correu?" perguntou a Anina.

"Conseguiram passar na Prova Especial?" perguntou o Ryu.

"Conseguimos." disseram as cinco, em coro.

"Parabéns." disse a Hikari.

"Eu sabia que vocês conseguiam." disse o Alex.

"Então, contem lá o que tiveram de fazer." pediu a Yui.

**Magicville**

A Sarah e a Ilda tinham ido ter com a Anna e a Daphne.

"Então, passaram na Prova Especial?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Claro que sim." respondeu a Sarah.

"Nós somos muito inteligentes." disse a Ilda.

"Falando nisso Ilda, vais pagar por me teres dado com um cofre em cima." disse a Sarah.

"Ora bolas, a culpa não foi minha." disse a Ilda.

"Calem-se!" gritou a Anna. "Vocês só sabem dizer disparates."

"Desculpa…" disseram as duas em conjunto.

"Amanhã vou falar com as duas novas professoras." disse a Anna.

"Eu ainda não tive aulas com nenhuma delas." disse a Ilda.

"Tu conheces as professoras?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Claro que conheço." disse a Anna. "Uma delas é a minha mãe."

"Uau, não sabia que a tua mãe era professora nesta escola." disse a Sarah.

"Eu nem sabia que a tua mãe era professora." disse a Ilda.

As outras: ¬¬

"Amanhã vou montar um plano maléfico com elas." disse a Anna.

"A sério?" perguntou a Sarah. "Eu também posso participar? Eu quero humilhar muitas pessoas."

"Eu também." disse a Ilda.

"Eu não sei…" disse a Daphne, insegura.

"Amanhã logo veremos." disse a Anna. "Mas a minha vingança será cruel."

"Vingança?" perguntou a Ilda. "Porque é que te queres vingar?"

"Um dia saberás Ilda." disse a Anna. "Um dia…"

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Depois da acção, vem o romance. No próximo capítulo, o romance está no ar. O Alex e o Ryu tentam arranjar namoradas, três raparigas ficam cheias de ciúmes, a Aki e a Camy são convidadas para sair com dois rapazes, a Ilda arranja um novo interesse amoroso, a Anina está no caminho do amor, a Lina recebe uma notícia péssima e a Anna e a Sarah só pensam em fazer maldades._

**Cantinho das personagens:**

**Lina: **Uau, foi por causa de mim que chegámos à saída do labirinto.

**Sarah: **Grande coisa…

**Ilda: **Eu sou muito inteligente!

**Anina: **Quem é que lhe perguntou se era inteligente?

**Yui: **Sei lá!

**Ryu: **Que bom, tive apenas uma fala neste capítulo.

**Hikari: **Eu também… que miséria…

**Camy: **Lembrem-se que este capítulo era dedicado às alunas do terceiro ano.

**Aki: **Por isso vocês apareceram pouco.

**Misuzu: **Mas no próximo capítulo vão aparecer mais.

**Anna: **Ei, ali na parte do próximo capítulo diz que eu só penso em fazer maldades. Isso é mentira! Eu sou um anjo!

**Todos: **¬¬

**Anina: **Deve estar a sonhar.

**Ryu: **Bom, vamos mas é terminar o capítulo. No próximo talvez eu arranje uma namorada.

**Dejiko: **Oh, porque é que na parte do próximo capítulo não diz nada sobre mim?

**Alex: **Ficas a saber isso no próximo capítulo Dejiko. Pessoal, todos prontos?

**Todos: **Sim!

**Daphne: **Então vá. Não se enganem, ouviram? Temos estado a semana toda a ensaiar isto.

**Todos (depois de terem contado até 3): **Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!

**Daphne: **Não esteve mal.

**Ilda: **Devíamos pensar numa coisa nova para a semana que vem…

**Alex: **Adeus e até ao próximo capítulo!


	9. O Amor está no Ar

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A prova das alunas do terceiro ano estava a meio. A Sarah estava presa numa ilusão, onde todos pensavam que ela era a melhor pessoa do mundo e todos tinham de lhe obedecer._

_Com a ajuda da Ilda e um cofre, a Sarah volta ao normal, se bem que ela preferisse a ilusão. Só que, por causa do cofre, a Sarah fica debaixo dele e a Ilda tenta arranjar uma maneira de a tirar de debaixo do cofre._

_Enquanto isso acontecia, o grupo da Lina, da Dejiko e da Misuzu ia por outro caminho do labirinto. A certa altura, um alçapão abre-se aos pés delas e cada uma vai para a um lugar diferente._

_A Dejiko recupera a consciência e continua a andar, até que encontra a Misuzu. Depois de andarem um pouco, a Misuzu diz que não tem medo e a Dejiko fica desconfiada. A Dejiko testa a Misuzu e vê que aquela não é a verdadeira Misuzu._

_A falsa Misuzu transforma-se num monstro. A Dejiko usa o seu ataque, mas ele não faz nada ao monstro. A Dejiko usa uma nova versão do seu ataque e consegue acabar com o monstro de vez._

_Quando a Misuzu desperta, não sabe onde está e fica cheia de medo. Aparece um monstro que diz que a vai matar. A Misuzu diz que ele pode escolher o seu destino e não a matar. O monstro pensa e, através da bondade da Misuzu, ele vai-se embora sem lhe fazer nada._

_Por fim, a Lina também encontra alguns monstros pelo caminho. A Lina usa o Terramoto Mortal e destrói o monstro e começa também a destruir o labirinto. A Lina consegue chegar à saída do labirinto._

_Sendo assim, as alunas do terceiro ano passam na Prova Especial e os amigos felicitam-nas. Ficamos a saber também que a Anna se quer vingar, mas não sabemos de quem ou porquê._

**Capítulo 9: O Amor está no Ar**

Estava um dia solarengo, propicio a momentos românticos. Os alunos do quarto ano tinham acabado de sair de uma aula de Magia Elementar.

"A professora Maiorka é mesmo exigente." disse a Hikari, cansada.

"Eu gosto dela." disse a Anina. "Apesar de tudo."

"Claro, tu sabes sempre tudo o que ela pergunta." disse a Yui.

"A Anina é muito inteligente." disse o Alex.

"Eu é que sou muito inteligente!" gritou a Ilda, do fundo do corredor.

"Bom, aquela é burra, mas tem bons ouvidos." disse o Ryu.

"Pois é. Parece que também já acabaram as aulas do terceiro ano." disse o Alex.

"Hoje temos a tarde livre." disse a Yui, contente.

"Ainda bem." disse a Hikari. "Tenho de descansar."

"Não sei o que vou fazer hoje." disse o Alex.

"Devias arranjar uma namorada." sugeriu o Ryu.

"Hum, mas quem?" perguntou o Alex.

"Tens ali aquelas cinco." disse a Anina, apontando para cinco raparigas que se encontravam juntas.

"Aquela é a Ami, é muito inteligente." disse o Ryu. "E a outra é a Rei, tem um temperamento forte."

"Mas olha para aquela ali, é a Mako e é muito forte e simpática." disse a Anina. "E a Minako, aquela loira, é muito bonita."

"E tens a Usagi, mas ela é um pouco… burra." disse o Ryu.

"Eu acho que ele está bem sem namorada." disse a Hikari.

"Anda lá Alex, eu vou contigo." disse o Ryu. "Pode ser que eu arranje uma namorada também."

"Eu concordo com a Hikari e acho que vocês não precisam de namoradas." disse a Yui.

"Vamos lá." disse o Ryu, arrastando o Alex consigo.

"Meninas, controlem os ciúmes." disse a Anina.

"Quais ciúmes?" perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Os ciúmes que a Hikari tem porque não quer que o Alex fique com mais ninguém a não ser ela." disse a Anina. "E os ciúmes que a Yui tem porque não quer que o Ryu namore com outra pessoa."

"Eu não tenho ciúmes." disseram a Hikari e a Yui ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh, claro que não." disse a Anina, em tom céptico. "Hikari, acho melhor falares com o Alex e tu Yui, fala com o Ryu. Olhem que vocês ainda os perdem para sempre, por não se declararem."

As duas amigas ficaram em silêncio, pensativas.

O Ryu e o Alex aproximaram-se das cinco meninas.

"Olá, eu sou o Ryu e este é o Alex." disse o Ryu. "Nós somos da mesma turma que vocês."

"Olá." disseram as cinco raparigas.

"Viemos aqui perguntar uma coisa." disse o Ryu, dando uma cotovelada no Alex e dizendo baixinho. "Convida uma delas para sair."

"B-bem… Minako, queres sair comigo hoje à tarde?" perguntou o Alex.

"Oh, claro." disse a rapariga loira, sorrindo.

"E se tu não te importasses Ami, saias comigo?" perguntou o Ryu.

"Eu? Não sei… tenho de estudar." disse a Ami.

"Oh, não te preocupes Ryu, ela vai." disse a Rei.

"Os estudos podem esperar." disse a Usagi.

Os dois rapazes voltaram para ao pé da Anina, da Hikari e da Yui.

"Então?" perguntou a Anina.

"Convidei a Minako para sair e ela aceitou." disse o Alex.

"E eu vou sair com a Ami." disse o Ryu, sorrindo.

"O quê?" perguntaram a Hikari e a Yui, ao mesmo tempo.

"Qual é o espanto?" perguntou o Ryu.

"Oh, não é nada." respondeu a Yui.

"Bom, eu vou já para casa." disse o Alex. "Tenho de me ir preparar para o meu encontro."

"Eu também vou. Até logo." disse o Ryu e os dois rapazes afastaram-se.

"Eu avisei-vos." disse a Anina.

"Ah, mas eu vou seguir o Alex." disse a Hikari.

"E eu o Ryu." disse a Yui.

"Vamos ficar a ver o que eles fazem." disse a Hikari.

"Aliás, vamos já atrás deles." disse a Yui e ela e a Hikari começaram a andar na mesma direcção do Alex e do Ryu.

**Magicville**

As Devil Divas estavam num corredor ali perto e ouviram tudo.

"Então o Alex vai a um encontro… hum, mas eu não vou deixar que uma loira cabeçuda e reles me roube o namorado." disse a Daphne.

"Pensava que ele era teu ex-namorado." disse a Ilda.

"Ou isso." disse a Daphne. "Mas é meu na mesma!"

"Preocupa-te mas é com o nosso plano maléfico." disse a Anna.

"Hoje não posso fazer nada, vou seguir o Alex." disse a Daphne.

"E eu vou atrás do Chrno." disse a Ilda.

"Chrno?" perguntou a Sarah.

"Sim, ele é do quarto ano." disse a Ilda. "E é um borracho. Anda sempre com uma rapariga chamada Rosette, mas eu vou conquistá-lo com a minha inteligência."

As outras: ¬¬

"Mas e o plano?" perguntou a Anna.

"Eu vou acompanhar-te Anna." disse a Sarah. "Eu não me preocupo com namoricos."

"Ainda bem Sarah." disse a Anna.

"Mas o Draco Malfoy… hum…" disse a Sarah, com ar sonhador.

"Bom, eu vou preparar-me para seguir o Alex." disse a Daphne.

"E eu vou caçar o Chrninho." disse a Ilda.

As outras: Chroninho?

"É um apelido carinhoso que eu inventei agora." disse a Ilda. "Bom, vou-me embora."

"Eu vou contigo." disse a Daphne e as duas saíram dali a correr.

**Magicville**

A Anina vinha, calmamente, a sair da escola, quando tropeçou e caiu no chão. Um rapaz ajudou-a a levantar-se.

"Ah, obrigado." disse ela.

"De nada." disse o rapaz.

Só nessa altura é que a Anina viu que o rapaz era o Kai.

"Oh Kai, não tinha visto que eras tu." disse a Anina, meio corada.

Há muito tempo que a Anina tinha um fraquinho pelo Kai, mas nunca lhe tinha conseguido exprimir os seus sentimentos.

De certa forma, estava a fazer o mesmo que a Hikari e a Yui estavam a fazer. A Anina também não confessava os seus sentimentos, mas pelo menos o Kai não andava a sair com ninguém.

"Anina, tens alguma coisa para fazer esta tarde?" perguntou o Kai.

"Eu? Bom, não." respondeu a Anina.

"Queres ir dar uma volta comigo?" perguntou o Kai.

A Anina corou. Será que ele estava a pedir para ela sair com ele ou era só um passeio de amigos?

"Claro que quero." respondeu a Anina.

"Então vou buscar-te ao teu apartamento às três horas da tarde." disse o Kai.

"Kai, eu moro no apartamento ao lado do teu." disse a Anina.

"Ah, pois é… então encontramo-nos à porta do teu apartamento às três da tarde, ok?" perguntou o Kai.

"Sim." respondeu a Anina.

"Então até logo." disse o Kai, afastando-se.

"Ai, que sorte a minha." pensou a Anina, sorrindo. "Vou sair com o Kai. Tenho de ir já para casa, preparar-me."

A Anina correu rapidamente em direcção ao seu apartamento.

**Magicville**

Ainda na escola, a Misuzu, a Camy, a Aki e a Dejiko estavam todas juntas, a conversar.

"Onde foi a Lina?" perguntou a Aki.

"Foi encontrar-se com o Tyson." respondeu a Dejiko.

"Agora só faz isso." disse a Camy. "Deve gostar mesmo dele."

"O amor verdadeiro deve ser a coisa mais importante do mundo." disse a Mizusu.

"Devias arranjar um namorado." disse a Dejiko.

"Eu? Não, sou muito tímida para isso." disse a Misuzu.

"Sabes uma coisa, tu ficavas bem com o Max." disse a Dejiko.

"Não ficava nada." disse a Misuzu, atrapalhada.

"Eu acho que faziam um casal engraçado." disse a Camy.

"Eu concordo." disse a Aki.

"E eu podia ser a namorada de um dos amigos dele." disse a Dejiko.

"Que ideias que tu tens Dejiko." disse a Misuzu.

"Olha, sabias que eu ouvi que o Max, a Hilary e o Ray vão passear por Magicville hoje?" perguntou a Dejiko à Misuzu.

"Não, não sabia, mas isso não me interessa." disse a Misuzu.

"Claro que te interessa." disse a Dejiko. "E a mim também."

"Ah, já sei, vão atrás deles?" perguntou a Camy.

"Exacto." respondeu a Dejiko.

"Não, nem pensar." disse a Mizusu.

"Ah, mas vamos mesmo." disse a Dejiko, num tom decisivo.

Nesse momento, dois rapazes aproximaram-se das quatro meninas. Harry Potter e o seu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley.

"Olá meninas." disseram o Harry e o Ron.

"Olá." disseram elas.

"Aki, queria pedir-te para vires sair comigo." disse o Harry.

"Eu?" perguntou a Aki, surpresa.

"Sim." disse o Harry, sorrindo.

"Bem… pode ser." disse a Aki.

"Podemos sair hoje à tarde?" perguntou o Harry.

"Por mim, está tudo bem." disse a Aki, sorrindo.

O Harry deu uma cotovelada ao Ron.

"E-eu que-queria convidar-te, Camy, p-para s-saires comigo." disse o Ron.

"Eu não saio com gagos." disse a Camy, em tom severo.

"Camy!" disse a Aki, em tom reprovador.

"Ele não é gago, está é nervoso." disse o Harry.

O Ron fechou e abriu os olhos.

"Queres sair comigo ou não Camy?" perguntou o Ron.

"Claro que não." respondeu a Camy.

"Ih, isto vai dar barraca." disse a Dejiko.

"Mas porque é que não queres sair comigo?" perguntou o Ron.

"Porque não gosto de ti." disse a Camy.

O Ron baixou a cabeça, desanimado.

"Ei, não sejas assim com o meu amigo." disse o Harry.

"Ora, desaparece daqui." disse a Camy.

"Camy! Pára com isso!" gritou a Aki. "Desculpa Harry e desculpa Ron, ela às vezes enerva-se. Vemo-nos logo à tarde."

Os dois amigos afastaram-se das quatro meninas.

"Qual foi a tua ideia Camy?" perguntou a Aki.

"Ora, eu não gosto dele e pronto." disse a Camy. "E aquele Harry Potter também não é boa pessoa…"

"Não fales mal do Harry." disse a Aki. "Não me quero chatear contigo."

"Hunf, está bem." disse a Camy.

"Bom, que tal irmos para os nossos apartamentos, para nos prepararmos para logo à tarde?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"Vamos lá." disseram a Aki, a Camy e a Misuzu.

**Magicville**

A Lina, que hoje tinha o cabelo pintado de vermelho e azul, estava agora a falar com o Tyson. Tinha decidido que se iria declarar a ele hoje.

"Tyson, tenho algo importante para te dizer." disse a Lina.

"Eu também tenho algo importante para te dizer." disse o Tyson.

"Ah, então começa tu." disse a Lina.

"Bom, é sobre o namoro." disse o Tyson.

A Lina corou imenso. Será que ele a ia pedir em namoro?

"Eu estou a namorar com a Doremi!" disse o Tyson, feliz.

A Lina ficou a olhar para o Tyson, com um olhar chocado.

"Tu… tu estás a namorar com a Doremi?" perguntou a Lina, não acreditando.

"Sim, não é fantástico?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Oh, é super fantástico." disse a Lina, com vontade de esganar a Doremi.

"Então, o que é que me tinhas para dizer?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Ah, eu depois digo-te." disse a Lina, atrapalhada.

"Ok. Hoje vou sair com a Doremi. Vamos passear em Magicville." disse o Tyson.

"Ai sim?" perguntou a Lina.

"Bom, tenho de me ir preparar. A Doremi gosta que eu ande arranjado." disse o Tyson. "Adeus."

O Tyson afastou-se, deixando a Lina a pensar.

"Raios! Não pode ser… ele a namorar com a Doremi." pensou a Lina, quase a chorar. "Mas eu vou conquistar o Tyson! Aquela Doremi está feita comigo!"

A Lina, decidida, caminhou em direcção ao seu apartamento. Ela iria conquistar o Tyson, mesmo que tivesse de passar por cima da Doremi.

**Magicville**

A Sarah e a Anna estavam sentadas, com duas chávenas de chá nas mãos. À frente delas estavam duas mulheres.

A primeira tinha longo cabelo preto e uns olhos azuis-escuros muito frios. Era a Débora, a mãe da Anna. A outra tinha cabelo cinzento e uma cara sapuda, chamava-se Dolores Umbridge.

"Minha querida Anna e Sarah também." disse a Débora. "Já sabem que o nosso objectivo é encher Magicville com energia negra."

"Sim, já sabemos." disse a Anna.

"Vai ser fabuloso." disse a Umbridge, com um sorriso estúpido no rosto. "Eu vou tratar da parte da escola. E vou fazer os alunos sofrer."

"Eu vou ser mais discreta." disse a Débora.

"E o que é que eu e a Anna fazemos?" perguntou a Sarah.

A Débora levantou-se e foi buscar um saco, que depois estendeu à Anna.

"Aqui dentro estão algumas esferas de monstro." explicou a Débora. "A vossa função é encontrarem bons lugares para espalhar a energia negra."

"Quando acharem um bom lugar, libertam uma das esferas e um monstro vai aparecer. Ele tratará do resto." disse a Umbridge.

"Parece fácil." disse a Sarah. "Mas para que é que queremos que Magicville seja envolvida em energia negra?"

"Isso é algo que não te vamos revelar agora." disse a Débora. "Mas o nosso objectivo é grandioso."

"Está bem, eu espero e vou ajudar a Anna." disse a Sarah.

"Vamos já começar a trabalhar nisso." disse a Anna. "Hoje à tarde, vamos causar confusão e espalhar energia negra."

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Está na altura dos encontros das nossas personagens. A maioria delas está nervosa. Será que os encontros vão correr bem? No próximo capítulo teremos mais peripécias com a Camy e o Ron, veremos como a Anina sem comporta ao estar ao lado do Kai no cinema, veremos a vingança da Lina sobre a Doremi, entre outras coisas._

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

O vento soprava no cantinho das personagens e não aparecia ninguém…

**FireKai: **Ei! Onde estão as personagens?

**Ilda (aparecendo não se sabe de onde): **O que foi?

**FireKai: **Onde é que está toda a gente?

**Ilda: **Ora, estão a preparar-se para os encontros.

**Camy: **Eu não estou! Eu não vou a nenhum encontro!

**Anna: **Eu também não!

**Hikari: **E eu só vou vigiar uma certa pessoa…

**Alex: **?

**FireKai: **Ah, estou a ver que já estão a aparecer. Então eu vou-me embora, porque isto é o cantinho das personagens e não o cantinho do autor.

**Sarah: **Blargh, cantinho das personagens. Ainda se fosse passerelle das personagens.

**Daphne: **Ou cabeleireiro das personagens.

**Ryu: **Ou estádio das personagens.

**Yui: **Ou então coliseu das personagens.

**FireKai: **Pois, pois, contentem-se mas é com o cantinho que já vão com muita sorte. Adeusinho.

**Anina: **Oh, foi-se embora…

**Daphne: **Eu também me vou embora agora.

**Ryu: **Eu tenho de me ir arranjar para o encontro.

**Lina: **E eu vou preparar um super plano para acabar com o namoro do Tyson.

**Dejiko: **Vamos embora Misuzu, temos de ir arrasadoras para conquistar-mos os rapazes.

**Misuzu: **No que é que eu me fui meter?

**Aki: **Vamos todos embora pessoal!

E todos saíram do cantinho das personagens…

**FireKai: **Ok, parece que eles hoje estão ocupados, por isso digo eu. Mandem reviews! E se tiverem sugestões para a fic, algo que gostassem de ver ou que alguém aparecesse, digam. Não prometo fazer-vos a vontade, mas vou ler com atenção todas as sugestões que me enviarem. Até à próxima!


	10. Os Encontros Amorosos

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_No capítulo anterior ficámos a saber muitas coisas sobre os sentimentos e amores das personagens. Depois de terem saído da aula da professora Maiorka, os alunos do quarto ano conversam._

_O Ryu sugere que ele e o Alex deviam arranjar namoradas. A Anina concorda, mas a Yui e a Hikari estão contra. O Ryu e o Alex vão falar com um grupo de raparigas (as cinco Inner Senshi) e o Ryu convida a Ami para sair e o Alex convida a Minako._

_Ali perto, a Hikari e a Yui ficam muito zangadas e cheias de ciúmes. A Anina fala com elas e diz que elas deviam revelar os seus sentimentos aos rapazes. A Hikari devia dizer ao Alex que gostava dele e a Yui devia declarar-se ao Ryu._

_Quando os rapazes voltam e dizem que vão sair com a Ami e a Minako, a Yui e a Hikari decidem segui-los. A Daphne ouve tudo e também decide seguir o Alex, pois ainda gosta do ex-namorado._

_A Ilda diz que nessa tarde vai tentar conquistar o Chrno. A Anna e a Sarah decidem que elas vão seguir em frente com o seu plano maléfico, mesmo sem as outras duas. À saída da escola, a Anina tropeça e Kai… quer dizer, cai e o Kai ajuda-a a levantar. O Kai acaba por convidar a Anina para sair e ela fica muito feliz._

_Na parte do terceiro ano, a Dejiko diz à Misuzu que elas as duas vão seguir o Ray e o Max e conquistar os rapazes. A Misuzu diz que não quer, mas a Dejiko está decidida. Entretanto, aparecem o Harry Potter e o Ron Weasley._

_O Harry convida a Aki para sair e ela aceita. O Ron acaba por pedir à Camy para sair com ele, mas a Camy recusa. O Ron fica muito magoado, mas não desiste. A Lina vai falar com o Tyson e decide dizer que gosta dele, mas o Tyson, antes de ela se declarar, diz que namora com a Doremi. A Lina fica furiosa e decide vingar-se da Doremi._

_Por fim, a Anna e a Sarah vão tomar chá com a professora Umbridge e a mãe da Anna, Débora e a Débora dá algumas esferas de monstro à Anna. Com as esferas, irão aparecer monstros, que farão com que Magicville fique cheia de energia negra. _

**Capítulo 10: Os Encontros Amorosos**

**Na casa do Alex e companhia…**

"Achas que estou bem assim?" perguntou a Anina, ao Alex.

"Estás linda." disse o Alex. "Vais encontrar-te com quem?"

"Bem… ainda não posso dizer." disse a Anina.

"Hum, estou a ver que é um encontro mesmo romântico." disse o Alex. "Eu também vou ter um encontro assim."

A Hikari entrou na sala nesse momento.

"Acho esses encontros uma parvoíce." disse ela.

"Não digas isso, Hikari." disse a Anina.

A Lina, que tinha pintado o cabelo de loiro, entrou na sala, acompanhada pela Misuzu.

"Então, vocês também vão sair esta tarde?" perguntou a Lina.

"Sim." responderam os três.

"Hikari, tu vais sair?" perguntou o Alex. "Pensei que tu achavas os encontros uma parvoíce."

"E acho." disse a Hikari. "E-eu, vou fazer compras."

"Ah, ok." disse o Alex.

"A Dejiko quer que eu e ela vamos atrás do Max e do Ray, os vizinhos aqui do lado." disse a Misuzu.

"Eu acho muito bem." disse o Alex. "Tens de conviver mais para seres menos tímida Misuzu."

"E tu Lina? O que vais fazer?" perguntou a Anina.

"Vou reconquistar o meu amor!" disse a Lina.

Todos: O quê?

"Depois vocês vêem." disse a Lina. "Até logo."

A Lina saiu do apartamento.

"Bom, eu também me vou embora." disse o Alex. "Até logo."

O Alex também saiu do apartamento, mas logo a seguir entrou a Dejiko.

"Olá. Estás pronta Misuzu?" perguntou a Dejiko, animada.

"Eu não sei bem…" disse a Misuzu, timidamente.

"Vai lá." disse a Hikari.

"Tens de te abrir mais Misuzu." disse a Anina.

"Eu e ela vamos caçar o Max e o Ray, vai ser muito divertido!" disse a Dejiko, sorrindo.

A Dejiko agarrou a Misuzu pelo braço, disse adeus e ambas saíram do apartamento.

"Então e tu Hikari?" perguntou a Anina. "Pensei que ias seguir o Alex."

"E vou… estou só à espera da Yui." respondeu a Hikari.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta. A Hikari foi abrir, era a Yui.

"O Ryu já saiu." disse a Yui.

"O Alex também." disse a Hikari.

"Então vamos lá segui-los." disse a Yui.

"Não sei se isso vai servir de muita coisa." disse a Anina.

"Nós vamos só averiguar como estão as coisas." disse a Yui.

"E mostrar aos rapazes como aquela Minako e aquela Ami não podem ser namoradas deles." acrescentou a Hikari.

"Bom, vocês é que sabem." disse a Anina, encolhendo os ombros.

"Então até logo." disse a Yui.

A Hikari e a Yui saíram do apartamento, deixando a Anina sozinha.

No apartamento do Ryu e companhia, só lá estavam agora a Aki e a Camy.

"O Harry nunca mais chega." disse a Aki, impaciente.

"Vês, ele nem sequer é pontual." disse a Camy. "Só espero que ele não traga o amiguinho dele atrás."

"O Ron até é simpático." disse a Aki.

"Sim, só se for em sonhos." disse a Camy.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta. A Aki saltou o do sofá e foi abrir.

"Harry, chegaste finalmente." disse a Aki, feliz.

"É que tive de convencer o Ron a vir comigo." disse o Harry. "Para fazer companhia à Camy."

Ouviu-se o barulho de loiça a partir-se.

"Camy! Já te disse para não partires os pratos da cozinha!" gritou a Aki.

"Foi um acidente." mentiu a Camy e pensou: "Mas que mal fiz eu para ter de aturar aquele estúpido do Ron?"

"Anda Camy, estamos à tua espera." chamou a Aki.

A Camy surgiu, da cozinha e encontrou a Aki a sorrir-lhe. O Harry estava com uma expressão neutra e o Ron parecia quase à beira de um colapso.

"Toma, é para ti Camy." disse o Ron, estendendo uma flor à Camy.

"Isto é para mim?" perguntou a Camy.

"Sim." disse o Ron, com os olhos a brilhar.

"Detesto flores." disse a Camy, agarrando a flor e mandando-a contra a cara do Ron. "Vamos embora."

A Camy passou pelo Ron, que agora estava quase a chorar e caminhou rapidamente para as escadas.

"Isto passa-lhe." disse a Aki, tentando desculpar a amiga.

"Esperemos que sim." disse o Harry.

**Magicville**

A Anina saiu nesse momento do seu apartamento. O Kai estava em frente à porta do apartamento dele.

"Ah, cá estás tu." disse o Kai, sorrindo à Anina.

"Onde queres ir?" perguntou a Anina.

"Bom, podes escolher tu." disse o Kai.

"Eu… eu gostava de ir ao centro comercial." disse a Anina. "Podíamos ir ver algumas coisas e depois íamos ao cinema que há no centro comercial."

"Parece-me bem." disse o Kai.

"Então vamos." disse a Anina.

Eles dirigiram-se ao centro comercial, que ficava no centro de Magicville. Por coincidência do destino (ou talvez não) três das quatro vilãs, encontravam-se à porta do centro comercial.

"Onde está a Daphne?" perguntou a Anna.

"Ela está lá dentro." disse a Ilda, apontando para o centro comercial. "Foi atrás do ex-namorado que entrou ali com a tal Minako, ou lá como se chama."

"E tu? Não ias atrás do Chrno?" perguntou a Sarah.

"Estou à espera." disse a Ilda. "Ah!"

Nesse momento, a Rosette e o Chrno entraram no centro comercial.

"É a hora certa para eu entrar em acção." disse a Ilda. "Até logo."

Ela correu atrás do Chrno e da Rosette e entrou no centro comercial.

"Será que toda a gente decidiu vir hoje ao centro comercial?" perguntou a Sarah. (Podes ter a certeza que sim :P)

"É o local perfeito para nós usarmos uma das esferas de monstro." disse a Anna.

"Sim." disse a Sarah. "Não tinha pensado nisso."

"Vamos lá." disse a Anna, encaminhando-se para o centro comercial.

Mas, à porta do centro comercial, estava um mendigo a pedir esmola. (Lembram-se do que a Anna tinha dito que faria a um mendigo no capítulo 2? Não, então esperem e vejam.)

"Por favor, dêem uma moedinha a um pobrezinho que não tem dinheiro." pediu o mendigo.

"Eu não tenho moedas." disse a Sarah. "E mesmo que tivesse também não lhe dava."

"Ai, detesto este mendigos." disse a Anna.

Sem que ninguém visse, ela tirou a varinha do bolso. Com um agitar da varinha, o mendigo elevou-se no ar.

"Ah! Socorro!" começou ele a gritar.

A Anna fez com que ele girasse várias vezes no ar e, por fim, atirou-o contra uma parede.

A Anna e a Sarah riram-se e entraram no centro comercial.

Ok, como já devem ter percebido, todas as personagens vão estar no centro comercial. Mas, como diria o esquartejador, vamos por partes, por isso vamos ver, ao pormenor, como está cada uma das personagens.

**Magicville**

O Ryu estava a passear pelo centro comercial, acompanhado pela Ami. Enquanto o Ryu falava imenso, a Ami permanecia mais calada.

"Podíamos ir comer pipocas." disse o Ryu. "Ou ir ao cinema. O que é que te apetece fazer?"

"Não sei bem." disse a Ami. "Sabes, estou a perder tempo aqui. Podia estar a estudar."

"Mas não vais passar a vida toda a estudar." disse o Ryu.

"Mas é importante estudar." disse a Ami. "Se não, não vamos ser ninguém na vida."

"Eu não penso assim." disse o Ryu.

"Vê-se que somos muito diferentes." disse a Ami. "Não sei porque é que viemos sair."

Ali perto, a Yui estava a ouvir tudo. A Hikari tinha ido atrás do Alex, para outro lado.

"Hehehehe, eles não se estão a dar bem." pensou a Yui, feliz.

"Acho que vou para o meu apartamento." disse a Ami.

"Mas…" começou o Ryu.

"Não temos muito a ver um com o outro." disse a Ami. "Lamento, mas é melhor assim."

"Oh…" disse o Ryu, desanimado.

"Eu tenho de ir. Vou comprar uns livros e depois vou para o meu apartamento. Adeus." disse a Ami, afastando-se.

A Yui viu aí a oportunidade perfeita e apareceu.

"Olá Ryu. Então, o que aconteceu?" perguntou a Yui.

"Ela não quer nada comigo." disse o Ryu, ainda desanimado.

"Ora, não te preocupes com isso." disse a Yui. "Tu mereces melhor."

"Achas?"

"Claro que sim." disse a Yui. "Olha, vamos dar uma volta os dois, o que achas?"

"Por mim, tudo bem." disse o Ryu.

"Vais ver, vamos divertir-nos." disse a Yui, agarrando o braço do Ryu.

**Magicville**

A Lina estava a seguir o Tyson e a sua namorada, a Doremi.

"Uh, que cabelo tão feio." pensou a Lina, olhando para o cabelo da Doremi. "O meu cabelo é muito melhor."

"Então Doremi, onde queres ir?" perguntou o Tyson, sorrindo à namorada.

"Que tal… irmos a um lugar onde possamos comer?" sugeriu a Doremi.

"Excelente ideia!" disse o Tyson.

Ele e a Doremi foram em direcção a um restaurante.

"Bolas, mas ainda agora acabaram de almoçar." pensou a Lina. "Tenho de continuar a segui-los."

A Lina entrou no restaurante e pediu uma mesa que ficasse meio escondida do Tyson e da Doremi, mas que fizesse com que a Lina conseguisse ouvir o que eles diziam.

"O que vais pedir Doremi?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Eu quero um bife." respondeu a Doremi.

"Eu vou pedir uma lasanha." disse o Tyson.

O empregado de mesa apareceu e o Tyson e a Doremi fizeram os seus pedidos. A Lina esperou um pouco, afugentou o empregado que se aproximou da sua mesa e depois levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

Os cozinheiros estavam tão ocupados que não repararam nela. A Lina conseguiu descobrir o lugar onde estavam os pedidos da Doremi e do Tyson. O bife da Doremi já estava pronto.

"Ela vai ver." pensou a Lina, com um tom de malícia.

Ela tirou a varinha do bolso, murmurou umas palavras e um monte de pimenta caiu em cima do bife. A pimenta foi toda absorvida pelo bife (não me perguntem como). A Lina voltou ao seu lugar.

Quando o empregado veio trazer a comida, a Lina esperou ansiosa.

"Bom proveito." disse a Doremi e começou a cortar o bife. Quando ela levou um pedaço à boca, começou a ficar muito vermelha.

"Estás bem Doremi?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Ah! Água! Tragam-me água!" gritou a Doremi.

A Lina riu-se e levantou-se da sua mesa.

"Eu ajudo." disse a Lina e tirou a varinha do bolso. "Água!"

Mas o plano da Lina era esse. Em vez de dar um pouquinho de água à Doremi, fez com que surgisse uma cascata, que molhou completamente a Doremi.

"Ah! Estou toda molhada!" gritou a Doremi.

"Oh, peço desculpa." disse a Lina, num tom falso. "Foi água a mais."

E a Lina sorriu para si própria, enquanto a Doremi tentava secar o seu vestido e o Tyson ficava a olhar para a situação, sem saber o que fazer.

**Magicville**

A Anina e o Kai tinham acabado de entrar no centro comercial nesse momento.

"Uau, está aqui muita gente." disse a Anina.

"Há muita gente que tem a tarde livre." disse o Kai. "E aproveitaram para vir até aqui."

"Então, queres ir ao cinema?" perguntou a Anina.

"Claro." disse o Kai, sorrindo.

Eles caminharam até ao recinto onde havia o cinema.

"Então, qual é o filme que queres ver?" perguntou o Kai.

"Temos de escolher entre "O Romance Mais Lindo do Mundo" e "O Assassinato Sangrento e Destrutivo do Alien das Tripas Roxas." disse a Anina. "Dá para ver qual é o filme que quero ver, não dá?"

"Ah, então vou comprar os bilhetes." disse o Kai.

Ele regressou cinco minutos depois, com dois bilhetes.

"Bom, aqui estão dois bilhetes para o filme do Alien." disse o Kai, sorrindo.

"O filme do Alien? Mas eu queria ver o romance!" disse a Anina.

"Ai sim? Pensei que querias ver este." disse o Kai. "Se quiseres, compro outros bilhetes."

"Não interessa, deixa estar." disse a Anina.

Eles e muitas outras pessoas, entraram para ir ver o filme. O filme começou e era muito sangrento.

"Credo, não me lembro de ter alguma vez visto um filme assim." disse a Anina.

"Pois é. É óptimo." disse o Kai.

Anina: ¬¬

Enquanto o Kai via o filme e estava super entusiasmado, a Anina ficava impaciente.

"Este filme dá-me arrepios." disse a Anina.

"Se tiveres medo podes agarrar-te a mim." sugeriu o Kai.

"Ah." disse a Anina e a partir daí começou a achar o filme mais interessante, pois agarrou-se ao Kai.

**Magicville**

A Ilda andava atrás do Chrno e da Rosette.

"Está um dia bonito." disse a Rosette.

"Como é que sabes?" perguntou o Chrno. "Estamos dentro de um centro comercial."

Rosette: ¬¬

"Tenho de acabar com ela." pensou a Ilda.

Quando o Chrno se virou para olhar para uma montra, a Ilda entrou em acção. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou a varinha à Rosette. No momento seguinte, um cofre caiu em cima da Rosette.

O Chrno virou-se e viu o cofre.

"Rosette? Onde estás?" perguntou ele.

"Ah, eu vi-a ir embora." disse a Ilda, aparecendo ao pé do Chrno. "Ela disse para eu te fazer companhia."

"Ai sim?" perguntou o Chrno, confuso. "Está bem. Como te chamas?"

"Eu sou a Ilda."

"Ah, eu sou o Chrno."

"De certeza que nos vamos dar muito bem." disse a Ilda.

Nesse momento, começou a ouvir-se a voz da Rosette, de debaixo do cofre.

"Vamos dar uma volta." disse a Ilda, puxando o Chrno para longe do cofre.

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, a Daphne andava a seguir o Alex e a Minako.

"Mas será que eles não vão parar em nenhum lugar?" pensou a Daphne. "Hei-de acabar com aquela Minako e reconquistar o Alex, nem que seja a última coisa que faça na minha vida."

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Dejiko e a Misuzu vão atrás do Max e do Ray e falam com eles. As coisas até correm bem e elas são convidadas para ir ao cinema. O Alex e a Minako param num lugar e a Daphne a Hikari ficam a vigiá-los, até que acontece uma coisa que põe os cabelos da Daphne e da Hikari em pé (literalmente). Já com a Camy e a Aki, o Harry está a dar-se bem com a Aki, mas o mesmo não se passa entre a Camy e o Ron, por causa disso, haverá uma discussão violenta. Por fim, a Anna e a Sarah soltam um monstro no centro comercial, o que vai originar uma grande confusão._

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

**Alex: **Cá estamos nós outra vez!

**Daphne: **Posso saber porque é que eu só tenho uma fala neste capítulo? E ainda por cima é no fim do capítulo!

**FireKai: **Dá-te por contente, porque só depois de reler o capítulo é que reparei que não aparecias e decidi dar-te uma fala. (É verdade, acreditem)

**Daphne: **Bem, é melhor uma do que nada.

**Sarah: **Mas o que é que estamos a fazer aqui hoje? Hoje não é dia de actualização da fic!

**Ryu: **Esta Sarah anda sempre desinformada.

**Ilda: **Até eu sei porque é que estamos aqui.

**Yui: **É que desta vez a actualização foi mais cedo.

**Sarah: **A meio da semana? Eu nem tive tempo de fazer o meu sono de beleza!

**Anina: **Queixas é com o autor, nós não temos nada a ver com isso.

**Hikari: **Ai, quero que chegue o próximo capítulo rapidamente! Afinal eu fico com o Alex ou não?

**Alex: **?

**Daphne: **Só se for em sonhos Hikari.

**Hikari: **¬¬

**Camy: **E não me ponham a aturar o raio do Ron! Estou farta dele!

**Aki: **Não sejas assim Camy.

**Dejiko: **Nós vamos conquistar o Max e o Ray, não é Misuzu?

**Misuzu: **Tem mesmo de ser?

**Anna: **Blargh, vocês só falam de romance! O que vai acontecer de interessante no próximo capítulo é a aparição do meu monstro.

**Sarah: **Correcção, nosso monstro.

**Ilda: **Bem, está na hora de irmos embora e hoje sou eu que fecho o capítulo.

**Misuzu: **Eu também queria ser a última a falar neste capítulo.

**Ilda: **Cala-te! Sou eu porque sou a mais inteligente!

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Ilda: **Ora bem, pessoal, mandem reviews ou um cofre irá cair sobre as vossas cabeças e vocês não vão gostar nada disso, certo? Eu sei que estão mortinhos para me ver no próximo capítulo, mas vão ter de esperar. Adeusinho pessoal!


	11. Confusão no Centro Comercial

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_As personagens estavam a preparar-se para os seus encontros. O Alex iria encontrar-se com a Minako, o que deixou a Hikari e a Daphne cheias de ciúmes. _

_Por seu lado, o Ryu iria sair com a Ami e a Yui ficou ruidinha de ciúmes. A Lina estava determinada em reconquistar o amor dela, o Tyson, das mãos da Doremi, sua namorada. A Dejiko e a Misuzu foram atrás do Max e do Ray, apesar da Misuzu não achar boa ideia._

_A Anina foi encontrar-se com a sua paixão, o Kai e a Ilda foi tentar conquistar o Chrno, que andava sempre junto com a Rosette. Já a Anna e a Sarah, queriam fazer maldades e a Anna começou por fazer maldades a um mendigo._

_A Aki estava feliz por sair com o Harry, mas a Camy não suportava ter de aturar o Ron. Começaram os encontros. O Ryu foi sair com a Ami e foram ao centro comercial (aliás, todas as personagens foram ao centro comercial) e a Yui ia a seguir o Ryu._

_Mas enquanto o Ryu queria um relacionamento amoroso com a Ami, ela só queria saber de estudar e por isso, acabou tudo com ele, mesmo antes de ter começado. A Yui apareceu depois, para apoiar o Ryu._

_A Lina seguiu o Tyson e a Doremi até um restaurante. Aí, a Lina pôs pimenta na comida da Doremi e a Doremi ficou com a boca a arder. A Lina usou um feitiço e uma cascata caiu sobre a Doremi, molhando-a toda._

_A Anina e o Kai foram até ao cinema onde podiam escolher um filme romântico ou de terror. O Kai pensou que a Anina gostava mais do filme de terror e tirou bilhetes para esse filme. A Anina estava aborrecida com o filme, mas quando o Kai lhe disse que ela se podia agarrar a ele, tudo mudou._

_A Ilda foi seguir o Chrno e a Rosette e, usando um cofre, suterrou a Rosette e foi sair com o Chrno. A Daphne, por seu lado, foi atrás do Alex e da Minako._

**Capítulo 11: Confusão no Centro Comercial**

Os encontros no centro comercial ainda estavam para durar. Desta vez eram a Dejiko e a Misuzu, que andavam a seguir o Max e o Ray.

"Ah, ali vão eles." disse a Dejiko. "Estão a entrar naquela loja."

"Não devíamos estar a segui-los." disse a Misuzu.

"Claro que devíamos." disse a Dejiko. "Eles estão solteiros e tudo."

Nesse momento, o Ray e o Max saíram da loja.

"Vamos lá Misuzu!"

A Dejiko agarrou na mão da Misuzu e arrastou-a até ao Ray e ao Max.

"Olá Ray, olá Max." disse a Dejiko, sorrindo.

"Eu conheço-vos?" perguntou o Ray.

"Elas são da minha turma." disse o Max. "Olá meninas."

"Nós vínhamos aqui convidar-vos para irem connosco ao cinema." disse a Dejiko.

"Bom, nós não temos nada para fazer…" disse o Ray.

"Então venham connosco." disse a Dejiko, agarrando o braço do Ray. "Vamos."

Os dois começaram a afastar-se.

"Vamos também?" perguntou o Max, olhando para a Misuzu.

"Ah, sim." respondeu a Misuzu.

O Max pôs-lhe o braço por cima dos ombros e a Misuzu corou imenso. Eles começaram a caminhar atrás do Ray e da Dejiko. Chegaram finalmente ao lugar onde estava o cinema.

"O que querem ver?" perguntou o Ray.

"Eu quero ver um filme romântico." disse a Dejiko.

"Ok, vou comprar os bilhetes." disse o Ray, afastando-se.

"Sabes Max, a Misuzu tem andado a falar muito bem de ti." mentiu a Dejiko.

"Dejiko!" gritou a Misuzu, tentando que a amiga se calasse.

"Tens falado bem de mim Misuzu? A sério?" perguntou o Max, surpreendido.

"Bem…" disse a Misuzu, atrapalhada.

Nesse momento, o Ray regressou, com quatro bilhetes na mão.

"Vamos entrar?" perguntou o Ray.

"Vamos!" disse a Misuzu, agarrou num bilhete e correndo para o cinema.

"Uau, ela estava com pressa." disse o Ray, surpreendido.

"É, quando ela fica envergonhada, fica apressada também." disse a Dejiko, rindo.

Todos entraram no cinema. O Max sentou-se ao lado da Misuzu e o Ray ao lado da Dejiko.

Começou o filme. A Dejiko estava absorvida no filme e o Ray também. A Misuzu tentava parecer interessada, mas estava muito nervosa por ter o Max ao seu lado.

"Misuzu, porque é que tens andado a falar bem de mim?" perguntou o Max.

"Não… não é por nada." respondeu a Misuzu.

"Hum…" disse o Max, olhando desconfiado para a Misuzu.

**Magicville**

Enquanto a Misuzu e companhia estavam no cinema, o Alex estava a passear com a Minako numa zona do centro comercial que, por um acaso, era um enorme jardim (não sei como estava ali o jardim, mas isso também não interessa).

"Estou a adorar estar aqui." disse a Minako, sorrindo.

"Eu também." disse o Alex. "Queres sentar-te?"

"Pode ser." disse a Minako e eles sentaram-se num banco que havia ali perto.

Entretanto, no meio daquele jardim, a Hikari andava a seguir os dois e não era só ela.

"Hum, tenho de me aproximar mais." pensou a Hikari.

Ela moveu-se e acabou por bater noutra pessoa. Era a Daphne.

"Ei! O que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Isso pergunto eu." disse a Daphne.

"E-eu… bem… pronto, vim ver como estava o Alex porque sou amiga dele, nada mais e… estava preocupada." disse a Hikari.

"Ai sim? Pois eu vim ver se eles se davam bem ou não." disse a Daphne. "Não quero o meu ex-namorado a namorar com uma qualquer."

"A mim parece-me que estás com ciúmes." disse a Hikari.

"E a mim parece-me que tu gostas do Alex." disse a Daphne.

As duas ficaram a olhar uma para a outra durante alguns segundos.

"Devemos juntar-nos para prevenir que aquela loira fique com o Alex." disse a Daphne.

"Tenho de concordar contigo desta vez." disse a Hikari. "Eu não quero que a Minako fique com o Alex."

"Vá, vamos aproximar-nos para ouvirmos o que eles estão a dizer." disse a Daphne.

As duas aproximaram-se o mais que puderam. O Alex e a Minako conversavam animadamente.

"És muito divertido Alex." disse a Minako, sorrindo abertamente.

"E tu és muito bonita." disse o Alex e depois é que se apercebeu do que tinha dito. "Bem, eu queria dizer que…"

Não teve tempo para dizer mais nada, porque a Minako se aproximou dele e beijou-o. A Daphne e a Hikari ficaram a olhar, enraivecidas.

"Eu mato aquela loira!" disse a Daphne.

"E eu ajudo." disse a Hikari.

"M-Minako…" disse o Alex, atarantado.

"Desculpa, mas não resisti." disse a Minako.

"Sabes… acho que devíamos namorar." disse o Alex.

A Hikari reprimiu um grito de raiva.

"O que foi isto?" perguntou a Minako.

"Miau!" disse a Hikari, tentando imitar um gato.

"Ah, é só um gato." disse o Alex.

"Ufa, foi por pouco." disse a Hikari.

A Daphne tirou a varinha do bolso nesse momento.

"Ei! Não podes enfeitiçar a Minako… pelo menos na frente do Alex." disse a Hikari.

"Eu parto todos os ossinhos àquela oferecida." disse a Daphne, enfurecida.

"Namorar?" perguntou a Minako, surpreendida. "Não esperava que me pedisses em namoro."

"Talvez seja cedo demais." disse o Alex. "Mas, tens todo o tempo que quiseres para pensar."

A Minako sorriu.

"És um querido, mas eu não preciso de pensar." disse a Minako. "Já há algum tempo que eu estava de olho em ti, para dizer a verdade…"

**Nos arbustos…**

"Vês como ela é esperta?" perguntou a Daphne. "Já deve é ter planeado isto há muito tempo."

"Não sejas paranóica Daphne." disse a Hikari.

"… bem, eu sempre tive demasiada vergonha para me aproximar de ti." disse a Minako, sorrindo.

"Então, qual é a tua resposta?" perguntou o Alex.

O coração do Alex batia apressadamente. A Hikari esperava, ansiosa e a Daphne tinha os punhos fechados.

"Eu… eu… aceito." disse a Minako.

A Minako e o Alex beijaram-se.

"Não pode ser." disse a Daphne, levantando-se. "Eu vou acabar com esta palhaçada!"

"Vais? Tu és maluca ou quê?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Ela não se fica a rir." disse a Daphne. "Eu vou lá."

"Então vai." disse a Hikari. "Vais arruinar as tuas hipóteses de ficar com o Alex, mas tu é que sabes."

"Argh… tens razão." disse a Daphne, voltando a baixar-se. "Bem, mas eu não desisti do Alex."

"Nem eu." disse a Hikari.

"Que tal se nos juntássemos e acabássemos de vez com a Minako?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Ah, nem penses." disse a Hikari. "Eu vou fazer as coisas à minha maneira."

"Tu é que sabes." disse a Daphne, enquanto a Hikari se afastava.

A Daphne continuou a observar a Minako e o Alex, que agora se tinham levantado e iam passear novamente.

**Magicville**

A Aki ia a passear ao lado do Harry Potter. Os dois estavam a conversar animadamente. A Camy ia atrás deles, com o Ron a seu lado.

"Eu adoro isto aqui." disse a Aki.

"O centro comercial não é o meu lugar preferido." disse o Harry. "Mas como estou contigo, até parece o melhor lugar do mundo."

A Aki corou imenso. Atrás deles, o Ron tentava meter conversa com a Camy.

"Está um lindo dia, não achas?" perguntou o Ron.

"Sei lá, estamos dentro de um centro comercial." disse a Camy, num tom seco. "Não consigo ver se está a chover ou a fazer sol."

"Ah, pois… não queres ir comer alguma coisa?"

"Detesto comer." disse a Camy.

"E se fossemos ao cinema?" perguntou o Ron.

"Detesto ir ao cinema."

"E se…"

"Detesto tudo o que tenha de fazer contigo." disse a Camy. "Porque é que não me deixas em paz? Estou farta de ti."

"Mas…"

"Ai! Já não te aguento." disse a Camy, tirou a varinha do bolso e lançou o Ron contra um canteiro de flores que havia ali perto.

"Camy!" gritou a Aki, virando-se para trás. "O que estás a fazer?"

"Ele é um chato." disse a Camy.

"Pois, mas devias dar-te bem com ele." disse a Aki.

"Porquê?" perguntou a Camy.

"Porque agora nós vamos passar mais tempo com o Harry e o Ron." disse a Aki. "O Harry pediu-me em namoro e eu aceitei."

"O quê?" gritou a Camy. "Mas tu és parva ou quê?"

"Camy! Vê lá como falas com a Aki!" disse o Harry, zangado.

"Aki, ele não pode ser teu namorado." disse a Camy. "Toda a gente sabe que ele tem um monte de namoradas."

"Ora, isso não é verdade." disse a Aki.

"É sim!" gritou a Camy.

"Não ouses falar mal do Harry!" gritou a Aki.

"Muito bem, fica com ele, mas depois vais arrepender-te." disse a Camy, afastando-se, furiosa.

**Magicville**

A Anna e a Sarah estavam a caminhar pelo centro comercial.

"Temos de arranjar um bom lugar para usarmos a esfera de monstro." disse a Anna.

"Pois, o problema é encontrar um bom lugar." disse a Sarah. "Ninguém nos pode ver."

"Hum… deixa-me pensar… ah! Já sei!" disse a Anna. "Vamos para a casa de banho feminina. Não deve estar lá muita gente."

"Boa ideia." disse a Sarah e as duas apressaram-se a caminhar até à casa de banho.

Como esperavam, não estava lá ninguém. A Anna tirou uma esfera azul do bolso.

"Bom, este monstro deve servir." disse a Anna. "Aparece! Monstro da esfera!"

A esfera azul elevou-se no ar e depois surgiu muito fumo. A esfera transformou-se num grande monstro azul, alto e com asas negras.

"Agora vai e enche este lugar de energia negra." disse a Anna.

O monstro saiu da casa de banho a voar.

"Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer!" disse a Sarah, saindo da casa de banho, seguida pela Anna.

O monstro voou para o meio do centro comercial e começou a lançar raios negros contra tudo e todos. As pessoas começaram a fugir, assustadas.

A Anina, o Kai, a Dejiko, o Ray, a Misuzu e o Max, que já tinham saído do cinema, viram o que o monstro estava a fazer.

"Meu Deus!" gritou a Misuzu.

"Um monstro aqui… é muito estranho." disse a Anina.

"Acho melhor sairmos daqui." sugeriu a Dejiko.

"Mas não podemos deixar que este monstro destrua o centro comercial." disse o Kai.

Ali perto, o Tyson, a Doremi e a Lina observavam tudo.

"Tyson, tenho medo." disse a Doremi, abraçando o Tyson e deixando a Lina furiosa.

"És muito medricas Doremi." disse a Lina. "Bem, acho que nos devemos unir e acabar com o monstro."

Noutro ponto do centro comercial, a Ilda e o Chrno olhavam, confusos, para o monstro que estava agora a destruir um restaurante.

"Nunca pensei que um monstro aparecesse aqui." disse o Chrno.

"Hum… será que…" começou a Ilda.

"O que estás a pensar?"

"Não… não é nada. Tenho de ir. Até logo." disse a Ilda, saindo dali a correr.

A Yui, o Ryu e a Hikari também observavam tudo. O Alex e a Minako ainda estavam alheios ao que se estava a passar, até que o relógio da Minako começou a apitar.

"O que foi Rei? O quê, um monstro? Ok, até já." disse a Minako. "Alex, tenho de ir agora. Depois falamos."

"Mas…" o Alex nem terminou a frase, porque a Minako já saíra dali a correr.

Ali perto, a Daphne olhava para a cena.

"Hum, porque será que ela saiu assim a correr?" pensou a Daphne. "Aqui há gato… ou ela é uma medricas…"

**Magicville**

O monstro estava a destruir tudo à sua volta, libertando energia negra por todos os lados. O Tyson e a Doremi tinham fugido dali. Os outros juntaram-se todos. Só não havia sinal da Aki, nem da Camy.

"Temos de fazer alguma coisa." disse o Ryu.

"Mas nós não somos muito poderosos." disse a Yui.

Nesse momento, o Alex veio a correr até eles.

"O que está aqui a fazer este monstro?" perguntou ele.

"Também gostaríamos de saber." disse a Hikari.

Nesse momento, o monstro virou-se para eles, pronto a atacar.

"Ups." disse a Mizusu.

"Acho que estamos feitos." disse o Max.

O monstro levantou a sua mão, para lançar um raio mortífero, mas ouviu-se uma voz.

"Pára já aí!"

O monstro e os alunos viraram-se e viram que em cima de um restaurante estavam cinco figuras. As cinco Inner Senshi.

"Não podes destruir este centro comercial." disse a Sailor Moon.

"Exactamente! Arruinaste a minha tarde! Em nome de Vénus, vou castigar-te!" gritou a Sailor Vénus.

"Ei! Eu é que deveria dizer isso!" disse a Sailor Moon, chateada.

"Não interessa." disse a Sailor Marte. "Vamos mas é atacar!"

E assim, começou a luta entre o monstro e as cinco Sailors. A um canto, a Sarah e a Anna observavam tudo.

"Raios! De onde apareceram aquelas?" perguntou a Anna.

"São as Sailors." disse a Sarah. "São muito conhecidas. Lutam pelo bem e pela justiça."

"Ainda vão acabar com os nossos planos." disse a Anna.

"Aha! Então eu tinha razão." disse uma voz atrás delas.

A Anna e a Sarah viraram-se e viram a Ilda.

"Então vocês montam um plano maléfico e nem me convidam?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Tu estavas mais preocupada a andar atrás do Chrno." disse a Sarah.

"Ah… têm razão." disse a Ilda. "Vá, contem-me tudo sobre este plano."

Enquanto a Sarah contava à Ilda todo o plano, os outros alunos viam as Sailors a lutar contra os monstros.

"Hum… aquela Sailor Vénus é gira." pensou o Alex, sem saber que ela era a sua namorada, a Minako.

"Devíamos ajudar as Sailors." disse a Yui.

"Será que podemos usar os nossos poderes da realidade virtual?" perguntou a Lina. "Não sei se eles funcionam aqui."

"Eu vou tentar." disse o Alex. "Chama Fatal!"

A chama foi contra o monstro e acertou-lhe em cheio.

"Resultou!" gritaram os alunos, felizes.

"Então vamos ajudar as Sailors!" disse a Yui.

"Corrente Mágica!", "Chama Fatal!", "Luz da Lua!", "Nevoeiro Místico Condensar!", Raio de Luz!", "Onda Mística!" gritaram eles.

A Misuzu não usou o seu ataque, porque ele tinha apenas poderes curativos e a Lina não usou o seu, por temer que o ataque provocasse mais destruição que o monstro, além disso o monstro estava no ar e não seria afectado pelo terramoto.

Todos os ataques acertaram no monstro, mas não o destruíram.

"Obrigado." agradeceu a Sailor Vénus. "Agora nós tratamos do resto."

"Beijo de Terapia da Luz da Lua!", "Choque da Beleza e do Amor de Vénus!", "Flecha de Fogo de Marte!", "Rapsódia da Água de Mercúrio!", "Evolução do Núcleo de Júpiter!"

Todos os ataques acertaram no monstro, destruindo-o finalmente.

"Obrigado a todos." disseram as Sailors e depois saíram dali.

A Anna e a Sarah ficaram furiosas pelo monstro ter sido destruído. A Ilda não se importou muito. Os alunos voltaram às suas casas.

Afinal a Camy tinha saído do centro comercial antes do monstro aparecer e a Aki e o Harry tinham saído dali quando o monstro aparecera. O Ron tinha saído do centro comercial depois da Camy o ter mandado contra o canteiro de flores.

**Magicville**

**Na casa das vilãs…**

"Aquelas Sailors vão pagar-mas." disse a Anna.

"Temos de descobrir quem elas são." disse a Sarah.

"Vamos tentar." disse a Daphne, que já tinha sido informada de todo o plano.

"As Devil Divas não falham." disse a Ilda. "Havemos de descobrir quem são as Sailors e esmagá-las!"

A Anna, a Ilda e a Sarah começaram a rir-se, tal como aqueles vilões loucos, enquanto a Daphne ficava pensativa.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A briga da Camy e da Aki intensifica-se e elas zangam-se a sério. Qual delas terá razão? As Devil Divas recebem um novo membro para o grupo. Ficaremos a saber dos problemas do Alex arranjar uma nova namorada, pois a sua avó faz sempre uma certa coisa quando ele arranja uma nova namorada. Por fim, começam logo os problemas na turma do quarto ano e quase todos os alunos passam a detestar a professora Umbridge._

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

**Kai: **Hoje eu e o meu grupo apoderámo-nos do cantinho das personagens.

**Hilary: **Sim, hoje não há Alex, nem Anina, nem Devil Divas para ninguém.

**Ray: **Nós estamos a ser negligenciados nesta fic!

**Tyson: **Até o meu namoro está em risco!

**FireKai: **Ora, não gostam, vão-se embora.

**Max: **Não podemos. Temos a família para sustentar.

**Julia: **Mentiroso. Nós nem somos casados.

**Max: **Fala por ti.

**Todos: **O.o

**Hilary: **Bem, desta vez a fic foi actualizada ao domingo, porque ela já tinha sido actualizada na quarta-feira.

**Kai: **Mas quase ninguém apareceu por aqui para comentar.

**Tyson: **Malvados. Não gostam de mim.

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Kai: **Bem, temos de ir embora que eu fechei toda a gente num armário e devem estar a ficar sem ar.

**Julia: **Tu fechaste a Anina no armário também?

**Kai: **Não, ela ficou em casa a estudar.

**Hilary: **Ah. Bem pessoal, chegou ao fim este capítulo. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews ou o Kai vai até vossa casa e mata-vos. Bye bye.

**P.S: **Só para saberem, criei um fórum onde podemos falar da fic, dar sugestões, criticar e partilhar opiniões. Para irem ao fórum, só têm de ir ao meu profile e clicar em fóruns. Passem por lá e dêem a vossa opinião, ok? Obrigado :)


	12. Os Presentes da Avó Dora

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Continuaram os encontros no centro comercial. A Dejiko e a Misuzu foram atrás do Ray e do Max. Depois de falarem com eles, todos decidiram ir ao cinema. A Dejiko ficou feliz, mas a Misuzu estava um pouco incomodada com a presença do Max._

_O Alex e a Minako decidiram ficar sentados no jardim dentro do centro comercial. A Daphne e a Hikari ficaram a espiá-los. Enquanto o Alex e a Minako conversavam, o clima ficou diferente e eles beijaram-se. A Hikari e a Daphne ficaram muito zangadas._

_Por fim, o Alex pediu a Hikari em namoro e ela aceitou, deixando a Hikari e a Daphne sem saberem exactamente o que fazer. A Daphne sugeriu que elas se juntassem para separarem o Alex da Minako, mas a Hikari recusou._

_A Aki ia a passear com o Harry Potter, seguida pela Camy e pelo Ron Weasley. O que aconteceu é que o Ron tentava sempre agradar à Camy, mas ela chateou-se e acabou por o mandar para um canteiro de flores._

_A Aki ficou zangada com a Camy e disse-lhe que ela tinha de começar a tolerar o Ron, porque o Harry tinha pedido a Aki em namoro e ela aceitara. A Camy acusou o Harry de ter muitas namoradas. A Aki não acreditou e as duas zangaram-se._

_Enquanto isso acontecia, a Sarah e a Anna andavam à procura de um bom lugar para libertarem um dos monstros da esfera. Finalmente, elas libertaram o monstro e queriam encher o centro comercial de energia negra._

_As pessoas começaram a fugir, enquanto o monstro destruía tudo. A Minako saiu de ao pé do Alex e pouco depois apareceram as Sailors, que começaram a lutar contra o monstro. _

_Mas o poder das Sailors não era suficiente, por isso, a Anina, o Alex e os outros heróis juntaram forças e, usando os seus ataques especiais, mataram o monstro. Na casa das vilãs, elas ficaram todas chateadas e disseram que iam descobrir quem eram as Sailors e iam esmagá-las. _

**Capítulo 12: Os Presentes da Avó Dora**

Passou uma semana desde o incidente no centro comercial. A Anna, a Sarah e a Ilda continuaram a usar esferas de monstro para que Magicville ficava coberta pela energia negra. Mas de todas as vezes falharam.

As Sailors apareciam e, também com a ajuda de algumas pessoas que se encontravam nos locais onde os monstros apareciam, destruíram os monstros. A Anna ficou super zangada, a Sarah e a Ilda também. Quanto à quarta vilã, a Daphne, ela estava mais preocupada em seguir o Alex para todo o lado, para estar de olho nele e na Minako.

A Daphne constatou que, pouco antes das Sailors aparecerem, a Minako arranjava sempre uma desculpa para sair de perto do Alex e a Daphne começou a ficar desconfiada.

A Minako e o Alex estavam a dar-se muito bem. A Hikari andava mais mal-humorada do que o costume. A Lina ainda não tinha desistido do Tyson, mas também não tinha feito nada para o separar da Doremi.

A Yui e o Ryu andavam sempre juntos, mas até agora não tinham nada um com o outro. A Anina passava horas no apartamento do Kai, falando com ele. Ambos gostam um do outro, mas ainda não tinham admitido.

A Dejiko e a Misuzu falavam de vez em quando com o Max e o Ray, mas não tinham conseguido mais nada de concreto com eles. Por fim, a Aki ainda namorava com o Harry e a Camy continuava contra o namoro. Até que um dia…

"Aki, não percebo como é que tu ainda namoras com ele." disse a Camy. As duas estavam no quarto que elas partilhavam. "Ele tem montes de namoradas. Toda a gente sabe isso."

"Não inventes Camy." disse a Aki, zangada. "Porque é que estás sempre a dizer mal dele?"

"Porque sou tua amiga." respondeu a Camy. "Tu vais sofrer. É melhor que acabes já o namoro."

"Nem pensar!" gritou a Aki. "Tu tens é inveja de eu ter um namorado e tu não!"

"Não é nada disso."

"Claro que é." disse a Aki, furiosa. "Nunca pensei que fosses assim Camy."

"Tu é que estás a ser parva!" gritou a Camy.

"Não quero mais conversas contigo." disse a Aki e caminhou para o seu armário. "A nossa amizade acabou. Vou mudar-me para o quarto da Dejiko."

A Aki começou a tirar a sua roupa do armário.

"Não sejas parva Aki." disse a Camy. "Vais arrepender-te quando vires que estás enganada."

"Tu é que te vais arrepender pelo que estás a dizer." disse a Aki. "Eu apoie-te sempre e agora tu viras-me as costas e não me apoias. És uma ingrata."

"Tu é que sabes." disse a Camy. "Mas quem te avisa, teu amigo é."

A Camy virou-se e saiu do quarto, enquanto a Aki esvaziava o armário e levava tudo para o quarto da Dejiko.

**Magicville**

Mas as discussões estavam longe de terminar, não só entre a Camy e a Aki, como entre outras pessoas. Na casa das vilãs, a Anna estava a ter uma briga com a Daphne. A Ilda e a Sarah apoiavam a Anna

"Olha lá, tu tens de participar nos nossos planos." disse a Anna. "Enquanto nós tentamos fazer com que Magicville seja envolvida pela energia negra, tu não fazes nada."

"Andas atrás do Alex, que eu sei." disse a Ilda.

"Como é que sabes?" perguntou a Daphne, surpreendida.

"Eu sou muito inteligente." respondeu a Ilda.

As outras: ¬¬

"Bom Anna, eu não sou obrigada a participar nos vossos planos estúpidos." disse a Daphne. "Tenho é de pensar no que é mais importante para mim."

"Ah, quer dizer que o mais importante para ti é o teu ex-namorado?" perguntou a Sarah. "Deves estar louca."

"Cala-te Sarah! Eu não te pedi opinião." disse a Daphne zangada.

"Tu não és nada inteligente Daphne." disse a Ilda. "Nem sei como consegui ser tua amiga durante tanto tempo…"

"Cala-te Ilda! Tu é que és burra que nem uma porta!" gritou a Daphne.

"Buá! Sarah, ela chamou-me burra!" disse a Ilda, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ei! Não fales assim da Ilda." disse a Sarah, zangada.

"Calem-se todas!" gritou a Anna. "Daphne, só te pedimos um pouco mais de dedicação." (A Anna até está boazinha hoje. :P)

"Está bem, eu vou ajudar-vos da próxima vez." disse a Daphne, cruzando os braços, aborrecida.

"Ah, assim está melhor." disse a Anna.

Nessa tarde, a Anna e a Daphne ficaram surpreendias quando a Ilda e a Sarah trouxeram para casa uma outra aluna, com malas e tudo.

"Sarah, quem é esta?" perguntou a Anna.

"Esta é a Ming Ming." respondeu a Sarah.

"Olá a todas!" disse a Ming Ming. "É um prazer conhecer-vos. Sempre estive desejosa de vir até aqui, mas não tinha tempo, mas agora já deu. E a Sarah foi muito caridosa em deixar-me vir, com malas e tudo. É que eu estou numa situação complicada e contei tudo à Sarah. A Ilda também ajudou, é claro. A Sarah ficou comovida com a minha história, ela é uma boa pessoa, apesar de não parecer e…"

"Ei!" gritou a Sarah. "Eu sou uma óptima pessoa, ouviste? Óptima!"

"Ok, se tu o dizes…" disse a Ming Ming.

"E porque é que a Ming Ming vem com as malas dela?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Bem, é que… ela foi expulsa do apartamento onde estava." disse a Ilda.

"E porque é que ela foi expulsa?" perguntou a Anna.

"Bem, é que eu peguei fogo à cozinha do apartamento." respondeu a Ming Ming.

"Pegaste fogo à cozinha do apartamento?" perguntou a Anna. "Tu deves ser muito descuidada. Não queremos pessoas descuidadas aqui em casa."

"Mas eu não me descuidei." disse a Ming Ming. "O Draco Malfoy começou a chatear-me, eu enervei-me e peguei fogo à cozinha."

"Ah, então foi de propósito." disse a Anna pensativa. "Estou a gostar mais de ti. Vamos conversar."

A Ming Ming contou todas as suas maldades à Anna e às outras e a Anna pareceu satisfeita.

"Muito bem, podes ficar a viver aqui." disse a Anna.

"Não sei se é muito boa ideia." disse a Daphne.

"Ainda bem que ela fica a viver connosco." disse a Sarah, feliz.

"Ai que bom!" disse a Ilda, contente. "Agora és uma das Devil Divas!"

"Pois é." disse a Ming Ming. "Obrigada a todas… bom, menos à Daphne, que não foi solidária comigo e me queria ver na rua da amargura, a viver debaixo da ponte."

Daphne: ¬¬

**Magicville**

Na casa do Alex e companhia, o Alex, a Anina, a Hikari, a Misuzu, a Lina e a Dejiko, que estava de visita, estavam a jogar ao Pictionary (para quem não sabe, é um jogo onde temos de desenhar o que nos calhar num dos cartões que escolhemos e as pessoas da nossa equipa têm de adivinhar o que a outra pessoa está a desenhar).

As equipas eram as seguintes: o Alex, a Hikari e a Lina contra a Anina, a Misuzu e a Dejiko. Estava na vez da Hikari desenhar e do Alex e da Lina tentarem adivinhar.

"Acho que isso é uma galinha." disse o Alex.

"A mim parece-me um porco." disse a Lina.

"Um porco?" perguntou o Alex. "E desde quando é que um porco tem penas?"

"Ora, quando eu andava na outra escola, um porco enorme comeu uma galinha e ficou cheio de penas." disse a Lina.

Os outros: ¬¬

"O tempo está a terminar." disse a Anina. "Ou adivinham ou perdem."

"Olhem com atenção para o desenho." disse a Hikari, impaciente.

"A mim continua a parecer-me uma galinha." disse o Alex.

"Talvez seja uma vaca…" disse a Lina.

"Lina, as vacas não têm penas!" gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Pronto, também não é preciso gritarem comigo." disse a Lina, que nesse dia tinha o cabelo pintado de verde alface (que raio de cor que eu escolhi x-x)

"Acabou o tempo!" disse a Dejiko. "Vocês perderam."

"Ai, a palavra era tão fácil." disse a Hikari. "Eu estava a desenhar uma avestruz!"

"Uma avestruz? E desde quando é que uma avestruz é tão pequena?" perguntou o Alex.

"Ora, é uma avestruz anã." disse a Hikari.

Todos: ¬¬

Nesse momento, bateram à porta.

"Eu vou abrir." disse a Misuzu.

Ela voltou pouco depois, trazendo consigo um caixote grande e uma carta.

"Oh não… não me digam que é o que eu estou a pensar…" disse o Alex.

A Misuzu abriu o caixote e saíram de lá dois gatos: uma era uma gatinha toda branca, o outro era um gato todo preto.

"Que queridos." disse a Misuzu, abraçando a gatinha branca.

"Pois são." disse a Dejiko, que estava agora a brincar com o gatinho preto.

A Hikari e a Lina aproximaram-se para ver melhor. O Alex virou-se para a Anina.

"Anina, tu não contaste à minha avó que eu tinha uma namorada nova, pois não?" perguntou o Alex.

"Bem… mais ou menos…" disse a Anina, atrapalhada. "Ela telefonou e eu descai-me e disse-lhe…"

"E qual é o problema de ela ter dito à tua avó que tinhas uma nova namorada?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"Cada vez que a minha avó sabe que tenho uma nova namorada, manda-me sempre animais de estimação." disse o Alex. "Vá-se lá saber porquê."

"Eles são amorosos." disse a Misuzu e depois levantou-se e caminhou até ao Alex. "Toma, esta carta é para ti."

O Alex abriu a carta e, como já estava à espera, era da sua avó.

_Olá querido netinho, há dois dias telefonei para o teu apartamento e a Anina atendeu e disse-me que tens uma nova namorada. Espero que seja desta vez que tenhas encontrado a pessoa certa. Eu não gostava muito daquela tua última namorada, a Daphne, ainda bem que acabaste tudo com ela. _

_Bom, qualquer dia vou aí para conhecer a Minako. É esse o nome dela, não é? Espero que ela te trate bem, meu querido. Também espero que gostes do meu presente, desta vez escolhi gatos, hás-de gostar deles: a gatinha branca e o gato preto. _

_Bom meu querido, cuida-te. Eu e os teus pais pensamos muitas vezes em ti. Trata bem da Anina que ela é muito tua amiga. Continuo a dizer que vocês ficavam bem os dois juntos. E dá um abraço meu ao Ryuzinho. Adeus meu querido. _

_Beijinhos grandes da tua avó, Dora Maria._

O Alex terminou de ler a carta e viu que todos os outros estavam a espreitar por cima do ombro dele e estavam a ler a carta também.

"Ei! Isto é privado!" disse o Alex.

"Ah, então a tua avó não gostava da Daphne." disse a Hikari. "Eu também não gosto muito dela."

"E porque é que ela quer que tu e a Anina fiquem juntos?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Oh, a avó Dora é muito simpática, mas tem as suas manias." disse a Anina, sorrindo.

"Porque é que lhe chamas avó?" perguntou a Lina. "Ela não é só avó do Alex?"

"Sim, mas eu conheço o Alex desde pequeno e habituei-me a chamar à avó do Alex, avó Dora." disse a Anina.

"A minha avó quer à força toda que eu e a Anina fiquemos juntos." disse o Alex rindo. "Mas nós somos só amigos."

"Exacto." concordou a Anina.

"O que é que a tua avó te deu das outras vezes que tu tiveste outras namoradas?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"Duas tarântulas… brrr, só de pensar dá-me arrepios." disse o Alex. "E deu-me duas iguanas, que também não eram os melhores animais de estimação."

"E quando ele namorou com a Daphne, deu-lhe dois papagaios." disse a Anina, rindo. "E os papagaios estavam ensinados para insultar a Daphne."

Todos se riram.

"Mas tive de devolver todos os animais." disse o Alex.

"Oh, mas não devolvas os gatinhos." pediu a Hikari. "São tão queridos."

"Que nome lhes vamos dar?" perguntou a Lina.

"Eu gostava que a gatinha se chamasse Whitney." disse a Misuzu.

"E o gato podia chamar-se Shadow." sugeriu a Lina. "Parece nome de um assassino sangrento."

Todos: ¬¬ Lina…

"Bom, então ficam a chamar-se Whitney e Shadow." disse o Alex. "Mas o meu gato não vai ser nenhum assassino Lina."

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, os alunos do quarto ano foram ter aula de Encantamentos, com a professora Umbridge.

"Olá a todos." disse ela, com um sorriso cínico. "Eu sou Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"Que raio de nome." sussurrou a Yui.

"Eu vou ensinar-vos a arte dos encantamentos." explicou a professora. "Vocês vão adorar as minhas aulas."

"Deve ser deve…" pensou a Hikari.

"Aqui vamos aprender feitiços como levitar uma pena, mover pequenos objectos…"

"E vamos aprender feitiços como o teletransporte e a super levitação?" perguntou o Ryu, interrompendo a professora.

"Não." respondeu a professora.

"Mas porquê?" perguntou o Kai.

"Porque isso não é importante para vocês." respondeu a professora Umbridge, mas na realidade ela não queria que os alunos ficassem muito fortes, caso contrário, poderiam estragar os seus planos.

"Mas o teletransporte e a super levitação constam do programa." disse o Harry Potter.

"Não interessa." disse a professora Umbridge. "Não vão aprender isso e ponto final."

"Não é justo!" gritou o Harry Potter.

"Eu é que decido o que é justo ou não." disse a professora Umbridge. "Você, Harry Potter, fica de castigo uma semana, por me desafiar."

"Bolas." disse o Harry Potter.

Vários alunos começaram a protestar contra a professora Umbridge.

"Muito bem, se é assim que querem, estão todos de castigo!" gritou a Umbridge. "Excepto a Anna e a Daphne."

A Anna e a Daphne sorriram.

"E porque é que elas não estão de castigo também?" perguntou o Ray.

"Não me desafie Ray Kon ou fica de castigo durante o dobro do tempo." ameaçou a Umbridge.

"Foi só uma pergunta…" disse o Ray, desanimado.

A partir desse momento, a turma ficou a detestar a professora Umbridge.

**Magicville**

Os alunos do terceiro ano estavam a sair da sala de aula. A Lina vinha a conversar com a Aki e ambas se afastaram. A Dejiko, a Misuzu e a Camy estavam todas juntas, até que a Camy disse que ia embora.

"Não me estou a sentir muito bem." disse ela. "Acho que vou para casa."

"Está bem." disse a Dejiko. "Se precisares de alguma coisa, avisa."

"Sim. Até logo meninas." disse a Camy, afastando-se.

"Coitada, ela está mesmo tristinha." disse a Misuzu.

"Ela e a Aki tiveram uma briga mesmo feia." disse a Dejiko. "A Aki até se mudou para o meu quarto."

"Mas porque é que elas se zangaram?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Por causa do Harry Potter." respondeu a Dejiko. "Ele namora com a Aki, mas a Camy diz que ele tem várias namoradas. A Aki não acredita na Camy."

"E será que ele tem mesmo várias namoradas?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Ouvi dizer que sim, mas não tenho a certeza." respondeu a Dejiko.

**Magicville**

Perto dali, a Ilda, a Ming Ming e a Sarah estavam a conversar. A Ilda e a Sarah já tinham explicado à Ming Ming tudo sobre as esferas de monstro e a energia negra.

"Isso parece-me interessante." disse a Ming Ming. "Quando é que vão soltar outro monstro?"

"Não temos bem a certeza." respondeu a Ilda.

"A Anna é que decide." disse a Sarah. "Mas deve ser em breve."

"Realmente eu já tinha ouvido falar da aparição de vários monstros, mas não sabia que vocês eram responsáveis por isso." disse a Ming Ming.

"Mas somos." disse a Ilda.

"Quando chegarmos a casa falamos com a Anna." disse a Sarah. "Quero causar o caos nesta escola."

**Magicville**

A Lina e a Aki estavam ao pé de uma das janelas da escola. Enquanto olhavam para a paisagem, iam conversando.

"Aki, devias fazer as pazes com a Camy." disse a Lina.

"Nem pensar." disse a Aki. "Ela disse mentiras sobre o meu namorado."

"Sim… mas deviam fazer as pazes." disse a Lina, que já tinha ouvido uns rumores sobre o Harry Potter ter muitas namoradas. Mas a Lina não quis criar uma discussão com a Aki.

"Eu sempre apoiei a Camy e ela agora faz-me isto." disse a Aki, zangada.

"Mas… e se ela tiver razão?" perguntou a Lina.

"Se ela tiver razão, há-de conseguir provar que o Harry tem muitas namoradas." disse a Aki.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Começam as actividades da escola. A Anina tenta convencer os outros a inscreverem-se no Jornal da Escola. Alguns ficam convencidos, outros não. Além disso, algumas pessoas chatas também decidem participar do Jornal. O professor Dumbledore diz que estão abertas as inscrições para a Associação de Estudantes. A Anina e companhia formam uma lista, o Kai e companhia formam outra e as Devil Divas formam a última lista. Além disso, a Camy vai tentar provar à Aki que o Harry não lhe é fiel. Será que ela vai conseguir?_

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

**Ming Ming: **Olá pessoal! Eu sou a Ming Ming, a nova Devil Diva!

**Ilda: **Agora somos cinco Devil Divas. É o máximo!

**Hikari: **Já não bastavam quatro…

**Yui: **Aki e Camy, vocês têm de fazer as pazes.

**Aki: **Nem pensar, a não ser que ela me peça desculpa.

**Camy: **Ora, eu é que estou certa! O Harry é um traidor!

**Harry Potter: **Eu ouvi isso!

**Camy: **Então está calado!

**Misuzu: **Pessoal, o Shadow está a estragar o sofá com as unhas…

**Anina: **Ai! O meu rico sofá!

**Lina: **Eu bem disse que ele era um assassino… de sofás!

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Ryu: **Bem, vamos mas é embora. Estou cansado.

**Kai: **No próximo capítulo, não percam de vista a minha lista para a Associação de Estudantes.

**Dejiko: **Ei! Não vale fazer publicidade antes do capítulo chegar.

**Kai: **Oh, ok.

**Anna: **Vá Daphne, diz lá as deixas finais para irmos embora de uma vez.

**Daphne: **Humhum, bem. Terminou este capítulo… o que é que tenho de dizer mais? Ah! Mandem reviews! Esperamos que tenham gostado… voltamos para a semana e… acho que é só. Xauzinho!


	13. Harry Potter, Fiel ou Infiel?

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Passou-se uma semana desde o incidente no centro comercial. Apesar dos esforços das Devil Divas, as Sailors destruíram muitos dos monstros das esferas. O Alex e a Minako estavam juntos e felizes, com a Daphne sempre a segui-los._

_A Anina e o Kai estavam a dar-se bem, mas ainda não tinham assumido nada. O mesmo se passava com o Ryu e a Yui._

_A Camy insiste com a Aki que o Harry Potter é um mulherengo e que tem várias namoradas. A Aki defende o namorado e ela e a Camy zangam-se a sério. A Aki decide mudar-se para o quarto da Dejiko._

_A Anna, a Ilda e a Sarah ralham com a Daphne porque ela não se tem dedicado a fazer o mal e só tem pensado em seguir o Alex. _

_Nessa tarde, a Sarah e a Ilda trazem a Ming Ming para o apartamento delas, dizendo que ela não tem onde ficar. A Anna gosta da maneira da Ming Ming e ela fica a viver lá, tornando-se assim uma das Devil Divas, contra a vontade da Daphne._

_No apartamento do Alex e companhia, eles estavam a divertir-se, até que chega uma encomenda para o Alex, juntamente com uma carta. A encomenda são dois gatos: uma gatinha branca e um gato preto._

_O Alex abre a carta, que é da sua avó Dora Maria, que tem a mania de, quando o Alex arranja uma nova namorada, lhe dar animais de estimação. A avó do Alex não gostava muito da Daphne e acha que o Alex devia namorar com a Anina._

_Todos começam a pensar em que nomes irão dar aos gatinhos. A Misuzu sugere que a gatinha se chame Whitney e a Lina sugere que o gato se chame Shadow. E assim, os nomes ficam escolhidos._

_No dia seguinte, os alunos do quarto ano vão ter aula com a professora Umbridge e começam logo a detestá-la, com excepção da Daphne e da Anna. _

_Enquanto a Ilda, a Sarah e a Ming Ming falam sobre os monstros das esferas, a Camy está preocupada com a Aki e, por seu lado, a Aki diz que só vai acreditar na Camy se ela provar que o Harry lhe é infiel._

**Capítulo 13: Harry Potter, Fiel ou Infiel?**

Passaram uns dias desde que a turma do quarto ano tinha discutido com a Umbridge. Todos, com excepção da Daphne e da Anna, tiveram de cumprir um castigo com a Umbridge.

Entretanto, a Aki e a Camy continuavam sem se falarem. A Dejiko, o Ryu e a Yui tentaram fazer com que elas voltassem a ser amigas, mas não tiveram resultados, pois a Aki recusava-se a falar com a Camy, a não ser que ela admitisse que o Harry não tinha outras namoradas.

"Custa-me ver que duas boas amigas sem zanguem desta maneira." disse o Ryu.

"É verdade, eu pensei que elas eram inseparáveis." disse a Yui.

Entretanto, a Camy tinha chamado a Dejiko para ela ir ao seu quarto. Agora as duas estavam em cima da cama da Camy. A Dejiko ouvia atentamente o que a Camy tinha a dizer.

"Eu vou provar à Aki que o Harry Potter é um mulherengo." disse a Camy.

"E como é que vais fazer isso?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"É para isso que eu preciso da tua ajuda." disse a Camy.

"Não estou a perceber."

A Camy explicou rapidamente à Dejiko qual era o seu plano.

"Hum, parece-me bom, mas arriscado." disse a Dejiko. "Ele pode não cair nessa armadilha." disse a Dejiko.

"Ah, mas eu tenho a certeza absoluta de que ele vai cair na armadilha." disse a Camy, confiante. "Então, vais ajudar-me Dejiko?"

"Claro que sim. Quero que tu e a Aki voltem a falar uma com a outra." disse a Dejiko. "E também quero desmascarar o Harry."

"Muito bem." disse a Camy. "Então vamos pôr o plano a funcionar amanhã à tarde."

**Magicville**

No apartamento do Alex, da Anina, da Hikari, da Lina e da Misuzu, os dois novos habitantes, a gatinha Whitney e o gato Shadow, pareciam já se terem acostumado à casa.

A Whitney era muito querida e gostava de brincar com toda a gente, principalmente com a Misuzu. Já o Shadow, era completamente diferente…

"Ai!" gritou a Hikari.

Todos entraram na sala a correr.

"O que foi?" perguntou o Alex.

"Morreu alguém?" perguntou a Lina.

Todos: ¬¬

"Alex, o teu gato assassino arranhou-me." disse a Hikari.

"Ah, então foi isso." disse o Alex. "O Shadow é um gato mauzinho."

"Ele já me tentou arranhar duas vezes." disse a Lina.

"A mim também." disse a Misuzu, desanimada, porque normalmente tinha muito jeito com os animais.

"A mim nunca me arranhou." disse a Anina.

Nesse momento, o Shadow veio a correr e saltou para os braços da Anina. Ela agarrou-o e ele começou a ronronar.

"Incrível." disse a Hikari. "Ele é bonzinho para ti."

"Porque será que ele gosta de ti e não gosta de nós?" perguntou a Lina, à Anina.

"Não faço ideia." disse a Anina. "Bem, tenho de falar com vocês. Vamos sentar-nos."

Todos se sentaram nos sofás.

"Bom, para quem não sabe, eu sou a directora do jornal da escola." disse a Anina.

"Uau, a sério?" perguntou a Hikari surpreendida. "Não fazia ideia."

"Bem, o professor Dumbledore deu-me autorização para continuar a publicar o jornal da escola este ano e tenho de arranjar novos jornalistas para o jornal, visto que alguns deles foram embora da escola o ano passado." disse a Anina. "Quero saber se vocês estão interessados."

"Ah, já sabes que eu estou." disse o Alex. "Já faço parte do jornal da escola desde o primeiro ano, como tu Anina."

"Não fazia ideia que vocês faziam parte do jornal." disse a Misuzu.

"Podemos publicar noticias sangrentas?" perguntou a Lina.

Todos: ¬¬

"Só se elas forem verdadeiras." disse a Anina.

"Hum… lamento, mas não estou interessada em participar no jornal." disse a Lina.

"E eu sou muito tímida para ver o meu nome nos artigos do jornal da escola." disse a Misuzu. "Ficava toda embaraçada."

"E tu Hikari?" perguntou a Anina.

"Eu quero fazer parte do pessoal do jornal." disse a Hikari. "Vai ser divertido."

"Vamos ver." disse a Anina. "O ano passado a Sarah, a Ilda e a Daphne também faziam parte do jornal e não era assim tão engraçado. Para tu veres, a meio do ano, a Michiru Kaioh (a Sailor Neptuno) desistiu do cargo de directora do jornal por causa delas."

"E a Anina ficou com o lugar dela." explicou o Alex.

"Mas não és tu que escolhes quem faz parte do jornal?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Não, toda a gente pode inscrever-se para participar no jornal." disse a Anina. "Por essa razão, talvez tenhamos de aturar a Daphne, a Ilda e a Sarah este ano outra vez."

"Que seca." disse a Lina.

"Deixando isso para trás, como falei com o professor Dumbledore, sei que amanhã ele vai anunciar que estão abertas as inscrições para as listas para a Associação de Estudantes." disse a Anina.

"E o que é isso?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"A Associação de Estudantes é a representante de todos os alunos da escola." explicou o Alex. "Alguns alunos juntam-se e formam uma lista. Depois as listas criadas vão a votos e a mais votada é eleita."

"Mas o que é que a Associação faz ao certo?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Bem, tenta fazer coisas pelos alunos, como cria novos serviços na escola, reivindicar algumas regras junto dos professores e, no geral, expressa as opiniões dos alunos." explicou a Anina.

"O ano passado ganhou a Associação do Matt, da Sora e da Mimi, que agora estão no quinto ano." disse o Alex.

"Eu acho que nós devíamos candidatar-nos." disse a Anina. "Podíamos ganhar e representar os alunos da melhor forma possível."

"Eu alinho." disse o Alex. "Deve ser interessante."

"Contem comigo também." disse a Lina. "Mandar vai ser interessante."

Todos: ¬¬ Lina!

"Tu não vais mandar em ninguém." disse a Anina. "Vais orientar as opiniões dos alunos."

"Bah, podem contar comigo na mesma." disse a Lina.

"Eu também quero participar." disse a Hikari.

"E tu Misuzu?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Ai, eu não consigo participar num jornal, quanto mais numa associação." disse a Misuzu, embaraçada.

Mas os outros insistiram tanto que a Misuzu acabou por aceitar.

**Magicville**

Passou-se o dia. No dia seguinte, o professor e director, Dumbledore, anunciou as inscrições para as Associações de Estudantes e para o Jornal.

"Eu vou participar do jornal novamente." disse a Sarah.

"Eu também." disse a Ilda.

"Eu prefiro ficar de fora desta vez." disse a Daphne. "Estou farta do jornal da escola. As complicações do ano passado chegaram."

"Ouvi dizer que o teu ex-namorado vai participar novamente no jornal da escola." disse a Ming Ming, num tom sugestivo.

"Não me interessa." disse a Daphne. "Este ano estou fora."

"Podes estar fora do jornal, mas não estás fora da Associação." disse a Anna.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Nós vamos candidatar-nos à Associação de Estudantes." disse a Anna. "E vamos vencer!"

"A ideia agrada-me." disse a Sarah.

"Boa! Este ano vamos ser as Devil Divas que estão na Associação de Estudantes." disse a Ilda, dando pulos de alegria.

"Sim!" gritou a Ming Ming.

A Ming Ming também começou a pular e elas pareciam ser duas maluquinhas.

"Ai, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isto?" perguntou a Anna. "Fiquem quietas! Já!"

"Sim Anna." disseram a Ilda e a Ming Ming ao mesmo tempo e pararam de saltar.

**Magicville**

No final das aulas da manhã, a Anina foi falar com o Ryu, a Yui, a Dejiko, a Aki e a Camy, para eles aderirem ao jornal e à associação.

"Claro que participo da tua lista Anina." disse o Ryu. "Mas não me apetece pertencer ao jornal."

"Eu também participo na lista, mas não sou muito boa a escrever." disse a Yui. "Acho melhor deixares-me fora do jornal."

"E vocês meninas?" perguntou a Anina.

"Eu participo na tua lista Anina." disse a Dejiko. "Mas não participo no jornal."

"Dejiko! Devias era participar na lista do meu irmão." disse a Aki.

"Desculpa Aki, mas este ano fico na lista da Anina."

"Bem, eu não posso Anina." disse a Aki. "O meu irmão Kai também está a fazer uma lista e eu vou participar nela."

"Então e o jornal?" perguntou a Anina.

"Eu não tenho muita paciência para escrever." disse a Aki. "Lamento."

"Não faz mal." disse a Anina. "E tu Camy?"

"Eu vou participar na lista do Kai, desculpa Anina." disse a Camy.

"E quem te disse que o meu irmão te quer na lista dele?" perguntou a Aki, num tom zangado.

"Eu sei que ele quer. E tu também vais querer." disse a Camy.

"Duvido." disse a Aki, zangada.

"Depois vais mudar de opinião." disse a Camy. "Ah, quanto ao jornal, conta comigo."

"Bom, obrigado por tudo." disse a Anina sorrindo. "Já posso organizar as coisas. Até logo."

**Magicville**

E assim, foram formadas três listas. A lista A era composta pela Anina, a representante da lista, o Alex, a Hikari, a Misuzu, a Lina, o Ryu, a Yui e a Dejiko.

A lista K era composta pelo Kai, o representante da lista, pelo Ray, a Júlia, o Max, a Hilary, o Tyson, a Aki e a Camy.

A lista D era composta pela Anna, a representante da lista, pela Daphne, a Ilda, a Sarah, a Ming Ming, o Draco Malfoy e o Seto Kaiba (os dois últimos foram convencidos a entrar na lista a muito custo.)

Para o jornal, muitas pessoas decidiram inscrever-se, mas quando souberam que a Ilda e a Sarah iam participar do jornal, quase todas desistiram.

As pessoas que ficaram no jornal foram: a Anina, a directora, o Alex, a Hikari, a Camy, a Sarah, a Ilda, a Sakura, o Shaoran e a Makoto (Sailor Júpiter).

"Estou feliz por pertencer-mos todos ao jornal." disse a Anina, falando para o resto das pessoas que pertenciam ao jornal.

"Deve ser deve." disse a Ilda. "Querias era ver-me a mim e à Sarah pelas costas."

"Mas nós fazemos questão de pertencer ao jornal." disse a Sarah.

"Que façam." disse o Alex. "Mas não chateiem."

"Estás a chamar-nos chatas?" perguntaram a Sarah e a Ilda em coro, muito indignadas.

"Ele está e eu também estou." disse a Hikari. "Vejam se se calam."

"Exacto." concordou a Camy.

"Anda Ilda, estão todos contra nós." disse a Sarah, dirigindo-se para a porta da sala.

"Sim, vamos embora Sarah." disse a Ilda, seguindo a Sarah para fora da sala.

"Bom, espero que consigamos trabalhar bem este ano." disse a Anina.

"Vou dar o meu melhor." disse a Makoto.

"Eu também." disse a Sakura.

"Bem, eu vou tratar de escolher o tema que cada um vai tratar." disse a Anina. "Daqui a uns dias já deve ter escolhido os temas."

"Ok." disseram os outros.

"Bom, tenho de ir agora." disse a Camy. "Tenho uma coisa importante para fazer. Até logo."

A Camy saiu da sala apressadamente.

**Magicville**

Quando a Camy chegou ao seu apartamento, a Dejiko estava à espera dela.

"Estás atrasada." disse a Dejiko.

"Desculpa, mas com os assuntos do jornal da escola, perdi a noção do tempo." disse a Camy. "Então marcaste o encontro com o Harry?"

"Sim."

"E onde está a Aki?" perguntou a Camy.

"No quarto." respondeu a Dejiko.

"Ok, então o encontro foi marcado no local que eu te disse, certo?"

"Sim."

"Então vai já para lá." disse a Camy. "Eu trato do resto."

"Ok. Até já." disse a Dejiko, dirigindo-se à porta do apartamento e saindo.

"Ai, agora começa a parte mais complicada do meu plano." disse a Camy, começando a subir as escadas.

Ela entrou no quarto da Dejiko e, agora, da Aki também. A Aki, que estava a ler um livro, levantou os olhos do livro e olhou para a Camy com um olhar furioso.

"Já não se bate à porta?" perguntou a Aki. "Não tens mesmo educação Camy."

"Pois é, se calhar não tenho." disse a Camy. "Bom, preciso que venhas comigo a um lugar."

"Eu? Ir contigo? Nem pensar." disse a Aki. "Não estou interessada. Obrigada na mesma."

"Aki, tens de vir comigo." disse a Camy.

"Não."

"Por favor."

"Não."

"É a última coisa que te peço." disse a Camy. "Em nome da nossa amizade… ou do que resta dela."

"Hunf… espero bem que não seja para falar mal do Harry." disse a Aki.

"Não, não é para falar mal do Harry." disse a Camy. E depois pensou: "Eu não vou falar mal, acho que tu, Aki, é que vais falar mal dele depois do que vires…"

As duas amigas, ou ex-amigas, saíram juntas do apartamento. A Camy levou a Aki até um campo que havia ali perto.

"Hum, devem estar aqui." disse a Camy.

"O que é que deve estar aqui?" perguntou a Aki, confusa.

"Calma… ah, estão ali. Agora faz pouco barulho."

A Camy e a Aki esconderam-se atrás duns arbustos. Ali perto, a Dejiko e o Harry estavam a conversar.

"Camy! O que significa isto?" perguntou a Aki, nervosa e zangada.

"Calma, ouve só o que eles estão a dizer." pediu a Camy. "Vais perceber tudo."

"Ai Harry, ainda bem que aceitaste sair comigo." disse a Dejiko, fingindo que estava entusiasmada com o encontro. "Pensei que não aceitasses, por causa da Aki."

"Ah, a Aki não precisa de ficar a saber disto." disse o Harry. Nos arbustos, a Aki mexeu-se levemente.

"Mas, ela é importante para ti, não é?" perguntou a Dejiko. "Se não fosse, podíamos ficar juntos…"

"Não, ela não é importante." disse o Harry. "É só um passatempo meu. Eu nem gosto dela nem nada. Há raparigas muito mais bonitas e interessantes que ela."

"Então, porque é que a pediste em namoro?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"Porque me apeteceu." disse o Harry. "Mas ela não significa nada para mim. Até dou mais valor a uma formiga do que a ela."

"Se eu te pedisse para a deixares agora, neste momento, deixava-la?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"Claro que sim. Nem pensava duas vezes." respondeu o Harry.

Nos arbustos, a Aki tinha começado a chorar.

"Aki, eu disse-te." disse a Camy. "Eu e a Dejiko montamos este esquema para te mostrar a verdade."

"Eu… desculpa Camy."

A Aki, lavada em lágrimas, abraçou-se à Camy.

"Calma, está tudo bem. Tudo vai passar, vais ver." disse a Camy, passando as mãos pelo cabelo da Aki.

"E-eu… não o perdoo. Ele vai ver." disse a Aki. "Eu sou a irmão do Kai. Comigo o Harry não brinca nem me faz de palhaça!"

A Aki levantou-se, saltou o arbusto e correu para o Harry.

"A-Aki? O que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou o Harry, super nervoso.

"Eu ouvi tudo! Seu estúpido!" gritou a Aki. "Como te atreveste a brincar comigo desta maneira? Como? Vais pagá-las!"

A Aki fechou a mão e deu um murro na cara do Harry, com toda a força. O Harry começou a deitar sangue pelo nariz.

"Desaparece da minha vida Harry. Nunca mais te quero ver." disse a Aki.

"Adeusinho Harry." disse a Dejiko.

"Vocês também tramaram isto contra mim… nunca pensei… que vergonha…" disse o Harry e saiu dali a correr.

"Ah, aqui está uma boa notícia para o jornal da escola." disse a Camy, saindo dos arbustos.

"Correu tudo às mil maravilhas." disse a Dejiko.

"Obrigado amigas." disse a Aki. "Camy, eu devia ter acreditado em ti… mas… mas…"

"Eu compreendo." disse a Camy.

A Aki começou a chorar novamente e a Camy abraçou-a.

"Com o tempo, vais esquecer o Harry." disse a Dejiko.

"A Dejiko tem razão." disse a Camy.

"S-sim, m-mas estou tão triste…" disse a Aki, chorando.

"Pronto, vamos voltar para o apartamento." disse a Camy.

"Amanhã já te vais sentir melhor." disse a Dejiko.

E as três começaram a caminhar até ao apartamento delas.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Chega a altura das eleições e as três listas estão a competir. A lista D, das Devil Divas, tenta convencer os alunos a votarem neles dando-lhe brindes e presentes. O Kai e a Anina zangam-se porque estão em listas diferentes e o Kai quer que a Anina desista da lista dela, mas ela recusa-se. Os temas do jornal da escola são distribuídos, uma certa pessoa declara-se a outra, é escolhida a lista vencedora, a Camy e a Aki estão agora ainda mais amigas e as Devil Divas querem vingança. Tudo isto no próximo capítulo. Não percam!_

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

**Dejiko: **Olá a todos!

**Aki: **Olá pessoal, desculpem lá, mas hoje não estou muito bem.

**Camy: **Eu avisei que aquele Harry Potter te era infiel Aki.

**Aki: **Desculpa por não ter acreditado Camy.

**Ilda: **O Harry Potter traiu-te? Ahahaha. Bem feito!

**Aki: ¬¬ **

**Sarah: **Eu nunca me deixaria enganar assim.

**Anina: **Claro que não Sarah. É que o Harry ainda tentou namorar com a Aki, mas a ti ninguém te pede em namoro.

**Todos: **Ahahaha!

**Sarah: ¬¬**x

**Hikari: **Pessoal, sabem que dia é hoje?

**Ming Ming: **Hoje é Sábado.

**Hikari: **Sim, mas não é isso que eu queria dizer.

**Ryu: **Bom, hoje é dia 10 de Junho.

**Hikari: **Ai, vocês não estão a entender.

**Misuzu: **Ah! Hoje é aquele dia!

**Lina: **Que dia? Não estou a entender.

**Hikari: **Eu explico. Hoje é o dia da criação de um novo espaço aqui na fic.

**Daphne: **Bem, já temos o espaço "No capítulo anterior", o espaço "No próximo capítulo" e o espaço "Cantinho das Personagens".

**Sarah: **Eu ainda acho que se devia chamar Passerelle das Personagens.

**Yui: **Que ideia mais parva. Está calada Sarah.

**Sarah: ¬¬**xx

**Alex: **Então e qual é o espaço novo?

**Anna: **Bem, deixem-me explicar que eu ainda não falei. Ora, este espaço vai chamar-se "E se fosses tu?"

**Lina: **E para que é que serve esse espaço?

**Hikari: **É assim, nesse espaço vão ser pedidas algumas opiniões sobre situações que aconteceram no capítulo.

**Camy: **Parece fácil.

**Ilda: **Então vamos todos até esse espaço.

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, a Aki não acreditava que o seu namorado a traía, apesar da Camy, a sua melhor amiga, a ter avisado.

**1 - Se fosses tu que estivesses a namorar com uma pessoa e o teu melhor amigo ou amiga te dissesse que ele ou ela te andava a trair, o que é que tu farias? Acreditavas no teu melhor amigo ou amiga ou não?**

A Anina quis continuar com o jornal da escola, apesar da presença indesejada da Ilda e da Sarah, que só arranjam confusão.

**2 – Se fosses tu a entrares no jornal e teres de aturar pessoas como a Ilda e a Sarah, achas que conseguirias cumprir com o teu trabalho e mostrar-lhes que eras melhor que elas ou desistirias do jornal pois já não conseguias trabalhar com elas?**

Por fim, foram criadas três listas, que são formadas pelos alunos, que querem chegar à Associação de Estudantes e representar os outros.

**3 – Se fosses tu, também entrarias numa lista para representar os alunos da tua escola ou preferias estar fora disso e deixar que os outros fizessem isso por ti, porque não tinhas muito jeito para isso?**

**Ilda: **Prontinho, aqui estão as perguntas.

**Daphne: **Se puderem e quiserem, respondam às perguntas, ok?

**Misuzu: **Nem que seja só a uma.

**Anina: **Está na hora de irmos embora. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews e dêem respostas às perguntas para sabermos a vossa opinião. Adeus e até ao próximo capítulo!


	14. E a Lista Vencedora é…

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior:**_ Os alunos do quarto ano, com excepção da Daphne e da Anna, tiveram de cumprir um castigo com a Umbridge. A Camy e a Aki continuavam sem se falar, pois a Camy afirmava que o Harry Potter traía a Aki, mas ela não acreditava. _

_No apartamento do Alex e companhia, eles estavam a ter alguns problemas com o gato Shadow, que só era bonzinho para a Anina. A Anina perguntou aos outros se eles queriam fazer parte do Jornal da Escola, da qual ela era directora._

_O Alex e a Hikari aceitam, mas a Misuzu e a Lina dizem que não. A Anina informa que no ano passado a Daphne, a Ilda e a Sarah pertenceram ao jornal e só arranjaram confusão, fazendo com que a Michiru desistisse do cargo de directora._

_Depois a Anina fala da Associação de Estudantes e que irão haver eleições para decidir quem fica à frente da associação, mas primeiro têm de se criar algumas listas em quem votar._

_A Anina, o Alex, a Hikari, a Misuzu, a Lina, a Dejiko, o Ryu e a Yui formam a lista A. O Kai, a Júlia, a Hilary, o Ray, o Tyson, o Max, a Aki e a Camy formam a lista K. Por fim, a Anna, a Ming Ming, a Ilda, a Daphne, a Sarah, o Seto Kaiba e o Draco Malfoy formam a lista D._

_A Daphne decide não participar do jornal nesse ano, mas a Ilda e a Sarah inscrevem-se novamente no jornal, embora ninguém goste muito delas. As pessoas que formam o jornal da escola são: Anina, Alex, Hikari, Camy, Ilda, Sarah, Shaoran, Sakura e Makoto._

_Por fim, a Camy e a Dejiko juntam-se e armam um plano para mostrar à Aki que o Harry a trai. A Dejiko finge gostar do Harry, enquanto a Camy convence a Aki a ver tudo. O Harry diz que a Aki é só um passatempo e que não gosta dela._

_A Aki fica furiosa, bate no Harry e acaba tudo com ele. Ela pede desculpa à Camy e as duas fazem finalmente as pazes, com a grande ajuda da Dejiko._

**Capítulo 14: E a Lista Vencedora é…**

A guerra para ver qual das listas é que seria eleita começou. A lista A, da Anina e companhia, fez campanhas para defender os direitos dos alunos. A lista K, do Kai e companhia, também optou por esse caminho.

Já a lista D, da Anna e companhia, optava por dar brindes e objectos aos alunos, para os cativar a votar neles. A Ilda e a Ming Ming estavam a fazer isso.

"Temos aqui brindes para vocês!" gritou a Ilda.

"Olhem para estas t-shirts lindas!" gritou a Ming Ming. "E são de graça!"

Um bando de alunos aproximou-se a correr, para que lhe dessem algumas camisolas. De longe, a Anina e a Hikari observavam tudo.

"Não é justo." disse a Anina. "Nós não temos dinheiro para dar nada aos alunos."

"Assim vamos perder as eleições para a Associação de Estudantes." disse a Hikari, zangada.

"Mas não podemos fazer nada…" disse a Anina. "Só espero que os alunos tenham o bom senso de ver que a lista D só dá brindes, mas não faz, nem diz nada sobre o que fazer a favor dos alunos."

"Bom, vamos esperar." disse a Hikari. "Já não falta muito para sabermos quem vai vencer as eleições."

**Magicville**

Noutro lado da escola, a Camy e a Aki estavam a distribuir panfletos sobre a lista delas, a lista K. Desde que a Camy tinha mostrado à Aki que o Harry Potter a traía, a Aki viu que tinha sido muito injusta com a Camy.

Agora a Aki estava ainda mais amiga da Camy e a Camy tinha perdoado a Aki por ela não ter acreditado no que a Camy tinha dito sobre o Harry. A Aki tinha decidido esquecer o Harry e continuar com a sua vida.

"Ai, isto é cansativo." queixou-se a Camy.

"Mas estamos a fazer progressos." disse a Aki. "Algumas pessoas já disseram que iam votar na nossa lista."

"Ainda bem." disse a Camy. "Talvez ganhemos."

"Era bom." disse a Aki.

Nesse momento, a Sarah e a Daphne apareceram naquele corredor da escola, a distribuir t-shirts e canetas. Vários alunos correram logo para elas.

"Ah, tomem." disse a Sarah, entregando algumas t-shirts. "E não se esqueçam de votar na lista D."

"Exacto." concordou a Daphne. "A lista D é a melhor!"

**Magicville**

Quando a Anina e a Hikari iam para sair da escola mágica, encontraram o Kai.

"Oh, olá Anina. Olá Hikari." disse o Kai.

"Olá Kai." disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Posso falar contigo Anina?" perguntou o Kai.

"Claro." respondeu a Anina.

"Bom, eu vou para casa." disse a Hikari. "Falamos depois Anina."

A Hikari afastou-se em direcção ao seu apartamento.

"Anina, nunca pensei que tu te fosses candidatar à Associação de Estudantes." disse o Kai. "E ainda por cima numa lista oposta à minha."

"Sim." disse a Anina. "Mas isso não tem problema nenhum. A melhor lista irá vencer."

"Anina, tenho de te pedir uma coisa." disse o Kai.

"Pede."

"Anina, desiste da tua lista e junta-te à minha." pediu o Kai.

"O quê? Não posso fazer isso." disse a Anina.

"Mas porque não? Assim ficávamos juntos na mesma lista." disse o Kai.

"Eu sei, mas eu entrei nesta aventura com os meus amigos e vou com eles até ao fim." disse a Anina, de uma maneira decidida.

"É essa a tua última decisão?" perguntou o Kai.

"Sim."

"Anina, nunca pensei que tu decidisses ficar contra mim." disse o Kai.

"Eu não estou contra ti." disse a Anina. "Apenas estou numa lista diferente."

"Para mim é a mesma coisa." disse o Kai, enervado. "Se não estás do meu lado, estás contra mim."

"Lamento que tenha de ser assim." disse a Anina, encolhendo os ombros.

"Tens a certeza que vais ficar contra mim, noutra lista?"

"Sim."

"Muito bem Anina, tu é que sabes." disse o Kai. "Mas fiquei muito desiludido contigo."

O Kai continuou a caminhar, deixando a Anina para trás.

**Magicville**

Passaram-se alguns dias. O dia da eleição seria nesse dia e as pessoas estavam nervosas. Apesar disso, o jornal da escola não podia parar.

"Alex, tu vais tratar dos assuntos da escola." disse a Anina. "Shaoran, ficas com o desporto. Makoto, tu tratas da parte de culinária."

"E eu?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Tu vais ficar com a parte da cultura." disse a Anina. "Eu vou ficar com a sociedade. Sakura, tu ficas com o entretenimento."

"Ok." disse a Sakura.

"Camy, desta vez vais ter de tratar da parte de moda e decoração." disse a Anina.

"Ei! Eu é que queria ficar com essa secção!" disse a Sarah, chateada.

"Eu é que decido de que secção tu tratas." disse a Anina, em tom autoritário. "Camy, moda e decoração, certo?"

"Tudo bem." concordou a Camy.

"Ilda, ficas com a política."

"Mas eu não percebo nada de política!" queixou-se a Ilda.

"Paciência, foi o que se pôde arranjar." disse a Anina. "Por fim, Sarah, tu ficas com a secção dos perdidos e achados e dos anúncios."

"Que bom…" disse a Sarah, num tom sarcástico.

"Bom, por hoje é só." disse a Anina. "Podem ir embora."

Todos começaram a sair, só ficaram a Anina e a Hikari.

"Gostei da tua determinação." disse a Hikari.

"Tem de ser." disse a Anina. "Se não, não me obedecem."

"Claro, tens razão."

"Hikari… quando é que estás a pensar declarar-te ao Alex?"

"B-bem… não sei…" disse a Hikari. "Ele agora está a namorar com a Minako."

"Mas isso não impede que tu lhe digas o que realmente sentes." disse a Anina. "Mesmo que ele não sinta o mesmo por ti, pelo menos fica a saber o que tu realmente sentes."

"Tens razão Anina." disse a Hikari. "Vou falar com ele."

"Sim, fazes bem."

**Magicville**

"Votem na lista A! A melhor de todas! Toca a votar!" gritava a Lina, no meio do corredor.

A Misuzu estava ao lado dela e estava vermelha de vergonha. A Lina, além de ter o cabelo pintado de verde florescente e rosa choque, estava a gritar a plenos pulmões. Alguns alunos olhavam para ela e pensavam que era maluca.

"Psiu, Lina, grita mais baixo." disse a Misuzu. "Estão todos a olhar para nós."

"É essa a ideia." disse a Lina. "Temos de fazer publicidade."

"Sim, mas não é preciso exagerar." disse a Misuzu. "Será que temos hipóteses de ganhar as eleições?"

"Claro que sim." disse a Lina, entusiasticamente.

"Não sei, a lista D, das Devil Divas, oferece presentes aos alunos e nós não." disse a Misuzu.

"Mas eles estão só interessados nos presentes." disse a Lina. "Eles sabem ver que a lista D não presta para nada."

"Bem, nesse caso, só temos de nos preocupar com a lista K." disse a Misuzu.

"Sim, a lista K tem vindo a ganhar terreno." disse a Lina. "Mas não vamos perder a esperança. Vamos ganhar."

A Lina sorriu e começou a gritar novamente para votarem na lista A.

**Magicville**

A Yui e o Ryu estavam no seu apartamento. Tinham vários livros espalhados pela sala e estavam a estudar.

"Não sei como é que eles têm tempo para tudo." disse a Yui. "Ter de fazer a campanha eleitoral e estudar não é fácil."

"Bem, nós fizemos ontem, por isso hoje é a vez da Lina e da Misuzu." disse o Ryu.

"Deve ser complicado para a Anina também." disse a Yui. "Por ela ser a directora do jornal da escola. É mais uma coisa para a sobrecarregar."

"Sim." concordou o Ryu. "Mas ela é energética e sabe conciliar tudo."

"Há quanto tempo conheces a Anina?" perguntou a Yui.

"Há quatro anos, desde que vim para a escola mágica."

"E o Alex?" perguntou a Yui. "Há quanto tempo é que ele conhece a Anina?"

"Ah, eles são amigos de infância." disse o Ryu. "Conhecem-se desde pequenos."

"Hum, por isso é que eles são tão chegados." disse a Yui.

"Sim, a avó do Alex até queria que eles namorassem."

"A sério?"

"Sim, mas eles são só amigos." disse o Ryu.

"Ás vezes a amizade torna-se algo mais." disse a Yui.

"Sim, mas neste caso, não me parece." disse o Ryu.

"Quem sabe…" disse a Yui.

"Bem, vamos mas é estudar." disse o Ryu.

"Ok."

**Magicville**

Quando a Hikari regressou ao apartamento, o Alex estava sentado no sofá, ao telefone.

"Sim, eu estou bem avó." dizia o Alex. "Claro que me tenho alimentado bem avó!"

A Hikari sentou-se noutro sofá e esperou que o Alex desligasse o telefone. Cinco minutos depois, o Alex conseguiu terminar a conversa com a sua avó.

"Bem, ela está sempre super preocupada comigo." disse o Alex. "Às vezes é uma chatice."

"Algumas avós são assim." disse a Hikari. "Bom, preciso de falar contigo."

"Claro." disse o Alex. "O que me queres dizer?"

"Alex, vou ser o mais directa possível." disse a Hikari. "Eu gosto de ti."

"Ora, mas eu também gosto de ti." disse o Alex. "Nós somos amigos, vivemos na mesma casa…"

"Sim, talvez fosse por isso que o me apaixonei por ti." disse a Hikari.

Por alguns segundos o Alex ficou boquiaberto.

"O que é que tu disseste?" perguntou o Alex.

"Eu disse que estou apaixonada por ti." disse a Hikari, de um modo firme.

"Eu… nunca pensei que estivesses apaixonada por mim Hikari." disse o Alex.

"Mas estou."

"Eu… estou confuso." disse o Alex.

"Eu tinha de te dizer o que sentia." disse a Hikari. "Era muito importante para mim."

"Mas eu não estou apaixonado por ti Hikari." disse o Alex. "Lamento, mas não sou eu que posso escolher racionalmente de quem gosto. Nestas coisas, quem manda é o nosso coração."

"Eu sei." disse a Hikari. "Bom… era só isto que te queria dizer. Até logo."

Correndo apressada para a porta, a Hikari saiu a correr do apartamento, com lágrimas nos olhos. O Alex ficou para trás, pensando no que tinha acontecido.

**Magicville**

Chegou-se a hora das pessoas começarem a votar para ver quem assumiria o cargo da Associação de Estudantes, a lista A, a lista K ou a lista D.

"Muito bem. Prestem atenção." disse Dumbledore, que estava no meio do salão principal. "Escrevam num pedaço de papel em que lista querem votar e deixem o papel dentro das várias urnas espalhadas pela escola."

Os alunos trocaram murmúrios entre si.

"Não vela a pena tentaram votar duas vezes, porque as urnas estão enfeitiçadas para que a mesma pessoa não possa votar duas vezes." disse o Dumbledore. "Pensem bem em quem vão votar. Podem ir."

Os alunos começaram a sair do salão, para irem votar.

"Temos de ganhar isto." disse a Anna.

"Sim, nós somos as melhores." disse a Sarah.

"Não sei se vamos conseguir vencer." disse a Daphne. "É complicado."

"Não é nada." disse a Ilda. "Vamos vencer isto com uma perna às costas."

"Sim!" gritou a Ming Ming.

Todos votaram durante a tarde. Ao final da tarde, Dumbledore e os outros professores reuniram todos os alunos no salão principal.

"Já foi feita a contagem de todos os votos." disse Dumbledore. "E uma das listas obteve mais votos que as outras."

Os alunos começaram a falar baixinho uns com os outros, tentando adivinhar quem tinha vencido as eleições.

"Em terceiro lugar ficou a lista D." disse o Dumbledore. "Composta pela Anna, Daphne, Ilda, Sarah, Ming Ming, Draco e Seto Kaiba. Esta lista teve 6 votos no total."

"O quê?" perguntou a Anna irritada. "Seis votos? Como é que isto pode ser? Nós somos sete na nossa lista. Devíamos ter pelo menos sete votos!"

"É estranho…" disse a Ilda. "Eu votei na nossa lista."

"Eu também." disse o Draco Malfoy.

"E eu também votei na nossa lista." disse a Sarah.

"Ora, eu também votei." disse a Anna e depois virou-se para os outros. "Seto Kaiba, Daphne e Ming Ming, qual de vocês não votou na nossa lista?"

"Não olhes para mim." disse o Seto Kaiba.

"Eu juro que votei na nossa lista." disse a Ming Ming.

"Pronto, fui eu que não votei na nossa." disse a Daphne. "Votei na lista A."

"Oh, traidora!" gritou a Anna. "Só porque está lá o teu ex-namorado."

"Eu escolhi a lista que achava melhor." disse a Daphne. "E ponto final."

**Magicville**

"E agora vamos saber quem venceu as eleições." disse Dumbledore. "Por apenas um voto de diferença…"

A Anina e o Kai sustiveram a respiração.

"A lista vencedora é a lista… K! A lista do Kai, da Júlia, do Ray, do Max, do Tyson, da Camy, da Hilary e da Aki. Parabéns!" gritou o Dumbledore. "Tiveram 300 votos e a lista A teve 299 votos."

Os membros da lista K começaram a festejar, felizes por terem vencido as eleições.

"Somos os melhores!" gritaram o Max e o Ray ao mesmo tempo.

"Vencemos. Que bom!" disse a Camy.

"Eu sabia que íamos ganhar." disse a Aki.

A Anina aproximou-se do Kai.

"Parabéns por teres vencido Kai." disse a Anina.

"Se tivesses vindo para a minha lista, a vitória seria dos dois." disse o Kai.

"Não me importo de não ter vencido." disse a Anina.

"Ora, sê honesta Anina, tu querias ganhar a todo o custo." disse o Kai.

"Não, não queria ganhar a todo o custo." disse a Anina. "Aliás, eu votei na tua lista Kai."

"Tu votaste na minha lista?" perguntou o Kai perplexo. "Mas… se tu tivesses votado na tua, o voto com que a minha lista ganhou, seria da tua lista e seria ela que iria ganhar."

"Eu sei." disse a Anina. "Mas não me importo."

"Eu… desculpa Anina." disse o Kai. "Fui um parvo."

"Oh, vou ser sincera, foste mesmo um parvo." disse a Anina, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

"Perdoas-me?"

"Claro que sim." disse a Anina, sorrindo agora abertamente.

O Kai puxou a Anina para si e eles beijaram-se. Ao longe, o Alex, a Hikari, o Ryu e a Yui observavam tudo.

"Pelo menos a eleição serviu para alguma coisa." disse o Ryu.

"A Anina merece ser feliz." disse o Alex.

"Claro que sim." disse a Hikari. "Todos devemos ficar com quem amamos."

"Exacto." concordou a Yui.

O Alex olhou desconfortavelmente para a Hikari. Agora sentia-se sempre desconfortável quando estava perto dela.

A Minako veio a correr em direcção ao Alex.

"Lamento que tenhas perdido a eleição Alex." disse a Minako.

"Não faz mal."

"Mas para o ano tu vences." disse a Minako. "Tenho a certeza."

O Alex sorriu e a Minako deu-lhe um beijo. A Hikari virou a cara, incomodada. De longe, a Daphne lançou um olhar mortal à Minako.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, no apartamento das vilãs…

"Não acredito que perdemos as eleições." disse a Ilda.

"Ainda por cima, depois de darmos tantos presentes a estes alunos ingratos." disse a Sarah.

"Isso agora não interessa." disse a Anna. "Amanhã vou vingar-me."

"Como?" perguntou a Ming Ming.

"Lá vem uma ideia maluca." disse a Daphne.

"Amanhã vou soltar as minhas últimas esferas de monstro." disse a Anna. "Vou causar o pânico em Magicville e a energia negra vai apoderar-se deste lugar."

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Anna decide vingar-se e solta as suas últimas esferas de monstro. Enquanto isso, os nossos heróis estão a fazer desporto, até que encontram os monstros. O Alex descobre que a Minako é a Sailor Vénus. Os monstros são muito fortes e só a união de todos fará com que os monstros sejam destruídos. Apesar dos esforços, um dos nossos heróis vai ficar seriamente magoado._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Dejiko: **Não é por nada… mas eu não apareci no capítulo!

**Alex: **Bem, já aconteceu isso com algumas pessoas. Nem sempre dá para aparecerem todas as personagens.

**Sarah: **Tu não tinhas nada para fazer neste capítulo.

**Anina: **Mas no próximo capítulo vamos aparecer todos.

**Ilda: **E um de vocês vai ficar ferido ou ferida.

**Hikari: **Quem devia ficar ferida era a Daphne.

**Daphne: ¬¬**

**Anna: **No próximo capítulo vocês vão ver que não se devem meter comigo.

**Camy: **Sabem mais uma coisa. O próximo capítulo vai ser o último…

**Aki: **Último? Queres dizer que vai ser o último capítulo da fic?

**Lina: **Não pode ser! Eu ainda nem namoro com o Tyson!

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Camy: **Vocês não me deixaram terminar a frase. O próximo capítulo vai ser o último capítulo desta fase da fic.

**Misuzu: **Quer dizer que vai haver uma segunda fase?

**Camy: **Exactamente.

**Yui: **Estou ansiosa que chegue o próximo capítulo.

**Ryu: **Chega pessoal. Está na altura de irmos embora. Não se esqueçam de enviar reviews e de responder às perguntas do espaço "E se fosses tu?". Adeus!

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, a Anina e o Kai zangaram-se, bom, mais o Kai do que a Anina, porque estavam em listas diferentes.

**4 – Se fosses tu que estivesse na situação da Anina e a pessoa que amavas te pedisse para mudar de lista para ficares na mesma lista dele ou dela, mudavas ou tinhas a mesma atitude da Anina?**

A Hikari, impulsionada pela Anina, revelou os seus sentimentos ao Alex, apesar de saber que ele não gostava dela.

**5 – Se tu tivesses sentimentos por outra pessoa, sabendo que ela não gostava de ti, declararias os teus sentimentos a essa pessoa na mesma ou irias mantê-los só para ti?**

Por fim, a Daphne, apesar de pertencer a uma das listas, votou noutra lista, pois achava que a outra era melhor.

**6 – Se tu pertencesses a uma lista, mas achasses que outra lista concorrente era melhor que a tua, continuavas a votar na tua ou fazias como a Daphne e votavas na lista que achavas melhor, mesmo não sendo a tua?**


	15. A União faz a Força

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_As três listas, a lista A, a lista K e a lista D, estão a tentar vencer as eleições. Enquanto a lista A e a lista K tentam lutar pelos direitos dos alunos, a lista D oferece brindes para os alunos votarem neles._

_O Kai zanga-se com a Anina, porque eles estão em listas diferentes. O Kai tenta fazer com que a Anina abandone a sua lista e mude para a lista dele, mas a Anina recusa-se e o Kai fica decepcionado._

_São distribuídos os temas do Jornal da Escola e a Sarah e a Ilda começam logo a implicar, mas a Anina impõe-se rapidamente e elas não têm outro remédio a não ser ficar com os temas que lhe calharam._

_A Anina encoraja a Hikari a declarar-se ao Alex e a Hikari declara-se. Apesar disso, o Alex diz à Hikari que não gosta dela, deixando a Hikari um pouco triste. A Camy e a Aki, depois do problema com o Harry, estão novamente super amigas._

_Finalmente, chega a altura das eleições. Os alunos votam e os votos são contabilizados. A lista D, das Devil Divas, fica em último lugar com 6 votos e a Anna fica zangada porque a Daphne em vez de votar na lista D, votou na lista A._

_Por fim, por um voto de diferença, a lista K, do Kai, vence. A Anina vai felicitar o Kai e diz-lhe que votou na lista dele. O Kai diz que, se a Anina tivesse votado na sua lista, a lista A, seria a lista A a vencer._

_A Anina diz que não se importa. O Kai pede-lhe desculpa, eles fazem as pazes e beijam-se. No apartamento das Devil Divas, a Anna, zangada por ter perdido as eleições, diz que se vai vingar, libertando as últimas três esferas de monstro._

**Capítulo 15: A União faz a Força**

Sábado, 10 horas da manhã. Em Magicville, já muitas pessoas estavam levantadas. A Anna, a Daphne, a Sarah, a Ilda e a Ming Ming estavam no gabinete dos professores de Magicville. Com elas estavam a Débora, mãe da Anna e a professora Umbridge.

"Anna, já só tens três esferas de monstro, não é?" perguntou a Débora.

"Sim mãe." respondeu a Anna.

"Como é que podes ser tão descuidada?" perguntou a Débora, zangada. "Eu dei-te muitas esferas e agora só te restam três!"

"A culpa não é dela." disse a Sarah.

"Pois, a culpa é das Sailors." disse a Ilda.

"Não quero saber de desculpas!" gritou a Débora. "Usem as últimas três esferas e façam com que este lugar fique cheio de energia negra."

"Exactamente." concordou a professora Umbridge. "Toca a trabalhar!"

Minutos depois, a Anna e companhia estavam a entrar no seu apartamento.

"A minha mãe é mesmo exigente." disse a Anna.

"Então, o que vamos fazer?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Hoje vou soltar as últimas três esferas de monstro." disse a Anna. "Havemos de conseguir fazer com que este lugar fique cheio de energia negra."

"Sim, vai ser divertido." disse a Ming Ming.

"E quando é que vamos soltar as esferas?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Agora mesmo." disse a Anna.

A Anna caminhou até uma janela, tirou uma bolsa de dentro de uma gaveta e depois retirou de lá três esferas.

"Força Anna!" gritou a Sarah.

A Anna lançou as três esferas pela janela e murmurou algumas palavras. As esferas brilharam e desapareceram.

"Pronto." disse a Anna. "Agora só nos resta esperar."

**Magicville**

"Vá pessoal! Despachem-se!" gritou a Anina.

Os outros começaram a descer as escadas a correr. Tinham os seus fatos de treino vestidos.

"Estou pronto para ir correr." disse o Alex.

"Não sei se vou conseguir correr durante muito tempo." disse a Misuzu.

"Eu conheço uma história de um rapaz que correu, correu, correu e acabou por morrer." disse a Lina.

Todos: ¬¬

"Misuzu, se estiveres cansada, caminhas em vez de correres." disse a Hikari.

"Bom, então vamos embora!" disse a Anina, mas nesse momento, o gato Shadow saltou para o seu colo. "Ah, Shadow, pois é, falta ir pôr-te no apartamento do Kai."

"O Shadow e a Whitney vão ficar no apartamento do Kai enquanto vamos correr?" perguntou a Misuzu, que tinha a gatinha Whitney nos braços.

"Sim, vão." respondeu a Anina. "Alguém tinha de tomar conta deles enquanto vamos correr e a Hilary ofereceu-se."

O grupo saiu do apartamento. A Anina foi levar o Shadow e a Whitney até ao apartamento do Kai e deixou-os lá, com a Hilary.

O Kai decidiu ir correr com eles. O grupo do Ryu também se juntou a eles e, para infelicidade da Hikari, a Minako também decidiu ir correr.

**Magicville**

A corrida estava a ser animada para todos. O campo era um bom lugar por onde se correr. A Misuzu cansou-se rapidamente e a Dejiko decidiu caminhar ao seu lado. A Aki começou a correr como uma maluca e nem a Camy a conseguiu acompanhar.

O Kai e a Anina corriam lado a lado, a um ritmo equiparado. A Yui corria muito mais rápido que o Ryu, que tentava manter-se ao lado dela.

A Lina saltitava mais do que corria, mas ao menos divertia-se. A Hikari tentava ser uma das que ia à frente, porque o Alex e a Minako eram os que iam mais atrás e a Hikari queria estar longe deles. O Alex e a Minako iam conversando enquanto corriam, muito devagarinho.

De repente, uma grande esfera caiu no meio do caminho. A Aki, a Camy e a Hikari, as que iam mais à frente, caíram no chão.

De dentro da esfera surgiu um monstro azul brilhante, com uns olhos vermelhos.

"Vou matar-vos a todos!" gritou o monstro.

"Oh não!" gritaram eles.

"Alex, eu tenho de ir embora." disse a Minako.

"O quê?" perguntou o Alex. "Não vás."

Mas já a Minako ia a correr. O Alex foi atrás dela. A Minako escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e pensava que ninguém estava ali, mas o Alex viu-a.

"Poder do Cristal de Vénus!" gritou a Minako.

O Alex ficou espantado, enquanto a sua namorada se transformava em Sailor Vénus, em frente aos seus olhos.

"Não pode ser…" disse o Alex.

Ouviram-se gritos. Os amigos do Alex estavam a lutar contra o monstro. A Minako terminou de se transformar e, no momento seguinte, para seu horror, viu o Alex perto dela.

"A-Alex!"

"Minako… eu nunca pensei…" disse o Alex.

"Eu não te podia contar." disse a Minako. "Desculpa…"

"Não interessa. Agora não temos tempo para isso." disse o Alex. "Temos de ir ajudar os outros."

"Sim." disse a Sailor Vénus. "Vamos."

Os dois correram para junto dos seus amigos. A Anina estava a lançar um ataque contra o monstro, mas ele desviou-se. O Kai estava caído no chão, inconsciente.

A Dejiko estava em frente à Misuzu, para a proteger. Os outros olhavam para o monstro, sem saber o que fazer.

"Temos de o atacar para o destruir." disse a Aki. "Fizeste o meu irmão ficar inconsciente. Agora vais ver! Choque Eléctrico!"

O ataque foi contra o monstro, mas não lhe fez muitos danos.

"Ele é demasiado forte." disse o Ryu.

"Será que não o conseguimos vencer?" perguntou a Yui.

"Não tenham medo!" gritou a Sailor Vénus. Todos se viraram para ela. "Eu trato da situação! Raio Crescente!"

O raio foi contra o monstro e fez-lhe um grande golpe.

"Muito bem!" gritou a Dejiko. "Acertaste-lhe."

"Vocês vão pagar-me!" gritou o monstro. "Raio mortal!"

"Onda Mística!" gritou o Ryu.

"Raio de Luz!" gritou a Hikari.

Os dois ataques embateram no raio mortal, desfazendo-o.

"Vamos atacá-lo todos juntos." disse a Anina.

"Raio Crescente! Chama Fatal! Luz da Lua! Onda Mística! Raio de Luz! Corrente Mágica! Choque Eléctrico! Plantas Envolventes! Nevoeiro Místico, Condensar!"

Todos os ataques foram contra o monstro (a Lina e a Misuzu não puderam atacar, a Lina porque o monstro estava no ar e a Misuzu porque não tinha ataques que provocassem dano a nenhum monstro) e, com a junção de ataques, o monstro foi destruído.

"Conseguimos!" gritou a Hikari, feliz.

"Kai, estás bem?" perguntou a Anina, ajoelhando-se ao pé do Kai.

Mas o Kai permanecia inconsciente. Nesse momento, eles viram mais duas esferas, a voar em direcção à cidade.

"Oh não." disse a Camy.

"E agora?" perguntou a Misuzu.

"Vamos atrás daquelas esferas!" gritou o Alex.

"Mas e o Kai?" perguntou a Anina.

"Deixa aí o meu irmão." disse a Aki. "Depois vimos buscá-lo. Agora temos de ir destruir aquelas esferas."

Todos começaram a correr atrás das esferas. Elas voavam rapidamente.

"Bolas, elas são rápidas." queixou-se a Sailor Vénus.

"De onde é que a Sailor Vénus apareceu?" perguntou a Hikari, à Anina.

"Não faço ideia." respondeu a Anina.

"E aquela cobarde da Minako fugiu." disse a Hikari.

"Yui, quando eu disser, usa a tua corrente e aponta para uma das esferas, ok?" perguntou a Sailor Vénus.

"Ok." disse a Yui.

"Então… agora! Corrente do Amor de Vénus!"

"Corrente Mágica!"

As duas correntes apanharam as duas esferas no ar. As duas esferas começaram a brilhar e transformaram-se em dois monstros, ou melhor, duas monstras, mas que tinham forma humana.

Uma delas tinha cabelo azul, a outra tinha cabelo vermelho e eram iguaizinhas. Ali perto, as Devil Divas observavam tudo.

"Aha! Eles destruíram um monstro, mas agora vão morrer." disse a Anna.

"Porque é que os monstros são quase iguais?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Vê-se logo que são gémeas." disse a Sarah.

"E parecem ser fortes." acrescentou a Ming Ming.

"Parecem não, sou mesmo fortes." disse a Anna.

"Oh, espero que o Alex não se magoe." disse a Daphne.

"Esquece o Alex." disse a Anna. "Espero que as gémeas destruam todos estes intrometidos."

**Magicville**

As monstras gémeas encaravam os outros. A monstra azul chamava-se Bellu e a monstra vermelha chamava-se Redde.

"Nós vamos matar-vos." disse a Redde.

"Podem dizer adeus." disse a Bellu.

"Nem pensar!" gritou a Sailor Vénus. "Corrente do Amor de Vénus!"

A corrente foi contra as duas monstras, mas elas fugiram. Nas mãos delas apareceram duas varinhas mágicas compridas.

"Não gostamos de intrometidos." disse a Redde.

"E por isso…" começou a Bellu.

"Vamos destruir-vos!" disseram as duas em conjunto.

Elas ergueram as varinhas e lançaram um raio azul contra a Sailor Vénus.

"Cuidado!" gritou o Alex, mas a Sailor Vénus foi atingida pelo raio e ficou congelada.

"Oh não." disse a Misuzu.

"Ahahaha." riram as duas gémeas. "Uma a menos."

Ali perto, a Anna e as outras festejavam, excepto a Daphne.

"Quem é o próximo?" perguntou a Bellu.

"Argh! Já vais ver!" gritou o Ryu. "Onda Mística!"

O ataque aquático foi contra as duas monstras, mas elas juntaram as varinhas e enviaram o ataque de volta para o Ryu. O Ryu caiu no chão, ferido.

"Oh Ryu, estás bem?" perguntou a Yui.

"Elas são mesmo fortes." disse a Camy.

"Será que as vamos conseguir vencer?" perguntou a Dejiko.

"Eu não desisto!" gritou a Aki. "Choque Eléctrico!"

O ataque foi contras as duas monstras, mas elas absorveram-no com as duas varinhas juntas.

"Obrigada." disse a Bellu.

"Assim ficamos nós mais fortes." disse a Redde.

"Oh não." disse a Aki. "Já fiz asneira."

**Magicville**

Ali perto…

"Ahahaha!" ria a Anna. "Isto é fácil demais."

"Olha que se eu fosse a ti, não deitava os foguetes antes da festa." disse a Daphne.

"Ah, não sejas desmanchas prazeres Daphne." disse a Sarah.

"Agora estamos a ganhar." disse a Ilda. "Se calhar vamos passar a chamar-nos as Super Devil Divas!"

"Sim!" gritou a Ming Ming, entusiasmada.

"Menos pessoal, menos." disse a Daphne.

"Vá gémeas do mal." disse a Anna. "Acabem com eles de uma vez!"

**Magicville**

"Está na hora..." disseram as duas gémeas. "De vos matar-mos."

"Raios." disse o Alex. "Juntas elas são invencíveis…"

"Tens razão. Se ao menos as conseguíssemos separar." disse a Lina.

"Mas como?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Eu tenho uma ideia." disse a Anina.

Todos se juntaram para ouvir o plano. As gémeas levantaram as suas varinhas.

"Acabou a brincadeira!" gritaram elas. "Vão morrer agora!"

"Está na hora!" gritou a Anina.

"Vamos mostrar-lhe como trabalhamos bem em conjunto." disse a Aki.

"Nevoeiro Místico!" gritou a Dejiko.

Subitamente, tudo ficou enevoado.

"Então estão a bloquear-nos a visão?" perguntou a Bellu.

"Isso não nos vai vencer!" gritou a Redde.

"Lua da Lua!"

"Raio de Luz!"

"Choque Eléctrico!"

Ouviram-se as vozes da Anina, da Hikari e da Aki e os ataques foram contra as duas gémeas, mas elas absorveram os ataques.

"Ahahaha, isto não nos vai fazer nem um arranhão." riram-se as duas.

Nesse momento, o Alex apareceu a correr por detrás das gémeas e atirou-se contra a Bellu, fazendo-a cair ao chão. O Alex começou a correr pelo nevoeiro.

"Não vais escapar!" gritou a Bellu e foi a correr atrás do Alex.

"Espera! Não vás atrás deles Bellu!" gritou a Redde.

Nesse momento, o Ryu apareceu a saltar e deu um murro na cabeça da Redde, fazendo-a cair no chão.

"Argh!" gritou a Redde. "Já vais ver!"

A Redde começou a correr atrás do Ryu. As duas gémeas iam atrás do Alex e do Ryu. Foi a vez da Camy actuar.

"Plantas Envolventes!" gritou a Camy.

A Bellu ficou paralisada e bem longe da irmã gémea. Agora era a vez da Yui.

"Corrente Mística!" gritou a Yui.

A corrente envolveu a Redde, paralisando-a.

Foi a vez da Misuzu. Movendo-se rapidamente, a Misuzu arrancou a varinha das mãos da Bellu e depois arrancou a varinha das mãos da Redde, ambas sem se conseguirem mexer.

"Raios! Soltem-nos!" gritaram as duas gémeas.

"Agora o golpe final!" gritou a Lina. "Terramoto Mortal!"

O chão ao pé das gémeas começou a tremer violentamente. Todos se afastaram, enquanto a terra engolia as gémeas, destruindo-as de vez. A Misuzu lançou as varinhas para o local do terramoto e elas também foram destruídas.

"Conseguimos!" gritou a Lina, feliz.

"Bom trabalho de equipa." disse a Hikari.

Mas, inesperadamente, nesse momento, ainda por causa do terramoto, uma pedra enorme apareceu a voar e foi contra o Alex, deitando-o ao chão e ferindo-o com gravidade.

"Não!" gritaram a Anina e a Hikari ao mesmo tempo. "Alex!"

**Magicville**

Ali perto, a Anna gritava de raiva.

"Falhei outra vez!" gritava a Anna. "Raios!"

"Bolas, perdemos." disse a Ilda.

"Que chatice." disse a Ming Ming.

"Para a próxima vencemos." disse a Sarah.

"O Alex foi atingido por uma pedra." disse a Daphne. "Eu… eu tenho de o ir ver."

A Daphne saiu de ao pé delas, a correr, para ir ver como estava o Alex.

**Magicville**

Algumas horas depois, no hospital…

"Então doutor, como está ele?" perguntou a Anina ao médico.

"Ele precisa de repouso absoluto." respondeu o médico. "Falei com os familiares e ele vai voltar para casa ainda hoje."

"O quê?" gritou a Hikari. "Não pode ser!"

"Calma menina, é provisório." disse o médico. "Quando ele se restabelecer, volta para Magicville."

"Podemos ir vê-lo?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Só podem entrar duas pessoas de cada vez." disse o médico.

"Eu vou vê-lo." disse a Anina.

"Eu também." disseram a Hikari, a Daphne e a Minako, que já tinha voltado ao normal e tinha-se destransformado longe dos outros.

"Acho melhor ir só eu, ok?" perguntou a Anina.

"Oh, está bem." concordaram elas.

A Anina entrou no quarto do Alex.

"Estás bem Alex?" perguntou a Anina.

"Sim." respondeu o Alex, que estava com o corpo todo ligado. "Agora não me dói nada, por causa dos medicamentos."

"Tu… vais voltar para tua casa?"

"Sim. Os meus pais querem que eu me recupere junto deles. E a minha avó também."

"Compreendo." disse a Anina. "Vou sentir saudades tuas."

"Eu também vou ter saudades tuas e de todos os outros." disse o Alex. "Anina, toma conta de tudo por mim."

"Claro." disse a Anina. "Não te preocupes. Vai correr tudo bem e vou esperar pelo dia em que voltes à escola."

"Sim." disse o Alex. "Eu volto."

**Continua…**

**Na próxima fase: **_Na próxima fase da fic, enquanto o Alex está ausente a repousar, as coisas não param em Magicville. Alguns alunos recebem umas cartas misteriosas e não sabem de quem. Por causa dessas cartas, vão acontecer muitas coisas em Magicville e as personagens terão os seus segredos mais íntimos revelados._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Anina: **E assim terminou esta fase.

**Alex: **Pois, comigo no hospital…

**Minako: **Nós depois vamos visitar-te.

**Hikari: **E tens de dar notícias.

**Daphne: **Eu também devia ter ido ver o Alex.

**Kai: **Bom, a mim deixaram-me desmaiado no meio do campo.

**Yui: **E a Sailor Vénus teve de descongelar ao sol.

**Anna: **Raios, o meu plano falhou.

**Ilda: **Porque é que será que os maus nunca vencem?

**Ryu: **Ora, vocês deviam era tornar-se boazinhas.

**Sarah: **Sim, sim, vai sonhando.

**Lina: **Viram como o meu terramoto foi poderoso?

**Aki: **Se bem que, foi por causa dele que o Alex se magoou.

**Misuzu: **É verdade.

**Lina: ¬¬ **Desmancha prazeres…

**Camy: **Ok, chega de discussões. Vai começar uma nova fase da fic, por isso preparem-se.

**Dejiko: **Ok. Este capítulo e esta fase terminaram. Não se esqueçam de enviar reviews e de responder às perguntas. Até à próxima fase!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Anna, apesar de já querer encher Magicville de energia negra, decidiu vingar-se por ter perdido as eleições.

**7 – Quando alguém te faz mal ou prejudica, tu tentas resolver as coisas, ficas indiferente à situação ou decides vingar-te como a Anna?**

A Minako, a Daphne e a Hikari lutam as três pelo coração do Alex.

**8 – Se fosses tu que visses que a pessoa de quem gostavas tinha muitos pretendentes, continuavas a querer conquistar essa pessoa ou desistias por teres concorrência a mais?**

Os nossos heróis decidiram ir correr, para fazerem desporto e além disso, para estarem todos juntos.

**9 – Se os teus amigos te convidassem para ires correr com eles, ias, não ias porque não gostas de desporto ou tentavas sugerir outra coisa para vocês fazerem?**

**Sobre esta fase:**

Nesta fase houve algumas coisas interessantes e que devem ser mencionadas e outras que não estavam para acontecer, mas aconteceram.

**1 – Já todos repararam que a Lina anda sempre a mudar de cor de cabelo, certo? Pois, originalmente isso não era para acontecer mas a Kaina Hyngdou deu a ideia da Lina pintar o cabelo muitas vezes e eu achei que era boa ideia.**

**2 – A ex-relação entre a Daphne e o Alex não era para acontecer inicialmente, mas eu queria que houvesse alguma ligação entre as Devil Divas e os heróis, por isso pus a Daphne e o Alex como ex-namorados.**

**3 – Inicialmente, os gatos Shadow e Whitney não eram para aparecer na fic, mas eu achei boa ideia pô-los.**

**4 – Inicialmente, a lista A, da Anina e companhia é que era para vencer as eleições para a Associação de Estudantes, mas como achei que isso seria demasiado óbvio, decidi que deveria vencer a lista K, a lista do Kai.**

**5 – Quando a fic começou, pensei pôr as personagens a usar uniformes na escola, mas depois desisti da ideia e no segundo capítulo eles são banidos da fic.**

**6 – O nome das monstras gémeas vem das suas cores em inglês: Bellu vem de Blue e Redde de Red.**

**7 – Quando comecei a pensar no final desta fase, pensei em matar o Alex, o que daria um novo rumo à fic e aos sentimentos de algumas personagens, mas depois decidi que ele não devia morrer e fiz só com que ele ficasse muito magoado.**

**8 – Quando comecei a pensar na segunda fase, pensei em descartar algumas das personagens da fic, pois são imensas, mas acabei por desistir da ideia. **

**Sobre as Personagens:**

Apesar da fic ter 15 capítulos, ainda não se deve ter percebido muito bem como é cada uma das personagens. Por isso, têm aqui, resumidamente, o que podem esperar de cada personagem. Claro que, durante a fic, muitas coisas vão mudar em cada personagem.

**Alex: **O Alex é um rapaz normal. É aquela personagem equilibrada, com vários amigos, um pouco tímido e disposto a ajudar os outros, mas não pensem que é perfeito, porque nenhuma das personagens é.

**Anina: **Anina é, talvez, a mais responsável do grupo. Ela é esforçada e muito inteligente. Embora eu não tenha desenvolvido muito a parte dos estudos, a Anina é uma das melhores alunas da escola.

**Hikari: **A Hikari é outra personagem equilibrada, com alguns amigos, decidida e ponderada no que faz. Também é um pouco descuidada com as coisas, mas é verdadeira nos seus sentimentos.

**Misuzu: **A Misuzu é a típica menina tímida e que tem dificuldade em fazer amigos. Apesar disso, a Misuzu é muito bondosa e costuma gostar de toda a gente. Tenta sempre ajudar os seus amigos no que pode.

**Lina: **A Lina é uma pessoa muito viva. Não gosta de estar quieta, é decidida e luta pelo que quer. Tem um humor estranho, mas é boa pessoa. Se for preciso, arranja confusão para proteger os amigos.

**Ryu: **O Ryu é uma pessoa muito calma e que não gosta de confusões, apesar de não fugir de uma confusão se se meter em alguma. Ele é esforçado no que faz e tenta manter as coisas ordenadas, o que nem sempre é fácil.

**Yui: **A Yui é uma personagem equilibrada em termos de inteligência, esforço e perspicácia. Além disso, ela é imensamente forte, mais do que qualquer um no grupo. Ela está sempre disposta a defender os seus amigos.

**Aki: **A Aki é irmã do Kai e, tal como ele, tem uma personalidade forte. Ela não gosta que lhe dêem ordens, a não ser que a pessoa que lhas dê, seja amiga dela. Ela tem uma personalidade forte e não se intimida facilmente.

**Camy: **A Camy também tem uma personalidade forte. Talvez seja por isso que ela e a Aki se dão tão bem. A Camy é muito sincera com as pessoas, se bem que, por vezes, esconda o que pensa para si própria.

**Dejiko: **A Dejiko é uma pessoa ponderada no que faz, mas gosta muito de se divertir. Também é caridosa com as pessoas e procura ajudar os seus amigos. Ela não gosta nada de injustiças.

**Anna: **A Anna é a típica personagem má, que só sabe fazer coisas más e que não se preocupa com ninguém. Apesar disso, ela gosta de ter sempre pessoas que a apoiem e é uma pessoa muito vingativa.

**Daphne: **A Daphne parece ter duas personalidades. Se bem que ela seja um pouco má e vaidosa, ela não deixa de se preocupar com os efeitos que os seus actos vão ter. Ela está junta com as Devil Divas, mas não tem a certeza delas serem mesmo amigas.

**Sarah: **A Sarah é uma pessoa vaidosa, mesquinha e que pensa que está acima dos outros. Apesar de não ser rica, a Sarah faz com que os outros pensem que nasceu num berço de ouro. Ela pensa sempre em si primeiro e só depois nos outros.

**Ilda: **A Ilda também é má e gosta de fazer coisas más, ela preocupa-se com o seu bem-estar sentimental, mas está sempre disposta a participar nas actividades e planos maléficos. Ela é um pouco burra, mas não a devem subestimar ou vão ter uma surpresa.

**Ming Ming: **A Ming Ming é uma personagem má, mesquinha e desmiolada. Embora não se perceba logo, a Ming Ming é muito mais burra que a Ilda e quase não toma atitudes sozinha, esperando que o grupo tome uma decisão, que ela cumpre sem questionar.

**Kai: **O Kai é o irmão mais velho da Aki. A princípio ele era muito rígido, mas o tempo que passou na escola fez com que mudasse. Apesar de continuar a ter uma personalidade forte, o Kai passou a dar valor aos seus amigos e aos sentimentos.

**Tyson: **O Tyson continua a ter a sua personalidade normal. Ele não gosta de estudar, passa o dia a dormir ou está sempre a comer. Apesar disso, ainda arranja tempo para pensar em namorar.

**E pronto, estas são as personagens mais importantes por agora. Espero que continuem a ler a fic e esperem por muitas surpresas na segunda fase da fic. **


	16. Os Misteriosos Envelopes

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Anna decide vingar-se por ter perdido as eleições e para isso usa as suas últimas três esferas de monstro. O nosso grupo de heróis, que tinha decidido ir correr, depara-se com uma esfera de monstro._

_O Alex acaba por descobrir que a Minako é a Sailor Vénus. Todos juntos, o grupo vence o monstro, mas aparecem as duas esferas que restavam e transformam-se em duas monstras gémeas: Bellu e Redde._

_As duas gémeas são imensamente fortes e só com o trabalho de todos é que eles conseguem vencer as gémeas. Infelizmente, uma grande pedra vai contra o Alex e deixa-o muito ferido._

_A Anna fica furiosa porque o seu plano falhou. No hospital, a Anina vai ver o Alex, que irá descansar para sua casa e ele pede-lhe que ela tome conta de tudo._

**2ª Fase – Segredos**

**Diferenças entre esta fase e a outra:**

**- **O estilo de escrita mudou para um estilo que eu achei que seria mais fácil para esta fic. Agora quando uma personagem fala, tem logo o seu nome no início da fala. Podemos dizer que este é "o estilo littledark" porque é o estilo que ela usa nas suas fics.

- Nesta fase, poderá haver dois ou três capítulos em que uma personagem não apareça, porque não é importante nesse momento da fic.

- Vão ser revelados segredos sobre as vidas das personagens.

- Aparecerão novas personagens que se vão juntar ao grupo da outra fase.

- Nesta fase, haverá um grande mistério para resolver.

**Capítulo 16: Os Misteriosos Envelopes**

Tinha-se passado uma semana desde que o Alex tinha sido ferido e se tinha ido embora. A Hikari andava triste, a Daphne andava zangada e a Minako estava preocupada, até que recebeu uma carta do Alex.

_Querida Minako,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo. Eu estou a recuperar, lentamente, mas estou a recuperar. Fiquei muito surpreendido por tu seres a Sailor Vénus, nunca pensei que fosse possível._

_Bom, mas não foi por isso que te escrevi. Tenho andado a pensar e, por mais que me custe, acho que devemos dar um tempo na nossa relação. Não penses que tem alguma coisa a ver com o facto de seres a Sailor Vénus, porque não tem._

_Eu tenho pensado muito e já não sei o que sinto por ti. Espero que me compreendas. Quando voltar à escola, esclarecemos tudo, ok? Beijos para ti. Eu volto a escrever._

_Alex Banford_

A Minako pousou a carta em cima de uma mesa e sentou-se no sofá, a chorar. A Makoto apareceu e viu-a a chorar.

**Mako: **O que se passa?

**Minako: **É o Alex.

**Mako: **Como está ele?

**Minako: **Bem, mas ele quer dar um tempo na nossa relação.

**Mako: **A sério?

**Minako: **Sim. **– respondeu a Minako, chorando imenso. – **Ele já não quer nada comigo.

**Mako: **Espera Minako, ele pediu um tempo, mas não terminou o vosso namoro.

**Minako: **É a mesma coisa.

**Mako: **Eu penso que não. Ele deve estar confuso, por ter descoberto que eras a Sailor Vénus e por causa dos ferimentos.

**Minako: **Achas?

**Mako: **Sim. Não tens de te preocupar. Vais ver que quando ele voltar à escola vai voltar tudo ao normal.

**Minako: **Espero que sim.

**Magicville**

No seu apartamento, a Anina estava a ler uma carta que o Alex lhe tinha enviado.

_Querida Anina,_

_Obrigado por teres ligado sempre para saber como estou. Tenho melhorado, mas ainda vai levar algum tempo para eu voltar à escola. Tenho muitas saudades tuas, da Hikari, da Lina, da Misuzu e dos outros._

_Estou cansado de não poder fazer quase nada, mas não posso fazer esforços. Quem me dera poder estar na escola com vocês. Bom, conto contigo para tomares conta de tudo e espero que trates do Shadow e da Whitney, porque a minha avó não pára de falar neles._

_Para que fiques a saber, disse à Minako que queria dar um tempo na nossa relação. Estou confuso em relação aos meus sentimentos. Agora não posso escrever mais, tenho de ir descansar._

_Um beijo para ti e para as meninas. Dá um abraço meu ao Ryu e cuida bem de tudo. Conto contigo. Adeus minha amiga. Um grande beijo do teu amigo,_

_Alex Banford_

A Misuzu e a Hikari surgiram, vindas da cozinha.

**Misuzu: **O que estás a ler?

**Anina: **Uma carta do Alex.

**Hikari: **A sério? **– perguntou a Hikari, curiosa. – **O que é que ele diz na carta?

**Anina: **Toma. Lê. – **disse a Anina, estendendo a carta à Hikari.**

A Hikari e a Misuzu leram a carta rapidamente.

**Misuzu: **Ainda bem que ele está a melhorar. **– disse a Misuzu, aliviada.**

**Hikari: **Hum… e deu um tempo na relação dele e da Minako. **– disse a Hikari, pensativa.**

**Anina: **Não comeces já a imaginar coisas Hikari.

**Hikari: **Eu não estou a imaginar nada.

**Misuzu: **De que é que vocês estão a falar?

**Hikari: **Ah, não é nada de importante.

Nesse momento, a Lina abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou. Ela tinha estado a cuidar do jardim do apartamento (por detrás do apartamento havia um pequeno jardim, que todas as pessoas que viviam no apartamento podiam usar e tratar).

A Lina trazia na mão um envelope e vinha toda feliz. Ah, neste dia ela tinha o cabelo pintado de um vermelho cor de sangue.

**Lina: **Nem sabem o que me aconteceu meninas. **– disse a Lina, sorrindo. – **Quando estava a tratar do jardim, apareceu o Tyson e ficámos a falar durante imenso tempo.

**Misuzu: **Tu gostas mesmo do Tyson.

**Lina: **Também apareceu por lá a Ming Monga.

**Hikari: **Ming Monga? – **perguntou a Hikari, sem perceber. **– Quem é essa?

**Lina: **É a Ming Ming, aquela que agora pertence às Devil Divas. **– explicou a Lina. – **Mas eu inventei esta alcunha que é óptima para ela.

**Anina: **Realmente, Ming Monga é um nome que fica muito bem à Ming Ming.

**Lina: **Bem, ela foi lá só porque não tinha nada para fazer, mas depois foi-se embora.

**Misuzu: **O que é que tens na mão?

**Lina: **Ah, encontrei este envelope aqui à porta. **– disse a Lina, mostrando o envelope às outras. **– Não tem selo, nem nada.

**Hikari: **Um envelope misterioso…

**Anina: **Vá, abre-o para sabermos o que diz.

A Lina abriu o envelope, no preciso momento em que o Shadow entrava na sala. A Lina tirou uma folha de papel de dentro do envelope e, nesse preciso momento, o Shadow saltou e, com a boca, agarrou a folha de papel e começou a fugir.

**Lina: **Ei! Volta aqui!

**Hikari: **Apanhem o Shadow!

**Misuzu: **Shadow, devolve-nos a folha!

As três começaram a correr atrás do Shadow, mas ele era mais rápido do que elas e andava sempre a saltitar. Por fim, a Anina chamou o Shadow.

**Anina: **Shadow, devolve a folha imediatamente! **– gritou a Anina.**

O Shadow, ao ouvir a voz da Anina, parou de correr e foi andando até ela, pousando a folha de papel aos pés dela.

**Anina: **Hum, assim é que é. **– disse a Anina, pegando na folha de papel. **

**Lina: **Incrível, ele só te obedece a ti.

**Misuzu: **Pois é. **– disse a Misuzu. – **Porque será?

**Hikari: **Isso agora não interessa nada. Anina, lê o que está escrito na folha.

**Anina: **Ok.

E a Anina começou a ler. A folha dizia assim:

_Caras Anina, Misuzu, Hikari e Lina, venho por este meio dizer-vos que a vossa presença é requerida hoje, às dez da noite, na mansão Darkly._

_O assunto é do vosso interesse e é muito importante. Não faltem por nada deste mundo._

**Anina: **Que coisa estranha…

**Misuzu: **Eu acho que não devíamos ir…

**Lina: **Então, o que fazemos?

**Magicville**

No apartamento do Ryu, da Yui, da Dejiko, da Aki e da Camy, a Yui tinha acabado de ler um papel igual ao que tinha chegado ao apartamento da Anina (claro que os nomes eram diferentes).

**Yui: **Hum, isto é estranho…

**Dejiko: **Eu vi logo que isto não era normal.

**Camy: **Pois. Eu encontrei o envelope debaixo da nossa porta, sem nenhuma indicação nem nenhum selo.

**Aki: **Talvez isto seja uma partida. **– sugeriu a Aki. **– Eu acho que devíamos ir.

**Ryu: **Parece-me perigoso Aki. Não sabemos quem é que nos enviou isto e pode ser uma armadilha.

**Aki: **Armadilha para quê?

**Ryu: **Não sei, mas…

**Yui: **Acho que é melhor votarmos.

**Camy: **Sim. Cada um vota no que acha melhor fazer.

**Dejiko: **E fazemos o que a maioria decidir.

**Yui: **Certo.

**Ryu: **Pronto, eu voto contra. Acho que não devemos ir.

**Aki: **Eu acho que devemos ir. Até pode ser uma festa surpresa.

**Dejiko: **Duvido muito.

**Camy: **Bem, eu também quero ir.

**Aki: **Aha! Eu sabia que ias concordar comigo amiga. **– disse a Aki, abraçando a Camy.**

**Dejiko: **Bem… eu… sinceramente acho que não devíamos ir.

**Camy: **Achas que não Dejiko? **– perguntou a Camy. – **Mas tu normalmente gostas desta coisas.

**Dejiko: **Sim, mas tenho um mau pressentimento.

**Ryu: **Bem, dois votos a favor e dois votos contra.

**Aki: **Só falta o teu voto Yui.

**Camy: **O teu voto vai decidir tudo.

**Yui: **Eu sei.

**Ryu: **Então, o que achas que devemos fazer?

**Yui: **Eu acho… que primeiro devíamos falar com alguém.

**Camy: **O que queres dizer com isso?

**Yui: **Bem, eu não me importo de ir até à tal mansão Darkly, mas acho que devíamos avisar alguém de que vamos para lá. Assim, se acontecer alguma coisa, temos sempre alguém que sabe que recebemos este papel.

**Dejiko: **Parece-me uma boa ideia.

**Ryu: **Podemos falar com a Anina.

**Aki: **Vamos lá agora!

**Magicville**

Quando o grupo bateu à porta do apartamento da Anina, a Misuzu veio abrir a porta.

**Misuzu: **Olá pessoal!

**Camy: **Olá Misuzu. Deixa passar que nós temos de falar com a Anina.

Todos se apressaram a entrar no apartamento, empurrando a Misuzu.

**Misuzu: **Credo, que bando de selvagens! **– disse a Misuzu, zangada.**

De repente, todos olharam para a Misuzu.

**Misuzu: **O que foi?

**Ryu: **Ela criticou-nos. **– disse o Ryu espantado.**

**Yui: **Já está a ficar menos tímida.

**Dejiko: **Isso é bom.

**Misuzu: **Pois, pois, mas vocês não queriam falar com a Anina?

**Aki: **Ah, é verdade. Anina! **– gritou a Aki.**

A Anina, a Lina e a Hikari saíram todas da cozinha. Estavam a fazer um bolo.

**Anina: **Que gritaria é esta?

**Lina: **Quase me furaram os tímpanos. **– queixou-se a Lina. – **Já ouvi falar de uma pessoa que morreu por causa disso. Vocês queriam era matar-me!

**Todos: ¬¬ **Lina!

**Lina: **Ok, ok, exagerei um bocadinho…

**Hikari: **O que é que vocês estão todos aqui a fazer?

**Yui: **Viemos falar com a Anina, mas neste caso, falamos com vocês todas.

**Ryu: **É que nós recebemos um envelope estranho.

O Ryu mostrou o envelope e a folha de papel.

**Anina: **Oh! Nós também recebemos uma folha de papel igual a esta. **– disse a Anina, surpreendida. **

**Camy: **Ok, agora isto ficou mais estranho ainda.

**Aki: **Continuo a dizer que é uma festa surpresa.

**Lina: **Era bom.

**Hikari: **Pois, mas não acreditem muito nisso.

**Yui: **Vocês tinham decidido se iam ou não?

**Anina: **Sim, nós decidimos que íamos.

**Misuzu: **Mas eu estou contra. **– disse a Misuzu.**

Todos voltaram a olhar para ela.

**Ryu: **Ela deu a sua opinião outra vez.

**Hikari: **É, a Misuzu está a ficar mais autónoma.

**Misuzu: **Ai a minha vida… **- disse a Misuzu, com uma grande gota na cabeça.**

**Yui: **Bem, nós também decidimos ir e íamos falar com a Anina para ela saber para que, caso acontecesse alguma coisa, pelo menos uma pessoa soubesse disso.

**Dejiko: **Então devemos ir todos juntos e falar com outras pessoas.

**Camy: **Mas quem?

**Aki: **Podíamos falar com o meu irmão.

**Anina: **Acho melhor não. O Kai vai começar logo a preocupar-se. É melhor escolhermos outra pessoa.

**Hikari: **E que tal a Sakura e o Shaoran? Eles são de confiança. **– sugeriu a Hikari.**

**Anina: **Boa ideia Hikari. Vou ligar-lhes.

A Anina foi telefonar à Sakura e explicou tudo o que dizia no papel. A Sakura compreendeu e assegurou à Anina que, se acontecesse alguma coisa, a Sakura diria a toda a gente sobre o papel e a ida à mansão.

**Anina: **Pronto, está feito.

**Hikari: **Agora temos de esperar até que chegue a hora.

**Misuzu: **Eu já estou com medo.

**Aki: **Eu estou entusiasmada. Vai ser divertido! Agora pensando nisso… será que o meu irmão também recebeu um envelope?

**Camy: **Não sei. Vamos lá averiguar, mas sem lhe dizermos realmente o que sabemos sobre o envelope.

A Aki e a Camy foram até ao apartamento do Kai e investigaram, sem dar muito nas vistas. O Kai e companhia não tinham recebido o envelope misterioso.

**Magicville**

Na casa das vilãs, as Devil Divas, a Ming Ming e a Ilda estavam a conversar animadamente, quando a Daphne se aproximou delas.

**Daphne: **De que é que estão a falar?

**Ilda: **Das Devil Divas.

**Ming Ming: **Descobrimos uma coisa interessante.

**Daphne: **Ai sim? O que é que descobriram?

**Ilda: **Bom, nós somos as Devil Divas, certo?

**Daphne: **Sim.

**Ming Ming: **E nós descobrimos que na palavra Divas, aparecem as letras dos nossos nomes.

**Daphne: **Não estou a perceber.

**Ilda: **Ai Daphne, às vezes parece que não pensas. És mesmo burra.

**Daphne: **¬¬

**Ilda: **Eu explico. **– disse a Ilda. – **Repara. A palavra Divas começa por D, certo?

**Daphne: **Sim.

**Ilda: **D de Daphne. E depois vem o I, de Ilda.

**Daphne: **Ah, já estou a ver.

**Ming Ming: **E também há o A, de Anna e o S, de Sarah.

**Daphne: **Hum, é verdade. Divas, Daphne, Ilda, V… ei! Esperem! Nenhuma de nós tem um nome começado por V!

**Ming Ming: **Eu tenho. Chamo-me Ming Ming Vanessa.

**Daphne: **Ok, sem comentários… **- disse a Daphne, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.**

**Ilda: **Por isso, Divas, D de Daphne, I de Ilda, V de Vanessa, A de Anna e S de Sarah. Tudo encaixa.

**Daphne: **Que bom para vocês. Bom, agora vou ver o que a Anna e a Sarah estão a fazer.

A Daphne afastou-se, enquanto a Ilda e Ming Ming Vanessa (lol, gostaram do nome?) discutiam se haveria alguma coisa para descobrir na palavra Devil.

A Daphne encontrou a Anna e a Sarah a analisarem uma folha de papel.

**Daphne: **O que é isso?

**Sarah: **Encontrei isto debaixo da porta, dentro de um envelope.

A Daphne leu o que o papel dizia. A Ilda e a Ming Ming (chega de Vanessa) aproximaram-se.

**Anna: **Onde é que fica essa tal mansão Darkly?

**Sarah: **É uma mansão que fica perto da floresta. Pensei que estava abandona.

**Ilda: **Acho que não devemos ir. Pode ser uma armadilha de algumas malucas que são más e usam monstros para acabar com as pessoas e encher os lugares de energia negra.

**Sarah: **¬¬ Ilda, nós somos essas malucas.

**Ilda: **Ah! Pois é! Então devemos ir. Não deve haver ninguém pior que nós.

**Ming Ming: **Então vamos! **– disse a Ming Ming, entusiasmada.**

**Anna: **Ah, tu não podes.

**Ming Ming: **Porque não?

**Sarah: **Diz aqui para virmos todas, menos a Ming Ming.

**Ming Ming: **Oh, que chatice! **– disse a Ming Ming, cruzando os braços, aborrecida.**

**Ilda: **Bem, vais da próxima vez.

**Sarah: **Então está mesmo decidido? Vamos?

**Anna: **Sim, vamos.

**Daphne: **Espero que não seja uma brincadeira de mau gosto. **– disse a Daphne e depois ficou com um sorriso sonhador. – **Era bom que fosse o Alex, para me preparar uma surpresa.

**Ming Ming: **Duvido.

**Anna: **Ele já nem gosta de ti.

**Ilda: **E ele está bem longe.

**Sarah: **E além disso, se fosse ele, convidava-te só a ti. Não nos ia convidar a nós também. Ele nem gosta nada de nós.

**Daphne: **Ah… têm razão… **- disse a Daphne, um pouco desanimada.**

**Anna: **Bom, dentro de algumas horas veremos para que é que temos de ir à mansão Darkly.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_As personagens vão até à mansão Darkly e têm dificuldade a entrar lá. Para além de haver confusão entre os heróis e as Devil Divas, dentro da mansão eles encontram a pessoa que escreveu as mensagens e descobrem que essa pessoa os quer chantagear. O que farão eles agora? E chega também uma nova personagem._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Ilda: **Olá. Hoje começo eu a falar, para inaugurar a segunda fase. Digam lá se a minha dedução da palavra Divas não foi brilhante?

**Ming Ming: **Foi sim! E eu ajudei.

**Ryu: **Ei, vocês têm é de pensar nestas mensagens misteriosa.

**Yui: **Quem as terá enviado?

**Sarah: **Espero que tenha sido alguém para nos dar um prémio, se bem que não vejo porque é que iriam premir os bonzinhos.

**Hikari: **Ó cabeça de alho chocho, tu não leste a parte do próximo capítulo?

**Aki: **Vão chantagear-nos.

**Anna: **Mas quem é que vai fazer isso? Eu dou cabo dessa pessoa!

**Camy: **Não é à toa que esta fase se chama Segredos, não acham?

**Ming Ming: **Isso quer dizer que vocês têm todos segredos?

Todos ficaram calados.

**Ming Ming: **Oh… estão a chantagear-vos por causa dos vossos segredos!

**Daphne: **¬¬ Que esperta.

**Misuzu: **Eu não quero falar mais disso.

**Dejiko: **Eu também não.

**Lina: **Olhem, eu vou-me mas é embora porque tenho de ir encontrar-me com o Tyson.

Quase todos se foram embora.

**Ming Ming: **Foram-se todos embora. Hum… eles têm mesmo segredos e não querem dizer-me. Bah, não interessa. Hoje sou eu que termino o capítulo. Então… o que é que eu tenho de dizer? Ah, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, que mandem reviews e que respondam às perguntas. É só, não é? Então, até ao próximo capítulo!

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, todos receberam o estranho envelope com a mensagem anónima que lhes dizia para irem até à mansão Darkly.

**10 – Se fossem vocês a receber aquele envelope e a mensagem, sem saberem qual o assunto ou quem tinha enviado aquilo, iam ao lugar que vos era pedido ir ou não iam?**

O Shadow parece só obedecer à Anina e a mais ninguém.

**11 – Já alguma vez aconteceu que, uma pessoa que é próxima de ti (amigo, familiar, etc) ganhe logo a confiança de um animal que não é seu e tu não consigas ganhar a confiança desse mesmo animal?**

Por fim, a Minako recebe uma carta do Alex, a pedir-lhe um tempo na relação.

**12 – Se o teu namorado(a) te pedisse um tempo na relação, tu aceitavas normalmente ou impunhas a tua ideia de que não deviam dar um tempo na relação?**


	17. A Chantagem

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_O Alex já estava a repousar em sua casa há uma semana. Ele enviou cartas à Minako e à Anina. O Alex pediu à Minako para darem um tempo na sua relação, pois ele já não sabia o que sentia. Na carta que o Alex escreveu à Anina, dizia que ele estava com muitas saudades delas e contava que tinha pedido um tempo à Minako. A Hikari ficou feliz com a notícia._

_A Lina inventa uma nova alcunha para a Ming Ming, Ming Monga e trás para casa um envelope que encontrou à porta do apartamento. Dentro do envelope está uma folha onde estava escrita uma mensagem: elas deviam ir à mansão Darkly, às dez da noite. _

_No apartamento do Ryu, também recebem um desses envelopes e vão a votos, para decidirem se vão ou não à mansão. A Dejiko e o Ryu são contra ida à mansão, a Aki e a Camy são a favor. Por fim, a Yui sugere que vão ver a Anina para lhe pedir conselhos._

_Quando chegam ao apartamento da Anina e companhia, observam que a Misuzu já está menos tímida. Eles reúnem-se e decidem que vão todos. A Anina avisa o Shaoran e a Sakura, para que se acontecer alguma coisa, eles saibam onde o grupo foi._

_No apartamento das Devil Divas, a Ilda e a Ming Ming fazem uma descoberta sobre a palavra Divas e descobre-se que a Ming Ming se chama Ming Ming Vanessa. As Devil Divas também recebem um envelope misterioso. Elas decidem ir até à mansão Darkly._

**Capítulo 17: A Chantagem**

O grupo saiu dos seus apartamentos e foi em direcção à mansão Darkly. A Anina tinha pedido à Sakura e ao Shaoran para tomarem conta do Shadow e da Whitney, enquanto eles iam à mansão Darkly.

A Misuzu estava nervosa, a Lina não exprimia qualquer tipo de ansiedade, a Aki e a Camy apostavam que coisas iriam encontrar na mansão Darkly e a Dejiko permanecia calada.

A Hikari pensava que aquela carta era uma brincadeira de alguém, a Anina, por seu lado, tinha um mau pressentimento. O Ryu ia calmo e sereno e a Yui mexia as mãos com impaciência.

**Lina: **Ainda falta muito para chegarmos a essa mansão Darkly, ou lá como se chama?

**Anina: **Estamos quase. É aqui perto.

**Misuzu: **Porque é que alguém quereria fazer uma mansão perto desta floresta tenebrosa? **– perguntou a Misuzu, olhando à sua volta e vendo a floresta negra que se estendia do seu lado direito.**

**Ryu: **A mansão foi construída há muito tempo. Não sei por quem. Agora está, ou estava, abandonada e ninguém vai para lá, porque dizem que é assombrada.

**Misuzu: **O quê? Assombrada? Oh não… tenho medo! **– gritou a Misuzu.**

**Dejiko: **Calma, são só histórias estúpidas sobre fantasmas. Nada disso é verdade.

**Aki: **Além disso, nós que já enfrentámos monstros, não podemos ter medo de simples fantasmas que não nos iam fazer mal nenhum, não é?

**Camy: **A Aki tem razão. Mesmo que hajam fantasma, que eu penso que não, eles não nos vão fazer mal. Além disso, não foram certamente os fantasmas que nos disseram para vir aqui.

**Hikari: **Eu acho que deve ser uma brincadeira de alguém. Porque é que nos haveriam de atrair até esta mansão?

**Yui: **Realmente é um mistério…

**Anina: **Ah! Estamos a chegar.

O grupo aproximou-se de uma mansão de três andares, pintada de azul-escuro. Várias heras cobriam o piso mais baixo da mansão. As paredes estavam um pouco rachadas e algumas janelas estavam partidas.

**Misuzu: **Que mansão horrorosa… **- disse a Misuzu, tremendo.**

**Hikari: **Em tempos deve ter sido muito bonita. **– disse a Hikari. – **Uma mansão de três andares… deve ter custado uma fortuna para ser construída. De certeza que o dono ou a dona tinha muito dinheiro.

**Lina: **Talvez pertencesse a um assassino sangrento que trazia para aqui as suas vítimas e as matava… ou um assassino profissional, que matasse as pessoas em troca de dinheiro.

**Todos: **Lina! ¬¬

**Ryu: **Bem, é melhor entrarmos. Quem quer que seja, deve estar à nossa espera neste momento.

**Dejiko: **E por onde entramos?

**Yui: **A porta da frente está fechada. Podemos tentar um feitiço para abrir a porta. **– disse a Yui. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou-a à grande porta de madeira escura que estava à sua frente. **– Porta, abre-te, agora!

Contudo, o feitiço embateu na porta, mas não teve qualquer efeito. Todos pareceram desapontados.

**Camy: **Oh, afinal o feitiço não resultou. Porque será?

**Anina: **Provavelmente a porta está selada com uma magia muito forte. **– disse a Anina. – **Já viram se a porta se abrisse sem mais nem menos com um feitiço? A casa já teria sido assaltada várias vezes.

**Ryu: **Mas sendo assim, a pessoa que está à nossa espera, ou não vem para aqui e isto é apenas uma partida ou é muito poderosa e conseguiu passar pelo feitiço da porta.

**Aki: **Bem, talvez essa pessoa tenha entrado por outro lugar. **– sugeriu a Aki. – **Vamos experimentar entrar pelas janelas.

**Dejiko: **Se nos virem a entrar pelas janelas ainda vão pensar que somos ladrões, mas pronto, não temos outra alternativa, não é?

E assim todos começaram a tentar abrir as janelas para entrarem na misteriosa mansão Darkly.

**Magicville**

Não muito longe dali, o nosso grupo de vilãs favoritas, vinha a caminhar. Depois de terem deixado uma Ming Ming zangada em casa, elas vinham agora em direcção à mansão Darkly.

**Ilda: **Ai, estou tão excitada. **– disse a Ilda, dando pulos de contentamento. – **Este convite surpresa e misterioso deve ter algo por trás… e porque será que a Ming Ming ficou de fora e não foi convidada?

**Daphne: **Ilda, isto não é propriamente uma festa.

**Sarah: **Isso não sabes Daphne, naquela folha de papel que recebemos não dizia nada, por isso pode até ser uma festa. Era bom que fosse uma festa para homenagear as Devil Divas, não era?

A Sarah e a Ilda trocaram um olhar sonhador, enquanto a Daphne olhava para elas com cara de quem pensa que elas são malucas e a Anna continuava a caminhar em frente delas, sem dizer nada.

**Daphne: **Ai, vocês pensam que iam fazer-nos uma homenagem? **– perguntou a Daphne, zangada. – **Só se nos homenageassem por tentarmos fazer com que Magicville se tornasse uma zona cheia de energia negra e monstros.

**Anna: **O nosso plano só falhou por causa daqueles intrometidos. **– disse a Anna, zangada. – **Agora já não temos mais esferas de monstro e a minha mãe está super zangada comigo.

**Ilda: **Só ainda não percebi o que disseste uma vez. Porque é que tu te queres vingar Anna?

**Anna: **Por causa do meu pai.

**Sarah: **Por causa do teu pai? Hum, que interessante. Vá, explica-nos melhor. **– pediu a Sarah, curiosa.**

**Anna: **Agora não é altura para explicações. Depois eu conto-vos.

**Daphne: **Aha! Ali está a mansão Darkly! **– disse a Daphne, apontando para uma mansão que estava a alguns metros de distância. **

**Anna: **Vá, vamos logo a despachar que eu quero saber o que nos querem naquela mansão. **– disse a Anna. – **Se isto for uma brincadeira, a pessoa que fez essa brincadeira vai pagar caro por isso.

**Magicville**

O grupo da Anina já tinha tentado abrir todas as janelas, mas não tinha conseguido abrir nenhuma delas. As que estavam partidas tinham um feitiço que não deixava ninguém entrar. Voltaram a reunir-se em frente à porta de entrada da mansão.

**Anina: **Ok, agora começo a pensar que isto foi mesmo uma partida. Acho que ninguém conseguiria entrar nesta mansão.

**Lina: **Então o que é que fazemos agora? Se não pudemos entrar…

Nesse momento, eles viram que as Devil Divas vinham a aproximar-se.

**Camy: **Vocês? O que estão a fazer aqui?

**Ilda: **Nós perguntamos o mesmo.

**Hikari: **Cá para mim, foram elas que armaram esta coisa dos envelopes para nos atraírem aqui.

**Daphne: **Ora, que descaramento. **– disse a Daphne, ofendida. – **Nós também recebemos um envelope misterioso.

**Yui: **Então parece que estamos todos na mesma situação e agora as coisas estão ainda mais estranhas…

**Misuzu: **O problema é que não conseguimos entrar na mansão.

Nesse preciso momento, a porta da mansão abriu-se com um ruído. O grupo dos bonzinhos soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

**Dejiko: **Incrível… abriu-se sozinha…

**Ryu: **Isto deve ser obra da pessoa que está à nossa espera dentro da mansão.

**Sarah: **Então vamos entrar.

**Anna: **Sempre quero ver o quem é que está por detrás disto.

O grupo entrou na mansão. Os corredores eram escuros, mas havia velas que estavam a flutuar pelos corredores, fazendo com que houvesse luz suficiente para eles verem o que tinham à sua frente.

**Aki: **Por onde é que vamos agora?

**Ilda: **Ora, vamos pelo corredor da esquerda.

**Lina: **E porque é que devemos ir pelo corredor da esquerda? **– perguntou a Lina. – **Não sabes que se é o caminho certo.

**Ilda: **É o que está ali escrito. **– disse a Ilda, apontando para um papel que estava colado à parede e dizia "Convidados do Envelope Misterioso" e tinha uma seta para o corredor da esquerda.**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Sarah: **És muito inteligente Ilda.

**Ilda: **Pois sou. **– disse a Ilda, dando pulos de alegria por ter descoberto o caminho que eles deviam seguir.**

Portanto, o grupo seguiu pelo corredor da esquerda. Depois de andarem um pouco, encontraram uma porta aberta e entraram numa grande sala. A sala, ao contrário dos corredores, estava iluminada com luz eléctrica.

As paredes eram de um vermelho escuro muito feio. Havia uma grande mesa no centro da sala e à volta da mesa havia várias cadeiras. Perto da mesa encontrava-se uma figura que todos conheciam.

**Anna: **O que é que você está aqui a fazer… professora Umbridge?

Dolores Jane Umbridge, professora de encantamentos, detesta por muitos alunos, estava no meio da sala, esperando por eles.

**Hikari: **Foi você que nos enviou aqueles envelopes?

**Umbridge: **Sim, fui eu. Mas não vamos ficar aqui em pé. Puxem uma cadeira e sentem-se. **– disse a Umbridge. – **Temos muita coisa para conversar.

Ainda relutantes, todos se sentaram nas cadeiras. Todos estavam curiosos e receosos por estarem ali com aquela detestável professora.

**Aki: **Vá, diga-nos de uma vez porque é que quis que nós estivéssemos todos aqui hoje.

**Umbridge: **Vocês jovens são muito impacientes. Bem, vou directa ao assunto. Eu tenho algo para vos dizer.

**Ilda: **Já sabemos isso. Desenvolva mais por favor.

A Umbridge tirou a sua varinha do bolso.

**Umbridge: **Vou pôr-vos a ouvir uma coisa. Depois vocês vão ficar a saber o que eu quero.

A Umbridge movimentou a sua varinha e disse algumas palavras. Cada uma das treze pessoas, presentes naquela sala, ouviu uma coisa diferente. Algo que queriam esconder tinha sido descoberto. Todos foram ficando mais pálidos.

Agora, para quem não percebeu, a Umbridge usou um feitiço e cada pessoa ouviu uma coisa diferente, ou seja, a Anina e a Hikari, por exemplo, não ouviram as mesmas coisas. A Anina ouviu algo que queria manter em segredo, a Hikari ouviu algo que ela queria manter em segredo, ou seja, cada pessoa ouviu o seu segredo mais negro dentro da sua cabeça, por causa do feitiço de Umbridge.

**Aki: **Como é que você pode saber isto?

**Camy: **Não pode ser…

**Anina: **Qual é o objectivo disto?

**Anna: **Ora, é óbvio, ela quer chantagear-nos!

Todos olharam furiosos para Umbridge.

**Umbridge: **Muito bem Anna, és muito inteligente. Eu descobri o segredo mais profundo de cada um de vós e, a não ser que me dêem quinhentas moedas cada um, vou revelar o vosso segredo a toda a gente.

A Misuzu tapou a boca com as mãos, a Ilda estremeceu, o Ryu pareceu furioso, a Yui cerrou os punhos.

**Sarah: **Como se atreve a chantagear-nos?

**Anna: **Você até é amiga da minha mãe!

**Umbridge: **Isso não interessa nada. Eu quero o dinheiro e, se souber que falaram sobre o que está a acontecer a alguém, vão arrepender-se.

Eles ficaram a olhar para a Umbridge, zangados e receosos.

**Umbridge: **Têm uma semana para me arranjarem o dinheiro, senão, vou divulgar os vossos segredos e vocês não iam gostar disso, certo?

**Lina: **Raios…

**Ryu: **Vamos embora daqui.

**Hikari: **Nem acredito que isto está a acontecer…

Todos regressaram aos seus apartamentos, pálidos e receosos. Ainda não tinham percebido bem o que tinha acontecido. Como é que a Umbridge tinha descoberto os seus segredos? E o que fariam agora?

**Magicville**

A Anina, a Hikari, a Misuzu e a Lina entraram no seu apartamento, depois de terem ido buscar o Shadow e a Whitney e ficaram surpreendidas por encontrarem o apartamento todo iluminado.

**Lina: **Estranho, tenho a certeza de que apaguei as luzes…

Nesse preciso momento, um rapaz de cabelos verdes, pelos ombros e olhos verdes também, saiu da cozinha.

**Misuzu: **Oh, quem és tu?

**Anina: **E o que é que estás a fazer no nosso apartamento?

**Rapaz: **Olá a todas. O meu nome é Brendan Lewis e vim transferido de outra escola para aqui. Como havia um quarto vago neste apartamento o director da escola mandou-me para cá.

**Hikari: **E tu achas que podes entrar na casa dos outros sem dizeres nada?

**Brendan: **Ora, quando eu cheguei, não estava cá ninguém e entrei porque o professor Dumbledore me deu a chave do apartamento.

**Anina: **Pronto, não interessa, sê bem-vindo.

**Brendan: **Obrigado. Acho que nos vamos dar todos muito bem, muito bem mesmo. **– disse o Brendan, sorrindo.**

**Magicville**

Passou-se um dia. Todas as pessoas que tinham estado na mansão Darkly e que estavam a ser chantageadas, estavam nervosas. As vilãs não eram excepção.

**Ilda: **Raios… estou preocupada…

**Ming Ming: **Mas afinal o que se passa? Desde ontem que andam todas estranhas…

**Ilda: **Nós estamos bem.

**Ming Ming: **Não estão nada. Tu andas preocupada. A Sarah ainda super pálida, a Anna até foi falar com a mãe dela, coisa que ela quase nunca faz e a Daphne nem se maquilhou hoje e ela nunca se esquece disso.

**Ilda: **Olha Ming Ming, aconselho-te a não te meteres no assunto.

**Ming Ming: **Isso é uma ameaça?

**Ilda: **Claro que não. **– respondeu a Ilda. **– Estou só a avisar-te para o teu próprio bem, ok?

**Ming Ming: **Hum… ok.

**Magicville**

Eram dez e meia da noite. Chovia imenso em Magicville. Alguns trovões cruzavam os céus. No seu apartamento, a Anina estava preocupada.

**Anina: **Mas onde estará a Hikari? Ela saiu há horas, dizendo que ia passear e nem voltou para jantar.

**Misuzu: **E a Lina disse que ia até ao centro comercial, mas não voltou ainda também.

**Brendan: **Não se preocupem, deve estar tudo bem com elas.

**Anina: **Eu estou preocupada… vou à procura da Hikari.

**Brendan: **Estás maluca? Está um temporal enorme!

**Anina: **Não interessa. **– disse a Anina, vestindo o seu casaco. – **Vou procurar a Hikari e depois procuro pela Lina. Até logo.

A Anina saiu do apartamento. O Brendan e a Misuzu ficaram na sala.

**Brendan: **Bem, vou para o meu quarto.

O Brendan subiu as escadas, deixando a Misuzu sozinha.

**Misuzu: **Eu… também tenho de sair…

A Misuzu agarrou no seu casaco e saiu do apartamento. No apartamento do Ryu, a situação era semelhante. A Dejiko tinha saído há uns minutos, sem dizer onde ia. A Aki estava desaparecida desde tarde e a Yui tinha dito que ia dormir em casa da Éclair.

Portanto, no apartamento estavam apenas o Ryu e a Camy. A Camy tinha adormecido no sofá. O Ryu andava de um lado para o outro.

**Ryu: **Raios, onde estarão elas? Esta noite parece perigosa, com os trovões e a chuva. Pode acontecer-lhes alguma coisa… e ainda por cima só estamos aqui eu e a Camy… **- o Ryu ficou pensativo. – **Tenho de ir procurar a Dejiko e a Aki… sim, vou sair…

O Ryu saiu do apartamento, deixando a Camy a dormir no sofá. Alguns minutos depois, ela acordou, chamou pelos outros e não teve resposta. Pegou no casaco e saiu de casa.

Na casa das vilãs, só restava a Ming Ming, que estava a ver televisão.

**Ming Ming: **Não é possível que numa noite destas, aquelas quatro tenham saído. Ainda por cima cada uma foi para seu lado e nem disseram onde iam… será que me estão a esconder algo?

**Magicville**

Bateram à porta e a professora Umbridge veio abrir. Ficou surpreendida com a pessoa que encontrou do outro lado da porta.

**Umbridge: **Tu? O que queres aqui?

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Sakura e o Shaoran acordaram cedo e ligaram a televisão. O apresentador do telejornal, Touya Kinomoto, falava rapidamente.

**Touya: **Hoje foi encontrado o corpo de uma professora da Escola Mágica de Magicville. Dolores Jane Umbridge, foi encontrada morta perto do seu apartamento. Não se sabe ao certo onde o crime foi cometido. **– o apresentador fez uma pausa. – **O mais estranho neste caso é que, depois de examinados os restos do corpo, soubemos que a vítima foi envenenada, atingida por uma pedra na cabeça, levou um tiro perto do coração, foi esfaqueada, estrangulada, empalhada, cortada aos bocadinhos e por fim, foi queimada. Este caso continua sob investigação. **– o apresentador fez uma nova pausa. – **No apartamento da vítima, foi encontrada uma bola de cristal negra. A sua venda é ilegal, pois esta bola permite saber os segredos das pessoas (foi com isto que a Umbridge descobriu os segredos de cada um).

**Sakura: **Inacreditável…

**Shaoran: **É verdade, nunca tinha visto um caso assim…

**Sakura: **Não é isso, é inacreditável que o Touya tenha conseguido aparecer no telejornal como apresentador.

**Shaoran: ¬¬**

**Sakura: **Bem, isto é estranho…

**Shaoran: **Quem a terá matado?

**Sakura: **Não faço a mínima ideia.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Depois do assassinato da Umbridge, todos começaram a actuar de maneira estranha. No próximo capítulo a Anina vai ficar doente, o Brendan vai mostrar como é realmente e será revelado o segredo da Misuzu._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Anina: **Que capítulo mais dramático.

**Brendan: **Eu não achei. Finalmente, eu apareci!

**Hikari: **Mas afinal quem és tu?

**Brendan: **Sou uma nova personagem. O Alex vai estar fora nesta fase, por isso eu vim substitui-lo.

**Daphne: **Tu nunca conseguirás substituir o Alex. Ele é muito mais bonito e inteligente que tu.

**Hikari: **Concordo.

**Brendan: **¬¬

**Aki: **Estejam mas é com atenção. Morreu uma pessoa neste capítulo!

**Camy: **E se repararem, quase ninguém estava em casa na altura em que a Umbridge abriu a porta.

**Ming Ming: **Eu estava em casa.

**Sakura: **Desculpem interromper, mas tenho um recado do autor. Segundo ele, vocês são todos suspeitos.

**Sarah: **Suspeitos? Suspeitos de quê?

**Ryu: **De termos matado a Umbridge, Sarah.

**Ilda: **Ai, a Sarah está a ficar mesmo burra.

**Sarah: ¬¬**

**Yui: **E todos ficaram a saber que temos segredos.

**Lina: **Não sabem é que segredos é que nós temos.

**Dejiko: **Mas os leitores vão acabar por descobrir tudo.

**Anna: **É. Estes leitores são uns metediços. Não têm nada de estar a saber os segredos das nossas vidas.

**Misuzu: **Acalmem-se pessoal. No próximo capítulo só o meu segredo é que será revelado. Vocês podem descansar. Bem, o capítulo chegou ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado. Voltamos para a semana. Adeus!

**E se fosses tu?**

Apesar de não conseguirem abrir a porta da mansão Darkly, os nossos heróis foram procurar outra maneira para entrarem na mansão.

**13 – Se fosses tu, que tivesses recebido o envelope misterioso e ido até à mansão e não conseguisses entrar logo, o que farias?**

Quando eles entraram na mansão, encontraram a Umbridge, que descobriu um segredo de cada um deles e os chantageou.

**14 – Se fosses tu que tivesses um segredo e alguém te chantageasse, o que farias? Cedias à chantagem ou não cedias e o teu segredo era revelado?**

A Umbridge foi assassinada e de diversas maneiras: envenenamento, esfaqueamento, estrangulamento, etc.

**15 - De todas as formas das quais a Umbridge morreu, qual achas que foi a pior e porquê?**


	18. O Segredo da Misuzu

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_O grupo de amigos foi até à mansão Darkly, para o encontro com a pessoa misteriosa. As Devil Divas também apareceram lá e todos entraram na mansão Darkly._

_Uma vez lá dentro, eles entraram numa sala com uma mesa grande e várias cadeiras e ficaram surpresos por encontrarem lá a professora Umbridge. Ela disse-lhes para se sentarem e fez um feitiço. Cada um deles ouviu dentro da sua cabeça um segredo que não queria que fosse revelado._

_A Umbridge não perdeu tempo e chantageou-os: se eles não lhe dessem 500 moedas, ela iria contar os segredos deles. Todos se foram embora, abalados e chocados. No dia seguinte, uma grande tempestade aconteceu durante a noite._

_Estranhamente, todas as pessoas que tinham estado na mansão Darkly, saíram de casa, sem destino aparente. Alguém bateu à porta da Umbridge e ela ficou surpreendida ao ver ali aquela pessoa. _

_No dia seguinte, a Umbridge apareceu morta de várias maneiras e não se sabia quem havia feito aquilo. Mas as pessoas que tinham sido chantageadas ficaram aliviadas com a morte da Umbridge…_

**Capítulo 18: O Segredo da Misuzu**

A notícia da morte da Umbridge espalhou-se por toda a escola rapidamente. Os alunos andavam inquietos com a morte horrorosa que a Umbridge tinha tido. Apenas treze alunos se sentiam aliviados com a morte dela.

Falando neles, vamos ver como está o ambiente no apartamento da Anina, da Hikari, da Misuzu, da Lina e do recém-chegado Brendan.

**Brendan: **Hum, pouco tempo depois de eu chegar, morre esta professora. Não pensei que Magicville fosse assim.

**Anina: **E não é. Magicville costuma ser bem calma.

**Brendan: **Sim, nota-se. **– disse o Brendan, em tom sarcástico. – **Por Magicville ser calma é que esta professora morreu daquela maneira horrível, queimada, baleada, envenenada e não sei que mais.

**Misuzu: **Realmente, a maneira como ela morreu foi horrível.

**Lina: **Teve o que merecia. – **sussurrou a Lina.**

**Hikari: **Sabes Brendan, tu próprio disseste que ela morreu depois de tu vires para cá… se calhar foste tu que a mataste. **— disse a Hikari, lançando ao Brendan um olhar significativo.**

**Brendan: **Eu? Nem pensar! Eu nem a conhecia. Ainda nem tinha tido aulas com ela! **– disse o Brendan, nervoso. **

**Hikari: **Está bem, se tu o dizes…

**Brendan: **Bem, eu vou para o meu quarto.

O Brendan subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto, que era o antigo quarto do Alex.

**Hikari: **Viram como ele subiu rapidamente para o quarto, depois de eu ter dito aquilo? Ele ficou nervoso.

**Misuzu: **Achas que foi ele que matou a Umbridge?

**Hikari: **Não, mas ele tem algo a esconder.

**Lina: **Segundo a Umbridge, todos temos.

O comentário da Lina provocou algum constrangimento. As quatro raparigas entreolharam-se.

**Anina: **Bom, o que interessa é que a Umbridge morreu e assim os nossos segredos ficaram a salvo.

**Misuzu: **Por outro lado, alguém a matou, de maneiras muito cruéis.

**Hikari: **Sim, foi horrível.

**Lina: **Ah, não foi assim tão mau. Ela merecia pior. **– disse a Lina e todos ficaram a olhar para ela com uma expressão desconfiada.**

**Magicville**

Na casa das vilãs, todas estavam sentadas nos sofás e conversavam entre elas.

**Ming Ming: **Nunca pensei que a professora Umbridge pudesse ser assassinada.

**Ilda: **Havia poucas pessoas que gostassem dela. **– disse a Ilda. – **E há pouco tempo comecei a pensar o mesmo que essas pessoas.

**Anna: **Morreu, paciência, continuam a haver muitas pessoas no mundo, por isso não estou preocupada.

**Daphne: **Mas tudo o que lhe fizeram… não é nada normal. Uma pessoa nunca devia morrer daquela maneira.

**Sarah: **Ah, isso não interessa nada. A mim pouco me interessa se ela morreu de uma coisa ou de muitas. Ela está morta e pronto.

**Ming Ming: **Mas eu pensei que vocês gostavam da professora Umbridge.

**Ilda: **Disseste bem, gostávamos, mas já não gostamos.

**Sarah: **Sim, a Umbridge fica melhor morta do que viva. **– disse a Sarah. – **Não tenho pena nenhuma dela.

**Ming Ming: **Bem, deve ter havido algum motivo para vocês deixarem de gostar dela, certo?

**Daphne: **Sim, mas nós não te vamos contar nada Ming Ming.

**Ming Ming: **Oh…

**Magicville**

Já no apartamento do Ryu, todos os que ali viviam evitavam falar sobre a súbita morte da Umbridge em circunstâncias muito pouco claras.

**Ryu: **Pessoal, temos de começar a organizar-nos melhor, esta casa está super desarrumada.

**Yui: **Ora, eu não posso fazer tudo sozinha. – **queixou-se a Yui. – **Estas meninas não ajudam.

**Dejiko: **Ei! Eu ajudo no que posso. **– disse a Dejiko, zangada por não reconhecerem o seu trabalho.**

**Yui: **Sim, eu estava a falar da Aki e da Camy. **– disse a Yui. – **Tu fazes sempre a tua parte Dejiko.

**Dejiko: **Ah, assim é melhor. – **disse a Dejiko, mais satisfeita.**

**Aki: **Ora Yui, sabes que eu não sei fazer muita coisa.

**Camy: **E eu também não.

**Yui: **Pois, mas está na altura de aprenderem. **– disse a Yui. – **Vocês nem sabem estrelar um ovo.

**Ryu: **Deviam aprender meninas.

**Yui: **Ah, não penses que te escapas também Ryu. – **disse a Yui. – **Vá, todos para a cozinha. Eu vou ensinar-vos a fazer algumas coisas. Dejiko, tu ajudas-me a ensiná-los, porque tu sabes fazer as coisas básicas.

**Dejiko: **Vamos a isso.

**Aki: **Ora bolas, eu queria ir sair…

**Camy: **Bem, se vamos aprender a fazer alguma coisa, eu quero aprender a fazer doces e bolos.

**Yui: **Certo, todos para a cozinha!

**Todos: **Sim Yui, tu mandas!

**Magicville**

No seu apartamento, a Sakura, o Shaoran e a Tomoyo estavam a conversar sobre a morte da professora Umbridge.

**Sakura: **Foi super estranha…

**Tomoyo: **Para não dizer, bizarra e chocante. Não que eu gostasse muito dela, mas pronto.

**Shaoran: **Isto significa que temos um assassino à solta em Magicville.

**Sakura: **Ai, que medo. **– disse a Sakura, tremendo. – **E se ele ou ela me tentar matar.

**Tomoyo: **Ai Sakura, não digas uma coisa dessas nem a brincar. Isso não tem piada nenhuma.

**Shaoran: **Não tens de te preocupar Sakura. Eu protejo-te de todos os assassinos.

**Sakura: **A sério Shaoran? **– perguntou a Sakura, com os olhos a brilhar.**

**Shaoran: **Claro que sim. **– disse o Shaoran, pegando nas mãos da Sakura.**

**Tomoyo: **Hum hum, podem deixar as lamechices para outra altura? **– perguntou a Tomoyo. – **Eu vou tentar saber alguma coisa sobre este caso. A minha mãe tem contactos na polícia e podemos ficar a saber muitos pormenores.

**Sakura: **E para que é que nós iríamos querer saber mais coisas sobre este caso horroroso?

**Shaoran: **Ora, para ficarmos a saber mais e, quem sabe, talvez consigamos descobrir quem é o assassino.

**Sakura: **Pois, vai sonhando…

**Magicville**

Passaram-se dois dias. A polícia continuava a investigar o caso, mas aparentemente não havia nenhuma pista que levasse a polícia ao culpado. Apenas se sabia que o corpo devia ter sido movido do apartamento da Umbridge para a rua ali perto, mas a policia também não sabia bem como.

A vida tinha regressado mais ou menos ao normal. O professor Dumbledore tinha acalmado todos os alunos, dizendo que o culpado da morte da professora Umbridge seria encontrado.

No dia anterior, a Anina tinha ficado doente e tinha faltado à escola. Os outros estavam a tratar dela. O Brendan e a Hikari estavam no quarto da Anina com ela nesse momento.

**Brendan: **Anina, queres que vá buscar o termómetro para medir a tua febre?

**Anina: **Oh, obrigado Brendan, mas não é preciso. – **agradeceu a Anina, que estava deitada na sua cama. **

**Brendan: **Se quiseres, até te examino de graça e tudo…

Nesse momento, a Hikari deu um murro na cabeça do Brendan.

**Hikari: **Quieto seu taradão!** – gritou a Hikari. – **Quando vieste para cá parecias um bom rapaz.

**Brendan: **Quer dizer que nessa altura estavas interessada em mim? **– perguntou o Brendan, com um piscar de olhos.**

**Hikari: **Claro que não. Só se eu fosse maluquinha.

Nesse momento, a Lina e a Misuzu entraram no quarto.

**Lina: **Então Anina, estás melhor?

**Anina: **Sim, um pouco.

**Hikari: **Está na hora de tomares o teu remédio Anina. **– disse a Hikari, consultando o seu relógio. – **Misuzu, podes ir buscar os medicamentos?

**Misuzu: **Sim.

No momento em que a Misuzu saiu do quarto, a campainha tocou.

**Hikari: **Bom, eu vou ver quem é e já volto.

A Hikari também saiu do quarto. O Brendan aproximou-se da Lina.

**Brendan: **Então Lina, tu não tens namorado, pois não? Se quiseres faço-te um exame médico de graça. **– disse o Brendan, lançando um sorriso malandro à Lina.**

No momento seguinte, a Lina deu uma palmada ao Brendan e virou-lhe as costas. A porta do quarto abriu-se e entraram a Hikari, a Misuzu, a Dejiko, a Sakura e o Shaoran.

**Hikari: **Olha Anina, a Dejiko, a Sakura e o Shaoran vieram visitar-te.

**Dejiko: **Olá Anina, então como estás?

**Anina: **Agora estou melhor.

**Sakura: **Nós decidimos vir ver como estavas.

**Shaoran: **É que estávamos preocupados contigo.

**Anina: **Obrigada, vocês são muito queridos. **— disse a Anina, sorrindo.**

**Brendan: **Bem, hoje é o dia das visitas. **— disse o Brendan, mal humorado. — **O tal Kai já te veio visitar umas cinco vezes hoje e agora chegam estes.

**Hikari: **Não sejas mal-educado Brendan. **– disse a Hikari, de um modo reprovador.**

**Misuzu: **Aqui tens os teus comprimidos Anina. **– disse a Misuzu, estendendo dois compridos à Anina.**

**Lina: **Espera Misuzu! **– gritou a Lina. – **Esses não são os comprimidos que a Anina tem de tomar, esses são aqueles soporíferos super-fortes.

**Misuzu: **Oh não, troquei os comprimidos. **– disse a Misuzu e subitamente começou a chorar. **

**Brendan: **Calma, também não é causa para tanto. **– disse o Brendan. – **Pára de chorar, que já me estão a doer os ouvidos!

**Hikari: **És um insensível Brendan. **– disse a Hikari zangada. – **Vá, fora daqui!

A Hikari empurrou o Brendan para fora do quarto e trancou a porta. A Dejiko estava a tentar acalmar a Misuzu.

**Dejiko: **Tem calma Misuzu, é normal que se troque os medicamentos uma vez ou outra. São coisas que acontecem.

**Anina: **A Dejiko tem razão. **– disse a Anina. - **Tem calma, ok?

**Misuzu: **É que… eu… vou contar-vos. Foi por causa de uma coisa parecida com esta que a Umbridge me quis chantagear. Este é o meu segredo…

**Flashback**

Era uma noite escura, chovia lá fora. Dentro de uma casa quentinha, estava a Misuzu. A sua mãe falava com ela.

**Mãe da Misuzu: **Querida, ficas bem sozinha com a avó?

**Misuzu: **Claro que sim mãe.

**Mãe da Misuzu: **Certo, eu confio em ti. Eu e o teu pai vamos demorar pouco no jantar de negócios. Só tens de tomar conta da tua avó e dar-lhes os comprimidos para o coração às dez da noite, está bem?

**Misuzu: **Não te preocupes mãe, eu trato de tudo.

A mãe e o pai da Misuzu partiram no seu carro, para irem ao jantar de negócios. A Misuzu ficou a tomar conta da sua avó.

A Misuzu aqueceu o jantar que a mãe dela tinha deixado pronto e ela e a avó comeram. Depois foram para a sala, ver televisão.

Quando eram dez horas, a Misuzu levantou-se, para ir buscar os comprimidos para a avó.

**Avó: **Já sabes que é o frasco azul da direita.

**Misuzu: **Sim avó, não se preocupe.

A Misuzu caminhou até à dispensa. Ela viu dois frascos azuis, lado a lado e tirou dois comprimidos do frasco azul da direita, mas nem viu o rótulo do frasco.

É que nessa manhã, a mãe da Misuzu tinha estado a arrumar a dispensa e tinha trocado os dois frascos de lugar. Como a Misuzu estava habituada a tirar o frasco da direita, não olhou para a etiqueta.

Então, a Misuzu voltou à sala, com os comprimidos errados e deu-nos à avó, que não notou a diferença.

Enquanto estavam a ver televisão, a avó adormeceu. A Misuzu apercebeu-se de que a avó tinha adormecido no sofá e decidiu acordá-la, para que a avó se fosse deitar na sua cama.

**Misuzu: **Avó é melhor ir dormir para a sua cama. **– disse a Misuzu, tocando no ombro da sua avó. – **Avó? Acorde avó!

A Misuzu abanou a sua avó, mas nada aconteceu.

**Misuzu: **Ai meu Deus! Acorde avó! Por favor acorde!

Mas a avó da Misuzu não acordou, estava morta…

**Fim do Flashback**

**Misuzu: **Quando os meus pais chegaram a casa, viram que a minha avó tinha morrido. A princípio pensámos que era normal, porque ela já era velhinha, mas depois a minha mãe lembrou-se do frasco trocado.

**Shaoran: **E?

**Misuzu: **A minha avó tinha problemas de coração, por isso é que tinha de tomar os comprimidos para o coração, mas eu dei-lhe dois calmantes muito fortes e ela não aguentou. Foi tudo culpa minha…

**Anina: **Oh Misuzu… **— disse a Anina, sem saber o que dizer para apoiar a Misuzu.**

**Misuzu: **No inquérito judicial, os meus pais não disseram que eu tinha dado os comprimidos à minha avó e foi declarado que ela é que se tinha enganado a tomar os comprimidos. Se não, eu teria sido acusada de negligência. – **disse a Misuzu, com lágrimas nos olhos. – **E agora ia-me enganando outra vez. Devo ter trocado os frascos novamente…

A Dejiko abraçou a Misuzu, que agora tinha começado a chorar sem parar.

**Anina: **Calma querida Misuzu, o que aconteceu com os medicamentos foi um acidente.

**Lina: **Então era por isso que a Umbridge queria fazer chantagem contigo. **— disse a Lina, pensativa.**

**Hikari: **Que mulher perversa! Aproveitar-se duma situação destas para chantagear alguém. Já basta o que a Misuzu sofreu.

**Sakura: **Não estou a perceber bem o que se passa aqui…

**Shaoran: **Então a Umbridge andava a chantagear a Misuzu? Vá, contem-me melhor essa história que eu quero saber.

A Hikari, a Anina, a Lina, a Misuzu e a Dejiko hesitaram, mas a Hikari acabou por contar ao Shaoran e à Sakura sobre a chantagem da Umbridge e a mansão Darkly.

**Magicville**

Passaram alguns minutos. O Shaoran, a Sakura e a Dejiko foram-se embora, o Kai foi visitar a Anina e depois também se foi embora.

A Anina, a Lina, a Hikari e a Misuzu decidiram falar e mandaram o Brendan para fora do quarto novamente.

**Anina: **Não sei se foi boa ideia contar à Sakura e ao Shaoran sobre a chantagem…

**Hikari: **Eles já tinham ouvido sobre a chantagem e o segredo da Misuzu.

**Lina: **Eu acho que foi melhor assim. Eles prometeram não contar a ninguém.

**Anina: **E Misuzu, o teu segredo vai ficar só entre nós. **– disse a Anina, tentando acalmar a Misuzu. **

**Misuzu: **Obrigado a todas.

**Lina: **E mentaliza-te que não tiveste culpa, ok?

**Misuzu: **Eu não me consigo sentir assim. Sinto-me sempre culpada. Se eu tivesse olhado para o rótulo do frasco… foi a partir dessa altura que eu me fechei em mim mesma e comecei a falar pouco com as pessoas.

**Hikari: **Então foi a partir dessa altura que ficaste mais tímida e não gostavas de dar a tua opinião?

**Misuzu: **Sim.** — respondeu a Misuzu, olhando para o chão, sem conseguir encarar as outras.**

**Anina: **Não te preocupes. Agora tens-nos a nós. E nós vamos apoiar-te sempre.

**Magicville**

No apartamento do Shaoran e da Sakura, os dois estavam a conversar e, apesar de terem prometido não contar a ninguém sobre a chantagem, disseram tudo à Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo: **Bem, a polícia investigou a área à volta do apartamento da professora Umbridge e não sabe ao certo onde ela foi morta. Mas ninguém procurou na mansão Darkly.

**Shaoran: **Achas que há lá alguma pista?

**Tomoyo: **É possível.

**Sakura: **Então amanhã vamos lá investigar.

**Shaoran e Tomoyo: **Certo!

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Após a descoberta do segredo da Misuzu, nem tudo fica por aqui. A Tomoyo, o Shaoran e a Sakura começam a investigar a morte da Umbridge. Surge uma pessoa, muito chegada à Lina, que irá revelar o segredo dela. Além disso, as Devil Divas vão meter-se em confusão._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Misuzu: **Buá, sou uma assassina!

**FireKai: **Olha que não és a única.

**Shaoran: **Quer dizer que vai haver mais pessoas que são assassinas nesta fic?

**FireKai: **Além dos segredos, não podemos esquecer que alguém matou a Umbridge.

**Todos: **Eu não fui!

**Sakura: **Olhem, eu é que não fui, pois estive a noite toda em casa com o Shaoran e a Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo: **Exactamente.

**Hikari: **Não estou a achar piada a revelarem os nossos segredos.

**Lina: **E eu sou a próxima a ter o segredo revelado.

**Anina: **Quando é que o meu segredo vai ser revelado?

**FireKai: **Eu até te podia dizer, mas não vou dizer. É melhor ir-se sabendo aos poucos, em vez de eu dizer logo em que capítulo é que.

**Aki: **Cá para mim, acho que tu não sabes é a ordem, por qual os segredos vão ser revelados.

**FireKai: **Sinceramente, de cor não sei, mas podia consultar os capítulos e ver.

**Camy: **Já sabes quem é o assassino?

**FireKai: **Claro. Já tenho os capítulos todos escritos, com todos os segredos e os culpados também.

**Ryu: **Não me importava nada de saber o meu segredo agora.

**FireKai: **Como os capítulos foram escritos há mais de um mês, não me lembro de todos os segredos. Neste momento, só me lembro dos segredos da Lina, da Misuzu, da Anina, da Yui, do Ryu e da Camy.

**Hikari: **Então conta-nos, por favor!

**FireKai: **Não. Vá, terminem mas é o capítulo de uma vez.

**Sarah: **Que chato… bem, vocês já sabem que terminou o capítulo, não é? Pronto, adeus e até para a semana…

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo o Brendan revelou ser muito mulherengo, atirando-se a todas as meninas e acabando por ser expulso do quarto pela Hikari.

**16 — Na vida real, conheces pessoas como o Brendan? E achas-lhe piada ou nem por isso?**

Enquanto o Brendan é descarado, a Misuzu é excessivamente tímida.

**17 — Se tivesses de escolher entre um amigo ou amiga, escolhias um que tivesse a personalidade do Brendan ou da Misuzu?**

O segredo da Misuzu foi revelado. Ela trocou, sem querer, a medicação da avó.

**18 — Já alguma vez te aconteceu enganares-te e tomares os compridos ou remédios errados?**


	19. O Segredo da Lina

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Depois da Umbridge morrer, várias coisas se passaram e mudaram. Além disso, permanecia sem explicação a morte dela e de quem a tinha matado._

_As Devil Divas, tirando a Ming Ming e a Daphne, tinham ganhado uma grande raiva à Umbridge e achavam que ela merecia o que lhe tinha acontecido. A Daphne achava que aquela tinha sido uma morte cruel._

_No apartamento do Ryu e companhia, eles evitaram falar no assunto da morte da Umbridge. No apartamento da Anina e companhia, eles estavam a levar as coisas mais normalmente, apesar do Brendan achar tudo estranho._

_A Anina estava doente há dois dias e então os outros estavam a ajudá-la. O Shaoran, a Sakura e a Dejiko foram visitar a Anina. Quando foi a altura da Anina tomar os seus comprimidos, a Misuzu foi buscá-los, mas a Lina reparou que os comprimidos estavam trocados e não eram aqueles._

_A Misuzu começou a chorar e contou o seu segredo a todos: há algum tempo, ela tinha ficado a tomar conta da sua avó. A avó dela sofria do coração e a Misuzu tinha de lhe dar os comprimidos para o coração. Mas quando a Misuzu foi buscar os comprimidos, não viu que as caixas estavam trocadas e deu um soporífero forte à avó, que acabou por morrer._

_Os outros compreenderam a situação da Misuzu. Tiveram de explicar a situação da chantagem à Sakura e ao Shaoran. O Brendan ficou sem saber o segredo da Misuzu, pois a Hikari expulsou-o do quarto antes dela contar o segredo, pois ele estava a atirar-se a todas as raparigas. _

**Capítulo 19: O Segredo da Lina**

Eram dez da manhã. A Anina, a Mako, a Sakura, o Shaoran, a Camy, a Ilda, a Hikari e a Sarah estavam todos reunidos na sala de jornalismo, a falarem sobre o jornal da escola, que era tarefa deles. A Anina já estava completamente curada da sua gripe.

**Anina: **Bem, já temos a terceira edição do jornal impressa e pronta a ser vendida.

**Mako: **Uau, já vamos no terceiro jornal.

**Camy: **E ainda iremos fazer muitos mais jornais, espero eu.

**Hikari: **É pena o Alex não estar aqui. Ele ia gostar de ver que o jornal da escola está a ser um sucesso.

**Shaoran: **Tens razão. E sem ele, é menos uma pessoa a trabalhar no jornal.

**Sarah: **Deixem-se lá de lamechices, até parece que o rapaz não vai voltar. **– disse a Sarah, aborrecida. – **Daqui a um tempo vamos ter de o aturar outra vez. Devíamos era estar a comemorar que ele está longe agora.

**Anina e Hikari: **Está calada Sarah! **– gritaram as duas amigas ao mesmo tempo.**

**Sarah: **E credo, vocês são mesmo pessoas sem sentido de humor e são mesmo sem classe, a gritar dessa maneira.

**Mako: **Vá, tenham calma, ok? **– pediu a Mako, que estava a ver que o ambiente estava a ficar pesado e dali a pouco tempo a Anina ou a Hikari ainda saltavam para cima da Sarah e ia haver confusão.**

**Sakura: **E a notícia que vem na primeira página deste jornal fui eu que escrevi. **– disse a Sakura, feliz. — **Foi a notícia sobre a morte da professora Umbridge.

Rapidamente se instalou na sala um ambiente de desconforto, por parte da Anina, da Hikari, da Ilda, da Camy e da Sarah.

**Ilda: **Bem, então eu e a Sarah vamos levar alguns jornais para vendermos.

**Sarah: **Sim. Agora vamos embora. **– disse a Sarah, pegando em vários jornais.**

A Ilda também pegou em alguns jornais e as duas saíram rapidamente da sala.

**Anina: **Bem, por hoje é tudo. Levem os jornais e depois de os termos vendido todos, começamos a pensar na nova edição, ok?

**Todos: **Ok.** – responderam os outros em coro.**

**Magicville**

E assim, começou a venda dos jornais. No apartamento do Ryu e companhia, a Dejiko decidiu arrumar o seu quarto e pediu ajuda à Yui.

**Dejiko: **Desculpa lá estar a pedir-te isto Yui, mas podes mover o meu armário e pô-lo do outro lado do quarto?

**Yui: **Claro que sim Dejiko. Não me custa nada. **– disse a Yui, sorrindo.**

A Yui foi até ao armário, pegou nele e pousou-o no outro lado do quarto.

**Dejiko: **É incrível! Tu és super forte. Conseguiste pegar no armário sozinha e pousá-lo no outro lado do quarto. **– disse a Dejiko, que sempre admirara a força da Yui. – **Como é que tu ficaste com essa força toda?

**Yui: **Bem… nasci com ela, acho eu. **– disse a Yui, mas a sua voz tremeu um pouco.**

**Dejiko: **Tu estás bem Yui? Ficaste pálida de repente.

**Yui: **Oh, eu estou bem. Eu… lembrei-me que tenho outras coisas para fazer. **– disse a Yui, apressadamente. – **Depois eu volto aqui.

A Yui saiu apressadamente do quarto, deixando a Dejiko confusa.

**Dejiko: **Será que foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

**Magicville**

A Lina e a Aki tinham decidido ajudar a Camy a vender os jornais e por isso todas estavam na escola. Nesse dia, a Lina tinha o cabelo pintado de azul claro.

**Lina: **Comprem o jornal da escola! É barato e deixa-vos sempre informados. **– gritava a Lina.**

**Camy: **Calma Lina, também não é preciso gritar tão alto para as pessoas ficarem interessadas em comprar os jornais.

**Aki: **Ah, deixa-a gritar Camy, assim as pessoas prestam atenção em nós.

**Lina: **Exactamente. **– concordou a Lina, preparando-se para gritar novamente. – **Venham comprar o jornal da escola! É o melhor jornal de sempre!

**Aki: **Ah, agora lembrei-me de uma coisa. – **disse a Aki. – **Lina, sabias que o Tyson e a Doremi terminaram o namoro?

**Lina: **O quê? Eles terminaram o namoro? **– perguntou a Lina, surpreendida. **– Tens a certeza absoluta?

**Aki: **Claro que sim, se não, não te estava a contar. **– disse a Aki. – **Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de falar da vida dos outros, nem gosto de mexericos, nem coscuvilhices, nem…

**Lina: **Nós sabemos Aki. **– disse a Lina, impaciente, interrompendo a Aki. – **Mas como é que soubeste?

**Aki: **Bem, o Tyson e o meu irmão Kai vivem na mesma casa e o Kai contou-me que ele e a Doremi discutiram. **– explicou a Aki. – **Aparentemente, eles foram a um restaurante e o jantar que pediram era bifes. O que aconteceu é que, quando o Tyson foi à casa de banho, a Doremi comeu o bife dele.

**Camy: **E eles zangaram-se só por isso? **– perguntou a Camy, incrédula.**

**Aki: **Sim. E o Tyson terminou o namoro com a Doremi.

**Lina: **Ah, que maravilha. **– disse a Lina, feliz. **– Assim eu posso conquistar o Tyson.

**Magicville**

Nesse preciso momento, a Anina, a Hikari, a Sakura e o Shaoran estavam todos reunidos no apartamento da Anina, pois já tinham vendido todos os seus jornais. A Misuzu, que já estava recomposta por terem descoberto o seu segredo, estava a fazer-lhes companhia. O Brendan não estava em casa.

**Anina: **Ah, que bom que conseguimos vender todos os jornais.

**Misuzu: **Eu até vos podia ter ajudado, mas não me avisaram.

**Hikari: **Não houve problema. Nós conseguimos vender bem os jornais.

**Sakura: **A notícia da primeira página era apelativa, por isso muita gente comprou o jornal.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta e a Anina foi abrir. Do outro lado da porta estava, supostamente, a Lina.

**Anina: **Ah Lina, porque é que tocaste à campainha? Tu tens a chave da porta.

**Rapariga: **Mas…

**Anina: **Também não interessa. Entra.

A rapariga que entrou no apartamento era exactamente igual à Lina, mas tinha o cabelo cor-de-rosa e as roupas eram diferentes. Sim, vocês já perceberam, ela era a irmã gémea da Lina.

Ah, não sabiam que a Lina tinha uma irmã gémea? Pois agora já sabem. Mas as pessoas que estão no apartamento não sabem que ela não é a Lina. O nome da irmã gémea é Adrena.

**Anina: **E pintaste o cabelo outra vez. E mudaste de roupa. Ai, estás sempre a mudar Lina.

**Adrena: **Mas eu…

**Anina: **Vem sentar-te connosco. – **disse a Anina, puxando a Adrena para o sofá, para junto dos outros.**

**Misuzu: **Ah Lina, já chegaste.

**Shaoran: **Bem, parece que vocês estão aqui todas.

**Hikari: **E o que é que isso tem?

**Shaoran: **Ora, a Umbridge morreu, depois de vos chantagear e não foi só a vocês. **– começou o Shaoran. – **E eu já sei porque é que a Umbridge quis chantagear a Misuzu, mas e vocês? Qual foi a razão pela qual ela vos chantageou?

A Anina e a Hikari mexeram-se desconfortavelmente no sofá. A Adrena não estava a perceber nada da conversa. A Misuzu mantinha-se quieta.

**Shaoran: **Por exemplo tu Lina. **– disse o Shaoran, virando-se para a Adrena, pensando que ela era a Lina. – **Tu tens algum segredo no teu passado? Algum segredo que quisesses esconder?

A Adrena foi apanhada de surpresa. Será que ela devia dizer que não era a Lina. A Adrena pensou durante um tempo. A Lina, antes de vir para aquela escola, tinha roubado à Adrena a sua pulseira favorita e agora a Adrena viera buscá-la.

A Adrena decidiu vingar-se da irmã nesse momento. A Adrena pensou um pouco e lembrou-se do segredo mais profundo da sua irmã.

**Adrena: **Por acaso eu tenho um segredo do passado.

**Sakura: **A sério? Conta-nos! Nós prometemos que não contamos a mais ninguém.

**Adrena: **Bem, eu confio em vocês. **– disse a Adrena, pensando que provavelmente a Lina não confiaria em ninguém para contar o seu segredo, mas a Adrena não estava interessada em saber a opinião da irmã. **– Vou contar-vos tudo o que se passou.

E a Adrena começou a falar. Como ela não era a Lina, não tinha absoluta certeza de tudo o que estava a contar mas, no geral, a história estava certa.

**História Verdadeira contada pela Adrena (Que não é Flashback, porque não são memórias da Adrena e sim da Lina)**

Estava um dia de verão muito quente. A Lina, a Adrena, os seus pais, os seus tios e o primo de sete anos delas estavam todos a passar uns dias numa casa perto da praia.

Durante os dias que passaram na casa de praia, a Lina conheceu um rapaz, Allan, que estava a passar férias numa casa de praia perto da casa de praia da Lina. Os dois começaram a dar-se muito bem.

Os pais da Lina não queriam que ela namorasse e proibiram-na de ver o rapaz. Certa tarde, os pais, os tios e a irmã gémea da Lina, Adrena, foram sair e a Lina ficou responsável por tomar conta do primo, Len.

A Lina já tinha tudo preparado. Iria passar a tarde na praia com o primo e o Allan iria lá ter também. E assim foi. A Lina e o primo foram até à praia e o Allan apareceu.

**Lina: **Len, olha vai brincar para outro lugar está bem? A prima precisa de falar com o Allan a sós.

**Len: **Está bem prima Lina.

O pequeno Len afastou-se e foi fazer castelos de areia. A Lina e o Allan ficaram sozinhos.

**Lina: **Finalmente podemos estar juntos. **– disse a Lina, com carinho.**

**Allan: **Não percebo porque é que os teus pais nos querem ver separados, mas eu gosto muito de ti Lina.

**Lina: **Oh Allan, eu também gosto tanto de ti.

**Allan: **Então, deveríamos estar juntos, mesmo que os teus pais não aprovem.

**Lina: **Não sei Allan… é complicado…

Nesse momento, o Allan agarrou a cintura da Lina, puxou a Lina para si e os dois beijaram-se. O beijou durou pouco tempo, mas foi muito sentido.

**Lina: **Allan… **- disse a Lina, bastante corada.**

**Allan: **Lina, eu acho que devíamos namorar. **– disse o Allan. – **Lina, aceitas namorar comigo?

**Lina: **Allan, é claro que…

A Lina não teve tempo de dizer que aceitava, porque nesse momento, ouviu-se um grito. A Lina e o Allan viraram-se depressa. Sem eles verem, o pequeno Len tinha entrado na água e agora estava no meio do mar, a pedir por socorro.

**Lina: **Oh meu Deus! Temos de o salvar!

A Lina e o Allan atiraram-se ao mar, para salvar o pequeno Len, mas era tarde demais e o Len morreu afogado. Quando os pais da Lina, os tios e a Adrena voltaram, ficaram incrédulos com o que tinha acontecido.

Culparam a Lina pelo sucedido, pois ela não tinha estado com atenção ao primo. A Lina contou à Adrena que tinha estado com o Allan. Depois da tragédia, a Lina nunca mais viu o Allan.

**Fim da História Verdadeira, contada pela Adrena**

**Anina: **Então o teu primo morreu porque tu não estavas com atenção?

**Adrena: **Exactamente.

Nesse momento, a porta do apartamento abriu-se e a verdadeira Lina entrou. Todos ficaram espantados a olhar para ela.

**Misuzu: **O quê? Duas Linas?

**Lina: **Ah! Adrena! O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Anina: **O que é que se está aqui a passar?

**Lina: **Ela é a minha irmã gémea, Adrena.

**Hikari: **Irmã gémea? Mas então… a história sobre o Len e o Allan era falsa?

**Lina: **O quê? Contaste-lhes sobre o Len e o Allan? Como é que pudeste? **– perguntou a Lina, zangada.**

**Adrena: **Eu só lhes disse a verdade. E agora quero a minha pulseira que tu roubaste.

**Lina: **Então foi isso? Decidiste vingar-te e contaste-lhes o meu segredo.

**Adrena: **Ah, saiu-me sem querer. **– mentiu a Adrena, com um sorriso malicioso.**

**Shaoran: **Então a história é mesmo verdadeira?

**Lina: **Pronto… agora não posso negar… é. Eu não olhei pelo meu primo e ele afogou-se por minha causa. **– disse a Lina, triste e desanimada. **

**Anina: **Oh Lina…

A Lina entregou a pulseira à sua irmã Adrena e, com um sorriso irónico, a Adrena foi-se embora.

**Shaoran: **Bem, nós também temos de ir embora.

**Lina: **Por favor, não contem nada sobre o que ouviram.

**Sakura: **Não contaremos. Adeus.

O Shaoran e a Sakura saíram do apartamento, ainda atarantados pelo que tinham ouvido.

**Magicville**

Na escola, a Ilda e a Sarah tinham pedido às outras Devil Divas para as ajudarem a vender os jornais. Só que as Devil Divas tinham a sua própria maneira de vender.

**Anna: **Ei rapazinho! Vem cá já! Compra-nos um jornal ou damos cabo de ti. **– gritou a Anna, a um rapaz do primeiro ano. Assustado, o rapaz comprou um jornal.**

**Sarah: **Desta maneira, estamos a conseguir vender os jornais rapidamente. **– disse a Sarah, animada por estarem a assustar os alunos do primeiro e segundo anos.**

**Ilda: **E viram aquele rapaz que eu obriguei a comprar o jornal há bocado?

**Ming Ming: **Sim, ele parecia que ia fazer chichi nas calças de tanto medo que tinha. **– disse a Ming Ming, rindo-se.**

**Daphne: **Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia assustar os alunos. **– disse a Daphne. – **Se formos boazinhas, eles também nos compram jornais.

**Ilda: **Pois, mas nós não somos boazinhas.

**Sarah: **O mal é que é bom!

**Anna: **Olhem, vêm aí duas alunas do primeiro ano. – **disse a Anna, apontando para uma rapariga de cabelos pretos e outra de cabelos rosa. – **Vamos assustá-las um pouco.

A Anna aproximou-se das duas raparigas, que eram a Hotaru e a Chibiusa (Sailor Saturno e Sailor Chibi Moon).

**Anna: **Oiçam lá suas pentelhas, comprem já o nosso jornal!

**Hotaru: **Nós não temos dinheiro agora.

**Anna: **Oh, que engraçado, não têm dinheiro agora.

**Sarah: **Vocês são umas mentirosas!

**Ilda: **Devem querer que nós lhe lancemos um feitiço maligno.

**Chibiusa: **Não! Nós não temos mesmo dinheiro. **— disse a Chibiusa, assustada.**

**Daphne: **Vá lá, deixem-nas ir.

**Anna: **Nem pensar! Não saem daqui sem comprar um jornal!

Nesse momento, o Ryu surgiu no corredor e viu aquela cena. Aproximou-se a correr.

**Ryu: **Ei! O que se passa aqui?

**Chibiusa: **Elas estão a tentar obrigar-nos a comprar jornais!

**Ryu: **O quê? Como se atrevem? **– perguntou o Ryu, furioso, olhando para as Devil Divas. – **Chibusa, Hotaru, podem ir embora, eu falo com estas meninas.

A Chibiusa e a Hotaru foram-se embora rapidamente.

**Ryu: **Que atitudes são estas? - **perguntou o Ryu, furioso.**

**Anna: **Ora, não tens nada a ver com isso.

**Ilda: **Mete-te na tua vida!

**Ryu: **Vejam lá como falam comigo! **– gritou o Ryu. – **Se eu vos apanhar a fazer isto outra vez, vou fazer queixa de vocês ao director Dumbledore ou à Associação de Estudantes, ouviram?

**Ming Ming: **Chato…

**Sarah: **És um desmancha-prazeres.

**Ryu: **Já ficam avisadas. – **disse o Ryu e depois virou-se para a Daphne. – **E tu Daphne, não sei como é que alguma vez o Alex gostou de ti. Ele iria ficar muito decepcionado contigo se soubesse o que andas a fazer.

Sim dizer mais nada, o Ryu afastou-se, deixando as Devil Divas para trás. A Daphne ficou pensativa durante uns minutos.

**Magicville**

As coisas já tinham acalmado mais no apartamento da Anina e companhia. A Lina, a Hikari, a Misuzu e a Anina estavam a beber chá todas juntas. O Brendan tinha chegado a casa e agora estava no banho. A ele, elas não tinham contado nada.

**Hikari: **Estás mais calma Lina?

**Lina: **Sim, agora estou melhor.

**Misuzu: **Nós compreendemos o que se passou Lina.

**Anina: **A tua irmã Adrena é muito vingativa. Contou-nos o teu grande segredo só porque tu tinhas trazido para aqui uma pulseira dela.

**Hikari: **A propósito, porque é que ela se chama Adrena? É um nome tão esquisito.

**Anina: **Oh, tu ainda não percebeste Hikari?

**Hikari: **Eu não.

As outras três começaram a rir-se.

**Lina: **Bem, os meus pais não são muito normais. Então eles decidiram pôr nomes originais.

**Hikari: **E foi por isso que lhe chamaram Adrena?

**Lina: **Bem, é que eles são tão maluquinhos que foram buscar o nome a uma palavra. **–disse a Lina.**

**Hikari: **Que palavra?

**Lina: **Adrenalina. Adrena e Lina. **– explicou a Lina.**

**Hikari: **Adrena e Lina… adrenalina. Ah, já percebi!

E todos se riram da palavra que os pais da Lina tinham escolhido para pôr no nome das filhas.

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, a Sakura, o Shaoran e a Tomoyo tinham conseguido entrar na mansão Darkly. A porta da rua tinha ficado aberta. Eles estavam a procurar pistas para o homicídio da professora Umbridge.

Eles não tinham achado nada, até que a Tomoyo entrou numa sala com muitas cadeiras e uma mesa e chamou pela Sakura e pelo Shaoran.

**Tomoyo: **Acho que encontrei alguma coisa.

Todos olharam para onde a Tomoyo estava a olhar. No chão havia uma mancha de sangue. A Tomoyo pegou na sua varinha, agitou-a e fez aparecer um frasco. Depois fez com que a mancha de sangue levitasse e entrasse no frasco.

**Tomoyo: **Vou mandar analisar, mas é provável que seja o sangue da professora Umbridge. **– disse a Tomoyo. – **Se for, sabemos que ela foi morta aqui e não na rua onde foi encontrada.

**Sakura: **Grande descoberta Tomoyo! **– disse a Sakura, dando pulinhos de contentamento.**

**Shaoran: **Vá, vamos continuar a procurar. – **disse o Shaoran. – **Só acho estranho que o assassino não tenha reparado na mancha.

**Tomoyo: **Não deve ter notado.

Eles procuraram pistas por toda a casa. Encontraram uma unha postiça vermelha, um lenço de seda branco e cor-de-rosa e uma bala cravejada na parede daquela mesma sala. A Tomoyo recolheu os objectos.

**Tomoyo: **Vou mandar analisar a bala, para saber de que tipo de arma saiu. O mais provável é que o assassino já se tenha livrado da arma, mas mesmo assim, não custa mandar analisar.

**Sakura: **E estes objectos? Pertencem definitivamente a uma rapariga ou uma mulher.

**Shaoran: **Vamos levar isto connosco. Amanhã vamos ponderar com mais calma sobre o assunto.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_As meninas estão muito aborrecidas e decidem ir às compras. O problema é que a Lina mete-se logo em confusões e a Aki e a Camy não hesitam em apoiá-la. Vai acontecer uma cena hilariante. Além disso, aparece uma nova personagem que se irá juntar ao grupo: a Musette. Por fim, ficaremos a saber o segredo do Brendan, que não tem ligação directa com a morte da Umbridge e a Daphne vai mostrar melhor os seus sentimentos._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Anina: **E terminou mais um capítulo.

**Ilda: **Que seca, já nem podemos vender jornais como queremos.

**Ryu: **Claro que não! Têm de os vender normalmente. Não podem obrigar ninguém a comprá-los.

**Lina: **Vocês não têm remédio.

**Anna: **Está calada Lina. Não fui eu que deixei o meu primo morrer afogado.

**Lina: **Quando soubermos o teu segredo, logo falamos.

**Daphne: **Vá, não é preciso arranjarem confusão.

**Yui: **Sabem que dia é hoje?

**Ming Ming: **Sábado?

**Aki: **Hoje é dia de…

**Camy: **Começarmos um novo espaço aqui na fic!

**Sarah: **A sério? Já sei! É a passerelle das personagens, não é?

**Dejiko: **Não.

**Sarah: **¬¬

**Hikari: **O novo espaço da fic chama-se **Anedota de Vida**.

**Anna: **E o que é isso exactamente?

**Brendan: **É um mini-espaço de humor onde nós seremos os protagonistas de uma anedota.

**Anina: **Parece-me bem.

**Brendan: **Ok, chega. Vamos mas é embora. O espaço **Anedota de Vida** vem já a seguir e depois ainda têm o espaço **E se fosses tu?** Adeus a todos!

**Anedota de Vida**

**1.**

A Anina, o Brendan e o resto do grupo dos heróis foram acampar. À noite, já deitados, pergunta o Brendan ao Ryu. (Eles partilhavam a mesma tenda)

**Brendan: **Estás a ver as estrelas?

**Ryu: **Estou.

**Brendan: **O que é que te parece?

**Ryu: **Olha, do ponto de vista teológico, Deus observa-nos. Do ponto de vista astronómico, qualquer destes corpos celestes pode conter planetas com vida. Do ponto de vista...

**Brendan: **Não sejas idiota, Ryu! Tu estás a ver isso tudo porque nos roubaram a tenda!

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, algumas personagens andaram a vender jornais. Enquanto os heróis venderam os jornais rapidamente, as Devil Divas decidiram obrigar as pessoas a comprá-los.

**19 — Se fosses tu que tivesses de vender os jornais, achas que terias dificuldade ou pensas que seria fácil vendê-los?**

A Lina devia estar atenta ao primo, mas em vez disso, acabou por não conseguir tomar conta dele.

**20 — Na vida real, já tiveste de tomar conta de alguém? E alguma vez te distraíste e quando foste a ver, a pessoa ou animal de quem estavas a tomar conta, estava a fazer algo perigoso?**

Apareceu a irmã da Lina, Adrena, e só por causa de uma pulseira, contou o grande segredo da Lina.

**21 — Se alguém te fizesse mal e tu soubesses o segredo dessa pessoa, contavas para te vingares, não fazias nada ou tentavas fazer alguma coisa, mas sem revelar o segredo?**


	20. O Segredo do Brendan

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A terceira edição do jornal da escola estava pronta e era altura de começar a vender os jornais. A Anina e a Hikari zangam-se com a Sarah, quando ela fala mal do Alex._

_Quando Dejiko e a Yui estavam a arrumar a casa e a Dejiko pediu à Yui para ela arredar um móvel. A Yui fez isso com a maior facilidade. A Dejiko perguntou à Yui de onde vinha aquela força toda. Atrapalhada, a Yui disse que já tinha nascido com ela. A Dejiko ficou desconfiada._

_A Aki e a Lina decidiram ajudar a Camy a vender os jornais. Apesar dos métodos da Lina embaraçarem as outras duas, estavam a resultar. A Aki acabar por contar que o Tyson terminou o namoro com a Doremi, porque ela comeu o bife dele. A Lina fica feliz e pensa em conquistar o Tyson._

_A Anina, o Shaoran, a Hikari e a Sakura terminam de vender os seus jornais e voltam ao apartamento da Anina e companhia. A Misuzu está lá. Todos ficam a conversar, até que tocam à campainha. A Anina vai abrir e depara-se com uma pessoa muito parecida com a Lina: a irmã gémea dela, a Adrena._

_Pensando que é a Lina a Anina manda-a entrar. A Adrena não revela ser ela mesma e finge ser a Lina. O Shaoran pergunta porque é que eles estavam a ser chantageados pela Umbridge. A Adrena, para se vingar por a irmã lhe ter roubado a sua pulseira preferida, decide contar o segredo da Lina._

_No passado, durante as férias, a Lina tinha conhecido um rapaz chamado Allan e ficaram logo apaixonados, mas os pais da Lina proibiram o namoro. Um dia, os pais da Lina, a sua irmã e os seus tios foram sair, deixando a Lina a tomar conta do seu primo pequeno, o Len._

_A Lina aproveitou para se encontrar com o Allan na praia e disse para o Len ir brincar. A Lina e o Allan estavam a conversar e a declarar-se e não repararam que o Len entrara na água. Ele começou a pedir socorro. A Lina e o Allan atiraram-se à água, tentando salvá-lo, mas foi tarde demais e ele morreu afogado. _

_Todos culparam a Lina e a Lina nunca mais viu o Allan. Depois de terminar de contar o segredo da Lina, a Adrena ficou satisfeita. Nesse momento, apareceu a verdadeira Lina, que desmascarou a irmã._

_A Adrena recuperou a sua pulseira e foi-se embora, satisfeita. A Lina confirmou a história que a Adrena tinha contado. O Shaoran e a Sakura foram-se embora, sem saber o que pensar._

_Enquanto isto acontecia, as Devil Divas estavam a tentar obrigar os alunos a comprarem os jornais, ameaçando-os. Entretanto, apareceu o Ryu e brigou com elas, dizendo que ia fazer queixa delas se elas tentassem obrigar mais alguém a comprar os jornais. O Ryu disse à Daphne que não sabia como é que o Alex alguma vez tinha gostado dela e que ele iria ficar decepcionado com o que ela andava a fazer. A Daphne ficou pensativa._

_De volta ao apartamento da Anina e companhia, a Lina explica que os seus pais se inspiraram na palavra Adrenalina para darem os nomes às suas filhas. O Shaoran, a Tomoyo e a Sakura vão até à mansão Darkly e encontram uma mancha de sangue, uma unha postiça vermelha, uma bala e um lenço de seda branco e cor-de-rosa. A Tomoyo disse que iria mandar analisar o sangue e a bala._

**Capítulo 20: O Segredo do Brendan**

Os alunos do quarto ano estavam a ter aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras com Débora Black, mãe da Anna.

**Débora: **Como vocês sabem, há muitos feitiços para repelir o mal, mas gastam bastante energia. **– explicou a Débora aos alunos que, na sua maioria, estavam atentos. – **Hoje vou ensinar-vos um feitiço simples mas muito eficaz.

Enquanto a Débora ensinava como se fazia o feitiço e que palavras dizer, a Anina tomava notas. Cada um dos alunos que estava na sala pensava uma coisa diferente.

**Hikari (pensando): **Ai, estou mesmo farta de estar nesta aula. Não é que a professora seja chata, mas queria ir para casa.

**Anina (pensando): **Hum, então é assim que se faz o feitiço. Não conhecia este. Realmente, esta aula é muito útil.

**Brendan (pensando): **Hum, esta sala está cheia de raparigas bonitas. Aquelas ali do fundo estão a olhar para mim ou é impressão minha? Ah, claro que estão a olhar para mim por causa do meu charme irresistível.

**Yui (pensando): **Ai, esta aula sufoca-me. Para que é que é preciso aprender estes feitiços básicos? Eu queria era aprender os feitiços poderosos.

**Daphne (pensando): **Ai, mas porque é que o Alex não me escreveu? Eu até fui vê-lo ao hospital. Não é justo que ele não me tenha escrito… eu gosto tanto dele…

E por aí em diante. Não posso pôr os pensamentos de todos, porque senão não saíamos daqui hoje.

A aula terminou e os alunos foram saindo. O Brendan ficou para trás, a meter-se com as raparigas. A Anna ficou a falar com a sua mãe e a Daphne foi-se embora sem ela.

**Anina: **Achei esta aula muito interessante. –** disse a Anina, sorrindo, mas foi a única.**

**Hikari: **Estou cansada. **– disse a Hikari. – **Acho que hoje à tarde devíamos ir fazer alguma coisa.

**Yui: **Podíamos ir às compras. **– sugeriu a Yui.**

**Hikari: **É uma boa ideia!

**Anina: **Não sei… tenho de estudar. **– disse a Anina, com dúvidas.**

**Ryu: **Bem, se forem, divirtam-se porque eu não vou apanhar uma seca. **– disse o Ryu. – **Já sei como é que vocês são.

**Kai: **Para escolherem roupa demoram anos. **– concordou o Kai. – **E demoram imenso tempo só a olhar para as montras.

**Hikari: **Se não querem ir, não vão. **– disse a Hikari. – **Fiquem sabendo que eu vou.

**Yui: **E eu também!

**Anina: **Hum… acho que posso adiar um pouco os meus estudos. – **disse a Anina, pensativa. – **Também vou com vocês.

As três amigas afastaram-se, conversando animadamente. O Ryu e o Kai começaram a conversar também.

**Ryu: **Kai, tenho de te dizer o que vi ontem. – **disse o Ryu. – **Ontem as Devil Divas estavam a chatear umas aulas do primeiro ano para as obrigarem a comprar o jornal da escola.

**Kai: **O quê? **– perguntou o Kai, super irritado. – **A sério Ryu?

**Ryu: **Sim e acho que é melhor ficarmos de olho nelas.

**Kai: **Claro que sim. **– concordou o Kai, acenando afirmativamente. – **Se elas fizerem isso mais alguma vez, o director vai saber disso e vai puni-las.

**Magicville**

O Brendan estava nesse momento a falar com uma aluna do quarto ano. Ela chamava-se Musette Fujiwara. Tinha cabelos negros e ondulados, os seus olhos eram castanhos, tão escuros que pareciam pretos. Ela usava uns óculos com uns aros finos.

**Brendan: **Então queridinha, não queres sair comigo logo à tarde? **– perguntou o Brendan, lançando um olhar sedutor à Musette.**

**Musette: **Hum… não sei. Eu mal te conheço. **– disse a Musette.**

**Brendan: **Mas é mesmo por isso. **– disse o Brendan. – **Assim ficamos a conhecer-nos melhor.

**Musette: **Hum… então está bem. Onde é que nos encontramos logo?

**Magicville**

A Lina e o Tyson estavam sentados lado a lado, nuns degraus de uma das escadas da escola.

**Lina: **Então Tyson, soube que tu e a Doremi terminaram o namoro, não foi? **– perguntou a Lina, escondendo a sua felicidade pelo namoro dos dois ter terminado.**

**Tyson: **É verdade, terminámos o namoro. **– disse o Tyson. – **Tu acreditas que ela comeu o meu bife enquanto eu fui à casa de banho?

**Lina: **Oh, a sério? Que coisa terrível! **– disse a Lina, fingindo-se muito preocupada com a situação.**

**Tyson: **Ainda por cima era um bife super caro e tinha um aspecto óptimo.

**Lina: **Ah, isso é mesmo terrível Tyson. Ela não devia ter feito isso. – **disse a Lina e, secretamente, pensou que tinha jeito para ser actriz.**

**Tyson: **Ai Lina, só tu me compreendes. **– disse o Tyson, segurando nas mãos da Lina, que corou imenso.**

**Lina: **Sim, eu compreendo-te Tyson. **– disse a Lina. **

**Tyson: **Bem, eu agora tenho de ir para casa.

**Lina: **Ah, eu acompanho-te. **– disse Lina, sorrindo. – **Afinal vivemos um ao lado do outro, não é?

**Tyson: **Claro. Então vamos.

**Magicville**

Quando a Lina chegou a casa, a Anina estava a falar com a Misuzu.

**Anina: **Ah! Ainda bem que chegaste Lina. És a Lina, não és? **– perguntou a Anina, desconfiada.**

**Lina: **Claro que sou! A estúpida a minha irmã gémea já deve estar bem longe daqui.

**Anina: **Estava a dizer à Misuzu que vamos sair de tarde para ir às compras.

**Misuzu: **Eu acho que vou com elas. A Anina telefonou à Yui e a Aki, a Camy e a Dejiko também vão.

**Lina: **Bem, eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. Ok, eu vou com vocês!

**Magicville**

No apartamento das vilãs, a Ilda tinha tido a ideia de irem às compras nessa tarde (que coincidência, heim?)

**Ilda: **Então, querem ir? Vai ser divertido!

**Sarah: **Eu vou!

**Ming Ming: **E eu também!

**Anna: **Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer. **– disse a Anna. – **Eu fico por cá.

**Daphne: **Eu também não vou. **– disse a Daphne. – **Divirtam-se vocês, ok?

**Magicville**

Chegou-se a tarde e as meninas foram até ao centro comercial.

**Anina: **Ai! Olhem para aquele vestido lindo! **– disse a Anina, apontando para uma montra ali perto.**

**Yui: **Realmente, é bonito.

**Hikari: **Vamos lá ver?

**Anina: **Sim!

Todas entraram na loja e a Anina ficou super derretida a olhar para o vestido.

**Camy: **É bonito, mas deve ser super caro.

**Aki: **Ah, pois é. **– disse a Aki, vendo o preço do vestido. – **Nem que poupasse durante dois meses ou três tinha dinheiro para este vestido.

**Anina: **Não interessa. Eu quero experimentá-lo na mesma.

**Lina: **Ah, então chamamos a empregada para ela te tirar o vestido da montra. Oh senhora empregada, podia vir aqui e tirar este vestido da montra para a minha amiga ver se lhe fica bem?

Mas a empregada da loja, estava nesse momento a pintar as unhas, enquanto olhava para um espelho.

**Lina: **Ei dona empregada! **– gritou a Lina. – **Precisamos de si aqui!

**Empregada: **Ora, desenrasquem-se sozinhas! **– disse a empregada – **Agora estou muito ocupada.

**Lina: **Ocupada a fazer o quê? A pintar as unhas? **– perguntou a Lina, zangada.**

**Empregada: **O que é que você tem a ver com isso? **– perguntou a empregada. – **Vá mas é ver a loja ou vá-se embora.

**Lina: **Ah! Que descaramento! **– disse a Lina, furiosa.**

**Misuzu: **Calma Lina. **– pediu a Misuzu, tentando acalmar a amiga.**

**Dejiko: **Se calhar é melhor irmos embora.

**Lina: **Nem pensar! Ó sua empregadeta, feiosa e mamalhuda! Venha cá ajudar-vos! **– gritou a Lina, a plenos pulmões.**

A empregada desviou os olhos do espelho, furiosa. Nesse momento entraram na loja a Ilda, a Sarah e a Ming Ming.

**Empregada: **Como se atreve? Sua miúda estúpida!

**Lina: **Esteja calada sua cabeça de burro mamalhuda!

**Empregada: **Ah, agora estás a pedi-las! **– gritou a empregada, saindo de detrás do balcão. **– Tu e as tuas amigas parvalhonas vão sair já da loja!

**Camy: **Ei! Ela ofendeu-nos também!

**Aki: **Nós nem tínhamos dito nada, mas agora estou furiosa! **– gritou a Aki. **

**Lina: **Vamos a ela meninas!

**Camy e Aki: **Sim!

As três mandaram-se para cima da empregada e começaram a lutar com ela.

**Misuzu: **Ah! Parem com isso! Ah!

**Dejiko: **Está tudo maluco!

Com a luta, a roupa da loja andava a saltar para todo o lado.

**Ilda: **Boa! Roupa voadora! **– disse a Ilda, feliz.**

Nesse momento, de dentro da loja surgiram duas mulheres. A dona da loja, que era uma senhora muito gorda e a ajudante dela, uma mulher que parecia um pau de vassoura.

**Dona: **Ei! Vocês estão a destruir a minha loja!

**Pau de Vassoura… quer dizer, Ajudante: **Patroa, devíamos acabar com isto.

**Dona: **Tens razão! Vamos a ela pau de vassoura! (Eh eh, não sou só eu a chamar-lhe isso.)

A Dona da loja e a ajudante saltaram para cima da Lina, da Aki e da Camy, para as impedirem de destruir a loja.

**Camy: **Argh! Socorro! **– gritou a Camy, que estava a ser esmagada pela dona, que pesava uns 200 quilos.**

**Dejiko: **Ei! Temos de ajudá-las!

**Yui: **Aqui vou eu!

**Hikari: **Esperem por mim!

**Anina: **Ai… que confusão…

A Dejiko, a Yui e a Hikari também se juntaram à luta. Agora as roupas voavam por todo o lado.

**Ilda: **Yupi! Parece divertido! Também quero entrar na luta!

**Ming Ming: **Eu também!

As duas saltaram para o meio da luta. A Misuzu tinha-se escondido num canto. A Anina tapava os olhos. A Sarah parecia paralisada.

**Sarah: **Ai… que pessoas sem classe…

Nesse momento, várias peças de roupa vieram em direcção à Sarah e soterraram-na.

**Sarah: **Ai a minha vida…

No meio da luta…

**Lina: **Tome lá sua mamalhuda! **– gritou a Lina, dando um murro na empregada.**

**Camy: **Tomem lá disto! **– gritou a Camy, dando um pontapé no pau de vassoura, quero dizer, na ajudante da dona da loja, que caiu para o lado.**

**Aki: **Vamos atacar a baleia assassina!

**Yui: **Sim!

A Yui pegou na dona da loja (lembrem-se que a Yui é super forte) e atirou-a contra a montra. O vidro partiu-se e a dona da loja caiu do lado de fora da loja, por onde o Brendan e a Musette iam a passar nesse momento.

**Musette: **Andam a chover pessoas ou quê?

**Brendan: **Credo!

**Musette: **Será que estes acidentes costumam acontecer por aqui?

**Brendan: **Pois… acidentes…

Nesse momento o Brendan não pôde evitar de se lembrar do que lhe tinha acontecido no passado. Lembrou-se do seu maior segredo, não porque mais ninguém o soubesse, porque havia muitas pessoas que sabiam, ele até tinha ido a julgamento… mas o Brendan não gostava de falar disso.

**Flashback**

Estava um dia cheio de sol. Tinham passado dois dias desde que o Brendan tinha recebido a sua carta de condução e até já tinha um carro.

Nesse dia, o Brendan decidiu levar a sua namorada, Mariah (sim, é mesmo a Mariah de Beyblade) a passear.

E lá foram eles, no descapotável do Brendan (onde é que ele foi arranjar dinheiro para aquilo?). O Brendan tinha a mania de acelerar imenso.

**Mariah: **Brendan, vais muito depressa!

**Brendan: **Mas querida, eu nem vou a 200 km por hora ainda.

**Mariah: **Pois, só que estás fora de uma localidade e a velocidade máxima aqui é 90 (pelo menos aqui em Portugal é). Tu vais a 100 km hora a mais.

**Brendan: **Não te preocupes querida.

Eles continuaram no seu passeio de carro e, felizmente, não encontraram muitos carros pelo caminho, nem a polícia.

Por fim, eles entraram na cidade. O Brendan já ia mais devagar (também, se fosse a 190 km hora numa cidade, era um suicida ou um assassino ao volante :P).

O Brendan lembrou-se de beijar a Mariah. Enquanto a estava a beijar, não olhou para a frente. Um menino de 5 anos saiu de uma casa e correu para a rua. Quando o Brendan olhou para a frente, estava mesmo em cima do menino e atropelou-o.

O menino foi levado para o hospital, mas acabou por morrer. O Brendan foi a julgamento, mas foi ilibado, porque o menino é que tinha fugido de casa. A Mariah acabou por deixar o Brendan e o Brendan tentou esquecer aquele incidente.

De qualquer maneira, era muito difícil. Os seus familiares olhavam de uma maneira diferente e ele tinha perdido a carta na mesma (pelo menos já não podia conduzir :P).

**Fim do Flashback**

**Musette: **Brendan? Brendan? Estás a dormir ou quê?

**Brendan: **Hã? Oh, desculpa, estava distraído.

**Musette: **¬¬ A sério? Nem tinha notado.

**Magicville**

Dentro da loja, a confusão já tinha terminado. O pau de vassoura tinha desmaiado, a dona da loja estava fora de jogo também e a empregada tinha sido amordaçada com algumas roupas. (O.o)

**Lina: **Aha! Toma! É para aprenderes!

**Camy: **Ahahahahaha! É bem feito, por te teres metido connosco.

**Hikari: **Isto até foi engraçado.

**Ilda: **Foi super engraçado! **– gritou a Ilda, saindo de debaixo de um monte de roupa.**

**Dejiko: **Desde quando é que estás aqui Ilda?

**Ilda: **Desde o inicio da luta. **– respondeu a Ilda. – **Foi muito interessante.

**Yui: **Ninguém nos vence!

A Anina, a Sarah e a Misuzu aproximarem-se delas.

**Sarah: **Vocês são, definitivamente, loucas!

**Aki: **Ei! Vê lá como falas, ouviste?

**Misuzu: **Ai! Que tragédia! Olhem para o estado da loja!

Realmente, a loja estava meio destruída. Havia roupas espalhadas por todo o lado, a montra estava partida, duas pessoas desmaiadas, uma amordaçada. Era o caos.

**Anina: **Vocês não têm a noção do que fizeram! **– gritou a Anina, super nervosa. – **Daqui a pouco está aqui a polícia e vai levar-vos presas!

Nesse momento, apareceu a polícia. As meninas tremeram todas.

**Policia 1: **Oh! Não pode ser! **– gritou o polícia ao ver a dona gorda, a ajudante pau de vassoura e a empregada mamalhuda (que raio de nomes que eu inventei…) – **Estas são as famosas criminosas!

**Policia 2: **Pois é! São as três bandidas que roubavam roupa a outras lojas e vendiam-nas na sua própria loja. **– disse o policia, espantado. – **Procurámo-las durante tanto tempo e agora elas estão aqui.

**Policia 1: **A Magda Gorda, a Jurema Pau de Vassoura e a Miguelina Mamalhuda. **– disse o policia, olhando para as três e depois reparou nas meninas. - **  
Foram vocês que fizeram isto?

**Sarah: **Foram elas sim! **– gritou a Sarah, que pensava que já havia confusão. – **Mas eu não fiz nada ouviu! Elas é que brigaram com estas mulheres! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Não me levem presa por favor! Ainda sou muito nova para ir presa!

**Policia 2: **Acalme-se. **– pediu o policia. – **Meninas, vocês capturaram três criminosas muito perigosas. Parabéns.

**Policia 1: **Vocês já sabiam que elas eram criminosas?

**Lina: **Ah, mas é claro. – **mentiu a Lina. – **Nós percebemos logo isso e decidimos que tínhamos de fazer alguma coisa. Nós somos muito perspicazes e zelamos pela protecção e segurança de todos.

**Todos: ¬¬ **

**Policia 1: **Muito bem. Vocês foram muito corajosas e merecem uma recompensa.

Todas sorriram ao polícia.

**Policia 1: **Ah, todas menos a menina, que não participou na captura. **– disse o polícia, olhando para a Sarah.**

**Sarah (pensando): **Raios… eu e a minha grande boca.

**Magicville**

E assim foi. As três criminosas foram presas. As meninas receberam uma recompensa em dinheiro, excepto a Anina, que ficou com o vestido que queria (aquele vestido tinha escapado quase ileso ao que tinha acontecido na loja.) A Musette regressou a casa sem saber muito bem o que tinha acontecido, tal como o Brendan.

No seu apartamento, a Daphne estava a reler uma carta que tinha escrito.

_Querido Alex,_

_Sei que talvez ainda estejas chateado comigo. Depois de terminarmos o namoro mal falámos, mas eu sinto muito a tua falta. Tenho saudades tuas. Quando foste ferido, eu fui ver-te ao hospital._

_Não percebo porque não me enviaste uma carta também. Eu também me preocupo contigo, ao contrário do que possas pensar. Por favor, escreve-me a dizer como estás. Se eu ligar para tua casa, já sei que não me deixam falar contigo._

_Por favor Alex, não me ignores. Apesar de tudo, eu gosto imenso de ti. Ainda te amo. Não te esqueças disso. Por favor, vai dando notícias e fica bom depressa._

_Um beijo com todo o carinho, Daphne Ishida_

A Daphne foi buscar um envelope, pôs lá a carta e selou o envelope. Depois saiu de casa, para o ir pôr no correio.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Tomoyo recebe o resultado das análises que mandou fazer à bala e ao sangue e ela, o Shaoran e a Sakura começam a investigar o crime, elaborando uma lista de suspeitos. Na escola, algo terrível acontece e isso pode pôr a vida dos alunos em risco. No meio da confusão, a Camy vai-se abaixo e revela o seu segredo. Além disso, uma personagem vai mudar completamente de comportamento por causa do que vai acontecer. _

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Anina: **Pessoal, tenho aqui uns recados do autor para dar.

**Kai: **Força Anina, diz lá.

**Anina: **Primeiro, ele pergunta se gostaram deste capítulo.

**Lina: **Eu gostei. Demos cabo daquelas criminosas!

**Anina: **Segundo o autor, este capítulo não era para ficar assim, nem haveria confusão. Surgiu tudo de repente e ele achou graça, por isso pôs esta versão em vez da outra que ia pôr.

**Aki: **Bem, ao menos ganhámos uma recompensa. Já não é mau.

**Anina: **Segunda coisa. O autor pergunta o que acharam da carta da Daphne.

**Yui: **A mim parece-me falsa. Ainda não sei qual é o plano dela… mas há algo por detrás daquela carta.

**Misuzu: **Eu não acho. Acho que a Daphne estava a exprimir os seus sentimentos verdadeiros.

**Daphne: **Eu não posso dizer nada. O autor proibiu-me de falar.

**Anina: **Terceira coisa. O autor diz que, apesar dos segredos que foram revelados até agora envolverem mortes, nem todos vão envolver mortes… só a maioria…

**Ilda: **Grande esclarecimento…

**Anna: **Ficámos na mesma, mas tudo bem.

**Anina: **Última coisa que eu tenho de dizer… uf, estou a ficar cansada.

**Sarah: **Vá, diz de uma vez!

**Anina: **Como viram neste capítulo apareceu uma nova personagem (tirando os policias e as criminosas). Essa personagem é a Musette.

**Musette: **Sou eu!

**Anina: **Ela vai fazer parte do nosso grupo e vai continuar a aparecer. Ah, tinha-me esquecido de uma coisa! O Shaoran, a Sakura e a Tomoyo vão ser os detectives oficiais desta fic.

**Shaoran: **Somos nós!

**Sakura: **Olá! Pai, estou numa fic!

**Tomoyo: **¬¬ Sakura, o teu pai sabe que estás numa fic e ele agora não está a ler.

**Sakura: **Ai não?

**Tomoyo: **Não. Bem, este cantinho já está a ficar muito comprido.

**Anina: **Os recados já estão dados.

**Tomoyo: **Então adeus!

**Anedota de Vida**

**2.**

A Ilda e a Sarah iam a passear por Magicville. Tudo parecia calmo, até que a Ilda se vira, de repente, para a Sarah.

**Ilda: **Sarah, o que é que tem seis pernas, pêlos verdes e antenas.

A Sarah ficou pensativa e respondeu.

**Sarah: **Não sei. O que é?

**Ilda: **Olha, também não sei, mas está a subir-te pelo pescoço!

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, as meninas estavam aborrecidas e queriam "descomprimir", por isso foram às compras para se divertirem um pouco.

**22 – O que é que tu fazes quando te sentes aborrecido (a)? **

Quando as meninas entraram na loja e pediram para ver o vestido, a empregada foi muito mal-educada para elas.

**23 – Se fosses tu que tivesses ido àquela loja e a empregada te tivesse respondido da mesma maneira que respondeu a elas, o que é que tu farias?**

Por fim, no final do capítulo, a Daphne escreve uma carta ao Alex e parece arrependida e diz que ainda o ama.

**24 – Na tua opinião, ela está a ser sincera ou nem por isso? Se achas que ela não está a ser sincera, porque é que ela escreveria a carta?**


	21. O Segredo da Camy

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Depois do assassinato da Umbridge, as coisas nunca mais voltaram a ser as mesmas para certas pessoas. Na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, dada pela mãe da Anna, a Anina parecia ser a única a prestar atenção._

_A Yui sugere que, para espairecer, elas deviam ir fazer umas compras. A Hikari concorda imediatamente e elas conseguem fazer com que a Anina adie os seus estudos e vá com elas. O Kai e o Ryu dizem que não vão, porque as raparigas demoram imenso tempo nas compras e querem ver tudo._

_O Ryu conta ao Kai que as Devil Divas tentaram obrigar alguns alunos a comprar jornais. O Kai fica muito irritado e diz que, se elas voltarem a fazer isso, ele vai contar tudo ao director da escola, Dumbledore, e as Devil Divas serão punidas._

_Enquanto isso acontecia, o Brendan, na sua qualidade de mulherengo, aproximou-se de uma das suas colegas do quarto ano, Musette Fujiwara e ele convidou-a para sair. Apesar de surpreendida e um pouco atrapalhada, a Musette aceita sair com o Brendan._

_Nesse momento, a Lina estava com o Tyson. Depois de saber que ele e a Doremi tinham terminado o namoro, a Lina resolveu conquistar o Tyson. Eles conversaram sobre o fim do namoro do Tyson e da Doremi e a Lina apoiou o Tyson. Depois, os dois foram juntos para os seus respectivos apartamentos, já que eram vizinhos._

_Quando a Lina chegou a casa, a Anina informou-a de que as raparigas iam todas ao centro comercial à tarde. A Yui tinha falado com a Aki, a Camy e a Dejiko e elas iam. A Misuzu também tinha aceitado ir. Como a Lina não tinha mais nada para fazer, decidiu ir com elas._

_No apartamento das Devil Divas, a Ilda tinha tido a ideia de irem às compras nessa tarde. A Ming Ming e a Sarah aceitaram logo. A Anna disse que tinha outras coisas para fazer e a Daphne preferiu ficar em casa nessa tarde._

_Chegou-se a tarde e as meninas foram ao centro comercial. A Anina viu um vestido muito bonito numa montra e decidiu entrar numa loja. As outras foram com ela. Aparentemente, o vestido era muito caro, mas a Anina resolveu experimentá-lo na mesma._

_A Lina foi chamar a empregada para que ela tirasse o vestido da montra. A empregada, que estava a pintar as unhas, não queria ter o trabalho de ir tirar o vestido da montra e respondeu mal à Lina. Nesse momento, as Devil Divas entraram na loja._

_A Lina, zangada com a empregada, insulta-a. A empregada chama nomes às amigas da Lina e a Aki e a Camy ficam muito zangadas. A Lina, a Camy e a Aki lançam-se à empregada e começam a brigar no meio da loja. Começaram a voar roupas para todo o lado._

_Nesse momento, apareceu a dona da loja, uma mulher muito gorda, e a sua ajudante, que era tão magra que parecia um pau de vassoura. Para impedirem que a Camy, a Lina e a Aki destruíssem a loja, as duas mulheres juntaram-se à luta. Vendo isto, a Dejiko, a Yui e a Hikari também entraram na luta para ajudarem as suas amigas._

_A Ilda e a Ming Ming estavam a achar tudo muito divertido e também entraram na luta, só para se divertirem. A Anina tapou os olhos, a Misuzu escondeu-se num canto e a Sarah foi soterrada com roupas. A Yui acabou por pegar na dona da loja e atirou-a pela montra. _

_A dona da loja foi cair fora da loja, no preciso momento em que a Musette e o Brendan iam a passar. Os dois ficaram surpreendidos e a Musette falou em acidentes, fazendo o Brendan lembrar-se de algo do seu passado._

_Há algum tempo, o Brendan tinha tirado a carta de condução e então foi passear de carro com a sua namorada, a Mariah. Eles entraram de carro na cidade e o Brendan beijou a Mariah, não prestando atenção à estrada._

_O que aconteceu foi que, um menino de cinco anos, saiu a correr de uma casa e o Brendan não teve tempo de parar, atropelando-o e matando-o. O Brendan acabou por ser absolvido, pois o menino é que tinha saído a correr de casa, mas perdeu a sua carta. A Mariah acabou por terminar tudo com o Brendan._

_Na loja de roupas, a ajudante pau de vassoura tinha desmaiado e a empregada estava amarrada com algumas roupas. Apareceu a policia e, quando as meninas pensavam que estavam em apuros, os polícias revelaram que elas tinham conseguido vencer três criminosas que roubavam roupas: a Magda Gorda, a Jurema Pau de Vassoura e a Miguelina Mamalhuda._

_Antes dos policias revelarem que eles prenderam umas criminosas, a Sarah diz que não fez nada e que as outras é que fizeram aquilo na loja. Os polícias acabam por dar uma recompensa em dinheiro a todas, excepto a Sarah, que disse não ter feito nada para prender as criminosas. A recompensa da Anina foi o vestido que ela queria._

_Por fim, no seu apartamento, a Daphne estava a escrever uma carta ao Alex, onde dizia que o tinha ido ver ao hospital, que ainda o amava e esperava que ele lhe mandasse noticias, pois ela estava preocupada._

**Capítulo 21: O Segredo da Camy**

Passaram-se dois dias desde que a Lina e companhia tinham lutado contra as três perigosas criminosas que tinham uma loja de roupa (apesar delas não saberem que elas eram criminosas).

A Lina, a Ilda e a Aki andavam sempre a gabar-se por terem lutado contra umas criminosas. Só a Sarah, por causa da sua boca grande, não tinha recebido uma recompensa e andava mal-humorada (grande novidade).

Enquanto tudo isto se passava, a Tomoyo, o Shaoran e a Sakura trabalhavam para descobrir quem tinha matado a Umbridge.

**Tomoyo: **O sangue que mandei analisar foi analisado e comprovou-se que era da Umbridge.

**Shaoran: **Então ela foi mesmo morta ali, na mansão Darkly… ou pelo menos, ela esteve ali.

**Sakura: **Isso é muito importante… não é?

**Tomoyo: **Claro. A bala que mandei examinar pertence a este tipo de arma, G5 (não sei se existem ou não, mas não interessa, faz de conta).

**Shaoran: **O problema é descobrir a quem pertencia a arma que disparou a bala. Se ao menos tivéssemos a arma… **- disse o Shaoran, pensativo.**

**Tomoyo: **Bem, primeiro vamos raciocinar. Temos de pensar com calma. A Umbridge morreu e alguém a teve de matar.

**Sakura: **Sim, até aí todos percebemos. **– disse a Sakura, com ar de quem tinha percebido pelo menos isso.**

**Tomoyo: **Temos de pensar nos suspeitos. Quem quereria matar a Umbridge?

**Shaoran: **Por muito que me custe dizer, quem teria os motivos mais prováveis foram aqueles a quem a Umbridge estava a chantagear.

**Tomoyo: **Ok, então vamos primeiro fazer uma lista de nomes.

**Sakura: **Ok, eu faço a lista.

**Suspeitos:**

**Anina, Hikari, Lina, Misuzu, Brendan**

**Ryu, Yui, Aki, Camy, Dejiko**

**Anna, Daphne, Sarah, Ilda, Ming Ming**

**Tomoyo: **Ok, então são quinze suspeitos.** – disse a Tomoyo, olhando para a lista elaborada pela Sakura.**

**Shaoran: **Esperem. Segundo a Anina e as outras, a Ming Ming não estava presente quando a Umbridge chantageou as pessoas.

**Sakura: **Ah! E o Brendan ainda não tinha chegado nessa altura.

**Tomoyo: **Muito bem, então ficamos com treze suspeitos. **– disse a Tomoyo. – **E temos três pistas. Uma bala, mas não temos a arma, uma unha postiça vermelha e um lenço de seda branco e rosa.

**Shaoran: **Pelas pistas, parece-me que não há dúvida de que foi uma rapariga a cometer o crime.

**Tomoyo: **Isso não quer dizer nada. Por exemplo, o lenço pode ter sido deixado lá para nos enganar e levar a pensar que era uma rapariga.

**Shaoran: **Mas o assassino não sabia que nós iríamos à mansão Darkly.

**Sakura: **Nesse ponto o Shaoran está cheio de razão. **– disse a Sakura, abanando a cabeça. **– O assassino não podia adivinhar que nós iríamos descobrir alguma pista para ir até lá.

**Tomoyo: **Isso é o que mais me intriga… bem, outra coisa que eu reparei foi na forma como a Umbridge morreu.

**Shaoran: **Bem, sabemos que foi uma forma horrenda. – **disse o Shaoran. – **Mas o que há para além disso?

**Tomoyo: **Ora, raciocina comigo Shaoran. Alguém a envenenou. Ela ia morrer envenenada. Então para que é que lhe fizeram tudo o resto?

**Sakura: **Sim… isso é estranho…

**Tomoyo: **E reparem que o veneno é um método limpo. Deixa poucos vestígios e não implica sangue. Uma pedrada e um tiro já implicam algum sangue, mas o resto é absolutamente sangrento. **– disse a Tomoyo, com toda a razão.**

**Shaoran: **Não estou a perceber bem o que estás a querer dizer Tomoyo. **– disse o Shaoran, confuso.**

**Tomoyo: **É óbvio Shaoran. Não foi só uma pessoa que matou a Umbridge, foram 3!

**Sakura e Shaoran: **Três? **– perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, estupefactos.**

**Tomoyo: **Alguém envenenou a Umbridge. Talvez se tenha ido embora depois. A Umbridge talvez não tenha percebido que tinha sido envenenada. Depois chegou outra pessoa, deu-lhe uma pedrada na cabeça e um tiro. O outro tiro ficou cravado na parede da mansão Darkly. A segunda pessoa foi-se embora, talvez pensando que tinha matado a Umbridge e apareceu a terceira pessoa que lhe fez o resto.

**Shaoran: **Isso é… uma teoria extraordinária!

**Tomoyo: **Agora há duas versões. Ou os três assassinos não sabiam que iam actuar os três na mesma noite ou estavam a trabalhar todos juntos para matar a Umbridge.

**Sakura: **Apesar de achar a teoria da Tomoyo verdadeira, custa-me a acreditar.

**Shaoran: **Se estiveres certa Tomoyo, então estamos a lidar com três assassinos. Dos treze suspeitos, três são assassinos… mais quais?

**Magicville**

Eram duas da tarde e a Yui estava a prepara-se para ir para a escola. Ela desceu as escadas e esperou que os outros viessem.

**Yui: **Despachem-se pessoal! Assim vamos chegar atrasados! **– gritou a Yui.**

Calmamente, a Dejiko desceu as escadas.

**Dejiko: **O Ryu disse que já vinha. **– disse a Dejiko. – **A Camy está pronta, mas está à espera da Aki.

**Yui: **Ai, aquela Aki está sempre tão atrasada. **– queixou-se a Yui. – **Temos de nos despachar.

Nesse momento, o Ryu, a Camy e a Aki desceram as escadas.

**Yui: **Já não era sem tempo!

**Ryu: **Desculpa, mas tive de arrumar a mochila.

**Camy: **Eu estava pronta, mas esperei pela Aki.

**Aki: **Eu atrasei-me… mas foi a última vez.

**Yui: **¬¬ Sim, deve ser mesmo…

Os cinco saíram do apartamento e encontraram as Devil Divas (lembram-se que eles viviam uns ao lado dos outros?)

**Sarah: **Ora, ora, tínhamos logo que nos cruzar com a ralé.

**Ilda: **Que azar o nosso. – **disse a Ilda, com uma cara de gozo. – **Temos de morar ao lado destes alunos medíocres…

**Aki: **Ei! Queres apanhar ou quê? **– gritou a Aki, que já estava preparada para se lançar contra a Ilda.**

A Camy e a Yui seguraram a Aki. A Anna começou a descer as escadas para sair do prédio, logo seguida pela Ming Ming. As duas não estavam interessadas em arranjar confusão nesse momento.

**Daphne: **Ilda, Sarah, deixem de provocar confusão. – **disse a Daphne, agarrando as duas pelos braços. – **Vá, vamos embora agora.

A Daphne puxou a Ilda e a Sarah e elas começaram a descer as escadas. (Se bem que, o prédio deles tem elevador, mas pronto, é mais saudável irem pelas escadas :P)

**Ryu: **Vá, também temos de ir embora.

Todos desceram as escadas e dirigiram-se à escola.

**Magicville**

A Anina, a Hikari, a Lina, o Brendan, a Misuzu, o Kai, o Ray, o Max, o Tyson, a Júlia e a Hilary já iam quase a chegar à escola. A Lina caminhava ao lado do Tyson e falava com ele, a Anina ia agarrada ao Kai e o Brendan estava a tentar meter-se com a Júlia.

**Hilary: **Credo, aquele Brendan é um atiradiço. **– disse a Hilary, observando a cena.**

**Hikari: **Sim, não pode ver uma rapariga que vai logo tentar conquistá-la.

**Misuzu: **Mas ele, é boa pessoa.

O grupo chegou à escola. A Musette, que estava ali perto, ficou a olhar furiosa para o Brendan.

**Musette: **Brendan! Já te estás a atirar a outra? **– gritou a Musette, furiosa.**

**Brendan: **Hum… claro que não. Estava só a conversar. **– mentiu o Brendan.**

**Musette: **Hum…** - disse a Musette, desconfiada.**

Nesse momento chegaram também as Devil Divas e o Ryu e companhia.

**Anna: **Bom, vou para as aulas. Já estou a ver aqui pobretanas a mais.

Subitamente, um homem armado entrou na escola.

**Homem: **Todos com as mãos no ar! Agora! **– gritou o homem.**

A princípio, todos os alunos ficaram a olhar para ele, sem perceber o que se estava a passar. De repente, o homem de um tiro para o ar. Os estudantes ficaram assustados e puseram todos, as mãos no ar. O homem, Zark, deu a próxima ordem.

**Zark: **Muito bem, agora todos à minha frente.

Os alunos começaram a andar em direcção ao salão principal. Quando viram havia mais homens com armas perto deles.

**Misuzu: **Oh não…

**Lina: **Oh meu Deus… eles vão matar-nos!

**Anina: **Não digas isso Lina! **– disse a Anina, tentando que a Lina não começasse a fantasiar, deixando os outros ainda mais nervosos.**

Os homens puseram todos os alunos dentro do salão e começaram a gritar ordens para irem buscar o director.

**Yui: **Mas afinal o que se está a passar?

**Sarah: **Ah! Eu quero sair daqui!

Nesse momento, o primeiro homem, Zark, foi buscar um microfone.

**Zark: **Vocês estão todos sequestrados. A não ser que nos paguem duzentos mil dólares, vamos matá-los a todos!

Alguns alunos encolheram-se, outros gritaram de medo e outros ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

**Ilda: **Tenho medo do que nos vai acontecer…

**Daphne: **Temos de ter calma.

Num dos cantos do salão, a Dejiko, a Camy e a Aki estavam reunidas. A Sakura apareceu e sentou-se perto delas.

**Sakura: **Isto é terrível.

**Dejiko: **Como é que uma coisa destas foi acontecer na nossa escola? **– perguntou a Dejiko, incapaz de compreender como é que isto estava a acontecer.**

**Camy: **Eu tenho medo, muito medo. **– disse a Camy, enquanto chorava baixinho.**

**Aki: **Calma, vai correr tudo bem.

**Camy: **Não, não vai…

**Sakura: **Camy, todos estamos nervosos…

**Camy: **Mas isto… faz-me lembrar aquele dia…

**Aki: **Camy! Não digas mais nada!

**Sakura: **Que dia?** – perguntou a Sakura, curiosa.**

**Camy: **Eu vou contar-vos…

**Flashback**

Estava uma noite quente de Verão. A Camy, a sua amiga Misty (é aquela de pokémon) e outros amigos, tinham acabado de sair do cinema.

**Misty: **Adorei o filme.

**Camy: **Não foi mau, mas podia ter sido melhor.

**Amigo 1: **Bem, onde vamos agora?

**Amigo 2: **Eu quero ir à discoteca.

**Amigo 3: **É uma boa ideia! Eu também vou.

**Amigo 1: **Contem comigo.

**Misty: **Também me apetece dançar. – **disse a Misty sorrindo a todos. **– Vamos Camy?

**Camy: **Oh, desculpem mas eu estou cansada e vou para casa.

**Amigo 3: **Não sejas chata Camy, vem connosco.

**Misty: **Vá pessoal, se ela não quer vir, não vem. **– disse a Misty. – **Então vemo-nos amanhã.

**Camy: **Claro. Até amanhã. **– disse a Camy, afastando-se dos amigos.**

A Camy iniciou a sua caminhada até casa. Estava cansada e precisava de dormir. Não estava com paciência para ir para a discoteca.

**Camy (pensando): **É mais rápido se eu for por este beco… está escuro, mas não interessa.

A Camy entrou num beco escuro. Se o atravessasse, chegaria mais depressa a casa. Mas, ao atravessar o beco, deparou-se com uma pessoa.

Era um homem alto e moreno. Ao ver o homem, a Camy tremeu. O homem sorriu-lhe.

**Homem: **Ora, ora. O que temos nós aqui? **– perguntou o homem, olhando para a Camy de alto a baixo.**

A Camy virou-se rapidamente e estava prestes a voltar para trás, quando o homem lhe agarrou o braço.

**Homem: **Onde pensas que vais?

**Camy: **Solte-me! **– gritou a Camy.**

**Homem: **Não vale a pena gritares! Ninguém virá ajudar-te.

**Camy: **Por favor, deixe-me em paz. **– pediu a Camy.**

**Homem: **Não, não. Nós vamos divertir-nos. **– disse o homem, mostrando um sorriso malicioso.**

O homem atirou a Camy contra a parede. Depois, aproximou-se dela e tentou beijá-la. A Camy não deixou e o homem apertou-lhe um dos pulsos com força.

**Camy: **Ai! Deixe-me em paz! **– gritou a Camy, desesperada.**

O homem começou a tentar tirar a roupa à Camy. Ela estava desesperada, até que viu que, perto dela, havia uma faca caída no chão.

Num impulso, a Camy pegou na faca e espetou-a nas costas do homem. O homem gritou de dor e largou a Camy. A Camy levantou-se e saiu dali a correr.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Dejiko: **Quer dizer que ele tentou abusar de ti? Ele tentou violar-te?

**Camy: **Sim. **– respondeu a Camy, lavada em lágrimas. – **No dia seguinte, saiu uma notícia no jornal, dizendo que um homem tinha sido encontrado morto num beco, com uma faca espetada nas costas.

**Sakura: **Mas isso quer dizer que…

**Camy: **Sim, era o mesmo homem. **– interrompeu a Camy. – **Eu não o queria matar, mas aconteceu…

**Aki: **Foi bem feito. **– disse a Aki. – **Ele mereceu aquilo.

**Camy: **Poucas pessoas sabem o que aconteceu. **– disse a Camy, que ainda chorava um pouco. – **Só os meus pais, a Aki e pouco mais. Bem, agora vocês também sabem.

**Dejiko: **Mas não te preocupes que nós não dizemos nada a ninguém.

**Camy: **Obrigada.

**Aki: **Se ao menos nós pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa para sair daqui…

Nesse momento, as portas do salão abriram-se repentinamente. Vários feiticeiros, de varinha erguida, começaram a lançar feitiços aos homens armados.

**Hikari: **Sim! Vão salvar-nos!

**Anina: **Uf, ainda bem que chegou a Brigada de Feiticeiros.

**Kai: **Espero que isto termine depressa.

Os feiticeiros começaram a imobilizar todos os homens.

**Sarah: **Já não era sem tempo!

**Anna: **Vamos finalmente sair daqui.

Por essa altura, só Zark ainda não tinha sido imobilizado. Desesperado, ele correu para a pessoa mais perto de si, a Daphne, e apontou-lhe a arma à cabeça.

**Daphne: **Ah! – **gritou a Daphne, assustada.**

**Zark: **Vão-se embora Brigada de Feiticeiros! **– gritou o Zark, numa voz ameaçadora. – **Ou eu mato esta rapariga.

A Brigada de Feiticeiros parou de se mexer e ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

**Sarah: **Não! Não se vão embora! Salvem-nos!

**Ilda: **Eu não quero ficar aqui!

**Anna: **Ele que mate a Daphne, mas ao menos salvem-nos! **– gritou a Anna.**

**Daphne (pensando): **O quê? Elas não querem saber se eu morro ou não…

**Zark: **Calem-se! **– gritou o Zark. – **Ou eu mato esta rapariga.

A Brigada de Feiticeiros começou a andar para fora do salão, deixando os reféns e os homens armados lá dentro.

**Ming Ming: **Ei! Voltem!

**Anna: **Salvem-nos! Só se sacrificava uma vida! Voltem!

**Anina: **Não posso acreditar que elas nem pensam no que pode acontecer à Daphne.

**Misuzu: **Pobre Daphne. **– disse a Misuzu, tremendo, ao pensar que podia ser ela a ter uma pistola apontada à cabeça.**

**Daphne (pensando): **Eu não quero morrer aqui. Não quero e não posso! Não posso morrer sem fazer as pazes com o Alex. Não posso…

Por um momento, o Zark distraiu-se. A Daphne deu-lhe uma cotovelada na cara. A pistola saltou para longe.

**Zark: **O quê? **– gritou o Zark, surpreendido.**

Quase instantaneamente, os alunos que viram o que tinha acontecido, correram para as suas varinhas. Os outros homens ficaram surpresos. Os alunos saltaram sobre eles e pegaram nas varinhas. Começaram a voar feitiços por todo o lado.

A Brigada de Feiticeiros voltou a entrar no salão e começou a lançar feitiços aos homens. Desta vez, acertaram em todos e eles foram presos.

Ainda nervosos, os alunos começaram a sair do salão. A Anina estava agarrada ao Kai, quando viu que as Devil Divas se estavam a aproximar da Daphne.

**Ming Ming: **Bem, afinal acabou tudo bem.

**Sarah: **Sim, menos mal.

**Ilda: **Estamos todas vivas!

**Anna: **Bem, vamos voltar para casa.

**Daphne: **Não. **– disse a Daphne, num tom definitivo. – **Para mim, acabaram-se as Devil Divas.

**Ilda: **O quê? Só podes estar a brincar!

**Daphne: **Nenhuma de vocês, nenhuma, se preocupou comigo. – **gritou a Daphne. – **Vocês só queriam saber da vossa segurança. Não se preocuparam se eu estava com uma pistola apontada à cabeça ou não.

**Anna: **Isso não é verdade Daphne! Nós estávamos preocupadas!

**Daphne: **Tu disseste que ele podia matar-me, desde que vocês se salvassem. **– disse a Daphne, super irritada. – **Vocês nunca foram minhas amigas!

A Daphne afastou-se, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, deixando as outras Devil Divas para trás.

**Anina: **Pobre Daphne…

**Kai: **É assim. Nem sempre temos as melhores companhias.

**Anina: **Espero que ela recupere e que, desta vez, arranje amigas que realmente se preocupem com ela.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Depois do sequestro na escola, a Daphne viu quem realmente eram as Devil Divas e decidiu sair do apartamento delas. A Sarah e a Daphne acabam por ter uma enorme discussão e a Sarah revela ao Shaoran o segredo da Daphne. Para além disso, a Daphne vai-se embora durante o fim-de-semana e não diz para onde vai, a Hikari briga com a Daphne, o Brendan mostra o seu apartamento à Musette, a Anina fala com o Alex ao telefone e para substituir a Daphne, aparece uma nova Devil Diva, a Saki, que é mesmo má._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Camy: **Cá está mais um capítulo e o meu segredo foi revelado.

**Misuzu: **A Camy é uma coitada.

**Camy: **Ei, também não sou uma coitadinha. Tu também mataste a tua avó sem querer.

**Misuzu: **¬¬

**Camy: **Mas a Daphne está roubou-me o protagonismo do meu capítulo!

**Daphne: **Olha que sorte. Eu tive uma arma apontada à minha cabeça! Achas que gostei?

**Musette: **Meninas, não briguem, ok?

**Tomoyo: **E vejam que neste capítulo tivemos desenvolvimentos muito importantes sobre a morte da Umbridge. Se a minha teoria estiver correcta temos três assassinos em vez de um.

**Anina: **Desculpem lá interromper, mas o autor esteve a dizer-me que são mesmo três assassinos.

**Dejiko: **Ainda gostava de saber porque é que ele só te diz as coisas a ti. Podia ter-me dado o recado a mim.

**Ryu: **Cá para mim, o autor gosta mais da Anina do que de ti Dejiko.

**Anina: **Gosta mais de mim do que de qualquer outra personagem. **– disse a Anina, começando a rir como uma maluca.**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**FireKai: **Ei! Também não é verdade. Eu gosto de todos, uns mais outros menos, se bem que há duas personagens, neste momento, que são as minhas absolutas favoritas.

**Yui: **E quem são essas personagens?

**FireKai: **Isso é segredo de estado. Não posso revelar.

**Sarah: **Mas eu sei que eu sou uma dessas personagens.

**Todos: ¬¬ **Vai sonhando Sarah!

**Aki: **Bem, deixem mas é esse assunto de lado.

**Hikari: **Afinal quando é que o Alex volta? Estou com saudades dele!

**Ilda: **E quando é que o meu segredo é revelado? Estou cansada de esperar!

**FireKai: **Vocês também querem tudo, não é? Pois bem, o Alex não vai aparecer para já e quanto ao teu segredo Ilda, só posso dizer que não é revelado no próximo capítulo.

**Ilda: **Grande novidade… ¬¬

**Musette: **Olhem, acho que já chega. E que tal se fossemos para outro lado?

**Anna: **Por mim, tudo bem.

**Brendan: **Vou conhecer mais umas miúdas e tal.

**Musette: **¬¬ Vais mas é estar quieto. Bom, caros leitores, ficamos por aqui esta semana. Adeus. Vá Brendan, à minha frente e se te vejo a olhar para alguma rapariga, vais ver o que te acontece!

**Anedota de Vida**

**3.**

A Lina e a Sarah vão até ao poço dos desejos. A Lina atira uma moeda, debruça-se e pede o seu desejo.

Logo de seguida, a Sarah faz o mesmo que a Lina, mas debruça-se de mais e cai para dentro do poço.

Diz a Lina, espantada:

**Lina: **E não é que isto resulta mesmo?

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, a Tomoyo chegou à conclusão que dos treze suspeitos, três deles deviam ser os assassinos.

**25 – Se tu pudesses escolher quais dos treze suspeitos é que escolherias para serem os três assassinos? E porquê?**

A Camy revelou o seu tenebroso segredo e todos o que o ouviram ficaram surpreendidos com o que se tinha passado com ela.

**26 – Embora a intenção da Camy não fosse matar ninguém, acabou por matar o violador. Na tua opinião, ele teve o que merecia ou devia ter tido um destino diferente?**

Por fim, no sequestro da escola, as Devil Divas mostraram o que realmente eram, quando não se importaram com o que acontecia à Daphne.

**27 – Se tu estivesses no lugar da Daphne e tivesses acabado de ouvir os teus amigos dizer que tu podias morrer, desde que eles vivessem, o que é que tu farias? Qual seria a tua reacção?**


	22. O Segredo da Daphne

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Tomoyo recebeu finalmente os resultados dos exames ao sangue e comprovou-se que era o sangue da Umbridge, o que queria dizer que ela tinha estado na mansão Darkly._

_Também se descobriu que a bala analisada pertencia a uma arma de tipo G5 (não sei se existe ou não, mas não importa). A Sakura, a Tomoyo e o Shaoran começam a pensar nas pessoas que poderiam ter motivos para matar a Umbridge e chegam à conclusão que o mais provável é que quem tenha matado a Umbridge faça parte do grupo de pessoas chantageadas por ela._

_Depois de elaborarem uma lista, excluem o Brendan e a Ming Ming, pois eles não foram chantageados pela Umbridge. Apesar de muitos dos indícios apontarem para que o assassino seja uma mulher, podem ser pistas falsas, como disse a Tomoyo._

_A Tomoyo acaba por analisar as maneiras como a Umbridge morreu e acaba por reparar em alguns pormenores. Se a Umbridge iria morrer do veneno, para que é que foi preciso os outros tipos de morte?_

_A Tomoyo acaba por avançar uma teoria: não foi um assassino que matou a Umbridge, foram três. Um usou veneno, outro deu-lhe uma pedrada e um tiro e o último fez-lhe tudo o resto._

_O Shaoran e a Sakura ficam confusos com a teoria da Tomoyo, mas concordam que é possível. Por fim, a Tomoyo fica na dúvida se os assassinos trabalharam independentemente ou se se juntaram para matar a Umbridge._

_Quando iam a sair de casa para ir para a escola, o grupo do Ryu encontrou-se com as Devil Divas e a Sarah armou confusão. Quando o Brendan e o seu grupo chega à escola, a Musette está à espera deles e quase se zanga com o Brendan, que já se está a atirar a outra rapariga._

_Subitamente, aparece um homem armado, Zark, e aponta a arma aos alunos, levando-os até ao salão. Aparecem mais homens armados. O seu plano é receber dinheiro pelo sequestro._

_Todos ficam muito nervosos com o que está a acontecer, principalmente a Camy, que resolve contar o seu segredo, apesar da Aki a tentar impedir._

_Há algum tempo, a Camy tinha ido sair com os seus amigos, que incluíam a Misty de Pokémon. Eles decidem ir a uma discoteca, mas a Camy está cansada e decide voltar para casa._

_Era de noite e a Camy queria chegar rapidamente a casa. Se passasse num beco, chegaria mais rápido. Mas quando ela entra no beco, vê um homem e ele agarra-a, tentando abusar dela. Em pânico, a Camy vê uma faca no meio do chão, pega nela e espeta-a nas costas do homem, fugindo em seguida._

_A Camy explica que depois o homem foi encontrado morto. As outras apoiam-na e a Sakura ouve tudo. Nesse momento, chegou a Brigada de Feiticeiros, para pararem os homens armados._

_A Brigada de Feiticeiros começa a imobilizá-los, mas o Zark agarra a Daphne e aponta-lhe a arma à cabeça, ameaçando matá-la caso a Brigada de Feiticeiros não recue._

_Quando a Brigada de Feiticeiros começa a recuar, as Devil Divas começam a gritar para eles não se irem embora e que se a Daphne morrer, é só uma e que os sequestrados são mais. Nesse momento, a Daphne percebe que elas não se importam se ela morre ou não._

_Num momento de distracção de Zark, a Daphne dá-lhe uma cotovelada e consegue soltar-se. Imediatamente, a Brigada de Feiticeiros investe sobre ele e os outros e prende-os a todos._

_Por fim, as Devil Divas aproximam-se da Daphne, dizendo que está tudo bem e que está na altura de voltarem para casa. A Daphne diz que para ela as Devil Divas acabaram e que vai sair do apartamento._

**Capítulo 21: O Segredo da Daphne**

**No apartamento das Devil Divas…**

Depois do sequestro na escola e das restantes Devil Divas terem demonstrado que não se importavam se a Daphne morria ou não, a Daphne decidiu deixar as Devil Divas e o apartamento.

Hoje, a Daphne tinha terminado de fazer as malas e estava pronta para ir embora.

**Ilda: **Não vás Daphne. **– pediu a Ilda.**

**Daphne: **Vou sim. **– disse a Daphne. – **Eu não vos faço falta nenhuma. E além disso, há muito tempo que eu estou farta de ter de fazer maldades para estar no grupo. Cansei-me. Vou-me embora de vez.

**Sarah: **És uma ingrata Daphne. **- disse a Sarah, num tom ácido, abanando a cabeça.**

**Daphne: **E tu és uma estúpida Sarah! – **gritou a Daphne. – **Fingindo que és melhor que os outros e que és rica, mas na realidade, és uma pobretanas e não tens onde cair morta!

**Sarah: **Como te atreves? **– gritou a Sarah, lançando-se contra a Daphne.**

As duas começaram a rebolar pelo chão, puxando os cabelos uma à outra.

**Ming Ming: **Força Sarah! **– gritou a Ming Ming, dando pulos.**

**Ilda: **Parem com isso! **– gritou a Ilda, tentando acabar com aquela situação, mas sem sucesso.**

A Daphne tirou a varinha do bolso e usou um feitiço, que lançou a Sarah contra uma parede. A Daphne pegou nas suas malas.

**Daphne: **Adeus e até nunca mais!

**Anna: **Já vais tarde! **– gritou a Anna. – **Tu não tens perfil para ser uma de nós.

**Daphne: **Olha que pena! Eu também não quero ser uma Devil Diva.

A Daphne abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu. A Sarah levantou-se e foi a correr atrás dela, com a Anna, a Ming Ming e a Ilda a seguirem-nas. Enquanto a Daphne esperava pelo elevador, a Sarah começou a insultá-la.

**Sarah: **Tu és uma estúpida! Só por teres dinheiro, não quer dizer que sejas melhor que eu!

**Daphne: **Estás calada! A tua voz já me irrita!

Nesse momento, o elevador chegou àquele piso e o Shaoran saiu de lá, pois ele ia visitar a Aki e a Camy. Ele acabou por ficar a ver a acalorada discussão entre a Daphne e a Sarah.

**Sarah: **Então a minha voz irrita-te é? Pois tu és pior! Tens uma voz horrível, usas roupas horríveis e o teu cabelo parece palha-de-aço. **– gritou a Sarah, vermelha de fúria.**

**Daphne: **Limpa a tua boca suja antes de falares de mim!

**Sarah: **Ai sim? Pois tu pareces muito santinha, mas lembras-te do que fizeste?

**Daphne: **Estás a ameaçar-me? O que aconteceu foi há muito tempo e eu não tive culpa!

**Sarah: **Ah, estás ai Shaoran Li, sabes o que é que a Daphne fez? **– perguntou a Sarah, dirigindo um sorriso maldoso à Daphne.**

**Daphne: **Sarah!

**Sarah: **Vou contar-te tudo, Li.

Õ Shaoran estava confuso. A Daphne estava furiosa e a Sarah ainda pior. Vinham aí revelações importantes. Como se diz "Zangam-se as comadres, descobrem-se as verdades."

**Flashback (Mais ou menos…)**

Estava um dia solarengo. Daphne Ishida estava sentada num banco de jardim, a ler. Ela devia ter por volta de doze anos nessa altura. Ao lado dela, estava uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos, entrançados. A rapariga chamava-se Molly.

**Molly: **Daphne, tens de ler o livro todo hoje.

**Daphne: **Mas faltam cem páginas! Eu não consigo ler tudo!** – replicou a Daphne, que sabia ser impossível conseguir ler o livro todo nesse dia.**

**Molly: **Não me interessa. Arranja-te. **– disse a Molly, num tom frio.**

Molly Shivers trabalhava há três anos na casa dos pais da Daphne e tinha como função tomar conta da Daphne, ensinar-lhe coisas e tudo o mais. O que acontecia é que os pais da Daphne eram muito rígidos com a educação e a Molly exigia demais da Daphne.

Todos os dias, a Daphne tinha de fazer coisas que eram demais para ela e a Molly sempre fora muito fria para ela, como se não gostasse da Daphne. Por seu lado, a Daphne também não gostava da Molly e estava sempre a pensar numa maneira de se livrar dela.

Um dia, por acaso, a Daphne ia a passar no corredor e ouviu uma conversa da Molly ao telefone. A Daphne escondeu-se para a Molly não a ver.

**Molly: **Sim, é verdade. Eu fiz o teste e deu positivo. Se os meus patrões descobrem que estou grávida, despedem-me. Eles são muito rígidos nestas coisas. Não sei o que fazer. O pai do bebé? Sei lá quem é o pai!

**Daphne: ¬¬ **

**Molly: **Não sei o que faço agora, mas tenho de esconder a gravidez. Fiz um teste de gravidez e deixei-o na casa de banho. Tenho de o mandar fora antes que os meus patrões o descubram.

Não foi preciso a Daphne ouvir mais nada. Ela correu para a casa de banho e conseguiu agarrar o teste de gravidez. O passo seguinte foi mostrar o teste à sua mãe.

**Sra. Ishida: **O que é isto querida?** – perguntou a mãe da Daphne, confusa, pois nunca tinha feito um teste de gravidez e não sabia o que era aquilo (ela é rica, não ia fazer um simples teste de farmácia, não é?)**

**Daphne: **Mamã, isso é um teste de gravidez, da Molly. Ela está grávida.** – disse a Daphne, mostrando o teste de gravidez à mãe.**

**Sra. Ishida: **O quê? Não pode ser! **– gritou a Sra. Ishida, surpreendida.**

Ela olhou para o teste e viu que dava positivo. Logo depois, chamou a Molly.

**Molly: **O que queria Sra. Ishida?

**Sra. Ishida: **Molly, descobri um teste de gravidez e sei que é seu. **– disse a Sra. Ishida, numa voz autoritária. – **Diga-me, está grávida, não está?

**Molly: **Bem, eu… não, não estou…

**Sra. Ishida: **Não me minta! Eu vi que deu positivo!

A Molly ficou sem saber o que dizer. A Daphne sorriu levemente.

**Daphne (pensando): **Adeus Molly. Pode ser que agora me arranjem alguém que goste mesmo de mim e que não seja rígida.

Sem mais conversas, a Sra. Ishida despediu a Molly Shivers. Mais tarde, soube-se que a Molly se tinha atirado de uma ponte e se tinha afogado, porque não tinha conseguido arranjar emprego e não sabia quem era o pai da criança (não faço comentários aqui, excepto que a Molly não era uma santinha ou saberia quem era o pai do seu filho).

A princípio, a Daphne sentiu-se um pouco culpada, mas depois percebeu que não tinha sido culpa dela totalmente, afinal ela não queria que a Molly morresse, apenas queria que ela se fosse embora.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Sarah: **Por tua culpa, Daphne, a pobre rapariga morreu!

**Daphne: **Isso não é verdade! **– disse a Daphne, virando-se para o Shaoran. – **Se eu não a tivesse denunciado, a barriga dela iria crescer e os meus pais descobririam. Ela iria ser despedida na mesma e iria matar-se na mesma.

**Ilda: **É verdade.** – concordou a Ilda, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.**

**Sarah: **És uma assassina! **– gritou a Sarah à Daphne.**

**Daphne: **Cala-te Sarah, a não ser que queiras que eu revele um segredo teu também. **– disse a Daphne, em tom ameaçador.**

Instantaneamente, a Sarah calou-se. Sabia que era melhor calar-se agora ou enfrentar as consequênicas.

**Daphne: **Shaoran, importas-te de me ajudar a levar as malas?

**Shaoran: **Oh, claro que ajudo. – **respondeu o Shaoran, que ainda estava atordoado com a situação, mas feliz por ter descoberto outro dos motivos da chantagem da Umbridge.**

A Daphne e o Shaoran entraram no elevador. A Daphne carregou no botão para ir para cima.

**Shaoran: **Então, mas não ias para baixo?

**Daphne: **Tenho de deixar umas coisas aqui em cima. **– respondeu a Daphne.**

**Magicville**

**Sarah: **Pronto, a Daphne foi-se, ainda bem. Grande fingida. **– disse a Sarah, zangada.**

**Ilda: **Oh, agora somos só quatro.** – disse a Ilda desolada. Das quatro, sem dúvida que ela era a que iria sentir mais falta da Daphne.**

**Ming Ming: **Se calhar, temos de arranjar uma pessoa para substituir a Daphne.

**Anna: **Exacto. Mas desta vez eu quero uma pessoa má e não uma santinha.

**Sarah: **Sim. Nós somos más. **– disse a Sarah, sorrindo e contente com a sua posição.**

**Ilda: **Sim… mesmo más.

**Magicville**

O Shaoran ajudou a Daphne e tirar as malas do elevador e a pô-las em frente à porta do apartamento da Anina. A Daphne bateu à porta. O Shaoran foi-se embora. A Misuzu veio abrir a porta.

**Misuzu: **Daphne? O que fazes aqui? **– perguntou a Misuzu, confusa.**

**Daphne: **Eu preciso de falar com a Anina. Ela está?

**Misuzu: **Sim. Está na sala.** – disse a Misuzu, chegando-se para o lado, para a Daphne passar.**

**Daphne: **Obrigada Misuzu.

A Daphne trouxe as malas dela para dentro do apartamento, deixando a Misuzu confusa. Entretanto, a Anina e a Hikari apareceram.

**Anina: **Daphne? O que fazes aqui?

**Misuzu: **Isso foi o que lhe perguntei quando abri a porta.** – observou a Misuzu.**

**Daphne: **Preciso de te pedir um favor Anina.

**Hikari: **Ei? Porque trouxeste estas malas contigo? **– perguntou a Hikari, desconfiada.**

**Daphne: **Eu saí do meu apartamento. **– respondeu a Daphne. – **Percebi que não podia ficar mais tempo lá. Nada me prendia ali agora.

A Anina percebeu bem o que a Daphne queria dizer, mas quando a Anina ia falar, a Hikari interrompeu-a.

**Hikari: **Tu não estás a pensar em vir morar para aqui, pois não? **– perguntou a Hikari. **– É que nem te passe pela cabeça tal ideia.

**Anina: **Hikari! Pára com isso!

**Daphne: **Não, eu não venho para aqui morar.** – disse a Daphne, numa voz calma.**

**Hikari: **Hunf, acho bem. **– disse a Hikari, cruzando os braços.**

**Anina: **Então o que me queres pedir Daphne?

**Daphne: **Eu preciso de deixar as minhas malas em algum lugar. **– explicou a Daphne. – **Vou só levar uma mochila comigo e gostava de pedir se as minhas malas podem ficar aqui.

**Anina: **Claro que sim, mas para onde vais?

**Daphne: **Não sei. Tenho de me afastar durante uns dias, mas eu volto. **– disse a Daphne. – **Então, as minhas malas podem ficar aqui durante uns dias?

**Anina: **Já disse que sim. Não há problema.

**Hikari: **Isso dizes tu… já sei que quando ela voltar, vai fazer-se de vitima e vai querer viver aqui.** – disse a Hikari, que não suportava a ideia de viver com a ex-namorada do rapaz que ela amava.**

**Misuzu: **Hikari, não digas isso!

**Daphne: **Eu não vou fazer isso, podes estar descansada Hikari.

**Anina: **Daphne, eu tomo conta das malas, mas vê lá o que vais fazer.** – disse a Anina, um pouco preocupada.**

**Daphne: **Não te preocupes. Adeus e obrigada.

A Daphne foi-se embora, com uma mochila às costas, deixando as malas naquele apartamento. A Misuzu e a Anina estavam preocupadas com ela, mas a Hikari continuava desconfiada.

**Magicville**

Passaram algumas horas. A Anna e a Sarah estavam sentadas na sua sala, a ver televisão, quando a Ming Ming e a Ilda entraram no apartamento e não vinham sozinhas.

Com as duas vinha uma rapariga de cabelos negros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo e que tinha uns olhos verdes muito brilhantes. A rapariga não sorria, nem se mostrava muito simpática.

**Ilda: **Anna, Sarah, esta é a Saki Sakuraya. Acho que ela é uma boa aquisição para o nosso grupo.

**Ming Ming: **Com a Saki no grupo, voltamos a ser as cinco Devil Divas.

**Anna: **Calma aí. Primeiro, porque queres entrar no nosso grupo Saki?** – perguntou a Anna, pois tinha de testar primeiro aquela "candidata" a Devil Diva.**

**Saki: **Estou farta de viver no meu outro apartamento. As pessoas lá enervam-me e só me apetece bater-lhes. **– disse a Saki, de modo frio. – **Mas não posso bater-lhes, porque já levei uma detenção por agredir várias pessoas.

**Sarah: **Hum, interessante, não é? Mas fica sabendo que, se vieres para aqui, também não vais bater em ninguém que viva aqui ou acabamos contigo.** – disse a Sarah, numa voz um pouco ameaçadora.**

**Saki: **Isso foi uma ameaça?

**Sarah: **Não, acho que foi apenas um aviso.

A Saki aproximou-se da Sarah e torceu-lhe o braço.

**Sarah: **Ai! Larga-me! **– gritou a Sarah.**

A Saki usou um golpe de karaté e lançou a Sarah contra a parede (já é a segunda vez que a Sarah vai contra a parede hoje).

**Anna: **Estou a ver que te irritas facilmente. **– disse a Anna. – **Pois bem. Até podes ficar aqui, mas não vais magoar mais ninguém deste apartamento.

A Anna tirou a varinha do bolso e lançou um feitiço à Saki. A Saki começou a rebolar no chão, cheia de dores.

**Saki: **Argh! Pára! **– pediu a Saki.**

**Anna: **Certo. **– disse a Anna, parando o feitiço. – **Mas não te armes em chefe, ouviste? Eu sou a líder deste grupo e não é por seres forte ou agressiva que me vais fazer frente.

**Saki: **Está bem, já percebi. – **disse a Saki, levantando-se do chão.**

**Anna: **Ok, então podes ficar.

**Ilda: **Yes! Mais uma Devil Diva! **– disse a Ilda, feliz.**

**Sarah: **Hoje não me devia ter levantado da cama…

**Magicville**

No apartamento da Anina e companhia, a Lina estava a pedir conselhos à Hikari, à Misuzu e à Dejiko, que os tinha ido visitar.

**Lina: **De que cores acham que eu devo pintar o cabelo? Já experimentei algumas novas, mas não gostei muito. Quero inovar.

**Dejiko: **Olha Lina, na minha opinião, tu não devias pintar o cabelo tantas vezes. **– aconselhou a Dejiko, abanando a cabeça-**

**Lina: **Mas não me ficam bem as cores de cabelo diferentes?

**Misuzu: **Sim. Mas pareces um camaleão, sempre a mudar de cor. **– disse a Misuzu, que gosta da sua cor de cabelo e, pelo menos para já, não pensava mudar.**

**Hikari: **Faz mal pintares o cabelo tantas vezes. Qualquer dia o teu cabelo está todo estragado.

**Misuzu: **Eu gosto da tua cor de cabelo natural. **– disse a Misuzu.**

**Dejiko: **Acho que devias pensar bem, Lina. Olha que o Tyson não vai querer namorar com um camaleão.

**Lina: **Acham? Hum… não sei o que hei-de fazer… **- disse a Lina pensativa. – **Mas não se preocupem porque o meu cabelo não se vai estragar.

**Hikari: **Olha que eu não tinha tanta certeza. **– disse a Hikari. – **Esses produtos para mudar a cor de cabelo ou são baratos e não prestam ou são muito caros.

**Lina: **Mas eu não pinto o cabelo com nenhum produto.

**Misuzu: **Não?

**Lina: **Mas é claro que não. Eu pinto o cabelo usando a minha varinha e alguns feitiços.** – esclareceu a Lina.**

**As outras: ¬¬**

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, a Anina estava ao telefone com o Alex, que já podia receber telefonemas.

**Anina: **E depois a Brigada de Feiticeiros prendeu todos os bandidos.

**Alex: **E a Daphne ficou bem?

**Anina: **Ficou em estado de choque, mas recuperou. O problema, é que ela viu quem realmente eram as suas amigas… se bem que não sei se isso foi bom ou mau.

**Alex: **Já não era sem tempo.

**Anina: **E sabes o que aconteceu hoje? Ela veio até aqui, com as suas malas. Ela saiu de casa, pediu-me para tomar conta das suas malas e foi-se embora.

**Alex: **Embora? O que queres dizer com isso? **– perguntou o Alex, preocupado. – **Para onde é que ela foi? E quando volta?

**Anina: **Não faço ideia de para onde ela foi, mas ela disse que voltava daqui a uns dias.

**Alex: **Menos mal… de qualquer maneira, se souberes mais alguma coisa, telefona-me.

**Anina: **Claro. Alex, quando é que voltas para a escola?

**Alex: **Ainda vai levar algum tempo. **– respondeu o Alex. – **Mas eu estou bem. Eu depois dou notícias.

**Anina: **Ok. Então adeus.

A Anina desligou o telefone, no preciso momento em que o Brendan e a Musette entravam no apartamento.

**Brendan: **Estás a ver? Este é o apartamento onde eu vivo.

**Musette: **Ah, é engraçado. **– disse a Musette, olhando à sua volta. – **E está bem decorado.

**Brendan: **As meninas é que trataram disso.

**Musette: **Era engraçado se eu vivesse aqui. **– disse a Musette, pensativamente.**

**Brendan: **Então porque não vens para cá?

**Musette: **Não, nem pensar. Eu estou bem no meu apartamento. **– disse a Musette, sorrindo.**

**Brendan: **Tu é que sabes, mas se mudares de ideias, avisa.

**Magicville**

No apartamento do Ryu e companhia, a Camy e a Aki estavam a ver uns folhetos, juntamente com a Yui, quando o Ryu se aproximou delas.

**Ryu: **Então, o que estão a ver?

**Yui: **É um folheto sobre estâncias termais, banhos e massagens.** – explicou a Yui, mostrando-lhe um dos folhetos.**

**Aki: **Ai, era formidável ir até às termas e tomar banhos quentinhos naquelas águas. **– disse a Aki, de modo sonhador.**

**Camy: **E as massagens seriam uma maravilha.

**Ryu: **E porque é que não vão?

**Yui: **Pois, o preço até não é caro. **– disse a Yui tentando convencer as outras a irem e descansarem.**

**Aki: **Se calhar devíamos ir Camy.

**Camy: **Acho uma boa ideia.

**Aki: **Então está decidido. Este fim-de-semana, vamos até às termas.

**Camy: **Sim! **– disse a Camy, feliz.**

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Aki, a Camy, a Dejiko e a Misuzu vão para as termas e encontram lá a Tomoyo. É nas termas que a Aki revela, finalmente, o seu segredo. Em Magicville está a realizar-se um campeonato de karts durante o fim-de-semana e os nossos heróis e vilãs decidem participar._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Daphne: **Aquela Molly não era nenhuma santa, ouviram?

**Lina: **Deu para perceber.

**Anina: **Bolas com quantos rapazes é que ela esteve?

**Misuzu: **Não estou a perceber nada da conversa.

**Anina: **Deixa estar Misuzu, tu és muito ingénua para estas coisas.

**Aki: **No próximo capítulo vai ser revelado o meu segredo!

**Ilda: ¬¬ **Nós também lemos a parte do próximo capítulo.

**Hikari: **Afinal o Alex ainda vai ficar fora mais um tempo. Que chatice!

**Dejiko: **Ora, Hikari, ele tem de recuperar.

**Hikari: **Ao menos da Daphne vai ficar fora durante um tempo. Nem penses em ir viver para o meu apartamento!

**Daphne: **Não te preocupes que eu não vou.

**Saki: **Então e de mim ninguém fala? Eu sou a nova Devil Diva!

**Camy: **Ah pois, a Saki…

**Sarah: **Ela é pior que eu! Onde já se viu atirar-me contra uma parede?

**Ryu: **Não é nada de especial. Tenho a certeza que já muita gente teve vontade de fazer isso contigo, Sarah.

**Sarah: **¬¬

**Yui: **Bem, no próximo capítulo temos um campeonato de karts!

**Shaoran: **Temos de ir participar.

**Kai: **Acho que até é boa ideia.

**Chrno: **Bem, este cantinho das personagens fica por aqui. Até para a semana!

**Anedota de Vida**

**4.**

Na escola, os alunos do terceiro ano estavam a ter uma aula com o professor Oak. Ninguém estava com especial atenção, até que o professor fez uma pergunta à Ilda.

**Professor Oak: **Ilda, quantos corações temos nós?

**Ilda: **Nós temos dois corações, senhor professor.

**Professor Oak (confuso): **Dois?

**Ilda: **Claro, temos dois corações, o meu e o seu!

**Todos: **¬¬

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo a Daphne decidiu sair do apartamento, pois não suportava viver mais com as Devil Divas, ao perceber que elas não gostavam dela.

**28 – Se fosses tu que vivesses com os teus amigos, que tivessem feito o mesmo que as Devil Divas fizeram à Daphne, também sairias do apartamento ou nem por isso?**

A Sarah, zangada porque a Daphne lhe estava a fazer frente, revelou o grande segredo da Daphne.

**29 – Se fosses tu que tivesse tido uma briga enorme com um amigo ou amiga, naquele momento da discussão, achas que serias capaz de revelar o segredo desse teu amigo ou amiga, ou, apesar da situação, irias conseguir controlar-te?**

A Lina esclareceu como é que pintava o cabelo, o que já é uma imagem de marca dela.

**30 – Tu alguma vez pintaste o teu? Gostaste do resultado final? Se não pintaste, achas que alguma vez eras capaz de pintar?**


	23. O Segredo da Aki

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Depois dos acontecimentos, infelizes, na Escola de Mágica de Magicville e de ver que as suas amigas afinal não se importavam nada com ela, a Daphne decidiu sair do apartamento das Devil Divas._

_Mas a saída não foi fácil, pois a Sarah e a Daphne envolveram-se numa enorme discussão, insultando-se uma à outra. No meio disto tudo, o Shaoran é apanhado na confusão, quando ia visitar a Aki e a Camy._

_Para se vingar dos insultos que a Daphne lhe estava a dirigir, a Sarah decidiu contar ao Shaoran qual era o segredo da Daphne. Quando a Daphne era mais nova, ela tinha uma espécie de preceptora, que tomava conta dela. O nome da preceptora era Molly._

_A Molly era muito exigente com a Daphne e não gostava dela. Por seu lado, a Daphne queria ter uma preceptora que tomasse conta dela, a ajudasse e que gostassem uma da outra. Por isso, a Daphne decidiu que havia de arranjar uma maneira de se livrar da Molly._

_Um dia, por acaso, a Daphne ia a passar no corredor e ouviu a Molly a falar ao telefone, dizendo que estava grávida e, além disso, não sabia quem era o pai. A Daphne descobriu um teste de gravidez positivo no quarto da Molly e levou-o à sua mãe._

_A mãe da Daphne perguntou de quem era aquilo e a Daphne disse que era da Molly. Depois de chamar a Molly e falar com ela, a mãe da Daphne despediu a Molly. Mas tarde, a Molly atirou-se ao rio, pois não tinha emprego, nem sabia quem era o pai do seu filho, e acabou por morrer._

_Depois disso, a Daphne fica muito chateada, pede ajuda ao Shaoran para a ajudar com as malas e mete-se no elevador. Indo até ao apartamento da Anina. A Misuzu abre-lhe a porta e fica surpreendida ou vê-la ali. Depois, vai chamar a Anina e a Hikari._

_A Daphne pergunta à Anina se pode deixar as suas malas ali, por uns dias. A Anina concorda. A Hikari diz à Daphne que ela não vai ver para aquele apartamento, porque a Hikari não quer. A Daphne diz que não tenciona ir viver para ali e vai-se embora._

_A Ilda e a Ming Ming chegam ao apartamento delas com uma nova Devil Diva: Saki. A Saki é muito nervosa e raivosa e arranja logo confusão com a Sarah. A Anna admite-a no grupo, mas mostra-lhe logo quem é que manda ali._

_Enquanto isso, a Lina resolve pedir conselhos sobre o seu cabelo à Hikari, à Misuzu e à Dejiko e acaba por se descobrir que a Lina pinta o seu cabelo, usando a sua varinha e não tinta, como as outras pensavam._

_A Anina telefona ao Alex a contar todas as novidades e conta-lhe também sobre a Daphne. O Alex fica preocupado e pede para a Anina o avisar caso haja novidades. O Brendan mostra o seu apartamento à Musette._

_Por fim, no apartamento do Ryu e companhia, o Ryu e a Yui encorajam a Aki e a Camy a irem para umas termas para relaxarem e, depois de pensarem, elas decidem ir. _

**Capítulo 23: O Segredo da Aki**

Eram dez da manhã quando a Aki, a Camy, a Misuzu e a Dejiko chegaram às termas "Água Sagrada".

**Aki: **Ainda bem que vocês decidiram vir connosco, Dejiko e Misuzu.

**Dejiko: **Vai ser fantástico passar aqui o fim-de-semana.

**Misuzu: **Água quente e massagens… hum… **- disse a Misuzu, com um olhar sonhador.**

**Camy: **Bem, vamos ver onde vamos ficar. **– disse a Camy, indo perguntar quais eram os seus quartos.**

Outra pessoa que também tinha decidido ir passar ali o fim-de-semana era a Tomoyo Daidouji e, quando viu as quatro meninas, teve uma ideia.

**Tomoyo (pensando): **Qualquer uma delas pode ter matado a Umbridge… eu sei que é uma teoria rebuscada, mas pode ser… tenho de me aproximar delas e averiguar.

A Tomoyo aproximou-se das meninas.

**Tomoyo: **Oh, olá. Não fazia ideia de que iam estar aqui.** – disse a Tomoyo, com um espanto genuíno, já que não contava mesmo de as ver ali.**

**Aki: **Olá Tomoyo. Viemos para descansar.

**Tomoyo: **Ah, fazem bem. Eu também vim para descansar.

**Dejiko: **E vieste sozinha?

**Tomoyo: **Infelizmente, sim. **– disse a Tomoyo e depois pensou. – **Talvez elas me convidem para lhes fazer companhia.

**Camy: **Então, podes andar connosco. Assim não estás sozinha.

**Tomoyo: **A sério? Obrigada. **– disse a Tomoyo, sorrindo e pensando que o seu plano estava a dar certo. Além disso, era sempre bom ter companhia.**

Depois de deixarem as coisas nos quartos, as meninas dirigiram-se aos banhos quentes. Felizmente, não havia muita gente ali. Elas entraram na água e ficaram a conversar.

**Tomoyo: **Pensei que toda a gente iria ficar em Magicville neste fim-de-semana.

**Musuzu: **Porquê?

**Aki: **Ah, estás a falar das corridas de karts, não é?

**Musuzu: **Quais corridas de karts?

**Camy: **Este fim-de-semana vão realizar-se algumas corridas de karts em Magicville. **– explicou a Camy. – **É como um campeonato. As pessoas inscrevem-se, participam em corridas, vão ganhando ou sendo eliminadas e por fim há um vencedor.

**Dejiko: **As corridas de kart são muito populares em Magicville.

**Misuzu: **Não sabia que se iam realizar corridas de karts. **– disse a Misuzu. – **Mas também não interessa. Não gosto muito de velocidades.

**Tomoyo: **Esta água está mesmo boa, não está? **– perguntou a Tomoyo. – **Adoro água quente.

**Aki: **Eu por acaso… gosto destes banhos, mas estou traumatizada com a água quente. **– disse a Aki.**

**Misuzu: **Traumatizada com a água quente?

**Aki: **Tomoyo, suponho que os teus amigos já te tenham contado da Umbridge.

**Tomoyo: **Bem… sim, sobre a chantagem.

**Aki: **Vou contar-vos porque é que ela me estava a chantagear. **– disse a Aki, suspirando.**

**Camy: **Tens a certeza que queres contar Aki?

**Aki: **Quero sim. Não tenho nada a esconder de vocês. Então, foi assim…

**Flashback**

Há alguns anos atrás, o Kai não era o rapaz forte que era agora. Claro que, a Aki também não era a rapariga que é agora, mas de certo modo, ela sempre foi forte e determinada.

Ambos andavam numa escola normal (só mais tarde é que as pessoas vão para a Escola Mágica, primeiro vão à escola normal). O Kai andava numa turma do quarto ano e a Aki no terceiro.

Só que nem tudo era bom. A Aki mostrava sempre que era forte e por isso, tinha um estatuto de líder entre a turma do terceiro ano, porém, o seu irmão Kai não era assim. Fechava-se em si mesmo e não reagia.

Havia um rapaz, grande e gordo, Lum, que se metia muito com o Kai. Várias vezes, o Kai aparecia com marcas por o Lum lhe ter batido, mas o Kai dizia sempre que caíra ou que tinha ido contra alguma coisa. Mas a Aki sabia que não era isso que realmente acontecia.

Um dia, a Aki foi espiar o irmão e descobriu que o Lum lhe batia. A Aki decidiu ter uma conversa com o irmão.

**Aki: **Maninho, tens de te defender.

**Kai: **Não te metas no assunto Aki.

**Aki: **Mas o Lum é grande e mau e bate-te.

**Kai: **Não interessa. Eu aguento. **– disse o Kai, determinado.**

**Aki: **Maninho…

As coisas não terminaram por aqui. Um dia, o Lum bateu com muita força no Kai e ele até partiu um braço. Aí, a Aki decidiu que iria proteger o irmão, custasse o que custasse.

Um dia, o Lum foi visitar o Kai a sua casa, mas não foi para o apoiar, mas sim para lhe bater. A mãe da Aki deixou-o entrar, pois não sabia que ele batia no Kai e foi estender a roupa para o quintal, deixando a chaleira ao lume, para fazer chá.

O Lum aproveitou e começou a bater no Kai. A Aki, zangada, correu até à cozinha e viu a chaleira. Pegando numa pega de cozinha, ela tirou a chaleira do lume e correu para o quarto do Kai.

O Kai estava caído no chão, com sangue a escorrer-lhe da boca. O Lum ria-se dele.

**Lum: **Fracote! Mereces levar mais!

O Lum estava de costas para a Aki e não a viu chegar. A Aki, abriu a tampa da chaleira e lançou a água a ferver contra o Lum. Ele gritou, quando a água a ferver lhe tocou na pele, queimando-o.

A Aki deixou a chaleira e a pega cair no chão e correu para o Kai. O Lum gritava de dor e não via nada à sua volta. Quando a mãe da Aki e do Kai apareceu, ficou horrorizada.

**Sra. Hiwatari: **Mas o que se passa aqui? Oh Meu Deus!

Com o Kai no chão e o Lum a gritar de dor, a Sra. Hiwatari ligou para as urgências, para pedir uma ambulância. Enquanto isso acontecia, o Kai e a Aki juraram contar que tinha sido o Lum, com más intenções, que tinha ido buscar a chaleira e, por seu descuido, entornara a água por si abaixo.

Apesar do Lum negar que tinha feito isso, eram dois contra um e o Kai tinha sangue na boca, além disso, foi provado que o Lum batia em várias crianças, o que fez com que as pessoas não duvidassem da palavra do Kai e da Aki.

Para o Lum, não ficaram apenas os castigos que recebeu a seguir, mas também as marcas das queimaduras que a Aki tinha feito, ao lançar a água a ferver para cima dele.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Dejiko: **Aki. Tu fizeste mesmo isso?

**Aki: **Fiz. Parece horrível agora, mas fiz. **– disse a Aki. – **A partir daí, o meu irmão ficou confiante e decidido. Mudou completamente.

**Camy: **Ela só fez isso para proteger o irmão.

**Tomoyo: **E a Umbridge descobriu.

**Misuzu: **Não sei como é que aquela víbora se atreveu a chantagear-te por causa disso, Aki.

**Aki: **Pois… **– disse a Aki. – **Hoje arrependo-me um pouco do que fiz, mas o Lum merecia.

**Dejiko: **Não sei o que dizer, afinal eram só crianças…

**Tomoyo (pensando): **Ora, já sei o segredo da Aki, da Camy e da Misuzu. Mas qual será o segredo da Dejiko? Duvido que ela conte o seu segredo agora, mas já foi bom ter ouvido o segredo da Aki. As peças começam a juntar-se, mas quem serão os assassinos da Umbridge?

**Aki: **Bem, pessoal, eu espero que isto não mude o nosso relacionamento.

**Dejiko: **Claro que não. **– disse a Dejiko. – **Mas lembra-me para não ser tua inimiga, nem me meter com o teu irmão.

**Camy: **E se fossemos para as massagens agora?

**Todos: **Sim!

**Magicville**

Em Magicville, reinava a animação. O campeonato de karts estava a ser um sucesso e muita gente se tinha inscrito.

A Yui, o Ryu, a Anina, a Hikari e o Kai estavam a ver algumas pessoas a fazer uma corrida.

**Yui: **Olhem, acho que o kart número cinco vai ganhar.

**Ryu: **Ah, mas aquele é o Brendan.** – disse o Ryu, surpreendido.**

**Anina: **Acho que ele anda um bocadinho depressa demais.

**Kai: **Bem, pelo menos está a ganhar.

**Hikari: **Já estão a começar a ser escolhidos os concorrentes para os quartos de final. **– disse a Hikari. – **E eu estou entre eles. Aliás, estamos.

O Kai, a Anina, a Hikari, a Yui e o Ryu tinham-se inscrito nas corridas de karts e todos tinham passado aos quartos de final, mas agora as coisas começavam a ficar mais difíceis.

**Magicville**

Perto dali, a Lina estava a conversar com o Tyson. A Doremi olhava-os de longe, zangada. Desta vez, a Lina não tinha pintado o cabelo.

**Lina: **Tyson, devíamos participar na corrida de karts.

**Tyson: **Ah, não poder ser.

**Lina: **Mas porque não?

**Tyson: **Porque eu depois não posso parar a meio da corrida. **– disse o Tyson. – **Imagina que me dá a fome a meio da corrida? É horrível!

**Lina: **¬¬ Ai Deus, dai-me paciência.

Nesse momento, o Ray e o Max aproximaram-se deles.

**Ray: **Pessoal, fui eliminado da corrida.

**Max: **Mas eu passei aos quartos de final. **– disse o Max, sorrindo.**

**Lina: **Parabéns Max! Bem, para o ano que vem, se houver uma corrida, pode ser que ganhes Ray. **– disse a Lina, tentando animar o Ray.**

**Ray: **Não sei, quem sabe não é? Pode ser que para o ano eu ganhe…

**Magicville**

A Anna, a Sarah e a mãe da Anna, Débora, estavam a ver as corridas, sentadas numas bancadas.

**Anna: **Bem, estes pilotos nem são muito maus.

**Sarah: **Mas nós somos melhores. Até passámos aos quartos de final.

**Débora: **Obviamente que vocês são melhores. **– disse a Débora, com ar de superioridade. – **Vocês dão cabo deles em três tempos. Nem que façam batota.

**Anna: **Não vai ser preciso, mãe.

**Sarah: **Afinal, quando é que eles anunciam quem é que são todas as pessoas que estão nos quartos de final?

**Magicville**

Ali perto, o Brendan tinha acabado de passar para os quartos de final e a Musette esperava-o.

**Musette: **Muito bem Brendan. **– disse ela sorrindo.**

**Brendan: **Foi complicado. Aquele Draco Malfoy quase que me venceu. **– disse o Brendan, cansado, sentando-se na relva.**

**Musette: **Agora estamos os dois nos quartos de final.

**Brendan: **Nem sei como é que conseguiste chegar aos quartos de final.

**Musette: **Ei! Vê lá como falas! **– gritou a Musette, chateada. – **Eu conduzo muito bem os karts!

**Brendan: **Se tu o dizes…

**Musette: **Só tenho pena que a Erika não esteja aqui para me ver… **- disse a Musette, aborrecida.**

**Brendan: **Quem é essa tal Erika?

**Musette: **Oh, ela é a minha melhor amiga. Ainda não te tinha falado dela, pois não? Bom, ela está fora este fim-de-semana, por isso não dá para a conheceres, mas depois eu apresento-ta.

**Brenda: **E… ela é bonita.

**Musette: ¬¬ **Ela é muito bonita. **– respondeu a Musette. – **Mas não é para o teu bico Brendan. Contigo é rédea curta, ouviste? Rédea curta.

**Magicville**

**Dumbledore: **Atenção a todos! Peço a vossa atenção!

Todos se viraram para encarar o director da escola, que estava num palco, pronto a anunciar quem eram as pessoas que estavam nos quartos de final.

**Dumbledor: **Ora muito bem. Vou anunciar as pessoas que estão nos quartos de final. Como sabem há três grupos diferentes. Aqui estão eles.

**Grupo 1 – Anina, Max, Musette, Ryu, Minako, Seto Kaiba e Hilary**

**Grupo 2 – Kai, Brendan, Saki, Ilda, Ash, Chrno e Harry Potter**

**Grupo 3 – Hikari, Sarah, Anna, Yui, Maiorka, Shaoran e Matt**

**Dumbledore: **As provas para a semi-final começarão daqui a uns minutos. As pessoas que estão no grupo um vão competir umas contra as outras. Das sete, só as que ficarem nos três primeiros lugares irão passar à semi-final. Boa sorte a todos.

**Magicville**

A Ilda, a Saki, a Ming Ming e o Chrno estavam lado a lado.

**Ming Ming: **Não percebo porque é que não cheguei aos quartos de final.

**Saki: **Se calhar… é por seres uma burra ao volante! Tu és pior que a minha avó a conduzir! És a vergonha dos condutores de karts! **– gritou a Saki e toda a gente, no raio de um quilómetro, conseguiu ouvir o que ela disse.**

**Ilda: **Mais baixo Saki, olha as pessoas. O que interessa é que eu passei para os quartos de final. **– disse a Ilda, feliz. – **E tu também Chrno.

**Chrno: **Pois é.

**Ilda: **É pena que tenhamos de ir competir um contra o outro.

**Saki: **Paciência! Seus lamechas sentimentais! Já não vos posso ouvir! Chatos! Super chatos! Argh! **– gritou a Saki, afastando-se.**

**Ming Ming: **Ela deve ter um problema nervoso.

**Ilda: **Sim, com certeza.

**Magicville**

Estava na hora de começar a prova do primeiro grupo. A Anina, o Max, a Musette, o Ryu, a Minako, o Kaiba e a Hilary entraram dentro dos seus karts.

**Dumbledore: **Muito bem. Lembrem-se que o caminho está enfeitiçado e poderão aparecer obstáculos inesperados. Força e lembrem-se que, só três de vocês, é que passam à semi-final. Preparados? Partida!

Os sete partiram rapidamente nos karts. O Kaiba ia à frente, acelerando que nem um maluquinho. A Musette, a Minako e o Max iam um pouco atrás do Kaiba. A Anina e o Ryu iam mesmo para trás, mas a Hilary conseguia ir ainda mais devagar do que eles os dois.

A pista parecia ser fácil de contornar, contudo, como o professor Dumbledore tinha dito, iam aparecer obstáculos. Numa parte da pista, apareceu óleo no chão. O Kaiba ia tão depressa que não viu o óleo e o seu kart começou a escorregar.

**Kaiba: **Mas o que é isto? Wow! Socorro!

O kart do Kaiba despistou-se e foi embater contra uma parede, deixando o Kaiba fora da corrida de karts. Os outros abrandaram mais, para que o óleo não os afectasse. No entanto, a Hilary ia tão devagar que o kart ficou preso no óleo.

**Hilary: **Ora bolas…

E assim, a Hilary ficou fora da corrida. Sobravam a Minako, o Max, a Musette, a Anina e o Ryu. Eles deram uma volta à pista. Faltavam duas voltas. Na segunda volta, começaram a cair pedras do céu e os "kartistas" tinham de se desviar delas.

Uma das pedras foi directamente contra o kart da Minako, lançando-o para fora da corrida.

**Minako: **Oh não…

E assim, os quatro karts que restavam deram a segunda volta. O Max ia à frente com a Musette e a Anina e o Ryu iam mais atrás. De repente, o chão começou a tremer. Os condutores tentavam manter os seus karts na pista.

O Max e a Musette aceleraram e passaram a meta. Sobravam apenas o Ryu e a Anina e só um podia ganhar. O chão começou a tremer mais. De repente, o chão debaixo do kart da Anina elevou-se e o kart dela saltou muito alto e em linha recta. Ainda a voar, o kart da Anina passou a meta, dando-lhe o terceiro lugar.

**Dumbledore: **E assim, quem passa à semi-final é a Musette, o Max e a Anina! Palmas para eles!

A multidão aplaudiu ruidosamente.

**Anina: **Uf, foi difícil.

**Ryu: **Parabéns Anina.

**Musette: **Agora falta o segundo e terceiro grupos.

E assim, prepararam-se as pessoas do segundo grupo: Kai, Brendan, Saki, Ilda, Ash, Chrno e Harry Potter.

**Dumbledore: **Boa sorte aos sete. Preparados? Partida!

E lá foram os sete. O Brendan e a Saki iam tão depressa como o Kaiba na corrida anterior. Os outros iam, mais ou menos, equiparados.

A primeira volta não teve quaisquer obstáculos. Mas a segunda volta não foi tão fácil como a primeira. Quando eles começaram a segunda volta, apareceram aranhas no meio do caminho.

O Brendan, como tinha medo de aranhas, saiu da pista para fugir delas e foi desclassificado.

**Brendan: **Malditas aranhas!

O Ash foi contra uma aranha com o seu kart e o kart acabou por ir embater noutras aranhas. O Ash foi desclassificado e tiverem de ir buscá-lo e afugentar as aranhas.

Restavam apenas cinco condutores, quando se iniciou a terceira e última volta. Nessa volta, levantou-se um nevoeiro espesso.

**Ilda: **Oh, não vejo nada. Onde estás Chrninho?

**Chrno: **Estou aqui ao teu lado Ilda.

Sem ver nada, a Ilda chocou contra o kart do Chrno e ambos foram eliminados.

**Dumbledore: **Do grupo dois, passam à final: a Saki, o Kai e o Harry Potter. Daqui a pouco teremos o terceiro grupo a competir.

**Magicville**

**Lina: **Foram corridas óptimas. E ainda falta o terceiro grupo.

**Tyson: **Gostei mais da comida que estive a comer, do que da corrida. **– disse o Tyson, esfregando a barriga.**

**Lina (pensando): **¬¬ Tenho de educá-lo eu própria. Ele tem de aprender a valorizar outras coisas sem ser a comida.

**Magicville**

**Saki: **Ahahahaha! Passei à próxima fase! Sou mesmo boa! **– disse a Saki, rindo tão alto que as pessoas que estavam ali perto, tiveram de tapar os ouvidos.**

**Ming Ming: **¬¬

**Ilda: **Eu não passei. **– disse a Ilda, chateada. – **Mas paciência.

**Chrno: **E se fossemos comer pipocas?

**Ilda: **Claro! Vamos lá!

**Magicville**

**Hikari: **Nós somos a seguir. **– disse a Hikari, nervosa.**

**Yui: **Vai correr tudo bem.

**Ryu: **É preciso ter calma. Mesmo que não ganhem, não acontece nada.

**Musette: **Falta um minuto para irem para a corrida.

**Brendan: **Força! Vocês conseguem, ok?

**Hikari e Yui: **Esperemos que sim. **– disseram as duas, sorrindo.**

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Realizar-se-ão mais eliminatórias do campeonato de karts e vai saber-se quem é que é o vencedor ou vencedora. Para além disso, a Lina fica zangada com a Doremi e temos um segredo duplo: vamos saber os segredos da Ilda e da Sarah no mesmo capítulo._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Aki: **Vêm, o meu segredo não envolveu nenhuma morte.

**Ilda: **Aleluia!

**Camy: **Aquele Lum, o que se terá passado a seguir com ele?

**Aki: **Sei lá, ele mudou de casa e nunca mais o vi.

**Anina: **Um dia ele pode querer vingar-se.

**Aki: **Isso fica a critério do autor.

**Kai: **Foi depois disso que eu mudei.

**Anina: **Será que eu preciso de agradecer à Aki? É que se o Kai não tivesse mudado, talvez não estivéssemos juntos agora.

**Daphne: **Oh, eu não apareci neste capítulo…

**Hikari: **É, tu agora estás fora, não te lembras que deixaste as tuas malas no nosso apartamento?

**Daphne: **Sim, eu sei.

**Brendan: **Musette, quem é essa Erika?

**Musette: **Bolas, és surdo ou quê? Já te disse que é a minha melhor amiga.

**Lina: **Nunca ouvi falar dela.

**Musette: **Lina, nós ainda mal interagimos na história…

**Brendan: **Não precisas de interagir com mais ninguém, só comigo…

POF!

**Brendan: **Isso doeu Musette! Bolas, eu não estava a pensar em coisas dessas…

**Musette: **Eu já te conheço bem Brendan…

**Anna: **Chega! Vocês enchem-me a paciência. Vá, toca a sair daqui que hoje temos a estreia de um espaço novo aqui na fic.

**Misuzu: **Que espaço novo?

**Anna: **Depois vês, ou melhor, lês. Agora, até para a semana!

**Anedota de Vida**

**5.**

A Anna decide ir a uma consulta ao ginecologista, pois está com uma dúvida terrível. Quando finalmente chega a sua vez, a Ilda entra na sala do médico e pergunta-lhe:

**Anna: **Senhor doutor, acha que eu posso tomar a pílula com diarreia?

Prontamente, o médico responde:

**Médico: **Eu acho que sim... Mas não é melhor com água?

**Novo Espaço! – Cantinho do Autor - 1:**

Bom, como o nome do espaço indica, é o meu cantinho, onde eu vos esclareço dúvidas, anuncio alguma coisa, dou a minha opinião, etc. Notem que, este espaço, pode não aparecer todas as semanas. Depende. Se eu tiver alguma coisa para dizer, o espaço aparece, se não, nessa semana não há cantinho do autor.

Então é assim. Para começar, a partir de segunda-feira vou de férias e penso que não vou ter Internet durante uma semana, por isso, a fic só será actualizada ou no Domingo ou na Segunda-feira, em vez do Sábado, que já é habitual.

Depois, como eu estou de férias e, provavelmente sem net, claro que não vou poder ler as fics que forem actualizadas nesse espaço de tempo, mas eu depois passo e leio-as ok?

Outra coisa. Tenho a avisar que no final desta fase, que termina no capítulo 30, algumas personagens vão sair, nomeadamente aquelas que tenham assassinado a Umbridge, mas não se preocupem muito com isso, por agora.

Por fim, só para saberem, a fic não tem data para terminar e vai continuar até eu ter imaginação e vontade de a escrever. Eu já estou a terminar de escrever a terceira fase, que vem a seguir a esta e vai ser completamente diferente desta, pois os segredos serão deixados de parte, porque já foram revelados.

E acho que, por agora, é só. Desejo-vos uma boa semana a todos e vemo-nos para a semana, não sei bem em que dia. Claro que, até pode ser que, para o lugar onde vou de férias, haja net, mas duvido. Bom, é só isso. Adeus e até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Tomoyo está determinada em saber todos os segredos que puder, para poder descobrir que matou a Umbridge.

**31 – Se tu fosses a Tomoyo e estivesses na situação dela, podendo estar rodeada pelas pessoas que mataram a Umbridge, continuavas a investigar ou desistias de investigar, preferindo ficar segura?**

Em Magicville, realiza-se o campeonato de karts, que parece ser muito popular entre os alunos e não só.

**32 – Já alguma vez andaste de kart? Se respondeste sim, como é que foi a experiência? Se respondeste não, gostarias de andar num kart?**

Por fim, a Aki fez algo mau, para tentar proteger o irmão e acabou por estragar a vida a outra pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa merecesse.

**33 – Para proteger alguém que te fosse muito querido, tu conseguirias ter a mesma atitude da Aki ou nunca farias mal a ninguém, mesmo que fosse para proteger uma pessoa de quem gostasses?**


	24. Os Segredos da Sarah e da Ilda

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Aki, a Camy, a Dejiko e a Misuzu vão passar o fim-de-semana a umas termas, para relaxarem. Quem também vai passar aí o fim-de-semana é a Tomoyo, que se junta ao grupo das meninas._

_No meio de banhos quentes, a Aki resolve contar o seu segredo. Quando era mais nova, um rapaz chamado Lum costumava bater em vários miúdos, incluindo o Kai. A Aki sabia e ficava muito zangada com isso._

_Um dia, o Lum bateu no Kai com muita força e partiu-lhe o braço. Claro que não souberam que tinha sido o Lum, porque o Kai não falou. Depois, o Lum foi visitar o Kai, só para lhe fazer ainda mais mal._

_O Lum começou a bater no Kai. A Aki, sem saber o que fazer, correu até à cozinha e encontrou a chaleira do chá ao lume, pois a mãe deles ia fazer chá. A Aki pegou na chaleira, correu até ao quarto do Kai e despejou a água a ferver por cima do Lum._

_O Lum sofreu queimaduras muito graves e acusou a Aki de ter feito aquilo, mas o Kai e a Aki negaram ambos, alegando que tinha sido um acidente. A partir daí, o Kai mudou de comportamento._

_Em Magicville estava a decorrer o campeonato de karts e muito gente estava a participar. A Lina fica um pouco aborrecida com o Tyson, pois ele só pensa em comida. A Musette fala da Erika, a sua melhor amiga, ao Brendan, que fica logo interessado._

_A Musette, a Anina, o Max, a Saki, o Kai e o Harry Potter passam à semi-final. A Hikari e a Yui ficam nervosas, porque vão concorrer a seguir. A Ilda fica triste por ter sido eliminada._

**Capítulo 24: Os Segredos da Sarah e da Ilda**

**Dumbledore: **Condutores do terceiro grupo. Estejam preparados!

Os condutores do terceiro grupo: Hikari, Sarah, Anna, Yui, Shaoran, Matt e a professora Maiorka (Não me perguntem como é que ela anda num kart se não tem pés, lol).

**Dumbledore: **Prontos? Partida!

E assim, partiram os sete. A Anna, o Shaoran, a Sarah e o Matt iam super depressa. A Hikari, a Yui e a professor Maiorka iam mais atrás. Logo na primeira volta, deram-se explosões na pista. A professora Maiorka, ficou logo fora quando uma explosão acertou no seu kart.

**Maiorka: **Bolas, tinha tudo para ganhar…

Pouco passou, até que a Yui também levou com uma explosão e ficou fora da corrida. Na segunda volta, os karts começaram a andar ao contrário, ou seja, quando se virava para a esquerda, ia para a direita e vice-versa. O Matt não se conseguiu entender com isso e ficou fora da corrida.

**Matt: **Estava quase…

Por fim, à terceira volta chegaram apenas o Shaoran, a Anna, a Hikari e a Sarah. A Hikari começou a acelerar, para não ficar para trás. Iam todos lado a lado, quando a Anna, de propósito, foi contra o kart da Hikari, lançando-o para fora da pista e assim…

**Dumbledore: **Muito bem, para a semi-final passam a Anna, o Shaoran e a Sarah. Daqui a alguns minutos teremos a semi-final entre os nove apurados e só cinco passarão à final. Até já.

**Magicville**

**Hikari: **Oh, afinal perdemos as duas.

**Yui: **Pois foi. **– disse a Yui, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Anina: **Ai, estou a ficar nervosa por estar na semi-final.

**Brendan: **Calma. Não stresses. **– aconselhou o Brendan. – **Temos de levar isto com calma.

**Musette: **É fácil para ti dizeres isso, já que não estás na semi-final.

**Brendan: ¬¬ **Obrigadinho por me lembrares disso.

**Ryu: **Isto também não tem muita importância.

**Kai: **Temos é de dar o nosso melhor. – **disse o Kai, abraçando a Anina.**

**Anina: **Sim. Tens razão, Kai.

**Magicville**

Não muito longe dali, nas bancadas, a Anna, a Ilda e a Sarah estavam sozinhas. A Débora tinha ido retocar a maquilhagem e o Chrno tinha ido à casa de banho. A Sakura estava a passar por ali naquele momento, quando ouviu uma conversa entre elas e ficou à escuta.

**Anna: **Cá para mim, quem matou a Umbridge fez um óptimo trabalho.

**Sarah: **Um bocadinho exagerado, mas ao menos ela já não nos incomoda mais.

**Ilda: **Meninas, ela estava a fazer chantagem connosco. **– disse a Ilda. – **Mas porque é que ela estava a fazer chantagem contigo Anna ou contigo Sarah?

**Sarah: **Bem, vou contar-vos, porque não está aqui mais ninguém para ouvir. **– disse a Sarah, de maneira cautelosa. – **Então, foi assim…

**Flashback**

Todos os dias a Sarah passava em frente àquela ourivesaria e todos os dias via aquela linda pulseira de diamantes que ela tanto queria.

Mas claro que ela não podia comprar aquela pulseira. Apesar dos seus ares de superioridade, a Sarah não era rica e não tinha posses para comprar a pulseira. Todos os dias ela passava ali para ver a pulseira.

Um dia, a Sarah decidiu entrar na loja, para ver a pulseira mais de perto.

**Sarah: **Bom dia. Eu gostava de ver aquela pulseira de diamantes que tem na montra.

**Dono: **Claro. Vou buscá-la para você ver.

O dono da loja foi buscar a pulseira de diamantes e, enquanto a foi buscar, um outro homem entrou na loja e começou a ver tudo o que lá havia. O dono da loja pousou a pulseira no balcão em frente à Sarah, para ela ver.

**Dono: **E o que é que o senhor deseja?

**Homem: **Queria ver uns colares de ouro para a minha mulher.

**Dono: **Certo. Vou lá dentro buscar alguns para o senhor ver.

O dono da loja foi ao seu gabinete e, enquanto isso, o homem pediu à Sarah para ver a pulseira. O homem pegou na pulseira e examinou-a. Nesse momento, a câmara da loja estava a filmá-los (era daquelas rotativas que filmavam uma parte da loja de cada vez).

O homem pousou a pulseira no balcão e nesse momento, saiu da loja. A Sarah, vendo que estava sozinha com a pulseira, agarrou nela, meteu-a no bolso e também saiu da loja.

Claro que, quando o dono da loja voltou, viu que os seus dois clientes e o colar tinham desaparecido. Chamou imediatamente as autoridades. Mas a Sarah tinha sido esperta e escondera o colar num tronco de árvore oco, que havia perto da sua casa.

A polícia assistiu ao vídeo que tinha sido gravado, mas a única parte que tinha sido filmada e onde aparecia o colar e os dois suspeitos, tinha sido na altura em que o homem tinha pegado no colar.

A polícia concluiu que ele era o ladrão e prendeu-o. Também revistaram a casa da Sarah, mas não encontraram nada. Depois da casa do homem, ter sido revistada e o seu processo também, descobriu-se que ele era mesmo um ladrão.

A Sarah acabou por se livrar da pulseira, que levantava muitas suspeitas e deixou-a numa instituição de caridade (pronto, ela não é tão mazinha assim).

**Fim do Flashback**

**Anna: **Ah, sua ladrazinha, uma pulseira de diamantes, heim?

**Sarah: **Foi a única vez que eu roubei. **– disse a Sarah. – **Fiquei assustada com a situação toda. Nunca mais fiz tal coisa.

**Ilda: **Bem, no final até nem foi nada de mais. Se virmos bem, até ajudaste a policia a capturar um bandido.

**Anna: **Não cheguemos a tanto Ilda.

**Sarah: **Bem, foi por esta razão que a Umbridge me chantageou. **– disse a Sarah. – **Mas de qualquer maneira, o homem era um criminoso e foi preso.

**Anna: **Pois, só que naquela altura, não era ele que estava a cometer um crime.

**Sarah: **Pela maneira que ele olhou para a pulseira, já estava a pensar em roubá-la. Provavelmente não o fez por eu estar ali. **– disse a Sarah. – **Além disso, ele não era casado, ou seja, mentiu ao dono da loja pois, provavelmente, queria roubar o colar de ouro.

**Ilda: **Que grande confusão…

A Sakura ouvia tudo com atenção, escondida num canto. Com que então, a Sarah era uma ladra. Bem, pelo menos tinha dado a pulseira a uma instituição de caridade.

**Sarah: **Ora bem, já contei porque é que a Umbridge me chantageou. **– disse a Sarah. – **E porque é que ela te chantageou a ti, Ilda?

**Ilda: **Bom, parece que tenho de dizer o motivo, não é? Então vou contar tudo. Tudo aconteceu há algum tempo atrás…

**Flashback**

A Ilda estava na varanda da sua casa. Ao longe avistou o Kyle, o seu namorado. Kyle tinha cabelos negros, olhos claros e já era maior de idade.

A Ilda gostava muito dele e eles davam-se muito bem, até que um dia, a Ilda descobriu um lenço com batom no casaco do Kyle e o batom não era dela.

**Ilda (pensando): **Não acredito! Ele deve estar a enganar-me!

E foi nessa altura que a Ilda começou a seguir o Kyle. Até que… ela descobriu que o Kyle a andava a trair com a Fancy Lala. A Ilda ficou super furiosa.

**Ilda (pensando): **Como é que ele se atreve a fazer-me isto? Vai pagar por isso!

A Ilda começou a engendrar um plano (vejam o que ela inventou e vão ver que ela não é assim tão burra como parece). A Ilda conseguiu, através de uns contactos, comprar algumas drogas.

Um dia, depois do Kyle ter estado em casa dela, a Ilda pôs-lhe o pacote com droga no bolso. O Kyle não deu por nada. Depois dele se ir embora, a Ilda ligou para a polícia, em anónimo e denunciou o Kyle.

Escusado será dizer que ele foi apanhado e teve de ir a julgamento. Mas o plano da Ilda ainda não tinha terminado. Ela foi chamada a depor no tribunal, por ser a namorada do Kyle.

**Juiz: **Muito bem, Ilda, diga-nos, sabia que o seu namorado andava metido na droga?

**Ilda: **Não, não fazia ideia.

**Juiz: **Mas já alguma vez tinha suspeitado.

**Ilda: **Sim. – **mentiu a Ilda. – **Por acaso já tinha suspeitado...

**Kyle: **Isso é mentira! Eu não tenho nada a ver com drogas! **– gritou o Kyle, furioso.**

**Juiz: **Calado! **– gritou o juiz, batendo com o seu martelo de madeira na mesa. **– Menina Ilda, quando começou a desconfiar?

**Ilda: **Bem, ele andava esquisito. A principio pensei que fosse por causa do álcool, sabe, ele bebia mais num dia do que a minha família toda num ano. – **mentiu a Ilda. – **Também fumava mais que uma chaminé e só tomava banho de mês a mês e ainda…

**Juiz: **Menina Ilda, limite-se a dizer o que é importante.

**Ilda: **Oh, está bem. Bem, o Kyle anda esquisito, a cambalear dum lado para o outro e tudo. E tinha um cheiro estranho, não que eu reparasse muito, pois como já disse, ele só tomava banho de mês a mês.

**Kyle: **Isso é mentira! **– gritou o Kyle. – **Eu tomava banho todos os dias!

**Juiz: **Calado senhor Kyle ou mando evacuar o tribunal! **– gritou o Juiz.**

**Advogado: **Mas senhor juiz, não foram as pessoas da audiência que fizeram barulho.

**Juiz: **Ah… tem razão. Então, silêncio ou mando-o para a rua! **– gritou o juiz, batendo com o martelo de madeira.**

**Kyle: **Se quiser é para já!

**Todos: ¬¬**

E depois de alguns depoimentos, o Kyle acabou por apanhar uma pena de um ano de prisão e quinhentas horas de trabalho comunitário. A Fancy Lala nem apareceu no julgamento do Kyle.

Depois da pena estar cumprida, a Ilda nunca mais viu o Kyle.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Ilda: **E foi isto que se passou.

**Sarah: **Um plano muito engenhoso. Não sabia que conseguias organizar nada assim.

**Ilda: **Eu sou muito inteligente.

**Anna, Sarah e Sakura: ¬¬**

**Anna: **Mas afinal o teu ex-namorado foi preso injustamente.

**Ilda: **Ora, isso foi para ele aprender a não me trair.

**Sarah: **Bem, faltas tu Anna, qual é o teu segredo?

Nesse momento, começaram a ouvir passos. A Débora estava a regressar. As três meninas deixaram o assunto de lado e a Sakura saiu rapidamente dali.

**Magicville**

Ali perto, a Lina estava com o Tyson, o Max e o Ray, até que surgiu a Doremi.

**Doremi: **Olá. Vim desejar boa sorte ao Max. **– disse a Doremi, sorrindo.**

**Lina (pensando): **Foi, foi. Vieste foi ver o Tyson.

**Max: **Obrigado Doremi.

**Doremi: **Bom, vemo-nos depois. **– disse a Doremi. – **Adeus Max, Ray e Tyson.

A Doremi começou a afastar-se.

**Lina: **E eu sua estúpida? Não me dizes adeus? Parvalhona! **– gritou a Lina, irritada.**

**Tyson: **Calma Lina.

**Lina: **Aquela cabeça de alho chocho. Detesto-a. **– disse a Lina, cruzando os braços, zangada.**

**Magicville**

Não demorou muito tempo para se realizarem as provas da semi-final. Depois de muita coisa acontecer, cinco pessoas passaram à final: Anina, Musette, Kai, Anna e Saki.

**Dumbledore: **Dentro de cinco minutos, realizar-se-á a final do campeonato de karts. Fiquem atentos.

**Anina: **Agora é que eu estou uma pilha de nervos.

**Kai: **Calma querida. **– disse o Kai, abraçando a Anina. – **Estamos os dois na final e um de nós há-de vencer.

**Brendan: **Ou quem sabe, talvez ganhe a Musette, embora eu não aposte muito nisso.

**Musette: **Ai sim? Então vamos apostar alguma coisa. **– disse a Musette, com cara de desafio.**

**Brendan: **Por mim, tudo bem.

**Musette: **Então, se eu ganhar levas-me a jantar a um restaurante fino.

**Brendan: **Mas se perderes… vens viver para o meu apartamento.

**Musette: **Ok. **– disse ela. – **Está combinado.

**Hikari: **Bem, vocês podiam ter perguntado, antes de apostarem que a Musette vai viver para o nosso apartamento.** – disse a Hikari, um pouco aborrecida, mas não demasiado, pois ela até simpatizava com a Musette.**

**Anina: **Pois. Isso é uma decisão de todos.

**Musette: **Ah, não se preocupem que eu não estou a pensar perder.** – disse a Musette, sorrindo.**

**Yui: **Bem, nós vamos estar a torcer por vocês.

**Ryu: **Não deixem a Anna ganhar. Nem aquela maluca da Saki. **– pediu o Ryu.**

**Magicville**

**Sarah: **Bolas, não acredito que não vou à final.

**Anna: **Não te preocupes que eu vou e vou ganhar.

**Saki: **Não vais nada! Quem vai ganhar sou! **– gritou a Saki.**

**Anna: **Estou farta dos teus gritos e das tuas ideias! **– gritou a Anna. – **Tu sabes que eu sou muito melhor que tu!

**Saki: **Isso é o que nós vamos ver!

**Ming Ming: **Lá vão elas de novo…** - disse a Ming Ming, suspirando.**

**Débora: **Força Anna, tens de ganhar!

**Ilda: **Eu espero que a Anna ganhe. A Saki é demasiado nervosa e, se ganhar, vamos ter de a ouvir gabar-se todos os dias.

**Saki: **Eu ouvi isso!

**Magicville**

**Dumbledore: **E agora vamos começar a final do campeonato de karts!

A multidão aplaudiu ruidosamente, enquanto cada um dos cinco condutores entrava no seu kart. O Kai entrou no kart azul, a Anna no kart preto, a Saki no kart verde, a Musette no kart branco e a Anina no kart roxo.

**Dumbledore: **Muito bem. Preparados? Vão!

Os cinco partiram, determinados em vencer. As regras seriam as mesmas. Três voltas à pista, obstáculos e quem chegasse primeiro, ganhava. A Anna, o Kai e a Saki partiram muito depressa, enquanto a Musette e a Anina iam mais devagar, porque podia aparecer algum obstáculo.

A primeira volta foi fácil e não houve qualquer obstáculo, mas já na segunda volta, as dificuldades surgiram. No meio da pista apareceram pedras enormes, de que os concorrentes tiveram de se desviar. Porém, por causa da velocidade da Saki, ela bateu contra uma das pedras e foi desclassificada, ficando assim com o quinto lugar.

Por fim, chegou a última volta. Kai, Anna, Musette e Anina disputavam o primeiro lugar. Na terceira volta, a pista tornou-se numa passadeira rolante. Uma parte da pista puxava as pessoas para a frente, outra puxava-as para trás.

O Kai e a Anna foram puxados para trás, enquanto a Musette foi puxada para a frente, passando a meta e alcançando o primeiro lugar. O Kai mudou para o outro lado da pista e passou em segundo lugar. A Anna e a Anina estavam agora lado a lado e passaram a meta… na repetição viu-se que a Anna tinha passado primeiro.

**Dumbledore: **E assim, Musette Fujiwara ganha o primeiro prémio, Kai Hiwatari ganha o segundo e Anna Black ganha o terceiro. Parabéns aos três!

Todos aplaudiram, enquanto os três recebiam medalhas.

**Musette: **Yes, ganhei! Esperem só até eu contar à Erika que ganhei o campeonato.

**Magicville**

A Anina, a Hikari, a Lina e o Brendan regressaram a casa.

**Brendan: **Bolas, nem acredito que a Musette ganhou.

**Hikari: **E agora vais ter de lhe pagar um jantar num restaurante fino. **– disse a Hikari, sorrindo ao Brendan.**

**Brendan: **Pois é…

**Lina: **Quando é que a Misuzu volta?

**Anina: **Ela e as outras voltam amanhã. **– respondeu a Anina. – **Eu sei que a Misuzu e a Dejiko são ajuizadas, mas espero que a Camy e a Aki e se estejam a comportar.

**Magicville**

Na casa das Devil Divas…

**Ilda: **Muito bem Anna, conseguiste o terceiro prémio.

**Anna: **Eu queria era o primeiro. **– disse a Anna, de mau humor.**

**Sarah: **É melhor do que não receberes nada.

**Ming Ming: **Como a Saki. **– disse a Ming Ming, dando risadinhas.**

**Saki: **Está calada Ming Mongolóide. **– disse a Saki.**

**Ming Ming: **Chata…

**Magicville**

Quando o Ryu e a Yui entraram em casa, acharam-na muito vazia.

**Ryu: **Realmente, a casa sem as meninas fica muito vazia.

**Yui: **Pois é. Elas dão vida a esta casa.

**Ryu: **Por outro lado… assim estamos sozinhos aqui. **– disse o Ryu, sorrindo.**

**Yui: **Hum, pois é.

**Ryu: **Temos de aproveitar…

**Yui: **Claro. **– disse a Yui, sorrindo. – **Vamos pôr o home cinema no máximo e ficar a ver filmes toda a noite!

**Ryu: **Sim! Eu vou buscar os filmes.

E assim, eles ficaram a ver filmes a noite toda. (O que é que vocês pensaram que eles iam fazer sozinhos? Ai, ai, mentes perversas :P)

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_É segunda-feira, dia de aulas, mas nem por isso os alunos se vão deixar de divertir. A Aki organiza uma festa para comemorar que o Kai ficou em segundo lugar. A Daphne volta e diz que já arranjou onde morar. Na festa, a Tomoyo, a Sakura e o Shaoran estão dispostos a descobrir mais uns segredos. A Sakura encontra uma cassete misteriosa, que contém o segredo da Yui e o Ryu também revela o seu segredo._

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Anina: **No próximo capítulo, há novamente um segredo duplo.

**Ryu: **Eu vou revelar o meu segredo, hum...

**Yui: **E vão encontrar a minha cassete misteriosa. Sakura, és uma coscuvilheira.

**Sakura: **Desculpa lá, mas eu sou uma das "detectives" desta fase, por isso, tem de ser.

**Daphne: **Finalmente que eu vou regressar à história. E não disseram onde é que eu vou morar.

**Brendan: **E eu vou ter de pagar um jantar à Musette.

**Aki: **E eu vou organizar uma festa para o Kai.

**Camy: **E eu estou a comportar-me nas termas, ouviram?

**Sarah: **Digam lá se o meu segredo não é o melhor?

**Ilda: **Achei o meu segredo muito tenebroso...

**Anna: **Ora mulher, tu és uma Devil Diva, tinhas de ter um segredo mau, não era?

**Ilda: **Ora, o segredo da Sarah nem era assim tão mau e ainda por cima fez caridade.

**Aki: **Bom, hoje calha-me a mim finalizar este cantinho das personagens. Adeus pessoal e até para a semana!

**Anedota de Vida**

**6.**

A Anina, a Hikari e a Misuzu iam a passear na rua, quando, de repente, aparecem três ratos no meio do caminho. O primeiro rato aproxima-se delas e elas saltam para cima de umas pedras.

**Anina, Hikari e Misuzu: **Ahhhh! Um rato!

Depois, aproximou-se o segundo rato.

**Anina, Hikari e Misuzu: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mais um rato!

E, por fim, aproximou-se o terceiro rato.

**Anina, Hikari e Misuzu: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! E ainda mais um rato!

O terceiro rato virou-se para os outros dois e disse:

**Terceiro Rato: **Aha, eu ganhei. Elas gritaram mais quando me aproximei delas.

**Anina, Hikari e Misuzu: **¬¬

**Cantinho do Autor - 2:**

Olá a todos! Bem, aqui estou eu, um dia mais tarde, como já vos tinha avisado na semana passada. Então, o que é que tenho para dizer desta vez. Primeiro, como já devem ter reparado (ou não) a Musette tem falado na Erika, a sua melhor amiga, certo?

Pois bem, até agora a Erika ainda não apareceu na fic mas, se tudo correr como eu tenho planeado, ela vai ser uma das protagonistas da quarta fase. Até lá, mantenho o segredo em volta desta personagem.

Na semana passada também disse que algumas personagens iam sair, o que é verdade. Nesta fase vão sair algumas personagens, na terceira fase não sai ninguém e na quarta fase acho que também vou fazer algumas personagens saírem.

E porque é que eu estou a tirar algumas personagens? Bem, qualquer escritor sabe que, depois de um tempo, escrever sempre sobre as mesmas personagens é cansativo, principalmente se tivermos vários capítulos e já imensas coisas tenham acontecido a essa personagem. Por isso, mais para a frente, vai haver uma espécie de "renovação do elenco" da fic.

Algumas das personagens que foram criadas pelos escritores vão sair, mas estou a pensar que depois dessas personagens saírem, vou pedir a alguns dos escritores para criarem outra personagem para substituir aquela que saiu, mas tem de ser uma personagem diferente da que saiu, pois se for quase igual, não tem interesse nenhum.

E pronto, desta vez é só isto que eu tenho para dizer. Hoje vamos ter um especial na parte **E se fosses tu,** com mais perguntas do que é habitual. Por favor, respondam com sinceridade às quatro primeiras (e às outras também, mas às quatro primeiras em especial), pois é importante eu saber o que pensam, ok? Adeus e até para a semana:)

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, a Daphne, a Aki, a Camy, a Misuzu e a Dejiko não apareceram.

**34 – Quando tu lês um capítulo desta fic, é importante veres a tua personagem a aparecer muitas vezes? E se ela não aparecesse por um capítulo ou dois, achas que faria muita diferença para ti? **

**35- Se não vires a tua personagem no capítulo, ficas com menos interesse no capítulo? Para ti, é mais importante a história de todas as personagens em geral ou o mais importante é a história da tua personagem, em particular?**

**36- Achas que é mais importante que apareçam todas as personagens no capítulo, mesmo que não se avance na história ou será melhor algumas personagens não apareceram para que se desenvolva mais a história das outras? **

**37- Sobre a "renovação de elenco", achas bem que vão saindo algumas personagens ou achas que não deviam sair? Justifica a tua opinião.**

O Brendan e a Musette fizeram uma aposta, pois cada um deles estava convencido que tinha razão no que estava a dizer.

**38- Tu costumas fazer muitas apostas, mesmo que não recebas nada se ganhares ou perderes a aposta ou não costumas fazer apostas?**

A Doremi ignorou a Lina, deixando a Lina muito zangada.

**39- Quando alguém tem ignora, como a Doremi fez, como é que reages? Não te exaltas e esqueces o assunto, ficas super zangado(a) como a Lina e estás disposto(a) a entrar ou confusão ou reages de outra maneira?**

P.S: Lembrem-se de responder com sinceridade às perguntas. Digam-me qual é a vossa opinião sincera e não aquela que acham que eu gostava que vocês tivessem. Dependendo das vossas respostas, posso melhorar a fic, mas se não forem respostas sinceras, acaba por não se melhorar nada.


	25. Os Segredos da Yui e do Ryu

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_O campeonato de karts estava para continuar. A Sarah, a Ilda e a Anna estão a conversar e acabam por chegar ao assunto dos segredos. A Sakura, que está ali perto, fica a ouvir tudo._

_A Sarah conta o seu segredo. Ela estava interessada numa pulseira, mas não tinha dinheiro para a comprar. Então, um dia decidiu entrar na loja e pediu para ver a pulseira. O dono da loja foi buscá-la e a Sarah ficou a ver a pulseira._

_Logo depois, entrou um homem que pediu para ver uns colares de ouro para a sua mulher. O dono da loja foi buscar os colares e o homem pediu à Sarah para ver a pulseira. A câmara da ourivesaria filmou este momento._

_O homem acabou por pousar a pulseira no balcão e saiu da loja. A Sarah, vendo que a câmara não estava a filmar aquele lado, pegou na pulseira, meteu-a no bolso e também saiu da loja. Depois, escondeu a pulseira num tronco oco, perto da sua casa._

_O dono da loja chamou a policia, que viu a cassete da câmara de vigilância, que mostrava o homem a segurar a pulseira e foram atrás do homem. Acabaram por o prender e descobriram que ele era mesmo um ladrão._

_Claro que, a Sarah ficou em pânico e sem saber o que fazer. Então, ela decidiu deixar a pulseira numa instituição de caridade. A Ilda também contou o seu segredo._

_Ela namorava com um rapaz chamado Kyle. Um dia, ela descobriu que ele a andava a enganar com a Fancy Lala e decidiu vingar-se. A Ilda comprou droga, pôs a droga dentro do casaco do Kyle e depois telefonou à polícia._

_A polícia prendeu o Kyle preventivamente e depois ele foi a julgamento. A Ilda foi chamada a depor e mentiu, fazendo com que o Kyle fosse preso durante um ano e que tivesse de prestar trabalho comunitário._

_A Lina fica furiosa quando a Doremi se aproxima do Tyson e ainda por cima a ignora. O Brendan e a Musette fazem uma aposta. Se a Musette ganhar o campeonato, o Brendan tem de a levar a jantar fora, caso perca, ela vai viver para o mesmo apartamento do Brendan._

_Depois de muito esforço, a Musette acaba por vencer o campeonato. A Saki fica zangada por não ter conseguido ganhar. E o Ryu e a Yui aproveitam o seu tempo para verem filmes._

**Capítulo 25: Os Segredos da Yui e do Ryu**

Chegou-se a segunda-feira e com ela vieram várias coisas. A Aki, a Dejiko, a Camy, a Tomoyo e a Misuzu regressaram das termas muito mais relaxadas, mas a Dejiko não contou à Tomoyo, nem às outras, qual o seu segredo.

A Anna também acabou por não contar à Sarah e à Ilda o seu segredo, mas duas pessoas estavam prestes a revelar os seus segredos. Mas ainda não chegámos aí. Antes disso, tem de se referir que a Daphne também voltou.

Bateram à porta do apartamento da Anina e companhia e a Misuzu foi abrir.

**Misuzu: **Oh, Daphne, voltaste! **– disse a Misuzu, surpreendida, ao ver a Daphne do outro lado da porta.**

**Daphne: **Eu disse que voltava. **– disse a Daphne. **– Posso entrar?

**Misuzu: **Claro. Entra. **– disse a Misuzu, deixando a Daphne entrar no apartamento. – **Vem comigo. A Anina está na sala.

A Daphne seguiu a Misuzu até à sala. A Lina estava deitada no sofá, a ver televisão. Num sofá mais pequeno, a Hikari estava sentada, a ler uma revista. Sentada numa cadeira, na mesa da sala, com vários livros à sua volta, estava a Anina, que estava a estudar.

**Misuzu: **Anina! A Daphne voltou.

A Anina deixou os livros por um momento e foi cumprimentar a Daphne. A Hikari levantou os olhos da sua revista e fez uma cara de desagrado.

**Anina: **Então Daphne, já está tudo bem contigo?

**Daphne: **Agora estou melhor. **– disse a Daphne. – **Sinto-me em paz.

**Hikari: **É como se até fosses uma santa. **– disse a Hikari, de modo provocador.**

**Daphne: **Vim buscar as minhas malas.

**Anina: **Claro. Elas estão na arrecadação.

**Hikari: **Isso quer dizer que não vais mesmo pedir para ficar aqui? **– perguntou a Hikari, desconfiada.**

**Daphne: **Não, não vou pedir para ficar aqui. **– disse a Daphne. – **Eu já arranjei outro apartamento para morar.

**Anina: **Ainda bem que arranjaste um lugar onde ficar. **– disse a Anina, sorrindo.**

**Lina: **Também, se ficasses aqui durante uns dias, ninguém morria. **– disse a Lina, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.**

**Daphne: **Oh não, eu não sou desejada aqui. **– disse a Daphne, lançando um olhar à Hikari.**

**Anina: **Bem, vamos lá buscar as malas.

A Anina e a Misuzu ajudaram a Daphne a levar as malas até ao elevador.

**Daphne: **Obrigada por tudo. Vemo-nos depois.

**Anina: **Claro. Adeus.

**Misuzu: **Adeus Daphne. **– disse a Misuzu, quando a Daphne entrou no elevador e as portas se fecharam.**

**Anina (pensando): **Bem, agora tenho de ir telefonar ao Alex e dizer que está tudo bem com a Daphne.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, a Anina, a Lina, a Hikari, a Misuzu, a Sakura, o Shaoran, a Tomoyo e o Kai foram convidados para irem até ao apartamento da Yui, do Ryu, da Dejiko, da Aki e da Camy.

**Lina: **Porque é que nos convidaram a todos? **– perguntou a Lina, sem perceber. – **Vai haver alguma festa ou quê?

**Aki: **Exactamente! É para comemorar que o Kai ganhou o segundo prémio no campeonato de karts. **– disse a Aki, sorrindo. **

**Camy: **Tentámos contactar a Musette, mas ela não pôde vir e não descobrimos onde é que o Brendan está.

**Hikari: **Provavelmente anda por aí atrás de algumas raparigas. **– disse a Hikari, pois sabia muito bem como era o Brendan.**

**Dejiko: **Mas não interessa, porque comemoramos nós!

**Todos: **Sim!

Eles foram buscar comida e bebidas, puseram música e todos se começaram a divertir. A um canto da sala, a Tomoyo, a Sakura e o Shaoran conferenciavam.

**Tomoyo: **Era bom que hoje soubéssemos o segredo de algum deles.

**Shaoran: **É muito complicado…

**Tomoyo: **Bem, eu tenho um plano. **– explicou a Tomoyo. – **Sakura, tu vais subir até aos quartos e vais vasculhá-los em busca de algo que nos ajude a perceber os segredos deles.

**Sakura: **Mas isso é muito arriscado. Posso ser apanhada. **– disse a Sakura, com medo.**

**Tomoyo: **Eu e o Shaoran vamos ficar cá em baixo. **– explicou a Tomoyo. – **Se alguém quiser subir, nós tentamos impedir ou assobiamos se essa pessoa tiver mesmo de subir.

**Sakura: **Ah e eu escondo-me não é? Parece fácil.

**Tomoyo: **Lembra-te que tens de deixar as coisas no mesmo lugar que estavam ou eles vão desconfiar depois. **– disse a Tomoyo. – **Bem, estás pronta Sakura?

**Sakura: **Claro.

**Shaoran: **Boa sorte Sakura.

**Magicville**

A Sakura subiu até aos quartos. Ninguém reparou nela. Ela entrou no primeiro quarto que viu. O quarto tinha uma cama grande e uma foto da Yui estava na mesa-de-cabeceira.

**Sakura (pensando): **Uma foto da Yui… quer dizer que este é o quarto dela. Melhor, porque ainda não sabemos qual é o segredo dela.

A Sakura começou a remexer nas coisas do quarto da Yui. Debaixo da cama, estava uma caixa. Ela examinou tudo o que lá estava, mas não encontrou nada de importante, até que, quando ia fechar a caixa, deu um toque nela e abriu-se um compartimento secreto.

**Sakua (pensando): **Hum. O que é isto?

A Sakura tirou do compartimento secreto uma cassete de vídeo, que dizia "Não mexer". A Sakura pôs todas as coisas dentro da caixa novamente, excepto a cassete. Por sorte (ou não, lol) havia uma televisão e um vídeo no quarto da Yui.

A Sakura apressou-se a pôr a cassete no vídeo e a ligar a televisão. Ela começou a ver o vídeo e os seus olhos arregalaram-se de terror.

**Sakura (pensando): **Oh meu Deus! Tenho de mostrar isto à Tomoyo e ao Shaoran!

A Sakura rebobinou a cassete, tirou-a do vídeo, saiu do quarto e voltou para a festa, tentando esconder a cassete. Ela aproximou-se da Tomoyo e do Shaoran e contou-lhes o que vira.

**Tomoyo: **Tu viste mesmo isso? É horrível!

**Sakura: **Eu sei. E agora?

**Tomoyo: **Ok, prestem atenção. Eu vou começar a cantar e, quando todos estiverem a olhar para mim, tu, Shaoran, vais até ao vídeo que está aqui na sala e pões lá a cassete. Liga a televisão também.

**Shaoran: **Mas assim vamos mostrar o vídeo a toda a gente! **– disse o Shaoran, que não estava a perceber o plano.**

**Tomoyo: **Elas vão ver e, provavelmente, vamos saber o segredo da Yui. Vá, vamos lá.

A Tomoyo posicionou-se perto da mesa, do lado oposto à televisão.

**Tomoyo: **Pessoal! Para comemorar a vitória do Kai, que ganhou o segundo prémio, vou cantar uma canção!

Ela começou a cantar e todos olharam para ela. Nessa altura, o Shaoran fez como a Tomoyo lhe tinha dito. Pôs a cassete no vídeo e ligou a televisão. Aumentou o volume também.

A Tomoyo parou de cantar e, subitamente, ouviram-se os sons vindos da televisão. O Shaoran já não estava perto dela. Todos se viraram para ver o que se estava a passar. a Yui fica pálida de repente.

**Yui: **N-não…

**Magicville**

No vídeo, aparecia a Yui e um homem alto, de cabelos pretos. Eles estavam num laboratório. À sua volta haviam tubos de ensaio, máquinas, etc.

**Yui: **Pai, já aprendi muitas coisas sobre venenos. **– disse a Yui do filme, falando com o homem de cabelos pretos que afinal era o seu pai.**

**Pai: **Muito bem querida. Olha, preciso que me ajudes numa coisa.

A Yui acenou afirmativamente. Aí começou a parte que as pessoas que estavam na sala do apartamento começaram a detestar.

O pai da Yui mandou-a entrar numa máquina. Ela, obediente, fez isso. O pai da Yui fechou a máquina e depois carregou nuns botões. Subitamente, a máquina encheu-se de choques eléctricos. A Yui gritou de dor.

Seguiram-se imagens de várias experiências que o pai da Yui lhe tinha feito.

**Magicville**

**Yui: **Não… - **disse a Yui, enquanto chorava.**

**Ryu: **Já chega. **– disse o Ryu, caminhando até ao vídeo e tirando de lá a cassete.**

O Ryu voltou para ao pé da Yui e abraçou-a. Fez-se silêncio nada sala. Todos estavam em estado de choque. A Sakura era a que estava menos, pois já tinha visto um pouco da cassete.

**Hikari: **Yui… como é que o teu pai… é horrível…

**Yui: **O meu pai fazia experiências comigo! **– gritou a Yui. – **Todos puderam ver não foi? E agora estou todos cheios de pena de mim, mas eu não quero, ouviram? Não quero que tenham pena de mim!

A Yui estava nervosa e descontrolada. O Ryu e o Kai sentaram-na no sofá e a Dejiko foi buscar um comprimido para a Yui tomar. Depois de tomar o comprimido, a Yui ficou mais calma, mas começou a chorar ainda mais.

**Anina: **Yui, conta-nos o que se passou. **– pediu a Anina.**

**Yui: **Eu… vou contar-vos. **– disse a Yui, entre soluços. – **O meu pai era um cientista e eu costumava ajudá-lo em algumas coisas. Naquele dia que foi mostrado na cassete, ele usou-me como cobaia.

**Camy: **Que tipo de pai faria isso?

**Kai: **É horrível. **– disse o Kai, zangado e enojado.**

**Yui: **Mas aquela foi só a primeira vez de muitas. Ele obrigou-me a ser cobaia de muitas experiências. Eu deixei de querer e quis que ele parasse. **– explicou a Yui. – **Mas não parou. Prendeu-me na cave, onde fazia as experiências e continuou a usar-me.

**Lina: **Mas não havia ninguém que te ajudasse? A tua mãe, por exemplo.

**Yui: **Eu vivia sozinha com o meu pai. A minha mãe morreu há muitos anos. **– explicou a Yui.**

**Dejiko: **Eu… agora percebo… é por teres sido submetida a estas experiências que tu és tão forte. **– disse a Dejiko.**

**Yui: **Sim. Houve uma das experiências que me fez ficar mais forte. **– disse a Yui. – **Mas eu sofri muito. O meu pai, que até certa altura era o meu herói, tornou-se na minha maior ameaça.

**Hikari: **E o que aconteceu?

**Yui: **Um dia…

**Flashback**

**Pai: **Muito bem Yui, vamos para a próxima experiência.

**Yui: **Eu não quero! **– gritou a Yui, chorando-**

O pai da Yui agarrou-a e lançou-a para dentro de uma máquina. Ele, com força, fechou a porta. Mas a porta acabou por não ficar totalmente fechada.

A Yui, vendo isso, esperou que o pai estivesse distraído e saiu da máquina.

**Pai: **O quê? Yui, volta imediatamente para a máquina! **– gritou o pai da Yui.**

**Yui: **Nem pensar!

O pai da Yui correu até ela e agarrou-lhe um braço. A Yui, que nessa altura já tinha a super força, agarrou o pai e lançou-o contra umas máquinas. Faíscas encheram o ar. A Yui correu escadas acima.

Ela saiu pela porta e correu para a rua. Eles viviam no campo e ela começou a correr pela planície. Alguns segundos depois, deu-se uma enorme explosão e a casa da Yui começou a arder.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Yui: **E foi assim que o meu pai morreu. Provavelmente as máquinas explodiram. Depois o fogo consumiu a casa. Eu fui viver para casa de uma tia e nunca tinha falado nisto a ninguém. Nunca suspeitaram de mim. A única coisa que sobreviveu à explosão foi esta cassete e acabei por não a destruir.

**Anina: **Era por isso que a Umbridge te andava a chantagear, não era Yui?

**Yui: **Sim, era por isso. Eu sei… que fui responsável pela morte do meu pai.

**Ryu: **Ele mereceu Yui.

**Kai: **Esperem lá! Chantagem? Do que é que vocês estão a falar?** – perguntou o Kai, sem perceber.**

**Camy: **Oh… o Kai não sabia.

**Aki: **É melhor contarmos tudo agora.

A Aki explicou ao Kai que a Umbridge os tinha tentado chantagear.

**Kai: **Chantagem heim? Quem diria… então quer dizer que vocês têm segredos. **– disse o Kai e olhou para a Anina, que desviou rapidamente o olhar.**

**Ryu: **Bem, acho que não vale a pena esconder mais o meu segredo. **– disse o Ryu, encolhendo os ombros. – **Vou contar-vos.

**Flashback**

O Ryu e alguns colegas de escola tinham ganhado uma viagem ao Egipto. Eles estavam super felizes por poderem ir ao Egipto, porque nunca lá tinham estado.

Eles iriam conhecer algumas coisas do Egipto, como monumentos, lugares famosos, cidades, etc e nos últimos dias no Egipto iriam ver como uma equipa de exploradores trabalhava nos túmulos dos faraós.

Nos primeiros dias tudo correu bem. O Ryu e companhia desceram o Nilo, viram a esfinge e as pirâmides, passaram por cidades famosas e visitaram museus.

O tempo no Egipto estava quase a acabar e o grupo foi para o acampamento dos exploradores para eles lhe explicarem sobre os segredos dos túmulos dos faraós.

**Explorador: **Os faraós eram mumificados, ou seja, enrolados em ligaduras. Os seus caixões chamavam-se sarcófagos e normalmente exibiam a cara do faraó. Além disso…

O explorador explicou tudo ao grupo. Eles ficaram muito interessados.

**Explorador: **Recentemente, foi descoberta uma câmara aqui neste túmulo, cheia de escorpiões venenosos. Nunca se aproximem deles.

Claro que, o fruto proibido é sempre o mais apetecido, por isso, o grupo decidiu que, de noite, quando todos estivessem a dormir, eles iriam até à câmara com os escorpiões.

E assim, o grupinho foi até à câmara. Equipados com lanternas e tudo o mais, o grupo de jovens conseguiu encontrar a câmara e abri-la. A área onde havia escorpiões era mais abaixo e era difícil vê-los.

**Rapaz 1: **Devíamos descer para ver os escorpiões.

**Ryu: **Acho melhor não.** – sugeriu o Ryu, que temia que algo corresse mal.**

**Emily (sim, a de beyblade): **Eu quero vê-los!

**Rapaz 2: **Então vamos lá.

**Emily: **Ryu, segura nesta corda. Se precisarmos de subir, damos um puxão e tu puxas-nos.

O Ryu acenou afirmativamente, enquanto os outros desciam pela corda. Passados uns segundos, os outros começaram a gritar.

**Emily: **Ai! O escorpião deu uma ferroada em alguém!

**Rapaz 1: **Ai! Socorro!

Com tantos gritos, o Ryu ficou assustado, largou a corda e saiu dali a correr. Pouco depois, alertados pelos gritos, apareceram os exploradores, mas para muitos dos alunos, já era tarde.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Ryu: **Muitos deles morreram. Só três se salvaram, de entre eles, a Emily.

**Kai: **Que horror Ryu!

**Yui: **Ryu…** - disse a Yui, chocada, sem saber o que dizer para apoiar o Ryu.**

**Ryu: **Eu fiquei assustado. Ainda era muito novo nessa altura.

**Kai: **Mas porque é que a Umbridge te chantageou? Embora os teus colegas tenham morrido, não era bem culpa tua.** – perguntou o Kai, para quem a chantagem ainda era uma novidade.**

**Tomoyo: **Pois, eles é que quiseram ir ver os escorpiões.

**Ryu: **Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse disto, porque, além de me poderem considerar culpado, ainda iam achar que era um cobarde.

**Dejiko: **Ora Ryu, nós não pensamos isso. **– disse a Dejiko, de uma maneira decidida.**

**Misuzu: **Tu ainda eras muito novo nessa altura.

**Hikari: **Exacto. Agora mudaste.

**Ryu: **Obrigado a todos.** – disse o Ryu, dando um sorriso fraco.**

**Aki: **Então, vamos continuar com a festa ou não?

**Camy: **Sim!

**Yui: **Antes disso, tenho de fazer uma coisa. – **disse a Yui, com determinação.**

Ela foi até à cassete de vídeo, pegou na sua varinha e gritou:

**Yui: **Fogo!

Imediatamente, a cassete pegou fogo, sendo destruída.

**Yui: **Fim.

**Hikari: **Muito bem Yui.** – disse a Hikari, dando uma palmadinha no ombro da Yui.**

**Anina: **Então, será melhor cancelarmos esta festa não é?

**Yui: **Nem pensar. Não vamos deixar que o passado estrague o nosso presente.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e todos foram para a festa, mas o Kai continuava a olhar desconfiado para a Anina.

**Magicville**

A Musette e o Brendan estavam no apartamento da Musette, a conversar.

**Musette: **Bem, quando é que me vais pagar o jantar Brendan?

**Brendan: **Tem mesmo de ser? **– perguntou o Brendan, que não queria gastar dinheiro.**

**Musette: **Uma promessa é uma promessa.

**Brendan: **Está bem. Eu marco para amanhã ou depois.

**Musette: **Ok. Fico à espera.** – disse a Musette.**

Nesse momento, bateram à porta. A Musette foi abrir e viu que era a Daphne.

**Musette: **Ah, Daphne, já chegaste.

**Daphne: **Sim.

**Brendan: **O que é que ela está aqui a fazer?** – perguntou o Brendan.**

**Musette: **A Daphne vem viver para aqui. **– disse a Musette e ambas sorriram.**

**Magicville**

No apartamento das vilãs, a Anna estava a preparar um plano.

**Ilda: **Em que é que estás a pensar Anna?

**Anna: **Amanhã vou tramar alguns alunos do quarto ano.

**Sarah: **Porque é que os queres tramar?

**Anna: **Ora, apetece-me.

**Saki: **Assim é que é. **– disse a Saki, dando um murro na mesa.**

**Ming Ming: **Vê lá Saki, não estragues a mesa.

**Saki: ¬¬**

**Sarah: **O que vale é que, agora sem a Daphne, tu és a única de nós que anda no quarto ano.

**Ilda: **Mas conta lá o plano. **– pediu a Ilda, curiosa por saber tudo.**

**Anna: **Amanhã saberão… amanhã.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Anna segue com o seu plano e trama alguns dos alunos do quarto ano. A Hikari continua desconfiada da Daphne. A Daphne e a Musette começam a dar-se bem. A Dejiko inscreve-se para fazer trabalho voluntário e a Anna revela, finalmente, o seu grande segredo. _

**Cantinho das Personagens: **

**Ray: **Hoje o Cantinho das Personagens foi dominado por nós, as personagens secundárias.

**Tyson: **Porque é que eu não fui convidado para aquela festa?

**Hilary: **Porque ias comer a comida todo sozinho, Tyson!

**Tyson: **¬¬

**Doremi: **A Lina foi convidada, não sei como, deve ser por ter aquele cabelo sempre pintado de cores diferentes. Que falta de gosto.

**Lina (ao longe): **Eu ouvi isso!

**Rosette: **Aquele burra da Ilda, anda atrás do meu Chrno. Onde é que já se viu?

**Max: **E eu ainda não tenho par nenhum na fic. Bolas, eu quero namorar com alguém!

**Júlia: **Olha Max, se ficarmos sem ninguém, juntamo-nos os dois.

**Max: **Credo, prefiro não namorar a ter de namorar contigo?

**Júlia: **¬¬

**Minako: **E onde é que anda o Alex? Pediu-me um tempo, mas já é tempo demais. Quero que ele volte!

**Sakura: **Acho que ainda vais ter de esperar um pouco, mas não muito.

**Rosette: **Bem pessoal, acho que estou a ver as outras personagens a dirigirem-se para cá, por isso está na hora de irmos embora. Adeusinho!

**Anedota de Vida**

**7.**

Num futuro próximo ou talvez não, a Anina e o Kai casaram. Acontece que os dois acabam por passar por problemas financeiros e um dia eles têm uma valente discussão.

**Kai: **Se não fosse pelo meu dinheiro **– começou o Kai. – **Esta casa não estaria aqui!

**Anina: **Ai sim? **– perguntou ela, zangada. – **Pois, se não fosse pelo teu dinheiro, eu é que não estaria aqui!

**Cantinho do Autor - 3:**

Olá a todos! Bom, hoje o cantinho é pequeno. É só para vos agradecer pelas vossas opiniões e parece que é mesmo necessário que o elenco de personagens se vá renovando, para que aconteçam coisas novas e não se perca o interesse. Uma vez mais, obrigado a todos os que responderam às perguntas :)

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, a Tomoyo disse ao Shaoran para pôr a cassete no vídeo, de forma a que a Yui revelasse o seu segredo, ao ver a cassete.

**40 – Se tu estivesses no lugar do Shaoran, o que fazias? Punhas a cassete no vídeo, pois, apesar do choque da Yui, podia contribuir para a investigação ou por outro lado, não punhas a cassete no vídeo, pois chocaria a Yui, mas também não avançarias na investigação?**

Os amigos do Ryu decidiram fazer algo perigoso, mesmo com os avisos do explorador para não o fazerem e do Ryu também.

**41 – Se tu estivesses numa situação parecida, jogavas pelo seguro e não ias ver os escorpiões ou experimentavas ir vê-los, só porque tinhas curiosidade?**

A Daphne foi viver para o apartamento da Musette. A Hikari não gosta da Daphne e pode ficar zangada com a Musette por a Daphne viver lá em casa.

**42 – Se um amigo ou amiga tua convidasse uma pessoa de que tu não gostas para fazerem algo (desde sair, ir ao cinema ou a uma festa), como é que tu reagias? Aceitavas, apesar de não ser a tua vontade ou zangavas-te com o teu amigo ou amiga, porque não tinha nada de convidar a outra pessoa de quem tu não gostas?**


	26. O Segredo da Anna

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Daphne volta para buscar as suas malas e disse que já tinha um lugar para viver. Depois disso, a Aki e companhia organizam uma festa por o Kai ter ficado em segundo lugar. A Tomoyo, o Shaoran e a Sakura aproveitam a situação para tentarem saber mais alguns segredos._

_A Sakura sobe até aos quartos e entra no quarto da Yui, descobrindo uma cassete misteriosa. Na sala, a Tomoyo começa a cantar, desviando as atenções de todos, enquanto o Shaoran põe a cassete no vídeo e começou a ver-se o que continha a cassete._

_Todos ficaram chocados quando perceberam que o pai da Yui, um cientista, fazia experiências com a própria filha, contra a vontade dela. A Yui ficou com a super força por causa dessas experiências. Um dia, a Yui conseguiu escapar, mas atirou o pai contra umas máquinas e pouco depois, o laboratório dele explodiu, matando-o._

_O segredo do Ryu é revelado por ele próprio. Quando ele e os amigos foram ao Egipto, os amigos do Ryu queriam ir ver os escorpiões venenosos e foram, mesmo com o aviso de um explorador, que lhes disse para não irem. Eles desceram por uma corda e o Ryu ficou a segurá-la._

_Mas os escorpiões atacaram e começaram a ouvir-se gritos. Em pânico, o Ryu largou a corda e foi pedir ajuda, mas tinha medo que os outros achassem que ele era um cobarde. A Musette diz ao Brendan que a Daphne vai viver no apartamento dela e a Anna tem um plano para prejudicar alguns alunos._

**Capítulo 26: O Segredo da Anna**

Os alunos do quarto ano entraram na sala de aula. Hoje iriam ter teste escrito de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, disciplina dada pela Débora, mãe da Anna, que nesse dia vinha particularmente "vermelha", com um vestido vermelho e as unhas pintadas de vermelho também.

**Débora: **Vá, sentem-se todos para o teste começar.

Todos os alunos se sentaram. A Anna já tinha combinado com a sua mãe e assim, nalguns dos testes havia alguns papéizinhos colados. A Débora distribuiu os testes todos.

**Débora: **Bem, espero que não tenham trazido nenhuns "auxiliares de memória" para o teste. **– disse a Débora, sabendo muito bem que havia teste com "auxiliares de memória" que ela própria tinha colocado. – **De qualquer maneira, vou estar com atenção.

Os alunos começaram a fazer o teste. Os papéis estavam colados à última folha e por isso os alunos não repararam.

A Débora começou a andar em volta da sala, até que viu que o Brendan tinha chegado à última folha. A Débora viu aí a sua oportunidade.

**Débora: **Brendan Lewis! O que é isso? **– perguntou a Débora, aparentando estar surpreendida e zangada. **

**Brendan: **Não fui eu que o coloquei aqui! **– disse o Brendan, tentando defender-se. **– Alguém colocou aqui este papel!

**Débora: **Parem já de fazer os testes! **– gritou a Débora. – **Vou ter de ver todos os vossos testes, pois penso que o Brendan não foi o único a trazer estes papéis para o teste.

A Débora foi verificar os outros testes. Obviamente que ela não tinha posto os papeis em todos, pois seria demasiada coincidência que todos os alunos levassem cábulas para o teste e além disso, a Anna não podia sair prejudicada.

A professora tinha distribuído os testes aleatoriamente (menos o da Anna) e calharam ao Brendan, à Yui, à Hikari, ao Ray, à Júlia, à Rei, ao Chrno, à Daphne, entre outros.

Quando os alunos saíram da aula, vinham chateados. A Anna ficou para falar com a mãe.

**Anna: **Muito bem mãe. **– disse a Anna, sorrindo. – **Eles foram apanhados. É bem feito.

**Débora: **Desta vez pude ajudar-te na tua vingançazinha pessoal, mas não esperes que te ajude de novo. –** disse a Débora. – **Ou começam a desconfiar de mim.

**Anna: **Não te preocupes mãe. Por agora chega.

**Magicville**

O Brendan, a Yui, o Ryu, a Hikari, a Anina e o Kai estavam todos juntos.

**Brendan: **Não acredito nisto! **– queixou-se o Brendan, enquanto ele e os outros caminhavam pelo corredor. – **Logo para este teste que eu tinha estudado! Não é justo…

**Yui: **Eu também tinha uma cábula no meu teste. **– disse a Yui. **– E eu nunca fiz cábulas.

**Hikari: **Bolas. A professora não nos podia ter anulado o teste. **– disse a Hikari, zangada. – **Eu precisava de ter uma boa nota.

**Ryu: **Para mim, isto tem dedo das Devil Divas.

**Anina: **Pois. Não nos podemos esquecer de que a professora Débora é a mãe da Anna.

**Hikari: **Aposto que a Daphne também está metida nisto. **– disse a Hikari, com uma voz acusadora.**

**Anina: **Não me parece que isso seja verdade.

**Kai: **Pois. Afinal ela e as outras Devil Divas estão zangadas, não é?

**Brendan: **É verdade. A Daphne até está a viver no apartamento da Musette.

**Hikari: **Para mim, ela está a fingir que está zangada com as outras Devil Divas.

**Ryu: **Achas que sim? Eu não estou a ver o que é que ela tinha a ganhar com isso. **– disse o Ryu, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Yui: **Eu acho que o Ryu tem razão.

**Hikari: **Não sei qual é a ideia dela, mas penso que ela está a mentir e pronto.

**Anina: **Hikari, não sejas assim. A também teve o seu teste anulado. Ela não ia prejudicar-se a ela mesma, não achas?

**Hikari: **Hunf, não sei porque é que ela fez isso, mas de certeza que tem um plano por trás.

**Anina: **¬¬ Desisto Hikari. Pensa o que quiseres da Daphne, mesmo que não seja verdade.

**Magicville**

Num canto afastado daquele grupo, a Daphne e a Musette estavam a conversar.

**Daphne: **Ai, que chatice o meu teste ter sido anulado. **– queixou-se a Daphne.**

**Musette: **Realmente é muito mau. E não foi só o teu teste que foi anulado.

**Daphne: **Tu ainda tiveste sorte do teu teste não ter sido anulado Musette. **– disse a Daphne. – **Tenho a certeza que a Anna e a Débora estão por detrás disto.

**Musette: **Embora seja difícil de acreditar que a própria professora esteja a tentar anular os testes dos alunos, é estranho que isto tenha acontecido. **– disse a Musette, pensativa. – **E a professora nem deu uma segunda oportunidade às pessoas.

**Daphne: **Que chatice… bem, tenho de te agradecer novamente por me deixares ficar no teu apartamento.

**Musette: **Ah, não há problema. Aliás, o apartamento não é só meu. O Matt, a Sora e a Mimi também vivem lá, mas eles não se importaram de tu ires morar para lá.

**Daphne: **Porque será que, apesar de eu estar lá em casa, quase nunca os vejo?

**Musette: **Oh, isso é porque a Sora se fecha no quarto a estudar, a Mimi está quase sempre fora e o Matt faz ambas as coisas. **– explicou a Musette. – **Às vezes passam-se dias sem eu os ver, a não ser de manhã e à noite.

**Magicville**

Os alunos do terceiro ano tinham saído da aula. A Dejiko, a Misuzu, a Lina, a Camy e a Aki sentaram-se nuns bancos que haviam no corredor.

**Misuzu: **Ah, gostei desta aula. **– disse a Misuzu, sorrindo.**

**Lina: **Eu gosto de todas as aulas, desde que o Tyson esteja lá. ♥

**Camy: **Ah, Lina, voltaste a pintar o cabelo? **– perguntou a Camy, vendo que a Lina tinha o cabelo pintado de sete cores, como um arco-íris. O.o**

**Lina: **Ora, eu gosto de pintar o cabelo. **– disse a Lina. – **Um dia, se eu namorar o Tyson e ele me disser que quer que eu pare de pintar o cabelo, eu paro, até lá, faço como eu quiser.

**Aki: **Fazes bem Lina. **– disse a Aki, acenando afirmativamente. – **Tens de fazer o que gostas.

**Lina: **Obrigada Aki.

**Misuzu: **O que se passa Dejiko, estás muito pensativa? **– perguntou a Misuzu, vendo que a amiga estava muito parada nesse dia.**

**Dejiko: **Ah, não é nada. **– disse a Dejiko, abanando a cabeça.**

**Aki: **Hum… conta lá o que se passa Dejiko.

**Camy: **Vá lá, conta.

**Dejiko: **Hunf, está bem. **– disse a Dejiko, encolhendo os ombros. – **Hoje vou ao hospital.

**Misuzu: **Porquê? Não me digas que estás doente Dejiko!

**Dejiko: **Não, não é nada disso. **– disse a Dejiko. – **O que acontece é que, há algum tempo eu inscrevi-me para fazer voluntariado no hospital.

**Camy: **Voluntariado?

**Dejiko: **Sim. Quer dizer que eu vou ajudar algumas pessoas que lá estiverem. Ajudo no que posso, visito-as, faço-lhes companhia. Esse género de coisas.

**Aki: **Oh, isso é que é uma coisa importante Dejiko. **– disse Aki, admirada. – **Apoiar as pessoas que estão no hospital, principalmente aquelas que estão internadas há muito tempo, é especialmente difícil.

**Dejiko: **Sim, eu sei, mas eu quero poder fazer algo por essas pessoas.

**Misuzu: **Isso é um acto muito nobre Dejiko.** – disse a Misuzu, sorrindo à amiga.**

**Dejiko: **O que acontece é que hoje vou ao hospital, saber se me aceitam no voluntariado ou não.

**Lina: **Ah. E estás nervosa, é?

**Dejiko: **Claro que sim.

**Lina: **Ah, não te preocupes. Tenho a certeza que te vão aceitar lá. **– disse a Lina, confiante.**

**Camy: **Claro. Todas vamos torcer por ti.

**Dejiko: **Obrigado amigas.

**Magicville**

Ali perto, a Ilda, a Ming Ming, a Saki e a Sarah estavam a conversar.

**Sarah: **Qual seria o plano da Anna para hoje? **– perguntou a Sarah, curiosa.**

**Ilda: **Sei lá, mas deve ser algo mauzinho. Ela podia ter confiado em nós e ter-nos contado o plano.

**Saki: **Se a Anna quiser, eu bato em toda a gente. **– disse a Saki. – **Aplico um golpe de karaté a algumas pessoas. O meu golpe nunca falha, destrói logo os inimigos.

**As outras três: ¬¬**

**Ming Ming: **Esta é maluca. **– sussurrou a Ming Ming.**

**Saki: **Ei! Eu ouvi isso! Queres levar pancada é?

A Saki saltou para cima da Ming Ming e as duas começaram a brigar no meio do corredor.

**Ilda: **Parem com isso meninas!

**Sarah: **Mas vocês são malucas ou quê?

Nesse momento, a Saki puxou a Ilda para o meio da briga. A Ilda gritava, enquanto a Saki dava socos em tudo o que lhe aparecia à frente. A Ming Ming tinha desmaiado.

**Sarah: **Oh meu Deus. Eu só me dou com gente sem classe nenhuma. **– disse a Sarah, enquanto se afastava da briga.**

**Magicville**

Algum tempo depois, a Tomoyo, o Shaoran e a Sakura voltaram à mansão Darkly.

**Tomoyo: **Pessoal. Temos de procurar mais pistas nesta mansão. Tenho a certeza que deve haver mais alguma coisa que podemos encontrar.

**Shaoran: **Será que há mesmo?

**Tomoyo: **Claro que sim. **– disse a Tomoyo, com convicção. – **Vá, vamos procurar.

Os três amigos começaram a procurar algumas pistas pela mansão. Apesar de procurarem durante muito tempo, apenas acharam uma pequena pista num dos corredores.

**Sakura: **Ora, aqui temos um bocadinho do que parece ser um vestido. **– disse a Sakura, olhando para o pedacinho de tecido na sua mão.**

**Tomoyo: **É verdade. O tecido é de um vestido ou de uma blusa. **– disse a Tomoyo. – **E de roupas percebo eu.

**Shaoran: **Mais uma vez, as pistas apontam para uma mulher. – **disse o Shaoran, de maneira pensativa.**

**Tomoyo: **Se ao menos encontrássemos a pistola… seria uma grande ajuda…

**Sakura: **Mas é muito difícil encontrá-la, não é?

**Tomoyo: **Vamos pensar… a pessoa que usou a pistola quis livrar-se dela, obviamente. **– disse a Tomoyo. – **E qual é a melhor maneira de nos livrarmos de uma pistola?

**Shaoran: **Escondê-la. **– respondeu o Shaoran.**

**Tomoyo: **Talvez, mas alguém a podia encontrar, não era?

**Sakura: **Sim, isso é verdade. **– disse a Sakura, pensativa. – **Então qual é a melhor maneira de alguém se livrar de uma pistola?

**Tomoyo: **É fácil. Só precisa de a atirar ao mar.

**Shaoran: **Não tinha pensado nisso… sim, parece fácil. A pistola vai para o fundo do mar e ninguém a encontra.

**Tomoyo: **Pois é… o mar… esperem! **– de repente, a Tomoyo teve uma ideia. – **Aqui não temos o mar ao pé, mas temos um lago.

**Shaoran: **Achas que a pistola foi mandada para dentro do lago?

**Tomoyo: **É uma hipótese.

A Tomoyo guardou o pedaço de tecido. Todos saíram para a rua e foram até um lago que ficava perto da mansão Darkly.

**Sakura: **Shaoran, faz o favor de ires lá tu. **– pediu a Sakura. – **Não me quero molhar.

**Shaoran: **Claro, meu anjo. – **disse o Shaoran, sorrindo à Sakura, que corou imenso.**

O Shaoran tirou a camisola, deixou a varinha na erva e mandou-se à água. Mergulhou várias vezes, até que apareceu à superfície com uma pistola na mão.

**Sakura: **Boa! Encontraste-a! **– exclamou a Sakura, feliz.**

**Tomoyo: **Então o meu palpite estava correcto… hum, agora só temos de descobrir a quem pertence essa pistola.

**Shaoran: **Mas isso deve ser complicado. **– disse o Shaoran, enquanto usava a sua varinha para se secar. **

**Tomoyo: **Nem por isso. A pistola deve ter sido comprada aqui em Magicville. Além disso, pela marca e referência dela, havemos de descobrir quem comprou esta pistola. **– disse a Tomoyo. – **Com o dinheiro da minha mãe, saberemos isto rapidamente e depois estaremos mais perto de descobrir tudo sobre este crime.

**Magicville**

Quando a Dejiko chegou a casa nessa tarde, a Aki, a Camy, a Misuzu e a Lina esperavam por ela, para saberem se a tinham aceitado no voluntariado ou não.

**Aki: **Ai, ela nunca mais chega. **– queixou-se a Aki, olhando para o relógio de pulso.**

**Camy: **Eu sabia que devíamos ter ido com ela. **– disse a Camy. – **Assim ficávamos a saber se ela tinha sido aceite ou não.

Nesse momento, a porta do apartamento abriu-se e a Dejiko entrou. As outras correram para ela, ansiosas.

**Lina: **Ah, finalmente que chegaste. Estávamos à tua espera.

**Misuzu: **E então? Eles deixam que tu faças voluntariado ou não Dejiko? **– perguntou a Misuzu, nervosa.**

A Dejiko olhou para todas elas, com expressões ansiosas no rosto.

**Dejiko: **Eles… disseram que eu era muito nova para fazer voluntariado e não me aceitaram.

**Misuzu: **Oh, mas que chatice… **- disse a Misuzu, desanimada.**

**Aki: **Que estúpidos! **– gritou a Aki, nervosa. – **Mas que desculpa parva que eles deram.

**Camy: **Tu serias uma óptima voluntária, tenho a certeza.

A Dejiko viu que as outras estavam exaltadas e chateadas e disse:

**Dejiko: **Estava a brincar. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo. – **Eles aceitaram. Sou a mais nova voluntária do hospital!

A princípio, as outras olharam para ela, surpreendias. A Aki fez uma cara meio zangada, a Camy piscou o olho à Dejiko e a Lina e a Misuzu saltaram para cima da Dejiko, abraçando-a com força.

**Lina: **Muito bem Dejiko! Foste má em ter-nos mentido primeiro. **– disse a Lina, numa voz repreendedora.**

**Misuzu: **Eu tinha a certeza que ias conseguir. **– disse a Misuzu, sorrindo. – **E quando é que começas a fazer o voluntariado?

**Dejiko: **Bem, eu posso fazer quando quiser. **– respondeu a Dejiko. – **Se eu puder, começo amanhã. Ah, já agora, Lina e Misuzu, saiam de cima de mim, porque estão a esmagar-me.

**Magicville**

As vilãs estavam na sua casa. A Ming Ming estava deitada na sua cama, ainda meio inconsciente, depois do que tinha acontecido com a Saki. A Ilda também estava deitada.

Na sala, a Anna, a Sarah e a Saki estavam a ver um filme de terror. A Sarah encolhia-se no sofá, a Saki vibrava com o filme, mas a Anna bocejava, aborrecida.

**Anna: **Mas que filme mais chato.

**Saki: **Eu não acho.

**Sarah: **É um filme arrepiante. – **disse a Sarah, tremendo. – **E no início do filme, disseram que era baseado em factos reais.

Nesse momento, a Tomoyo estava a ouvir tudo no seu apartamento pois, num dia em que as Devil Divas não estavam em casa, a Tomoyo pôs lá alguns mini-microfones. Podiam ser úteis para saber os segredos das Devil Divas.

**Anna: **Se vocês querem uma história de arrepiar e verdadeira, eu conto-vos uma.

**Saki: **Então, conta lá.

**Anna: **Ok, vou contar-vos… isto aconteceu comigo, há algum tempo…

**Flashback**

Eram quatro e meia da tarde. A Anna, a Débora e outra rapariga estavam sentadas à sombra de uma árvore. A Débora estava a ler, a outra rapariga tinha uma varinha na mão e estava a fazer feitiços. A Anna observava-a.

A rapariga tinha longos cabelos negros, tal como a Anna, mas os olhos dela era de um verde-esmeralda muito bonito. Tinha uma expressão mais fria do que a Anna, actualmente. A rapariga era a irmã mais velha da Anna, Rebecca Black.

**Débora: **Rebecca, tem cuidado com os teus feitiços. **– disse a Débora, levantando os olhos do seu livro. **– Da última vez, pegaste fogo à floresta.

**Rebecca: **Eu sei o que faço mãe. **– disse a Rebecca, num tom frio. – **Eu sou muito forte e sei controlar os meus poderes.

Escusado será dizer que a Rebecca era tão má ou pior que a mãe e a irmã mais nova (a malvadez deve ser genética). A Rebecca continuou a fazer feitiços, até que um pássaro cruzou os céus. A Rebecca apontou-lhe a varinha e, com um feitiço, matou o pássaro.

**Débora: **Muito bem minha filha. – **disse a Débora. – **És muito habilidosa. Tomara que a tua irmã Anna fosse como tu, mas é uma inútil.

A Anna ficou zangada. Estava farta que a comparassem sempre com a Rebecca. Era normal que, sendo mais nova, não tivesse tanta experiência na magia, mas os pais da Anna não queriam saber disso.

**Rebecca: **Anna, serás sempre uma inútil. **– disse a Rebecca, encarando a irmã e lançando-lhe um sorriso malicioso.**

**Anna: **Eu não sou uma inútil! **– gritou a Anna.**

**Rebecca: **Claro que és! Eu quero conquistar o mundo, mandar em tudo e todos, destruir os fracos e tu, o que queres? Não sabes, porque és uma inútil!

**Débora: **Ai, porque é que tu não saíste à tua irmã, Anna? **– perguntou a Débora. – **Devias ser mais parecida com a Rebecca!

**Anna: **Mas eu não sou a Rebecca! **– gritou a Anna, levantou-se e começou a correr.**

**Rebecca: **Eu vou atrás dela. **– disse a Rebecca, começando a seguir a irmã.**

A Anna só parou de correr quando viu que estava à beira do penhasco. Várias lágrimas inundavam-lhe os olhos. Porque é que estavam sempre a compará-la com a irmã? Porque é que tinham de ser sempre assim para ela?

A Anna ouviu um barulho atrás dela e viu que a Rebecca estava a aproximar-se.

**Rebecca: **Então dona inútil, não achas que devemos ir para ao pé da mãe? Ai, só me dás problemas. A mim e a todos. Devias morrer de uma vez por todas. Estávamos melhor sem ti.

A Anna continuou a chorar.

**Rebecca; **Hum… um pequeno empurrãozinho e livro-me de ti… **- susurrou a Rebecca, dando um passo em direcção à Anna. – **Adeus maninha, tu és um empecilho para mim e se tu morreres, eu é que vou receber toda a herança dos nossos pais. Morre!

A Rebecca lançou-se contra a Anna. Nesse momento, a Anna sentiu um calor no peito. Uma fúria apoderou-se dela.

**Anna: **Tu é que devias morrer!

Esquivando-se, a Anna saltou para trás da irmã e, com uma força surpreendente, a Anna agarrou a irmã e mandou-a pelo penhasco abaixo. Os gritos da Rebecca foram ouvidos, até que ela bateu no fundo do penhasco e morreu.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Anna: **E foi assim que a minha irmã Rebecca morreu. **– disse a Anna. – **Claro que disse à minha mãe que ela tinha tropeçado e caído no precipício. Isto não pode sair daqui, ouviram meninas?

**Saki: **Claro, nem me atrevo a contar nada. **– disse a Saki. – **Tu és perigosa. Mas a tua irmã também não era melhor.

**Sarah: **Nunca pensei Anna…

A Tomoyo ouviu tudo com atenção e ficou horrorizada. A Anna tinha matado a própria irmã, que a tinha tentado matar antes disso.

**Anna: **Desde aí, eu mudei muito e a minha mãe já não tem razão de queixas. Eu sou muito melhor do que a Rebecca era.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_O Brendan leva, finalmente a Musette a jantar. O Kai anda a dizer algo que vai deixar alguém muito feliz. A Dejiko começa a trabalhar como voluntária. É revelado mais um segredo e fala-se num baile de gala._

**Passerelle das Personagens: **

**Sarah: **Olá! Finalmente, depois de vinte e seis capítulos, consegui introduzir aqui a passerelle das personagens. Adeus cantinho das personagens e olá passerelle das personagens. Bem, a primeira mudança que eu vou fazer é que vai haver desfiles todas as semanas. Ilda, vem cá!

**Ilda: **Já aqui estou!

**Sarah: **Óptimo. Aqui está a Ilda, que tem um vestido da Fátima Envelopes, usa perfume Chappel e uns sapatos de uma marca qualquer, que ninguém conhece.

**Ilda: **Eu queria era trazer um vestido do João Bolo e queria perfume da Dolce e Banana.

**Sarah: **Bom, agora é a vez da Anna, que traz um vestido de verão e…

**Anna: **Ei! Este vestido é transparente! Dá para ver todas as partes do meu corpo!

Nesse momento, apareceram os outros.

**Hikari: **Ei! O que se passa aqui?

**Brendan: **Pois, afinal o que… uau, gosto desse vestido Anna, dá para te visualizarmos melhor.

**Anna: **¬¬

POF!

**Ilda: **Não, não foi um cofre a cair, foi só a Musette a dar um murro ao Brendan.

**Musette: **Ele é um tarado. Credo.

**Brendan: **Bolas, perdi um dente!

**Misuzu: **Calma, está aqui.

**Os outros: **¬¬

**Sarah: **Ei! Vão-se embora! Isto agora é a passerelle das personagens!

**Anina: **Nem penses! Devolve o cantinho das personagens!

**Saki: **Eu também não gosto muito desta coisa da moda. Olhem que ela quer que eu vista um vestido francês todo feioso.

Depois de muita confusão, eles tiraram a passerelle dali e prenderam a Sarah numa sala, para que ela não chateasse mais.

**Daphne: **Pessoal, faltam só três segredos!

**Aki: **Sim, o segredo da Anina, da Hikari e da Dejiko.

**Camy: **Qual deles será revelado no próximo capítulo?

**Ryu: **Não faço ideia, mas que vai haver algumas surpresas no próximo capítulo, vai.

**Yui: **Pessoal, está na hora de irmos. Bom, adeus e até para a semana. Vá, vamos lá. Ah, acham que há problema se deixarmos a Sarah naquela sala durante mais uma hora?

**Anedota de Vida**

**8. **

O Kai, um toxicodependente, liga para a sua casa, para falar com a sua mulher, a Anina.

**Kai: **Estou querida, sou eu, o Kai. Olha, tenho uma boa notícia para te dar e uma má notícia também.

**Anina: **Então diz-me qual é a boa notícia querido.

**Kai: **A boa notícia é que deixei a droga.

**Anina: **E a má notícia?

**Kai: **É que não sei onde!

**Cantinho do Autor - 4:**

Olá a todos! Bem, eu hoje de manhã tinha-me lembrado de uma anedota mesmo boa para pôr aqui, mas entretanto, acabei por me esquecer da anedota e então decidi pôr esta, que também acho muito divertida.

O que é que acharam do segredo da Anna? Depois de o ter escrito, até achei que a Anna tinha feito um favor ao matar a Rebecca. Bolas, a Rebecca era mesmo má e, por um lado, vemos que a família da Anna tem muita culpa por ela se ter tornado má.

Bom, como já foi dito pela Daphne, no cantinho das personagens, que hoje se tornou numa passerelle, já só faltam três segredos para serem revelados e quatro capítulos para que esta fase termine.

Como podem ver na parte do próximo capítulo, desta vez não disse de quem é que o seria o segredo revelado. É que assim vão ficar na dúvida até lerem. O que posso dizer é que o próximo segredo é de uma rapariga XP

Anina, Hikari ou Dejiko, qual será? Bem, o próximo capítulo vai ter muitas surpresas, que eu não referi na parte do próximo capítulo, mas sei que vão gostar. Pronto, desta vez é só o que tenho a dizer. Adeus e fiquem com a parte das perguntas.

**E se fosses tu?**

Por causa de um plano da Anna e da Débora, alguns alunos ficaram prejudicados e ficaram com a fama de levarem cábulas ou colarem, como se diz no Brasil.

**43 – Já alguma vez fizeste cábulas/colaste? Conheces muita gente que faça isso? E qual é a tua opinião pessoal sobre isso?**

A Dejiko inscreveu-se no voluntariado, porque quer ajudar os outros, apesar de saber que isso é complicado.

**44 – E tu, achas que também eras capaz de te voluntariar ou achas que seria complicado fazeres isso?**

O grande segredo da Anna foi revelado à Sarah e à Saki e, sem a Anna saber, à Tomoyo também.

**45 –** **O que é que achaste do segredo da Anna? Achas que condizia com ela ou nem por isso? Se fosses tu a escolher um segredo para ela, que tipo de segredo escolherias?**


	27. O Segredo da Dejiko

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Anna trama um plano para fazer com que alguns alunos do quarto ano se dêem mal. Ela e a Débora colocam cábulas nos testes de alguns alunos e a Débora, fingindo-se de ofendida e surpresa com aquela situação, anula o teste a esses alunos._

_Os alunos do quarto ano não ficam nada satisfeitos com o que se passou. A Daphne e a Musette começam a tornar-se boas amigas. A Dejiko conta às outras que se inscreveu no voluntariado do hospital e está à espera de ver se vai ser aceite ou não. As outras ficam contentes com o gesto da Dejiko e apoiam-na._

_A Saki e a Ming Ming desentendem-se, mais uma vez e a Saki começa a brigar com a Ming Ming, que acaba por desmaiar. A Ilda é apanhada no meio da luta e leva por tabela também._

_A Tomoyo, o Shaoran e a Sakura voltam à mansão Darkly e encontram um pedaço de um vestido preto. A Tomoyo diz que a melhor maneira de alguém se livrar de uma pistola é atirando-a ao mar. Como não há nenhum mar ali perto, mas há um lago, os três vão até lá._

_O Shaoran mergulha no lago e encontra a pistola. A Tomoyo diz que vai tentar descobrir a quem pertence pela marca e referência. Quando a Dejiko chega a casa, as outras perguntam-lhe se foi aceite no voluntariado ou não._

_A Dejiko mente, dizendo que não foi aceite e deixando as outras zangadas e tristes, mas depois revela que é mentira e que foi aceite e todas ficam contentes. Por fim, é a altura da Anna revelar o seu segredo. Sem saber que tem alguns microfones espalhados pela casa, cortesia da Tomoyo, a Anna revela o seu segredo à Saki e à Sarah._

_A Anna tinha uma irmã mais velha, Rebecca Black, que não era nada boa pessoa, era muito pior que a Anna e não gostava nada da Anna, humilhando-a. Um dia, depois de uma discussão, a Anna foge e depara-se com um precipício A Rebecca vai buscá-la, mas a Anna diz-lhe tudo o que pensa._

_A Rebecca fica zangada e, vendo que se matar a irmã vai ficar com toda a herança para si e ainda vai livrar-se da Anna, a Rebecca tenta empurrá-la pelo precipício abaixo. A Anna consegue esquivar-se e acaba por empurrar a Rebecca, que cai no precipício e acaba por morrer._

**Capítulo 27: O Segredo da Dejiko**

Eram nove e meia da noite. O Brendan estava a cumprir a sua aposta e neste momento, ele a Musette, estavam a jantar num restaurante fino: "Amour à la carte."

**Musette: **Estou impressionada. – **disse a Musette, olhando à sua volta.**

**Brendan: **Tu querias que o jantar fosse num restaurante fino e nada mais fino do que este restaurante francês. **– disse o Brendan, enquanto comia.**

**Musette: **Sim, tenho de admitir que pensei que não irias cumprir o que tinhas apostado. **– disse a Musette. – **Tens a certeza que tens dinheiro para pagar isto? Não quero ficar aqui a lavar pratos por não termos dinheiro para pagar.

**Brendan: **Não te preocupes. Eu tenho dinheiro que chegue para pagar por este jantar. **– assegurou o Brendan.**

**Musette: **Ok. Se tu dizes, eu acredito. **– disse a Musette, continuando a comer.**

Eles foram conversando animadamente sobre vários temas: a escola, a família, os amigos, etc, até que chegaram ao assunto do amor.

**Musette: **Não te tenho visto atrás das raparigas. **– disse a Musette.**

**Brendan: **Bem, agora tenho estado contigo, por isso é normal que eu não tenha tentado conquistar mais nenhuma rapariga.

**Musette: **Sim, eu percebo, mas nós não temos nada a ver um com o outro. **– disse a Musette. – **Não namoramos nem nada. Não temos nada sério, nem nunca dissemos que íamos ter.

**Brendan: **Sim, isso é verdade. **– disse o Brendan. – **Mas eu pensei que…

**Musette:** Desculpa se te fiz ficar confuso, mas a verdade é que não estou interessada em ti. Apenas me chateava que andasses atrás de todas as raparigas. **– explicou a Musette.**

**Brendan: **Oh, estou a perceber. **– disse o Brendan, abanando a cabeça. – **Mas também não há problema, porque não sentia mesmo nada por ti.

**Musette: **Ainda bem, senão seria complicado. **– disse a Musette. – **É que eu já gosto de outra pessoa.

O Brendan não estava a ser totalmente verdadeiro. Por algum tempo, ele tinha pensado que tinha arranjado alguém para ficar definitivamente a seu lado, mas parecia que não. Ele não estava à espera que a Musette gostasse de outra pessoa.

**Brendan: **Então gostas de outra pessoa… e quem é ele?

**Musette: **Oh, não te posso dizer agora. **– disse a Musette, encolhendo os ombros. – **Um dia saberás.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, no apartamento do Kai e companhia, ele, o Ray e a Júlia esperavam que o Max, a Hilary e o Tyson descessem as escadas para eles irem para a escola.

**Kai: **Que chatos. Estão sempre atrasados. **– disse o Kai, mal-humorado.**

**Júlia: **Calma, eles já não devem demorar. Sabes como o Tyson é, demora imenso para se levantar e a Hilary e o Max têm de tentar que ele se despache, por isso atrasam-se os três. **– disse a Júlia.**

**Ray: **E tem calma Kai, porque é que estás com tanta pressa para ires para a escola? **– perguntou o Ray.**

**Kai: **Ora, eu quero estar um bocadinho com a Anina antes da aula começar. **– disse o Kai.**

**Ray: **Duh, Kai, ela vive aqui ao lado. **– disse o Ray. – **Se queres ir ter com ela, vai. Vão os dois juntos para a escola. Eu e a Júlia podemos esperar pelo Max, pelo Tyson e pela Hilary.

**Júlia: **Claro, vai lá Kai. **– disse a Júlia, sorrindo. – **Vai ter com a tua namorada.

**Kai: **Ela _ainda_ não é minha namorada. **– disse o Kai. – **Bem, então até logo.

O Kai saiu do apartamento. O Ray e a Júlia entreolharam-se.

**Ray: **Reparaste que ele carregou bem na palavra ainda? **– perguntou o Ray.**

**Júlia: **Por acaso reparei… hum…

**Magicville**

Quando o Kai bateu à porta do apartamento da Anina e companhia, foi a Misuzu que veio abrir (a coitada deve ser a criada, só ela é que vai abrir a porta :P).

**Misuzu: **Oh, bom dia Kai.

**Kai: **Bom dia Misuzu. A Anina já saiu?

**Misuzu: **Não, não. Ela está na cozinha, a acabar de tomar o pequeno-almoço. **– explicou a Misuzu. – **Entra. Podes ir ter com ela.

O Kai entrou e dirigiu-se à cozinha. A Misuzu subiu ao seu quarto para arrumar a sua mochila.

Quando o Kai entrou na cozinha, estavam lá a Anina e a Hikari, ambas a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

**Kai: **Bom dia.

**Anina: **Oh, bom dia Kai. **– disse a Anina e ela e o Kai deram um pequeno beijo. – **Então o que estás aqui a fazer tão cedo?

**Kai: **Vim perguntar-te se querias ir comigo para a escola. **– disse o Kai, com um olhar ansioso.**

**Anina: **Claro que sim. **– disse a Anina, sorrindo. **

**Hikari: **Ai, ai… eu é que estou a precisar de alguém que goste de mim. **– disse a Hikari, suspirando. – **O Alex nunca mais volta para a escola.

**Anina: **Já não falta muito Hikari. **– disse a Anina. – **Bem, vou só buscar a minha mochila e podemos ir embora Kai.

A Anina saiu da cozinha a correr e subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto. O Kai e a Hikari ficaram sozinhos na cozinha.

**Hikari: **Então Kai, diz-me, gostas mesmo da Anina, não gostas? **– perguntou a Hikari, sorrindo ao Kai.**

**Kai: **Sim, gosto muito dela. **– disse o Kai, corando um pouco. **

**Hikari: **Mas… que eu saiba, ainda não namoram, pois não? **– perguntou a Hikari. – **Só estão juntos, sem compromissos.

**Kai: **Sim. _Ainda _não namoramos, mas já faltou mais. **– disse o Kai.**

A Anina apareceu pouco depois e os dois saíram juntos. A Misuzu e a Lina desceram as escadas juntas.

**Lina: **Então, vamos para a escola? **– perguntou a Lina, que tinha o cabelo pintado de loiro nesse dia.**

**Hikari: **Vamos. **– disse a Hikari, pensativa.**

**Misuzu: **O que se passa Hikari? **– perguntou a Misuzu, curiosa.**

**Hikari: **Não é nada. Foi só uma coisa que o Kai me disse… acho que hoje vai acontecer uma coisa boa…

**Magicville**

A Anina e o Kai iam caminhando lado a lado, de mãos entrelaçadas, a caminho da escola, quando, subitamente, o Kai parou.

**Anina: **O que se passa Kai? Porque paraste? **– perguntou a Anina.**

**Kai: **Anina, preciso de te perguntar uma coisa. **– disse o Kai, soltando a mão da Anina e pondo a mão no bolso. Tirou de lá uma aliança. **– Anina, até agora não tinhamos nada sério, mas eu quero ter um compromisso sério contigo. Anina, aceitas namorar comigo?

A Anina ficou a olhar para o Kai, sem perceber logo. Depois esboçou um enorme sorriso.

**Anina: **Oh Kai, que querido! Claro que aceito namorar contigo.

**Kai: **A sério? Boa!

O Kai abraçou a Anina e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Depois, o Kai pôs a aliança no dedo da Anina.

**Kai: **Assim toda a gente vai saber que és comprometida. **– disse o Kai.**

**Anina: **Sim, mas há uma coisa que falta aqui.

**Kai: **Falta? O quê? **– perguntou o Kai, sem saber o que faltava.**

**Anina: **Falta uma aliança para ti. Também quero que saibam que tu és comprometido.

O Kai sorriu-lhe e mais tarde nesse dia, eles foram comprar uma aliança de namoro para o Kai.

**Magicville**

Ainda nessa tarde, a Dejiko foi fazer o voluntariado para o hospital. Ela estava nervosa, pois era o seu primeiro dia. No apartamento do Ryu e companhia, a Aki, a Camy, a Yui e o Ryu estavam a estudar, pois faltava apenas uma semana para terminarem as aulas do primeiro período.

**Ryu: **O teste de Magia Elementar da professora Maiorka vai ser super difícil, tenho a certeza.

**Yui: **O que vale é que, como a Umbridge morreu e ainda não arranjaram um professor substituto, não vamos ter teste de Encantamentos. **– disse a Yui.**

**Camy: **Bom, os vossos testes devem ser mais difíceis, porque vocês andam no quarto ano e nós só andamos no terceiro. **– disse a Camy, enquanto folheava o livro de História da Magia.**

**Aki: **Temos de nos concentrar nisto. É só mais uma semana e depois vamos estar de férias durante algum tempo. **– disse a Aki.**

Nesse momento, a Dejiko entrou no apartamento e não parecia feliz.

**Yui: **Que cara Dejiko, o que se passa? Não gostaste do teu primeiro dia de voluntariado? **– perguntou a Yui, cheia de curiosidade.**

**Dejiko: **Olá pessoal. Bom, eu até gostei do meu primeiro dia. **– disse a Dejiko, sentando-se num sofá. – **O problema é que houve um caso que eu não consigo compreender e estou zangada por isso.

**Camy: **E que caso foi esse?

**Dejiko: **Bem, o que aconteceu é que, um menino estava a brincar com uma arma, que tinha encontrado na sua casa…

**Aki: **Pois, os pais devem ser uns irresponsáveis e deixaram a arma ao alcance da criança. **– disse a Aki, interrompendo a Dejiko.**

**Dejiko: **Bom, o menino, que se chama Tommy, disparou a arma contra si mesmo.

**Ryu: **Que horror! Pobre menino…

**Yui: **Nem devia estar a perceber o que estava a fazer. **– disse a Yui.**

**Dejiko: **O que acontece é que os pais do Tommy levaram-no até ao hospital, para ele receber tratamentos, mas o problema é que ele precisa de uma transfusão de sangue. **– disse a Dejiko.**

**Camy: **Ah, acho que já percebi. **– disse a Camy. – **Ele deve ter um tipo de sangue raro, não é? Deve ser difícil encontrar o tal tipo de sangue.

**Dejiko: **Não. Longe disso. O tipo de sangue do Tommy é muito comum. É de tipo O positivo. **– explicou a Dejiko. **– O problema é que os pais do Tommy não querem que o filho receba a transfusão de sangue.

**Os outros: **O quê? **– gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo. – **Mas porque é que eles não querem que ele receba a transfusão?

**Dejiko: **Ora, aí está a causa que me fez ficar chateada. **– disse a Dejiko. – **Segundo o que me disseram, eles são de uma religião qualquer que não aprova as transfusões e proíbe que as pessoas recebam sangue que não seja o delas.

**Camy: **Essa é a coisa mais estúpida que eu ouvi até hoje. **– disse a Camy, zangada. – **E acreditem que já ouvi muitas coisas estúpidas.

**Ryu: **Mas se o Tommy não receber sangue, o que lhe vai acontecer?

**Dejiko: **Se ele não receber a transfusão de sangue, morre.** – disse a Dejiko, tristemente.**

**Aki: **Não podemos deixar isso acontecer!

**Yui: **Vamos avisar todos os nossos amigos!

**Magicville**

Um grande grupo de pessoas ia a entrar no hospital. A Dejiko e companhia tinham conseguido que muitas pessoas se reunissem para tentar convencer os pais do Tommy a deixarem que ele recebesse a transferência de sangue. No meio dessas pessoas, havia três que normalmente não estariam ali.

**Sarah: **Posso saber o que é que nós estamos aqui a fazer? **– perguntou ela, sem entender. – **Nós somos as vilãs, não nos juntamos a manifestações para salvar pessoas.

**Ilda: **Mas é uma criança, por isso, temos a obrigação de a tentar ajudar. **– disse a Ilda. – **Mas não se preocupem porque é só desta vez.

**Saki: **Hunf, a Anna e a Ming Maluca é que fizeram bem e ficaram em casa. **– disse a Saki, cruzando os braços. **– Isto aqui está cheio de gente.

**Sarah: **Olhem, vamos mas é embora daqui!

**Saki: **É, está muito calor e a tua maquiagem está a ficar borrada. **– disse a Saki, gozando com a Sarah.**

**Sarah: **Ah! A minha maquiagem está a ficar borrada? Temos de ir embora! **– disse a Sarah, enquanto começava a sair dali, seguida pela Saki.**

**Ilda: **Ai, que chatice… esperem por mim meninas!

A Ilda também se foi embora. Dentro do hospital, as pessoas estavam a tentar convencer os pais do Tommy.

**Hikari: **Vocês não podem deixar o vosso filho morrer!

**Misuzu: **Uma criança tem direito a viver. **– disse a Misuzu, acenando com a cabeça. – **Como é que vocês podem ser tão frios?

**Mãe do Tommy: **Nós é que sabemos. O filho é nosso! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Lina: **Ora, sua estúpida, não grite connosco! **– disse a Lina, zangada também.**

**Pai do Tommy: **Veja lá o que diz menina. **– disse o pai do Tommy, em tom desafiante. – **Nós é que sabemos o que é melhor para o nosso filho.

**Sakura: **Vocês são é malucos.

**Tomoyo: **Desde quando é que deixar morrer uma criança é o melhor para ela? **– perguntou a Tomoyo, que já se estava a enervar e olhem que ela até é calma.**

**Yui: **Abaixo os pais do Tommy!

**Todos: **Sim!

**Pai do Tommy: **Vocês estão a enervar-me. **– disse o pai do Tommy, zangado. – **Olhem que eu dou cabo de vocês!

**Aki: **Ele está a ameaçar-nos!

**Camy: **Não me segurem! Eu vou-me a ele! **– gritou a Camy e lançou-se para cima do pai do Tommy.**

Os dois começaram a rebolar pelo chão, dando murros uns aos outros e puxando os cabelos.

**Aki: **Ei! Deixe a Camy em paz! **– gritou a Aki.**

**Yui: **À carga pessoal! **– gritou a Yui.**

Muita gente foi contra os pais do Tommy e iniciou-se uma enorme confusão. Chegou a certa altura que todos já batiam em todos, mesmo sem verem quem eram. Os seguranças apareceram e começaram a levar as pessoas dali.

**Dejiko: **Nós temos de falar. **– pediu a Dejiko aos pais do Tommy. – **Por favor.

**Mãe do Tommy: **Então vamos falar numa sala.

Os pais do Tommy dirigiram-se a uma pequena sala. A Dejiko foi atrás deles, seguida pela Misuzu e pela Tomoyo, que não tinham entrado na briga e por isso não tinham sido retiradas pelos seguranças.

**Mãe do Tommy: **Pronto, diga logo o que quer de uma vez. **– disse a mãe do Tommy, impaciente. – **Espero que não tente convencer-nos a fazer a transfusão. Estamos fartos dessa conversa e…

**Dejiko: **Eu só quero que oiçam o que tenho para dizer. **– disse a Dejiko. – **Então, é assim…

**Flashback**

Era um dia completamente normal. A Dejiko estava a brincar com o seu primo Yugi (sim, o de Yu-gi-oh).

**Mãe da Dejiko: **Querida, eu tenho de ir num instante ao super mercado, podes tomar conta do teu primo? Demoro no máximo dez minutos.

**Dejiko: **Claro, mamã. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo. – **Eu já sou crescida para tomar conta do Yugi.

**Mãe da Dejiko: **Então querida, fica bem e não faças nada perigoso. **– disse a mãe da Dejiko, antes de sair de casa.**

O problema é que nessa altura, a Dejiko tinha apenas 9 anos e o Yugi tinha 7, ou seja, eram bastante novos e muito irrequietos.

**Dejiko: **Então Yugi, a que é que vamos brincar?

**Yugi: **Eu quero brincar aos polícias e ladrões. **– disse o Yugi.**

**Dejiko: **Oh, mas não temos roupas, nem uma pistola.

**Yugi: **Não precisamos de roupas. **– disse o Yugi. – **Mas podemos procurar uma pistola.

**Dejiko: **Hum, está bem. **– concordou a Dejiko e os dois começaram a procurar uma pistola.**

O pai da Dejiko tinha uma pistola escondida no seu quarto, para segurança da família e rapidamente os dois primos encontraram a pistola.

**Yugi: **Já podemos brincar. Tu vais ser a ladrona.

**Dejiko: **Diz-se ladra Yugi. **– corrigiu a Dejiko. **

**Yugi: **Vá, usa a pistola para me venceres.

**Dejiko: **Está bem. **– disse a Dejiko e, sem saber que a pistola estava carregada, disparou.**

Ouviu-se o som da pistola a disparar e o Yugi caiu no chão, com a bala no peito.

**Dejiko: **Ah! Não! **– gritou a Dejiko, horrorizada.**

Quando mãe da Dejiko chegou a casa, viu aquela cena horrível e chamou logo uma ambulância. O Yugi foi levado para o hospital.

A Dejiko sentiu-se culpada, mas ela não tinha noção que a arma era verdadeira, nem que estava carregada e claro, como era uma criança, não foi punida judicialmente por nada.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Dejiko: **O que aconteceu é que o Yugi entrou em coma e continua assim até hoje. **– disse a Dejiko. **

Os pais do Tommy estavam silenciosos. A Misuzu parecia chocada e a Tomoyo parecia surpreendida.

**Dejiko: **Eu daria qualquer coisa para o poder ajudar a sair do coma. **– disse a Dejiko. – **Mas vocês, podem ajudar o vosso filho. A situação do Yugi não podia ser mudada por nada que fizéssemos, mas o Tommy só precisa de uma transfusão de sangue. Podem salvá-lo, se quiserem…

**Pai do Tommy: **A nossa religião não permite transfusões de sangue.

**Dejiko: **Mas afinal, o que é mais importante para vocês? O vosso filho ou a vossa religião? **– perguntou a Dejiko.**

**Mãe do Tommy: **Se nós aceitarmos que o Tommy faça a transfusão de sangue, seremos banidos pela nossa religião.

**Dejiko: **Mas terão o vosso filho ao vosso lado.

**Misuzu: **Não acredito que escolham a religião em vez do vosso filho. **– disse a Misuzu, incrédula.**

Durante breves segundos, os pais do Tommy ficaram em silêncio e depois entreolharam-se.

**Mãe do Tommy: **Vocês… têm razão. **– disse a mãe do Tommy**. – Nós vamos autorizar a realização da transfusão!

**Dejiko: **Sim! **– disse a Dejiko, saltando e sendo abraçada pela Tomoyo e pela Misuzu.**

**Magicville**

Com a autorização dos pais do Tommy, a transfusão foi realizada e tudo ficou bem com o Tommy, para alívio de todos.

**Daphne: **Fico feliz que tudo tenha corrido bem. **– disse a Daphne, sentada no sofá do seu novo apartamento. **

**Musette: **Vá lá, aqueles pais hesitaram demais para autorizarem a transfusão. **– disse a Musette, aborrecida. **– Não devem ser grandes pais.

**Mimi: **Talvez agora aprendam a ser melhores.

A Mimi estava a ler uma revista, enquanto a Sora fazia os trabalhos de casa e o Matt via televisão.

**Matt: **Ah, o primeiro período está a terminar. – **disse o Matt. – **E vai haver o grande baile de gala.

**Mimi: **Eu adoro o baile de gala. **– disse a Mimi.**

**Sora: **Sim, é uma festa muito bem organizada.

**Daphne: **Não sei se vou este ano. **– disse a Daphne. – **Nem arranjei um par…

**Musette: **Isso não interessa. **– disse a Musette. – **Com par ou sem par, é claro que vais ao baile.

**Magicville**

No apartamento da Anina e companhia…

**Hikari: **Ai, ainda me falta estudar para dois testes! **– queixou-se a Hikari.**

**Misuzu: **Eu já não vou ter mais testes.

**Lina: **Nem eu.

**Todos: ¬¬ **Lina, vocês andam na mesma turma.

**Lina: **Ah, pois é. **– disse a Lina, esfregando a cabeça, embaraçada.**

**Anina: **Vá, agora temos de estudar para os testes, para depois podermos ir ao baile de gala, descansados.

**Hikari: **Ah, claro. **– disse a Hikari, sorrindo. – **Ainda por cima, agora que tu namoras com o Kai, o baile vai ser mais divertido.

A Anina sorriu, a Lina pensou se o Tyson a iria convidar para o baile, a Misuzu pensou que teria de ir sozinha ao baile, a Hikari pensou que o Alex fazia muita falta ali e o Brendan não sabia quem iria convidar para ir ao baile com ele

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Os alunos do quarto ano aplicam-se para os testes e vêem os seus esforços recompensados. A Tomoyo, a Sakura e o Shaoran chegam a algumas conclusões sobre o crime da Umbridge, descobrindo a quem pertencia a pistola. Além disso, dá-se o baile de gala e as pessoas estão mais viradas para o romance, até as Devil Divas. Vai revelar-se outro segredo e a Musette vai fazer uma declaração de amor._

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

**Anina: **Vamos reflectir sobre este capítulo.

**Dejiko: **Para começar, o trabalho de um voluntário não termina quando ele sai do hospital e também é um trabalho psicológico, pois vivemos um pouco os problemas dos outros.

**Misuzu: **Ela falou bem, não falou?

**Hikari: **Também podemos reflectir que… o Alex nunca mais aparece! Mas o que é que se passa aqui? Ele aparece ou não?

**Ryu: **Calma Hikari, olha que se gritas muito, ganhas rugas.

**Hikari: ¬¬**X Quero lá saber!

**Sarah: **Ela não tem de se preocupar com as rugas. De qualquer maneira, já é feia.

POF!

**Ilda: **E com um murro da Hikari, a Sarah ficou KO.

**Anna: **Ok, reflectindo mais uma vez… eu também não apareci neste capítulo!

**Aki: **As vossas queixas podem ser envias para o e-mail do autor ou por uma mensagem qualquer que ele provavelmente vai ignorar porque vocês estão a ser chatas.

**Musette: **E eu tive direito a um jantar num restaurante muito fino. Foi muito bom!

**Brendan: **Com a excepção de que eu fiquei destroçado por a Musette não gostar de mim.

**Musette: **Oh, Brendan…

**Lina: **Animem-se pessoal! No próximo capítulo vamos ao baile.

**Yui: **Toca a dançar!

**Saki: **Será que eu consigo arranjar um par?

**Ming Ming: **Duvido.

POF!

**Ilda: **E agora a Ming Ming também está fora de jogo.

**Anna: **Pronto, acabou o cantinho das personagens. Vamos mas é estudar e preparar-nos para o baile. E falando nisso… também não tenho um par…

**Anedota de Vida**

**9. **

Certo dia, a Camy, aborrecida e sem nada para fazer, resolveu propor uma adivinha à Aki e à Dejiko.

**Camy: **Qual é a palavra portuguesa que tem mais acentos?

A Aki e a Dejiko pensaram, pensaram e não conseguiam encontrar a resposta.

**Aki: **Não faço ideia.

**Dejiko: **Desisto. Diz lá a resposta Camy.

**Camy: **A palavra portuguesa com mais acentos é o comboio.

**Aki e Dejiko: **¬¬

**Cantinho do Autor - 5:**

Olá a todos! Então, cá está mais um capítulo da fic. Restam apenas dois segredos por revelar: o segredo da Anina e o segredo da Hikari. Qual dos segredos será revelado no próximo capítulo? Logo se verá :P

Sobre o segredo da Dejiko, foi baseado em factos mais ou menos reais, pois houve um ou dois casos que passaram na televisão e acho que num deles, os pais deixaram o rapaz morrer por causa da religião e então eu quis pôr isso na fic e mostrar que a religião não é tudo na vida.

E este segredo não envolveu uma morte e sim um coma, por isso não se podem queixar. Aliás, eu explico porque é que muitos dos segredos têm mortes. É que, para a Umbridge os chantagear, tinham de ser segredos importantes. Se, por exemplo, o segredo deles fosse que tinham copiado num teste, não tinha importância nenhuma, por isso tinham de ser mesmo importantes.

E pronto, este cantinho do autor fica por aqui. Adeus e até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, na sequência de ter perdido uma aposta, o Brendan levou a Musette a jantar e, apesar de não lhe ter dito directamente, o Brendan gosta da Musette, mas ela gosta de outro.

**46 – Se fosses tu que estivesses no lugar do Brendan, o que é que fazias? Desistias da pessoa que gostavas ou tentavas conquistá-la mais uma vez?**

O segredo da Dejiko envolvia uma arma, pois o pai dela tinha-a em casa.

**47 – Qual é a tua opinião sobre ter armas em casa? Achas bem ou mal? E porquê?**

Muitas pessoas se juntaram no hospital, para manifestar para que o Tommy recebesse a transfusão de sangue.

**48 – Tu eras capaz de te juntar a uma manifestação, seja sobre este assunto ou qualquer outro ou preferias não fazer nada e deixar os outros actuar?**


	28. O Segredo da Hikari

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Por ter perdido a aposta com a Musette, o Brendan leva-a a jantar a um restaurante fino. A Musette diz que o Brendan não tem saído com nenhumas raparigas e o Brendan da a entender que é por causa da Musette._

_Percebendo isso, a Musette apressa-se a dizer que são apenas amigos e que gosta de outra pessoa, deixando o Brendan triste, pois ela gosta realmente da Musette. O Kai e a Anina ainda não namoravam, mas o Kai queria mudar isso._

_A caminho da escola, ele pede a Anina em namoro e dá-lhe uma aliança, deixando a Anina super feliz. Mais tarde, eles compram uma aliança para o Kai também. A Dejiko volta do seu primeiro dia de voluntariado, mas não está muito feliz. As outras perguntam-lhe porquê._

_Um rapazinho, Tommy, estava a brincar com uma arma, mas ela estava carregada e disparou, ferindo-o muito. O Tommy tinha de receber uma transfusão de sangue para sobreviver, mas por questões religiosas, os pais do Tommy não queriam que ele recebesse sangue._

_Várias pessoas fazem uma manifestação em frente ao hospital e até a Sarah, a Ilda e a Saki participam, apesar de se irem embora rapidamente. No hospital, os pais do Tommy e o resto das pessoas zangam-se e começam todos a brigar._

_Por fim, os seguranças levam as pessoas dali para fora, ficando apenas a Dejiko, a Misuzu e a Tomoyo, além dos pais do Tommy. A Dejiko consegue falar com eles e é revelado o segredo dela._

_Quando a Dejiko era mais nova, ela e o seu primo Yugi estavam a brincar aos polícias e ladrões e foram buscar a pistola do pai da Dejiko. Sem saber, a Dejiko premiu o gatilho e a pistola, que estava carregada, disparou, atingindo o Yugi e deixando-o em coma até hoje._

_Por fim, os pais do Tommy autorizam a transfusão e ele fica salvo. Os alunos ainda pensam nos testes, mas já estão muito entusiasmados com o baile de gala._

**Capítulo 28: O Segredo da Hikari**

As aulas do primeiro período estavam a terminar. Os alunos estudavam muito para os testes finais, até o Brendan. A Anina então, nem se falava, ela mal comia e dormia, pois estava sempre agarrada aos livros.

**Hikari: **Anina! Não podes continuar assim! **– disse a Hikari, zangada. – **Quase não comes, nem dormes, só para estares a estudar.

**Brendan: **Ainda te vai dar uma coisinha má. **– avisou o Brendan.**

**Anina: **Não vai nada. **– disse a Anina. – **Vá, deixem-me em paz para estudar e vejam se vão fazer o mesmo. **– disse a Anina, empurrando os dois para fora do quarto.**

Não houve maneira de fazer a Anina parar de estudar. Por fim, todos os testes terminaram e as aulas também. Os alunos estavam entusiasmados com duas coisas: as notas de final de período e o baile de gala, mas antes disso…

**Magicville**

No apartamento da Sakura, da Tomoyo e do Shaoran, os três estavam juntos à volta da mesa. A pistola misteriosa, a unha postiça vermelha, o lenço branco e cor-de-rosa e o pedaço de vestido negro encontravam-se em cima da mesa.

**Sakura: **Então Tomoyo, foste hoje buscar a pistola. **– começou a Sakura. – **Descobriste a quem é que ela pertence?

**Tomoyo: **Sim. – **a Tomoyo tirou um papel do bolso e mostrou-o ao Shaoran e à Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Oh! **– gritou a Sakura, surpreendida com o nome que estava escrito no papel.**

**Shaoran: **Então a nossa teoria estava certa… pelo menos um dos alunos suspeitos está metido nisto. **– disse o Shaoran.**

Como é óbvio, eles já sabiam a quem pertencia a pistola, mas vocês vão ter de esperar, pois não é neste capítulo que vão ficar a saber.

**Sakura: **Temos de analisar as outras pistas…

**Tomoyo: **Vejamos, o lenço, o pedaço de tecido e a unha pertencem claramente a alguém do sexo feminino. **– disse a Tomoyo, pensativa. – **O lenço e o pedaço de tecido podem pertencer perfeitamente a algum dos nossos suspeitos, mas não entendo a parte da unha…

**Shaoran: **Pois, nenhuma das estudantes suspeitas usa unhas postiças. **– disse o Shaoran. – **A unha não poderia pertencer à própria Umbridge?

**Tomoyo: **Não. Ela não usava unhas postiças.

**Sakura: **Eu acho que é melhor deixarmos este caso com a polícia. **– disse a Sakura. – **Eles é que são especializados nestas áreas e não nós.

**Tomoyo: **Não podemos pôr a polícia no caso. **– disse a Tomoyo, abanando negativamente a cabeça. **– Eles vão investigar o porquê do motivo para matar a Umbridge, vão saber da chantagem, do que cada aluno fez no passado e alguns deles poderão ser presos por coisas que fizeram há muito tempo.

**Shaoran: **Mesmo com os motivos da chantagem, os nossos assassinos poderiam ficar ainda à solta. Não, temos de ser nós a descobrir quem foram os responsáveis pela morte da Umbridge. Depois damos um pouco a volta aos factos para que os inocentes não sejam presos.

**Sakura: **Sim, a pobre Yui, por exemplo, não merece ser presa. **– disse a Sakura. – **Já a Anna…

**Magicville**

E agora, vamos ver as médias dos nossos alunos preferidos. (Decidi não pôr a nota de todas as disciplinas ou nunca mais saímos daqui. A nota mínima é 1, a máxima é 20). Os alunos acabaram por não ser avaliados na disciplina de Encantamentos, porque sem a Umbridge ou um substituto, não tiveram aulas nem testes.

**Alex: **10 (Porque não esteve presente metade do período)

**Anina: **18 (Ela é inteligente)

**Hikari: **15 (Nota média)

**Ryu: **15 (Outra nota média)

**Yui: **14 (Uma nota média mais baixa)

**Daphne: **15 (O mesmo que o Ryu e a Hikari)

**Kai: **15 (Nota média)

**Brendan: **12 (Podia estudar mais…)

**Musette: **16 (Ela é boa aluna, principalmente na disciplina de Magia Curativa)

**Anna: **16 (É má, mas não é burra)

**Ilda: **11(É má, mas é burra)

**Ming Ming: **10 (Ainda mais burra que a Ilda)

**Aki: **14 (Podia ter tido melhor)

**Camy: **14 (Exactamente como a Aki…)

**Dejiko: **16 (Uma aluna aplicada)

**Misuzu: **15 (Nota média)

**Lina: **13 (Se pensasse menos no cabelo e no Tyson, teria melhores notas)

**Saki: **11 (Ela não gosta muito da escola…)

**Sarah: **14 (Apesar de tudo, ainda teve um nível médio)

**Tyson: **12 (Se pensasse menos em comida e mais nos estudos…)

**Magicville**

Os alunos estavam todos reunidos à volta de um papel afixado na parede.

**Anina: **Bem, a minha nota não foi má, mas podia ter sido melhor. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Hikari: **Ora Anina, eu só tive 15 e não estou a reclamar. – **disse a Hikari, aborrecida.**

**Yui:** E eu tenho só 14. Para o próximo período, vou esforçar-me mais.

**Ryu: **Eu estou bem com a minha nota.

**Ilda: **Só 11? Eu merecia um 20!

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Dejiko: **Estou feliz por ter conseguido uma nota boa. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo.**

**Camy: **Aki, acho que vamos ter de estudar mais no próximo período.

**Aki: **Sim. Temos de aumentar a nossa média, mas o meu irmão Kai também. **– disse a Aki, olhando para o seu irmão Kai.**

**Kai: **Ora, a minha nota não está má. **– disse o Kai, apressadamente.**

**Daphne: **Pobre Alex, que ficou com 10. Se ele pudesse ter vindo à escola, teria muito mais.** – disse a Daphne, aborrecida.**

**Hikari: **Está calada Daphne! **– gritou a Hikari. – **Como se tu te preocupasses com o Alex.

**Daphne: **Ora, eu preocupo-me! **– gritou a Daphne.**

**Anna: **Parem com isso! Parecem uns galos de briga. **– disse a Anna, zangada.**

**Sarah: **Ai, que pessoas sem nível…

**Saki: **Querem que eu bata em alguém?

**Todos: **Não!

**Saki: **Ok, vocês é que sabem. **– disse a Saki, desanimada.**

**Misuzu: **Hum… acho que vou ter de melhorar a algumas disciplinas. **– disse a Misuzu, pensativa.**

**Musette: **No próximo período, vamos ter algumas disciplinas novas. **– disse a Musette.**

**Brendan: **Ai sim? E quais são?

**Musette: **Não sei bem, mas vamos ter mais disciplinas práticas.

**Brendan: **Ainda bem. Eu gosto é de disciplinas práticas. **– disse o Brendan. – **Por exemplo, luta corpo a corpo com as meninas… hum, é um sonho.

A Musette deu-lhe um murro na cabeça, porque o Brendan já estava a imaginar coisas obscenas sobre as meninas.

**Ming Ming: **Bem, já sabemos as notas, por isso, vamos embora. **– disse a Ming Ming e as outras Devil Divas afastaram-se com ela.**

**Lina: **Amanhã é o baile de gala. **– disse a Lina, entusiasmada. – **E ainda não sei com quem é que vou ao baile…

**Tyson: **Eu também não tenho par. **– disse o Tyson. – **Que tal se fores comigo Lina?

**Lina: **A sério? **– perguntou a Lina, explodindo de felicidade. **– Claro! Vamos juntos!

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, no apartamento da Anina e companhia…

**Anina: **Ai, o baile está a aproximar-se e ainda não sei que vestido hei-de levar. **– disse a Anina, preocupada. **

**Hikari: **Eu estou mais preocupada com quem é que hei-de ir ao baile… **- disse a Hikari. – **Ainda se o Alex aqui estivesse…

**Lina: **Mas não está. **– disse a Lina. – **Tens de arranjar outro par.

**Hikari: **Pois, para ti é fácil. **– disse a Hikari, zangada. – **Tu vais com o Tyson, a Anina vai com o Kai e eu e a Misuzu não temos ninguém.

**Misuzu: **Na verdade… **- começou a Misuzu, corando. – **O Max convidou-me para ir com ele e eu aceitei.

**Hikari: **O quê? Então só eu é que estou sozinha…

**Brendan: **Se quiseres, podes ir comigo Hikari. **– ofereceu-se o Brendan. – **De certeza que nos íamos divertir muito.

**Hikari: **Nem pensar Brendan, prefiro ir sozinha. **– disse a Hikari. – **Estou mesmo a ver que, enquanto estivéssemos a dançar, ias tentar aproveitar-te. Além disso, ainda me deixavas a meio do baile e ias ter com outra rapariga qualquer.

**Brendan: **Mas assim não há ninguém que te leve ao baile.

**Hikari: **Eu hei-de arranjar alguém.

**Magicville**

No apartamento das Devil Divas…

**Sarah: **Já arranjei par para o baile! **– disse a Sarah, feliz. – **Vou com o Draco Malfoy.

**Ming Ming: **Blargh, vais com aquele chato. **– disse a Ming Ming, enojada. **– Ele é um parvalhão e apalpa as raparigas.

**Sarah: **A sério? **– perguntou a Sarah, surpreendida. – **Bem, não me importo que ele me apalpe a mim.

**As outras: ¬¬**

**Ilda: **Eu vou com o Chrno. **– anunciou a Ilda, toda contente. – **Fiz um feitiço à Rosette, para que ela recusasse o convite do Chrno e depois pedi-lhe a ele para vir comigo e ele aceitou.

**Saki: **Vá lá, tu és esperta. **– disse a Saki. – **É pena é não seres inteligente…

**Ilda: **Eu sou muito inteligente! **– gritou a Ilda. – **E tu Saki, com quem vais ao baile?

**Saki: **Eu vou com o Michael, um rapaz do quarto ano. **– disse a Saki. – **Tive de o ameaçar, mas ele aceitou ir comigo.

**As outras: ¬¬ **

**Sarah: **E tu Anna. Com quem vais? **– perguntou a Sarah.**

**Anna: **Não sei… nem sei se vou. **– disse a Anna. – **Ninguém quer ir comigo.

**Ilda: **Ora, vai sozinha. **– sugeriu a Ilda. – **Pode ser que encontres outra pessoa no baile que esteja sozinha.

**Anna: **Talvez tenhas razão… hum, afinal vou ao baile.

**Magicville**

No apartamento da Musette e companhia…

**Musette: **Amanhã o baile vai ser fenomenal. **– disse a Musette, feliz.**

**Daphne: **Estás muito feliz Musette. **– disse a Daphne. – **Com quem vais ao baile? Vais com o Brendan?

**Musette: **Com o Brendan? Claro que não. **– disse a Musette. – **Eu vou sozinha.

**Daphne: **Sozinha? **– perguntou a Daphne, surpreendida. – **Mas porquê? Não arranjaste par?

**Mimi: **Eu acho que a Musette quer fazer alguma coisa especial no baile. **– disse a Mimi, enquanto limava as unhas.**

**Musette: **Exacto. Há um rapaz de quem eu gosto. Vou declarar-me a ele durante o baile. **– explicou a Musette.**

**Daphne: **Ah, estou a ver. **– disse a Daphne. **

**Musette: **Bom, a Mimi vai com o Seto Kaiba ao baile e a Sora vai com o Tai. **– disse a Musette. **– E tu Daphne, vais com quem?

**Daphne: **Ah, bom o Matt convidou-me e eu aceitei. **– disse a Daphne. – **Mas preferia que o Alex estivesse aqui. Tenho saudades dele…

**Musette: **Não te preocupes, ele há-de voltar em breve.

**Daphne: **Sim, espero que sim. **– disse a Daphne, dando um sorriso fraco.**

**Magicville**

E no apartamento do Ryu e companhia…

**Ryu: **Yui, vais comigo ao baile, não vais?

**Yui: **Claro. Eu já tinha dito que sim. **– disse a Yui, sorrindo.**

**Dejiko: **Estou tão feliz. **– disse a Dejiko. – **O Ken Ichiouchi convidou-me para ir ao baile com ele.

**Camy: **Mas tu não gostavas do Ray?

**Dejiko: **Ah, ele agora anda atrás de uma tal Salima, por isso, não quero saber mais dele. **– disse a Dejiko. – **Além disso o Ken também faz voluntariado, por isso vejo-o muitas vezes.

**Aki: **Só eu é que não tenho um par. **– queixou-se a Aki.**

**Camy: **Não és só tu. **– disse a Camy. – **Eu também não tenho…

**Yui: **Ora Camy, o Ron convidou-te para ires com ele. Porque é que tu não aceitas o convite dele?

**Camy: **O quê? Ir com o Ron Weasley? Nem morta! **– gritou a Camy. – **Prefiro ir sozinha.

**Magicville**

No apartamento do Kai… (tantos apartamentos, ufa…)

**Kai: **Pessoal, acham que eu estou bem assim vestido? **– perguntou o Kai. – **É que amanhã tenho de estar apresentável.

**Julia: **Não te preocupes. **– disse a Julia. – **A Anina vai adorar.

**Max: **Eu estou a ficar nervoso. **– disse o Max. – **O baile de gala do ano passado foi um desastre para mim. Agora tem de correr bem ou a Misuzu vai ficar com uma má impressão minha.

**Tyson: **Bom, eu vou com a Lina. Que cor de cabelo será que ela vai levar amanhã?

**Hilary: **Tyson, tu não te cansas de a ver sempre a mudar de cor de cabelo? **– perguntou a Hilary, curiosa.**

**Tyson: **Nem por isso. **– respondeu o Tyson. – **Assim, quando a vejo, é sempre uma surpresa nova.

**Ray: **Eu vou com a Salima. **– disse o Ray. – **Acho que ela gosta de mim. Foi ela que me veio convidar para ir com ela.

**Hilary: **Eu vou com o Ash Ketchum ao baile. **– disse a Hilary. – **Não é grande coisa, mas foi o que se pôde arranjar.

**Julia: **Eu vou com o Gary Oak. Ao menos esse tem personalidade.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, à noite, todos os alunos se estavam a dirigir ao castelo de prata, que tinha a maior pista de dança de Magicville. A entrada era livre para os estudantes.

A Ilda chegou agarrada ao Chrno, que não parecia estar muito interessado nela, mas também não parecia aborrecido. A Sarah vinha de braço dado com o Draco Malfoy e ele sorria-lhe com um sorriso afectado.

A Anna chegou sozinha. A Daphne chegou acompanhada do Matt, ambos a sorrir. A Saki agarrava no braço do Michael com firmeza, enquanto eles entravam no castelo. O Michael não estava com muito boa cara.

A Yui e o Ryu chegaram juntos. A Camy e a Aki também, já que não tinham par. O Kai e a Anina entraram no castelo, ambos felizes. A Anina tinha decidido levar o vestido que tinha ganhado, depois da confusão com as três criminosas, Magda Gorda, Jurem Pau de Vassoura e a empregada Mamalhuda. A Hikari chegou sozinha, tal como a Musette. O Ray chegou acompanhado da Salima.

A Hilary foi ao baile com o Ash, que tinha um ar atrapalhado. O Gary, que ia com a Julia, tinha um ar feliz e orgulhoso. A Ming Ming foi ao baile, acompanhada pelo Harry Potter (não arranjou nenhum melhor, teve de ser mesmo o mulherengo).

A Dejiko foi das últimas a chegar, acompanhada pelo Ken. Os dois estavam a ter uma conversa animada. O Brendan, apesar de andar sempre rodeado de raparigas, também chegou sozinho. A Misuzu vinha acompanhada pelo Max. A Sakura vinha com o Shaoran e a Tomoyo com o Eriol. A Sora veio com o Tai e a Mimi com o Seto Kaiba.

Haviam muitos outros alunos, mas não os vou descrever, porque senão ficávamos aqui o resto do ano. Ah, a Minako foi sozinha ao baile, só para vossa informação.

**Magicville**

O baile estava muito animado. Toda a gente, ou quase, dançava e se divertia. O Kai e a Anina estavam a dar nas vistas pelos seus passos de dança arrojados. A Camy e a Aki decidiram que, já que não havia par para elas, iam dançar juntas e fizeram uma dança brilhante no meio do salão.

A Misuzu e o Max eram mais discretos, mas passaram um bom bocado da noite a dançar. A Musette esperava impaciente pelo momento em que se iria declarar à pessoa de quem gostava.

O Brendan não conseguia arranjar ninguém para dançar. A Hikari e a Anna estavam na mesma situação. Enquanto o Brendan e a Anna se sentaram numas cadeiras, desanimados, a Hikari decidiu beber para esquecer.

Depois de ter bebido demais, foi até à varanda do castelo, observar a lua. A Daphne viu que a Hikari não estava bem. A Daphne pediu ao Matt para lhe ir buscar uma bebida e, enquanto ele foi buscar a bebida, a Daphne foi até à varanda.

Quem andava de olho atento também, era a Tomoyo, que ao ver a Hikari e depois a Daphne, a dirigirem-se à varanda, desembaraçou-se do Eriol e seguiu as duas.

A Hikari estava debruçada na varanda, quando a Daphne entrou lá também. A Tomoyo entrou, mas ficou a um canto, discretamente.

**Daphne: **Hikari, tu estás bem? **– perguntou a Daphne, preocupada.**

**Hikari: **Estou óptima. E para que é que estás a perguntar? **– perguntou a Hikari, zangada. – **Tu nem gostas de mim. Preferias que eu estivesse morta.

**Daphne: **Não digas isso.

**Hikari: **É verdade. Agora vais fazer-te de boazinha, é? Pois a mim não me enganas! **– gritou a Hikari. – **Ninguém é totalmente bom. Nem eu própria.

**Daphne: **O que estás tu a dizer Hikari? Tu não estás bem.

**Hikari: **Eu estou óptima, já disse! Mas nem eu sou completamente boazinha. Vou contar-te um segredo meu. **– disse a Hikari e cambaleou levemente. A Daphne tentou ampará-la, mas a Hikari não deixou.**

**Daphne: **Tu estás bêbeda Hikari. É melhor alguém levar-te a casa.

**Hikari: **Está calada e ouve o que tenho a dizer.

**Flashback**

Há alguns anos, nem tudo era bom para a Hikari. Apesar de ter uma família boa, havia problemas na escola. Uma rapariga chamada Madison Bulldog (lol, reparem que tem bulldog no nome) metia-se com todas as raparigas da escola, especialmente a Hikari.

Além de bater na Hikari, ela ameaçava-a e tirava-lhe dinheiro, até porque a Madison pesa uns noventa e cinco quilos. Além disso ela tinha problemas de coração, por causa da obesidade.

Todos os dias em que havia aulas, a Madison ameaçava a Hikari e, como a Hikari não lhe podia fazer frente, tinha de fazer o que a Madison queria.

Até que, um dia, a Madison encurralou a Hikari atrás da escola. Só estavam ali as duas.

**Madison: **Dá-me já todo o teu dinheiro! **– gritou a Madison.**

**Hikari: **Eu não tenho dinheiro hoje. **– disse a Hikari, com medo.**

**Madison: **Mentirosa! **– gritou a Madison, dando um murro à Hikari, que caiu no chão. **– Tu sabes que se não trazes dinheiro, eu bato-te.

**Hikari: **Deixa-me em paz! **– gritou a Hikari, assustada.**

**Madison: **Nem pensar. Agora vais levar. **– disse a Madison, mostrando os seus grandes punhos.**

Assustada, a Hikari levantou-se e empurrou a Madison contra a parede. A Madison bateu com toda a força contra a parede e começou a levantar-se lentamente.

**Madison: **S-sua estúpida… ah… ah! Estou a ter um ataque de coração… Hikari, traz-me já os meus comprimidos! **– gritou a Madison. – **Estão na minha mochila.

A mochila da Madison estava ali perto, mas como a Madison quase não se conseguia mexer, não a podia alcançar. A Hikari olhou nervosamente para a Madison e a mochila.

**Madison: **Despacha-te estúpida! Ajuda-me ou ainda morro! **– gritou a Madison, que começava a ficar muito vermelha.**

**Hikari: **Tu… só fazes mal a toda a gente. **– disse a Hikari.**

**Madison: **Despacha-te e traz-me os comprimidos! Depressa!

**Hikari: **Eu… não vou fazer isso… é bem feito que te esteja a acontecer isto.

A Hikari olhou uma última vez para a Madison, depois virou costas e começou a correr para a frente da escola, deixando a Madison Bulldog ali.

Como dá para perceber, a Hikari não contou isto a ninguém. A Madison acabou por morrer (olha que pena :P) e claro que nunca se pensou que a Hikari estivesse envolvida.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Hikari: **Vês? Afinal eu também sou má. **– disse a Hikari e, nesse momento, desmaiou. A Daphne apanhou-a e não a deixou cair.**

A Tomoyo estava estupefacta. A Hikari tinha feito aquilo? De certo modo, a Madison tinha merecido…

A Tomoyo saiu do canto e foi até à Daphne.

**Tomoyo: **Ela está bem?

**Daphne: **Acho que bebeu demais. **– disse a Daphne. – **Mas vai ficar bem.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_O baile continua. A Daphne e a Anina conferenciam sobre a Hikari, forma-se um par estranho e a Musette declara-se ao rapaz de quem gosta. Dois dias depois, o grupo decide ir visitar o Alex (finalmente, né?). A Minako e o Alex conversam, a Tomoyo quer que o Alex ajude nas investigações e é revelado o segredo da Anina._

**Consultório Amoroso das Personagens:**

**Ilda: **Olá, eu sou a Ilda e este é o consultório amoroso das personagens.

**Lina: **Ei! O que se passa aqui? Isto é o cantinho das personagens e não o consultório amoroso das personagens!

**Ilda: **Isso não interessa nada. Vamos mas é começar. Lina, tu és a primeira personagem a vir ao consultório. Diz-me lá, como está o teu coração?

**Lina: **Ah, está bom. Ainda funciona bem.

**Ilda: **¬¬ Eu queria dizer, como é que estás de amores?

**Lina: **Ah! Bem, eu estou apaixonada, mas não sei se ele gosta de mim ou não.

**Ilda: **Pois, isso é complicado. Agora tenho de atender outra pessoa.

**Lina: **Mas tu nem me ajudaste e…

**Ilda: **Não tenho tempo. Não vês que a fila é enorme.

**Lina (olhando para fora daquele lugar): **Bolas, está ali a Anina, a Daphne, a Sakura, o Ray, o Draco Malfoy, a Anna, a Minako e o Tyson! Tyson, o que é que estás aí a fazer?

**Tyson: **Bem… sabes como é, problemas no amor…

**Ilda: **Pois, agora vão os dois daqui para fora. Tenho mais pessoas para atender e…

**Policia (aparecendo não se sabe de onde): **Aha! Isto é um consultório ilegal. Vá, todos à minha frente, vão todos para a esquadra!

**Ilda: **Bolas, lá se foi o meu negócio…

E todos foram levados para a esquadra.

**Anedota de Vida**

**10.**

O Kai, bêbado, telefona de uma cabina pública para casa de uma senhora e pergunta:

**Kai: **Sabe onde é que está o Kai?

**Senhora: **Mas eu não conheço nenhum Kai.

**Kai: **O Kai sou eu. Só não sei onde estou!

**Cantinho do Autor - 6:**

E cá está mais um capítulo. Faltam apenas dois capítulos para terminar esta fase e para se saber quem são os assassinos da Umbridge e também se vai saber um novo segredo relacionado com a Anna, mas isso é só no capítulo 30.

Este capítulo foi o único, em todas as fics que escrevi, que pus uma personagem bêbada, mas neste caso foi preciso, para fazer com que a Hikari revelasse o seu segredo e como encontrei uma anedota de bêbados também, decidi pô-la.

A morte da Madison Bulldog foi inspirada numa cena de Donas de Casa Desesperadas, em que uma das personagens principais, Bree Van De Kamp, deixou o seu namorado morrer ao saber que ele é o responsável pela morte do marido dela. E pronto, assim inspirei-me para a morte da Madison.

Outra coisa, Madison é o nome que deram à Tomoyo na versão americana de Card Captor Sakura. O último nome, Bulldog, foi só para terem uma ideia da Madison, lol.

E pronto, teoricamente, só falta ser revelado o segredo da Anina, que ficou propositadamente para o fim, pois será o Alex a revelá-lo e não a própria Anina. Como o Alex só iria aparecer no fim desta fase, o segredo da Anina teve de ser o último. E pronto, por esta semana é só. Adeus e até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

Algumas das personagens estudaram pouco, outras estudaram algum tempo e a Anina só queria estudar durante todo o dia, para ter óptimos resultados.

**49 – Em qual deste grupos é que tu te inseres? No grupo que estuda pouco, no que estuda razoavelmente ou no que passa o dia a estudar?**

O baile aproximava-se e nem todos tinham par, por isso, alguns tinham dúvidas se iriam ao baile ou não.

**50 – Se tu não conseguisses arranjar um par para ir contigo ao baile, ias na mesma, mesmo que fosse sozinho(a) ou preferias não ir se não tivesses par?**

A Madison Bulldog acabou por morrer, pois tinha feito tanto mal à Hikari, que ela não a quis ajudar.

**51 - E se fosses tu? Salvavas o teu pior inimigo?**


	29. O Segredo da Anina

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os alunos do quarto ano estudam imenso para os seus testes finais, principalmente a Anina, que quer ter boas notas. A Tomoyo, o Shaoran e a Sakura ficam a saber a quem pertencia a pistola que foi usada para matar a Umbridge, ficando a conhecer um dos assassinos._

_Saem as notas finais. Alguns alunos ficam contentes com as suas notas, outros acham que podiam ou deviam ter tido melhores. Depois disso, todos se começam a preocupar com o baile de gala e com quem vão. _

_A Hikari, a Musette, o Brendan, a Anna, a Aki e a Camy vão sozinhos. A Daphne vai com o Matt, a Anina com o Kai, a Ilda com o Chrno, a Sarah com o Draco, etc._

_No baile, a Hikari bebe muito e vai para a varanda. A Daphne segue-a para ver se está tudo bem e a Tomoyo fica à espreita, porque quer saber o que se vai passar. É aí que a Hikari, por estar fora de si, revela o seu segredo._

_Quando a Hikari era mais nova, havia na escola dela uma rapariga gorda e má, a Madison Bulldog, que batia nas outras raparigas e lhes tirava dinheiro. Ela fazia isso muitas vezes à Hikari._

_Um dia, a Madison encurralou a Hikari atrás da escola. A Hikari fez-lhe frente. A Madison, que tinha problemas de coração, teve um ataque e pediu à Hikari para ir buscar os seus compridos à sua mochila. A Hikari, que detestava a Madison, não foi buscar os comprimidos e a Madison acabou por morrer._

**Capítulo 29: O Segredo da Anina**

Depois da cena com a Hikari, a Daphne e Anina levaram-na para casa. Mas o baile continuou.

**Aki: **Coitada da Hikari, não tinha par e decidiu beber.

**Camy: **Ora, nós também não temos e não fizemos isso. **– disse a Camy, num tom repreendedor. – **Ela podia ter dançado com uma pessoa qualquer.

**Dejiko: **Pois é. **– concordou a Dejiko e depois viu que o Ken estava à sua espera. **– Bom, vou dançar novamente. Xauzinho.

A Dejiko voltou para a pista de dança com o Ken.

**Aki: **E nós? Vamos dançar outra vez?

**Camy: **Claro. Vamos mostrar a toda a gente que somos as melhores dançarinas! **– disse a Camy, decidida.**

**Aki: **Ok, anda lá Camy.

As duas foram para a pista de dança e, mais uma vez, brilharam com a sua actuação. O Ray e a Salima andavam a dançar na pista. O Kai e o Matt estavam sentados numas cadeiras, já que os seus pares tinham ido levar a Hikari a casa.

A Misuzu e o Max pareciam não se cansar de dançar e sorriam muito um ao outro. A Lina e o Tyson dividiam o tempo em que estavam a dançar, com o tempo em que estavam a comer.

A Ilda tentava fazer o Chrno dançar rapidamente, mas estava a ser difícil. O Draco Malfoy e a Sarah andavam a dançar rapidamente e o Draco tentava sempre pôr a mãozinha onde não devia.

A Saki quase que forçava o Michael a dançar e o coitado estava branco como a cal. A Ming Ming estava sozinha agora, porque já nem sabia onde o Harry estava. (Ele já tinha fugido do baile com outra rapariga qualquer).

A Tomoyo apressou-se a ir contar ao Shaoran e à Sakura o que tinha descoberto sobre o segredo da Hikari.

**Magicville**

No apartamento da Anina e companhia…

A Anina e a Daphne tinham deixado a Hikari no seu quarto e estavam agora na sala.

**Anina: **Não percebo porque é que ela fez isto. **– disse a Anina. – **Ela não costuma ser assim.

**Daphne: **Acho que se sentia sozinha.

**Anina: **Agradeço por me teres ajudado a trazê-la até aqui. **– disse a Anina. – **Podes voltar para o baile. Eu fico a tomar conta dela.

**Daphne: **Mas tu e o Kai estavam a divertir-se tanto no baile. **– disse a Daphne. – **Não é justo que agora tenhas de ficar aqui.

**Anina: **Oh, eu não me importo. **– mentiu a Anina. **

**Daphne: **Olha, fazemos assim. Eu fico a tomar conta da Hikari e tu vais ao baile.

**Anina: **Oh, não sei Daphne. Assim a tua noite vai ficar estragada.

**Daphne: **Não vai nada. Eu nem queria ir ao baile. Vá, vai divertir-te.

**Anina: **Eu… está bem Daphne. **– concordou a Anina. – **Obrigado por ficares a tomar conta dela.

**Daphne: **Não me custa nada. **– disse a Daphne. – **Quando vires o Matt, diz-lhe que eu peço desculpa por eu não ter podido voltar ao baile.

**Anina: **Está bem. – **disse a Anina, dirigindo-se à porta do apartamento. Quando ia para sair, virou-se novamente para a Daphne. – **Sabes, acho que estás mesmo mudada. Continua assim.

A Anina saiu do apartamento, enquanto a Daphne sorria. Pouco depois, o telefone tocou e a Daphne foi atender.

**Daphne: **Sim. Quem fala? Alex! **– disse a Daphne, surpreendia. – **Sou eu, a Daphne…

A Daphne explicou porque estava no apartamento da Anina e companhia.

**Daphne: **E é isso… hum… queres que lhe diga isso. Ok. Eu também estou convidada? Obrigada Alex. Adeus. Beijos.

A Daphne desligou o telefone, feliz por ter falado com o Alex.

**Magicville**

De volta ao baile, mais precisamente à Anna e ao Brendan…

**Anna: **Que seca! **– disse a Anna, zangada. **

**Brendan: **Ninguém te convida para dançar, não é Anna? **– perguntou o Brendan. – **Não admira. És má como as cobras.

**Anna: **Obrigadinha. **– disse a Anna. – **Mas tu também não tens ninguém para dançar e, que eu saiba, não és do lado dos maus.

**Brendan: **Já sei! Podíamos ir dançar os dois! **– sugeriu o Brendan.**

**Anna: **O quê? Eu e tu? Deves estar maluco.** – disse a Anna, cruzando os braços.**

**Brendan: **Tenho a certeza de que ias gostar de dançar comigo. **– disse o Brendan.**

**Anna: **Vai sonhando.

Nesse momento, o Brendan, zangado por estar a ser ignorado, aproximou-se da Anna e beijou-a. Quem estava ali perto, ficou a olhar para eles, surpreendidos.

**Anna: **Mas o que foi isto? **– perguntou a Anna, zangada, depois de quebrar o beijo. – **Tu beijaste-me!

**Brendan: **Pois foi. **– disse o Brendan. – **E pareceu-me que tu gostaste.

**Anna: **Não sejas parvo. **– disse a Anna. – **És um abusador!

**Brendan: **Bem, é uma pena que não queiras ir dançar, nem dar uns beijinhos.

**Anna: **Exacto. Quero-te longe de mim.

**Brendan: **Ok. O que se há-de fazer. És uma encalhada. **– disse o Brendan. Por momento, a Anna pensou.**

**Anna: **Raios… pronto. Uma vez não faz mal nenhum. **– disse a Anna e atirou-se para cima do Brendan.**

Nenhum dos dois dançou naquela noite, mas não pararam de se beijar. (Vá lá, até os maus também merecem um pouco de amor). O Brendan, em vez de beber como a Hikari, decidiu tentar esquecer a Musette beijando a Anna. Será que conseguiu?

**Magicville**

**Sarah: **Não acredito! **– gritou a Sarah, surpreendida ao ver a Anna e o Brendan a beijarem-se. – **A Anna está a beijar o Brendan!

**Draco: **Pois é… devíamos fazer o mesmo.

**Sarah: **Boa ideia!** – disse a Sarah, beijando o Draco.**

E eles também não dançaram mais nessa noite.

A Ilda e o Chrno tinham-se sentado para descansar.

**Ilda: **Ai Chrno, este baile é tão romântico.

**Chrno: **Sim. Faz-me lembrar a Rosette. **– disse o Chrno, tristemente. – **Eu pensava que ela gostava de mim.

**Ilda: **_Bolas… **- pensou a Ilda. – **Não vale a pena eu tentar conquistá-lo se ele gosta de outra._

**Chrno: **Ai, ai…

**Ilda: **Chrno, és um chato. **– disse a Ilda. –** Olha, vai ter com a Rosette. Eu fiz um feitiço para ela não aceitar o teu convite.

**Chrno: **Tu fizeste o quê?

**Ilda: **Foi o que tu ouviste. **– disse a Ilda.**

O Chrno levantou-se rapidamente e desapareceu no meio da multidão.

**Ilda: **_Ai, ai, nunca mais arranjo ninguém que goste de mim… **- pensou a Ilda, tristemente. – **Será que eu sou assim tão desinteressante?_

Nesse momento, o Michael e a Saki sentaram-se ali perto.

**Saki: **Então Ilda, abandonaram-te foi? **– perguntou a Saki, de uma maneira trocista.**

**Ilda: **Foi. Mas pelo menos eu não obrigo ninguém a dançar comigo.

**Saki: **Isso é uma piada para mim? Olha que eu dou cabo de ti!

As duas começaram a brigar e o Michael aproveitou para sair dali rapidamente.

**Magicville**

O Ryu e a Yui tinham parado de dançar. Enquanto a Yui tinha ido comer qualquer coisa, o Ryu foi até à varanda. Ele não viu que alguém o estava a seguir. Quando se virou, deparou-se com a Musette.

**Ryu: **Ah, olá Musette.

**Musette: **Olá. Precisava de falar contigo Ryu.

**Ryu: **Claro. Qual é o assunto?

Nesse momento, a Yui ia a entrar na varanda mas algo a fez parar ao ver a Musette e o Ryu juntos. Decidiu esperar.

**Musette: **Ryu, vou dizer isto de uma maneira directa. **– disse a Musette. – **Eu estou apaixonada por ti.

O Ryu ficou a olhar para ela, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto a Yui abriu a boca de espanto.

**Ryu: **Eu… não sei o que dizer Musette.

**Musette: **Mas eu sei o que fazer. **– disse a Musette e, sem esperar pela reacção do Ryu, beijou-o.**

**Ryu: **Musette…** - disse o Ryu, atrapalhado.**

**Yui: **Argh! O que estás a fazer? **– gritou a Yui, aparecendo à frente da Musette e do Ryu.**

**Musette: **Yui? **– disse a Musette, surpreendida.**

**Yui: **Como te atreves Musette? Eu gosto do Ryu!

**Musette: **Que eu saiba, vocês não estão mesmo a namorar. **– disse a Musette. – **Por isso eu posso tentar a minha sorte.

**Yui: **Argh, não posso acreditar nisto. – **disse a Yui, furiosa. – **Ryu, diz alguma coisa!

**Ryu: **Eu… estou confuso.

O Ryu saiu da varanda, deixando as duas para trás.

**Magicville**

Passaram-se dois dias. A Hikari voltou ao normal e não se lembrava bem do que tinha acontecido. O clima entre o Ryu e a Yui era pesado. A Musette aparecia muitas vezes lá em casa. De qualquer maneira, o Ryu não parecia muito interessado na Musette.

A Lina estava contente, porque, depois do baile, o Tyson a tinha pedido em namoro e ela tinha aceitado. A Misuzu e o Max estavam agora mais próximos, mas parecia que em vez de um romance, se estava a formar uma forte amizade. A Sarah e o Draco estavam, mais ou menos, juntos mas não tinham nada de oficial.

A Anna e o Brendan tinham-se encontrado depois do baile. Existia uma química entre os dois, mas nenhum queria admitir isso, principalmente a Anna. Porém, o Brendan ainda não tinha esquecido a Musette. A Ilda e a Saki continuavam sozinhas.

A Daphne contou aos outros do telefonema do Alex, que tinha convidado todos (os amigos claro, não as Devil Divas) os amigos para irem visitá-lo, já que estavam de férias.

Todos ficaram entusiasmados. Nesse dia, a Anina, a Hikari, a Misuzu, a Lina, o Kai, o Ryu, a Yui, a Aki, a Dejiko, a Camy, a Daphne, a Minako, a Sakura, o Shaoran e a Tomoyo foram visitar o Alex.

A Musette e o Brendan não foram, porque não conheciam muito bem o Alex. As Devil Divas não foram porque não tinham sido convidadas. O Shaoran, a Sakura e a Tomoyo foram porque queriam pedir ajuda ao Alex para resolver o caso do homicídio da Umbridge.

Quando eles chegaram a casa do Alex, a avó dele abriu-lhes a porta. A avó Dora Maria era uma mulher alta e energética, com cabelos cinzentos.

**Avó Dora: **Ora bem, olá a todos! Ainda bem que puderam vir visitar o meu neto. **– disse a avó Dora. – **Ah, aqui estás tu Anina, minha querida. E também aqui está o Ryu.

A avó Dora sorriu e abraçou os dois, quase os esmagando.

**Avó Dora: **Ah, também vos conheço a vocês, os irmãos Hiwatari, Kai e Aki. E a Camy, estás crescida desde a última vez que te vi. Olha a Dejiko, então querida, tudo bem contigo? **– perguntou a avó Dora, enquanto os encaminhava até ao quarto do Alex. **– Bom, não vos conheço a todos, mas se são amigos do meu neto, são sempre bem-vindos aqui.

Só nesse momento é que a avó Dora viu que a Daphne também ali estava. Pode dizer-se que elas não gostavam muito uma da outra.

**Avó Dora: **Ah, também vieste não foi Daphne? **– perguntou a avó Dora. – **Hunf, estás sempre a aparecer por aqui.

**Daphne: **_Chata. _**– pensou a Daphne.**

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao quarto do Alex. Quando eles entraram, o Alex sorriu-lhes.

**Alex: **Pessoal, ainda bem que puderam vir.** – disse o Alex, sorrindo.**

**Anina: **Tínhamos de vir ver-te.

**Avó Dora: **Vês netinho. A Anina preocupa-se contigo. Devias era namorar com ela.

Nesse momento, a Hikari, a Daphne, a Minako e o Kai olharam para a avó Dora, zangados.

**Anina: **Eu já namoro avó Dora. – **disse a Anina, chegando-se para o Kai. – **Namoro com o Kai.

**Avó Dora: **Ah, não sabia isso. **– disse a avó Dora, mas não pareceu nada atrapalhada. – **Se um dia acabares o namoro com o Kai, já sabes que tens sempre aqui o meu netinho.

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Aki: **Então Alex, quando é que vais voltar para a escola?

**Lina: **Nós sentimos a tua falta. **– disse a Lina. – **Sempre és mais sossegado que o Brendan.

**Alex: **Quem é o Brendan?

Os outros explicaram tudo ao Alex.

**Alex: **Ah, estou a ver. Bem, eu… vou regressar com vocês para a escola.

**Hikari: **A sério? Que bom! **– disse a Hikari, contente.**

**Dejiko: **Temos tanta coisa para te contar.

**Ryu: **E houve muitas coisas que mudaram.

Durante algum tempo, o grupo esteve a conversar. Depois, a avó Dora disse que tinha feito um lanche para eles e quase todos seguiram a avó Dora. A Minako ficou para trás.

**Minako: **Alex, ainda bem que estás bem.

**Alex: **Nós temos de falar.

**Minako: **Sim. – **disse ela, com um ar resignado. – **Já não queres nada comigo, não é?

**Alex: **Infelizmente não, Minako.

**Minako: **Já calculava. **– disse ela. – **Já estava preparada para isto Alex.

**Alex: **Desculpa Minako.

**Minako: **Não, não peças desculpa. São coisas que acontecem. **– disse ela. – **Mas continuamos amigos.

**Alex: **Mas é claro que sim. **– disse o Alex, sorrindo.**

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, quase toda a gente foi para o jardim. A Tomoyo, o Shaoran e a Sakura acharam que esse era um bom momento para falarem com o Alex.

Primeiro, ele conhecia melhor os suspeitos do que eles e depois, ele devia ser o único do grupo que poderia saber o segredo da pessoa que faltava, a Anina.

Reuniram-se no quarto do Alex e contaram ao Alex tudo sobre a morte da Umbridge, os suspeitos, as provas e sobre a pessoa a quem pertencia a pistola.

**Alex: **Apesar de me parecer, como hei-de dizer… difícil de acreditar, acho que vocês têm razão nas vossas suspeitas. **– disse o Alex. – **Nunca pensei que… vocês sabem quem, comprasse uma pistola, muito menos para matar alguém.

**Tomoyo: **E ainda há mais provas.

**Alex: **Eu reconheço o lenço e sei de quem é. **– disse o Alex, acenando afirmativamente. – **Apenas as unhas e o vestido negro me escapam…

**Shaoran: **Então de quem é o lenço?

O Alex disse-lhes um nome (vocês só vão saber no próximo capítulo).

**Tomoyo: **Nunca tinha pensado… quer dizer… bem, agora a primeira parte da nossa teoria faz sentido.

**Shaoran: **Nós achamos que os segredos são muito importantes na resolução do mistério da morte da Umbridge. **– disse o Shaoran. – **Alex, só nos falta sabermos o segredo da Anina. Sabes qual é o segredo dela?

**Alex: **Eu… sei. **– disse o Alex, a muito custo. – **Bem, penso que não fará mal se eu vos contar.

**Semi-Flashback (Porque não é propriamente da Anina, mas faz de conta)**

Vários anos antes, quando a Anina e o Alex tinham apenas oito anos de idade, eles decidiram ir brincar, como era natural.

**Alex: **Então, eu vou contar até vinte e tu vais esconder-te, ok?

**Anina: **Está bem.

Enquanto o Alex tapava os olhos, a Anina começou a correr, pensando onde se havia de esconder. A Anina correu até que, viu o penhasco que havia ali perto. A Anina aproximou-se do penhasco e viu que havia uma pequena gruta no meio do penhasco. Com cuidado, a Anina saltou e aterrou dentro da pequena gruta. Ela ficou ali escondida.

O Alex começou a procurar a Anina, mas não a conseguiu encontrar. A Anina decidiu sair da gruta, porque já estava farta da brincadeira, mas viu que não conseguia.

A Anina começou a pedir socorro. O Alex encontrou a Anina e foi pedir ajuda. O Bryan, que era vizinho do Alex e da Anina, veio ajudar. O Bryan trouxe uma corda com ele e amarrou-a a uma árvore.

**Bryan: **Eu vou lá ajudá-la. **– disse o Bryan, começando a descer o penhasco.**

O Bryan desceu até à gruta. A Anina ficou aliviada por o ver ali. Depois, o Bryan amarrou a corda à volta da cintura da Anina e ela começou a subir o penhasco. Finalmente conseguiu sair e depois lançou a corda ao Bryan.

O problema é que a corda cedeu quando o Bryan tentou subir o penhasco e o Bryan caiu, morrendo devido à queda.

A Anina culpou-se por o que tinha acontecido, apesar de todos dizerem que tinha sido um acidente. O irmão mais novo do Bryan, Tom, que era um amigo da Anina e do Alex, também achava que a Anina não tinha culpa, mas ela sentia-se culpada.

**Fim do Semi-Flashback**

**Alex: **Claro que não foi culpa da Anina. – **disse o Alex. – **Mas como ela é que se escondeu no penhasco e se ela não tivesse feito isso, o Bryan não teria morrido, a Anina sente que foi mesmo culpa dela. Pouco tempo depois, a família do Bryan mudou-se dali e isso não contribuiu nada para ajudar a Anina.

**Sakura: **Hum, estamos a perceber.

**Tomoyo: **Agora já sabemos todos os segredos.

**Alex: **Vá, vamos pensar. **– disse o Alex. – **Tem de haver uma maneira de descobrirmos quem é o assassino que falta.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_O último capítulo da segunda fase, onde será revelado o que realmente aconteceu na noite em que a Umbridge morreu. Os três assassinos serão revelados e haverá ainda um esclarecimento sobre a Anna._

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

**Anina: **Grande amigo, não é Alex? Revelaste o meu segredo!

**Alex: **Teve de ser Anina. Era o segredo que faltava.

**Tomoyo: **Eu e o meu grupinho já sabemos quem são dois dos assassinos, mas os leitores ainda não.

**Lina (entrando ali apressadamente): **Pessoal, temos um problema!

**Sarah: **O que foi desta vez?

**Lina: **Um bando de leitores furiosos vem em marcha para cá!

**Camy: **Mas eles estão furiosos com o quê?

**Lina: **Querem saber quem matou a Umbridge!

**Aki: **Isto faz-me lembrar a novela Ninguém como tu, em que todos queriam saber quem é que tinha matado o António.

**Dejiko: **De que é que estás a falar?

**Aki: **Nada, esqueçam.

**Lina: **Então, o que fazemos?

**Ryu: **Que tal… fugirmos?

**Todos: **Boa ideia!

Todas as personagens fugiram dali.

**Leitores: **Abram esta porta! Queremos saber quem matou a Umbridge.

**Espírito da Umbridge: **Bem, eu sou como aqueles pintores famosos, só depois de morta é que todos falam de mim e me conhecem.

**Anedota de Vida**

**11.**

A Misuzu estava a fazer umas palavras cruzadas, até que chegou a uma parte que não sabia a resposta e decidiu perguntar à Anina.

**Misuzu: **Anina, o que é que é verde, grande, pesada, tem quatro pernas e sei cair de cima de uma árvore pode matar alguém?

**Anina: **Hum… não faço ideia…

**Lina: **Mas essa é fácil É uma mesa de bilhar!

**Misuzu e Anina: **O-O

**Cantinho do Autor - 7:**

E aqui estamos no penúltimo capítulo da segunda fase. Todos os segredos foram revelados e agora resta saber quem matou a Umbridge. Sei que vai ser muito difícil de alguém adivinhar quem são os três assassinos, por isso vou dar-vos algumas pistas.

**1.** Há três assassinos e não são só mulheres, nem só homens. Ou seja, ou o crime foi cometido por duas mulheres e um homem ou por dois homens e uma mulher.

**2. **Apesar das suspeitas recaírem sobre os alunos que foram chantageados pela Umbridge, um dos assassinos não é um desses alunos, os outros dois são.

**3. **Os dois primeiros assassinos, estão ligados um ao outro de alguma forma.

**4. **Analisem as formas como a Umbridge morreu e o que as personagens sabiam fazer. Alguém sabia atirar com uma pistola? Alguém percebia de venenos ou fogo? Vão por aí.

**5. **Se descobrirem quem envenenou a Umbridge, chegam facilmente ao segundo assassino.

E pronto, não posso dar mais pistas. Fui dando pequenas pistas nalguns capítulos. Se acham que sabem quem são os três assassinos, mandem-me um mail ou uma mensagem privada pelo meu profile e até pode ser que acertem. De qualquer maneira, para a semana, já vão saber de tudo.

**E se fosses tu?**

O Brendan envolveu-se com a Anna, para tentar esquecer a Musette.

**52 – Na tua opinião, achas que ele fez bem ou não? Porquê?**

A Minako falou com o Alex, mas já sabia que o namoro deles estava terminado. De qualquer maneira, ficaram amigos.

**53 – Se a pessoa de quem gostasses terminasse o namoro contigo, achas que conseguirias dar-te bem com ele(a) e ficarem amigos ou achas que não?**

A Minako gosta do Alex, mas resignou-se com o final do namoro. A Daphne já namorou com o Alex e terminaram tudo, mas ela continua a gostar dele. A Hikari está apaixonada pelo Alex, já lhe disse e não gosta nada da Daphne.

**54 – Na tua opinião, qual destas três é que deveria ser o par do Alex? Porquê? Se tu pudesses escolher qualquer uma das meninas da fic para uma delas ser o par do Alex, qual escolherias?**


	30. A Revelação Final

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_O Brendan e a Anna beijam-se, pois o Brendan quer esquecer a Musette. A Musette, por seu lado, declara-se ao Ryu, o que provoca confusão entre ele e a Yui. Dois dias depois, o grupo vai visitar o Alex._

_O Alex fala com a Minako e fica resolvido o assunto do namoro deles, acabou tudo. A Tomoyo, o Shaoran e a Sakura resolvem falar com o Alex, para os ajudar a resolver o caso da morte da Umbridge._

_O Alex acaba por revelar que sabe a quem pertence o lenço de seda e assim eles já sabem quem são dois dos assassinos. Falta apenas saber quem é o último assassino._

_Além disso, o Alex acaba por revelar também o último segredo, o segredo da Anina. Um dia, a Anina e o Alex foram brincar às escondidas. A Anina foi esconder-se numa gruta que havia no meio do penhasco. O tempo passou. A Anina estava farta de brincar, mas não conseguia sair da gruta._

_O Alex foi chamar o Bryan, irmão do Tom, amigo do Alex e da Anina e que era vizinho deles. O Bryan, que era mais velho que eles, foi buscar uma corda para salvar a Anina. A Anina subiu pela corda. Depois foi o Bryan. Mas a corda partiu-se e o Bryan caiu no penhasco, morrendo. A Anina sentiu-se culpada, pois, se ela não se tivesse ido esconder ali, o Bryan não teria ido lá salvá-la e não teria morrido._

**Capítulo 30: A Revelação Final**

O Alex, a Tomoyo, o Shaoran e a Sakura continuavam fechados no quarto do Alex, analisando as provas e pensando em todas as possibilidades.

**Alex: **Ora, os meus amigos… e as Devil Divas são suspeitos de terem matado a professora Umbridge. **– disse o Alex, pensativo. – **Já sabemos a quem pertencia a pistola e também já sabemos que usou o veneno na Umbridge.

**Sakura: **Sim.

**Alex: **Bem, o lenço aponta para a pessoa que usou o veneno, a pistola aponta para o dono da pistola, mas ainda faltam a unha postiça vermelha e o pedaço de tecido negro… eu reconheço a unha de algum lado, mas não me lembro de onde…

De repente, fez-se luz.

**Alex: **Claro! **– exclamou o Alex, de repente. – **Já me lembro a quem pertence esta unha… sim, agora tudo faz sentido!

**Shaoran: **Então, diz-nos quem é o terceiro assassino da Umbridge.

**Alex: **Então, ouçam com atenção…

O Alex explicou a sua teoria. Os outros ouviram tudo com muita atenção.

**Tomoyo: **Acho que essa é a solução correcta.

**Shaoran: **O problema é que não podemos confirmar nada.

**Alex: **Aí é que te enganas Shaoran. – **disse o Alex. – **Se os culpados forem obrigados a tomar a Poção da Verdade, irão confirmar tudo.

**Sakura: **Claro, a Poção da Verdade faz com que só consigamos dizer a verdade. **– disse a Sakura, entusiasmada. – **É uma óptima ideia.

**Tomoyo: **O problema é que os assassinos podem ficar violentos quando nós dissermos que descobrimos toda a verdade. **– disse a Tomoyo. – **Além disso, como é que vamos arranjar a poção?

**Alex: **É fácil. O professor Oak deve ter poções dessas. **– disse o Alex. – **Afinal ele é o professor de poções.

**Shaoran: **Mas de certeza que ele não nos vai dar uma das poções.

**Alex: **A minha ideia é esta. **– disse o Alex, começando a explicar. – **Bom, primeiro vamos voltar a Magicville. Vamos convocar muita gente para se reunirem no meu apartamento. Assim os assassinos não vão desconfiar. Convocamos o professor Oak e o professor Dumbledore também e pedimos para trazerem a Poção da Verdade.

**Sakura: **Isso parece uma cena de um filme policial. Reunir todos os suspeitos na mesma sala e revelar o culpado.

**Alex: **É exactamente isso.

**Magicville**

**Avó Dora: **Façam boa viagem meus queridos.

**Alex: **Adeus avó. Eu vou dando notícias.

**Anina: **Adeus avó Dora.

**Avó Dora: **Vá, façam todos boa viagem. **– disse a avó Dora, sorrindo a todos.**

Todos apanharam um autocarro e voltaram para Magicville

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, o Alex, a Tomoyo, a Sakura e o Shaoran mandaram recados a toda a gente, dizendo que era algo muito importante. O Alex foi falar com o director Dumbledore e o professor Oak e eles prometeram comparecer, com a poção, apesar de ficarem curiosos, pois o Alex não lhes contou nada do caso.

Nessa noite, o apartamento do Alex e companhia ficou completamente cheio. Para além dos seis moradores, Alex, Anina, Hikari, Brendan, Lina e Misuzu, foram convocados pelo Alex e os outros: o Ryu, a Yui, a Aki, o Kai, a Camy, a Dejiko, o Max, o Ray, a Hilary, o Tyson e a Julia.

Para além destes, estavam presentes a Musette, a Daphne, a Anna, a Ilda, a Sarah, a Saki, a Ming Ming, o Draco Malfoy, o Harry Potter, o Ron Weasley, a Hermione Granger, o Seto Kaiba, as cinco Inner Senshis, o Chrno, a Rosette, a Sakura, o Shaoran, o Eriol, a Meilin e a Tomoyo.

Mas a lista de pessoas não ficava por aqui. Além de todos estes, também tinham sido convocados: O Ash, a Salima, o Michael, o Gary, a Michiru, a Haruka, o Matt, a Mimi, a Sora, a Éclair, o director Dumbledore, a professora Maiorka, o professor Oak, a professora Débora, a professora Setsuna e a professora MacGonnagal. Ah e claro que os gatos, Whitney e Shadow também estavam presentes.

Ou seja, dentro daquele apartamento estavam 57 pessoas e mais dois gatos. Claro que só foi possível estar tanta gente no apartamento porque, por artes mágicas, o director Dumbledore alargou a sala.

**Anna: **Mas afinal porque é que estamos aqui? **– perguntou a Anna, cruzando os braços, zangada.**

Os outros começaram todos a falar ao mesmo tempo.

**Dumbledore: **Acalmem-se todos! **– gritou o director Dumbledore. – **Tenho a certeza de que há uma boa explicação para isto.

**Alex: **Vocês foram convocados aqui para saberem a verdadeira história sobre a morte da professora Umbridge.

Novamente, as pessoas começaram a falar todas ao mesmo tempo.

**Alex: **Tudo começou quando a professora Umbridge decidiu chantagear algumas pessoas por causa de coisas que tinham feito no passado. **– explicou o Alex. – **E, algumas dessas pessoas decidiram acabar com a Umbridge.

Novos murmúrios espalharam-se pela sala.

**Alex: **O que vos vou contar agora é o que aconteceu na noite em que a Umbridge morreu. **– disse o Alex. – **Claro que algumas coisas não são completamente certas, mas a ideia geral está correcta. Ora, oiçam com atenção…

**De volta à noite em que a Umbridge morreu…**

Bateram à porta e a professora Umbridge veio abrir. Ficou surpreendida com a pessoa que encontrou do outro lado da porta.

**Umbridge: **Tu? O que queres aqui?

**Yui: **Quero falar consigo.

**Umbridge: **Hunf, entra.

A Yui entrou no apartamento. Ela e a professora Umbridge sentaram-se à mesa.

**Yui: **Não acredito que me esteja a chantagear… a mim e aos outros.

**Umbridge: **Sabes, o dinheiro faz falta a toda a gente. **– disse a Umbridge, com um sorriso cínico. **

**Yui: **Eu decidi pagar o dinheiro, mas quero ter a certeza de que mais ninguém fica a saber do meu segredo.

**Umbridge: **Claro, acordo é acordo. **– disse a Umbridge. – **Fica aí, vou buscar uns chás. É sempre bom receber dinheiro enquanto bebemos chá.

A Umbridge saiu da sala e voltou passados uns segundos, com duas chávenas com chá.

**Umbridge: **Ora, aqui está. **– disse ela, pousando as chávenas na mesa. **

**Yui: **Bem, nem tenho direito a uns bolinhos nem nada. **– disse a Yui, aborrecida.**

**Umbridge: **Hunf, chata. Já volto. **– disse a Umbridge, saindo de novo da sala.**

A Yui aproveitou que estava sozinha, tirou uma saqueta de veneno do bolso e deitou o veneno no chá. Depois, com a colher do chá, mexeu o chá até o veneno se dissolver. A Umbridge surgiu pouco depois, com alguns bolos na mão.

As duas tomaram o chá e comeram os bolos, sem que a Umbridge suspeitasse que o seu chá estava envenenado. Depois disso, a Umbridge pediu o dinheiro à Yui.

**Yui: **Eu não trouxe o dinheiro comigo para aqui. – **disse a Yui. – **Achei que seria demasiado arriscado.

**Umbridge: **Então vai buscar o dinheiro!

**Yui: **O dinheiro está na mansão Darkly. Venha comigo que eu dou-lho.

Já com alguma suspeita, mas com o dinheiro a falar mais alto, a Umbridge seguiu a Yui até à mansão Darkly.

**Umbridge: **Então? Onde está o dinheiro.

Nesse momento, a Umbridge sentiu-se um pouco fraca. Das sombras surgiu uma pessoa, que se pôs ao lado da Yui. Ali estava o Ryu, empunhando uma pedra.

**Ryu: **Agora vai aprender a não nos chantagear.

O Ryu levantou a pedra e deu com ela na cabeça da Umbridge. A Umbridge desequilibrou-se um pouco, mas não caiu. Em vez disso, foi contra o Ryu e a Yui. A Yui caiu no chão e deixou cair o seu lenço, mas não reparou.

**Ryu: **Raios! **– gritou o Ryu, enervado.**

O Ryu tirou a sua pistola do bolso e apontou-a à Umbridge. Nesse momento, ela foi contra ele e ele acabou por dar um tiro na parede. Mas o Ryu fez novamente pontaria e acertou no peito da Umbridge, que caiu no chão.

**Yui: **Vá Ryu, ela vai morrer. Vamos embora.

**Ryu: **Está bem.

Os dois saíram da mansão Darkly a correr. Pelo caminho, viram o lago e o Ryu atirou para lá a pistola, na esperança de que ninguém a encontrasse.

Por fim, o terceiro assassino chegou à mansão Darkly. Utilizando os seus magníficos poderes, a Débora, mãe da Anna, encontrou a Umbridge na mansão Darkly. Mal a Umbridge viu a Débora, pediu-lhe ajuda.

**Umbridge: **Débora, ajuda-me. Estou a morrer.

**Débora: **Parece que cheguei mesmo em cima da hora. **– disse a Débora, numa voz fria. – **Eu é que queria matar-te!

**Umbridge: **Mas… o que estás a dizer?

**Débora: **A minha filha Anna veio falar comigo. Ela contou-me da tua chantagem. Como é que te atreves? **– perguntou a Débora, furiosa. – **Pensei que éramos aliadas, mas pronto, agora é o teu fim.

E a Débora actuou. Tirando uma faca do bolso, a Débora começou a esfaquear a Umbridge. A Umbridge agarrou o vestido da Débora e foi aí que se rasgou um pouco do tecido negro.

Depois de esfaquear a Umbridge, a Débora decidiu estrangulá-la e, por causa da força utilizada, caiu-lhe uma das suas unhas postiças vermelhas. Depois disto, a Débora empalhou a Umbridge, cortou-a aos bocadinhos e queimou-os.

E assim, se chega à conclusão do caso.

**De volta à época actual…**

**Alex: **Infelizmente, penso que a minha teoria está correcta. O Shaoran, a Sakura e a Tomoyo andaram a investigar tudo sozinhos, o mérito é deles. A conclusão final foi minha. **– disse o Alex. – **Infelizmente, duas pessoas que eu pensava que não fariam mal a ninguém, a Yui e o Ryu, mataram uma pessoa. E a mãe da Anna também.

Novos murmúrios encheram a sala. A Débora levantou-se indignada.

**Débora: **Como te atreves? Isso é mentira!

Subitamente, entraram no apartamento diversos polícias.

**Alex: **Nós vamos saber toda a verdade, quando todos nesta sala tomarem a Poção da Verdade.

**Débora: **Nem pensem! **– gritou a Débora, tirando a varinha do bolso. – **Destruição!

Deu-se uma grande explosão. Muitas pessoas caíram no chão. Quando a poeira assentou, as pessoas puderam que havia um enorme buraco na parede do apartamento.

A Débora saiu pelo buraco e começou a voar para fugir dos polícias, mas eles foram logo atrás dela.

**Débora: **Raios, deixem-me em paz! Destruição!

Os policiais desviaram-se da explosão e a explosão afectou todos os apartamentos em volta, fazendo-os tremer. Os vidros estilhaçaram-se.

Os polícias cercaram a Débora e deram-lhe choques, até que ela desmaiou e eles a apanharam no ar.

**Anna: **Mãe…

**Alex: **Acabou. **– disse o Alex.**

**Ryu: **Como é que pudeste fazer-me isto Alex? **– perguntou o Ryu, zangado. – **Estragaste a minha vida!

**Alex: **Eu só contei a verdade.

**Yui: **Mas arruinaste a vida a mim e ao Ryu! Estúpido! **– gritou a Yui, enervada.**

**Anina: **Ei calminha aí. **– disse a Anina. – **Vocês é que mataram a Umbridge e têm de pagar por isso.

Nesse momento, dois polícias aproximaram-se do Ryu e da Yui. Eles não fizeram nada para não tomarem a poção da verdade, porque viram o que tinha acontecido à Débora.

Todas as pessoas naquela sala tomaram a poção da verdade. Muitas delas, como era o caso da Tomoyo, do Alex e da Sakura, não tinham nada a esconder. As sailors também não tinham nenhum crime a esconder e como ninguém falou em elas serem super guerreiras mascaradas, elas não mentiram.

Por fim, o Ryu, a Yui e a Débora, sob o efeito da poção, confirmaram a teoria do Shaoran, do Alex, da Sakura e da Tomoyo. A morte da Umbridge tinha sido provocada por eles. O Ryu e a Yui tinham-se unido e a Débora tinha aparecido depois.

Ainda houve os outros segredos que cada pessoa queria esconder: a Anina, a Hikari, a Daphne, o Brendan, etc, eles revelaram aos polícias os seus segredos. Alguns eram graves, como o segredo da Camy e da Anna, outros eram apenas crimes morais, como o da Anina.

Para além do Ryu, da Débora e da Yui, mais ninguém foi preso. Os crimes que seriam punidos com pena de prisão não foram aplicáveis, pois já tinham prescrito. De qualquer maneira, tirando algumas multas, tudo ficou bem… ou quase tudo…

**Débora: **Raios! Não posso ser presa. **– queixou-se a Débora, enquanto a algemavam.**

**Anna: **Mãe, quando eu fui falar contigo e te contei sobre a chantagem da Umbridge, nunca pensei que a fosses matar.

**Débora: **És uma burra Anna. – **disse a Débora, zangada. **

**Anna: **Ora, não digas isso! Eu estive sempre a teu lado. Tudo pelo meu pai.

**Débora: **És uma tonta. – **disse a Débora. **– Quando nós viemos para Magicville não foi pelo teu pai.

**Anna: **O quê? Como é que não foi pelo meu pai? Era suposto vingarmo-nos pela morte dele!

**Débora: **Minha parva. O teu pai foi professor aqui, mas foi despedido. O Severus (sim, o Severus Snape é o pai da Anna. Surpresa!) não queria vingar-se, nem conquistar o mundo. Então… eu acabei com ele.

**Anna: **Não pode ser! **– gritou a Anna. – **Tu mataste o meu pai!

**Débora: **Sim, depois convenci-te que ele tinha morrido porque tinha sido despedido da escola e lhe tinham lançado um feitiço aqui. **– explicou a Débora. – **Eu sabia que não ias fazer o que eu queria se não tivesses um motivo muito forte.

**Anna: **Tu mentiste-me para eu te ajudar… **- disse a Anna, incrédula. – **Não acredito…

**Débora: **O meu verdadeiro objectivo era encher Magicville de energia negra e usá-la para libertar o poder negro e me tornar a rainha negra. **– disse a Débora. – **Mas tu e as tuas amigas fizeram tudo mal. E a Umbridge também!

**Anna: **Como é que pudeste? Mataste o meu pai e enganaste-me!

**Débora: **Pois foi. **– disse a Débora. – **Durante estes meses, enganei-te. Ganhei eu.

**Anna: **Ai sim? Pois durante anos eu é que te enganei. – **disse a Anna. – **Eu matei a Rebecca. Eu é que ganhei no final. E tu, vais presa.

**Débora: **O quê? Mataste a tua irmã? A minha filha preferida? Sua estúpida!

A Débora tentou lançar-se contra a Anna, mas alguns polícias levaram-na embora.

**Ryu: **Parece que é o fim Yui…

**Yui: **Não a deveríamos ter matado…

**Ryu: **Yui, eu estive confuso em relação à Musette, mas era de ti que eu gostava. De ti…

**Yui: **Ryu…

Apareceram dois policias e levaram-nos.

**Musette: **Não acredito… e eu que gostava do Ryu.

**Hikari: **Parece que as pessoas não são sempre o que parecem.

**Alex: **Pois é.

**Misuzu: **Mesmo assim… pobre Yui. Sofreu muito nas mãos do pai dela, ameaçaram-na e ela deve ter entrado em pânico.

**Camy: **E como o Ryu gostava dela, alinhou também e decidiram acabar com a Umbridge.

**Aki: **Que destinos cruéis eles tiveram. E agora, vão ficar separados e presos.

**Tomoyo: **Mas tudo tinha de ser esclarecido. E foi.

**Anina: **Só uma pergunta… como é que vamos viver aqui agora?

Todos olharam à sua volta. A sala estava meia destruída. Aliás, o prédio inteiro estava meio destruído e alguns prédios ao lado também.

**Dumbledore: **Atenção a todos! **– pediu o director. – **Esta noite, todas as pessoas deste prédio e dos prédios danificados vão ficar num hotel. Vamos tentar arranjar uma solução rapidamente.

**Magicville**

Passaram-se duas semanas. Os prédios estavam muito danificados e teriam de ser completamente reconstruídos e remodelados. Os alunos passaram as duas semanas no hotel. Os animais, como era o caso da Whitney e do Shadow, foram para um hotel especial para animais.

Os pais da Ming Ming não gostaram do que aconteceu na escola e decidiram que ela tinha de mudar de escola. A Ming Ming arrumou tudo e preparou-se para partir.

**Ming Ming: **Adeus a todas. Adorei ter estado com vocês.

**Ilda: **Vou ter saudades de ti Ming Ming. **– disse a Ilda. – **Eras a única que era mais burra que eu.

**Ming Ming: **¬¬

**Sarah: **Bem, vai lá, mas não te esqueças de dar notícias.

**Saki: **Pois, senão vamos atrás de ti e damos cabo de ti.

**Os outros: ¬¬**

Assim, a Ming Ming foi-se embora. Deu-se o julgamento da Débora, da Yui e do Ryu. A Yui e Ryu tinham sido condenados a 4 anos de prisão cada um e a Débora tinha sido condenada a 15 anos de prisão.

O Alex, a Anina e os outros foram visitar o Ryu e a Yui mas eles não os quiseram ver. A Anna foi visitar a sua mãe, só para gozar com ela.

**Débora: **Vai-te embora daqui. E não voltes!

**Anna: **Sabes, pensas que eu sou fraca, não é? **– perguntou a Anna. – **Eu fui manipulada por ti, mas agora eu vou fazer o que me apetecer e eu é que me vou tornar a rainha negra. Azar o teu por estares aqui presa.

A Anna riu-se, enquanto saia da prisão, deixando a sua mãe para trás.

No hotel, a Misuzu, a Aki, a Camy e a Dejiko estavam todas juntas.

**Misuzu: **Ainda nem acredito que a Yui e o Ryu são assassinos.

**Aki: **E viveram comigo, com a Camy e a Dejiko durante meses.

**Camy: **Falando nisso, ainda não sabemos onde vamos viver. **– disse a Camy. – **A reconstrução dos apartamentos vai demorar.

Nesse momento, a Lina aproximou-se.

**Lina: **Pessoal, o director Dumbledore convocou-nos para irmos ter com ele daqui a três dias. Ao que parece, arranjou uma solução para o alojamento.

**Dejiko: **Que solução terá ele arranjado?

**Continua…**

**Na próxima fase: **_Na próxima fase da fic, vai acontecer uma coisa que fará com que os nossos heróis sejam transferidos para um lugar muito distante. Será que eles vão conseguir voltar? Uma coisa é certa: eles vão viver muitas aventuras._

**Cantinho das Personagens:**

**Alex: **E aqui está a solução para o crime. Sou mesmo esperto.

**Tomoyo: **Ei, ei, ei. Eu é que recolhi a maior parte dos dados.

**Sakura: **Mas eu e o Shaoran ajudámos em tudo o que podemos.

**Anina: **Ok, são todos uns verdadeiros heróis.

**Ryu: **Eu fui preso ;-;

**Yui: **E eu também. Agora que eu pensava que já estava em paz e que mais nada iria acontecer…

**Anna: **E até a minha mãe estava metida no caso. Bolas, ainda por cima andava a enganar-me. Eu só vim para Magicville para me vingar pelo que tinham feito ao meu pai e afinal, não tinham feito nada. A minha mãe é que o matou.

**Débora: **Foi bem feito. Ele era um estúpido e aquele cabelo preto e oleoso fazia-me nervos.

**Anna: **O que é que eu faço agora? É que o meu pai morreu, a minha irmã morreu e a minha mãe está presa.

**Lina: **Vê-se logo que é uma família típica.

**Anna: **¬¬

**Misuzu: **Afinal para onde é que vamos viver?

**Aki: **Por este andar, vamos viver debaixo da ponte.

**Ilda: **E a pobrezinha da Ming Ming foi-se embora. Será que ela já não volta?

**Hikari: **Também não faz muita falta.

**Débora: **Que conversa da treta. Vou mas é embora para a minha cela. Adeus.

**Anedota de Vida**

**12.**

A Camy sempre foi muito teimosa, tão teimosa que o Ron, um rapaz paciente e ávido de sossego, disse-lhe para consultar um psicanalista. Ela acabou por concordar e uma bela tarde, lá foram ao médico.

Depois de uma hora de sessão, o Ron, que estava na sala de espera, perguntou-lhe:

**Ron: **Então, como é que correu?

**Camy: **Não muito bem ... vê lá tu que demorei quase uma hora a convencer o doutor que o sofá ficava muito melhor no meio da sala ...

**Cantinho do Autor - 8:**

E chegou ao fim esta fase, mas a terceira já está pronta a começar. Então, o que acharam do final desta fase? Tive de escolher três pessoas para serem os assassinos e pronto, foram estes que eu escolhi.

**E se fosses tu?**

Foi finalmente revelado quem eram os três assassinos da Umbridge.

**55 – O que é que achaste deste final para o crime?**

**56 – Se pudesses ser tu a escolher três personagens para serem os assassinos da Umbridge, quem escolherias?**

**57 – Depois de 30 capítulos, já deves ter alguma opinião sobre as personagens em geral. De quais gostas mais?**

**58 – E quais são as personagens de que gostas menos?**

**Sobre esta fase:**

Nesta fase, tal como na anterior, houve algumas coisas interessantes e que devem ser mencionadas e outras que não estavam para acontecer, mas aconteceram.

**1 – No início desta fase, eu queria fazer uma fase de mistério, mas não tinha pensado em tornar as personagens nuns criminosos. Até que, estive a ler uns livros da Agatha Christie, onde todas as personagens tinham um segredo a esconder e assim, cada personagem ficou com um segredo tenebroso no seu passado.**

**2 – Inicialmente não eram para ser três assassinos, era para ser apenas um. Mas depois eu comecei a pensar que um era pouco e depois lembrei-me de pôr dois, mas acabei por decidir pôr três assassinos. Só que, não queria que três das personagens principais fossem assassinas, por isso lembrei-me de pôr uma personagem de fora do grupo e veio-me à ideia a Débora.**

**3 – O motivo da Anna vir para Magicville, porque queria vingar-se por causa do seu pai, era para ser verdade. Depois, decidi que a Anna se ia libertar disso e por isso, fiz com que a Débora tivesse enganado a própria filha, para dar um novo rumo à Anna, já que agora ela não tem de fazer as coisas, pensando que iria vingar o pai.**

**4 – Se virem bem, a Umbridge e a Débora foram as novas professoras contratadas para ensinar os alunos da escola mágica. No final, uma morreu e a outra foi presa. Será escusado dizer que o Dumbledore não escolheu muito bem os seus professores.**

**5 – Os segredos, na sua maioria, envolvem mortes, isto porque, como já tinha dito, um segredo com uma morte é mais facilmente alvo de chantagem e a Umbridge queria bons segredos. **

**6 – No final desta fase, depois de ela estar concluída, houve algumas personagens a quem não gostei de ter transformado em criminosos. De certo modo, mesmo as personagens que eram boazinhas, passaram a ser vistas de outra forma completamente diferente.**

**7 – Quando a Musette entrou na fic, achei que seria difícil integrá-la no grupo. É que a Saki e juntar-se às Devil Divas e aí não havia problema, pois seria o núcleo dela. Depois, pensei que, já que o Brendan também era novo na fic, eles podiam interagir e assim foi. A Musette e o Brendan aproximaram-se e a partir daí ela começou a integrar o grupo principal. Apesar disso, nesta fase ela ainda está um pouco afastada, mas na próxima fase, ela já vai estar completamente integrada no grupo.**

**8 – A escolha dos assassinos foi difícil. Um deles, eu queria que fosse a Débora, mas ainda havia outros dois assassinos. Pensei nas várias personagens e houve algumas que pus logo de parte: a Misuzu, pois era a boazinha do grupo; a Anina, porque simplesmente gosto dela e não queria que ela fosse a assassina e a Daphne, pelas mesmas razões da Anina.**

**Acabei por escolher a Yui e o Ryu porque, de todos os outros, eram as personagens que gostava menos. Só posso dizer que, se agora tivesse pensado melhor, talvez a Yui não fosse uma das assassinas, porque o segredo dela já era mau o suficiente. Mas como eu escolhi quem seriam os assassinos antes de escolher os segredos de cada um, ficou assim e pronto.**

**9 – Pensei em fazer segredos para o Alex, o Brendan, a Musette e a Saki. Acabei por só fazer o segredo do Brendan, porque não queria estragar a imagem da Musette, que tinha acabado de chegar à fic, o Alex estava longe e por isso não precisava de um segredo e a Saki chegou tarde, por isso não fazia sentido arranjar um segredo só para que ela tivesse algum.**

**Os Segredos:**

Agora para relembrar, aqui estão os segredos de cada um, pela ordem que foram revelados. Alguns desses segredos ainda podem servir para o futuro, como é o caso do segredo da Lina, pois ainda vai aparecer a Adrena e, quem sabe, o Allan.

**1 – O Segredo da Misuzu – **A Misuzu ficou a tomar conta da sua avó e tinha de lhe dar uns comprimidos para o coração, pois a avó Misuzu tinha problemas de coração. A Misuzu tinha fixado que tinha de tirar os comprimidos do frasco azul da direita. Só que a mãe da Misuzu tinha andado a limpar nesse dia e tinha trocado os frascos. A Misuzu acabou por dar uns calmantes muito fortes à avó, pois não viu que os comprimidos estavam errados e a avó dela acabou por morrer.

**2 – O Segredo da Lina – **A Lina e a sua família foram passar uns dias de férias numa casa de praia. A Lina apaixonou-se pelo Allan, um rapaz que também estava a passar férias ali perto. Mas os pais da Lina não queriam que ele namorasse e a irmã gémea da Lina, a Adrena, também não estava de acordo. Então, a Lina ficou a tomar conta do seu primo Len e marcou um encontro com o Allan na praia. Quando o Allan chegou, a Lina mandou o Len ir brincar e não se preocupou com ele. O Allan acabou por pedir a Lina em namoro, mas antes que ela conseguisse responder, ouviram-se os gritos do Len. Ele tinha entrado no mar e estava a afogar-se. A Lina e o Allan tentaram salvá-lo, mas já não foram a tempo. Por causa da distracção da Lina, o seu primo morreu. A Lina nunca mais viu o Allan.

**3 – O Segredo do Brendan – **O Brendan tinha a carta de condução há apenas dois dias. Ele tinha sido presenteado com um carro descapotável e decidiu ir passear com a sua namorada, a Mariah. O Brendan ia muito depressa. Ele entrou numa cidade e decidiu beijar a Mariah, enquanto ainda ia a conduzir. Um menino saiu de uma casa a correr e foi para a estrada. O Brendan atropelou o menino, matando-o. O Brendan ficou sem a carta de condução e a Mariah acabou tudo com o Brendan.

**4 – O Segredo da Camy – **Numa noite quente de Verão, a Camy e os seus amigos, que incluíam a Misty, de Pokémon, foram sair. A meio da noite, os amigos da Camy quiseram ir à discoteca, mas ela decidiu que iria para casa. Para chegar mais rápido a casa, a Camy decidiu passar por um beco. O problema é que estava lá um homem e, quando viu a Camy, lançou-se a ela, tentando violá-la. Desesperada, a Camy viu uma faca caída no chão e espetou-a nas costas do violador, saltando-se e fugindo de seguida. No dia seguinte, foi encontrado o corpo do homem, mas ninguém relacionou o crime à Camy.

**5 – O Segredo da Daphne – **Quando a Daphne era mais nova, tinha uma rapariga que tomava conta dela e a ensinava. A rapariga chamava-se Molly Shivers e era muito rígida com a Daphne. A Daphne queria a todo o custo livrar-se da Molly, para que os seus pais arranjassem uma pessoa mais carinhosa para tomar conta dela. Um dia, a Daphne ouviu uma conversa da Molly ao telefone, onde ela dizia que estava grávida e ainda por cima não sabia quem era o pai. A Daphne encontrou o teste de gravidez, mostrou-o à sua mãe e a Molly foi despedida. Mais tarde, a Molly acabou por se atirar a um rio e morreu.

**6 – O Segredo da Aki – **Quando a Aki e o Kai andavam numa escola normal, antes de irem para Magicville, havia lá um rapaz, Lum, que se metia muitas vezes com o Kai e lhe batia. Um dia, o Lum bateu com tanta força no Kai, que ele partiu o braço. Mais tarde, o Lum foi a casa do Kai, fingir que o ia visitar, para depois lhe bater. Vendo isto, a Aki correu até à cozinha, onde viu uma chaleira a ferver e acabou por lançar a água da chaleira para cima do Lum, queimando-o. O Lum ficou com muitas queimaduras e foi provado que ele batia em várias crianças.

**7 – O Segredo da Sarah – **Todos os dias a Sarah passava por uma ourivesaria e olhava para uma pulseira que ela queria, mas não tinha dinheiro para comprar. Um dia, ela resolveu entrar na ourivesaria e ver a pulseira. Enquanto ela estava a ver a pulseira, entrou um homem e o dono da loja foi buscar o que o homem pediu. O homem pegou na pulseira para a ver e a câmara de vídeo filmou isso. Depois, o homem saiu da ourivesaria, deixando lá a pulseira. A Sarah, vendo que a câmara não a estava a filmar, pegou na pulseira, pôs a pulseira no bolso e fugiu dali. A polícia foi ver o vídeo de segurança e prendeu o homem, que na realidade era mesmo um homem e se preparava para roubar a pulseira. A Sarah ficou com medo e acabou por se livrar da pulseira, deixando-a numa instituição de caridade.

**8 – O Segredo da Ilda – **A Ilda namorava com um rapaz chamado Kyle e, um dia, descobriu que ele a andava a trair com a Fancy Lala. Zangada, ela resolveu vingar-se. Ela comprou algumas drogas, pôs as drogas no casaco do Kyle e denunciou-o à polícia. No julgamento, a Ilda depôs contra o Kyle e ele foi preso durante um ano e teve de fazer quinhentas horas de trabalho comunitário. A Fancy Lala nem apareceu no julgamento.

**9 – O Segredo da Yui – **A Yui vivia com o seu pai, um cientista. A mãe da Yui tinha morrido quando ela era mais nova. Um dia, o pai da Yui decidiu fazer experiências com a Yui. Passou-se algum tempo. A Yui não queria que o pai fizesse experiências com ela, mas ele obrigava-a. Um dia ela detectou um erro do pai, conseguiu soltar-se e lançou o pai contra umas máquinas. Quando a Yui ia a fugir da casa, a casa explodiu, matando o pai da Yui.

**10 – O Segredo do Ryu – **O Ryu e alguns colegas dele, incluindo a Emily de beyblade, tinham ganhado uma viagem ao Egipto. Quando eles foram visitar uma escavação arqueológica, o explorador disse-lhes que havia uma câmara na pirâmide que tinha escorpiões venenosos e disse-lhes que eles não os podiam ver. Curiosos, os colegas do Ryu queriam ir ver os escorpiões e o Ryu também foi. Eles tinham de descer por uma corda e o Ryu ficou a segurar a corda. Só que os escorpiões atacaram os colegas e, com medo, o Ryu largou a corda, mas foi pedir ajuda. A maioria dos alunos acabou por morrer. A Emily sobreviveu.

**11 – O Segredo da Anna – **A Anna tinha uma irmã mais velha, Rebecca Black, que era muito boa em magia, além de ser muito má. A Anna era maltratada pela irmã e não gostava nada dela. Em contrapartida, a Rebecca também não gostava da Anna. Um dia, depois de uma discussão, a Anna fugiu para a beira de um penhasco. A Rebecca foi atrás dela e discutiram outra vez. Zangada, a Rebecca disse que a Anna deveria morrer, para que a Rebecca ficasse com toda a herança. A Rebecca tentou matar a Anna, mas a Anna esquivou-se e empurrou a Rebecca pelo penhasco abaixo, matando-a. A Anna disse à Débora que a Rebecca tinha caído sozinha, num acidente.

**12 – O Segredo da Dejiko – **Quando a Dejiko era mais nova, ela e o seu primo Yugi estavam a brincar aos polícias e ladrões e foram buscar a pistola do pai da Dejiko. Sem saber, a Dejiko premiu o gatilho e a pistola, que estava carregada, disparou, atingindo o Yugi e deixando-o em coma até hoje.

**13 – O Segredo da Hikari _- _**Quando a Hikari era mais nova, havia na escola dela uma rapariga gorda e má, a Madison Bulldog, que batia nas outras raparigas e lhes tirava dinheiro. Ela fazia isso muitas vezes à Hikari. Um dia, a Madison encurralou a Hikari atrás da escola. A Hikari fez-lhe frente. A Madison, que tinha problemas de coração, teve um ataque e pediu à Hikari para ir buscar os seus compridos à sua mochila. A Hikari, que detestava a Madison, não foi buscar os comprimidos e a Madison acabou por morrer.

**14 – O Segredo da Anina - **Um dia, a Anina e o Alex foram brincar às escondidas. A Anina foi esconder-se numa gruta que havia no meio do penhasco. O tempo passou. A Anina estava farta de brincar, mas não conseguia sair da gruta. O Alex foi chamar o Bryan, irmão do Tom, amigo do Alex e da Anina e que era vizinho deles. O Bryan, que era mais velho que eles, foi buscar uma corda para salvar a Anina. A Anina subiu pela corda. Depois foi o Bryan. Mas a corda partiu-se e o Bryan caiu no penhasco, morrendo. A Anina sentiu-se culpada, pois, se ela não se tivesse ido esconder ali, o Bryan não teria ido lá salvá-la e não teria morrido.

**15 – O Segredo da Débora – **A Débora matou o marido dela, o Severus Snape, pai da Anna e da Rebecca. Depois, mentiu à Anna, dizendo-lhe que a culpa da morte do pai era da escola mágica, que o tinham despedido e lhe tinham lançado um feitiço. Pensando que estava a agir para vingar a morte do pai, a Anna fez tudo o que a mãe dela quis. Agora que a Anna sabe a verdade, é livre de fazer o que quiser.


	31. Um Passeio Desastroso

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_O Alex volta a Magicville, com os outros e, depois de reunir toda a gente, é revelada a identidade dos assassinos da Umbridge: Yui, Ryu e Débora. Os policias usam a poção da verdade em todos e os seus segredos são revelados._

_A Débora tenta fugir e destrói várias coisas no prédio do Alex e companhia e nos prédios à volta. Por fim, os três assassinos são presos e alguns dos outros ex-suspeitos, chantageados pela Umbridge, pagam algumas multas._

_A Anna confronta a Débora sobre ela ter matado a Umbridge e a Débora revela à Anna que a tem enganado. A Anna veio para Magicville, pois pensava que, por causa de um feitiço, tinham matado o pai dela e queria vingar-se. A Débora revela que ela é que matou o pai da Anna e usou a Anna._

_A Anna revela que matou a Rebecca, deixando a Débora furiosa. A Ming Ming acaba por se ir embora, para tristeza da Ilda e das outras Devil Divas. Os alunos que viviam nos prédios danificados, vão para um hotel e, alguns dias mais tarde, são avisados de que o professor Dumbledore arranjou uma solução para eles saírem do hotel e irem viver para outro lado, já que os prédios onde moravam vão ter de ser completamente renovados e remodelados._

**3ª Fase – Universos (ou Mundos) Paralelos**

**Diferenças entre esta fase e as outras:**

- Os segredos foram deixados de lado e esta fase vai passar-se em diversos lugares, em vez de se passar em Magicville, como é costume.

- Esta fase vai reunir diversos elementos como o humor, romance, mistério, aventura, horror, entre outros.

- No início desta fase vai aparecer um novo espaço, o Bom Português. Como o nome indica, vai ser sobre a boa forma de se escrever português. No início do capítulo vou pôr uma parte do Bom Português, mas a resposta correcta só será dada no final do capítulo. Tentem ver se sabem falar e escrever bem.

- O Cantinho das Personagens vai ter algumas mudanças. Em vez das personagens falarem de uma coisa qualquer, cada cantinho vai ter um tema e as personagens da fic vão debatê-lo.

**P.S: Neste capítulo vou pôr os dados das personagens, pois talvez vocês já não se lembrem bem como é cada uma delas. Os dados das personagens serão intercalados com o texto.**

**Bom Português 1**

**Brendan: **Parabéns Musette!

Se a Musette agradecesse ao Brendan, qual das duas coisas é que ela devia dizer.

**a)** Obrigado Brendan.

**b) **Obrigada Brendan.

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Pensem em qual delas acham que está correcta e, no final do capítulo, eu direi qual das respostas está correcta.

**Capítulo 31: Um Passeio Desastroso**

Estava um dia de sol. Eram nove e meia da manhã. O Alex levantou-se, despachou-se e saiu do seu quarto de hotel.

Quando chegou ao restaurante para tomar o pequeno-almoço, a Anina já lá estava.

**Anina: **Bom dia Alex. – **disse ela, sorrindo. – **Hoje levantaste-te cedo.

**Alex: **Sim, apetece-me ir dar uma volta.

**Anina: **Acho que é uma boa ideia. Posso ir contigo?

**Alex: **Claro. **– disse o Alex, sorrindo. – **Até podemos convidar os outros.

**Anina: **É uma boa ideia.

**Magicville**

**1.**

**Nome: **Alex Banford

**Idade: **18 anos

**Cabelo: **Preto, Curto

**Olhos: **Castanhos

**Personalidade: **Equilibrado, Tímido, Engraçado, Romântico, Decidido

**Informação: **O Alex é um rapaz normal. É aquela personagem equilibrada, com vários amigos, tímido em algumas situações, extrovertido noutras situações e disposto a ajudar os outros.

**2.**

**Nome: **Anina Springfield

**Idade: **18 anos

**Cabelo: **Preto, abaixo da cintura, cacheado

**Olhos: **Verde-esmeraldas

**Personalidade: **Responsável, Esforçada, Inteligente, Simpática

**Informação: **A Anina é a mais responsável do grupo. Ela é esforçada e muito inteligente. Ela quer sempre ter boas notas, é muito culta, mas não gosta de se gabar por ser inteligente.

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, a Lina e a Misuzu vinham a entrar no restaurante. A Lina trazia o seu cabelo da cor original nesse dia.

**Misuzu: **Bom dia Alex e Anina. **– disse a Misuzu, sentando-se.**

**Lina: **Bem, hoje estou com uma fome que era capaz de comer um boi.

**Os outros: ¬¬**

**Anina: **Nós estávamos a pensar ir dar um passeio a pé. Não querem vir connosco?

**Lina: **Não sei, da última vez que fomos passear, tivemos de lutar contra três monstros e o Alex ficou ferido e teve de sair da escola durante imenso tempo.

**Alex: **Mas dessa fez nós fomos correr. –** disse o Alex. – **Além disso, não vai acontecer nada de mal desta vez.

**Misuzu: **Eu não me importo de ir passear. Andar faz bem.

**Lina: **Eu não tenho nada para fazer hoje. **– disse a Lina, encolhendo os ombros. – **O Tyson foi visitar a sua família, por isso, posso ir com vocês.

**Magicville**

**3.**

**Nome: **Misuzu Kamio

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cabelo: **Preto, comprido, usa-o numa trança

**Olhos: **Azuis-esverdeados

**Personalidade: **Tímida, Bondosa, Leal, Inocente

**Informação: **A Misuzu é a típica menina tímida e que tem dificuldade em fazer amigos. Apesar disso, a Misuzu é muito bondosa e costuma gostar de toda a gente. Tenta sempre ajudar os seus amigos no que pode.

**4.**

**Nome: **Lina Hinden

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cabelo: **Rosa (quando não está pintado), liso, até meio das costas

**Olhos: **Vermelhos

**Personalidade: **Decidida, Engraçada, Activa, Protectora

**Informação: **A Lina é uma pessoa muito viva. Não gosta de estar quieta, é decidida e luta pelo que quer. Tem um humor estranho, mas é boa pessoa. Se for preciso, arranja confusão para proteger os amigos.

**Magicville**

Quando a Hikari e o Brendan chegaram ao restaurante, os outros estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço. A Lina comia tão depressa que parecia que não via comida há anos.

**Hikari: **Credo, ela deve estar esfomeada. **– disse a Hikari, olhando para a Lina.**

**Brendan: **Afinal ela até tem pontos em comum com o Tyson. – **disse o Brendan.**

A Hikari e o Brendan cumprimentaram os outros e sentaram-se à mesa.

**Alex: **Estamos a combinar ir dar um passeio a pé. Querem ir connosco?

**Hikari: **Eu vou! – **exclamou rapidamente a Hikari, que faria qualquer coisa que o Alex sugerisse.**

**Brendan: **Hum, não sei, pensei em ir conquistar umas meninas hoje…

A Hikari deu uma cotovelada ao Brendan. A Anina e a Lina riram-se.

**Brendan: **Que bruta, quase me partiste uma costela. **– queixou-se o Brendan.**

**Hikari: ¬¬** Não exageres Brendan.

**Anina: **Então, vais ou não vais Brendan? **– perguntou a Anina, impaciente.**

**Brendan: **Hum… posso ir. Deixo as minhas conquistas para mais tarde.

**Magicville**

**5.**

**Nome: **Hikari Hamasaki

**Idade: **17 anos

**Cabelo: **Castanho Claro, Comprido, Ondulado

**Olhos: **Castanhos

**Personalidade: **Ponderada, Descuidada, Ciumenta, Romântica

**Informação: **A Hikari é outra personagem equilibrada, com alguns amigos, decidida e também é muito ciumenta. Ela é verdadeira nos seus sentimentos e luta até ao fim pelo que quer.

**6.**

**Nome: **Brendan Lewis

**Idade: **19 anos

**Cabelo: **Verdes, pelos ombros

**Olhos: **Verdes

**Personalidade: **Convencido, Mulherengo, Esperto, Irresponsável, Engraçado

**Informação: **O Brendan é aquele tipo de personagem que anda atrás de todas as raparigas. Apesar disso, ele é bem capaz de amar apenas uma pessoa, mas até ter um compromisso sério, vai continuar a andar atrás das raparigas. Apesar disso, tem bom coração.

**Magicville**

A Camy e a Aki entraram no restaurante quando os outros já estavam a terminar de tomar o pequeno-almoço.

**Aki: **Ah, hoje dormi que nem uma pedra.

**Brendan: **Pois, só se foi como uma pedra a ressonar. **– disse o Brendan. – **Eu que estou no quarto ao lado do teu, ouvi os teus roncos.

**Aki: **Eu não ressono, nem ronco! **– disse a Aki, indignada.**

**Camy: **Bem, só de vez em quando… **- disse a Camy, baixinho.**

**Aki: **Eu ressono? Tu nunca me disseste Camy!

**Camy: **Não importa Aki. **– disse a Camy, tentando desviar o assunto. – **Então, o que querem fazer hoje?

**Misuzu: **Estávamos a pensar ir dar uma volta a pé.

**Camy: **Grande ideia! Eu adoro passear e ver a natureza. **– disse a Camy. – **Não vamos passear na cidade, pois não?

**Alex: **Por mim, podemos ir passear no campo.

**Aki: **Eu alinho no passeio. **– disse a Aki. – **Mas quero convidar o Kai para ir connosco.

**Anina: **Claro, eu também quero convidar o Kai. **– disse a Anina, sorrindo.**

**Magicville**

**7.**

**Nome: **Aki Hiwatari

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cabelo: **Castanho, Longo, com Madeixas Vermelhas

**Olhos: **Rubi

**Personalidade: **Decidida, Divertida, Sociável, Teimosa

**Informação: **A Aki é irmã do Kai e tem uma personalidade forte. Ela não gosta que lhe dêem ordens, é muito divertida e extrovertida e enfrenta sempre as situações, sejam fácies ou difíceis. Os amigos são muito importantes para ela.

**8.**

**Nome: **Camy Morami

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cabelo: **Preto, pelos ombros, com mechas lilases

**Olhos: **Lilases

**Personalidade: **Sincera, Directa, Sociável, Decidida

**Informação: **A Camy também tem uma personalidade forte. Talvez seja por isso que ela e a Aki se dão tão bem. A Camy é muito sincera com as pessoas, se bem que, por vezes, esconda o que pensa para si própria.

**Magicville**

Quando o Kai entrou no restaurante, acompanhado da Dejiko, a Anina e a Aki apressaram-se a arranjar cadeiras para eles se sentarem.

**Anina: **Kai, nós estamos a pensar ir dar uma volta a pé pelo campo.

**Aki: **Vais connosco, não vais maninho? **– perguntou a Aki, com os olhos a brilhar.**

**Kai: **Eu… não sei. **– disse o Kai, encolhendo os ombros. – **Da última vez eu fui atacado por um monstro e perdi os sentidos.

**Anina: **Isso foi da outra vez, agora tudo vai correr bem. **– disse a Anina. – **Vá lá Kai, vem connosco.

Ao ver que a Anina e a Aki estavam decididas a que ele fosse, o Kai concordou em ir passear.

**Aki: **Óptimo. **– disse a Aki, sorrindo.**

**Dejiko: **E a mim, ninguém me convida? **– perguntou a Dejiko, parecendo indignada. **

**Misuzu: **Claro que convidamos. **– disse a Misuzu, apressadamente. – **Vais connosco, não vais Dejiko?

**Dejiko: **Posso ir. Mas o passeio é só da parte da manhã, não é? **– perguntou a Dejiko. – **É que à tarde vou fazer o voluntariado.

**Alex: **Não te preocupes que o passeio é só da parte da manhã.

**Magicville**

**9.**

**Nome: **Dejiko Niwa

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cabelo: **Preto, comprido

**Olhos: **Azuis

**Personalidade: **Alegre, Divertida, Bondosa, Solidária, Ponderada

**Informação: **A Dejiko é uma pessoa ponderada no que faz, mas também gosta de se divertir. Também é caridosa com as pessoas e procura ajudar os seus amigos. Ela não gosta nada de injustiças. Recentemente juntou-se ao voluntariado e isso é importante para ela.

**10.**

**Nome: **Kai Hiwatari

**Idade: **18 anos

**Cabelo: **Cinzento da parte da frente, azul da parte de trás

**Olhos: **Cinzentos

**Personalidade: **Perspicaz, Corajoso, Teimoso, Decidido

**Informação: **O Kai é o irmão mais velho da Aki. A princípio ele não reagia às coisas que lhe faziam, mas o caso com a Aki e o Lum, fez com que ele mudasse para melhor. Apesar de continuar a ter uma personalidade forte, o Kai passou a dar valor aos seus amigos e aos sentimentos. Adora a sua irmão e a Anina, é claro.

**Magicville**

Por fim, para completar o grupo, chegaram a Musette e a Daphne. O Alex olhou demoradamente para a Daphne, enquanto a Hikari parecia irritada com a presença dela.

**Musette e Daphne: **Bom dia a todos.

**Brendan: **Musette, nós estamos a combinar ir dar um passeio a pé. Tu vens connosco, não vens? **– perguntou o Brendan, com os olhos a brilhar.**

**Musette: **Bem, não sei. Eu já tinha combinado com a Daphne que íamos às compras Brendan.

**Daphne: **Oh, não faz mal, podes ir com eles. **– disse a Daphne, que estava consciente que a maioria das pessoas que ali estavam sentadas, ainda a consideravam uma Devil Diva.**

**Alex: **Acho que deviam vir as duas. **– sugeriu o Alex.**

Algumas das pessoas, como a Aki, a Camy e a Hikari olharam surpreendidas para o Alex. A Anina decidiu intervir.

**Anina: **É uma óptima ideia. **– disse ela, para apoiar o Alex. – **Vem connosco também Daphne.

**Daphne: **Ah, não sei. Acho que vocês não gostam muito da minha presença. **– disse a Daphne.**

**Hikari: **Podes ter a certeza disso. **– disse a Hikari e a Anina deu-lhe uma cotovelada para ela se calar.**

**Alex: **Vá lá Daphne, vem connosco. **– pediu o Alex.**

A Daphne sorriu e acenou afirmativamente. O Alex também sorriu. A Hikari cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

**Musette: **Ok, então vamos todos passear!

**Magicville**

**11.**

**Nome: **Musette Fujiwara

**Idade: **18 anos

**Cabelo: **Preto, Ondulado

**Olhos: **Castanhos

**Personalidade: **Impulsiva, Alegre, Teimosa, Divertida, Bondosa

**Informação: **A Musette é uma pessoa esforça e alegre, porém, também é muito teimosa e tem uma relação semi-conflituosa com o Brendan, mas gosta muito dele. Ela gostava do Ryu, mas agora está a tentar esquecê-lo e tornou-se numa boa amiga da Daphne.

**12.**

**Nome: **Daphne Ishida

**Idade: **18 anos

**Cabelo: **Ruivo, Longo, Encaracolado

**Olhos: **Azul Céu

**Personalidade: **A Daphne mudou de personalidade quando deixou as Devil Divas. Agora ela é uma pessoa mais simples, mas preocupa-se com as aparências também, é impulsiva e agora está mais tímida.

**Informação: **A Daphne vem de uma família rica e sempre gostou de comprar roupas, acessórios e todo o tipo de coisas que a fizessem ficar bonita. Depois de sair das Devil Divas, ganhou mais amigos, tornou-se numa pessoa melhor, mas ainda é um pouco vaidosa. De qualquer maneira, um pouquinho de vaidade não faz mal a ninguém, não é?

**Magicville**

O grupo dos bonzinhos estava completo, mas esta fic não é só feita de personagens boazinhas, por isso, que venham as más também. A Anna e a Saki entraram no restaurante juntas e sentaram-se numa mesa afastada das outras.

**Anna: **Hunf, lá estão aqueles palhaços, todos juntos.

**Saki: **E aquela traidora da Daphne também.

**Anna: **A Daphne é o menos. **– disse a Anna. – **Os outros é que são uns parvalhões completos.

**Saki: **Devia ir lá e dar-lhes uns socos.

**Anna: **Está mas é quieta. **– ordenou a Anna. – **Só fazes é asneira.

**Saki: ¬¬ **Chata.

**Magicville**

**13.**

**Nome: **Anna Black

**Idade: **18 anos

**Cabelo: **Preto, Comprido

**Olhos: **Cinzentos

**Personalidade: **Inteligente, Vaidosa, Poderosa, Calculista, Ambiciosa

**Informação: **A Anna é uma pessoa muito vaidosa e ambiciosa. Ela quer sempre ter tudo do melhor e, depois de descobrir que estava a ser enganada pela mãe, mudou um pouco. Apesar de considerar que é forte, sabe que a presença das outras Devil Divas é importante para o seu bem-estar.

**14.**

**Nome: **Saki Sakuraya

**Idade: **17 anos

**Cabelo: **Preto, Comprido, usa-o numa rabo-de-cavalo

**Olhos: **Verdes

**Personalidade: **Nervosa, Raivosa, Irritada, Fria, Agressiva

**Informação: **A Saki é uma pessoa muito stressada. Ela enerva-se por tudo e por nada e a única linguagem que conhece é a força, a confusão e o conflito. A principio teve problemas para se integrar nas Devil Divas, principalmente por ter de reconhecer que a Anna era mais forte que ela. Agora, está mais controlada, graças à intervenção das outras Devil Divas.

**Magicville**

E finalmente, para completar o grupo do mal (e o grupo em geral) faltavam apenas as duas outras Devil Divas que entraram no restaurante, juntando-se à Anna e à Saki: Ilda e Sarah.

**Sarah: **Bolas, podiam ter-nos pago quartos de primeira classe. – **queixou-se a Sarah. – **A minha cama é muito dura.

**Ilda: **Eu queria um colchão de água. – **disse a Ilda. **– Era engraçado andar de um lado para o outro enquanto dormíamos.

**As outras: ¬¬**

**Sarah: **Já viram como a Daphne agora está amiguinha daqueles palermas? **– perguntou a Sarah, irritada. – **Gostava de saber o que é que eles estão a falar.

Nesse momento, a Ilda tirou a varinha do bolso.

**Ilda: **Hum… Ouvidus Sunorus! **– disse ela, agitando a varinha. **

Nesse momento, surgiu em frente delas um pequeno aparelho e dele começou a sair a voz dos nossos heróis.

**Ilda: **Assim podemos ouvir o que eles estão a dizer.

**Saki: **Vá lá, a Ilda conseguiu fazer um feitiço em condições. **– disse a Saki, surpreendida.**

As quatro Devil Divas ouviram a conversa sobre o passeio e decidiram seguir o grupo do bem.

**Magicville**

**15.**

**Nome: **Sarah Kazami

**Idade: **16 anos

**Cabelo: **Ruivo, usa-o apanhado num rabo de cavalo

**Olhos: **Verdes

**Personalidade: **Convencida, Vaidosa, Provocante

**Informação: **A Sarah é uma pessoa vaidosa, que está sempre preocupada com a sua aparência. Ela gosta de ter coisas de marca e, quem não a conhecer bem, ainda pensa que ela vem de uma família rica, o que não é o caso. A Sarah continua a pensar muito em si, mas agora está mais consciente dos problemas dos outros.

**16.**

**Nome: **Ilda Pinto

**Idade: **17 anos

**Cabelo: **Castanho, Comprido, com madeixas loiras

**Olhos: **Castanhos

**Personalidade: **Trapalhona, Engraçada, Genuína, Burra

**Informação: **A Ilda, apesar de pertencer às Devil Divas, é a menos má delas todas. A Ilda não é muito inteligente, mas quando quer, pode surpreender todos, ao ter ideias geniais, como ficou provado no seu segredo e até no aparelho para ouvir a conversa dos nossos heróis. Ela é a única, das Devil Divas, que sente falta da Daphne, pois eram muito chegadas.

**Magicville**

Quando os nossos heróis saíram do hotel, as Devil Divas foram logo atrás deles. Eles dirigiram-se para o campo. Não havia ninguém há vista.

**Misuzu: **Ah, o campo é óptimo.

**Camy: **Sim. – **concordou a Camy. – **O cheiro das árvores e das flores…

**Lina: **Sim, o cheiro da bosta dos animais.

**Todos: **Lina!** ¬¬**

**Lina: **Que chatos. Estão sempre a contrariar-me.

Nesse momento, o grupo viu que, perto dali, havia uma esfera azul clara a flutuar no meio do ar.

Todos correram até essa esfera. As Devil Divas esconderam-se atrás de uns arbustos.

**Hikari: **Hum, que esfera é esta?

**Kai: **Espero que não seja outro monstro.

**Daphne: **Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isto…

Nesse momento, a esfera tornou-se muito maior, abrindo-se num portal. Todos ficaram a olhar para o portal, sem saber o que fazer, até que o portal começou a puxá-los com uma força imensa.

**Aki: **Ah! O portal está a puxar-nos! **– gritou a Aki.**

**Brendan: **Temos de sair daqui!

Nesse momento, a força do portal aumentou e a Misuzu foi puxada para dentro do portal, desaparecendo.

**Dejiko: **Não! Misuzu!

Nesse momento, a Aki sentiu-se fraca e também foi engolida pelo portal. Os outros tentavam agarrar-se às árvores. As Devil Divas também estavam a ser puxadas.

A Camy e a Lina não aguentaram e largaram as árvores a que estavam agarradas, sendo engolidas pelo portal. A Ilda e a Sarah foram as seguintes.

**Alex: **Temos de fechar o portal!

**Kai: **Mas a Aki e as outras estão lá dentro! **– gritou o Kai, sem saber o que fazer.**

A força do portal aumentou de novo. A Saki, a Anina, a Musette e o Brendan foram logo engolidos pelo portal.

O Alex, a Daphne, a Hikari, o Kai, a Anna e a Dejiko tentavam aguentar e não serem puxados para dentro do portal.

Nesse momento, a árvore a que a Dejiko estava a segura-se, desprendeu-se do chão e a Dejiko foi engolida pelo portal. O Kai e a Anna foram engolidos quase ao mesmo tempo, pois eram os que estavam mais perto do portal.

Numa última onde de força, o portal arrastou a Hikari, o Alex e a Daphne. Depois, o portal desapareceu e tudo ficou calmo. Porém, não havia sinais dos nossos heróis, nem das Devil Divas.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **Não, os nossos heróis não morreram. Eles foram transportados até um lugar entre os mundos e lá vão conhecer o Mokona. Para regressarem a Magicville, os nossos heróis vão ter de procurar alguns pedaços de estrela e, para começar, vão ter um problema com um bolo. Estranho? Esperem para ver.

**Cantinho das Personagens – Tema 1: **Beleza

**Sarah: **Fui eu que sugeri este tema!

**Alex: ¬¬ **Nota-se.

**Ilda: **Eu acho que a beleza é importante, mas não é tudo.

**Anina: **A inteligência também é importante.

**Ilda: **Concordo.

**Brendan: **O-O É melhor ficares só pela beleza, Ilda.

**Sarah: **A beleza é importantíssima na vida das pessoas. Dizem que a beleza é o nosso cartão de visita.

**Anna: **Para mim, a beleza é importante, mas o poder é ainda mais importante.

**Dejiko: **Isso está errado. O que importa é o interior das pessoas.

**Misuzu: **Concordo com a Dejiko.

**Aki: **Eu acho que tudo é importante, seja a beleza ou o interior.

**Camy: **Se formos bonitos, melhor, senão, paciência.

**Daphne: **Um bocadinho de vaidade é sempre bom.

**Kai: **Eu acho que este tema é complicado.

**Saki: **Eu acho que a Anna tem razão. Interessa é o poder. Quero lá saber da beleza!

**Lina: **Se um dia tiveres um namoro que pese duzentos quilos, seja porco, bêbedo e feio, depois vem queixar-te.

**Saki: **¬¬

**Hikari: **Para mim, o que conta mesmo é o interior, tal como a Misuzu e a Dejiko disseram.

**Musette: **Exacto. O que é que interessa ser-se bonito, se tivermos o feitio da Sarah ou da Saki.

**Sarah e Saki: **¬¬X

**Anina: **Bem, já todos demos a nossa opinião.

**Lina: **Ei! Eu ainda só critiquei. Na minha opinião, a aparência também conta muito. Senão, não precisava de andar sempre a pintar o cabelo.

**Sarah: **Pronto, seus chatos. Terminou a discussão. Adeus e até ao próximo Cantinho das Personagens.

**Anedota de Vida**

**13.**

A Misuzu, já velhota, vai ao médico fazer um check-up, para ver se estava tudo bem com a sua saúde.

**Misuzu: **Então doutor, como é que eu estou?

**Doutor: **Você está óptima! Vai viver até aos setenta anos.

**Misuzu: **Mas eu já tenho setenta anos.

**Doutor: **Vê? Não lhe disse?

**Cantinho do Autor - 9:**

Olá a todos! Bom, aqui está a nova fase da fic e, como podem ler logo no início diz que é sobre mundos paralelos e, nesses mundos os nossos heróis vão viver diversas aventuras, sempre com o objectivo de conseguirem voltar a Magicville.

Eu sei que neste capítulo ainda não deu para ver nada de novo, mas foi só o capítulo introdutório. No próximo capítulo vai acontecer muita coisa e a terceira fase vai arrancar finalmente e os nossos heróis vão ter muitas surpresas. Até para a semana!

**Bom Português 1**

**Brendan: **Parabéns Musette!

Se a Musette agradecesse ao Brendan, qual das duas coisas é que ela devia dizer.

**a)** Obrigado Brendan.

**b) **Obrigada Brendan.

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Já pensaram em qual das respostas acham que está correcta? Então aqui vai a resposta.

A resposta correcta é a opção b. Uma mulher diz sempre obrigada e um homem diz sempre obrigado. A única excepção é quando se agradece, em conjunto, a duas pessoas de sexos diferentes, sendo sempre dito obrigado.

Então, acertaram ou não? Espero que sim. Para a semana, há mais Bom Português.

**E se fosses tu?**

Esta nova fase vai passar-se em universos paralelos.

**59 – O que é que tu gostarias de ver nesta fase? Que tipos de universos?**

**60 – O que é que achaste do novo espaço, Bom Português?**

**61 – Qual é a tua opinião sobre a beleza e a sua importância?**


	32. O Bolo e a Princesa

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos amigos combinam ir dar um passeio. As Devil Divas ouvem-nos e decidem segui-los. Só que, a meio do passeio, eles deparam-se com um portal e acabam todos por ser sugados pelo portal._

**Bom Português 2**

**Anina: **Apetece-me tomar chá. Misuzu, podes ir fazer-me um chá?

Qual é a maneira certa para a resposta da Misuzu?

**a)** Concerteza, Anina.

**b) **Com certeza, Anina.

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Pensem em qual delas acham que está correcta e, no final do capítulo, eu direi qual das respostas está correcta.

**Capítulo 32: O Bolo e a Princesa**

Um a um, os nossos heróis e as Devil Divas foram abrindo os olhos. Quando viram estavam a flutuar num espaço todo azul, a que vamos chamar espaço entre os mundos.

**Anina: **Onde estamos? **– perguntou a Anina, confusa.**

**Camy: **A última coisa que me lembro foi de ter sido puxada para o portal e depois… não faço ideia do que aconteceu.

**Sarah: **Eu quero sair daqui! **– gritou a Sarah.**

**Hikari: **Como é que vocês, Devil Divas, vieram parar aqui? **– perguntou a Hikari, mas depois lembrou-se que elas também tinham sido engolidas pelo portal. – **Esperem, vocês também estavam ali perto do portal?

**Saki: **Pois… estávamos e depois?

**Hikari: **Tenho a certeza que vocês nos seguiram. E até tenho ideia de quem vos disse que nós íamos passear nesta manhã. **– disse a Hikari, lançando um olhar significativo à Daphne.**

**Daphne: **Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. **– defendeu-se a Daphne.**

**Alex: **Parem com isso. **– disse o Alex. – **Temos de ver como é que vamos sair daqui.

**Aki: **Pois, não quero andar a flutuar por aqui para toda a eternidade.

Nesse momento, um flash de luz cegou todos momentaneamente. Quando eles recuperaram a visão, viram que um pequeno monstrinho flutuava perto deles.

**Misuzu: **Oh, um monstro. **– disse a Misuzu, surpreendida, mas sem medo.**

**Mokona: **Eu ser Mokona! **– disse o monstro.**

**Misuzu: **Que querido. **– disse a Misuzu, estendendo a mão para o pequeno monstro.**

O monstrinho era pequeno, com umas grandes orelhas, era branco e tinha uma jóia vermelha na testa.

**Anna: **Ei monstro, sabes como é que nós podemos sair daqui?

**Mokona: **Mokona sabe. **– disse o monstro, saltitando.**

**Ilda: **Então diz-nos logo de uma vez como é que podemos sair daqui! **– gritou a Ilda, chateada.**

**Dejiko: **E também era boa ideia se nos explicasses como é que nós viemos parar aqui. **– pediu a Dejiko.**

**Sarah: **Mas agora estamos a falar com monstros? Está tudo doido!

**Mokona: **Mokona explica. Mokona ser guardião da Estrela Mágica. A Estrela Mágica ter muitos poderes e ser muito poderosa. Mas aparecer uma pessoa má, uma bruxa. Ela chamar-se Rainha Beryl e querer ficar com a estrela. Mokona não deixar. Nós lutar e Estrela Mágica partir-se. **– disse o Mokona. – **Os pedaços da estrela voaram e desapareceram.

**Saki: **E o que é que isso tem a ver com a nossa situação?

**Mokona: **Como Estrela Mágica estar partida, Mokona foi engolido para este espaço. Um portal aparecer no vosso mundo e engoliu vocês também.

**Sarah: **Ou seja… é tudo culpa da estúpida da Rainha Beryl ou lá como se chama! **– gritou a Sarah, zangada e com vontade de esganar a Rainha Beryl.**

**Lina: **Então e como é que nós podemos voltar para o nosso mundo? **– perguntou a Lina.**

**Mokona: **A estrela dividiu-se em oito pedaços. Se nós encontrar os pedaços, estrela ficar completa e nós voltar para os nossos mundos. **– explicou o Mokona. – **Quando nós encontrar todos os pedaços, Mokona poder pôr protecção para proteger a estrela da rainha má.

**Brendan: **Parece fácil. Só temos de recuperar os oito pedaços da tal Estrela Mágica.

**Mokona: **Não ser tão fácil assim. Rainha Beryl ir atrás de pedaços de estrela também. Ela ser má e ter muitos monstros maus.

**Saki: **Eu acabo com eles todos.

**Misuzu: **Mokona, onde estão os pedaços da estrela mágica?

Nesse momento, oito pequenos portais abriram-se no espaço azul. Cada portal tinha uma cor diferente: branco, preto, rosa, amarelo, verde, azul, violeta e castanho.

**Anina: **Acho que acabámos de ter a nossa resposta.

**Mokona: **Não ser fácil encontrar os pedaços de estrela.

**Musette: **Vai demorar imenso tempo para encontrarmos todos os pedaços. – **disse a Musette. – **As pessoas no nosso mundo vão ficar preocupadas.

**Mokona: **Pessoas em vosso mundo não ficar preocupadas. **– disse o Mokona. – **Aqui e noutros portais, tempo não passar igual. Um mês aqui é igual a meio segundo no vosso mundo.

**Daphne: **Quer dizer que, quando regressarmos, não se terá passado quase tempo nenhum.

**Mokona: **Sim! **– disse o Mokona, começando a saltitar.**

**Anna: **Então vamos mas é recuperar os pedaços de estrela para regressarmos ao nosso mundo.

**Mokona: **Vocês escolher portal para começar. **– disse o Mokona.**

**Camy: **E se começássemos por este portal? **– perguntou a Camy, apontando para o portal cor-de-rosa.**

**Sarah: **Pode ser, eu adoro rosa.

**Mokona: **Então… vamos!

Num flash de luz, todos foram transportados para dentro do portal cor-de-rosa.

**Magicville**

Quando eles abriram os olhos, soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa. Eles estavam em cima de um enorme bolo de aniversário cor-de-rosa, com creme e velas. Não conseguiam ver o bolo de um lado ao outro, pois ele era enorme.

**Lina: **Uau, um bolo enorme! **– disse a Lina, com os olhos a brilhar. – **Que bom!

**Ilda: **Por acaso já estou com um pouco de fome…

**Aki: **Tenham lá calma meninas. Ora, supostamente, um pedaço da estrela mágica há-de estar aqui, certo?

**Mokona: **Sim, pedaço de estrela mágica estar aqui. **– disse o Mokona, abanando as suas orelhas.**

**Alex: **Bem, se nos separarmos, podemos procurar melhor os pedaços de estrela.

E assim, o grupo separou-se. Ao longe, uma figura de cabelos loiros e figura mais ou menos humana observava tudo. Jynx (um dos pokémons) ou melhor, a Dark Jynx (todos os monstros da Rainha Beryl vão ter Dark no nome, só para saberem) observava os nossos heróis. Já tinha um plano preparado.

O primeiro grupo, da Anina, do Kai, do Alex e da Hikari, estava a percorrer o bolo.

**Hikari: **Nunca pensei que andaria em cima de um bolo de aniversário.

**Anina: **Pelo menos o bolo não se cola aos nossos pés.

**Kai: **Onde estará o tal pedaço de estrela? **– perguntou o Kai, olhando à sua volta.**

**Alex: **O Mokona devia ter vindo connosco. Nós nem sabemos qual é a forma do pedaço de estrela. Pode ser qualquer coisa.

A Hikari parou para examinar uma grande vela cor-de-rosa.

**Hikari: **Esta vela parece tão triste sem estar acesa. **– disse a Hikari e depois virou-se para o Alex. – **Alex, usa o teu poder do fogo para acenderes a vela, por favor.

**Alex: **Hum… está bem. Chama Fatal!

O poder do fogo voou até ao cimo da vela e acendeu-a.

**Hikari: **Ficou muito melhor. **– disse a Hikari, sorrindo.**

Nesse momento, a vela começou a mexer-se. Apareceram uns olhos na vela e ela ganhou pernas e braços.

**Vela: **Ah! Tenho a cabeça a arder! **– gritou a vela. – **Quem foi o estúpido que fez isto?

Os quatro amigos ficaram a olhar, estupefactos, para a vela, sem responder.

**Vela: **A culpa é vossa! Vou acabar com vocês! **– gritou a vela, furiosa.**

**Anina: **Oh… acho que é melhor… fugir!

Todos começaram a fugir, enquanto a vela corria atrás deles.

Longe dali (bem, na outra extremidade do bolo, quero eu dizer), a Lina, a Aki e a Camy exploravam tudo… só que a Lina ia comendo partes do bolo à medida que elas andavam.

**Camy: **Lina, pára de comer partes do bolo!

**Lina: **Eu estou com fome e adoro doces.

**Aki: **Eu também gosto de doces, mas não me vês por aí a comer partes do bolo, pois não.

**Lina: **Ora, não comes porque não queres. **– disse a Lina, pegando num pedaço de creme.**

**Aki: ¬¬**

**Camy: **Ei meninas! Olhem ali! **– gritou a Camy, apontando para uma flor que estava ali perto.**

**Aki: **Uma flor no meio de um bolo? **– disse a Aki, confusa. – **O que é que está uma flor a fazer no meio de um bolo?

**Lina: **Correcção, no meio de um bolo gigante.

**Aki: **Bem… visto dessa maneira, já não é algo tão estranho assim.

A Camy tinha-se aproximado da flor, que estava fechada.

**Camy: **Gostava de ver como seria esta flor se ela tivesse desabrochado.

Nesse momento, a planta desabrochou subitamente, mas não tinha nada a ver com o que a Camy estava à espera. A flor tinha dentes enormes e tentou morder a Camy, que saltou para trás no último momento.

**Camy: **Ah! Mas o que é isto?

**Lina: **Uau, é uma planta piranha. **– explicou a Lina, entusiasmada. – **São carnívoras e muito perigosas.

**Camy: **Esta planta tentou comer-me!

**Aki: **Felizmente, a planta está presa ao chão e não pode sair de lá.

Para mal dos pecados da Aki, a planta mexeu-se e saiu do bolo, ganhando uma espécie de pernas, que eram na realidade as raízes da planta.

**Lina: **Ups, não estou a gostar disto…

**Aki: **Porque é que a planta está a vir na nossa direcção?

**Camy: **Fujam!

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. A Camy, a Aki e a Lina começaram a correr, enquanto a planta piranha corria atrás delas.

A Dark Jynx sorriu. Ela tinha enfeitiçado a vela e a planta piranha, para que elas acabassem com aqueles intrusos.

Noutra parte do bolo a Sarah, a Anna, a Ilda e a Saki procuravam o pedaço de estrela.

**Sarah: **Bolas, tínhamos logo de ficar presos nesta porcaria de dimensão paralela ou lá o que é.

**Anna: **Ainda por cima temos de aturar aqueles palermas e trabalhar com eles.

**Ilda: **Não é assim tão mau. – **disse a Ilda, pegando num pedaço de bolo e comendo-o. – **Ao menos podemos comer bolo de graça.

**As outras: ¬¬**

**Saki: **Mas onde é que está o raio do pedaço de estrela? Já me estou a começar a enervar.

Nesse momento, as quatro começaram a ouvir gritos.

**Sarah: **Mas quem é que está a gritar? **– perguntou a Sarah, zangada. – **Que pessoas histéricas e…

Foi aí que a Sarah e as outras viram que, de um lado, vinham a correr a Anina, o Alex, o Kai e a Hikari, perseguidos por uma vela gigante e do outro lado vinham a Lina, a Aki e a Camy, perseguidas por uma planta piranha.

**Ilda: **Uau, isto é melhor que o circo!

**As outras: ¬¬ **Ilda!

**Grupo da Anina: **Socorro!

**Grupo da Aki: **Socorro duplo!

**Anna: **Ah! Elas vêm para aqui! **– gritou a Anna, com os grupos e os monstros a aproximarem-se.**

**Saki: **Deixem tudo nas minhas mãos. **– disse a Saki, decidida.**

A Saki correu para a vela gigante, pegou nela e lançou-a contra a planta piranha. Elas embateram uma na outra. Com o fogo da vela, a planta piranha começou a queimar-se e morreu. Por fim, a chama da vela apagou-se e a vela ficou imóvel mais uma vez.

**Camy: **Uf, estamos salvas.

**Anina: **Obrigada Saki.

**Saki: **Eu sou a melhor. **– disse a Saki, fazendo uma pose.**

**Hikari: **Desta vez, deixemos que ela faça a festa.

**Aki: **Isto aqui é tudo maluco!

**Camy: **E ainda não encontrámos o pedaço de estrela. **– disse a Camy, desanimada.**

**Alex: **Vá, vamos procurar o pedaço de estrela todos juntos.

E assim, lá foi o grupo procurar o pedaço de estrela.

Noutro lado, a Misuzu, a Dejiko, a Musette, a Daphne, o Brendan e o Mokona, que estava ao colo da Misuzu, procuravam também pelo pedaço de estrela.

**Musette: **Então Mokona, como é que são os pedaços de estrela? Que forma têm?

**Mokona: **Estrela ter-se dividido em muitos pedaços. Mokona não saber ao certo. **– disse o Mokona. – **Mas pedaços de estrela serem muito brilhantes.

**Misuzu: **Ou seja, se virmos algo muito brilhante, pode ser um dos pedaços de estrela.

**Brendan: **Era bom que nós conseguíssemos encontrar o pedaço de estrela rapidamente.

Eles mudaram um pouco de direcção, até que chegaram a uma área cheia de creme cor-de-rosa. Eles viram um sofá cor-de-rosa no meio do bolo e, deitada no sofá, estava uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e vestido cor-de-rosa. Na cabeça tinha uma coroa e na coroa, havia uma jóia que brilhava imenso.

**Mokona: **Pedaço de estrela! Aquilo ser pedaço de estrela! **– gritou o Mokona, muito agitado.**

**Daphne: **Bom, vamos lá buscar o pedaço de estrela então.

O grupo aproximou-se da rapariga com a coroa.

**Dejiko: **Olá. Nós somos viajantes e precisávamos de te pedir uma coisa.

**Rapariga: **Hum, olá. Então querem uma coisa… primeiro, vou apresentar-me. Sou a princesa Peach Toadstool.

O grupo apresentou-se, um de cada vez.

**Peach: **Então, o que querem exactamente?

**Daphne: **Nós queríamos essa jóia brilhante que tens na tua coroa. **– respondeu a Daphne.**

**Peach: **Oh, nem pensem. **– disse a princesa. – **Encontrei-a ontem e decidi pô-la na minha coroa. Fica óptima aqui.

**Dejiko: **Mas é que, para nós regressarmos ao nosso mundo, precisamos dessa jóia, que é na realidade um pedaço de estrela.

**Peach: **Não me interessa. Não vos vou dar a minha jóia. **– disse a princesa Peach, aborrecida.**

**Musette: **E se te déssemos algo em troca?

**Peach: **Hum… depende do que me derem em troca. **– disse a princesa Peach, pensativa.**

**Daphne: **Posso dar-te os meus brincos. Gostas deles? **– disse a Daphne, mostrando os brincos que trazia.**

**Peach: **Não, são horríveis!

**Daphne: ¬¬**

**Brendan: **Nós não temos mais nada de valioso para dar…

**Peach: **O que eu queria mesmo, era alguém com quem eu pudesse falar. **– disse a Peach. – **Sinto-me sozinha.

**Musette: **Oh, isso nós não podemos arranjar…

O grupo afastou-se, sem saber o que fazer. Eles encontraram-se com o resto das pessoas e todos fizeram uma reunião.

**Saki: **Proponho que roubemos o pedaço de estrela!

**Anina: **Não. Acho que devemos arranjar outra solução. **– disse a Anina, abanando a cabeça.**

**Alex: **Hum… tive uma ideia, mas é complicada.

**Camy: **Que ideia é que tiveste? Estamos abertos a ideias.

**Alex: **Sabem aquela vela falante que nos perseguiu? Bem, ela fala e deve conseguir ouvir. Se a conseguíssemos levar até à princesa e pô-las a conversar…

**Hikari: **O problema é que a vela só se mexeu quando a acendemos e ela não gostou nada disso e veio a correr atrás de nós. **– disse a Hikari, pensativa.**

**Misuzu: **Podíamos era acender a vela, ela vinha atrás de nós até à princesa e quando lá chegássemos, fazíamos com que a vela se enterrasse no bolo e não conseguisse sair.

**Lina: **Era uma boa ideia. A Camy pode usar o poder das plantas dela para prender a vela mas não vai ser suficiente… se ao menos a Yui aqui estivesse, ela podia usar a sua corrente para prender a vela.

**Brendan: **Mas eu também posso usar a corrente mágica.

**Aki: **Claro! O Brendan também é do elemento metal!

**Anna: **Então vamos pôr o plano em acção. Quero volta ao meu mundo.

E assim, eles organizaram-se. O Alex, a Anina e a Musette foram até à vela e o Alex usou o seu ataque de fogo. A vela saiu da terra, zangada.

**Vela: **Outra vez? Desta vez vão ver!

A vela começou a correr atrás deles. Eles correram em direcção ao local onde estava a princesa. Quando chegaram mesmo ali perto, a Camy e o Brendan usaram os seus poderes para imobilizar a vela, que ficou presa ao bolo.

**Vela: **Ei! Tirem-me daqui!

**Misuzu: **Vou tentar usar o meu ataque. **– disse a Misuzu. – **Beijo de Cura!

O ataque foi em direcção à vela e acertou-lhe. Passados uns segundos, a vela acalmou-se.

**Daphne: **Parece que o teu ataque acalmou a vela.

**Sarah: **Vamos lá falar com a tal princesa.

A Dark Jynx olhou furiosa para o grupo. Tinham-lhe estragado o plano. O grupo foi falar com a princesa e a princesa aproximou-se da vela.

**Peach: **E esta vela fala?

**Vela: **Claro que falo! **– disse a vela, zangada.**

**Peach: **Uau, já tenho alguém com quem falar sobre a moda, revistas, maquiagem…

**A vela e os outros (menos a Sarah): ¬¬**

**Sarah: **O que foi? Eu também gosto de moda e essas coisas!

**Peach: **Como prometido, aqui têm o que queriam. **– disse a princesa, estendendo o pedaço de estrela à Misuzu. **

A Misuzu olhou, maravilhada, para o pedaço de estrela, que era muito brilhante. Os outros também ficaram curiosos.

**Mokona: **Hora de partir!

O Mokona criou um círculo de luz à volta deles.

**Peach: **Adeus a todos!

**Vela: **Seus chatos! Agora vou ter de ouvir esta chata!

**Alex: **Adeus para ti também.

**Sarah: **Divirtam-se a falar de moda. **– disse a Sarah, dizendo adeus.**

**Mokona: **Adeus!

Com um flash de luz, o grupo desapareceu, deixando a princesa Peach e a vela para trás. A Dark Jynx abriu um portal negro e desapareceu.

**Magicville**

A Dark Jynx voltou a reaparecer num castelo negro. Sentada no seu trono, estava a Rainha Beryl, uma mulher com cabelo ruivo, um vestido azul, uma expressão maléfica e uma bola de cristal, presa a um pedestal, que flutuava à frente dela.

**Dark Jynx: **Voltei.

**Rainha Beryl: **Eu percebi isso. Então, já tens um pedaço de estrela?

**Dark Jynx: **Bom… não…

**Rainha Beryl: **Não? Como, não?! **– gritou a Rainha Beryl, furiosa.**

**Dark Jynx: **É que apareceram vários jovens com o guardião da Estrela Mágica. Tentei vencê-los, montando um plano, mas eles eram muitos e também eram espertos… e conseguiram ficar com o pedaço de estrela…

**Rainha Beryl: **Não quero saber se o guardião arranjou aliados, ouviste? Quero bons resultados! Vais procurar outro pedaço de estrela e não falhes desta vez ou vais arrepender-te. **– ameaçou a Rainha Beryl.**

**Dark Jynx: **Não voltarei a falhar. Com licença minha rainha.

A Dark Jynx começou a caminhar dali para fora. Nas sombras encontravam-se outros servos da Rainha Beryl. A Dark Jynx passou por uma mulher, um homem de cabelo espetado e um monstro com asas de anjo.

**Dark Jynx (pensando): **Não posso falhar novamente ou a Rainha Beryl vai acabar comigo. Tenho de encontrar o próximo pedaço de estrela…

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Os nossos heróis já têm um pedaço de estrela e no próximo capítulo vão parar a Wolfénia, onde se está a realizar um campeonato de jogos. Entre fogo, água e memória, os nossos heróis vão sofrer muito para conseguirem outro pedaço de estrela._

**Cantinho das Personagens – Tema 2: **Doces

**Alex: **Eu adoro doces!

**Anina: **Eu não gosto de todo o tipo de doces, mas no geral, gosto.

**Sarah: **Mas comer doces engorda imenso. Depois parecemos um pote de banhas.

**Camy: **Deve comer-se com moderação.

**Aki: **A Yui era boa a cozinhar e até nos ensinou a fazer uns bolos…

**Misuzu: **Pois, mas agora já não ensina ninguém, nem cozinha nada.

**Brendan: **Eu sou muito guloso. Adoro chocolates!

**Musette: **É. No outro dia, em dois minutos, comeu uma tablete enorme de chocolate.

**Lina: **Eu não sei fazer doces, mas sei comê-los!

**Os outros: **¬¬

**Ilda: **Temos de adocicar a vida e nada melhor do que bolos com creme para isso acontecer.

**Anna: **Eu não gosto muito de creme, mas tudo o que tenha sabor a chocolate ou morango, eu como.

**Alex: **Bom, eu acho que vi o Mokona a fugir com um bolo. Que tal irmos atrás dele?

**Todos: **É para já!

**Anedota de Vida**

**14.**

A Aki e a Camy, já com vinte e cinco anos, encontraram-se na rua e puseram a conversa em dia. Entretanto, a Aki falou na morte de um familiar.

**Aki: **Pois é. A vida é curta. Um dos meus tios, morreu de cataratas.

**Camy: **Ah foi? A operação correu mal?

**Aki: **Não, empurraram-no.

**Cantinho do Autor - 10:**

E cá está mais um capítulo. Agora é que a história se começa a desenrolar. O Mokona tem uma forma diferente de falar, vamos lá ver se vai ser fácil de compreender o que ele está a dizer.

Este capítulo teve algumas inspirações num jogo que eu já tenho há vários anos, Mario Party, de onde tirei a ideia do bolo gigante e da planta piranha. A ideia da vela surgiu de repente e até não ficou mal de tudo, penso eu.

O próximo capítulo vai ser engraçado, pois vão ter momentos diversos para as personagens. A Rainha Beryl vai ser o inimigo principal desta fase.

**Bom Português 2**

**Anina: **Apetece-me tomar chá. Misuzu, podes ir fazer-me um chá?

Qual é a maneira certa para a resposta da Misuzu?

**a)** Concerteza, Anina.

**b) **Com certeza, Anina.

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Já pensaram em qual das respostas acham que está correcta? Então aqui vai a resposta.

A resposta correcta é a opção b. Com certeza é uma expressão de consentimento. A palavra concerteza não existe na língua portuguesa.

Então, acertaram ou não? Espero que sim. Para a semana, há mais Bom Português.

**E se fosses tu?**

Os nossos heróis sofreram uma alteração. Saíram abruptamente de Magicville e foram lançados para um mundo, ou melhor, mundos diferentes.

**62 – E se fosses tu que tivesses de mudar para abruptamente para outro lugar, digamos, mudar de casa de um dia para o outro. Como é que irias reagir?**

O fogo fez despertar a vela adormecida e ela não ficou nada satisfeita.

**63 – Dos quatro elementos, ar, fogo, terra e água, qual é o que tu gostas mais e porquê?**

Várias personagens deram as suas opiniões sobre doces.

**64 – Qual é a tua opinião sobre os doces? Gostas, não gostas? Comes muitos ou poucos?**


	33. O Campeonato de Jogos de Wolfénia

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis vão parar a um espaço entre os mundos, onde encontram o Mokona e ele lhes revela que eles foram ali parar porque a Estrela Mágica, um objecto de grande poder, quase foi roubado pela malvada Rainha Beryl. A Estrela Mágica partiu-se em oito pedaços e foi espalhada por diversos mundos._

_Para voltarem para casa, eles terão de recuperar os oito pedaços de estrela. Eles escolhem um dos oito portais que se abrem, dando para os mundos onde existem pedaços de estrela. Eles entram no portal cor-de-rosa e vão parar a um mundo onde existe um bolo de aniversário gigante._

_Lá, eles encontram uma vela falante, uma planta piranha e uma princesa chamada Peach, que tem um dos pedaços de estrela. A Dark Jynx, enviada pela Rainha Beryl, tenta destruir os nossos heróis, mas não consegue. A princesa Peach exige alguém com quem falar, em troca do pedaço de estrela._

_Os nossos heróis prendem a vela falante perto da princesa Peach, ela fica feliz e dá-lhes o primeiro pedaço de estrela. Eles voltam ao espaço entre os mundos. A Dark Jynx volta para ao pé da Rainha Beryl e ela dá-lhe uma última oportunidade, senão acaba com a Dark Jynx. _

**Bom Português 3**

**Misuzu: **Alex, podes ajudar-me nos trabalhos de casa?

**Alex: **Não posso. Tenho de ir às compras, arrumar o meu quarto, ir fazer o almoço e depois tenho de estudar. Como vês, tenho (imensas ou inúmeras) coisas para fazer.

Qual das duas palavras é que o Alex deveria dizer?

**a) **Imensas

**b) **Inúmeras

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Pensem em qual delas acham que está correcta e, no final do capítulo, eu direi qual das respostas está correcta.

**Capítulo 33: O Campeonato de Jogos de Wolfénia**

O grupo estava novamente a flutuar no espaço entre os mundos, com vários portais à volta deles.

**Sarah: **Já temos um pedaço de estrela, menos-mal.

**Anna: **Estou mesmo farta destas coisas. Quero ir para casa! **– gritou a Anna, zangada.**

**Alex: **Gritar não te vai levar para casa Anna.

**Aki: **Vamos mas é já para o próximo portal.

**Camy: **Pois, senão nunca mais voltamos ao nosso mundo.

**Mokona: **Antes disso, Mokona ter de dar uma bolsa mágica para guardar pedaços de estrela. **– disse ele e, com um movimento, uma bolsa castanha, daquelas a tiracolo, apareceu a flutuar à sua frente. –** Pedaços de estrela ser poderosos e dever estar seguros. Assim, ser mais fácil guardar os pedaços.

**Anina: **Eu posso ficar com a bolsa e tomar conta dela.

**Saki: **Ei! E porque é que tens de ser tu? Eu também posso tomar conta da bolsa!

**Mokona: **Mokona achar que, por enquanto, dever ser Aki a tomar conta da bolsa.

**Aki: **Eu? Tudo bem. **– disse ela, pegando na bolsa, pondo lá o pedaço de estrela e pondo a bolsa a tiracolo.**

**Ilda: **Vamos lá escolher um portal.

**Misuzu: **Olhem aquele portal ali! **– disse a Misuzu, apontando para um portal amarelo. – **Podia ser o próximo portal.

**Saki: **Por mim, podemos ir naquele.

**Anina: **Então Mokona, leva-nos lá.

**Mokona: **É para já!

Com um flash de luz, o grupo foi transportado para dentro do portal amarelo.

**Magicville**

Quando eles abriram os olhos estavam no meio de uma praça, cheia de gente. Aparentemente, ninguém tinha reparado na aparição do grupo, pois estavam todos atentos a um homem de bigode que estava em frente a um microfone, em cima de um palco.

**Homem: **Muito bem, hoje irá realizar-se o Campeonato de Jogos de Wolfénia! As inscrições já estão abertas. Já sabem que quem vencer recebe um ano grátis na clínica do dr. Jusefino, cinco mil dólares e… bem, recebe também esta coisa brilhante que não sabemos o que é!

O homem apontou para a mesa dos prémios, onde estava um pedaço de estrela brilhante, um cartão de um médico e dinheiro.

**Camy: **Olhem, está ali o pedaço de estrela! **– gritou a Camy, dando um salto.**

**Dejiko: **Mas não o vamos poder tirar dali…

**Hikari: **Ouviram o que aquele homem disse, certo? Os vencedores do tal campeonato, ganham os prémios e o pedaço de estrela está incluído.

**Alex: **Então parece claro, temos de participar no campeonato e vencer.

**Sarah: **Que seca, vocês só nos arranjam trabalho.

**Aki: **A culpa não é nossa. **– disse a Aki, zangada. – **E todos temos de colaborar.

**Anina: **Eu vou tratar da inscrição.

A Anina afastou-se para ir inscrever o grupo na competição. Enquanto isso se passava, a Lina soltou um grito agudo.

**Lina: **Ah! Está ali o Tyson. – **gritou ela, apontando para um rapaz que não estava muito longe. Era sem dúvida o Tyson.**

**Mokona: **Mundo paralelo!

**Misuzu: **O que o Mokona quer dizer é que estamos num mundo paralelo e as pessoas que nós conhecemos também existem aqui, mas são completamente diferentes. Aquele não é o mesmo Tyson que tu conheces Lina.

**Lina: **Oh, que pena… tenho saudades do Tyson. **– disse a Lina, tristemente.**

**Sarah: **Se o Tyson existe aqui, quer dizer que nós também existimos?

**Daphne: **Possivelmente também existimos aqui, mas de certeza que somos diferentes do que somos no nosso mundo.

Passados uns minutos, a Anina aproximou-se.

**Anina: **A inscrição está feita. Vamos participar todos. São vários jogos e cada um de nós vai competir pelo menos duas vezes. Os nomes das provas, é que eram pouco esclarecedores. Eu inscrevi cada um nas provas, mas foi ao acaso.

**Dejiko: **Vamos lá ver que provas é que nos vão calhar.

**Magicville**

**Homem: **E terminaram as inscrições! Este ano, temos apenas duas equipas. **– disse o homem. **– A primeira equipa chama-se Magicville Mages e é constituída por: Anina, Alex, Anna, Kai, Aki, Camy, Dejiko, Misuzu, Lina, Daphne, Hikari, Saki, Sarah, Ilda, Musette e Brendan. A outra equipa chama-se Super Stars e é composta por: Matt, Seiya, Rosette, Shaoran, Yugi, Peach, Tala, Misty, Tyson, Trunks, Minako, Azmaria, Jessie, Éclair, Bulma e Angie. Boa sorte às duas equipas!

**Anina: **Vai ser complicado…

**Musette: **Nós vamos dar o nosso melhor!

**Brendan: **E vamos vencer!

**Magicville**

**Jogo 1: **Salto da Corda Quente

**Regras: **Quatro concorrentes de cada equipa vão ter de saltar à corda. Parece fácil? Mas não é! É que a corda vai estar em chamas e cada vez vai girar mais depressa. Quem errar o salto, vai queimar-se.

**Objectivo: **Permanecer a saltar à corda até que todas as pessoas da equipa adversária tenham sido eliminadas do jogo. Ganha a equipa que conseguir ficar a saltar à corda durante mais tempo.

**Participantes: **Anna, Anina, Lina e Hikari – Tala, Bulma, Tyson, Angie.

**Mário (o homem que estava a apresentar a competição): **Muito bem, preparem-se.

**Anina: **Bolas, devia ter desconfiado do nome do jogo…

**Anna: **Agora vou ter de saltar por cima de uma corda em chamas… se eu me magoar, alguém vai pagar!

Uma menina, aparentemente mais nova que a Lina e de cabelos castanhos, Angie, olhou para elas, desconfiada.

**Angie: **Eu sei saltar muito bem. Vocês vão perder.

**Lina: **Está calada miúda! **– gritou a Lina, zangada.**

Os oito concorrentes posicionaram-se no centro da praça. Apareceram dois homens segurando uma corda. O apresentador, Mário, pegou num isqueiro e incendiou a corda.

**Mário: **Bom, espero que estejam preparados. A corda é feita de um material especial, que apesar de estar a ser queimado, não parte. Desejo-vos sorte. Vão precisar.

Os oito concorrentes acenaram afirmativamente e todos estavam nervosos. Ali perto, os outros concorrentes das equipas desejavam-lhes sorte.

**Alex: **Força Anina! Toca a saltar! – **gritou o Alex.**

**Hikari: **Então e eu? Não me apoias Alex? **– gritou a Hikari, zangada.**

**Alex: **Claro que sim. Força para ti também Hikari.

**Hikari: **¬¬ Isto pareceu-me forçado…

**Mário: **Preparados? Comecem!

Os dois homens começaram a dar à corda e os oito saltaram. A corda ainda se movia devagar. Depois, começou a mover-se mais depressa.

**Anina: **Ai, daqui a pouco alguém se queima.

**Anna: **Espero que sejam todos, menos eu!

**Os outros: ¬¬**

**Lina: **Toca a saltar pessoal!

A corda começou a girar mais depressa e… a Bulma saltou e caiu mesmo em cima da corda. Lançou um grito e começou a correr, com o rabo em chamas.

Depois foi a vez do Tyson e da Lina, que saíram ao mesmo tempo, ambos queimados, mas pouco.

A Hikari saltou e caiu mesmo em cima da corda, queimando-se toda. Tiveram de a vir buscá-la rapidamente e levaram-na para a enfermaria.

Sobravam apenas a Angie, a Anina, a Anna e o Tala. Felizmente, o Tala não era grande saltador e ficou também ele queimado. Até que… chegou a vez da Anna.

**Anna: **Ai! O meu rabo! Eu mato alguém por isto! **– gritava ela, enquanto era levada para a enfermaria.**

Por fim, ficaram apenas a Anina e a Angie… quem ganhou foi a Angie.

**Angie: **Aha! Eu disse que era a melhor!

**Lina (gritando de dentro da enfermaria): **Está calada!

**Angie: **¬¬X

Na enfermaria…

**Anina: **Bolas, estávamos quase a ganhar. **– disse a Anina, furiosa.**

**Alex: **Calma, só perdemos o primeiro jogo.

**Anna: **E eu fiquei com o meu rabo, queimado!

**Misuzu: **Bem, nós temos de ir para a próxima prova.

**Anina: **Ainda bem que eu não inscrevi ninguém da primeira prova na segunda prova ou estávamos feitos. **– disse a Anina, encolhendo os ombros.**

Os outros deixaram a enfermaria e foram preparar-se para o segundo jogo.

**Magicville**

No meio da multidão, a Dark Jynx sorria.

**Dark Jynx: **Aha, a minha equipa já venceu a primeira prova. Vai ser super fácil vencer aquela equipa e ficar com o pedaço de estrela… era mais fácil eu ter roubado logo o pedaço, mas assim é mais divertido.

Entretanto, chegou a altura do segundo jogo.

**Jogo 2: **Má Memória

**Regras: **Três concorrentes de cada equipa vão olhar para uma imagem durante dez segundos e têm de memorizar os pormenores da imagem.

**Objectivo: **Memorizar e responder correctamente às perguntas colocadas. A equipa que souber mais sobre a imagem que viram, ganha.

**Participantes: **Ilda, Dejiko e Brendan – Rosette, Yugi e Seiya.

**Mário: **Muito bem equipas, preparem-se.

**Alex: **Qual foi a ideia da Anina em inscrever a Ilda na parte da memória?

**Daphne: **O nome do jogo deve tê-la enganado: má memória tem tudo a ver com a Ilda.

**Ilda: **Ei! Eu ouvi isso! **– gritou ela, aborrecida.**

**Mário: **Os seis concorrentes que vão participar na prova, cheguem aqui.

Os seis juntaram-se em cima do palco.

**Mário: **Agora, prestem atenção à imagem.

O Mário mostrou uma imagem de uma casa branca, duas árvores perto da casa, duas nuvens brancas no céu, o sol um pouco encoberto por uma das nuvens, dois pássaros a voar e um no chão, etc.

**Mário: **Ok. Chega. **– disse o Mário, tirando a imagem da frente deles. – **Vou fazer-vos perguntas. Carreguem no botão que têm à vossa frente se souberem a resposta. A primeira equipa a chegar aos três pontos, vence. Se vocês tentarem responder a uma pergunta e errarem, a equipa adversária ganha um ponto.

Os outros abanaram a cabeça, concordando.

**Mário: **Quantos pássaros haviam na imagem?

**Yugi: **Três! **– respondeu o Yugi, depois de ter carregado no botão.**

**Mário: **Correcto! Um ponto para a equipa Super Stars!

A multidão aplaudiu. Os outros membros da equipa Super Stars estavam felizes, mas os membros dos Magicville Mages, estavam aborrecidos.

**Mario: **Muito bem… segunda pergunta: de que cor era a casa que estava na imagem?

**Ilda: **Essa eu sei! A casa era azul! **– disse a Ilda, carregando no botão.**

**Mário: **Errado, a casa era branca. A equipa Super Stars ganha outro ponto.

Os Super Stars começaram a festejar e a Ilda ficou zangada.

**Ilda: **Mas eu tenho a certeza de que havia algo azul na imagem!

**Dejiko: **¬¬ Era o céu Ilda.

**Ilda: **Ah… ups, enganei-me…

**Brendan e Dejiko: ¬¬**

No público…

**Daphne: **Estamos em maus lençóis…

**Saki: **Força Ilda! Responde correctamente mulher! **– gritou a Saki.**

**Musette: **Acho que vamos perder esta prova também.

**Misuzu: **Talvez a Misuzu e o Brendan consigam dar a volta à situação.

De volta ao jogo…

**Mário: **Terceira pergunta: Quantas nuvens haviam no céu?

**Dejiko: **Duas! **– respondeu a Dejiko, carregando no botão.**

**Mário: **Correcto! Um ponto para a equipa Magicville Mages!

A multidão aplaudiu. Os membros dos Super Stars ficaram zangados.

**Mário: **E a quarta pergunta é: Quantas árvores haviam perto da casa?

O Brendan e a Ilda tocaram no botão ao mesmo tempo.

**Ilda: **Eu sei esta!

**Brendan: **Deixa-me ser eu a responder.

**Ilda: **Não!** – gritou a Ilda e os dois começaram a brigar.**

**Dejiko: **Parem com isso! Parecem uns selvagens a lutar!** – gritou a Dejiko, zangada.**

**Mário: **Lamento, mas a resposta era: duas árvores e não "uns".

**Dejiko: **Mas eu não estava a responder! **– tentou falar a Dejiko, mas o Mário não lhe deu tempo.**

**Mário: **E assim, a equipa Super Stars ganha este jogo também!

**Magicville**

A Hikari, a Anina, a Lina e a Anna já tinham saído da enfermaria e tinham sido curadas por magia. Agora a equipa Magicville Mages estava toda junta.

**Daphne: **Perdemos duas provas…

**Hikari: ¬¬ **A sério? Ainda não tínhamos notado isso. **– disse a Hikari, num tom azedo.**

**Dejiko: **Aquele resultado não foi justo. Eu não tinha respondido.

**Ilda: **A culpa foi do Brendan, que não me deixou responder.** – disse a Ilda, zangada.**

**Brendan: **Tu já tinhas respondido uma vez e erraste. Devia ter sido eu a responder!

**Lina: **Força, comecem a brigar. Quero ver sangue. **– disse a Lina, feliz.**

**Todos: **¬¬ Lina!

**Alex: **Ainda nada está perdido.

**Camy: **Pois, ainda faltam muitas provas.

Nesse momento, o Mário subiu ao palco.

**Mário: **Está na hora do terceiro jogo!

O Mário estalou os dedos e todos foram teletransportados para perto de um rio com águas revoltas. Dois pequenos barcos estavam ali atracados.

**Magicville**

**Jogo 3: **Vamos Remar!

**Regras: **Quatro concorrentes de cada equipa vão estar dentro de um barco, com quatro remos e terão de descer o rio.

**Objectivo: **Ser a primeira equipa a descer o rio e a cortar a meta.

**Participantes: **Saki, Alex, Brendan e Musette – Trunks, Shaoran, Seiya e Éclair

**Mário: **Concorrentes, vão para dentro dos barcos.

O Alex, a Saki, o Brendan e a Musette entraram num barco e os outros no outro.

**Anina: **Ih, vai ser muito difícil, vencermos.

**Aki: **Trunks, Shaoran, Seiya e Éclair… todos têm imensa força…

**Dejiko: **Mesmo assim… força Magicville Mages! **– gritou a Dejiko.**

**Angie (no meio da multidão): **Força pessoal da Equipa Super Star. Somos os melhores!

**Lina: **¬¬X Ela está a enervar-me!

Mas não houve tempo para a Lina se zangar, pois a prova iria começar.

**Mário: **Muito bem, podem começar!

Todos pegaram nos remos e começaram a remar, rio abaixo.

**Aki: **Pessoal, vamos apoiar a nossa equipa! **– disse a Aki e tirou alguns pompons não se sabe de onde. – **Tomem lá pessoal!

A Camy, a Dejiko, a Misuzu, a Lina e a Sarah receberam dois pompons cada uma.

**Aki: **Vamos lá apoiá-los!

**Dejiko: **É para já!

**Camy: **Força Magicville Mages! **– gritou a Camy, dando saltinhos e abanando os pompons.**

**Sarah: **Eu recuso-me a abanar isto. **– disse a Sarah, olhando para os pompons.**

**Angie: **Ih, aquela com cara de osga nem sabe abanar uns pompons. **– gritou a Angie, para todos ouvirem.**

A Sarah ficou vermelha de fúria e encarou a Angie.

**Sarah: **Ai é? **– perguntou a Sarah, em tom de desafio. Ela pegou nos pompons e começou a abaná-los rapidamente, gritando e dando saltos. – **Magicville Mages são os melhores! Força pessoal! Vamos vencer!

**Misuzu: **Uau…

**Ilda: **Boa Sarah! Eu também quero uns pompons!

A Aki deu uns pompons à Ilda e as sete meninas começaram a cantar e saltar pela sua equipa, enquanto os membros da equipa Super Stars ficavam aborrecidos.

**No barco dos Magicville Mages…**

**Saki: **Remem suas lesmas! Estamos a perder! **– gritava a Saki.**

Os Super Stars iam à frente deles por alguns centímetros. Já se avistava a meta.

**Musette: **Bolas, doem-me os braços. **– queixou-se a Musette.**

**Brendan: **A mim dói-me tudo.

**Alex:** Acho que vamos perder.

Eles estavam agora a escassos metros da meta, com a equipa Super Stars à frente deles.

**Saki: **Vocês não prestam para nada! Dêem cá os remos.

A Saki pegou nos quatro remos e começou ela sozinha a remar (não me perguntem como). O barco começou a mexer-se super rápido, passou pelos Super Stars e cortou a meta.

**Saki: **Ganhámos!

**Alex, Brendan e Musette: **Sim! Boa, Saki!

**Meninas da Claque: **Magicville Mages são os melhores! Iupi!

A Sarah virou-se para a Angie.

**Sarah: **Aha, perderam! Bem feito! **– disse ela, mostrando a língua à Angie.**

**Angie: **Hunf, estúpida… **- disse ela, zangada, cruzando os braços.**

Na meta…

**Mário: **Muito bem. Os Magicville Mages acabam de ganhar o seu primeiro ponto!

**Saki: **Nós somos os melhores!

**Trunks: **Tiveram sorte. **– disse o Trunks, zangado. – **Nos próximos jogos ganhamos nós.

**Saki: **Ai sim? Estás muito confiante. Veremos se vocês ganham ou não…

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Os jogos continuam, mas também é altura de uma pausa. No próximo capítulo há algumas conversas, a Hikari fica desconfiada, a Lina vai a uma vidente, a Saki toma uma atitude desesperada e o grupo entra num novo portal, que parece que vai trazer desgraças._

**Cantinho das Personagens – Tema 3: **Jogos

**Lina: **Ah, aqui está um tema que me interessa imenso. Eu adoro jogos, principalmente aqueles que têm imensa violência e sangue e mortes e…

**Os outros: **¬¬ Nós percebemos Lina…

**Saki: **Bom, eu concordo com a Lina, em termos de jogos com violência. São os melhores. É só dar porrada em tudo o que aparecer.

**Anina: **Acho que os jogos também devem ser pedagógicos. O que é que vocês aprendem a jogar esses jogos violentos? Absolutamente nada.

**Saki: **Enganas-te. Eu aprendi uns golpes super fortes!

**Anina: **¬¬ Pois, isso deve ser muito importante…

**Misuzu: **Eu prefiro aqueles jogos em que todos se podem divertir. Aqueles que dão para jogar pelo menos quatro pessoas e que têm diversas coisas para fazer.

**Sarah: **Eu não gosto de jogos. Para quê perder tempo com eles? Podemos usar esse tempo para ir comprar roupa ou arranjar o cabelo.

**Alex: **Eu prefiro aqueles jogos de Rpg.

**Camy: **O que é isso?

**Alex: **É um jogo onde controlamos algumas personagens, em que há uma história variada. As personagens vão ficando mais fortes ao longo do jogo, ganham poderes novos e têm de vencer diversos monstros.

**Aki: **Bom, nós já fazemos isso tudo, Alex. Somos muitos, cada um tem a sua vida, cada vez somos mais fortes, já ganhámos poderes e lutámos contra monstros.

**Dejiko: **Isso quer dizer que a nossa vida é um Rpg?

**Anna: **Esqueçam isso! Eu gosto é daqueles jogos de mistério e terror, em que há monstros todos disformes a correr atrás da personagem principal e a tentar matá-la.

**Ilda: **Eu prefiro jogos que me façam rir.

**Kai: **E que jogos são esses?

**Ilda: **Bom, aqueles jogos que usam o Eye toy, em que podemos dançar, cantar e andar ali a pular. É divertido.

**Brendan: **Para mim, os melhores jogos são aqueles de desporto. Futebol, corridas, vólei, etc.

**Musette: **Eu gosto de vários tipos de jogos, mas nem sempre tenho tempo para jogar. Afinal, temos de estudar também.

**Anedota de Vida**

**15.**

A Ilda vai visitar os seus pais, toda contente.

**Ilda: **Pai, mãe, hoje aprendi uma coisa nova na escola.

**Pai da Ilda: **Ai sim, filha? Então o que é que aprendeste?

**Ilda: **Álgebra!

**Mãe da Ilda: **Que bonito! Então diz lá o meu nome em algebrês!

**Cantinho do Autor - 11:**

E aqui está o capítulo trinta e três. Estes jogos foram retirados de um jogo meu, Mario Party. E acreditem que as personagens que tiveram de saltar à corda em chamas não devem ter gostado nada de se queimar, lol.

Bom, para esclarecer aqui uma coisa, a personagem Angie, é a personagem da Angiegirl. É assim, a Angie é uma personagem de Magicville, aluna da escola de magia e só deveria aparecer na próxima fase. Mas como eu achei que isso demorava muito tempo, decidi pô-la já.

Mas tenham em atenção que, como este é um mundo paralelo, a Angie que aparece aqui, não é a mesma Angie que irá aparecer mais para a frente, em Magicville. Portanto, a personalidade da Angie deste mundo não vai ser igual à personalidade que ela vai ter em Magicville.

Resumindo, são a mesma personagem, mas em mundos diferentes e são completamente diferentes também. E pronto, termina aqui mais uma actualização, que hoje foi ao Domingo, porque não tive tempo de actualizar antes. Xauzinho!

**Bom Português 3**

**Misuzu: **Alex, podes ajudar-me nos trabalhos de casa?

**Alex: **Não posso. Tenho de ir às compras, arrumar o meu quarto, ir fazer o almoço e depois tenho de estudar. Como vês, tenho (imensas ou inúmeras) coisas para fazer.

Qual das duas palavras é que o Alex deveria dizer?

**a) **Imensas

**b) **Inúmeras

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Já pensaram em qual das respostas acham que está correcta? Então aqui vai a resposta.

Neste caso, a forma correcta seria a b, inúmeras. Usamos o adjectivo inúmeras, quando queremos referir a ideia de quantidade (igual a muitas coisas). Usamos o adjectivo imensas, quando queremos dar a ideia de volume (igual a coisas grandes).

**E se fosses tu?**

Os nossos heróis receberam uma bolsa para guardar os pedaços de estrela e a Aki ficou com ela.

**65 – Se fosses tu a decidir, quem é que achas que deveria ficar com a bolsa e tomar conta dela, pois é uma coisa valiosa.**

Os nossos heróis tiveram de participar em três jogos, para poderem ficar com o pedaço de estrela, mas não está a ser fácil

**66 – Se tu pudesses participar num dos três jogos: Salto da Corda Quente, Má Memória ou Vamos Remar, qual deles escolhias? E porquê?**

Neste cantinho das personagens, foi debatido o tema dos jogos.

**67 – Qual é a tua opinião sobre os jogos? Gostas ou não gostas?**

**68 – Se gostas, quais são os tipos de jogos que mais gostas?**


	34. Desconfianças, Jogos e o Futuro

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis chegam a Wolfénia, onde se está a realizar um campeonato de jogos. Ao saberem que um dos prémios para a equipa vencedora é um dos pedaços de estrela, os nossos heróis resolvem participar no campeonato._

_Mas as coisas revelam-se mais difíceis do que eles pensavam. Para começar, alguns deles têm de saltar à corda, mas com a corda em chamas. Depois veio o jogo da memória e a Ilda fez imensa confusão._

_Quando chegou o jogo de remar, a Saki teve de se empenhar por toda a equipa. De qualquer maneira, os nossos heróis, apelidados de Magicville Mages no campeonato, estão a perder por um ponto. _

_A equipa adversária, os Super Stars, controlados pela Dark Jynx estavam determinados em ganhar e a Angie, um dos membros do grupo, enervou logo alguns dos nossos heróis._

**Bom Português 4**

**Anna: **Ai, estou mesmo chateada!

**Sarah: **Porquê?

**Anna: **É que os trigémeos Zézinho, Serginho e Andrézinho disseram que iam passar por cá para me ver e não apareceram!

A Anna não está a dizer as coisas correctamente. Qual é a forma correcta da Anna dizer os nomes dos trigémeos?

**a) **Zézinho, Sérginho e Andrézinho

**b) **Zezinho, Serginho, Andrezinho

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Pensem em qual delas acham que está correcta e, no final do capítulo, eu direi qual das respostas está correcta.

**Capítulo 34: Desconfianças, Jogos e o Futuro**

Os concorrentes, o público e o Mário, o apresentador, estavam agora dentro de uma grande mina.

**Mário: **Devem estar a perguntar porque é que nós estamos aqui.

**Ilda: **Hum, porque é aqui que se vai realizar a próxima prova?

**Mário: **Sim. Tu és muito esperta. Toma lá um chocolate. **– disse o Mário, entregando um chocolate à Ilda.**

**Ilda: **Ah, obrigada. Eu sou mesmo esperta.

**Os outros: ¬¬**

**Mário: **Ora, recapitulando, a equipa Super Stars tem dois pontos e a equipa Magicville Mages tem um ponto. Vamos lá passar ao jogo.

**Magicville**

**Jogo 4: **Trio da Destruição!

**Regras: **Três concorrentes de cada equipa vão ter de tentar destruir uma estátua de pedra bruta, usando apenas os seus corpos.

**Objectivo: **Ser a primeira equipa a conseguir destruir a estátua.

**Participantes: **Sarah, Aki e Alex – Angie, Trunks e Shaoran

Uns homens trouxeram duas estátuas enormes e puseram-nas uma de cada lado da sala.

**Mário: **Ok, agora preparem-se para destruir as estátuas.

**Anina: **Esta prova parece difícil.

**Ilda: **Força Sarah, estamos contigo! **– gritou a Ilda, agitando os pompons que tinha usado no jogo de remo.**

**Lina: **Vençam essa equipa ranhosa!

**Angie: **Ora, a tua equipa é que é uma porcaria! **– gritou a Angie, zangada.**

**Lina: **¬¬X Aquela menina está a enervar-me. Daqui a pouco vou lá e parto-lhe os dentes todos!

**Misuzu: **Calma. A violência não vai resolver nada.

Nesse momento, o Mário falou.

**Mário: **Preparados? Comecem!

A Sarah, a Aki e o Alex estavam frente a frente com a estátua.

**Sarah: **Eu não posso destruir esta estátua.

**Alex: **Porque não?

**Sarah: **Já viste se eu uso as minhas mãos para dar murros na estátua? Ainda parto uma unha ou duas ou três…

**Alex e Aki: ¬¬**

**Aki: **Vamos mas é partir a estátua e pronto! **– disse a Aki, começando a pontapear a estátua.**

A Aki, o Alex e a Sarah começaram a partir a estátua, mas a determinado momento, a Sarah parou. A outra equipa ganhou avanço, destruiu a estátua e venceu.

**Aki: **Sarah, porque é que paraste?

**Sarah: **Eu parti três unhas. Já estava farta.

**Alex: **Por causa de ti, perdemos. **– disse o Alex, aborrecido.**

**Mário: **E assim, a equipa Super Stars ganha mais um ponto. Parabéns para eles!

Os membros da equipa Super Stars começaram a fazer poses de vitória, deixando os outros muito zangados.

**Angie: **Somos os melhores!

**Lina: **¬¬XX Argh, apetece-me atirá-la contra uma parede!

**Kai: **Assim não vamos conseguir vencer a equipa deles.

**Anina: **Também temos de admitir que as provas não são nada fáceis.

**Saki: **Se eu tivesse participado nesta prova, tinha logo destruído a estátua. **– disse a Saki, cruzando os braços.**

**Magicville**

Algum tempo depois, já se tinham realizado mais algumas provas e a equipa Super Stars tinha ganho quase todas. A pontuação estava: 3 pontos para os Magicville Mages e 6 para os Super Stars.

**Camy: **Assim não vamos a lado nenhum. Estamos tão longe de ganhar o prémio como o Bin Laden está longe de ser o herói do mundo.

**Ilda: **Bolas, aquele jogo em que tínhamos de comer tartes de morango, era complicado.

**Brendan: **E mais uma vez, perdemos esse jogo por causa da Sarah.

**Sarah: **Eu não tenho culpa! Eu não me ia empanturrar de tartes. Já viram, eu ia engordar imenso! **– disse ela, horrorizada.**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Hikari: **Agora temos meia hora de pausa, por isso devíamos descansar.

Os outros concordaram. O Alex, a Hikari e a Anina sentaram-se na esplanada de um café, a conversar. A Angie apareceu, trazendo um bloco de notas consigo.

**Angie: **O que é que desejam tomar?

**Alex: **Mas tu trabalhas aqui? **– perguntou o Alex, surpreendido.**

**Angie: **Sim. É só um part-time para arranjar algum dinheiro. Bom, o que desejam afinal?

Os três amigos pediram três sumos e a Angie afastou-se para os ir buscar.

**Anina: **Será que vamos conseguir voltar para o nosso mundo?

**Hikari: **Vai ser complicado. Principalmente porque, se não conseguirmos ficar com este pedaço de estrela, é impossível voltarmos.

**Alex: **Só temos de nos esforçar mais para conseguirmos vencer todos os jogos.

**Anina: **Se a Sarah estiver a participar nesses jogos, vai ser difícil.** – disse a Anina, abanando a cabeça.**

**Alex: **Bem, eu tenho de ir à casa de banho.

O Alex entrou dentro do café. O Brendan e a Musette apareceram pouco depois e sentaram-se na mesa da Hikari e da Anina. A Angie voltou com os três sumos e ao ver mais pessoas, fez uma cara aborrecida.

**Angie: **O que é que vão desejar?

E depois dos pedidos do Brendan e da Musette, a Angie voltou para dentro do café.

**Musette: **Fomos dar uma volta pelo parque da cidade. É muito bonito.

**Brendan: **Ela gostou. Eu não achei nada de especial.

**Musette:** Ai Brendan, não tens sensibilidade nenhuma. Então Anina, onde foi o Kai? Até me admira que ele não esteja aqui?** – perguntou a Musette, curiosa.**

**Anina: **A Aki pediu-lhe para ele ir com ela e a Camy até ao museu da cidade.

**Brendan: **Um museu? A Aki, o Kai e a Camy foram ao museu? Não parece nada deles. E tu Anina, porque é que não foste com eles?

**Hikari: **É que é um museu especial. **– disse a Hikari, rindo. – **É um museu de exposição de porcos.

**Brendan e Musette: **Porcos? – **perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.**

**Anina: **Sim. A Camy e Aki queriam ir ver o museu dos porcos e eu decidi ficar por aqui mesmo.

**Hikari: **Eu vou num instante à casa de banho, já volto.

A Hikari levantou-se, entrou no café e dirigiu-se à casa de banho. Quando ia a entrar para a casa de banho das raparigas, uma rapariga saiu da casa de banho dos rapazes e passou rapidamente pela Hikari. A Hikari não conseguiu ver quem era.

No momento seguinte, o Alex também saiu da casa de banho dos rapazes. A Hikari ficou a olhar para ele.

**Hikari: **Alex, quem era aquela rapariga que saiu da casa de banho dos rapazes?

**Alex: **R-rapariga? Ah… ela enganou-se na casa de banho, foi isso… bem, vou voltar lá para fora.

O Alex saiu dali rapidamente. A Hikari ficou muito curiosa e desconfiada.

**Hikari: **Ou muito me engano ou ele e aquela rapariga estavam juntos. **– pensou a Hikari. – **Sim, quase de certeza que o Alex se veio encontrar com ela ali… se ao menos eu tivesse visto quem ela era… mas eu vou descobrir!

**Magicville**

A Lina estava nesse momento dentro de uma loja de bruxaria. A loja tinha vários artigos mágicos. Uma mulher gorda e velhota estava atrás dum balcão. Era a Margarida Amargurada, prima de uma bruxa famosa, a Margorete Amargurada.

**Margarida Amargurada: **Deseja alguma coisa menina?

**Lina: **Sim, por acaso desejo. Eu precisava que você me fizesse uma previsão, pode ser?

**Margarida Amargurada: **Claro. Venha até aqui.

A Margarida Amargurada levou a Lina até uma mesa redonda. Em cima da mesa estava uma bola de cristal. A bruxa sentou-se numa cadeira e a Lina sentou-se noutra.

**Margarida Amargurada: **Então minha querida, queria saber alguma coisa em especial?

**Lina: **Bem, primeiro queria saber se… vou ter sorte no amor.

**Margarida Amargurada: **Ah, essa é uma pergunta comum – **disse a velhota, sorrindo. – **Ok, deixei-me ver.

A bruxa começou a mexer as mãos por cima da bola de cristal, murmurando várias coisas. Depois parou e sorriu à Lina.

**Margarida Amargurada: **Vejo algumas dificuldades no campo amoroso, mas não se preocupe que tudo ficará bem.

**Lina: **Ah, assim fico mais descansada. Também gostava de saber se hoje a minha equipa vai vencer o torneio de jogos.

Depois de mais uns minutos, a Margarida Amargurada respondeu à Lina.

**Margarida Amargurada: **Lamento, mas prevejo que a sua equipa não vai vencer.

**Lina: **Oh não… **- disse a Lina, desanimada.**

**Margarida Amargurada: **Também previ outras coisas. Um amigo seu vai ter uma surpresa em breve, uma amiga sua vai ter de ter cuidado ou ainda vai enlouquecer e uma outra amiga sua vai ter problemas no seu namoro.

**Lina: **E não pode dizer-me quem vai passar por isso?

**Margarida Amargurada: **A bola de cristal não me revelou nomes, mas fique atenta.

**Lina: **Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar.

A Lina pagou à bruxa e saiu da loja.

**Margarida Amargurada: **O que foi aquilo que eu vi na bola de cristal? Parecia ser a sombra da morte…

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, todos se reuniram na praça da cidade. As provas recomeçaram e a equipa Magicville Mages perdeu três provas seguidas.

**Saki: **Pessoal, estou farta disto! Juntem-se todos!

Todos se juntaram, pois parecia que a Saki tinha um plano.

**Anna: **Qual é a tua ideia Saki?

**Hikari: **Ainda vai sair daqui disparate.

**Dejiko: **Deixa ouvir Hikari!

**Saki: **Então é assim, vocês ficam todos juntos. Eu actuo sozinha. Mokona, fica perto deles.

**Mokona: **Sim.

**Daphne: **Mas afinal qual é a tua ideia?

**Camy: **Explica lá Saki.

**Saki: **Nós temos de recuperar aquele pedaço de estrela, por isso, como estamos a perder, eu vou roubá-la. **– disse a Saki, cruzando os braços. – **E não tentem impedir-me!

**Alex: **Mas não devias roubar nada Saki!

**Aki: **Como me parece que vamos perder as provas… força Saki, vai lá roubar o pedaço de estrela.

**Musette: **Isto vai dar mau resultado, mas pronto, faz como quiseres. **– disse a Musette, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Saki: **Óptimo.

A Saki passou pelo meio da multidão, calmamente e depois, quando estava perto da mesa dos prémios, saltou rapidamente e agarrou no pedaço de estrela. As pessoas ficaram a olhar para ela, surpreendidas.

**Mário: **Ela está a roubar um dos prémios! Agarrem-na!

As pessoas começaram a mexer-se para agarrar a Saki, mas ela já ia a correr com o pedaço de estrela na mão, em direcção aos seus amigos.

**Saki: **Depressa Mokona, tira-nos daqui!

Com um flash de luz, o Mokona saltou. Os amigos e a Saki desapareceram todos, deixando as pessoas estupefactas.

**Mário: **Eles fugiram... o que quer dizer que a equipa Super Stars vence... mas fica sem um dos prémios... ah, não importa, também nem sabia o que era aquela coisa.

Mas a Dark Jynx, que estava no meio da multidão e tinha assistido a tudo, ficou horrorizada. Saltando para um portal negro, desapareceu dali e o feitiço que ela tinha posto nos membros da equipa Super Stars quebrou-se.

**Angie: **Hum… o que é que aconteceu? Ah, estava a participar no campeonato de jogos… mas porquê? Devia era estar a trabalhar durante todo o tempo.

**Magicville**

Quando a Dark Jynx apareceu perante a Rainha Beryl, a rainha parecia furiosa.

**Rainha Beryl: **Já sei que falhaste Dark Jynx. **– disse ela, num tom frio.**

**Dark Jynx: **Por favor, dê-me mais uma oportunidade…

**Rainha Beryl: **Eu avisei-te que era a tua última oportunidade. **– disse a Rainha Beryl, levantando uma das mãos. – **Adeus!

Lançando um raio contra a Dark Jynx, a Rainha Beryl destruiu-a.

**Rainha Beryl: **Dark Vegeta, vem cá!

Das sombras, um homem de cabelo espetado, o Dark Vegeta, surgiu perante a Rainha Beryl.

**Rainha Beryl: **Ficas tu encarregue de recuperar os pedaços de estrela.

**Dark Vegeta: **Já tomei a liberdade de enfeitiçar um dos portais que leva a um pedaço de estrela… se eles escolherem esse portal… vão ter uma desagradável surpresa. **– disse o Dark Vegeta, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

**Magicville**

Os dezasseis amigos apareceram a flutuar no espaço entre os mundos.

**Saki: **Vêem? O meu plano resultou! **– disse a Saki, feliz, mostrando o pedaço de estrela.**

**Ilda: **És uma génia Saki!

**Anna: **Não exageremos Ilda, mas até foi uma boa ideia.

**Camy: **Pronto, assim temos dois pedaços de estrela.

**Misuzu: **Ainda faltam alguns pedaços...

**Kai: **Acho que, se nos esforçarmos, vamos conseguir obter os outros pedaços de estrela.

**Lina: **Como alternativa, a Saki pode sempre roubar coisas e tornar-nos ricos.

**Os outros (menos a Saki): ¬¬**

**Saki:** Hum... podia tornar-me ladra profissional.

**Daphne: **Pessoal, vamos mas é despachar-nos e escolher outro portal.

**Hikari: **Ainda há aqui alguns, eu escolho aquele portal da esquerda.

**Dejiko: **Não, eu prefiro o outro da direita. **– disse a Dejiko.**

**Anna: **Olhem, eu gosto mais deste portal aqui. Este portal preto. **– disse a Anna, apontando para um portal negro.**

**Misuzu: **Não gosto muito desse... faz-me arrepios.

Enquanto os outros discutiam para que portal queriam ir, a Hikari foi a flutuar até ao Alex.

**Hikari: **Então Alex, com quem é que tu estavas na casa de banho?

**Alex: **E-eu não estava com ninguém na casa de banho Hikari,

**Hikari: **Tens a certeza Alex? A certeza absoluta?

**Alex: **Hikari, a casa de banho não é propriamente um bom lugar para encontros.

**Hikari: **Eu sei, mas vi aquela rapariga a sair da casa de banho dos rapazes.

**Alex: **Como eu te disse, ela enganou-se na casa de banho.

**Hikari: **Olha Alex, se ela se tivesse, simplesmente, enganado na casa de banho, entraria na outra casa de banho. Em vez disso, ela saiu dali a correr!

**Alex: **Talvez ela tenha ficado embaraçada por se ter enganado e fugiu de vergonha.

**Hikari: **Não me convences Alex. **– disse a Hikari, de braços cruzados.**

**Alex: **Olha Hikari, sem querer ser mal-educado, mesmo se eu estivesse a encontrar-me com alguém, o que é que tu tinhas a ver com isso? **– perguntou o Alex, com os braços cruzados.**

**Hikari: **Mas Alex...

**Alex: **Eu sei o que tu sentes por mim, mas já te disse uma vez, eu não sinto o mesmo. É pena, tu és uma óptima rapariga, mas eu não posso mandar nos meus sentimentos.

**Hikari: **Eu sei... **– disse a Hikari, desanimada.**

**Alex: **Agora, por favor, não toques mais no assunto da casa de banho, ok?

O Alex afastou-se a flutuar. A Hikari ficou cabisbaixa. Começavam a ouvir-se gritos entre a Dejiko e a Anna, que queriam ir para portais diferentes.

**Dejiko: **Vamos para este que eu quero e pronto!

**Anna: **Não, vamos para este! **– gritou a Anna, apontando para o portal negro.**

**Misuzu: **Eu não gosto do portal negro...

**Dejiko: **Vês? A Misuzu não gosta daquele portal!

**Sarah: **O que é que isso interessa? Nós vamos ter de ir a todos os portais, quer ela goste ou não.

**Anna: **Bem dito, Sarah.

**Sarah: **Eu sei falar muito bem. **– disse a Sarah, fazendo uma pose altiva.**

**Os outros: ¬¬ **Menos Sarah, menos...

**Camy: **Então, o que fazemos?

**Dejiko: **Acho melhor que nos separemos. Metade das pessoas vão para um portal e a outra metade para outro.

**Mokona: **Mokona acha que não se devem separar **– disse o Mokona, flutuando por cima da cabeça do Kai.**

**Musette: **Porque é que não tiramos à sorte?

**Brendan: **É uma boa maneira de escolher. **– concordou o Brendan.**

**Dejiko e Anna: **Tudo bem.

A Anina tirou um brinco e pôs o brinco na sua mão.

**Anina: **Fazemos assim. Eu tenho este brinco aqui, vou pôr as mãos atrás das costas e depois vou fechar as duas. **– explicou a Anina. – **Depois, a Dejiko vai escolher uma das mãos. Se ela acertar na mão que tem o brinco, vamos para o portal dela. Se ela não acertar, vamos para o portal que a Anna quer. Estão todos de acordo?

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. A Anina pôs as mãos atrás das costas, baralhou e depois estendeu as mãos, fechadas. A Dejiko ficou a olhar para as duas mãos, em dúvida.

**Dejiko: **Eu escolho... a mão da esquerda... não, espera... prefiro a mão da direita.

**Anina: **É a tua última escolha?

**Dejiko: **Sim. **– respondeu a Dejiko, com convicção.**

A Anina abriu a mão direita e... não tinha nada. Depois, abriu a mão esquerda e mostrou o brinco.

**Anna: **Aha! Pronto, ela errou, por isso o próximo portal por onde entraremos é o portal preto! **– disse a Anna, vitoriosa.**

**Dejiko: **Bolas, perdi...

**Anina: **Ok, está decidido. O próximo portal é aquele, o portal negro. **– disse a Anina, apontando para o portal.**

**Mokona: **Vamos!

O Mokona começou a usar o seu feitiço de teletransporte. A meio, quando estavam quase a entrar no portal, o Mokona ficou, subitamente, com os olhos vermelhos.

**Mokona: **Portal negro... o mistério... o medo... a morte... quando entrarem no portal, um segredo terão de desvendar. Caso não consigam, para sempre na ilha irão ficar.

**Brendan: **O que está ele a dizer?

**Misuzu: **Medo? Morte? **– perguntou a Misuzu, assustada.**

**Mokona: **Se o mistério não for resolvido e o culpado encontrado... todos morrerão e ninguém será poupado... Vemo-nos depois...

Com um novo flash de luz, todos entraram no portal.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Os nossos dezasseis heróis vão parar a uma ilha misteriosa. Lá, encontram uma mansão e… mais nada, nem ninguém. Em todos os quartos da mansão estão pendurados uns versos misteriosos e… acontecem fatalidades a algumas das personagens._

**Cantinho das Personagens – Tema 4: **Cores

**Alex: **Ah. Cores. Bom, eu gosto de azul-escuro e preto.

**Anna: **A minha cor favorita, sem dúvida, é o preto.

**Dejiko: **Por isso é que quiseste entrar no portal negro. Bom, eu gosto de azul claro, branco e amarelo.

**Lina: **Eu gosto de todas as cores.

**Anna: ¬¬ **Nota-se, por isso é que estás sempre a pintar o cabelo de uma cor diferente.

**Lina: **Bom, agora nem por isso. Não tenho tido tempo para pensar nisso.

**Sarah: **Eu gosto de cor-de-rosa, amarelo e cor-de-laranja.

**Daphne: **Rosa e branco. Cores maravilhosas.

**Ilda: **Bom, eu gosto de amarelo… não sei porquê, mas gosto…

**Saki: **Eu gosto de todas as cores escuras.

**Brendan: **Gosto de verde e azul. É só.

**Anina: **Ai… é complicado… acho que não tenho nenhuma cor favorita. Gosto de todas, mas não em demasia.

**Misuzu: **As cores claras são a minha paixão. O branco é uma cor linda.

**Hikari: **Gosto da cor branca e de rosa… mas não muito forte, ok?

**Aki: **Eu adoro vermelho!

**Camy: **Lilás é a minha cor preferida.

**Kai: **As minhas cores favoritas são o azul e o vermelho. A junção entre as duas cores é fenomenal.

**Musette: **Ah, eu sou a última a falar… porquê? Ah, tinha de calhar a alguém… tudo bem. Bom, eu gosto de muitas cores, excepto cinzento e preto.

**Anedota de Vida**

**16.**

A Saki vai ao médico e, ao fazer-lhe uns exames, o médico olha para ela com uma expressão desapontada.

**Médico: **Você está muito magra e nervosa. É do tabaco, tenho a certeza. Olhe, fume só um cigarro por refeição, ok?

Algum tempo depois, a Saki volta ao médico.

**Médico: **Oh, muito bem! Resultou! Você está mais gordinha.

**Saki: **Pudera senhor doutor. Como dez refeições por dia!

**Cantinho do Autor - 12:**

Olá a todos! Bom, na semana passada só consegui actualizar ao Domingo e esta semana aconteceu a mesma coisa. Não é que eu não tenha os capítulos escritos, pois já tenho vários escritores, mas é que depois ainda tenho de ler tudo e corrigir os erros, acrescentar o que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, o que vai acontecer, o cantinho das personagens, a anedota, este cantinho, o bom português e ainda as perguntas finais e isso leva imenso tempo.

Bom, a Saki acabou por resolver o problema deles não estarem a vencer os jogos para ganharem o pedaço de estrela. Agora lá vem mais uma parte misteriosa da fic (desculpem lá, mas eu adoro mistério XD)

Bom, já não escrevo mais, senão nunca mais consigo postar o capítulo no Adeus e até para a semana!

**Bom Português 4**

**Anna: **Ai, estou mesmo chateada!

**Sarah: **Porquê?

**Anna: **É que os trigémeos Zézinho, Serginho e Andrézinho disseram que iam passar por cá para me ver e não apareceram!

A Anna não está a dizer as coisas correctamente. Qual é a forma correcta da Anna dizer os nomes dos trigémeos?

**a) **Zézinho, Sérginho e Andrézinho

**b) **Zezinho, Serginho, Andrezinho

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Já pensaram em qual das respostas acham que está correcta? Então aqui vai a resposta.

A forma correcta é a forma b. As palavras terminadas em "inho" ou "inha" nunca são acentuadas graficamente.

**E se fosses tu?**

A Lina foi consultar uma bruxa que adivinha o futuro. Este gesto é comum no mundo da Lina, pois é baseado na magia.

**69 – E tu, já tiveste curiosidade de consultar um bruxo ou uma bruxa? Porquê?**

**70 – Se fosses a um bruxo ou uma bruxa e ele ou ela te previssem o futuro ou qualquer outra coisa, acreditarias no que ele ou ela te diriam?**

**71 – Em termos de superstições. És uma pessoa supersticiosa? **

A Saki, como medida desesperada, acabou por roubar o pedaço de estrela.

**72 – Se tu precisasses de algo que fosse muito importante, quer para ti ou para a tua família ou amigos e a única for de obteres isso seria roubando, o que farias? **

Cada personagem deu a sua opinião sobre a sua cor ou cores favoritas.

**73 – Pergunta óbvia. Qual ou quais são as tuas cores favoritas?**


	35. A Misteriosa Mansão Vinze

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis continuam em Wolfénia, para o campeonato de jogos, mas não está a ser fácil. Depois de várias derrotas, é altura deles descansarem. A Hikari, quando vai à casa de banho, vê uma rapariga a sair da casa de banho dos rapazes e logo a seguir sai o Alex._

_A Hikari fica desconfiada. A Lina, por seu lado, vai consultar uma bruxa, a bruxa Margarida Amargurada, que prevê que a Lina terá sorte no amor, mas vai ser complicado. Além disso, prevê que um amigo da Lina vai ter uma surpresa, uma amiga da Lina quase irá enlouquecer e que outra amiga da Lina terá problemas no namoro._

_Por fim, vendo que não vão conseguir ganhar o campeonato, a Saki resolve roubar o pedaço de estrela e com a ajuda do Mokona, eles voltam ao espaço entre os mundos. Enquanto isso, a Dark Jynx volta ao castelo negro e a Rainha Beryl destrói-a e põe o Dark Vegeta no lugar dela._

_O Dark Vegeta enfeitiça um dos portais, o portal negro. A Anna, sem saber que o portal está enfeitiçado, insiste que escolham aquele, mas a Dejiko opõe. Por fim, acaba por se fazer um jogo e a Anna ganhar. Eles entram no portal negro, mas subitamente o Mokona fica estranho, fala de mistérios e mortes e desaparece._

**Bom Português 5**

**Hikari: **Bolas, estou zangada.

**Anina: **Porquê Hikari?

**Hikari: **Ontem, no supermercado, pedi trezentas gramas de fiambre e deram só duzentas e cinquenta gramas.

Será que a Hikari está a dizer as coisas correctamente? Qual das hipóteses está correcta?

**a) **Duzentos gramas, Trezentos gramas

**b) **Duzentas gramas, Trezentas gramas

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Pensem em qual delas acham que está correcta e, no final do capítulo, eu direi qual das respostas está correcta.

**Capítulo 35: A Misteriosa Mansão Vinze**

Quando a Anna abriu os olhos, viu que estava deitada sobre areia. Ela olhou à sua volta e viu os outros a levantarem-se.

**Hikari: **Onde estamos?

Olhando à sua volta, a Anna pôde ver que estavam numa pequena praia. A Anna levantou-se e conseguiu ver tudo com maior clareza. Eles estavam numa ilha.

Muita água escura rodeava a ilha. Aquela pequena praia ficava na parte sul da ilha. A norte via-se uma grande elevação, o maior penhasco da ilha. Várias árvores de folhas verdes escuras podiam ser vistas na ilha.

Se a Anna tivesse explorado logo toda a ilha, podia ter visto que também haviam árvores de fruto, um espaço onde havia várias colmeias de abelha e uma pequena casa em ruínas do lado oeste da ilha.

Mesmo no centro da ilha, depois de se subir um carreiro de pedras negras, podia ver-se uma enorme mansão, pintada de branco. A mansão tinha dois andares, uma varanda que percorria os quartos do primeiro andar e estava equipada com muitas coisas modernas.

**Lina: **Está ali uma mansão. **– disse a Lina, apontando para o meio da ilha.**

**Anina: **Acho melhor irmos até lá. Afinal, deve ser o único lugar onde podemos ir agora.

**Brendan: **Espero que esteja lá alguém que nos possa ajudar.

**Misuzu: **Pessoal, não encontro o Mokona em lado nenhum!

Os outros olharam à sua volta e ninguém conseguiu localizar o Mokona.

**Camy: **Ele disse que nos via depois... será que ele não está aqui?

**Aki: **Olhem, ele pode estar naquela mansão. **– sugeriu a Aki. – **Porque é que nós não vamos até lá?

Todos começaram a andar e subiram o carreiro de pedras negras até à mansão. Ao chegarem à porta principal, a Dejiko bateu à porta. Esperaram uns segundos, mas ninguém veio abrir a porta.

**Sarah: **E agora? O que fazemos?

**Saki: **Se ninguém abre, entramos à força. **– disse a Saki, indo em direcção à porta e tentando arrombá-la.**

Mas não foi preciso, pois depois de um toque mais forte, a porta abriu sozinha.

**Misuzu: **A porta está aberta... e ninguém veio abrir... estou a ficar assustada.

**Hikari: **Calma Misuzu. **– disse a Hikari, dando-lhe uma pancadinha no braço.**

**Alex: **Fazemos assim, vamos entrar na mansão e ver se alguém aqui está.

O grupo entrou na casa e dividiu-se para encontrar alguém. A mansão tinha dezasseis quartos, oito casas de banho, uma enorme sala e uma enorme sala de jantar. A cozinha era espaçosa, a mansão tinha uma sala de jogos, uma sala onde se podiam ver filmes e uma vasta biblioteca.

O problema é que parecia não haver sinal de ninguém naquela mansão.

**Daphne: **Não encontrámos ninguém.

**Ilda: **Mas que coisa estranha...

**Musette: **Ficámos a saber uma coisa. Esta mansão chama-se mansão Vinze. Está uma placa ali perto da entrada a dizer isso. **– explicou a Musette.**

**Lina: **Querem saber uma coisa estranha? Eu fui ver todos os quartos e cada um deles está mobilado e...

**Sarah: **É normal que os quartos estejam mobilados Lina.

**Lina: **Deixa-me terminar. **– pediu a Lina. – **Em cada quarto... havia uma placa com o nome da pessoa que iria lá ficar. Em outras palavras, há um quarto para cada um.

**Misuzu: **Queres dizer que há um quarto que tem uma placa com o meu nome?

**Lina: **Com o teu, com o meu, com o da Anina, do Alex, da Anna, da Daphne, do Brendan e de todos os outros.

**Camy: **O Mokona falou em mistério e isto é um mistério... falou em medo e já estamos a ficar assustados... e também falou em morte...

**Anina: **Não vamos falar disso agora! **– disse a Anina, energeticamente. – **Temos de pensar é como vamos sair desta ilha.

**Brendan: **Eu estou a ficar com um pouco de fome.

**Lina: **Eu também.

**Anina: **Então vamos ver o que há na cozinha. **– sugeriu a Anina e todos a seguiram até à cozinha.**

A dispensa e o frigorífico estavam cheios. A cozinha estava totalmente equipada.

**Anina: **Bem, eu posso preparar alguma coisa para nós. Musette, Daphne e Dejiko, podem ajudar-me?

**Musette: **Claro, eu sei cozinhar razoavelmente.

**Daphne: **Vamos a isto! **– disse a Daphne, abrindo o frigorifico, para ver o que iriam escolher.**

**Dejiko: **Vocês podem ir descansar. Nós chamamos quando o jantar estiver pronto.

**Magicville**

Enquanto o Brendan foi para a sala de jogos com a Lina e a Ilda, o Alex foi ver como era a biblioteca. A Anna, a Saki, o Kai e a Aki foram percorrer a ilha, para verem se encontravam alguém. A Camy, a Misuzu, a Hikari e a Sarah dirigiram-se cada uma ao seu quarto.

No quarto da Camy, ela estava deitada sobre a sua cama, que tinha uma colcha amarela e cor-de-rosa.

**Camy (pensando): **Uma ilha, aparentemente deserta, quartos com os nossos nomes e o Mokona desaparecido. Algo está mal... ele falou em mistério, medo e morte. Será que alguém vai morrer? Oh meu Deus, não quero morrer!

A Misuzu também estava deitada sobre a sua cama. Ela olhou pela janela do seu quarto e viu o Kai, a Saki, a Anna e a Aki contornarem a casa, dirigindo-se ao penhasco da ilha.

**Misuzu (pensando): **Esta ilha... esta mansão... tudo é esquisito! A água do mar é quase negra e não podemos sair desta ilha. Mas porque nos trouxeram para cá? Não vi nenhum pedaço de estrela até agora. Algo mau vai acontecer, sinto isso. E as palavras do Mokona só parecem vir confirmar os meus receios. Estamos em perigo... todos nós!

A Sara estava sentada numa cadeira, em frente ao espelho. A Sarah olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho. Apesar de tudo, estava bonita.

**Sarah: **Quem me dera que esta ilha fosse uma ilha de férias. Mas não está sol. A praia é pequena e ainda por cima tenho de aturar aqueles chatos. Mas porque é que tive de vir parar aqui? O Mokona falou em morte... mas eu não vou morrer... a morte é para os outros, não é para mim!

Por fim, no seu quarto, a Hikari estava levantada. Por cima da sua cómoda estava uma espécie de quadro. Apesar de estar emoldurado, parecia ser um poema ou algo assim.

**O Poema era assim: (Prestem atenção que vai ser importante)**

_Dezasseis pessoas na mansão Vinze_

_Uma delas leva uma pancada e então restam quinze._

_Quinze pessoas, chocadas com o que aconteceu_

_Uma é apanhada de surpresa e restam catorze._

_Catorze pessoas, na ilha com esperança_

_A uma é dado um tiro e restam treze._

_Treze pessoas desconfiadas, enquanto o bolo coze_

_Para uma a vida chegou ao fim e restam doze._

_Doze pessoas vão jantar e olham para o bronze_

_Uma delas engasga-se e então restam onze._

_Onze pessoas em agitação, metem as mãos pelos pés_

_Uma delas adormece para sempre e então restam dez._

_Dez pessoas vão almoçar enquanto não chove;_

_Uma delas decide não comer e então restam nove._

_Nove pessoas a dormir: não é biscoito!_

_Uma delas levanta-se, não tem sorte e então restam oito._

_Oito pessoas foram dar uma volta, por onde lhes compete;_

_Uma não quis mais voltar e então restam sete._

_Sete pessoas vão rachar lenha, mas eis_

_Que um deles se corta e então restam seis._

_Seis pessoas de uma colmeia fazem brinco;_

_A uma picou uma abelha e então restam cinco._

_Cinco pessoas foram caminhar, a tomar ar no mato;_

_Uma ficou perdida e então restam quatro._

_Quatro pessoas no mar; para uma foi a última vez_

_Os outros nada puderam fazer e então restam três._

_Três pessoas andando pela casa. E depois?_

_O urso abraçou um e então restam dois._

_Duas pessoas ao sol, com medo até de uma pluma;_

_Uma delas acaba por morrer e então fica só uma._

_Uma pessoa está aqui só, das dezasseis apenas restou uma;_

_Por fim ela enforcou-se e não ficou nenhuma._

**Hikari (pensando): **Que poema mais estranho... dezasseis pessoas... nós somos dezasseis… que coincidência... Será que? Não, lá estou eu a imaginar coisas. Esta mansão é normalíssima e estou com pessoas que conheço... sendo elas Devil Divas ou não... mas acho que confio nelas... confio... confio...

**Magicville**

A Anna, a Saki, o Kai e a Aki estavam de regresso à entrada da mansão. Apesar de terem percorrido todo o perímetro da ilha, não tinham encontrado ninguém.

**Anna: **Chegamos à conclusão de que... afinal somos só nós nesta ilha.

**Kai: **Por um lado é bom. Assim não temos de nos preocupar com a morte, como o Mokona disse. Não há estranhos entre nós.

**Aki: **Bem... mas há Devil Divas...

**Saki: **Achas que nós é que vos iríamos matar? **– perguntou a Saki, zangada. – **Isso não nos ia levar a lado nenhum.

**Kai: **Calma, não é preciso entrarem em stress pessoal.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram a voz da Anina a dizer que o jantar estava pronto. Eles entraram em casa e dirigiram-se à sala de jantar. Todos se reuniram e se sentaram à mesa, excepto a Anina e a Dejiko, que estavam a pôr a comida na mesa.

**Anina: **Hoje decidimos fazer massa à bolonhesa, espero que gostem. **– disse a Anina sentando-se no seu lugar.**

**Lina: **Eu quero é comer!

**Ilda: **Eu também estou cheia de fome, pouco me interessa o que vou comer. **– disse a Ilda, servindo-se apressadamente.**

**Dejiko: **¬¬ Grande consideração pelo nosso trabalho.

**Sarah: **Oh, que engraçado. Olhem para ali!

A Sarah estava a apontar para uma pequena mesa que se encontrava ao um canto da sala de jantar. Em cima da mesa estavam dezasseis estatuetas de bronze. O que era mais estranho é que cada figura estava rigorosamente esculpida como cada um dos nossos heróis.

**Ilda: **Têm a nossa forma.

**Musette: **Mais uma coisa misteriosa…

O jantar decorreu normalmente. Todos comeram muito e falaram muito também. Naquele momento, os problemas deles foram esquecidos.

A noite caiu rapidamente. Eles queriam reunir-se para tentarem descobrir como sair daquela ilha, mas estavam tão cansados que decidiram ir deitar-se e conversar no dia seguinte. Depois das portas que davam para a rua terem sido trancadas, cada um foi para o seu quarto e deitaram-se.

**Magicville**

Nem todas as pessoas tinham conseguido adormecer ainda. Depois de algum tempo sem conseguir adormecer, o Kai decidiu que iria à cozinha, bebia um copo de leite e depois voltava à sua cama e tentava adormecer.

O Kai saiu do seu quarto e desceu as escadas. Depois de algum tempo na cozinha e de ter bebido o copo de leite, subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar, onde se situavam todos os quartos.

Quando o Kai se ia a dirigir ao seu quarto, não ouviu os passos de alguém atrás de si. A pessoa tinha um ferro na mão. Num movimento rápido, o ferro embateu contra a parte de trás da cabeça do Kai. O Kai caiu no chão, morto, enquanto sangue escorria da sua cabeça.

_Dezasseis pessoas na mansão Vinze_

_Uma delas leva uma pancada e então restam quinze._

**Magicville**

A Aki acordou e espreguiçou-se. Apesar da chegada atribulada àquela ilha, a Aki estava cansada na noite anterior e tinha dormido muito bem. Depois de se vestir (ao abrir o guarda fatos encontrou roupas que eram exactamente do seu tamanho) a Aki preparou-se para sair do quarto.

Antes disso, a Aki decidiu ir à casa de banho. Todos os quartos tinham o mesmo método: Havia um quarto, uma casa de banho a separar esse quarto e outro quarto.

Esquema: Quarto – **Casa de Banho **– Quarto. Os dois quartos partilham a mesma casa de banho.

A Aki estava num quarto, a Camy estava no outro e ambas partilhavam aquela casa de banho. Depois de ir à casa de banho, a Aki saiu de lá e preparou-se para descer as escadas para o andar de baixo, até que viu o Kai, estendido no chão.

Ela aproximou-se do Kai a correr e baixou-se examinando a situação. Ao ver o sangue, soltou um grito de pânico. Passado uns segundos, várias portas abriram-se e algumas das pessoas saíram para o corredor.

A Misuzu desmaiou ao ver o Kai naquele estado. A Dejiko amparou-a. A Camy ajudou a Aki a levantar-se, enquanto o Alex e a Hikari olhavam para o corpo do Kai, estendido no chão. A Anna, que estava à porta do seu quarto, não se quis aproximar da cena.

**Alex: **Não há dúvida, foi atingido por este ferro na parte de trás da cabeça. **– disse o Alex, olhando para o ferro, que tinha sido deixado ao lado do corpo do Kai.**

**Hikari: **Eu tinha visto esse ferro na arrecadação, quando andámos a percorrer a casa para ver se alguém aqui estava. – **explicou a Hikari.**

**Aki: **O m-meu irmão... está morto? **– perguntou a Aki, chorando.**

**Alex: **O corpo está frio... está morto.

A Aki começou a chorar ainda mais. A Camy tentou ajudá-la. A Dejiko e o Alex levaram a Misuzu para o seu quarto e a Dejiko ficou à espera que ela recuperasse os sentidos.

O Alex foi chamar o Brendan e, juntos, levaram o corpo do Kai para o seu quarto e deitaram-no na sua cama, cobrindo em seguida o corpo com um lençol. A Hikari e a Musette limparam o sangue e a Anna livrou-se do ferro, atirando-o ao mar.

Quando a Anina soube do sucedido foi-se completamente abaixo e ficou fechada no quarto todo o dia. A Aki também ficou no quarto todo o dia, com a Camy e a Dejiko a tentarem apoiá-la. O único que a Anina deixava entrar no seu quarto era o Alex.

**Anina: **É horrível... como é que isto pôde ter acontecido? Ainda por cima com o Kai? **– perguntou a Anina, abraçando o Alex.**

**Alex: **Calma Anina. Não sei o que se pode ter passado. **– disse o Alex. – **Alguém de fora deve ter entrado aqui durante a noite... e fez aquilo ao Kai.

**Anina: **Se eu soubesse quem foi... essa pessoa iria pagar! **– disse a Anina, profundamente zangada.**

Os outros pareciam muito abalados com o que tinha acontecido ao Kai. As Devil Divas andaram caladas durante todo o dia. Ninguém teve cabeça para iniciar a conversa de como iriam sair daquela ilha. Além disso, a estatueta com a forma do Kai desapareceu misteriosamente.

A Misuzu acordou a meio da manhã e pegou no quadro que estava no seu quarto (havia um quadro com aquele poema em cada quarto) a Misuzu ficou a olhar fixamente para ele, até que a Dejiko entrou no quarto.

**Dejiko: **Então, estás melhor?

**Misuzu: **Sim, estou. **– disse a Misuzu, meio alheia. – **Como está a Aki?

**Dejiko: **Mal. Mas mesmo assim, está a tentar recompor-se. A Anina está pior.

**Misuzu: **Coitada. Nem me lembrei dela. Perder assim o namorado...

**Dejiko: **Porque é que estás a segurar no quadro com o poema?

**Misuzu: **Não é nada. **– mentiu a Misuzu. – **Podes deixar-me sozinha, por favor?

**Dejiko: **Está bem.

A Dejiko saiu e a Misuzu ficou a olhar para o quadro. Uma leve suspeita começava a emergir na mente da Misuzu.

A noite chegou depressa. O Alex foi levar a comida ao quarto da Anina e a Camy foi levar a comida ao quarto da Aki.

**Camy: **Está aqui a tua comida Aki.

**Aki: **Não tenho fome. **– disse a Aki, mecanicamente.**

**Camy: **Tens de comer. **– disse a Camy, pousando a bandeja de comida na cama.**

**Aki: **Já disse que não! **– gritou a Aki, empurrando a bandeja de comida, que caiu no chão, com estrondo.**

**Camy: **Aki! **– gritou a Camy, zangada.**

**Aki: **Deixa-me sozinha e em paz. **– disse a Aki, virando a cara. – **Sai!

Carregando a bandeja, agora sem metade das coisas, pois elas tinham caído no chão, a Camy saiu do quarto.

**Camy (pensando): **Ela está muito perturbada. Coitada...

Depois do jantar, quase toda a gente foi para os seus quartos. Apesar da casa ser moderna, não havia rádios, televisões, nem telefones. Não havia como comunicar com o exterior.

A Anna, a Sarah, a Ilda e a Saki eram as únicas que permaneciam sem estar nos seus quartos. As quatro Devil Divas estavam a conversar e todas pareciam abaladas.

**Sarah: **O que aconteceu... foi indescritível! Como é que alguém pôde matar o Kai?

**Anna: **Não compreendo... não, não compreendo.

**Saki: **Nós revistámos toda a ilha. Não havia aqui mais ninguém!

**Ilda: **Talvez a pessoa esteja escondida em algum lugar. **– sugeriu a Ilda. – **Ou veio até à ilha enquanto estávamos a dormir.

**Sarah: **De qualquer maneira, eu vou trancar a porta do meu quarto. Não quero aparecer morta amanhã.

**Ilda: **Estou cansada. Acho que me vou deitar.

**Saki: **Eu também vou contigo.

**Anna: **Eu fico aqui mais algum tempo. Não tenho sono.

**Sarah: **Então até amanhã. – **disse a Sarah e ela e as outras duas saíram dali, subindo as escadas até aos seus quartos.**

A Anna ficou na sala de estar, sentada num sofá, a pensar. A morte do Kai tinha sido estranha. Era muito improvável que alguém tivesse vindo à ilha de noite e se tivesse ido embora. Claro que alguém poderia estar escondido na ilha, nalgum lugar que eles não tinham encontrado.

Mas a Anna começava a desconfiar. As portas da mansão tinham ficado trancadas, tal como as janelas e tudo o mais. As fechaduras não tinham sido forçadas, por isso, a pessoa que tinha atacado o Kai tinha de estar naquela casa.

Subitamente, a Anna ouviu o rangido da porta da rua. Ela correu para o hall de entrada. A porta estava entreaberta. Com cuidado, ela saiu para a rua. O luar iluminava tudo e não havia ninguém à vista.

A Anna começou a dar a volta à casa. Não viu ninguém. Decidiu ir até ao penhasco. Dali poderia ver a maior parte da ilha. Quando lá chegou, olhou para a parte da ilha que era visível, mas não havia ninguém há vista.

A Anna virou-se e ficou a olhar para a lua, bem alto no céu. O mar batia nas rochas abaixo. Tudo parecia calmo. A Anna suspirou. Como iriam sair daquela ilha? Se ao menos pudessem usar magia... mas nessa tarde a Daphne tinha tentado e a magia deles não funcionava ali.

Enquanto estava ali, a pensar, alguém se aproximou por detrás dela. A Anna ouviu passos e virou-se rapidamente, mas já foi tarde. Quando se virou, um par de mãos agarrou-lhe o pescoço com força.

A Anna tentou resistir. Se tivesse a sua magia, teria conseguido. Mas as mãos apertavam o seu pescoço com força. A Anna não conseguia respirar. O seu rosto começou a ficar roxo, congestionado e por fim, a Anna morreu asfixiada.

A pessoa que a tinha asfixiado largou a Anna e o corpo dela caiu no chão, bem à beira do penhasco. A pessoa afastou-se dali.

_Quinze pessoas, chocadas com o que aconteceu_

_Uma é apanhada de surpresa e restam catorze._

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Dois a menos, restam catorze. Os sobreviventes começam a ficar cada vez com mais medo e mais mortes ocorrem, até que a desconfiança se começa a instalar entre todos. Além disso, as estatuetas com a forma deles começam a desaparecer._

**Cantinho das Personagens – Tema 5: **Casas

**Alex: **Ah, eu acho que a minha casa ideal, seria uma casa de tamanho médio e muito confortável.

**Sarah: **Bom, concordo com a parte do confortável, mas uma casa tem de ser enorme para que seja bom viver lá.

**Daphne: **Não concordo, Sarah. Eu vivi numa enorme mansão e não achei muito bom viver lá. Não estou a dizer que não gostava, mas uma casa pequena é mais acolhedora.

**Lina: **Eu sou adepta de "um amor e uma cabana". Acho isso, tão romântico. Vocês não acham?

**Kai: **Vocês estão só a falar de vivendas, não é? Pois eu gosto mais de apartamentos, tal como os que temos… ou tivemos, em Magicville.

**Dejiko: **Concordo com o Kai. Os apartamentos são mais seguros. Acho que nenhum ladrão se vai lembrar de assaltar um apartamento que fique no quarto andar, não acham?

**Camy: **Já não digo nada. Hoje em dia, muita gente consegue voar. Não é novidade nenhuma.

**Aki: **Vocês estão a falar de vivendas isoladas ou apartamentos com muitos andares, mas o que eu gostava mesmo era de um condomínio fechado. Só com seis espaços para se viver e mais nada. E é um meio seguro, pois às vezes até têm seguranças.

**Ilda: **Seguro, mas muito caro.

**Saki: **É, o preço das casas está pela hora da morte.

**Misuzu: **Ai credo, não me fales em mortes!

**Anedota de Vida**

**17.**

A Ilda está, pacatamente, a trabalhar num supermercado, quando de repente, entra lá um homem armado e diz:

**Homem: **Isto é um assalto!

Vira-se a Ilda e diz:

**Ilda: **Não é nada! Você está enganado. Isto é um supermercado!

**Cantinho do Autor - 13:**

Olá a todos! Bom, lá ficam vocês a pensar que, mais uma vez, ando a matar as minhas pobres personagens. Mas como sabem, aqui as mortes _podem_ não ser definitivas. Mas vejam bem que eu disse _podem._

Então, primeiro vou explicar porque é que me lembrei da mansão. A mansão e o que irá acontecer será inspirado no livro "As Dez Figuras Negras" ou "O Caso dos Dez Negrinhos" da escritora Agatha Chrisite, a minha escritora preferia, que escreveu imensos livros policiais.

Ora bem, este livro em que me baseei é, sem dúvida, o melhor que já li, pois faz a pessoa suspeitar de tudo e todos e, a pouco e pouco, além das personagens irem morrendo, começam a haver suspeitos e desvendam-se mistérios. Na livro, cada personagem tinha um segredo terrível.

Neste caso, isso já não vai aparecer, pois os segredos terríveis já foram revelados na fase anterior. Depois, vou esclarecer porque é que o Kai e a Anna morreram primeiro… bom, porque não eram personagens criadas por nenhum escritor ou escritora, por isso não havia problema de eles morrerem logo.

E pronto, o mistério vai continuar por mais uns dois ou três capítulos, penso eu. Tomem atenção à rima (feita por mim, é claro) e que revela um pouco do que vai acontecer. Adeus e até para a semana!

**Bom Português 5**

**Hikari: **Bolas, estou zangada.

**Anina: **Porquê Hikari?

**Hikari: **Ontem, no supermercado, pedi trezentas gramas de fiambre e deram só duzentas e cinquenta gramas.

Será que a Hikari está a dizer as coisas correctamente? Qual das hipóteses está correcta?

**a) **Duzentos gramas, Trezentos gramas

**b) **Duzentas gramas, Trezentas gramas

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Já pensaram em qual das respostas acham que está correcta? Então aqui vai a resposta.

A resposta correcta é a resposta a. A palavra grama, usada como unidade de peso é masculina. A palavra grama é feminina quando é utilizada como sinónimo de relva ou erva.

**E se fosses tu?**

Neste capítulo, os nossos heróis chegaram à ilha e à misteriosa mansão Vinze.

**74 – Se, por um acaso ou algo estranho, fosses parar a um local que não conhecias de lado nenhum, o que é que achas que farias primeiro?**

A Anina e a Aki ficaram bastante mal por causa da morte do Kai.

**75 – Qual das duas achas que está a sofrer mais? Porquê?**

As personagens debateram, no cantinho das personagens, os tipos de casas que gostavam.

**76 – E tu, gostavas mais de apartamentos, vivendas ou condomínio fechado? Porquê?**

**77 – Achas melhor teres vizinhos por perto ou não? Porquê?**


	36. Os Crimes Continuam

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos dezasseis heróis chegam a uma ilha misteriosa, com uma mansão no meio, a mansão Vinze. Apesar de procurarem pela ilha, não encontram lá ninguém. Além disso, a casa tem quartos onde estão escritos os nomes das pessoas e uma misteriosa rima está presente em todos os quartos._

_Os nossos heróis, apesar de assustados, querem arranjar maneira de sair da ilha. Isto, até que o Kai morre, quando alguém lhe dá uma pancada na cabeça, com um ferro. A Anina e a Aki ficam muito mal e os outros também ficam em estado de choque._

_Ninguém tem cabeça para pensar como é que irão sair da ilha. Só que no dia seguinte, a Anna ouve um barulho à noite, quando está sozinha e vai até à rua. Ela vai ver o mar e alguém a estrangula._

**Bom Português 6**

**Anina: **Rubrica esse documento o mais depressa possível, Kai.

**Kai: **Deteste a minha rúbrica. Parece um orangotango a perseguir o Tarzan.

Só um deles é que disse ou escreveu correctamente uma das palavras. Como é que acham que se escreve?

**a) **Rubrica

**b) **Rúbrica

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Pensem em qual delas acham que está correcta e, no final do capítulo, eu direi qual das respostas está correcta.

**Capítulo 36: Os Crimes Continuam**

**O Poema era assim: (Prestem atenção que vai ser importante)**

_Dezasseis pessoas na mansão Vinze_

_Uma delas leva uma pancada e então restam quinze. _**– Kai**

_Quinze pessoas, chocadas com o que aconteceu_

_Uma é apanhada de surpresa e restam catorze. _**– Anna**

_Catorze pessoas, na ilha com esperança_

_A uma é dado um tiro e restam treze._

_Treze pessoas desconfiadas, enquanto o bolo coze_

_Para uma a vida chegou ao fim e restam doze._

_Doze pessoas vão jantar e olham para o bronze_

_Uma delas engasga-se e então restam onze._

_Onze pessoas em agitação, metem as mãos pelos pés_

_Uma delas adormece para sempre e então restam dez._

_Dez pessoas vão almoçar enquanto não chove;_

_Uma delas decide não comer e então restam nove._

_Nove pessoas a dormir: não é biscoito!_

_Uma delas levanta-se, não tem sorte e então restam oito._

_Oito pessoas foram dar uma volta, por onde lhes compete;_

_Uma não quis mais voltar e então restam sete._

_Sete pessoas vão rachar lenha, mas eis_

_Que um deles se corta e então restam seis._

_Seis pessoas de uma colmeia fazem brinco;_

_A uma picou uma abelha e então restam cinco._

_Cinco pessoas foram caminhar, a tomar ar no mato;_

_Uma ficou perdida e então restam quatro._

_Quatro pessoas no mar; para um foi a última vez_

_Os outros nada puderam fazer e então restam três._

_Três pessoas andando pela casa. E depois?_

_O urso abraçou um e então restam dois._

_Duas pessoas ao sol, com medo até de uma pluma;_

_Uma delas acaba por morrer e então fica só uma._

_Uma pessoa está aqui só, das dezasseis apenas restou uma;_

_Por fim ela enforcou-se e não ficou nenhuma._

Era o terceiro dia naquela ilha misteriosa. A Dejiko e a Daphne estavam levantadas há algum tempo, a preparar o pequeno-almoço. O Alex desceu as escadas e foi ter com elas à cozinha.

**Alex: **Bom dia meninas, já estão a pé há muito tempo?

**Daphne: **Alguém tem de fazer o pequeno-almoço. **– disse a Daphne, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Dejiko:** A Anina ainda não está em condições de nos ajudar e a Musette já está levantada, mas ficou a arrumar os nossos quartos.

**Alex: **Eu ajudo-vos no que puder. Os outros já devem estar quase a descer.

E o Alex tinha razão. Daí a alguns minutos, os outros começaram a descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço. A Aki não desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço e a Camy decidiu levá-lo ao quarto.

**Camy: **Bom dia Aki. **– disse a Camy, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de comida.**

**Aki: **Olá. **– disse a Aki, com uma expressão desanimada. – **Camy, desculpa por ter mandado a bandeja de comida para o chão, ontem.

**Camy: **Eu compreendo. **– disse a Camy, pousando a bandeja na cama. – **Hoje vais ter é de comer tudo.

A Aki acenou afirmativamente e começou a comer. A Camy sentou-se numa ponta da cama.

**Camy: **Eu sei que a morte do Kai foi trágica, mas tens de superar isso Aki.

**Aki: **Sim, eu sei. **– disse a Aki, calmamente. – **Só espero que isto seja um pesadelo e eu acorde rapidamente.

**Camy: **Aki...

**Aki: **Este é um universo alternativo, tudo pode acontecer. Nada me garante que o Kai esteja mesmo morto e não possa voltar. **– disse a Aki. – **Eu tenho esperança que tudo fique bem no final.

Na sala de jantar, os outros tomavam o pequeno-almoço. A Anina tinha descido para tomar o pequeno-almoço nesse dia. Apesar da sua postura rígida, estava a tentar ir em frente com a perda do Kai.

**Ilda: **Pessoal, a Anna ainda não veio tomar o pequeno-almoço. Será que ficou doente?

**Sarah: **Eu vou chamá-la. **– disse a Sarah, levantando-se e subindo as escadas até ao quarto da Anna.**

A Sarah desceu pouco depois e foi até à sala de jantar.

**Sarah: **Ela não está no quarto. E a cama dela não estava desfeita, por isso, ou ela fez a cama ou não dormiu no quarto.

**Misuzu: **Devemos ir procurá-la. **– sugeriu a Misuzu.**

Todos procuraram na mansão, mas não encontraram a Anna. Por fim, decidiram procurar fora de mansão. Foram a Ilda e a Saki que encontraram o corpo da Anna à beira do penhasco.

**Ilda: **Ela... ela... está...

**Saki: **Sim, está morta!

Com a ajuda do Brendan e do Alex, o corpo da Anna foi carregado para a mansão, até ao quarto da Anna e depois deitaram o corpo da Anna na cama, cobrindo-o com um lençol.

Todos, excepto a Aki, se reuniram na sala de estar. A Ilda chorava imenso, a Sarah e a Saki mantinham-se inexpressivas. A Daphne tinha uma pequena lágrima no canto do olho.

**Brendan: **Duas mortes. Como é que ela morreu?

**Anina: **Diria que foi asfixiada. Dá para notar pelas marcas no pescoço dela. **– explicou a Anina.**

**Camy: **Mas quem é que a assassinou?

**Lina: **Acho que neste momento, ninguém pode responder a essa pergunta.

**Anina: **Pessoal, temos de pensar num plano para conseguirmos sair desta maldita ilha. **– disse a Anina, com convicção.**

**Musette: **E o que é que tu sugeres Anina?

**Anina: **Não sei. Neste momento não tenho ideias. Digam-me vocês as vossas ideias.

**Brendan: **Bem, eu tenho uma ideia, mas pode parecer disparatada, para já não falar de complicada.

**Dejiko: **Não importa, é melhor isso que nada. Diz.

**Brendan: **Podíamos construir um pára-quedas. **– sugeriu o Brendan.**

Os outros ficaram um pouco surpreendidos.

**Lina: **Mas nós não sabemos fazer um pára-quedas.

**Brendan: **É assim, precisamos de metal, tecido resistente, amarras para que o pára-quedas não se desintegre e penso que é só.

**Alex: **Então só temos de procurar esses materiais, certo? Acho que devem existir coisas dessas na ilha.

**Camy: **Ok, vamos procurar!

O grupo separou-se para procurarem melhor. Quando a Misuzu passou pela sala de jantar, olhou de relance para a mesa das estatuetas de bronze e ficou espantada.

**Misuzu: **Hum… só estão aqui catorze estatuetas… mas ontem estavam aqui quinze! Oh não, a estatueta da Anna desapareceu… mas porquê?

A Dejiko estava a procurar algum tipo de amarras perto das colmeias de abelhas. Ouvia-se o zumbido das abelhas.

**Dejiko: **Hum… o que é que eu poderia usar para fazer de amarras? Tem de ser algo resistente.

Enquanto a Dejiko estava imersa a pensar, alguém se aproximou dela. Ela virou-se para essa pessoa e sorriu-lhe, até que viu que essa pessoa tinha uma pistola na mão.

**Dejiko: **Para que é que é essa pistola?

A Dejiko não obteve resposta, pois no memento seguinte, a pessoa elevou a pistola e deu um tiro certeiro na cabeça da Dejiko, que caiu no chão, morta.

_Catorze pessoas, na ilha com esperança_

_A uma é dado um tiro e restam treze._

**Magicville**

Só encontraram o corpo da Dejiko quatro horas depois, pois a Misuzu começou a ficar alarmada, pois a Dejiko não voltava.

O Alex e o Brendan transportaram o corpo da Dejiko até ao quarto dela, deitaram o corpo na cama e cobriram-no com um lençol.

Esse dia passou. A Misuzu andava muito chorosa. A Aki, por seu lado, tinha finalmente recuperado e já saia do quarto.

**Anina: **Pessoal, eu sei que a morte da Dejiko nos chocou a todos, mas não podemos desmoralizar agora.

**Brendan: **O mais estranho é que, procurámos em todo o lado e não encontrámos mais ninguém na ilha.

**Alex: **Aposto que o assassino está escondido num lugar que nós não conhecemos. **– disse o Alex, abanando a cabeça.**

**Camy: **Temos de encontrar o pedaço de estrela. Assim vamos poder voltar para o espaço entre os mundos e deixar isto tudo para trás.

**Lina: **Sim, talvez eles não tenham morrido realmente e voltem ao normal quando sairmos deste mundo. **– disse a Lina, de modo optimista.**

**Musette: **Bem pessoal, vou fazer um bolo. Pode ser que nos anime um pouco.

A Musette foi para a cozinha. Os outros foram cada uma para seu lado. O Alex regressou à biblioteca, para procurar informação sobre aquela ilha. A Hikari regressou ao seu quarto. Os outros foram andar sem qualquer destino.

A Misuzu entrou no seu quarto e deitou-se na sua cama. Ficou a pensar durante uns segundos. Depois, levantou-se da cama e foi ver a rima que estava no quadro. _Enquanto o bolo coze_, dizia a rima.

A Misuzu desceu até à sala de jantar e foi até à mesa com as estatuetas de bronze. De repente, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. No dia anterior estavam ali catorze estatuetas, mas hoje só restavam treze. A estatueta com a forma da Dejiko tinha desaparecido.

**Misuzu: **Acho que começo a entender…

A Misuzu subiu rapidamente as escadas e bateu à porta do quarto da Hikari. A Hikari abriu.

**Hikari: **O que foi Misuzu?

**Misuzu: **Preciso de falar contigo.

**Hikari: **Está bem. Entra.

A Misuzu entrou no quarto da Hikari e começou a falar.

**Misuzu: **Agora só restam treze estatuetas de bronze. As estatuetas da Anna, da Dejiko e do Kai desapareceram. E somos só treze agora. Eu acho que, de cada vez que alguém morre, desaparece uma estatueta.

**Hikari: **Misuzu, tu andas cansada. **– disse a Hikari, dando-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas. – **Começas a pensar coisas… mas não é verdade.

**Misuzu: **É verdade sim! **– gritou a Misuzu. – **As estatuetas desapareceram porque eles morreram!

**Hikari: **É melhor ires dormir um pouco Misuzu. Estás muito cansada.

A Misuzu saiu do quarto da Hikari, furiosa. Ela tinha pensado que a Hikari a iria apoiar e acreditar na teoria dela, mas a Hikari não tinha acreditado. A Misuzu voltou ao seu quarto e foi ler a rima.

Algo iria acontecer enquanto o bolo cozia. A Misuzu saiu do seu quarto a correr e desceu as escadas, quase chocando com a Ilda.

**Ilda: **Ei! Cuidado!

**Misuzu: **Desculpa Ilda, mas estou com pressa. **– disse a Misuzu, dirigindo-se à cozinha.**

**Ilda: **Mas o que é que ela vai fazer?

Quando a Misuzu entrou na cozinha, a Musette e a Daphne estavam lá a conversar.

**Misuzu: **O bolo já está a cozer? **– perguntou a Misuzu, sem fôlego, entrando na cozinha.**

**Daphne: **Está. **– respondeu a Daphne. – **Mas o que se passa Misuzu? Parece que andaste a correr.

**Misuzu: **Eu depois explico. **– disse a Misuzu, apressadamente. – **Não se separem uma da outra, fiquem sempre juntas.

A Misuzu saiu apressadamente da cozinha, deixando a Daphne e a Musette confusas.

**Misuzu (pensando): **Alguém vai morrer enquanto o bolo coze, mas quem? Tenho de ver onde estão os outros e reuni-los todos, pois, se alguém estiver sozinho, vai morrer.

A Misuzu correu até à pequena praia, mas não estava lá ninguém.

**Misuzu (pensando): **Talvez... já sei! Vou até ao penhasco, dali será mais fácil ver onde estão os outros.

Mas ao virar-se, a Misuzu viu um rosto que conhecia e os olhos da Misuzu pousaram sobre uma grande faca que essa pessoa tinha na mão.

**Misuzu: **Mas o que... tu! És tu que andas a matar as pessoas!

**Voz: **E tu és a próxima.

O assassino saltou sobre a Misuzu e começou a esfaqueá-la. A Misuzu gritou, até que caiu no chão, morta, depois de várias facadas.

_Treze pessoas desconfiadas, enquanto o bolo coze_

_Para uma a vida chegou ao fim e restam doze._

**Magicville**

Só uma hora depois é que deram com o corpo da Misuzu. Mais uma vez, um corpo foi levado para o seu quarto e pousado na cama, sendo tapado por um lençol.

**Ilda: **Que horror. Numa casa com dezasseis quartos, quatro deles têm cadáveres.

**Sarah: **Temos de arranjar uma maneira de sair desta ilha. Eu não quero morrer.

**Saki: **Se tivéssemos um barco... **– disse a Saki, pensativa.**

**Musette: **E sobre o pára-quedas, alguém encontrou material?

**Brendan: **Não é possível fazermos o pára-quedas. Falta-nos metal e o tecido que arranjámos não é nada resistente.

**Aki: **Provavelmente nem chegaria a terra.

**Hikari: **Não podemos sair desta ilha, não é? **– perguntou a Hikari, levantando-se. – **Estamos todos condenados a morrer aqui!

A Hikari saiu da sala. A Anina foi atrás dela. Os outros ficaram sentados.

**Alex: **Isto está a mexer com todos nós.

**Camy: **Quem me dera que isto fosse um pesadelo e eu acordasse.

**Lina: **Temos de nos proteger e não andarmos sozinhos.

**Saki: **Não sei se isso vai resultar. – **disse a Saki, abanando a cabeça. – **O assassino ou assassina pode muito bem matar várias pessoas de uma vez.

**Sarah: **Mas afinal quem é esse assassino e onde se esconde?

No quarto da Hikari, ela tinha-se lançado para cima da cama. A Anina entrou nesse momento.

**Anina: **Hikari, tu estás muito perturbada.

**Hikari: **A Misuzu veio falar comigo. Ela estava preocupada. Ela sabia algo, mas eu não lhe prestei atenção. **– disse a Hikari, começando a chorar.**

**Anina: **Hikari, tem calma. A culpa da morte da Misuzu não é tua.

**Hikari: **Por favor Anina, deixa-me sozinha.

A Anina saiu do quarto, deixando a Hikari entregue aos seus pensamentos.

**Magicville**

A Hikari só desceu para jantar. Todos pareciam abalados pela morte da Misuzu e dos outros três antes dela.

Enquanto jantavam, a Hikari lembrou-se da conversa da Misuzu sobre as estatuetas de bronze. A Hikari levantou-se e foi até à mesa onde estavam as estatuetas.

**Hikari: **Cheguem todos aqui. **– ordenou a Hikari e todos se levantaram. – **A Misuzu avisou-me que, de cada vez que uma pessoa morria, desaparecia uma das estatuetas de bronze, aquela que lhe pertencia e é verdade. Vejam, a estatueta da Misuzu desapareceu.

Os outros olharam para as estatuetas e tiveram de concordar que faltavam ali as quatro estatuetas das pessoas que tinham morrido.

**Musette: **Realmente, é estranho.

**Alex: **Parece-me um jogo macabro do tal assassino.

**Daphne: **Fazer desaparecer as estatuetas... realmente, quem se iria lembrar disso? **– perguntou a Daphne, franzindo o sobrolho.**

**Lina: **A única coisa que sei é que isto tudo é muito estranho e quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

**Brendan: **Pessoal, de momento não vamos poder fazer nada. Vamos mas é terminar o jantar.

Os outros concordaram e terminaram de comer o jantar. Depois, todos se reuniram na sala de estar.

**Aki: **Temos de ver o ponto da situação.

**Sarah: **Morreram quatro pessoas e não encontrámos qualquer assassino. **– resumiu a Sarah.**

**Brendan: **A ilha foi toda revistada. Não encontrámos mais ninguém.

**Saki: **Claro que o assassino pode ter vindo até à ilha e ido embora outra vez. Ou está escondido nalgum lado que desconhecemos.

**Hikari: **Isto parece tudo muito complicado.

**Alex: **Estou farto de pensar nisto. E se ouvíssemos uma música ou algo assim?

Apesar de não haver rádios na casa, havia um velho gramofone. O Alex foi até ele e viu que um velho disco estava lá.

**Alex: **Está aqui um disco... chama-se o canto dos cisnes.

**Anina: **Oh... **– disse a Anina, surpreendida.**

**Sarah: **O que foi?

**Anina: **Os cisnes cantam antes de morrerem... isto é mau sinal.

**Alex: **Vamos ver o que tem o disco.

O Alex pôs o gramofone a funcionar. De repente, ouviu-se uma voz estranha.

**Voz: **_Todos vocês vão morrer! Nenhum vai sobreviver! Pelos crimes que cometeram irão pagar e até os inocentes que estão com vocês irão ao inferno parar. Preparem-se para o assassino invisível, que com todos vai acabar. No fim, nenhum irá sobrar._

Todos ouviram o que o gramofone tinha dito e, logo de seguida, a Sarah desmaiou. A Ilda e a Saki ajudaram a deitá-la no sofá.

**Daphne: **O que se passou?

**Brendan: **Está só desmaiada.

Os outros esperaram, até que a Sarah recuperou os sentidos.

**Sarah: **Eu desmaiei? Oh, foi por causa daquele estúpido disco!

Todos começaram a andar de um lado para o outro, umas vezes conversando, outras sozinhos. O Brendan pousou o seu copo em cima de uma mesa e foi falar com a Sarah.

Enquanto isso acontecia, uma pessoa aproximou-se do copo do Brendan e deitou para lá uma pequena pastilha branca. Mal entrou em contacto com a bebida, a pastilha dissolveu-se.

Pouco depois, o Brendan foi buscar o seu copo e bebeu o líquido que estava lá dentro. Três segundos depois, o Brendan começou a agarrar a sua garganta, com uma expressão de intensa dor.

**Anina: **O que se passa?

**Musette: **Brendan? Diz qualquer coisa! **– gritou a Musette, aflita.**

Mas o Brendan não conseguiu falar, pois caiu no chão, morto.

**Alex: **Está morto.

**Ilda: **Mas como? Engasgou-se?

**Alex: **Podia dizer-se isso. **– disse o Alex, pegando no copo do Brendan e cheirando-o - **Mas... este copo tem um cheiro estranho…

**Anina: **Estou a começar a perceber... cheiro estranho na bebida... só pode ser veneno!

_Doze pessoas vão jantar e olham para o bronze_

_Uma delas engasga-se e então restam onze._

**Magicville**

No castelo negro, a Rainha Beryl olhava para a sua bola de cristal, sorrindo maliciosamente.

**Rainha Beryl: **Muito bem Dark Vegeta. Arranjaste um bom plano.

O Dark Vegeta, que também estava ali, sorriu-lhe.

**Dark Vegeta: **Depois de enfeitiçar o portal, enfeiticei também um deles. A pessoa que eu enfeiticei já matou alguns dos outros e vai continuar, até não sobrar nenhum.

**Rainha Beryl: **E eles ainda nem desconfiam que um deles é que está a acabar com eles.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ O grupo fica mais reduzido e as desconfianças começam a acentuar-se. Morrem mais pessoas, até que é feita uma prova e se comprova que um deles é que tem de ser um assassino. Mas ninguém sabe qual deles é que é._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 31:**

**Anna: **Bom, eu fui desta para melhor… outra vez. Já é a segunda vez que morro nesta fic.

**Brendan: **Para mim é a primeira vez.

**Hikari: **A Misuzu já estava a começar a perceber o esquema da coisa.

**Misuzu: **Pois, mas alguém acabou comigo. Eu, que sou tão boazinha!

**Ilda: **Ah, és boa, mas não és esperta como eu!

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**Ilda: **Estão a olhar para mim com essa cara de mongos, mas a verdade é que eu ainda estou viva e alguns de vocês já foram desta para melhor.

**Kai: **Bem, isso é verdade.

**Anina: **Então agora o Kai está vivo neste cantinho ou é um fantasma a falar?

**Sarah: **Não faço ideia.

**Aki: **E onde está o Mokona?

**Camy: **Pois é. Ele desapareceu do mapa…

**Dejiko: **Bom, o que eu acho é que ele só vai voltar quando sairmos desta ilha.

**Daphne: **Isso quer dizer que estás a contar que consigamos sair daqui, né?

**Dejiko: **Obviamente. Se morrermos todos, a fic acaba.

**Os outros: **Sim, é verdade.

**Ilda: **Ena pá, tu és esperta!

**Dejiko: **Pois. Aprende comigo Ilda, olha que eu não duro para sempre.

**Anedota de Vida**

**18.**

Quando o Brendan entrou em casa, todo sujo, a Musette olhou para ela com um olhar reprovador.

**Musette: **Vens num lindo estado, Brendan! O que é que te aconteceu?

**Brendan: **Caí na lama.

**Musette: **Na lama? Com as calças novas?

**Brendan: **O que é que queres? Não tive tempo de as tirar!

**Cantinho do Autor - 14:**

Olá a todos! Bem, algumas personagens já foram desta para melhor e apenas um dos sobreviventes é o assassino ou assassina. Mais uma vez, podem tentar adivinhar o assassino e, desta vez é mais fácil, porque como vão morrendo pessoas, vão ficando menos suspeitos.

Sobre o cantinho das personagens, se se lembram, nesta terceira fase tinham aparecido temas para as personagens discutirem naquele cantinho, mas agora não achei que fosse grande ideia e voltou a ser o cantinho das personagens de sempre.

Tenho andado ocupado e nem tenho pegado em nada da fic, ou seja, não tenho escrito capítulos nenhuns, mas como já escrevi até ao capítulo 50 e como só posto um capítulo por semana, tenho tempo para me inspirar, né? XP

Ainda não sei se vou terminar a fic no final da quarta fase, que é a que estou a escrever ou se continuo. É que, por um lado, eu queria que uma fic minha chegasse aos 100 capítulos e cinquenta já são metade. Por outro lado, não sei se é boa ideia ou não. Bom, esperem pela parte das perguntas que eu já vos peço opinião. Até para a semana!

**Bom Português 6**

**Anina: **Rubrica esse documento o mais depressa possível, Kai.

**Kai: **Deteste a minha rúbrica. Parece um orangotango a perseguir o Tarzan.

Só um deles é que disse ou escreveu correctamente uma das palavras. Como é que acham que se escreve?

**a) **Rubrica

**b) **Rúbrica

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Já pensaram em qual das respostas acham que está correcta? Então aqui vai a resposta.

A resposta correcta é a resposta a. A palavra rubrica (substantivo ou verbo) é uma palavra grave, não sendo acentuada. Apesar disso, o substantivo, na oralidade é pronunciado como uma palavra esdrúxula.

**E se fosses tu?**

O grupo quer sair da ilha, mas não sabe como.

**78 – Se fosses tu a estar na ilha, o que é que achas que fazias para tentar sair de lá?**

Apesar deles ainda não desconfiarem, um deles está a matar os outros.

**79 – Se tu estivesses na ilha e começasses a desconfiar dos teus amigos, o que é que farias para te protegeres?**

Como disse no cantinho do autor, preciso da vossa opinião sobre a fic. Por favor, digam-me a vossa opinião sincera, mesmo que achem que eu não vou gostar da resposta, ok? Sejam sinceros na resposta.

**80 – Acham que a fic deve continuar, por exemplo, até ao capítulo 100 ou que deveria acabar antes? Porquê?**

Se acham que a fic deve continuar, não precisam de responder à próxima pergunta. Se acham que a fic deve terminar, por favor respondam à próxima pergunta.

**81 – Porque é que a fic deve terminar? Está a ficar repetitiva por causa das personagens ou da história? O que é que acham que está mal? Será que se mudassem algumas coisas, a fic poderia ficar mais interessante e continuar? E que coisas é que acham que é preciso mudar?**

Por favor, respondam com coerência porque eu preciso de saber a vossa opinião.

**P.S: **Vou publicar a História Maluca 4, a melhor das histórias malucas e que vale a pena ler. Se quiserem, dêem um saltinho pela história.


	37. Um de Nós!

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **O misterioso assassino, que é um dos nossos heróis faz mais algumas vitimas, desta vez, a Misuzu, que começara a perceber como as coisas estavam a funcionar; a Dejiko e o Brendan. Os sobreviventes estão em pânico e não sabem o que fazer.

**Bom Português 7 - Último**

**Ilda: **Ai, mas que desarrumação é esta?

**Sarah: **Ora, é que eu estive à procura de umas roupas.

**Ilda: **Ai sim? Pois isto agora parece a républica das bananas!

**Sarah: **Não parece nada. E diz-se república.

**Ilda: **Não senhora. Diz-se e escreve-se républica.

Só uma delas é que disse ou escreveu correctamente uma das palavras. Como é que acham que se escreve?

**a) **Républica

**b) **República

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Pensem em qual delas acham que está correcta e, no final do capítulo, eu direi qual das respostas está correcta.

**Capítulo 37: Um de Nós!**

**O Poema era assim: (Prestem atenção que vai ser importante)**

_Dezasseis pessoas na mansão Vinze_

_Uma delas leva uma pancada e então restam quinze. _**– _Kai_**

_Quinze pessoas, chocadas com o que aconteceu_

_Uma é apanhada de surpresa e restam catorze. _**– _Anna_**

_Catorze pessoas, na ilha com esperança_

_A uma é dado um tiro e restam treze.** - Dejiko**_

_Treze pessoas desconfiadas, enquanto o bolo coze_

_Para uma a vida chegou ao fim e restam doze. - **Misuzu**_

_Doze pessoas vão jantar e olham para o bronze_

_Uma delas engasga-se e então restam onze. **- Brendan**_

_Onze pessoas em agitação, metem as mãos pelos pés_

_Uma delas adormece para sempre e então restam dez._

_Dez pessoas vão almoçar enquanto não chove;_

_Uma delas decide não comer e então restam nove._

_Nove pessoas a dormir: não é biscoito!_

_Uma delas levanta-se, não tem sorte e então restam oito._

_Oito pessoas foram dar uma volta, por onde lhes compete;_

_Uma não quis mais voltar e então restam sete._

_Sete pessoas vão rachar lenha, mas eis_

_Que um deles se corta e então restam seis._

_Seis pessoas de uma colmeia fazem brinco;_

_A uma picou uma abelha e então restam cinco._

_Cinco pessoas foram caminhar, a tomar ar no mato;_

_Uma ficou perdida e então restam quatro._

_Quatro pessoas no mar; para um foi a última vez_

_Os outros nada puderam fazer e então restam três._

_Três pessoas andando pela casa. E depois?_

_O urso abraçou um e então restam dois._

_Duas pessoas ao sol, com medo até de uma pluma;_

_Uma delas acaba por morrer e então fica só uma._

_Uma pessoa está aqui só, das dezasseis apenas restou uma;_

_Por fim ela enforcou-se e não ficou nenhuma._

Todos ficaram a olhar para o Brendan, estendido no chão, morto. A Saki e o Alex levaram o corpo do Brendan para o quarto dele e taparam-no com um lençol.

Depois, a Saki e o Alex voltaram para a sala de estar, onde os outros os esperavam.

**Sarah: **Como é que o veneno foi parar ao copo do Brendan?

**Lina: **Nós andávamos de um lado para o outro, qualquer pessoa podia ter posto ali o veneno.

**Anina: **Sim, qualquer pessoa que estivesse nesta sala, mas só se fosse uma pessoa que nós conhecemos. **– disse a Anina, desconfiada.**

**Musette: **O que queres dizer com isso Anina?

**Anina: **Era impossível que um estranho tivesse entrado na sala, pois nós iríamos ver que ele era um estranho...

**Alex: **Estás a insinuar que foi um de nós que envenenou o Brendan? Essa é uma ideia completamente disparatada!

**Musette: **Desculpa Anina, mas o Alex tem razão. **– concordou a Musette, abanando a cabeça.**

**Ilda: **Alguém deve ter entrado aqui sem nós vermos. Ou o copo já continha veneno. O Brendan ainda não tinha bebido nada.

**Saki: **Sim, a Ilda tem razão.

**Camy: **Devíamos ir deitar-nos. Amanhã vamos pensar num plano para sairmos daqui.

Todos subiram as escadas e foi cada um para o seu quarto. Passaram-se algumas horas. A Sarah estava inquieta e não conseguia dormir.

Ela levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto. Por fim, decidiu ir até à cozinha beber um copo de leite. Talvez assim conseguisse dormir finalmente.

Quando chegou à cozinha, estava lá outra pessoa.

**Sarah: **Então, também não conseguiste dormir?

**Pessoa: **Não. Mas vou tomar um comprimido para dormir.

**Sarah: **Ah, encontraste comprimidos para dormir? Então dá-me um para eu dormir também.

A pessoa deu um comprimido à Sarah e foi-se embora. A Sarah bebeu o seu leite e tomou o comprimido. Logo a seguir, voltou para o seu quarto e deitou-se. Adormeceu rapidamente.

_Onze pessoas em agitação, metem as mãos pelos pés_

_Uma delas adormece para sempre e então restam dez._

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Ilda estranhou o atrasado da Sarah para se levantar e foi chamá-la. Deu com ela morta, durante o sono. Para além disso, a estatueta da Sarah tinha desaparecido.

**Anina: **Mais uma morte.

**Aki: **Mas como é que o assassino se escapa sempre?

**Alex: **Neste caso, podemos supor que ela morreu durante o sono. Foi encontrada uma caixa de soporíferos na cozinha. **– explicou o Alex.**

**Camy: **Provavelmente ela tomou um dos soporíferos ou até mais do que um.

**Ilda: **Mas um soporífero não mata ninguém.

**Anina: **A minha teoria é que, o comprimido que ela tomou continha veneno. **– disse a Anina, cruzando os braços.**

**Hikari: **Talvez tenhas razão Anina. **– disse a Hikari, pensativa. – **Podia ter sido veneno.

O resto da manhã passou-se rapidamente. A maioria das pessoas não estava com cabeça para conversar. A Ilda fechou-se no quarto até à hora de almoço, a Aki decidiu ir até ao penhasco, para ver se conseguia encontrar uma maneira de saírem daquela ilha, mas foi em vão.

A Hikari sentou-se na sua cama e ficou pensativa. Mais uma morte… era tudo muito estranho. Passados uns segundos, a Hikari levantou-se e releu aquela horrorosa rima. A rima falava de almoço e eles iriam almoçar em breve.

Subitamente, a Hikari sentiu-se inquieta. E se a Anina tivesse razão e um deles fosse o assassino? Poderia ser verdade. Claro que ela não era a assassina, mas quem poderia ser?

Há uma da tarde, o almoço preparado pela Anina, pela Daphne e pela Musette estava pronto.

Todos se sentaram à mesa, até que a Ilda notou a ausência da Saki.

**Ilda: **Pessoal, onde está a Saki?

**Musette: **Não faço ideia.

**Alex: **Eu vi-a sair de casa em direcção àquela casa em ruínas que há de um dos lados da ilha. **– disse ele.**

**Aki: **Acho que me cruzei com ela e ela ia para lá, mas não tenho a certeza.

**Hikari: **Vamos lá procurá-la! – **disse a Hikari, levantando-se rapidamente, temendo o pior.**

Todos se apressaram a ir até à casa em ruínas. Quando lá chegaram, os seus receios confirmaram-se. Uma viga do tecto, que estava podre, tinha-se desprendido e tinha caído directamente sobre a Saki, esmagando-lhe a cabeça e o tronco.

_Dez pessoas vão almoçar enquanto não chove;_

_Uma delas decide não comer e então restam nove._

**Magicville**

O Alex, a Hikari e a Musette levaram o que restava do corpo da Saki para o quarto dela. Todos na casa estavam bastante chocados pela morte violenta da Saki.

Nessa tarde, a Hikari lembrou-se de ir ver se a estatueta da Saki tinha desaparecido e, tal como ela previra, a estatueta tinha desaparecido.

Ao passar no corredor, a Hikari passou pela Anina e ambas trocaram um olhar. A Hikari ficou surpreendida ao ver a desconfiança no olhar da Anina. A Anina estava convencida de que um deles era o assassino e, até agora, essa possibilidade não tinha passado, seriamente, pela cabeça da Hikari.

**Magicville**

Depois do jantar, todos se reuniram na sala. Estava na altura de pensarem numa maneira de sair daquela maldita ilha.

**Anina: **A ideia do Brendan, que já não está entre nós, não resultou por causa da falta de materiais.

**Alex: **Sim, um pára-quedas era uma ideia muito complicada. Não deu para ser feito. **– disse o Alex, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Musette: **Se ao menos tivéssemos uma ideia que prestasse… se o assassino vem para cá de barco, o que para mim faz todo o sentido, é porque deve haver terra perto daqui.

**Hikari: **Achas mesmo que o assassino vem até aqui de barco, mata uma pessoa e depois se vai embora? **– perguntou a Hikari, que começava a achar que essa teoria não era muito convincente.**

**Musette: **Acho. Não temos provas de como é que ele aparece, por isso, a minha teoria é esta.

**Lina: **Não se ponham agora a discutir isso, temos é de pensar numa maneira de sairmos daqui.

**Aki: **Se formos pela lógica, deve ser impossível sairmos da ilha pelo ar. **– disse a Aki, pensando nas possibilidades e abanando a cabeça. Estavam demasiado limitados.**

**Camy: **Só se tivéssemos o pára-quedas ou um avião.

**Daphne: **Qualquer uma dessas ideias está fora de questão.

**Ilda: **Bem, também é impossível sairmos da ilha por terra.

**Anina: **Esperem, tive uma ideia! **– disse a Anina, levantando-se. – **E se nós fizéssemos uma fogueira no penhasco? Temos muita lenha aqui na ilha e se fizermos uma fogueira grande, alguém há-de ver o fumo e irá vir para cá salvar-nos.

**Alex: **É uma ideia excelente!

**Lina: **Hoje já é muito tarde para fazermos a tal fogueira, mas amanhã podemos ir cortar lenha, levá-la para o penhasco e acendê-la.

**Musette: **Então fica combinado. Amanhã fazemos a fogueira.

Os outros concordaram. Antes de irem dormir, trancaram as portas, as janelas e revistaram a casa de uma ponta a outra. Não havia vestígios de ninguém ali.

**Ilda: **Parece que esta noite, podemos dormir descansados.

**Musette: **O assassino não está cá dentro, por isso, não temos nada a temer.

Todos se foram deitar. A meio da noite, a Musette acordou. Tinha ouvido alguma coisa no corredor. Com cautela, abriu a porta que dava para o corredor. Não se via ninguém.

Subitamente a Musette ouviu uma voz a chamá-la, muito baixinho. A Musette foi até ao corredor e encontrou ali uma pessoa que ela conhecia muito bem. Essa pessoa tinha uma das mãos atrás das costas.

**Musette: **O que é que estás aqui a fazer, no meio do corredor?

**Pessoa: **Tinha de falar contigo.

**Musette: **E não podias esperar pela manhã para falares comigo?

De repente, a pessoa tirou uma enorme faca de detrás das costas. Num movimento rápido, espetou a faca no estômago da Musette. A faca trespassou-a de um lado ao outro. A Musette caiu no chão, morta instantaneamente.

_Nove pessoas a dormir: não é biscoito!_

_Uma delas levanta-se, não tem sorte e então restam oito._

**Magicville**

Eram exactamente oito e meia da manhã, quando se ouviu um grito vindo do corredor. A Ilda tinha encontrado o corpo da Musette e tinha dado o alarme.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, oito pessoas encontravam-se sentadas à mesa do pequeno-almoço. Todas estavam muito nervosas. O corpo da Musette tinha sido levado para o seu quarto. A estatueta da Musette tinha desaparecido e mais uma morte tinha ocorrido.

**Ilda: **Expliquem-me, como é que o assassino conseguiu entrar aqui em casa. Nós fechámos todas as portas e janelas. **– disse a Ilda, sem perceber.**

**Anina: **Não é preciso ser muito inteligente para chegar à conclusão a que eu cheguei.

**Alex: **Que conclusão?

**Anina: **As portas e janelas foram fechadas, nenhuma foi forçada ou partida. Ninguém entrou cá em casa.

**Camy: **E isso quer dizer o quê?

**Anina: **Acordem pessoal! **– gritou a Anina, zangada, levantando-se. – **Se ninguém entrou e ninguém além de nós estava cá dentro, quer dizer que foi um de nós que matou a Musette!

Durante uns segundos, todos ficaram a olhar para a Anina, sem perceber. Depois, a Ilda soltou um grito, a Hikari tapou a boca com as mãos e o Alex abanou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

**Aki: **Anina, penso que estás a exagerar.

**Camy: **Porque é que algum de nós iria matar a Musette?

**Anina: **Essa é uma boa pergunta, mas eu não sei a resposta. **– disse a Anina. – **De qualquer maneira, não vou ficar aqui para descobrir. Vou fazer a fogueira no penhasco para ver se alguém nos vem salvar.

Todos os outros concordaram. Todos começaram a trabalhar, mas a desconfiança já se instalava entre eles. Todos foram pela ilha, à procura de lenha. Eles entreolhavam-se, desconfiados. Por fim, a fogueira foi acesa no topo do penhasco.

**Anina: **Eu vou ficar aqui. Não quero voltar para a casa. **– disse a Anina. – **Não se preocupem que eu não vou deixar que o fogo se apague.

Os outros regressaram à casa ou foram dar uma volta pela ilha. Secretamente, a Anina sentia-se mais segura sozinha e além disso, no topo do penhasco, o lugar mais alto da ilha, poderia ver quem se aproximava e precaver-se.

Passaram duas horas. A Anina continuava no penhasco. De vez em quando, alguém trazia mais lenha para a fogueira.

Mas o assassino ou assassina estava de olho na Anina. Vinte minutos mais tarde, a pessoa responsável pelas mortes subiu até ao penhasco, com um punhado de lenha debaixo do braço.

**Pessoa: **Aqui tens Anina. **– disse a pessoa, dando alguma lenha à Anina e deitando outra parte da lenha na fogueira.**

**Anina: **Obrigada.

A Anina virou-se de costas para a pessoa e, num movimento rápido, a pessoa deitou um pequeno explosivo para a fogueira. A pessoa regressou pelo carreiro abaixo, até à mansão. Iria demorar algum tempo até o explosivo actuar.

Cuidadosamente, a pessoa contornou a mansão e foi até uma área onde haviam imensas árvores abatidas, prontas a serem cortadas. Era ali que cortavam a madeira. Um machado estava ali perto.

No cimo do penhasco, a Anina não sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. As chamas envolveram o explosivo e, com um estrondo enorme, deu-se uma explosão de chamas. A Anina, que estava perto da fogueira, foi envolvida pelas chamas, morrendo carbonizada.

_Oito pessoas foram dar uma volta, por onde lhes compete;_

_Uma não quis mais voltar e então restam sete._

**Magicville**

Mas as mortes ainda não tinham terminado. A Ilda foi até à área das árvores cortadas, para ir buscar lenha. Lá, encontrou o assassino ou assassina, mas claro que não sabia que essa pessoa seria a pessoa que iria causar a sua morte.

**Ilda: **Olá, então estás aqui para buscar lenha? Eu também. Ouvi agora um estrondo enorme. De certeza que foi a Daphne a fazer um cozinhado mal feito ou a Anina pôs demasiada lenha na fogueira. Vim cortar alguma para levarmos para casa. Nem sabia que tínhamos uma lareira a carvão na sala, pensava que era uma lareira eléctrica.

**Pessoa: **Ah, então corta tu primeiro a tua lenha, eu tenho tempo.

A Ilda pegou no machado e cortou alguma lenha. Por fim, pousou o machado e agarrou num punhado de lenha cortada.

**Ilda: **Já está. Agora vou voltar para casa. Até logo.

A Ilda virou costas e começou a caminhar em direcção à casa. A pessoa que estava com ela, pegou no machado e, num movimento muito rápido, enterrou o machado bem no meio da cabeça da Ilda.

A Ilda caiu no chão, morta, espalhando os pedaços de lenha pelo chão e deixando um vasto rasto de sangue.

_Sete pessoas vão rachar lenha, mas eis_

_Que um deles se corta e então restam seis._

**Magicville**

Eram nove e meia da noite. Seis pessoas estavam deitadas, cada uma na sua cama, cada uma no seu quarto e com a porta bem trancada.

Os incidentes daquela tarde tinham mexido com os seis sobreviventes: Alex, Hikari, Lina, Camy, Daphne e Aki.

Quando tinham levado os corpos da Anina e da Ilda para os quartos, tinham sentido que estavam condenados. Aquela ilha parecia agora uma prisão e, um a um, todos estavam a ser punidos com uma sentença de morte.

Depois da explosão, algumas pessoas correram até ao penhasco e depararam-se com a Anina, morta. Resolveram reunir-se todos, mas faltava a Ilda. Eles foram procurá-la e encontraram-na no lugar onde a tinham matado.

Todos ficaram imensamente nervosos. Duas mortes na mesma tarde e de duas maneiras brutais. O corpo da Anina estava irreconhecível e a Ilda, com a cabeça rachada ao meio… não havia palavras para descrever.

Para piorar a situação, as estatuetas da Anina e da Ilda tinham desaparecido. Restavam seis pessoas, cinco inocentes e uma culpada pelas mortes dos outros. A fogueira no penhasco tinha sido apagada, pois tinham medo que causasse a morte a mais alguém.

Ao jantar, tinham comido comida enlatada, pois a Daphne, a única sobrevivente que sabia cozinhar alguma coisa, estava demasiado transtornada para ir preparar alguma coisa.

Nenhum deles sabia o que se iria passar no dia seguinte, mas de uma coisa os cinco inocentes tinha consciência: não queriam morrer… mas a pessoa que os andava a matar não iria satisfazer-lhes esse desejo.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Restam seis sobreviventes e um deles é um assassino, que já matou várias vezes. Vão ocorrer mais mortes… mas há uma pessoa que descobre quem é que é o assassino ou assassina._

**Cantinho das Personagens, O Confessionário – 32:**

Testemunho dos seis sobreviventes.

**Hikari: **Estou assustadíssima. Mais mortes. A Anina tinha razão. Por momentos, desconfiei que ela é que nos andava a matar. A Anina era muito inteligente, descobriu a situação antes de nós… apesar da Misuzu também ter estado desconfiada. Isto está a ficar difícil. Somos só seis. Não conseguimos sair desta ilha…

**Alex: **A morte da Anina foi brutal. Queimada viva. Uma morte horrível. Aliás, todas as mortes foram horríveis. Agora trancamo-nos nos nossos quarto e olhamos desconfiados uns para os outros. A Hikari parece a mais desconfiada de todos.

**Aki: **Continuo a não ter a certeza de que a Anina tinha razão. Será mesmo um de nós? Nenhum de nós é um assassino ou assassina… bom, tudo bem que temos uns segredos complicados, mas isso não quer dizer nada… ou quer?

**Camy: **Está um clima esquisito aqui. Já vi a Lina olhar para mim com uma expressão muito séria. Acho que ela desconfia de mim. Não sei porquê, mas desconfia.

**Lina: **Eu estou convencida que a Camy é assassina. Não sei porquê… mas tenho a certeza que é ela! Eu dou-me bem com ela… ou pelo menos dava, mas não sou ceguinha. Ela tem-se mostrado muito calada e muito menos frontal do que costuma ser…

**Daphne: **Suponho que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, os outros vão desconfiar de mim. Afinal, eu já fui uma das Devil Divas e a única que ainda permanece viva. Parece horroroso falar disto, mas é verdade. Esta ilha é horrorosa. Quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

**Anedota de Vida**

**19.**

A Anina, no futuro, casada com o Kai, vai falar com ele.

**Anina: **Querido, hoje o relógio da sala caiu da parede e, por pouco, não caiu em cima da cabeça da minha mãe.

**Kai (aborrecido): **Maldito relógio! Está sempre atrasado…

**Cantinho do Autor - 15:**

Olá a todos! Antes de mais, quero dizer que só vai haver mais um capítulo e meio sobre esta parte da ilha e das mortes, depois começa um novo tema. Neste capítulo, como repararam, morreu imensa gente.

É que eu achei, e acho que vocês vão concordar, que se fosse a matar só dois por capítulo, nunca mais saía daqui e assim, fez-se "uma limpeza quase geral", restando apenas seis sobreviventes.

O fanfiction . net, tem andado meio maluco e não me manda alertas, nem para reviews, nem para histórias dos outros autores, por isso, se actualizarem alguma história vossa, avisem-me, porque senão é provável que eu não saiba, porque os alertas não me chegam. É só a mim ou a vocês também acontece isso?

Bom, por fim, este mistério está a chegar ao fim e parece mais fácil do que o mistério da morte da Umbridge, porque os suspeitos foram eliminados. Um dos seis é um assassino, conseguem adivinhar qual? Até para a semana! Ah, antes disso, este vai ser o último bom português, ok? Xau!

**Bom Português 7 - Último**

**Ilda: **Ai, mas que desarrumação é esta?

**Sarah: **Ora, é que eu estive à procura de umas roupas.

**Ilda: **Ai sim? Pois isto agora parece a républica das bananas!

**Sarah: **Não parece nada. E diz-se república.

**Ilda: **Não senhora. Diz-se e escreve-se républica.

Só uma delas é que disse ou escreveu correctamente uma das palavras. Como é que acham que se escreve?

**a) **Républica

**b) **República

Uma das formas está correcta, a outra não. Já pensaram em qual das respostas acham que está correcta? Então aqui vai a resposta.

A resposta correcta é a resposta b. Só há acentos gráficos nas três últimas sílabas de uma palavra.

**E se fosses tu?**

Aconteceram várias mortes neste capítulo.

**82 – Das personagens que morreram: Anina, queimada; Ilda, com uma machadada; Musette, apunhalada; Saki, atingida por uma viga de madeira ou Sarah, morrendo durante o sono, qual é que achas que foi a pior morte?**

**83 – E qual achas que foi a menos dolorosa? (Acho que está é bastante óbvia, mas pronto)**

Seis sobreviventes, um assassino ou assassina.

**84 – Olhando para as seis personagens: Hikari, Alex, Aki, Camy, Lina e Daphne. Qual delas achas que é a pessoa que está a matar os outros?**


	38. A Rima Chega ao Fim

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **O misterioso assassino, que é um dos nossos heróis faz mais algumas vítimas, deixando apenas seis sobreviventes. Qual deles é o culpado?

**Capítulo 38: A Rima Chega ao Fim**

**O Poema era assim: (Prestem atenção que vai ser importante)**

_Dezasseis pessoas na mansão Vinze  
__Uma delas leva uma pancada e então restam quinze. **- Kai**_

_Quinze pessoas, chocadas com o que aconteceu  
__Uma é apanhada de surpresa e restam catorze. **- Anna**_

_Catorze pessoas, na ilha com esperança  
__A uma é dado um tiro e restam treze.** - Dejiko**_

_Treze pessoas desconfiadas, enquanto o bolo coze  
__Para uma a vida chegou ao fim e restam doze. **-** **Misuzu**_

_Doze pessoas vão jantar e olham para o bronze  
__Uma delas engasga-se e então restam onze. **- Brendan**_

_Onze pessoas em agitação, metem as mãos pelos pés  
__Uma delas adormece para sempre e então restam dez. **- Sarah**_

_Dez pessoas vão almoçar enquanto não chove;  
__Uma delas decide não comer e então restam nove.** - Saki**_

_Nove pessoas a dormir: não é biscoito!  
__Uma delas levanta-se, não tem sorte e então restam oito.** - Musette**_

_Oito pessoas foram dar uma volta, por onde lhes compete;  
__Uma não quis mais voltar e então restam sete.** - Anina**_

_Sete pessoas vão rachar lenha, mas eis  
__Que um deles se corta e então restam seis. **- Ilda**_

_Seis pessoas de uma colmeia fazem brinco;  
__A uma picou uma abelha e então restam cinco._

_Cinco pessoas foram caminhar, a tomar ar no mato;  
__Uma ficou perdida e então restam quatro._

_Quatro pessoas no mar; para um foi a última vez  
__Os outros nada puderam fazer e então restam três._

_Três pessoas andando pela casa. E depois?  
__O urso abraçou um e então restam dois._

_Duas pessoas ao sol, com medo até de uma pluma;  
__Uma delas acaba por morrer e então fica só uma._

_Uma pessoa está aqui só, das dezasseis apenas restou uma;  
__Por fim ela enforcou-se e não ficou nenhuma._

O dia amanheceu. Os seis sobreviventes: Alex, Daphne, Lina, Aki, Camy e Hikari, desceram para tomar o pequeno-almoço. As desconfianças tinham aumentado imenso.

**Daphne: **Pessoal, vou preparar o pequeno-almoço.

A Daphne dirigiu-se à cozinha, deixando os outros na sala de jantar. Todos se entreolharam, até que a Lina disse:

**Lina: **Não é por nada, mas eu vou até à cozinha ficar de olho na Daphne. **– disse ela. Nesses dias na mansão, a Lina tinha parado de pintar o cabelo e agora estava no seu tom original de cor-de-rosa. – **Se a Daphne for a assassina, não lhe custa nada envenenar-nos a todos pela comida.

Subitamente, todos tomaram consciência do que a Lina tinha dito e da razão que ela tinha. Todos se dirigiram à cozinha. Ao vê-los ali, a Daphne ficou surpreendida.

**Daphne: **Então, o que estão todos aqui a fazer?

**Hikari: **Viemos para estar de olho em ti. **– disse a Hikari, rigidamente e com uma expressão séria. – **Não confiamos em ti para nos preparares a comida. Sabe-se lá se não nos vais envenenar a todos.

**Daphne: **O quê? Vocês pensam que eu sou a assassina? **– perguntou a Daphne, incrédula e zangada.**

**Aki: **Todas as hipóteses são válidas.

**Camy: **Desculpa Daphne, mas vamos ver-te a cozinhar, para ter a certeza de que, tudo o que comemos, está em condições.

**Daphne: **Ai vão ficar aqui? Então é bom que me ajudem.

Assim, os seis preparam o pequeno-almoço. Depois de comerem, cada um foi para seu lado. Cinco minutos depois de se terem separado, alguém bateu à porta do quarto da Aki.

Agora, todos mantinham as portas do seu quarto trancadas, mesmo de dia. Cautelosamente, a Aki abriu apenas uma frincha da porta e viu que era a Camy.

**Camy: **Aki, deixa-me entrar. Precisamos de conversar.

A Aki abriu a porta e a Camy entrou no quarto. Depois a Aki fechou a porta, mas já não a trancou.

**Aki: **O que é que tu queres Camy?

**Camy: **Bem, eu vou ser directa Aki. No início éramos dezasseis. Depois começaram a morrer pessoas. Pensávamos que havia um assassino na ilha ou fora dela, mas que vinha aqui e matava as pessoas. **– explicou a Camy. – **Mas depois… quando a Musette morreu, vimos com clareza que a única possibilidade era que o assassino fosse um de nós. Depois morreram a Anina e a Ilda e agora só restamos nós os seis. Um de nós anda a matar os outros, mas a questão é, qual de nós?

**Aki: **Desculpa lá Camy, mas até aí já toda a gente tinha chegado. O que queres dizer com esse discurso todo?

**Camy: **É assim Aki, eu acho que tu não és a assassina. Nós somos amigas há algum tempo e se tu fosses a assassina eu saberia.

**Aki: **Desculpa contradizer-te Camy, mas se eu fosse a assassina, representaria muito bem e nem tu irias desconfiar. **– disse a Aki, abanando a cabeça. – **Mas é claro que eu não sou assassina nenhuma.

**Camy: **Também penso que não. É assim, quem é que tu achas que é o assassino ou assassina?

**Aki: **Hum… deixa-me pensar… acho que é a Daphne. Ela parece que anda mudada, mas mesmo assim ela foi uma Devil Diva e pode muito bem ter enlouquecido. Para mim, sem dúvida que é ela a mais provável.

**Camy: **Estou a ver. **– disse a Camy, pensativa. – **A tua teoria até é plausível e percebo completamente mas… para mim a culpada é a Lina.

**Aki: **A Lina?

**Camy: **Sim. Acho que é a Lina. Pensa bem. Ela fala em sangue muitas vezes, tem ideias malucas e acha graça a todas as coisas más. Ela é definitivamente suspeita.

**Aki: **Sim. Mas se fomos a analisar bem, a Hikari e o Alex também podem ser os assassinos. A Hikari anda estranha e está quase sempre fechada no quarto. O Alex anda nervoso, como todos nós, mas ele é suficientemente esperto para ter matado os outros.

**Camy: **Resumindo, podia ter sido qualquer um deles. **– disse ela, pensativa.**

**Aki: **Sim, qualquer um deles pode ser o assassino ou assassina.

**Magicville**

Na sala de estar, o Alex estava sentado no sofá, quando a Lina entrou na sala e se sentou também.

**Lina: **Então, estás pensativo?

**Alex: **Sim. Estava a pensar numa maneira de conseguirmos sair desta ilha.

**Lina: **Era bom. Estou farta de aqui estar. Principalmente porque estamos a morrer um a um e nada me garante que não seja a próxima. **– disse ela, com um olhar preocupado.**

**Alex: **Não penses nisso Lina.

**Lina: **Tenho de pensar. Sabes, tenho uma suspeita.

**Alex: **Que suspeita?

**Lina: **Sabes, estas mortes intrigaram-me. Alguém anda a fazer isto. Mas depois das mortes da Anina e da Ilda comecei a ter outra perspectiva.

**Alex: **Explica-te Lina. **– pediu o Alex, sem perceber.**

**Lina: **É assim, a mim parece-me que as mortes da Anina e da Ilda ocorreram quase ao mesmo tempo. Ora, uma pessoa não consegue estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo… mas duas pessoas podem dividir-se e cada uma estar num lugar.

**Alex: **Quer dizer que… achas que há dois assassinos?

**Lina: **Exactamente. Eu suspeito da Camy e da Aki. Elas dão-se bem, estão muitas vezes juntas, são definitivamente suspeitas e encaixam na minha teoria.

**Alex: **Realmente Lina, até faz sentido… mas a Aki, ela não iria matar o próprio irmão.

**Lina: **Na minha teoria, essa foi uma jogada de mestre. Acho que a Camy matou o Kai. A Aki fez o seu papel de irmã inconsolável e assim, desviou as atenções de si. **– disse a Lina, abanando a cabeça, completamente convencida do que dizia.**

**Alex: **Toda essa teoria me parece muito rebuscada… mas pode ser verdadeira.

**Magicville**

A Hikari estava deitada na cama do seu quarto. Ela olhava para o tecto. Vários pensamentos atravessavam a sua cabeça. Quem era o assassino? Porque é que estava a matar as pessoas?

A Hikari levantou-se da sua cama. A Misuzu tinha dito que, quando alguém morria, a sua estatueta desaparecia. Era verdade. Mas de certeza que elas não desapareciam por magia. Alguém estava a tirá-las do seu lugar.

A Misuzu também estava a começar a formular a teoria de que a rima no quadro tinha algo a ver com as mortes. A Hikari caminhou até ao quadro, pendurado na parede e releu as rimas.

Sim, algumas encaixavam perfeitamente, outras eram mais vagas. A Anina tinha querido ficar no penhasco e tinha morrido e a Ilda estivera a cortar lenha e tinha morrido. As rimas encaixavam.

A próxima rima falava de abelhas. Sim, haviam colmeias na ilha. A Hikari sobressaltou-se. Ela não se iria aproximar das colmeias.

A Hikari correu até à secretária que havia no quarto. Havia ali umas canetas e papel. Rapidamente, a Hikari escreveu no papel a sua teoria. Se ela morresse, talvez alguém encontrasse o papel e se pudesse salvar.

**Magicville**

Era a meio da tarde, quando o Alex chamou todos para se reunirem na sala. Todos ficaram curiosos.

**Daphne: **Qual é o assunto Alex?

**Alex: **Eu acho que sei de uma maneira para sairmos desta ilha.

A reacção dos outros foi rápida. A Daphne abanou a cabeça, pensando que isso era impossível. A Lina e a Camy pareceram interessadas. A Aki mexeu-se no sofá e a Hikari não reagiu.

**Lina: **Como é que tu pretendes que nós saíamos desta ilha?

**Alex: **Bom, nós pensámos em sair usando um pára-quedas, mas a ideia não deu. Porém, podiamos fazer uma jangada.

**Aki: **Oh, boa ideia! **– disse ela, animada.**

**Alex: **Temos madeira na ilha e também temos corda para prender os troncos.

Os outros concordaram com a ideia.

**Alex: **Bom, primeiro sugiro que façamos o seguinte. Vamos dividir-nos e procurar bons troncos para a jangada. Daqui a… vamos ver, vinte minutos, reunimo-nos aqui para decidirmos que troncos vamos usar. Lembrem-se de que só os resistentes interessam.

Os outros concordaram e saíram da casa. Antes de se separarem, a Hikari disse:

**Hikari: **Pessoal, vamos dar o nosso melhor. Mas, por favor, não se aproximem das colmeias.

Sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se. Os outros ficaram um pouco confusos, mas não ligaram muito.

**Magicville**

A Lina andava a procurar há cinco minutos. Já tinha visto dois troncos bons. Estava agora quase a passar pela área das colmeias. Deteve-se. A Hikari tinha pedido a todos para não irem para ali.

Ao longe, a Lina vislumbrou uma grande árvore, que parecia ser boa para a jangada. Mas a Lina só podia avaliar isso se estive mais perto. Decidiu arriscar. A Hikari devia estar maluquinha ao dizer para não se aproximarem das colmeias.

A Lina foi até à árvore. As colmeias eram mesmo ali ao lado e ouvia-se o barulho das abelhas. Enquanto estava a olhar para a árvore, a Lina não notou que uma pessoa, com uma seringa na mão, se aproximava dela.

Num movimento rápido, a pessoa espetou a agulha no pescoço da Lina. Ela nem teve tempo de gritar. Um veneno foi injectado no seu pescoço e ela morreu instantaneamente. A seringa foi deixada, caída no chão. No pescoço da Lina, havia apenas uma picada, que poderia ser facilmente uma picada de abelha, mas que tinha sido uma injecção letal.

_Seis pessoas de uma colmeia fazem brinco;_

_A uma picou uma abelha e então restam cinco._

**Magicville**

O assassino não perdeu tempo. Tinham passado dez minutos e só restavam mais dez para que todos se reunissem na mansão. O assassino tencionava liquidar mais uma vítima antes que todos se reunissem.

Caminhando rapidamente, o assassino foi até ao local onde tinha matado a Ilda. Ainda ali estava o machado, ensanguentado. Pegando no machado, o assassino continuou a caminhar… e encontrou a sua próxima vítima.

A Hikari estava a observar as árvores, mas os seus pensamentos estavam longe. Será que alguém se iria aproximar das colmeias? Mal ela sabia que já alguém tinha feito isso e… pagado um preço muito alto.

O assassino aproximou-se da Hikari sem fazer barulho. Elevou o machado e, com um movimento poderoso, usou o machado e cortou o pescoço da Hikari. A cabeça da Hikari rolou pelo chão. Tinha sido decapitada. O machado ficou no meio do chão, agora coberto de sangue.

_Cinco pessoas foram caminhar, a tomar ar no mato;_

_Uma ficou perdida e então restam quatro._

**Magicville**

Passaram os vintes minutos, mas apenas quatro das seis pessoas estavam reunidas em frente à mansão.

**Alex: **Onde está a Hikari? E a Lina?

**Camy: **Não as vi. **– disse a Camy, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Aki: **Estou com um mau pressentimento.

A busca à ilha deu origem à descoberta dos dois corpos. As três meninas pensaram em desistir de fazerem a jangada, mas o Alex insistiu. Pegando no machado, que tinha sido lavado, o Alex foi cortar as árvores para a jangada. Depois, as meninas trataram de amarrar os troncos e depois todos levaram a jangada até à praia. Tinham improvisado uns remos. Anoiteceu.

**Camy: **Pronto, amanhã partimos.

**Alex: **Não, nem pensar. **– disse o Alex. – **Eu quero partir hoje.

**Daphne: **Mas é de noite! **– protestou a Daphne.**

**Alex: **E o que é que isso tem? Tenho o pressentimento de que, se hoje formos dormir, quando amanhã acordarmos, o assassino já deve ter destruído a jangada.

As três meninas permaneceram caladas. Secretamente, concordavam com o Alex. Voltaram a olhar uns para os outros. Os seus olhares estavam cheios de desconfiança.

**Aki: **Vamos lá então!

Todos ajudaram a empurrar a jangada para dentro de água. Depois, saltaram para lá e pegaram nos remos. Mas a aventura não durou muito. Começou uma tempestade. Começou a chover e haviam ventos fortes.

A jangada começou a tremer e a saltar. Subitamente, o Alex foi atirado à água.

**Daphne: **Alex!

Mas era de noite, estava escuro, estavam no meio da tempestade e as ondas eram enormes. O Alex desapareceu no meio das ondas, perdendo-se para sempre.

A Daphne começou a chorar. Com muito esforço, a Camy e a Aki conseguiram manobrar a jangada e ela chegou a terra. As três voltaram para casa, fecharam-se cada uma no seu quarto e terminou o dia.

_Quatro pessoas no mar; para um foi a última vez_

_Os outros nada puderam fazer e então restam três._

**Magicville**

Quando a Daphne acordou no dia seguinte, olhou pela sua janela, que dava directamente para a praia e suspirou. A jangada estava destruída, tal como o Alex previra.

A Daphne suspirou novamente. O Alex já não estava entre os sobreviventes. As três meninas encontraram-se para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Depois, a Camy e a Aki foram para a sala e a Daphne subiu até ao primeiro andar.

Sem saber porquê, sentiu um impulso para ir ao quarto da Hikari. Quando lá entrou, viu que em cima da cama, tapado por um lençol, estava o corpo da Hikari. Estremeceu. Em cima da secretária estava uma folha de papel, escrita. A Daphne pegou nela e começou a ler.

Sentiu-se exausta ao ler aquilo. Depois, foi ler os versos. Batiam certo. O Alex tinha morrido de afogamento e a Lina tinha morrido com uma picada, se bem que não fosse de abelha.

A Daphne desceu as escadas e foi até ao jardim. A próxima rima falava num urso, mas não haviam ursos naquela ilha. Subitamente, um grande bloco de mármore caiu do piso de cima, bem em cima da cabeça da Daphne, esmagando a cabeça dela. Era um enorme relógio de mármore, que estava no quarto da Hikari… um relógio em forma de urso.

_Três pessoas andando pela casa. E depois?_

_O urso abraçou um e então restam dois._

**Magicville**

A Aki e a Camy, sentadas na sala, ouviram um barulho enorme vindo do jardim. Correram para lá. A Daphne estava morta.

A Aki e a Camy entreolharam-se, mas este era um olhar diferente. O olhar cheio de confiança que costumavam transmitir uma à outra tinha desaparecido, sendo substituído por medo.

Só restavam elas as duas na ilha… isso queria dizer que…

**Camy: **Então é isso…

**Aki: **Como é que a Daphne…

**Camy: **Foi um plano engenhoso.

As duas entreolharam-se. Subitamente, a Camy viu uma pistola no meio da relva. Correu para lá e pegou nela, apontando-a à Aki.

**Camy: **Aki, não sei como é que pudeste matar toda a gente!

**Aki: **Mas… **- disse a Aki, aproximando-se da Camy.**

**Camy: **Afasta-te ou eu disparo!

**Aki: **Camy, dá-me a pistola!

A Aki aproximou-se mais. A Camy premiu o gatilho. Um tiro certeiro no coração e a Aki caiu, morta, na relva do jardim.

_Duas pessoas ao sol, com medo até de uma pluma;_

_Uma delas acaba por morrer e então fica só uma._

**Magicville**

A Camy deixou a pistola cair no chão. Doía-lhe a cabeça. Tinha acabado de matar a sua melhor amiga. Mas como é que a Aki tinha conseguido matar a Daphne, estando sempre na sala ao lado da Camy? Essa era a grande dúvida que pairava na mente da Camy.

Por um lado, sentia-se aliviada. Era a única sobrevivente na ilha. Mas ninguém lhe iria tentar fazer mal. Subiu até ao seu quarto e, quando entrou, lançou um pequeno grito.

No meio do quarto estava uma cadeira e, no tecto, havia um gancho. Nesse gancho havia uma corda com um laço. Uma corda pronta para um enforcamento.

A Camy lembrou-se do último verso.

_Uma pessoa está aqui só, das dezasseis apenas restou uma;_

_Por fim ela enforcou-se e não ficou nenhuma._

**Camy: **Então… eu deveria enforcar-me… mas não vou enforcar-me! Eu não vou morrer!

A Camy chegou perto da cadeira e deu-lhe um pontapé, derrubando-a. Ela não ia morrer. A morte era para os outros. Subitamente, a Camy ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e virou-se. À porta do quarto, estava uma pessoa que ela conhecia.

**Camy: **Não… não pode ser! Tu morreste! Não podes estar aqui!

Mas a pessoa que estava à porta, estava bem viva.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ A Camy acaba por descobrir quem é que afinal andava a matar todos os outros. Como é óbvio que ela sobrevive, porque senão a fic terminava, eles voltam à zona entre os mundos e escolhem um novo portal. Lá, encontram uma velhinha simpática e um grande dilema._

**Cantinho das Personagens, O Confessionário – 33:**

**Camy: **Bem, parece que estou sozinha.

**Assassino ou Assassina: **Não. Eu também estou aqui!

**Camy: **Cala-te! Eu mereço ter mais tempo que os outros para falar. Consegui sobreviver, enquanto todos os outros falharam e morreram. Sabem uma coisa, eu e a Aki fomos um pouco estúpidas. Se estávamos as duas na sala, nunca podíamos ter empurrado o bloco de mármore que esmagou a cabeça da Daphne.

**Assassino ou Assassina: **Olha que novidade. Mas vocês são todos burros. Como é que achas que eu consegui matar toda a gente, bom, excepto tu, e escapar impune?

**Camy: **Vá, vamos mas é embora que os leitores não querem saber de conversas entre nós, porque não vou revelar quem é que eu vi à porta do meu quarto e que devia já pertencer ao mundo dos mortos.

**Assassino ou Assassina: **Xauzinho!

**Anedota de Vida**

**20.**

A Ilda virou-se para a Sarah, a Anna e a Saki e sorriu.

**Ilda: **Vejam lá se sabem a resposta à minha adivinha. Sou ave, mas não voo. Tenho lá, mas não sou ovelha. O que sou?

**Sarah: **B-bem… não faço ideia.

**Saki: **Passo.

**Anna: **Eu desisto. Qual é a resposta.

**Ilda: **É a avelã!

**Sarah, Saki e Anna: **¬¬X

**Cantinho do Autor - 16:**

Olá a todos! Bom, não digo que a solução do enigma seja fácil, mas também não é muito difícil descobrir quem é que andou a matar os outros. Caso não tenham percebido, a Camy pensava que estava sozinha, mas uma das pessoas que, supostamente morreu, não morreu e era essa pessoa que andava a matar todos. Qual deles era? Vão ter de esperar pelo próximo capítulo para saber.

Bom, espero que pelo menos alguém consiga ter um bom raciocínio para descobrir quem matou todos os outros. Se se lembrarem mais ou menos como cada um morreu, vão ver que algumas pessoas, por exemplo a Aki, ela não podia estar viva, porque recebeu um tiro no coração.

Acho que até já dei pistas a mais. Vamos ver se alguém descobre. Até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Hikari, apesar de não explicar o porquê, avisou os outros para não se aproximarem das colmeias.

**82 – Se tu estivesses nos lugares dos outros, farias o que a Hikari diria ou não? Ou exigirias que ela explicasse o que queria dizer com aquilo?**

A Aki e a Camy, que pareciam ser inseparáveis e que confiavam uma na outra, no momento em que viriam a Daphne morta, não hesitaram em pensar que a outra era a assassina.

**83 – Se tu estivesses no lugar da Aki ou da Camy, nesse momento, achas que conseguirias continuar a confiar na pessoa que era a tua melhor amiga? **

**84 – Quando a Camy pegou na pistola e a Aki lhe pediu que lha desse, o que farias tu se estivesses no lugar da Camy? Davas a arma à Aki, mesmo pensando que ela era a assassina, agias como a Camy e tentavas matar a Aki, pois pensavas que ela te queria matar ou fugias dali?**

A Camy sabe quem é a pessoa que andou a matar os outros.

**85 – Aqui vem a pergunta derradeira. Depois de analisares o que aconteceu, quem achas que é o assassino ou assassina? E porquê?**


	39. O Dilema e a Solução

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **O misterioso assassino, que é um dos nossos heróis faz mais algumas vítimas. Depois da Daphne morrer, sobram só a Aki e a Camy. A Camy encontra uma pistola e, desconfiando que a Aki é a assassina, mata-a. Só que, pouco depois, a Camy vê alguém que já devia estar morto e percebe que essa pessoa é que é o assassino.

**Capítulo 39: O Dilema e a Solução **

**O Poema era assim: **

_Dezasseis pessoas na mansão Vinze  
__Uma delas leva uma pancada e então restam quinze. **- Kai**_

_Quinze pessoas, chocadas com o que aconteceu  
__Uma é apanhada de surpresa e restam catorze. **- Anna**_

_Catorze pessoas, na ilha com esperança  
__A uma é dado um tiro e restam treze.** - Dejiko**_

_Treze pessoas desconfiadas, enquanto o bolo coze  
__Para uma a vida chegou ao fim e restam doze. **-** **Misuzu**_

_Doze pessoas vão jantar e olham para o bronze  
__Uma delas engasga-se e então restam onze. **- Brendan**_

_Onze pessoas em agitação, metem as mãos pelos pés  
__Uma delas adormece para sempre e então restam dez. **- Sarah**_

_Dez pessoas vão almoçar enquanto não chove;  
__Uma delas decide não comer e então restam nove.** - Saki**_

_Nove pessoas a dormir: não é biscoito!  
__Uma delas levanta-se, não tem sorte e então restam oito.** - Musette**_

_Oito pessoas foram dar uma volta, por onde lhes compete;  
__Uma não quis mais voltar e então restam sete.** - Anina**_

_Sete pessoas vão rachar lenha, mas eis  
__Que um deles se corta e então restam seis. **- Ilda**_

_Seis pessoas de uma colmeia fazem brinco;  
__A uma picou uma abelha e então restam cinco.** - Lina**_

_Cinco pessoas foram caminhar, a tomar ar no mato;  
__Uma ficou perdida e então restam quatro.** - Hikari**_

_Quatro pessoas no mar; para um foi a última vez  
__Os outros nada puderam fazer e então restam três.** - Alex**_

_Três pessoas andando pela casa. E depois?  
__O urso abraçou um e então restam dois.** - Daphne**_

_Duas pessoas ao sol, com medo até de uma pluma;  
__Uma delas acaba por morrer e então fica só uma.** - Aki**_

_Uma pessoa está aqui só, das dezasseis apenas restou uma;  
__Por fim ela enforcou-se e não ficou nenhuma. **– Camy?**_

**Magicville**

Subitamente, a Camy ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e virou-se. À porta do quarto, estava uma pessoa que ela conhecia.

**Camy: **Não… não pode ser! Tu morreste! Não podes estar aqui!

Mas a pessoa que estava à porta, estava bem viva.

**Magicville**

No Castelo Negro, a Rainha Beryl via tudo pela sua bola de cristal. O Dark Vegeta estava ao lado dela.

**Rainha Beryl: **Bom, restam dois e depois estamos livres desta praga.

**Dark Vegeta: **Sim, minha rainha.

**Rainha Beryl: **Foi uma óptima ideia controlares a mente de um deles. E foi tão fácil matá-los um a um. – **disse ela, deliciada com a situação. – **Mas e agora? A pessoa que tu controlaste vai matar a tal Camy, não é?

**Dark Vegeta: **Sim. Depois, usando o meu poder, faço com que a pessoa que eu controlo se suicide e… fim.

**Rainha Beryl: **Não queres assistir a isso ao vivo?

**Dark Vegeta: **Seria um prazer. Sim, é isso que vou fazer. **– disse ele, decidido. – **Vou agora para a ilha. Com licença.

Ele saltou para um portal negro e desapareceu.

**Rainha Beryl: **Espero que tu corra bem até ao final. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Senão, acabo com o Dark Vegeta!

**Magicville**

De volta à ilha, a Camy já sabia quem era o assassino.

**Camy: **Não pode ser… como é que tu estás vivo… Alex!

Era verdade. À porta do quarto da Camy, estava o Alex, bem vivo.

**Camy: **Não pode ser. Eu vi-te morrer. **– disse ela, incrédula.**

**Alex: **Não, não viste. Viste-me ser arrastado pelo mar e pelas ondas e desaparecer. Nada mais que isso. **– corrigiu o Alex, lançando um sorriso malicioso à Camy.**

**Camy: **Então tu… tu és o responsável pelas mortes!

**Alex: **Bingo! Vou explicar-te como tudo se passou. Ao chegar a esta ilha, senti uma força entrar dentro de mim e essa força comandou-me para acabar com todos vocês, usando a rima que está fixada nos quadros.

O Alex deu um passo em frente e a Camy recuou.

**Alex: **Pensei em quem deveria matar primeiro. O Kai era esperto e forte. Podia tornar-se uma ameaça rapidamente, por isso, de noite, quando ele foi ao corredor, dei-lhe uma forte pancada na cabeça, acabando com ele. A partir daí começaram a pensar que havia um "assassino misterioso" que aparecia não se sabia de onde. Mas a Anna andava pensativa e por isso, quando a apanhei sozinha no penhasco, estrangulei-a.

**Camy: **Tu… tu és louco! **– gritou ela, horrorizada.**

**Alex: **Ao revistar o meu quarto, encontrei uma pistola e ela deu imenso jeito. Com a pistola, dei um tiro na cabeça da Dejiko. A partir da terceira morte, a Misuzu tornou-se perigosa, começando a juntar as peças do puzzle. Ela foi a próxima vítima. Eu esfaqueei-a e ela morreu.

**Camy: **Não posso acreditar…

**Alex: **No meu quarto também havia um pouco de veneno. Foi fácil deitar o veneno no copo do Brendan. Ele morreu logo. **– explicou o Alex, parecendo feliz. Os seus olhos tinham um brilho vermelho e estranho. - **Depois, quando a Sarah foi à cozinha tomar um comprimido para dormir, dei-lhe um comprimido com veneno e… ela nunca mais acordou.

**Camy: **Como é que conseguiste fazer tudo sem que ninguém desconfiasse?

**Alex: **Foi fácil. Até esta altura, pensava-se que o assassino vinha de fora e por isso ainda ninguém desconfiava de ninguém, apesar da Anina já andar desconfiada. Atraí a Saki até à cabana em ruínas com muita facilidade, preparei a viga de madeira… e ela morreu. À noite, matei a Musette. Trespassei-a como uma folha de papel.

A Camy estremeceu violentamente.

**Camy: **Aí é que vimos que tinha de ser um de nós…

**Alex: **Não houve problema, porque nessa altura já só restavam metade das pessoas. Bom, nesta altura a pessoa mais perigosa para mim era a Anina, pois ela era muito inteligente. Duvido que ela desconfiasse de mim, mas ela estava na defensiva. Deixei um explosivo perto da fogueira e pouco depois, ele explodiu, matando a Anina. Mal eu tinha colocado o explosivo, corri para o local onde se cortava lenha. A Ilda apareceu e eu acabei com ela usando o machado.

**Camy: **Pobre Ilda…

**Alex: **Por esta altura, já estávamos a fazer a jangada, que era ideia minha e que serviria para eu fingir a minha morte. Depois da morte da Anina e da Ilda, com pouco tempo de diferença, a Lina pensou que tu, Camy e a Aki eram as assassinas. Eu até achei graça  
à ideia dela. Apesar do aviso da Hikari, de não se aproximarem das colmeias, a Lina aproximou-se e matei-a com uma injecção de veneno. O próximo passo foi encontrar a Hikari, pois eu sabia que ela já tinha descoberto o meu esquema.

**Camy: **Então ela sabia que tu eras o assassino?

**Alex: **Não, nem por isso, mas ela sabia que as coisas aconteciam de acordo com as rimas. **– disse o Alex, aproximando-se mais da Camy. - **Encontrei a Hikari e matei-a. Por fim, a jangada ficou pronta. Por acaso, entrei no quarto da Hikari e vi que ela tinha anotado tudo o que sabia sobre as estatuetas e as rimas. Resolvi deixar ali o papel. Saímos na jangada. Por sorte, começou uma tempestade, o que tornou ainda mais fácil para mim conseguir enganar-vos, fazendo com que pensassem que eu tinha morrido afogado. Mais tarde, a Daphne encontrou o papel da Hikari, foi até ao jardim e eu lancei a estátua de mármore em forma de urso para cima dela, esmagando-a.

**Camy: **E deixaste-me a mim e à Aki para o fim. Porquê?

**Alex: **Bem, como sabes, a última rima falava de enforcamento e era mais fácil se fosse a própria pessoa a enforcar-se. Pensei que, o choque de uma de vocês matar a outra, sendo as melhores amigas, faria com que aquela que tivesse matado a outra, se enforcasse. Mas enganei-me. Deixei uma pistola no jardim, tu apanhaste-a e mataste a Aki. Mas, ao contrário do que eu estava à espera, tu não te enforcaste. Se tivesse sido a Aki a matar-te, penso que ela se teria enforcado, pois além de te ter matado, tinha perdido também o irmão dela. **– disse ele, parecendo desapontado. – **Foi pena…

**Camy: **Pois é, os teus planos saíram frustrados. Eu não me enforquei, nem estou a pensar morrer! **– gritou ela. **

**Alex: **Isso é o que veremos. Tu tens de morrer. Enforcada por livre vontade… ou forçada.

O Alex deu dois passos em frente e a Camy recuou. Se ao menos tivesse trazido a pistola consigo, conseguiria defender-se do Alex. Mas como pensava que depois da morte da Aki, estaria segura, a Camy tinha deixado a pistola caída no jardim. Subitamente, o Alex avançou sobre a Camy e ela saltou para a cama.

Num movimento rápido, a Camy saltou da cama e agarrou a corda. O Alex olhou para ela.

**Alex: **O que vais fazer? Vais usar a corda contra mim? Olha o que tenho aqui. **– disse o Alex, tirando um pedaço de estrela do bolso. – **Tenho isto desde o primeiro dia que viemos para esta casa, mas escondi-o de vocês.

**Camy: **Seu malvado! Podíamos ter-nos ido embora logo no primeiro dia e ninguém teria morrido!

A Camy lançou a corda contra o Alex. Ele agarrou-a, mas deixou o pedaço de estrela cair no chão. A Camy correu para o Alex e empurrou-o. Ele caiu no chão e ela agarrou no pedaço de estrela.

**Camy: **Já tenho o pedaço de estrela… mas o que faço agora?

Logo a seguir, o Dark Vegeta apareceu no quarto. A Camy soltou um grito de surpresa.

**Dark Vegeta: **Tu não gostar de cooperar, pois não minha menina? Pois bem, já que é assim, vou ter de acabar contigo. **– disse ele, levantando uma das mãos. – **Mas primeiro vou acabar com este rapaz estúpido que não conseguiu terminar o trabalho correctamente.

Ele virou-se para o Alex e lançou-lhe uma bola de fogo. O Alex bateu contra um móvel e o seu corpo começou a arder. A Camy gritou. O Dark Vegeta virou-se para ela e lançou-lhe uma onda de energia.

Desamparada, ela foi projectada contra a janela do quarto, que se partiu. Ela atravessou a janela e caiu no jardim. O pedaço de estrela caiu da sua mão. Apesar disso, ela teve a sorte de não se ter magoado muito. O Dark Vegeta apareceu a voar pela janela.

A Camy levantou-se rapidamente e olhou à sua volta. A Aki estava morta ali perto. A Camy começou a procurar com atenção. A pistola devia estar caída ali perto. Conseguiu avistá-la e correu para ela. Pegou nela e apontou-a ao Dark Vegeta, que já estava muito perto dela.

Sem ter tempo de pensar, premiu o gatilho. A bala acertou no ombro do Dark Vegeta e ele gritou de raiva.

**Dark Vegeta: **Vais pagar por isso!

**Camy: **Tu… tu é que vais pagar pelo que fizeste! – **gritou ela. – **Foste tu que andaste a controlar o Alex, não foi?

**Dark Vegeta: **Foi sim, espertinha. **– respondeu o Dark Vegeta. – **A mando da Rainha Beryl.

**Camy: **Então, vai para o inferno e leva a Rainha Beryl contigo! **– gritou ela, premindo mais uma vez o gatilho.**

Várias balas acertaram no Dark Vegeta. Ele arregalou os olhos. O pedaço de estrela começou a brilhar. A Camy largou a pistola e pegou no pedaço de estrela. Ela sentiu uma força estranha, a força de todos os outros que tinham morrido.

De repente, um raio de luz saiu do pedaço de estrela e foi em direcção ao Dark Vegeta. Ele soltou um grito e o seu corpo transformou-se em pó. A Camy sentiu-se muito fraca, caiu no chão e desmaiou.

**Magicville**

Quando a Camy abriu os olhos, estava de novo no Espaço entre os Mundos. Perto dela estava o Mokona e, depois de olhar à sua volta, viu que todos os outros estavam ali, vivos.

**Mokona: **Olá a todos de novo. Vocês conseguiram um novo pedaço de estrela.

**Kai: **Mas o que se passou?

**Mokona: **Portal negro ser perigoso e por isso apoderou-se do Alex, que foi obrigado a matar-vos. Mas Camy sobreviveu.

**Alex: **Eu matei-vos? **– perguntou o Alex, meio confuso. – **Lembro-me vagamente de algumas coisas, mas nada de conclusivo.

**Anina: **Eu também só me lembro de algumas partes.

**Dejiko: **Claro que foi culpa da Anna. Eu disse que era melhor não irmos por aquele portal.

**Anna: **Tínhamos de ir lá na mesma. **– disse a Anna, tentando defender-se.**

**Hikari: **Parem com isso! Camy, conta-nos tudo.

A Camy contou-lhes tudo o que se tinha passado, desde a chegada deles, as mortes, as suspeitas e, por fim, a confirmação de quem era o assassino.

**Alex: **Então eu era o assassino…** - disse o Alex, pensativo. – **Que horror! Eu nunca vos faria mal.

**Mokona: **Tu estares controlado por força maligna.

**Ilda: **Bolas, eu morri por causa de uma machadada. Que morte mais dolorosa. És mau Alex!

**Alex: **¬¬

**Aki: **E tu mataste-me Camy! Que grande amiga…

**Camy: **Ou eras tu ou era eu. Não tive tempo para pensar. Vocês não se lembram da pressão que sofreram, mas eu lembro-me perfeitamente.

**Mokona: **Esquecer isso. Nós ter três pedaços de estrela. Faltar cinco.

**Dejiko: **Eu digo que agora devemos ir para o portal que eu queria. **– disse a Dejiko, apontando para um portal branco. **

**Mokona: **Muito bem, vamos!

Com um flash de luz, o grupo desapareceu. Quando entraram no portal, todas as memórias da ilha e das mortes desapareceram das mentes dos nossos heróis. Apenas ficara uma sensação negativa em relação ao portal negro.

**Magicville**

A Rainha Beryl, ainda sentada no seu trono, parecia furiosa. Duas figuras mexeram-se na escuridão.

**Rainha Beryl: **O Dark Vegeta falhou! Raios! **– gritou ela. – **Dark Najica, aproxima-te!

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e com roupas negras saiu da escuridão.

**Dark Najica: **Sim, minha Rainha?

**Rainha Beryl: **Agora estás tu no comando para roubares os pedaços de estrela.

**Dark Najica: **Com certeza, minha Rainha. Hei-de arranjar um plano para roubar os pedaços de estrela.

**Rainha Beryl: **Eles agora foram para outro mundo. Deixa-os ir e recuperar o pedaço de estrela. **– ordenou a Rainha Beryl. – **Quando recuperarem este pedaço de estrela e partirem para o próximo mundo, vai atrás deles!

**Dark Najica: **Sim. Farei tudo na perfeição. **– disse ela, fazendo uma vénia.**

**Magicville**

Quando o grupo de heróis abriu os olhos, estavam em frente a uma pequena casa branca.

**Lina: **Que lugar é este?

**Mokona: **Mokona não saber, mas um pedaço de estrela estar perto.

**Misuzu: **Deve estar nesta casa.

A Misuzu bateu à porta. Os outros esperaram. Pouco tempo depois, a porta abriu-se e uma velhinha de cabelo branco sorriu-lhes.

**Velhinha: **Olá. O que querem?

Eles ficaram a olhar para ela, sem saberem o que dizer, até que a Anina, tendo uma ideia, decidiu falar.

**Anina: **Nós somos da Organização Idoso Feliz e viemos para, durante este dia, cuidarmos de si e da sua casa. **– disse a Anina sorrindo.**

Por uns momentos, todos ficaram à espera da reacção da velhota àquela mentira, mas depois a velhota sorriu-lhes ainda mais. Tinha acreditado.

**Velhota: **Mas que bom terem vindo! Eu chamo-me Elizabeth, mas todos me chamam Beth. Vá, entrem, entrem.

O grupo entrou na casa. Não era muito grande, nem muito pequena. Podia ser considerada uma casa confortável.

A velhota Beth decidiu mostrar a casa toda ao grupo. Eles ficaram atentos, mas não viram o pedaço de estrela em lado nenhum.

**Velhota Beth: **Bom, se vocês vieram ajudar-me e fazer-me companhia, podiam cozinhar para mim, gosto muito de doces; podiam limpar a casa, é que eu não me posso baixar e alguns recantos estão muito sujos; também gostava que alguém lesse para mim pois a minha visão já não é das melhores.

O grupo dividiu-se. Sendo boas cozinheiras, a Anina, a Daphne, a Dejiko e a Musette foram para a cozinha, fazer alguns bolos. A Misuzu ficou a ler para a velhota Beth. Os outros ficaram encarregues de limpar a casa.

**Magicville**

**Na sala…**

**Misuzu: **E, parando ao ouvir um barulho, Cedric sentiu que não estava sozinho em casa. Os seus pais estavam a trabalhar e a irmã estava na casa da vizinha. Quem mais poderia estar na casa? Seria um ladrão? **– disse a Misuzu, que estava a ler um livro chamado "Surpresa Inesperada".**

**Velhota Beth: **Lês muito bem querida.

**Misuzu: **Obrigada.

**Velhota Beth: **Fazes-me lembrar a minha neta. Ela deve ser mais ou menos da tua idade, talvez um pouco mais velha. Costuma visitar-me uma vez por mês e lê para mim.

**Misuzu: **Deve ser uma neta muito boa.

**Velhota Beth: **É sim.** – disse a velhota Beth, pensativa. – **Olha, queres que te mostre o meu maior tesouro?

**Misuzu: **O seu maior tesouro?

**Velhota Beth: **Sim querida. Vem comigo.

A Misuzu ajudou a velhota Beth a levantar-se. Caminhando lentamente, a velhota Beth conduziu a Misuzu até um pequeno quarto, que parecia não ser usado há algum tempo.

**Velhota Beth: **Este é o quarto das visitas mas quase nunca ninguém vem visitar-me e fica aqui a dormir. Bem, mas isso não interessa. Vem aqui. **– disse a velhota Beth.**

A velhota caminhou até uma cómoda e abriu uma gaveta. Tirou de lá uma caixa azul de tamanho médio. Nesse momento, a Sarah e a Lina entraram naquele quarto, com panos do pó, esfregonas, vassouras e produtos de limpeza.

**Lina: **Ah, pedimos desculpa, não sabíamos que estavam aqui.

**Sarah: **O que é que estão a fazer? **– perguntou a Sarah, curiosa.**

**Velhota Beth: **Ia mostrar à Misuzu o meu maior tesouro. Vocês também podem ver.

A velhota Beth abriu a caixa azul e quando a abriu, um brilho saiu da caixa. Na caixa estava um dos pedaços de estrela e era mais brilhante do que os outros que o grupo tinha coleccionado até agora.

**Velhota Beth: **Esta jóia está na minha família há muitas gerações e é muito importante. É a única recordação que tenho da minha mãe.

**Misuzu: **Bem… hum… e… nunca pensou em desfazer-se dela?

**Velhota Beth: **Claro que não! **– disse a velhota Beth, parecendo surpreendia com a pergunta e até um pouco assustada. – **Preferia morrer a ter de me desfazer da minha jóia.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, enquanto a velhota Beth estava a comer um bolo, preparado especialmente para ela, os outros reuniram-se no quarto onde estava a jóia ou pedaço de estrela.

**Misuzu: **O que é que fazemos agora? **– perguntou ela, com uma expressão preocupada.**

**Saki: **Ora, pegamos no pedaço de estrela e saímos daqui.

**Musette: **Não pode ser. Coitada da senhora Elizabeth. É a única recordação da mãe dela e uma jóia de família. **– disse a Musette, abanando a cabeça.**

**Aki: **Mas como é que pode ser uma jóia de família? Os pedaços de estrela só se espalharam pelos mundos há uns dias! **– disse a Aki e os outros entreolharam-se, sem saber o que responder.**

**Mokona: **Tempo passa de forma diferente em mundos diferentes. Neste mundo, passou muito tempo desde que pedaço de estrela apareceu.

**Hikari: **Estou a ver… **- disse a Hikari, pensativa.**

**Brendan: **Então o que fazemos? Se roubarmos o pedaço de estrela, a velhinha morre de desgosto.

**Anna: **Mas se não recuperamos o pedaço de estrela, não podemos voltar para o nosso mundo. Eu quero voltar! **– disse a Anna, impaciente.**

**Mokona: **Porque não fazer truque?

**Camy: **Truque? De que truque estás a falar Mokona?

**Mokona: **Truque mágico! **– disse ele, saltitando.**

**Daphne: **Ele está a falar de magia. Sim, podíamos fazer magia… mas não temos as nossas varinhas aqui.

**Mokona: **Vocês concentrar vossa energia em Mokona e Mokona realizar feitiço.

**Aki: **Muito bem. Vamos concentrar-nos.

Todos fecharam os olhos e se concentraram. O Mokona abriu a caixa azul, revelando o pedaço de estrela. Depois, a jóia que o Mokona tinha na cabeça começou a brilhar. Num flash de luz, apareceu uma cópia do pedaço de estrela.

**Sarah: **Uau, são cópias perfeitas! Dava jeito para falsificar jóias…

**Os outros: **¬¬

**Kai: **E como é que sabemos qual é o verdadeiro agora?

**Mokona: **Este ser o verdadeiro. **– disse o Mokona, agarrando num dos pedaços de estrela. – **Este ter energia diferente.

Depois de feita a troca, a caixa azul foi posta no mesmo lugar. O grupo escondeu o pedaço de estrela dentro do saco mágico que a Aki carregava, onde estavam os outros pedaços de estrela.

Chegou o final do dia. Era hora de irem embora.

**Velhota Beth: **Tenho pena que o dia tenha passado tão depressa. Gostei muito de vos ter aqui. Deram um pouco de alegria à minha vida.

**Anina: **Não tem de agradecer.

**Musette: **O prazer foi todo nosso. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Alex: **Talvez nos vejamos qualquer dia.

**Velhota Beth: **Então adeus meus queridos.

A velhota fechou a porta da casa. O grupo afastou-se. A Aki tirou o pedaço de estrela de dentro saco mágico.

**Ilda: **Pronto, podemos regressar.

**Sarah: **Já temos metade dos pedaços necessários! **– disse a Sarah, contente.**

**Saki: **Vamos mas é embora.

**Mokona: **É para já! Vamos partir!

E em mais um flash de luz, o grupo desapareceu, de regresso ao espaço entre os mundos.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Os nossos amigos vão para mais um mundo, procurar o quinto pedaço de estrela. Nesse mundo, encontram um gorila que tem um pedaço de estrela, mas só o vai trocar por uma banana muito especial. O grupo divide-se para procurar a banana e acaba por se meter em muitas confusões. Enquanto isso, a Dark Najica tenta roubar os pedaços de estrela._

**Cantinho das Personagens, Especial Devil Divas – 34:**

**Sarah: **Graças a Deus, estou viva outra vez!

**Ilda: **Graças a Deus, nada. Estás viva mas é graças ao autor.

**Sarah: **Ah, isso não interessa. Se não fosse o autor a ressuscitar-me a mim e aos outros, íamos mandar alguém à procura das bolas de cristal para nos ressuscitar.

**Anna: **Andas a ver muito Dragon Ball Z.

**Saki: **Vamos mas é aproveitar que este cantinho de hoje é só para nós, Devil Divas!

**Anna: **Bom e que tal se falássemos das qualidades das Devil Divas?

**Ilda: **Boa ideia!

E… passaram meia hora caladas… não havia qualidades para expor…

**Anedota de Vida**

**21.**

O Brendan e o Alex estavam a conversar.

**Brendan: **Alex, sabes qual é o mês em que as mulheres falam menos?

**Alex: **Não. Qual é?

**Brendan: **Fevereiro.

**Alex: **Porquê?

**Brendan: **Porque é o mês mais pequeno!

**Cantinho do Autor - 17:**

Olá a todos! Antes de mais, aviso que o cantinho do autor de hoje vai ser grande. Ora bem, andamos um mês para descobrir quem é que andava a matar os outros na mansão Vinze, na ilha misteriosa, não foi?

Ora bem, a maioria das pessoas acertou quando disse que era o Alex. Em parte, acho que era fácil de descobrir que era ele, porque o corpo não apareceu, nem o vemos a morrer, não é?

Mas mesmo assim, podia não ser ele o assassino. Porém, houve uma pessoa que tirou conclusões brilhantes deste mistério e com o raciocínio dela, não existiam dúvidas de que o Alex tinha de ser o assassino.

Ora bem, a Sora Takenouchi Ishida acertou em cheio e demonstrou como é que conseguiu, juntando todas as pistas, eliminar todos até que só sobrasse o Alex como suspeito, logo pondo-o como culpado.

Vamos analisar o caso. No capítulo anterior só havia 6 sobreviventes: Hikari, Lina, Alex, Camy, Aki e Daphne. Antes de ficarem eles os 6, a Ilda foi a última a morrer. Comecemos por aí.

A Ilda falou com o assassino, sem saber que ele era o assassino e teve uma conversa normal, logo, isso queria dizer que a pessoa com quem ela estava a falar tinha de ser um dos outros sobreviventes porque, se ela visse ali algum dos que tinham morrido, iria ficar surpreendida ou assustada, não iria ter uma conversa normal. Logo, um dos outros 6 tinha de ser o culpado.

Depois, quando a Ilda está a conversar com o assassino, ouve-se a explosão que mata a Anina e a Ilda diz que deve ter sido a Daphne a fazer um cozinhado que lhe calhou mal. Se ela diz isto, é porque não estava a falar com a Daphne. No mesmo capítulo onde a Ilda morre, numa das linhas, eu digo que a Hikari não é a assassina.

E pronto, ficamos com 4 suspeitos. Analisemos agora situação da Lina. Quando a Lina morreu, uma pessoa aproximou-se por detrás dela e espetou-lhe uma seringa com veneno no pescoço. Logo, se outra pessoa se aproximou dela e a matou, ela não pode ser a assassina.

Sobram 3 suspeitos. Como a Camy viu o assassino no final do capítulo anterior e inicio deste capítulo, é óbvio que ela não é a assassina. Pronto, ficamos só com o Alex e a Aki. E agora está na hora de excluir a Aki como suspeita.

Quando a Daphne morreu, esmagada por um bloco de mármore, alguém, neste caso como já sabemos, o Alex, empurrou o bloco de mármore para cima da Daphne. Ora, nessa altura, a Aki e a Camy estavam juntas, logo, a Aki não poderia ser a assassina.

E assim, sobra apenas o Alex. E pronto, o que escrevi aqui foi tudo dito pela Sora Takenouchi Ishida na review que ela me mandou. Eu fui dando pistas e ela conseguiu juntá-las todas.

Ok, está na hora de me ir embora. Para a semana há mais. Xauzinho!

**E se fosses tu?**

Os nossos heróis acabaram por reviver e tudo ficou bem. Ainda assim, o facto é que, mesmo controlado, o Alex matou os outros.

**86 – Se tu estivesses no lugar dos outros, achas que conseguirias perceber que o Alex estava a agir contra a sua vontade ou, mesmo sabendo isso, continuarias a suspeitar dele e incapaz de confiar nele?**

Os nossos heróis acabaram por conhecer a velhota Elizabeth, que mostrou o seu maior tesouro, que era muito importante para ela.

**87 – Se tu estivesses na situação dos nossos heróis, mas não pudesses fazer magia como eles, roubarias o pedaço de estrela, mesmo sabendo que isso desgostaria a pobre velhota?**

Parece que as Devil Divas não acharam nenhuma qualidade nelas próprias.

**88 – E tu, o que achas das Devil Divas no geral? **

**89 – E em particular, o que achas da Saki, da Sarah, da Ilda e da Anna? Todas são diferentes. De quais gostas mais ou menos? E porquê?**


	40. A Banana Dourada

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Camy vê-se frente a frente com o assassino que matou todos os outros, que é nada mais, nada menos, que o Alex, que está a ser controlado pelo Dark Vegeta._

_O Alex explica como matou os outros. Pouco depois, aparece o Dark Vegeta e ataca o Alex, matando-o. A Camy percebe que é o Dark Vegeta que está por detrás de tudo e enfrenta-o. Com o poder do pedaço de estrela, ela mata o Dark Vegeta._

_A Camy perde os sentidos e quando acorda, está de volta ao espaço entre os mundos. Todos os outros estão bem e lembram-se pouco do que aconteceu. Eles escolhem outro portal e vão para outro mundo, acabando por esquecer tudo o que aconteceu na mansão Vinze._

_A Rainha Beryl arranja uma substituta para o Dark Vegeta, a Dark Najica. Os nossos amigos vão parar perto da casa de uma velhota, a velhota Beth. Eles mentem um pouco, ajudam a velhota e descobrem que o grande tesouro dela é um pedaço de estrela._

_Eles juntam-se e conseguem fazer uma réplica do pedaço de estrela e trocam-no pelo verdadeiro. Eles despedem-se da velhota Beth e vão-se embora, com mais um pedaço de estrela._

**Capítulo 40: A Banana Dourada**

Os nossos dezasseis heróis, dezassete se contarmos com o Mokona, estavam a flutuar no espaço entre os mundos. As varinhas deles tinham aparecido, misteriosamente, naquele espaço, depois de terem desaparecido quando eles entraram no portal negro.

Todos estavam ansiosos por poder voltar para casa. Na cabeça de cada um, vários pensamentos surgiam.

**Camy (pensando): **Ainda bem que voltou tudo ao normal… ou quase. Aquela experiência na mansão… sei que se passou algo de importante lá… mas não me consigo lembrar. Talvez tenha sido bom que tenhamos esquecido tudo.

**Hikari (pensando): **Bem, aqui estamos nós de novo, neste espaço entre os mundos. Bolas, nunca mais conseguimos voltar para o nosso mundo. Estou cansada. O Alex mal fala comigo agora, depois de eu ter visto a tal rapariga a sair da casa de banho dos rapazes. Tenho a certeza de que eles estavam juntos. Se ao menos eu tivesse olhado melhor para ela…

**Anina (pensando): **Porque é que tivemos que esquecer o que se passou naquela mansão? Não percebo… mas lembro-me de que senti algo muito forte… quando… alguém morreu… sei que foi horrível. Muito pior do que o incidente em que o Bryan morreu no penhasco. Nunca mais quero sentir isto outra vez. (Ela não se lembra por quem sentiu isto, mas foi quando o Kai morreu)

**Alex (pensando): **Nem acredito que eu é que era o assassino naquela mansão. Mas lembro-me de tão pouco… quase nada, mesmo. Porque será que eu fui controlado e não um dos outros? Bom, talvez seja melhor não pensar muito nisso.

**Misuzu (pensando): **Pobre dona Elizabeth. A velhinha vivia sozinha naquela casa e quase ninguém a ia visitar. Ainda bem que eu e os outros lhe fizemos um pouco de companhia, mesmo que o nosso principal interesse fosse recuperar o pedaço de estrela que se encontrava na casa dela. Acabámos por fazer uma cópia da "jóia de família" da velhota Beth. No fundo, o que interessa é que ela ficou contente por nos ter tido lá.

**Sarah (pensando): **Quatro pedaços de estrela. Quatro. São oito pedaços, por isso já temos metade. Ainda bem. Estou cansada de estar sempre a voltar a este espaço e meter-me em todo o tipo de coisas. Já nem tenho tempo de me maquiar e de mudar de roupa…

Subitamente, o Mokona começou a saltar de um lado para o outro, interrompendo os pensamentos de todos.

**Mokona: **Vocês podem escolher outro portal.

**Saki: **Há quatro portais. Vá, escolham.

**Misuzu: **Eu gosto daquele portal ali. **– disse a Misuzu, apontando para um portal lilás que se encontrava perto dela.**

**Brendan: **Blargh, lilás? Nem pensar. Acho que o melhor é irmos para aquele portal a seguir. **– disse o Brendan, apontando para um portal azul.**

**Ilda: **Eu discordo de vocês os dois. Acho que o próximo portal que devemos escolher deve ser o portal verde.

**Anna: **Eu gosto do portal verde.

**Dejiko: **Da última vez, a tua opinião levou-nos àquela mansão horrorosa. Digamos que devemos desconfiar da tua opinião. **– disse a Dejiko, com uma cara duvidosa.**

**Anna: **¬¬ Obrigadinha…

**Anina: **Olhem, eu acho que estamos mas é a perder tempo. Afinal, temos de ir a todos os portais, não é? Então para que é que havemos de perder tempo a discutir por qual vamos a seguir? Entremos num qualquer e pronto.

**Daphne: **Eu concordo com a Anina.

Lentamente, os outros acenaram afirmativamente, concordando com a Anina.

**Ilda: **Então vamos no portal verde a seguir!

**Brendan: **Tudo bem, vamos lá.

**Mokona: **Todos prontos? Vamos partir!

Com um flash de luz, eles entraram no portal verde, rumo a um mundo desconhecido.

**Magicville**

Quando o grupo abriu os olhos, viram que estavam na orla, não de uma floresta, mas de uma selva enorme. Havia ali uma pequena cabana de madeira.

**Aki: **Bom, é melhor irmos até àquela cabana, pode ser que o pedaço de estrela esteja ali.

Os outros concordaram e caminharam até à cabana. Quando iam para bater à porta da cabana, a porta abriu-se e surgiu um enorme gorila, de pêlo castanho, com uma gravata vermelha.

A Misuzu e o Mokona esconderam-se atrás dos outros, com medo. A Saki chegou-se à frente. Se houvesse confusão, ela estava preparada para agir.

**Gorila: **Ahw Raw Gauhw.

**Lina: **O que é que ele disse?

**Sarah: **Não faço ideia, mas não gosto deste gorila. **– disse a Sarah, cruzando os braços.**

**Mokona: **Mokona servir como tradutor.

O Mokona saltou para perto do gorila e, quando o gorila falou, todos perceberam o que ele disse. (Aliás, este poder do Mokona aparece em Tsubasa Chronicles. Se o Mokona estiver perto de pessoas (neste caso, animais) que falem línguas diferentes, eles vão perceber-se.)

**Gorila: **Olá. O meu nome é DK. O que é que vocês vieram aqui fazer?

**Daphne: **Nós andamos à procura à procura de um pedaço de estrela.

**Anina: **É uma coisa pequena e muito brilhante.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, o gorila DK correu para dentro da cabana. O grupo entreolhou-se, sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Pouco depois, o gorila DK voltou e trazia na mão um pedaço de estrela.

**DK: **É isto que vocês procuram?

**Ilda: **É isso mesmo! **– disse a Ilda, entusiasmada, dando um salto.**

**Musette: **Será que tu nos podias dar esse pedaço de estrela? É que é muito importante para nós.** – pediu a Musette, sorrindo delicadamente.**

**DK: **Nem pensar. **– disse o gorila, abanando a cabeça negativamente. – **Este é o meu tesouro. Não vou dá-lo a ninguém.

**Alex: **Então e se nós te déssemos algo em troca? Não há nada que tu queiras?

**DK: **Hum… por acaso até há uma coisa que eu quero. **– disse o DK, pensativo. Os outros olharam ansiosos para ele. – **Naquela selva ali, a Selva Selvagem, existe uma coisa muito preciosa, a Banana Dourada. Mas é muito difícil encontrá-la. Eu próprio não a encontrei, por mais vezes que tivesse ido até à Selva Selvagem.

**Dejiko: **Mas isso quer dizer que a tal Banana Dourada pode ser apenas uma lenda, não é?

**DK: **Talvez sim, talvez não. O que importa é que eu quero a Banana Dourada. **– disse o DK, de modo severo. – **Se não me trouxerem a Banana Dourada, não vos dou o pedaço de estrela.

**Sarah: **Quer dizer, livrámo-nos da chantagista da Umbridge e agora temos este gorila. Pena o Ryu e a Yui não estarem aqui para acabarem com ele.

**Todos: ¬¬ **Sarah!

**DK: **Bom, vão lá procurar a Banana Dourada. Eu fico à vossa espera na minha cabana. Boa sorte e tenham cuidado pois há algumas armadilhas na Selva Selvagem.

**Mokona: **Mokona ficar com gorila e esperar por vocês em cabana. Adeus e boa sorte.

O Mokona e o DK entraram na cabana e fecharam a porta. O grupo entreolhou-se.

**Anna: **Bem, agora temos de procurar a estúpida da Banana Dourada. **– disse a Anna, aborrecida com toda a situação.**

**Dejiko: **Acho que nos devemos separar, para procurarmos melhor.

**Kai: **Eu acho que a Dejiko tem razão.

**Misuzu: **Eu não sei. **– disse a Misuzu, um pouco assustada. – **Vejam bem. O gorila disse que podiam haver armadilhas. Se estivermos separados, podemos correr perigo.

**Brendan: **Bom, nós temos as nossas varinhas, por isso não deve haver problemas.

**Saki: **Desta vez, tenho de concordar com o Brendan. **– disse a Saki, cruzando os braços. – **Vá, temos de nos despachar, senão nunca mais conseguimos o pedaço de estrela.

**Anina: **Vamos dividir-nos em cinco grupos de três… quer dizer, um grupo há-de ter quatro elementos. **– disse a Anina. – **Eu vou com o Kai!

O Kai sorriu-lhe. A Aki puxou a Camy.

**Aki: **Eu e a Camy também vamos com o meu irmão e com a Anina, por isso nós somos o grupo de quatro. **– disse a Aki, rapidamente, antes que alguém formasse um grupo de quatro.**

**Dejiko: **Bom, eu fico com a Misuzu e… Lina, queres ficar connosco?

**Lina: **Por mim, tudo bem.

**Musette: **Brendan, tu vens comigo.

**Brendan: **Ok.

**Anna: **Eu também fico no vosso grupo! **– disse a Anna, falando rapidamente. Os outros olharam para ela, sem compreender.**

**Sarah: **Eu, a Ilda e a Saki vamos formar um grupo também.

**Anina: **O que deixa a Daphne, o Alex e a Hikari para formarem o último grupo. **– disse a Anina. A Daphne e a Hikari trocaram um olhar meio zangado. – **Vá pessoal, vamos mas é procurar a Banana Dourada!

O grupo separou-se. Ali perto, a Dark Najica olhava para eles.

**Dark Najica (pensando): **Hum… o gorila tem um dos pedaços. Eles têm quatro. Vamos ver… acho que os vou seguir. Sim, vou seguir o grupo do rapaz que foi controlado pelo Dark Vegeta. Talvez sejam eles que têm os pedaços de estrela. De qualquer maneira, sejam eles que os tenham ou não, vou acabar com eles. **– e depois, discretamente, foi seguindo o grupo do Alex, da Daphne e da Hikari.**

**Magicville**

A Lina, a Misuzu e a Dejiko entraram na selva. As três amigas andaram durante algum tempo, umas vezes avançando para norte, outras para sul, este e oeste. Para além das árvores e do canto dos pássaros, mais nada parecia passar-se ali.

**Lina: **Nunca mais encontramos nada, nem sequer um animal.

**Misuzu: **Também não estou interessada em encontrar um animal selvagem que possivelmente me pode comer. **– disse a Misuzu.**

**Dejiko: **Olhem, aquilo ali não é uma cabana? **– perguntou a Dejiko, apontando para uma pequena cabana de palha que se via ao longe.**

**Misuzu: **Parece que é. Que estranho…

**Lina: **Vamos lá ver! **– gritou a Lina, entusiasmada.**

As três meninas aproximaram-se da cabana. A cabana, como era feita de palha, não tinha porta, apenas uma grande abertura.

**Misuzu: **E agora?

**Dejiko: **Hum… está aí alguém? **– perguntou a Dejiko, sem saber o que fazer mais.**

Passados uns segundos, saiu da cabana o avô do Tyson. Mas não era o avô do Tyson que todos nós conhecemos. Trazia umas roupas muito remendadas e tinha uma grande barba.

**Avô: **Quem são vocês?

**Lina: **Nós somos… arqueólogas, é isso. **– mentiu a Lina. – **Andamos à procura de objectos raros aqui na selva.

**Dejiko: **Conhece ou já ouviu falar de algum objecto assim?

**Avô: **Que eu saiba, não. **– disse o avô do Tyson, pensativo. – **Bom, mas se quiserem, eu posso ser o vosso guia. Eu sou o guia oficial da Selva Selvagem.

**Misuzu: **Ah, era muito bondade sua ajudar-nos. **– disse a Misuzu, sorrindo.**

**Avô: **Bondade? Qual bondade? Vocês têm de me pagar mil moedas se quiserem que eu vos guie.

**As três meninas: ¬¬**

**Dejiko: **Então não queremos a sua ajuda, obrigada na mesma. **– disse ela, virando-lhes as costas.**

**Lina: **Talvez seja melhor sairmos da Selva Selvagem. Vamos voltar para trás.

**Avô: **Ah, afinal vão precisar de mim.

**Misuzu: **Porquê? Agora é só voltar para trás.

**Avô: **Isso era se vocês tivessem ido sempre para norte, mas de certeza que andaram de um lado para o outro e agora não vão saber o caminho de volta.

As três meninas entreolharam-se e suspiraram.

**Dejiko: **Vá meninas, vamos juntar o nosso dinheiro.

**Avô: **Fizeram uma boa escolha. – **disse o avô do Tyson, sorrindo e esfregando as mãos.**

**As três meninas: **¬¬

**Magicville**

Com o grupo da Anina, do Kai, da Camy e da Aki, também não parecia haver resultados. Eles não tinham visto a Banana Dourada em lado nenhum.

**Aki: **Bolas, nunca mais encontramos o raio da banana.

**Camy: **Mas valia ele ter pedido logo uma banana normal e pronto. **– disse a Camy, suspirando de cansaço.**

**Anina: **Vá meninas, havemos de achar a Banana Dourada.

Nesse momento, os quatro ouviram um som estranho.

**Anina: **O que é isto?

**Kai: **Que estranho…

No momento seguinte, várias árvores foram derrubadas e um Tiranossauro apareceu em frente deles.

**Aki e Camy: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! **– gritaram as duas, dando um salto e agarrando-se uma à outra.**

**Anina: **Mas o que…

**Kai: **Fujam!

Os começaram a fugir do Tiranossauro. Ele começou a correr atrás deles.

**Aki: **Mas isto é uma selva ou o parque jurássico?

**Camy: **Quero lá saber! Toca a correr!

Os quatro continuaram a correr, saltaram um arbusto e… atrás do arbusto havia um precipício…

**Anina: **Isto não é bom…

**Kai: **Lá vamos nós! **– gritou o Kai, enquanto eles caiam do precipício.**

Por sorte deles, havia um rio ali em baixo. Eles caíram no rio e foram levados pela corrente… de volta à cabana do gorila.

**Aki: **Que maravilha… **- disse ela, zangada, torcendo o cabelo para que a água saísse. – **Voltámos ao princípio.

**Camy: **Ao menos não há aqui dinossauros.

**Kai: **Pessoal… porque é que não atacámos o dinossauro com as nossas varinhas? Podíamos tê-lo vencido!

A Anina, a Camy e a Aki entreolharam-se.

**As três: ¬¬ **Só agora é que te lembraste disso? **– gritaram as três, zangadas.**

**Magicville**

O Alex, a Daphne e a Hikari iam a caminhar pela selva. A Daphne ia à frente e a Hikari aproveitou para agarrar o braço do Alex. A Dark Najica seguia-os.

**Hikari: **Posso ir coladinha a ti Alex? É que esta selva mete-me medo. **– disse a Hikari, fingindo estar assustada.**

A Daphne olhou para trás e lançou um olhar gelado à Hikari e ao Alex. Passado um minuto, o Alex soltou-se da Hikari.

**Alex: **Hikari, até agora não apareceu nada que metesse medo a ninguém. **– disse o Alex, calmamente. – **E não me agarres, ok? Eu sei que gostas de mim, mas eu não quero que tenhas esperanças.

A Hikari baixou a cabeça desanimada. Pareceu-lhe ouvir uma risadinha soltada pela Daphne.

Os três continuaram a caminhar, até que, de repente, caiu-lhes uma rede em cima. Eles ficaram presos e viram que apareceram pelo menos uns quinze índios do meio das árvores.

**Daphne: **Mas o que é isto?

**Índio: **Eu ser chefe índio. Eu me chamar Bafo de Vaca.

**Os três: **O.o

**Dark Najica (pensando, ao longe): **Credo, que nome!

**Índio Bafo de Vaca: **Nós ser índios canibais. Vocês ir dar um bom petisco!

Os três entreolharam-se, assustados, mas nada puderam fazer. Os índios levaram-nos até à sua aldeia. A Dark Najica, ainda com mais cuidado, seguiu-os.

**Dark Najica (pensando): **Bem, se estes índios vão comer os três, já não tenho de me preocupar em matá-los… mas por via das dúvidas, é melhor ter a certeza que eles morrem mesmo… ah, e ver se eles têm os pedaços de estrela com eles.

Quando os índios e os nossos três heróis entram na aldeia, aproximou-se deles uma índia velha.

**Índia Velha: **Eu ser Cabeça de Peixe.

**Hikari: **Mas que raio de nomes. **– comentou a Hikari, baixinho para só o Alex e a Daphne ouvirem.**

**Índio Bafo de Vaca: **Cabeça de Peixe ir ver se vocês estar bons para comer.

A índia velha começou a andar à volta deles, a observá-los. Depois, foi buscar umas ervas verdes e lançou-as para cima dos três. Depois começou a cheirá-los. (O.O)

**Índia Cabeça de Peixe: **Nós poder comer rapaz e rapariga de cabelos castanhos. Deixar rapariga ruiva para trás.

Imediatamente, quatro índios agarraram no Alex e na Hikari. A Daphne continuou presa, mas não foi com eles. Os índios levaram o Alex e a Hikari para o centro da aldeia e lançaram-nos para dentro de um caldeirão.

**Alex: **Vamos ser comidos!

**Hikari: **Nós vamos, mas a Daphne é tão má que nem os índios a querem comer! **– gritou a Hikari, zangada.**

**Alex: **Ela já não é assim Hikari.

Nesse momento, duas índias lançaram batatas, cebolas e cenouras para dentro do caldeirão.

**Hikari: **Vamos ser uma sopa humana. Eu não quero morrer agora! **– gritou a Hikari e uma índia atirou-lhe com algumas batatas para cima.**

A Daphne foi levada até uma tenda e tiraram-lhe as cordas. Um índio ficou a guardar a entrada da tenda. Como estava livre, a Daphne tirou a sua varinha do bolso.

**Daphne: **Não posso deixar que o Alex seja comigo. **– pensou ela. – **E acho que também tenho de salvar a Hikari.

A Daphne levantou a sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Imediatamente, abriu-se um buraco na tenda. A Daphne saiu sorrateiramente e passou por umas tendas. Ela avistou o Alex e a Hikari dentro do caldeirão, no meio da aldeia.

A Daphne correu para eles. Os índios foram apanhados de surpresa e depois preparam-se para atacar. A Daphne lembrou-se que podia usar o seu ataque do sol.

**Daphne: **Calor Solar!

O ataque atingiu todos os índios. Eles começaram a saltar de um lado para o outro. Os seus corpos estavam muito quentes. A Daphne aproveitou a ocasião e correu até ao Alex e a Hikari.

Com um feitiço, a Daphne cortou as cordas que prendiam as mãos e os pés da Hikari e do Alex. Os dois saíram do caldeirão e depois os três começaram a fugir, deixando a aldeia dos índios canibais para trás.

Eles iam a correr a toda a velocidade e passaram pela Dark Najica.

**Dark Najica: **Ei! Voltem aqui! Bolas, conseguiram escapar. Tenho de ir atrás deles e…

Ela não terminou a frase, pois nesse momento, uns trinta índios cercaram-na.

**Dark Najica: **Ups…

Eles levaram-na até à aldeia, a índia Cabeça de Peixe aprovou a Dark Najica e ela acabou por ser comida pelos índios.

**Magicville**

Com a Saki, a Sarah e a Ilda, elas também não estavam a obter resultados na procura da Banana Dourada.

**Sarah: **Já me doem os pés. De tanto andar, ainda vou ficar com varizes. **– queixou-se a Sarah, pela milésima vez.**

**Saki: **Eu sabia que devia ter lançado um feitiço ao gorila e ter roubado aquele pedaço de estrela.

**Ilda: **Calma meninas. Vamos pensar no que fazer.

**Saki: **Não sabia que ela pensava. **– sussurrou a Saki.**

**Sarah: **Nem eu. **– disse a Sarah, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Ilda: **Primeiro, temos de ter cuidado com as armadilhas que o gorila disse que existiam.

**Sarah: **E como é que reconhecemos uma armadilha?

**Saki: **Bem, é como aquela. **– disse a Saki, apontando para um botão no meio do chão.**

**Sarah: **Oh, um botão no meio da selva, que estranho. Como é que sabem que é uma armadilha?

**Ilda: **Por causa daquilo! **- disse a Ilda, apontando para uma tabuleta que estava a apontar para o botão e dizia "Armadilha. Não tocar."**

**Sarah: **Aha! Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Podem ter posto ali aquela tabuleta para nos enganar. Assim, dizendo que aquilo era uma armadilha, ninguém se aproxima, mas na minha teoria, a armadilha não é uma armadilha é sim um botão que nos vai levar até à Banana Dourada e é por isso que ainda ninguém achou a Banana Dourada e nós vamos encontrá-la e todos vão ver que eu sou muito inteligente e percebi logo o esquema todo e vão louvar-me por ter carregado no botão e ter recuperado a Banana Dourada e por causa disso vamos receber o pedaço de estrela e vamos estar mais perto de regressar para casa e eu sou mesmo inteligente, não sou?

A Ilda e a Saki ficaram a olhar para a Sarah, sem perceber.

**Saki: **Podes resumir isso?

**Sarah: **Ai, vocês são mesmo burras. É o seguinte, a armadilha é, nada mais, nada menos, do que o caminho que nos vai levar até à Banana Dourada. É só carregarmos no botão e chegamos lá.

**Ilda: **Eu acho que é melhor não carregares no botão.

Mas foi tarde demais. A Sarah foi logo carregar no botão e por uns momentos, nada aconteceu.

**Sarah: **Então?

No momento seguinte, as três ouviram um barulho enorme e quando viram, uma enorme pedra rolante vinha a rolar na direcção delas.

**Sarah e Ilda: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! **– gritaram as duas.**

**Saki: **Fujam!

A Saki agarrou nas mãos da Sarah e da Ilda e começou a correr, levando-as atrás. A pedra rolante continuava a ir rapidamente na direcção delas.

**Sarah: **Mãezinha!

**Ilda: **Socorro!

Elas continuaram a correr. Viraram uma esquina e... estavam à beira de um precipício.

**Sarah: **Oh não! E agora?

**Saki: **Agora... saltamos!

A Saki empurrou a Sarah e a Ilda pelo precipício e depois saltou. Mas elas não tiveram a mesma sorte do grupo da Anina e caíram numa enorme poça de lama. A pedra rolante passou a voar pelas cabeças delas e foi cair a alguns metros delas.

**Sarah: **Oh não, estou cheia de lama!

**Ilda: **A culpa é tua!

**Saki: **Tu és mesmo burra Sarah, nunca mais te damos ouvidos. **– disse a Saki, zangada.**

**Ilda: **_Na minha teoria, a armadilha não é uma armadilha é sim um botão que nos vai levar até à Banana Dourada. _Pois Sarah, viu-se não foi?

**Sarah: **Pronto, não batam mais na ceguinha! E agora, como é que eu me vou livrar da lama?

**Saki e Ilda: **¬¬ Não queremos saber!

**Magicville**

Por fim, o grupo da Anna, do Brendan e da Musette tinha acabado de avistar uma enorme cabana no meio da selva.

**Brendan: **O que é aquilo?

**Musette: **Lê a tabuleta Brendan! **– disse a Musette, apontando para uma tabuleta por cima da cabana, que dizia "Loja de Recordações da Selva Selvagem"**

**Anna: **Nós não precisamos de ir a nenhuma loja de recordações.

**Brendan: **Eu gostava de ir lá.

**Anna: **Hum... se calhar até podemos ir lá.

A Musette lançou um olhar curioso à Anna. Ainda há dois segundos ela não queria ir à loja, mas foi só o Brendan dizer que queria ir e a Anna concordou logo.

**Musette: **Bom, então vamos lá!

Os três entraram na loja, que era grande e estava cheia de prateleiras com várias coisas. Atrás do balcão estava, nem mais nem menos que, o Wolverine de X-men.

**Wolverine: **Sejam bem-vindos. Vão querer alguma coisa?

**Anna: **Por enquanto estamos só a ver.

Os três caminharam pela loja. O Brendan estava a ver uma estátua de uns índios canibais quando ouviu a Musette soltar uma exclamação e chamá-lo a ele e à Anna.

**Musette: **Olhem! **– disse ela, apontando para uma banana que estava numa prateleira. Debaixo da prateleira estava escrito "Banana Dourada"**

**Anna: **Afinal a Banana Dourada estava numa loja. ¬¬

**Brendan: **Olhe senhor, quanto é que isto custa? **– perguntou o Brendan ao Wolverine.**

**Wolverine: **Isso é uma Banana Dourada, importada directamente da Tailândia e com garantia de cinco anos. **– explicou o Wolverine. – **Custa dez mil moedas.

**Os três amigos: **O quê?! Isso é um roubo!

**Wolverine: **Paciência... bem, mas se a menina dos óculos me der um beijo, acho que até vos dou a Banana Dourada de graça.

O Brendan e a Anna olharam para a Musette.

**Musette: **Eu não o quero beijar!

**Anna: **Vá, faz uma forcinha. Temos de fazer sacrifícios.

**Musette: **Pronto, tudo bem. Mas virem-se para lá.

A Anna e o Brendan viraram-se para o outro lado. A Musette deu um beijo ao Wolverine e eles saíram da loja com a Banana Dourada.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, os cinco grupos voltaram à cabana do gorila DK. O grupo da Lina, da Dejiko e da Misuzu vinha mil moedas mais pobre por terem pagado ao avô do Tyson para as tirar da selva.

O grupo da Anina, do Kai, da Aki e da Camy vinha normal, pois tinham usado um feitiço para se secarem. O grupo da Sarah, da Ilda e da Saki vinha com as roupas um pouco sujas, mas de resto estavam normais.

O grupo da Musette, do Brendan e da Anna vinha triunfante com a Banana Dourada e o grupo do Alex, da Daphne e da Hikari vinha cansado por terem vindo a correr, com medo que os índios viessem atrás deles.

O gorila DK saiu da sua cabana, acompanhado pelo Mokona.

**DK: **Então, encontraram a Banana Dourada?

**Musette: **Está aqui. **– disse a Musette, mostrando a Banana Dourada.**

**Anina: **Bem, ele agora deve ir guardá-la como o seu maior tesouro.

A Musette entregou a Banana Dourada ao gorila DK e... ele tirou a pele à Banana Dourada e comeu-a. Todos ficaram a olhar para ele, de boca aberta.

**Anna: **Tu comeste a Banana Dourada! **– gritou a Anna, perplexa.**

**DK: **Sim.

**Brendan: **Mas porquê?

**DK: **Porque esta é uma banana que é muito mais saborosa que as outras.

**Saki: **Era para isso que a queria?

**DK: **Claro.

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Hikari: **Bem, podes dar-nos agora o pedaço de estrela?

O DK tirou o pedaço de estrela não se sabe de onde.

**DK: **Bem, aqui está ele... mas o que vocês fizeram foi pouco... acho que me podem fazer mais uns favores e...

Nesse momento, a Saki aproximou-se do DK, deu-lhe um murro e tirou-lhe o pedaço de estrela das mãos.

**Saki: **Acabou. A mim não me fazes de parva. Nós demos-te a banana e agora ficamos com o pedaço de estrela. **– disse a Saki, com uma voz ameaçadora.**

O gorila, ao ver a Saki irritada, também ficou zangado.

**DK: **Olhem que eu dou cabo de vocês!

**Saki: **Ai sim? Olha que se nós nos juntarmos, lançamos-te tantos feitiços que acabamos contigo, com a tua cabana e com toda a selva!

As palavras pareceram surtir efeito.

**DK: **Ah... hum... então... adeus!

O gorila DK voltou a correr para a sua cabana e trancou-se lá.

**Saki: **Vá, vamos embora.

**Aki: **Ela é determinada. **– sussurrou a Aki à Camy.**

**Camy: **Pelo menos resolveu a situação. Já é a segunda vez.

O Mokona saltou, deu-se um flash de luz e todos foram enviados para o espaço entre os mundos.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Os nossos amigos vão para outro mundo, um mundo onde o Natal está mesmo a chegar. Enquanto procuram por mais um pedaço de estrela, a Dejiko e a Misuzu conhecem uma menina muito pobre e decidem ajudá-la. Além disso, parece que neste mundo, a Anina é uma vilã e que ficou com uma herança que não devia ser só para si. Será que os nossos heróis conseguirão resolver as situações?_

**Cantinho das Personagens, Especial Daphne contra Hikari – 35:**

**Anina: **Estamos aqui hoje reunidos para presenciar este debate entre a Daphne e a Hikari e respectivos acompanhantes.

**Saki: **Toca a despachar com essas falas! Queremos começar!

**Anina: **¬¬ Chata. Bom, do lado da Daphne temos a Musette e a Ilda. Do lado da Hikari temos o Brendan e a Misuzu. Vamos começar. Daphne, porque é que tu achas que és melhor que a Hikari?

**Daphne: **Ora bem, porque no início eu era mazinha, mas agora sou boazinha e a Hikari não é muito simpática nem nada.

**Hikari: **Protesto!

**Camy: **¬¬ Isto não é um tribunal.

**Hikari: **Protesto na mesma. Eu sempre fui boazinha, desde o início. E o meu amor pelo Alex é verdadeiro.

**Daphne: **Ora, o meu também é!

**Hikari: **Mas tu e ele já terminaram uma vez. Agora é a minha altura de brilhar e ele devia dar-me uma oportunidade.

**Anina: **Bom, vamos ouvir o que as pessoas que apoiam a Daphne dizem.

**Musette: **Eu não conheço a Daphne há muito tempo, mas pelo que conheço dela, sei que tem bom coração.

**Ilda: **A Daphne nunca foi tão inteligente como eu (**Daphne:** ¬¬) mas ela é uma pessoa forte e determinada e é muito melhor que a Hikari.

**Anina: **Agora está na hora do Brendan e da Misuzu se pronunciarem.

**Brendan: **Bom, a Hikari tem um temperamento forte e às vezes é muito chata…

**Hikari: **Olha lá, estás aqui para me apoiar ou para dizer mal de mim?

**Brendan: **Calminha. Bom, continuando, apesar de tudo, ela é boa pessoa e sabe ser muito generosa.

**Misuzu: **Eu acho a Hikari simpática e prestável. É muito boa pessoa.

**Anina: **Bom, cada pessoa apresentou as suas razões.

**Daphne: **E então?

**Hikari: **Qual de nós é a melhor?

**Anina: **Isso… são os leitores é que decidem.

**Anedota de Vida**

**22.**

A Sarah estava a falar com a Anna.

**Sarah: **Sabes, a Ilda arranjou um emprego.

**Anna: **Ai sim? Então o que é que ela está a fazer?

**Sarah: **Ela esteve a fazer a verificação ortográfica numa fábrica de M'n'Ms.

**Anna: **Esteve? Então mas não disseste que ela estava a trabalhar?

**Sarah: **Bem… ela arranjou um emprego na fábrica dos M'n'Ms, mas foi despedida.

**Anna: **Mas porquê?

**Sarah: **É que ela estava a deitar fora os Ws!

**Cantinho do Autor – 18:**

Olá a todos! Bom, esta semana vou falar-vos de outra fic minha, ou melhor, vou fazer uma comparação. Então é assim, deste género de fics, com várias personagens originais e magia pelo meio, esta é a terceira fic que escrevo.

As outras duas foram a fic "Aventura e Magia" e mais recentemente "A Porta Milenar". Ora bem, vou falar-vos da fic "Aventura e Magia" e das diferenças e semelhanças entre essa fic, que foi a primeira do género e esta fic da Escola Mágica de Magicville.

Para começar, as duas passam-se numa escola mágica. O nome da fic "Aventura e Magia", sinceramente, foi dado porque eu não estava com imaginação nenhuma e pronto, saiu-me esse nome, lol.

Depois, a fic "Aventura e a Magia" tinha também triângulos amorosos, mas tinha para aí, um terço das personagens da "Escola Mágica de Magicville" É bom esta fic ter muitas personagens para ter variedade, mas a fic da aventura e magia dava para desenvolver mais as personagens.

A seguir temos os heróis. Na fic "Aventura e Magia" também haviam personagens que são parecidas com as que existem nesta fic. O Alex desta fic é parecido com o FireKai da "Aventura e Magia", pois são ambas personagens minhas. A Hiromi da outra fic e a Hikari desta fic também partilharam algumas semelhanças no início da fic, mas depois tornaram-se diferentes.

A Saki partilha algumas semelhanças da Yami, da minha outra fic e claro, a Anna partilha algumas semelhanças com a vilã da "Aventura e Magia", Din.

Falando nisso, uma coisa que se tem repetido nas três fics é que as mulheres são sempre as vilãs e acontece sempre que, no início, eu tento fazê-las muito más, só que depois começou a gostar das vilãs e elas ficam cada vez menos más (vejam o caso das Devil Divas, que já não fazem mal a quase nada, nem ninguém)

Mas pronto, esta fic tem muito mais personagens de crossover do que a outra. Nesta fic há personagens de que gosto mais e outras que gosto menos, mas não vou revelar para não dizerem que eu vou beneficiar certas personagens.

Na fic "Aventura e Magia", a minha personagem preferida é, e sempre será, a vilã Din. É que ela era tão, tão má, que ninguém gostava dela, mas com o decorrer dos capítulos, foi mudando tanto, que no fim ficámos foi com pena dela. Gosto muito de fazer as personagens evoluírem, pois isso é importante, apesar de haver personagens que se mantêm sempre da mesma maneira. Uma das personagens que já mudou nesta fic, foi a Daphne, mas não será a única.

E pronto, chegamos ao fim. Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa nesta fic, com todas as personagens. Uma coisa que mudou desde a fic "Aventura e Magia" foi que, nessa fic eu matei o Kai e toda a gente ficou zangada porque eu tinha matado e Kai e que gostavam muito do Kai e mais não sei quê. Nesta fic, eu matei o Kai na mesma, mas ninguém se importou muito (bom, talvez por saberem que ele iria reviver, mas pronto).

Ok, por agora é só. O Natal já está a chegar e para quem já está de férias, boas férias e até para a semana:)

**E se fosses tu?**

Os nossos heróis foram à procura da Banana Dourada, para trocarem pelo pedaço de estrela. Mais tarde, a Saki diz que era melhor terem roubado o pedaço de estrela.

**90 – Das duas hipóteses, ir à procura da Banana e demorar mais tempo ou roubar o pedaço de estrela, por qual irias tu optar?**

Apesar do aviso de que se carregassem no botão, iriam activar uma armadilha, a Sarah achou que o aviso era mentira e que era para as enganar… e deu-se mal.

**91 – Se fosses tu que visses o aviso e alguém te dissesse o mesmo que a Sarah disse, que o aviso era só para despistar, carregavas no botão e corrias o risco ou decididas não carregar, mas talvez não obter o que procuravas?**

Depois de tanto trabalho, o DK não queria dar o pedaço de estrela aos nossos heróis, mas a Saki tratou do assunto.

**92 – Se tu estivesses na situação deles, farias como a Saki e tirarias o pedaço de estrela à força, pois tinha-to sido prometido ou tentavas convencer o DK através de conversa?**

As personagens fizeram um debate. Daphne contra Hikari.

**93 – Se tu estivesses no debate, qual delas apoiavas, ou resumindo, qual das duas preferes? Porquê?**


	41. É Natal!

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis chegam à Selva Selvagem e o gorila DK, possuidor de um pedaço de estrela, só troca o pedaço de estrela pela famosa e lendária Banana Dourada._

_Os nossos heróis dividem-se em grupo para procurar a Banana Dourada. Enquanto isso, a Dark Najica decide seguir o grupo do Alex, da Daphne e da Hikari._

_O grupo da Lina, da Misuzu e da Dejiko perde-se na floresta e acabam por ter de pagar a um guia para as trazer para fora da floresta. O grupo do Kai, da Anina, da Camy e da Aki encontram um tiranossauro, caem no rio e são levados novamente até à cabana do DK._

_O grupo do Alex, da Daphne e da Hikari é interceptado por uns índios canibais com nomes estranhos e quase são comidos. A Daphne salva a situação e os três fogem. A Dark Najica é apanhada pelos índios canibais e eles comem-na._

_O grupo da Saki, da Ilda e da Sarah encontra um botão no meio da selva e uma placa a dizer para não carregar nele, pois é uma armadilha. A Sarah insiste em carregar, porque acha que a placa é só para as despistar. Só que a Sarah carrega num botão, aparece uma enorme pedra rolante, as três começam a correr, saltam de um precipício e caem em cima de lama, ficando todas sujas._

_Por fim, o Brendan, a Musette e a Anna encontram uma loja de recordações na selva e lá encontram a Banana Dourada. Em troca de um beijo da Musette, o dono da loja, o Wolverine, dá a Banana Dourada aos nossos heróis._

_Todos voltam à cabana do DK, ele recebe a banana e come-a. Eles pedem o pedaço de estrela, mas ele não quer dar o pedaço de estrela, por isso a Saki tira-lho à força e os nossos heróis regressam ao espaço entre os mundos._

**Capítulo 41: É Natal!**

Os dezasseis amigos e o Mokona estavam a flutuar no espaço entre os mundos. Já tinham cinco dos oitos pedaços de estrela.

**Anina: **Então qual é o próximo portal? Desta vez escolham depressa e sem brigas, ok?

Faltavam apenas três portais: um portal azul, um portal castanho e um portal violeta.

**Lina: **Eu acho que devíamos escolher o portal violeta. Um portal com aquela cor não pode ter nada de mal, pois não?

**Alex: **Eu gosto mais do portal azul. É um azul bonito e, não sei, transmite-me paz.

**Sarah: **Olhem, por mim é-me indiferente que escolham o azul ou o violeta. Só não gosto muito do portal castanho.

**Misuzu: **Então e se fossemos a votos?

Depois de feita uma votação, ganhou o portal azul e com o flash de luz, o Mokona enviou-os para lá.

**Magicville**

Quando o Alex abriu os olhos, viu que estava caído no chão e sentiu frio. Quando olhou à sua volta, viu que estava num beco e o chão estava coberto de neve. Caídas ali no chão também, estavam a Misuzu e a Daphne.

**Misuzu: **Onde será que viemos parar? **– perguntou a Misuzu, confusa. – **A neve é bonita.

**Daphne: **É pena é ser tão fria. **– disse a Daphne, levantando-se do chão e olhando à sua volta. **

**Alex: **Bom, vamos mas é sair deste beco e procurar os outros. Eles não devem estar longe.

O Alex, a Misuzu e a Daphne saíram do beco e logo depois, a Misuzu soltou uma exclamação.

**Misuzu: **Uau! Mas que lindo! **– disse a Misuzu, maravilhada.**

O beco ia dar a uma grande praça. No meio da praça havia uma estátua de um unicórnio, que estava toda enfeitada com fitas e alguns flocos de neve estavam na estátua. Perto da praça, as várias ruas, cheias de pessoas, estavam cobertas de neve e de enfeitos natalícios.

**Alex: **Aqui deve ser altura do Natal.

**Misuzu: **Eu gosto muito da altura do Natal. **– disse a Misuzu, sorrindo.**

Nesse momento, eles ouviram uma voz que conhecia bem dar um grito de alegria. Virando-se para o unicórnio eles viram que a Lina tinha subido para cima dele. Cá em baixo, a Anina e a Camy tentavam que ela descesse.

**Anina: **Sai daí Lina! Olha que alguém ainda chama a policia e vamos ter complicações para lhes explicar-mos a nossa situação.

**Lina: **Ok, desço já. **– disse a Lina, aborrecida e depois acabou por descer. – **Pronto, já aqui estou.

**Camy: **Onde é que estarão os outros?

Nesse momento, o Alex, a Daphne e a Misuzu aproximaram-se. Seis estavam reunidos, faltavam dez.

**Magicville**

Não muito longe dali, a Sarah, a Aki e o Kai tinham acabado de sair de um outro beco e tinham acabado por chegar a uma rua cheia de lojas. A Sarah ficou maravilhada a olhar para as montras.

**Sarah: **Uau, que vestidos lindos! E estão com desconto por ser Natal. Quem me dera ter dinheiro para os comprar.

**Aki: **Pois Sarah, mas não tens, por isso, vamos mas é procurar os outros.** – disse a Aki, puxando a Sarah.**

**Sarah: **Que chatice...

**Kai: **Vá, os outros não devem estar longe.

**Magicville**

A Musette, a Hikari e a Dejiko saíram para uma rua cheia de gente. Não estavam a avistar os outros.

**Musette: **Nunca nos tinha acontecido isto, de nos separarmos. **– disse a Musette. – **Porque será que desta vez nos separámos? Nós fomos para um lado e, possivelmente, os outros também foram separados em grupos.

**Hikari: **Não faço ideia de porque é que nos separámos mas o problema é que, como é que vamos encontrar o pedaço de estrela nesta cidade tão grande?

**Dejiko: **Realmente, vai ser muito complicado.

**Magicville**

Por fim, todos se encontraram uns com os outros. Apesar de terem andado pela cidade, não encontraram vestígios do pedaço de estrela. Por fim, a Anina decidiu que eles tinham de arranjar onde ficar.

Eles encontraram uma pequena pensão e decidiram ficar por ali. Passaram dois dias. Eles dividiram-se em grupos e foram procurar.

A Misuzu e a Dejiko foram procurar na periferia da cidade. Estava frio e nevava levemente, mas isso não as impediu de continuar.

**Misuzu: **Está frio, não está Dejiko?

**Dejiko: **Sim, mas é bonito ver nevar, não achas?

**Misuzu: **Sim, é verdade. **– respondeu ela, sorrindo.**

Elas iam a passar numa rua quando, subitamente, avistaram uma menina pequena, de oito ou nove anos, com uma caneca de metal na mão. A menina tinha cabelos castanhos, pelos ombros e as suas roupas estavam muito esfarrapadas. Estava descalça. Os seus olhos eram de um azul-escuro muito intenso.

À medida que as pessoas iam passando, a menina estendia a caneca e pedia esmola. Uma ou outra pessoa passava e dava-lhe qualquer coisa, mas a maioria das pessoas optava por ignorar a pequena menina.

**Misuzu: **Dejiko, olha para aquilo! Pobrezinha. Tão nova e a pedir esmola. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Dejiko: **E as roupas dela... são tão velhas. E ainda por cima, está descalça. Ela deve estar cheia de frio. **– disse a Dejiko, preocupada.**

A Misuzu e a Dejiko aproximaram-se da pequena menina. Ela estendeu a caneca, à espera de que elas lhe dessem qualquer coisa.

**Misuzu: **Olá querida. Como te chamas?

**Menina: **Eu chamo-me Bianca. **– respondeu a menina e subitamente ficou com os olhos triste. – **Podem dar-me alguma coisa?

A Dejiko e a Misuzu entreolharam-se. Mesmo sem falarem, compreendiam o que tinham de fazer.

**Dejiko: **Não queres ir connosco a um café? Se calhar não tomaste o pequeno-almoço. Nós pagamos-te o pequeno-almoço, pode ser?

A pequena Bianca olhou para a Dejiko e sorriu-lhe. Era um sorriso genuíno, belo e que transmitia algo que era indescritível, mas que fascinou a Dejiko e a Misuzu.

A Bianca seguiu as duas até a um café. A Dejiko pediu um bom pequeno-almoço e a Bianca começou a comer. Dava para ver que estava esfomeada.

**Misuzu: **Então Bianca, onde estão os teus pais?

**Bianca: **O meu pai morreu quando eu tinha três anos. – **respondeu a Bianca, dando uma dentada num pão. – **A minha mãe está em casa, mas está muito doente. Não temos o que comer e eu estou a tentar arranjar dinheiro para pagar os remédios dela.

A Dejiko e a Misuzu sentiram uma onda de compaixão pela pobre menina. Será que podiam fazer algo para a ajudar?

**Dejiko: **Bianca, fica aí a comer, está bem? Nós vamos só à casa de banho.

A Dejiko agarrou na mão da Misuzu e arrastou-a até à casa de banho, Para sorte delas, não estava lá ninguém.

**Misuzu: **Qual é a tua ideia Dejiko?

**Dejiko: **Como somos só duas, não dá para fazermos grande coisa, mas se juntarmos os nossos poderes, talvez consigamos fazer aparecer umas roupas e uns sapatos para a Bianca. **– explicou a Dejiko, tirando a sua varinha do bolso.**

**Misuzu: **Sim, é uma boa ideia. Vamos concentrar-nos e dar o nosso melhor. **– disse a Misuzu, tirando a sua varinha do bolso.**

A Dejiko trancou a porta da casa de banho. Depois, as duas ergueram as varinhas e murmuraram umas palavras. Deu-se um flash de luz e apareceu uma camisola branca, um casaco de penas branco, umas calças azuis e uns sapatos.

**Dejiko e Misuzu: **Conseguimos! **– gritaram as duas, ao mesmo tempo, dando pulos de alegria.**

As duas saíram da casa de banho. A Misuzu saiu, sorrateiramente do café. Tinham de dar a impressão de que a Misuzu tinha saído e ido comprar as roupas. Não podiam simplesmente chegar à casa de banho e voltar com algumas roupas. Naquele mundo, não havia magia.

**Dejiko: **A minha amiga Misuzu foi comprar-te umas coisas.

**Bianca: **Que coisas? **– perguntou a Bianca, curiosa.**

**Dejiko: **Já vais ver.

Quando a Misuzu regressou, com as roupas (que ela tinha posto num saco, que tinha feito aparecer com magia) e as entregou à Bianca, a Bianca lançou-lhes o sorriso mais lindo que as duas amigas já tinham visto.

**Bianca: **Muito obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo. Adoro-vos! **– disse a Bianca, abraçando as duas. **

A Bianca foi até à casa de banho e vestiu as suas roupas novas. Quando saiu de lá, parecia uma menina diferente e mais alegre.

**Dejiko: **Estás linda.

**Misuzu: **E as roupas são quentinhas, não são?

**Bianca: **Vocês foram muito boas para mim, não vou esquecer isso. **– disse a Bianca sorrindo, mas logo a seguir, pegou na sua caneca de metal. – **Agora tenho de voltar para a rua e continuar a pedir esmola. Adeus.

Quando a Bianca saiu do café, a Misuzu e a Dejiko entreolharam-se. Não estavam satisfeitas com o que tinham feito. Tinham de fazer mais para ajudar aquela pobre menina.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, todos estavam reunidos na pensão. A Misuzu e a Dejiko contaram aos outros sobre a Bianca.

**Sarah: **O quê? Então dá para fazer aparecer roupas com a nossa magia? Se eu soubesse isso, não gastava tanto dinheiro em roupas!

**Os outros: **¬¬

**Hikari: **Essa menina deve ser tão infeliz. Devíamos fazer mais alguma coisa para a ajudar.

**Anna: **Esperem lá! O nosso objectivo aqui é recuperarmos o pedaço de estrela, não é para estarmos a pensar em ajudar ninguém, seja essa pessoa quem for. **– disse a Anna, cruzando os braços.**

**Saki: **A Anna está certa.

**Daphne: **Ora, deixem de pensar em vocês próprias por uma vez que seja. **– disse a Daphne, zangada.**

**Sarah: **Olha quem fala. Daphne, tu és rica e mesmo assim, nunca ti vi fazer caridade. **– disse a Sarah, com um sorriso maldoso.**

**Daphne: **Sim, dantes eu só pensava em mim e não nos outros, mas mudei, Sarah. Só não dou dinheiro a essa menina, porque não tenho quase nenhum comigo. Se estivéssemos no nosso mundo, podes ter a certeza de que ajudava de todas as maneiras possíveis.

O tom da voz da Daphne era tão sincera que quase todos lhe sorriram. Claro que a Anna não fez nada, a Sarah limitou-se a cruzar os braços e a Hikari continuava a não acreditar em nada que a Daphne dissesse.

**Anina: **Acho que podemos perder um pouco de tempo para ver se conseguimos ajudar essa menina. **– disse a Anina. – **Eu quero ir vê-la.

Muitos dos outros disseram logo que também a queriam ir ver. Por fim, a Dejiko levantou a mão e todos se calaram.

**Dejiko: **Acho que não há problema nenhum em irem conhecer a Bianca, só que não devem ir todos de uma vez, não acham? É que assim ela até vai ficar assustada. **– explicou a Dejiko e os outros pareceram concordar.**

**Misuzu: **Então, daqui a pouco, a Anina e a Musette vão connosco, os outros terão de esperar por outra oportunidade. **– disse a Misuzu.**

**Camy: **Que chatice, eu queria ver a Bianca.** – disse a Camy, aborrecida.**

**Alex: **Vá Camy, não sejas assim. Nós acabaremos todos por a conhecer.

**Magicville**

A Musette, a Anina, a Dejiko e a Misuzu dirigiram-se à rua onde a Bianca pedia esmola. E lá estava ela, com a sua caneca de metal. A Misuzu soltou uma exclamação.

**Misuzu: **Não pode ser! Dejiko, ela está outra vez vestida com aquelas roupas velhas. **– disse a Misuzu, incrédula.**

**Dejiko: **Será que lhe roubaram as roupas novas?

**Musette: **Isso seria algo monstruoso. Pobre criança. **– disse a Musette, com pena da pobre Bianca.**

As quatro aproximaram-se da Bianca. A Bianca olhou para a Misuzu e para a Dejiko e sorriu.

**Bianca: **Olá outra vez. **– disse ela, sorrindo, apesar do frio que devia estar a sentir, vestida com aquelas roupas e da tristeza que é, ter de pedir esmola.**

**Dejiko: **O que é que aconteceu às roupas que te demos Bianca?

**Bianca: **Bem... é que... **– a Bianca baixou os olhos. – **Com elas vestidas, as pessoas não me davam esmola, pois diziam que se eu tinha dinheiro para comprar roupas, então não precisava de pedir esmola.

**Misuzu: **Oh Bianca...

**Bianca: **Então, vendi as minhas roupas. **– disse ela e depois encarou a Dejiko e a Misuzu. – **Consegui comprar alguns remédios para a minha mãe e alguma comida. Ela agora está melhor.

As quatro raparigas que se encontravam em frente à Bianca sentiram o tamanho do amor que a Bianca sentia pela sua mãe, trocando as roupas confortáveis por algo que fizesse bem à mãe.

**Musette: **Tu és muito querida Bianca.

**Anina: **Pobrezinha.

Só nesse momento é que a Bianca olhou para a Musette e para a Anina. Quase de imediato, a Bianca levantou-se de um salto e tremeu violentamente. Quando falou, parecia muito assustada. As palavras dirigiam-se à Anina.

**Bianca: **Miss Anina, porque está aqui? Eu não fiz nada, juro! Não roubei nada. Por favor, não me faça mal.

Sem esperar mais, a Bianca começou a correr pela rua. Imediatamente, a Dejiko correu atrás dela. As outras ficaram a olhar, sem compreender, principalmente a Anina.

**Dejiko: **Bianca, mas o que se passa? **– perguntou a Dejiko, conseguindo parar a Bianca.**

**Bianca: **Aquela é a Anina Rosenberg! Ela vive na Casa Grande e é má para todos. **– disse a Bianca com lágrimas nos olhos. – **Vocês estavam com ela. Por isso é que me puderam comprar roupa. Devem ser ricas e querem é gozar comigo e fazer-me mal. Detesto-vos!

A Bianca começou a correr de novo, desaparecendo numa rua. A Dejiko ficou em estado de choque.

**Magicville**

Duas horas depois, a Musette, a Anina, a Dejiko, a Misuzu, o Alex e a Daphne estavam reunidos num dos quartos da pensão. A Dejiko estendeu um pedaço de jornal em cima da mesa.

**Alex: **Então Dejiko, encontraste algo que pudesse explicar o comportamento dessa tal Bianca? Eu não a conhecei, mas pelo que vocês me descreveram, foi algo muito estranho. **– disse o Alex, sem compreender.**

Ao voltarem à pensão, depois da cena com a Bianca, as meninas tinham encontrado lá o Alex e a Daphne. Os outros tinham saído. Elas explicaram ao Alex e à Daphne o que se tinha passado. A Dejiko tinha ido à procura de informações sobre a tal Anina Rosenberg e a Casa Grande.

**Dejiko: **Olhem para aqui. **– disse a Dejiko, apontando para o pedaço de jornal.**

Todos olharam para lá e ficaram surpreendidos. No título dizia**: Velho Magnata morre, deixando tudo à filha mais velha. **Depois, noutra parte do artigo, estava a foto de duas raparigas, as filhas do velho magnata. As duas raparigas eram iguaizinhas à Anina e à Sarah.

A mais velha chamava-se Anina Rosenberg e no jornal dizia que ela geria tudo com mão de ferro e que não tinha compaixão por ninguém. Por outro lado, a filha mais nova, Sarah Rosenberg, apoiava muitas associações de caridade e estava sempre pronta a ajudar os outros.

**Anina: **Mas como é que... eu não posso estar ali! **– disse a Anina, sem compreender.**

**Daphne: **Parece claro. **– disse a Daphne, sem dúvidas. – **Este é outro mundo e nós também existimos aqui. Até agora, não nos temos cruzado com os nossos outros "eu", mas neste caso, vemos bem que encontrámos a Anina e a Sarah deste mundo.

**Musette: **E o que é surpreendente é que neste mundo a má é a Anina e a boa é a Sarah. **– disse a Musette, rindo levemente. – **Não consigo imaginar a Sarah a ser boazinha.

**Misuzu: **Pronto, sabemos que a Anina deste mundo é má e que a Bianca tem medo dela. Mas porquê? O que é que a Anina de mundo lhe fez?

**Dejiko: **Acho que é isso que precisamos de investigar. Agora a Bianca pensa que nós estamos do lado da Anina má. Acho que devemos ir até à Casa Grande falar com a tal Anina. **– sugeriu a Dejiko, que queria que tudo ficasse esclarecido.**

**Alex: **Mas, ao que parece, essa Anina é mesmo má. Acho que não devemos ir todos até lá. Sabe-se lá o que ela nos pode fazer.

**Daphne: **Credo, Alex, também não exageremos. Ela não é nenhuma bruxa, nem nos pode lançar nenhum feitiço, porque neste mundo não há magia. **– disse a Daphne.**

**Musette: **Então eu fico aqui. Vocês podem ir.

**Magicville**

Depois de perguntarem a algumas pessoas, o grupinho conseguiu chegar à Casa Grande. Tocaram à campainha e um mordomo veio abrir.

**Mordomo: **Sim, o que é que desejam?

**Alex: **Nós queríamos falar com a Miss Sarah Rosenberg. **– disse o Alex, com o máximo de educação possível.**

**Mordomo: **Lamento mas Miss Sarah não recebe visitas de ninguém, aliás, só podem entrar se Miss Anina deixar. Ela é que é a dona da casa. **– disse o mordomo, em tom áspero. Via-se bem que ele não gostava de os ver ali à porta.**

Nesse momento a Anina teve uma ideia. Se ela era igual à Anina desse mundo, porque é que não usava isso a seu favor? A Anina chegou-se à frente.

**Anina: **Eu estou aqui. Quero entrar agora.

**Mordomo: **Miss Anina? Pensei que estivesse no seu quarto. **– disse o mordomo, surpreendido. – **Mas é claro que pode entrar, se faz favor.

**Anina: **Obrigada, hã... mordomo de quem não me lembro o nome. **­– disse a Anina, entrando na casa, seguida pelos outros.**

Quando eles se afastaram, o mordomo ficou ainda mais confuso.

**Mordomo: **Mas que estranho. Pensei que ela estivesse no quarto... e porque é que ela trouxe aquelas pessoas? **– perguntou o mordomo, sem perceber. – **Ela deve ter saído e eu não me lembrava. Tenho de tomar os comprimidos para a memória. E a Miss Anina também... ela já nem se lembrava do meu nome.

A Anina e os outros entraram numa sala. Viram que o mordomo não estava por perto e suspiraram.

**Daphne: **Foi uma ideia excelente Anina!

**Anina: **É a minha veia de actriz a trabalhar. **– disse a Anina, sorrindo. – **Bem, estamos cá dentro, mas e agora? Não sabemos onde ficam os quartos.

**Dejiko: **Em casas destas, os quartos costumam ficar no primeiro andar. Temos de encontrar a Sarah deste mundo e perguntar-lhe pelas coisas que a irmã fez. Penso que, sabendo o que sabemos sobre a Anina deste mundo, ela não nos vai explicar nada.

Os outros concordaram e, depois de encontrarem as escadas que davam para o primeiro andar, viram que havia várias portas.

**Misuzu: **E agora? Como é que descobrimos qual é o quarto da Sarah?

**Anina: **Hum... já sei!

A Anina tirou a varinha do bolso, murmurou um feitiço e, de repente, apareceu um grande X numa das portas.

**Anina: **É aquela a porta do quarto da Sarah.

**Alex: **Então vamos lá.

O Alex bateu à porta. De dentro, ouviram a voz da Sarah responder que podiam entrar. Eles abriram a porta e entraram no quarto da Sarah. Ela estava deitada em cima da cama.

**Sarah boa: **O que queres Anina? E quem são esses? **– perguntou a Sarah, num tom áspero, parecido com o tom que o mordomo tinha usado. Parecia que a Sarah não gostava muito da irmã.**

**Anina: **Eu não sou a Anina que tu conheces.

**Sarah boa: **O que é que tu estás a dizer? Não estou a perceber. **– disse a Sarah, confusa.**

A Anina explicou a história deles, os mundos paralelos, a pequena Bianca e o artigo de jornal. Depois, executou uma magia. A Sarah ficou convencida.

**Sarah boa: **O que leram no jornal é verdade. O meu pai deixou tudo à minha irmã, porque ele era um forreta e sabia que eu queria gastar dinheiro a ajudar os outros. A minha irmã é péssima, maltrata tudo e todos, inclusive a mim. **– explicou a Sarah. – **Sobre essa Bianca, um dia a minha irmã decidiu reunir muitos meninos pobres. Eu pensei que era para os ajudar, mas sabem o que ela fez? Humilhou-os a todos. Chamou-lhe todos os tipos de nomes e ameaçou-os. Todos têm medo dela.

**Misuzu: **Argh! Essa miserável! **– gritou a Misuzu, furiosa. Eram raras as ocasiões em que a Misuzu se zangava.**

**Alex: **Se ao menos pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa...

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto abriu-se de rompante e a Anina má entrou. Ela vinha toda vestida de preto, com o cabelo apanhado e uns olhos frios e calculistas.

**Anina má: **Quem são estas pessoas Sarah? Estás proibida de receber visitas!** – gritou a Anina má, numa voz autoritária.**

**Sarah boa: **Mas eu não estou a fazer mal nenhum!

**Anina má: **Não quero saber, quero estas pessoas daqui para fora, imediatamente! **– gritou a Anina má, fazendo estremecer a Sarah e a Misuzu.**

Nesse momento, a Anina boa deu um passo em frente. A Anina má ficou a olhar espantada para ela.

**Anina má: **Mas o que é isto? Um clone meu?

**Anina boa: **Eu não sou um clone, mas sou melhor que tu. Petrificar! **– a Anina levantou a varinha, gritou o feitiço e a Anina má caiu no chão, petrificada.**

**Sarah boa: **O que é lhe fizeste?

**Anina boa: **Ela está apenas imobilizada, não te preocupes. **– disse a Anina, tranquilizando um pouco a Sarah. – **Eu tive uma ideia.

**Sarah boa: **Que ideia?

**Anina boa: **Bem, o teu pai cometeu uma injustiça ao deixar tudo à tua irmã. Tu também merecias receber algo, por isso tenho uma solução. Oiçam com atenção...

**Magicville**

As quatro Devil Divas estavam a olhar para as montras. A Sarah estava a babar-se por um vestido.

**Sarah: **Uau, eu quero aquele vestido!

**Ilda: **Bolas, por aquele preço, dava para comprar imensas outras coisas. **– disse a Ilda, olhando para o preço astronómico do vestido.**

**Sarah: **Ah, já sei! Vamos usar a nossa magia para fazermos aparecer roupas, tal como a Misuzu e a Dejiko fizeram com a pobrezinha. **– disse a Sarah, puxando as outras para um beco.**

**Saki: **És uma chata Sarah. Só pensas em vestidos. **– disse a Saki, aborrecida.**

**Anna: **Vá, vamos mas é despachar isto.

As quatro tiraram as varinhas do bolso, murmuraram umas palavras e deu-se um flash de luz. De repente... apareceram um monte de trapos velhos e caíram em cima das quatro.

**Ilda: **Mas o que é isto?

**Saki: **Trapos velhos?

**Sarah: **Onde estão os meus vestidos? Quero os meus vestidos! **– gritou a Sarah, a plenos pulmões.**

**Anna: **Tal como eu pensava. Este feitiço não pode ser usado para acções egoístas Sarah. O feitiço só deve ter resultado com a Misuzu e a Dejiko porque elas estavam a pensar em ajudar outra pessoa e não em ficar com as roupas para ela.

**Sarah: **Raios! Não é justo!

**Ilda: **Espera lá. Anna, quando te juntaste às Devil Divas (capítulo 2) fizeste aparecer um vestido preto!

**Anna: **Bom… mais ou menos. Aquela magia só durava umas horas.

**Sarah: **Ah, então foi por isso que no dia seguinte já não consegui encontrar o vestido… e eu a pensar que tinha sido a Ilda a roubá-lo.

**Ilda: **¬¬X

**Magicville**

A Anina boa tinha pedido o número de telefone do advogado da família e tinha-o chamado à mansão. A Anina boa tinha explicado à Sarah boa o que queria fazer e, apesar de reticente, a Sarah boa aceitou.

A Anina boa reuniu-se com o advogado na sala.

**Anina: **Eu quero fazer uma procuração, para repartir os meus bens.

**Advogado: **Tem a certeza?

**Anina: **Absoluta. Quero doar esta casa à minha irmã e metade da minha fortuna também. **– disse a Anina. – **Por favor, rediga um documento com estes termos.

O advogado pegou no seu computador portátil e começou a escrever. Quando terminou, pediu para usar a impressora da Casa Grande e imprimiu o documento.

**Advogado: **Pronto, só falta assinar.

A Anina já estava pronta para isto. Embora ela fosse igual, fisicamente, à Anina daquele mundo, o último nome e a assinatura eram diferentes, mas a Anina tinha um plano.

**Anina: **Sabe, eu estou mal do braço e não consigo escrever. Serve a minha impressão digital?

E assim foi. A Anina usou a sua impressão digital, que era igual à da Anina daquele mundo e tudo ficou tratado.

**Magicville**

Passaram três dias. Era véspera de Natal. A Anina má tinha ficado furiosa com o que tinha acontecido e tinha tentando anular tudo, mas o advogado acreditava que tinha falado com a verdadeira Anina e a impressão digital era igual, por isso a Anina má perdeu metade da fortuna, decidiu sair daquela casa e foi para o estrangeiro.

A Sarah boa decidiu empenhar-se a ajudar os mais desfavorecidos, começando pela Bianca.

**Bianca: **Obrigada, Misuzu, Dejiko. **– disse a Bianca, sorrindo. – **A Sarah Rosenberg ajudou-me imenso. Agora tenho uma casa nova, tenho roupas novas e a minha mãe está a fazer um tratamento pago pela Sarah.

**Misuzu: **Ainda bem que tudo terminou bem.

**Dejiko: **Agora tens de te comportar Bianca.

**Bianca: **Peço desculpa por no outro dia dizer que vos odiava, era mentira. **– disse a Bianca, baixando um pouco a cabeça. – **Vocês não são daqui, pois não? Vão-se embora?

**Misuzu: **Sim, vamos.

**Dejiko: **Mas vamos lembrar-nos sempre de ti.

**Bianca: **Eu também não vos vou esquecer. Então adeus!

**Magicville**

Eram onze da noite. Todos estavam reunidos na sala de convívio da pensão. A dona da pensão tinha ido passar o Natal a outro lado e, como eles tinham alugado todos os quartos, tinham a pensão só para eles.

**Aki: **Pessoal, já só falta uma hora para a meia-noite! **– dise a Aki, ansiosa.**

**Camy: **Depois, é altura de abrirmos os presentes!

**Mokona: **Mokona gostar de presentes!

**Sarah: **Aviso já que não comprei presentes para ninguém. **– disse a Sarah.**

**Anna: **Eu também não.

**Saki: **Nem eu.

**Ilda: **Eu comprei alguns, mas não são muito valiosos, porque não tinha muito dinheiro.** – disse a Ilda, timidamente.**

**Kai: **Também o que conta é a intenção.

Passou-se meia hora. As pessoas juntaram-se em grupinhos. As Devil Divas cochichavam a um canto, o Kai e a Anina conversavam animadamente. O Alex estava a jogar cartas com o Brendan, a Musette, a Hikari e a Daphne. As outras cinco meninas do terceiro ano andavam de um lado para o outro, conversando, correndo, gritando. O Mokona tinha adormecido no sofá.

**Brendan: **Ah! Eu tenho aqui um ás! **– disse o Brendan, jogando a carta.**

**Alex: **Tiveste sorte.

**Hikari: **É estranho estarmos a passar o Natal num mundo diferente. **– disse a Hikari, alheia ao jogo. Ela só estava a jogar para estar perto do Alex. – **Ainda por cima estamos numa missão para voltarmos e ainda não encontrámos o pedaço de estrela.

**Daphne: **Pois é... onde poderá estar?

**Musette: **Bem, isso não sabemos. Ai, sinto falta da minha amiga Erika.** – disse a Musette, suspirando.**

**Brendan: **Aquela que é muito tua amiga e muito bonita?

**Musette: **Sim Brendan, é essa. **– respondeu a Musette. – **Mas pronto, havemos de regressar ao nosso mundo, não é?

**Brendan: **Quando regressarmos, quero conhecer essa tal Erika.

**Musette: **Já te tinha dito que sim. Se ela não tivesse ido de férias na altura em que tivemos de viver no hotel, já ta tinha apresentado.

**Magicville**

**Aki: **Pessoal, o que é que compraram para os outros? **– perguntou a Aki.**

As cinco meninas do terceiro ano tinham-se agora reunido no quarto da Aki para falarem.

**Lina: **Eu comprei um laço horroroso para dar à Sarah. **– disse a Lina, com uma cara de malícia. – **Ela vai odiar. Vai ser engraçado.

**Camy: **Eu vou oferecer colares à Hikari, à Anina e à Musette. Não vou dar nada às Devil Divas.

**Misuzu: **Eu comprei pequenas coisas para todos. Algumas prendas são livros, outras são pequenas estátuas, etc.

**Dejiko: **Pois eu decidi comprar algo diferente. Fui até uma loja e comprei algumas placas daquelas que têm o nosso nome e o seu significado. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo.**

**Aki: **Uau, boa ideia. Eu comprei coisas muito variadas. Das Devil Divas, só vou dar presente à Ilda, porque ela nem é má de todo.

**Magicville**

Meia-noite. As cinco meninas entraram na sala de convívio, saltitando. Rapidamente se gerou uma guerra para ver de quem é que era cada presente e quem os abria primeiro.

A Sarah ia esganando a Lina por causa do estúpido laço. Os presentes da Dejiko tinham sido um sucesso, até entre as Devil Divas. A Anina tinha oferecido presentes a toda a gente, mas as Devil Divas, tirando a Ilda, foram muito mal agradecidas.

A Daphne comprou um presente especial para o Alex, mas a Hikari intrometeu-se logo e também ela lhe entregou um presente, mas ficou super zangada quando o Alex revelou que só tinha comprado presentes para a Anina e a Daphne.

Por fim, a excitação terminou, surgiu o cansaço e todos se foram deitar. Na lareira da sala ficou apenas uma meia pendurada.

No dia seguinte, a Aki, a Camy e a Lina foram as primeiras a acordar e entraram na sala. A Lina soltou uma exclamação.

**Lina: **Olhem, a meia está a brilhar!

**Aki: **Porque será?

As três amigas aproximaram-se da meia e ficaram espantadas. Lá dentro, estava o pedaço de estrela que eles procuravam há alguns dias.

**Camy: **Mas isto não estava aqui ontem e não entrou aqui ninguém.

**Lina: **Então como é que isto veio aqui parar? – **perguntou a Lina, confusa.**

**Aki: **Acho que foi um milagre de Natal. **– disse a Aki, sorrindo.**

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Os nossos heróis vão parar ao parque de diversões "Terra do Romance". Eles irão divertir-se muito, haverá peripécias com a Lina e a Ilda, a Daphne e a Hikari vão continuar a disputar o Alex, o Brendan tenta aproximar-se da Musette e a Rainha Beryl arranja um novo aliado para roubar os pedaços de estrela._

**Cantinho das Personagens, Especial Natal – 36:**

**Anina: **O Natal, pelo menos para mim, é uma época importante. Gosto de dar presentes a toda a gente, pois mostra que me preocupo com as pessoas.

**Sarah: **Pois eu, não compro presentes para ninguém, a não ser para mim própria. Não vou gastar dinheiro com os outros.

**Alex: **Eu gosto do Natal. Sempre o passei em família. Este ano foi diferente, mas goste na mesma.

**Hikari: **Ai ai, o a época do Natal é a minha preferida. Presentes, paz, família. Tudo é importante. Só achei chato o Alex não me ter comprado um presente. Grande forreta!

**Lina: **Bolas, não gostei foi de uma coisa.

**Camy: **Que coisa?

**Lina: **Ninguém se mascarou de Pai Natal!

**Aki: **Eu tentei convencer o Kai, mas não consegui. É que acho que ele tinha vergonha de aparecer assim vestido à frente da Anina.

**Anina: **Ai sim? **– perguntou ela, olhando para o Kai.**

**Kai: **Bom… quer dizer… **- ele ficou muito vermelho e não disse mais nada.**

**Musette: **Este Natal foi estranho, mas até foi divertido.

**Brendan: **Claro. Eu estava contigo, logo, tinha de ser divertido.

**Musette: **¬¬

**Anedota de Vida**

**23.**

O Kai e o Brendan estavam a falar sobre férias. O Kai e o Brendan tinham 35 anos e o Kai estava casado com a Anina.

**Kai: **Este ano não vou seguir os teus conselhos.

**Brendan: **Mas porquê?

**Kai: **Então, há três anos sugeriste-me o Havai. Eu fui e a Anina engravidou. Há dois anos sugeriste-me a República Dominicana, eu fui e a Anina engravidou. O ano passado sugeriste-me o Brasil, eu fui e a Anina engravidou. Bolas, já não confio mais em ti!

**Brendan: **Deixa-te disso! Este ano vais mas é às ilhas Seicheles. Mas tens de ter cuidado.

**Kai: **Cuidado com o quê?

**Brendan: **Bolas, desta vez leva a Anina contigo!

**Cantinho do Autor – 19:**

Olá a todos! Bom, aqui está o capítulo de Natal. O Natal está mesmo a chegar e por isso tinha de haver um capítulo dedicado a ele. Mas pronto, não vai haver nenhum capítulo sobre a passagem de ano, pois eles vão estar ocupados no parque de diversões.

Antes de vir editar este capítulo, estive a ver se as coisas para esta fase estavam bem e… descobri que o capítulo 45, o último desta fase, desapareceu! Não sei dele, não o encontro em lado nenhum e é uma grande chatice.

Agora vou ter de escrever tudo outra vez. E o que é mais chato é que, como é o último capítulo desta fase, tinha sido muito trabalhado (pois os se virem os últimos capítulos, para encerrar a fase, tem de englobar tudo).

Mas pronto, há coisas piores, não é? Aproveitem esta época do Natal para estarem com a família ou amigos, para se divertirem e para descansar também. Para a semana, estamos cá outra vez. Feliz Natal!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Bianca, como muitas pessoas, teve de pedir esmola para sobreviver e também para ajudar a sua mãe.

**94 – Com sinceridade, quando tu passas na rua e vês situações desta, dás esmola?**

A Anina comprou presentes para todos e a Sarah não comprou para ninguém.

**95 – Imaginando que tu tinhas muito dinheiro, qual era a atitude que tinhas? Davas presentes a todos como a Anina, mesmo que não te dessem a ti ou, tal como a Sarah, usavas era o dinheiro para comprar coisas para ti?**

As personagens disseram o que achavam do Natal.

**96 – E tu, gostas do Natal? Porquê?**

**97 – Costumas juntar-te com a tua família no Natal? E trocam presentes?**


	42. Parque de Diversões Terra do Romance

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis vão parar a um mundo onde o Natal está a chegar. Eles procuram o pedaço de estrela, mas não o encontram logo. _

_A Dejiko e a Misuzu encontram uma pequena menina, a Bianca, a pedir esmola e decidem ajudá-la, pagando-lhe o pequeno-almoço e dando-lhe roupas. Mais tarde, a Anina e a Musette vão também ver a Bianca, mas ela foge com medo da Anina._

_A Dejiko investiga e descobre que nesse mundo existe uma Anina que é má e ficou rica pois o pai lhe deixou toda a herança. Também existe uma Sarah, que é irmã da Anina desse mundo e que é boazinha._

_A Dejiko, a Daphne, o Alex, a Misuzu e a Anina vão até a casa da Anina má e falam com a Sarah boa. A Anina boa arquitecta um plano e faz com que a Sarah receba a metade da herança que lhe pertence._

_A Anina má parte para o estrangeiro, a Sarah boa fica rica e ajuda todos os pobres, incluindo a Bianca. Na noite de Natal, alguns dos nossos heróis dão presentes uns aos outros e no dia seguinte, dentro de uma meia de natal, é descoberto, misteriosamente, o pedaço de estrela que estava nesse mundo._

**Capítulo 42: Parque de Diversões Terra do Romance**

Os nossos heróis tinham voltado ao espaço entre os mundos, depois da aventura natalícia. Agora tinham seis pedaços de estrela, apenas restavam dois para que todos os pedaços estivessem reunidos.

**Misuzu: **Ainda bem que conseguimos ajudar a Bianca. **– disse a Misuzu, sorrindo. – **Espero que agora fique tudo bem com ela.

**Musette: **Como é que será que apareceu ali o pedaço de estrela? **– perguntou a Musette. – **Procurámos durante dias e não o encontrámos e, de repente, ele aparece dentro de uma meia pendurada na lareira.

**Misuzu: **Ora, deve ter sido o Pai Natal que o pôs lá.

**Sarah (sussurrando para a Ilda e a Saki): **Aquela ainda acredita no Pai Natal. **– disse a Sarah, com uma voz trocista.**

**Saki: **Que grande palerma.

**Ilda: **O que é que vocês querem dizer com isso? Vocês estão a querer dizer que o Pai Natal não existe?

**Sarah e Saki: ¬¬ **Ela ainda acredita no Pai Natal.

**Ilda: **Claro, para mim, ele existe. **– disse a Ilda, sorrindo.**

**Anna: **Bom, com essa tal Bianca vai ficar tudo bem Misuzu, mas para que fique tudo bem connosco, precisamos de encontrar os outros dois pedaços de estrela. **– disse a Anna, no seu tom frio.**

**Aki: **Só faltam dois portais. O portal violeta e o portal castanho. Por qual deles querem ir?

**Sarah: **Definitivamente, o violeta! **– respondeu logo a Sarah. – **Deixemos o portal castanho para o fim.

**Lina: **Blargh, violeta nem é uma cor nada bonita... mas tenho de experimentar a pintar o cabelo dessa cor.

**Os outros: ¬¬**x

**Kai: **Bem, não vamos passar aqui o tempo todo, a decidir não é? Por mim escolhemos o portal violeta.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente. Com mais um flash de luz, o Mokona levou-os para dentro do portal violeta.

**Magicville**

Quando os nossos heróis abriram os olhos, estavam em frente a uma grande tabuleta e um portal. Podia ler-se: **Parque de Diversões Terra do Romance, vem com a tua cara-metade e divirtam-se.**

**Dejiko: **Uau! **– disse a Dejiko, lendo a tabuleta e depois olhando para dentro do portão.**

À frente deles, depois que passassem o portão, erguia-se um enorme parque de diversões. Carrosséis, uma roda gigante, um castelo, barracas de comida, o túnel do amor e muitas outras coisas esperavam por eles dentro do parque de diversões.

**Camy: **Será que o sétimo pedaço de estrela está mesmo ali? **– perguntou a Camy, intrigada.**

**Mokona: **Mokona sentir que ele estar ali. **– disse o Mokona, saltando.**

**Alex: **Então temos de lá entrar e procurar.

**Daphne: **Que maravilha, um parque de diversões dedicado ao romance. **– disse a Daphne, com um ar sonhador.**

**Hikari: **Então vamos lá entrar de uma vez. **– disse a Hikari, impaciente.**

O grupo de amigos caminhou até ao portão e tiveram de comprar bilhetes para entrar no parque. Depois, entraram e ficaram todos (ou quase todos) maravilhados por aquele lugar.

**Anina (pensando): **Este lugar é tão romântico. Ainda bem que estou aqui com o Kai. É pena os outros, como a Lina e a Dejiko, que não têm aqui os namorados, mas não se pode fazer nada. Eu vou aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que passar aqui com o Kai e claro que não me posso esquecer de que tenho de encontrar o sétimo pedaço de estrela.

**Hikari (pensando): **Hum, este lugar parece óptimo para encontros românticos. Acho que é uma boa altura para me aproximar outra vez do Alex. Desta vez, e neste lugar, ele não vai resistir e vai acabar por ceder aos meus encantos. Vou finalmente conquistá-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

**Lina (pensando): **Este lugar é um pouco... hum, estranho. Acho que há amor a mais no ar, mas tudo bem. A única coisa que lamento mesmo é o Tyson não estar aqui. Gostava que ele visse este parque de diversões. Acho que nos íamos divertir imenso os dois.

**Daphne (pensando): **Este lugar é completamente maravilhoso. Ai, ainda bem que o Alex está aqui também. Quero aproveitar para estar junto dele. Só aquela chata da Hikari é que não percebeu que está a mais. Tenho quase a certeza de que ela vai andar atrás do Alex, mas eu não vou largá-lo também.

**Aki (pensando): **Depois do Harry Potter, nunca mais namorei, mas pronto, não vou ficar a pensar nisso agora. Isto é um parque de diversões e vou divertir-me. A Camy, a Dejiko, a Lina e a Misuzu também não têm aqui ninguém por isso, talvez nos vamos divertir todas juntas.

**Anna (pensando): **Hum, nem gosto nada deste parque de diversões romântico ou lá o que é, mas pronto. Para onde será que o Brendan vai? Eu vou atrás dele! Bolas, porque é que agora estou sempre a pensar nele? Depois daquele beijo no baile, fiquei a pensar no Brendan... mas acho que ele não quer nada comigo. Bom, hoje veremos se o tenho de esquecer ou não. E se for preciso, esqueço-o mesmo. O que me interessa é o poder e o dinheiro, o amor é para segundo plano.

**Alex: **Acho que é melhor separámo-nos para procurarmos melhor. **– sugeriu o Alex. Os outros acenaram em concordância.**

A Anina deu o braço ao Kai, a Daphne e a Hikari puseram-se logo ao lado do Alex. Sorrateiramente, a Anna aproximou-se do Brendan.

**Anna: **E que tal se mantivéssemos os grupos tal como daquela vez que explorámos a selva à procura da Banana Dourada? **– sugeriu a Anna, pois se mantivessem os grupos, ela iria com o Brendan, apesar de ter de aturar a Musette.**

**Musette: **Por mim tudo bem. Então eu vou com o Brendan e a Anna.

**Lina: **Então eu, a Misuzu e a Dejiko somos um grupo. O Alex, a Daphne e a Hikari são outro. A Sarah, a Saki e a Ilda são outro e, por fim, a Anina, a Camy, a Aki e o Kai formam o último grupo.

**Aki: **Ah, eu e a Camy decidimos que vamos só as duas. O Kai e a Anina vão sozinhos. **– disse a Aki, cuja ideia era deixar o Kai e a Anina sozinhos, afinal estavam num lugar cheio de romance e era uma boa altura para eles namorarem.**

**Camy: **Ok, os grupos estão feitos. Vamos procurar o pedaço de estrela e, pelo caminho, podemos divertir-nos. **– disse a Camy, animada.**

**Magicville**

O grupo da Lina, da Misuzu e da Dejiko foi para um dos lados do parque. A Misuzu parecia achar tudo aquilo fantástico.

**Lina: **Aqui deve ser mesmo tudo fantástico, até o preço do bilhete para entrarmos aqui foi fantástico. Que roubalheira! **– gritou a Lina, zangada.**

**Dejiko: **Vá, agora temos de nos concentrar em procurar o pedaço de estrela que há-de estar algures por aqui.

**Misuzu: **Vocês sentem muita falta dos vossos namorados, o Tyson e o Ken? **– perguntou a Misuzu.**

**Dejiko: **Eu sinto falta do Ken, mas já não falta muito para voltarmos ao nosso mundo e depois posso estar com ele outra vez. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo.**

**Lina: **Eu também sinto a falta do Tyson, mas o que é que eu posso fazer? Nada. Ele está noutro mundo e por isso tenho é de aguentar. Havemos de nos ver outra vez e... **– nesse momento, a Lina interrompeu-se e ficou a olhar para um casal que caminhava ali perto.**

O casal era, nem mais nem menos, que o Tyson daquele mundo e a Misuzu daquele mundo. Os dois estavam abraçados e iam muito felizes.

**Lina: **Ah! Não pode ser! Estás a ver Misuzu, neste mundo roubaste-me o namorado! **–acusou a Lina.**

**Misuzu: **Mas, a culpa não é minha. Estamos num mundo diferente, lembras-te? As pessoas são diferentes e os sentimentos também. **– defendeu-se a Misuzu, com sinceridade.**

**Dejiko: **Ela tem razão Lina. Deixa lá o Tyson deste mundo namorar em paz.

**Lina: **Está bem, mas ao olhar para ele, vejo o Tyson de quem gosto agarrado a outra e, obviamente, fico chateada. **– disse a Lina, cruzando os braços.**

O grupo continuou a andar, até que chegaram a um enorme carrossel, onde muitos casais andavam. O carrossel tinha cavalos, corações, bancos e chávenas onde as pessoas se podiam sentir e depois, rodopiar.

**Misuzu: **Que engraçado. Eu quero andar ali. **– disse a Misuzu, com os olhos a brilhar.**

A Dejiko e a Lina entreolharam-se e encolheram os ombros. As três meninas pagaram para andar no carrossel e foram sentar-se num dos corações. O carrossel começou a mexer-se e o coração começou a rodopiar.

**Misuzu: **Isto é divertido!

**Dejiko: **Sim, até é engraçado. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo.**

**Lina: **Bolas, isto está é a dar-me a volta ao estômago! Daqui a pouco ainda vomito para cima de vocês. – **disse a Lina, que estava com uma cara esverdeada.**

**Misuzu e Dejiko: O.O** Parem o carrossel!** – gritaram as duas amigas, a plenos pulmões.**

**Magicville**

A Sarah, a Saki e a Ilda, por insistência da Sarah, dirigiram-se ao enorme castelo cor-de-rosa que se erguia quase a meio do parque. O castelo tinha vários símbolos de corações, flores e vitrais muito bonitos, tudo em homenagem ao amor.

**Sarah: **Meninas, vamos lá entrar no castelo. O meu Dracozinho Malfoy não está aqui, mas eu vou divertir-me na mesma. **– disse a Sarah.**

**Ilda: **Bolas, nem sei como é que tu conseguiste um namorado primeiro que eu!

**Sarah: **¬¬X

**Saki: **Calem-se com isso e vamos mas é entrar. **– disse a Saki, avançando para entrar no castelo. A Sarah e a Ilda seguiram-na logo a seguir.**

Quando elas entraram no castelo, ficaram a olhar para tudo lá dentro. Tudo era fino, sofisticado, caro e romântico. Havia muitas pessoas que estavam a visitar o castelo naquela altura também.

A Sarah aproximou-se de uma pequena placa que estava numa das paredes e soltou uma exclamação.

**Sarah: **Olhem meninas! Diz aqui que no segundo andar há um salão de baile e que há bailarinos (e bailarinas, mas isso não interessava à Sarah) que podem dançar connosco se não tivermos par. **– disse a Sarah, entusiasmada. – **É a nossa oportunidade!

**Saki: **Não sei... da última vez que dancei o meu par não gostou muito, se bem que o Michael também não dançava nada bem. **– acrescentou a Saki.**

**Ilda: **Ah, vamos lá! De qualquer maneira, não temos nada a perder, não é?

Por acaso até tinham, pois tiveram de pagar para alguém dançar com elas, mas pronto. Quando elas chegaram ao salão de baile do segundo andar, ficaram maravilhadas com o salão, com a música e com as pessoas com quem podiam dançar.

A Sarah escolheu um loiro, alto, de olhos azuis para ser seu par, pois fazia-a lembrar do Draco Malfoy. A Saki escolheu um homem negro e alto para ser o seu par e a Ilda escolheu um baixinho, de olhos verdes, para dançar com ela.

A dança começou. A Sarah movia-se graciosamente, conduzida pelo homem loiro. A Ilda estava sempre a pisar os pés do seu pequeno par e ele já estava a ficar zangado. Por fim, a Saki queria dançar uma valsa apressada e acabou por lançar o seu parceiro ao chão.

**Saki: **Bolas, você não sabe dançar nada! **– gritou a Saki, zangada.**

**Homem Negro: **Você é que não sabe!

**Homem Baixinho: **E esta tem pés de chumbo! **– gritou o homem, apontando para a Ilda.**

A Saki e a Ilda envolveram-se numa briga com os seus respectivos pares e acabaram por ser expulsas do castelo. A Sarah continuava a dançar.

**Homem Loiro: **Desculpa menina, mas aquelas não eram suas amigas? **– perguntou o par da Sarah.**

**Sarah: **Não, nunca as vi mais gordas. **– respondeu a Sarah e continuou a dançar.**

**Magicville**

O Kai e a Anina estavam no cinema do parque. Tinham decidido ir ver um filme chamado: **Corações Palpitantes, uma história de amor que percorre o tempo e o espaço e dura para sempre **(ou se quiserem, só Corações Palpitantes, lol)

Quando chegou à altura do intervalo, o Kai foi comprar pipocas e depois regressou para perto da Anina.

**Kai: **Aqui estão as nossas pipocas. **– disse o Kai, sorrindo.**

**Anina: **Obrigada Kai. **– disse a Anina, tirando algumas pipocas e comendo-as. Depois, virou-se para o Kai. – **Sabes Kai, isto faz-me lembrar o nosso primeiro encontro.

**Kai: **Pois é, também foi no cinema.

**Anina: **Eu queria ver um filme romântico, mas tu percebeste tudo ao contrário e tivemos de ir ver um filme de terror. **– disse a Anina, rindo-se, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido.**

**Kai: **O filme até não era mau.

**Anina: **O filme era horroroso Kai. **– disse a Anina. – **Só passei a gostar quando tu me disseste que eu te podia agarrar se tivesse medo.

**Kai: **E tu não perdeste a oportunidade. Agarraste-me logo. **– disse o Kai, com um sorriso maroto.**

**Anina: **Não gostaste, foi? – **perguntou a Anina, abraçando o Kai.**

**Kai: **Gostei tanto que hoje estamos a namorar.

**Anina: **Quando houve as eleições escolares, pensei que iríamos acabar por nos separar, pois tu querias que eu desistisse da minha lista, mas no final, correu tudo bem.

**Kai: **A minha lista ganhou, graças ao teu voto Anina. **– disse o Kai, dando-lhe um beijo na face. – **Tu és especial.

**Anina: **Achas que sim?

**Kai: **Tenho a certeza. **– respondeu o Kai, sorrindo. – **Anina, eu gosto de ti, como nunca gostei de ninguém.

**Anina: **Oh, Kai... **– disse ela, extremamente corada.**

**Kai: **Anina, eu amo-te. **– disse ele e depois os dois beijaram-se.**

As luzes apagaram-se e começou a segunda parte do filme. Escusado será dizer que a Anina e o Kai não prestaram mais atenção nenhuma ao filme.

**Magicville**

A Camy e a Aki pareciam não estar em grande disposição para coisas românticas. Tinham acabado por levar o Mokona com elas e, agora, os três percorriam o parque. O Mokona ia sentado no ombro da Aki.

**Camy: **Mokona, sentes o pedaço de estrela?

**Mokona: **Sim, Mokona sentir pedaço de estrela mas não saber onde. **– disse o Mokona, baixando as orelhas.**

**Aki: **Não há problema. Havemos de o encontrar. **– disse a Aki.**

Eles continuaram a andar, até que avistaram uma grande tabuleta que dizia assim: **Concurso de Comida. Quem comer mais, ganha um fantástico prémio!**

Os três aproximaram-se do local onde estava a tabuleta. Havia ali imensas pessoas. O responsável pelo concurso de comida era o Son Goku, que estava agora a falar com todos.

**Son Goku: **E é assim. Quem comer mais ganha este fantástico pedaço de cristal brilhante. **– disse o Son Goku, apontando para uma caixa onde reluzia uma espécie de jóia.**

A Camy e a Aki sustiveram a respiração: era o pedaço de estrela.

**Camy: **Bom, se a Saki estivesse aqui, roubava o pedaço de estrela, mas como não está, acho que é melhor nós participarmos do concurso. **– sugeriu a Camy.**

**Aki: **Tudo bem. Vamos ganhar aquele pedaço de estrela! **– disse a Aki, entusiasmada e o Mokona saltou no seu ombro.**

**Magicville**

Enquanto isso acontecia, o Alex estava a ver que a Daphne e a Hikari lhe arrancavam os braços, pois cada uma delas lhe tinha agarrado um braço e as duas queriam ir para lugares diferentes.

Por fim, o Alex decidiu que era ele quem escolhia para onde iam e as duas acabaram por concordar, se bem que lançaram um olhar zangado, uma à outra. Acabaram por chegar até ao túnel do amor, onde barcos em formas de cisne os levariam pelo túnel.

As meninas ficaram logo entusiasmadas com a ideia de irem no túnel do amor e foram logo comprar os bilhetes.

**Vendedor: **Lamento, mas o barco apenas dá para duas pessoas. O terceiro lugar é para a pessoa que está a remar, que é um dos nossos empregados. **– explicou o Vendedor.**

**Daphne: **Oh, que chatice... **– disse a Daphne, desanimada. – **Pronto, Hikari tu ficas aqui e eu e o Alex vamos no barco.

**Hikari: **Nem pensar! Ficas aqui tu e vou eu e o Alex! **– gritou a Hikari, zangada. **

**Alex (pensando): **O que me está a apetecer neste momento é agarrar nas duas e metê-las a elas no barco. Assim ainda me livrava delas por uns minutos... **– pensou o Alex, que estava cansado das brigas entre as duas.**

**Daphne: **Ficas tu!

**Hikari: **Tu!

**Daphne: **Então acho que é melhor o Alex decidir. **– sugeriu a Daphne. – **Alex, com quem é que queres ir no barco?

Nesse momento, a Hikari sentiu-se nervosa. O Alex já lhe tinha dito duas vezes que só queria ser amigo dela e se ele escolhesse a Daphne? A Hikari teve logo uma ideia.

**Hikari: **Não precisamos do vosso empregado para remar. Nós vamos os três e remamos nós! **– sugeriu a Hikari.**

Ainda um pouco confuso e relutante, o vendedor consentiu e lá foram os três para dentro do barco em forma de cisne. O Alex acabou por ficar encarregue de remar e lá foram eles pelo túnel afora.

**Alex (pensando): **Elas é que discutem e eu é que tenho de remar. ¬¬

A meio do túnel, a Hikari e a Daphne começaram a discutir, porque cada uma delas dizia que o Alex gostava mais dela do que da outra.

**Daphne: **Ele gosta é de mim!

**Hikari: **Deves estar a brincar. Ele já terminou o namoro contigo, não foi? Então era porque não gostava de ti. Tu tens é de refrescar as ideias e partires para outra. **– disse a Hikari, com um sorriso maldoso.**

**Daphne: **Ai é? Pois vai tu refrescar as tuas ideias! **– gritou a Daphne e empurrou a Hikari para fora do barco, fazendo com que ela caísse na água.**

**Hikari: **Arghhhhhh! **– gritou a Hikari, furiosa e toda molhada.**

**Alex: **Fiquem sabendo que eu não vou salvar ninguém, nem fazer respiração boca a boca! **– gritou o Alex e depois pensou: **Ai a minha vida... não devia ter vindo ao túnel do amor...

**Magicville**

No Castelo Negro, a Rainha Beryl olhava para a sua bola de cristal.

**Rainha Beryl: **Bolas, só restam dois pedaços de estrela.

Da escuridão surgiu o anjo negro, Dark Angemon. Nas sombras, uma rapariga de cabelos loiros, saiu dali rapidamente.

**Dark Angemon: **Minha Rainha, todos os outros falharam, mas eu não falharei.

**Rainha Beryl: **Vai, Dark Angemon e rouba os pedaços de estrela!

Abrindo um portal negro, o Dark Angemon saltou para lá e desapareceu.

**Magicville**

A Aki e a Camy, mais alguns concorrentes, já estavam lançados a comer tartes em forma de coração.

A Aki já tinha comido sete tartes e a Camy tinha comido cinco. O Goki daquele mundo, que estava também a participar, já tinha comido doze tartes.

**Aki: **Bolas, assim vou perder. Não consigo comer tantas tartes como aquele gordo.** – pensou a Aki, desanimada.**

**Camy: **Ainda só comi cinco tartes... mas que chatice. Se o Tyson ou a Lina estivessem aqui é que era bom...

Enquanto elas comiam e pensavam, surgiu no céu um buraco negro. De dentro do buraco surgiu o Dark Angemon.

**Dark Angemon: **Aha! Localizei o pedaço de estrela, vossa alteza. **– disse o Dark Angemon, falando para um pequeno microfone. Do outro lado, a Rainha Beryl ouviu.**

**Rainha Beryl: **Óptimo. Vai buscá-lo e traz o pedaço até mim. **– ordenou a Rainha Beryl. – **Aqueles heróis em miniatura já têm muitos pedaços de estrela, não vão ficar com mais nenhuns.

**Dark Angemon: **Quer que eu lhes roubar os pedaços deles?

**Rainha Beryl: **Quero, mas por agora trata de roubar apenas esse pedaço. Assim faremos com que eles não consigam todos os pedaços. Agora vai! **– gritou a Rainha Beryl.**

**Dark Angemon: **Certo.

O Dark Angemon começou a voar em direcção ao concurso de comida. A Aki olhou para cima e viu o Dark Angemon.

**Aki: **Vem aí um inimigo! **– gritou ela.**

A Camy ficou atenta. As outras pessoas ficaram confusas. O Dark Angemon lançou um raio negro para o chão, libertando poeira para todo o lado. Quando a Aki e a Camy conseguiram ver, o Dark Angemon já ia a voar em direcção à roda gigante, com o pedaço de estrela na mão.

**Camy: **Oh não...

**Mokona: **Perdemos pedaço de estrela. **– disse o Mokona, desanimado, baixando as orelhas.**

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, a Anna, o Brendan e a Musette estavam num dos compartimentos da roda gigante.

**Musette: **Isto aqui tem uma vista bonita. **– disse a Musette.**

**Brendan: **Sim. **– concordou o Brendan.**

**Anna (pensando): **É melhor desistir do Brendan. Ele está caidinho pela Musette, mas ela nem parece gostar dele. Isto é complicado demais para mim.

Foi nesse momento que eles viram o Dark Angemon a voar ao longe, aproximando-se da roda gigante.

**Musette: **Olhem ali! É um dos nossos inimigos!

**Anna: **E traz um pedaço de estrela na mão. Temos de o parar! **– gritou a Anna, tirando a varinha do bolso. Depois de um feitiço, um dos vidros do compartimento desapareceu. **– Temos de lhe lançar os nossos ataques ao mesmo tempo. Se acertarmos, pode ser que ele deixe cair o pedaço de cristal.

**Musette: **Certo. Mini Tempestade!

**Anna: **Esfera Negra!

**Brendan: **Corrente Mágica!

Antes de mais, deixem-me dizer que o elemento da Musette é a Tempestade e o elemento do Brendan é o Metal, tal como era o elemento da Yui.

Os três ataques foram contra o Dark Angemon e acertaram-lhe em cheio. Ele gritou de dor, deixando cair o pedaço de estrela. Cá em baixo, a Aki, a Camy e o Mokona, que tinham seguido o Dark Angemon a pé, agarraram o pedaço de estrela.

**Dark Angemon: **Raios! Eu voltarei... **– disse o Dark Angemon. Ele voou até ao topo da roda gigante, onde apareceu um buraco negro e ele entrou no buraco, desaparecendo.**

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, todos ficaram a saber do que se tinha passado, mas o que interessava é que já tinham sete pedaços de estrela e faltava apenas um.

A Hikari estava super zangada com a Daphne. A Saki e a Ilda ficaram um pouco aborrecidas com a Sarah, que tinha passado a tarde toda no castelo, a dançar e que tinha dito que não as conhecia porque não queria passar vergonhas.

A Misuzu tinha-se divertido no carrossel e, por fim, o Kai e a Anina estavam mais felizes que nunca. Com a ajuda do Mokona, eles voltaram para o espaço entre os mundos.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Em busca do último pedaço de estrela, os nossos heróis chegam a uma aldeia… cheia de porcos! Lá, eles descobrem que alguém transformou os aldeões em porcos e os nossos heróis acabam por ter de combater o Dark Angemon._

**Cantinho das Personagens, Especial Amor – 37:**

**Anina: **Pessoal, hoje vamos fazer um jogo.

**Misuzu: **Que jogo?

**Anina: **Cada um vai dizer a primeira palavra que lhe vier à cabeça sobre o amor. E expliquem porquê.

**Lina: **Eu começo. Lamechices. É que quando há muito, muito amor, é muito lamechas. E então quando começam a tratar-se por amorzinho e queridinha, até dá vontade de vomitar.

**Misuzu: **Bolas, tu vê lá. Quase que vomitavas no carrossel.

**Daphne: **Confiança. Um amor sem confiança não serve de nada.

**Hikari: **Persistência. Não podemos desistir logo do que realmente gostamos.

**Daphne: **Pois, nota-se. Tu não desistes do Alex. És pior que uma lapa.

**Hikari: **¬¬X

**Kai: **Carinho. Temos de saber tratar bem a outra pessoa.

**Sarah: **Dinheiro.

**Todos: **¬¬XSarah!

**Sarah: **O que foi? Olhem lá, o amor entre duas pessoas que não têm onde viver, nem o que comer, por mais forte que seja, duvido que resista. Assim, se houver dinheiro, o resto arranja-se.

**Aki: **¬¬ Que linda ideia do amor.

**Camy: **Próximo!

**Anedota de Vida**

**24.**

A Sarah estava a ler uma revista, com a Ilda a seu lado.

**Sarah: **Olha, aqui na revista diz que são precisos dez coelhos para fazerem um daqueles casacos fofinhos.

**Ilda: **É incrível o que hoje em dia ensinam os animais a fazer.

**Sarah: **O.O

**Cantinho do Autor – 20:**

Olá a todos! Bom, cá estamos nós, depois do Natal e às portas de um novo ano, não é? Hoje não tenho muito para dizer. No próximo capítulo vou falar um pouco sobre a quarta fase da fic, que vai ser completamente diferente desta. Até lá, um bom início de ano para vocês. :)

**E se fosses tu?**

Os nossos heróis foram até ao parque de diversões.

**98 – Já foste a algum parque de diversões? Como foi a experiência?**

A Sarah fingiu não conhecer a Ilda e a Saki, para não passar vergonha.

**99 – Já alguma vez fizeste isso a alguém ou alguém fingiu não te conhecer por alguma razão?**

A Sarah deu o exemplo de que, se as pessoas não tiverem nada, o amor não conseguirá resistir.

**100 – Qual a tua opinião sobre isso?**


	43. Um Problema Suíno

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis vão parar a um parque de diversões romântico e divertem-se bastante. A Aki, a Camy e o Mokona encontram o pedaço de estrela, mas o Dark Angemon, novo seguidor da Rainha Beryl, rouba-o._

_Com a intervenção da Anna, da Musette e do Brendan, eles conseguem recuperar o pedaço de estrela, fazendo com que falte apenas um pedaço para eles poderem voltar para casa._

**Capítulo 43: Um Problema Suíno**

Os nossos heróis estavam a flutuar no espaço entre os mundos. Agora que tinham sete dos oito pedaços de estrela, estava cada vez mais perto o regresso a casa. Apenas restava o portal castanho.

**Kai: **Pelo menos, desta vez, não vamos ter de discutir por não sabermos que portal escolher.

**Alex: **Bem, está quase na altura de voltarmos para casa.

**Anina: **Não sei Alex. **– disse a Anina, pensativa. – **A Rainha Beryl está a tentar reunir os pedaços de estrela, tal como nós...

**Aki: **Ah, não te preocupes com ela, Anina, a Rainha Beryl é burra. Como vês, ela não tem nenhum pedaço de estrela, apesar de ter tentado obtê-los antes de nós.

**Lina: **Sim, ela é mesmo burra e deve ser muito feia. **– acrescentou a Lina. – **De certeza que ela é como uma professora que eu tinha, que era tão feia, tão feia, que a direcção da escola a obrigou a levar um saco na cabeça, para que ela não assustasse os alunos.

**Os outros: **O.O

**Lina: **E cá para mim, a direcção também a obrigou a usar o saco na cabeça, porque até eles ficavam assustados quando olhavam para ela.

**Anna: **Ok, deixando a tua professora feia de lado. **– interrompeu a Anna, que já estava a ver que a Lina só dizia disparates. – **Quanto a essa Rainha Burra, ela não conseguiu vencer-nos até agora, por isso já não vai vencer.

**Saki: **Exacto. Se ela me aparece à frente, leva tanta porrada que nem se vai lembrar de que terra é que é. **– disse a Saki, mexendo os punhos violentamente.**

**Os outros: **¬¬ Menos Saki, menos.

**Daphne: **Não é por nada, mas não devíamos ir para o último portal e pronto? É que estamos a perder tempo a conversar.

**Musette: **A Daphne tem razão. E não vamos pensar mais na Rainha Beryl. Se ela mandar algum monstro para nos vencer, nós vamos combatê-lo na altura. **– disse a Musette. – **Não vamos pensar mais nisso.

**Mokona: **Então, estar na hora de irmos para último portal?

**Todos: **Sim, vamos lá! **– gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.**

E com um flash de luz, todos foram transportados para dentro do último portal, o portal castanho.

**Magicville**

A Rainha Beryl estava sentada no seu trono, no Reino Negro. O seu ceptro com a bola de cristal flutuava à sua frente. O Dark Angemon encontrava-se ajoelhado em frente à Rainha Beryl.

**Dark Angemon: **Peço perdão, Rainha Beryl.

**Rainha Beryl: **Tu falhaste! Inútil, é o que tu és! **– gritou a Rainha Beryl, furiosa.**

**Dark Angemon: **Da próxima vez, não falharei.

**Rainha Beryl: **Só falta um pedaço de estrela para eles terem todos os pedaços. **– disse a Rainha Beryl. – **Nós sabemos onde está o último pedaço, correcto?

**Dark Angemon: **Sim. Eles devem estar a viajar para lá para o ir buscar.

**Rainha Beryl: **E já montaram a armadilha?

**Dark Angemon: **Sim, a armadilha está montada. Quando eles forem buscar o último pedaço de estrela, um dos meus monstros estará à espera deles e vai roubar-lhes todos os outros pedaços de estrela. **– disse o Dark Angemon, num tom malévolo.**

**Rainha Beryl: **Eles são muitos. Certifica-te de que o teu monstro não falha. Quero-te lá, ouviste Dark Angemon? Quero que estejas lá e que intervenhas, se for necessário. **– ordenou a Rainha Beryl.**

**Dark Angemon: **Claro, Rainha Beryl, vou imediatamente para lá. **– disse o Dark Angemon. Um portal negro abriu-se atrás dele e ele entrou, desaparecendo.**

**Magicville**

Os nossos heróis tinham chegado ao local onde se encontrava o último pedaço de estrela, ou melhor, estavam perto desse local.

Porém, contrariamente aos outros locais onde eles tinham estado, aquele era bem diferente. O céu era muito escuro, quase mesmo de noite, a lua erguia-se no céu. Naquele mundo, era sempre altura do crepúsculo, ou seja, quase de noite.

Naquele mundo, não existia o sol e toda a gente estava habituada a isso. Já para os nossos heróis, isso era motivo de estranheza.

Eles ficaram a saber tudo isto sobre o crepúsculo, quando perguntaram se era de noite a um velhote de barbas brancas. O velhote tinha um ar pálido e descolorado e, depois de explicar tudo sobre o crepúsculo, ficou a olhar para o grupo.

Foi nesse momento que se ouviu um sino a tocar e o velhote começou a correr, em direcção a uma aldeia que havia ali perto.

**Brendan: **Quer dizer, primeiro ficamos a saber que eles aqui não têm sol e agora ouve-se um sino e o velhote foge. **– disse o Brendan, aborrecido com a situação.**

**Hikari: **Olhem, o velhote fugiu para aquela aldeia. Vamos até lá pedir informações. **– sugeriu a Hikari.**

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça e todos se dirigiram à aldeia. Mas quando lá chegaram...

**Sarah: **Credo! O que é isto?! **– gritou a Sarah, espantada e enojada, olhando à sua volta.**

É que a aldeia estava cheia de... porcos. Sim, vários porcos andavam de um lado para o outro da aldeia e não sei via nenhuma pessoa. Quando o Brendan olhou para um dos porcos, lembrou-se levemente do velhote com quem tinham falado.

**Misuzu: **Uma aldeia cheia de porcos? Que estranho...

**Lina: **Estão a ver aquele porco ali? **– perguntou a Lina, apontando para um porco gordo que estava ali perto. – **Faz-me lembrar um colega gordo que eu tinha na escola.

**Os outros: **¬¬ Lina!

Nesse momento, a porta de uma das casas abriu-se e saiu de lá uma mulher de cabelos azuis-claros, a Bulma de Dragon Ball Z.

**Bulma: **Não sei quem são vocês, mas entrem aqui depressa. **– disse ela, abrindo a porta para que todos entrassem em casa.**

Obedientes, todos entraram e depois a Bulma fechou a porta. Ela perguntou-lhes se eles eram dali e a Anina explicou a história deles.

**Bulma: **Estou a ver... olhem, talvez possa ajudá-los. Ontem apareceu um monstro na mansão em ruínas, que há na colina mais próxima. A mansão tem um sino. Nós ouvimos o monstro dizer que, cada vez que o sino tocasse, um de nós iria transformar-se em porco. **– explicou a Bulma. **– Nunca tinha havido monstros na mansão, por isso penso que ele está lá por causa desse pedaço de estrela. Agora, a cada dez minutos toca o sino e um de nós transforma-se em porco.

**Anina: **Estou a perceber. Então os porcos, eram habitantes da aldeia. **– disse a Anina, pensativa.**

**Ilda: **Mas... porque é que não fogem daqui?

**Bulma: **Não podemos. A magia do monstro impede que nós saiamos da aldeia, a não ser para ir até à mansão em ruínas.

**Alex: **E já tentaram enfrentar o monstro?

**Bulma: **Sim, mas ele é demasiado forte. Tem um objecto reluzente com ele. Deduzo que seja o pedaço de estrela. **– disse a Bulma.**

**Mokona: **Pedaço de estrela dar poder a monstro. **– disse o Mokona.**

**Anna: **Então temos de ir vencer o monstro para recuperar o pedaço de estrela. **– disse a Anna.**

**Camy: **Assim também pode ser que as pessoas voltem ao normal.

**Bulma: **Isso era muito bom. **– disse a Bulma, com uma ponta de esperança na voz.**

Nesse momento, ouviu-se o som do sino e, no instante seguinte, a Bulma transformou-se num porco.

**Sarah: **Uh! Ela agora é uma porca. Vamos embora daqui. **– disse a Sarah.**

Os outros saíram da casa e olharam para a colina que a Bulma tinha descrito. Lá estava a mansão em ruínas.

**Dejiko: **Bom, ali está a colina. O monstro e o pedaço de estrela também estão ali. **– disse a Dejiko.**

**Camy: **Vamos lá vencer esse monstro!

**Anina: **Calma. **– pediu a Anina. – **Eu acho que esse monstro não está aqui por acaso. Penso que foi a Rainha Beryl que o mandou.

**Kai: **Sim, é bem possível que fosse a Rainha Beryl que o mandou. Mas o que podemos fazer?

**Anina: **Bom, vamos ter de o enfrentar, é claro. **– respondeu a Anina. – **Mas temos de ter muita atenção. Tenho quase a certeza de que o monstro nos vai tentar roubar os pedaços de estrela.

**Saki: **Não há problema. Sou eu que os tenho e por mim, o monstro não passa. **– disse a Saki.**

Como a Saki era mais forte, a Aki, que tinha o saco mágico desde o início, tinha entregado o saco à Saki, para ela o guardar.

**Dejiko: **Então vamos lá!

O grupo começou a dirigir-se à colina. O problema era que, para chegar à mansão em ruínas, tinham de passar por uma floresta cerrada e, como estava escuro, não seria fácil atravessar a floresta para chegar à mansão.

Eles começaram a subir a colina. O Mokona ia sentado no ombro do Alex. A floresta era densa e era complicado passar. Felizmente, o problema da luz tinha sido, mais ou menos resolvido, pois eles tinham pegado nas suas varinhas e saía alguma luz delas. De qualquer maneira, a visibilidade era mínima.

Passaram-se dez minutos e voltou a ouvir-se o sino tocar. No momento seguinte, ouviu-se um grito do Brendan e, quando eles se viraram, o Brendan estava transformado num porco.

**Kai: **¬¬ Que maravilha, agora temos um porco no nosso grupo.

**Sarah: **Ah, ele nunca me pareceu muito asseado.

**Os outros: ¬¬**X

**Camy: **Então e agora? **– perguntou a Camy, sem saber o que fazer.**

**Musette: **Deixam estar que eu levo o Brendan. **– disse a Musette, fazendo aparecer uma pequena corrente e pondo-a à volta do Brendan. – **Anda lá Brendan, sê um cãozinho bonito... digo, porco e vem atrás de mim.

**Brendan porco: **Oink Oink! (Tradução: Ai a minha vida...)

**Anina: **Temos de nos despachar a chegar ao topo. Se nos transformar-mos todos em porcos, não poderemos voltar ao nosso mundo e a Rainha Beryl ficará com todos os pedaços de estrela.

**Aki: **Talvez esse seja o plano dela. **– disse a Aki, pensativa. – **Talvez ela nos queira transformar a todos em porcos.

**Lina: **Pois. E depois ainda nos come!

**Os outros: **¬¬X

Os outros tentaram apressar o passo. Meia hora mais tarde, chegaram ao topo da colina. Além de terem o Brendan transformado em porco, agora também tinham a Daphne, a Camy e a Misuzu. A Musette tinha-os todos presos com correntes.

**Sarah: **Bolas há pouco era só um e agora temos quatro porcos. **– queixou-se a Sarah.**

**Saki:** Bom, se eles não voltarem ao normal, podemos sempre matá-los e assá-los no espeto. **– disse a Saki, sorrindo.**

**Os outros: ¬¬**XX Saki!

**Alex: **Pobre Daphne. E o Brendan, a Lina e a Misuzu também. Temos de nos despachar para eles voltarem ao normal.

O grupo entrou na mansão em ruínas. Avistaram imediatamente o sino e, logo a seguir, apareceu um monstro verde, de asas vermelhas, de nome Rush. Trazia na mão o pedaço de estrela que faltava.

**Rush: **O meu nome é Rush e estou aqui para vos vencer. **– disse o monstro, com um olhar cruel.**

**Alex: **E nós somos os bons da fita e vamos recuperar esse pedaço de estrela.

No momento seguinte, abriu-se um buraco negro e apareceu o Dark Angemon.

**Dark Angemon: **Eu sou o Dark Angemon, um dos generais da Rainha Beryl.

**Anna: **Ah, foi ele que tentou roubar o pedaço de estrela no parque de diversões. **– disse a Anna.**

**Dark Angemon: **Daquela vez, vocês venceram, mas agora vão perder. **– disse o Dark Angemon, sorrindo maliciosamente. **– Rush, acaba com eles!

**Rush: **Mega Raio! **– gritou ele, lançando um raio contra o grupo.**

**Kai: **Barreira Protectora! **– gritou o Kai e uma barreira envolveu-os a todos, protegendo-os do raio.**

O elemento do Kai era a Defesa e o seu ataque era a Barreira Protectora, que protegia contra os ataques, mas por tempo limitado.

**Musette: **Vamos atacá-lo! **– gritou a Musette, soltando os porcos, que começaram a fugir dali. – **Mini Tempestade!

**Anina: **Luz da Lua!

**Alex: **Chama Fatal!

Os três ataques foram contra o monstro Rush. O monstro foi atingido, sendo pulverizado. O Dark Angemon voou até ao que restava do Rush, que era só pó e pegou no pedaço de estrela, que tinha ficado intacto.

**Anna: **Ah, foi logo destruído, que porcaria de monstro. **– disse a Anna, cruzando os braços. **

**Dark Angemon: **¬¬ Vocês é que são muito fortes. Mas agora vou dar cabo de vocês, usando o pedaço de estrela. **– disse o Dark Angemon. **

O Dark Angemon murmurou algumas palavras, que os nossos heróis não perceberam e o pedaço de estrela começou a brilhar intensamente.

**Dark Angemon: **Mega Raio!

**Kai: **Barreira Protectora!

Mais uma vez, o Kai ergueu a barreira, mas desta vez, a barreira foi destruída e os nossos heróis foram atirados ao chão.

**Mokona: **Aquele é o poder de pedaço de estrela. **– disse o Mokona, abrindo muito os olhos. – **Nós ter de tirar o pedaço de estrela ao anjo mau.

**Ilda: **Deixem comigo! Remoinho Feroz!

O ataque da Ilda foi contra o Dark Angemon, mas ele bloqueou-o facilmente.

**Dark Angemon: **Isso foi um ataque? Foi patético. **– disse o Dark Angemon, rindo-se.**

A Anina juntou os nossos heróis e murmurou algumas palavras. Os outros concordaram.

**Dejiko: **Nevoeiro Místico! **– gritou a Dejiko e a mansão em ruínas encheu-se de nevoeiro.**

O Dark Angemon não conseguia ver nada à sua frente. De repente, ouviu-se um grito da Saki, lançando o seu ataque, de elemento veneno.

**Saki: **Esfera de Veneno!

O Dark Angemon defendeu-se do ataque, mas logo a seguir, vindo de trás, a Sarah lançou-lhe um ataque de gelo. O Dark Angemon virou-se rapidamente, mas foi atingido pela chama do Alex, o raio de luz da Hikari e o trovão da Aki.

O Dark Angemon caiu no chão e a Anna correu até ele, tirando-lhe o pedaço de estrela da mão. O nevoeiro dissipou-se.

**Musette: **Já está, temos todos os pedaços de estrela. **– disse a Musette, feliz.**

**Kai: **E tu perdeste Dark Angemon.

O Dark Angemon olhou para eles, com um olhar malvado e cheio de fúria. Nesse momento, apareceram a Daphne, a Lina, a Misuzu e o Brendan. Com a destruição do Rush, todos tinham voltado ao normal.

Aproveitando o momento de distracção, o Dark Angemon abriu um buraco negro e desapareceu.

**Alex: **Oh, ele fugiu.

**Anina: **Não faz mal, pelo menos temos todos os pedaços de estrela.

**Brendan: **Obrigado por mostrarem entusiasmo por termos voltado ao normal. ¬¬

**Aki: **Claro que estamos felizes por vocês voltarem ao normal. **– disse a Aki.**

**Camy: **Blargh, não gostei de me ter transformado numa porca.

**Misuzu: **E que tal se fossemos despedir-nos das pessoas da aldeia e depois nos fossemos embora? **– sugeriu a Misuzu.**

**Sarah: **Hunf, tudo bem, mas depois quero voltar para o nosso mundo.

**Saki: **Pois, agora que temos todos os pedaços de estrela, já podemos regressar ao nosso mundo.

Todos desceram a colina, passando outra vez pela floresta e voltaram à aldeia. A Bulma, o velhote e os outros habitantes felicitaram-nos e agradeceram-lhes por os terem salvado da "maldição dos porcos".

**Bulma: **E agora, vão-se embora?

**Dejiko: **Sim, está na hora de voltarmos para casa. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo.**

**Bulma: **Então façam boa viagem.

Os nossos heróis despediram-se dos aldeões, juntaram-se ao Mokona e, num flash de luz, desapareceram.

**Magicville**

O Dark Angemon regressou ao Reino Negro. A Rainha Beryl, furiosa, continuava sentada no seu trono.

**Rainha Beryl: **Sabes o que me apetece fazer? Destruir-te! **– gritou a Rainha Beryl, fazendo o Dark Angemon estremecer.**

**Dark Angemon: **Minha rainha, peço perdão, não me destrua por favor... **– pediu o Dark Angemon, cheio de medo.**

**Rainha Beryl: **Não vou destruir hoje e sabes porquê? Porque ainda podes ser útil. **– disse a Rainha Beryl, pensativa. Depois levantou-se do trono. – **Eles já têm todos os pedaços de estrela, por isso, vou ter de fazer alguma coisa.

**Dark Angemon: **O que vai fazer minha rainha?

**Rainha Beryl: **Vou trazê-los aqui e acabar com eles... a menos que eles saibam usar os pedaços de estrela ou mesmo a Estrela Mágica.

**Dark Angemon: **Não, eles não sabem usar os poderes dos pedaços de estrela. **– disse o Dark Angemon. – **Caso contrário, teriam usado esse poder contra mim.

**Rainha Beryl: **Sendo assim, ainda temos uma hipótese de recuperarmos a Estrela Mágica. **– disse a Rainha Beryl. – **E como vês, és tão fraco que eles nem precisaram de usar os poderes da estrela para te vencer.

O Dark Angemon não disse nada, apesar de sentir uma enorme raiva. A Rainha Beryl desapareceu na escuridão. O Dark Angemon ficou ali, naquela sala escura.

Algumas sombras mexeram-se. Havia mais pessoas na sala.

**Voz 1: **Perdeste outra vez Dark Angemon.

**Voz 2: **Que miséria. Eu teria vergonha se falhasse como tu.

Além das duas pessoas, mais três surgiram atrás delas.

**Dark Angemon: **Estejam caladas, vocês as cinco. Eu hei-de mostrar que sou um bom guerreiro e, desta vez, vou vencer todos aqueles heróis de meia tigela. **– disse o Dark Angemon, fechando os punhos, zangado.**

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Os nossos heróis já têm todos os pedaços de estrela, mas a Rainha Beryl leva-os até ao mundo dela, onde eles encontram cinco fortes oponentes e alguns dos nossos heróis são capturados. Conseguirão vencer?_

**Cantinho das Personagens – Especial Devil Divas contra… o autor? 38:**

**Sarah: **Ora bolas, então afinal ainda não é desta que vamos voltar para casa.

**Anna: **Este autor anda a gozar connosco.

**Saki: **Eu dou cabo dele!

**Autor: **Pois Saki, vai sonhando. Basta eu escrever umas palavras e tu morres.

**Ilda: **Pois, ele tem razão. Mas olha lá, tenho de queixar-me. Tu fizeste-me muito burra.

**Anna: **E a mim muito má.

**Sarah: **Ah, eu não me queixo. Eu sou perfeita.

**As outras: **¬¬X

**Autor: **Pronto, não se irritem. Na próxima fase, vocês vão mudar… pelo menos três de vocês.

**Ilda: **Serei eu?

**Sarah: **Eu estou bem como estou!

**Autor: **Eu é que sei. Agora voltem mas é para a história.

**Anna: **Ok. Capítulo 44, aqui vamos nós!

**Todas: **As Devil Divas vão partir outra vez!!!!

**Anedota de Vida**

**25.**

Cem anos depois desta aventura, Deus chama todas as mulheres ao céu.

**Deus: **Todas aquelas que foram infiéis aos seus maridos, dêem um passo em frente.

A Anina, a Lina, a Camy, a Aki, resumindo, todas, com excepção de uma, deram um passo em frente.

**Lina: **Olhem, aquela deve ter sido fiel.

**Deus: **Estejam caladas! São Pedro, vai buscar a surda!

**Cantinho do Autor – 21:**

Olá a todos! Bom, hoje vou falar-vos da quarta fase da fic, que já está quase a começar. Bom, primeiro, a quarta fase vai passar-se em Magicville, como a primeira e segundas fases.

Mas esta fase vai ser diferente. Nas outras fases, normalmente havia alguma coisa que juntava as personagens todas, uma festa, uma aula, coisas assim e as várias personagens interagiam por causa disso.

Na quarta fase, as coisas serão mais individuais. Ou seja, vai haver menos coisas em que eles vão participar todos juntos, pois cada um, ou dois a dois, terão os seus problemas para resolver.

Por exemplo, um par terá problemas no namoro, uma pessoa vai apaixonar-se, uma vai ter grandes problemas. Além disso, na quarta fase vão aparecer várias coisas relacionadas com os adolescentes, com que vocês, com certeza, se irão identificar.

Eu queria revelar mais, mas assim estragava a surpresa e, acreditem, a quarta fase vai ter muitas coisas inesperadas.

Agora, uma última coisa. Para quem se lembra, na minha fic "A Porta Milenar" havia uma parte em que algumas pessoas chegavam a uma cidade amaldiçoada por um monstro, que estava numa igreja e transformava as pessoas em porcos. Decidi reutilizar a ideia, porque não a desenvolvi na outra fic.

É que na outra fic, o grupo entrou na igreja e eu nem descrevi o que tinha acontecido lá dentro. Só se viu eles a saírem, vitoriosos e mais nada. Por isso, decidi usar a ideia novamente, mas ficou diferente e mais trabalhada. Bom, por agora é só. Adeus e até ao próximo capítulo!

**E se fosses tu?**

Os nossos amigos chegaram a uma aldeia cheia de porcos.

**101 – Quais dos heróis achas que mereciam ser transformados em porcos:P**

A Lina tem contado muitas coisas, principalmente coisas esquisitas, da sua escola.

**102 – O que é que tu achavas se fosses para a escola onde a Lina andou?**

A Rainha Beryl deu uma terceira oportunidade ao Dark Angemon.

**103 – Nos animes, é frequente vermos os "chefes" acabarem por destruir os que os servem por eles terem falhado a sua missão. O que é que tu achas disso?**


	44. Lutas e Buracos Negros

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis chegam a uma aldeia onde os habitantes estão a ser transformados em porcos quando um monstro toca o sino. Quatro heróis são transformados em porcos, mas os outros vencem o monstro._

_Aparece o Dark Angel e luta contra eles, mas acaba por perder e fugir. Eles recebem o último pedaço de estrela e querem voltar para casa, mas a Rainha Beryl quer acabar com eles._

**Capítulo 44: Lutas e Buracos Negros**

No Reino Negro, a Rainha Beryl estava em frente a um círculo negro. Tinha o seu bastão com a bola de cristal na mão.

**Rainha Beryl: **Poderes negros do mundo, reúnam-se e tragam aqui os intrometidos que têm a Estrela Mágica! **– gritou ela, levantando o bastão.**

O círculo negro brilhou intensamente e depois apareceu um raio negro. O raio negro transformou-se num buraco negro e desapareceu.

**Rainha Beryl: **Espero ainda ir a tempo... eu vou ficar com aquele poder para mim!

Das sombras, surgiu o Dark Angemon. Atrás dele, cinco figuras surgiram também.

**Dark Angemon: **Rainha Beryl, acha que os vai conseguir trazer aqui?

**Rainha Beryl: **Sim, tenho a certeza que sim, a não ser que eles saibam usar o poder da Estrela Mágica.

**Dark Angemon: **Não. Dificilmente conseguiriam usar o poder. **– disse o Dark Angemon.**

**Rainha Beryl: **Então vamos esperar. Eles devem chegar a qualquer momento...

**Magicville**

No espaço entre os mundos, os nossos doze heróis, quatro Devil Divas e o Mokona, estavam a olhar para os oito pedaços de estrela que flutuavam à frente deles.

**Anna: **Então, agora ficamos só a olhar para isto? Eu quero voltar para o nosso mundo! **– disse a Anna, impaciente.**

**Misuzu: **Hum... Mokona e agora?

**Mokona: **Mokona ir realizar feitiço para unir pedaços de estrela e formar Estrela Mágica. **– disse o Mokona e, em seguida, fechou os olhos.**

**Lina: **Ah, finalmente vamos voltar para casa e vou ver o Tyson outra vez. **– disse a Lina, feliz.**

O Mokona começou a murmurar umas palavras. Os pedaços de estrela começaram a brilhar intensamente. Depois, eles juntaram-se todos e, em frente a todos, apareceu uma estrela dourada, de tamanho médio.

A Estrela Mágica emitiu uma luz forte que atingiu todos. A princípio eles sentiram algo que não conseguiam descrever e, por fim, sentiram-se mais fortes.

**Lina: **Uau, sinto-me mais poderosa.

Os outros concordaram com ela e todos olharam para o Mokona.

**Mokona: **Como uma forma de agradecer, Estrela Mágica dar poderes a vocês. **– disse o Mokona, sorrindo. – **E agora, eu poder usar os meus poderes para mandar vocês de volta ao vosso mundo e...

Nesse momento, apareceu um buraco negro e começou a puxar todos para lá. A força do buraco era imensa. A Misuzu e a Camy foram as primeiras a ser sugadas pelo buraco negro, seguidas do Brendan e da Dejiko.

E assim, todos foram sugados, porém, antes de ser sugada, a Saki agarrou na Estrela Mágica e pôs a Estrela Mágica no saco mágico.

**Magicville**

Quando eles abriram os olhos, estavam no meio de algumas ruínas e, quando olharam à sua volta, também só viram ruínas. As suas varinhas tinham desaparecido. Agora teriam de usar os seus ataques mágicos.

**Nome – **Elemento – **Ataque 1 – **_Ataque 2 (Novos ataques dados pela Estrela Mágica)_

**Alex – **Fogo – **Chama Fatal **– _Fogo Escaldante_

**Anina – **Lua – **Luz da Lua **– _Explosão Lunar_

**Hikari – **Luz – **Raio de Luz** –_ Meteoros de Luz_

**Musette – **Tempestade – **Mini Tempestade – **_Nuvens de Tempestade_

**Brendan – **Metal – **Corrente Mágica **_– Vibração de Metal_

**Anna – **Escuridão – **Esfera Negra **_– Choque Negro_

**Daphne – **Sol – **Calor Solar **_– Eclipse Solar_

**Kai – **Defesa** – Barreira Protectora **_– Corpo de Metal_

**Aki – **Trovão **– Choque Eléctrico – **_Trovão Poderoso_

**Camy – **Natureza **– Plantas Envolventes – **_Folhas Cortantes_

**Dejiko – **Especial **– Nevoeiro Místico/Condensar – **_Estrelas Paralisantes_

**Misuzu – **Cura **– Beijo de Cura – **_Esfera Divina_

**Lina – **Terra **– Terramoto Mortal – **_Pedras Rolantes_

**Sarah – **Gelo **– Raio Congelante – **_Frio Glacial_

**Ilda – **Vento **– Remoinho Feroz – **_Vento Veloz_

**Saki – **Veneno **– Esfera de Veneno – **_Pólen Venenoso_

**Magicville**

**De volta ao Reino Negro... **

A Rainha Beryl estava sentada outra vez no seu trono (a mulher também não fazia mais nada não é? -.-). À sua frente estava o Dark Angemon e as cinco figuras.

**Rainha Beryl: **Eles já estão aqui. Dark Angemon, tu ficas aqui por agora. Vocês as cinco, vão, raptem o estúpido Mokona, acabem com os outros e tragam-me a Estrela Mágica ou os pedaços de estrela. **– ordenou a Rainha Beryl, numa voz autoritária. – **Vão, Dark Sailors!

Exactamente. As cinco figuras eram, nem mais, nem menos, que as cinco Sailors, mas estas eram diferentes. Estas eram Sailors más, as Dark Sailors. Basicamente, a única diferença eram os seus ataques, a sua maldade e o facto de elas terem todas uniformes pretos, em vez de cada uma ter um uniforme de cada cor.

A Dark Sailor Moon, líder do grupo, fez uma vénia à Rainha Beryl. A Dark Sailor Marte abriu um buraco negro atrás delas. A Dark Sailor Mercúrio estava a mexer no seu microcomputador. A Dark Sailor Júpiter cerrou os punhos, pronta para o confronto. Por fim, a Dark Sailor Vénus sorriu maliciosamente. As cinco saltaram para o buraco negro e desapareceram.

**Magicville**

**De volta aos nossos heróis...**

**Lina: **Bem... estamos num lugar cheio de ruínas.

**Sarah: **Mas como é que viemos aqui parar? **– perguntou a Sarah, zangada.**

**Ilda: **Bolas, estávamos quase a ir para casa. Bem, ainda podemos ir para casa a partir daqui, não é?

**Anina: **Esperem... aquilo que nos trouxe aqui foi um buraco negro. Os nossos inimigos usam buracos negros para se deslocarem... será que isto é o território da Rainha Beryl?

**Dark Sailor Moon: **Exactamente.

Quando eles viram a Dark Sailor Moon estava perto deles.

**Alex: **Está aqui uma das Sailors? **– perguntou o Alex confuso, mas também aliviado.**

De repente, a Dark Sailor Moon pegou no Mokona e abrigou um buraco negro.

**Aki: **Ela está a levar o Mokona!

**Daphne: **Ela é nossa inimiga! **– gritou a Daphne, mas a Dark Sailor Moon saltou para o buraco negro com o Mokona e desapareceu.**

**Hikari: **Ela era má...

**Camy: **Parece que esta Sailor Moon está do lado da Rainha Beryl. **– disse a Camy, abanando a cabeça.**

**Sarah: **E agora levou o Mokona! Como é que vamos voltar para casa sem os poderes dele?

**Anna: **Temos de o recuperar ou não vamos poder voltar para casa.

**Dejiko: **Isto tem o dedo, ou melhor, a mão inteira da Rainha Beryl. Se este é o território dela, ela deve estar por perto.

**Anina: **Sim, é possível. Além disso, como nós temos a Estrela Mágica, de certeza que não foi a última vez que vimos a Sailor Moon má. **– concluiu a Anina.**

**Lina: **É melhor irmos andando. Pode ser que avistemos o lugar onde está o Mokona e a Rainha Beryl. **– sugeriu a Lina.**

Os outros, sem terem uma ideia melhor, concordaram. Eles começaram a andar, passando pelas ruínas, que se erguiam à sua volta.

Subitamente, um pouco à frente deles, surgiu uma figura.

**Lina: **Oh, não pode ser... Tyson! **– gritou a Lina, desesperada.**

A figura era o Tyson, acorrentado por várias correntes cinzentas. Lentamente, o Tyson levantou a cabeça.

**Tyson: **Ajuda-me... Lina... **– disse ele, numa voz fraca.**

**Lina: **Tyson. Eu vou ajudar-te! **– disse a Lina, correndo para o Tyson.**

Subitamente, a Hikari teve a sensação de já ter visto uma cena parecida e veio-lhe à memória a Prova Especial que ela e os outros tinham feito. Na Prova Especial, a Hikari tinha visto a sua mãe acorrentada e era apenas uma armadilha. (Capítulo 5)

**Hikari: **Volta aqui Lina, deve ser uma armadilha! **– gritou a Hikari, correndo atrás da Lina.**

Mas foi tarde demais. Quando a Lina se aproximou do Tyson, ele reverteu para a sua forma original, ou seja, a Dark Sailor Vénus. Analisando a Lina, a Dark Sailor Mercúrio tinha sabido informações sobre o Tyson e a Dark Sailor Vénus tinha montado a armadilha.

**Lina: **Ah! Mas o que... **– disse a Lina, confusa.**

**Dark Sailor Vénus: **Apanhei-te! Caíste na minha armadilha. Foi só mudar de forma. **– disse a Dark Sailor Vénus, com um sorriso malicioso. A seguir fez aparecer uma corrente negra e prendeu a Lina.**

**Lina: **Socorro!

A Hikari estava a aproximar-se rapidamente. Os outros vinham a correr. Atrás da Dark Sailor Vénus apareceram as outras Dark Sailors. A Dark Sailor Moon estalou os dedos e apareceu um buraco negro.

**Dark Sailor Vénus: **Adeusinho Lina. **– disse a Dark Sailor Vénus, empurrando a Lina para o buraco negro.**

**Brendan: **Corrente Mágica! **– gritou o Brendan.**

Antes da Lina ser lançada para dentro do buraco negro, a corrente do Brendan amarrou-se à volta da cintura da Lina. O Brendan puxou com força. Os outros agarraram a corrente e começaram a puxar também. A Lina já não estava a ser puxada pelo buraco.

**Dark Sailor Vénus: **Já vão ver! Corrente Negra de Vénus! **– gritou a Dark Sailor Vénus. A corrente negra da Dark Sailor Vénus amarrou-se em volta do braço da Lina e as Dark Sailors uniram-se, puxando a corrente negra.**

A Lina ora era puxada para um lado, ora para o outro.

**Lina: **Ei! Salvem-me de uma vez! **– gritou a Lina, zangada.**

**Dark Sailor Júpiter: **Argh, estou farta. Supremo Trovão Negro! **– gritou a Dark Sailor Júpiter. O trovão foi contra os nossos heróis, que puxavam a corrente do Brendan.**

Com o impacto do trovão, todos caíram para trás, soltando a corrente. As Dark Sailors puxaram com força, agarrando a Lina e depois lançaram-na para dentro do buraco negro, onde ela desapareceu.

**Hikari: **Oh não... Lina...

O buraco negro desapareceu. As Dark Sailors encararam os quinze heróis que restavam. Depois, a Dark Sailor Marte lançou um ataque de fogo contra os heróis e eles dispersaram-se.

**Dark Sailor Moon: **Eu sou a Dark Sailor Moon e estas são a Dark Sailor Mercúrio, Dark Sailor Marte, Dark Sailor Júpiter e Dark Sailor Vénus. Nós, em nome da Rainha Beryl, vamos matar-vos.

Nesse momento, a Dark Sailor Mercúrio saltou para a frente da Anina, encarando-a.

**Dark Sailor Mercúrio: **Desafio-te para um duelo. Quem perder, perde a sua vida.

Sem deixar a Anina responder, a Dark Sailor Mercúrio levantou a mão. À volta dela e da Anina ergueu-se uma barreira de gelo.

**Kai: **Oh não, Anina! **– gritou o Kai.**

**Musette: **Cuidado Kai! **– gritou a Musette, lançando-se para a frente e empurrando o Kai para o chão. No momento seguinte, um raio crescente negro, lançado pela Dark Sailor Vénus, passou por cima da cabeça do Kai.**

**Brendan: **Raios! Sua estúpida Dark Sailor Vénus, nós vamos acabar contigo! **– gritou o Brendan, encarando a Dark Sailor Vénus. O Kai e a Musette juntaram-se a ele.**

Ali perto, o Alex e a Dark Sailor Marte corriam e iam lançando ataques de fogo, um ao outro. A Daphne e a Hikari correram atrás deles.

As Devil Divas tinham sido quase atingidas por um ataque de trovão, lançado pela Dark Sailor Júpiter.

**Sarah: **Oh, como te atreves? **– perguntou a Sarah, indignada. – **Por causa de ti, parti uma unha!

**Saki: **¬¬ Sarah, isso é o menos. Agora eu estou furiosa com esta estúpida!

**Ilda: **Bolas, no nosso mundo, as Sailors boas deram-nos problemas. **– disse a Ilda. – **E agora, até as Sailors más dão problemas.

**Anna: **Meninas, vamos mostrar a esta imitação de Sailor quem é que são as vilãs desta história! **– gritou a Anna, determinada.**

**As outras três: **Sim, vamos acabar com ela!

**Dark Sailor Júpiter: **Veremos. Isto vai ser divertido. **– disse ela, com um sorriso maldoso.**

Por fim, a Dark Sailor Moon caminhava, a passos lentos, em direcção à Aki,  
à Camy, à Dejiko e à Misuzu, que fugiam dela.

**Camy: **Não podemos fugir mais!

**Misuzu: **Mas ela é forte! **– disse a Misuzu, assustada,**

**Aki: **Temos de a enfrentar.

**Dark Sailor Moon: **Acham mesmo que me vão vencer? **– perguntou a Dark Sailor Moon, com um sorriso maldoso. – **Acham que têm alguma hipótese de vencerem a líder das Dark Sailors?

**Dejiko: **Nunca subestimes os teus oponentes. **– disse a Dejiko, encarando a Dark Sailor Moon.**

**Aki: **Meninas, vamos vencer!

**Camy: **Assim vamos poder voltar para casa.

**Misuzu: **Eu... tenho medo. **– disse a Misuzu, tremendo. – **Mas... pela Lina, pelo Mokona, por todos nós, vou lutar!

**Magicville**

O Alex lançou um ataque de fogo à Dark Sailor Marte. Ela desviou-se rapidamente. A Daphne e a Hikari observavam, sem saber o que fazer.

**Daphne: **O que fazemos agora? **– perguntou a Daphne, nervosa.**

**Hikari: **Temos de ajudar o Alex. Mas eles estão a mexer-se tão rápido que, se lançarmos um ataque, ainda acertamos no Alex.

**Alex: **Fogo Escaldante! **– gritou o Alex. Uma enorme onda de fogo foi na direcção da Dark Sailor Marte.**

**Dark Sailor Marte: **Mandala Ardente Negra! **– gritou a Dark Sailor Marte, lançando círculos de fogo. **

Os dois ataques embateram no ar, criando uma enorme nuvem de fumo. Aproveitando esse facto, a Dark Sailor Marte saltou, lançando um ataque de fogo contra o chão. Abriu-se um enorme buraco e o Alex caiu lá para dentro. A Dark Sailor Marte saltou para lá também.

A Hikari e a Daphne correram até ao buraco e olharam lá para baixo. Não dava para ver nada. Subitamente, ouviu-se a voz do Alex. A seguir, um ataque de fogo saiu do buraco.

**Daphne: **O Alex está a lutar. Temos de o ajudar!

**Hikari: **Mas... o que devemos fazer?

Nesse momento, outro ataque de fogo saiu do buraco. Ouviu-se um grito do Alex. Segundos depois, a Dark Sailor Marte saltou do buraco, parando a alguns metros da Daphne e da Hikari.

**Dark Sailor Marte: **Oh, o vosso amiguinho foi sugado por um dos meus buracos negros. **– disse a Dark Sailor Marte, gozando. – **E agora... é a vossa vez!

**Daphne: **Argh! Venceste o Alex foi? Pois eu vou vingar-me!

**Hikari: **E eu também!

Apesar de não se darem bem, aquele era um momento em que elas as duas sabiam que tinham de estar unidas.

**Daphne: **Está na hora de experimentar o meu novo ataque! **– gritou a Daphne. – **Eclipse Solar!

De um momento para o outro, a área à volta da Daphne (de cerca de quinhentos metros) tornou-se imensamente escura. Não dava para ver nada.

**Dark Sailor Marte: **Mas... o que é isto? **– perguntou ela, confusa por não conseguir ver nada.**

**Hikari: **Já vais ver! **– gritou a Hikari, mas a Dark Sailor Marte não conseguiu identificar de onde vinha a voz. – **Meteoros de Luz!

Subitamente, do céu, começaram a cair meteoros luminosos. A Dark Sailor Marte saltou para o lado, evitando um dos meteoros, mas quando viu, vinham três na sua direcção.

**Dark Sailor Marte: **Não! Suas pestes!

Os três meteoros foram contra a Dark Sailor Marte, trespassando-a. A Dark Sailor Marte caiu no chão, o seu corpo tremeu e depois transformou-se em pó.

**Hikari: **Conseguimos! **– gritou a Hikari, feliz.**

**Daphne: **Sim, mas o Alex foi capturado e... oh...

Cambaleando para a frente, a Daphne caiu no chão, desmaiada. O eclipse desapareceu instantaneamente. A Hikari ajoelhou-se em frente à Daphne.

**Hikari: **Oh, ela está bem, menos mal. Ela é minha rival, mas também não quero que morra... pelo menos aqui. Está só desmaiada...

**Magicville**

O Brendan, a Musette e o Kai estavam a lutar contra a Dark Sailor Vénus. O Kai estava a tentar protegê-los, usando a barreira, mas não se conseguia concentrar, pois estava preocupado com a Anina, que estava na barreira de gelo, com a Dark Sailor Mercúrio.

**Dark Sailor Vénus: **Choque Negro de Vénus! **– gritou a Dark Sailor Vénus, lançando o seu potente ataque, que embateu contra a barreira erguida pelo Kai e a destruiu.**

**Brendan: **Ela é forte. Mas já vai ver! **– gritou o Brendan, enervado. – **Vibração de Metal!

Um choque magnético de metal foi em direcção à Dark Sailor Vénus, mas ela desviou-se e preparou-se para atacar.

**Dark Sailor Vénus: **Raio Crescente Negro! **– gritou ela, lançando um ataque contra o Brendan.**

Rapidamente, o Kai correu para o Brendan e pôs-se em frente dele.

**Kai: **Corpo de Metal!

Imediatamente, o corpo do Kai transformou-se em metal. O ataque atingiu-o, mas fez poucos danos. Com o poder Corpo de Metal, o Kai ficava mais forte e com mais resistência, porém, ficava mais lento.

Aproveitando esse facto, a Dark Sailor Vénus saltou alto e abriu um buraco negro. No momento seguinte, lançou a sua corrente contra o Kai e prendeu-o. O Kai perdeu o corpo de metal e a Dark Sailor Vénus atirou-o para o buraco negro, que se fechou em seguida.

**Musette: **Não! O Kai foi levado! **– gritou a Musette, que não estava muito longe do Brendan.**

**Dark Sailor Vénus: **Vocês são a seguir, por isso não se preocupem. **– disse ela, lançando um sorriso divertido ao Brendan e à Musette.**

Os dois amigos ficaram com uma raiva intensa. Trocando um olhar breve, eles decidiram rapidamente o que fazer.

**Musette: **Mini Tempestade!

O ataque foi na direcção da Dark Sailor Vénus e, com toda a facilidade, ela desviou-se. Nesse breve momento, o Brendan actuou.

**Brendan: **És minha! Corrente Mágica!

A corrente foi na direcção da Dark Sailor Vénus e, desta vez, ela não se conseguiu esquivar, sendo presa pela corrente.

**Musette: **E agora, os golpes finais! – **gritou a Musette. – **Nuvens de Tempestade!

**Brendan: **Vibração de Metal!

O ataque do Brendan e as nuvens carregadas de trovões da Musette foram, com toda a força, contra a Dark Sailor Vénus. Ela gritou de dor, enquanto era destruída.

**Brendan: **Vencemos!

**Musette: **Mas o Kai… temos de o ajudar. E à Lina e ao Mokona...

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo:**_ Os nossos heróis vão combater o resto das Dark Sailors. Depois, a Rainha Beryl traça um novo plano para vencer de vez os nossos heróis, mas será que o plano vai resultar?_

**Cantinho das Personagens – 39:**

**Hikari: **Aquela Dark Sailor Marte enervou-me.

**Daphne: **Foi bem feito ela ter sido destruída.

**Anina: **E eu agora tenho de enfrentar a Dark Sailor Mercúrio, sozinha.

**Kai: **Tu consegues Anina.

**Alex: **Estou curioso. Ainda não vimos a tal Rainha Beryl.

**Sarah: **Deve ser uma horrorosa qualquer. E eu parti uma unha neste capítulo!

**Saki: **¬¬ Eu quero é dar uns bons murros na Dark Sailor Júpiter! Parto-lhos dentes todos!

**Anna: **É isso mesmo. Quer dizer, aparecem umas parvalhonas quaisqueres de um momento para o outro e tentam roubar-nos o lugar de vilãs? É que nem pensem!

**Ilda: **Pois. Nós somos mais inteligentes que elas! Especialmente eu!

**Todos: **¬¬X

**Anedota de Vida**

**26.**

Doze anos depois desta aventura, a Misuzu está formada e é agora uma professora de línguas. Ela pergunta a um aluno.

**Misuzu: **Luís, do que é que gostas mais na vida?

**Luís: **De tu, professora.

**Misuzu: **Ah, obrigada. E de que mais é que tu gostas?

**Luís: **De tota-tola, de tafé e de taipirinha.

**Cantinho do Autor – 22:**

Olá a todos! Bom, este é o penúltimo capítulo desta fase. Duas das cinco Dark Sailors já foram à vida e não é preciso serem adivinhos para saber o que vai acontecer com as três restantes, não é?

A quarta fase já está muito perto e além da história em si, vai ter pelo menos um espaço novo. Falando em espaço na fic, o espaço "E se fosses tu?" já passou das cem perguntas. São mesmo muitas perguntas e, enquanto me lembrar de algumas, o espaço vai continuar.

Pronto, por agora é só. Para a semana os nossos heróis vão estar frente a frente com a Rainha Beryl. Tive de escrever novamente o capítulo 45, porque não sei o que fiz ao original.

Quando fui procurar no pc, tinha desaparecido e não sei mesmo o que se passou com o capítulo. Fiquei um bocado zangado, porque os finais de cada fase são os que dão mais trabalho e tinha-me dado imenso trabalho para escrever o capítulo. Mas pronto, tive de reescrever o capítulo, apesar de ter ficado um pouco diferente, porque já não me lembrava exactamente de como é que eu tinha feito todas as coisas.. Ora bem, adeus e até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Hikari e a Daphne, rivais e inimigas, tiveram de se unir para vencer a Dark Sailor Marte.

**104 – E tu? Eras capaz de te aliar com uma pessoa de quem não gostasses, para atingirem um objectivo comum?**

Os nossos heróis estão a batalhar as Dark Sailors.

**105 – Das cinco Inner Sailors, Moon, Mercúrio, Marte, Júpiter e Vénus, qual é a tua preferida? Porquê?**

**106 – Tens alguma ideia para um novo espaço que pudesse ser posto aqui na fic? Se tiveres, dá ideias :)**


	45. A Rainha Beryl

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Rainha Beryl usa os seus poderes para trazer os nossos heróis para o mundo dela. Eles recebem poderes novos da Estrela Mágica, mas, uma vez no mundo da Rainha Beryl, o Mokona é raptado._

_Aparecem as cinco Dark Sailors, para acabar com os nossos heróis. A Lina é lançada para um buraco negro. A Dark Sailor Mercúrio desafia a Anina para um duelo. A Dark Sailor Marte batalha o Alex e lança-o para um buraco negro. A Daphne e a Hikari unem-se e destroem a Dark Sailor Marte._

_A Dark Sailor Vénus luta contra o Kai, a Musette e o Brendan. Ela acaba por lançar o Kai para um buraco negro, mas depois a Musette e o Brendan destroem a Dark Sailor Vénus, deixando apenas três Dark Sailors vivas._

**Capítulo 45: A Rainha Beryl**

A Anina e a Dark Sailor Mercúrio estavam dentro da barreira de gelo, criada pela Dark Sailor Mercúrio. A Dark Sailor Mercúrio tinha feito duas cadeiras e uma mesa aparecerem. Um tabuleiro de xadrez estava em cima da mesa.

**Dark Sailor Mercúrio: **Vamos jogar. Quem perde, morre.

**Anina: **Muito bem. Vamos a isso. **– disse ela, de maneira confiante.**

Umas pulseiras envolveram os braços da Dark Sailor Mercúrio e da Anina.

**Dark Sailor Mercúrio: **Eu sabia que tu eras a mais inteligente de todos eles. Vamos jogar. Começa tu.

E assim, as duas começaram a jogar. Quem perdesse, perderia a vida.

**Magicville**

A Aki, a Dejiko, a Camy e a Misuzu encararam a Dark Sailor Moon.

**Aki: **Nós vamos acabar contigo.

**Dark Sailor Moon: **Uh, que medo. **– disse ela, rindo.**

**Camy: **Hunf, já vais ver. Folhas Cortantes!

Várias folhas afiadas foram contra a Dark Sailor Moon. Ela tentou defender-se, mas as folhas cortaram-lhe algumas partes do fato e fizeram-lhe alguns cortes.

**Dark Sailor Moon: **Argh, magoaste-me! Vais ver! Tiara Negra!

**Misuzu: **Esfera Divina!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar e anularam-se. A Dark Sailor Moon olhou, furiosa, para as quatro raparigas.

**Dark Sailor Moon: **Estou a ver que vocês sabem lutar. Muito bem, vamos a isso.

**Magicville**

A Anna e a Sarah foram atiradas para longe, por um raio da Dark Sailor Júpiter. A Ilda lançou o seu ataque.

**Ilda: **Vento Veloz!

A Dark Sailor Júpiter usou um trovão e o vento não chegou até ela.

**Ilda: **Bolas! Estúpida Sailor!

**Anna: **Temos de a vencer.

**Saki: **Como? Nem conseguimos chegar perto dela.

**Sarah: **Parti outra unha! **– gritou a Sarah. – **Ó Dark parvalhona, se és assim tão forte, combate sem nos lançar raios!

A Dark Sailor Júpiter olhou para elas.

**Dark Sailor Júpiter: **Como queiram.

Ela começou a caminhar em direcção às Devil Divas. Chegou perto da Sarah, agarrou-lhe um braço e lançou-a contra a Anna, fazendo ambas caírem no chão. Depois, agarrou a Ilda e abriu um portal negro.

**Dark Sailor Júpiter: **Adeus!

A Dark Sailor Júpiter lançou a Ilda para dentro do portal negro.

**Sarah: **Ilda!

**Saki: **Ai, agora deixaste-me zangada! **– gritou a Saki.**

A Saki e a Dark Sailor Júpiter encararam-se e depois começaram a lutar. Murro para cá, pontapé para lá. Tudo valia para acertarem uma na outra.

**Saki: **Toma lá, víbora! **– gritou ela.**

A Saki saltou para cima da Dark Sailor Júpiter e deu-lhe uma cabeçada. A Dark Sailor Júpiter cambaleou e depois correu para a Saki e deu-lhe uma palmada.

A Saki, zangada, deu um murro à Dark Sailor Júpiter. A Dark Sailor Júpiter devolveu o murro.

**Saki: **Ai, estás a chatear-me! **– gritou ela.**

De repente, a Sarah saltou para cima da Dark Sailor Júpiter e agarrou-lhe os cabelos.

**Dark Sailor Júpiter: **Argh! Larga-me!

A Saki aproveitou e deu uns murros na barriga da Dark Sailor Júpiter.

**Anna: **É a minha vez. Meninas, afastem-se! Choque Negro! **– gritou ela.**

Um enorme raio negro foi na direcção da Dark Sailor Júpiter. A Sarah e a Saki saltaram do caminho e o ataque acertou em cheio na Dark Sailor Júpiter, acabando com ela.

**Anna: **Ora toma lá!

**Saki: **Yes! Vencemos!

**Sarah: **Bolas, parti três unhas, mas vencemos.

**Magicville**

A Anina mexeu a sua torre e capturou o bispo da Dark Sailor Mercúrio.

**Anina: **É a tua vez.

A Dark Sailor Mercúrio olhou, furiosa, para a Anina. A Anina tinha cinco peças e a Dark Sailor Mercúrio já só tinha três.

A Dark Sailor Mercúrio moveu o seu peão uma casa. A Anina jogou a seguir e, com a sua dama, comeu o peão da Dark Sailor Mercúrio e declarou o cheque.

**Anina: **Ai, ai, parece que estás a perder.

Ouvindo isto, a Dark Sailor Mercúrio levantou-se, furiosa.

**Dark Sailor Mercúrio: **Tu… tu estás a fazer batota !

**Anina: **Não estou nada! Tu estás a jogar mal!

**Dark Sailor Mercúrio: **Não vou terminar este jogo!

**Anina: **Ai não? Então toma lá! **– gritou ela, movendo a sua dama e comendo o rei da Dark Sailor Mercúrio.**

**Dark Sailor Mercúrio: **Não vale! Eu não tinha jogado!

**Anina: **Pois, mas demoraste mais de dez segundos, que foi o que tínhamos combinado esperar, por isso passou a tua vez. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Adeus.

A Dark Sailor Mercúrio arregalou os olhos. De repente, as pulseiras dela começaram a faiscar e a Dark Sailor Mercúrio levou um enorme choque.

Deu-se uma explosão. Quando a Anina abriu os olhos, a barreira de gelo tinha desaparecido e a Dark Sailor Mercúrio tinha morrido. Perto da Anina estava o minicomputador da Dark Sailor Mercúrio.

**Anina: **Oh.

Ela tocou no minicomputador e o símbolo de mercúrio, transformou-se num grande A.

**Anina: **Bom, agora é meu.

O Brendan e a Musette vieram a correr até à Anina.

**Brendan: **Estás bem?

**Anina: **Sim. E o Kai?

**Musette: **Infelizmente, o inimigo capturou-o.

**Anina: **Oh não…

**Magicville**

A Dark Sailor Moon lançou um ataque à Aki. Ela conseguiu desviar-se.

**Aki: **Bolas, tu és loira e chata.

**Dark Sailor Moon: **Há algum problema em eu ser loira?

**Aki: **Bom, se não fosses, talvez notasses que a Misuzu e a Dejiko estão atrás de ti, prontas a lançar um ataque.

**Dark Sailor Moon: **O quê?!

Ela nem teve tempo de se virar, pois levou logo com os dois ataques e caiu no chão. Começou a chorar.

**Dark Sailor Moon: **Buá, vocês são más para mim!

**Aki: **¬¬ Está calada. Trovão Poderoso!

**Camy: **Folhas Cortantes!

**Misuzu: **Esfera Divina!

**Dejiko: **Nevoeiro Místico Condensar!

Os quatro ataques acertaram na Dark Sailor Moon, destruindo-a.

**Camy: **Bolas, foi tão fácil que nem deu para nada.

**Dejiko: **Estes vilões já não são como antigamente…

**Magicville**

**Rainha Beryl: **Dark Angemon, vem cá!

O Dark Angemon aproximou-se.

**Rainha Beryl: **As Dark Sailors falharam.

**Dark Angemon: **E?

**Rainha Beryl: **¬¬ Não sejas burro. Vai mas é buscar os quatro paspalhos que as Dark Sailors lançaram para os buracos negros.

**Dark Angemon: **Ah, aqueles que a quem a rainha lançou um feitiço para os controlar?

**Rainha Beryl: **Claro que são esses. Vai buscá-los e eles que se preparem para lutar!

**Magicville**

A Daphne tinha recuperado os sentidos e os doze heróis estavam juntos.

**Hikari: **Vencemos aquelas Dark Sailors, mas elas raptaram o Alex.

**Musette: **E o Kai, a Lina, a Ilda e o Mokona. **– adicionou a Musette, com uma expressão preocupada.**

**Sarah: **Se ao menos soubéssemos onde fica o lugar onde está a Rainha Beryl, podíamos obrigá-la a devolvê-los.

A Anina estava a mexer no minicomputador que tinha pertencido à Dark Sailor Mercúrio. Ela conseguiu descobrir um botão que mostrava um mapa da área à volta deles.

**Anina: **Olhem, aqui está o mapa de onde estamos. Está aqui um ponto vermelho. Deduzo que é onde se encontra a Rainha Beryl.

Os outros olharam todos para o minicomputador.

**Anna: **Bom, ainda temos de andar um pouco para lá chegar.

**Dejiko: **Vamos lá salvar os nossos amigos e acabar com a estúpida da Rainha!

E assim, eles puseram-se a caminho.

**Magicville**

**Rainha Beryl: **Dark Angemon, vem cá! **– gritou ela.**

Prontamente, o Dark Angemon apareceu perto da Rainha Beryl.

**Dark Angemon: **Sim, minha rainha. O que deseja?

**Rainha Beryl: **Aquelas pestes estão a vir para cá. Os outros que eu estou a controlar, já estão prontos?

**Dark Angemon: **Sim. Eles estão prontos a actuar.

**Rainha Beryl: **Muito bem. Vamos acabar com estes intrometidos e eu vou conseguir obter a Estrela Mágica. Assim, vou conseguir governar o mundo e acabar com todos os seres. **– disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Dark Angemon (pensando): **Tadinha, já está a ficar chéché.

**Magicville**

Eles caminharam durante vários minutos, até que avistaram um enorme castelo negro. A Anina estremeceu.

**Anina: **Faz-me lembrar aquele castelo da Prova Especial.

**Saki: **Vamos mas é despachar-nos a chegar lá. **– disse a Saki, impaciente. – **Vou acabar com aquela Rainha Beryl!

Depois de cinco minutos, eles chegaram até ao Reino Negro.

**Camy: **É estranho não ter aparecido mais nenhum oponente.

**Aki: **A Rainha Beryl parece que não tem assim tanto fieis que queiram dar a vida por ela. **– disse a Aki. – **Vamos lá entrar. Quero salvar o meu irmão e os outros.

**Misuzu: **A Rainha Beryl deve ser mesmo má. O coração dela deve ser totalmente negro… pobre alma amaldiçoada.

**Sarah: **Pobre alma, uma ova! Quero é que ela expluda em mil pedaços e não nos chateie mais! **– disse a Sarah, enquanto eles entravam no castelo negro.**

Eles começaram a caminhar pelos corredores do castelo, até que chegaram a um salão. Ao fundo da sala estava um trono e sentada no trono estava a Rainha Beryl. Os seus cabelos ruivos e o vestido azul impressionaram os nossos heróis.

**Saki: **Tu é que és a Rainha Beryl? **– perguntou ela, cerrando os punhos.**

**Rainha Beryl: **Sim, eu sou a Rainha Beryl. E esta será a vossa campa.

De repente, das sombras surgiram cinco figuras. Uma delas era o Dark Angemon, as outras quatro eram o Alex, a Ilda, a Lina e o Kai, todos vestidos de negro e com expressões indecifráveis.

**Anina e Aki: **Kai!

**Daphne e Hikari: **Alex!

**Dejiko e Misuzu: **Lina!

**Saki, Sarah e Anna: **Ilda!

**Rainha Beryl: **Estes são os meus novos brinquedos. **– disse a Rainha Beryl, rindo-se. – **Eles estão sob o meu controlo e vão destruir-vos. Vá, ataquem!

O Alex e o Kai puseram-se em posição de luta. A Ilda fez uma esfera negra aparecer na sua mão. A Lina deu dois passos em frente.

**Anina: **Eu não quero lutar contra eles.

**Hikari: **Oh não…

De repente, nas mãos do Kai e do Alex apareceram espadas e eles começaram a correr em direcção aos nossos heróis. A Ilda lançou a esfera negra contra a Anna, mas ela desviou-se. A Lina levantou uma das mãos e provocou uma explosão, que lançou a Misuzu e a Dejiko para o outro lado do salão.

**Anna: **Ah, eles querem matar-nos! **– gritou ela, desviando-se de um golpe do Alex. **

**Sarah: **Bolas, não estou para me chatear. Frio Glacial!

O ataque dela foi em direcção à Ilda e a Ilda ficou congelada.

**Brendan: **Vamos tentar imobilizá-los. Dejiko e Camy, ajudem-me. **– disse o Brendan. – **Corrente Mágica!

**Camy: **Plantas Envolventes!

**Dejiko: **Estrelas Paralisantes!

A corrente do Brendan foi em direcção à Lina e prendeu-a. As estrelas paralisantes da Dejiko acertaram no Alex e ele caiu no chão. O Kai conseguiu escapar-se das plantas da Camy e fugiu para perto da Rainha Beryl. O Dark Angemon também estava ao lado da Rainha.

**Rainha Beryl: **Bom, conseguiram imobilizar três deles. Dou-vos os meus parabéns. **– disse ela, com um sorriso maldoso. – **Porque não fazemos um acordo. Vocês dão-me a Estrela Mágica e eu realizo todos os vossos desejos.

**Sarah: **Hum, quer dizer que se desejar-mos voltar para casa, podemos voltar?

**Rainha Beryl: **Sim.

**Sarah: **E se eu desejar ser rica e famosa, também posso ser?

**Rainha Beryl: **Claro.

**Sarah: **E se eu desejar ser feliz, eternamente bonita e ser idolatrada por todos, também se vai realizar?

**Rainha Beryl: **Claro que sim.

**Sarah: **Ah, estou a gostar. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**Anna: **Sarah, sendo das Devil Divas, já devias saber que os vilões nunca cumprem as promessas.

**Dark Angemon: **Isso é verdade. Ainda há pouco a Rainha Beryl estava a dizer que queria acabar com todos os seres.

A Rainha Beryl lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

**Anna: **Que vilã mais cliché! Para que é que queres eliminar todos os seres vivos? Ainda se os quisesses governar. Agora, se os eliminares, não fica nada.

**Aki: **É estes vilões não batem bem da cabeça.

**Camy: **Devem pensar que são espertos.

**Misuzu: **Depois ficavam sozinhos no mundo. Não acho que isso fosse nada divertido.

**Rainha Beryl: **¬¬X Vocês não têm nada a ver com isso! **– gritou ela. – **Dark Angemon e Kai, ataquem e matem todos estes malditos!

**Dark Angemon: **Só uma pergunta. Você quer mesmo eliminar todos os seres vivos?

**Rainha Beryl: **Sim, todos. Só restarei eu.

**Dark Angemon: **Ah. Você é maluca ou quê? Eu não vou ajudá-la, para no fim me eliminar também! **– disse ele. – **Vá mas é você lutar!

Dito isto, o Dark Angemon abriu um buraco negro e de lá saltou o Mokona.

**Dark Angemon: **Sendo assim, vou aliar-me aos bons da fita.

O Dark Angemon voou até aos nossos heróis e entregou o Mokona à Misuzu.

**Misuzu: **Obrigada. Afinal, nem és mau de todo.

**Rainha Beryl: **Basta! Suas pestes! Estou farta de vocês! **– gritou ela, enraivecida. – **Kai, mata-os agora!

O Kai começou a correr para os nossos heróis e a desferir golpes com a espada. Eles foram-se desviando. Só que a Anina tropeçou e caiu no chão. Logo depois, o Kai encostou a lâmina da espada ao peito da Anina. A Musette deu um passo em frente para intervir.

**Rainha Beryl: **Quieta! Se alguém se mexer, esta rapariga morre agora mesmo.

**Dejiko: **Oh não.

**Musette: **Raios.

**Anina: **Kai. Kai! **– gritou a Anina. – **Pára com isto!

**Rainha Beryl: **Não vale a pena gritares. Ele não te ouve. Está totalmente sobre o meu controlo.

**Anina: **Não. Não acredito nisso. **– disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. – **Kai, lembra-te de mim. Sou eu, a Anina!

Ainda sem expressão, o Kai levantou a espada, para desferir um último golpe.

**Aki: **Não faças isso Kai!

**Anina: **Por favor Kai, pára! Nós amamo-nos e prometemos ficar juntos.

Nesse momento, os olhos do Kai voltaram ao normal. A Ilda ficou descongelada e o Kai e a Lina começaram a mexer-se, mas já não estavam controlados pela Rainha Beryl.

**Rainha Beryl: **Não pode ser! O amor desta rapariga quebrou os meus feitiços!

**Kai: **Anina. O que estava eu a fazer?

A Anina levantou-se e abraçou o Kai. A Daphne e a Hikari correram para perto do Alex. A Ilda e a Lina aproximaram-se dos outros.

**Anna: **Vês sua Rainha Estúpida, nós estamos todos reunidos e tu já não tens ninguém a quem possas pedir ajuda. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **E agora, o que vais fazer?

**Magicville – Pausa para Publicidade :P**

E após este grande momento de suspense (:P), vamos continuar…

**Rainha Beryl: **Vocês podem ser muitos, mas eu sou mais forte e vou vencer-vos a todos!

**Lina: **Deve ser deve, o autor não vai deixar!

**Rainha Beryl: **Quem?

**Lina: **Esqueça sua rainha burra, você não percebe nada de fics.

**Rainha Beryl: **Está na hora de morrerem. **– disse ela, agarrando no seu bastão com a bola de cristal e levantando-se do trono. **

A Rainha Beryl desamparou-se e ia quase caindo.

**Os heróis: **O.O

**Rainha Beryl: **O que foi? É que eu já não me levantava deste trono há imenso tempo e tenho as pernas dormentes.

**Os heróis: **¬¬X

**Dark Angemon: **Vá, dêem mas é cabo desta rainha feiosa.

**Rainha Beryl: **Grrr. Choque destruidor! **– gritou ela, lançando um enorme raio contra os nossos heróis.**

O Kai usou o seu poder especial da barreira e conseguiu bloquear o ataque.

**Rainha Beryl: **Raios. Vocês são uns chatos do pior. **– disse ela, aborrecida. **

**Alex: **Pessoal, vamos mas é acabar com ela.

**Todos: **Ok!

E todos juntaram os seus poderes e lançaram-nos contra a Rainha Beryl. Deu-se uma enorme explosão. Depois da poeira se dissipar, eles puderam ver que a Rainha Beryl estava intacta.

**Rainha Beryl: **Ahahahahahahaha. **– riu-se ela. – **Os ataques mágicos não me fazem nenhum dano!

**Kai: **Ai é? Então toma lá!

O Kai lançou a espada dele contra a Rainha Beryl. A Rainha Beryl foi apanhada de surpresa e não se conseguiu defender, levando com as espada bem no meio do peito.

**Lina: **Aha, boa pontaria Kai!

A espada cravou-se no peito da Rainha Beryl e ela caiu no chão. Muito sangue começou a sair do peito da Rainha Beryl.

**Aki: **Ena pá, tanto sangue…

**Dark Angemon: **E eu a pensar que dentro dela só havia era veneno, mas afinal estava enganado.

**Anna: **E está a sujar o chão todo!

**Rainha Beryl: **¬¬X Um pouco de respeito. Eu estou aqui a morrer!

**Misuzu: **Desculpe lá rainha… **- começou a Misuzu. – **Mas… nós queremos é que morra de uma vez! Que se expluda! Que bata as botas! E que nos deixe em paz e que vá para o diabo que a carregue!

**Todos: **O.O Uh, a Misuzu está diferente. Nós apoiamos-te!

**Rainha Beryl: **Eu não vou morrer. **– disse ela, pondo a mão no peito e arrancando a espada. – **Não me podem vencer.

Uma energia negra envolveu o corpo da Rainha Beryl e, no momento seguinte, a ferida fechou-se.

**Rainha Beryl: **Tomem lá! Agora eu estou de volta, completamente restaurada.

**Dark Angemon: **É, agora deve pensar que é uma mobília que foi restaurada. **– disse o Dark Angemon e todos os heróis se riram.**

**Rainha Beryl: **¬¬ Isto era para ser uma batalha séria e não uma palhaçada.

**Dark Angemon: **Ao menos reconhece que é uma palhaça.

Todos os heróis se voltaram a rir e a Saki rebolou pelo chão a rir.

**Rainha Beryl: **¬¬XXXX

**Dark Angemon: **E sabem que ela tem medo de flores? Medo de flores!

Novamente, todos se riram. Subitamente, a Rainha Beryl começou a chorar.

**Rainha Beryl: **Buááá, vocês estão a dar cabo de mim!

**Camy: **É esse o objectivo.

**Saki: **Bom, pessoal, chega de rir. Se a Estrela Mágica é assim tão poderosa, temos de a usar e destruir logo esta anormal.

A Aki tirou a Estrela Mágica do saco mágico.

**Aki: **Aqui está ela.

**Misuzu: **Bom… mas não é um bocadinho chato matar-mos a Rainha Beryl quando ela está a chorar?

**Ilda: **Realmente, é verdade.

Nesse momento, a Rainha Beryl começou a correr para eles e saltou para cima da Aki, para lhe tirar a Estrela Mágica. Só que a Saki viu a Rainha Beryl a saltar e, antes dela cair em cima da Aki, deu-lhe um murro. A Rainha Beryl caiu no chão e partiu dois dentes.

**Saki: **Bem feito!

**Sarah: **Olha-me esta. Quer dizer, nós estávamos com pena dela e ela tenta tirar-nos a Estrela Mágica. Já podemos acabar com ela?

**Todos: **Sim!

O Mokona agarrou na Estrela Mágica e murmurou umas palavras. Subitamente, um raio de luz foi contra a Rainha Beryl.

**Rainha Beryl: **Não me podem vencer! Raio Negro!

Os dois raios foram um contra o outro. A Estrela Mágica usava todo o seu poder, tal como a Rainha Beryl.

**Alex: **Ena, ela é forte.

**Hikari: **Temos é de nos juntar para vencermos a Rainha Beryl.

**Sarah: **Certo. Frio Glacial!

**Alex: **Fogo Escaldante!

**Misuzu: **Esfera Divina!

E os outros também usaram os seus ataques, mas não os vou pôr a gritá-los, senão nunca mais saímos daqui. Todos os ataques foram contra a Rainha Beryl. Ela gritou, enquanto o seu corpo se transformava em pó.

**Mokona: **Rainha, KO.

**Dark Angemon: **Bom, então adeus. Agora que a Rainha Beryl foi à vida… ou melhor, à morte, eu vou mas é abrir um restaurante de comida chinesa e ganhar montes de dinheiro. **– disse ele. – **Adeus.

O Dark Angemon levantou voo, abriu um buraco no tecto e desapareceu a voar. Todos olharam para o Mokona.

**Anina: **Já dá para voltarmos para o nosso mundo?

**Mokona: **Sim. Aqui vamos nós! **– disse o Mokona e, num flash de luz, eles desapareceram.**

**Magicville**

Abriu-se um portal no mundo dos nossos heróis e todos saltaram de lá. Estavam novamente no meio do campo.

**Anna: **Ah, finalmente de novo em Magicville.

**Daphne: **Já tinha saudades.

**Mokona: **Pronto, vocês estar novamente em casa e Mokona ter Estrela Mágica, que irá proteger.

**Saki: **Vê lá é se agora não deixas que ta roubem novamente e que a partam, já agora.

**Mokona: **Claro que não. Mokona ter de ir agora.

Todos olharam para ele e, de certa forma, sentiram pena de se separarem dele. Dizendo um último adeus, o Mokona entrou no portal e o portal fechou-se.

**Sarah: **Bom, já que estamos de volta, vamos voltar para o hotel.

**Musette: **Sim, já estou com alguma fome. Quero ir ao restaurante do hotel.

**Brendan: **E eu quero é ir dormir.

E assim, todos fizeram o caminho de volta ao hotel. Tinham vivido uma grande aventura, mas agora estava na altura de voltarem às suas vidas normais.

**Continua…**

**Na próxima fase: **_Os nossos heróis vão viver para uma enorme mansão, vão conhecer pessoas novas e a Musette vai fazer uma enorme descoberta, que vai mudar a vida de algumas personagens._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 40:**

**Sarah: **Estamos de volta a Magicville!

**Lina: **Finalmente.

**Ilda: **Aquela Rainha Beryl era mesmo estúpida.

**Sailor Moon (aparecendo de repente): **Olhem, quando eu a tive de enfrentar no anime, não a achei nada fraca. E ela não se pôs lá a chorar.

**Sailor Vénus: **E eu e as outras morremos. Nenhum de vocês morreu.

**Anina: **Já morremos uma vez nesta fase, por isso chega.

**Alex: **Epá, aquela parte da espada que o Kai lançou, foi fenomenal.

**Kai: **Foi, não foi?

**Musette: **Na próxima fase eu vou fazer uma descoberta importante. Qual será?

**Sarah: **Pode ser que descubras uma mina de ouro.

**Musette: **E a minha amiga Erika vai, finalmente, aparecer!

**Brendan: **Finalmente. Quero ver como ela é.

**Anna: **Pois, mas isso é só para a semana.

**Camy: **Adeus e até lá!

**Anedota de Vida**

**27.**

A Ilda, muito chorosa, depois do pai ter sido levado para o hospital por ter tido um enfarte, fala com o médico.

**Médico: **Lamento, mas ele já não está entre nós.

**Ilda: **Oh, pobrezinho do papá. **– disse ela, chorando ainda mais.**

**Médico: **Diga-me, o seu pai era cardíaco?

**Ilda: **Não, era engraxador.

**Cantinho do Autor – 23:**

Olá a todos! Bom, aqui fica o final desta fase. O final não era para ser assim, mas acho que nem ficou mal de todo. Acabei por o fazer mais cómico do que o final que eu tinha feito originalmente.

Para a semana, começa a nova fase da fic e vão aparecer novas personagens. A Angie vai regressar à fic. Mas pronto, agora não posso revelar nada senão estraga a surpresa que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Depois vocês vêem. Até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Anina teve de vencer a Dark Sailor Mercúrio num jogo de xadrez.

**107 – Sabes jogar xadrez? **

**108 – Se respondeste sim: o que achas do jogo? Se respondeste não: gostavas de aprender a jogar?**

A Rainha Beryl tentou convencer os nossos heróis a darem-lhe a Estrela Mágica, em troca dela realizar os desejos dela. A Sarah pareceu interessada.

**109 – Se tu estivesses no lugar dos nossos heróis, o que farias? Aceitavas a proposta da Rainha Beryl, para que ela te realizasse os teus maiores desejos, ou recusavas dar-lhe a Estrela Mágica, como fizeram os nossos heróis?**

**110 – Porquê?**

Depois da Rainha Beryl ter sido destruída, o Dark Angemon foi-se embora e mudou de vida.

**111 – Se tu estivesses no lugar dos nossos heróis, e sabendo o que o Dark Angemon já tinha feito, deixavas que ele se fosse embora sem receber um castigo, pois ele parecia arrependido ou achavas que era melhor destruir ou prender o Dark Angemon, pois ele ainda podia ser mau?**

**Sobre esta fase:**

Nesta fase, tal como na anterior, houve algumas coisas interessantes e que devem ser mencionadas e outras que não estavam para acontecer, mas aconteceram ou que estavam para acontecer, mas não aconteceram.

**1 – Na versão original desta fase, não existia a Rainha Beryl, nem nenhum dos monstros Dark. Na versão original, o Mokona é que, por descuido, tinha partido a Estrela Mágica e agora tinham de encontrar os pedaços dela. Mas como eu depois achei que isso era muito monótono e que devia haver um grande vilão por detrás disso e acabei por escolher a Rainha Beryl e os Darks. Assim, mudou de um descuido do Mokona para a um plano da Rainha Beryl roubar a Estrela Mágica.**

**2 – A batalha final contra a Rainha Beryl não era para ser cómica. Aliás, ficam a saber que o capítulo 45 original desapareceu do meu pc e não sei o que lhe aconteceu, por isso este capítulo foi totalmente reescrito e ao reescrevê-lo deu-me para gozar com a Rainha Beryl. No original a batalha era mais visível e não havia tanto humor, mas como a Rainha Beryl morria na mesma, não deve fazer grande diferença.**

**3 – Muitos dos capítulos tiveram várias coisas e várias bases em animes e jogos. Por exemplo, no campeonato de jogos de Wolfénia ou quando eles andaram em cima do bolo de anos para recuperar o pedaço de estrela, isso foi baseado no jogo Mario Party. A mansão Vinze, onde quase todos eles morreram, foi baseada num dos livros de Agatha Christie chamado "And Then There Were None". A selva do gorila DK também saiu de Mario Party, A aldeia em que as pessoas se transformavam em porcos, foi uma ideia retirada de Paper Mario Thousand Year Door. As restantes ideias, do parque de diversões ou do Natal, vieram da minha cabeça.**

**4 – Por coincidência este é o capítulo 45 e no episódio 45 de Sailor Moon, elas vão combater a Rainha Beryl. Achei piada por coincidirem assim, se bem que no anime a Rainha Beryl é muito mais terrível, mas pronto.**

**5 – A aparição da Angie, nalguns capítulos desta fase, foi inesperada. É que a AngieGirl inscreveu-se na fic, já eu tinha estes capítulos todos escritos e depois decidi fazer umas alterações para a integrar um pouco. De qualquer maneira, a personagem Angie (se bem que diferente) vai voltar na quarta fase, como uma personagem que vai fazer parte do núcleo principal.**

**6 – Originalmente, não ia haver nenhum capítulo onde houvesse romance, mas depois decidi que não fazia mal nenhum haver algum assim e pronto, pus o capítulo do parque de diversões. No final, nem ficou muito romântico, já que a maioria das pessoas não tinha o seu par naquele mundo, por isso não deu para fazer grande coisa, a não ser com o Kai e a Anina.**

**7 – Originalmente, o Kai não era para ir com o grupo para os outros mundos. Só que houve duas razões para eu decidir que ele deveria ir. Primeiro, para além dele, de rapazes, só haviam o Alex e o Brendan, por isso, era bom ter mais um rapaz no grupo. Segundo, se o Kai não fizesse parte do grupo, não haveria nenhuma personagem de um anime presente, seriam todas personagens originais. Estive a ponderar que personagem haveria de pôr, mas entre o Tyson, o Kai, o Ken ou o Draco Malfoy, todos pares de alguma das meninas da fic, decidi que o melhor mesmo era pôr o Kai e assim foi.**

**Os Mundos ou Universos por onde eles passaram:**

**1 – Espaço Entre os Mundos: **Bom, este não é exactamente um mundo, mas nós vemos as personagens muitas vezes neste espaço quase vazio, antes de elas escolherem um portal para onde são teletransportadas.

**2 – Mundo do Bolo de Aniversário – Portal Rosa: **Este mundo, que é nada mais, nada menos do que um bolo de aniversário gigante, habitado pela princesa Peach. Os nossos heróis encontram também nesse mundo uma vela falante e que corre e uma planta piranha. A princesa Peach queria alguém para falar e assim ficou com a vela falante e deu um pedaço de estrela aos nossos heróis.

**3 – Mundo de Wolfénia – Portal Amarelo: **Deste mundo apenas conhecemos a cidade de Wolfénia, onde se realizou o Campeonato de Jogos. Os nossos amigos participaram no campeonato para ganharem o pedaço de estrela, mas a equipa com quem estavam a concorrer, controlada pela Dark Jynx, era mais forte em todos os aspectos. No final, a Saki acabou por roubar o pedaço de estrela.

**4 – Mundo da Mansão Vinze – Portal Negro: **Os nossos heróis foram transportados para este mundo, para a ilha misteriosa, onde se erguia a Mansão Vinze. O Alex, controlado pelo Dark Vegeta, começou a matar todos os outros e todos começaram a ficar desconfiados e com medo. Por fim, a Camy sobreviveu, descobriu tudo e matou o Dark Vegeta usando o pedaço de estrela encontrado na mansão.

**5 – Mundo da Velhota Beth – Portal Branco: **Os nossos heróis acabaram por ser levados até à casa da velhota Elizabeth, mais conhecida por Beth. A Anina inventou uma mentira, dizendo que eles estavam ali para tomar conta dela e da casa durante um dia. A velhota Beth ficou toda contente. Mais tarde, depois da Misuzu ter lido um pouco para ela, a velhota Beth mostrou-lhe o seu maior tesouro, que estava na família há várias gerações. O tesouro era um pedaço de estrela. Para não desgostarem a velhota, os nossos heróis usaram os seus poderes para duplicar o pedaço de estrela e deixaram o pedaço falso no lugar do verdadeiro.

**6 – Mundo da Selva Selvagem – Portal Verde: **Quando foram transportados para este mundo, os nossos heróis conheceram o gorila DK que possuía um pedaço de estrela. Ele queria a Banana Dourada em troca do pedaço de estrela e por isso os nossos heróis foram procurá-la. Pelo caminho, apareceram dinossauros, canibais e a Dark Najica foi comida pelos canibais. Por fim, o grupo da Musette encontrou a Banana Dourada e deu-a ao DK, mas ele queria mais coisas. A Saki zangou-se e tirou o pedaço de estrela ao DK.

**7 – Mundo do Natal – Portal Azul: **Os nossos heróis chegaram a este mundo quando estava na época do Natal. Enquanto procuravam o pedaço de estrela, a Dejiko e a Misuzu conheceram a pequena Bianca, uma menina pobre que pedia esmola. Elas ajudaram a Bianca, mas quando a Anina foi ver a Bianca, ela fugiu, assustada. A Dejiko investigou e descobriu que nesse mundo a Anina e a Sarah eram irmãs e que a Anina era má e a Sarah era boa. O pai delas tinha morrido e deixado tudo à Anina, pois a Sarah gastava o dinheiro a ajudar os pobres. O grupo foi visitar a Sarah à mansão onde ela vivia e encontraram a Anina má. A Anina boa petrificou a Anina má e arranjou um plano para que a Sarah boa recebesse metade da herança que lhe pertencia. E assim foi. Depois, a Sarah boa ajudou os pobres, incluindo a Bianca. Mais tarde, no dia de Natal, o pedaço de estrela apareceu, misteriosamente, dentro de uma meia de Natal.

**8 – Mundo do Parque de Diversões Terra do Romance – Portal Violeta: **Quando os nossos heróis chegaram a este mundo e viram o parque de diversões, ficaram maravilhados. Depois de pagarem um bom dinheiro para entrarem, o grupo dividiu-se. A Anina e o Kai aproveitaram para ir ao cinema e a Camy, a Aki e o Mokona localizaram o pedaço de estrela, que seria dado ao vencedor de um concurso de quem comesse mais tartes. Elas começaram a comer, mas estavam a perder. Nessa altura apareceu o Dark Angemon, que tentou roubar o pedaço de estrela, mas foi impedido pela Musette, pela Anna e pelo Brendan.

**9 – Mundo da Aldeia dos Porcos – Portal Castanho:** Os nossos heróis chegaram a uma aldeia que estava a ser amaldiçoada e que, cada vez que o sino de uma mansão em ruínas tocava, uma das pessoas se transformava em porcos. Os nossos heróis descobriram que o monstro que transformava as pessoas em porcos é que tinha o pedaço de estrela e decidiram enfrentá-lo. Pelo caminho, alguns dos heróis transformaram-se em porcos. O monstro do sino, Rush, foi facilmente vencido pelos heróis restantes. Depois apareceu o Dark Angemon, que queria levar o pedaço consigo. Os heróis juntaram os seus poderes, venceram o Dark Angemon, recuperaram o pedaço de estrela e todas as pessoas que se tinham transformado em porcos, voltaram ao normal.

**10 – Mundo do Reino Negro: **A Rainha Beryl transportou os nossos heróis para este mundo, para os destruir e roubar a Estrela Mágica. As Dark Sailors apareceram e raptaram logo o Mokona. A Lina foi a seguinte. O Alex lutou contra a Dark Sailor Mars e foi capturado. A Dark Sailor Mars foi morta pela Daphne e a Hikari. O Brendan e a Musette mataram a Dark Sailor Vénus, mas ela raptou o Kai. A Anina usou a sua inteligência para destruir a Dark Sailor Mercúrio. As Devil Divas uniram-se e venceram a Dark Sailor Júpiter, mas ela raptou a Ilda. E por fim, a Misuzu, a Aki, a Camy e a Dejiko acabaram com a Dark Sailor Moon. Os nossos heróis chegaram ao palácio negro, tiveram de lutar contra os seus amigos, controlados pela Rainha Beryl, mas depois o amor da Anina fê-los voltar ao normal. Todos juntos, venceram a Rainha Beryl. Acabaram por deixar o Dark Angemon ir-se embora, pois ele parecia ter-se tornado bonzinho.

**11 – Mundo de Magicville: **E depois de tudo, os nossos heróis chegaram ao mundo onde tanto queriam regressar, para as suas vidas normais (se é que se pode chamar a vida deles de normal).


	46. A Mansão Goldstein

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**Na fase anterior: **_Os nossos amigos tiveram de recolher os oito pedaços de estrela, que formaram a Estrela Mágica, com o objectivo de conseguirem regressar ao mundo deles. Pelo caminho viveram inúmeras aventuras, passando pela neve, por uma selva, por um parque de diversões, entre outras coisas._

_A Rainha Beryl, a vilã que queria a Estrela Mágica, acaba por os levar até ao mundo dela. Os nossos heróis vencem as Dark Sailors, comandadas pela Rainha Beryl e num combate final, mas humorístico do que fatal, a Rainha Beryl acaba por ser vencida. Os nossos heróis despedem-se do seu companheiro de viagem, o Mokona e regressam a Magicville._

**4ª Fase – Problemas de Jovens**

**Diferenças entre esta fase e as outras:**

- Além de se manterem os diversos espaços da fic (como as anedotas e o cantinho das personagens), também irá aparecer um novo espaço, chamado Magicville na prisão, que é basicamente um espaço onde vemos o que algumas das personagens que estão na prisão estão a fazer ou a pensar. Assim, iremos rever o Ryu, a Yui e outros malvados que foram presos ao longo dos capítulos da fic.

- Além do espaço referido acima, também haverá outro, chamado **Caixa de Música**. Ora bem, em que é que consiste este espaço, perguntam vocês. Durante a altura em que estive a escrever os capítulos da quarta fase, fui ouvindo várias músicas e depois acabei por associar certas músicas a certas personagens ou casais. E pronto, é basicamente isso. São vinte músicas e a cada capítulo eu vou revelando algumas músicas e a quem é que pertencem. Essas músicas serão o tema da personagem ou casal nesta fase da fic. Algumas músicas devem conhecer, outras talvez não. Nem todas as personagens têm músicas associadas a si. E assim a fic vai ficar com banda sonora :P

- Esta fase vai ser mais individualista, pois cada pessoa vai ter os seus próprios problemas. Muitos dos problemas que eles vão ter poderiam acontecer a qualquer jovem e por isso é que o título desta fase é **Problemas de Jovens.**

- Nesta fase, muitas das personagens vão ter mudanças significativas no seu carácter, comportamento ou modo de ver as coisas. Como exemplo temos a Ilda, a Misuzu, a Camy e a Anina, que como irão ver em capítulos posteriores, vão ficar um pouco diferentes do habitual.

- Vão ser introduzidas algumas personagens novas à fic. Não vou revelar já quais são, pois elas vão aparecer já neste capítulo. Para já, são seis novas personagens que vão aparecer. Tenho a dizer que uma das personagens, da escritora Angiegirl, vai ter um papel mais pequeno nesta fase. Isto porque eu já tinha quase terminado de a escrever quando a Angie se inscreveu na fic e depois tive de fazer algumas alterações para pôr a personagem dela na fic, mas não vai ter muito impacto, porque não estava prevista. De qualquer maneira, prometo que na quinta fase (eu já a pensar na quinta fase :P) a Angie vai ter um papel tão importante como os outros.

**Capítulo 46: A Mansão Goldstein**

Às nove da manhã, os nossos heróis e as Devil Divas já estavam levantados e a tomar o pequeno-almoço no restaurante do hotel. Daí a meia hora iriam ter com o director Dumbledore, que lhes iria dizer onde iam morar, até os apartamentos deles estarem arranjados.

A Musette serviu-se de uma torrada e olhou, sorridente, para os outros.

**Musette: **É óptimo estarmos de volta ao nosso mundo.

**Alex: **É verdade. Pelo menos, agora temos pequenos-almoços decentes.

**Misuzu: **Eu vou ter saudades do Mokona. **– disse a Misuzu, dando de seguida uma dentada numa bolacha.**

**Lina: **Ai, estou a ficar zangada. O Tyson nunca mais vem!

À mesa, ou melhor, em três mesas juntas, estavam a Musette, a Daphne, o Alex, a Anina, o Kai, a Misuzu, a Lina, a Aki, a Camy, o Brendan, a Hikari e a Dejiko. O Ray, o Max, a Hilary e a Júlia estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço numa mesa ali perto, mas não havia sinais do Tyson.

**Hikari: **Cá para mim, ainda está a dormir.

**Lina: **Hunf, pois eu encarrego-me de o levantar. **– disse a Lina, aborrecida, levantando-se da sua cadeira. – **Olhem, se eu me atrasar por causa do Tyson, vão sem mim que eu vou lá ter, ok? Até já.

A Lina afastou-se, decidida a ir acordar o Tyson, nem que tivesse de bater à porta do quarto dele durante vinte minutos. O encontro com o director Dumbledore seria na sala de reuniões da Escola Mágica.

Depois de acabarem de tomar o pequeno-almoço e, vendo que a Lina não aparecia, eles decidiram ir ter com o director Dumbledore. O Ray, a Hilary, o Max e a Júlia foram com eles.

As Devil Divas levantaram-se das cadeiras que ocupavam, numa mesa afastada das mesas dos outros.

**Anna: **Vamos lá ver o que é que o chato do velhote tem para nos dizer.

**Ilda: **Fiquei a saber que só nós, o grupo do Alex e o grupo do Ray é que fomos chamados para esta hora.

**Sarah: **E o que é que isso quer dizer? **– perguntou a Sarah sem perceber.**

**Ilda: **Bolas, eu é que sou burra e vocês é que não raciocinam. Ora, se eles nos chamaram a todos, é porque vamos partilhar todos a mesma casa.

**Sarah, Saki e Anna: **O quê?!

**Ilda: **Vá, não nos podemos atrasar. **– disse ela, começando a caminhar para fora do restaurante.**

**Saki: **É pá, ela ficou mais inteligente ou nós é que ficámos mais burras?

Sem responderem, a Sarah e a Anna seguiram a Ilda e a Saki foi logo atrás delas.

**Magicville**

Quando o nosso grupo de heróis chegou à porta da sala de reuniões, deu de caras com um rapaz de cabelos azuis-escuros, curtos e olhos da mesma cor. O rapaz, ao avistar o Alex e a Anina, sorriu-lhes abertamente.

**Rapaz: **Alex! Anina! Há quanto tempo.

O Alex olhou para o rapaz e sorriu, porém, a Anina encolheu-se um pouco. Aquele era o Tom, irmão do Bryan, aquele que tinha morrido para salvar a Anina (isso aconteceu no segredo da Anina na segunda fase da fic) e a Anina sentia-se culpada pela morte do Bryan, por isso, encontrar ali o Tom fazia com que ela não se sentisse confortável e pior, ela tinha medo que o Tom fosse agressivo para ela e a culpasse directamente pela morte do irmão mais velho.

O Tom começou logo a conversar com o Alex. Estavam ambos animados. Quando ele se virou para a Anina, ela lançou-lhe um sorriso fraco. Que reacção teria ele? Mas a reacção do Tom não poderia ser melhor. Ele abraçou a Anina, deixando-a aliviada. O Kai soltou um gemido de indignação.

**Kai: **Ei! Quem é este? **– perguntou ele, zangado.**

**Alex: **Este é o Tom, um velho amigo meu e da Anina. Nós vivíamos na mesma rua, quando éramos pequenos mas depois o Tom mudou-se e perdemos o contacto. **– explicou o Alex.**

**Anina: **Bom, vocês já conhecem o meu segredo, não vale a pena esconder. O rapaz que me salvou no penhasco era o Bryan, irmão do Tom. **– disse a Anina, cabisbaixa. – **Quando o Bryan morreu, a família do Tom ficou desolada e mudaram de casa…

Notando o tom de voz melancólico e triste da Anina, bem como a sua expressão, o Tom percebeu que ela ainda se sentia culpada.

**Tom: **Não é culpa tua, Anina. A morte do meu irmão foi um acidente. **– disse o Tom, pousando a mão no ombro da Anina. – **Esquece o assunto, está bem?

**Kai: **Mas o que é que tu estás a fazer aqui e agora?** – perguntou o Kai, que ainda estava a desconfiar das intenções do Tom.**

**Tom: **Mudei de escola e vim para aqui. O director da escola disse para eu vir ter aqui a esta hora. **– explicou o Tom.**

**Alex: **Pode ser que fiques a viver na mesma casa que nós.** – disse o Alex, sorridente.**

O Tom foi apresentado aos outros. O Kai parecia não gostar muito da ideia do Tom viver na mesma casa que eles.

**Aki: **Hum, ele é giro, não é? **– perguntou a Aki, à Camy.**

**Camy: **Mais ou menos, mas não faz o meu tipo.

**Aki: **Bolas Camy, parece que ninguém faz o teu tipo.

**Camy: **Eu sou muito selectiva. **– disse a Camy.**

Por fim, chegaram as Devil Divas e apareceu também a Lina e o Tyson.

**Saki: **Ó palermas, o que é que vocês estão a fazer, aqui especados a olhar para a porta da sala de reuniões? Vamos mas é entrar! **– disse a Saki, abrindo a porta rapidamente e entrando na sala de reuniões. Os outros entraram logo atrás dela.**

A sala de reuniões tinha uma grande mesa no centro e várias cadeiras à volta. Ao centro da mesa estava sentado o director Dumbledore. Ao seu lado estava a professora MacGonnagal e, sentada numa das outras cadeiras, estava uma rapariga.

Ela era alta, tinha cabelos loiros, que usava num rabo-de-cavalo. Apesar disso, o cabelo ainda lhe chegava até meio das costas. A rapariga tinha olhos azuis-escuros, muito expressivos e bondosos. Sorriu ao grupo.

No colo da rapariga loira, estava uma pequena gatinha, de cor creme, que tinha um lacinho à volta do pescoço. A rapariga loira era a dona da gatinha e o nome da gatinha era Creamy.

Do meio do grupo saiu a Musette, correndo para a rapariga loira.

**Musette: **Erika! Creamy! Que bom que estão aqui! **– disse a Musette, abraçando a rapariga loira, que era, nem mais, nem menos do que a Erika, a melhor amiga da Musette.**

**Erika: **Fui chamada para vir aqui e vim. **– disse a Erika, sorrindo. – **Também não esperava ver-te aqui.

**Musette: **Pessoal, esta é a minha melhor amiga, a Erika. **– apresentou a Musette.**

**Brendan: **Oh, a Erika. Realmente, ela é mesma bonita. **– disse o Brendan, ficando pasmado a olhar para a Erika.**

Mas a Erika não tinha chamado só a atenção do Brendan. Todos os rapazes naquela sala ficaram espantados a olhar para a Erika.

**Anina: **Kai! **– disse a Anina, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. Depois mostrou-se aborrecida. – **Vê lá se não te babas, para não sujar o chão.

**Kai: **Anina, eu estava só a olhar, nada mais.

A Lina tinha dado um estalo ao Tyson, que pareceu voltar à realidade e a Hikari e a Daphne olhavam, zangadas, para o Alex. Mas, de todos os rapazes presentes, a seta do Cupido tinha acertado no recém-chegado Tom, que ficou simplesmente maravilhado.

Nesse momento, o director Dumbledore pediu que todos se sentassem, fazendo com que a atenção deixasse de recair sobre a Erika. Uma vez todos sentados, o director Dumbledore começou a falar.

**Dumbledore: **Antes de mais, muito bom dia a todos. **– disse ele, cordialmente. Os alunos desejaram-lhe os bons dias. – **Vocês foram chamados aqui porque, com excepção do senhor Thomas Brook (sim, é o Tom), os vossos apartamentos ficaram danificados e estão em reparação. Em consequência disso, ficaram até agora num hotel, mas nós arranjámos um lugar onde podem viver temporariamente.

**Dejiko: **E onde fica esse lugar?

**Dumbledore: **Vocês vão ficar na mansão Goldstein. **– explicou o director e ouviram-se alguns murmúrios. – **A proprietária, a dona Ruth Goldstein, minha velha amiga, aceitou dar-vos alojamento até ao final deste ano lectivo, que será, aproximadamente, o tempo que irá demorar para que os apartamentos estejam renovados.

**Sarah: **A mansão Goldstein é enorme. Já ouvi falar dela.

**Daphne: **E como é a dona Ruth, director? **– perguntou a Daphne, curiosa.**

**Dumbledore: **Ela é uma pessoa um pouco antiquada e um pouco rígida, por isso, tenham cuidado com o que fazem. Não causem sarilhos, porque senão não sei para onde irão viver.

Apesar de ser um conselho, todos tomaram as palavras do director como uma espécie de ameaça velada.

**Dumbledore: **Eu vou dar-vos a morada e vocês só têm de ir até lá.

**Anna: **Espere lá! Isso quer dizer que vamos todos viver na mesma casa?

**Dumbledore: **Claro.

A Saki, a Anna e a Sarah não fizeram muito boa cara. A Ilda acenou, pois já sabia que seria assim.

Depois de obterem a morada da mansão Goldstein, todos voltaram ao hotel para ir buscar as suas coisas. O Alex passou ainda pelo hotel especial para animais e foi buscar o Shadow e a Whitney.

Uma hora mais tarde, cinco táxis pararam à porta da mansão Goldstein e os nossos heróis e vilãs saíram, trazendo inúmeras malas consigo. Da mansão saíram duas mulheres e uma rapariga.

A primeira mulher, Ruth Goldstein, era uma mulher baixa, de cabelo branco, vestida com umas roupas escuras e tinha uma expressão severa. A outra mulher parecia mais nova, por volta dos quarenta e cinco anos, com cabelo preto pelos ombros, um chapéu de bruxa na cabeça e umas roupas de cor roxa, o seu nome era Roxanna.

Por fim, a rapariga mais nova tinha a mesma idade que a Misuzu, chamava-se Angela Williams, mas costumavam chamar-se Angie. Ela tinha cabelo preto, pelos ombros e uns olhos castanhos-escuros. Usava uns óculos com aros prateados e parecia ser muito curiosa. A Angie era sobrinha da Roxanna.

Os que tinham viajado pelos mundos viram logo que aquela Angie não era a mesma Angie que eles tinham conhecido num dos mundos.

**Ruth: **Credo, vocês trouxeram as vossas casa atrás ou quê? Olhem para a quantidade de malas. **– gritou a velha Ruth, que não gostava de confusões.**

**Anina: **Você deve ser a Ruth Goldstein. Nós viemos porque o director Dumbledore nos disse que estava tudo tratado consigo.

**Ruth: **Ai, se ele não fosse tão meu amigo, não admitia que vocês viessem fazer confusão para a minha casa.

Nesse momento, já todos estavam à porta da mansão, com as suas malas ao seu lado.

**Roxanna: **Ruth, pára de ralhar com os alunos. Olá a todos. Eu sou a Roxanna, amiga da Ruth e esta é a minha sobrinha Angie. Espero que vocês gostem de viver cá.

**Ruth: **Mas não se habituem porque não é para sempre. **– disse a Ruth. – **Vá, entrem lá.

Todos entraram na mansão e ficaram maravilhados. Só a entrada, já era enorme. Depois, eles passaram para a segunda entrada, que fazia a conexão com o resto da casa. Aí haviam umas escadas majestosas, que levavam ao primeiro andar, onde ficavam os quartos.

**Ruth: **Bom, os quartos ficam no primeiro andar. Aqui em baixo ficam, a cozinha, a sala de jantar e…

Nesse momento, o Shadow, que estava ao colo da Anina, soltou um miado e a Ruth pareceu reparar nele pela primeira vez.

**Ruth: **O que é que este gato está a fazer aqui? **– perguntou a Ruth, que parecia super zangada.**

**Alex: **Ele é meu. Como viemos viver para aqui, pensei que não faria mal trazê-lo… aliás, eu tenho dois gatos. **– disse o Alex. A Whitney estava ao colo da Misuzu.**

**Erika: **E eu também tenho a minha gata. Não me quero separar dela.

**Ruth: **Mas a mim só me falaram em deixar ficar cá pessoas e não animais. Quero-os fora daqui, já!** – gritou ela, de forma autoritária.**

**Roxanna: **Calma. Meninos, a Ruth é um bocadinho precipitada. **– disse a Roxanna, tentando acalmar os ânimos. – **Tenho a certeza de que, se vocês prometerem tomar conta deles e se eles não incomodarem ninguém, não haverá problema.

**Alex e Erika: **Claro, nós tomamos conta deles.

**Sarah: **Eu não quero saber nada dos gatos. **– disse a Sarah. – **Deixá-los ficar é a mesma coisa que ter os cortinados todos arranhados.

**Ruth: **Esta rapariga tem razão. **– disse a Ruth, exaltando-se novamente. – **Eles vão destruir-me a casa!

**Alex: **Os meus gatos viviam no apartamento que nós tínhamos e…

**Ruth: **E ele agora está destruído, é ou não é?

**Alex: ¬¬ **Mas não foi por causa dos gatos.

**Anna: **Foi a parva da minha mãe que destruiu os apartamentos. **– disse a Anna. – **Aliás, não foi bem destruir, foi mais, danificar.

**Alex: **Como eu estava a dizer, os meus gatos estão bem treinados e não arranham tudo o que vêem à frente. Eles têm um objecto próprio para isso.

**Erika: **A Creamy também está bem treinada.

**Angie: **Os gatinhos parecem muito queridos. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Roxanna: **Vá Ruth, deixa os gatos ficarem. **– pediu a Roxanna.**

**Ruth: **Tudo bem. Podem ficar, mas se causarem problemas, ponho-os daqui para fora. **– ameaçou a Ruth. – **Bom, vou mostrar-vos a casa e digo-vos já que, apesar de eu ser rica, não tenho empregados fixos, só uma empregada que vem cá de vez em quando, cozinhar e fazer as limpezas, por isso, todos têm de trabalhar para que a casa funcione bem.

**Saki e Sarah: **Que seca, ainda por cima, esta casa é grande.

**Angie: **¬¬ Vocês parecem ser muito trabalhadoras…

**Anina: **Por mim, tudo bem, de qualquer maneira, também tínhamos de fazer as coisas quando vivíamos no apartamento.

**Ilda: **Ao menos aqui há pessoas que sabem cozinhar. Desde que a Daphne se foi embora, a comida apartamento das Devil Divas tem sido uma porcaria. **– queixou-se a Ilda.**

**Saki: **Ora, eu fazia o melhor que podia!

A Ruth e a Roxanna mostraram a parte de baixo da casa aos residentes e, depois, foram até ao primeiro andar. A Dejiko começou a falar com a Angie, já que também tinham a mesma idade e a Misuzu também participou na conversa.

**Ruth: **Esta casa tem quatro alas. A ala norte é um ficam o meu quarto, o quarto da Roxanna e o quarto da Angie. Os rapazes vão ficar na ala sul. As raparigas mais velhas vão ficar na ala oeste e as mais novas na ala este. Não quero misturas, ouviram?

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e cada um foi para a sua ala. Em cada ala, havia vários quartos, um para cada um.

**Ala Norte: **Ruth, Roxanna, Angie.

**Ala Sul: **Alex, Brendan, Tom, Kai, Max, Ray, Tyson.

**Ala Oeste: **Anina, Anna, Daphne, Ilda, Hikari, Saki, Júlia, Erika, Musette.

**Ala Este: **Aki, Camy, Dejiko, Lina, Misuzu, Sarah, Hilary.

**Magicville**

Algum tempo depois, a Musette foi até ao quarto da Erika, que ficava logo ao lado do seu.

**Musette: **Esta casa é fantástica, não achas Erika?

**Erika: **Sim, mas aquela velhota, a dona Ruth, não parece gostar muito de nós.

**Musette: **Ah, ela é só um pouco rabugenta. **– disse a Musette. – **No final, acabou por nos receber na mesma. Não pode ser assim tão má.

**Erika: **É. Tens razão. Vai ser divertido vivermos na mesma casa.

**Musette: **Claro que sim!

**Magicville**

A Camy estava no quarto da Aki, que estava a acabar de tirar as suas coisas da sua mala.

**Camy: **Depois de tanto tempo a dividirmos um quarto, agora já temos um quarto para cada uma.

**Aki: **Pois, mas lembra-te que não é por muito tempo.

**Camy: **Hum, pois é… ah, sabes o que descobri? Encontrei a Roxanna no corredor e ela disse-me que ela tem um computador e que nós podemos usá-lo quando quisermos.

**Aki: **Ela pareceu-me simpática. **– disse a Aki. – **Já a dona da casa… sem comentários…

**Camy: **Acho que depois ela é capaz de se habituar a nós.

**Aki: **Duvido.

**Camy: **A Angie parece-me ser… não sei se a palavra certa é tímida…

**Aki: **De certa maneira, é parecida com a Misuzu. A Angie do outro mundo não era nada assim. Mas acho que quando ela ganhar mais confiança connosco, vai ser divertido tê-la como amiga.

**Camy: **Sim, tens razão.

**Magicville**

A Misuzu tinha ido ao quarto da Dejiko, que era ao lado do seu, mas a Dejiko já estava de saída.

**Dejiko: **Vou ter com o Ken. Já tenho saudades dele.

**Misuzu: **Pois é, desde que voltámos da viagem pelos mundos que ainda não o viste. É estranho que, para os outros, tenha passado apenas um dia, enquanto para nós tenha passado imenso tempo, já que fomos parar a outros universos.

**Dejiko: **Pois, mas se contamos isso a alguém, ainda pensam que somos malucas.

**Misuzu: **Pois é. Bom, vai lá encontrar-te com o Ken. A propósito, o vosso namoro é mesmo sério, não é? **– perguntou a Misuzu, curiosa.**

**Dejiko: **Claro que sim. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo. – **Mas primeiro que ele me pedisse em namoro… demorou imenso tempo.

**Misuzu: **Isso não quer dizer que ele não gostasse de ti. Além disso, como vocês já namoram, não interessa.

**Dejiko: **Pois. E espero que o namoro dure muito tempo.

**Magicville**

**Lina: **Tyson, vamos namorar.

**Tyson: **Mas eu estava a pensar ir comer…

**Lina: **Nada disso! Já não estamos juntos há muito tempo. **– disse a Lina.**

**Tyson: **Mas estivemos a namorar há dois dias.

**Lina: **Ah, pois… é que ainda tenho uma noção diferente do tempo…

**Tyson: **Não estou a perceber…

**Lina: **Não interessa. Vamos namorar e pronto!

**Tyson: **Está bem… mas depois vamos comer, ok?

**Magicville**

A dona Ruth e a Roxanna estão na sala. Tudo está calmo.

**Roxanna: **Vês, eles nem estão a fazer muita confusão.

**Ruth: **Nem sei como, mas até se estão a comportar. **– disse a Ruth, que não gostava de dar o braço a torcer. – **Roxanna, tu que és ligada às artes místicas, o que achaste deles?

A Roxanna era uma bruxa e vidente profissional e sentia as energias de maneira diferente.

**Roxanna: **No geral, todos me pareceram bem. Mas alguns estão estranhos. Um deles parece muito agressivo, mas esconde isso. Uma das raparigas tem uma aura estranha… até podia dizer que ele está… bom, não interessa. Outra tem uma raiva enorme.

**Ruth: **Raiva? Ah, deves estar a falar da tal… Saki, acho que foi o nome que ela disse.

**Roxanna: **Não. Essa mostra o que é. Mas os três que eu referi estão a esconder algo. Mas não te preocupes que não deve ser nada de grave.

**Ruth: **Espero bem que não.

**Magicville**

Passaram-se cinco dias. A escola recomeçou. Os primeiros dias na mansão e a convivência diária uns com os outros, não foi fácil, mas depois começaram a habituar-se.

As coisas até estavam calmas, até que, numa tarde, a Musette usou uma das casas de banho que havia na sua ala (só havia casas de banho privativas na ala norte, nas outras havia algumas casas de banho, mas eram na ala e não dentro dos quartos).

Como eu ia dizendo, a Musette decidiu usar aquela casa de banho, o que não era nada de extraordinário, só que, quando ela ia deitar fora um pedaço de papel, viu que no lixo estava algo que não deveria estar.

A Musette tirou o objecto e olhou para ele.

**Musette: **Oh, não pode ser… é um teste de gravidez, tenho a certeza… e esta cor… oh! Deu positivo! Um teste de gravidez que deu positivo. Mas… então… qual delas está grávida?

**Magicville na prisão**

Na prisão, as coisas não eram fáceis, como é óbvio. O Ryu tinha ficado na mesma cela que o Zark, um dos bandidos que tinham sequestrado os alunos da Escola Mágica.

A Yui ficou na mesma cela que a Miguelina Mamalhuda, a empregada que não tinha atendido as nossas heroínas e que gerou uma confusão imensa.

A Débora tinha de partilhar a sua cela com a Magda Gorda e a Jurema Pau de Vassoura, duas criminosas que, associadas também com a Miguelina Mamalhuda, formavam um trio que se especializava em roubar roupas e vendê-las a preços altíssimos.

Desta vez vamos acompanhar o que se passa na cela da Yui e da Miguelina Mamalhuda. A Miguelina estava deitada na sua cama, a ler uma revista de moda com vários anos. A Yui olhava pela janela, que, como é óbvio, tinha grades.

**Yui: **Estou farta de estar aqui!

**Miguelina: **És tu e todos os que estão aqui.

**Yui: **Ainda por cima, estou separada do meu Ryu.

**Miguelina: **Olha, paciência, aguenta.

**Yui: **E para piorar tudo, tive de partilhar a cela contigo. **– disse a Yui, desolada. – **Bem que podiam ter-me posto com outra pessoa.

**Miguelina: **Olha, deixa-te de pensar nisso e diz-me, não achas que este vestido me ficava bem? **– perguntou ela, mostrando o vestido que estava na revista.**

**Yui: **Talvez. Mas se esse vestido está fora de moda, quando tu saíres daqui, já nem os dinossauros o usam.

**Miguelina: **¬¬X

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Vão acontecer imensas coisas. Vou relatar apenas um pouco, para vos espicaçar a curiosidade._ _A Musette começa a questionar as outras raparigas, para saber qual delas está grávida. A Hilary diz à Júlia que vai conquistar um rapaz que já namora. A Anna vai visitar a Débora à prisão. A Aki e a Camy começam a sentir-se sozinhas sem namorado e a Misuzu toma uma decisão._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 41:**

**Anina: **Nova fase!

**Angie: **Olá. Eu estou de volta à fic :)

**Sarah: **Grande coisa.

**Angie: **¬¬

**Tom: **Olá a todos. Eu sou o Tom.

**Erika: **O meu nome é Erika. É um prazer estar a falar com vocês.

**Musette: **Ela é a minha melhor amiga :)

**Misuzu: **Pessoal, a dona Ruth anda à vossa procura.

**Sarah: **O que é que aquela dinossaura quer?

**Misuzu: **Não sei, mas ela está impaciente.

**Angie: **Uh, não a contrariem, senão ela fica uma fera.

**Erika: **Então vamos lá.

**Tom: **Para a semana estamos cá com mais um capítulo.

**Angie: **Xauzinho!

**Anedota de Vida**

**28.**

Quando eram pequenos, o Kai e a Aki, nem sempre se davam bem. Um dia, tinha o Kai seis anos, ele apareceu ao pé da sua mãe a chorar.

**Mãe do Kai e da Aki: **O que foi querido?

**Kai: **A Aki puxou-me os cabelos!

**Mãe do Kai e da Aki: **Sabes, não te podes zangar com a tua irmã. É que ela ainda não sabe, que quando se puxava o cabelo a alguém, faz doer.

Cinco minutos depois, a mãe começa a ouvir os gritos da Aki, vindos do quarto dela e vai até lá. Quando lá chega, vê a Aki a chorar e o Kai todo contente.

**Kai: **Pronto, agora já sabe.

**Cantinho do Autor – 24:**

Olá a todos! Tcharan, aqui está o início da nova fase da fic. Ainda não deu para perceber bem o que vai acontecer, mas deu para ver que a fase começou logo com uma surpresa e não é engano, uma das meninas está mesmo grávida. Quem, como e com quem, são coisas que se vai saber depois.

Nesta fase vão haver muitas surpresas e reviravoltas com a maioria das personagens. Há outra que não vão mudar muito ao longo da fic e vão ser personagens de suporte. Outra coisa é o espaço caixa de música, que vem já a seguir.

Para mim, quando oiço as músicas que vou revelando na caixa de música, aquelas músicas representam totalmente as personagens, as suas personalidades, os seus passados e, por vezes, o seu futuro.

Se conhecem algumas das músicas, oiçam-nas e depois vejam a que personagem ou casal é que eu atribuí a cada música e tirem as vossas próprias conclusões. Na próxima semana já se vai saber qual das meninas está grávida. Adeus e até para a semana!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 - ???**

**3 - ???**

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 - ???**

**6 - ???**

**7 - ???**

**8 - ???**

**9 - ???**

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 - ???**

**13 - ???**

**14 - ???**

**15 - ???**

**16 - ???**

**17 - ???**

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 - ???**

**20 - ???**

**E se fosses tu?**

Os nossos heróis vão ter de partilhar a mansão e conviver todos os dias.

**112 – Como é que tu reagirias se soubesses que ias viver com os teus amigos?**

**113 – E se soubesses que irias viver com pessoas complicadas, como as Devil Divas?**

Conhecemos seis novas personagens: o Tom, a Erika, a Creamy, a Angie, a Roxanna e a Ruth.

**114 – À primeira vista, o que é que achaste destas personagens?**

A Musette fez aquela surpreendente descoberta.

**115 – Qual das meninas é que achas que está grávida? Porquê?**


	47. A Grávida

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis vão a uma reunião que o director Dumbledore marcou. Lá, o Alex e a Anina encontram o Tom, um amigo de infância deles e ficamos, finalmente, a conhecer a Erika, a melhor amiga da Musette e a sua gata Creamy._

_O director diz que todos eles vão viver para a mansão Goldstein. Chegados lá, eles conhecem a proprietária da mansão, Ruth Goldstein, que é uma velhota severa. Também conhecem a Roxanna, uma bruxa vidente e a sua sobrinha Angie, uma rapariga tímida._

_Algum tempo depois, a Musette faz uma enorme descoberta. Ela descobre um teste de gravidez positivo numa das casas de banho e não sabe a quem pertence o teste._

**Capítulo 47: A Grávida**

A Musette, com o teste de gravidez na mão, estava confusa. Aquela ala, era a ala das raparigas mais velhas, por isso, a Musette sabia que devia pertencer a alguma delas.

Quando a Musette saiu da casa de banho, viu a Anina entrar no seu quarto.

**Musette (pensando): **Será que… até pode ser a Anina, afinal ela namora com o Kai há algum tempo… vou perguntar-lhe.

A Musette bateu à porta do quarto da Anina e a Anina disse que ela podia entrar. Quando a Musette entrou, a Anina estava sentada na sua secretária, a ler um dos livros da escola.

**Anina: **Olá Musette, o que queres?

**Musette: **Preciso de te fazer uma pergunta importante. **– disse a Musette, em tom sério. – **Anina, tu estás grávida?

**Anina: **O quê?! **– perguntou a Anina, completamente apanhada de surpresa. – **É claro que não estou grávida, que ideia, Musette. Mas porque é que me estás a perguntar isto?

Rapidamente, a Musette explicou à Anina o que ela tinha encontrado.

**Anina: **Oh, estou a perceber… mas como é que vamos descobrir qual delas está grávida? **– perguntou a Anina. – **Ah e ainda por cima, isso não é da nossa conta.

**Musette: **Tudo bem. Concordo que não nos devemos meter na vida dos outros, mas agora eu quero saber qual delas vai ter um bebé.

**Anina: **Bom… acho que não faz mal se descobrirmos, mas não contarmos a mais ninguém, não achas?

**Musette: **Concordo completamente. Começamos a procurar por quem?

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, a Dejiko estava a despachar-se para ir ao voluntariado. A Misuzu estava no quarto da Dejiko.

**Dejiko: **Como temos a manhã livre, vou aproveitar agora para ir ao voluntariado.

**Misuzu: **Dejiko, porque é que tu gostas tanto de fazer voluntariado?

**Dejiko: **Ora, porque é bom ajudar os outros, Misuzu. Às vezes, quando eu vou visitar os doentes, eles estão tristes e desanimados. Eu tento que eles, pelo menos, se sintam bem ali. Não é fácil, mas, se conseguirmos arrancar uns sorrisos aos doentes, já é uma vitória. **– explicou a Dejiko, sorrindo.**

**Misuzu: **Também gostava de fazer algo pelos outros.

**Dejiko: **Podes sempre juntar-te ao voluntariado também. **– disse a Dejiko.**

**Misuzu: **Hum, não sei, se calhar é complicado para mim.

**Dejiko: **Bom, não vou dizer que é fácil, mas é compensador.

**Misuzu: **Hum, se calhar até me inscrevo no voluntariado. Se eu me inscrever, vais comigo da primeira vez que eu for?

**Dejiko: **Claro que sim. Pensa bem no que queres e, se quiseres mesmo fazer voluntariado, eu digo-te tudo o que precisas para te inscreveres.

**Magicville**

A Anina e a Musette avistaram a Erika na sala, a ver televisão, com a Creamy ao colo e decidiram começar por ela. Elas entraram na sala e sentaram-se no sofá, uma de cada lado da Erika.

**Anina: **Erika…

**Musette: **Precisamos de te fazer uma pergunta.

**Erika: **Hum, tudo bem.

**Musette: **Erika, responde-me com todo a sinceridade.

**Erika: **Ai, digam lá de uma vez. Já estou a ficar nervosa. **– disse a Erika.**

**Anina: **Então é assim… Erika, tu estás grávida?

Por uns segundos a Erika ficou a olhar para a Anina, paralisada, e depois abanou a cabeça.

**Erika: **Eu, grávida? Mas de onde é que vocês tiraram essa ideia absurda? Eu nem sequer namoro! **– gritou a Erika.**

A Creamy assustou-se e saltou do colo da Erika, desaparecendo atrás de um sofá.

**Musette: **Foi só… uma ideia que eu tive, desculpa lá.

**Erika: **¬¬ Não sei porquê, mas estás a esconder-me alguma coisa… **- disse a Erika, desconfiada, olhando para a Musette.**

**Anina: **Ela não está a esconder nada. Anda Musette. **– disse a Anina, pegando no braço da Musette. **

As duas saíram da sala, mas a Erika ficou desconfiada.

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, a Sarah e o Draco Malfoy acabavam de entrar na mansão Goldstein. A Aki e a Camy, que iam a sair da cozinha, viram-nos.

**Sarah: **Então Draco, é uma mansão enorme, não é?

**Draco: **É sim. Bem, quem me dera que o meu apartamento também tivesse sido meio destruído. Assim, talvez fosse parar a uma mansão como esta. **– disse o Draco, deslumbrado.**

**Sarah: **E este é só o andar de baixo. O andar de cima ainda é melhor.

**Draco: **Ah, eu quero ver a mansão toda.

**Sarah: **Então anda. **– disse a Sarah, pegando-lhe na mão e encaminhando o Draco para a sala de jantar.**

Quando os dois saíram do átrio, a Camy e a Aki entreolharam-se.

**Aki: **Bolas, até a Sarah tem alguém e nós estamos encalhadas.

**Camy: **Não estamos nada, Aki. Nós é que não queremos namorar.

**Aki: **Deixa-te disso Camy. Nós estamos mais encalhadas do que um galeão preso nas areias da praia. Eu quero um namorado! **– disse a Aki, com convicção.**

**Camy: **Mas para quê? Nós não precisamos deles.

**Aki: **Só se fores tu. Eu quero um namorado e pronto. Só que também não estou apaixonada por ninguém…

**Camy: **Vês?

**Aki: **Mas os rapazes também não se aproximam de nós e, assim, nunca vamos namorar. Temos de ficar mais bonitas.

**Camy: **Ai sim? E como é que queres fazer isso?

**Aki: **Ainda não sei, mas vou ter alguma ideia, tenho a certeza. **– disse a Aki, pensativa.**

**Magicville**

A Musette e a Anina ainda não tinham desistido de descobrir qual das meninas mais velhas estava grávida. Bateram à porta do quarto da Júlia e ela veio abrir.

**Júlia: **Olá Musette e Anina. O que querem?

**Musette: **Precisamos que nos digas uma coisa.

**Júlia: **Que coisa? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Anina: **Tu por acaso… estás grávida?

**Júlia: **Eu, grávida? **– perguntou a Júlia e depois começou a rir-se. – **Claro que não. Hoje em dia, só engravida quem é burro. Com tantos métodos contraceptivos…

**Anina: **Ok, obrigada.

A Anina e a Musette saíram dali, mas quando a Júlia ia para fechar a porta, apareceu a Hilary.

**Hilary: **Preciso de falar contigo. **– disse ela, entrando no quarto da Júlia e fechando a porta.**

**Júlia: **Pareces nervosa. O que se passa?

**Hilary: **Eu tentei reprimir os meus sentimentos, mas não consigo mais. **– disse a Hilary, que parecia triste.**

**Júlia: **Diz de uma vez!

**Hilary: **Eu gosto do Tyson. Amo-o. E quero ficar com ele!

**Júlia: **Mas Hilary, ele namora com a Lina!

**Hilary: **Eu sei… mas já gosto do Tyson há algum tempo e não o vou deixar escapar agora.

**Júlia: **Hilary, ele é comprometido e não te vai dar nem uma hipótese de te aproximares dele, pelo menos, da maneira que tu queres. **– disse a Júlia. – **Ele gosta mesmo da Lina.

**Hilary: **E eu gosto mesmo do Tyson. E vou lutar por ele!

**Magicville**

A Hikari estava a passear por Magicville, pensando na sua vida e no Alex também. Quando viu, numa montra ali perto, estava um anúncio que pedia empregados para bar em part-time.

**Hikari: **Hum, até parece uma boa ideia. Assim ocupo o meu tempo e ainda ganho algum dinheiro.

A Hikari tirou o seu telemóvel do bolso e ligou para o número que estava no anúncio.

**Hikari: **Bom dia. Eu estava a ligar por causa do anúncio de empregados para bar em part-time. O que é que eu preciso de fazer e como é que me candidato?

Depois de esclarecidas as dúvidas, a Hikari ficou com uma morada e uma entrevista marcada para daí a dois dias.

**Magicville**

A Ilda estava no quarto da Anna, a ler o jornal, enquanto a Anna falava, sem parar, sobre o mundo em geral.

**Anna: **Está tudo péssimo. É uma vergonha. As pessoas já nem se dão ao trabalho de ser bonitas. Não, agora são gordas como um pote ou parecem palitos.

**Ilda: **Tens razão. **– disse a Ilda, pela décima vez, mas continuava sem prestar atenção nenhuma ao que a Anna dizia.**

**Anna: **E sabes uma coisa? Acho que havia de haver uma lei a favor das pessoas mais bonitas. Não achas, Ilda?

**Ilda: **Claro, claro. Oh! Olha aqui este anúncio. **– disse a Ilda mostrando o anúncio de jornal à Anna. **

**Anna: **O quê? Um emprego num bar? Tu estás maluca ou quê?

**Ilda: **Ora, era uma boa experiência. Além disso, ia ganhar dinheiro e podia comprar mais roupas e coisas assim.

**Anna: **Bom, tu é que sabes, mas eu acho mal.

A Ilda telefonou para o número que estava no jornal e marcou uma entrevista para daí a dois dias.

**Magicville**

A Anina e a Musette estavam reunidas no quarto da Anina.

**Musette: **Bolas, está a ser complicado descobrir qual delas está grávida.

**Anina: **Estive a pensar… a Júlia disse que só uma pessoa muito burra é que engravidaria… será que é a Ilda?

**Musette: **Não tinha pensado nisso…

**Anina: **Se ao menos ela estivesse no quarto dela, podíamos perguntar-lhe.

**Magicville**

A Erika continuava sentada no sofá da sala, a ver televisão. A Creamy já tinha voltado para o colo da dona. O Tom entrou na sala e ficou logo vermelho quando viu a Erika.

Mesmo assim, aproximou-se e sorriu-lhe.

**Tom: **Olá Erika.

**Erika: **Olá Tom. Tudo bem contigo?

**Tom: **Sim. **– respondeu ele, sentando-se também no sofá. – **Erika, sabes, acho que és extremamente bonita.

Ouvindo estas palavras, a Erika corou imenso.

**Erika: **Assim estás a embaraçar-me Tom…

**Tom: **Oh, desculpa, não era minha intenção embaraçar-te. **– apressou-se a dizer o Tom.**

**Erika: **Eu sei, não te preocupes. **– disse a Erika, vendo que o Tom já estava a ficar assustado, pensando que tinha feito algo de muito mau. **

**Tom: **Está um lindo dia. Não queres ir dar uma volta no jardim?

**Erika: **Hum, pode ser. De qualquer maneira, não estava a dar nada de jeito na televisão. **– disse a Erika, pegando na Creamy.**

O Tom, a Erika e a Creamy saíram da sala, mas a sala não ficou vazia por muito tempo. Logo depois, apareceram o Ray, o Max, o Kai, o Tyson e o Brendan, que vinham atrás da dona Ruth, da Angie e da bruxa Roxanna,.

**Ruth: **Já disse que não! **– gritou a dona Ruth, zangada.**

**Kai: **Mas é uma óptima ideia.

**Ray: **Concordo.

**Ruth: **Mas eu não concordo! **– gritou a idosa. – **Eu não quero festa nenhuma na minha casa. Ainda por cima, para comemorar que vocês vieram para aqui morar. Fique bem claro que, não é por muito tempo!

**Roxanna: **Ruth, uma festinha também não ia fazer mal a ninguém.

**Brendan: **Exacto. Nós prometemos que não convidamos muitas pessoas e que também não vamos sujar muito a casa. **– disse o Brendan, fazendo uns olhos brilhantes.**

**Ruth: **Não, não e não! **– gritou a dona Ruth, a plenos pulmões. – **E acabou aqui a conversa!

Ela abandonou a sala. A Roxanna seguiu-a.

**Angie: **Boa tentativa rapazes, mas vocês não conhecem mesmo a Ruth. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Tyson: **Acho que passámos a conhecer.

**Angie: **Ela é uma pessoa com uma personalidade forte e faz sempre tudo à sua maneira.

**Max: **Que chatice. Já não vamos ter a nossa festa…

**Magicville**

Já era fim de tarde, quando a Musette se deitou na sua cama, desanimada por não ter descoberto ainda quem é que estava grávida.

Enquanto isso, o Alex estava na sala, com o Shadow ao colo.

**Alex: **Bom, finalmente acalmaste e já me deixas pegar-te. **– disse o Alex.**

O Shadow lançou um breve miado ao Alex. A Lina entrou na sala e nesse dia tinha o cabelo pintado de roxo e cor-de-laranja.

**Lina: **Uf, estou cansada. **– disse ela, afundando-se num dos sofás. – **A escola começou há pouco tempo, mas já me dá imenso trabalho.

**Alex: **Temos de nos esforçar. Daqui a pouco o ano escolar está a terminar.

**Lina: **O meu consolo é que o Tyson está na mesma turma que eu. **– disse a Lina, sonhadora. – **Pelo menos posso vê-lo sempre.

A Hilary, que ia a passar no corredor, franziu o sobrolho, zangada e continuou o seu caminho. Quase chocou com a Angie e a Misuzu, que ia em direcção à sala.

**Lina: **Bem, finalmente o Shadow deixou que tu lhe pegasses.

Nesse momento, a Angie e a Misuzu entraram na sala. A Misuzu vinha com a Whitney nos braços.

**Misuzu: **Pessoal, tenho uma novidade!

**Lina: **O que foi?

**Misuzu: **Estive a pensar durante toda a manhã e à tarde inscrevi-me no voluntariado do hospital! **– disse ela, sorridente.**

**Alex: **Acho bem. Eu também me deveria inscrever, mas isso ocupa muito tempo…

**Angie: **Eu sou um bocado sensível, por isso acho que não estou preparada para ser voluntária. Pelo menos por agora.

Nesse momento, o Shadow saltou do colo do Alex e foi para perto dos cortinados. Podiam ver-se as suas unhas a aproximarem-se dos cortinados.

**Misuzu, Lina, Angie e Alex: **Não! **– gritaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo, precipitando-se para o Shadow. **

A Whitney caiu no chão e saiu da sala, indignada. O Shadow ao ver todos a correr em direcção a ele, começou a fugir pela sala.

**Alex: **Apanhem-no!

**Lina: **Se ele usa as unhas nos cortinados ou no sofá, a dona Ruth vai passar-se!

**Angie: **Podes ter a certeza!

Os quatro continuaram atrás do Shadow mas ele só parou quando a Anina entrou na sala. Rapidamente, ele saltou para o colo dela.

**Alex, Misuzu, Angie e Lina: **¬¬ A nós não nos dá a mão.

**Anina: **Ora, é preciso ter jeito para tomar conta dos animais.

**Alex: **Eu tenho jeito, ele é que é um chato.

**Misuzu: **Nisso, tenho de concordar com o Alex. **– concordou a Misuzu.**

**Angie: **Bom, eu não posso dar a minha opinião concreta, porque não conheço o Shadow há muito tempo.

**Lina: **E alguém me sabe explicar, porque raios é que ele só dá a mão à Anina?

**Magicville**

A Anna estava nesse momento na prisão, a visitar a sua mãe. A Débora estava com um olhar assassino.

**Anna: **Então mãe, tudo bem? Era para te trazer um bolo com uma lima lá dentro, mas isso engorda, por isso não trouxe nada.

**Débora: **¬¬X

**Anna: **Então, a estadia neste hotel de cinco estrelas, está a ser boa? **– perguntou a Anna, em tom provocativo.**

**Débora: **Vieste para me chatear, foi? Pois podes dar meia volta e ires embora.

**Anna: **Tanta agressividade mãezinha. Controla o stress.

**Débora: **¬¬XX

**Anna: **Eu só vim cá para te dizer uma coisa. Nunca te vou perdoar por teres matado o meu pai. Nunca, ouviste? Espero que tu passes os piores dias da tua vida aqui e que te arrependas bastante. **– disse a Anna, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentada. – **E espero que ardas no Inferno!

Sem dizer mais nada, a Anna foi-se embora, deixando a Débora furiosa.

**Magicville**

Já era de noite. A Anina e a Musette encontraram-se no corredor da ala oeste.

**Musette: **Então, descobriste alguma coisa?

**Anina: **Não. Mas também não perguntei a mais ninguém se estava grávida.

**Musette: **É. Acho que já demos nas vistas o suficiente.

**Anina: **Se começamos a perguntar às pessoas se estão grávidas, sem mais nem menos, elas começam a desconfiar. **– disse a Anina.**

Nesse momento, a porta de um dos quartos abriu-se, mas a Anina e a Musette não notaram. Uma cabeça ruiva espreitou para o corredor.

**Anina: **Temos de arranjar maneira de saber quem está grávida… se bem que, daqui a uns meses, já não há como esconder.

**Musette: **Quem diria que tudo isto iria começar, por eu ter encontrado um teste de gravidez positivo na casa de banho.

A ruiva, Daphne, aproximou-se das outras duas.

**Daphne: **Encontraste um teste de gravidez?

**Musette: **Daphne… estavas aí… **- disse a Musette, atrapalhada.**

**Anina: **Não vale a pena escondermos, ela ouviu. **– disse a Anina. – **A Musette encontrou um teste de gravidez, que deu positivo, numa das casas de banho desta ala.

**Daphne: **E já têm ideia de quem seja o teste?

**Musette: **Não, mas andamos a procurar.

**Daphne: **Não é preciso, eu poupo-vos o esforço. O teste de gravidez era meu. Eu estou grávida.

**Anina: **Daphne…

**Magicville na prisão**

Na prisão, o Ryu estava a tentar dormir, mas os roncos do Zark mantinham-no acordado.

**Ryu (pensando): **Quer dizer, além de estar preso, ainda tenho de aturar este estúpido a ressonar.

Nesse momento, o Zark emitiu um ronco mais sonoro.

**Ryu (pensando): **Ainda acorda metade da prisão.

O Ryu decidiu que estava na hora de acordar o Zark e terminar com os roncos. Ele pegou num copo de água que estava ali e atirou a água para cima do Zark. O Zark acordou abruptamente.

**Zark: **O que é que fizeste? Estou todo molhado! **– disse ele, zangado.**

**Ryu: **Os teus roncos não me deixavam dormir, por isso, acordei-te.

**Zark: **Os meus roncos não te deixavam dormir?

**Ryu: **Não. **– respondeu o Ryu, aborrecido.**

**Zark: **Eu tenho uma maneira de tu adormeceres.

**Ryu: **Qual?

O Zark fechou o punho e deu um murro na cabeça do Ryu, que caiu no chão, desmaiado.

**Zark: **Já está. Bons sonhos. ­­**– disse o Zark, antes de se virar e adormecer novamente.**

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Daphne explica como tudo aconteceu. A Musette fica enciumada quando o Brendan fala com a Erika. A Hilary começa a mover-se para roubar o Tyson à Lina e a Misuzu recebe a resposta do voluntariado._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 42:**

**Anina: **Daphne, como é que isso aconteceu?

**Daphne: **Não posso dizer.

**Musette: **Porquê?

**Daphne: **Porque isso vai ser explicado no próximo capítulo. Se eu explicasse tudo agora, depois não tinha piada.

**Musette: **Tudo bem.

**Anina: **Daphne, Daphne, Daphne… devias ter mais cuidado.

Entretanto, aproxima-se a Angie.

**Angie: **Olá, de que é que estão a falar?

**Daphne: **Ah… nada de importante…

**Angie: **Hum… vocês estão estranhas…

**Anina: **Não é nada. Agora temos de ir. Xau.

As três saíram dali a correr, deixando a Angie para trás.

**Angie: **Hum… mas que mistério… tenho de ver se descubro o que é que elas estão a esconder.

**Anedota de Vida**

**29.**

A Daphne e a mãe dela vão sentadas num comboio. A Daphne já tem uma barriga grande de grávida. Um homem, que também ia no mesmo compartimento, olha para a Daphne e pergunta:

**Homem: **Foi comida?

A mãe da Daphne respondeu logo.

**Mãe da Daphne: **Foi. Mas vai casar-se no mês que vem!

**Cantinho do Autor – 25:**

Olá a todos. Bom, para começar, o cantinho das perguntas de hoje e dos próximos capítulos vai ser extra-grande, com um monte enorme de perguntas para vocês responderem e darem a vossa opinião.

Nesta fase da fic, também vão ocorrer vários mudanças nas personagens (começando logo pela Daphne), tanto para melhor como para pior. Agora falando da gravidez da Daphne, parece que só a Daphne Ishida (a escritora, não a personagem) é que reparou nalgumas pistas que eu fui deixando na fase anterior, como por exemplo, a Daphne ter desmaiado na batalha contra as Dark Sailors, se bem que aí era complicado descobrirem porque podiam pensar que ela tinha enfraquecido devido à batalha.

Mas mais uma vez, a Daphne Ishida mostrou que está completamente atenta aos pormenores. Esta fase também vai ter alguns pequenos mistérios (desta vez, nada a ver com mortes) e tenho de ver se dou algumas pistas, mas não demasiadas, porque senão a Daphne descobre os segredos todos :P

Agora a sério, fico muito contente quando vejo que as minhas pequenas pistas não escapam pelo menos a uma pessoa. E pronto, por agora é só. Até para a semana!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki). As músicas que têm a palavra **ou**, como na música 1, são as músicas que não pertencem aos casais, mas que dão para mais do que uma personagem.

**Novas Músicas desta Semana: **8, 13, 19, 20.

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 - ???**

**3 - ???**

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 - ???**

**6 - ???**

**7 - ???**

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 - ???**

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 - ???**

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 - ???**

**15 - ???**

**16 - ???**

**17 - ???**

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

Revelou-se que era a Daphne que está grávida e sabemos que ela tem apenas 18 anos.

**116 – Qual é a tua opinião sobre esta situação?**

**117 – Achas que a Daphne deve ter esta criança?**

**118 – Qual é a tua opinião sobre o aborto?**

**119 – Quem achas que é o pai do bebé que a Daphne espera?**

A Misuzu, tímida, mas muito humana, quer inscrever-se no voluntariado. A Angie, que tem uma personalidade parecida, acha que não conseguia ir para voluntária.

**120 – Achas que, baseando-te nas características da Misuzu, ela conseguiria ser uma boa voluntária? **

**121 – Porquê?**

A Whitney e o Shadow são os gatos do Alex. A Creamy é a gata da Erika. A Whitney é muito calma e fofinha, o Shadow é mais mexido e uma verdadeira peste, já a Creamy é uma gata muito curiosa.

**122 – Se pudesses ter um destes três gatos, qual deles escolherias?**

A Aki e a Camy querem arranjar um namorado.

**123 – Que conselho ou ideia lhes darias a elas, para poderem arranjar um namorado?**

A dona Ruth mostrou-se irredutível em fazer uma festa de boas vindas.

**124 – Se tivesses sido tu a mudar-te para a mansão Goldstein, gostarias de ter uma festa de boas vindas?**

A Hikari e a Ilda decidiram tentar arranjar um part-time para ganharem algum dinheiro. A Anna acha que é má ideia, por "não ser de bom nível". Por outro lado, elas estão em tempo de aulas e o part-time pode prejudicar os estudos.

**125 – Achas bem elas arranjarem um part-time?**

**126 – Se estivesses no lugar delas, escolhias fazer o part-time para ganhar dinheiro e continuares também a estudar ou preferias não trabalha e só estudar?**

_E pronto, hoje foi uma grande dose de perguntas: 11 perguntas._


	48. Tempo de Revelações

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis estão agora a viver na mansão Goldstein. A Musette descobre um teste de gravidez positivo na casa de banho e quer saber a quem pertence o teste. Ela junta-se à Anina e ambas vão à procura da rapariga grávida._

_Enquanto isso, a Misuzu decidiu ir para o voluntariado, a Aki e a Camy decidiram que iriam arranjar namorados, a Hilary confessou à Júlia que estava apaixonada pelo Tyson e a Hikari e a Ilda ficam interessadas num part-time num bar._

_Alguns dos residentes da mansão querem fazer uma festa de boas vindas para eles, mas a Ruth não deixa. A Anna vai visitar a Débora à prisão e insulta-a. Por fim, a Anina e a Musette descobrem que a Daphne é que é a rapariga que está grávida._

**Capítulo 48: Tempo de Revelações**

A Anina e a Musette ficaram a olhar para a Daphne, surpreendidas.

**Daphne: **Pronto, já descobriram. Eu é que estou grávida.

**Anina: **Não pensava que fosses tu Daphne.

**Musette: **Bom, havia sempre essa hipótese, mas também pensei que não seria a Daphne. **– disse a Musette, ainda surpreendida.**

**Anina: **Daphne… quem é o pai do bebé?

A Daphne mostrou-se um pouco relutante em dizer. Pediu à Musette e à Anina que a seguissem até ao quarto dela e, quando entraram lá, a Daphne respondeu à pergunta.

**Daphne: **O pai do bebé é… o Alex.

**Anina: **O quê? O Alex? **– perguntou a Anina, chocada. – **Mas como é que pode ser?

**Musette: **Não me digas que enquanto estávamos nos outros universos… vocês… tu sabes…

**Daphne: **Não, não foi nada disso.

**Anina: **Então explica-te, Daphne. **– disse a Anina, que já estava curiosa.**

**Daphne: **Lembram-se de quando eu saí das Devil Divas? Bom, eu deixei as malas no teu apartamento, não foi Anina?

**Anina: **Sim. E depois, desapareceste durante todo o fim-de-semana.

**Daphne: **Eu sentia-me triste, sozinha e… fui até casa do Alex.

**Musette: **Ah, estou a começar a perceber… **- disse a Musette, pensativa.**

**Daphne: **Bem, eu conto-vos tudo. Foi mais ou menos assim…

**Flashback**

A Daphne tinha apanhado um autocarro para a cidade do Alex. Nos tempos em que eles namoravam, ele tinha-a levado lá, por isso ela sabia onde ficava a casa.

Depois de sair na estação de autocarros, a Daphne apanhou um táxi e chegou à casa do Alex, que ficava a dois quilómetros da cidade, numa zona muito verde.

Depois de ter pagado ao taxista e ele se ter ido embora, a Daphne entrou pelo jardim. Havia uma janela aberta e ela ouviu a avó Dora, a avó do Alex, a falar ao telefone.

**Dora: **Sim Genoveva, eu sei que temos o jogo de póquer marcado na tua casa, mas não sei se posso deixar o meu neto aqui sozinho. Os pais dele estão a trabalhar e eu é que fiquei encarregue de tomar conta dele. Está bem, eu pergunto-lhe se ele não se importa de ficar sozinho por uma hora, mas não mais do que isso, ouviste?

A avó Dora desligou o telefone e subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar. Voltou cinco minutos mais tarde e pegou no telefone, marcando o número da sua amiga Genoveva.

**Dora: **Estou? Sou eu Genoveva. Olha, afinal vou. O meu neto diz que fica bem sozinho durante algum tempo. Está bem, até já.

A avó Dora arranjou-se, voltou a subir as escadas para dar um beijo ao neto, desceu-as e foi à garagem buscar o carro. Quando ela saiu, a Daphne estava escondida atrás de umas árvores.

**Daphne: **Bom, agora é só arranjar uma maneira de entrar em casa. **– pensou ela e, rapidamente descobriu que havia uma janela aberta. – **Se eu fosse uma ladra, entrava com toda a facilidade. Lá por não estarem na cidade, têm de aprender a trancar tudo. Mas para que é que eu estou a pensar isto? Se não estivesse aberta, provavelmente nem conseguia entrar.

A Daphne subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao quarto do Alex, que também já conhecia, das visitas que tinha feito à casa.

Empurrou a porta ao de leve. O Alex estava deitado na cama. Parecia bem melhor desde a última vez que ela o tinha visto. Ele estava a ler um livro.

O Alex só reparou na presença da Daphne quando ela se aproximou da cama. Os olhos do Alex cruzaram-se com os olhos da Daphne e o Alex fez um expressão de espanto.

**Alex: **Daphne, o que é que estás aqui a fazer? E como é que entraste?

**Daphne: **Entrei por uma janela, que estava descuidadamente aberta. E é claro que vim ver-te. **– disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso.**

**Alex: **Já soube o que se passou na Escola Mágica e com as Devil Divas. Não é por nada, mas eu já sabia que elas não eram verdadeiras amigas tuas.

**Daphne: **Descobri isso tarde, mas mais vale tarde do que nunca. **– disse a Daphne, sentando-se na beira da cama. – **E tu, como estás?

**Alex: **Eu estou a recuperar bem. Daqui a algum tempo já posso voltar para a Escola Mágica. Aliás, por mim voltava logo, mas a avó e os meus pais dizem que só me deixam ir quando estiver totalmente recuperado.

**Daphne: **Eles têm razão. A tua saúde vem primeiro. **– disse a Daphne, pousando a sua mão na mão do Alex.**

**Alex: **Daphne…

**Daphne: **Recebeste a minha carta?

**Alex: **Recebi.

**Daphne: **Alex, eu continuo a amar-te. Dá-me outra hipótese, por favor. **– pediu ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**

**Alex: **Daphne, nós somos muito diferentes.

**Daphne: **Mas eu mudo, juro que mudo! **– disse ela chorando. – **Por favor Alex…

**Alex: **A tua família não vai aceitar. Lembra-te da razão porque terminamos o nosso namoro.

**Daphne: **Já não quero saber Alex! Eu agora sou maior de idade e quem é realmente importante para mim, és tu. **– disse ela, abraçando o Alex.**

**Alex: **Daphne, mesmo assim, eu agora estou com a Minako…

**Daphne: **Mas tu pediste-lhe um tempo, não foi?

**Alex: **Sim, mas…

**Daphne: **Porque é que lhe pediste um tempo, Alex?

**Alex: **Porque estava confuso. **– confessou ele e depois, relutante, disse: **Porque ainda gosto de ti e não podia namorar com a Minako gostando de outra pessoa.

A Daphne não esperou para ouvir mais nada e beijou o Alex. Não vale a pena detalhar muito, mas se a Daphne está grávida, não foi por obra e graça do espírito santo, não é?

Pronto, aconteceu o que vocês estão a pensar, mas depois o Alex pediu à Daphne que se afastassem até ele ter falado directamente com a Minako, terminando tudo entre eles.

A Daphne regressou a Magicville e só voltou quando todo o grupo foi visitar o Alex e ele terminou tudo de vez com a Minako.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Daphne: **E pronto, depois da prisão do Ryu, da Yui e da Débora, começámos a namorar às escondidas.

**Anina: **Mas porquê?

**Daphne: **Bom, primeiro porque não sabíamos como os outros iam reagir. Segundo, não sabíamos se ia dar certo, por isso, decidimos esperar um tempo antes de dizer a alguém e por fim, havia a Hikari, que anda sempre atrás do Alex. **– disse a Daphne, um pouco incomodada.**

**Musette: **Ora bem, então e quando tu foste visitar o Alex, porque é que vocês não usaram protecções?

**Daphne: **Nenhum de nós estava à espera daquilo… envolvemo-nos e pronto, não nos lembrámos de mais nada.

**Musette: **Quando o vosso filho nascer, já não se vão esquecer do vosso erro. ¬¬

**Daphne: **Pronto, agora já não há nada a fazer. Quando estávamos nos universos paralelos, a Hikari quase me apanhou a mim e ao Alex, quando nos encontrámos na casa de banho. Felizmente, eu passei rápido por ela e ela não me reconheceu.

**Musette: **Bolas, até na casa de banho, vocês são um bocadinho tarados…

**Daphne: **Não estávamos a fazer nada do que estás a pensar, Musette! **– disse a Daphne, muito vermelha. – **E acho que, quando estivemos na selva e os índios me capturaram a mim, ao Alex e à Hikari, a índia mais velha, sabia que eu estava grávida.

**Anina: **Como é que tu sabes isso?

**Daphne: **Porque o Alex e a Hikari iam ser comidos e a mim, puseram-me apenas numa tenda. Ela sabia.

**Anina: **Bom, não interessa. Tens de contar ao Alex.

**Daphne: **Sim. Vou contar-lhe amanhã.

**Musette: **É bom que te despaches mesmo. É que já estás grávida há quê? Um mês?

**Daphne: **Dois. As minhas roupas estão a ficar apertadas.

**Anina: **Ok, vamos dormir. Amanhã, tens de falar com o Alex.

**Magicville**

Mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer e a Daphne não encontrou uma oportunidade, no dia seguinte, para dizer ao Alex que ela estava grávida.

No segundo dia, à tarde, a Misuzu recebeu a resposta de que tinha sido aceite no voluntariado e ela e a Dejiko dirigiram-se ao hospital.

**Dejiko: **Bom, Misuzu, só tens de ser simpática e ajudares no que puderes. Tu já és assim, por isso não vais ter problemas.

**Misuzu: **Vou dar o meu melhor.

**Dejiko: **Agora vamos falar com o Ken. Ele é que é o coordenador dos voluntários e vai dizer-te o que fazer.

Elas encontraram o Ken num pequeno gabinete que tinha uma placa a dizer "Voluntariado". Depois de dar um pequeno beijo à Dejiko, o Ken virou-se para a Misuzu.

**Ken: **Sê bem vinda Misuzu. Olha, para começar, há alguns velhotes que estão à espera de receber uns exames que fizeram e eles ficam sempre um pouco zangados por terem de esperar. Só tens de ir ter com eles e tentar ser simpática.

**Misuzu: **Tudo bem. Diz-me só onde é que eles estão.

Depois das explicações dadas, a Misuzu estava pronta.

**Dejiko: **Boa sorte.

A Misuzu entrou na sala de espera para receber exames. Estavam lá três velhotes e duas velhotas. A Misuzu começou a falar com as velhotas, que se mostraram muito simpáticas. Depois, a Misuzu foi falar com um velhote de cabelo cinzento e uns olhos escuros, que parecia mal-humorado. O velhote chamava-se Anthony Silverton.

**Misuzu: **Olá. Eu sou a Misuzu. Vinha saber se estava tudo bem consigo.

**Anthony: **Acha que sim? Eu estou num hospital menina. É claro que não estou bem! **– disse ele, mal-humorado.**

**Misuzu: **Peço desculpa se o ofendi…

**Anthony: **Não ofendeu nada, mas fez foi uma pergunta PME.

**Misuzu: **O que é uma PME?

**Anthony: **Uma pergunta muito estúpida. Agora deixa-me em paz.

A Misuzu foi falar com os outros velhotes, mas não ficou com muito boa impressão de Anthony Silverton.

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, a Ilda, a Hikari e outras pessoas estavam no que seria um novo bar, à espera de serem entrevistados.

**Ilda: **Estou a ficar nervosa.

**Hikari: **Calma. Também é só uma entrevista. Se conseguirmos o emprego, melhor, senão, paciência.** – disse a Hikari, com calma.**

Nesse momento, chamaram por Hikari Hamasaki e a Hikari levantou-se, entrando num pequeno gabinete.

Numa secretária estava sentado o dono do bar, que era, nem mais nem menos, do que o Tala.

**Tala: **Senta-te, por favor.

Pediu ele e a Hikari sentou-se.

**Tala: **Então, porque é que queres vir trabalhar para o bar? **– perguntou o Tala, analisando a Hikari.**

**Hikari: **Quero ganhar o meu próprio dinheiro, tornar-me independente. E enquanto estiver a trabalhar, não penso em mais nada.

**Tala: **Problemas, heim?

**Hikari: **Talvez sim. Mas não quero pensar nisso. **– disse a Hikari.**

O Tala olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e ficou impressionado. A Hikari tinha uma grande força dentro de si.

**Tala: **Bom, gostei de ti. Vais começar a trabalhar quando o bar começar e ficas uma semana à experiência. Se gostar de ti… quer dizer, do teu trabalho, contrato-te.

**Hikari: **Tudo bem. Quando é a inauguração?

**Tala: **Daqui a poucos dias. Eu depois aviso-te.** – disse o Tala, que, em seguida pediu o número de telefone e a morada da Hikari.**

Depois dela sair, o Tala chamou a Ilda Pinto e a Ilda, nervosa, entrou e sentou-se.

**Tala: **Então, porque é que queres vir trabalhar para aqui?

**Ilda: **Para ganhar experiência e dinheiro também.

Só nesse momento é que o Tala se apercebeu que, tinha ficado tão apanhado pela Hikari que nem lhe perguntara se ela tinha experiência.

**Tala: **Tens experiência neste tipo de trabalho?

**Ilda: **Bom, não, mas quero aprender.

**Tala: **Hum… estou a ver…

**Ilda: **A Hikari, que é, mais ou menos, minha amiga, também não tem experiência e quando ia a sair disse-me que ia trabalhar no bar. **– disse a Ilda, encarando o Tala.**

**Tala: **Ah, então és amiga da Hikari? **– perguntou o Tala e pensou que talvez trouxe vantagens contratar a Ilda. Mas ele ainda estava indeciso. – **Deixa-me o teu número e morada que eu depois contacto-te.

**Ilda: **Aqui está o meu número de telefone. **­– disse a Ilda, estendendo um papel ao Tala. – **A morada é a mesma da Hikari. Vivemos na mesma casa.

**Tala: **Ok. Eu depois falo contigo.

**Magicville**

A Lina e o Tyson estavam a passear. A Lina estava agarrada ao braço do Tyson.

**Lina: **Estou a gostar deste passeio.

**Tyson: **Eu também, mas estou a ficar com fome. **– queixou-se o Tyson.**

**Lina: **Mas tu comeste há dez minutos, Tyson!

**Tyson: **Mas eu estou em fase de crescimento, é normal que tenha fome.

**Lina: **Ai Tyson, tens de te controlar, já não te posso ouvir falar em comida. **– disse a Lina, soltando o braço do Tyson e começando a caminhar rapidamente.**

**Tyson: **Espera Lina! **– gritou o Tyson, correndo atrás dela.**

Ali perto a Hilary observava tudo.

**Hilary: **Acho que não tenho de me preocupar. Este namoro já não dura muito tempo.

**Magicville**

A Aki e a Camy, decididas a arranjarem um namoro, decidiram que tinham de ficar mais bonitas e, por muito sacrifício que isso fosse, decidiram ir falar com a Sarah.

Quando elas bateram à porta do quarto da Sarah, a Sarah veio abrir e, ao vê-las ali, fez uma cara mal-humorada.

**Sarah: **O que é que vocês querem?

**Aki: **Queríamos pedir-te uma coisa.

**Camy: **Podes dar-nos uns conselhos de beleza?

**Sarah: **Para quê? O vosso caso só se resolve com plásticas.

**Aki e Camy: ¬¬**X

**Sarah: **Bom, desta vez vou ser caridosa. Entrem. **– disse a Sarah e elas entraram no quarto. – **Para uma pessoa ser bonita, tem de querer ser bonita.

**Aki: **Mas nós queremos ser bonitas.

**Sarah: **Bom, então vamos ver. Como vocês não têm dinheiro para plásticas, acho que têm de usar algo mais básico.

**Camy: **E isso quer dizer exactamente o quê? **– perguntou a Camy, sem perceber.**

**Sarah: **Bolas, vocês são burras! Estou a falar de maquilhagem. Se puserem maquilhagem, vão ver que ficam mais bonitas.

**Aki: **Talvez… mas é que nós não temos maquilhagem…

**Sarah: **Hunf, bom vou emprestar-vos um dos meus estojos de maquilhagem. **– disse a Sarah, entregando o estojo à Camy. – **Mas vocês têm de comprar para vocês próprias e, daqui a dois dias, vou buscar o estojo, quer tenham comprado maquilhagem para vocês ou não.

**Camy: **Nós percebemos.

**Aki: **Obrigada Sarah.

**Sarah: **Bom. Boa sorte. Vão precisar. **– disse a Sarah, com um ar trocista.**

**Aki e Camy: ¬¬**X

**Magicville**

A Anna e a Saki estavam a passear na rua e, à medida que elas iam andando, as pessoas iam afastando-se delas.

**Saki: **Mas porque raio estão todos a fugir de nós?

**Anna: **Sei lá. Devem ter medo de nós ou algo assim. **– disse a Anna, sorridente.**

**Saki: **Blah, eu não quero que toda a gente tenha medo de mim.

**Anna: **É a vida. Também, o que é que interessam as outras pessoas?

**Saki: **Bem, elas interessam um pouco…

**Anna: **Por mim, estou bem sem estas pessoas que têm medo de nós. **– disse a Anna. – **Se têm medo é porque são umas fracas.

**Magicville**

Quando o Brendan entrou na sala de estar da mansão Goldstein (ou melhor, numa das salas de estar, pois eram várias) a Erika estava lá, a ver televisão.

**Brendan: **Então Erika, tudo bem contigo?

**Erika: **Ah, olá Brendan. Está tudo bem.

**Brendan: **Então, já és amiga da Musette há muito tempo? **– perguntou o Brendan, curioso.**

**Erika: **Bom, desde que viemos para esta escola no primeiro ano. Mas neste ano ficámos em turmas e casas diferentes. **– explicou a Erika.**

**Brendan: **Ah. Olha lá, sabes qual é o prato favorito da Musette? E a cor favorita?

Enquanto o Brendan fazia imensas perguntas à Erika, a Musette apareceu à porta da sala de estar e viu lá os dois, interpretando mal a cena.

**Musette (pensando): ¬¬**X O Brendan já se está a atirar à Erika. Eu sabia. Mas ele que nem pense nisso!

A Musette entrou de rompante na sala e, mal chegou perto do Brendan, deu-lhe um murro.

**Musette: **Brendan, eu disse-te para não te atirares à Erika! **– gritou a Musette, furiosa.**

**Brendan: **Mas eu não me estava a atirar a ela!

**Erika: **Pois não. Coitado. **– disse a Erika, olhando para o Brendan. – **Estás bem?

**Brendan: **S-sim, já passa. **– disse o Brendan, esfregando a cara.**

**Musette: **B-bem… parece que cometi um erro…

**Brendan: **Até aí já tínhamos chegado. **– disse o Brendan, aborrecido. – **Bom, vou-me embora.

**Musette: **Espera! Desculpa Brendan! **– gritou a Musette, mas ele saiu da sala, sem dizer nada.**

**Magicville**

O Alex estava no seu quarto e estava lá também o Tom, que parecia ansioso.

**Alex: **Já, diz lá o que me querias dizer.

**Tom: **É que acho que estou apaixonado por uma pessoa.

**Alex: **Bom, achas ou estás mesmo? **– perguntou o Alex.**

**Tom: **Eu acho que estou, mas não sei. Nunca estive apaixonado por ninguém.

**Alex: **A sério? Então, nunca namoraste?

**Tom: **Não.

**Alex: **Ah, estou a ver. Daí é complicado saberes logo quais são os teus sentimentos. Diz-me lá, o que é que sentes por essa pessoa?

**Tom: **Bom… gosto de estar com ela, de conversa com ela, de olhar para ela. O meu coração bate mais forte quando estou ao pé dela e sinto que podia passar o resto da minha vida com ela. **– disse o Tom, com ar sonhador.**

**Alex: **Ok, estás definitivamente apaixonado. **– disse o Alex, pensativo. – **E quem é ela?

**Tom: **É a Erika.

**Alex: **Ah. Bom, bonita ela é. E também me parece simpática.

**Tom: **O que é que devo fazer Alex?

**Alex: **Ora, avança.

**Tom: **Mas avanço como? O que é que eu tenho de fazer primeiro? Ajuda-me Alex! **– pediu o Tom.**

**Alex: **Calma. Bom, vamos por partes. Primeiro, tens de captar a atenção dela. As raparigas gostam de presentes e de tudo o que for romântico.

**Tom: **Oh, já estou a ter uma ideia! Obrigado Alex.

O Tom saiu rapidamente do quarto e quase chocou com a Daphne, que ia a entrar. A Daphne entrou no quarto do Alex e fechou a porta atrás de si.

A Anina, que tinha visto a Daphne entrar no quarto, estavam morta de curiosidade.

**Anina (pensando): **Ai, estou super nervosa. Como é que o Alex reagirá? Queria tanto ouvir a conversa… mas eu não sou assim! Bom… pelo menos não era… ah, paciência, vou escutar às portas e pronto.

A Anina correu para a porta do quarto do Alex e encostou o ouvido à porta. Dentro do quarto. O Alex e a Daphne tinham terminado de se beijar.

**Alex: **Acho que já está na altura de contarmos aos outros que estamos a namorar novamente.

**Daphne: **Pois… mas antes tenho de te contar uma coisa importante.

**Alex: **Diz.

**Daphne: **Bom, lembraste daquele fim-de-semana que apareci na tua casa, depois de ter deixado as Devil Divas?

**Alex: **Claro que me lembro.

**Daphne: **Bom… tu sabes bem o que aconteceu e não usamos protecção e agora…

**Alex: **Espera, não me estás a querer dizer que…

**Daphne: **Sim. Estou grávida Alex.

E o Alex não soube o que dizer.

**Magicville**

Na prisão, a Yui, a Magda Gorda e a Miguelina Mamalhuda tinham sido destacadas para limpar as casas de banho, que estavam imundas.

**Magda: **Blargh, mas que nojo! **– gritou ela, enquanto limpava uma sanita. – **Está aqui um cocó que podia ser filho do Godzila. É quase tão grande como eu.

**Yui: **Bom, isso é que deve ser um cocó enorme. **– disse a Yui, avaliando a estatura da Magda Gorda, que tinha esse nome por ser mesmo gorda.**

**Miguelina: **Estes lavatórios estão uma nojeira! Olhem lá, o que é esta coisa verde? **– perguntou ela, apontando para algo verde que estava no lavatório.**

**Yui: **Bom, ou é um bocado do Flubber, aquela gosma verde que saltitava para todo o lado (Flubber, o filme) ou então é algo que nós não vamos querer saber o que é.

**Magda: **Ai, agora deu-me vontade de usar a sanita. Com licença. **– disse ela, fechando a porta de um dos cubículos. **

Pouco depois, ouviram-se alguns gemidos da Magda Gorda.

**Yui: **Então, estás a dar à luz ou quê? **– perguntou a Yui, em tom de gozo.**

**Miguelina: **Pela gordura dela, só se estivesse estado grávida a vida toda.

Pouco depois, ouviu-se o som de algo grande a cair dentro de água.

**Miguelina: **Olha, deve ter nascido.

A Miguelina e a Yui começaram a rir-se, mas depois, um cheio nada bom começou a apoderar-se da casa de banho.

**Yui: **Acho que a Magda apodreceu.

O cheio era tão intenso que a Yui e a Miguelina acabaram por desmaiar. Quando a Magda saiu do cubículo, viu a Yui e a Miguelina no chão.

**Magda: **Senhora guarda, venha cá! Estas em vez de trabalharem, estão a dormir!

A guarda foi ver o que se passava, mas também desmaiou com o cheiro.

**Magda: **Mas o que é que se passa? Adormeceram todas. Não gostam deste cheiro a rosas?

Mas era tudo, menos um cheiro a rosas.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Vamos ficar a saber a reacção do Alex à noticia de que vai ser pai, vamos conhecer um novo professor da escola mágica e a dona Ruth vai descobrir que a Daphne está grávida. Para além disso, a Aki e a Camy tentam ficar mais belas e a Misuzu conhece um rapaz no voluntariado._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 43:**

**Alex: **Vou ser pai!

O Alex desmaia.

**Daphne: **Ups… será que ele morreu?

A Anina, a Erika e o Tom aparecem de repente.

**Anina: **O que aconteceu?

**Daphne: **Dei-lhe a noticia e ele… desmaiou, penso eu…

**Tom: **Hum… que noticia?

**Erika: **Pois, agora estou curiosa.

**Anina: **Pessoal, não comecem, ok?

**Tom: **Nós não estamos a começar nada. Apenas queremos saber o que fez o Alex desmaiar.

**Daphne: **Qualquer dia eu conto-vos… qualquer dia…

**Anedota de Vida**

**30.**

A avó da Ilda, a dona Esperança, andava muito mal e tinha acabado de sair do hospital.

**Avó Esperança: **Ai netinha, acho que não tenho muito tempo de vida.

**Ilda: **Não diga isso avó. Ainda vai viver durante muito tempo.

**Avó Esperança: **Acho que não…

**Ilda: **Vai sim.

**Avó Esperança: **Como é que podes ter a certeza?

**Ilda: **Então a avó não sabe, que a esperança é a última a morrer?

**Cantinho do Autor – 26:**

Olá pessoal. Antes de mais, este vai ser um cantinho do autor mais longo do que o nomral. Bem, como viram no outro capítulo (e neste também) as perguntas no cantinho "E se fosses tu?" aumentaram, tal como eu tinha anunciado. Além de saber a vossa opinião, as vossas respostas também têm um motivo… mas é segredo.

Aconselho-vos a responder às perguntas com sinceridade e da melhor maneira possível. Depois mais para o fim da fic, vai haver uma surpresa. Bom, não vou adiantar mais nada por agora.

Amanhã, em Portugal, vai realizar-se o referendo sobre o aborto, para se decidir se o aborto vai ser liberalizado ou não. Eu vou votar sim, porque acho que as coisas têm de mudar. Eu não sou a favor do aborto, mas acho que se uma mulher acha que deve abortar, é a decisão dela e ela deve ter liberdade para fazer o que quer.

Outra coisa. Tirei da net um jogo chamado "The Movies", em que nós controlamos uma empresa de filmes para produzir filmes e tudo o mais. Dá para criarmos os actores que queremos nos filmes e tudo. Eu criei alguns actores baseados nas personagens desta fic. Fiquei especialmente satisfeito com a Anna, porque depois de a criar, olhava-se para ela e via-se que era logo uma vilã, porque fiz com que ela usasse só roupa preta, pintasse a área à volta dos olhos de preto e os lábios também.

Não sei se disse na fic, mas a Anna não é gótica nem nada do género, só que no jogo, quando eu fui a ver, as características físicas da Anna e da Anina eram muito parecidas, por isso tive de as diferenciar. Depois fiz um filme com o Alex, a Anna e a Anina, que ficou um bocado estranho.

Era para ser um filme romântico. E era mais ou menos assim, a Anina namorava com o Alex, mas a Anna, amiga da Anina e que vivia na casa da Anina, queria o Alex para si. Um dia, a Anna e a Anina vão visitar o Alex e, enquanto a Anina está na casa de banho, a Anna seduz o Alex. A Anina sai da casa de banho e apanha a Anna a beijar o Alex. As duas discutem e a Anina bate na Anna, usando um golpe de karaté (que ficou super fixe no filme).

Dias depois, a Anina, que está ao telefone com a sua amiga Daphne, diz que acabou tudo com o Alex e que nesse dia a Anna iria sair daquela casa, pois a Anina não queria mais viver com a Anna. Entretanto surge a Anna e a Anina diz-lhe que espera que ela esteja arrependida. A Anna pega numa estátua que está na sala e bate com a estátua na cabeça da Anina, fazendo-a desmaiar. Mas o pior vem depois.

Mais tarde, quando o Alex abre a porta de casa, vê a Anina morta, com uma faca espetada nas costas. O Alex fica horrorizado e a Anna escapa impune, mudando-se para outro lugar. Fim. Pronto, eu sei que ficou estranho e passou de um filme romântico a uma espécie de filme de terror, mas até foi engraçado fazer o filme. E para variar, a vilã escapa e a heroína morre.

Depois no modo história, onde começamos a jogar em 1920 e vão-se passando os anos até 2000, usei outras personagens desta fic. De 5 em 5 anos no jogo, dão-se prémios, tipo Óscares ou globos de ouro, aos melhores actores. A minha actriz, Daphne Ishida (a Daphne da fic, que eu usei no jogo) ganhou uma enorme quantidade de prémios, como "A melhor estrela de cinema" ou "a estrela de cinema mais lucrativa". Já a Anna, que eu também usei, não ganhou prémio nenhum :(

Por fim, gostei das respostas de todos os leitores às perguntas do último capítulo. A Daphne Ishida (a escritora, não a personagem) foi juntando logo as peças do mistério da gravidez, se bem que as outras pessoas também. Era óbvio que o pai do bebé era o Alex, mas era uma possibilidade tão óbvia que acho que as pessoas pensavam que não devia ser. Possivelmente, pensavam que eu iria arranjar um esquema mirabolante e iria aparecer um rapaz misterioso que seria o pai do bebé, mas eu prefiro ficar mesmo pelo "cliché" e pronto :P

Ah, só mais uma coisa. Daphne, não sei qual era a tua teoria sobre como é que a Daphne tinha ficado grávida, mas se a quiseres partilhar, só para eu ficar a saber no que tinhas pensado, escreve na review, ok? Bom, vocês já devem estar fartos de mim, por isso vou indo. Xauzinho!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Novas Músicas desta Semana: **2, 3, 6.

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 - ???**

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 - ???**

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 - ???**

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 - ???**

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 - ???**

**15 - ???**

**16 - ???**

**17 - ???**

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

A Daphne revelou que o Alex era o pai do bebé e revelou o que tinha acontecido. Eu já tinha deixado algumas pistas pelo caminho.

**127 – Achas bem que o Alex seja o pai do bebé?**

**128 – Se pudesses escolher outra personagem para fazer par com a Daphne, quem escolherias? (Pode ser dos animes ou uma das personagens originais)**

No primeiro dia de voluntariado, a Misuzu encontrou pessoas simpáticas, mas também algumas muito antipáticas.

**129 – Se fosses tu a encontrar o Anthony Silverton e ele te falasse daquela maneira, o que farias?**

Apareceu o Tala na fic, como o dono do novo bar.

**130 – Gostaste de ver que o Tala vai começar a aparecer na fic?**

**131 – O que é que achas do Tala? Gostas da personagem ou não? Porquê?**

O Tala ficou "apanhado" pela Hikari.

**132 – O que é que achavas se eles formassem um casal?**

**133 – Será que a Hikari deveria continuar a lutar pelo Alex ou seguir em frente e procurar um novo amor?**

O Tala ficou a pensar se haveria ou não de contratar a Ilda, pois ela era, mais ou menos, amiga da Hikari.

**134 – Achas que a Ilda vai conseguir o emprego? Porquê?**

A Lina e o Tyson discutiram e a Hilary acha que o namoro não vai durar muito.

**135 – E tu, achas que o namoro se vai manter ou nem por isso?**

**136 – Se tu namorasses com uma pessoa com o Tyson, que só pensa em comida, o que farias? Tentarias mudá-lo ou compreendê-lo?**

As pessoas fugiam da Anna e da Saki. A Anna não pareceu importar-se, mas a Saki pareceu um pouco preocupada.

**137 – Na tua opinião, baseando-te do que sabes da Anna e da Saki, achas que elas precisam e conseguem fazer novos amigos ou vão ser sempre como são, umas Devil Divas incuráveis?**

A Aki e a Camy, por muito que lhes custasse, tiveram de ir pedir ajuda à Sarah, para ficarem mais bonitas.

**138 – A Sarah falou em plásticas. Eras capaz de recorrer a alguma operação para modificar partes do teu corpo?**

**139 – A Aki e a Camy decidiram usar maquilhagem. Achas que isso vai ajudá-las ou não fará muita diferença?**

**140 – Achas que a maquilhagem é importante, para uma rapariga parecer mais bonita ou é dispensável?**

A Musette deu um murro ao Brendan e só depois viu que estava enganada.

**141 – O Brendan gosta claramente da Musette. Quanto a ela, não sabemos bem. Achas que eles fariam um bom casal?**

**142 – Com as atitudes que a Musette está a ter, achas que ela age por ciúmes ou por querer proteger a Erika, pois sabe a fama que o Brendan tem?**

O Tom está apaixonado pela primeira vez e foi pedir conselhos ao Alex.

**143 – Já alguma vez te apaixonaste por alguém?**

**144 – Se sim, como é que foi?**

**145 – Pediste conselhos a alguém, nessa altura? **

Por fim, a Daphne contou ao Alex que ela estava grávida.

**146 – Qual é que achas que vai ser a reacção do Alex?**

_E pronto, hoje foi uma enorme dose de perguntas: 20 perguntas._


	49. A Reacção e Muita Confusão

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Daphne diz que é ela que está grávida e explica que, enquanto o Alex estava doente, ela foi visitá-lo e envolveram-se novamente. Acabaram por começar a namorar às escondidas._

_A Misuzu começa a fazer voluntariado, mas depara-se logo com um velho chato, Anthony Goldstein. Tala, o dono do bar que vai abrir, entrevista a Hikari e fica logo apanhado por ela, acabando por contratá-la. Quando chega a vez da Ilda, ele fica em dúvida, mas fica interessado ao saber que a Ilda é amiga da Hikari. O Tala acaba por dizer que depois contacta a Ilda._

_A Lina zanga-se com o Tyson por ele estar sempre a pensar em comida. A Aki e a Camy pedem ajuda à Sarah para ficarem mais bonitas e a Sarah aconselha-as a usarem maquilhagem. _

_A Musette pensa que o Brendan se está a atirar à Erika e dá-lhe um murro. Só depois percebe que está enganada, mas o Brendan fica chateado. O Tom revela ao Alex que está apaixonado pela Erika e o Alex aconselha-o a oferecer algo à Erika. Pouco depois, a Daphne fala com o Alex e revela-lhe que está grávida._

**Capítulo 49: A Reacção e Muita Confusão**

O Alex ficou atónito, a olhar para a Daphne. A escutar à porta, a Anina esperava uma reacção da parte do Alex.

**Alex: **Daphne, nunca pensei que estivesses grávida.

**Daphne: **E agora Alex?** – perguntou a Daphne, preocupada.**

**Alex: **Como e agora? Agora vais ter esse filho, como é óbvio. Eu gosto de ti, tu gostas de mim e isso basta. Claro que não foi um filho desejado, mas não interessa. Acima de tudo, é fruto do nosso amor.

A Daphne abraçou o Alex, com força.

**Daphne: **Estava com tanto medo de que tu não quisesses saber do nosso filho ou que… quisesses que eu abortasse… **- disse ela, tremendo.**

**Alex: **Abortar, mas que ideia é essa? Nunca me passaria pela cabeça! **– disse o Alex, beijando a testa da Daphne. – **Vai ser complicado, mas nós vamos criar o nosso filho da melhor maneira possível.

**Daphne: **Filho ou filha.

**Alex: **Sim.

**Daphne: **Quando é que vamos contar aos outros?

**Alex: **Para já, vamos pensar. Acho que teremos de informar a dona Ruth e a dona Roxanna primeiro. E temos de falar com as nossas famílias. Depois logo se vê.

**Daphne: **As nossas famílias… eles vão ficar possessos!

**Alex: **Não interessa. **– disse o Alex, acalmando a Daphne. – **Se for preciso, enfrentamo-los a todos.

Sorrindo, a Anina tirou o ouvido da porta e afastou-se. Afinal tudo iria correr bem.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, os alunos do quarto ano iam ter aula de desporto. Com a morte da Umbridge e prisão da Débora, as disciplinas de encantamentos e defesa contra as artes negras tinham sido suspensas.

Em compensação tinha havido duas novas disciplinas: Desporto, disciplina dada pelo professor Hiro, irmão do Tyson, que tinha chegado há pouco à escola e também havia a disciplina de Magia Utilitária, que era dada pela professora Sabrina (de Pokémon). Este era o primeiro ano que ela dava aulas.

Neste momento, eles estavam nos jardins em frente à Escola Mágica.

**Hiro: **Ora bem, hoje vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos correr três voltas à volta da escola.

**Brendan: **Por mim, tudo bem.

**Anna: **Bolas, vamos cansar-nos imenso. **– queixou-se a Anna.**

**Hiro: **Paciência. O exercício faz bem à saúde. Podem começar a correr.

Todos começaram a correr, alguns contra vontade, outros até gostavam, mas a Daphne ficou para trás.

**Hiro: **Então, porque é que não vais correr?

**Daphne: **Professor, eu preciso de lhe dizer uma coisa, mas prometa que não diz a mais ninguém.

**Hiro: **Claro. O que é?

**Daphne: **Bom, é que eu estou grávida e não sei se correr muito fará bem ao bebé.

**Hiro: **Grávida? **– perguntou ele, surpreendido. – **Estou a perceber porque é que não queres que os outros saibam. Bom, olha fazemos assim, corres o que puderes, ok?

**Daphne: **Mas e se os outros perguntarem porque é que eu não corro tanto como eles?

**Hiro: **Bom, se eles perguntarem, tu entregaste-me um atestado médico e não te podes esforçar muito. **­**– **disse o Hiro, piscando-lhe o olho. – **Agora vá lá correr.

**Daphne: **Ok. Obrigado professor. **– agradeceu ela, antes de começar a correr.**

**Magicville**

As aulas terminaram às quatro da tarde e todos regressaram a casa. A Ilda estava no seu quarto, a tirar uns livros da sua mala, quando o seu telefone tocou. Ela apressou-se a atender.

**Ilda: **Estou?

**Tala: **Olá. Daqui fala o Tala Balkov, dono do bar a que te candidataste como empregada. És a Ilda Pinto, não és?

**Ilda: **Sou. **– respondeu a Ilda, que já estava a ficar nervosa.**

**Tala: **Era só para te dizer que foste admitida e começas a trabalhar amanhã, na inauguração do bar. Entras às dez da manhã, ok?

**Ilda: **Claro. Amanhã às dez estarei aí. Obrigada por me dar esta oportunidade. Adeus.

A Ilda desligou o telefone, feliz. Depois, saiu do seu quarto e bateu à porta do quarto da Hikari.

**Hikari: **Entre.

A Ilda entrou, eufórica.

**Ilda: **O dono do bar, o Tala, ligou-me agora e disse-me que fui admitida! **– anunciou a Ilda.**

**Hikari: **A sério? Que bom Ilda. **– disse a Hikari, sorrindo.**

Apesar da Hikari não gostar das Devil Divas, a Ilda era um pouco diferente delas, além disso, ela estava tão feliz, que a Hikari não queria estragar essa felicidade.

**Hikari: **Bom, parece que vamos ser colegas de trabalho, não é?

**Ilda: **Sim… bom, mais ou menos. Quer dizer, durante os fins-de-semana, devemos trabalhar juntas, mas durante a semana nem sempre devemos estar a trabalhar juntas, porque eu estou no terceiro ano e tu no quarto. Temos horários diferentes.** – disse a Ilda.**

**Hikari (pensando): **Olha, ela tem razão. Está a ficar mais inteligente.

**Ilda: **Se bem que, por exemplo, hoje os horários coincidem.

**Hikari: **Bom, mas o mais complicado é começar Ilda e, como amanhã é Sábado, começamos à mesma hora e podemos apoiar-nos uma à outra.

**Ilda: **Claro que sim! **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Vamos ser as melhores empregadas!

**Hikari: **Bom, não festejes já, Ilda. Vamos estar uma semana à experiência e depois é que se vai ver se ficamos mesmo a trabalhar lá.

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, o Alex e a Daphne estavam numa das salas de estar, com a dona Ruth e a bruxa Roxanna.

**Alex: **Viemos falar convosco porque temos algo de importante a dizer.

**Ruth: **Vê lá o que vais dizer, rapazinho. **– disse a dona Ruth, mal humorada como sempre.**

**Roxanna: **Deixa-os falar, Ruth.

**Daphne: **Bom… é que… eu estou grávida.

A dona Ruth olhou para a Daphne com um olhar espantado. A bruxa Roxanna limitou-se a sorrir.

**Roxanna: **Desde que entraste nesta casa, senti uma aura diferente em ti. Cheguei a pensar que estivesses grávida, mas descartei a ideia. Afinal eu tinha razão.

**Ruth: **Mas que pouca-vergonha! Então vocês vieram para aqui há uns dias e já andam a fazer essas porcarias na minha mansão? **– perguntou a idosa, furiosa.**

**Alex: **Nós não fizemos nada disso na sua mansão. Ela já veio para cá grávida. Não ouviu a sua amiga Roxanna?

**Ruth: **Eu posso estar velha, mas não estou surda! **– gritou a dona Ruth. – **Vocês são uns imorais!

**Daphne: **Mas nós não fizemos nada de mal. Nós gostamos um do outro.

**Ruth: **Hunf, de certeza? **– perguntou ela, desconfiada.**

**Alex: **É claro que sim.

**Ruth: **Bom, isso quer dizer que vais assumir a paternidade do bebé, não é?

**Alex: **Claro que sim.

**Roxanna: **Que pergunta parva, Ruth. Não seria de esperar uma atitude diferente. Estes jovens são responsáveis.

**Ruth: ¬¬ **Vê-se, por isso é que esta rapariga engravidou. **– disse ela, apontando para a Daphne.**

**Alex: **As nossas famílias ainda não sabem. Nós pensámos em pedir-lhes para virem ter connosco amanhã, para anunciarmos isto.

**Daphne: **Queríamos pedir se os podíamos receber aqui.

Durante um momento, a dona Ruth ficou a olhar para eles, zangada, mas depois encolheu os ombros.

**Ruth: **Se é para tratar de um assunto tão importante, como é o caso desta gravidez, então podem recebê-los aqui.

**Alex: **Obrigado.

O Alex e a Daphne ligaram às famílias e pediram, com urgência, que eles viessem até Magicville no dia seguinte, porém, não revelaram o porquê de tanta urgência.

**Magicville**

**Aki: **Estou pronta!

A Aki e a Camy tinham-se reunido no quarto da Camy e tinham-se maquilhado. Agora estavam prontas para sair à rua.

**Camy: **Achas mesmo que isto é boa ideia? **– perguntou a Camy, receosa. – **Não gosto muito de me pintar…

**Aki: **Eu também não, mas assim parecemos mais bonitas. Vá, vamos lá sair.

As duas foram até ao centro comercial. Tudo parecia estar a correr bem… só que as pessoas passavam por elas a rirem-se.

**Camy: **Eles estão a rir-se de nós! – **sussurrou a Camy.**

**Aki: **Não estão nada.

Um rapazito que ia com a sua mãe, apontou para a Camy e a Aki.

**Rapazito: **Mãe, olha ali duas palhaças. Eu quero ir ao circo!

**Aki e Camy: ¬¬**X

A Aki e a Camy viraram costas e voltaram à mansão Goldstein.

**Aki: **Afinal estavam mesmo a rir-se de nós.

**Camy: **Eu bem disse que não nos devíamos ter pintado tanto…

Nesse momento, a Sarah vinha a descer as escadas, olhou para elas e começou a rir-se.

**Sarah: **Mas o que é isto?

**Aki: **Ora, usámos a maquilhagem, como tu aconselhaste.

**Sarah: **Está bem, mas isto é um exagero! **– disse a Sarah, vendo que a Aki tinha os olhos todos pintados e as faces muito pintadas. A Camy estava menos pintada, mas era mais ou menos a mesma coisa.** – Vocês exageraram. De qualquer maneira, vendo bem, a maquilhagem não vos fica bem.

**Aki: **Então, o que é devemos fazer?

**Sarah: **Primeiro, tirem a maquilhagem e devolvam-me o meu estojo… aliás, vocês usaram imensa maquilhagem, mas foi da MINHA maquilhagem! **– disse a Sarah, zangada. **

**Camy: **Desculpa, mas teve de ser…

**Sarah: **Bom, olhem, se eu fosse a vocês, já que a maquilhagem não resulta, experimentem a usar roupas bonitas e chiques. Agora tenho de ir. **– disse a Sarah, saindo da mansão e deixando a Camy e a Aki pensativas.**

**Magicville**

No hospital, a Dejiko e a Misuzu estavam a percorrer uma ala onde a Misuzu ainda não tinha estado.

**Dejiko: **Bom, Misuzu, esta é a ala das pessoas que vão ser operadas. Normalmente elas estão assustadas e receosas por causa das operações e nós temos de tentar fazer com que elas se sintam mais confiantes.

**Misuzu: **Sim, estou a perceber.

**Dejiko: **Bom, eu vou visitar um doente que está no quarto 209. O teu é o do quarto 205.

**Misuzu: **Tudo bem. Vou fazer o meu melhor. **– disse a ela, sorrindo.**

**Dejiko: **Então até já. **­– disse a Dejiko, caminhando até ao quarto 209.**

A Misuzu entrou no quarto 205. Numa cama, estava deitado um rapaz que devia ter, mais ou menos, a mesma idade da Misuzu. Tinha cabelos pretos e olhos verdes. Olhando para uma folha com os dados do paciente, a Misuzu descobriu que ele se chamava Daniel Green.

**Misuzu: **Olá, boa tarde.

O rapaz olhou para ela e deu um sorriso fraco.

**Misuzu: **O meu nome é Misuzu e sou uma voluntária aqui no hospital. Vinha ver como estavas. **– disse ela, sentando-se num banquinho que havia ali perto.**

**Daniel: **Estou assustado com esta operação.

**Misuzu: **Sim, compreendo, mas vais ver que vai correr tudo bem.

**Daniel: **Não sei… **- disse ele, desanimado.**

**Misuzu: **Lembro-me de quando fui operada, porque tinha uma apendicite. Fiquei cheia de medo, achei que ia morrer. **– disse a Misuzu. – **Mas tudo correu bem. Todos me diziam que ia correr, só que eu achava que não.

**Daniel: **É o que eu acho. A minha operação é muito delicada. Se houver o mínimo erro, eu morro.

**Misuzu: **Não vai haver, tenho a certeza. **– disse a Misuzu, sorrindo.**

**Daniel: **Agradeço por me teres vindo ver.

**Misuzu: **Eu estou aqui para te animar. E se falássemos de outra coisa qualquer? De que é que gostas?

**Daniel: **Hum… de animais. Adoro animais.

**Misuzu: **Eu também. Olha, vou contar-te de uma história engraçada sobre uma avó que dava animais ao neto, de cada vez que ele arranjava uma namorada nova…

E os dois passaram muito tempo a conversar.

**Magicville**

A Lina estava no seu quarto, deitada na sua cama, a pensar.

**Lina (pensando): **Que chatice! Agora a Associação de estudantes está reunida e eu não posso entrar, porque não pertenço à Associação. É injusto que a Anina possa lá estar, por ser a namorada do presidente da Associação… bom, esse é o menor dos meus problemas… o Tyson só pensa em comida… já não aguento isso! Tentei interessar-me por comida também, mas o interesse dele é demais… já não sei o que fazer… tenho de arranjar maneira de ele mudar…

Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta e a Lina mandou a pessoa entrar. Era a Angie.

**Angie: **Olá Lina. Estava a pensar se tu não quererias ir sair comigo? É que a Misuzu e a Dejiko estão no voluntariado e a Aki e a Camy estão na reunião.

**Lina: **Desculpa Angie, mas agora não me apetece sair.

**Angie: **Estás com algum problema? Posso ajudar?

**Lina: **Obrigada, mas prefiro não falar disso. **– disse ela, com um sorriso fraco.**

**Angie: **Tudo bem, mas se quiseres desabafar, podes falar comigo, ok? Xau.

A Angie saiu do quarto e a Lina suspirou. Não sabia o que fazer para o Tyson mudar.

**Magicville**

A Associação de estudantes estava reunida. O Kai e a Anina estavam a trabalhar em conjunto para resolver alguns problemas. A Hilary só olhava para o Tyson, que conversava com o Max. A Júlia estava a desenhar numa folha de papel. O Ray estava desgostoso, a pensar em como a Salima tinha terminado tudo entre eles e a Aki e a Camy conversavam baixinho sobre como ficarem mais bonitas.

**Anina: **E pronto. Vês? Se usares o dinheiro da Associação nisto já sobra para fazer outras coisas. **– explicou a Anina, ao Kai.**

**Kai: **Pronto, está feito. Obrigado amor. **– disse ele, beijando a Anina. – **Pessoal, por hoje é só.

Quase imediatamente a Hilary saiu dali, pois lembrou-se que tinha coisas para fazer. A Júlia, a Camy e a Aki saíram logo a seguir.

**Kai: **Anina, que tal se fossemos ao cinema?

**Anina: **Ao cinema? Preferia ir fazer umas compras.

**Kai: **Tudo bem. Se é o que tu queres, vamos. **– disse ele e ambos saíram dali.**

O Ray, o Tyson e o Max entreolharam-se.

**Ray: **Quem diria, o Kai agora faz tudo o que a namoradinha dele quer.

**Max: **Perdeu a personalidade que tinha. **– acrescentou o Max.**

**Tyson: **Eu não me deixo influenciar pela Lina. Faço o que quero e pronto.

**Magicville**

O Tom bateu à porta do quarto da Musette e ela foi abrir.

**Musette: **Olá Tom. O que queres?

**Tom: **Preciso que me faças um favor.

**Musette: **Que favor?

**Tom: **Entrega isto à Erika, por favor. **– disse ele, entregando um envelope à Musette.**

**Musette: **O que é isto?

**Tom: **Bom… é o envelope tem lá dentro um poema meu, para a Erika. **– disse o Tom, ficando muito corado.**

**Musette: **Hum… estou a ver. Gostas dela?

**Tom: **B-bem… acho que sim… quer dizer… gosto. **– disse ele, atrapalhado.**

**Musette: **Eu posso entregar isto à Erika, mas fica sabendo que ela já sofreu muito, Tom.

**Tom: **Mas eu não a quero fazer sofrer.

**Musette: **Bom, um poema também não faz mal a ninguém. Vou já entregar-lho.

**Magicville**

A Musette bateu à porta entrou no quarto da Erika. Ela estava deitada na cama, a ler um livro, com a Creamy ao lado dela.

**Musette: **Toma Erika, o Tom mandou-te isto. **– disse ela, entregando o envelope à Erika.**

**Erika: **Hum… o que será isto?

A Erika abriu o envelope e tirou de lá uma folha de papel. Leu o lindo poema que o Tom tinha escrito e os seus olhos brilharam.

**Erika: **É um poema lindo. Vê!

A Erika mostrou o poema à Musette e ela leu-o.

**Musette: **Uau, és mesmo bonito. Ele tem jeito. Sabes, acho que ele gosta de t…

A Musette não terminou a frase, porque o Brendan entrou, sem bater à porta, no quarto da Erika.

**Brendan: **Erika, vinha pedir-te uns conselhos e…

O Brendan também não terminou a frase, pois a Musette lançou-lhe um olhar assassino. Ele só tinha ido ali para pedir uns conselhos à Erika, sobre a Musette.

**Musette: **Aha! Da outra vez um estava enganada, mas agora não! Tu vieste tentar dar em cima da Erika!

**Brendan: **Não é nada disso! **– disse o Brendan, tentando explicar-se.**

**Musette: **Vá! Fora daqui! **– gritou a Musette, pondo o Brendan para fora do quarto. – **Que abusador!

**Erika: **Coitado dele. Ele é bom rapaz.

**Musette: **Bolas, agora fiquei zangada. Vou voltar para o meu quarto. Falamos depois. Se ele voltar, avisa que eu expulso-o. **– disse a Musette, saindo do quarto. **

A Erika riu-se e voltou a ler o poema. A Creamy bocejou. Nem se tinha mexido com a confusão.

**Magicville**

A Saki estava na sala de estar, a pensar, quando a Anna entrou.

**Anna:** Então, o que é que estás a fazer?

**Saki: **A pensar.

**Anna: **A pensar? Nem sabia que pensavas. Pensei que só soubesses usar a força.

**Saki: **¬¬X

**Anna: **Mas estás a pensar em quê?

**Saki: **Estou a pensar que, ninguém me liga nenhuma. Ninguém se importa comigo. **– disse a Saki, aborrecida.**

**Anna: **Tu também não precisas de ninguém. E eu também não. Vá, com essa atitude, até pareces outra pessoa.

**Saki: **Hunf.

Nesse momento, a Whitney entrou na sala de estar.

**Anna: **Olha, vês? A gata até gosta de ti.

**Saki: **Será? Ainda cá Whitney.

A Saki estendeu a mão à Whitney. A Whitney eriçou o pelo e saiu dali a correr.

**Saki: **¬¬ Vê-se que ela gosta de mim.

**Magicville na prisão**

No pátio da prisão, o Zark estava a fumar. O Ryu olhava para a Yui e a Yui para o Ryu. O pátio dos homens e o pátio das mulheres estava separado por uma rede. A Débora estava junta com as três criminosas da roupa: Magda Gorda, Jurema Pau de Vassoura e Miguelina Mamalhuda.

**Magda: **Devias ter visto a nossa loja de roupa. Era a melhor da região.

**Jurema: **A única coisa má, era que vendia roupa roubada. **– disse a Jurema Pau de Vassoura.**

**Débora: **Também, qual foi a vossa ideia de venderem roupa roubada num centro comercial?

**Magda: **Ora, onde é que querias que abríssemos a loja?

**Débora: **Num lugar qualquer, que não fosse muito movimentado.

**Miguelina: **Mas assim não vendíamos nada.

**Débora: **Que eu me lembre, a culpa foi tua, que não quiseste mostrar um vestido. Vê-se que estavas preocupada com as vendas. **– disse a Débora, em tom de malícia.**

**Miguelina: **¬¬

**Débora: **Vocês deviam era ter ido vender para a feira da ladra ou algo assim.

**Jurema: **Feira? Que horror!

**Magda: **Isso é de muito baixo nível. **– disse ela, enojada.**

**Débora: **Ai é? E agora, estão satisfeitas com o nível em que vivem?

**Miguelina: **Bom, realmente, a prisão não é o melhor lugar.

**Magda: **Mas um dia voltaremos. E com novas roupas! E desta vez, com tamanhos XXXXXXL, para que me sirvam.

**As outras: **¬¬X

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Ilda e a Hikari começam a trabalhar no bar do Tala, a Saki vai meter-se em maus caminhos, a Sarah vai ter uma decepção, a Misuzu vai aproximar-se do Daniel, a Musette recebe um beijo de alguém que não esperava e as famílias do Alex e da Daphne chegam a Magicville._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 44 – O Mini-Mistério, Parte 1:**

**Anina: **Olá. Hoje no cantinho das personagens, temos um mistério. Vamos lá!

Quatro pessoas estavam numa sala. Eram a Angie, o Kai, a Ilda e o Brendan. Todos estavam a jogar às cartas. Perto deles, numa das mesas, estava um grande diamante. Ruth Goldstein, a dona do diamante, tinha convidado os quatro a passarem a noite na sua mansão. A anfitriã já se tinha deitado.

Um a um, cada um dos quatro jogadores lançou um olhar ao diamante. Mais tarde, depois de terminarem de jogar, todos se despediram e cada um foi para o seu quarto. Mas um deles acabou por voltar para baixo e roubou o diamante.

No dia seguinte, Ruth Goldstein deu por falta do diamante. Por coincidência ou não, os quatro hóspedes estavam já de partida, mas ela impediu-os.

**Ruth: **Um de vocês roubou o meu diamante! Acusem-se!

Claro que nenhum deles se acusou, por isso a dona Ruth resolveu ver se algum deles tinha o diamante. Ela agarrou na mala da Ilda, na mala da Angie e na pasta que o Kai tinha. O Brendan não tinha nada.

A dona Ruth revistou cada um dos três objectos. A pasta do Kai tinha vários papéis, canetas, lápis, uma carteira de pele, dois livros de economia e o seu telemóvel. A mala da Angie tinha dois batons, uma carteira cor-de-rosa, um lenço branco, um pequeno estojo de maquilhagem, um pequeno perfume, um sabonete e uma agenda. A mala da Ilda tinha uma carteira amarela, um pacote de lenços de papel, um diário, mas que não estava actualizado, um livro, um baton e um pequeno estojo de maquilhagem.

Depois de vasculhar tudo, a dona Ruth achou a pessoa culpada.

**Anina: **E aqui estou eu de novo, apesar de não participar nesta mini-história. Quem será que roubou o diamante? Tudo será revelado no próximo capítulo!

**Anedota de Vida**

**31.**

O pai da Ilda estava entusiasmado a ver um jogo de futebol, quando a Ilda pergunta:

**Ilda: **Pai, onde é que estão os Alpes?

**Pai da Ilda: **Não faço a mínima ideia, minha filha. Olha, pergunta à mãe, ela é que arruma todas as coisas cá em casa!

**Cantinho do Autor – 27:**

Olá pessoal. E cá está mais um capítulo desta fic. Por agora, só a Musette, a Anina, a Ruth e a Roxanna, para além do Alex e da Daphne, é que sabem da gravidez da Daphne. E agora com a família deles a aparecer, podem ter certeza que vai haver confusão.

Como podem ver, no próximo capítulo vai acontecer muita coisa. Acabei por não descrever muitas das coisas que iam acontecer, porque depois estragava a surpresa. Mesmo assim, não percam o próximo capítulo que vai ser o número 50.

Uma mudança que também houve neste capítulo, foi o cantinho das personagens, que teve um mini-mistério, que será revelado no próximo capítulo. Será que vocês conseguem descobrir quem é o ladrão? Até para a semana.

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Novas Músicas desta Semana: **7, 9.

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 - ???**

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Tema do Brendan ou da Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Tema do Draco e da Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 - ???**

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 - ???**

**15 - ???**

**16 - ???**

**17 - ???**

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

A dona Ruth não ficou nada satisfeita por a Daphne estar grávida.

**147 – Qual é a tua opinião, por alto, da dona Ruth?**

A Aki e a Camy fizeram figuras ridículas com a maquilhagem e um rapaz pensou que elas eram palhaças e ele disse que queria ir ao circo.

**148 – E tu, gostas do circo?**

A Misuzu conheceu o Daniel no hospital e tentou animá-lo, contando-lhe a história de uma avó que dava animais ao neto, de cada vez que ele arranjava uma nova namorada.

**149 – Sabes de que personagens estava a falar a Misuzu?**

A Lina tem andado preocupada e a Angie ofereceu-se para a ouvir.

**150 – Se fosses tu que estivesses com um problema, partilhavas isso com outra pessoa ou preferias manter o problema só para ti?**

Os rapazes começaram logo a criticar o Kai por ele fazer a vontade à Anina. Eles acham que o Kai é que deveria mandar no que o casal fazia.

**151 – O que é que tu pensas desta situação?**

O Tom, por causa da timidez, pediu à Musette para entregar o seu poema à Erika.

**152 – Na tua opinião, achas que ele fez bem, pois a Erika poderia não gostar do poema ou achas que ele deveria ter ido entregar o poema directamente, mesmo que a Erika não gostasse?**

**153 – Porquê?**

No mini-mistério, temos quatro suspeitos: Angie, Kai, Brendan e Ilda.

**154 – Qual deles achas que é o ladrão? Porquê?**

_E pronto, hoje até nem foram muitas perguntas: 8 perguntas._


	50. Duas Famílias Rivais

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Daphne revela ao Alex que está grávida e ele diz que vão ter esse filho e cuidar dele o melhor que puderem. Os alunos têm aula de desporto com o novo professor, o Hiro e a Daphne conta ao professor que está grávida e não pode fazer muitos esforços. Ele compreende._

_A Ilda recebe um telefonema do Tala a dizer que ela foi aceite no novo emprego. O Alex e a Daphne contam à dona Ruth e à Roxanna que a Daphne está grávida. A dona Ruth fica zangada. O casal pede à dona Ruth se podem dizer aos seus pais para irem até à mansão Goldstein no dia seguinte, para eles lhe darem a noticia. A Ruth concorda._

_A Aki e a Camy usam a maquilhagem, mas a maquilhagem fica mal nelas e elas passam uma vergonha. A Sarah aconselha-as a vestirem-se melhor. No hospital, a Misuzu conhece o Daniel Green e eles dão-se logo bem._

_A Lina não sabe o que fazer em relação ao Tyson. A Angie pede que a Lina se abra com ela, mas a Lina diz que está tudo bem. A Anina ajuda o Kai na Associação de Estudantes e depois o Kai diz para irem ao cinema. A Anina prefere ir às compras e o Kai concorda. Os outros rapazes dizem que o Kai faz tudo o que a Anina quer._

_O Tom pede à Musette para entregar um poema seu à Erika. A Erika fica feliz ao receber o poema. Mais uma vez, a Musette pensa que o Brendan se está a atirar à Erika e expulsa-o do quarto da melhor amiga. A Saki fica um pouco incomodada por ninguém gostar muito dela, mas a Anna diz que ela não se deve preocupar com isso. _

**Capítulo 50: Duas Famílias Rivais**

Sábado. Dez da manhã. O Bar do Tala tinha acabado de abrir. A Ilda, a Hikari e outros empregados estavam a postos.

**Tala: **Pessoal, dêem o vosso melhor e tentem atender todos os clientes rapidamente. Se tiverem dúvidas, perguntem-me, ok?

**Os outros: **Ok.

**Tala: **Mais uma coisa, respeitem sempre os clientes e lembrem-se, eles têm sempre razão.

**Os outros: **Sim, nós compreendemos.

**Tala: **Pronto, estejam a postos.

Começaram a entrar os primeiros clientes no bar. O Tala tinha gasto muito dinheiro em publicidade.

A Aki e a Camy foram das primeiras a chegar. Traziam umas roupas modernas e vistosas.

**Aki: **Não sei vamos atrair alguns rapazes, mas vamos divertir-nos, de certeza.

**Camy: **Também acho que sim. Olha, está ali a Hikari.

As duas caminharam até à Hikari.

**Hikari: **Olá meninas. Então, o que é que querem beber? Ou comer?

**Aki: **Eu quero um sumo de laranja. **– pediu a Aki.**

**Camy: **Eu também.

O Tala aproximou-se delas.

**Tala: **Olá. Hikari, se elas pedirem alguma bebida alcoólica, tens de ver se eles têm, pelo menos, dezasseis anos. **– explicou o Tala.**

**Hikari: **Sim, eu sei. Mas elas não pediram na alcoólico e além disso, eu conheço-as e elas já têm dezasseis anos.

**Tala: **Nesse caso, tudo bem. **– disse ele, afastando-se.**

**Aki: **Quem era aquele?

**Camy: **Ele é giro.

**Hikari: **Aquele é o Tala, o meu chefe. **– explicou a Hikari. – **E é um bocado velho para ti. Já tem vinte e dois anos.

**Aki: **Eu quero um namorado que seja, mais ou menos, da minha idade.

**Hikari:** Pois, isso é o mais normal.

**Camy: **Para mim, tanto me faz. Pouco me interessa a idade. O que realmente interessa, é se eu gosto da pessoa.

**Hikari: **Bom, eu vou buscar os vossos sumos. **– disse a Hikari, afastando-se.**

Nesse momento, a Dejiko e o Ken entraram no bar.

**Dejiko: **Este bar tem estilo, não tem?

**Ken: **Sim, é moderno e agradável. **– disse o Ken, olhando à sua volta.**

**Dejiko: **Bom, vamos pedir alguma coisa. Mas nada alcoólico, porque ainda é de manhã.

A Ilda aproximou-se deles, sorrindo.

**Ilda: **Olá Dejiko. Olá… como é que é mesmo o teu nome?

**Ken: **Ken Ichiochi.

**Ilda: **Pois, Ken. Bom, o que é que vocês querem beber? Ou se calhar querem comer alguma coisa?

**Dejiko: **Hum, olha traz-me uma sandes mista e um sumo de maracujá.

**Ken: **Eu quero uma tosta de queijo e para beber, pode ser um sumo de laranja.

**Ilda: **É para já! **– disse a Ilda, afastando-se rapidamente.**

A Ilda foi rapidamente até à cozinha e preparou tudo. O Ken e a Dejiko tinham-se sentado numa mesa. Ela foi rapidamente até eles, segurando uma bandeja, mas a pressa era tanta, que ela escorregou e caiu no chão, juntamente com a bandeja e tudo o que tinha em cima dela.

A Dejiko e o Ken correram rapidamente para a Ilda. O Tala apareceu logo depois e a Hikari veio atrás dele.

**Dejiko: **Estás bem Ilda? **– perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Ken: **Magoaste-te?

**Ilda: **Não, não me magoei. Oh não! A comida e os sumos… **- disse ela, desolada.**

**Tala: **Ilda, olha só o que fizeste! **– disse o Tala, zangado.**

**Ilda: **Peço desculpa. Desconte do meu ordenado.

**Tala: **Tu ainda nem trabalhas aqui. Não tens ordenado.

**Ilda: **Pois é… **- disse ela, triste. – **Mas eu pago tudo com o meu dinheiro.

**Tala: **A minha vontade era mandar-te já embora. **– disse ele, zangado.**

**Hikari: **Não a mande embora, por favor. **– pediu a Hikari. – **Ela é um pouco trapalhona, mas está a esforçar-se.

**Tala: **Hunf. **– resmungou o Tala. **

O Tala começara a gostar, muito, da Hikari e como era um pedido dela, ele acalmou-se um pouco.

**Tala: **Tudo bem, dou-te outra oportunidade, mas vê lá se isto não se repete.

**Ilda: **Juro que não se repete.

A Ilda apanhou tudo do chão e depois foi buscar uma esfregona. Depois de tudo limpo, voltou à cozinha e trouxe os pedidos da Dejiko e do Ken. Quando ela virou as costas, eles olharam um para o outro.

**Dejiko: **Ela trouxe-me um sumo de maçã em vez de maracujá.

**Ken: **E a mim trouxe-me um pão de cereais com queijo. **– disse o Ken, olhando para o seu prato.**

**Dejiko: **Bom, a confusão deve tê-la deixado baralhada. Vamos mas é ficar com estes pedidos, porque senão, vai haver outra vez confusão e a Ilda ainda é mandada embora.

**Ken: **Sim. De qualquer maneira, até gosto de pão de cereais.

**Magicville**

A Misuzu percorreu a ala dos doentes que eram para ser operados e entrou no quarto 205.

**Misuzu: **Olá. **– disse ela, sorridente.**

O Daniel, que estava deitado na cama de hospital, olhou para ela e sorriu.

**Daniel: **Olá Misuzu. Então, mandaram-te vir visitar-me hoje?

**Misuzu: **Não. Eu vim porque quis. **– disse ela, puxando um banco para se sentar ao lado da cama. **– Os meus amigos foram à inauguração de um bar, mas eu preferi vir aqui.

**Daniel: **De certeza que te ias divertir muito mais se tivesses ido à tal inauguração.

**Misuzu: **Ah, eu não acho. Prefiro estar aqui contigo. **– disse ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso doce. **­**– **Bom, já não falta muito pouco para a operação e depois já vais poder ir para casa.

**Daniel: **Os meus pais e amigos estão sempre a visitar-me e tudo, mas sinto saudades de casa. **– disse o Daniel. – **Quem me dera estar curado.

**Misuzu: **Vais estar. A operação vai ser um sucesso e vais recuperar. **– disse ela, pousando a sua mão na mão do Daniel.**

**Daniel: **Espero que sim.

**Misuzu: **Ainda nos vamos encontrar fora daqui. Vais ver.

**Magicville**

A Sarah, a Saki, o Draco e a Anna entraram todos no bar. A Sarah e o Draco decidiram ir dançar, enquanto a Anna e a Saki se sentaram numa das mesas que havia ali.

**Sarah: **Gosto desta música! **– disse ela, dançando.**

Nesse dia, ela trazia um top que deixava o umbigo e a barriga à mostra.

**Draco: **Sarah.

**Sarah: **O que foi?

**Draco: **Tu estás mais gorda. – **disse ele e ela parou logo de dançar.**

**Sarah: **O quê?

**Draco: **Estás sim. Olha para essa barriga!

A Sarah olhou para a sua barriga, mas não achou que estivesse assim tão gorda.

**Sarah: **Eu não estou nada gorda! **– gritou ela.**

**Draco: **Tu é que sabes. Depois não te queixes. Eu avisei-te.

**Sarah: **¬¬

A Anna e a Saki estavam a acabar de receber as suas bebidas da Ilda.

**Ilda: **Então, o que acham do bar?

**Anna: **Não é de primeira classe, mas também não está mau. **– disse a Anna, olhando à sua volta.**

**Saki: **A música é boa.

**Ilda: **Bom, por mim ficava aqui a conversar, mas tenho de ir trabalhar.

A Ilda afastou-se e a Saki viu que havia, a um canto, uns rapazes que estavam a fumar.

**Saki: **Olha ali aqueles rapazes a fumar.

**Anna: **Que parvos. São mesmo burros. Fumar faz mal. **– disse a Anna.**

**Saki: **Nunca experimentei, tu já?

**Anna: **Não, nem estou interessada.

**Saki: **Eu vou lá pedir para experimentar. **– disse a Saki, levantando-se.**

**Anna: **Não sejas maluca, Saki! **– gritou a Anna, mas a Saki já se estava a afastar e chegou perto dos rapazes.**

**Saki: **Olhem, eu nunca fumei, mas gostava de experimentar. Posso?

A princípio, os rapazes olharam para ela de cima a baixo, com dúvidas, mas depois, um deles estendeu-lhe um cigarro.

**Saki: **Obrigada. Agora convinha que o acendessem.

Os rapazes acenderam o cigarro à Saki e ela começou a fumar. No primeiro trago, engasgou-se e começou a tossir. Os rapazes riram-se. Depois, apanhou o jeito e começou a fumar a sério.

Nesse momento, apareceu o Tala, furioso.

**Tala: **No meu bar não se fuma. Rua!

E sem muito esforço, o Tala pôs os rapazes e a Saki fora do bar.

**Anna: **Eu sabia que ela se ia meter em sarilhos. **– disse a Anna, pagando a conta e saindo também do bar.**

**Magicville**

Pouco depois, chegaram ao bar, a Musette, o Brendan, a Erika, o Tom, o Ray, o Tyson, a Lina, o Max, a Júlia, a Anina, o Kai e a Hilary.

**Ray: **Musette, queres ir dançar?

**Musette: **Tudo bem. **– disse ela.**

O Ray e a Musette começaram a dançar, enquanto o Brendan ficava a olhar, furioso.

A Hikari veio atender os outros. Mas a Anina não tinha gostado muito do ambiente do bar.

**Anina: **Kai, não gosto muito disto aqui.

**Kai: **Porque não?

**Anina: **Sei lá, talvez seja por ser de manhã e eu não vou a bares de manhã.

**Kai: **Então o que é que queres fazer?

**Anina: **Vamos embora daqui e vamos dar uma volta. **– sugeriu a Anina.**

**Kai: **Está bem, vamos lá. **– disse o Kai e eles saíram do Bar do Tala.**

O Tyson e o Max juntaram-se.

**Tyson: **Olha para aquilo, é um pau mandado.

**Max: **Pois é. E acho que ele nem se apercebe disso.

**Tyson: **Acho que alguém devia falar com ele.

**Max: **Vamos nós falar com ele.

Nesse momento, a Lina aproximou-se.

**Lina: **Tyson, vamos dançar.

**Tyson: **Agora não me apetece.** – disse o Tyson, para mostrar que a Lina lhe fazia sempre as vontades, o que não era verdade.**

**Lina: **Então vamos sentar-nos ao pé dos outros.

**Tyson: **Olha, também não me apetece. O que me apetecia agora era ir a um restaurante.

**Lina: **Tyson, tu comeste o pequeno-almoço há uma hora. Além disso, são só dez e meia da manhã. **– disse a Lina, zangada.**

**Tyson: **Olha, não queres, não queiras. Eu vou sozinho.

E o Tyson saiu do bar, deixando a Lina furiosa. A Hilary, que observava tudo, sorriu. A Júlia, que estava sentada ao seu lado, lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

**Júlia: **Hilary, ele tem namorada. Esquece-o. **– avisou a Júlia.**

**Hilary: **Nem penses. Eu não fiz nada para os separar, mas parece que o namoro não vai durar muito, por isso posso ir fazendo os meus planos com o Tyson. **– disse a Hilary, feliz da vida.**

**Júlia: **É melhor esqueceres o Tyson.

**Hilary: **Já disse que não. E se és minha amiga, respeita isso.

**Júlia: **Tu é que sabes. Mas depois não digas que eu não te avisei.

O Tom e a Erika estavam a dançar, animados.

**Tom: **Gosto deste bar.

**Erika: **Eu também. A propósito, adorei o teu poema Tom.

**Tom: **A sério? Que bom. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Erika: **Não sabia que tinhas uma veia poética.

**Tom: **Depende da inspiração.

**Erika: **E em que é que te inspiraste para escrever o poema?

**Tom: **Em ti.

A Erika corou imenso. E assim, foi um ponto a favor do Tom.

O Ray e a Musette continuavam a dançar. O Brendan estava a ficar cada vez mais zangado.

**Ray: **Danças bem Musette.

**Musette: **Ah, obrigada Ray. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Ray: **Sabes, estou a gostar muito de estar aqui contigo.

Sem que a Musette esperasse, o Ray beijou-a. O Brendan ficou a olhar para a cena, sem saber o que fazer e com uma raiva a crescer-lhe no peito.

**Musette: **Ray…

**Ray: **Não fales.

E o Ray beijou a Musette mais uma vez, mas desta vez ela retribuiu. O Brendan saiu do bar, triste.

**Magicville**

O Alex, a Daphne, a dona Ruth, a Angie e a bruxa Roxanna estavam à porta da mansão Goldstein, à espera das famílias do Alex e da Daphne.

Algum tempo depois, um carro pequeno e branco estacionou perto da mansão. De lá saíram três pessoas da família do Alex. A avó Dora, a mãe do Alex, Helena, uma mulher de estatura média, com cabelo castanho e olhos castanhos também e o pai do Alex, Charles, que tinha cabelo preto, era alto e tinha os olhos cinzentos.

Os três dirigiram-se à mansão e o Alex foi logo ter com eles.

**Avó Dora: **Então querido, porque é que nos chamaste aqui?

**Alex: **Tenho algo importante para vos dizer. Mas temos de esperar por mais umas pessoas.

**Mãe do Alex: **Que pessoas?

**Alex: **Já vão ver.

Nesse momento, um carro grande e vermelho estacionou ao lado do carro branco e pequeno. De lá saíram os pais da Daphne. O coronel John Ishida, que era alto, tinha cabelo preto e olhos negros e a mãe da Daphne, Reika Ishida, que tinha cabelo ruivo, como a filha e olhos azuis.

**Avó Dora: **O que é que eles estão a fazer aqui? **– perguntou a avó Dora, zangada.**

**Angie: **Eu também não sei. **– disse a Angie, pois apesar de estar ali, ninguém lhe tinha contado da gravidez da Daphne.**

**Avó Dora: **Pensei que nos querias ver a nós, Alex. Não a estes ricos pindéricos.

**Mãe da Daphne: **Veja lá como fala! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Avó Dora: **Ora, esteja calada!

**Ruth: **Ei! Não quero confusão na minha mansão! **– gritou ela.**

**Avó Dora: **Esteja calada, sua velha chata!

**Ruth: **Ela chamou-me velha! **– gritou a Ruth, indignada. – **Olhe que você também não vai para nova!

As duas idosas encararam-se com raiva. A Angie riu-se baixinho.

**Roxanna: **Chega. Vamos entrar, Ruth e Angie. Eles que se entendam.

**Angie: **Mas ainda não percebi porque é que aqui estão as famílias do Alex e da Daphne.

**Roxanna: **Nós depois dizemos-te, querida. Vamos.

A dona Ruth, a Angie e a bruxa Roxanna entraram na mansão, enquanto as duas famílias se encaravam.

**Pai do Daphne: **Espero que não estejas a dar-te novamente com este oportunista.** – disse o coronel John Ishida, lançando um olhar malicioso ao Alex.**

**Mãe do Alex: **O meu filho não é nenhum oportunista! **– gritou a mãe do Alex, zangada.**

**Alex: **Vá, seguiam-nos. **– disse o Alex, entrando na mansão.**

Os outros seguiram-no até uma das salas de estar, que estava vazia. Enquanto iam caminhando, a Daphne olhou para o Alex e mostrou-se preocupada. O Alex sabia porquê. A família já os tinha separado uma vez…

**Flashback de antes do final do namoro do Alex e da Daphne**

O Alex e a Daphne tinham-se conhecido na Escola Mágica de Magicville. Eles andavam no mesmo ano, na mesma turma e, a principio, o Alex nem gostava muito da Daphne.

Mas um dia, tiveram de fazer um trabalho de pares, que foi sorteado e calhou ao Alex fazer o trabalho com a Daphne. A princípio, não foi fácil.

**Daphne: **Bolas, este trabalho é uma seca. **– queixou-se ela, pela décima vez nesse dia.**

**Alex: **Temos de o fazer, quer gostemos, quer não.

**Daphne: **Bolas.

Digamos que, eles não tiveram grande nota nesse trabalho, mas a partir daí, estavam mais próximos. A Sarah e a Ilda, as melhores amigas da Daphne e que andavam sempre coladas a ela, não gostavam muito do Alex.

**Sarah: **Não tem estilo nenhum.

**Ilda: **Tu não queres ter nada com ele, pois não Daphne?

**Daphne: **Claro que não. Quer parvoíce!

Mas quando foi o baile de final de ano e o Alex e a Daphne não tinham par, acabaram por dançar juntos e beijaram-se. A partir daí, as coisas desenvolveram-se rapidamente.

Apesar disso, nada parecia fácil para o casal. A Ilda e a Sarah estavam sempre a dizer que a Daphne devia largar o Alex e arranjar um melhor. Além disso, a Daphne, como era rica, tinha sempre a mania que era a melhor, o que irritava um pouco o Alex.

Foi isso que irritou também a família do Alex, principalmente a avó Dora, que deu ao Alex dois papagaios que insultavam a Daphne. A partir daí, as coisas ficaram um pouco tremidas, pois o Alex não podia afastar-se da família e a Daphne acusava-o de estar do lado deles.

Mas o pior foi quando a Daphne levou o Alex até à casa dela, para conhecer os pais dela.

**Mãe da Daphne: **O quê? Ele não é rico?

**Pai da Daphne: **Vê-se logo que quer é o nosso dinheiro, Daphne!

**Mãe da Daphne: **Acaba tudo com ele, Daphne.

A pressão era imensa. O Alex zangou-se com a família da Daphne e a Daphne zangou-se com a família do Alex. O convívio entre eles tornou-se muito complicado.

Depois, influenciada pela Ilda e pela Sarah, a Daphne começou a achar que ela é que tinha razão e a dizer ao Alex que a família deve não tinha classe nenhuma.

**Alex: **Se é isso que penses, então está tudo terminado entre nós.

**Daphne: **Mas Alex…

**Alex: **Acabou!

**Fim do Flashback**

Eles entreolharam-se novamente. Tinham-se deixado influenciar pela família, pelos supostos amigos, mas agora seria diferente.

Todos se sentaram na sala, com excepção do Alex e da Daphne.

**Alex: **Temos de vos dizer que voltámos a namorar.** – anunciou o Alex.**

**Mãe da Daphne: **O quê?!

**Pai da Daphne: **Isso é inadmissível!

**Avó Dora: **Alex, não sejas parvo, ela não gosta de ti.

**Pai do Alex: **Filho, vais sofrer outra vez.

**Alex: **Não, não vou nada sofrer. **– disse o Alex. – **Eu gosto da Daphne e ela gosta de mim. Da última vez, por vossa culpa, separámo-nos, mas agora é diferente.

**Pai da Daphne: **É diferente como, rapaz? Explica-te!

**Daphne: **Pai, eu estou grávida do Alex.

**Os outros: **O quê?!

**Magicville na prisão**

Na prisão, completamente alheios ao que se passa na mansão Goldstein, a Yui e a Miguelina Mamalhuda, estavam na sua cela.

**Yui: **Estou farta de estar aqui.

**Miguelina: **Olha, já somos duas. Aliás, estão aqui centenas de pessoas que gostavam de estar livres. **– disse a Miguelina, folheando uma revista.**

**Yui: **Bolas, que seca!

**Miguelina: **Olha lá, ainda não me disseste porque é que foste presa.

**Yui: **Envenenei uma professora. **– disse a Yui.**

**Miguelina: **O.O Não devias gostar mesmo das aulas dela.

**Yui: **Ela fez chantagem comigo e foi desta para melhor.

**Miguelina: **Estou a ver… espera lá! Agora que estou a olhar melhor para ti, lembro-me de ti de qualquer lado… **- disse ela, pensativa. – **Aha! Já me lembro! Tu foste uma das raparigas que se envolveu numa luta comigo, a Magda e a Jurema. Tu também és culpada por eu estar presa!

A Miguelina Mamalhuda parecia furiosa.

**Atenção! Aí vem uma parte mais picante, por isso, preparem-se.**

**Yui: **E daí? O que é que vais fazer? Vais matar-me dando-me murros com as tuas mamas, é?

**Miguelina: ¬¬**X Vê lá o que dizes. Não te esqueças que estão menores a ler esta fic! **– disse a Miguelina, zangada. – **Bom, voltando à discussão, posso muito bem dar-te uns murros.

**Yui: **Ai sim? Olha que vais apanhar como daquela vez na loja.

**Miguelina: **Pois… pensando melhor, vou ficar aqui sentada a ler a minha revista.

**Yui: **É uma revista sobre o quê?

**Miguelina: **Algo que não é para a tua idade, minha menina.

A Yui deu um murro à Miguelina, que desmaiou e tirou-lhe a revista das mãos.

**Yui: **Credo! Mas como é que eles fazem isto? **– perguntou ela, olhando para a revista. – **Bolas, a Miguelina é uma depravada… mas já agora, vou memorizar esta posição… talvez o Ryu e eu a usemos qualquer dia…

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A família do Alex e a família da Daphne vão ter várias reacções sobre a gravidez. A Musette vai começar a namorar. A Misuzu confessa estar apaixonada, a Saki vai por maus caminhos e a Aki tem uma nova ideia para ela e a Camy arranjarem namorados._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 45 – O Mini-Mistério, Parte 2:**

**Anina: **Olá. No cantinho das personagens anterior, houve um roubo na mansão da Ruth Goldstein. Um diamante foi roubado por uma destas quatro pessoas: Ilda, Brendan, Angie ou Kai. A dona Ruth revistou o que cada um tinha e foi isto que encontrou:

A pasta do Kai tinha vários papéis, canetas, lápis, uma carteira de pele, dois livros de economia e o seu telemóvel. A mala da Angie tinha dois batons, uma carteira cor-de-rosa, um lenço branco, um pequeno estojo de maquilhagem, um pequeno perfume, um sabonete e uma agenda. A mala da Ilda tinha uma carteira amarela, um pacote de lenços de papel, um diário, mas que não estava actualizado, um livro, um batom e um pequeno estojo de maquilhagem.

Depois de vasculhar tudo, a dona Ruth achou a pessoa culpada.

**Ruth: **Descobri quem é que me roubou o diamante!

Os quatro suspeitos olharam para a dona Ruth.

**Ruth: **Foste tu, Angie!

**Angie: **Eu?

**Ruth: **Claro! Ora vejam!

Ela pegou no sabonete. Via-se um corte quase imperceptível no sabonete. A dona Ruth tocou nele e o sabonete abriu-se ao meio. Tinha sido cortado e a parte de dentro do sabonete tinha sido tirada, sendo substituída pelo diamante.

A Angie acabou por ser presa. Os outros três suspeitos reuniram-se com a dona Ruth.

**Kai: **Como é que soube que tinha sido a Angie?

**Ilda: **Desconfiou logo dela?

**Brendan: **Já sabia daquela técnica do sabonete?

**Ruth: **Bom, eu explico. Primeiro, o Brendan não levava nada para fora da mansão, logo não podia ter o diamante. Menos um suspeito. Dos três outros suspeitos, a única coisa que me chamou a atenção foi o sabonete. Para que é que ela haveria de ter um sabonete na mala? E assim, descobri tudo.

**Ilda: **Já lá dizia o meu avô, o sabonete, não engana!

**Kai: **¬¬ Isso é o algodão, Ilda.

**Anedota de Vida**

**32.**

O Brendan chega a casa e o pai diz-lhe, entusiasmado:

**Pai do Brendan: **Sabes, a tua professora, a Maiorka, também foi minha professora. Ela não te falou de mim?

**Brendan: **Já! Ainda ontem ela me disse: "Pareces mesmo o palerma do teu pai…"

**Cantinho do Autor – 28:**

Olá pessoal. E cá está mais um capítulo desta fic. Na parte do próximo capítulo, só pus algumas das coisas que vão aparecer, porque quando estive a ver, vi que iam acontecer imensas coisas e ia demorar imenso tempo a descrevê-las, sem falar que estragava a surpresa.

Neste capítulo finalmente conheceram as famílias do Alex e da Daphne (já conhecem a avó Dora, mas os outros não). Além disso, este é o capítulo 50 e depois de 50 capítulos finalmente é revelado como e porque é que o Alex e a Daphne terminaram o namoro. Demorou, mas finalmente um dos mistérios da fic foi revelado. Mas ainda há muito mais coisas para acontecerem.

Ah, falando em mistérios, o mini-mistério também foi resolvido, sendo a Angie a culpada. Ah, mas o que se passou no cantinho das personagens, sendo a Angie a ladra, não tem nada a ver com a história em si, pois a Angie, na história normal, não é nenhuma ladra, ok? Até para a semana!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Novas Músicas desta Semana: **12, 14.

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 - ???**

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Tema do Brendan ou da Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Tema do Draco e da Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Tema da Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Tema do Ken e da Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 - ???**

**16 - ???**

**17 - ???**

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

O Tala preocupa-se para que o seu bar seja perfeito e que atenda os clientes da melhor maneira, mas seguindo as regras.

**155 – O Tala preocupou-se se a Aki e a Camy tinham idade para beberem bebidas alcoólicas, mesmo elas não tendo pedido nenhuma bebida alcoólica. E tu, já alguma vez bebeste alguma bebida alcoólica, sabendo que não podias?**

**156 – A Ilda foi descuidada e fez asneira. Graças à Hikari, foi perdoada, mas o Tala preparava-se para a despedir de vez. E se tu fosses o dono ou dona do bar, perdoavas a Ilda ou mandavas a Ilda embora?**

**157 – Depois do incidente da bandeja, a Ilda trocou os pedidos da Dejiko e do Ken. Se tu estivesses no lugar do Ken e da Dejiko, fazias como eles e, para não causar confusão, ficavas com aqueles pedidos ou exigias que te trouxessem o que tu tinhas pedido?**

O Draco disse à Sarah que ela estava gorda. A Sarah não acha que seja o caso, mas ele acha que sim.

**158 – Se alguém como o Draco te dissesse que tu estavas com peso a mais ou a menos, mas tu achasses que não, o que fazias?**

A Saki, apesar dos avisos da Anna, foi fumar.

**159 – Já alguma vez fumaste?**

**160 – Se sim, como foi? Se não, tens curiosidade?**

**161 – O que é que tu pensas das pessoas que fumam?**

O Ray e a Musette parecem estar em clima de romance, o que deixou o Brendan um pouco mal.

**162 – Achas que a Musette devia ficar com o Ray ou o Brendan?**

O Tyson, com as suas atitudes imaturas, não faz caso do que a Lina diz. Ela, por seu lado, não sabe o que fazer para ele mudar.

**163 – Será que o namoro deles ainda tem hipótese ou deveriam terminar tudo um com o outro?**

**164 – Se eles terminassem o namoro, de quem achas que seria a culpa? Do Tyson, da Lina ou de ambos?**

A Hilary continua a gostar do Tyson, mesmo sabendo que ele namora com a Lina.

**165 – Será que ela deveria desistir do Tyson ou não?**

A Daphne, levada pela família e pelos amigos, achou que era melhor que o Alex e por isso, o namoro deles terminou.

**166 – Consideras-te uma pessoa influenciável?**

**167 – Já alguma vez mudaste de ideias por um familiar ou amigo teu insistir que era melhor fazeres as coisas de outra maneira?**

**168 – Se estivesses no lugar da Daphne, tinhas dado ouvidos à Ilda, à Sarah e aos pais da Daphne?**

_E pronto, hoje foram muitas perguntas: 14 perguntas._


	51. Problemas, Emoções e mais Problemas

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Ilda e a Hikari começam a trabalhar no Bar do Tala, mas a Ilda faz logo asneira. O Tala fica furioso, mas graças à Hikari, ele dá outra oportunidade à Ilda. A Misuzu vai visitar o Daniel ao hospital. O Draco diz à Sarah que ela está gorda. A Saki pede a uns rapazes se pode experimentar fumar, mas depois o Tala expulsa-os do bar._

_O Max o Tyson dizem mal do Kai, por ele fazer tudo o que a Anina quer. A Lina e o Tyson zangam-se e o Ray e a Musette beijam-se, para desespero do Brendan. Por fim, chegam a Magicville as famílias da Daphne e do Alex. O casal relembra como é que terminou o namoro deles: devido às influências da família e amigos. Depois, a Daphne dá a noticia que está grávida._

**Capítulo 51: Problemas, Emoções e mais Problemas**

**Pai da Daphne: **Grávida? Grávida? Como é que isso foi acontecer? **– perguntou ele, furioso.**

**Daphne: **Não é preciso pensar muito, não achas pai? Ou queres que te faça um desenho?

**Pai da Daphne: **Olha lá a tua linguagem, Daphne, eu sou o teu pai! **– gritou ele. – **Vês, já nem me respeitas! Tudo por causa desse maltrapilho.

**Alex: **Vá chamar maltrapilho a si próprio, seu parvalhão! **– gritou o Alex, zangado.**

**Pai da Daphne: **Segurem-me, senão, vou-me a ele.

**Avó Dora: **Antes disso, vai ter de passar por cima de mim! **– gritou ela e, acreditem que ela não era daquelas avós que são pequeninas.**

**Mãe da Daphne: **Pára de te comportares assim querido.

**Mãe do Alex: **Dizem-se ricos, mas também não têm classe nenhuma.

**Daphne: **Calmem-se todos! **– gritou a Daphne e todos olharam para ela. **– Eu e o Alex só vos queríamos avisar.

**Mãe da Daphne: **E para quando é que é o casamento?

**Alex: **C-casamento?

**Daphne: **Mas qual casamento? **– perguntou a Daphne, sem perceber.**

**Pai da Daphne: **Ora, você engravidou a minha filha, agora tem de casar com ela!

**Daphne: **Pai, eu não me quero casar agora. E já não estamos no século passado!

**Pai do Alex: **Eles podem muito bem criar o bebé sem estarem casados e, quem sabe, casarem mais tarde. **– disse ele, que parecia ser o mais calmo do grupo.**

**Pai da Daphne: **Não, nem pensar. Casam agora! Não quero ver o nome da minha família ser desgraçado.

**Mãe da Daphne: **Concordo.

**Daphne: **Mas eu não concordo.

**Pai da Daphne: **Ai é assim? Então tudo bem. Daphne, tu não vais ter esse bebé!

**Daphne: **Como? O que queres dizer?

**Pai da Daphne: **Tu vais fazer um aborto!

**Magicville**

Como esta fic é como aqueles novelas que cortam as coisas nas partes mais importantes, vamos passar para outra coisa e já voltaremos à mansão Goldstein para saber se afinal a Daphne vai fazer um aborto ou não.

A Musette e o Ray tinham saído juntos do Bar do Tala, satisfeitos e muito felizes. Eles estavam quase a chegar à mansão Goldstein, quando o Ray parou.

**Musette: **O que foi?

**Ray: **Tenho uma coisa para te perguntar.

Em cima de uma árvore, que estava ali perto, estava o Brendan, desanimado, mas ficou logo à escuta, mal ouviu a voz da Musette.

**Musette: **Então, pergunta.

**Ray: **Musette, acho que ambos estamos atraídos um pelo outro. Que tal namorarmos?

**Musette: **Tu estás a pedir-me em namoro?

**Ray: **Estou, aceitas?

O Brendan ficou paralisado, à espera.

**Musette: **Eu… aceito! **– disse ela, beijando o Ray.**

Uma lágrima solitária percorreu a face do Brendan.

**Ray: **Que tal se, em vez de irmos para casa, fossemos antes ao cinema. Podíamos dar uns beijos no escuro. **– disse ele, piscando-lhe o olho.**

**Musette: **Hum, tudo bem. Vamos.

E lá foram eles. O Brendan ficou em cima da árvore, sem saber o que pensar e muito triste.

**Magicville**

Depois desta cena dramática, voltemos à cena da Daphne, do Alex e dos familiares, que também não está a ser fácil.

**Alex: **Ela não vai fazer aborto nenhum!

**Avó Dora: **Como é que vocês podem sugerir isso?** – perguntou ela, horrorizada. – **Tudo bem que é mau eles irem ter um filho, mas não o vão tirar agora.

**Daphne: **Exactamente pai. É o meu filho. Não vou desistir dele! **– gritou a Daphne.**

**Pai da Daphne: **Tu fazes o que eu quiser! **– gritou ele, levantando-se.**

**Alex: **Ela já é maior de idade, por isso faz o que quiser. **– disse ele, abraçando a Daphne.**

**Daphne: **Eu vou ter este filho, quer vocês queiram, quer não.

**Mãe da Daphne: **Querido, também não a podemos obrigar a fazer um aborto. **– disse a Reika Ishida. **

**Pai da Daphne: **Eu não quero ver o nome da minha família manchado.

**Mãe do Alex: **Olhe lá, é mais importante a sua filha e o seu neto ou a porcaria do seu nome de família? **– perguntou ela, enervada.**

O pai da Daphne ficou calado.

**Magicville**

E cortamos, mais uma vez a parte importante e passamos para o hospital, onde a Misuzu ainda estava a conversar com o Daniel.

**Misuzu: **Quando vim para Magicville, era muito tímida. Agora acho que estou mais solta.

**Daniel: **Parece que tens bons amigos.

**Misuzu: **Sim. São todos muito simpáticos para mim. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Uma delas também é voluntária aqui. Chama-se Dejiko.

**Daniel: **Ah, acho que já a vi uma vez.

**Misuzu: **Depois da operação, quando saíres daqui, vou levar-te para conheceres os meus amigos.

**Daniel: **Eu depois também te apresento os meus… isto se, a operação correr bem.

**Misuzu: **Vai correr. Tens de ter fé. Eu tenho.

**Daniel: **Obrigado Misuzu.

Quando a Misuzu saiu do hospital, vinha muito contente. Decidiu passar pelo Bar do Tala. Rapidamente descobriu a Dejiko e o Ken sentados numa mesa.

**Dejiko: **Olá Misuzu. Então, foste ao hospital?

**Misuzu: **Sim, fui visitar o Daniel. **– disse a Misuzu, sentando-se.**

A Hikari aproximou-se.

**Hikari: **Misuzu, queres beber alguma coisa?

**Misuzu: **Ah, pode ser um sumo de frutas. Um qualquer.

**Hikari: **Está bem, trago já. **– disse ela, afastando-se.**

**Ken: **Vou à casa de banho e já volto. **– disse ele, levantando-se.**

Quando o Ken desapareceu de vista, a Misuzu começou a conversar.

**Misuzu: **Dejiko, acho que estou apaixonada.

**Dejiko: **Pelo Max, não é?

**Misuzu: **Não, isso não era nada. Estou apaixonada pelo Daniel.

**Dejiko: **Ah, o rapaz do hospital. **– disse a Dejiko abanando a cabeça. **

**Misuzu: **Ele é um querido. **– disse a Misuzu, meio corada.**

**Dejiko: **Depois da operação, vão ter muito tempo para se conhecer.

**Misuzu: **Ai, é o meu primeiro amor… **- suspirou a Misuzu.**

**Dejiko: **Ficas engraçada assim, Misuzu. Mas agora vai em frente e conquista-o!

**Magicville**

**De volta à Daphne, ao Alex e aos familiares…**

**Pai da Daphne: **Pronto… eu vou deixar que a Daphne tenha esse filho, afinal o sangue dos Ishida vai correr nas veias dele. **– disse o pai da Daphne e depois olhou para o Alex. – **Mas continuo a não gostar de ti, rapaz.

**Alex: **Então estamos quites, porque eu também não gosto de si.

**Mãe do Alex: **Querido, vamos apoiar-vos no que pudermos.

**Mãe da Daphne: **Vou comprar roupas lindas para o meu neto ou neta. E também vou comprar brinquedos e…** - ela não terminou a frase, porque a Daphne a interrompeu.**

**Daphne: **Sim, mãe, já percebemos.

A partir daí, a conversa foi mais calma. Uma hora depois, todos estavam fora da mansão.

**Pai da Daphne: **Toma cuidado contigo filha. Se esse teu namorado fizer alguma coisa que te magoe, fala comigo que eu dou cabo dele!

**Mãe da Daphne: **Se precisares de alguma coisa, fala connosco. **– disse a mãe da Daphne, entrando no carro.**

O carro dos pais da Daphne afastou-se. Restava a família do Alex.

**Mãe do Alex: **Bom, temos de ir para casa. Os teus irmãos vão querer saber da novidade Alex.

**Pai do Alex: **Pois é, vão ser tios.

**Avó Dora: **Daphne, eu continuo a achar que a melhor pessoa para o meu neto é a Anina, mas estou disposta a dar-te uma oportunidade. **– disse a avó Dora. – **Só lamento ter gasto tanto dinheiro a enfeitiçar o gato…

**Alex: **Do que é que estás a falar, avó?

**Avó Dora: **Blah, agora já não é preciso esconder. Antes de te enviar o Shadow e a Whitney, mandei que lançassem um feitiço sobre o Shadow, para que ele só gostasse da Anina. Assim, podia ser que vocês se aproximassem.

**Alex e Daphne: **¬¬

**Avó Dora: **Mas o feitiço já deve estar a passar. Qualquer dia, ele já deve gostar de toda a gente. **– disse a avó Dora. – **Bom, está na hora de irmos embora.

E assim, a família do Alex também partiu.

**Alex: **Bom, até não correu mal.

**Daphne: **Quer dizer, correu pessimamente, mas no final, eles aceitaram. **– disse ela, abraçando o Alex.**

**Alex: **O próximo passo é contarmos aos outros. Mas não vai ser hoje.

Numa das janelas da mansão, a dona Ruth, a Angie e a bruxa Roxanna observavam tudo.

**Ruth: **Parece que até correu bem. Mas aquela velha, avó do Alex, enervou-me.

**Roxanna: **Deixa-te disso Ruth. Olha que enervares-te faz rugas.

**Angie: **Então, a Daphne está grávida? Podiam ter-me contado logo.

**Roxanna: **Querida, é segredo. Não podes contar a ninguém.

**Angie: **Porquê? **– perguntou ela.**

**Roxanna: **Porque são assuntos pessoais do Alex e da Daphne. Quando eles quiserem contar às pessoas, contam, ok?

**Angie: **Está bem. Eu vou guardar segredo. Prometo.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, depois do pequeno-almoço, a Aki teve uma ideia para ela e a Camy arranjarem um namorado.

**Camy: **Não, nem pensar. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

**Aki: **Mas Camy, é uma grande ideia.

**Camy: **¬¬ Tu queres que nos inscrevamos num site de encontros, para encontrarmos namorados. Achas isso uma boa ideia?

**Aki: **Claro que sim. Deve haver ali imensa gente.

**Camy: **Para estarem inscritos nesse site, devem ser uns desesperados, que não conseguem arranjar ninguém para namorar!

**Aki: **Pois, como nós.

**Camy: **¬¬ Eu não estou desesperada.

**Aki: **Vá Camy, não custa nada. A Roxanna até nos deixa usar o computador dela. **– pediu a Aki.**

**Camy: **Vou pensar no assunto.

**Magicville**

Quando a Anna saiu para o jardim, viu a Saki, e fumar.

**Anna: **Ei, onde é que tu arranjaste isso?

**Saki: **Comprei-os ontem. **– disse a Saki, lançando uma nuvem de fumo para o ar.**

**Anna: **Mas tu és maluca? Já te disse que isso te faz mal.

**Saki: **Isto faz-me é sentir bem.

**Anna: **Tu queres morrer mais cedo, é?

**Saki: **Quero lá saber, tenho de morrer mesmo, seja um ano mais cedo ou mais tarde. **– disse a Saki, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Anna: **Sinceramente, nunca pensei… olha, também não quero saber mais. Fuma até morreres, se é isso que queres.

E a Anna saiu dali, furiosa, enquanto a Saki continuava a fumar.

**Magicville**

A Sarah estava no seu quarto, a ver-se ao espelho. A Ilda estava sentada em cima da cama.

**Ilda: **Bom, hoje só trabalho à tarde. A pobre da Hikari é que teve de ir trabalhar da parte da manhã.

A Sarah nem estava a prestar atenção ao que a Ilda estava a dizer.

**Sarah: **Ilda, achas que eu estou gorda?

**Ilda: **Tu? Gorda? Claro que não.

**Sarah: **Não sei… o Draco disse-me que eu estava mais gorda.

**Ilda: **Então ele deve precisar de usar óculos. **– disse a Ilda, ajeitando os seus próprios óculos.**

**Sarah: **Não, ele até tem razão. Olha, tenho aqui umas gorduras a mais. Estou uma baleia!

**Ilda: **Credo, que parvoíce. Não estás nada.

**Sarah: **Estou sim. E tenho de emagrecer.

**Magicville**

À tarde, o Alex encontrou o Tom no corredor, com um sorriso estranho.

**Alex: **O que se passa, Tom?

**Tom: **Ah, não é nada. Tenho uma surpresa para a Erika, esta noite.

E assim, de noite, a Erika estava no seu quarto, com a Musette, que lhe estava a contar que tinha começado a namorar com o Ray.

**Erika: **Então e o Brendan?

**Musette: **Ele é só meu amigo.

**Erika: **Olha que ele fez-me muitas perguntas sobre ti. Deve gostar de ti, Musette.

**Musette: **Não gosta nada. Ele pode ter as raparigas que quiser.

Nesse momento, elas começaram a ouvir uma voz, a cantar.

**Erika: **De onde é que isto vem?

**Musette: **Vem do jardim. **– disse ela e as duas correram para a janela, abrindo-a.**

No jardim, o Tom estava sentada num banco, com uma viola na mão, a cantar.

**Tom: **Isto é para ti, Erika.

A Erika corou imenso.

**Musette: **Uau, ele está a fazer-te uma serenata, amiga. Que sorte!

Houve outras janelas daquela ala que se abriram, para verem o que se estava a passar. Uma delas era a Hikari.

**Hikari (pensando): **Que sorte que a Erika tem. O Tom gosta mesmo dela. Se ao menos o Alex me fizesse isto…

Ao longe, um rapaz observava tudo, zangado. Voltou as costas e foi-se embora. (Não era nenhum dos rapazes da fic, é um novo, ok?)

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Erika andava muito feliz e o Tom andava meio envergonhado, pois a maioria das pessoas felicitava-o pela serenata.

Mas em termos de amores, nem tudo corria bem. O Tyson, o Ray e o Max foram falar com o Kai, numa das salas de estar.

**Ray: **Kai, tu já viste que fazes tudo o que a Anina quer?

**Kai: **Isso não é verdade. **– defendeu-se o Kai.**

**Max: **É sim. No outro dia tu querias ir a um lado e ela a outro e tu foste para onde ela quis.

**Tyson: **Ontem ela quis sair do bar e tu fizeste-lhe logo a vontade. **– acrescentou o Tyson.**

**Ray: **E sabe-se lá mais o que é que tu já abdicaste para fazer o que ela quer. Tens de te impor.

**Kai: **Eu… **- o Kai ficou pensativo por uns segundos. - **Se calhar têm razão. Vou falar com ela.

O Kai saiu da sala de estar. O Tyson saiu também, para ir à cozinha. A Hilary, que estava no átrio, ficou a olhar, embasbacada para o Tyson. A Lina, que estava no topo das escadas, ficou a olhar para aquela cena.

**Lina (pensando): **Que estranho… porque é que ela está a olhar assim para o Tyson? Hum…

Nesse momento, apareceu a Júlia e viu o que se passava. O Tyson entrou na cozinha e a Hilary foi andando até lá também.

**Júlia: **Lina?

**Lina: **Ah, és tu Júlia, o que foi?

**Júlia: **Se eu fosse a ti, tinha cuidado com a Hilary.

**Lina: **Porquê? **– perguntou a Lina, desconfiada.**

**Júlia: **Não posso dizer mais nada, mas tem cuidado com ela. **– disse a Júlia, descendo as escadas e saindo da mansão.**

**Lina (pensando): **Aqui há alguma coisa estranha… hum, vou investigar…

**Magicville**

O Kai bateu à porta do quarto da Anina e ela disse que ele podia entrar.

**Kai: **Anina, precisamos de falar.** – disse ele, em tom sério.**

**Anina: **Tudo bem. Sobre o quê?

**Kai: **Anina, estou farto de te fazer as vontades.

**Anina:** Desculpa? Não estou a perceber.

**Kai: **O Ray, o Max e o Tyson vieram falar comigo pois dizem que eu faço tudo o que tu queres e eles têm razão. **– disse o Kai, zangado.**

**Anina: **Isso não é verdade! Eu nunca te obriguei a nada.

**Kai: **Mas queres sempre controlar tudo.

**Anina: **Eu apenas sugiro as coisas. Não te obrigo a fazeres o que eu quero. **– disse a Anina, que estava a ficar aborrecida.**

**Kai: **Então, eu vou começar a fazer o que quero. **– disse o Kai, saindo do quarto e batendo com a porta.**

**Anina (pensando): **Oh não…

**Magicville**

À noite, o Alex e a Daphne reuniram toda a gente na sala.

**Lina: **Então, isto é alguma festa nocturna ou quê?

**Brendan: **Porque é que nos chamaram aqui? **– perguntou o Brendan, que tinha um ar muito triste.**

**Alex: **Bom, eu e a Daphne queríamos fazer um anúncio.

**Ilda: **O quê? Um anúncio publicitário?

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**Daphne: **Eu e o Alex fizemos as pazes e estamos a namorar outra vez. **– disse a Daphne.**

A Sarah fez um ar de desagrado. A Hikari ficou a olhar, chocada, para o Alex. A Anina sorriu.

**Anna: **Que maravilha, para vocês. **– disse ela, com um ar de quem não quer saber nada daquilo. - **Mas o que é que nós temos a ver com isso?

**Alex: **É que há ainda mais uma coisa a anunciar.

**Tom: **Então diz de uma vez Alex! Estás a matar-nos de curiosidade.

**Camy: **Vá, qual é a novidade? **– perguntou ela, super curiosa.**

**Alex: **A Daphne está grávida. Eu e ela vamos ter um filho.

Por segundos, os outros ficaram calados. A Angie sorriu levemente. Depois a Anina levantou-se e abraçou o Alex.

**Anina: **Parabéns! Eu já sabia, mas depois eu explico-te como.

**Aki: **Não estava à espera disto.

**Musette: **Vocês fazem um casal bonito e com um filho, ainda vai ser mais bonito. **– disse a Musette, sorrindo.**

**Sarah: **Credo, agora temos uma ex-Devil Diva grávida!

**Saki: **Não quero saber. **– disse a Saki, saindo da sala, para ir fumar um cigarro.**

A Misuzu virou-se para a Dejiko.

**Misuzu: **Eles encomendaram um bebé à cegonha, foi?

**Dejiko: **O.O

**Misuzu: **Então, vem uma cegonha de Paris para entregar o bebé deles ou não?

**Dejiko (pensando): **Credo, ela é tão ingénua. Cegonha, lol. Bom, vou alinhar nisto. **– e disse à Misuzu. – **É, vem uma cegonha de Paris, mas leva logo o bebé para o hospital.

**Misuzu: **Ah, ok. **– disse a Misuzu, acenando afirmativamente.**

A Angie puxou a Misuzu.

**Angie: **Misuzu, eu também sou um pouco tímida e tal, mas não sou ingénua como tu. Cegonha?

**Misuzu: **Sim, o que é que isso tem? Não é a cegonha que trás os bebés?

**Angie: **¬¬ Bom, deixa-me explicar-te o que realmente acontece, ok?

Enquanto a Angie se lançava nas suas explicações, que estavam a deixar a Misuzu de boca acerta, outros felicitavam a Daphne e o Alex e outros não queriam saber. Porém, havia uma pessoa que estava desolada.

**Hikari (pensando): **Não pode ser! Além de namorarem, vão ter um filho. Assim nunca mais vou ficar com o Alex… não pode ser… eu gosto tanto dele. Porque é que ele não gosta de mim? Tenho de fazer alguma coisa. Vou separá-los, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça… bom, a última não, senão não fico com o Alex, digamos que será a penúltima.

**Magicville na prisão**

A prisão não era o melhor lugar para se estar, mas ia-se sobrevivendo. De vez em quando, os reclusos, para não dizer presos, podiam estar num dos salões, a falar, tricotar, jogar damas ou xadrez ou a ler, mas os homens continuavam separados das mulheres.

O Ryu estava a tentar ensinar o Zark a jogar xadrez, o que não estava a ser fácil

**Ryu: **Estás a ver, o cavalo pode saltar por cima das outras peças.

**Zark: **Então, é um cavalo voador.

**Ryu: **Não. É um cavalo normal.

**Zark:** Bom, pode não ser voador, mas também não é normal. Deve ser um cavalo saltador. **– disse o Zark.**

**Ryu: **É um cavalo e pronto! E esta é uma torre.

**Zark: **Ah… e é a torre de Belém, a torre Eiffel ou a torre de Tóquio?

**Ryu: ¬¬ **Desisto!

Na parte das mulheres, a Débora e a Miguelina Mamalhuda estavam a ler algumas revistas. A Yui não estava a fazer nada e a Magda Gorda estava a tricotar. A Jurema Pau de Vassoura não estava ali, pois tinham-na confundido com uma vassoura e tinham-na posto na dispensa.

**Débora: **Credo, esta revista de moda é de há dez anos! Nesta prisão nem compram revistas novas.

**Miguelina: **Comprarem, até compram. Só que, como temos pouco papel higiénico, às vezes usam-se as páginas das revistas mais novas…

**Yui: **O.O Que nojo. **– ela virou-se para a Magda Gorda, que já tinha feito um bocadinho de tricô. **– Então, o que é isso?

**Magda: **É uma camisola para mim.

**Yui: **E há quantos dias é que andas a fazer isso?

**Magda: **Há um mês. **– respondeu a Magda Gorda.**

**Yui: **Um mês? E só fizeste isso? Bom, com o teu tamanho e a velocidade que estás a fazer isso, quando terminares, vais ter uns noventa anos.

**Magda: **¬¬X

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Anina e o Kai tentam reconciliar-se, a Misuzu apoia o Daniel, a Erika recebe uma visita muito desagradável, a Aki e a Camy vão tentar arranjar namorados pela Internet e a Sarah começa a tomar medidas drásticas para emagrecer._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 46 – A Revolta das Personagens Terciários:**

**Seto Kaiba: **Olá. Daqui fala Seto Kaiba, líder da revolta das personagens terciárias. É que nós quase não aparecemos na fic. Isto é, refiro-me a mim, aos outros alunos do quinto ano e aos alunos do primeiro e segundo ano.

**Chibiusa: **É uma injustiça! Eu queria aparecer mais! É que ainda aparecemos menos do que as personagens secundárias.

**FireKai: **Bom, personagens chatas e revoltadas. Isto é assim, a fic baseia-se nas personagens do terceiro e quarto anos, por isso vocês aparecem pouco e pronto. Além disso, quanto mais aparecerem, mais ordenados tenho eu de pagar.

**Haruka: **¬¬ Forreta.

**Michiru: **Nós queríamos era aparecer como a Sakura, a Tomoyo e o Shaoran, que apareceram muitas vezes na segunda fase.

**Hotaru: **Pois. Eu e a Chibiusa só aparecemos quando as Devil Divas nos obrigaram a comprar o jornal da escola.

**Anna: **Com licença. Vocês queixam-se nós, Devil Divas, vos ter-mos obrigado a comprar o jornal, mas se não fosse isso, nem apareciam na fic.

**Chibiusa: **Olha, ela tem razão.

**Anna: **Se para o ano me elegerem a nova presidente da Associação de Estudantes, eu prometo que vocês vão aparecer mais na fic!

**Todos: **Sim! Força Anna!

Eles pegaram na Anna e levaram-na dali.

**FireKai: **Problema resolvido. Mas digamos que os alunos do quinto ano são burros. É que é o último ano deles na escola, por isso para o ano já nem vão poder eleger a Anna.

A Haruka aparece de repente.

**Haruka: ¬¬ **Eu ouvi tudo! Pessoal, vamos continuar com esta revolta!

**Anedota de Vida**

**33.**

A Lina vai ao médico e ele diz-lhe.

**Médico: **Minha querida, tenho más notícias. Você só tem dez de vida.

**Lina: **Dez o quê? Dez anos? Dez meses? Dez dias?

**Médico: **Não. Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis…

**Cantinho do Autor – 29:**

Olá pessoal. Mais uma semana, mais um capítulo. Como eu disse, antes de começar esta fase, esta fase está, na sua maioria, mais individual, pois cada um tem os seus problemas. A Hikari e o Brendan sofrem de amor, a Anina e o Kai estão zangados, o Alex e Daphne vão ser pais, a Sarah acha-se gorda, a Aki e a Camy querem encontrar um namorado, etc.

Todos têm coisas que os preocupem e que por vezes não partilham com as outras personagens. Mas ainda vão acontecer muitas surpresas nesta fase, começando já pelo próximo capítulo, onde vai acontecer algo que eu acho que ninguém espera.

Ah, já não mencionava nada sobre os dois novos espaços da fic há muito tempo. A caixa de música já tem quase todas as músicas e o espaço Magicville na prisão, na minha opinião, até é um espaço divertido, onde se pode ver o que é que os prisioneiros passam no seu dia a dia.

Ah, antes que me esqueça, para a Immort-Aiko, a sua inscrição na fic foi aceite, só que não vai aparecer nesta fase, porque já está toda escrita. De qualquer maneira, vou ver se consigo pôr a sua personagem a aparecer na próxima fase, ok? Bom, por hoje é só. Até para a semana.

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Novas Músicas desta Semana: **16, 17.

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 - ???**

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Tema do Brendan ou da Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Tema do Draco e da Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Tema da Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Tema do Ken e da Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 - ???**

**16 – Tema da Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Tema do Ray e da Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

As duas famílias, a do Alex e a da Daphne, receberam a notícia da gravidez de forma ligeiramente diferente.

**169 – O que é que tu achaste da família da Daphne?**

O Daniel, o doente que vai ser operado, está um pouco receoso, mas a Misuzu apoia-o.

**170 – Já alguma vez te operaram?**

**171 – Se sim, ficaste nervoso (a)? Se não, o que achas que sentirias?**

Foi revelado o porquê do Shadow gostar da Anina e não muito das outras pessoas.

**172 – O que é que tu achaste do gesto da avó Dora? Fez bem ou mal?**

**173 – O que é que tu acharias do Alex e da Anina como casal?**

A Aki teve a ideia de conhecerem rapazes através de um site.

**174 – O que é que achas da ideia dela?**

**175 – Conseguirias fazer o que ela vai fazer?**

Claramente, o Tom gosta da Erika, quanto a ela, não sabemos.

**176 – Se tu fosses a Erika, e com todas as coisas que o Tom já fez para demonstrar que gosta dela, o que farias tu?**

O Kai, influenciado pelo Ray, pelo Max e pelo Tyson, acabou por discutir com a Anina, dizendo que ela queria sempre fazer as coisas à sua maneira.

**177 – De que lado estás tu? Do lado do Kai ou da Anina?**

**178 – Porquê?**

**179 – O que é que achas que eles podiam fazer para resolver o seu problema?**

_E pronto, hoje foram 11 perguntas._


	52. Um Exnamorado do Pior

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_As reacções das famílias do Alex e da Daphne, quanto à gravidez da Daphne, não foram as melhores e o pai da Daphne quis que ela se casasse com o Alex ou que ela abortasse. Mas a Daphne e o Alex mantiveram-se sempre juntos, tudo acalmou e as famílias acabaram por aceitar a gravidez e dizerem que iam ajudá-los no que pudessem. A avó Dora revelou que tinha mandado enfeitiçar o Shadow para que ele só gostasse da Anina._

_O Ray pediu a Musette em namoro e ela aceitou, para desgosto do Brendan. A Misuzu vai ver novamente o Daniel e confessa à Dejiko que está apaixonada por ele. A Aki tenta convencer a Camy a inscreverem-se num site de encontros, para arranjarem namorados._

_A Saki começa a fumar a sério e a Sarah acha que está gorda e tem de emagrecer. O Tom faz uma serenata à Erika. O Ray, o Tyson e o Max falam com o Kai, dizendo que ele faz tudo o que a Anina manda e o Kai acaba por discutir com a namorada. A Júlia avisa a Lina de que é melhor ela ter cuidado com a Hilary._

_Mais tarde, o Alex e a Daphne comunicam a todos que eles namoram e que a Daphne está grávida. A Hikari fica furiosa._

**Capítulo 52: Um Ex-namorado do Pior**

A Anina tinha chamado o Kai para conversarem civilizadamente. Ele concordou e os dois reuniram-se no quarto da Anina.

**Anina: **Kai, não quero que nos zanguemos.

**Kai: **Também preferia evitar isso, Anina. **– disse o Kai, olhando para a sua namorada.**

**Anina: **Olha… reconheço que às vezes quero impor a minha vontade e nem me preocupo com o que tu queres…

**Kai: **Ah, pelo menos reconheces isso.

**Anina: **Sim, mas eu também nunca te obriguei a fazeres as coisas que eu queria.

**Kai: **Sim, eu sei disso. **– disse o Kai, acenando afirmativamente.**

**Anina: **Bom, eu acho que vou tentar começar a fazer as coisas que tu queres também. Temos de agradar aos dois.

**Kai: **Parece-me bem.

**Anina: **Então pronto, não nos vamos zangar, por favor, Kai.

O Kai abraçou-a.

**Kai: **Já passou. Desculpa por eu ter sido brusco ontem.

**Anina: **Eu compreendo. **– disse a Anina. – **Mas o Ray, o Max e o Tyson não tinham nada de se meter nas nossas vidas. O Max nem namora, o Ray só começou a namorar agora e o Tyson não é propriamente um modelo de namorado.

**Kai: **Nunca te tinha ouvido falar mal de ninguém.

**Anina: **Isso é quando as pessoas se não se metem na minha vida. **– esclareceu a Anina. – **Mas se me causam problemas, então eu fico uma fera!

**Kai: **És a minha fera. **– disse o Kai rindo e a Anina beijou-o.**

**Magicville**

Quando o Kai ia a descer a escadas, encontrou o Ray, o Tyson e o Max.

**Ray: **Então Kai, tudo bem?

**Kai: **Sim. Eu e a Anina fizemos as pazes, por isso estou feliz. **– disse o Kai, sorrindo.**

**Tyson: **Fizeram as pazes? Isso é bom.

**Ray: **Mas impuseste-te, não impuseste?

**Kai: **Digamos que chegámos a acordo. Umas vezes fazemos o que ela quer, outras vezes fazemos o que eu quero. **– explicou o Kai.**

**Max: **Ou seja, não te impuseste quase nada.

**Ray: **Sinceramente Kai, ela enrolou-te outra vez.** – disse o Ray, aborrecido.**

**Tyson: **Devias ter-te imposto mais, Kai. Assim vais ser sempre um pau mandado.

Nesse momento, o Kai ficou zangado.

**Kai: **Olhem lá, metam-se na vossa vida! Eu gosto da Anina e não quero saber o que vocês pensam. Para começar, Max, tu nem tens ninguém, por isso é melhor estares calado. Ray e Tyson, quero ver quanto tampo é que vai durar os vossos namoros! Com a vossa mentalidade, a Musette e a Lina vão deixar-vos não tarda nada.

E o Kai continuou a andar, ignorando os outros, que ficaram furiosos.

**Magicville**

A Misuzu estava nesse momento no hospital, mais precisamente no quarto 205, a visitar o Daniel Green.

**Misuzu: **Estás com bom aspecto Daniel. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Estás pronto para a operação, amanhã?

**Daniel: **Nem acredito que a operação é já amanhã. Achas que vai correr tudo bem?

**Misuzu: **Já te disse que sim muitas vezes. Tenho a certeza que vais recuperar rapidamente.

**Daniel: **Não sei… eles disseram que a operação é extremamente delicada e qualquer erro pode ser fatal para mim.

**Misuzu: **Mas é mesmo necessário que tu sejas operado?

**Daniel: **Se não for operado, posso morrer… mas se for operado, também posso morrer.

**Misuzu: **Estou a ver… **- disse a Misuzu, preocupada.**

**Daniel: **Achas que… se tudo correr bem, podíamos ir sair juntos?

A Misuzu corou imenso e acenou afirmativamente.

**Misuzu: **Claro. Adorava que saíssemos juntos. Aliás, vou adorar quando sairmos. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Magicville**

A Musette e a Erika estavam a passear no jardim, enquanto conversavam animadamente.

**Erika: **Ah e sabes o que ouvi dizer? Que a Tomoyo Daidouji e o Eriol Hiragisawa começaram a namorar.

**Musette: **A sério? Eu conheço a Tomoyo razoavelmente, mas só conheço o Eriol de vista. De qualquer maneira, ainda bem que eles namoram. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Erika: **O Eriol é da minha turma e é muito inteligente e simpático.

**Musette: **Bom. Também me contaram uma coisa sobre a Ami Mizuno, sabes, aquela rapariga inteligente de cabelo azul, que anda na minha turma. Bom, disseram-me que…

Nesse momento a Musette foi interrompida, pois o Brendan vinha a correr em direcção a elas.

**Brendan: **Musette, tens uma pessoa que quer falar contigo ao telefone.

**Musette: **Ah, tudo bem. Já venho Erika. **– disse ela, afastando-se. O Brendan foi atrás dela.**

A Erika sentou-se na relva, olhando para o céu. De repente, ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se.

**Erika: **Ah! Não pode ser! O que é que estás aqui a fazer, Joshua?

Um rapaz alto, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos cinzentos estava ali. Ele era o Joshua, ex-namorado da Erika.

**Joshua: **Vim ver-te, princesa.

**Erika: **Não me chames princesa! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Joshua: **Eu vim aqui para falar contigo.

**Erika: **Pois, mas eu não quero falar contigo. **– disse ela, virando-lhe as costas.**

**Joshua: **É importante.

A Erika virou-se para encarar o Joshua.

**Erika: **Espero que seja mesmo importante. Segue-me.

Ela levou-o até uma das salas de estar.

**Magicville**

A Aki e a Camy estavam em frente ao computador da bruxa Roxanna. A Aki tinha conseguido convencer a Camy a inscreverem-se no site.

**Aki: **Ora bem, diz aqui que temos de preencher o nome ou um nick. Vou pôr o meu nick de… hum… dá-me uma ideia Camy.

**Camy: **Podes pôr "Aki desesperada".

**Aki: **¬¬ Obrigadinha. Bom, acho que vou pôr Aki e pronto. Ah, agora uma password… já sei, ponho o meu sobrenome, Hiwatari. **– disse a Aki, escrevendo isso no computador.**

**Camy: **Agora tens de pôr os teus interesses, a tua personalidade, a pessoa que gostavas de conhecer e como és fisicamente. **– disse a Camy, lendo o que estava escrito no monitor. – **Bolas, são imensas coisas!

Depois da Aki ter preenchido tudo, apareceu uma janela com as pessoas que correspondiam ao perfil que a Aki queria para namorado. Um deles, Kaludja, estava on-line.

**Aki: **Vou falar com este. **– disse a Aki, escrevendo um olá.**

**Camy: **Boa, ele está a perguntar-te a idade. Quando souber que tens 16 anos, não vai querer falar contigo.

**Aki: **Bom… uma mentirinha não faz mal nenhum…** - disse a Aki, escrevendo que tinha 18 anos.**

**Kaludja: **A sério? És mais velha que eu. Eu só tenho 16.

**Aki e Camy: **¬¬X

**Kaludja: **Mas gosto de mulheres mais velhas. Achas que preciso de levar preservativos da primeira vez que nos encontrarmos?

**Aki: **O quê?! Ele é um depravado. **– disse a Aki, furiosa.**

**Camy: **Vês, este site só tem desta gente…

**Aki: **Agora ele vai ver! **– disse a Aki, começando a escrever insultos para o Kaludja. **

De repente, o monitor ficou preto e apareceu uma mensagem.

**Mensagem: **_Você violou uma das regras. Não pode insultar os outros aspirantes a namorados. Segundo as regras, esta conta, bem como todas as outras feitas neste computador, estão suspensas por um mês. _

**Aki: **Oh não… um mês…

**Camy: **Boa. Agora vamos ter de esperar um mês para voltar a usar o site. **– disse a Camy, zangada.**

**Aki: **Eu pensava que tu não gostavas deste site.

**Camy: **E não gosto. Só que eu gostava de me recusar a participar nele e agora não tenho essa hipótese, pois eles é que recusam que nós participemos.

**Aki: **¬¬ Pois Camy. Mas daqui a um mês, voltamos à carga!

**Magicville**

A Lina tinha pensado e repensado e chegado à conclusão de que o que a Júlia queria dizer era que a Hilary estava interessada no Tyson. Além disso, a forma como a Hilary tinha olhado para o Tyson, não deixava grandes dúvidas.

Furiosa e de cabeça quente como a Lina é, foi logo à procura da Hilary, pronta a arranjar confusão se fosse preciso.

A Hilary estava no seu quarto e a Lina entrou lá sem bater à porta nem nada. A Hilary ficou surpresa, a olhar para ela.

**Hilary: **Lina, o que é que se passa? O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Lina: **Não vais ficar com o meu namorado!

**Hilary: **O quê?

**Lina: **Foi o que ouviste. **– disse a Lina, furiosa. – **Sei muito bem que tu andas atrás do Tyson, mas não mo vais roubar.

**Hilary: **Quem é que te disse que ando atrás do Tyson? Isso é mentira.

**Lina: **Ai é? Pois espero bem que seja, caso contrário, encontraste uma inimiga. **– disse a Lina, virando costas e saindo dali.**

**Hilary (pensando): **Raios, ela já sabe que eu estou interessada no Tyson… mas gosto dele e vou ficar com ele, mesmo que tenha de enfrentar a Lina.

**Magicville**

A Erika e o Joshua estavam numa das salas de estar. A Erika estava nervosa e apreensiva.

**Erika: **Vá, o que é que me tens para dizer?

**Joshua: **Princesa, eu vim para te pedir para voltarmos a namorar. **– disse o Joshua.**

**Erika: **O quê? Nem penses! Depois do que me fizeste, achas que eu vou voltar a namorar contigo? **– perguntou a Erika, zangada.**

**Joshua: **Ora princesa, isso já faz parte do passado.

**Erika: **Achas que, traíres-me com a minha irmã é pouco? Ainda por cima, usaste todo o dinheiro que eu tinha poupado e usas-te o para comprar coisas para ti, sem a minha permissão!

**Joshua: **Ora, dinheiro não é mais que dinheiro. Serve para gastar.

**Erika: **Gastasses o teu! E teres-me traído com a minha irmã, é imperdoável. Ainda por cima, enganaste-a e depois eu e ela é que descobrimos que namorávamos com a mesma pessoa!

**Joshua: **Ora, eu não sabia qual das duas escolher. Mas agora sei que te quero a ti.** – disse o Joshua, aproximando-se da Erika.**

**Erika: **Pois eu não quero nada contigo! Eu não sou nenhum objecto que podes agarrar e largar quando quiseres. Quero que saias já desta mansão e nunca mais voltes!** – gritou a Erika.**

O Joshua aproximou-se dela e agarrou-lhe os dois braços.

**Joshua: **Tu és minha e fazes o que eu quiser!

**Erika: **Larga-me! **– gritou ela, tentando soltar-se.**

**Joshua: **Nem pensar. Agora é que me vou divertir.

O Joshua atirou a Erika para um sofá e depois beijou-a à força. Agarrando a Erika com um braço, começou a tirar-lhe as roupas com o outro.

**Erika: **Não! Larga-me! Socorro!

O Tom, o Alex, a Anina e a Daphne, que estavam perto das escadas, ouviram os gritos da Erika.

**Alex: **O que é isto?

**Daphne: **Está alguém a gritar.

**Tom: **É a Erika! **– gritou o Tom e começou a correr para onde vinha o som.**

O Alex, a Anina e a Daphne entreolharam-se e depois correram atrás do Tom. O Tom entrou na sala de estar de rompante e viu o Joshua, a tentar abusar da Erika, enquanto ela se tentava libertar.

**Tom: **Larga-a! **– gritou o Tom, correndo para o Joshua e dando-lhe um murro, o que fez com que o Joshua caísse no chão. **

Nesse momento, a Anina, a Daphne e o Alex apareceram à porta da sala de estar e perceberam logo que se estava a passar. Zangado, o Joshua deu um murro no Tom, fazendo o Tom cair no chão. A Erika correu para a porta.

**Erika: **Ajudem o Tom, por favor! **– disse ela, chorando.**

O Alex foi logo em direcção ao Joshua e deu-lhe um pontapé, fazendo com que o Joshua caísse num sofá. Levantando-se rapidamente, o Joshua saltou e deu um pontapé no ar ao Alex, que cambaleou e ia cair no chão, mas a Daphne agarrou-o.

**Daphne: **Estás bem Alex?

**Alex: **Ele é forte… **- disse o Alex, com algum sangue a sair-lhe da boca.**

**Anina: **Como te atreves a maltratar a Erika e os meus dois amigos, seu bruto! **– gritou a Anina, furiosa. O Joshua encarou-a. – **Não devia usar isto mas… Explosão Lunar!

Uma enorme explosão foi contra o Joshua, derrubando-o de vez, mas também destruiu um sofá e os cortinados.

Nesse momento, a dona Ruth e a bruxa Roxanna entraram na sala.

**Ruth: **Ah! O que é isto? Vocês destruíram a minha sala! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Tom: **Temos de chamar a polícia. Aquele tarado estava a tentar abusar da Erika!

**Roxanna: **Erika, querida, isso é verdade? **– perguntou a Roxanna, mas pelo estado da Erika, era óbvia a resposta.**

**Erika: **S-sim, ele tentou violar-me!

E assim, a policia foi chamada e o Joshua foi levado para a esquadra. Depois dos depoimentos da Erika, do Tom, do Alex, da Anina e da Daphne, o Joshua ficou a aguardar julgamento.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Sarah estava em frente ao seu espelho novamente. A Ilda bateu à porta e espreitou lá para dentro.

**Ilda: **Sarah, despacha-te. Tens de tomar o pequeno-almoço, porque depois vamos para a escola.

**Sarah: **Ah, eu hoje não vou tomar o pequeno-almoço.

**Ilda: **Porquê? **– perguntou a Ilda, curiosa.**

**Sarah: **Estou muito gorda e preciso de emagrecer, por isso, hoje não tomo o pequeno-almoço.

Ninguém conseguiu convencer a Sarah a tomar o pequeno-almoço, por isso foram para a escola. Os alunos do terceiro ano iam ter aula de Magia Utilitária, com a professora Sabrina, mas havia um problema.

A professora Sabrina só tinha começado a dar aulas nesse mesmo ano e não tinha mão nos alunos, ou seja, os alunos passavam as aulas a conversar, a mandar papelinhos, a fazer barulho, desenhos e tudo, menos prestar atenção às aulas.

**Sabrina: **Meninos, prestem atenção! Olhem bem para este feitiço, se o usarmos, é mais fácil fazermos a limpeza das nossas casas.

Mas quase ninguém prestava atenção ao que ela estava a dizer. A Misuzu virou-se para a Dejiko.

**Misuzu: **Estou nervosa. A operação do Daniel é hoje à tarde.

**Dejiko: **Hoje vou estar no hospital à tarde. Depois eu aviso-te quando a operação tiver terminado.

**Misuzu: **Ok.

**Magicville**

À tarde, a Hikari e a Ilda foram trabalhar para o Bar do Tala. Só que, a Hikari andava muito abatida por o Alex não gostar dela e estava alheia a tudo. Quando uns clientes pediram dois sumos de laranja e três tostas mistas, ela trouxe-lhes quatro cervejas e dois pães com fiambre.

**Hikari: **Desculpa Tala, fiz asneira. **– disse a Hikari, depois de ter rectificado o que tinha feito.**

**Tala: **Ah, não faz mal. **– disse o Tala, sorrindo, pois para ele, a Hikari podia fazer todos os erros que ele nunca iria ralhar com ela.**

Só que nessa tarde, um rapaz pediu um sumo de manga à Ilda e ela trouxe-lhe um sumo de maracujá.

**Tala: **Ilda, tu és burra ou quê? Não sabes distinguir entre manga e maracujá? **– perguntou o Tala, furioso.**

**Ilda: **Sei, mas atrapalhei-me. É que são muitos pedidos…

**Tala: **Se não gostas do trabalho, vai-te embora ou faz o trabalho em condições. **– disse ele, ainda zangado.**

**Ilda: **Mas foi só um sumo…

**Tala: **Não quero saber! Não quero erros!

**Ilda: **Mas a Hikari enganou-se em tudo e você nem lhe disse nada e eu engano-me só num sumo e já ralha comigo como se tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo!

**Tala:** A Hikari é diferente. E não me respondas! Agora, vai trabalhar. – **disse ele, afastando-se.**

**Ilda (pensando): **Bolas, é injusto! Eu tento sempre fazer bem as coisas e ele está sempre a implicar comigo.

Nesse momento, a Hikari aproximou-se da Ilda.

**Hikari: **Então Ilda, o que foi?

**Ilda: **Enganei-me a entregar um sumo e o Tala começou a ralhar comigo.

**Hikari: **A sério? Quando fui eu, ele não ralhou.

**Ilda: **É, ele disse que eras diferente. **– disse a Ilda, aborrecida. – **Mas comigo, ele está sempre a ralhar.

A Ilda afastou-se para ir atender a um pedido e a Hikari ficou a olhar para ela.

**Hikari (pensando): **Coitada da Ilda. O Tala pega sempre pesado com ela. Eu sei que ela é trapalhona, mas eu também sou. Estamos a começar, é normal. Não percebo porque é que ele me trata de maneira diferente…

**Magicville**

O Tom, a Daphne e a Musette estavam no quarto da Erika, a tentar apoiá-la. Ela estava deitada em cima da sua cama, desanimada.

**Tom: **Vá lá Erika, reage. **– pediu o Tom.**

**Musette: **Erika, eu sei que o que aconteceu é grave, mas o Joshua vai pagar por isso.

**Daphne: **Tens de continuar a viver a tua vida. **– disse a Daphne e depois teve uma ideia. – **Ah, tenho de ir buscar uma pessoa. Já venho!

A Daphne saiu do quarto e ao deixar a porta aberta, entraram a Creamy, o Shadow e a Whitney, que saltaram para cima da cama da Erika e ficaram à volta dela.

**Tom: **Vês, até os gatos estão preocupados contigo.

A Erika abraçou os três gatos e eles miaram de satisfação.

**Erika: **Eu sei que vocês me estão a tentar apoiar, mas sinto-me mal.

**Musette: **Isso é normal, mas agora tens de continuar a fazer as coisas que gostas e esqueceres essa experiência traumática.

Nesse momento, a Daphne voltou, com a Camy.

**Camy: **Erika, posso falar contigo, a sós?

Os outros perceberam a deixa e foram-se embora, fechando a porta atrás deles.

**Erika: **O que foi Camy?

**Camy: **Vou contar-te uma coisa. **– disse ela, sentando-se na beira da cama.**

A Camy contou à Erika o que tinha sido o seu segredo. Como a tinham tentado violar e como ela tinha matado o violador.

**Camy: **Eu senti-me pessimamente. Além de ter matado uma pessoa, sentia-me sempre… sei lá, suja.

**Erika: **É isso que eu sinto.

**Camy: **Bom, vamos conversar. Acho que depois te vais sentir melhor. **– disse a Camy, sorrindo.**

**Erika: **Obrigada Camy.

**Magicville**

A dona Ruth tinha chamado a Anina à sua sala privada. A bruxa Roxanna e a Angie também estavam presentes.

**Anina: **Chamou-me por causa dos estragos que eu fiz, não foi?

**Ruth: **Claro que foi. Tu destruíste um sofá caríssimo e os meus cortinados também.

**Anina: **Peço desculpa. Mas aquele brutamontes era muito forte e eu tinha de o parar. **– disse a Anina.**

**Angie: **A Anina tem razão. Ela estava a tentar proteger os outros. **– disse ela, tentando proteger a Anina.**

**Ruth: **Sabes uma coisa Anina… devia fazer-te pagar tudo o que estragaste, mas tu demonstraste coragem. **– disse a Ruth, orgulhosa. – **Mostras-te que as mulheres também conseguem lidar com estas situações.

**Roxanna: **O que a Ruth quer dizer é que está orgulhosa do teu gesto. **– disse a Roxanna, abreviando as coisas.**

**Anina: **A sério?

**Angie: **Hum… ela está a elogiar alguém… até admira… **- disse ela, com uma expressão de surpresa estampada no rosto.**

**Ruth: ¬¬ **Angie, vê lá o que dizes. Bom é óbvio que estou orgulhoso por teres sido forte e vencido o estúpido do ex-namorado da Erika, mas não voltes a destruir os meus sofás e os cortinados, a não ser que seja uma questão de vida ou de morte, ouviste?

**Anina: **Sim. Não se preocupe.

Pouco depois, a Anina e a Angie abandonaram a sala.

**Angie: **Bom, pensei que ela te ia gritar aos ouvidos até não conseguires aguentar mais.

**Anina: **Achas que ela faria isso?

**Angie: **Claro que não. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Estava a brincar.

**Anina: **¬¬

**Angie: **Mas ela costuma ser rígida. Bom, de qualquer maneira, tu és muito forte Anina.

**Anina: **Ah, só usei o ataque que me foi ensinado.

**Angie: **Eu aprendi um ataque na Prova Especial, mas é bem mais fraco que o teu. Tenho de ver se pratico, para qualquer dia eu proteger as pessoas de quem gosto.

**Magicville**

O telemóvel da Misuzu tocou e ela atendeu logo.

**Misuzu: **Sim, Dejiko, então a operação terminou?

**Dejiko: **Sim, terminou, mas…

**Misuzu: **Eu vou já para aí. Adeus! **– disse ela, desligando o telemóvel.**

Com a pressa, acabou por deixar o telemóvel na mansão e a Dejiko já não conseguiu falar com ela. Ao chegar ao hospital, a Misuzu avistou a Dejiko e o Ken.

**Misuzu: **Olá Ken. Dejiko, a operação terminou, como correu?

**Dejiko: **Bem, mais ou menos…

**Misuzu: **Mais ou menos? O que queres dizer com isso?

**Dejiko: **Misuzu… o Daniel não aguentou a operação e morreu. **– disse ela.**

**Misuzu: **Não, não pode ser! **– gritou a Misuzu, desesperada. –** Não!!!!

**Magicville na prisão**

A Yui e a Jurema Pau de Vassoura tinham sido destacadas para irem trabalhar para a cozinha da prisão.

**Yui: **O que vale é que eu até sei cozinhar.

**Jurema: **Eu não sei fazer nada. Não sei porque é que me puseram aqui. **– disse a Jurema, aborrecida.**

**Yui: **Acho que deve ter sido para te recompensarem por te terem confundido com uma vassoura.

**Jurema: ¬¬ **Grande recompensa. **– disse a Jurema, descascando umas cebolas. – **Bolas, estas cebolas estão a fazer-me chorar.

**Yui: **É, realmente o capítulo está muito dramático, por isso precisam que tu chores também.

**Jurema: **¬¬X

**Yui: **Era mais fácil terem posto a Magda Gorda aqui na cozinha.

**Jurema: **Achas que eles são parvos? Ela ainda comia a comida toda sozinha. **– disse a Jurema. – **É uma baleia ambulante, é o que ela é.

**Yui: **Pensava que vocês até se davam bem.

**Jurema: **Dávamos, até ela me chamar vassoura despenteada. **– disse a Jurema, zangada.**

**Yui: **Ah, estou a ver.

**Jurema: **Agora, quando sair daqui, vou levar um ovo e dou-lhe com ele na cabeça dela. Depois, pego numa agulha e vou espetá-la. Vai esvaziar como um balão.

A Jurema começou a rir-se, como uma vilã histérica e tiveram de a prender numa camisa-de-forças. E assim, a Yui teve de fazer tudo sozinha.

**Yui: **¬¬ Bolas…

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Sakura aparece para uma visita, a Anina fica com ciúmes, o Max fica deprimido, o Brendan tenta beber para esquecer, o Tom tenta ajudar a Erika, a Aki não desiste de arranjar um namorado e a Misuzu tenta levar a sua vida em frente._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 47 – Fechado para obras:**

**Zé: **Olá, eu sou o Zé.

**Leitores: **Quem?

**Zé: **Eu sou o Zé Pedreiro.

**Leitores: **E o que é que estás a fazer no cantinho das personagens?

**Zé: **Ah, é que isto estava a precisar de umas obras e então, esta semana as outras personagens não puderam vir, porque eu estava a arranjar isto.

**Leitores: **Ah.

**Zé: **Bom, vocês também têm de ir embora, porque eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

**Leitores: **Ok. Xau.

**Zé: **Adeus. E não se esqueçam, se precisarem de qualquer trabalho de construção, contactem-me. Não se esqueçam que o Zé Tabunca Josivaldo Pedreiro, está à vossa disposição.

**Anedota de Vida**

**34.**

A Anna, a Sarah e a Ilda estavam a fazer os trabalhos de casa, mas a certa altura a Ilda parou.

**Anna: **Porque é que paraste, Ilda?

**Ilda: **É que… estou com uma dúvida…

**Sarah: **Diz lá, é sobre que disciplina?

**Ilda: **Ah, não é nenhuma dúvida sobre uma disciplina. É sobre um número.

**Anna: **Desenvolve Ilda, desenvolve…

**Ilda: **É que não sei escrever o número onze.

**Sarah: **Porquê? Qual é a dificuldade?

**Ilda: **É que não sei qual dos 1 devo escrever primeiro…

**Cantinho do Autor – 30:**

Olá pessoal. E pronto, aqui está outro capítulo da fic, com mais coisas a acontecer. O capítulo, apesar de tudo o que acontece, tem de mais importante duas coisas. Primeira, o aparecimento do Joshua e a tentativa de violação. Segunda, a morte do Daniel.

Como esta fase retrata coisas que podem realmente acontecer, também achei importante que acontecessem estas duas coisas, para enriquecer a história. Além disso, o acontecimento com a Erika, vai fazer com que o Tom a ajude muito e quem sabe se os dois não se acertam… quanto ao que aconteceu ao Daniel, isso vai fazer a Misuzu mudar. Em quê? Bom, vão ter de esperar para ver… ou ler. Xau e até para a semana.

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Nova Música desta Semana: **15.

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 - ???**

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Tema do Brendan ou da Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Tema do Draco e da Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Tema da Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Tema do Ken e da Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 – Tema da Misuzu – **_Quando eu te vejo - _Floribella

**16 – Tema da Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Tema do Ray e da Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

O Kai e a Anina resolveram tudo como pessoas adultas. Em vez de se começarem a acusar e a gritar um com o outro, conversaram e chegaram a acordo.

**180 – Nem sempre, quando as pessoas se zangam, conseguem resolver as coisas civilizadamente. Normalmente, quando te zangas, acabas por começar a falar de cabeça quente, muitas vezes dizendo coisas de que te arrependes, ou preferes evitar discutir no momento e pensares um pouco, resolvendo as questões mais tarde?**

O Kai acabou por se zangar com o Ray, o Max e o Tyson, por eles se meterem onde não eram chamados.

**181 – O que achaste da atitude do Kai? Fez bem ou mal?**

A Aki acabou por insultar o rapaz da net, que estava a ser um pervertido.

**182 – Se alguém como o rapaz que falou com a Aki te dissesse o mesmo que disse a ela, o que farias tu?**

A Sarah, achando-se gorda, não quis tomar o pequeno-almoço.

**183 – O que achas da atitude dela? **

O Tala parece ser muito exigente com a Ilda e pouco com a Hikari, porque gosta dela.

**184 – Se tu estivesses no lugar da Ilda, o que farias? Resignavas-te como ela ou falavas com o Tala e esclarecias tudo, porque era uma injustiça o que ele estava a fazer?**

A Misuzu, que acreditava que o Daniel ia ficar bem, acabou por ficar sem o seu primeiro amor.

**185 – Já alguma vez perdeste uma pessoa importante para ti? (Não estou só a falar em caso de morte, pode ter sido um amigo que foi morar longe ou deixaram de se falar, etc)**

**186 – Como reagiste?**

_E pronto, hoje foram 7 perguntas._


	53. O Feijão

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_O Kai e a Anina fazem as pazes e o Kai diz ao Ray, ao Max e o Tyson que não se metam na sua vida. Aparece o ex-namorado da Erika, Joshua e diz que quer falar com ela. Ela aceita falar com ele e ele tenta seduzi-la e obrigá-la a namorar novamente com ele. A Erika recusa-se. O Joshua tenta obrigá-la a ter relações com ela, mas aparecem o Tom, o Alex, a Daphne e a Anina e impedem-no._

_A Anina acaba por destruir algumas coisas da sala para poder vencer o Joshua, mas a dona Ruth felicita-a por ser uma rapariga forte. A Aki e a Camy inscrevem-se num site, mas um rapaz diz coisas perversas à Aki. Ela insulta-o e o site diz que, durante um mês, ela não vai poder usar o site._

_A Lina avisa a Hilary que sabe que ela gosta do Tyson e não vai deixar que ela fique com ele. Todos tentam animar a Erika depois do que aconteceu e a Camy vai falar com ela, pois já passou por uma situação semelhante. _

_A Sarah decidi comer muito pouco e nem toma o pequeno-almoço, porque se acha gorda. O Tala mostra-se rígido com a Ilda e ela fica zangada, porque ele nunca ralha com a Hikari. O Daniel Green é operado. A Misuzu espera que corra tudo bem, mas ele acaba por morrer._

**Capítulo 53: O Feijão**

Passou-se um mês desde a morte do Daniel Green. O Joshua tinha sido condenado a vários anos de prisão.

A Sakura decidiu ir visitar os nossos heróis à mansão Goldstein e a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi a Lina.

**Lina:** Olá Sakura. Então, tudo bem contigo?

**Sakura: **Sim. Decidi vir visitar-vos. Já não nos víamos há muito tempo.

**Lina: **Então, vocês também tiveram de ir para uma casa, porque o vosso apartamento também ficou danificado, não foi?

Nesse momento, a dona Ruth e a bruxa Roxanna iam a passar por ali.

**Sakura: **Também estou a viver numa grande mansão, a mansão Silverton.

Ao ouvir o nome daquela mansão, a dona Ruth virou-se logo para a Sakura.

**Ruth: **Se você vem de lá, não é bem vinda aqui! **– gritou a dona Ruth.**

**Roxanna: **Acalma-te Ruth, a rapariga não tem culpa de viver lá.

**Ruth: **Não quero saber. Pessoas dessa mansão, não são bem vindas aqui. **– disse a dona Ruth, zangada.**

**Lina: **Mas porque não?

**Roxanna: **Ah, depois eu explico tudo. Vá, vamos sair Ruth.

A bruxa Roxanna conseguiu que a Ruth arredasse pé dali. A Sakura e a Lina ficaram a olhar para ela.

**Sakura: **Quem era aquela?

**Lina: **Era a Ruth Goldstein, a dona desta mansão. Ela é muito rabugenta. A outra é a bruxa Roxanna, que é uma bruxa profissional e é simpática.

**Sakura: **Onde eu vivo, também há um velhote chato, que é o dono da mansão. Ele chama-se Anthony Silverton.

**Magicville**

A Anina e o Kai estavam na sede do Jornal da Escola, a trabalharem numas novas ideias para melhorar o jornal.

**Anina: **Obrigada por me estares a ajudar, Kai. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Kai: **Ora, tu também me ajudaste na Associação de Estudantes, além disso, és minha namorada, por isso é meu dever ajudar-te.

A Anina sorriu abertamente ao Kai.

**Anina: **Gostas do novo design do jornal? Acho que assim fica mais apelativo para as pessoas.

**Kai: **Eu gosto do design. Acho é que deviam inserir mais artigos sobre a escola. As pessoas gostam de ler coisas sobre a escola. **– sugeriu o Kai.**

Nesse momento, entrou na sala a Makoto (Sailor Júpiter).

**Makoto: **Ah, olá. Não sabia que vocês estavam aqui. Vim só buscar a minha mala. Esqueci-me dela no outro dia. **– disse ela, caminhando para um canto da sala.**

Encontrou lá a sua mala e depois sorriu ao Kai.

**Makoto: **Adeus.

Quando a Makoto saiu da sala, a Anina olhou para o Kai, que também tinha sorrido.

**Anina (pensando): **Raios. Aquela cabeçuda estava a fazer olhinhos ao Kai. E ele ainda lhe sorri!

**Magicville**

No Bar do Tala, o Max estava sentado numa das mesas, desanimado. A Ilda aproximou-se dele.

**Ilda: **Então Max, o que se passa?

**Max: **Estou triste.

**Ilda: **Oh, porquê? **– perguntou ela, um pouco preocupada.**

**Max: **É que acho que os meus pais se vão divorciar.

**Ilda: **Ah, estou a perceber. Mas disseste que achas, o que quer dizer que podem nem se divorciar.

**Max: **Há sempre essa hipótese, mas eles têm andado a discutir muito e a minha mãe já falou em divórcio. **– disse o Max, desanimado.**

**Ilda: **Olha Max, mesmo que eles se separem, vão gostar sempre de ti.

**Max: **Achas que sim?

**Ilda: **Bom, não tenho a certeza, porque os meus pais não são divorciados, mas foi o que ouvi dizer. **– disse a Ilda, coçando a cabeça.**

**Max: **Estou a perceber…

Enquanto isso, a Hikari estava a limpar o balcão, furiosa. Mas ela estava furiosa, não por ter de limpar o balcão, mas sim porque nesse dia o Alex e a Daphne iam a uma ecografia, para verem pela primeira vez o bebé.

**Hikari (pensando): **Não é justo… a Daphne tem o Alex e agora até tem um bebé. Ela foi esperta. Usou o bebé para ficar com o Alex. E já há um mês que tento pensar numa maneira de separar aqueles dois e não consigo. Isto é frustrante!

Nesse momento, o Tala aproximou-se dela e ela teve de interromper os seus pensamentos.

**Tala: **Hikari, que tal se fossemos sair amanhã à noite? Os outros empregados ficam aqui no bar, por isso não tenho de me preocupar.

Depois de muito pensar, o Tala tinha admitido a Ilda como empregada, bem como a Hikari e outros.

**Hikari: **Sair? Não posso, tenho coisas para fazer.

**Tala: **Então e se for hoje à noite?

**Hikari: **Também tenho coisas para fazer. **– disse a Hikari, que não queria saber nada do Tala.**

Nesse momento, o Brendan, que estava sentado numa das mesas, falou.

**Brendan: **Hikari! Traz-me mais uma cerveja.

De mau humor, a Hikari levou-lhe a cerveja. O Tala acabou por a deixar em paz.

**Hikari: **Olha lá, tu não achas que já bebeste demais? **– perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Brendan: **Não. Ainda só bebi sete cervejas. E não te metas na minha vida. **– disse ele, pegando na cerveja.**

Desde o início do namoro da Musette com o Ray, o Brendan tinha andado muito em baixo e muito infeliz. Por causa disso, refugiou-se no álcool e agora, todos os dias ia ao Bar do Tala. A Hikari estava farta disso.

**Hikari: **Brendan, estás a desgraçar a tua vida. Pára de beber!

**Brendan: **Já disse que eu é que sei. **– disse o Brendan, zangado. – **E traz-me mais uma cerveja. Já!

**Magicville**

O Tom bateu à porta do quarto da Erika. Ela disse para entrar. Ele entrou. Ela estava sentada numa cadeira, a ler um livro da escola. A Creamy estava deitada em cima da cama da Erika.

**Tom: **Olá Erika.

**Erika: **Olá Tom. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

Aos poucos, a má experiência com o Joshua estava a começar a desaparecer, graças às conversas que a Erika tinha tido com a Camy e ela agora estava mais feliz.

**Tom: **Vim aqui perguntar-te se não queres ir dar um passeio comigo? É que está um dia demasiado bonito para tu ficares aqui fechada.

**Erika: **Sim… eu sei, mas eu devia estudar…

**Tom: **Olha, fazemos assim, agora vamos passear. Quando voltarmos, estudamos juntos, pode ser?

**Erika: **Hum… parece-me bem. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Então vamos!

**Magicville**

A Camy e a Aki estavam novamente em frente ao computador da Roxanna. Depois de terem feito porcaria no mês anterior, agora iriam com calma.

**Camy: **Explica-me uma coisa. Se da outra vez nós pusemos o perfil que queríamos num rapaz, porque é que apareceu aquele tarado?

**Aki: **É que eu enganei-me e por isso fomos parar a uma sala onde se falava de encontros amorosos escaldantes.

**Camy: **¬¬X

**Aki: **Mas desta vez vai correr tudo bem. Ora bem, vamos cá ver o nosso perfil e ajustar tudo correctamente. **– disse ela, escrevendo tudo no computador.**

Depois de algum tempo, estava tudo feito.

**Aki: **Ora bem, há aqui um sistema que é assim, nós pomos uns dados aqui e eles seleccionam logo um rapaz para se encontrar connosco. Depois, vemos o perfil dele e podemos marcar um encontro.

**Camy: **Hum… tudo bem. Vá, faz lá isso.

A Aki pôs os dados que cada uma queria para um rapaz.

**Aki: **Pronto. Acho que amanhã ou daqui a uns dias, eles já devem ter arranjado dois rapazes para nós encontrarmos.

**Camy: **Hum… não sei… vamos lá ver se não marcamos encontro com duas aberrações ou dois tarados. **– disse a Camy, desconfiada.**

**Magicville**

O Alex e a Daphne estavam no consultório médico, a fazer a ecografia. A doutora Ivy (uma que apareceu em pokémon) estava a ver se estava tudo bem.

**Alex: **Então doutora, está tudo bem com o bebé? **– perguntou o Alex, preocupado.**

**Ivy: **Está sim. Em princípio, vai nascer completamente saudável.

**Daphne: **Ainda bem. Ah, já dá para saber se é um menino ou uma menina?

**Ivy: **Não, ainda não. **– respondeu a doutora. – **Olhem, estão a ver esta imagem? Mostra o vosso bebé. Agora vou deixar-vos sozinhos durante um momento, mas já volto.

A doutora Ivy saiu, deixando o Alex e a Daphne, sozinhos.

**Alex: **Vês Daphne, aquele é o nosso bebé. **– disse o Alex, apontando para o monitor.**

**Daphne: **S-sim, é lindo.

Durante uns segundos, eles ficaram em silêncio.

**Alex: **Ele ou ela, vai nascer saudável e isso é óptimo.

**Daphne: **Alex?

**Alex: **Sim?

**Daphne: **Eu… não consigo ver o nosso bebé! **– gritou ela.**

**Alex: **Como não. Está aqui Daphne. **– disse ele, apontando novamente para o monitor.**

**Daphne: **Mas não está aí nenhum bebé. Isso é… um feijão… um feijão de tamanho grande.

**Alex: **Não Daphne, isto é o bebé.

**Daphne: **Quer dizer que eu vou dar à luz um feijão?

**Alex: **¬¬X Daphne, o bebé ainda está em desenvolvimento. Depois é que vai mudar de forma e crescer.

**Daphne: **Ah, assim fico mais descansada.

**Magicville**

No hospital, a Dejiko estava a falar com o Ken, o seu namorado.

**Dejiko: **Sabes, ando muito preocupada com a Misuzu. Desde que o Daniel Green morreu, ela anda muito em baixo.

**Ken: **Pois. Também nunca mais voltou ao voluntariado.

**Dejiko: **É trágico que a primeira pessoa por quem ela se apaixonada morra dias depois de ela o conhecer. **– disse a Dejiko, pensativa.**

**Ken: **Sim, isso é verdade. Mas morrem pessoas todos os dias. Às vezes não podemos fazer nada para ajudar as pessoas a sobreviverem e elas acabam por morrer, como aconteceu com o Daniel.

**Dejiko: **Só espero que a Misuzu comece a reagir.

Na mansão Goldstein, a Misuzu estava trancada no seu quarto, como era costume desde o último mês. A Angie aproximou-se da porta, com uma bandeja com comida nas mãos.

**Angie: **Misuzu, abre a porta. Tenho aqui comida para ti. Tu não te tens alimentado bem.

**Misuzu: **Não quero comer! **– gritou ela, de dentro do quarto.**

**Angie: **Mas Misuzu, tens de comer.

**Misuzu: **Não me chateies, Angie. Deixa-me em paz! **– gritou a Misuzu.**

**Angie: **Tudo bem. Deixo a bandeja aqui à porta. Se quiseres, come.

A Angie virou costas e foi-se embora. A Misuzu, dentro do quarto, chorava.

**Misuzu (pensando): **Porque é que ele tinha de morrer? Porquê?!

Nesse momento, a Misuzu sentiu um toque quente e a voz do Daniel sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

**Voz: **Misuzu, continua a viver. Reage e volta à tua vida normal. Estarei sempre aqui para te acompanhar.

A voz calou-se e o toque quente desapareceu.

**Misuzu: **Daniel… eu gosto tanto de ti… porque é que tinhas de morrer? Mas se queres que eu volte à minha vida normal, eu vou fazer um esforço. **– disse ela, secando as lágrimas.**

Pouco depois, trouxe a bandeja com comida para dentro do quarto e comeu tudo.

**Magicville**

A Sarah, a Saki e a Anna foram fazer compras ao centro comercial, gastando assim as suas poupanças.

**Saki: **Bom, gostei destas roupas novas. Não é que eu me preocupe muito com as aparências, mas fico mais bonita.

**Sarah: **Eu já consigo usar vestidos que dantes não conseguia. A minha dieta está a dar resultado. **– disse a Sarah, contente.**

A Sarah estava bem mais magra, mas também estava muito mais pálida do que o costume.

**Anna: **Eu acho que até estás magra demais. Qualquer dia, ainda te dá uma coisa má. **– avisou a Anna.**

**Saki: **Estou com fome. Quero ir comer.

**Anna: **Há ali uma pastelaria. Vamos lá.

As três entraram na pastelaria e ficaram a olhar para os bolos.

**Saki: **Vou comer um mil-folhas. Gosto imenso.

**Anna: **Hum… eu vou comer um pastel de nata e também um pão-de-leite com queijo.

**Sarah: **Eu não vou comer nada. **– disse a Sarah. – **Quero só uma garrafa de água.

**Anna: **Sarah, olha que estás a exagerar na dieta.

**Sarah: **Não estou nada. Eu sinto-me bem, por isso não há problema.

**Magicville**

O Ray e a Musette estavam a passear pelo centro da cidade.

**Musette: **Adoro passear contigo. **– disse a Musette, sorrindo.**

**Ray: **Eu também gosto de passear contigo, querida.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar e passaram por um grupo de rapazes, que ficou a olhar para a Musette.

**Rapaz 1: **Ena pá, aquela é gira.

**Rapaz: 2: **Eu é que gostava de andar ali com ela.

**Rapaz 3: **Grande máquina. Era uma daquelas que eu precisava.

**Rapaz 2: ¬¬**X Estás a falar da rapariga ou de uma mota?

Entretanto, a Musette soltou um risinho abafado, mas o Ray pareceu não achar muita piada.

**Ray: **Oiçam lá, seus parvalhões. Ela é minha namorada e se não param já com essas bocas, dou cabo de vocês! **– disse ele, furioso.**

Os três rapazes, que não queriam arranjar confusão, foram-se embora.

**Ray:** Estúpidos.

**Musette: **Ora Ray, sabes bem que eles dizem aquilo de todas as raparigas.

**Ray: **Da minha namorada, não, porque eu não deixo! **– disse o Ray, furioso. – **Vamos.

E os dois continuaram a caminhar.

**Magicville**

Na mansão, o Tyson estava sentado numa das salas de estar, a ver televisão. A Hilary entrou lá e, ao ver o Tyson sozinho, decidiu que era altura de se atirar a ele.

**Hilary: **Então Tyson, tudo bem contigo?

**Tyson: **Sim. Se tivesse aqui umas pipocas, estava melhor, mas estou bem na mesma. **– disse o Tyson, continuando a olhar para a televisão.**

**Hilary: **Oh, tens uma pestana na cara. Deixa-me tirá-la. **– disse a Hilary, aproximando-se do Tyson e preparando-se para o beijar.**

Mas nesse momento, o Shadow, que apareceu não se sabe de onde, saltou para o colo do Tyson e o Tyson mexeu-se, fazendo com que a Hilary, não pudesse chegar à cara dele.

Entretanto, entrou na sala a Lina, que ao ver a Hilary ali, percebeu logo as intenções dela.

**Lina: **Hum Hum… olá Hilary, então, por aqui?

**Hilary: **É. **– respondeu a Hilary, que queria era insultar a Lina e dar um pontapé no Shadow.**

**Lina: **Tyson, sabes o que estive a fazer na cozinha? Um bolo para ti!

**Tyson: **A sério? Um bolo? **– perguntou o Tyson, feliz. – **Espera lá. Tens a certeza que fizeste bem a receita, é que não quero morrer.

**Lina: **¬¬X Claro que o meu bolo não te vai matar. **– disse a Lina, pegando na mão do Tyson. – **Anda daí.

A Lina puxou o Tyson dali para fora, deixando a Hilary na sala. O Shadow saiu de mansinho.

**Hilary (pensando): **Bolas, desta vez tinha sido uma oportunidade tão boa… estúpido gato e estúpida Lina… para a próxima, o Tyson não me escapa!

**Magicville**

À noite, todos estavam a jantar, na enorme mesa da enorme sala de jantar.

**Ruth: **Então meninos, como é que tem corrido a escola?

**Erika: **Bem. Eu e o Tom passámos uma parte da tarde a estudar.

**Lina: **É uma chatice ter de estudar.

**Angie: **Mas tem de ser. Já estamos em altura de testes.

**Roxanna: **E tu Misuzu, já estás bem? **– perguntou a Roxanna e a maioria dos outros virou-se para encarar a Misuzu que, finalmente, jantava novamente com eles.**

**Misuzu: **Sim, agora estou melhor. Não se preocupem.

**Ruth: **Os desgostos de amor são sempre maus.

**Hikari e Hilary: **Tem toda a razão!

**Ruth: **A propósito, Hikari e Ilda, não quero que os vossos empregos no bar atrapalhem os vossos estudos.

**Ilda: **Não vão atrapalhar. Além disso, os meus pais autorizaram-me a trabalhar lá e disseram que também não querem que as minhas notas baixem.

**Sarah: **Também mais baixas que as tuas, é difícil…

**Ilda: **¬¬X

**Anina: **Eu acho os estudos muito importantes, mas as outras actividades também.

**Tom: **Alex, ainda não nos contaste como foi a ecografia.

**Aki: **Pois é. Como é que é o bebé?

**Kai: **Já se sabe se é menino ou menina? **– perguntou o Kai, curioso.**

**Daphne: **Ainda não sabemos. Por agora, o bebé parece um feijão, mas o Alex diz que ele vai mudar.

**Hikari (pensando): **Argh! Se os olhares matassem, a Daphne já tinha caído, morta, no meio do chão. Que raiva!

**Magicville na prisão**

A prisão tem um novo inquilino desde a última vez que a visitámos. É o Joshua, ex-namorado da Erika. Mas por hoje, falemos de algo diferente. Ainda não vimos o Ryu e a Yui a receberam visitas, mas hoje eles vão receber.

O Alex e a Anina chegaram para irem ver o Ryu e a Yui. O Ryu e a Yui aceitaram conversar com eles, mas continuavam zangados.

**Alex: **Então Ryu, tudo bem contigo?

**Ryu: **¬¬X Estou preso. Achas que estou bem?

**Anina: **Bom, nós sabemos que vocês estão presos, mas vocês não deviam ter matado a Umbridge.

**Yui: **Ela mereceu.

**Alex: **Merecendo ou não, ela morreu por vossa causa e da Débora também.

**Yui: **Vieram cá só para nos dizerem isso? É que disso nós já sabemos. **– disse a Yui, mal-humorada.**

**Alex: **Viemos para ver como estão e dizer que eu vou ser pai.

**Yui e Ryu: **O quê?!

**Alex: **Eu e a Daphne voltámos a estar juntos e ela está grávida.

**Yui: **Bolas, como as coisas mudam.

**Ryu: **O mundo está todo louco. **– disse o Ryu, cruzando os braços.**

**Yui: **E é um rapaz ou uma rapariga?

**Anina: **Ainda não se sabe.

**Ryu: **Bom, nós já não queremos saber de vocês.

**Yui: **Mas se nos vieram visitar novamente, tragam notícias do bebé.

E os dois voltaram às suas celas. As visitas tinham terminado.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Daphne fica zangada por andar a ter vários enjoos, o Max continua com problemas familiares, o Brendan está cada vez pior, a Musette vai ter uma surpresa desagradável e o Tom declara-se à Erika._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 48 – De volta:**

**Angie: **Olá. Estamos de volta!

**Leitores: **De volta?

**Aki: **Ok, já não se devem lembrar, mas na semana passada o cantinho das personagens esteve em obras e só cá esteve o Zé Pedreiro.

**Leitores: **Ah. Nós falámos com ele.

**Camy: **Pois bem, ele terminou o serviço e agora foi-se embora.

**Ilda: **Vou ter saudades dele.

**Sarah: **¬¬ Credo Ilda, era um homem todo lerdo e com um nome ainda pior.

**Ilda: **Tadinho…

**Anna: **Tadinho é corno.

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**Yui: **Olhem, esta semana ia ficando maluca. Então o Alex e a Daphne vão ter um filho?

**Daphne: **Ou filha.

**Yui: **Realmente, uma pessoa não pode ir presa durante uns meses que acontecem logo imensas coisas.

**Daphne: **Pois é. Ah, não penses que te vou convidar para madrinha do bebé.

**Yui: **¬¬ Não te preocupes, porque não estava a contar muito com isso.

**Anedota de Vida**

**35.**

A Sarah e a Ilda estavam a conversar.

**Ilda: **Ai Sarah, sabes o que é que me aconteceu hoje?

**Sarah: **Não. Diz lá.

**Ilda: **Estive duas horas em pé, presa nas escadas rolantes do centro comercial.

**Sarah: **Porquê?

**Ilda: **Porque faltou a luz.

**Sarah: **Então e a escada não tinha degraus?

**Ilda: **Tinha. Porquê?

**Sarah: **Então porque é que não te sentaste?

**Cantinho do Autor – 31:**

Olá pessoal. Mais uma semana e a fic avança mais um pouco. A parte da Daphne só ver um feijão foi baseada numa episódio de Friends que eu achei muito engraçado e quando decidi que a Daphne iria ficar grávida, lembrei-me logo de incluir esta cena.

Como eu disse no início da fase, muitas personagens iriam mudar. Para já, temos algumas mudanças na Hilary (por causa do Tyson), na Camy (que disse que não queria um namorado, mas agora já quer), no Ray (que está a mostrar uma outra faceta), na Saki (que vai por caminhos maus), na Anina (que ficou com ciúmes) e na Misuzu (ainda se notou pouco, mas depois vai notar-se mais).

Quase todas as personagens vão mostrar facetas diferentes das que estamos habituados a ver e nos sete capítulos que ainda faltam para terminar esta fase, vai acontecer muita coisa. Eu sinceramente gostava de adiantar um pouco do que vai acontecer, mas não posso mesmo, por isso, têm de esperar até à próxima semana. Xau!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Nesta semana não há nenhuma nova música, porque a última música representa um casal que ainda não se formou nesta fic e, se eu fosse já pôr o tema deles, estragava a surpresa. **

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 - ???**

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Tema do Brendan ou da Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Tema do Draco e da Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Tema da Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Tema do Ken e da Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 – Tema da Misuzu – **_Quando eu te vejo - _Floribella

**16 – Tema da Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Tema do Ray e da Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

Parece que os pais do Max se vão separar.

**187 – Os teus pais são separados?**

**188 – Se sim, como lidas com isso? Se não, se eles se separassem, o que farias?**

**189 – Na tua opinião, se duas pessoas não estão bem devem separar-se ou devem aguentar, se tiverem filhos?**

O Brendan anda mal e decidiu beber para esquecer.

**190 – O que achas da atitude dele?**

**191 – O que farias se a pessoa de quem gostasses não gostasse de ti?**

A Musette recebeu uns piropos de alguns rapazes e o Ray não gostou.

**192 – Se tu estivesses no lugar do Ray, não ligavas ou ficavas zangado como ele?**

_E pronto, hoje foram 6 perguntas._


	54. Amores e Desamores

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Sakura, que está hospedada na mansão Silverton, vai fazer uma visita à mansão Goldstein, mas a dona Ruth, ao ouvir que a Sakura está a viver na mansão Silverton, fica muito zangada e quer que a Sakura se vá embora. O Kai decide ajudar a Anina no jornal da escola, mas a Makoto aparece e sorri ao Kai e a Anina fica cheia de ciúmes. O Max está triste pois os seus pais estão a pensar divorciar-se e a Ilda tenta apoiá-lo. _

_O Tala tenta que a Hikari saia com ele, mas ela consegue esquivar-se. Enquanto isso, o Brendan afoga as suas mágoas bebendo. O Tom tenta aproximar-se mais da Erika. A Aki e a Camy voltam a usar o site de encontros, põem o seu perfil e a Aki diz que daí a uns dias o site há-de arranjar encontros para elas. A Daphne e o Alex vão a uma ecografia e vêm o bebé pela primeira vez, mas a Daphne diz que lhe parece que o bebé é um feijão._

_A Misuzu fecha-se no quarto, pois desde que o Daniel morreu, não quer enfrentar o mundo. O espírito do Daniel fala com ela e diz para ela seguir em frente e ela diz que vai fazer isso. A Sarah continua a comer muito pouco, para emagrecer. Enquanto o Ray e a Musette passeiam, uns rapazes lançam uns piropos à Musette e o Ray fica furioso._

_A Hilary tenta beijar o Tyson, mas a Lina aparece e impede que isso aconteça. Ao jantar, a Misuzu volta a conviver com todos e o Alex e a Daphne falam da ecografia, deixando a Hikari zangada e ciumenta. _

**Capítulo 54: Amores e Desamores**

O Alex estava à porta da casa de banho. A Daphne estava lá há vários minutos. Pouco tempo depois, ela saiu e estava pálida.

**Daphne: **Bolas, estou farta destes enjoos. Agora tenho sempre de correr para a casa de banho.

**Alex: **Daphne, isso é normal numa gravidez.

**Daphne: **Está bem, mas se fosses tu a teres os enjoos já vias o que custava. **– disse a Daphne, mal-humorada. – **Imagina que fico enjoada nas aulas? Vou ter de sair a correr. Já viste a vergonha que eu vou passar?

Nesse momento, a Anina que ia a passar ali, aproximou-se deles.

**Anina: **Então, tudo bem?

**Alex: **Sim, está tudo bem, Anina.

**Daphne: **Está tudo bem, uma ova! **– disse a Daphne, aborrecida. – **Estou a começar a ter imensos enjoos.

**Anina: **Ah, pois, isso deve ser bastante chato, mas acho que são capazes de passar depois de algum tempo.

**Daphne: **Espero bem que sim. Agora vou lá abaixo comer. Apetece-me comer pão e fruta. **– disse a Daphne, saindo dali.**

**Alex: **Bolas, ela está mesmo mal-humorada.

**Anina: **Isso é normal. As grávidas têm várias variações de humor. Tanto podem estar contentes num minuto, como no outro podem estar super zangadas e, por vezes, sem razão nenhuma. **– explicou a Anina.**

**Alex: **Ah, bem, se tu o dizes…

Ali perto, a Hikari estava a ouvir tudo o que se tinha passado e não estava nada satisfeita.

**Hikari (pensando): **Bolas, não é justo. O Alex anda todo preocupado com a Daphne e ela anda é chateada. Se o Alex me desse tanta atenção como a ela, eu estaria era feliz.

A Anna aproximou-se por detrás da Hikari.

**Anna: **Então, o que andas a fazer?

A Hikari assustou-se e deu um salto. Olhou furiosa para a Anna.

**Hikari: **Credo, ias matando-me do coração! **– disse a Hikari.**

**Anna: **Deixa-me adivinhar. Estavas a espiar o Alex. E até aposto que a Daphne esteve com ele. **– disse a Anna, abanando a cabeça. – **Para tua informação, não vale a pena perderes o teu tempo com o Alex.

**Hikari: **Isso cabe-me a mim decidir.

**Anna: **Não, não cabe. O Alex é que decide se fica contigo ou não. E como já foi provado, ele gosta é da Daphne, por isso podes tirar o cavalinho da chuva ou ele vai molhar-se.

**Hikari:** ¬¬Que piada. Olha, tu não tens nada a ver com a minha vida. Vai-te mas é embora. **– disse a Hikari, aborrecida.**

**Anna: **Eu vou, mas sabes uma coisa, até estás no bom caminho para te tornares numa Devil Diva.

A Anna afastou-se, enquanto a Hikari ficou a olhar para ela, zangada.

**Magicville**

A Lina e o Tyson estavam a passear por Magicville. A Lina ia agarrada ao braço do Tyson.

**Lina: **Ah, adoro passear contigo, Tyson. **– disse a Lina, feliz.**

**Tyson: **Eu também gosto de passear contigo.

Ao longe, a Hilary andava a seguir os dois.

**Lina: **Sabes, gostava de ir comprar umas roupas e se tu viesses comigo, davas-me a tua opinião.

**Tyson: **Roupas? Isso é uma seca!

**Lina: **Bem… se não quiseres ir, tudo bem. **– apressou-se a Lina a dizer.**

**Tyson: **Sabes o que é que eu queria fazer agora?

**Lina: **Não. Diz lá.

**Tyson: **Queria ir a um restaurante. Estou cheio de fome.

**Lina:** ¬¬X O quê?! **– perguntou a Lina, furiosa. **– Tyson, já estou farta!

**Tyson: **Farta de quê?

**Lina: **Da tua conversa sobre comida. É só comida para cá, comida para lá. Não pensas noutra coisa?

**Tyson: **Ora, é claro que penso, mas a comida é muito importante.

**Lina: **Mais importante do que eu?

Por uns segundos, o Tyson e a Lina ficaram em silêncio.

**Tyson: **Não se pode comparar, Lina…

**Lina: **Ai é assim? Pois eu não vou ter de te aturar a falar sempre de comida! **– gritou ela.**

**Tyson: **Olha Lina, tu és uma chata! **– gritou o Tyson. – **Estou farto. Vou-me embora!

O Tyson saiu dali, deixando a Lina para trás. Várias lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da Lina. A Hilary observava tudo.

**Hilary (pensando): **Ena pá. Eu não fiz nada para os separar, mesmo nada e eles separam-se sozinhos. Devo estar cheia de sorte. Tenho de ir jogar no Euromilhões.

**Magicville**

No Bar do Tala, o Tala tinha puxado a Ilda para um canto, para falar com ela.

**Tala: **Ilda, tu conheces a Hikari há muito tempo?

**Ilda: **Nem por isso. Só desde o início do ano. Acho que ela andava noutra escola, mas este ano veio para Magicville. **– explicou a Ilda. – **Porque é que me estás a perguntar isso?

**Tala: **Bom, é só por curiosidade.

**Ilda: **Olha lá, eu até posso não ser a pessoa mais inteligente de Magicville, mas também não sou tapadinha. Cá para mim, tu estás interessado nela.

**Tala: **N-não, que ideia. **– disse o Tala, tentando desviar a conversa. **

**Ilda: **Vá patrãozinho, confessa lá que estás apaixonado pela Hikari.

**Tala: **E se estiver, qual é o problema?

**Ilda: **Nenhum. É só que, ela está interessada no Al…

A Ilda não terminou a frase, porque nesse momento, o Max entrou no bar, a fazer imenso barulho e a chorar. A Ilda correu logo para ele.

**Ilda: **O que é que se passa?

**Max: **Os meus pais separaram-se! **– disse o Max, chorando.**

**Ilda: **Ora Max, tu já sabias que isso iria acontecer…

**Max: **Sim, mas tinha esperança de que eles mudassem de ideias.

**Ilda: **Olha, tem calma. Senta-te aqui.

A Ilda fez com que o Max se sentasse num banco.

**Ilda: **Tens de te acalmar. Não vale a pena ficares assim. Sabes bem que eles vão continuar a gostar de ti.

**Max: **Mas não é a mesma coisa…

**Ilda: **Claro que não vai ser, em relação um ao outro, mas eles vão pôr-te sempre em primeiro lugar. **– disse a Ilda, abanando a cabeça. – **Lá por eles estarem separados, não quer dizer que não te dêem atenção e carinho. Olha, fica aqui que eu vou buscar-te um copo de água com açúcar.

Enquanto a Ilda foi buscar o copo de água com açúcar, entrou no Bar do Tala o Brendan. A Hikari foi a primeira a vê-lo e não gostou nada do que viu.

O Brendan vinha a cambalear e parecia alheio ao que o rodeava. A Hikari correu logo para ele.

**Hikari: **Brendan! Não acredito que estás bêbado, outra vez! **– disse ela, furiosa. – **Tens de parar com isso. Estás a arruinar a tua vida!

**Brendan: **Não me chateies. **– disse ele. – **Vai mas é buscar… algo para eu beber.

**Hikari: **Nem penses.

Nesse momento, o Brendan desequilibrou-se e a Hikari teve de o agarrar para ele não cair. O Tala aproximou-se deles.

**Tala: **Hikari, não acredito que o teu amigo está outra vez bêbado.** – disse o Tala, com um olhar de reprovação.**

**Hikari: **Ele não está nada bem.

**Brendan: **Estou sim! Estou óptimo…

**Hikari: **Cala-te Brendan! Tu não estás nada bem. Tala, podes ajudar-me a levá-lo para casa? Por favor. **– pediu ela.**

**Tala: **Claro que sim. Vou só avisar a Ilda.

O Tala foi avisar a Ilda e depois ele e a Hikari pegaram no Brendan e forçaram-no a voltar à mansão Goldstein.

**Magicville**

O Tala e a Hikari entraram na mansão Goldstein, ajudando o Brendan e levando-o escada acima. A Musette, que estava no primeiro andar, viu-os a levar o Brendan e foi atrás deles.

A Hikari e o Tala levaram o Brendan até ao quarto dele e deitaram-no na cama. A Musette apareceu logo, preocupada.

**Musette: **Mas o que é que se passou com ele?

**Hikari: **Está completamente bêbado. **– disse a Hikari.**

**Musette: **Outra vez? Oh não…

**Tala: **Será que ele vai ficar bem agora?

**Musette: **Ah, não se preocupem, eu trato dele.

**Tala: **Nós agradecemos. É que temos de voltar para o bar. **– explicou o Tala.**

**Hikari: **Bom, se precisares de alguma coisa, liga para o bar, está bem Musette?

**Musette: **Claro. Eu vou olhar pelo Brendan e certificar-me que ele não faz nenhum disparate. Podem ir descansados.

A Hikari e o Tala foram-se embora e a Musette olhou para o Brendan.

**Musette: **Brendan, o que é que se passa contigo? Agora andas sempre a beber. **– disse a Musette, preocupada.**

**Brendan: **Não se passa nada… eu estou bem. **– disse o Brendan, tentando levantar-se.**

**Musette: **Não estás nada bem. É melhor ficares deitado Brendan.

**Brendan: **Eu… estou bem, já disse! **– gritou ele. **

A Musette aproximou-se dele e não o deixou levantar.

**Musette: **Fica quieto.

Nesse momento, o Brendan levantou-se e beijou a Musette. A porta do quarto abriu-se de rompante e entrou o Ray. Ao ver aquilo, caminhou até aos dois, afastou a Musette e deu um murro ao Brendan, que caiu desmaiado em cima da cama.

**Ray: **Musette, andas a trair-me! Se eu não tivesse encontrado a Hikari e o chefe dela no corredor, não tinha descoberto que tu me andas a trair. Sua…

**Musette: **Eu não te ando a trair, Ray. **– disse a Musette. – **O Brendan é que está bêbado e beijou-me, não é culpa minha.

O Ray agarrou a Musette pelo braço.

**Musette: **Larga-me! Estás a magoar-me!

O Ray arrastou a Musette até ao quarto dela e depois atirou-a para cima da cama. De seguida, aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe dois pares de estalos.

**Ray: **Fica sabendo que ninguém me trai, ouviste? Se te apanho com outro rapaz, mesmo que seja só a olhar para ele, nem sabes o que te acontece. **– disse o Ray, furioso. – **E se contas isto a alguém, vais arrepender-te!

O Ray saiu do quarto. A Musette começou a chorar. Nunca pensara que o Ray fosse assim e o pesadelo só tinha começado…

**Magicville**

A Misuzu, a Angie e a Roxanna estavam na cozinha. A Angie tinha decidido que queria ir fazer um bolo de chocolate e tinha arrastado a tia e a Misuzu para a cozinha também.

**Angie: **Então, o que é que temos de pôr agora?

**Roxanna: **Agora tens de pôr o chocolate, mas tem cuidado para não o deitares fora do recipiente.

**Angie: **Eu sei.

Enquanto a Angie punha o chocolate no recipiente com a massa do bolo, a Misuzu sentiu-se tonta. De repente, como um flash, a Misuzu teve uma visão.

À frente dos seus olhos apareceu uma imagem muito pouco nítida. Era uma pessoa, mas a Misuzu não conseguia saber quem era. De repente, a pessoa desmaiava.

A Misuzu voltou à realidade quando a Angie a chamou.

**Angie: **Misuzu, estou a falar contigo!

**Misuzu: **Hã… ah, o que foi?

**Angie: **Pedi-te para me passares o próximo ingrediente, mas tu estás no mundo da lua. **– disse a Angie, aborrecida.**

**Roxanna: **Angie, não chateies com a Misuzu. Tu também podes ir buscar as coisas sozinha.

**Angie:** Ok, que chatas. **– disse a Angie, afastando-se para ir buscar outro ingrediente.**

**Roxanna: **Está tudo bem contigo, Misuzu?

**Misuzu: **S-sim. Está tudo bem.** – respondeu a Misuzu, com a voz trémula.**

A Roxanna olhou desconfiada para a Misuzu, enquanto a própria Misuzu não percebia bem o que tinha acontecido. Teria sido uma ilusão… ou uma visão?

**Magicville**

A Dejiko e o Ken estavam no hospital, a fazer voluntariado e nesse dia estavam a dar apoio aos velhotes, enquanto eles esperavam pelas suas consultas.

**Dejiko: **Então dona Genoveva, tudo bem consigo?

**Genoveva: **Mais ou menos. O meu reumático está a piorar e por isso venho pedir ao médico para me receitar uns comprimidos.

**Ken: **Ah, de certeza que depois vai ficar tudo bem consigo.

**Dejiko: **Gostei de a ver dona Genoveva. Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em chamar-nos. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo.**

**Genoveva: **Obrigada. Vocês são muito simpáticos.

A Dejiko e o Ken passaram ao próximo idoso e a Dejiko sorriu ao ver a Minako, ao lado de um velhote carrancudo, Anthony Silverton.

**Dejiko: **Então Minako, o que estás aqui a fazer?

**Minako: **Vim com o senhor Anthony a uma consulta. Eu e vários outros alunos estamos a viver na mansão dele.

**Anthony: **Temporariamente. **– acrescentou o velhote mal-humorado.**

**Dejiko: **Já tinha ouvido falar que a Sakura e o Shaoran estavam a viver nessa mansão, mas não sabia que tu também vivias lá.

**Minako: **Sim, também vivo lá. A mansão é enorme.

**Anthony: **Não te vás habituando porque mal os apartamentos estejam prontos, vocês saem todos da minha mansão. **– disse o Anthony Silverton.**

**Minako: **¬¬ E como vês, somos muito bem tratados…

**Magicville**

A Aki e a Camy vinham felizes, a descer as escadas da mansão.

**Aki: **Finalmente conseguimos marcar um encontro pela Internet.

**Camy: **Mas se aparecerem uns feiosos, anormais e tarados, eu dou cabo deles. **– disse a Camy. **

**Aki: **Claro que não vão aparecer pessoas assim… espero eu…

**Camy: **Bom, vamos esperar para ver.

Nesse momento, elas passaram pela Anna e a Saki, que iam subir as escadas. A Camy quase deu um encontrão na Anna.

**Anna: **Olha lá, és cega ou quê? Vê por onde andas!** – disse ela, zangada.**

**Camy: **Credo, a ficares toda nervosa assim, daqui a uns anos estás cheia de rugas.

**Anna: **Rugas? Credo! **– disse a Anna. – **Saki, tu estás a ouvir o que esta maluca está a dizer?

Mas quando a Anna olhou, a Saki já não estava ao pé dela, tinha continuado a subir as escadas.

**Anna: **Ei! Espera por mim!

A Anna correu escadas acima, deixando a Aki e a Camy para trás. Alcançou a Saki e olhou aborrecida para ela.

**Anna: ¬¬ **Obrigadinha por teres esperado por mim.

**Saki: **Ora, tu é que te lembraste de implicar com a Camy. Eu não tinha de ficar ali a ouvir a discussão. **– disse a Saki.**

**Anna: **Aquela Camy é uma parva. Devíamos arranjar um plano para eu me vingar dela.

**Saki: **Eu estou fora desse plano.

**Anna: **Porquê?

**Saki: **Tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

**Anna: **Ai sim? Como o quê? Passares o dia a fumar, é?

**Saki: **E se for? Ao menos descontraio.

**Anna: **Já te disse mil vezes que fumar faz mal. **– disse a Anna. – **Será que tu não pensas?

**Saki: **Olha, não me chateies, ok? Eu é que sei o que é melhor para mim. **– disse a Saki, aborrecida.**

A Saki foi para o seu quarto, fumar, enquanto a Anna encolheu os ombros e decidiu ir estudar, em vez de pensar em planos de vingança.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, a dona Ruth encontrou a Sarah no corredor e ficou a olhar para ela.

**Ruth: **Oh, tu estás mesmo magrinha Sarah. Deves ter um corpo de top model. **– disse a velhota.**

**Sarah: **Eu? Nem por isso.

**Ruth: **A mim parece-me que sim.

**Sarah: **Estou muito longe de estar magra. Estou gordíssima! **– disse a Sarah.**

**Ruth: **Tu? Gorda? Mas tu deves ter metade do peso que tinhas há um mês atrás. Se ficares mais magra, isso vai fazer-te mal.

**Sarah: **Não, não vai. E assim o meu namorado vai gostar mais de mim. Tenho de emagrecer mais.

A Sarah afastou-se e a dona Ruth ficou a olhar para ela, sem saber bem o que pensar.

**Magicville**

A Anina e o Kai estavam na sala, a conversar. A Whitney estava ao colo da Anina, a dormir. Entretanto, a Júlia entrou na sala.

**Júlia: **Pessoal, tomei uma decisão!

**Kai: **Que decisão?

**Júlia: **Vou ser vegetariana. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Kai: **Vegetariana? Quer dizer que vais deixar de comer carne e peixe?

**Júlia: **Sim. Assim vou ter uma alimentação mais saudável.

**Anina: **Bom, ouvi dizer que o vegetarianismo é bom, mas tem as suas limitações.

**Júlia: **Limitações?

**Anina: **Sim. Devemos comer um pouco de tudo. Se ficarmos sem comer carne e peixe, perdemos uma parte importante da alimentação.

**Júlia: **Ah, não importa. Eu estou decidida.

**Kai: **Bom, há sempre a hipótese de voltares a comer de tudo, se não gostares de ser vegetariana.

**Magicville**

O Tom e a Erika tinham passado grande parte da tarde a fazer compras, por insistência da Erika. Claro que o Tom lhe fez logo a vontade, o que deixou a Erika muito feliz.

Os dois entraram na mansão Goldstein, com vários sacos na mão.

**Erika: **Foi uma tarde maravilhosa. Obrigada por teres aceitado ir comigo, Tom.

**Tom: **Não foi nada. Foi um prazer ir contigo. **– disse o Tom, sorrindo. – **Aliás… Erika… tenho algo importante a dizer-te.

**Erika: **Então diz.

**Tom: **Bem… acho que é melhor irmos falar para uma das salas, onde ninguém nos possa ouvir.

Os dois foram para uma das salas de estar, que estava vazia. O Tom encheu-se de coragem.

**Tom: **Bom, vou ser directo porque acho que não tenho muito jeito para isto. **– disse ele, com a voz trémula. – **Desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, apaixonei-me logo por ti, Erika.

Durante alguns segundos, a Erika ficou a olhar para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Depois sorriu-lhe.

**Erika: **Tom, eu também gosto muito de ti… mas neste momento, não estou preparada para ter um relacionamento com ninguém.

**Tom: **Eu compreendo…

**Erika: **Mas podemos continuar a ser amigos.

**Tom: **C-claro.

**Erika: **E… quem sabe… um dia talvez sejamos mais do que amigos… mas não agora.

**Magicville na prisão**

Na prisão, o novo prisioneiro, Joshua, não estava a gostar muito da estadia ali. No pátio, encostou-se a uma parede, zangado.

**Joshua: **Bolas, isto aqui é uma porcaria.

**Ryu: **Estavas à espera de quê? Que a prisão fosse um hotel de cinco estrelas?

**Zark: **Este rapaz é maluquinho. Nem devia saber o que era a prisão.

**Joshua: **Claro que eu sabia o que era a prisão. Só não pensei que um dia viria cá parar. **– disse o Joshua, aborrecido.**

**Ryu: **Ora, tu tentaste violar uma rapariga, por isso é bem feito que estejas aqui.

**Zark: **A cada dia, esta prisão parece que está a ficar com mais gente. **– queixou-se o Zark. – **Parece que vêm todos cá parar.

**Ryu: **Olha, eu é que não me importava nada de sair daqui…

**Joshua: **Bolas, para a próxima, já não faço o que fiz.

**Ryu: **É. Agora vais ter muito tempo para pensar no que fizeste. Muito tempo mesmo…

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Erika vai contar à Musette sobre o Tom se ter declarado, mas a Musette fica alheia e a Erika fica desconfiada. O Tom e o Brendan vão pedir conselhos ao Alex, a Hikari confronta a Daphne e depois engana o Alex, a Aki e a Camy têm o seu primeiro encontro marcado pela Internet e a visão da Misuzu acontece mesmo._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 49:**

**Angie: **Olá!

**Misuzu: **Pessoal, estamos quase no cantinho das personagens número 50!

**Alex: **Pois é. São muitos cantinhos.

**Joshua: **Desculpem lá interromper a conversa, mas eu estou preso!

**Tom: **Sim. Tiveste o que merecias.

**Anina: **Devias ter vergonha, Joshua.

**Joshua: **Ai é? Pois não tenho.

**Anna: **Vê-se. Por isso é que és um vilão preso. Eu ao menos sou uma vilã, mas estou livre.

**Joshua: **Correcção, tu pensas que és uma vilã.

**Anna: **E não sou?

**Kai: **Quer dizer… já foste pior.

**Camy: **É, agora não fazes mal a uma mosca.

**Anna: **Hum… será mesmo? Estou a ficar para trás.

**Sarah: **E o que é que vais fazer?

**Anna: **Ora, não é óbvio?

**Aki: **Ah, já sei! Vais ficar boazinha?

**Anna: **Não, que ideia parva! Eu vou é tirar um curso para ser uma vilã profissional!

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**Anedota de Vida**

**36.**

A Aki e a Camy iam a passear.

**Aki: **Olha, ali vai um homem que tem trabalhado imenso para levantar o povo.

**Camy: **A sério? Não o conheço. É algum revolucionário? Algum agitador?

**Aki: **Não, Camy. É o fabricante de despertadores.

**Cantinho do Autor – 32:**

Olá pessoal. Bom, desta vez, neste espaço, vou falar de vilões. Como sabem, é importante que haja heróis numa história para representarem o bem, etc, mas uma história sem vilões também não tem graça nenhuma, não é?

Ora bem, das histórias que já li e que já escrevi, houve vários vilões importantes. Numa das histórias que li, de Card Captor Sakura, havia uma vilã chamada Sayori, que era uma verdadeira peste e que ninguém gostava dela. Acabou por perder o lugar de vilã principal ao longo da história, pois apareceu um vilão poderoso e eventualmente, a Sayori acabou por desaparecer da história, mas foi um marco nessa fic, pois apesar do vilão seguinte ser poderoso e maléfico, a imagem da Sayori como vilã foi mais forte.

Nas minhas histórias já houve vários vilões e vilãs, desde os clássicos baseados nos animes, como o Voltaire até personagens originais que também eram más. Só que, pelo menos para mim, há uma grande diferença entre os vilões e as vilãs. É que, quando eu escrevo sobre vilões, normalmente eles têm um final mau.

Agora, se por acaso a fic tem uma vilã, ou vilãs e se a fic for longa, eu acabo sempre por simpatizar com as vilãs (não é por acaso que as Devil Divas já não fazem mal a uma mosca). Não sei porquê, mas pronto.

Outra coisa nos vilões que eu crio, é a psicologia deles. Por exemplo, na fic de Card Captor Sakura que eu li, onde a Sayori era a vilã, ela era má e pronto. Agora quando eu crio um vilão, normalmente há sempre uma razão por detrás da pessoa agir dessa maneira. É que, não acredito que haja uma pessoa que seja má só porque lhe apetece. Tem de haver alguma coisa por detrás disso.

Por exemplo, a Anna era má por causa da educação que teve, por ter falta de afecto e por a mãe não gostar dela. Ora, depois de tudo isto, é normal que ela não seja muito boa pessoa. Da mesma maneira, muitas outras personagens são más por alguma razão: a Yui e o Ryu ficaram maus, matando a Umbrige, para se protegerem; a Sarah é má e vaidosa, porque queria ser rica desde criança, mas não era; a Saki é má porque não há realmente alguém que se preocupe com ela e lhe dê afecto, etc.

E pronto, esta é a minha opinião, mas é claro que cada pessoa tem direito a ter as suas ideias e as suas opiniões. No cantinho das perguntas, eu vou pedir a vossa opinião sobre isto. Bom, por agora é só. Até para a semana!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Nesta semana não há nenhuma nova música, porque a última música representa um casal que ainda não se formou nesta fic e, se eu fosse já pôr o tema deles, estragava a surpresa. **

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 - ???**

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Tema do Brendan ou da Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Tema do Draco e da Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Tema da Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Tema do Ken e da Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 – Tema da Misuzu – **_Quando eu te vejo - _Floribella

**16 – Tema da Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Tema do Ray e da Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

A Anna disse à Hikari que ela daria uma boa Devil Diva.

**193 – Concordas com a Anna ou não? Porquê?**

A Lina perguntou ao Tyson o que era mais importante para ele: ela ou a comida e o Tyson não conseguiu responder.

**194 – O que é que tu terias feito no lugar da Lina, ao perceberes que ele não conseguia decidir-se entre ti e a comida?**

O Ray, depois de ver o Brendan a beijar a Musette, bateu na Musette.

**195 – O que é que achaste da atitude do Ray?**

O Anthony Silverton é um velhote resmungão, tem uma mansão e tem aparecido algumas vezes.

**196 – Tens alguma ideia porque é que ele tem aparecido na história? (Há uma razão, estou só a ver se vocês suspeitam dessa razão)**

A Júlia decidiu tornar-se vegetariana.

**197 – Conheces algum vegetariano ou alguma vegetariana?**

**198 – Achas que conseguirias tornar-te num vegetariano ou vegetariana? Porquê?**

E agora, a questão sobre os vilões e vilãs.

**199 – Eu já dei a minha opinião sobre os vilões, agora é tua vez. Achas que os vilões são importantes? E achas que precisam de motivos para ser maus ou não?**

Por fim, aqui vem a pergunta número 200.

**200 – Se tu pudesses ser uma das personagens da fic (Alex, Anina, Kai, etc), qual delas serias? Porquê?**


	55. Os Conselhos do Alex

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Daphne tem vários enjoos matinais e está muito mal-humorada. A Anina diz que é normal. A Hikari fica zangada por o Alex só dar atenção à Daphne e a Anna diz que a Hikari dava uma boa Devil Diva. O Tyson só fala em comida e a Lina pergunta-lhe qual é mais importante: ela ou a comida. O Tyson não consegue responder e a Lina fica furiosa._

_Os pais do Max separam-se e ele fica muito abalado. A Ilda tenta apoiá-lo, dizendo que os pais sempre vão gostar dele. O Brendan fica novamente bêbado e o Tala e a Hikari levam-no a casa. Eles deixam o Brendan no seu quarto e a Musette fica a vigiá-lo. O Brendan acaba por beijar a Musette e o Ray vê tudo, fica furioso, bate na Musette e avisa-a de que ninguém o trai._

_A Misuzu tem uma visão de alguém a desmaiar, mas não percebe o que é que está a acontecer exactamente, pois nunca teve nenhuma visão antes. No hospital, a Dejiko e o Ken falam com a Minako, que veio trazer o Anthony Silverton ao uma consulta. A Aki e a Camy esperam que os rapazes que vão encontrar sejam pelo menos normais. A Saki cada vez está pior é não pára de fumar._

_A Sarah acha que está muito gorda, mas a dona Ruth diz que ela não está nada gorda. A Júlia diz que a partir de agora vai tornar-se vegetariana e o Tom declara-se à Erika, mas ela diz-lhe que, por agora, só podem ser amigos, pois ela não está pronta para uma nova relação._

**Capítulo 55: Os Conselhos do Alex**

A Erika bateu à porta do quarto da Musette e, depois de esperar algum tempo, abriu a porta. A Musette estava sentada à janela, a olhar para a paisagem. Parecia pensativa. A Erika aproximou-se dela.

**Erika: **Musette, não me ouviste a bater à porta?

A Musette estremeceu levemente e virou-se.

**Musette: **Ah, és tu Erika. Não te ouvi chegar.

**Erika: **Pois, eu percebi isso. Eu bati à porta, mas como tu não me respondeste, fui entrando.

**Musette: **Desculpa lá. É que eu estava a pensar.

**Erika: **Em algo importante?

**Musette: **N-não. Não era nada de especial. **– mentiu a Musette.**

As palavras ameaçadoras do Ray ainda pairavam na sua mente e ela estava muito perturbada. O seu próprio namorado a ameaçá-lo e a bater-lhe… a que ponto é que eles tinham chegado…

**Erika: **Bom, eu vim ter contigo, porque preciso de te contar uma coisa.

**Musette: **Que coisa?

**Erika: **O Tom declarou-se a mim. Disse-me que estava apaixonado por mim.

**Musette: **Sim. E que mais?

**Erika: **Mais? Não há mais nada. Vim contar-te isso.

**Musette: **Erika, já quase toda a gente nesta casa tinha percebido que ele gostava de ti. **– disse a Musette, abananado a cabeça. – **Só a Misuzu ou a Angie é que são capazes de não ter reparado. Não me digas que foste apanhada de surpresa.

**Erika: **Completamente.

**Musette: **Hum… tudo bem. Mas diz lá, o que é que tu fizeste. O que é que lhe disseste? Gostas dele?

**Erika: **Bem, eu disse-lhe que agora não queria ter nenhum relacionamento com ninguém.

**Musette: **Estou a ver… não gostas dele da mesma maneira que ele gosta de ti. **– concluiu a Musette.**

**Erika: **E-eu… não sei. Não sei o que sinto. Depois do que se passou com o Joshua, tenho medo de me envolver com alguém e me magoar depois.

**Musette: **Pois… às vezes devíamos era estar quietas e não cometermos erros… como namorar com a pessoa errada…

**Erika: **Credo Musette, falas como se tu e o Ray tivessem problemas no vosso namoro. **– disse a Erika, rindo. Depois, fez uma expressão mais séria. – **Há algum problema no vosso namoro?

**Musette: **N-não. Claro que não. Nós damo-nos muito bem. **– mentiu a Musette, novamente.**

O Ray, além de a ameaçar a ela, também tinha ameaçado os seus amigos e a Musette temia que algo acontecesse à Erika, por isso, preferiu calar-se.

**Magicville**

O Alex estava no seu quarto, quando alguém bateu à porta. O Alex disse que a pessoa podia entrar. Era o Brendan.

**Brendan: **Vim pedir-te um conselho.

**Alex: **Ah. Tudo bem. **– disse o Alex, olhando para o Brendan com atenção. – **Em que é que precisas que eu te aconselhe, Brendan?

Mas antes que o Alex pudesse responder, bateram novamente à porta. Desta vez era o Tom.

**Tom: **Alex, precisava que me ajudasses.** – pediu o Tom.**

**Alex: **Qual é o problema, Tom?

**Tom: **Bem é que não sei bem o que fazer…

**Brendan: **Ou seja, vieste pedir conselhos ao Alex, tal como eu. **– concluiu o Brendan, abanando a cabeça.**

**Tom: **Exactamente.

**Alex: **Bom, se querem que eu vos aconselhe, tudo bem, mas não me levem demasiado a sério, afinal as vidas são vossas e vocês é que têm de saber o que querem fazer ou não. **– disse o Alex. – **Bom, Brendan, qual é o teu problema.

**Brendan: **O meu problema é a Musette.

**Alex: **O que é que tem a Musette?

**Brendan: **Eu gosto dela, mas ela namora com o Ray. Não consigo tirá-la da cabeça. **– disse ele, triste e desanimado. – **Nunca me tinha acontecido isto com nenhuma rapariga…

**Alex: **Pois é, acho que estás mesmo apaixonado por ela. Segundo o que soube, já namoraste muito e parece que desta vez gostas mesmo da Musette. Só que ela está com o Ray, não é? É complicado… **- disse o Alex, pensativo.**

**Tom: **Ora Brendan, vai à luta e conquista a Musette!

**Brendan: **Achas que devo fazer isso?

**Alex: **Eu penso que não deves fazer o que o Tom te está a dizer Brendan. Ela parece estar feliz com o Ray. Não é justo que tu te vás intrometer entre eles. **– disse o Alex, tentando aconselhar, mas sem ferir os sentimentos do Brendan. – **Sei que gostas da Musette, mas ela escolheu o Ray para seu namorado e, se tu os tentas separar, ela vai é começar a não gostar de ti.

**Brendan: **Pois… nisso tens razão… vou… vou ter de a esquecer. Obrigado Alex.

O Brendan saiu apressadamente do quarto. Parecia perturbado e desanimado ao mesmo tempo. O Tom virou-se para o Alex.

**Tom: **Parece que o amor é um problema enorme. Eu também te venho pedir conselhos sobre isso.

**Alex: **Parece que ainda vou abrir um consultório para problemas de amor. **– disse o Alex, rindo. – **Bom, o que é que aconteceu contigo e a Erika?

**Tom: **Mas, como é que tu sabes que eu ia falar da Erika? **– perguntou o Tom, parecendo muito surpreendido por o Alex ter adivinhado de quem ele ia falar.**

**Alex: **Por favor Tom, toda a gente que não é cega, já viu que tu estás apanhadinho pela Erika. **– disse o Alex, rindo. – **Vá, o que é que aconteceu?

**Tom: **Declarei-me a ela.

**Alex: **E?

**Tom: **E ela disse que gostava muito de mim, mas que agora não queria ter nenhum relacionamento com ninguém.

**Alex: **Ah, nesse caso, por muito que te custe, vais ter de ser paciente. Vais ter de esperar um tempo até que ela se sinta segura. Depois do Joshua tentar abusar dela, é normal que ela esteja mais frágil e tenha medo de se envolver com outra pessoa. Pessoalmente, eu teria a mesma atitude que ela.

**Tom: **Estou a ver que não há outra solução…

**Alex: **Se gostas mesmo dela, vais ter de respeitar a decisão dela.

**Tom: **Eu gosto mesmo da Erika. Obrigado pelo conselho, Alex. Vou esperar. Pela Erika, espero o tempo que for preciso.

**Magicville**

A Daphne olhava-se ao espelho nesse preciso momento. Já se notava a barriguinha a crescer.

**Daphne: **Oh não, estou a ficar gorda. **– disse a Daphne, aborrecida.**

Apesar de querer ter o bebé, ela não queria engordar e perder os seus atributos físicos enquanto estivesse grávida.

Depois de ficar mais uns minutos a olhar para o espelho, saiu do seu quarto, pensativa e quase esbarrou com a Hikari no corredor.

**Hikari: **Vê lá por onde andas! Além de estares a ficar gorda, agora também estás a ficar cega? **– perguntou a Hikari, zangada.**

**Daphne: **Não me chateies, Hikari.

**Hikari: **Quer dizer, tu é que não vês por onde andas e depois a má da fita sou eu? Tu és é uma grande parva!

As duas começaram a discutir. Alertada pelo barulho, a Anina saiu do seu quarto e viu a discussão. De repente, a Daphne agarrou-se à sua barriga.

**Daphne: **Ai.

A Anina correu para ela. A Daphne estava a sentir-se mal.

**Anina: **Calma Daphne. Anda, vamos até ao teu quarto. **– disse a Anina, ajudando a Daphne. – **E tu Hikari, devias ter vergonha. Não se deve enervar uma grávida.

Dito isto, a Anina levou a Daphne até ao quarto dela. A Hikari ficou a olhar para elas, com uma expressão aborrecida.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, o Alex soube do sucedido e foi confrontar a Hikari ao quarto dela.

**Alex: **Hikari, a Daphne disse-me que tu é que começaste a discussão. **– disse ele, zangado.**

**Hikari: **Eu? Isso é mentira! O que aconteceu é que ela ia no corredor a caminhar, sem ver por onde ia e quase me atirou ao chão. **– disse a Hikari, modificando um pouco os factos. – **Eu chamei-lhe a atenção e ela começou a gritar comigo, sem mais nem menos.

**Alex: **Bom, ela tem andado nervosa e zangada, mas isso são efeitos da gravidez…

**Hikari: **Ah, vês? Ela é que começou. **– disse a Hikari, aproveitando a deixa do Alex. – **Começou a gritar comigo e eu tentei chamá-la à razão, mas ela não quis saber. Depois sentiu-se mal. Eu fiquei super preocupada, acredita.

**Alex: **Eu… desculpa Hikari. Como disse, a Daphne anda nervosa.

**Hikari: **Não faz mal Alex. Só queria que soubesses que a culpa não foi minha. **– disse ela, mentindo e fazendo um sorriso falso.**

O Alex foi-se embora. A Hikari sorriu.

**Hikari (pensando): **E pronto. Um ponto a meu favor.

**Magicville**

A Camy e a Aki estavam no Parque de Magicville. Tinham marcado encontrar-se com dois rapazes da Internet nesse dia, naquele local.

**Camy: **Ai, nem sei o que estou aqui a fazer. Eu até tinha dito que não precisava de namorado.

**Aki: **Camy, vê se és mais positiva. Vai correr tudo bem e de certeza que vamos encontrar os nossos príncipes encantados. **– disse a Aki, sorridente.**

**Camy: **Não sei…

Passaram-se vinte minutos e nada. Até que… apareceram dois rapazes. A Aki e a Camy ficaram a olhar para eles, paralisadas.

**Rapaz 1: **Vocês é que são a Aki e a Camy?

**Aki: **S-somos. E vocês, quem são?

**Rapaz 2: **Nós somos os rapazes do site de Internet. Viemos para nos encontrarmos com vocês.

A Camy levantou-se abruptamente.

**Camy: **Vocês? Vocês são horrorosos! **– gritou ela.**

O rapaz 1 era super gordo e baixote. Devia medir um metro no máximo e devia pesar uns duzentos quilos. O rapaz 2, por seu lado, era super alto, com mais de dois metros e devia pesar uns trinta quilos, no máximo. Não eram bem o que a Aki e a Camy esperavam.

**Camy: **Nós queríamos um encontro com pessoas normais e não com… com… com o Bucha e o Estica! **– gritou a Camy, novamente.**

**Rapaz 1: **E vocês pensam o quê? Que são algumas top-models?

**Aki: **Ora, somos mais bonitas que vocês! Tu pareces um monte de banha ambulante!

**Rapaz 1: **Suas estúpidas!

**Camy: **Vão mas é para casa!

Depois de uma discussão acesa, os rapazes foram-se embora.

**Camy: **Vês o que dá estes encontros organizados pela Internet? **– perguntou a Camy, furiosa, olhando para a Aki. **

**Aki: **A culpa não é minha…

**Camy: **Tu disseste que íamos encontrar os nossos príncipes encantados. Uma ova! Vamos para casa.

**Aki: **Bolas… desta vez não deu certo…

**Camy: **Desta vez? Desta vez? O que é que queres dizer com isso? Esta foi a primeira e última vez! **– disse a Camy, em tom definitivo.**

**Aki: **Oh, nem penses. Ainda vamos encontrar os nossos príncipes encantados… nem que seja daqui a vinte anos…

**Magicville**

A Misuzu estava deitada na sua cama, quando foi envolvida por uma sensação de tontura. Mais uma vez, teve um flash e várias imagens passaram pela sua cabeça.

Alguém ia a descer as escadas da mansão. Era uma rapariga. De repente, desmaiava.

A Misuzu voltou à realidade e abanou a cabeça. Levantou-se rapidamente da cama e foi a correr até ao quarto da Roxanna. Depois de bater à porta, entrou.

A Roxanna estava lá, na companhia da sua sobrinha Angie.

**Roxanna: **Olá Misuzu. O que se passa querida? Estás tão pálida.

**Angie: **Se calhar comeu um bolo surpresa estragado. Uma vez aconteceu-me isso e vomitei durante uma semana seguida. **– disse a Angie, acenando afirmativamente.**

**Roxanna: **¬¬ Angie, isto é sério. O que se passa Misuzu?

A Misuzu, em poucas palavras, contou-lhe das suas duas visões. A primeira tinha sido pouco nítida, mas a segunda tinha sido mais nítida, apesar de ela não conseguir perceber quem iria desmaiar.

**Roxanna: **Quando entraste nesta casa, senti logo que tinhas uma energia diferente. Não é qualquer pessoa que tem o dom das visões.

**Misuzu: **Será que o que eu vi vai mesmo acontecer?

**Roxanna: **Não sei… teremos de esperar para ver. Se a visão estava mais nítida, é porque não vai demorar muito para acontecer o que previste ou pode mesmo não acontecer nada.

Mas não demorou muito tempo para a visão da Misuzu se confirmar. A Sarah vinha a descer as escadas e, fraca por não andar a comer, porque achava que estava muito magra, perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou, caindo pelas escadas abaixo.

O barulho alertou as outras pessoas, que correram até às escadas. A Misuzu olhou, horrorizada para a cena.

**Angie: **Aha! Parece que a tua visão foi verdadeira, Misuzu.

**Misuzu: **Oh não… espero que eu não tenha mais visões destas… espero que não…

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Júlia decidiu que toda a gente deveria comer um almoço vegetariano.

**Júlia: **É saudável e faz muito bem. **– disse ela.**

**Tyson: **Eu quero é um bife!

**Lina: **Eu não quero ser vegetariana!

**Ruth: **Eu gosto da ideia. Assim gastamos menos dinheiro em comida. **– disse ela, sorridente.**

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, a Lina e o Tyson estavam a conversar. O Tyson não estava a achar muita graça à conversa.

**Lina: **Pois é Tyson, é como te digo, tens de mudar.

**Tyson: **E porque é que eu é que tenho de mudar? Muda tudo, bolas!

**Lina: **Mas o problema não é comigo, é contigo!

**Tyson: **Eu não tenho problema nenhum! **– gritou o Tyson, zangado.**

**Lina: **Tens sim. Tu gostas mais da comida do que de mim.

**Tyson: **E se gostar? A comida é essencial para vivermos e tu não és essencial para eu viver. Aliás, estou farto disto. Está tudo acabado entre nós!

Virando as costas, ele foi-se embora, deixando a Lina destroçada.

**Magicville**

A Sarah estava a repousar no seu quarto. No dia seguinte teria consulta no médico. A Anna estava com ela. Entretanto, chegou o Draco para a visitar.

**Draco: **Então Sarah, como estás?

**Sarah: **Eu estou óptima.

**Anna: **Nós está nada. Ela não come quase nada e desmaiou por causa disso. Anda muito fraca. Acha que está muito gorda.

**Sarah: **Bom… e estou…

**Anna: **Não estás nada gorda! Pensa na tua saúde.

Enquanto isso, a Saki estava no corredor, a fumar. A Roxanna ia a passar por ali e, ao ver aquela cena, aproximou-se da Saki.

**Roxanna: **O que é que tu estás a fazer?

**Saki: **Estou a fumar, não vê? **– perguntou a Saki, com um tom de desafio na voz.**

**Roxanna: **Pois apaga já o cigarro. Se te volto a apanhar a fumar, vais ver o que te acontece!

**Magicville**

No bar, o Tala estava a falar com a Ilda.

**Tala: **Eu gosto mesmo da Hikari.

**Ilda: **Está bem, eu percebo isso, mas ela já gosta de outra pessoa.

**Tala: **Quem?

**Ilda: **O Alex. Ela está perdida de amores por ele. Toda a gente sabe isso. **– disse a Ilda, abanando a cabeça.**

**Tala: **Mas… eu tenho de ter uma hipótese de a conquistar.

**Ilda: **Bom, tentar não custa. Mas eu não acho que seja uma tarefa fácil, nem que vá resultar.

**Tala: **Eu vou tentar. **– disse o Tala, determinado. – **Hei-de conquistar a Hikari!

**Magicville**

A Dejiko estava a fazer voluntariado no hospital e encontrou lá a Minako.

**Dejiko: **Olá Minako. Então como está o Anthony Silverton?

**Minako: **O velhote está bem. Cada vez está mais rabugento, mas pronto…

**Dejiko: **Isso é normal. A Ruth Goldstein, dona da mansão onde estou a viver agora, também é assim.

**Minako: **Disseste Ruth Goldstein? Esse é o nome de uma ex-namorada do velho Anthony. Aliás, a última namorada que ele teve, quando tinha uns trinta anos. Depois dela, não namorou mais ninguém. **– explicou a Minako.**

**Dejiko: **Hum… que estranho… e curioso também. Os dois velhotes já namoraram. A dona Ruth não me disse nada. Tenho de averiguar.

**Magicville**

Na mansão, o Kai tinha contado à Hilary que o Tyson e a Lina tinham terminado o namorado, deixando a Hilary muito feliz. Enquanto isso, o Max falava com a Misuzu.

**Max: **Custa-me muito ver os meus pais separados.

**Misuzu: **Não é o fim do mundo, Max. É complicado, eu sei… ou melhor, não sei, porque os meus pais não são separados, mas compreendo os teus sentimentos.

**Max: **Eles têm sido muito bons para mim. Acho que querem que eu não sofra com a separação, mas é inevitável. **– disse ele, tristemente.**

**Misuzu: **Vá Max, não achas que o mais importante é a felicidade deles? Se eles não estavam felizes juntos, foi melhor assim.

**Max: **Sim, tens razão.

**Magicville**

A Musette estava a passear com o Ray. Ela não queria ir sair com ele, mas ele tinha obrigado a Musette a sair. A Musette estremecia cada vez que olhava para o Ray, mas ele mantinha uma atitude normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Um rapaz que ia a sair de um café, lançou um assobio à Musette. O Ray olhou para o rapaz, furioso.

**Ray: **Estás a assobiar à minha namorada? Já vais ver!

O Ray foi contra o rapaz e os dois começaram a brigar violentamente. Só com a ajuda de algumas pessoas que estavam ali é que conseguiram fazer o Ray largou o outro rapaz. A Musette parecia amedrontada.

Eles acabaram por regressar à mansão, com o Ray ainda furioso e, quando eles chegaram ao primeiro piso, o Ray foi levar a Musette ao seu quarto. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

**Ray: **Tu és uma vagabunda! Andas a tentar seduzir todos os rapazes!

**Musette: **Isso é mentira! Eu não fiz nada! O rapaz é que assobiou!

**Ray: **Não grites comigo!

O Ray deu um estalo à Musette, que caiu em cima da sua cama. Depois, foi até ela e deu-lhe dois pontapés. A Musette começou a chorar.

**Ray: **Começa a vestir-te com roupas discretas. Se mais algum rapaz se mete contigo, nem sabes o que te acontece a ti e ao rapaz! **– ameaçou o Ray. – **E fica caladinha quanto ao que aconteceu aqui hoje ou os teus amigos vão sofrer também!

Ele saiu do quarto. A Musette encolheu-se na cama, chorando ainda mais.

**Musette (pensando): **Como é que isto me pode estar a acontecer a mim? É tudo um pesadelo… e não posso acordar dele…

**Magicville na prisão**

Estava na hora dos reclusos estarem no pátio. A Yui falava com o Ryu, mesmo estando separados por uma rede que impedia os homens de estarem junto das mulheres.

**Ryu: **Yui, estou farto de estar aqui.

**Yui: **A sério? Olha, eu estou a adorar estar presa. **– disse a Yui, de modo sarcástico. – **O que é que queres fazer?

**Ryu: **Temos de pensar num plano para fugir daqui.

**Yui: **Hum, isso é uma boa ideia.

**Ryu: **Sim. Eu vou começar a pensar numa maneira e vê lá se tu também começas a pensar.

**Yui: **Tudo bem. Havemos de fugir daqui… mas depois vamos para onde?

**Ryu: **Para qualquer lado, não importa. O que importa é estarmos em liberdade.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Dejiko fica a saber informações sobre o passado da Ruth e o seu relacionamento com o Anthony Silverton. O Brendan toma uma decisão importante, a Daphne e o Alex vão novamente a uma consulta, a Lina recebe uma visita que a deixa muito zangada, a Aki e a Camy vão novamente a encontros, o Max recebe ajuda da Erika e a Misuzu tem uma visão muito má._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 50 – É festa!**

**Anina: **É o cantinho das personagens número 50!

**Os outros: **Sim!

**Anna: **Ena pá, estamos aqui há tanto tempo. 50 cantinhos são imenso cantinhos.

**Musette: **Pois é.

**Sarah: **¬¬ Ela não estava a falar contigo Musette. Que eu saiba, tu não estás aqui desde o início.

**Musette: **Pois não, mas não interessa.

**Dejiko: **Eu estou aqui desde o início :)

**Lina: **Eu também.

**Alex: **Pessoal, a dona Ruth diz que podemos ir para a mansão fazer a festa do cantinho das personagens!

**Angie: **A sério? A velhota deve mesmo estar a ficar gagá.

**Camy: **Menos conversa e vamos mas é para a mansão festejar!

**Anedota de Vida**

**37.**

A Angie está a falar com a Misuzu.

**Angie: **Sabes, aprendi uma adivinha nova.

**Misuzu: **A sério? Então diz lá.

**Angie: **Sabes qual é o cúmulo da sorte?

**Misuzu: **Não, não faço ideia.

**Angie: **Bom, a resposta é fácil. O cúmulo da sorte é ser atropelada por uma ambulância.

**Cantinho do Autor – 33:**

Olá pessoal. Bom, hoje vou falar neste espaço do que está a acontecer com uma das personagens da fic, a Musette. Como se viu claramente nesta capítulo, a Musette está a ser vítima de violência doméstica, neste caso por parte do namorado, o Ray.

No decorrer dos capítulos, iremos ver como é que a Musette irá lidar com isso. Agora falando de modo mais abrangente, eu decidi colocar este tema na fic, porque é uma realidade. Nos jovens, isso é uma minoria. Penso que se fosse na vida real e o namorado batesse na namorada, ou vice-versa, terminava logo o namoro, mas como o Ray também está a ameaçá-la, acho que dependia do carácter da pessoa.

E pronto, este tema será ainda falado nos capítulos restantes desta fase. Por hoje é só. Até para a semana!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Nova música desta semana: **5.

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 – Tema do Anthony e da Ruth – **_A vida não chega _- Viviane

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Tema do Brendan ou da Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Tema do Draco e da Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Tema da Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Tema do Ken e da Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 – Tema da Misuzu – **_Quando eu te vejo - _Floribella

**16 – Tema da Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Tema do Ray e da Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

A Musette sofre com o que o Ray está a fazer.

**201 – Achas que ela o deveria denunciar, mesmo que ele depois se vingasse? Porquê?**

**202 – O que é que tu farias se a pessoa que amasses te batesse?**

A Aki e a Camy marcaram os encontros pela Internet e apareceram dois rapazes bem diferentes do que elas pensavam.

**203 – O que é que tu pensas de um encontro marcado pela Internet? Marcarias algum?**

**204 – Porquê?**

E agora, falando de dois dos espaços da fic.

**205 – O que é que achas da Caixa de Música? Conheces algumas das músicas?**

**206 – O que é que achas do espaço Magicville na prisão?**


	56. A Visão

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Erika vai contar à Musette que o Tom se declarou a ela, mas a Musette parece estar alheia. A Erika pergunta-lhe se está tudo bem e a Musette mente. O Brendan e o Tom vão pedir conselhos ao Alex. O Alex aconselha o Brendan a esquecer a Musette, porque ela está a namorar o Ray e aconselha o Tom a esperar até que a Erika esteja preparada para assumir um relacionamento._

_A Daphne e a Hikari discutem e a Daphne sente-se mal. O Alex vai falar com a Hikari para saber o que se passou e ela consegue enganá-lo. A Aki e a Camy vão ao seu primeiro encontro marcado através do site, mas aparecem dois rapazes muito diferentes do que eles esperavam. A Misuzu volta a ter a visão de alguém a desmaiar e conta isso à Roxanna e à Angie. Logo depois, a visão é confirmada quando a Sarah desmaia, por andar fraca._

_A Júlia faz com que todos comam vegetais, mas a maioria não gosta. A Lina e o Tyson discutem e o Tyson termina o namoro. A Anna tenta convencer a Sarah de que ela não está gorda e enquanto isso, a Saki fuma no corredor e a Roxanna vê. A Roxanna acaba por dizer à Saki que ela não pode fumar ali. A Ilda diz ao Tala que a Hikari gosta do Alex, mas o Tala diz que ainda tem hipótese de a conquistar. _

_A Dejiko fala com a Minako e fica a saber que a dona Ruth e o Anthony Silverton já namoraram. A Misuzu e o Max falam sobre a separação dos pais do Max. Quando o Ray e a Musette estão a passear, um rapaz assobia à Musette e o Ray bate no rapaz. Depois, chegando à mansão, o Ray chama vagabunda à Musette, bate-lhe e ameaça-a._

**Capítulo 56: A Visão**

A Dejiko aproximou-se da dona Ruth, que estava sentada num sofá numa das salas de estar.

**Dejiko: **Dona Ruth, preciso de lhe fazer uma pergunta.

**Ruth: **Diz lá. O que é que queres perguntar?

**Dejiko: **Conhece um tal Anthony Silverton?

Por um momento, a dona Ruth arregalou os olhos. Depois abanou a cabeça.

**Ruth: **Nunca ouvi falar. **– disse ela.**

**Dejiko: **Tem a certeza?

**Ruth: **Claro que tenho. Agora sai daqui e deixa-me em paz! **– gritou a velhota e a Dejiko saiu da sala.**

No corredor, encontrou a Roxanna e resolveu perguntar-lhe.

**Roxanna: **Ah, o Anthony Silverton. Claro que conheço. Bom, ele e a Ruth gostavam um do outro quando eram mais novos. Só que a Ruth era pobre e o Anthony era rico.

**Dejiko: **Pobre? Mas a dona Ruth tem esta mansão enorme. **– disse a Dejiko, sem perceber.**

**Roxanna: **Bom, ela só enriqueceu há uns dez anos, quando me conheceu. Foi assim, eu previ o futuro dela, bom, mais ou menos, e consegui prever o número da lotaria e ela ganhou a lotaria e ficou rica.

**Dejiko: **Ena pá. Também tem de ver se me prevê isso a mim.

**Roxanna: **Isso só me aconteceu dessa vez. Bom, a Ruth ficou rica, comprou esta mansão e convidou-me para vir viver para cá. No ano passado a minha sobrinha Angie também veio para aqui viver.

**Dejiko: **Então e o Anthony Silverton?

**Roxanna: **Bom, como eu ia dizendo, ele era rico e nessa altura a Ruth era pobre. Por causa disso, o Anthony, por pressão da família, penso eu, terminou tudo com a Ruth. Ela ficou muito magoada. Hoje em dia recusa-se a falar dele.

**Dejiko: **Compreendo. Uma desilusão amorosa. Coitada.

**Magicville**

No Bar do Tala, a Hikari estava a limpar o balcão enquanto pensava no Alex. O Tala aproximou-se dela.

**Tala: **Hikari, pareces alheia. Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Hikari: **Não, não se passa nada.

**Tala: **Estava a pensar. Podíamos ir os dois ao cinema, amanhã. **– sugeriu ele, sorrindo.**

**Hikari: **Não posso. Estou muito ocupada amanhã.

**Tala: **Oh, então e se for depois de amanhã?

**Hikari: **Tala, eu sou tua empregada e mais nada. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Contenta-te com isso, ok? Agora vou atender os clientes.

O Tala ficou desanimado quando a Hikari lhe virou as costas. O Brendan entrou no bar nesse momento e dirigiu-se à Hikari.

**Hikari: **Brendan, aviso-te já que não te vou servir nenhuma bebida alcoólica. Podes dar meia volta e ires pedir bebidas dessas a outro lado. **– disse a Hikari, que estava farta de ver o Brendan desgraçar a sua vida.**

**Brendan: **Não te preocupes Hikari. Quero apenas um sumo de laranja. Decidi que vou deixar de beber, de uma vez por todas. Os meus problemas não se resolvem com o álcool.

**Hikari: **Bom, mais vale tarde do que nunca. Sabes o que é que era boa ideia? Podias inscreveres-te nos alcoólicos anónimos, só para teres a certeza de que não tens uma recaída. **– aconselhou a Hikari.**

**Brendan: **Bom… penso que não é má ideia. Sim, vou fazer isso Hikari.

**Magicville**

A Daphne não andava a sentir-se muito bem, por isso ela e o Alex decidiram ir ao médico. Depois de oscultar a Daphne, o médico sorriu-lhe.

**Médico: **Está tudo normal.

**Daphne: **Normal? Eu não acho. Não me sinto nada bem.

**Médico: **Daphne, estar grávida não é a mesma coisa que ir passar férias para uma ilha tropical. Não vai ter grande descanso até o bebé nascer… nem depois de ele nascer.

**Daphne: **¬¬ Pois, obrigada pela elucidação.

**Alex: **Doutor, então é tudo normal, por causa da gravidez? **– perguntou o Alex, ainda preocupado com a Daphne.**

**Médico: **Sim. Não se preocupem, ok?

**Daphne: **Se fosse você a sentir-se mal, já se preocupava. **– disse a Daphne aborrecida. – **Bolas, além de estar a ficar gorda, ainda me sinto mal…

**Magicville**

A Misuzu ia a descer as escadas da mansão Goldstein quando, de repente, teve um flash. Viu alguém com uma faca na mão. De repente, num movimento rápido, a pessoa usou a faca e cortou um dos pulsos.

A Misuzu quase gritou. Correu pelas escadas abaixo e quase esbarrou contra a Roxanna e a Angie, que iam ali a passar.

**Angie: **O que se passa Misuzu?

**Misuzu: **Tive outra visão. **– disse ela, assustada e tremendo imenso.**

**Roxanna: **Calma Misuzu, controla-te. O que é que viste desta vez?

**Misuzu: **H-havia alguém… não consegui ver quem… alguém que cortou um dos pulsos!

A Angie abriu muito os olhos e olhou para a Roxanna.

**Angie: **Tia, será que a visão da Misuzu se vai realizar?

**Roxanna: **E-eu… não sei… espero que não…

**Misuzu: **Eu estou muito preocupada… alguém vai cortar os pulsos, mas quem? Será que eu conheço a pessoa?

**Magicville**

A Hilary estava numa das salas de estar, com o Tyson. Ele estava a ver televisão e a comer pipocas.

**Hilary: **Tyson, não me queres dar algumas das tuas pipocas?

**Tyson: **Não.

**Hilary: **¬¬ Bom… e que tal… dares-me outra coisa.

**Tyson: **Que coisa?

**Hilary: **Um beijo! **– disse ela e de seguida saltou para cima do Tyson, espalhando pipocas por todo o lado e beijando-o.**

A Lina entrou na sala nesse momento e, ao ver os dois a beijarem-se, saiu dali rapidamente, desiludida e triste.

A campainha da mansão tocou nesse momento. A Lina secou as lágrimas e foi abrir. Quando abriu a porta, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Do outro lado estava a Adrena, irmã gémea da Lina e muito malvada, e também uma pessoa que a Lina não via há muito tempo, Allan.

Se se lembram (provavelmente não) no segredo da Lina, quando o seu primo da Lina se afogou, o Allan estava com a Lina e queria namorar com ela, mas depois do afogamento, a Lina nunca mais o tinha visto.

**Lina: **O que é que vocês estão a fazer aqui?

**Adrena: **Maninha, que maneira é essa de receberes as visitas? Eu e o Allan viemos ver se estava tudo bem contigo. **– disse a Adrena, com um olhar malicioso.**

**Lina: **Como é que tu encontraste o Allan?

**Adrena: **Oh, foi há um mês. Começámos logo a namorar.

**Lina: **Vocês os dois? **– perguntou ela, de boca aberta.**

**Allan: **É verdade. Eu amo a Adrena.

**Lina: **Ai é? Então fiquem juntos, porque merecem-se! **– gritou a Lina, fechando a porta na cara dos dois.**

**Magicville**

A Sarah tinha sido forçada pela Ilda e pelo Draco a ir ao médico. Eles tinham decidido acompanhá-la. Depois de alguns exames, o médico estava pronto a fazer o diagnóstico.

**Médico: **Bom, Sarah, você está com anemia e anorexia.

**Sarah: **O quê? Não pode ser! Eu estou óptima!

**Ilda: **Não estás nada Sarah. Doutor, isso é grave não é?

**Médico: **Sim. Sarah, vai ter de se alimentar bem, beber muitos líquidos e descansar bastante. **– explicou o médico.**

**Ilda: **Não se preocupe que nós vamos tomar conta dela.

**Sarah: **Mas eu alimento-me bem! E estou tão gorda… tenho de emagrecer! **– gritou a Sarah, zangada.**

**Médico: **Sarah, você está é muito magra. Não está nada gorda.

**Sarah: **O Draco acha que eu estou gorda.

**Draco: **B-bem… eu só disse que estavas mais pesada… **- disse o Draco.**

**Ilda: **Draco, tu só fazes asneiras! Doutor, não se preocupe que eu trato bem da Sarah e vou estar atenta ao que ela come e bebe.

**Magicville**

A Makoto e a Anina estavam na sala do Jornal da Escola, a discutirem algumas das notícias que iriam sair na próxima edição do jornal.

**Anina: **Acho que uma notícia sobre o final do ano, que já está a chegar, até é boa ideia.

**Makoto: **Posso também fazer uma notícia sobre os professores? A nova professora, a Sabrina, teve imensos problemas com os alunos, pois não a respeitavam. Mas no outro dia apareceu o professor Hiro na sala e ameaçou que dava cabo do próximo aluno que desrespeitasse a professora Sabrina. Nunca mais se portaram mal.

**Anina: **Hum… isso cheira-me a romance.

Nesse momento, depois de uma pancadinha na porta, o Kai entrou. A Makoto sorriu.

**Makoto: **Olá Kai. **– disse ela. – **Uau, trazes umas roupas muito bonitas hoje. Ainda ficas mais lindo do que já és.

**Kai: **B-bem, obrigado Makoto.

A Anina ficou super vermelha. Sentia-se zangada e ao mesmo tempo, confusa.

**Anina: **Makoto, falamos depois. **– disse ela, saindo em seguida da sala. Depois pensou: **Mas o que se passa comigo? Nunca fui ciumenta, mas agora quando uma rapariga se aproxima do Kai…

**Magicville**

A Aki e a Camy tinham marcado um novo encontro. Tinha sido difícil convencer a Camy a ir ao encontro, mas a Aki conseguiu essa proeza.

**Aki: **Eles devem estar a chegar.

**Camy: **Da outra vez calhou-nos um magricela e um gordo. Vamos lá ver o que calha desta vez.

As duas amigas separaram-se durante uns segundos. A Camy tinha combinado encontrar-se com o rapaz perto do lago e a Aki tinha combinado perto de um banco de jardim cor-de-laranja.

Quando a Aki viu que, na sua direcção vinha um rapaz com um nariz enorme, um aparelho nos dentes, uns pés minúsculos e uma enorme borbulha por baixo de um olho, saiu dali a correr.

**Aki (pensando): **Ufa, mas que coisa. Não tenho sorte nenhuma!

Quanto à Camy… tinha sido diferente. Com ela tinha vindo ter o Daisuke, de DN Angel. A Camy e o Daisuke tinham logo começado a falar e estavam a dar-se bem.

**Camy: **Então, que tal irmos comer um gelado?

**Daisuke: **Claro. Vamos lá. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Magicville**

O Ray estava no quarto da Musette. Ela afastava-se o mais possível dele.

**Ray: **Vamos sair.

**Musette: **Não quero.

**Ray: **Não te perguntei se querias ou não. Vamos sair e pronto. **– disse o Ray, caminhando até à Musette agarrando-lhe o braço.**

**Musette: **Deixa-me em paz!

**Ray: **Não deixo nada. Vens comigo e mais nada.

**Musette: **Larga-me! Vou denunciar-te à polícia! Vais preso pelo que me andas a fazer! **– gritou ela.**

Ele olhou para ela, furioso. Depois, deu-lhe dois murros na barriga. A Musette caiu no chão, chorando.

**Ray: **Tu nem te atrevas a pensar nisso Musette. Nem sabes o que te acontece se me denuncias. Eu acabo contigo!

Agarrando a Musette pelos cabeços, levantou-a e mandou-a contra o guarda-fato. Ela caiu no chão, enquanto sangue saía do seu nariz.

**Ray: **Nunca te vais livrar de mim Musette. Nunca!

**Magicville**

A Erika e o Max estavam nesse momento numa das salas, a conversar. O Max parecia mais animado.

**Max: **A Misuzu e os seus conselhos foram muito preciosos. Sei que não posso fazer nada sobre a separação dos meus pais. Estão separados e pronto, mas a Misuzu fez-me ver que se eles estão separados, é porque não estavam felizes.

**Erika: **Claro. Não quer dizer que eles estejam felizes por se terem separado, mas se já não dava, paciência. Os meus pais também estão separados.

**Max: **Ai sim? Não sabia.

**Erika: **Mas estão. A minha mãe voltou a casar, o meu pai não. Agora tenho duas famílias, mas estou feliz, por eles estarem felizes assim. **– disse a Erika, sorrindo.**

Nesse momento, apareceram a Whitney e a Creamy. As duas gatas vinham a correr uma atrás da outra e estavam a brigar.

**Erika: **Creamy, pára com isso! **– gritou a Erika.**

Mas as gatas não pararam de brigar. A Erika foi tentar apanhar a Creamy e o Max a Whitney, mas tropeçaram e caíram um em cima do outro.

Nesse momento, o Tom entrou na sala e viu aquela cena, interpretando tudo mal.

**Tom: **Erika… Max… desculpem ter-vos interrompido. **– disse ele, saindo dali a correr.**

**Erika: **Espera Tom! Não é o que estás a pensar! Bolas…

**Magicville**

A Júlia tinha acabado de sair da cozinha. Sentia-se aborrecida. Encontrou a Anna e a Saki no corredor.

**Júlia: **Olá.

**Anna: **Então, tens andado a comer folhas de alface? **– perguntou a Anna, rindo-se.**

**Júlia: **Não gozes Anna. Senti-me um pouco fraca. Acho que vou desistir de ser vegetariana.

**Saki: **Vi logo que não ia durar muito tempo. O que é bom é um bom pedaço de carne ou um peixe suculento. **– disse a Saki, tirando um cigarro do bolso.**

**Júlia: **Saki, não podes fumar aqui!

**Saki: **Quero lá saber.

**Anna: **Saki, és tão burra. Isso só te faz mal. **– disse a Anna, cruzando os braços, aborecida.**

**Saki: **Olhem, eu não me meto nas vossas escolhas, por isso não se metam nas minhas também.

Nesse momento, a dona Ruth apareceu ao fundo do corredor e ao ver a Saki a fumar, ficou furiosa.

**Ruth: **Mas o que é isto? **– perguntou ela, indo até à Saki. – **A fumar? Na minha casa? Não podes fumar aqui!

**Saki: **Ai não? E quem é que me vai impedir?

**Ruth: **Eu! Quero-te fora da minha casa. Já!

**Magicville na prisão**

O Ryu e a Yui estavam mais uma vez no pátio, a conversar.

**Ryu: **Yui, descobri que o muro do pátio, como é maior, tem um material menos resistente.

**Yui: **E?

**Ryu: **E com a tua força, podes destruir o muro. Depois é só fugirmos.

**Yui: **Mas vão apanhar-nos logo.

**Ryu: **Não, não vão. O que vamos fazer é que, ao partires o muro, todos os reclusos vão fugir connosco. **– explicou o Ryu. – **Vai ser uma confusão. Aproveitamos e fugimos o mais rápido possível.

**Yui: **Óptima ideia! Será que devíamos avisar os outros presos?

**Ryu: **Não. Não me interessa se eles são apanhados logo a seguir ou não. Nós é que temos de fugir.

**Yui: **Tens razão. Então… vamos pôr o plano em prática rapidamente.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Sarah recusa-se a comer e os outros tentam obrigá-la, a Anina fala com o Kai por causa dos ciúmes, a Adrena aparece novamente, a Aki fica zangada por a Camy ter encontrado alguém e ela não, o Tala declara-se à Hikari, a Erika tenta esclarecer tudo com o Tom e a visão da Misuzu concretiza-se._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 51 – A Visão e as Opiniões:**

**FireKai: **Olá. Bom, a Misuzu teve uma visão de alguém a cortar os pulsos. Arrepiante, não? Mas quem é que vai cortar os pulsos, essa é a questão. Vejamos as opiniões.

**Aki: **Obviamente, vou ser eu. Isto porque, a Camy encontrou alguém com quem falar (ou namorar, veremos) e eu fiquei sozinha. Acho que vou ficar desesperada e… zás, cometo uma loucura.

**Musette: **Eu penso que vou ser eu a cortar os pulsos. Eu sou maltratada pelo meu namorado e tudo o mais… se bem que a melhor maneira era cortar os pulsos dele… mas pronto, eu sou uma desesperada, não é? Por isso, penso que posso cometer uma loucura.

**Tom: **Não há grande dúvida quanto a quem vai cortar os pulsos. Sou eu! É que a Erika é a minha primeira paixão e vê-la com o Max deixa-me transtornado. Ao aperceber-me de que a Erika não quer ficar comigo, corto os meus pulsos, pois prefiro morrer a vê-la ficar com outra pessoa.

**Ray: **Posso ser eu a cortar os pulsos. É verdade. Quem sabe se não me dá um ataque de bondade e caio em mim, vendo o que fiz à pobre da Musette? De certeza que fico transtornado com tudo o que fiz e decido pôr termo à minha vida.

**Tala: **Eu é que vou cortar os pulsos! A Hikari, de quem eu gosto, não me liga nenhuma, nem quer saber nada de mim. Sou um desgraçado! Prefiro morrer de vez e pronto, pelo menos não vou ter mais negações pela parte da Hikari.

**Hikari: **Não é preciso pensar muito para verem que eu é que tenho razões para cortar os pulsos. Eu amo loucamente o Alex, mas ele só tem olhos para a Daphne e agora para o bebé também. Não tenho hipóteses de o conquistar e não consigo aguentar isso… é melhor pôr termo à minha vida e pronto…

**Sarah: **Todos dizem que estou magra, mas é mentira, é mentira! Estou super gorda e ainda me querem fazer comer. Eu não aguento isto! Estão a dar comigo em doida! Não é de admirar que eu cometa uma loucura, como cortar os pulsos.

**Misuzu: **Sim, fui eu que tive a visão de alguém a cortar os pulsos, mas isso não impede de ser eu própria a cortá-los, pois não? Desde que o Daniel morreu, que eu tenho andado mal e estas visões não ajudam. Não quero ter mais visões assim e, a única maneira de impedir as visões de acontecerem, é eu morrer de vez!

**Lina: **Eu ando desgostosa. Além do Tyson me ter deixado, ainda aparece a Adrena e o Allan para me chatearem mais. Não é justo! Eu tento ser boazinha e controlada, mas não vou conseguir por muito mais tempo. O melhor é acabar com tudo de uma vez…

**Anina: **Eu sempre fui equilibrada, mas os ciúmes estão a dar cabo de mim. Eu nunca fui ciumenta! Bom… isto é… também nunca namorei durante muito tempo… mas pronto… sabem que quando uma pessoa equilibrada perde o juízo, faz loucuras e… quem sabe se não serei eu a fazer uma…

**Saki: **Que razões tenho eu para cortar os pulsos, perguntam vocês. Ora, é fácil. Não tenho ninguém que goste realmente de mim e acabei por me refugiar no tabaco. E agora a dona Ruth expulsa-me da mansão! A minha vida vai de mal a pior, por isso… cortar os pulsos parece uma boa solução…

**FireKai: **E pronto, aqui temos 11 possibilidades. Quem irá cortar os pulsos?

**Anedota de Vida**

**38.**

O Tom vai ao barbeiro, cortar o cabelo.

**Barbeiro: **Então, de que clube é que você é?

**Tom: **Sou do seu…

**Barbeiro: **Mas eu não lhe disse qual era o meu clube!

**Tom: **Pois, mas está com a navalha na mão…

**Cantinho do Autor – 34:**

Olá pessoal. Bom, de momento na fic, está o assunto da visão da Misuzu, Quem vai cortar os pulsos? Como viram, no cantinho das personagens temos 11 possibilidades, todos com alguma razão para cortarem os pulsos. Originalmente, eu não ia pôr nada disso no cantinho das personagens, mas depois pensei que, se não pusesse mais do que uma possibilidade, vocês viam logo quem ia cortar os pulsos, por isso refiz um pouco o capítulo, de modo que pudesse ser qualquer uma das 11 personagens a querer cortar os pulsos. (E espero que pelo menos tenha confundido um pouco a Daphne Ishida, a ver se ela fica baralhada e não descobre quem vai cortar os pulsos, mas duvido que eu tenha conseguido confundi-la, lol)

Antes de mais, digo-vos já que a ideia de alguém cortar os pulsos me arrepia profundamente. Eu não era capaz, por maiores que fossem os meus problemas. Mas isto é uma fic e pronto, as personagens são sempre um pouco maluquinhas. De qualquer maneira, vamos lá ver se vocês conseguem descobrir qual dos 11 é que vai fazer aquele acto terrível.

Outra coisa. Disse num dos capítulos que o cantinho das perguntas ainda ia ser importante. Estava a pensar fazer um capítulo especial com as melhores perguntas e respostas, mas neste momento já não sei se faço ou não. Se não fizer, desculpem lá. Bom, por agora é só. Até para a semana!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Caixa de Música Completa!**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 – Tema do Anthony e da Ruth – **_A vida não chega _- Viviane

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Tema do Brendan ou da Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Tema do Draco e da Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Tema da Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Tema do Ken e da Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 – Tema da Misuzu – **_Quando eu te vejo - _Floribella

**16 – Tema da Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Tema do Ray e da Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

A dona Ruth e o Anthony Silverton tiveram um romance, mas o estatuto social acabou por os afastar.

**207 – Na tua opinião, achas que pessoas de estatutos diferentes (uma pessoa rica e uma pessoa pobre) conseguem ultrapassar tudo, mesmo as diferenças, e ficarem juntas, se gostarem uma da outra?**

A Adrena é tão má que decidiu ir mostrar à irmã que tinha conseguido ficar com o rapaz que ela um dia tinha querido namorar.

**208 – Se tu tivesses uma irmã como a Adrena, como é que achas que seria o vosso relacionamento?**

A Sarah recusa-se a aceitar que tem anorexia e anemia.

**209 – Já conheceste alguém com algum destes problemas?**

A Yui e o Ryu estão a preparar-se para fugir da prisão.

**210 – Achas que eles vão conseguir?**

E agora, a visão da Misuzu. Ela viu alguém a cortar os pulsos.

**211 – Já conheceste alguém que tivesse cortado os pulsos?**

**212 – Se sim, porque é que essa pessoa fez isso? Se não, o que é que achas que faz uma pessoa fazer um acto destes?**

**213 – Das 11 personagens possíveis, qual achas que vai cortar os pulsos? Porquê?**


	57. A Fuga

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Dejiko pergunta à dona Ruth se ela conhece o Anthony Silverton, mas a dona Ruth nega tudo. Depois, a Roxanna conta à Dejiko que a dona Ruth e o Anthony namoraram, mas como a Ruth era pobre e o Anthony rico, a família dele fez pressão e eles separam-se. No Bar do Tala, a Hikari diz ao Tala que é só empregada dele e mais nada. O Brendan diz que deixou de beber e a Hikari sugere que ele se inscreva nos alcoólicos anónimos._

_A Daphne e o Alex vão ao médico e o médico diz que está tudo bem com a Daphne. A Misuzu tem uma visão horrível, de alguém a cortar os pulsos, mas não vê quem é essa pessoa. A Hilary beija o Tyson e a Lina vê tudo, ficando magoada. Entretanto, aparece a irmã gémea da Lina, a Adrena, que vem acompanhada do Allan, por quem a Lina este apaixonada. A Adrena diz que eles estão a namorar e a Lina expulsa-os da mansão._

_A Ilda e o Draco levam a Sarah ao médico e é diagnosticado que a Sarah tem anemia e anorexia. A Ilda diz que vai cuidar da Sarah. A Anina está cada vez mais ciumenta e não percebe o que se passa com ela. A Aki e a Camy vão a outro encontro. A Aki não tem sorte, mas a Camy conhece o Daisuke e dão-se logo bem. Um rapaz assobia à Musette, o Ray fica zangado, bate no rapaz e depois bate na Musette e ameaça-a._

_O Max fala com a Erika, dizendo que agora compreende melhor a separação dos pais. A Erika diz que os seus pais também são separados. Entretanto, aparecem a Whitney e a Creamy a brigar e, ao tentarem agarrá-las, o Max e a Erika caiem um em cima do outro. O Tom aparece e interpreta mal a cena. A Júlia diz que quer desistir de ser vegetariana. A dona Ruth apanha a Saki a fumar no corredor e diz que a quer fora da mansão. Na prisão, a Yui e o Ryu planeiam a sua fuga._

**Capítulo 57: A Fuga**

No dia seguinte, a dona Ruth, a Roxanna, a Saki e a Anna foram ver o director Dumbledore. A dona Ruth, zangada, explicou ao Dumbledore a situação.

**Dumbledore: **Então Saki, tens andado a fumar, não é?

**Saki: **Sim. E daí?

**Dumbledore: **Sabes que isso faz mal.

**Saki: **Sei. Mas a vida é minha! Porque é que todos se têm de querer meter? A saúde é minha e eu é que sei o que faço. Gosto de fumar. Deixa-me mais relaxada.

**Ruth: **És uma inconsciente. **– disse a dona Ruth, de modo severo.**

**Anna: **Bom, tenho de concordar com a dona Ruth.

**Dumbledore: **Saki, depois desta conversa terminar, fazes o que quiseres…

**Ruth: **Se continuas a fumar, não voltas para minha casa. **– avisou a dona Ruth, com uma expressão fria.**

**Roxanna: **Ruth, não digas isso.

**Dumbledore: **Saki, conheço várias pessoas que começaram como tu, a fumar um pouco e depois isso foi-se tornando um vício cada vez maior.

**Saki: **Mas o que é que isso tem? Há pessoas que bebem, outras que se drogam, outras que não conseguem passar sem beber café. Toda a gente tem vícios!

**Dumbledore: **Bom, já vi que assim não te convenço.

O Dumbledore tirou a sua varinha do bolso e fez aparecer algumas fotos. Estendeu-as à Saki.

**Dumbledore: **As pessoas que estão nas fotos já foram normais, como tu. Vê o que o tabaco lhes fez.

A Saki olhou para as fotografias. Caras pálidas, esqueléticas olhavam para ela.

**Saki: **Eu vou ficar assim?

**Ruth: **E com os pulmões completamente negros.

**Roxanna: **O cancro do pulmão está a tornar-se cada vez mais comum… e mais mortífero. **– avisou a Roxanna.**

Meia hora mais tarde, a Saki estava de volta à mansão. Pegou num maço de tabaco e foi pô-lo no lixo.

**Saki: **Terminou.

**Anna: **Fizeste bem Saki. Somos más, mas não somos burras.

**Saki: **A Ilda é má e burra.

**Anna: **Ela não conta. **– disse ela, piscando o olho. – **Além disso, se tens reparado, ela está muito mais inteligente.

**Magicville**

A Anina e o Kai olhavam um para o outro.

**Kai: **Porque é que ontem saíste daquela maneira da sala do Jornal da Escola?

**Anina: **Kai, peço desculpa. **– disse ela, baixando a cabeça.**

**Kai: **Explica-te Anina.

**Anina: **Tive ciúmes. **– respondeu ela. – **Eu… eu nunca fui assim. Não era ciumenta… mas agora… não sei…

**Kai: **Foi por causa da Makoto?

**Anina: **Foi. Ela estava claramente a atirar-se a ti, ao elogiar-te daquela maneira.

**Kai: **Mas tu sabes que eu gosto é de ti.

**Anina: **Eu sei… mas fico confusa e muito zangada quando as outras raparigas olham para ti.

**Kai: **Isso é normal. Os ciúmes acontecem a toda a gente.

**Anina: **Até a ti, Kai?

**Kai: **Até a mim. Quantas vezes eu não tive ciúmes e fiquei inseguro quando os rapazes se aproximavam de ti. **– desabafou o Kai. – **Principalmente quando o Alex estava por perto.

**Anina: **O Alex? Mas eu e ele somos só bons amigos.

**Kai: **Mas vocês eram, aliás, são tão próximos. Sentia-me muito inseguro. Mas sempre acreditei em ti. E agora o Alex tem a Daphne. Estou completamente descansado. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Anina: **Kai, eu vou tentar controlar-me.

**Kai: **Anina, os ciúmes, se foram controlados, fazem bem às relações.

**Anina: **Pois. Mas se alguma rapariga se tentar atirar descaradamente a ti, ela vai sentir a força do meu punho! **– ameaçou a Anina, mostrando um punho cerrado.**

**Magicville**

A Júlia tinha prometido à Ilda que ia certificar-se de que a Sarah comia tudo. O problema é que a Sarah se tinha trancado no quarto e recusava-se a comer.

**Júlia: **Sarah, por favor, vem comer.

**Sarah: **Não, nem pensar. Estou bem assim.

**Júlia: **Sarah, abre já essa porta! **– gritou a Júlia, zangada. – **Estás a agir como uma criança!

Mas apesar dos esforços da Júlia, a Sarah não abriu a porta. Quando a Ilda chegou a casa, deparou-se com a situação.

**Ilda: **Não quis comer?

**Júlia: **Não. Trancou-se no quarto e não sai de lá. **– disse a Júlia, preocupada. **– O que é que fazemos?

**Ilda: **Eu trato disso. **– disse ela, caminhando até à porta do quarto da Sarah. – **Sarah, abre já a porta!

**Sarah: **Não quero comer. Vai-te embora!

**Ilda: **Ai é? **– perguntou ela, tirando a varinha do bolso. – **Muito bem. Explosão!

A porta do quarto da Sarah foi atirada pelos ares e a Ilda entrou no quarto. A Sarah olhou para ela, alarmada e surpreendida.

**Sarah: **Ilda, destruíste a porta do meu quarto!

**Ilda: **Pois foi. Agora vou trazer-te uma bandeja com comida. E vais comer tudo!

Depois de se certificar que a Sarah tinha comido, a Ilda reuniu os outros e falou-lhes sobre o problema da Sarah.

**Anina: **Pois, se ela não comer… pode mesmo… morrer…

**Anna: **Aquela Sarah é uma maluca do pior.

**Alex: **Agora nós vamos estar atentos à Sarah. Não te preocupes Ilda.

**Angie: **Vamos obrigá-la a comer, se for preciso. **– disse a Angie.**

**Tyson: **Não percebo porque é que ela não quer comer. É tão bom comer!

**Os outros: **¬¬X Já cá faltava.

**Ruth: **Ainda tenho uma pergunta.

**Ilda: **Diga lá, dona Ruth.

**Ruth: **Quem é que vai pagar a porta que tu destruíste? **– disse ela, com uma cara aborrecida.**

**Ilda: **o.o' Pois… depois vemos isso, ok?

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, a Lina estava sentada numa das salas de estar, quando apareceu a Angie.

**Angie: **Lina, tens ali a tua irmã gémea para falar contigo.

**Lina: **A Adrena está aqui? Tudo bem. Eu vou falar com ela. **– disse a Lina, saindo da sala e indo até à entrada.**

A Adrena sorriu maliciosamente quando a Lina apareceu.

**Adrena: **Então maninha, estás bem? Gostastes de me ver com o teu querido Allan? Diz-me lá se eu e ele não fazemos um par bonito!

**Lina: **Vocês merecem-se completamente. **– disse a Lina, cheia de raiva. – **Tu és pior irmã do mundo!

**Adrena: **Oh, que pena que eu tenho de ti. A pessoa que amas decide namorar com a tua irmã gémea ou seja, eu. E tu vais acabar sozinha. **– disse ela, rindo.**

**Lina: **Eu quero lá saber do Allan! Já não penso nele há imenso tempo. **– disse a Lina. – **Ele é um cobarde.

**Adrena: **Vê lá como falas do meu namorado!

**Lina: **Porquê? Vais bater-me, é?

**Adrena: **Lina, estou a avisar-te!** – gritou a Adrena, furiosa.**

A Lina tirou a sua varinha do bolso.

**Lina: **Tu é que vieste arranjar sarilhos. Fogo!

Uma bola de fogo foi contra o cabelo da Adrena e ele pegou fogo.

**Adrena: **O meu cabelo! Ah! Está quente! **– gritou ela.**

A Lina abriu a porta da rua, pegou na Adrena por um braço e mandou-a para a rua. Ainda se ouviram os gritos da Adrena, ao ter o seu cabelo queimado.

**Lina: **Até nunca mais Adrena.

**Magicville**

A Camy estava há mais de meia hora ao telefone. A Aki, que estava no quarto da Camy, suspirou.

**Aki (pensando): **Ela e o Daisuke já não se largam. Que sorte a dela, por o ter encontrado… eu é que não tenho sorte nenhuma…

**Camy (ao telefone): **Encontrarmo-nos novamente? Claro que sim. Pode ser. Estou desejosa de te ver outra vez. Ok Daisuke, vou ter de desligar. Um grande beijo. Xau.

A Camy desligou o telefone e olhou para a Aki, com um grande sorriso.

**Camy: **Adoro falar com o Daisuke.

**Aki: **Vê-se. **– disse ela, desanimada.**

**Camy: **Vá Aki, força. **– disse a Camy, aproximando-se da amiga. – **Hás-de encontrar alguém que goste de ti.

**Aki: **Depois do estúpido do Harry Potter, que me enganava a torto e a direito, não houve mais ninguém… será que eu estou destinada a ficar sozinha?

**Camy: **Claro que não. Vais ver que tudo vai correr bem.

**Magicville**

A Hikari estava no quarto do Alex. Ele olhava interrogativamente para ela.

**Alex: **Então, o que é que me querias dizer Hikari?

**Hikari: **Alex, eu tenho pensado muito… já te disse antes, mas eu gosto muito de ti.

**Alex: **Hikari, já falámos sobre isso e…

**Hikari: **E nada! Porque é que não me dás uma oportunidade? Eu posso fazer-te feliz! **– disse ela, com os olhos a brilhar.**

**Alex: **Hikari, eu não posso mudar o que sinto. Eu amo a Daphne e nunca consegui sentir por ti nada mais do que a amizade.

**Hikari: **Mas…

**Alex: **Chega Hikari. Ultrapassa isso! **– disse ele, ficando aborrecido. – **Tens de ir com a tua vida para a frente. Por favor, nunca mais faças nada deste género. Eu não quero que isto volte a acontecer. Não te amo e pronto!

Quando a Hikari foi trabalhar, ia nervosa, desiludida e enervada, quase à beira das lágrimas. O Tala olhou para ela, preocupado.

**Tala: **Hikari, passa-se alguma coisa?

**Hikari: **Não.

**Tala: **Não queres desabafar?

**Hikari: **Não. **– respondeu ela, de modo cortante.**

**Tala: **Hikari, porque é que me tratas assim? Eu só quero o teu bem.

Ela olhou para ele com mais atenção.

**Hikari: **Tala, eu não estou muito bem…

**Tala: **Eu sei. Deixa-me ajudar-te. **– ele aproximou-se mais dela. – **Hikari, desde a primeira vez que te vi que senti que tu eras especial.

**Hikari: **Tala…

**Tala: **Deixa-me dizer tudo. Hikari, eu amo-te. Amo-te de verdade. Por favor, namora comigo.

A Hikari olhou para ele. A sua raiva diminuiu. Ela queria que o Alex lhe desse uma oportunidade, mas ele recusava. Agora, o Tala também pedia uma oportunidade e ela estava a ter a mesma atitude do Alex. Suspirou.

**Hikari: **Eu… aceito namorar contigo.

O Tala abraçou-a com força. A Hikari fez um sorriso fraco.

**Hikari (pensando): **És tu quem eu amo Alex… apesar de tudo… és tu…

**Magicville**

O Ray estava novamente no quarto da Musette. Ela encolhia-se contra a parede.

**Ray: **Agora é assim que vais agir? Quero que hajas como uma namorada normal! **– gritou ele.**

**Musette: **Se tu fosses um namorado normal, eu agiria como uma namorada normal!

O Ray olhou para ela, furioso.

**Ray: **Vê lá como falas!

Ele foi até ela e agarrou-a pelos cabelos.

**Musette: **Ai! Larga-me! Estás a magoar-me! **– gritou ela.**

**Ray: **Tu és uma vagabunda. **– disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso. **

Depois, com toda a força, mandou-a contra um armário. Ela embateu contra o armário e caiu no chão. Começou a chorar.

**Ray: **Detesto raparigas choronas. Fazem-me nervos.

O Ray caminhou até à Musette e agarrou-a novamente pelos cabeços. Ela olhou para ele.

**Ray: **Tens uns olhos que me fazem nervoso. **– disse ele e de seguida deu-lhe um murro. **

Seguiram-se vários murros e pontapés. A Musette cuspiu sangue para o chão.

**Ray: **Sabes quando te vais ver livre de mim, Musette? Quando morreres!

E rindo alto, saiu do quarto, deixando a Musette caída no chão, a chorar.

**Magicville**

A Dejiko andava muito contente. Ela e o seu namorado Ken estavam agora a fazer voluntariado também num lar de idosos.

O primeiro dia tinha sido muito agradável para os dois e os velhotes tinham logo querido conversar com eles e mostravam-se muito comunicativos.

O que não ia bem era a relação não muito bem definida entre a Hilary e o Tyson. A Hilary, tal como a Lina, já tinha começado a tentar fazer com que o Tyson mudasse, o que originou uma discussão entre os dois.

O Brendan tinha decidido seguir o conselho da Hikari e tinha ido a uma reunião dos alcoólicos anónimos. Como o Alex estava ocupado, o Tom tinha-se oferecido para ir com o Brendan.

Tinha sido um pouco estranho para o Brendan estar ali a falar do porquê de ter começado a beber, mas depois de ver que todos os outros partilhavam histórias, fez o mesmo e sentiu-se muito melhor.

**Brendan: **Obrigado por me teres acompanhado, Tom.

**Tom: **Não há problema.

**Brendan: **E, se pudesses, não contes a ninguém que foste comigo aos alcoólicos anónimos.

**Tom: **Não te preocupes. Não vou contar a ninguém.

Quando o Tom e o Brendan chegaram a casa, o Brendan foi comer. O Tom ia voltar para o seu quarto, mas encontrou a Erika e o Max no caminho.

**Erika: **Tom, eu e o Max precisamos de falar contigo.

O Tom ficou triste. Tinha visto o Max e a Erika em em cima do outro. É que, em consequência de uma briga entre a Whitney e a Creamy, a situação tinha acontecido e o Tom tinha interpretado tudo mal.

**Tom: **V-vocês não têm de me explicar nada.

**Erika: **Claro que temos. Tu viste-nos um em cima do outro, mas foi tudo um engano.

**Tom: **Não vejo como é que eu me posso ter enganado.

Em poucas palavras, a Erika e o Max explicaram a situação ao Tom.

**Tom: **Isso é mesmo verdade?

**Max: **Claro.

**Tom: **Eu… bem… percebi tudo mal. **– disse o Tom, atrapalhado, mas muito mais aliviado.**

A Erika sorriu-lhe e o Tom retribuiu.

**Magicville**

A Daphne, a Misuzu, a Angie e a Dejiko estavam todas juntas numa das salas. A Dejiko estava a contar sobre a relação que tinha existido entre o Anthony Silverton e a Ruth Goldstein.

**Daphne: **Então os velhotes já foram namorados. Pois é, o dinheiro pode ser muito bom… ou não. Eu e o Alex separámo-nos por causa dele, mas felizmente estamos juntos novamente.

**Angie: **Não sabia dessa história. A minha tia Roxanna nunca ma contou.

**Dejiko: **Foi a Minako que me contou tudo no hospital. Achei a história interessante. **– disse a Dejiko, sorrindo.**

A Misuzu estava pensativa. De repente, teve outro flash. Uma faca com uma lâmina brilhante, alguém segurava a faca… dois pulsos cortados, sangue a cair no chão. A Misuzu soltou um grito.

A Angie, a Dejiko e a Daphne olharam logo para ela.

**Angie: **O que foi?

**Misuzu: **E-eu tive outra visão!

**Daphne: **De que é que ela está a falar? **– perguntou a Daphne, confusa.**

**Angie: **A Misuzu tem tido umas visões estranhas. Ela adivinhou que a Sarah ia desmaiar e cair pelas escadas.

**Dejiko: **Devias ter-me contado isso Misuzu. O que é que tu viste?

**Misuzu: **Alguém vai cortar os pulsos. Eu já tinha tido esta visão antes. **– disse ela, com a voz trémula.**

**Daphne: **Mas quem é que vai cortar os pulsos?

**Misuzu: **Não sei. O problema é esse. Não sei…

**Magicville**

A Erika e a caminhar pelo corredor. Ia muito mais feliz por ter conseguido esclarecer tudo com o Tom.

Decidiu ir falar com a Musette para lhe ir contar as novidades. Bateu à porta do quarto da Musette. A Musette não veio abrir. A Erika abriu a porta.

**Erika: **Musette, estás aí?

Quando a Erika abriu totalmente a porta, ficou paralisada. A Musette estava sentada numa cadeira. No chão, perto da cadeira, havia uma faca com a lâmina vermelha. O tapete que estava por debaixo da cadeira estava a ficar vermelho.

**Erika: **M-musette!

A Musette tinha cortado os dois pulsos. O sangue dela escorria pelos braços dela abaixo. Uma figura sangrenta. A Erika soltou um grito agudo, que foi ouvido em toda a casa.

**Magicville na prisão**

No pátio, o Ryu e a Yui estavam a ter a sua última conversa dentro da prisão.

**Ryu: **Preparada?

**Yui: **Vamos a isso Ryu. Está na hora de fugirmos daqui.

A Yui levantou o punho e, com toda a sua força, desferiu um golpe no muro do pátio. O muro começou a tremer imenso e, como um dominó, caiu. A Yui e o Ryu começaram logo a correr dali para fora.

Os outros presos ficaram a olhar, surpreendidos. Os guardas também.

**Magda Gorda: **Olhem. O muro caiu!

**Débora: **Sim! Está na hora de eu sair daqui! **– gritou ela e começou a correr.**

Foi a confusão total. Todos os presos começaram a tentar fugir e os guardas a tentarem impedi-los. A Magda Gorda era super lenta a correr e foi logo apanhada. A Jurema Pau de Vassoura foi "atropelada" pelos outros presos e ficou inconsciente até os guardas a levarem de volta para cela.

A Miguelina Mamalhuda tropeçou nas próprias mamas e caiu no chão. O Joshua, ex-namorado da Erika, tropeçou na Miguelina e os dois foram caçados. O Zark foi preso por três guardas, que lhe lançaram feitiços paralisantes.

A Débora conseguiu escapar, tal como o Ryu e a Yui. Os três assassinos da Umbridge estavam novamente à solta.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Musette é levada para o hospital. A Misuzu fica revoltada por não ter conseguido impedir a Musette de cortar os pulsos. A Musette conta que fez o que fez por causa do Ray e o Brendan fica possesso. A Camy apaixona-se, o Tyson termina mais um namoro, a Daphne quer juntar o Anthony e a Ruth e a Sarah vai tentar resolver o seu problema com a comida._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 52 – A Fuga:**

**Ryu: **Olá leitores!

**Yui: **Eu e o Ryu estamos livres de novo!

**Débora: **¬¬ Não se esqueçam de mim.

**Ryu: **Até que enfim que estamos fora daquelas celas nojentas.

**Anina: **Desculpem lá, mas se vocês são fugitivos, não deviam estar a milhas daqui?

**Angie: **Pois, é que senão ainda aparece aqui a policia para vos prender. Aliás, quem é que são estes?

**Daphne: **Pois Angie, tu não os conheces. Eles mataram uma professora nossa, a estúpida da Umbrigde, que fez chantagem connosco.

**Angie: **E porque é que ela fez chantagem convosco?

**Sarah: **Isso é uma longa história…

**Brendan: **Desculpem lá pessoal, mas deixem estes criminosos de lado e vamos mas é todos para o hospital, visitar a Musette.

**Os outros: **Ok! **– e foram-se todos embora, menos os 3 criminosos.**

**Ryu: **Bolas, foram-se embora.

**Débora: **E eu também vou. Adeus palermas.

**Yui: **Ryu, vamos também. Temos de deixar o país ainda hoje.

**Anedota de Vida**

**39.**

O Brendan, o Tom e o Alex, vinte anos depois desta história, estavam a conversar.

**Alex: **Eu levanto cem quilos só com um braço!

**Tom: **E eu, com um murro, deito abaixo qualquer porta!

**Brendan: **E eu paro um comboio só com uma das mãos.

**Tom: **Só se fosses Deus.

**Brendan: **Não sou Deus, mas sou maquinista.

**Cantinho do Autor – 35:**

Olá pessoal. E pronto, foi a Musette que cortou os pulsos. Se bem se lembram, o Ray disse que ela só se iria livrar dele quando morresse e a Musette levou o que ele disse à letra.

Claro que, o que a Musette fez, nunca se deve fazer. Para efeitos da história, a Musette sofreu em silêncio e fez o que fez, mas para efeitos da realidade, ela deveria ter feito frente ao Ray e devia tê-lo denunciado logo.

Mas o Ray ainda não foi punido pelo que fez. Será que ele vai escapar impune? Só irão saber isso no próximo capítulo. Ah, mais uma coisa, a fic já fez um ano! Foi a 27 de Março, mas só agora é que me lembrei de dizer isso aqui :P Mesmo assim, um ano é imenso tempo. Esta é a minha fic com mais longevidade. Bom, e é só isto, por isso, até para a semana!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Caixa de Música Completa!**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema da Aki ou da Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Tema do Alex e da Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 – Tema do Anthony e da Ruth – **_A vida não chega _- Viviane

**6 – Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Tema do Brendan ou da Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Tema do Draco e da Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 – Tema da Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Tema da Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Tema da Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Tema do Ken e da Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 – Tema da Misuzu – **_Quando eu te vejo - _Floribella

**16 – Tema da Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Tema do Ray e da Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tema do Tyson e da Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

A Lina acabou por queimar o cabelo da sua irmã gémea.

**214 – O que é que achaste da atitude dela? Fez bem ou mal?**

A Aki, como amiga da Camy, quer vê-la feliz, mas sente ciúmes por a Camy ter o Daisuke e ela não ter nada.

**215 – Já alguma vez sentiste ciúmes de algo que os teus amigos tinham?**

**216 – E já alguma vez desejaste que, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse tua amiga, que tu é que devias ter o que essa pessoa tinha?**

A Hikari aceitou namorar com o Tala, mesmo não gostando dele.

**217 – O que achaste da atitude dela?**

**218 – Eras capaz de namorar com alguém que não amasses?**

A Dejiko e o Ken foram dar apoio a idosos.

**219 – Tu eras capaz de ir dar apoio a idosos, como eles fizeram?**

Existem vários fenómenos paranormais na fic e não só.

**220 – Na vida real, acreditas nos fenómenos paranormais?**

**221 – Tens superstições ou nem por isso?**

**222 – Se alguma pessoa que tu conhecesses dissesse que, por exemplo, tinha ouvido uma voz dentro da sua cabeça ou que alguma coisa na sua casa se tinha movido sozinha, o que é que tu pensarias? Acreditarias nessa pessoa?**

A Yui, o Ryu e a Débora fugiram da prisão.

**223 – O que é que achaste disto? Achas que eles deviam ter continuado presos ou não?**

**224 – Justifica a tua resposta anterior.**


	58. A Musette esclarece Tudo!

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A dona Ruth, a Roxanna e a Anna levam a Saki a falar com o director, Albus Dumbledore, e ele mostra-lhe os malefícios do tabaco. A Saki toma consciência do que está a fazer consigo mesma e deixa de fumar. A Anina fala com o Kai sobre os seus ciúmes. O Kai também diz que às vezes tem ciúmes mas que, se forem controlados, não fazem mal. _

_A Sarah não quer comer, mas a Ilda obriga-a e avisa toda a gente sobre o problema de anorexia e anemia da Sarah. A Adrena volta para chatear a Lina e a Lina usa um feitiço para queimar o cabelo da Adrena. A Camy está contente por se relacionar com o Daisuke, mas a Aki teme ficar sozinha. _

_A Hikari declara-se mais uma vez ao Alex, mas ele diz que não gosta dela. O Tala declara-se à Hikari e, apesar de não gostar do Tala, a Hikari aceita namorar com ele. O Ray volta a bater violentamente na Musette. A Dejiko e o Ken começam a fazer voluntariado num lar de idosos e o Brendan vai aos alcoólicos anónimos._

_A Erika e o Max esclarecem tudo com o Tom, dizendo que não têm nada um com o outro. A Dejiko fala sobre o namoro da Ruth e do Anthony Silverton com a Daphne, a Angie e a Misuzu. Nesse momento, a Misuzu tem outra vez a visão de alguém a cortar os pulsos. A Erika vai falar com a Musette e encontra-a com os pulsos cortados. O Ryu, a Yui e a Débora conseguem fugir da prisão._

**Capítulo 58: A Musette esclarece Tudo!**

O Brendan andava de um lado para o outro. A Erika levantou os olhos para o ver passar mais uma vez. A Anna e a Saki estavam encostadas a uma parede. O Alex tinha ido buscar uma bebida para a Daphne, que estava sentada numa cadeira. Perto dela, a Roxanna, a Angie, a Ruth e a Misuzu permaneciam caladas.

Estavam todos no hospital. Depois da Erika ter encontrado a Musette com os pulsos cortados, tinha gritado e várias pessoas tinham aparecido rapidamente. Eles tinham chamado uma ambulância e a Musette tinha sido levada rapidamente para o hospital.

Todos os residentes da mansão Goldstein, com excepção dos três gatos, estavam no hospital. A Musette tinha entrado numa das alas, levada pelos médicos e ainda não havia notícias. A Sarah suspirou, a Hikari, impaciente, cruzou os braços. A Ilda foi atender uma chamada do Tala, a reclamar por ela e a Hikari estarem a faltar ao trabalho. O Ray, pensativo, permanecia sério e preocupado pelo que a Musette iria dizer se fosse pressionada.

Um médico veio na direcção da Erika e ela levantou-se rapidamente. Todos se aproximaram, com expressões ansiosas.

**Erika: **Então doutor, como está a minha amiga?

**Médico: **Ela teve de receber uma transfusão de sangue, mas agora está tudo bem com ela.

A Angie deu um salto, a Erika e o Tom abraçaram-se, o Tyson deu um sorriso fraco e, na generalidade, todos ficaram aliviados, excepto o Ray.

**Brendan: **Doutor, quando é que nós podemos ir vê-la?

**Médico: **Para já, é melhor não. **– disse o médico. – **Ela recebeu uns sedativos para poder descansar. Voltem para casa. Ela ainda vai dormir umas horas.

**Brendan: **Eu fico. **– disse o Brendan, rapidamente.**

**Erika: **Eu também quero ficar à espera que ela acorde.

O Tom concordou em ficar também. Os outros regressaram à mansão. A Anna e a Saki entreolharam-se.

**Anna: **Já viste?

**Saki: **O quê? **– perguntou a Saki, sem perceber.**

**Anna: **Bom, a Erika é muito amiga da Musette e quis ficar no hospital, pois estava muito preocupada. O Brendan anda caidinho pela Musette e o Tom, se não me engano, deve ter ficado para apoiar a Erika.

**Saki: **Não estou a ver o que é que isso tem de especial.

**Anna: **O Ray não ficou lá. O Ray, que é o namorado da Musette, nem se ofereceu para ficar lá. Aliás, pareceu muito pouco importado com o que aconteceu com ela. **– disse a Anna, abanando a cabeça.**

**Saki: **Achas? Bom, não reparei muito nisso…

**Anna: **Que é estranho, é.

**Saki: **Sabes, isto fez-me pensar. Eu já tinha tomado consciência que estava a estragar a minha saúde ao fumar e o director Dumbledore fez-me ver isso, mas, ao ver a Musette coberta de sangue, entre a vida e a morte… descobri que para mim a vida é muito importante e não quero morrer com um cancro nos pulmões.

**Anna: **Aleluia! Bom, demoraste imenso tempo para chegar a essa conclusão. De qualquer maneira, finalmente ganhaste juízo.

**Magicville**

Um pouco mais tarde, a Roxanna e a Angie foram ver como estava a Misuzu. Desde que a sua visão se tinha concretizado, a Misuzu tinha andado muito agitada. Elas bateram à porta do quarto da Misuzu e ela mando-as entrar.

**Angie: **Então Misuzu, tudo bem contigo?

**Misuzu: **Não. Estou assustada. **– disse ela, com a voz trémula e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. **– O que eu vi… aconteceu mesmo!

**Roxanna: **Tem calma querida. **– pediu a Roxanna, com um olhar benevolente e maternal. **– Tu conseguiste ver o que ia acontecer, mas não deves pensar muito nisso.

**Misuzu: **Não consigo pensar noutra coisa! **– disse ela, quase à beira das lágrimas. – **Eu podia ter evitado que a Musette cortasse os pulsos.

**Angie: **Isso é uma parvoíce. Agora achas que a culpa é tua? A Musette é que cortou os pulsos, porque quis. Aliás, nem sabemos quais foram as razões dela.

**Roxanna: **Misuzu, compreendo que achas que podias ter feito algo para evitar esta tragédia, mas a culpa não é tua. As visões que tens não te mostram tudo claramente e, por isso, não podias adivinhar a quem ia acontecer isto.

**Misuzu: **Detesto estas visões! **– gritou a Misuzu, irrompendo em lágrimas. – **Porque é que eu tenho de ter estas visões horríveis? Quem me dera que elas parassem!

**Magicville**

Passaram-se várias horas. A Erika e o Brendan continuavam no hospital. O Tom tinha voltado à mansão, para comer e tomar um banho.

O mesmo médico que tinha falado com eles anteriormente, aproximou-se e disse que a Musette tinha acordado. Ele levou-os até ao quarto dela.

**Médico: **Não façam com que ela se enerve. Ela só pode estar com vocês quinze minutos, ok?

**Brendan: **Está bem.

Eles entraram no quarto. A Musette estava deitada na cama. Tinha ligaduras nos dois braços e uns tubos ligados a algumas veias. Quando eles entraram, olhou para eles, com um olhar amedrontado e ao mesmo tempo suplicante.

**Erika: **Musette, porque é que tu cortaste os pulsos? **– perguntou a Erika, indo directamente ao assunto.**

**Musette: **Eu… não posso dizer.

**Erika: **Olha Musette, eu sou a tua melhor amiga. Conheço-te há imenso tempo e não me podes esconder o que se passa! Eu sabia que andavas estranha, mas nunca pensei… **- disse ela, abanando a cabeça. – **Musette, conta-me tudo!

**Brendan: **Erika, o médico disse para não a enervar-mos.

**Erika: **Mas precisamos de saber a verdade. Ninguém corta os pulsos sem mais nem menos. Podias ter morrido Musette! Só alguém desesperado faz o que tu fizeste. Vá, conta-me tudo. Já!

Olhando para a Erika, determinada em saber tudo, a Musette engoliu em seco.

**Musette: **Foi o Ray.

**Brendan: **O que é que ele fez?

**Musette: **Ele… ele começou a ficar cada vez mais ciumento. Eu gostava muito dele, pensava que ele era perfeito mas…

**Erika: **Mas o quê?

**Musette: **Ele tornou-se violento. Os ciúmes descontrolaram-se. Ele começou a bater-me.

**Brendan: **O quê? **– perguntou ele, furioso. **– Mas porque é que não nos disseste nada?

**Musette: **Ele ameaçou-me a mim e a todos os meus amigos. Fiquei com medo. Pensei que, talvez ele caísse em si… mas não… cada vez piorou mais… ele ficou ainda mais violento… disse-me que só me livraria dele quando eu morresse…

**Erika: **E tu, num acto desesperado, cortaste os pulsos.

**Musette: **Sim. Lamento ter-vos preocupado. Mas estava com tanto medo… ainda estou… ele pode fazer-vos mal!

**Brendan: **Ele já não faz mal a ninguém. **– disse o Brendan, furioso. – **Agora é a minha vez de lhe fazer mal a ele!

Dito isto, saiu do quarto a correr. A Musette arregalou os olhos.

**Musette: **Erika, vai atrás dele! Ele vai fazer uma loucura!

**Erika: **Sabes, acho que ele vai fazer algo de bom. O Ray tem de pagar. Vai provar do seu próprio veneno. Eu só não vou atrás do Brendan, para o ajudar a dar uma sova no Ray, porque não quero deixar-te aqui sozinha. Os quinze minutos estão a acabar, mas vou ficar por aqui perto.

**Magicville**

O Brendan entrou, furioso, na mansão e quase chocou com o Alex e o Tom, que vinham a descer as escadas.

**Alex: **Brendan, o que é que se passa? **– perguntou o Alex, surpreendido pelo Brendan ter continuado a subir as escadas sem sequer dizer nada.**

**Brendan: **O Ray batia na Musette e foi por isso que ela cortou os pulsos. Vou ajustar contas com ele.

O Tom e o Alex entreolharam-se e depois foram a correr atrás do Brendan. A Anina e a Daphne, que estavam a sair da ala delas, viram os três dirigirem-se à ala dos rapazes. A Daphne pressentiu que alguma coisa não estava bem.

**Daphne: **Eles iam muito nervosos Anina. Acho que vão fazer algo precipitado.

**Anina: **Achas? Bom, então vamos ver exactamente para onde eles vão. **– disse ela, começando a caminhar.**

O Brendan bateu à porta do quarto do Ray, ou melhor, esmurrou a porta. O Ray veio abrir, com uma expressão de surpresa.

**Ray: **O que é que se passa?

O Brendan nem respondeu. Logo de seguida, deu um murro em cheio na cara do Ray, que caiu no chão. O Brendan entrou no quarto e atirou-se para cima do Ray, esmurrando-o.

**Tom: **Espera Brendan! Tens a certeza do que disseste?

**Brendan: **Tenho! Este animal batia na Musette. **– disse ele, dando dois murros ao Ray.**

A Daphne e a Anina estavam à porta do quarto.

**Daphne: **Ray, tu batias na Musette? **– perguntou a Daphne, sem acreditar.**

**Ray: **Ela era uma vadia! Dava trela a todos os rapazes! **– gritou o Ray e o Brendan deu-lhe mais um murro.**

**Anina: **Brendan, pára com isso! Quer dizer… **- a Anina ficou pensativa durante um segundo. - **Dá-lhe mais uns cinco murros, que ele merece, e depois vamos à polícia.

**Magicville**

Passou-se um mês. O Ray foi denunciado e depois do julgamento, foi preso. A notícia de que alguns dos prisioneiros da prisão de Magicville tinham fugido deixou as pessoas com receio.

O muro do pátio foi reconstruído, desta vez com material indestrutível. A Anna ficou um pouco preocupada e receosa por a Débora andar novamente à solta. O Alex ficou com um misto de receio, mas também de alívio, por a Yui e o Ryu terem fugido.

A pouco e pouco, a Musette foi recuperando, sempre acompanhada pela Erika e o Brendan que, incansavelmente, a ajudavam em tudo.

A Camy, por seu lado, já estava a dar-se muito bem com o Daisuke e já conhecia até os amigos deles. A Aki, por seu lado, ficava triste por não ter ninguém. Tinha decidido que não queria mais usar a Internet para arranjar um namorado.

**Aki: **Tens muita sorte Camy. **– disse a Aki, suspirando. – **Quem me dera ter alguém…

**Camy: **Estás a falar do Daisuke?

**Aki: **Claro, de quem mais é que eu poderia estar a falar?

**Camy: **Bom, não te iludas, eu não estou apaixonada por ele. **– disse a Camy, sorrindo.**

**Aki: **Não? Então… bem, tu tens estado tão alegre… pensei…

**Camy: **Eu estou apaixonada, mas não é pelo Daisuke. É por um amigo dele chamado Satoshi Hiwatari.

**Aki: **Satoshi Hiwatari? Hiwatari? Hum… não deve ter nada a ver com a minha família, mas temos o mesmo sobrenome.

**Camy: **Há imensas famílias distintas que têm o mesmo sobrenome. **– disse a Camy. – **Bom, ele não é da tua família, mas é muito bonito e muito inteligente também.

**Aki: **Hum e só agora é que me contas isso. E então, o que é feito do Daisuke?

**Camy: **Eu disse-lhe que gostava do Satoshi e ele aceitou bem. **– explicou a Camy, mexendo no seu cabelo. – **Não me parece que o Daisuke sentisse amor por mim.

**Aki: **Bom, é pena. Formavam um casal bonito. Mas se tu gostas do amigo dele, tudo bem. Mas lá que o Daisuke é bonito, é…

**Magicville**

Era a terceira vez, nesse dia, que o Tyson e a Hilary discutiam. As discussões deles eram sempre discussões acesas e com muitos gritos. A Lina ia a passar no corredor e não pôde evitar ouvir o que eles diziam, ou melhor, gritavam.

**Hilary: **Tyson, só te pedi que estudasses mais e comesses menos!

**Tyson: **Mas não me apetece estudar! Deixa-me em paz! **– gritou ele, zangado.**

**Hilary: **És um egoísta Tyson, só pensas em ti! **– gritou ela, a plenos pulmões. – **Eu sou tua namorada, bolas! Tens de fazer sacrifícios para estarmos bem um com o outro.

**Tyson: **Pois eu não quero fazer sacrifícios. Eu prefiro estar só.

**Hilary: **O que é que queres dizer com isso?

**Tyson: **Acho que percebeste o que eu quis dizer. Está tudo acabado entre nós.

A Hilary começou a soluçar. A Lina aproximou-se deles.

**Lina: **Vês Hilary, não serviu de nada tentares tirar-me o Tyson. Conseguiste, mas perdeste-o na mesma. **– disse a Lina, aborrecida. Depois virou-se para o Tyson. **– E tu, seu paspalho, vê mas é se mudas de atitude.

**Tyson: **Eu mudo se quiser. Não tens nada a ver com isso!

**Lina: **Achas que alguém está para te aturar? Só pensas na porcaria da comida! Aprende a respeitar os outros, se queres que eles te respeitem a ti!

E, virando costas, afastou-se, deixando a Hilary aborrecida e o Tyson muito confuso.

**Magicville**

A Misuzu, a Dejiko e a Angie estavam juntas. A Dejiko estava a falar sobre o voluntariado no lar de velhotes.

**Dejiko: **Eles são todos muito simpáticos. Há lá uma velhota, a dona Cecília, que conta imensas histórias sobre o passado dela. Adoro ouvi-la.

**Angie: **Não sei se achava muita graça a ter de ficar a ouvir uns velhotes chatos a contar umas histórias ainda mais chatas. **– disse a Angie, com ar aborrecido.**

**Misuzu: **Eu acho os velhotes muito queridos. A minha avó era assim… **- calou-se abruptamente.**

Mais uma vez, um flash passou à sua frente. Ela viu alguém a correr e, de repente, cair pelas escadas abaixo. A pessoa gritou. Era uma rapariga, mas a Misuzu não conseguiu perceber quem era.

**Dejiko: **Misuzu! O que se passa? **– perguntou ela, olhando para a Misuzu, sem perceber o que se estava a passar.**

**Angie: **Essa cara. Misuzu, é outra visão?

**Misuzu: **Sim. Alguém a cair pelas escadas abaixo.

**Dejiko: **Então alguém vai desmaiar e cair pelas escadas? Aconteceu isso à Sarah. Aliás, será que isso vai acontecer à Sarah novamente? **– perguntou ela, bastante preocupada.**

**Misuzu: **Não sei. Não consegui ver a quem é que isso ia acontecer. Mas uma coisa eu sei, desta vez não foi um desmaio.

**Angie: **Então a pessoa tropeçou?

**Misuzu: **Acho que sim. **– disse ela, tentando esforçar-se para se lembrar do que tinha visto. – **A pessoa parecia assustada, vinha a correr.

**Angie: **Hum… parece-me que alguém vinha atrás dela. E quem caia pelos escadas abaixo era uma rapariga ou um rapaz?

**Misuzu: **Era uma rapariga… sim, tenho a certeza que ela estava com medo… estava a ser perseguida… mas pelo quê? Ou… por quem?

**Magicville**

A campainha da mansão Silverton tocou e a Minako veio abrir. Sorriu ao ver que a Daphne estava à porta. Apesar da Minako ser uma ex-namorada do Alex e da Daphne ser a ex e actual namorada do Alex, elas mantinham uma relação amistosa.

**Daphne: **Olá Minako.

**Minako: **Então Daphne, o que fazes aqui?

**Daphne: **Bem… vim visitar-te. E também vim saber umas informações.

A Minako conduziu a Daphne a uma sala de estar. As duas sentaram-se num dos sofás.

**Minako: **Então, o que queres saber?

**Daphne: **Bom, eu já soube da história entre o Anthony, o dono desta mansão e a dona Ruth, a dona da mansão onde vivo actualmente. **– começou a Daphne. – **Ora bem, parece que eles não se dão muito bem… mas eu gostava de conseguir que eles fizessem as pazes.

**Minako: **Porquê? Qual é o teu interesse nisso?

**Daphne: **Eles já não são novos. Não devem viver durante muitos mais anos. É triste que, depois de uma história de amor, que infelizmente deu mau resultado, eles fiquem zangados até morrerem.

**Minako: **Compreendo. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Bom, eu acho que tenho uma ideia para os juntar.

**Daphne: **Boa! Conta lá!

E a Minako explicou tudo à Daphne.

**Magicville**

A Ilda estava na sala de jantar. Olhava para a Sarah, sentada à mesa, com um prato de comida à frente. Franziu o sobrolho.

**Ilda: **Vais comer ou não?

**Sarah: **Não me apetece. **– respondeu ela, cruzando os braços.**

A Ilda olhou para a Sarah e bufou. Bateu o pé e aproximou-se da amiga.

**Ilda: **Sarah, comporta-te como uma pessoa da tua idade e come a porcaria da comida! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Sarah: **Mas porque é que eu tenho de comer se não tenho fome?

**Ilda: **Porque se não comeres, ficas pior de saúde e ainda és internada no hospital. **– explicou a Ilda. – **Será que vou ter de te enfiar a comida pela goela abaixo?

**Sarah: **¬¬ Credo, que expressão é essa Ilda? O tempo que andas a trabalhar no bar tem-te influenciado mal.

Nesse momento, a campainha da mansão tocou. A Ilda olhou para a Sarah.

**Ilda: **Vou ver quem é. Fica aqui e vê se comes.** – disse ela, com uma expressão séria.**

Mal a Ilda saiu da sala de jantar, a Sarah tirou o prato da mesa e despejou metade da comida num vaso de uma planta. Voltou a pôr o prato, metade vazio, na mesa.

A Ilda voltou pouco depois, acompanhada pelo namorado da Ilda, o Draco Malfoy. A Ilda olhou para o prato de comida.

**Ilda: **Metade vazio? Sarah, ninguém come assim tão depressa. **– disse ela, com um olhar acusador. – **Depois eu procuro o lugar onde escondeste a comida.

**Draco: **Ilda, preciso de falar com a Sarah a sós.

Percebendo a deixa, a Ilda saiu da sala de jantar. O Draco olhou para a namorada. Ela devolveu-lhe o olhar.

**Draco: **Sarah… eu queria pedir-te desculpa por ter dito que estavas mais gorda. Tu… sempre foste esbelta e magra.

**Sarah: **Eu também achei que sim… mas como tu disseste…

**Draco: **Desculpa. Sarah, agora tens é de te alimentar. Agora pareces um palito e andas pálida. **– disse o Draco. – **Está sem gracinha nenhuma.

A Sarah ficou alarmada.

**Sarah: **Achas que estou muito magra? Por acaso… parece que sim.

E, em minutos, devorou o resto da comida. O Draco ficou contente e a Ilda também… isto é, até encontrar a comida no vaso de flores.

**Magicville**

O Bar do Tala estava com muito pouco movimento. A Hikari estava a lavar a loiça. O Tala aproximou-se dela e tentou beijá-la. Ela esquivou-se.

**Tala:** Então Hikari, o que se passa?

**Hikari: **Não se passa nada.** – disse ela, mecanicamente.**

**Tala: **Ai não? Então porque é que te esquivaste ao meu beijo? Nós somos namorados.

**Hikari: **Sim, mas agora estou a lavar a loiça.

O Tala, aborrecido, afastou-se. A Hikari ficou a pensar.

**Hikari (pensando): **Raios! Raios! Raios! Porque é que o Alex não olha para mim? Eu sou tão bonita como a Daphne, aliás, sou mais, porque ela agora está gorda por causa da gravidez. **– fez um pequeno sorriso. – **Mas ele gosta é dela… ou… espera… eles ficaram definitivamente juntos depois de se saber que ela estava grávida… claro… é isso… o Alex está com a Daphne por causa do bebé… se eu conseguir eliminar o bebé… sim… se eliminar o bebé… o Alex será meu!

**Magicville na prisão**

A Jurema Pau de Vassoura, a Magda Gorda e a Miguelina Mamalhuda estavam dentro da prisão, num amplo salão. A Magda estava a fazer malha. As outras só conversavam.

**Jurema: **Entrou há pouco tempo um rapaz chamado Ray para aqui. É cá um borracho. ♥

**Miguelina: **Achas que ele vai olhar para ti? Tu és só ossos. **– disse ela, mordaz.**

**Jurema: **Eu tu és só mamas!

**Miguelina: **Querida, os homens gostam é disto e não de ossos. **– disse ela, batendo com a mão no peito.**

**Magda: **Ai, calem-se com isso! **– gritou ela, zangada. – **Eu estou chateada.

**Jurema: **Já percebemos.

**Magda: **Bolas, a Yui e a Débora conseguiram fugir e nós… continuamos aqui….

**Jurema: **Eu estava a conseguir fugir, mas derrubaram-me…

**Miguelina: **Olhem, não vale a pena chorar sobre o azeite derramado.

**Magda: **¬¬ Diz-se que não vale a pena chorar sobre o leite derramado, não é o azeite.

**Miguelina: **Ah. Vai dar tudo ao mesmo. **– disse ela, rapidamente. **

**Magda: **Bom… quando sairmos daqui… vamos emigrar para um lugar distante e abrir lá uma loja.

**Jurema: **Outra vez de roupa roubada?

**Magda: **Claro que não! Desta vez… vai ser uma loja de animais… roubados, é claro.

**Miguelina e Jurema: **¬¬ Voltamos ao mesmo…

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Sarah começa a comer tudo e mais alguma coisa, o Tyson percebe finalmente que tem de mudar, a Misuzu procura uma forma da visão dela não se realizar, o Brendan faz umas revelações à Musette, a Hilary muda de atitude e dá-se uma tragédia na mansão._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 53 – A vez dos Prisioneiros:**

**Magda: **Olá caros leitores e leitoras.

**Jurema: **Nós estamos aqui para falar um bocadinho com vocês. É que andamos muito mal.

**Miguelina: **Sabem, isto aqui na prisão é uma chatice.

**Zark: **Estamos a pensar fazer uma revolução. Para ver se nos tiram daqui.

**Joshua: **É injusto que o Ryu, a Yui e a Débora tenham conseguido fugir e nós não.

**Madga: **Ah, outra coisa que me lembrei. É que a prisão está a ficar super lotada. Cada vez entra mais gente!

**Ray: **Pois, até eu vim cá parar!

**Jurema: **Deixa estar que nós vamos dar-nos muito bem, Ray. ♥

**Ray: **O.o

**Zark: **Ó senhor autor da fic, por acaso não vai pôr mais ninguém na prisão nesta fase, pois não?

**FireKai: **Olá caros reclusos. Bom, em principio não, mas nunca se sabe.

**Zark: **Bom, se mandar prender alguém, ao menos que mande prender uma rapariga jeitosa. Aqui na prisão são só mulheres feias!

**Miguelina: **Ora, eu sou muito linda.

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**FireKai: **Estejam mas é calados e voltem para as vossas celas! Se estão presos, é porque mereceram.

**Anedota de Vida**

**40.**

Certo dia, o Kai e a Anina estavam no cemitério, quando viram uma sepultura recente que dizia:

**Aqui jaz um homem honesto e advogado competente**

Depois de lerem aquilo, o Kai virou-se para a Anina.

**Kai: **Desde quando é que enterram duas pessoas na mesma cova?

**Cantinho do Autor – 36:**

Não sei o que vocês acharam do capítulo, mas depois de o reler e revisar, achei imensa piada à fala da Anina quando o Brendan estava a bater no Ray.

Brendan, pára com isso! Quer dizer… **- a Anina ficou pensativa durante um segundo. - **Dá-lhe mais uns cinco murros, que ele merece, e depois vamos à polícia.

Convenhamos que o Ray merecia mesmo levar uns murros, não é? Já são faltam dois capítulos para terminar esta fase e no próximo capítulo vai acontecer algo mau, ou como eu escrevi no espaço do próximo capítulo: dá-se uma tragédia na mansão. Que tragédia é essa? Bom, só ficarão a saber na semana que vem. Até lá!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Caixa de Música Completa!**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Aki ou Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 –**** Alex e Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Alex e Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 – Anthony e Ruth – **_A vida não chega _- Viviane

**6 – Brendan e Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Brendan ou Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Draco e Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 –**** Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 –**** Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Kai e Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Ken e Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 – Misuzu – **_Quando eu te vejo - _Floribella

**16 – Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Ray e Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tom e Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tyson e Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

Depois de saber que o Ray batia na Musette, o próprio Brendan foi bater no Ray.

**225 – O que é que achaste da atitude do Brendan?**

**226 – Se tu soubesses que um amigo teu ou amiga sofria de violência doméstica, o que farias?**

A Misuzu detesta ter aquelas visões, pois não as consegue impedir.

**227 – Se fosses tu a teres as visões da Misuzu, tentarias impedir que elas acontecessem ou aceitavas que nada podias fazer para as impedir e ficavas simplesmente à espera que elas acontecessem?**

A Daphne e a Minako mantém uma relação cordial, apesar da Minako ter namorado com o Alex.

**228 – Achas que tu conseguirias manter uma boa relação com o ex-companheiro ou companheira do teu namorado (a)?**

A Sarah, para não comer, pôs a comida na planta.

**229 – Já alguma vez fizeste coisas para a comida desaparecer, sem seres tu a comê-la? Por exemplo, dares a comida ao teu cão sem que ninguém visse e depois dizeres que já tinhas comido tudo?**


	59. A Tragédia

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Depois de ter cortado os pulsos, a Musette é levada para o hospital, mas o médico descansa todos dizendo que ela ficará bem. A Misuzu fica revoltada por não ter podido fazer nada para que a sua visão não se tornasse realidade. A Musette conta ao Brendan e à Erika que o Ray lhe batia e o Brendan vinga-se do Ray, batendo-lhe._

_Passa-se um mês. O Ray é prés e, a Camy revela que está apaixonada pelo Satoshi Hiwatari, amigo do Daisuke. A Hilary e o Tyson zangam-se. Ele termina o namoro deles e a Lina ouve tudo, dizendo ao Tyson que se ele não mudar, ninguém vai querer namorar com ele. A Misuzu tem uma visão de uma rapariga a cair pelas escadas abaixo._

_A Minako e a Daphne elaboram um plano para juntar o Anthony Silverton e a Ruth Goldstein. A Ilda tenta obrigar a Sarah a comer. A Sarah recusa-se, mas quando o Draco lhe diz que ela está muito magra, ela muda de atitude e começa logo a comer. A Hikari, cheia de raiva, pensa em como ficar com o Alex e nessa altura surge-lhe a ideia de se livrar do bebé da Daphne e da própria Daphne._

**Capítulo 59: A Tragédia**

A Sarah e o Draco Malfoy estavam num restaurante. A Sarah comia rapidamente. Já tinha repetido três vezes. O Draco olhou, alarmado, para ela.

**Draco: **Sarah, não achas que estás a comer demais?

**Sarah: **Ora, tu não disseste que eu tinha de comer? E que estava muito magra? Estou a ver se volto ao meu peso normal. **– disse ela, sem parar de comer.**

**Draco: **Mas… comeres tanto, é um exagero.

**Sarah: **Não te preocupes. Além disso, tu é que vais pagar.

**Draco: **¬¬ Pois…

**Magicville**

Na mansão, o Tyson estava muito pensativo. Foi até ao quarto do seu amigo Max.

**Tyson: **Max, não sei o que fazer.

**Max: **Em relação a quê?** – perguntou o Max, sem perceber o que é que o Tyson queria dizer.**

**Tyson: **Terminei dois namoros em muito pouco tempo. A Lina e a Hilary acham que a culpa é minha, que só penso em comida e que não penso nelas.

**Max: **Queres que seja franco contigo?

**Tyson: **Claro.

**Max: **Bom, os meus pais também se separaram. Não sei dizer de quem é a culpa, talvez tenha sido dos dois. Mas pronto, isso não interessa. Para duas pessoas ficarem juntas, precisam de fazer sacrifícios. **– explicou o Max. – **Tu, desculpa dizer-te, dás demasiado valor à comida. Pelo amor de Deus, é só comida. Tens várias refeições ao dia, que podem matar a fome. Já as pessoas, não são assim. Se tu queres que façam sacrifícios por ti, também tens de fazer sacrifícios pelos outros.

**Tyson: **Então queres dizer que tenho de pensar menos em comida?

**Max: **Exacto. E tens de ouvir a opinião da pessoa que escolheres para ser a tua companheira. Devem fazer as coisas a meias. Se ela quer ir passear e tu ir a um restaurante, porque não fazerem o que ela quer num dia e o que tu queres no outro? Assim ficam os dois satisfeitos.

**Tyson: **Sim. Compreendo o que queres dizer. Estou a ver que tenho mesmo de mudar… **- disse ele, pensativo. – **Mas… espera lá. Ainda há pouco tempo tu estavas do meu lado, a dizer que nós é que devíamos mandar na relação e tudo, mas agora já dizes que temos de fazer sacrifícios?

**Max: **Sabes Tyson, pensei muito. Depois da separação dos meus pais, de ver como o Kai e a Anina conseguem resolver os problemas e ver como a Musette sofreu, acho que mudei. **– disse ele, sorrindo. – **Pus-me a pensar. Não namoro e porquê? Porque ninguém quer namorar com uma pessoa que tem ideias do século passado e de que os homens é que mandam e as mulheres têm de obedecer.

**Tyson: **Então, tu mudaste?

**Max: **Mudei sim, Tyson. E penso que mudei para bem melhor.

**Magicville**

A Misuzu estava reunida com a Angie, a Dejiko e a Roxanna. A Misuzu tinha tido novamente a mesma visão: alguém a correr, para fugir de outra pessoa que tinha uma faca na mão. A pessoa corria e acabava por cair pelas escadas abaixo, as escadas da mansão, onde a Sarah já tinha desmaiado.

**Misuzu: **Então, acham que há alguma hipótese de eu fazer com que a visão não se realize?

**Angie: **Não me parece. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **O que achas tia?

**Roxanna: **Acho que isto está a tornar-se sério. Quando começaste a ter visões Misuzu, pensei que fossem passar logo, mas parece que não. Além disso, as visões não devem ser todas sobre tragédias. **– disse a Roxanna, pensativa.**

**Dejiko: **Resumindo, não há nada a fazer?

**Misuzu: **Se ao menos eu conseguisse lembrar-me melhor da visão… ou seja… ver mais coisas… sei que é uma rapariga que vai cair pelas escadas abaixo… mas não faço ideia de quem.

**Angie: **Bom, se pensarmos um bocadinho, vemos que, alguém vai ser ameaçado por uma faca. Agora, quem é que faria isso?

**Dejiko: **Talvez entre aqui um ladrão.

A Misuzu abanou a cabeça. Não sabia o que pensar e muito menos o que fazer.

**Magicville**

O Tom e a Erika estavam na varanda. A Erika estava contente por a Musette estar a recuperar bem.

**Tom: **Não compreendo como é que o Ray pôde fazer aquilo à Musette.

**Erika: **Bater-lhe… e ela calou-se… por ela e por nós. **– disse a Erika, suspirando. – **Eu… não conseguiria aguentar o que ela aguentou.

**Tom: **Ela só aguentou até certo ponto. Acabou por tomar uma medida desesperada.

**Erika: **Bom, eu aprendi que tenho de ser mais segura de mim. O Joshua tentou abusar de mim e eu não pude fazer nada, mas, se mais algum rapaz tenta obrigar-me a fazer algo que não quero ou me bate, parto-lhe uma cadeira na cabeça!

A Erika suspirou. O Tom soltou uma risada.

**Tom: **Obviamente que te deves proteger. Se cedemos ao abuso uma vez, esse abuso pode tomar proporções desmedidas.

**Erika: **Olha, vamos mas é falar de coisas mais alegres. **– sugeriu ela. – **O ano escolar está a terminar e entretanto vem aí o Verão.

**Tom: **Eu gosto muito do Verão. Hum… depois temos de combinar para irmos juntos à praia.

**Erika: **Claro. Vamos convidar também os outros.

**Tom: **Eu estava a falar de irmos sozinhos. **– disse o Tom e a Erika corou um pouco. **

No meio da atrapalhação da Erika, o Tom aproximou-se mais dela e beijou-a. Foi um beijo rápido, pois logo a seguir apareceu ali o Kai e a Erika e o Tom separaram-se rapidamente.

**Kai: **Ups, parece que vim interromper alguma coisa…

**Erika: **N-não interrompeste nada. Tenho de… de ir ver como está a Musette. **– disse a Erika, saindo dali a correr. **

A Erika acabou por ir para o seu quarto, ficando pensativa. O Tom suspirou.

**Kai: **Cheguei mesmo num mau momento.

**Tom: **Não faz mal. **– disse o Tom. – **Só espero que ela não tenha ficado chateada por eu a beijar. Mas eu gosto tanto dela…

**Kai: **Vais ver que ela compreende.

**Magicville**

O Brendan estava nesse momento no quarto da Musette. Estavam a conversar animadamente e o Brendan tinha contado uma anedota, fazendo a Musette rir-se.

**Musette: **Obrigada por me estares a ajudar Brendan. És um grande amigo. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Sei que fui dura contigo no passado, principalmente quando nos conhecemos, mas como tu andavas atrás de todas as raparigas…

**Brendan: **Isso já passou Musette. Eu mudei.

**Musette: **Vejo que sim. **– disse ela, olhando mais uma vez para o Brendan. – **Acho que, muito ou pouco, todos mudámos.

**Brendan: **Sabes Musette, há uma coisa que eu nunca te contei.

**Musette: **Pelo teu tom de voz, vais contar-me agora.

**Brendan: **Lembras-te quando venceste o campeonato de karts e eu, como perdi a aposta que tinha feito contigo, te levei a jantar fora?

**Musette: **Claro que me lembro. Demoraste tanto tempo a organizar o jantar que já pensava que não ia haver jantar para ninguém. **– disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso.**

**Brendan: **Nessa altura, disseste que gostavas de uma pessoa, o Ryu.

**Musette: **Bom, nessa altura não revelei que gostava do Ryu. Só disse que gostava de alguém. Só soubeste que era o Ryu, quando ele foi preso.

**Brendan: **Sim. Mas ele agora está à solta.

**Musette: **Estás a pensar que ainda gosto dele? Claro que não! Ele tem a Yui e além disso, agora é um fugitivo. Para psicopatas e malucos, chegou-me o Ray. **– disse ela, suspirando e parecendo, de certo modo, bastante cansada.**

**Brendan: **Na altura do jantar, disseste que só gostavas de mim como amigo. Mas eu, já nessa altura gostava de ti. Tentei esquecer-te usando a Anna, mas não consegui.

**Musette: **Estou a ficar confusa. Onde queres chegar com essa conversa?

**Brendan: **Tu não és burra Musette. Percebeste muito bem o que eu quis dizer. **– disse ele. – **Eu estou apaixonado por ti. Quando tu começaste a namorar com o Ray, foi um choque para mim. Comecei a beber, para tentar esquecer. Mas… com o apoio da Hikari e também do Tom, livrei-me disso.

**Musette: **Então… bebias por causa de mim? Oh Brendan, eu não sabia. **– disse ela, parecendo alarmada.**

**Brendan: **Já passou. O que importa é que… eu vou estar sempre aqui para te ajudar, mesmo que não gostes de mim da mesma maneira que eu gosto de ti. **– disse ele, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. – **Agora tenho de ir. Fica bem.

Ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Musette (pensando): **Brendan… só agora dizes que gostas de mim… depois de tudo o que aconteceu com o Ray, estou bastante confusa… por agora… não vou fazer nada, nem pensar muito nisso…

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Anna mandou chamar a Ilda, a Sarah, a Saki e a Daphne. Todas se reuniram numa das salas de estar.

**Daphne: **Afinal porque é que me mandaste chamar, Anna? Eu já não sou uma Devil Diva.

**Anna: **Não és, mas já foste. **– disse a Anna. – **Ora bem, esclareçam-me uma coisa, porque é que temos o nome Devil Divas?

**Saki: **Porque somos as más da fita, é claro.

**Anna: **Exacto. Mas agora pensem comigo. O que é que, de concreto, nós fizemos de mal até agora?

Durante uns segundos, as outras permaneceram caladas.

**Sarah: **Bom, lembras-te das esferas de monstro que a tua mãe nos deu? Nós usámo-las para causar confusão em Magicville.

**Daphne: **O que foi uma estupidez completa. Por causa de duas monstras dessas esferas, o Alex ficou ferido e ausentou-se de Magicville durante um tempo. **– disse a Daphne, aborrecida.**

**Ilda: **Bom… além disso, cada uma de nós tinha um segredo mau, escondido, que depois acabou por ser revelado, por causa da morte da Umbridge.

**Saki: **Ah, mas eu não tinha segredo nenhum. Além disso, a Daphne não foi responsável por nada; a Ilda foi má, mas só porque o namorado a tinha traído; a Anna agiu em auto-defesa, pois a sua irmã Rebecca queria matá-la e a Sarah roubou, mas depois arrependeu-se e deu o que tinha roubado a uma instituição de caridade.

**Anna: **Resumindo, nada de concreto. Além disso, nessa altura ainda não estávamos juntas.

**Daphne: **Bom, se vocês querem alguma coisa má das Devil Divas, eu arranjo alguma coisa facilmente. **– disse a Daphne, com uma expressão aborrecida. – **Lembram-se do sequestro na escola? Vocês disseram que o sequestrador me podia matar, desde que vocês ficassem bem e em liberdade. Mostraram o que realmente eram. Não eram e nunca foram minhas amigas.

A Ilda baixou a cabeça. Não queria encarar a Daphne. A Sarah ficou calada, sem saber o que dizer. A Saki, que nada tinha a ver com o assunto, pois ainda não estava nas Devil Divas nessa altura, também não disse nada. A Anna falou.

**Anna: **Certo. Tens razão Daphne. Eu preocupo-me comigo vinte vezes e só depois é que me preocupo com os outros. **– disse ela, franzindo o sobrolho. – **Mas, reconheço que tens toda a razão no que disseste. Só pensámos em nós.

**Daphne: **Vá lá, pelo menos reconheces isso.

**Anna: **Mas, pelo menos eu, mudei um pouco. Naquela altura estávamos assustadas, sob pressão, com medo de morrermos. **– disse a Anna. – **Passou um tempo, acabámos por ir parar a outros mundos e fomos obrigados a trabalhar em conjunto. Para mim, isso custou-me imenso, mas a pouco e pouco, percebi que, apesar de eu ser diferente dos outros, conseguia conviver com eles e… até poderia ter uma relação amistosa com eles.

**Daphne: **Onde queres chegar com toda essa conversa?

**Anna: **Simples. Daphne, peço desculpa pelo que eu fiz. Tenho a certeza que a Sarah e a Ilda têm a mesma opinião. Fizemos o que nenhuma pessoa deveria fazer e pensamos em sacrificar-te para que não acontecesse nada connosco.

**Ilda: **Eu… bem, eu nunca disse isso. Se se lembram, eu só disse que queria sair dali e que nos soltassem. Nunca… nunca pensei em sacrificar a Daphne. Isso seria demasiado cruel. **– disse a Ilda, com lágrimas nos olhos. – **Eu e a Daphne viemos para Magicville no mesmo ano e fomos as primeiras Devil Divas. Ela sempre foi uma boa amiga.

A Daphne olhou para a Ilda e suspirou. Tudo o que ela tinha dito, era verdade. Não se lembrava da Ilda ter dito nada para a sacrificar, mas na altura, com toda aquela confusão, pensou que todas estivessem contra ela.

A Daphne levantou-se do sofá e foi até à Ilda. Abraçou-a. A Ilda começou a chorar.

**Saki: **Que tonta. Agora põe-se para ali a chorar. É mesmo lamechas.

**Sarah: **Daphne, por muito que me custe dizer… bom, senti a tua falta nas Devil Divas.

**Daphne: **Custa-me a acreditar, Sarah. Se bem te lembras, quando eu saí do apartamento das Devil Divas, tivemos uma discussão enorme e tu insultaste-me imenso, além de ainda teres revelado o meu segredo ao Shaoran. **– disse ela, encarando a Sarah.**

**Sarah: **B-bem… está bem, é verdade. Mas eu estava irritada. E tu também me provocaste. **– disse ela, defendendo-se. – **Bom, o que eu tenho a dizer é que, acho que merecemos uma segunda oportunidade.

**Ilda: **O que é que queres dizer, Sarah?

**Sarah: **Bom, acho que a Daphne nos devia tentar perdoar pelo que aconteceu. Já vivemos tantas coisas, todas juntas. **– disse a Sarah, com um olhar distante. – **Antes da Anna e a Saki se juntarem ao grupo, ah e a chata da Ming Ming também, eram só eu, a Ilda e a Daphne.

**Daphne: **Pois. Tu vieste para a escola um ano depois de mim e da Ilda e ficámos logo amigas. **– disse a Daphne. – **Só não me lembro como é que conseguiste ficar minha amiga, mas pronto.

**Sarah: **¬¬X Obrigadinha.

**Saki: **Ó meninas, estou a ficar farta. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços. – **Se não se lembram, eu só me juntei às Devil Divas depois da Daphne sair, por isso não tenho memórias em comum com ela, nem nada do género. Se vocês queriam pedir desculpas à Daphne, não precisavam de me ter chamado.

**Anna: **Não foi só para isso. Já lá vamos. **– disse a Anna, tentando acalmar a impaciência da Saki. – **Bom, questão um, dás-nos outra hipótese ou não, Daphne?

**Daphne: **Eu… vou arriscar e confiar em vocês novamente, mas não voltem a decepcionar-me. **– pediu a Daphne. – **Ah e mais uma coisa. Eu não quero ser uma Devil Diva novamente. Sou só vossa amiga e mais nada. Não quero alinhar em esquemas nenhuns e, se souber de algum esquema para prejudicar alguém sem justa causa, denuncio-vos.

**Anna: **O segundo ponto desta reunião já foi abordado e até tem a ver com o que a Daphne disse. Esquemas. Já foram ditos alguns. Também houve uma vez em que eu e a minha mãe fizemos com que uns testes tivessem cábulas e fossem anulados.

**Daphne: **Vi logo que tinhas de ter sido tu, Anna. **– disse ela, com um olhar acusador.**

**Anna: **Agora já não interessa. O que, depois de analisarmos tudo, concluímos é que… não fizemos nada de tão terrivel. Afinal, as más da fita não são assim tão más. Somos um falhanço como Devil Divas.

**Sarah: **Não me digas que estás a pensar acabar com o grupo?

**Anna: **Eu? Claro que não. Acho que devemos é mudar de estratégias.

**Daphne: **Lá vem um plano…

**Anna: **Ora bem, pensem comigo. Eu não tenho feito nada de mal, a Saki só tem é feito mal à saúde dela, o mesmo se aplica à Sarah. A Daphne ficou boazinha e a Ilda parece que também e agora até trabalha num bar. **– disse a Anna, de modo desdenhoso.**

**Ilda: **Ora, eu gosto muito de trabalhar lá.

**Anna: **Isso não interessa. Como más, parece que estamos arrumadas… bom, pelo menos quase. E se não podemos ser más… vamos mas é arranjar maneira de ficar ricas!

**Saki: **Ricas?

**Anna: **Sim. Em vez de usarmos esquemas só para prejudicar os outros, vamos arranjar esquemas para roubar dinheiro ou um negócio lucrativo.

E assim começou a conversa. A Daphne não ficou muito tempo, pois já estava a ver que iam voltar quase ao mesmo. A Ilda teve de sair para ir trabalhar. A Sarah, a Saki e a Anna ficaram a fazer planos para conseguirem enriquecer no futuro.

**Magicville**

A Aki estava com o Daisuke a seu lado. Iam a conversar animadamente. Atrás deles, o Satoshi Hiwatari e a Camy iam também eles, a conversar animadamente.

Pararam num café e a Aki foi comer um bolo. O Daisuke foi com ela.

**Satoshi: **Camy, tenho gostado muito do tempo que tenho passado contigo.

**Camy: **Eu também tenho gostado imenso de estar contigo. **– disse ela, corando um pouco.**

Dentro do café, a Aki olhava lá para fora.

**Aki: **Aqueles dois… estão mesmo caidinhos.

**Daisuke: **A Camy já me tinha dito que gostava do Hiwatari, mas não sabia que ele também gostava dela.

**Aki: **Isso incomoda-te?

**Daisuke: **Não, que ideia. Sempre a considerei uma amiga. Nada mais.

**Aki: **Ainda bem. **– disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso.**

**Daisuke: **O que é que disseste?

**Aki: **E-eu? N-nada de especial. **– respondeu ela, atrapalhada.**

Quando os dois saíram do café, a Camy sorriu-lhes.

**Camy: **Nem vão acreditar! O Satoshi pediu-me em namoro… e eu aceitei!

**Magicville**

Horas mais tarde, a Daphne conseguiu convencer a dona Ruth a ir dar uma volta com ela. Estava tudo combinado com a Minako. Elas deveriam levar os velhotes até ao parque, onde eles iriam ver-se novamente. A Daphne e a Minako esperavam que tudo corresse pelo melhor.

A Daphne e a dona Ruth foram as primeiras a chegar. Sob um pretexto de estar cansada, a Daphne sentou-se num banco do parque e a dona Ruth sentou-se ao lado dela.

**Ruth: **Já estás cansada? Esta juventude hoje em dia não aguenta nada.

**Daphne: **Não se esqueça que eu estou grávida. Canso-me mais. **– respondeu a Daphne. Apesar de ser mentira que estava cansada, era verdade que as grávidas se cansavam mais.**

Passaram-se dois minutos, até que apareceu a Minako, acompanhada do velho Anthony Silverton. Quando a dona Ruth os viu a aproximarem-se, levantou-se rapidamente do banco. A Daphne fez o mesmo.

**Ruth: **Como é que te atreves a vir aqui? **– perguntou ela, ao velhote.**

**Anthony: **Ora, este parque é público! **– gritou ele, zangado. – **Vai mas é para casa, velha caquéctica!

**Ruth: **Caquéctica? Caquéctica era a tua avó!

**Anthony: **Não insultes a minha avó!

Os dois começaram para ali a discutir um com o outro. A Daphne virou-se para a Minako.

**Daphne: **Não resultou.

**Minako: **Parece que não. É uma pena.

E acabaram por voltar para as respectivas mansões. A dona Ruth e o velho Anthony continuavam zangados.

**Magicville**

A tarde da Lina não tinha sido fácil. Depois de experimentar a pintar o cabelo de várias cores, acabou por não gostar de nenhuma. Desde que tinha terminado o namoro com o Tyson, não conseguia concentrar-se em nada.

Bateram à porta do quarto da Lina. Ela mandou a pessoa entrar. Era a Hilary.

**Lina: **O que é que tu queres?

A Hilary demorou muito tempo para se explicar. Primeiro reconheceu que tinha sido uma idiotice ter ficado de olho no Tyson, mas a Lina disse que, nesse aspecto, a culpa não era dela. O coração é que mandava.

**Hilary: **Bom, a segunda coisa que tenho a dizer é que… peço desculpa por te ter insultado, Lina.

**Lina: **Hum…

**Hilary: **Eu sei que fui uma parva. Deixei-me levar pelo coração, mas foi demais… **- disse ela. – **Mas fica sabendo que já não quero nada com o Tyson.

**Lina: **Isso já não me interessa. Também não quero nada com ele.

**Hilary: **Achas que não? Eu não teria tanta certeza.

Tiveram uma conversa franca, que durou um quarto de hora. Quando a Hilary saiu do quarto da Lina, ia muito mais aliviada.

**Lina (pensando): **Pediu-me desculpa. Eu perdoei-lhe. Se ela diz que não quer mesmo nada com o Tyson… mas… e eu? Ela afirmou que eu devia pensar melhor no que sinto. Será que eu ainda quero algo com o Tyson?

**Magicville**

Apesar das dúvidas e apreensões que pudessem estar a passar na cabeça de todos os residentes da mansão Goldstein, a Hikari era a pessoa mais perturbada. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como se livrar da Daphne, mas principalmente, do bebé que ela estava à espera.

**Hikari (pensando): **O bebé é que se está a intrometer entre mim e o Alex. Vou acabar com ele. Tenho de acabar com ele!

O Tala aproximou-se nesse momento da Hikari e deu-lhe um beijo. A Hikari, de seguida, deu-lhe um estalo.

**Tala: **Mas para que foi isso? Nós namoramos!

**Hikari: **Quero lá saber. Deixa-me em paz! **– disse ela, empurrando-o.**

Como um furacão, saiu do Bar do Tala, em direcção à mansão.

**Magicville**

A Daphne estava a olhar-se ao espelho quando, de repente, a porta do seu quarto se abriu. Olhando pelo reflexo do espelho, a Daphne viu a Hikari, à porta do quarto, com uma faca na mão.

**Hikari: **Tu! Tu roubaste-me o Alex. Agora vou acabar contigo e com o vosso bebé! **– gritou ela, com um olhar de louca.**

A Hikari correu para a Daphne. A Daphne, saltou do caminho e conseguiu desviar-se da faca. Correu para a porta do quarto e saiu para o corredor. A Hikari foi atrás dela, com a faca em punho.

A Daphne correu pelo corredor, gritando por socorro. Lá em baixo, a Anina, a Misuzu e a Camy ouviram os gritos e ficaram alarmadas. A Hikari começou a correr mais depressa.

A Daphne saiu do corredor da ala das raparigas mais velhas. Viu as escadas. Era a única maneira de escapar. A Hikari aproximava-se rapidamente. A Daphne começou a descer as escadas. A Hikari estava à distância de três passos.

A Anina, a Camy e a Misuzu estavam cá em baixo, quase a subir as escadas quando viram o que estava a acontecer. A Misuzu soube logo: a sua visão estava a realizar-se.

**Misuzu: **Cuidado! **– gritou ela.**

Tarde demais. Com a pressa, a Daphne desequilibrou-se, caiu e começou a rolar pelas escadas abaixo, só parando quando chegou ao fundo das escadas. A Hikari ficou parada a meio das escadas, com a faca na mão. A Camy ficou a tremer. A Anina precipitou-se sobre a Daphne.

**Anina: **Daphne! Daphne, fala comigo! Temos de chamar uma ambulância, já!

**Misuzu: **A minha visão tornou-se real. **– disse ela, vagamente. Depois olhou para a Hikari. Louca, era esse o estado da Hikari.**

**Magicville**

Uma hora mais tarde, a maioria dos residentes estava novamente no hospital. Parecia que ainda ontem tinham lá estado, por causa da Musette e agora era por causa da Daphne.

O Alex andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente e à beira de um ataque de nervos. A Ilda não parava de chorar. A Musette parecia extremamente infeliz. A Anina tentava manter a calma. Parecia ser a mais controlada.

Depois de terem chamado a ambulância, a Hikari tinha sido logo levada para lhe fazerem testes psicológicos. Mais tarde, quando soube o que tinha acontecido, o Tala tinha dito que iria ter com ela. De momento, não se sabia onde ela estava e parecia que ninguém se importava muito com isso.

O mais importante no momento era saber como estava a Daphne e o bebé. Com aquela queda, temia-se o pior para o bebé e todos, principalmente o Alex, sabiam disso.

Passados uns cinco minutos, que pareceram horas ao Alex, apareceu um médico de bata branca. O mesmo médico que tinha tratado do caso da Musette.

**Médico:** Vocês é que são os amigos da Daphne Ishida?

**Alex: **Somos doutor. Eu sou o namorado dela. Doutor, diga-me, não me esconda nada. Ela está bem? Ela não perdeu o bebé, pois não?

**Magicville na prisão**

Os presidiários estavam no pátio. A Jurema Pau de Vassoura lançava olhares apaixonados ao Ray.

**Magda: **Ó Jurema, mas o que é que se passa contigo?

**Jurema: **Estou _in love_ ♥

**Magda: **Pelo tal Ray?

**Jurema: **Sim. Ele é um fofucho! ♥♥

**Magda: **¬¬ Então vai lá falar com ele!

A Magda Gorda empurrou a Jurema até à parte onde o pátio masculino e feminino estava dividido. O Ray, que estava ali perto, olhou para a Jurema.

**Jurema: **Olá, eu sou a Jurema.

**Ray: **Hunf.

**Jurema: **Sabes, és muito giro.

**Ray: **Pois, eu sei. **– disse ele, com ar de convencido.**

**Jurema: **E que tal se… nós iniciássemos uma relação?

**Ray: **Não é por nada, mas já reparaste que nós estamos na prisão e estamos separados, por isso não dá para namorarmos, certo?

**Jurema: **Ah, a divisória aqui do pátio é em rede, por isso sempre dava para nos tocarmos.

**Ray: **Olha, para que saibas, eu vim para aqui porque batia na minha namorada.

**Jurema: **Não faz mal.

**Ray: **Deves ser maluca…

**Jurema: **Tenho a certeza que, quanto mais me bateres, mas vou gostar de ti.

**Ray: **Hum, ok. **– disse ele, com um sorriso. – **Então aproxima-te mais, para eu te dar um murro.

**Jurema: **Claro. ♥♥♥

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Os destinos da Daphne, do Alex e da Hikari são traçados. Um novo namoro entre duas das personagens vai começar, o Anthony e a Ruth pensam se deverão fazer as pazes, a Anina recebe uma notícia óptima, a Saki é surpreendida por um beijo e a Ilda é promovida._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 54:**

**Zé Pedreiro: **Olá a todos!

**Leitores: **O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

**Zé Pedreiro: **É que todos foram para o hospital e este é um momento delicado, por isso não puderam vir fazer o cantinho.

**Leitores: **E tu vieste fazer a parte deles.

**Zé Pedreiro: **Exacto.

**Leitores: **Bom, desta vez não há nada para tu arranjares, pois não?

**Zé Pedreiro: **Estava a pensar em perguntar à velhota, a Ruth, se ela não quer umas obras na mansão.

**Leitores: **Só se forem de graça. Ela é um pouco forreta.

**Zé Pedreiro: **Bom, vale a pena tentar.

**Anedota de Vida**

**41.**

O médico Kai para a enfermeira Anina:

**Aki:** De quem é esse bracinho?

**Anina:** Não sei...

**Aki:** De quem é essa perninha?

**Anina:** Não sei...

**Kai: **De quem é essa coxinha?

**Anina:** Não sei...

O Kai fica zangado.

**Kai:** Pois amanhã de manhã quero ver isto tudo muito bem arrumado! Nunca vi um necrotério infantil tão desarrumado quanto este!

**Cantinho do Autor – 37:**

E pronto, aqui está o penúltimo capítulo desta fase. Será que a Daphne vai perder o bebé? Será que ela até vai morrer? Tudo pode acontecer no último capítulo desta fase, onde vão acontecer muitas coisas.

Como já se disse muita vez, o amor pode levar à loucura e foi isso que aconteceu à Hikari. O que é que será que o destino lhe reserva a ela, depois do que ela fez? Mais uma coisa que vai ser revelada no próximo capítulo. E pronto, fiquem bem e até para a semana!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Caixa de Música Completa!**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Aki ou Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 –**** Alex e Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Alex e Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 – Anthony e Ruth – **_A vida não chega _- Viviane

**6 – Brendan e Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Brendan ou Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Draco e Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 –**** Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Kai e Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Ken e Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 – Misuzu – **_Quando eu te vejo - _Floribella

**16 – Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Ray e Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tom e Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tyson e Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

O Tyson decidiu mudar, pois senão, ninguém o iria querer.

**230 – O que é que achas que é mais importante numa relação?**

Por causa da Hikari, a Daphne caiu das escadas abaixo e agora a Daphne e o bebé estão em perigo.

**231 – Qual achas que devia ser a punição da Hikari?**

O Tom mostrou que gostava mesmo da Erika, mas ela ainda está reticente.

**232 – Se tu estivesse no lugar da Erika, davas uma oportunidade ao Tom?**

As Devil Divas querem fazer dinheiro e ficar ricas.

**233 – Que tipo de negócio é que achas que elas farão para ficar ricas?**

A Daphne perdoou as Devil Divas por elas terem dito que os sequestradores podiam matar a Daphne, mas deviam deixá-las vivas.

**234 – No lugar da Daphne, achas que conseguirias perdoar as Devil Divas? Porquê?**

A Daphne foi pelas escadas abaixo, por causa da Hikari e encontra-se em risco de perder o bebé ou até morrer.

**235 – O que achas que vai acontecer com a Daphne e o bebé?**


	60. Destinos

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Sarah começa a comer muito para recuperar o peso que perdeu, o Tyson toma consciência de que tem de mudar, graças ao Max, que diz que também mudou. O Tom e a Erika quase se beijam, mas sem querer, o Kai interrompe o momento. O Brendan declara-se à Musette, deixando-a confusa._

_As Devil Divas, com a Daphne também presente, têm uma conversa séria sobre as maldades, que não foram muitas. Elas pedem desculpa à Daphne por causa do que aconteceu quando foram feitas reféns e ela perdoa-as. A Anna sugere que elas agora devem é preocupar-se em ficar ricas._

_A Aki e a Camy saem com o Daisuke e o Satoshi. A Aki pergunta ao Daisuke se ele gostava da Camy, mas ele diz que ela era só uma amiga. O Satoshi pede a Camy em namoro e ela aceita. A Daphne e a Minako tentam juntar o Anthony e a Ruth, mas não conseguem._

_A Hilary pede desculpa por tudo o que fez à Lina e ela perdoa-lhe. Depois, a Lina fica pensativa sobre o futuro e o Tyson. O Tala beija a Hikari e ela dá-lhe um estalo. Depois, vai para a mansão, decidida a acabar com a Daphne e o bebé. Chegando lá, ela pega numa faca e vai até ao quarto da Daphne, para a matar. A Daphne consegue fugir, mas cai pelas escadas abaixo. A Daphne é levada para o hospital e a Hikari é levada para lhe fazerem testes psicológicos. Na prisão, o Ray aceita namorar com a Jurema Pau de Vassoura. No hospital, o médico aproxima-se do grupo que espera por notícias da Daphne._

**Capítulo 60: Destinos**

**Médico:** Vocês é que são os amigos da Daphne Ishida?

**Alex: **Somos doutor. Eu sou o namorado dela. Doutor, diga-me, não me esconda nada. Ela está bem? Ela não perdeu o bebé, pois não?

Fez-se silêncio por uns segundos. Todos ficaram a olhar para o médico.

**Médico: **Foi por um triz, mas a Daphne e o bebé estão bem.

O Alex suspirou, aliviado. A Ilda parou de chorar e abraçou-se à Sarah, feliz. A Anina fez um leve sorriso.

**Alex: **Quando é que eu posso vê-la?

**Médico: **Dentro de minutos. Volto daqui a pouco para o levar a ver a sua namorada. **– disse ele, afastando-se.**

**Anna: **Eu sabia que a Daphne ia ficar bem. **– disse a Anna, com um ar convencido. – **Afinal, ela já foi uma Devil Diva e as Devil Divas safam-se sempre.

**Brendan: **Ainda bem que tudo não passou de um susto.

**Camy: **Um susto, uma ova! **– disse ela, indignada. – **A culpa foi da Hikari. Foi tudo culpa dela! Começou a correr atrás da Daphne com uma faca e a Daphne caiu pelas escadas abaixo.

**Anna: **A Hikari está maluca. Uma vez disse-lhe que ela tinha tudo para ser uma Devil Diva. **– disse a Anna, fazendo uma pausa significativa. – **Parece que tinha mesmo.

**Saki: **Pois, mas nós não andámos a perseguir ninguém com uma faca.

De súbito, a Ilda deu um salto.

**Ilda: **Lembrei-me uma coisa!

**Sarah: **Que coisa?

**Ilda: **Lembram-se de falar-mos das coisas más que as Devil Divas tinham feito? Bom, esqueceram-se que tentámos forçar os alunos do primeiro ano a comprar o jornal da escola!

Os outros ficaram a olhar para ela. Ela sentou-se, um pouco envergonhada.

**Sarah: **Bom, ao menos chegou lá. Mesmo que tenha passado imenso tempo, mas mais vale tarde do que nunca.

**Alex: **Eu quero mesmo ver a Daphne. Porque é que o médico não aparece? **– perguntou ele, impaciente.**

**Anina: **Calma Alex. Ele já vem. **– disse ela, tentando acalmar o melhor amigo. – **Alex… e como vai ser agora? Vão fazer uma queixa-crime contra a Hikari?

**Alex: **Por mim, vamos. **– disse ele, decidido. – **A Hikari nunca, mas nunca devia ter feito isto. Pôs em risco duas vidas.

**Ilda: **Desculpem estar a intrometer-me, mas a mim parece-me que a Hikari fez isto por ciúmes. **– disse ela e os olhares dos outros fixaram-se nela. – **Ela adorava o Alex, mas ele gostava, aliás, gosta da Daphne. O bebé veio fortalecer ainda mais as coisas. Parece-me que a Hikari viu que, a única maneira de ficar com o Alex, seria tirar a Daphne e o bebé do caminho.

Todos ficaram calados, por dois motivos. Primeiro, achavam a história muito macabra, mas fazia sentido e, segundo, estavam espantados com o raciocínio bem elaborado da Ilda, o que não era costume.

**Musette: **Acho que a Ilda tem razão.

**Tom: **Bom, ela foi levada para exames médicos. Penso que, talvez ela esteja com um problema mental.

**Lina: **Nunca pensei que a Hikari fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa destas. **– disse a Lina. – **Ela sempre me pareceu equilibrada.

Nesse momento, o médico voltou a aparecer. Ele e o Alex saíram dali, em direcção ao quarto da Daphne.

**Aki: **Esta história não vai ter um final feliz.

**Camy: **Porque é que dizes isso?

**Aki: **Porque não vai ficar tudo bem. A Daphne está bem, o bebé também, mas a Hikari… a Hikari vai ficar marcada por este acontecimento. Para sempre. **– disse ela, numa voz grave. Parecia uma profecia.**

**Magicville**

O Alex tinha entrado no quarto da Daphne. Ela estava deitada numa cama. Quando ele entrou, ela sorriu-lhe.

**Daphne: **Alex, ainda bem que vieste. **– disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso. – **Tive tanto medo…

**Alex: **Eu compreendo Daphne. **– disse ele, agarrando nas mãos dela. – **Deve ter sido traumatizante para ti. Mas agora está tudo bem.

**Daphne: **Sabes Alex, quando estava a ser perseguida pela Hikari, só pensava em ti e no bebé. **– disse ela, começando a ficar com lágrimas nos olhos. – **Pensei que o bebé não iria nascer e… que nunca mais te veria.

O Alex abraçou a Daphne com força.

**Alex: **O pesadelo terminou, Daphne. A Hikari vai ser severamente castigada.

A Daphne olhou-o bem nos olhos.

**Daphne: **A Hikari não está bem. Ela tem algum problema mental.

**Alex: **Vamos fazer uma queixa-crime contra ela e ela vai ser presa! **– disse o Alex, zangado.**

**Daphne: **Alex, eu quero que ela seja tratada. **– disse a Daphne, com uma grande força na voz. – **Ela tem é de se tratar. Não quero fazer queixa dela.

**Alex: **Mas…

**Daphne: **Eu sei o que ela fez. Mas ela está desequilibrada. Se fizermos queixa dela, ainda vai passar muito tempo na prisão. Vamos destruir-lhe a vida. **– disse ela, com um olhar suplicante. – **Alex, eu não quero isso. Quero que ela se trate e comece tudo de novo.

**Alex: **Eu… por um lado compreendo, mas por outro… mas se é o que tu queres.

**Daphne: **É sim. Quero que as coisas sejam feitas assim. Eu mudei para melhor, a Hikari mudou para pior. Mas tal como eu consegui passar do lado mau para o bom, a Hikari também irá conseguir. Tenho a certeza.

**Magicville**

O Tala estava à espera numa clínica. Tinham levado para ali a Hikari, para lhe realizarem alguns testes. Uma enfermeira aproximou-se dele.

**Enfermeira: **Você é parente ou amigo da Hikari Hamasaki?

**Tala: **Sou o namorado dela. **– disse ele, levantando-se rapidamente. – **Então, como está ela?

**Enfermeira: **Depois de lhe fazermos os testes, concluiu-se que ela está com graves problemas mentais e emocionais.

**Tala: **E o que é que se pode fazer neste caso?

**Enfermeira: **Ela vai ter de ser internada aqui por alguns dias. **– explicou a enfermeira, atenciosamente. – **Depois, para ter uma recuperação completa, terá de ir para Honville.

**Tala: **Mas isso é no estrangeiro!

**Enfermeira: **Sim. Mas tem de ser assim.

**Magicville**

Passaram-se três dias. A Daphne saiu do hospital e voltou à mansão. A Sarah já estava totalmente recuperada da anorexia e já tinha o seu peso normal. A Anna andava a fazer planos para se tornar rica durante o Verão, que estava quase a chegar.

O Brendan e a Musette estavam a dar-se cada vez melhor. Falando em dar-se cada vez melhor, a Erika e o Tom tinham coisas a resolver.

**Erika: **Tom, com as coisas que têm acontecido, com a Sarah a desmaiar, a Musette a cortar os pulsos, a Daphne quase a perder a vida e o bebé também… vi que temos de viver o melhor que podemos, já! Amanhã não sabemos o que vai acontecer, por isso temos de aproveitar todo o tempo.

**Tom: **Sim.

**Erika: **Sabes, depois do que aconteceu com o Joshua, pensei que não queria namorar com mais ninguém… **- acabou por não terminar a frase.**

**Tom: **Mudaste de opinião?

**Erika: **Mudei.

**Tom: **Então… será que posso fazer-te a pergunta agora?

**Erika: **Sim.

O Tom sorriu abertamente.

**Tom: **Erika, aceitas namorar comigo?

**Erika: **Sim Tom, aceito.

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado.

**Magicville**

A Aki entrou, a saltitar, no quarto da Camy.

**Camy: **O que se passa? Estás muito feliz.

**Aki: **Estou radiante. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Camy: **Conta lá o que se passou.

**Aki: **Bom… digamos que… já não estou encalhada.

**Camy: **Não me digas que arranjaste namorado! **– a Aki acenou afirmativamente. – **Que bom! Quem é ele? Eu conheço-o?

**Aki: **Claro que conheces. É o Daisuke.

**Camy: **Ah, não estava à espera dessa revelação… bom, melhor assim. O Daisuke é o melhor amigo do meu Satoshi e tua és a minha melhor amiga. Assim podemos sair todos juntos algumas vezes e ninguém fica constrangido por não se conhecerem uns aos outros.

**Aki: **Ele pediu-me hoje de manhã para namorar com ele. Finalmente vou namorar com alguém que merece.

**Camy: **Também, depois do Harry Potter, tudo o que vier à rede, é peixe.

**Aki: **¬¬

**Magicville**

Mas as coisas não acabavam por aqui. A Dejiko e o Ken, que já namoravam há algum tempo, estavam ainda mais apaixonados e empenhados a ajudar quer o hospital, quer os velhotes do lar de idosos.

O Tyson, por seu lado, foi falar com a Lina. Eles não podiam continuar a evitar-se. Depois de uma longa conversa, o Tyson jurou à Lina que ia mudar e ela perdoou-lhe. Voltaram a namorar.

**Lina: **Mas vê lá se agora te controlas, Tyson.

**Tyson: **Prometo que vou tentar. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

A Hikari continuava internada na clínica. O Tala ia visitá-la todos os dias. Chegou a altura dos exames de final de ano. Depois de todos os exames, os alunos obtiveram a nota final desse ano. Aqui fica a nota final deles (a nota mínima é 1, a máxima é 20. Para passarem para o ano seguinte, precisam pelo menos de nota 10).

**Quarto ano:**

**Alex: **14 (Não conseguiu mais porque esteve metade do período anterior fora, por motivos de saúde e ficou com a matéria atrasada)

**Anina: **19 (Ela é inteligente e muito aplicada)

**Hikari: **10 (Não realizou os exames por estar internada. Deram-lhe o 10 pelas notas ao longo do ano e para que, quando recuperasse e voltasse a estudar, ir logo para o quinto ano e não ter de voltar ao quarto ano)

**Ryu: **1 (Porque ficou a meio dos estudos, por ter ido preso e agora fugiu da prisão)

**Yui: **1 (O mesmo que o Ryu)

**Daphne: **15 (Não teve muita paciência, nem tempo para estudar, por causa do que aconteceu e por estar grávida, por isso ficou com uma nota média)

**Kai: **15 (Nota média. Nada a acrescentar)

**Brendan: **14 (Uma nota não muito má, mas se não fosse a Musette a puxar por ele…)

**Musette: **17 (Ela é boa aluna, principalmente na disciplina de Magia Curativa)

**Anna: **16 (É má, mas não é burra nenhuma e aplica-se)

**Júlia: **15 (Desistiu de ser vegetariana. Não tem nada a ver com a nota, mas pronto…)

**Ray:** 4 (Como foi preso, chumbou o ano)

**Tom:** 15 (Uma nota média, para um aluno médio)

**Erika: **16 (O entusiasmo do novo namoro fez com que a sua nota, que costumava ser 15, subisse um valor)

**Ken:** 17 (Sempre aplicado)

**Draco:** 11 (Não se preocupa nada com a escola, mas lá conseguiu passar)

**Terceiro ano:**

**Ilda: **14(Ela está mais inteligente e conseguiu uma nota razoável)

**Ming Ming: **11 (Está noutra escola, continua a ser mais burra do que a Ilda, mas passou de ano)

**Aki: **15 (Podia ter tido melhor)

**Camy: **15 (Exactamente como a Aki…)

**Dejiko: **17 (Uma aluna aplicada, tal como seu namorado Ken)

**Misuzu: **15 (Nota média. É quase um 16)

**Lina: **14 (Se pensasse menos no cabelo e no Tyson, teria melhores notas, mas ela não se importou muito com isso)

**Saki: **11 (Ela não gosta muito da escola… mas passou de ano na mesma)

**Sarah: **15 (Ela é snobe, vaidosa, mas não é estúpida)

**Tyson: **13 (Como começou a pensar menos em comida, teve uma nota razoável)

**Angie:** 16 (Ela é esperta e consegue ter boas notas)

**Hilary: **14 (Podia ter-se aplicado mais)

**Max: **12 (É loiro, mas não é totalmente burro)

**Magicville**

Alguns dias depois das notas terem saido, a Daphne tinha conseguido que o velho Anthony Silverton fosse até à mansão Goldstein. Nesse momento, ele, a Ruth e a maioria das pessoas da mansão estavam reunidos à volta da mesa da sala de jantar.

**Anthony: **Afinal, porque é que me mandaram vir aqui?

**Ruth: **Eu não te mandei vir. Quando mais longe estiveres, melhor. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

**Lina: **Ó velhotes, nós já sabemos que vocês já namoraram e tal. Agora dão-se mal e isso não pode ser. É que vocês podem bater as botas já amanhã e é chato morrerem zangados um com o outro.

**Sarah: **Tirando a falta de classe com que a Lina falou, concordo com ela. **– acrescentou a Sarah, lançando um olhar de censura à Lina.**

**Ruth: **Vocês são é uns metediços.

**Daphne: **Bolas, façam lá as pazes! **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Alex: **Calma Daphne, não te podes enervar. Olha o bebé!

**Daphne: **Está bem Alex. Mas estes velhos gagás já me estão a enervar!

**Anthony: **Vá chamar gagá à sua avó! **– gritou ele, zangado.**

**Ruth: **Porque é que eu tenho de me voltar a dar com este velhadas? Porque é que não foram buscar a avó do Alex, aquela horrorosa… como é que ela se chamava?

**Alex: **A minha avó chama-se Dora.

**Ruth: **Ora bem, chamem mas é essa velha para ficar a aturar este velho chato.

**Anthony: **Chata és tu! **– gritou o Anthony.**

**Ruth: **Vê lá como falas!

E os dois começaram a discutir.

**Angie: **Bom, estou a ver que não vamos a lado nenhum.

De repente, a Roxanna levantou-se e gritou.

**Roxanna: **Calados os dois! – **gritou ela e, instantaneamente, os dois velhotes calaram-se. – **Se vocês não fazem as pazes, lanço-vos uma praga tão grande que vão passar o resto da vida a falar como se tivessem bolas de ténis na boca!

**Os outros: **O.O!

O Anthony e a Ruth entreolharam-se, alarmados.

**Ruth: **Bem… quer dizer… podemos tentar fazer as pazes.

**Anthony: **P-pois. Concordo.

E assim, a medo, os dois velhotes fizeram as pazes. Quando todos saíram da sala de jantar, a Angie perguntou à tia:

**Angie: **Ias mesmo lançar-lhes uma praga?

**Roxanna: **Só se fosse mesmo preciso.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, a Anina recebeu um telefonema. O director Dumbledore tinha pedido para ela ir falar com ele. Ela entrou no gabinete dele e ela disse para ela se sentar.

**Dumbledore: **Anina, em consequência da tua nota altíssima, foi-me enviada uma proposta para tu ires estudar para a Royal Magic Academy.

**Anina: **A Royal Magic Academy? Mas essa é a melhor escola de magia de todo o mundo! **– disse ela, surpreendida.**

**Dumbledore: **Exactamente. Agora, tu é que tens de decidir se queres ir para lá ou não.

A Anina baixou a cabeça. A Royal Magic Academy, a melhor escola de magia de todo o mundo e queriam-na como aluna. Mas por outro lado… iria deixar os seus amigos para trás… e o Kai… o Kai não iria para a nova escola…

**Anina: **Será que… posso pensar?

**Dumbledore: **Claro. Tens até ao final do Verão para decidires. Faz o que achares melhor.

**Magicville**

A Saki já tinha recuperado dos problemas com o tabaco mas, ao passar na rua, ficou com a mesma sensação que tinha tido antes: ninguém se queria aproximar dela. Ela era indesejada.

A Saki começou a vaguear pela cidade, pensando na sua vida. A noite caiu sobre a cidade. Com a noite, veio também a chuva.

**Saki (pensando): **Oh não, vou ficar toda molhada.

Ela tentou sair dali, a correr, mas tropeçou e caiu em cheio numa poça de água. Começou a chorar. De repente, apareceu um rapaz e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Passou-lhe um chapéu-de-chuva para a mão.

**Rapaz: **Não te molhes mais. **– disse ele, numa voz calma.**

**Saki: **Obrigada.

Ela não conseguiu ver bem o rapaz, porque estava muito escuro. De repente, ele aproximou-se mais dela e beijou-a. Depois do beijo se quebrar, o rapaz saiu dali a correr.

Ainda com o chapéu-de-chuva na mão, a Saki ficou paralisada.

**Saki (pensativa): **Ele… beijou-me. E foi tão querido. Eu… eu… vou ter de o encontrar! Tenho de saber quem ele é. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, o Tala apareceu na mansão. A Dejiko é que lhe abriu a porta.

**Tala: **Eu preciso muito de falar com o Alex e a Daphne.

**Dejiko: **Estou a ver. De certeza que é por causa da Hikari.

**Tala: **Sim.

O Tala foi conduzido a uma das salas de estar e estavam lá o Alex e a Daphne.

**Tala: **Eu vim aqui porque, amanhã, eu e a Hikari vamos para Honville.

**Daphne: **Honville? Mas isso é muito longe.

**Tala: **Sim. Ela vai tratar-se. E eu vou com ela. Mas, antes de irmos, a Hikari quer falar convosco.

**Alex: **Não sei se é boa ideia. **– disse ele, relutante.**

**Daphne: **É sim. Vamos falar com ela.

A Daphne e o Alex acompanharam o Tala até à clínica onde a Hikari estava internada. Quando os viu a chegar, a Hikari tremeu um pouco.

**Hikari: **Eu… só vos chamei porque… tenho de pedir perdão. Sei que o que eu fiz não tem desculpa, mas… eu tenho conhecimento de que não estou bem. Os médicos já me disseram isso. **– disse a Hikari. Estava pálida. – **Mas eu vou curar-me e, depois podem pôr um processo contra mim. Sei que vou ficar muitos anos na prisão, mas eu mereço.

**Daphne: **Não vamos pôr nenhum processo contra ti.

**Hikari: **Não?

**Daphne: **Não. Eu quero, aliás, eu e o Alex **– lançou um olhar significativo ao Alex. – **Queremos que, depois do tratamento, comeces com a tua vida normal. Chega de sofrimento para ti e para todos.

**Hikari: **Vocês estão a perdoar-me? Oh, obrigada, mil vezes obrigada. **– disse ela, desfazendo-se em lágrimas.**

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, o Tala reuniu-se com os trabalhadores do Bar do Tala.

**Tala: **Como vos acabei de anunciar, vou para o estrangeiro.

**Ilda: **O bar vai fechar, não é?

**Tala: **Este, sim, vai fechar. Mas, eu tinha tudo planeado para abrir um bar na praia, durante o Verão. Agora não vou estar cá, mas o negócio está feito. **– explicou ele. – **Sendo assim, vou nomear um de vós para ser o gerente do bar na minha ausência.

Todos olharam para ele.

**Tala: **Quem vai ficar a gerir o bar, vai ser a Ilda.

**Ilda: **Eu? **– perguntou ela, surpreende. – **Tens a certeza que é mesmo isso que queres?

**Tala: **Sim. A principio, e vou ser franco, contratei-te pois conhecias a Hikari e não queria contrariá-la. Houve alturas em que só me apetecia despedir-te. **– disse ele, com franqueza. - **Mas, tens melhorado imenso, começaste a fazer muito bem o trabalho e ficaste aqui a tomar conta do bar nos dias em que a Hikari esteve internada e eu estive com ela, por isso, és a pessoa certa para o lugar.

**Ilda: **Eu vou ser a gerente de um bar de praia? Que máximo! **– disse ela, feliz.**

**Magicville**

Dias mais tarde, a Hikari e o Tala foram até ao aeroporto. Iam partir para Honville.

**Tala: **Porque é que não disseste a ninguém que íamos partir hoje?

**Hikari: **Não gosto de despedidas. **– respondeu ela. – **Voltarei a vê-los, tenho a certeza. Mas por agora, vou-me embora e espero que, no tempo que eu estiver fora, eles me perdoem pelo que fiz contra a Daphne e o bebé.

**Tala: **O Alex e a Daphne já perdoaram. Os outros farão o mesmo.

**Hikari: **Espero que sim… agora sei que estou com problemas psicológicos… mas quando estiver tratada, voltarei e, se eles não me tiverem perdoado, vou fazer tudo para lhes mostrar que estou mudada.

Nesse momento, uma voz anunciou que o voo 209 para Honville iria partir e que os passageiros se dirigissem para a porta 3. A Hikari e o Tala fizeram isso mesmo. Minutos depois estavam dentro do avião, a caminho de Honville.

**Magicville na prisão**

O Ray, o Joshua e o Zark estavam no pátio. Do outro lado, a Jurema Pau de Vassoura, a Miguelina Mamalhuda e a Magda Gorda olhavam para eles.

**Miguelina: **Ai, ai, nunca mais saímos daqui.

**Jurema: **Eu queria era sair daqui acompanhada pelo Ray. ♥

**Miguelina: **Ó mulher, vai mas é sonhando.

**Magda: **Será que, se um me mandar contra o muro, ele cai outra vez? **– perguntou ela.**

**Miguelina: **Não, agora já não cai. Mas devias ter pensado nisso antes do Ryu e da Yui terem deitado o muro abaixo e fugido. Assim também nós teríamos fugido.

Enquanto isso, o Ray suspirou.

**Ray: **Isto aqui é uma chatice.

**Joshua: **Estavas à espera de quê? Isto é uma prisão!

**Ray: **Ao menos, podia haver miúdas giras aqui. **­– disse ele, aborrecido. – **Mas não há. Tive de me contentar com aquela magricela da Jurema.

**Zark: **Olha, não há aqui miúdas muito boas, mas aquela Magda Gorda deixa-me em pulgas!

**Ray e Joshua: **O.O Que mau gosto! **– disseram eles, em coro.**

**Joshua: **Aquela que parece uma vassoura não pára de olhar para ti, Ray.

**Ray: **Eu sei. A chata da Jurema. Mas acho que vou terminar tudo com ela.

**Joshua: **Porquê?

**Ray: **Ora, não sabes que eu batia na minha namorada? Eu bati uma vez na Jurema e ela ia-se partindo toda. Além disso, nenhum rapaz iria olhar para ela e por isso não haveria muitos para lhe bater. Ai, ai, a vida é dura.

**Zark e Joshua: **¬¬X

**Continua…**

**Na próxima fase: **_Os nossos heróis começam as férias de Verão e, para sua grande surpresa, vão passá-las num hotel luxuoso. Mas não vai ser um Verão muito normal. Para começar, eles vão fazer um jogo que vai revelar mais coisas do que eles queriam que se soubesse._

**Cantinho das Personagens – 55 - Final:**

**Daphne: **E pronto, terminou esta fase. Como viram, ficou tudo bem comigo e com o bebé.

**Dejiko: **Pois, a Hikari é que teve de se ir tratar para longe…

**Hikari: **Olhem, eu fiquei maluquinha da cabeça e pronto. Agora vou passar "umas férias" a Honville. E sempre tenho o Tala ao meu lado.

**Tala: **Sim, estou sempre ao teu lado, Hikari.

**Hikari: **:)

**Lina: **Falando em férias… já estamos de férias, pessoal!

**Angie: **Estas férias prometem.

**Sarah: **Eu quero ir para a praia bronzear-me. Vou descansar durante todo o Verão.

**Anna: **Vais descansar, uma ova! Eu vou arranjar um negócio para ficarmos ricas!

**Saki: **Eu quero é encontrar aquele rapaz que me beijou!

**Alex: **Pois, os leitores já repararam que vocês querem muita coisa. Mas isso é só na próxima fase, por isso, têm de esperar até lá.

**Todos: **Até para a semana!

**FireKai: **Desculpem lá, mas não vos avisaram que este era o último cantinho das personagens?

**Todos: **Não!

**FireKai: **Pois, mas é mesmo. Por isso, dêem a vossa despedida final.

**Todos: **Bom, então esperamos que tenham gostado deste cantinho. Apesar dele ir acabar, nós continuamos a aparecer na história normalmente. Adeus!

**Anedota de Vida**

**42.**

O Alex vai comprar um livro à livraria e pergunta ao empregado:

**Alex: **Desculpe, por acaso não têm um livro intitulado, "Como ser feliz no casamento"?

**Empregado: **Ah, não, não temos. Aqui não se vendem livros de anedotas.

**Cantinho do Autor – 38:**

Tcharan! E aqui está o último capítulo desta fase. Neste capítulo concluíram-se muitas coisas. Primeiro, a guerra entre a Hikari e a Daphne para ver quem ficava com o Alex. A Hikari saiu de cena e foi a Daphne que ficou com o Alex. A seguir, depois de ter andado durante toda esta fase atrás da Erika, o Tom finalmente conseguiu conquistá-la.

A Saki, que se se lembram era muito violenta (se bem que ainda é) e não queria saber de ninguém, ficou interessada no "rapaz mistério". A Aki finalmente conseguiu um namorado e os velhotes ficaram juntos, graças à ameaça da Roxanna.

Na próxima fase, como é habitual, várias coisas vão mudar. Entre elas, algumas das personagens vão sair e outras personagens novas vão aparecer. Isto não quer dizer que as personagens deixem definitivamente a fic, mas vão aparecer menos vezes.

Mas pronto, isso é só na próxima fase que começa só para a semana. Por isso, por agora não digo mais para não revelar nada do que vai acontecer. A próxima fase será também a última e vão sair três espaços da fic: Magicville na prisão, Cantinho das Personagens e Anedota de Vida. Os outros espaços vão manter-se. Bem, por agora é só. Adeus!

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens ou casais que representam. Há excepções em duas músicas, onde duas personagens que não são um casal, têm o mesmo tema (por exemplo, a Camy e a Aki).

**Caixa de Música Completa!**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Aki ou Camy – **_Mais do mesmo – _Dr. Estranho Amor

**2 –**** Alex e Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**3 – Alex e Hikari – **_Laços - _Toranja

**4 – Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**5 – Anthony e Ruth – **_A vida não chega _- Viviane

**6 – Brendan e Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**7 – Brendan ou Saki – **_Palavras - _Berg

**8 – Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**9 – Draco e Sarah – **_Quase Perfeito – _Donna Maria

**10 –**** Erika – **_Because of you – _Kelly Clarkson

**11 – Hikari – **_Esqueci de me lembrar – _Mónica Sintra

**12 – Ilda – **_Rumbaton pa mi guerrera - _Huecco

**13 – Kai e Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**14 – Ken e Dejiko – **_A dança – _Pólo Norte

**15 – Misuzu – **_Quando eu te vejo - _Floribella

**16 – Musette – **_Sou eu – _Susana Félix

**17 – Ray e Musette – **_A esfera – _Pedro Khima

**18 – Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**19 – Tom e Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**20 – Tyson e Lina – **_Escuridão (vai por mim) – _Jorge Palma

**E se fosses tu?**

Por causa da Hikari, a Daphne correu risco de vida e o bebé também.

**236 – Se acontecesse contigo o que aconteceu com a Daphne, eras capaz de perdoar a Hikari?**

A Anina recebeu o convite da Royal Magic Academy para ir estudar para lá. A Royal Magic Academy é a melhor escola mágica do mundo. Mas se ela for, vai ter de deixar os amigos e o namorado para trás.

**237 – Se estivesses no lugar da Anina, apostavas no teu futuro profissional, indo para a Royal Magic Academy ou apostavas no teu futuro romântico, ficando em Magicville, mas perto dos amigos e namorado?**

A Roxanna teve de ameaçar os dois velhotes para que eles fizessem as pazes.

**238 – O que é que achaste do método que ela usou?**

A Hikari teve de ir para Honville, para recuperar.

**239 – Achas que ela vai conseguir recuperar totalmente?**

**240 – Achas que todos a vão perdoar depois dela estar recuperada?**

Na prisão, temos a Miguelina Mamalhuda, a Magda Gorda, a Jurema Pau de Vassoura, o Ray, o Joshua e o Zark.

**241 – Qual deles é o teu favorito? Porquê?**

**242 – De qual deles gostas menos? Porquê?**

**Sobre esta fase:**

Nesta fase, tal como na anterior, houve algumas coisas interessantes e que devem ser mencionadas e outras que não estavam para acontecer, mas aconteceram ou que estavam para acontecer, mas não aconteceram.

**1 – Quando comecei a pensar nesta fase, pensei logo que queria abordar problemas que nós encontramos na nossa realidade, como a anorexia, a violência doméstica, a gravidez na adolescência, etc. E assim foi. Penso que isto mostra que, embora em Magicville haja magia, não deixam de existir problemas comuns.**

**2 – Esta fase não era para ser a quarta fase, mas sim a terceira. Eu explico. Esta fase era para se passar logo a seguir à segunda, depois deles terem descoberto quem tinha matado a Umbridge e depois é que eles iriam para outros mundos em busca dos pedaços de estrela. Mas tive de mudar a ordem das duas fases por duas razões: primeira, por causa da Hikari. Eu já estava a pensar que ela faria uma loucura e teria de se ir tratar. Ora, se esta fase fosse a terceira, então a Hikari não poderia ir para os outros mundos, certo? Depois, a segunda coisa que me levou a pôr a fase dos mundos paralelos primeiro foi o facto da gravidez da Daphne. É que nesta fase, a Daphne já está grávida de quatro meses e meio e seria muito complicado pô-la a andar de mundo em mundo, a lutar e também seria cruel na mansão Vinze, onde todos morreram excepto a Camy, uma grávida morrer, não acham? Por tudo isto, troquei a ordem das fases, mas o resultado final não ficou muito alterado.**

**3 – A Hikari não era para ter ninguém interessado nela, ou seja, o Tala e o bar não eram para aparecer, mas eu achei que era melhor pôr alguém a apoiar a Hikari e criar outro lugar onde as personagens pudessem aparecer, neste caso, o Bar do Tala.**

**4 – Inicialmente, não era para ser a Musette a cortar os pulsos, mas depois fui eliminando personagens, por uma razão ou outra e acabou por ficar só a Musette e a Erika. E como a Erika já quase que ia ser violada, decidi não pôr mais uma tragédia na vida dela. Quanto ao Ray, também não era para ele ser ciumento, mas eu precisava de um namorado maluco para a Musette e não queria fazer o Brendan tornar-se mau, por isso calhou ao Ray e pronto.**

**5 – O romance, ou ex-romance, entre o Alex e a Daphne começou logo nos primeiros capítulos da fic, onde eu referi que eles eram ex-namorados. Só fiz isso para que de certa maneira os heróis tivessem uma ligação com as Devil Divas. Nessa altura, nunca me passou pela cabeça fazer o Alex e a Daphne um casal e que ela ficaria grávida, mas parece que as coisas mudam, não é? Da mesma maneira, o casal Brendan e Musette só foi introduzido para que a Musette se integrasse no grupo. Depois, o Brendan continuaria a sua vida de mulherengo e esqueceria a Musette, mas mais uma vez, mudei de ideias e, embora eles ainda não sejam um casal oficial, para lá caminham.**

**6 – Quando introduzi a dona Ruth, não era para ela ter tido um romance com o Anthony Silverton, nem nada parecido. Mas achei que devia falar um pouco do passado dela, para aprofundar a personagem e assim foi. O inverso aconteceu com a Roxanna. Inicialmente, iria falar-se muito dela e iria mostrar-se porque é que ela é uma bruxa profissional, mas com o decorrer desta fase, acabei por não a mostrar a fazer nada de especial. Atenção que isso não quer dizer que ela não seja uma boa bruxa.**

**7 – A Angie não estava prevista para aparecer nesta fase, mas como a personagem foi inscrita na fic, eu fiz umas modificações e cá está ela. Para já, ainda não teve um papel relevante na fic, mas para a próxima fase vai aparecer mais.**

**8 – Para finalizar, houve coisas que eu, apesar de poder dizer já, decidi deixar para ser revelado na próxima fase. Por exemplo, podia ter dito quem foi o rapaz misterioso que beijou a Saki ou se o bebé da Daphne é menino ou menina, mas isso tudo fica para a próxima fase, onde, para não variar, vão acontecer diversas situações com as personagens.**

**Problemas que foram falados nesta fase:**

**1 – Anorexia e Anemia (problemas da Sarah) – **Nesta fase falou-se destes dois aspectos por causa da Sarah. Depois do Draco dizer que ela está mais gorda, a Sarah começa a comer menos e depois até deixa de comer, para emagrecer. Ao ver-se ao espelho, acha-se gorda, mesmo estando magra. A isto chama-se anorexia. A anemia deve-se ao facto de haver poucos glóbulos vermelhos no sangue, porque a Sarah deixa de comer. Tanto a Anorexia com a Anemia são perigosos e em certos casos podem levar à morte. Na fic, a Sarah acaba por recuperar o seu peso normal, pois o Draco diz-lhe que a acha muito magra.

**2 – Gravidez na Adolescência (problema da Daphne) – **Logo no início desta fase, ficamos a saber que a Daphne ficou grávida. Como a Daphne já tem dezoito anos, o problema é minimizado. Além disso, o Alex assumiu logo as responsabilidades e as famílias de ambos acabaram por aceitar a situação. Na actualidade, há meninas de doze anos que já engravidam. Isto é muito mau, pois com doze anos, uma menina não tem capacidade física, nem mental para cuidar de uma criança e muitas vezes não tem recursos. Outro problema da gravidez na adolescência é que, muitas vezes, os pais dos bebés não querem assumir a paternidade. Por tudo isto, tem de se tomar precauções para que não se origine uma gravidez indesejada, que vai afectar bastante a vida dos pais do bebé e não só.

**3 – Namoro e Beleza (problemas da Aki e da Camy) – **Nesta fase, a Camy e a Aki mostram o desejo de encontrarem namorados e acham que para isso, precisam de ficar mais bonitas, por isso pedem ajuda à Sarah, mas não há grande resultado. Obviamente que a beleza é uma coisa importante, mas temos de ter em consideração que, mais importante que a beleza, é a essência da pessoa. Isto é, não interessa uma pessoa ser muito bonita, se for burra, tiver mau carácter e muitas outras características negativas. É melhor namorar com uma pessoa que nos compreenda, mesmo não sendo bonita, do que namorar com uma pessoa bonita, que não preste para nada. Sobre os namoros, a Aki e a Camy queriam arranjar logo um namorado. Arranjar um namorado ou namorada pode até ser fácil, mas arranjar um namorado ou namorado que goste de nós e de quem nós gostemos também, é que é complicado. Hoje em dia, muitas pessoas namoram sem gostarem uma da outra, só por comodidade: para terem alguém com quem sair, para mostrarem que namoram, entre outras coisas. Resumindo, o importante é arranjar alguém de quem gostemos e goste de nós, mesmo que isso demore muito tempo. No amor, não há pressas.

**4 – Tentativa de Violação (problema da Erika e da Camy) – **A Erika quase foi violada pelo seu ex-namorado Joshua, mas acabou por ser salva pelos nossos heróis. A Camy, quando ia num beco escuro, quase foi violada, mas acabou por matar o violador. O acto da violação aconteceu inúmeras vezes, em todo o mundo. Não consigo compreender o que leva os violadores a tal acto, mas o facto é que há muitas pessoas que são violadas, na sua maioria mulheres. As tentativas e os próprios actos de violação deixam sequelas, tanto físicas como psicológicas nas vítimas e isso é irreparável. Na fic, as duas personagens, Erika e Camy, conseguiram escapar-se. Infelizmente, na vida real, as coisas são muito mais complicadas.

**5 – Violência Doméstica (problema da Musette) **– Nesta fase, a Musette começou a namorar com o Ray e tudo parecia bem, até que ele começou a mostrar o seu lado ciumento e depois mostrou o seu lado violento, batendo na Musette. Na vida real, existem muitos casos destes. Tanto homens, como mulheres ou crianças são agredidas todos os dias, normalmente por pessoas conhecidas, como o marido, a esposa, a mãe ou o pai. Esta situação tem vindo a diminuir com o passar dos anos, mas ainda é comum. Apesar da Musette ter cortado os pulsos e ter ficado calada até esse momento, não denunciando o Ray, a atitude correcta é denunciar o agressor. O problema é que, muitas vezes, as pessoas agredidas dependem monetariamente do agressor e, se separarem, ficam sem meios para poder viver, por isso optam pelo silêncio.

**6 – Ciúmes (problema do Ray e da Anina) – **A Anina teve ciúmes das raparigas que se aproximavam do Kai e, de certa maneira, se atiravam a ele. Já o Ray, teve ciúmes dos rapazes que olhavam com cobiça para a Musette. Apesar da Anina e do Ray ambos terem tido ciúmes, foram ciúmes diferentes. A Anina teve uns ciúmes controlados, prontamente esclarecidos com o Kai. Já o Ray, teve uns ciúmes doentios, que o levaram a bater na Musette. Os ciúmes são algo muito comum. Existem vários tipos de ciúmes e muitos deles nem têm nada a ver com ciúmes amorosos. Os ciúmes podem até ser benéficos numa relação, mas têm de ser controlados e não serem ciúmes exagerados. A Anina tinha ciúmes porque temia perder o Kai, o que mostra que ela gosta muito dele. Já o Ray, é complicado de dizer, porque depois de bater na Musette por ciúmes, acabou por lhe começar a bater por outras razões, como por ela não querer estar com ele ou não o querer beijar.

**7 – Aborto (problema da Daphne e da família dela) – **Quando a família da Daphne ficou a saber que a Daphne estava grávida, o pai da Daphne disse logo que ela tinha de fazer um aborto. Como argumentos, o pai da Daphne disse que aquele filho iria desgraçar a imagem da família Ishida. O aborto é uma realidade e é usado por diversas razões e situações: quando uma mulher é violada, quando há perigo para a saúde da mulher, quando o bebé tem deficiências ou mal formações ou por outros motivos, como falta de meios para cuidar do bebé ou simplesmente porque os pais do bebé não o desejam. O aborto deve ser muito bem pensado, antes de ser realizado pois deixa sempre marcas, principalmente psicológicas. Apesar de tudo, não devemos julgar as pessoas que fizeram abortos, pois tiveram razões para o fazer.

**8 – Solidão (problema da Saki) – **A Saki, nesta fase, começou a aperceber-se de que as pessoas não gostavam dela, nem das Devil Divas em geral. Apesar da Saki não mostrar muito os seus sentimentos, ficou incomodada com isso e acabou por se refugiar no tabaco. Na vida real, a solidão é algo que também é comum. As pessoas isolam-se e ficam sozinhas. Há pessoas que não ligam muito a isso e até preferem estar sós, outros acham horrível estarem sós, mas não encontram maneira de não estar sós. A verdade é que dependemos todos uns dos outros, dos amigos, dos familiares, dos colegas, etc, e é mau estar-mos sós, pois todos precisamos de um ombro amigo.

**9 – Inveja (problema da Aki e da Hikari) – **Apesar de eu não ter explorado muito bem a parte da inveja da Aki, isso passou-se quando a Camy supostamente arranjou namorado, o Daisuke. A Aki, apesar de gostar muito da sua melhor amiga, ficou cheia de inveja por a Camy ter arranjado alguém. Por outro lado, a Hikari sempre teve inveja da Daphne, por ela ter ficado com o Alex. A inveja, na maioria das vezes, é algo mau, a não ser que aquilo que invejamos nos faça lutar por isso, se o que invejamos é algo bom.

**10 – Obsessão (problema da Hikari) – **O amor que a Hikari sentia pelo Alex, tornou-se numa obsessão no decorrer da fic e fez com que ela mentisse e fizesse loucuras, como tentar matar a Daphne e o bebé. As obsessões, ao contrário da inveja, são sempre más. Uma obsessão afecta psicologicamente uma pessoa e, quanto mais obcecada fica a pessoa, menos noção tem do que está a fazer.

**11 – Machismo (problema do Ray, do Tyson e do Max) **– O Ray, o Tyson e o Max começaram a mostrar-se muito machistas ao verem que o Kai fazia tudo o que a Anina queria. Segundo os três amigos, os rapazes é que devem mandar e as raparigas têm de fazer o que eles querem. Na vida real, ainda existem muitos machistas, mas mais ou menos, as coisas evoluíram e estão equilibradas, tendo os homens e as mulheres, os mesmos direitos e deveres.

**12 – Família (problema do Alex, da Daphne e da Lina) – **Na fic, o Alex e a Daphne tiveram alguns problemas com a sua família, primeiro intrometeram-se no namoro deles e eles terminaram tudo. Mais tarde, o Alex e a Daphne voltaram a namorar e ela ficou grávida. As famílias deles não ficaram muito felizes com a notícia, principalmente a família da Daphne mas, eventualmente, acabaram por aceitar a situação. A relação da Lina com a sua família não é muito boa, por causa do que aconteceu no segredo da Lina, em que o primo dela morreu afogado, pois a Lina estava distraída. Para piorar, a irmã gémea da Lina, a Adrena, é muito má para a irmã. No mundo real, a família, pelo menos na minha opinião, é algo muito importante. Existem muitos tipos de família, com diversas características e diferenças entre si, mas o mais importante é darem-se todos bem.

**13 – Visões (problema da Misuzu) – **A Misuzu, depois da morte do Daniel, despertou para um novo poder, o poder de visionar algo do futuro. Apesar dela não controlar as visões têm-nas e não gosta disso, porque até agora só teve visões com desgraças. Na vida real, obviamente que as pessoas, na sua maioria, não têm nada disto, mas há muito gente (videntes e não só) que parece (ou diz que) ter poderes extra-sensoriais. Verdade ou mentira? Isso parece que nunca saberemos. Na mitologia, foi dado a Cassandra o dom de ver o futuro, mas mais tarde também foi amaldiçoada, fazendo com que ninguém acreditasse nas suas visões. Assim, apesar de avisar as pessoas do que iria acontecer, ninguém acreditava nela.

**14 – Timidez (problema da Angie e da Misuzu) – **Ao longo da fic, fomos vendo que a Misuzu era muito tímida. Na terceira fase, ela começou a ficar menos tímida e nesta fase, está muito mais solta. Já a Angie, que parecia tímida à partida, tornou-se muito faladora e amiga de todos os que agora moram na mansão. Estas duas personagens apresentam dois tipos diferentes de timidez: a Misuzu era tímida para todas as pessoas, a Angie é tímida só para as pessoas que não conhece, depois de as conhecer, solta-se mais. Na vida real, há imensas pessoas que são tímidas, mas isso não é defeito nenhum, é apenas da personalidade de cada um.

**15 – Vegetarianismo (problema da Júlia) – **A Júlia queria ser vegetariana e ainda tentou ser por algum tempo, mas acabou por desistir. Na vida real, há muitas pessoas vegetarianas. Por um lado, a alimentação é saudável, mas por outro lado, por não comerem alguns alimentos importantes, os vegetarianos também podem sofrer de algumas doenças. Resumindo, o vegetarianismo não é perfeito, o melhor é comer de tudo um pouco.

**16 – Animais Domésticos (problema da dona Ruth, com a Creamy, o Shadow e a Whitney) – **A reacção da dona Ruth quando viu os três gatos, não foi a melhor. Ela não os queria na mansão, pois tenha a certeza que eles iriam estragar alguma coisa. Prometendo que iriam controlar os três gatos, o Alex e a Erika conseguiram convencer a dona Ruth. No mundo real, muito gente tem animais domésticos, normalmente cães, gatos, pássaros ou peixes. Cada animal doméstico é diferente entre si, mas todos precisam de um pouco de atenção (quer dizer… como os peixes… não faço ideia…) Os animais podem ser os nossos grandes amigos, podem guardar-nos a casa ou apenas entreterem-nos. Só que há pessoas que, quando chega a altura das férias, abandonam os animais para poderem ir de férias. Isso está completamente errado. As pessoas deveriam arranjar alguém para tomar conta dos animais no período em que eles estivessem fora. Se as pessoas à partida já sabem que não conseguem arranjar ninguém para tomar conta dos animais enquanto vão de férias, mais vale não terem animais nenhuns.

**17 – Álcool (problema do Brendan) – **Durante o espaço de tempo em que a Musette e o Ray namoraram, o Brendan, muito apaixonado pela Musette, mas desgostoso por não ser correspondido, começou a beber para esquecer. A princípio bebia moderadamente, mas depois foi piorando e ficou bêbado várias vezes. Um tempo depois, e com a ajuda de um conselho do Alex, conseguiu compreender que precisava de se tratar e foi com o Tom aos alcoólicos anónimos. Como depois a Musette e o Ray se separaram e ele foi preso, o Brendan recuperou totalmente do seu problema, pois planeava reaproximar-se da Musette e não voltar a passar pelo mesmo.

**18 – Emprego (problema da Ilda) – **Apesar de agora ir ser a nova gerente do bar da praia, quando começou a trabalhar, a Ilda não teve descanso. Ela fez muitas asneiras e o Tala só não a despediu, por causa da Hikari. Apesar disso, a Ilda foi melhorando e mostrou o que vale. Na vida real, muita gente tem problemas nos empregos e hoje em dia já ninguém dá tempo a ninguém para aprender. Uma empresa põe alguém à experiência e, se a pessoa não aprender logo, vai logo para a rua. Antigamente dava-se mais tempo para as pessoas se adaptarem às suas novas funções mas, hoje em dia, num mundo tão competitivo, a compreensão é substituída pela rapidez com que se faz lucro.

**19 – Namoros do Passado (problema da Ruth e do Anthony) – **A Ruth e o Anthony namoraram no passado e o final do namoro deles deixou questões por resolver e por isso eles não se davam bem um com o outro. Mas não foram só eles. A Daphne e o Alex também tiveram um final de namoro atribulado, mas superaram isso, voltando a namorar. O Alex e a Minako terminaram o seu namoro, mas foi pacificamente e ficaram amigos. Já a Aki terminou o seu namoro com o Harry Potter depois de descobrir que ele lhe era infiel e a partir daí, a Aki ficou a detestar o Harry. Tal como nesta fic, na vida real o final dos namorados nem sempre é fácil. Alguns namoros terminam pacificamente e as pessoas até ficam amigas, mas na sua maioria, o casal que termina o namoro evita ver-se e a pessoa que é deixada acaba por falar mal da pessoa que a deixou. Claro que, na sua maioria, depois de um tempo, as pessoas atiram isso para trás das costas e começam de novo. No entanto, há pessoas que não esquecem nunca os namoros, bons ou maus, e que as marcam profundamente.

**20 – Divórcio (problema do Max e da Erika) – **Nesta fase, o Max anunciou que os seus pais se iam separar e ficou muito triste com isso. Depois de falar com a Ilda, a Misuzu e a Erika, compreendeu as razões que levaram os seus pais a separarem-se. A Erika disse ao Max que os seus pais também se tinham separado, mas ela não estava triste por isso, pois agora eles eram mais felizes e a Erika tinha duas famílias. Na vida real, também é estes dois lados de ver a questão. Pode aceitar-se bem a separação dos pais ou não. Penso que, se os pais estão sempre a discutir, mais vale que eles se separem, pois os filhos acabam por ficar afectos pelas constantes brigas dos pais, além de que as brigas mostram que o casal não é feliz. Claro que há casais que, depois de se separarem, acabam por pensar melhor, por sentir falta da outra pessoa e acabam por voltar a unir-se. Quando isso não acontece, cada um segue a sua vida. Normalmente, o divórcio não é fácil e os filhos costumam ficar com a mãe. Uma coisa que é má é que, se o casamento acabou de maneira muito má, a mãe acaba quase sempre por influenciar os filhos a estarem sempre do seu lado e, de certa forma, contra o pai. Outra coisa que acontece é que, muitos pais, depois de separados e mais longe dos filhos, começam a não se preocupar com eles, quase como se os filhos não existissem. Se duas pessoas não estão bem, talvez seja mesmo melhor que se divorciem mas, nunca se podem esquecer que, se há crianças pelo meio, têm de ter muito cuidado com o que dizem e o que fazem, pois no meio de tudo, a pessoa mais afectada não são os pais, mas sim a própria criança.

**21 – Idosos (problema da Dejiko, do Ken e da Misuzu) – **Na fic, a Misuzu foi fazer voluntariado e conheceu logo o rabugento Anthony Silverton. A Dejiko e o Ken, que já faziam voluntariado no hospital, também foram fazer voluntariado num lar de idosos. Os idosos podem ser de diversos tipos: pessoas rabugentas como o Anthony, pessoas alegres e comunicativas, sempre com histórias do seu passado para contar ou nenhum destes dois tipos. Na generalidade, os idosos costumam ser afáveis e gostam de ter jovens perto de si, mas há muitos idosos que dão muito trabalho, como por exemplo, aqueles com doenças complicadas, que não comem sozinhos, nem se vestem, nem fazem as necessidades sozinhos. É chato de dizer, mas por vezes estes idosos já não têm noção de nada e estão a dar trabalho a toda a gente. Pode parecer mau, mas se eles já não estão cá a fazer nada, não seria melhor partirem para um lugar melhor (vocês perceberam o que eu quis dizer, certo? Eu quis foi aligeirar as coisas). Mas também há aqueles idosos que, como já disse, nos contam coisas muito importantes e interessantes sobre a sua vida, as suas experiências, a sua família, etc.

**22 – Cobiça pelo namorado(a) de outra pessoa (problema da Hilary) – **Na fic, a Hilary, apaixonada pelo Tyson, quis que ele se separasse da Lina e, apesar de não fazer nada para isso, o Tyson e a Lina terminaram tudo e a Hilary passou logo ao ataque, mas depois acabou por não ter sucesso e arrependeu-se do que disse sobre a Lina. Na vida real, é muito comum vermos pessoas a roubar namorados e namoradas a outros. Ou é por uma atracção, ou porque a pessoa deixou de gostar da pessoa com quem namora, etc. A verdade é que não é bom alguém andar atrás de uma pessoa que já namora, porque vai estar a estragar a felicidade de um casal (isto, assumindo que o casal está feliz. Se não estivesse, também não estava junto, não é?). Mas não é só nos namoros que isto acontece. Também aconteceu nos casamentos e depois aí vêm os amantes e as amantes. Mas isso é outra história…

**23 – Tabaco (problema da Saki) – **Por se sentir só e indesejada, a Saki experimentou fumar e partir daí, não parou mais. Só quando a dona Ruth a quis fora da mansão e o director Dumbledore lhe mostrou o que acontecia com as pessoas que fumavam, que a Saki compreendeu realmente o que andava a fazer e deixou de fumar. Na fic, a Saki deixou logo de fumar como se fosse algo fácil, mas na realidade não é. As pessoas que fumam normalmente ficam viciadas e depois não param. Eu nunca fumei e não estou interessado em experimentar, mas tenho amigos que fumam. O que é chato num fumador é que: primeiro, muitas vezes anda a cheirar a fumo e segundo, se forem nossos amigos, fumam perto de nós e temos de levar com o fumo deles. Os meus amigos que fumam já sabem que, ao pé de mim, se querem fumar, não devem andar a expelir o fumo para cima das outras pessoas. Eu conheço uma pessoa que, além de fumar, depois punha-se a mandar o fumo para cima dos outros. Só me apetecia é torcer-lhe o pescoço :P Bom, voltando ao problema do tabaco, só pessoas com grande vontade de deixar de fumar é que o conseguem. Dizem que, quando uma pessoa fuma durante muito tempo e depois deixa de fumar, começa a comer muito e geralmente engorda imenso.

**24 – Morte de alguém importante (problema da Misuzu) – **A Misuzu apaixonou-se verdadeiramente pelo Daniel, que estava para fazer uma operação delicada e ele acabou por morrer, deixando a Misuzu desgostosa. Muita gente morre todos os dias, mas felizmente, não são sempre pessoas que conhecemos. No entanto, quem é que não perdeu já um dos avós ou um primo ou até um animal de estimação? Claro que, cada uma destas coisas deixa uma marca diferente. Por exemplo, se um primo afastado, que tu só viste uma vez morrer, podes ficar com pena, mas não te vai afectar muito. Já se, um dos teus pais morrer, de certeza que te vai afectar muito mais. Nós sabemos que a morte é inevitável, mas optamos por não pensar muito nela, pois senão, viveríamos uma vida a pensar que iríamos morrer e não fazíamos nada. Quando alguma morte acontece, claro que é doloroso, mas temos de continuar com a nossa vida para a frente e enfrentar as situações.

**25 – Amor não correspondido (problema da Hikari, do Brendan e do Tala) – **O amor que a Hikari nutria pelo Alex, nunca foi retribuído. O amor que o Brendan sente pela Musette, ainda não foi retribuído (reparem bem no _ainda_). O amor que o Tala sente pela Hikari parece que também não foi retribuído, mas quem sabe o que o futuro reserva para eles? (quer dizer, eu sei :P) Há imensos casos de amores não correspondidos, de pessoas de qualquer idade, seja da adolescente que se apaixona pelo professor, até à velhota que se apaixona pelo rapaz de vinte anos (O.o). O que se deve fazer é ver se temos alguma hipótese com a pessoa de quem gostamos. Se não temos, provavelmente não vale a pena andarmos atrás dessas pessoa, tal como a Hikari fez durante toda a fic.

**26 – Quem manda na relação (problema do Kai e da Anina) – **A Anina, apesar de não obrigar o Kai a fazer nada, gostava de fazer as coisas à sua maneira, contrariando o que o Kai queria fazer. Na vida real, há muitas pessoas assim. Normalmente, num casal, uma das pessoas tem uma personalidade mais dominadora, que se sobrepõe à personalidade da outra pessoa. Claro que, na minha opinião, as coisas não podem ser decididas só por um dos elementos do casal. As duas pessoas têm de estar de acordo no que fazem e, tal como o Kai e a Anina acabaram por fazer, cada uma das pessoas deve fazer um pouco do que quer. Se num dia vão fazer algo que uma das pessoas quer, no outro dia fazem o que a outra pessoa quer. O importante é manter o equilíbrio na relação e não deixar que os outros (como o Ray, o Max e o Tyson fizeram) se metam no meio da relação.

**27 – Ideias Opostas (problema da Hilary, da Lina e do Tyson) – **A Lina tentou mudar o Tyson e mais tarde a Hilary fez o mesmo. Isto porque, ambas, tinham a ideia que o Tyson pensava demais em comida, ao ponto de gostar mais da comida do que da própria namorada. Obviamente que na vida real, todos temos ideias opostas e ainda bem, porque se todos tivéssemos a mesma opinião, seria muito aborrecido. As pessoas têm diferentes ideias políticas, religiosas, morais e éticas. Umas pessoas são contra algumas coisas, outras são a fazer. Umas pessoas dão mais valor a isto, outras dão mais valor àquilo. Resumindo, todas as pessoas são diferentes, mas têm de saber os limites. Por exemplo, ninguém impede o Tyson de comer. É óbvio que ele pode e deve comer, mas não é sempre, é às refeições. Se ele só pensa em comida, isso é uma obsessão e como já foi dito, uma obsessão é má.

**28 – Influências dos Amigos (problema do Kai, do Ray, do Max e do Tyson) – **Na fic, o Ray, o Max e o Tyson, amigos do Kai, influenciaram mal o Kai, fazendo-o zangar-se com a Anina. Por outro lado, a Angie soltou-se mais depois das influências do grupo que foi viver para a mansão Goldstein e as Devil Divas ficaram menos más, pela influência dos nossos heróis. No mundo real, situações desta acontecem também. Os amigos, muitas vezes, têm influência sobre o que pensamos e o que fazemos. Por vezes, os amigos podem ser boas influências e outras vezes, podem ser más influências. Cabe-nos a nós reflectir se devemos agir de certo modo ou não, mas devemos ter cuidado para nós sermos levados para maus caminhos.

**29 – Diferenças Sociais (problema da Daphne, do Alex, da Ruth e do Anthony) – **A Ruth e o Anthony namoraram, mas por causa das diferenças sociais, acabaram por se separar. A Daphne e o Alex começaram a namorar, mas pelas diferenças sociais e as famílias deles, também terminaram tudo. Se estes casais estivessem no mesmo nível social, não se passaria nada, mas como estão em níveis sociais diferentes, é complicado. Os ricos não se querem misturar com os pobres e, na maioria das vezes, acham-se melhores. Os pobres, normalmente são orgulhosos e, apesar de tentarem estar ao nível dos ricos, por uma razão ou outra, acabam sempre por não conseguir. De qualquer maneira, com um pouco de esforço de ambas as classes, tudo se pode resolver.

**30 – Ameaças e Loucura (problemas do Ray e da Hikari) – **Na fic, o Ray ameaçou o Musette e a Hikari acabou por ficar louca, por causa do seu amor doentio ou obsessão, que ela tinha pelo Alex. Começando pelas ameaças, no mundo real, elas são muito usadas, para obrigarem uma pessoa a fazer algo que não quer. Normalmente são as pessoas que detém mais poder que fazem ameaças como por exemplo, "ou fazes isto ou despeço-te" ou "se não fizeres o que quero, dou cabo de ti". Por outro lado, as pessoas com menos poder também podem fazer ameaças, se souberem algo acerca das pessoas com mais poder. Em ambos os casos as ameaças tomam a forma de chantagem. A Loucura também é comum, já lá dizia alguém que todos tempo um pouco de loucos. Agora falando a sério, nem toda a gente chega ao ponto que a Hikari chegou, mas também há pessoas que vão ainda mais longe. Nestes casos, têm mesmo de ser internadas e podem recuperar-se ou não. Também é vulgar dizer-se que, quem tem casos de loucura na família, tem mais hipóteses de também se tornar louco ou louca.

**Mudanças nas Personagens, durante esta fase:**

**Alex:** Basicamente, o Alex continuou no mesmo registo que o tem caracterizado nos capítulos anteriores. Calmo, ponderado e muito humano. O que mais o alterou foi o facto de agora ser um futuro papá, mas reagiu bem e assumiu logo todas as responsabilidades.

**Daphne:** A maior mudança da Daphne fez-se entre a segunda e a terceira fase, onde ela passou de uma Devil Diva má e fútil para uma personagem arrependida, decidida a mudar e a fazer amigos verdadeiros. Nesta fase, a Daphne mudou tendo de se adaptar à ideia de que vai ser mãe, mesmo receando não ser muito boa mãe. Apesar de ter deixado as Devil Divas, a Daphne continua a preocupar-se com a aparência e fica um pouco incomodada por causa do peso que agora tem.

**Anina:** A Anina continua a ser a mais inteligente do grupo, mas nesta fase mostrou duas novas facetas: primeiro, mostrou-se ciumenta, o que não tinha mostrando nas outras fases da fic. Depois, mostrou-se como sendo também um pouco dominadora demais, tentando sempre fazer o que ela queria, ignorando um pouco os desejos do seu namorado, o Kai. De qualquer maneira, depois acabou por controlar os ciúmes e deixar de ser tão dominadora.

**Kai:** O Kai não mudou muito durante esta fase, apenas se mostrou mais atento ao que se passava à sua volta e mostrou ser também um pouco influenciável. De qualquer maneira, manteve a ideia que temos dele nesta fic, uma pessoa ponderada.

**Sarah:** A Sarah continuou a ser a vaidosa que sempre foi, mas desta vez até se mostrou um pouco menos egocêntrica, preocupando-se com o que o seu namorado, Draco Malfoy, pensava dela. Ela começou a comer muito pouco, pois achava que estava gorda. Acabou por ficar anémica e anoréctica, mas felizmente acabou por recuperar.

**Ilda:** A personagem mais burrinha e distraída da fic mudou muito durante esta fase. Para começar, ficou mais esperta e arranjou um trabalho. Além disso começou a importar-se com os outros, dando apoio ao Max e ajudando a Sarah a passar pelo problema da anorexia e da anemia. Depois de tudo, mostrou que evoluiu no trabalho e foi promovida a gerente. Se formos comparar a Ilda desta fase e das outras vemos que ela se tornou muito mais madura, mas que continua a ser um pouco burrinha.

**Anna: **A Anna ficou basicamente na mesma, mas mostrou duas coisas: primeiro, mostrou que não é assim tão má, pedindo desculpas à Daphne pelo que tinha feito. E depois, preocupou-se com a saúde da Saki, apesar da própria Saki não lhe ligar nenhuma. Será que ela se vai tornar uma vilã regenerada? Só o tempo dirá :P

**Saki: **Nesta fase a Saki mostrou muito menos o seu lado violento. Em vez disso, mostrou que é uma pessoa carente de afecto e que ficava sentida por ninguém gostar muito dela. Por causa disso, começou a fumar. Depois, finalmente acabou com o vício, mas continuava só. Até que um rapaz misterioso a beijou e ela agora está disposta a tudo para o encontrar.

**Lina: **O que mais mudou na Lina nesta fase, foi que se deu conta que o Tyson gostava mais de comida do que dela e que o namoro deles não andava tão bem como ela pensava. Além disso, ainda teve de enfrentar a estúpida da irmã gémea, a Adrena, que ficou com o Allan, por quem a Lina tinha estado interessada uns anos antes. A Lina acabou por ficar mais madura e perdoou o Tyson.

**Dejiko:** A Dejiko não mudou muito nesta fase. Continuou a ser uma voluntária no hospital e também começou a fazer voluntariado num lar de idosos. O seu namoro com o Ken corre bem.

**Misuzu: **A Misuzu foi das que mais mudou nesta fase. Ela ficou mais caridosa, indo para o voluntariado e depois conheceu lá o Daniel. Apaixonou-se por ele, mas ele acabou por morrer. Depois disso, revelaram-se os poderes da Misuzu, que começou a ter visões, apesar de não as querer ter. Daqui para a frente, os poderes dela ainda se vão manifestar mais.

**Aki: **A Aki conseguiu convencer a Camy de que estava na altura de elas arranjarem namorados e assim foi. Desde maquilhagem, roupas e encontros pela Internet, as duas amigas fizeram de tudo para conseguir arranjar um namorado. Quando a Camy encontrou o Daisuke, a Aki ficou um pouco ciumenta, porque não tinha ninguém. Mas tudo acabou bem, pois a Camy não gostava mesmo do Daisuke e a Aki começou a namorar com ele.

**Camy: **A Camy, que disse não querer namorado, acabou por mudar de ideia, graças à Aki e juntas fizeram várias coisas para arranjarem namorado. Ela conheceu o Daisuke e mais tarde ele apresentou à Camy o seu melhor amigo, Satoshi Hiwatari. A Camy ficou apaixonada por ele e começaram a namorar.

**Hikari: **Mais uma personagem que mudou imenso nesta fase, em termos de ela ter ido aos extremos. Durante a fic, habituámo-nos a vê-la como um personagem equilibrada, mas apaixonada pelo Alex. Nesta fase, a sua paixão, raiva e inveja vai ao extremo quando descobre que a Daphne e o Alex estão a namorar e, ainda por cima, iam ter um filho. Depois de muito tempo a pensar que não conseguiria ficar com o Alex, a não ser que a Daphne e o bebé saíssem do seu caminho, a Hikari tentou matá-los, mas não conseguiu. Acabou por recuperar o bom senso, mas deu-se conta que precisava mesmo de ajuda médica para ultrapassar esta fase.

**Brendan: **O Brendan mostrou que estava mesmo apaixonado pela Musette, apesar de já o ter mostrado anteriormente. Quando ela começou a namorar com o Ray, ele começou a beber para esquecer e, eventualmente, isso tornou-se um vício. Até que se deu conta que não podia continuar assim. O Alex aconselhou-o a esquecer a Musette. O Brendan começou a ir a reuniões dos alcoólicos anónimos e curou-se do vício. Apesar de tentar esquecer a Musette, não conseguiu e, quando soube do que o Ray fazia à Musette, foi logo ajustar contas com ele. Agora, com a Musette livre, a esperança de a conquistar voltou e ele declarou-se a ela.

**Musette: **A Musette sempre foi equilibrada, mas nesta fase começou a namorar com o Ray, que se mostrou paranóico e lhe começou a bater. A Musette acabou por cortar os pulsos, numa tentativa de se livrar do Ray para sempre. Depois, o Brendan declarou-se a ela e ela ficou confusa. Quais são os seus verdadeiros sentimentos? Ainda não se sabe.

**Ray: **O Ray desta fase tem uma atitude completamente diferente da que nos habituamos. O Ray namorou com a Salima, mas ela depois acabou por o deixar. Será por isto que ele se tornou possessivo, para não perder outra namorada? De qualquer maneira, começou a ficar muito ciumento e a bater na Musette, o que não é uma boa ideia, se se quer manter um namoro. Quando ela cortou os pulsos, denunciou o Ray, ele foi a julgamento e agora está preso. Está a namorar com a Jurema Pau de Vassoura e bate-lhe, mas ela parece não se importar.

**Max: **A maior mudança que o Max teve nesta fase, foi o facto dos seus pais se estarem a separar e ele estar a sofrer com isso. Mas a Ilda, a Misuzu e a Erika ajudaram-no a ultrapassar esta fase. Além disso, o Max mostrou que era também muito machista, mas ao ver o que tinha acontecido com o casamento dos pais, percebeu que se continuasse assim, também não arranjaria ninguém, ou acabariam por separar-se e decidiu mudar.

**Tyson: **O Tyson chegou ao limite da obsessão por comida, gostando mais de comida do que da própria namorada. A Lina tentou fazê-lo mudar, mas não conseguiu. Depois foi a vez da Hilary, que também não conseguiu. Até que, finalmente, o Tyson se deu conta que, a culpa não era delas, mas sim dele e que ele precisava mesmo de mudar. Por isso, pelo menos vai tentar pensar menos em comida.

**Júlia:** Nesta fase a Júlia decidiu que iria ser vegetariana. Só que isso não durou muito tempo, porque ela não aguentou comer só verduras, vegetais e afins e acabou por voltar a comer de tudo.

**Hilary:** Nesta fase a Hilary mostrou outro lado: que estava apaixonada pelo Tyson e queria ficar com ele. Apesar de não ter feito nada para separar o Tyson e a Lina, mal eles terminaram tudo, ela atacou e começou a namorar com o Tyson. Mas viu logo que não o conseguiria mudar, o que foi um desgosto para ela. Acabou por ver que o que estava a fazer, estava errado e pediu perdão à Lina.

**Angie:** A Angie já tinha feito uma participação especial na terceira fase, mas era outra Angie, de outro mundo. A Angie de Magicville começou por ser um pouco tímida e não gostava muito de falar com os outros, aparecendo quase sempre ao lado da sua tia Roxanna. Depois, com o convívio, tornou-se amiga dos outros, especialmente da Misuzu. Já no final desta fase, começou a soltar-se mais com todos.

**Tom:** O Tom surgiu como sendo uma personagem equilibrada e logo se apaixonou pela Erika. A partir daí, passou a maior parte desta fase a tentar usar vários métodos, poemas, serenatas, etc, para conseguir conquistar a Erika. Ficou ao lado dela quando ela quase foi violada pelo Joshua e por fim, o seu esforço compensou e a Erika aceitou namorar com ele.

**Erika:** A Erika apareceu como sendo a melhor amiga da Musette, mas de resto não se sabia mais nada dela. Acabou por saber-se que tinha terminado tudo com o Joshua porque ele a tinha traído com a irmã dela, além de ainda a ter roubado. Quase foi violada pelo Joshua. Recebeu muitas declarações de amor do Tom, mas estava confusa, pois tinha medo de iniciar outra relação. Com os acontecimentos finais desta fase, deu-se conta que precisava de aproveitar a vida e aceitou namorar com o Tom.

**Tala:** O Tala surgiu nesta fase como sendo o dono de um novo bar que ia abrir. Foi nas entrevistas de emprego que conheceu a Hikari e apaixonou-se logo por ela. A partir daí, foi sondando tudo o que tivesse a ver com ela. Ela aceitou namorar com ele, só para lhe dar uma hipótese, mas ela não gostava realmente dele. Ele apercebeu-se disso rapidamente e depois a Hikari fez uma louca. Mesmo assim, o Tala dispôs-se a estar a ao lado dela para tudo, deixando o bar entregue à Ilda, só para poder acompanhar a Hikari, na esperança de que, um dia, os dois pudessem ser um verdadeiro casal apaixonado.

**E assim termina esta fase. Este capítulo ficou enorme, não foi? Bom, agora esperem até para a semana para começar a quinta fase da fic. Xau!**


	61. Férias de Verão

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_Depois de ter caído pelas escadas abaixo, devido à perseguição que a Hikari lhe estava a fazer, a Daphne foi levada até ao hospital. Todos estavam preocupados com ela e o bebé mas, felizmente, tudo correu pelo melhor e tanto a Daphne como o bebé ficaram sãos e salvos._

_A Hikari é levada para ser avaliada psicologicamente e o Tala fica muito preocupado. O Alex culpa a Hikari por tudo e está furioso, mas a Daphne pede-lhe para darem uma nova oportunidade à Hikari, pois caso contrário, se fizeram queixa dela, vão estragar-lhe o seu futuro._

_A Erika aceita finalmente namorar com o Tom, a Aki começa a namorar com o Daisuke e a Lina perdoa o Tyson e eles voltam a namorar. A Daphne tenta juntar o Anthony Silverton e a Ruth Goldstein, mas eles não se entendem. A Roxanna fica furiosa, faz uma ameaça aos dois e eles acabam por fazer as pazes._

_As notas da escola saem e todos, ou quase todos, passam de ano. A Anina recebe uma proposta para ir estudar na Royal Magic Academy, a melhor escola de magia do mundo, mas fica em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Enquanto passeia de noite, a Saki fica toda molhada pela chuva e um rapaz, que ela não consegue ver quem é, dá-lhe um chapéu e beija-a, afastando-se a seguir. A Saki fica determinada em encontrar o rapaz._

_A Hikari é visitada pela Daphne e o Alex, que dizem que a perdoam. No entanto, a Hikari tem de se ir tratar em Honville, que fica muito longe. O Tala decide acompanhá-la e diz aos empregos que aquele bar vai fechar, mas que vai abrir outro na praia e que a Ilda será a gerente. A Ilda fica muito feliz com a notícia. Por fim, o Tala e a Hikari partem para Honville._

**5ª Fase – Um Verão Atribulado**

**Capítulo 61: Férias de Verão**

Tinha chegado o Verão. As temperaturas estavam mais altas, as pessoas estavam mais felizes e os nossos heróis estavam de férias.

Eram nove e meia da manhã. Um táxi estava parado à porta da mansão Goldstein. As malas da Ruth já estavam lá dentro. Ela olhou para a Roxanna e os outros residentes da mansão e sorriu.

**Ruth: **Portem-se bem durante a minha ausência e não chateiem a Roxanna.

Depois de se começarem a dar bem novamente, o velho Anthony Silverton tinha conseguido convencer a Ruth a ir com ele num cruzeiro que iria durar vários meses. Hoje era o dia da partida.

**Roxanna: **Vai descansada Ruth. Eu tomo conta de tudo.

**Ruth: **Espero bem que sim. A chata da Vera já sabe que tu é que vais ficar a tomar o meu lugar no hotel.

**Anina: **Esperem lá. Hotel? Do que é que vocês estão a falar? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Ruth: **Ah, não vos disse… bem, é que eu possuo um hotel. Quer dizer, é metade meu e a outra metade é da Vera, uma chata, na minha opinião. O hotel fica mesmo perto da praia. Quando chega a altura do Verão eu costumo ir para lá durante uns meses.

**Brendan: **Uau, um hotel perto da praia. Era bom se pudéssemos ir para lá. **– disse ele, com um olhar sonhador.**

**Ruth: **Eu não gosto de ter quartos ocupados com pessoas que não pagam e a Vera vai implicar com o que vou dizer mas… **- suspirou e sorriu. - **Todos vocês podem ir passar o Verão no hotel e assim ficam mais perto da praia.

Todos se entreolharam e sorriram.

**Ruth: **Bom, tenho de me despachar. Toma conta deles Roxanna. Vê lá se eles não destroem o meu hotel. **– dito isto, entrou no táxi, acenou e foi-se embora.**

**Magicville**

A Misuzu estava a fazer a sua mala, para ir para o hotel. A Angie, que já tinha feito a sua mala, estava agora no quarto da Misuzu.

**Misuzu: **Que máximo, irmos para um hotel perto da praia. E ainda por cima, não vamos ter de pagar nada! **– disse ela, feliz. – **Só não sabia que a dona Ruth era assim tão rica.

**Angie: **Bem, não é. Por isso é que só é dona de metade do hotel. No Verão passado conheci a dona Vera e digo-te, ela não é muito simpática.

**Misuzu: **Ah, não me vou preocupar com isso.

**Magicville**

A Ilda já tinha terminado de fazer a sua mala e tinha ido até ao quarto da Sarah, que ainda estava a decidir o que ia ou não levar consigo.

**Ilda: **Vai ser óptimo ir para o hotel. Segundo o que a Roxanna me disse, o hotel fica perto do novo bar da praia que eu vou gerir.

**Sarah: **Pois, que bom. Olha, achas que leve os meus dez biquinis ou achas que cinco chegam?

**Ilda: **Ah… sei lá, leva sete.

**Sarah: **Óptimo. **– disse ela, olhando para os biquinis. – **Mas então… quais dos sete é que eu levo? É que são todos diferentes.

**Ilda: **¬¬ Estou a ver que não deve ser hoje que fazes a mala.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, todos se reuniram numa das salas de estar.

**Roxanna: **Bom, amanhã vamos para o hotel da Ruth e da Vera. Chama-se Hotel Estrela-do-mar.

**Aki: **Eu queria dizer que, só vou poder ficar três dias no hotel. **– disse a Aki. – **Os meus pais gostam que eu e o Kai passemos o Verão com eles.

O Kai acenou afirmativamente. A Anina baixou os olhos. O Kai já lhe tinha dito que iria passar o Verão fora, mas custava à Anina ficar sem ver o namorado no Verão. Claro que o Kai lhe tinha dito para ela o ir visitar, mas não era a mesma coisa do que ele estar ali todos os dias.

**Camy: **Eu também não posso ficar no hotel. Vou de férias com a Aki. **– disse a Camy. – **É que descobrimos que os nossos namorados, o Satoshi e o Daisuke, vivem perto da casa da Aki.

**Max: **Eu vou passar metade das férias com o meu pai e metade com a minha mãe, por isso não vou estar em Magicville.

**Júlia: **Eu também vou para casa passar as férias com a minha família.

**Sarah: **Eu fico cá, mas o chato do meu namorado, o Draco também não vai passar aqui o Verão. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Lina: **E o que é que nós temos a ver com isso, Sarah? Bom, eu e o Tyson vamos passar as férias juntos, no dojo do avô dele. **– disse a Lina. – **Tenho de começar a conhecer a família do Tyson.

**Roxanna: **Mas a tua família não se importa?

**Lina: **A minha família não quer saber de mim. **– disse ela, nada preocupada.**

**Dejiko: **Eu e o Ken vamos para fora durante dois meses, pelo menos. Vamos passar o Verão em missões para ajudarmos várias pessoas. **– disse ela, parecendo satisfeita.**

**Roxanna: **Oh, estou a ver que muitos de vocês já têm planos para o Verão. Bom, então, os que já têm planos venham só passar uns dias no hotel, ok?

**Os outros: **Sim!

**Roxanna: **Ora bem, então vamos ver quem vai ficar no hotel durante todo o Verão. Eu, a Angie, o Alex, a Daphne, a Anina, a Misuzu, a Hilary, a Sarah, a Anna, a Ilda, a Saki, o Brendan, a Musette, a Erika e o Tom. **– disse ela, apontando para cada um. – **Bom, mesmo assim, ainda somos quinze.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, os nossos heróis e a Roxanna, estavam à frente do Hotel Estrela-do-mar. À frente do hotel havia uma enorme estrela-do-mar. Os três gatos, Whitney, Shadow e Creamy tinham ido para um hotel especial para animais.

O hotel Estrela-do-mar tinha uns vinte pisos, a mais moderna tecnologia, os empregados mais eficientes (bem, nem todos, mas pronto), os quartos mais confortáveis e o restaurante mais requintado e com a melhor comida.

**Aki: **Uau, é fantástico. **– disse ela, ao entrar no hotel. – **Quem me dera poder ficar aqui o Verão todo, mas não posso.

**Roxanna: **Talvez a Ruth deixe que vocês venham para aqui durante um fim-de-semana quando voltarem à escola. **– disse a Roxanna. – **Bom, vamos lá.

O grupo foi em direcção à recepção do hotel. Dois rapazes estavam na recepção. Um dos rapazes chamava-se Darien Bing, tinha cabelos pretos, olhos verdes e tinha fama de querer namorar todas as raparigas e de ser muito persistente. O outro chamava-se Richard Lee, mas todos os chamavam de Rick. Ele tinha cabelo loiro e olhos azuis. O Rick era mais calmo que o Darien, era respeitador, romântico, mas também era persistente. Ambos tinham conseguido um emprego durante o Verão, mas estudavam durante o resto do ano.

**Rick: **Muito bom dia. Sejam bem-vindos ao Hotel Estrela-do-mar, em que é que vos posso ajudar?** – perguntou ele, atenciosamente.**

**Roxanna: **Bom dia. O meu nome é Roxanna Williams. Eu estou a representar a dona Ruth Goldstein na administração do hotel.

**Rick: **Oh, claro, informaram-me disso. **– disse ele, sorrindo. – **Tenho aqui a chave do quarto que vai ocupar. Tenho também várias outras chaves que foram pedidas.

**Roxanna: **Sim. São para mim e para os meus acompanhantes. **– disse ela, piscando o olho aos nossos heróis. **

**Darien: **Os quartos que vão ocupar, ficam todos no mesmo piso, excepto o seu, dona Roxanna, que fica na suite presidencial. **– anunciou ele.**

**Roxanna: **Muito bem. Então, dêem-me as chaves, por favor.

**Rick: **Claro. Aqui tem. **– disse ele, entregando as chaves à Roxanna. – **Vocês parecem ter alguma bagagem. Querem que chame alguém para levar a bagagem até ao vosso quarto?

**Roxanna: **Penso que não vai ser necessário.

**Sarah: **Ah, para mim vai. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços. – **Alguém que me leve as malas, que eu estou cansada de as carregar.

**Os outros: **¬¬

**Darien: **Então menina, espere só um momento, enquanto eu chamo o meu colega. **– disse ele, pegando no telefone.**

**Roxanna: **Toma lá, Sarah. **– disse ela, entregando uma chave à Sarah. – **Quando o carregador das malas chegar, sobes com ele. Os outros, venham comigo.

Todos, com excepção da Sarah, seguiram a Roxanna, entraram em dois elevadores e começaram a subir. Passaram-se cinco minutos e apareceu um rapaz. O nome dele era Sean Romero, tinha olhos castanhos e cabelo azul. Parecia calmo, tímido e inteligente.

**Sean: **Bom dia. É você que precisa que lhe carreguem as malas?

**Sarah: **Sou eu, sim. Demorou imenso tempo. Vá, pegue lá nas malas e venha comigo! **– disse a Sarah, começando a caminhar para o elevador.**

O Sean agarrou nas malas da Sarah e seguiu-a. O Darien e o Rick entreolharam-se.

**Rick: **Aquela deve ser muito complicada.

**Darien: **Também acho que sim. Não gostei muito dela. Se tivesse gostado, ias ver como eu a conquistava em pouco tempo. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Rick: **Tu e a tua mania. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. **

O Rick sabia que o Darien se atirava a quase todas as raparigas, mas os namoros do Darien nunca duravam muito tempo. O Rick, o Darien e o Sean eram amigos. O Rick tinha passado para o quinto ano, o Sean tinha passado para o quarto ano e o Darien tinha chumbado o ano e tinha permanecido no quarto ano. O Darien tinha dezanove anos, o Rick tinha dezoito anos e o Sean tinha dezassete anos.

**Darien: **Sabes, vi ali uma morena, no grupo da tal Roxanna, que parecia bastante interessante.

**Rick: **Que morena?

**Darien: **Obviamente que não sei o nome dela. Mas vou descobrir.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, todos se juntaram numa sala privada, especialmente reservada para eles.

A Musette olhou à sua volta. A Camy, a Aki, a Angie e a Misuzu estavam a jogar um jogo de tabuleiro. O Alex estava sentado num dos sofás, quase a adormecer, enquanto a Daphne, sentada ao seu lado, não parava de falar. O Tom e a Erika estavam a conversar.

A Anina e o Kai estavam a conversar, animados, enquanto a Lina e o Tyson se estavam a beijar há imenso tempo. As Devil Divas, reunidas a um canto, falavam baixinho. A Dejiko e a Hilary estavam a conversar sobre plantas.

O Max e a Júlia tinham saído. O Brendan aproximou-se da Musette.

**Brendan: **Estás aborrecida? **– perguntou ele, com uma expressão um pouco preocupada.**

**Musette: **Um pouco. Hoje está um dia frio e não podemos aproveitar a praia. **– disse ela. – **Podíamos fazer alguma coisa.

O Brendan sorriu intensamente.

**Brendan: **Claro. Tens alguma sugestão para nós os dois fazermos? **– disse ele, entusiasmado.**

**Musette: **Brendan, eu estava a referir-me a todos nós, não só a ti e a mim.

A expressão do Brendan esmoreceu um pouco, mas ele recuperou rapidamente.

**Brendan: **C-claro que querias dizer isso. Eu é que interpretei mal.

**Musette: **Não faz mal. **– disse ela, sorrindo e fazendo o Brendan corar imenso. – **Pessoal, prestem atenção!

Os outros viraram-se todos para encarar a Musette.

**Musette: **O que é que acham se jogássemos um jogo?

**Aki: **Nós já estamos a jogar um jogo. **– disse a Aki, que tinha dois dados na sua mão.**

**Musette: **Mas é um jogo para podermos jogar todos juntos.

**Ilda: **Por mim, tudo bem. **– disse a Ilda. – **De qualquer maneira, posso ir ver o novo bar mais tarde.

**Sarah: **Explica lá que jogo é esse, Musette.

**Musette: **Bom, vocês conhecem o jogo Verdade ou Consequência?

**Alex: **Eu conheço.

**Misuzu: **Sim, eu também conheço.

**Musette: **Bom, é mais ou menos isso. **– começou a Musette. **– Venham todos até aqui.

A Musette sentou-se no chão, no meio da sala. Os outros fizeram o mesmo que ela e sentaram-se formando um círculo.

**Sarah: **Espero não ficar com a roupa suja. **– queixou-se logo a Sarah.**

**Musette: **Bom, é assim. **– começou a Musette a explicar. Ela pegou na varinha e fez aparecer um saco, uma roleta com a cara de cada um deles e vários cartões. – **Ora bem, estes cartões contêm quatro palavras: verdade, consequência, situação e nota.

**Daphne: **Situação e nota? Dessas nunca ouvi falar.

**Musette: **Eu explico. Quando começarmos a jogar, pomos os cartões dentro do saco. Giramos a roleta e há-de parar na cara de um de nós. Essa pessoa põe a mão dentro do saco e tira um cartão. **– disse a Musette e os outros pareciam estar atentos. – **No cartão há-de estar escrito uma das quatro coisas que eu disse. Se no cartão disser _verdade_, a pessoa que tirou o cartão vai ter de escolher uma outra pessoa e fazer-lhe uma pergunta, cuja resposta tenha de ser sim ou não. A outra pessoa vai ter de responder com sinceridade.

**Brendan: **Certo.

**Musette: **Se no cartão estiver escrito _consequência, _a pessoa que tirou o cartão vai ter de escolher uma outra pessoa e propor-lhe algo, que a outra pessoa terá de fazer.

**Anna: **E podemos recusar-nos a fazer a consequência?

**Musette: **É assim, normalmente não. **– explicou a Musette. – **A pessoa a quem foi proposta a consequência pode tentar não a fazer, mas terá de a fazer, a não ser que metade de nós achem que a pessoa que foi desafiada vai fazer algo que não deveria ser obrigada a fazer. Às vezes as pessoas propõem consequências muito estúpidas ou demasiado abusivas.

**Camy: **Bom, não se ponham com ideias. **– avisou ela.**

**Saki: **Pois. Se alguém se armar em engraçadinho, eu dou-lhe uma tareia que amanhã nem se consegue mexer! **– ameaçou a Saki, com os punhos fechados.**

**Musette: **Se o cartão disser _situação_, a pessoa que tirou o cartão escolhe outra pessoa e faz-lhe uma pergunta sobre uma certa situação. Por exemplo, se estivesses nesta situação o que farias, ou algo assim. A pessoa escolhida tem de responder com sinceridade, como quiser. A diferença entre a _verdade _e a _situação_ é que na verdade são só perguntas cujas respostas sejam sim ou não e na situação são perguntas mais abrangentes.

**Dejiko: **Ok. Eu pelo menos estou a perceber tudo até agora.

**Ilda: **Eu estou a perceber mais ou menos…

**Kai: ¬¬ **É normal Ilda, é normal…

**Musette: **Por fim, se no cartão sair _nota_, a pessoa que tirar o cartão escolhe uma outra pessoa e faz-lhe uma pergunta cuja resposta seja um número. Por exemplo, pode perguntar, de um a dez, que nota daria a esta sala. **– disse a Musette, sorrindo. – **E é isto. Entenderam tudo?

**Aki: **Perfeitamente.

**Brendan: **Acho que vai ser divertido.

**Musette: **Agora, antes de começarmos tenho de vos avisar de uma coisa. Para este ser um jogo completamente sincero, antes de começarmos a jogar, temos de realizar um feitiço que nos impede, até ao final do jogo, de dizermos mentiras.

Alguns dos outros entreolharam-se. Não estavam a achar muita piada a esse feitiço.

**Musette: **Vá lá pessoal, para a maioria de vocês, já têm o vosso grande segredo revelado, por isso o que é que têm a temer? **– perguntou ela. – **A não ser que ainda tenham muitos segredos por revelar.

Novamente, alguns se entreolharam, mas nenhum deles quis dar parte de fraco.

**Musette: **Então pronto, vamos lá fazer o feitiço e começar a jogar!

Todos tiraram as varinhas do bolso e ergueram-nas no ar.

**Musette: **Muito bem. Agora gritem comigo. Verdade Suprema!

E todos gritaram. A sala foi envolvida pelo feitiço.

**Magicville**

Todos estavam sentados em círculo novamente. Estava na hora de começar o jogo. A Musette pegou na roleta.

**Musette: **Bom, vamos começar!

Ela rodou a roleta. Um ponteiro começou a girar rapidamente. Todos tinham os olhos postos na roleta. A roleta foi começando a parar e… o ponteiro parou na cara da Camy.

**Musette: **Camy, parece que és tu a começar. Começa por tirar um cartão do saco.

Os cartões tinham sido todos postos dentro do saco. A Camy pôs lá a mão e tirou um cartão que dizia _verdade_.

**Musette: **Agora escolhes uma pessoa e fazes a pergunta.

**Camy: **Ok. Então deixa-me ver. **– a Camy olhou para os outros. – **Ilda.

**Ilda: **Sim?

**Camy: **Bom, ouvi um rumor, mas quero ter a certeza. **– disse ela, com um sorriso matreiro. – **É verdade que tu dormes abraçada a um urso de peluche?

Todos se viraram para a Ilda.

**Ilda: **Sim, é verdade. – **respondeu ela, sorrindo. – **É o meu Teddy. Foi a minha mãe que mo deu.

**Camy: **¬¬ Coitada, com aquela idade e ainda é tão lerda.

**Aki: **Vá lá Camy, não gozes com a Ilda. Ela até não é má pessoa. **– disse a Aki, de maneira compreensiva.**

A Musette pegou novamente na roleta e o jogo recomeçou. A roleta parou na cara do Brendan.

**Brendan: **Ok. Vamos lá ver. **– disse ele, pondo o braço dentro do saco. Tirou de lá um cartão. – **É um cartão de _nota. _Ora, vou escolher… a Lina.

**Lina: **Fixe. Faz lá a pergunta. **– disse ela, sorridente.**

**Brendan: **De zero a dez, dá uma nota à nossa "querida amiga" Sarah.

A Lina abriu um sorriso enorme, enquanto a Sarah exibia uma expressão aborrecida.

**Lina: **Essa é fácil. Como não posso dar uma pontuação negativa, dou zero!

**Sarah: **Ora, sua…

A Sarah levantou-se zangada, levantando a mão para dar uma bofetada à Lina, mas a Anna segurou-a e forçou-a a sentar-se.

**Musette: **Brendan, olha o que fizeste. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Este jogo é para nos divertirmos e não para nos zangarmos!

**Brendan: **Está bem, mas a culpa não é minha. A Lina é que deu a nota e a Sarah não gostou.

**Anina: **Acho melhor continuarmos com o jogo.

Desta vez foi a Anina a pegar na roleta e ela acabou por parar na cara da Musette. A Musette pôs a mão dentro do saco e tirou um cartão que dizia _verdade_.

**Musette: **Ora bem. Como causaste confusão há pouco Brendan, a pergunta vai para ti.

**Brendan: **Tudo bem.

**Musette: **Diz-me lá. Se uma pessoa desta sala estivesse em perigo de vida, arriscarias a tua vida para salvar essa pessoa?

**Brendan: **B-bem… quer dizer…

**Sarah: **Ó paspalho, é só dizeres sim ou não. **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Brendan: **Sim, mas dependia da pessoa. Por exemplo, não arriscaria a minha vida para salvar a chata da Sarah.

**Sarah: **¬¬

O jogo continuou. Mais uma rodada e calhou à Anna tirar um cartão do saco. Tirou de lá um cartão com a palavra _consequência_.

**Anna: **Hum, muito bem. Vejamos… **- ela passou os olhos por todas as pessoas da sala. – **Acho que seria engraçado se a Dejiko beijasse o Tyson.

A Dejiko ficou de boca aberta, o Tyson nem conseguiu dizer nada, mas a Lina levantou-se, indignada.

**Lina: **Ei! Isso não pode ser!

**Anna: **Ah, porque não? **­– perguntou ela, com cara de santa.**

**Lina: **Porque o Tyson namora comigo! E a Dejiko namora com o Ken, que nem sequer está aqui. **– disse a Lina, zangada.**

**Anna: **Por essa mesma razão, o beijo não vai significar nada. Esta é a minha proposta, por isso têm de a cumprir.

**Tyson: **Se tem mesmo de ser…

**Lina: **Não! Nem pensar! Eu não deixo!

**Musette: **Lina, eu avisei-vos das regras antes de começarmos a jogar. **– disse a Musette. – **A única alternativa de não se beijarem é se os dois se recusarem e metade de nós concordar.

**Lina: **O Tyson recusa-se, não é Tyson? **– perguntou ela, com um olhar ameaçador.**

**Tyson: **C-claro Lina.

**Dejiko: **Bom, eu também me recuso.

**Musette: **Ok. Vamos a votos. Quem é contra o beijo da Dejiko e do Tyson?

Os braços da Lina, da Dejiko e do Tyson levantaram-se no ar. A Misuzu, a Daphne e a Anina também levantaram os braços.

**Musette: **Bom, foram poucos contra, por isso, Dejiko e Tyson, vocês vão ter de se beijar.

**Alex: **Vá lá, é só uma brincadeira. – **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Aki: **Quem me dera que me calhasse a mim beijar um dos rapazes. **– disse a Aki e a Camy deu-lhe uma cotovelada. A Angie riu-se.**

**Angie: **Aki, vê lá, tu já tens namorado.

**Aki: **Pois é. Esqueci-me disso por uns segundos…

**Angie e Camy: **¬¬

**Dejiko: **Parece que perdemos a votação. Anda lá Tyson, é só um beijo. Pode ser na cara?

**Anna: **Não. Eu é que decido e eu decido que vai ser um beijo na boca.

A Anna, a Saki e a Sarah começaram a rir-se ao ver a cara de descontentamento da Dejiko. Ela aproximou-se do Tyson. A Lina fechou os olhos e depois a Dejiko deu um pequeno beijo na boca do Tyson. Voltou apressadamente para o seu lugar e sentou-se. A Lina abriu os olhos e fez um esforço para permanecer calma.

O Brendan rodou a roleta e ela parou na cara da Dejiko. Ela tirou um cartão de _situação_ e fez um sorriso maldoso à Anna.

**Dejiko: **Ora bem, Anna, esta pergunta é para ti.** – disse ela, continuando a sorrir.**– Quem foi a primeira pessoa de quem gostaste realmente?

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_O jogo continua e, desta vez, vai haver uma revelação muito importante, que vai baralhar as ideias de algumas das personagens._

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

Neste capítulo estão reveladas as músicas que já pertenciam à caixa de música da fase anterior e que passaram para esta fase também. As restantes músicas são novas e vão ser reveladas mais à frente.

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 - ???**

**5 - ???**

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 - ???**

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 - ???**

**10 – ???**

**11 – ???**

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 - ???**

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 - ???**

**Cantinho do Autor – 39:**

Olá pessoal! Bem-vindos ao primeiro capítulo desta quinta fase. Não era para começar com este jogo. O jogo era para ser feito num capítulo especial que seria antes desta fase começar. Mas depois comecei a pensar: porquê um capítulo especial antes desta fase? Que tal se eu puser o jogo inserido nesta fase?

E assim foi. Como o jogo ficava muito grande para um capítulo, dividi o jogo em dois capítulos. Sei que este início do jogo ainda não teve grande impacto, mas no capítulo seguinte vão descobrir uma coisa que ninguém está à espera. Fiquem atentos! Até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

Os nossos heróis vão passar o Verão num hotel luxuoso e sem pagarem nada.

**243 – Qual era a tua reacção se te acontecesse o mesmo?**

Apareceram três novos rapazes, Darien, o namoradeiro, Rick, o respeitador e Sean o inteligente.

**244 – De qual deles gostaste mais?**

Os nossos heróis decidiram jogar um jogo tipo verdade ou consequência.

**245 – Já alguma vez jogaste este jogo?**

**246 – Se sim, o que achaste? Divertiste-te?**

Os nossos heróis têm perguntado e feito algumas coisas no jogo.

**247 – Se tu estivesses a jogar com os nossos heróis, o que é que perguntavas a um deles ou o que é que os mandavas fazer?**


	62. Uma Verdade Inconveniente

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. **

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Dona Ruth vai fazer um cruzeiro com o Anthony Silverton e diz à Roxanna para tomar conta da parte dela no hotel que a dona Ruth possui a meias com uma tal Vera. Além disso, a Ruth diz aos nossos heróis que podiam ir passar as férias ao hotel, deixando-os contentes._

_No hotel eles conhecem os recepcionistas Rick e Darien e o carregador de malas, Sean. Depois acabam por começar a jogar a um jogo tipo verdade ou consequência, com perguntas, respostas e tarefas estranhas._

**Capítulo 62: Uma Verdade Inconveniente**

**Dejiko: **Ora bem, Anna, esta pergunta é para ti.** – disse ela, continuando a sorrir.**– Quem foi a primeira pessoa de quem gostaste realmente? Isto, assumindo que alguma vez gostaste de alguém, o que parece improvável.

A Anna teria ficado zangada, não fosse o facto de ter ficado muito pálida com o que a Dejiko tinha perguntado. Ora, a Anna não queria admitir que a primeira, e única, pessoa de quem tinha gostado tinha sido o Brendan.

**Anna: **Ora, não vou responder a isso.

**Musette: **Tens de responder, porque são as regras do jogo.

A Anna ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Anna: **B-bom… então pronto… a primeira pessoa de quem gostei foi um rapaz chamado Lucas, que era meu vizinho. **– mentiu ela.**

No momento seguinte, um raio branco, vindo não se sabe de onde, acertou na Anna e ela gritou, sendo electrocutada.

**Anna: **Ai! O que foi isto?

**Musette: **Lembras-te do feitiço para não mentirmos? Pois ele está a actuar. Disseste uma mentira.

Todos fixaram a Anna. A Anna ficou vermelha de vergonha.

**Musette: **Se não contares a verdade rapidamente, o feitiço vai atacar-te novamente. **­– avisou a Musette.**

**Angie: **É melhor despachares-te, Anna.

**Anna: **Pronto, que chatice! A primeira pessoa de quem gostei foi o Brendan.

A maioria das pessoas ficou a olhar para ela de boca aberta, incluindo o Brendan.

**Anna: **A culpa foi dele, que me beijou no baile. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Brendan: **Não sabia que tinha sido importante para ti…

**Anna: **Foi, mas já não é. **– disse a Anna.**

Os outros respiraram fundo. Se fosse mentira o que a Anna estava a dizer, iria ser atacada. Mas não foi.

**Musette: **Parece que esqueceste mesmo o Brendan. **– disse ela, com um misto de satisfação na voz.**

**Anna: **Sim. Ele tinha outros interesses. **– disse ela, lançando um olhar significativo à Musette e a Musette corou imenso.**

**Dejiko: **Bom, já soube o que queria. Vamos continuar o jogo!

**Angie: **Espero que desta vez me calhe a mim.

**Tom: **Ou a mim. Também quero jogar.

A roleta foi rodada mais uma vez e parou na cara da Sarah.

**Sarah: **Aha, é a minha vez. **– disse ela, tirando um cartão de **_**verdade**_** de dentro do saco. – **Ora bem… verdade… a quem hei-de fazer a pergunta?

A Sarah olhou para todos os outros, em dúvida. Por fim, decidiu-se.

**Sarah: **Saki, escolho-te a ti!

**Saki: **Ai, lá vem parvoíce…** - disse ela, suspirando.**

**Sarah: **Ora bem, é verdade que tu batias no teu primeiro namorado?

**Os outros: **O.O O quê?

**Saki: **Ei, como é que tu soubeste isso? **– perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Sarah: **Não interessa. Responde!

**Saki: **Está bem, está bem. É verdade, eu batia no meu primeiro namorado.

**Os outros: **O.O É maluca!

**Saki: **¬¬ Obrigadinho. Ora, ele era um parvalhão e eu tinha de o pôr na linha.

**Anina: **Sim, nota-se…

**Angie: **Credo, ela é mesmo violenta. **– disse a Angie, baixinho.**

**Misuzu: **E tu conheces a Saki há menos tempo do que eu. Dantes, ainda era pior.

**Saki: **Vá, toca mas é a jogar!

A roleta voltou a girar e parou na cara da Aki. Ela tirou um cartão de _situação._ A Aki olhou para a Anna.

**Aki: **Anna, se tu tivesses de matar uma pessoa que esteja nesta sala, quem matarias?

Não houve grande reacção. A Anna respondeu logo.

**Anna: **Não matava ninguém.

**Aki: **Como ninguém?

**Anna: **Ninguém. Não matava ninguém porque não tenho razões para isso. **– disse ela, num tom calmo. – **Posso gostar mais de umas pessoas do que das outras, mas não quero ver ninguém morto.

**Anina: **Boa resposta.

**Musette: **Pois, mas tens de responder com um nome Anna. A pergunta tem de ser respondida correctamente.

**Anna: **Bom, se eu tivesse de matar alguém, matava a Dejiko, por causa daquela pergunta estúpida.

A Dejiko cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

**Tom: **Vá, não se zanguem.

**Erika: **Pois. Isto é apenas um jogo. Nada mais.

A roleta voltou a girar e parou na cara da Erika. A Erika tirou um cartão do saco e saiu-lhe um cartão de _verdade_.

**Erika: **Ok, aqui vai. Angie… **- a Erika virou-se para encarar a Angie. – **É verdade que nunca namoraste com ninguém?

A Angie corou um pouco.

**Angie: **B-bem… sim, é verdade.

**Erika: **E porquê?

**Angie: **Não sei. Acho que nunca encontrei aquela pessoa que me fizesse o coração bater mais depressa. **– disse ela, corando violentamente.**

**Tom: **Muito poético. **– disse ele, sorrindo. – **Um dia vais encontrar essa pessoa. Tal como eu encontrei a Erika.

A Erika sorriu. O jogo continuou e calhou à Hilary fazer uma pergunta de _nota_. Ela escolheu a Anina.

**Hilary: **Anina, de um a dez, dá uma nota à inteligência da Ilda.

A Anina ficou muito pálida. Alguns dos outros tremeram um pouco. É que a Anina não podia mentir e claro que, como ia dizer a verdade, que convenhamos não era a melhor e mais fácil, a Ilda iria ficar ressentida.

**Hilary: **Vá lá, dá-me um número Anina.

A Anina engoliu em seco.

**Ilda: **Vá, diz lá Anina. – **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Anina: **Bem… de um a dez… talvez… três.

A Ilda olhou com mais atenção para a Anina e o seu sorriso desapareceu.

**Ilda: **Três em dez? Tu achas mesmo que eu sou burra, não achas?

**Anina: **Ilda, desculpa mas…

**Ilda: **Pois, estou a ver. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

Ninguém conseguiu arrancar-lhe nem mais uma palavra. O jogo continuou e calhou à Lina, com um cartão _consequência, _desafiar a Anna.

**Lina: **Ora bem, Anna, quero que pintes o cabelo de vermelho.

**Anna: **Vermelho? Mas isso vai ficar horrível!

**Lina: **¬¬ Cala-te e pinta-o de vermelho!

Contrariada, a Anna pegou na sua varinha e os seus longos cabelos negros transformaram-se em cabelos vermelhos. Os outros começaram a rir-se e ela ficou super vermelha. Com a cor da pele e o cabelo, a Anna parecia um tomate humano.

**Lina: **Hum, com essa cor pareces uma ex-professora minha.

**Anna: **Porquê?

**Lina: **Porque ela tinha a pele sempre rosada e tinha o cabelo pintado de vermelho. Costumávamos chamá-la de Professora Tomate.

Os outros começaram a rir-se.

**Lina: **Depois ela acabou por ser atropelada, partiu dois dentes e um braço e acabou por meter baixa e nunca mais a vi.

**Camy: **Bolas, com os teus professores, acontece de tudo…

**Anna: **É. A escola dela deve ter sido uma coisa horrível. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços. – **E chega de me escolherem para verdades, situações ou consequências. Escolham outra pessoa!

**Musette: **Vamos continuar a jogar?

A roleta rodou, calhou ao Tyson um cartão de _consequência _e ele decidiu desafiar a Hilary. Enquanto isso, a Anna voltou a pôr o seu cabelo da cor natural.

**Tyson: **Hilary, desafio-te a comeres vinte pacotes de batatas fritas.

**Hilary: **Mas não tenho aqui batatas fritas!

**Tyson: **Vai lá abaixo comprar.

**Hilary: **¬¬ Bolas, quer dizer, além de ter de ir comer à força, ainda vou gastar dinheiro a comprar batatas fritas. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Pronto, vou lá abaixo.

A Hilary saiu da sala. O jogo continuou e calhou à Misuzu tirar um cartão. Foi um cartão de _nota_.

**Misuzu: **Bom, eu não quero arranjar confusões, por isso… Lina, de um a dez, que nota davas à Escola Mágica de Magicville?

**Lina: **Bom, em comparação à minha antiga escola… acho que dou nove. Não é uma escola perfeita, mas eu gosto.

**Sarah: **Ah, esta resposta nem gerou confusão. **– disse ela, desanimada.**

**Saki: **Pois, foi uma chatice. **– disse ela. – **Agora rodo eu a roleta.

A roleta rodou e acabou por parar na cara do Brendan. Ele pôs a mão no saco e tirou um cartão de _verdade_.

**Brendan: **Musette, se eu te pedisse em namoro agora, aceitarias?

A Musette corou imenso, enquanto todos os outros se viravam para ela. Na sua voz, clara e calma, a Musette respondeu.

**Musette: **Não.

O Brendan ficou desanimado. A maioria das outras pessoas lançaram murmúrios e a Sarah riu-se baixinho, até que a Anna lhe deu uma cotovelada e a Sarah se calou.

**Musette: **Mas… se esperasses mais uns dias… penso que as possibilidades de eu aceitar aumentariam… muito.

Ouvindo, isto o Brendan sorriu-lhe e a Musette piscou-lhe um olho. A roleta voltou a rodar e calhou à Saki, deixando-a contente. Ela tirou um cartão e saiu-lhe um cartão de _situação._

**Saki: **Bem, bem, bem… vejamos… - **começou a Saki, parecendo pensativa. – **Kai, diz-me lá. Se estivesses numa situação extrema com a Anina e a Aki e só pudesses salvar uma delas, qual delas salvavas?

A Anina e a Aki olharam para o Kai. O Kai ficou um pouco pálido.

**Kai: **Bem… quer dizer essa é uma pergunta complicada…

**Saki: **Não. A pergunta é super simples.

**Kai: **Mas a resposta…

**Saki: **Pois, a resposta é que pode ser mais complicada. **– disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

Nesse momento, a Hilary voltou com os vinte pacotes de batatas fritas e sentou-se a um canto a comê-las. O Tyson lançava olhares de esguelha às batatas fritas.

**Hilary: **Então, o que se está a passar?

**Misuzu: **O Kai vai ter de escolher se quer salvar a Aki ou a Anina. **– disse ela, num tom dramático.**

**Sarah: **Anda lá Kai, nós queremos saber a resposta!

**Ilda: **Isto vai dar confusão…

**Saki: **Eu sei. **– sussurrou a Saki. – **É por isso que eu escolhi aquela situação. Vamos lá ver como é que o Kai se vai safar desta.

**Aki: **Então maninho, qual é a tua resposta?

O Kai olhou primeiro para a Aki, depois para a Anina e engoliu em seco.

**Alex: **Esperem lá, não podemos impor-nos contra a pergunta para fazer com que o Kai não a responda? **– perguntou o Alex, pressentindo confusão no ar.**

**Musette: **Não Alex. Isso só se aplica às consequências.

O Kai suspirou.

**Kai: **Se eu tivesse de salvar uma das duas… eu gosto de ambas… mas a Aki é minha irmã e estou com ela desde pequeno.

A resposta, embora não tivesse sido directa, não podia ser mais explícita: ele salvaria a Aki.

A Aki, apesar de, de certa maneira, ter ficado feliz, sabia que aquilo iria magoar muito a Anina. O Kai olhou para a Anina, mas ela desviou o olhar.

**Musette: **B-bem, é melhor continuarmos a jogar! **– disse ela, apressadamente, fazendo girar a roleta.**

Desta vez a roleta parou na cara da Ilda. A Ilda pôs a mão dentro do saco e tirou um carto _situação. _Ela olhou para a Anina. Se a resposta do Kai não tivesse magoado a Anina, a Ilda teria escolhido a Anina para ser a sua vítima, pois ela tinha dito mal da sua inteligência.

Mas como a Anina já estava mal, a Ilda decidiu fazer uma pergunta ao Alex.

**Ilda: **Ora bem, Alex, diz-me lá, com quem é que foi a tua primeira vez?

O Alex ficou imensamente corado. A Daphne franziu o sobrolho e a Sarah desatou às gargalhadas.

**Ilda: **Então, com quem foi?

**Alex: **B-bem…

Algumas das pessoas olharam para a Daphne.

**Daphne: **Ah, nem pensem. Não foi comigo. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

A Camy e a Aki entreolharam-se.

**Camy: **Hum, então com quem terá sido?

**Aki: **Calma. Ele já vai responder.

**Ilda: **Vá Alex. A pergunta nem é complicada. **­– disse ela, impaciente.**

**Sarah:** A pessoa está nesta sala?

**Alex: **Quer dizer… está…

Começaram a ouvir-se murmúrios por toda a sala.

**Ilda: **Vá, responde!

**Musette: **Estamos à espera, Alex. **– disse ela, que também já estava a ficar impaciente.**

**Alex: **Pronto, está bem. A minha primeira vez foi com… a Anina!

A Hilary engasgou-se com uma batata frita, os óculos da Ilda caíram no chão, a Camy começou a tossir violentamente, a Daphne fez uma expressão surpreendida e o Kai ficou extremamente pálido.

**Brendan: **Ena pá, a Anina? **– perguntou ele, espantado.**

**Kai: **Anina! **– gritou ele, furioso. **

**Anina: **O que foi? Não fiz nada de mal! **– gritou ela também. – **Quando isso aconteceu, eu ainda nem namorava contigo!

**Kai: **Mas agora és minha namorada!

**Anina: **Não posso mudar o passado. Além disso, o que te importa? Se eu e a Aki estivéssemos em perigo, salvavas a Aki e não a mim, por isso preocupa-te com ela. **– disse a Anina, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Ilda: **Bolas… que confusão que eu fui provocar. **– disse ela, baixinho.**

**Daphne: **Alex, como é que isso foi acontecer? Pensei que vocês fossem só amigos! **– disse ela, com um olhar acusador.**

**Alex: **Bom… foi no segundo ano em que andávamos nesta escola…

**Kai: **Poupa-nos aos pormenores, se fazes favor! **– disse ele, irritado.**

**Alex: **Aconteceu e pronto.

**Anina: **Exacto. Mas eu e o Alex somos só amigos. **– disse a Anina. – **Naquela noite… estávamos tristes e a precisar de conforto… e aconteceu… mas depois vimos que não nos unia nenhum laço de amor, apenas amizade. E nunca mais voltou a acontecer.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

**Aki: **Bem, menos mal. De qualquer maneira, já não interessa quem foi a primeira pessoa com quem o Alex… ah, vocês sabem!

**Daphne: **Pois. No ano seguinte eu fisguei logo o Alex. **– disse ela, com um sorriso.**

**Sarah: **É, só que o vosso namoro não durou muito tempo.

**Daphne: **¬¬

**Alex: **Kai, Anina, vocês deviam fazer as pazes. **– sugeriu o Alex.**

**Kai: **Eu não quero!

**Alex: **Porque não? Que eu saiba, ela não te traiu, pois não?

**Kai: **Bom… não… mas agora sei lá, qualquer dia podem ficar novamente carentes e a precisar de conforto e… zumba! Ela trai-me!

**Anina: **Kai! Eu não sou assim! **– disse ela, indignada.**

**Musette: **Vá lá, tenham calma…

**Daphne: **Credo, que drama, Kai. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Eu não fiquei chateada com o Alex por ele ter tido a primeira vez com a Anina. Tu também não devias ficar.

**Kai: **Pois, mas é que tu estás à espera de um filho e assim tens a certeza que o Alex não te trai! **– gritou ele.**

**Daphne: **Ora, não tens nada a ver com isso! **– disse ela, zangada. – **Além disso, senhor espertalhão, se o Alex não me trai, porque estou grávida, então ele não vai ter nada com a Anina, não é?

O Kai ficou calado durante uns segundos.

**Ilda: **A Daphne tem razão. Ela foi esperta. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Daphne: **Obrigada.

**Alex: **Anina, Kai, vocês têm de pensar bem antes de se ofenderem assim.

**Aki: **Exacto. Kai, vê se te controlas. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **E Anina, não te zangues com o Kai por ele me ter escolhido a mim.

**Sarah: **Desculpem lá estar a intrometer-me, mas eu tenho uma coisa a dizer.

**Saki: **Lá vem asneira…

**Sarah: **¬¬ Cala-te, Saki! **– gritou ela. – **Bom, é o seguinte, a Aki é irmão do Kai. Foi criada com ele, eles gostam muito um do outro e tudo o mais. Quanto à Anina, há menos de um ano, o Kai nem reparava nela. Só que depois começaram a namorar. Agora, analisando isto, vemos que os laços de sangue têm mesmo de ser mais fortes.

Os outros ficaram em silêncio por um segundo.

**Brendan: **Olha, a Sarah até disse algo acertado.

**Dejiko: **É verdade. Os laços de sangue são muito importantes. É normal que o Kai tenha escolhido a Aki.

**Tom: **Pois. **– concordou ele.**

A Anina suspirou.

**Anina: **Sim… estou a ser parva… vocês têm razão. Desculpa Kai. Claro que a Aki é mais importante. **– disse ela. – **Mas um dia eu serei tão importante como ela, no teu coração!

O Kai corou um pouco e tossiu.

**Alex: **Anda lá Kai, tens de fazer as pazes com ela. E não te preocupes porque eu não estou interessado na Anina. **– disse o Alex. – **De quem eu gosto realmente é a Daphne. E agora vou ter ainda mais uma pessoa para eu cuidar.

**Daphne: **Ainda bem que dizes isso. Vê lá como te comportas, porque agora eu estou grávida e preciso de ti, ouviste? **– disse ela, piscando-lhe o olho. Depois virou-se para o Kai. – **Eu disse isto ao Alex na brincadeira. Confio totalmente nele. E se tu não confias na Anina, é porque não a mereces!

O Kai ficou extremamente pálido e gaguejou um pouco.

**Kai: **Todos vocês sabem que eu amo a Anina. **– disse o Kai.**

O Brendan assobiou. A Musette riu-se e a Misuzu sorriu.

**Kai: **Mas eu sou um pouco inseguro, por isso… **- o Kai pegou no saco e tirou de lá um cartão **_**verdade.**_** – **Anina, tu já não sentes nada pelo Alex?

**Anina: **Amor, não, nunca senti. Amizade sim. Todos sabem que ele é o meu melhor amigo e que fomos criados quase juntos.

**Kai: **E diz-me, é a mim que tu amas?

**Anina: **Absolutamente.

O Kai aproximou-se da Anina e beijou-a.

**Musette: **Hum… parece que o nosso jogo terminou.

A Musette ergueu a varinha, murmurou umas palavras e o feitiço da verdade desapareceu.

**Musette: **O feitiço da verdade foi-se. Podem começar a mentir!

**Brendan: **Então Anna, eu é que fui a tua primeira paixão, heim? **– disse ele, num tom convencido.**

**Anna: **Não sei onde é que eu estava com a cabeça para ter começado a gostar de ti. Felizmente que já não sinto nada por ti. **– disse ela, afastando-se.**

A Daphne lançou um olhar aborrecido ao Alex.

**Daphne: **Então foi com a Anina que tu tiveste a tua primeira vez, não é?

**Alex: **Foi. Daphne, nunca fiques zangada por isso.** – pediu ele.**

**Daphne: **Eu não fico zangada por ter sido com a Anina. É-me indiferente. **– disse a Daphne. – **Só que podias ter confiado em mim e teres-me contado.

**Alex: **Achei que não era importante.

**Daphne: **Tudo é importante. Não pode haver segredos entre nós.

**Alex: **Sim, tens razão. **– admitiu ele. – **A partir de agora, não te vou ocultar nada.

O Kai aproximou-se da Daphne.

**Kai: **Daphne, desculpa lá se te ofendi. Tinhas razão em tudo o que disseste.

**Daphne: **Claro que tinha. **– disse ela, com um sorriso. – **Se não houver confiança entre o casal, a relação não dura muito tempo.

**Kai: **Eu vou aprender a confiar mais nas pessoas, principalmente na Anina.

**Daphne: **Espero que sim. Agora que tu vais ficar fora no Verão, penso que a vossa relação vai estar um pouco à prova. **– disse ela. – **A Anina vai estar aqui e tu vais estar longe. Vais ter de confiar nela.

**Kai: **Claro. Não te preocupes. Eu vou confiar. **– disse ele, com um sorriso decidido.**

A Hilary, no outro lado da sala, gritou.

**Hilary: **Acabei de comer as batatas fritas!

**Tyson: **Bolas, para a próxima desafio-me a mim mesmo para ser eu a comer as batatas fritas.

**Hilary: **¬¬ Tyson, tu não tens remédio…

A Anina tinha-se aproximado da Ilda.

**Anina: **Ilda, desculpa lá por causa da pergunta sobre a tua inteligência…

**Ilda: **Bom, eu vou fingir que nem ouvi a tua resposta. **– disse ela. – **Anina, eu posso não ser muito inteligente, mas agora que vou gerir o novo bar, vais ver que eu vou melhorar. Vão ficar impressionados comigo.

**Anina: **Espero que sim.

**Misuzu: **E agora, o que fazemos?

**Dejiko: **Musette, não tens mais nenhuma ideia para um jogo?

**Musette: **Quer dizer, há um jogo em que temos de nos despir se errarmos umas perguntas, mas não sei se querem jogar a isso…

**Misuzu: **Credo, que ideia Musette! **– disse ela, com um olhar reprovador.**

**Angie: **Não nos vamos andar aqui a despir, não acham?

Nesse momento, a porta da sala abriu-se e a Roxanna entrou.

**Roxanna: **Pessoal, está na hora de irem conhecer a sócia da Ruth, a Vera. **– disse a Roxanna. – **Vejam lá o que dizem, porque ela é um pouco chata e não tolera abusos, ok?

**Lina: **Assim por alto, a descrição é idêntica à da dona Ruth. **– disse a Lina. – **E como estamos habituados a comportar-nos com ela, não será difícil.

**Roxanna: **Veremos… vá, vamos lá.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente e seguiram a Roxanna.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Os nossos heróis conhecem a Vera. O Alex e a Daphne ficam a saber qual o sexo do bebé deles. Alguns dos nossos heróis vão-se embora de Magicville pelo Verão, o Darien recebe uma proposta e ficamos a saber quem foi o rapaz que beijou a Saki, no capítulo 60._

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

Música revelada neste capítulo: **10.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 - ???**

**5 - ???**

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 - ???**

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 - ???**

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – ???**

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 - ???**

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 - ???**

**Cantinho do Autor – 40:**

Olá a todos! E pronto, mais um segredo revelado. O Alex e a Anina já dormiram um com o outro. Eu decidi pôr este segredo aqui porque no início da fic, ainda eu não tinha delineado os pares e pensei que a Anina e a Hikari poderiam lutar pelo Alex e uma delas ficaria com ele. Entretanto, acabei por meter a Daphne no meio e a Daphne "eliminou a concorrência". Fiquei logo a gostar que a Daphne fosse o par do Alex e por isso, afastei a Anina e pus o Kai como seu par. A Hikari continuou atrás do Alex, mas como viram, não serviu de muito.

No próximo capítulo vai acontecer muita coisa. Há algumas coisas que eu não pus na parte do próximo capítulo para não estragar a surpresa. Bom, por agora é só. Até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Anina teve de dar uma nota de um a dez à inteligência da Ilda.

**248 – Se fosses tu a dar essa nota, que valor darias?**

O Kai teve de escolher entre a Aki e a Anina e acabou por escolher a Aki.

**249 – O que é que achaste da escolha dele? Bem ou mal? Porquê? O que farias tu na situação dele?**

Por fim, ficou a saber-se que o Alex e a Anina tinham tido um caso de apenas uma noite, o que surpreendeu muito os outros. A Daphne encarou as coisas de uma maneira, o Kai encarou de outra.

**250 – Se tu estivesses na situação do Kai e da Daphne, ao saberes o que eles souberam, como reagirias? **


	63. A Sócia Maléfica

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_O jogo de verdade ou consequência continua. A Anna revela que a sua primeira e única paixão foi o Brendan, a Anina dá uma nota fraca à inteligência da Ilda, o Kai teve de escolher entre salvar a Aki e a Anina e escolheu salvar a Aki, deixando a Anina um pouco zangada._

_Por fim, o Alex revelou que a sua primeira vez tinha sido com a Anina, o que gerou muita confusão. A Daphne aceitou bem, mas o Kai não. Ele só acalmou quando teve a certeza de que a Anina o amava. O jogo terminou e a Roxanna veio buscar os nossos heróis para irem conhecer a Vera, sócia da Ruth._

**Capítulo 63: A Sócia Maléfica**

O grupo seguiu a Roxanna até ao gabinete da presidência. Por detrás de uma grande secretária, sentada numa cadeira de couro, estava a Vera Wells, sócia da Ruth Goldstein.

A Vera era uma mulher de quarenta e cinco anos, cabelo castanho pelos ombros e olhos cinzentos. Parecia ser séria, rígida e muito pouco flexível.

**Vera: **Olá a todos. Eu sou a Vera Wells. **– anunciou ela, apesar dos outros já saberem bem quem ela era. – **A Roxanna já me disse quem vocês são. E tenho a dizer que acho muito mal que venham para cá!

Todos ficaram a olhar para a Vera, de boca aberta, menos a Roxanna e a Angie.

**Anina: **D-desculpe, mas acho que percebemos mal o que disse.

**Vera: **Não perceberam nada mal! Vocês estão cá, a ocupar quartos e ainda por cima não pagam! **– disse ela, zangada. – **Não gosto de vos ter cá. Não é nada pessoal, mas não gosto.

**Roxanna: **Pois, mas eles vão ficar, porque a Ruth me deu plenos poderes sobre a parte dela e ela quer que eles fiquem. **– disse a Roxanna.**

A Vera continuava com uma expressão aborrecida.

**Vera: **Não posso fazer nada. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. – **Mas, tenham atenção. Se vocês provocarem confusão no hotel, eu vou encarregar-me pessoalmente de vos expulsar daqui!

Eles entreolharam-se e murmuraram entre si. Se tinham uma ideia mais ou menos boa da Vera, essa ideia tinha-se dissipado.

**Anna: **Olhe lá dona Vesta…

**Vera: **¬¬ O meu nome é Vera!

**Anna: **Ah, pois. Desculpe o meu erro. **– disse a Anna, mas sorriu, porque tinha errado de propósito. – **Nós tencionamos ficar aqui o Verão inteiro, por isso não se preocupe, pois não vamos causar problemas.

**Vera: **Espero bem que não. Agora podem ir!

Todos se encaminharam para a porta, mas a Lina virou-se. Encarou a Vera.

**Lina: **Olhe, como eu me vou embora entretanto, não estou preocupada se me expulsa daqui ou não. **– disse ela, com um ar sério. – **Deixe-me dizer-lhe que você é muito desagradável! Quando conhecia a dona Ruth, ela também era um pouco rezingona, mas você é vinte vezes pior!

**Vera: **Ora, sua fedelha, sai já daqui! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Tyson: **Ei! Não chama fedelha à minha namorada!

**Anna: **Você é uma malcriada!

**Saki: **Olhe que eu dou-lhe uns murros! **– ameaçou a Saki, mas a Ilda e a Sarah agarraram-na.**

**Lina: **Olhe Vera, desejo-lhe que parta uma perna em breve! **– disse ela.**

**Vera: **Fora daqui! Já!

Todos saíram do gabinete da presidência, excepto a Roxanna, que ficou lá a falar com a Vera e a tentar acalmá-la. Mas por dentro, a Roxanna sorria, pois tinha achado graça à atitude dos nossos heróis. A Vera merecia ter ouvido aquilo.

**Sarah: **Ena pá. Ela é má, poderosa e quer mandar em tudo. **– disse a Sarah, com os olhos a brilhar. – **Quero ser como ela quando for grande!

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**Anna: **Aquela deve pensar que tem o rei na barriga. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços. – **Ela não é assim tão importante, afinal, só metade do hotel é que é dela.

**Angie: **Pois é. Mas o marido dela, o Arnold Wells, tem uma grande cadeia de supermercados.

**Aki: **Quais supermercados?

**Angie: **Os supermercados Pechincha.

**Camy: **¬¬ Lindo nome.

**Ilda: **Bom, tenho de me ir embora. Vou ver como é o novo bar da praia que eu vou gerir. **– anunciou ela.**

**Aki: **Olha, eu vou contigo.

**Camy: **Eu também!

**Magicville**

A Ilda pegou na chave e destrancou a porta do novo bar. Ela, a Aki e a Camy entraram no bar e olharam à sua volta. As paredes do bar estavam pintadas de azul, havia vários sofás e um enorme balcão.

Foram andando por todo o bar, viram as casas de banho, a cozinha e tudo o mais.

**Aki: **Parece-me ser um óptimo bar. Ainda melhor do que o outro.

**Camy: **Pois, ser melhor, até é. Mas está um bocado sujo.

**Ilda: **Vou ter de fazer uma limpeza geral antes de o abrir. **– disse ela, olhando à sua volta.**

**Camy: **Olha, amanhã é o meu último dia aqui, tal como a Aki. Podíamos vir ajudar-te a limpar o bar. O que achas?

**Ilda: **A sério que fariam isso? Eu adoraria, porque sozinha, ia demorar imenso tempo.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, como combinado, a Ilda, a Camy e a Aki foram limpar o bar. Enquanto isso, o Alex e a Daphne foram novamente ao médico. A Daphne já estava grávida de seis meses e meio.

O médico começou a fazer a ecografia, para ver o bebé. Até àquela altura, tinha sido impossível saber qual era o sexo do bebé, por causa da posição em que ele ou ela se encontrava.

**Daphne: **Então doutor, já dá para ver qual é o sexo do bebé? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Doutor: **Sim, o bebé mudou de posição e agora dá para ver perfeitamente.

**Alex: **E então doutor? É menino ou menina? **– perguntou ele, ansioso.**

**Doutor: **É uma menina.

A Daphne sorriu abertamente.

**Daphne: **Era o que eu queria. Vou comprar-lhe as roupinhas mais queridas. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Alex: **Vai ser a nossa princesinha. **– disse ele, sorrindo abertamente. - **Agora já podemos começar a pensar nos nomes.

**Magicville**

Enquanto isso, a Anina e o Kai estavam na praia. O Tyson e a Lina andavam a nadar e a Misuzu e a Angie estavam a construir um castelo de areia.

**Anina: **Kai, vou sentir a tua falta.

**Kai: **Eu sei. **– disse o Kai, sorrindo. – **Mas eu passo sempre as férias com a minha família.

**Anina: **Eu compreendo, mas vai custar-me imenso ter de me separar de ti por três meses. **– disse ela, desanimada.**

**Kai: **Ora, não quer dizer que não nos vejamos. Eu posso vir aqui e tu podes ir até à casa dos meus pais.

**Anina: **Claro.

**Kai: **Anina. Tu recebeste aquela proposta muito tentadora para ires estudar para aquela escola muito prestigiada. Já sabes o que vais fazer?

**Anina: **Não. **– respondeu ela. – **Não sei o que fazer, Kai. É óbvio que se eu for para lá, vou ter melhor preparação, mas eu não queria sair de Magicville e deixar tudo para trás.

**Kai: **Bom, tu é que tens de decidir. Eu vou apoiar-te em tudo.

**Anina: **Sim… mas ainda não sei… **- disse ela, pensativa. – **Kai, por favor, não contes a mais ninguém que eu recebi a proposta. Só te contei a ti, porque és meu namorado. Não quero que as pessoas comecem a dar opiniões e me pressionem para tomar logo uma decisão.

**Kai: **Não te preocupes. Não vou dizer nada a ninguém.

**Magicville**

**Angie: **Não é por nada, Misuzu, mas o nosso castelo está muito torto. **– disse ela, olhando para o castelo de areia que elas tinham construído.**

**Misuzu: **Ah… não interessa. Estou um pouco ansiosa.

**Angie: **Porquê?

**Misuzu: **Por causa das minhas visões.

**Angie: **Tiveste mais alguma visão?

**Misuzu: **Não. Nenhuma. **– respondeu a Misuzu. – **O problema é esse. Pode ser que eu não tenha mais visões, mas por outro lado, posso ter uma a qualquer momento.

**Angie: **Olha, não te preocupes com isso agora, ok? Quando a visão acontecer, nós faremos o que pudermos.

**Magicville**

A Aki olhou à sua volta e sorriu.

**Aki: **Já está tudo limpo!

**Ilda: **Muito obrigada por me terem ajudado.

**Camy: **Ora, não custou nada. **– disse a Camy. – **É pena não estarmos aqui nas férias para fazermos uso do bar.

**Ilda: **Pois é… vocês vão embora hoje…

**Aki: **Não te preocupes, nós voltamos. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Magicville**

Eram seis e meia da tarde e todos estavam reunidos à porta do hotel.

**Roxanna: **Façam boa viagem. E vão dando notícias.

**Aki: **Claro.

**Camy: **Ai, ai. Está na hora de irmos. **– disse a Camy. – **Vamos aproveitar as férias. O Daisuke e o Satoshi já estão à minha espera e à espera da Aki também.

**Dejiko: **O Ken também já foi embora. Eu vou passar uns dias a casa dos meus pais e depois vou em missão, para ajudar os outros. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Misuzu: **Vou ter muitas saudades tuas, Dejiko.

**Dejiko: **Eu também vou ter saudades tuas, Misuzu.

**Lina: **Bom, eu e o Tyson vamos indo também, porque ainda quero ir conhecer o avô do Tyson hoje.

**Kai: **Adeus pessoal. Vão dando notícias, ok?

**Júlia: **Vejam lá se não apanham muito sol e se usam protector solar. **– avisou ela.**

**Hilary: **Não nos vamos esquecer disso.

**Max: **Adeus!

O grupo despediu-se e assim, a Aki, a Camy, a Dejiko, a Lina, o Tyson, o Kai, a Júlia e o Max partiram.

Dentro do hotel, da janela do gabinete da presidência, a Vera observava tudo.

**Vera (pensando): **Ainda bem que alguns já se foram embora. Mas eu vou livrar-me de todos eles!

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Sarah reuniu as outras Devil Divas.

**Sarah: **Pessoal, arranjei uma maneira de fazermos dinheiro.

**Ilda: **Olhem, eu estou fora disso. Vou andar muito ocupada no bar. **– disse a Ilda.**

**Anna: **Está bem, Ilda. Agora deixa ouvir a ideia da Sarah.

**Sarah: **Bom, que tal se nós fossemos vender cosméticos?

**Anna: **O quê?

**Saki: **¬¬ Essa é que é a tua ideia?

**Sarah: **Claro. Há muita gente que faz isso.

**Anna: **Sarah, nós estamos no Verão. **– disse ela, com um olhar aborrecido. – **Ninguém vai comprar cosméticos nesta altura.

**Ilda: **Ah, podiam era ir vender protectores solares e bronzeadores.

As outras olharam para a Ilda.

**Anna: **Até não é má ideia.

**Saki: **Tudo bem. Eu quero ficar rica. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **E quero encontrar o rapaz que me beijou naquela noite. Ai, ai… quero mesmo saber quem ele é!

**Magicville**

Enquanto isso, na recepção, o Darien e o Rick estavam a conversar.

**Darien: **Vi que alguns daqueles recém-chegados já se foram embora.

**Rick: **Sim, mas a maioria ficou cá na mesma.

**Darien: **Ainda bem que sim. Há lá uma morena que eu quero conquistar.

**Rick: **Mas de qual das morenas é que estás a falar? **– perguntou ele, sem perceber.**

**Darien: **Ora, uma alta, de cabelo preto, cacheado.

**Rick: **Hum… acho que o nome dela é Anina. **– disse ele, pensativo. – **Mas ela tem namorado.

**Darien: **Ah, mas é que eu vi que o namorado dela é um daqueles que se foram embora. **– disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso.**

**Rick: **E?

**Darien: **E, obviamente que eu vou conquistá-la, agora que ele não está cá. **– disse ele, com convicção.**

**Rick: **Darien, isso não está certo.

Mas a conversa terminou por ali, porque chegou perto deles o Sean.

**Sean: **Darien, a dona Vera quer falar contigo.

**Darien: **Comigo? Que estranho… não fiz nada de mal.

**Rick: **É melhor ires lá depressa. Ela fica uma fera quando se zanga.

**Darien: **Tudo bem. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. – **Vamos lá ver o que é que a chata quer.

O Darien afastou-se. Pouco depois, uma rapariga de cabelos loiros, com uma madeixa cor-de-rosa, entrou no hotel. Ela dirigiu-se ao Rick e ao Sean.

**Rapariga: **Olá.

**Rick: **Eliza, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

O nome da rapariga era Eliza Lee, irmã do Rick. A beleza da Erika era evidente e todos os rapazes ficavam a olhar para ela, espantados. A Eliza já tinha tido imensos namorados, mas de momento estava sozinha. Ela tinha a mesma idade do Sean, da Ilda e da Saki.

**Eliza: **Maninho, vim cá pedir-te algum dinheiro. É que preciso de comprar uma toalha de praia.

**Rick: **E não podias ter ido pedir dinheiro aos nossos pais?

**Eliza: **Sim, mas eu fui até casa e eles tinham saído.

**Rick: **Então, se foste até casa, podias ter trazido uma toalha de praia de lá. Devemos ter lá uma ou duas toalhas do ano passado.

**Eliza: **Não gosto de usar toalhas velhas. **– disse ela. – **Assim os rapazes deixam de olhar para mim.

**Sean: **Não deixam nada. És bonita com ou sem toalha nova. **– disse ele, mas depois corou imenso e calou-se.**

O Rick pegou na sua carteira e estendeu umas notas à Eliza.

**Rick: **Pronto, toma lá e não me chateies.

**Eliza: **Ok. Adeus. **– disse ela e afastou-se, saindo do hotel.**

**Magicville**

O Darien bateu à porta do gabinete e a Vera mandou-o entrar.

**Vera: **Darien, mandei-te chamar, porque quero perguntar-te uma coisa.

**Darien: **Claro, pode perguntar. **– disse ele, de modo cordial.**

**Vera: **Estás interessado numa promoção?

O rapaz abriu a boca de espanto.

**Darien: **E-eu, claro que sim! Mas o meu emprego é só durante o Verão…

**Vera: **Isso não importa. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Ora bem, eu estou a pensar promover-te, mas preciso de uma prova em como tu estás mesmo decidido a contribuir para o bem estado deste hotel.

**Darien: **Diga-me o que tenho de fazer.

A Vera levantou-se da sua cadeira.

**Vera: **É simples. Fica de olho naqueles recém-chegados que a estúpida da Roxanna trouxe para aqui. **– disse ela. – **À mínima falha deles, vem contactar-me e conta-me tudo, ouviste?

**Darien: **Certo.

**Vera: **Então, por agora podes ir. Amanhã falo contigo para te indicar o teu novo cargo. Vou deixar-te começar já com o novo cargo mas, se não me trouxeres nenhuma informação útil, voltas ao cargo que tinhas, como recepcionista.

**Darien: **Muito bem, eu compreendi.

O Darien pediu licença e saiu. A Vera voltou a sentar-se.

**Vera (pensado): **Vou apanhar aqueles miúdos em falta. Eles vão fazer alguma asneira e eu vou expulsá-los daqui. Eu quero o lucro do hotel e eles estão aqui de graça. Mas eu hei-de conseguir tirá-los daqui!

**Magicville**

Enquanto isso, alguns dos outros estavam reunidos na sala particular deles.

**Anina: **Sabem, estive a pensar e, já que estou de férias, vou aproveitar para tirar a carta de condução.

Os outros olharam para ela.

**Anina: **É que, agora sem as aulas, deve ser mais fácil.

**Musette: **Tens razão. Eu própria já tinha pensado em ir tirar a carta.

**Brendan: **Fazem bem. É algo muito útil. **– disse ele. – **Eu próprio já tive a carta, mas fiquei sem ela por causa do acidente que aconteceu…

**Anina: **Porque é que tu e a Musette não vêm tirar a carta comigo?

**Brendan: **Eu acho boa ideia.

**Musette: **Também acho.

**Daphne: **Pena que eu não possa tirar a carta. **– disse ela, suspirando. – **Quer dizer, poder se calhar até posso, mas com esta barriga enorme, não convém.

**Erika: **Não digas isso Daphne. Vai sair daí uma linda menina.

**Daphne: **Sim, tão linda como a mãe. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Erika: **¬¬

**Alex: **Pois eu estou a pensar ir trabalhar. **– anunciou ele.**

**Daphne: **Trabalhar? Porquê Alex?

**Alex: **Ora, Daphne, tu estás grávida e em breve vai nascer a nossa filha. **– disse ele. – **Não quero ficar só dependente dos teus pais e dos meus, por isso quero ganhar algum dinheiro para a nossa bebé.

**Tom: **Acho essa atitude muito louvável. **– disse o Tom, apoiando o amigo.**

**Erika: **Sabem, eu também queria arranjar um trabalho de Verão.

**Alex: **Vamos procurar Erika. Pode ser que encontremos alguma coisa.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, o Darien mudou de posto, indo trabalhar como supervisor do hotel. O Sean também mudou de lugar, sendo promovido a recepcionista e indo trabalhar com o Rick.

**Sean: **Ainda bem que fui promovido. Agora já não preciso de andar de um lado para o outro com as malas. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Rick: **Mas sabes, acho estranho que ele tenha sido promovido sem mais nem menos. **– disse ele, com um ar desconfiado.**

**Sean: **Ele não te disse porquê?

**Rick: **Só me disse que a dona Vera o tinha chamado e dito que foi promovido. Mas é estranho… ela não dá nada sem querer algo em troca.

**Sean: **Parece que desta vez fez isso. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Rick: **Eu acho é que o Darien está a esconder alguma coisa.

Nesse momento, a Saki ia a passar e o Sean encolheu-se um pouco.

**Rick: **O que é que foi?

**Sean: **Aquela rapariga…

**Rick: **Ela está com o grupo que veio com a dona Roxanna.

**Sean: **Oh, eu ainda não a tinha visto. **– disse ele, extremamente corado.**

**Rick: **Sean, o que é que se passa afinal?

**Sean: **É que… houve uma noite de chuva… eu fui sair… e vi esta rapariga.

**Rick: **E depois?

**Sean: **Aproximei-me dela. Ela estava no chão. Completamente ensopada. Parecia desolada e então…

O Sean fez uma pausa e o Rick lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

**Sean: **Eu beijei-a.

**Rick: **Ah. E ela deu-te um estalo ou algo assim?

**Sean: **Não. Eu fugi logo em seguida. **– disse o Sean, embaraçado.**

**Rick: **Que parvo. Até se podiam ter dado bem.

**Sean: **Acho que não. Provavelmente, ela ficou furiosa comigo.

Mas a Saki não tinha ficado nada furiosa e mal ela sabia que o rapaz que tanto procurava, estava ali tão perto.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Dejiko, a Aki e a Camy vão voltar a aparecer, mas não em Magicville. No próximo capítulo várias personagens vão ter de resolver assuntos do passado que ficaram inacabados. A Aki vai reencontrar o Lum, o rapaz do segredo dela na segunda fase, a Misuzu vai fazer uma sessão de espiritismo e muito mais._

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

Música revelada neste capítulo: **4, 7.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 - ???**

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 - ???**

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – ???**

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 - ???**

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 - ???**

**Cantinho do Autor – 41:**

Olá a todos! Esta semana introduzimos uma nova personagem: Eliza Lee. Peço desculpa à escritora que inscreveu a personagem, mas eu tive de fazer algumas modificações na personagem. Agora a Eliza vai ser mais atiradiça e usar mais a sua beleza na fic. E ficámos a saber que o Alex e a Daphne vão ter uma menina :)

Já conheceram a Vera e deu para ver que ela não é muito simpática e vai fazer de tudo para tirar os nossos heróis do hotel. O Darien também se revelou e quer conquistar a Anina, apesar dela ter namorado. Para quem leu a fic da littledark, pode pensar, e com razão, que não é por acaso que eu dei o nome de Darien a esta personagem. :P

Bom, por agora é só. Adeus e até para a semana.

**E se fosses tu?**

A Vera e os nossos heróis não se deram muito bem.

**251 – Se tu estivesses no lugar dos nossos heróis e ouvisses a Vera dizer o que disse, como irias reagir?**

As Devil Divas vão montar um negócio de protectores solares.

**252 – Achas que o negócio vai dar resultado?**

**253 – Eras capaz de ir vender protectores solares para a praia, para ganhares dinheiro?**

O Darien quer conquistar a Anina, apesar dela ter namorado.

**254 – O que é que achas da atitude dele? Serias capaz de roubar o namorado ou namorada a alguém?**


	64. Assuntos do Passado

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis conhecem a Vera e não gostam nada dela. A Ilda, a Camy e a Aki limpam o novo bar. O Kai e a Anina falam sobre a ida da Anina para a nova escola de magia ou se ela deve ficar. O Alex e a Daphne ficam a saber que vão ter uma menina._

_As Devil Divas decidem ir vender protectores solares para ganhar dinheiro, alguns dos nossos heróis vão-se embora de Magicville pelas férias do Verão, aparece a Eliza, irmã do Rick e o Sean revela ao Rick que foi ele que beijou a Saki. O Darien diz que quer conquistar a Anina, mesmo ela tendo namorada e a Vera promove-o em troca de ele arranja alguma coisa para expulsar os nossos heróis do hotel._

**Capítulo 64: Assuntos do Passado**

O Alex e a Erika tinham um monte de jornais à sua frente. Eles estavam à procura de um emprego.

**Alex: **Há aqui um bom emprego, mas pede carta de condução. **– disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Erika: **Olha, há aqui um emprego que dá para nós, mas o ordenado é muito baixo…

**Alex: **Bom, assim não interessa. Nós queremos um ordenado que seja pelo menos médio, senão não vale a pena irmos trabalhar. **– disse o Alex, continuando a procurar.**

**Erika: **Sim, tens razão. Vamos procurar mais um pouco.

**Magicville**

Bastante longe dali, a Dejiko estava em casa dos seus pais. No dia seguinte iria partir com o Ken, para irem para uma missão de solidariedade.

Subitamente, o telefone de casa tocou e a Dejiko foi atender.

**Dejiko: **Estou? Ah, olá tia. O quê? A sério? Vou já para aí!

A mãe da Dejiko apareceu.

**Mãe da Dejiko: **O que se passa filha?

**Dejiko: **Mãe, finalmente o primo Yugi saiu do coma. Vou já até ao hospital!

Como foi dito no segredo da Dejiko, enquanto ela e o primo brincavam aos polícias e ladrões, a Dejiko encontrou uma arma verdadeira e, sem saber, disparou contra o seu primo, o Yugi. Ele acabou por entrar em coma e agora parece que finalmente saiu do coma.

A Dejiko e a sua mãe foram logo para o hospital e a Dejiko viu logo o primo.

**Dejiko: **Yugi, tu estás bem?

**Yugi: **Sim. Sinto-me como se tivesse acordado de um longo sono.

**Dejiko: **Bom, foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu. Estiveste em coma durante muito tempo. **– a Dejiko começou a chorar. – **A culpa foi minha.

**Yugi: **Não. Não digas isso. **– disse ele apertando as mãos da Dejiko. – **São coisas que acontecem.

**Dejiko: **Perdoas-me?

**Yugi: **Claro que sim. Afinal, és a minha prima preferida.

A Dejiko sorriu e abraçou o primo.

**Magicville**

A Aki e a Camy estavam a passear pela cidade onde vivia a Aki, junto com os seus namorados, o Daisuke e o Satoshi Hiwatari.

**Aki: **Não sei porque é que o meu irmão não quis vir passear connosco.

**Camy: **É normal que não lhe apeteça. Não tem a Anina com ele.

**Aki: **Sabes uma coisa, se eu fosse o Kai, voltava mas era para Magicville e passava as férias com a Anina. **– disse a Aki. – **Não é que eu não goste dos meus pais, mas eles são chatos e o Kai vai passar umas férias sem jeito nenhum.

**Daisuke: **Aki, não digas isso dos teus pais. **– disse ele, de modo reprovador.**

**Camy: **Muito bem Daisuke, tens de defender os teus futuros sogros.

O Daisuke e a Aki coraram imenso. A Camy e o Satoshi entreolharam-se e sorriram. Enquanto eles se divertiam, não viram o rapaz grande e gordo que se aproximava deles. Quando a Aki o viu, quase soltou um grito.

**Aki: **L-Lum…

**Lum: **Ah, vejo que não te esqueceste de mim, Aki. **– disse ele, com um sorriso maldoso.**

No segredo da Aki, que já não se devem lembrar, havia um rapaz que batia no Kai. Era o Lum. Um dia, o Lum acabou por partir o braço do Kai. O Kai não queria contar a ninguém que o Lum lhe batia e a Aki era a única que sabia.

Só que o Lum resolveu ir visitar o Kai para o maltratar ainda mais. Enquanto a mãe do Kai e da Aki não estava por ali, o Lum começou a bater no Kai. A Aki estava ali e não sabia o que fazer para ajudar o irmão. Ela correu até à cozinha e viu que estava uma chaleira ao lume.

Ela pegou na chaleira, cheia de água a ferver e correu até ao quarto do Kai, onde o Lum lhe estava a bater. Rapidamente, a Aki lançou a água a ferver contra o Lum. Mais tarde, ela e o Kai mentiram, dizendo que o Lum é que se tinha queimado sozinho. O Lum, por seu lado, ficou com algumas queimaduras horríveis na pele.

**Lum: **Ora, ora. Não estava à espera de te encontrar aqui, mas ainda bem.

A Aki tremeu. A Camy pôs-se ao seu lado.

**Camy: **Vamos, Aki.

**Lum: **Ei, ei, ei! Não vão a lado nenhum! **– gritou o Lum. – **Tenho contas a acertar contigo, Aki.

**Aki: **Deixa-me em paz! **– gritou ela.**

**Daisuke: **Olha, não te metas com a minha namorada!

O Lum olhou para o Daisuke, ergue a mão e deu um murro na cara do Daisuke. Ele rolou pelo chão.

**Aki: **Daisuke!

**Satoshi: **Ei! Não podes magoar o meu amigo! **– gritou ele, caminhando para o Lum.**

Mas o Lum agarrou no braço do Satoshi e mandou-o contra uma montra. A Camy ficou furiosa.

**Camy: **Ninguém bate no meu namorado!

**Lum: **E quem é que me vai impedir de lhe bater? **– perguntou ele, num tom provocador.**

**Camy: **Eu! Já vais ver! **– ela pôs-se em posição. – **Folhas Cortantes!

Várias folhas afiadas foram contra o Lum e ele gritou de dor. As folhas cortaram-lhe pedaços da roupa e fizeram algumas feridas.

**Lum: **Argh!

Num movimento rápido, ele agarrou o braço da Camy.

**Camy: **Larga-me!

**Lum: **Vais arrepender-te de me teres magoado. **– disse ele, com os olhos flamejantes.**

**Aki: **Chega! Prova um pouco do meu poder! Trovão Poderoso!

Um enorme trovão desceu do céu. A Aki agarrou a Camy e puxou-a dali. O trovão bateu no Lum, lançando-o contra uma cabine de telefones.

Pouco depois, apareceram uns polícias.

**Policia 1: **Muito bem, o que é que se passa aqui?

**Aki: **Este sujeito veio ter connosco, agrediu o meu namorado e o namorado da minha amiga e depois tentou bater na minha amiga. **– disse a Aki. – **Tive de usar um ataque para me defender.

**Policia 2: **¬¬ Podia ter usado um ataque mais fraco. O rapaz está KO. Vai demorar uns bons dias para acordar.

**Camy: **Ah, não se preocupe.

Dias depois, o Daisuke, a Aki, o Satoshi e a Camy juraram a pés juntos que o Lum é que tinha começado a agredi-los e o Lum foi obrigado a pagar uma multa enorme.

**Camy: **Aquele é que era o rapaz do teu segredo, não era?

**Aki: **Sim.

**Camy: **Pois. Sabes, agora percebo porque é que fizeste o que fizeste. **– disse ela. – **Ele mereceu!

**Magicville**

Em Magicville, a Musette e o Brendan estavam a passear à beira mar.

**Musette: **Estou a adorar estas férias.

**Brendan: **Sim. Têm sido óptimas. **– disse ele. – **Principalmente, porque estou a passar as férias contigo.

A Musette corou imenso. Subitamente, houve uma voz que chamou o Brendan. Ele virou-se e viu que a Mariah, sua ex-namorada vinha na direcção dele e da Musette.

Na altura do segredo do Brendan, ele namorava com a Mariah. Mas quando ele teve o acidente de carro e matou uma criança, a Mariah terminou tudo com ele e eles nunca mais se viram.

**Mariah: **Brendan, há quanto tempo. **– disse ela, abraçando o Brendan.**

**Brendan: **Mariah, não esperava encontrar-te aqui.

**Mariah: **Digo o mesmo. Mas foi bom encontrar-te novamente. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Foi chato a maneira como o nosso namoro terminou, mas eu nunca deixei de gostar verdadeiramente de ti. Acho até que podíamos voltar a namorar.

**Brendan: **Ah, não dá. **– ele puxou a Musette para si. – **É que eu já namoro. Esta é a minha namorada.

**Musette: **O.O

A Musette ia dizer que era mentira, mas a Mariah não deu tempo dela falar.

**Mariah: **A sério? Não parece nada. **– disse ela, desconfiada.**

**Brendan: **Claro que somos. Vê.

Ele puxou ainda mais a Musette para si e beijou-a intensamente. Depois do beijo, ela ficou a olhar para ele, espantada.

**Mariah: **Oh… afinal é verdade… bom, paciência. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. – **Hei-de encontrar outro namorado. Xauzinho!

Ela afastou-se a correr e a Musette olhou para o Brendan com um olhar reprovador.

**Musette: **Brendan, para que é que foi isto?

**Brendan: **Ela é uma ex-namorada. Não ouviste a conversa dela? Se eu lhe dissesse que não namorava, não me ia largar. **– disse o Brendan, tentando defender-se.**

**Musette: ¬¬ **E precisavas de dizer que eu era tua namorada e beijar-me?

**Brendan: **Foi a única ideia que me veio à cabeça. **– disse o Brendan. – **E tu sabes que eu gosto de ti. E adorei o beijo. Vá lá, confessa lá que também gostaste.

A Musette corou imenso.

**Musette: **Não sejas convencido. **– disse ela, com modos bruscos. – **Vamos embora.

**Brendan: **Ok, amorzinho.

**Musette: **¬¬X

**Magicville**

No hotel, a Hilary tinha acabado de falar ao telefone e estava triste.

**Angie: **O que se passou, Hilary?

**Hilary: **A minha mãe foi atropelada por uma carroça e agora tenho de ir ter com ela. Quero estar ao lado dela na recuperação. **– disse ela, desanimada. – **Estava a gostar de estar aqui.

E dois dias depois, a Hilary foi-se embora. Foi nessa altura que a Roxanna teve uma ideia: fazerem uma sessão de espiritismo.

A Angie, a Misuzu, a Daphne, a Anina, a Sarah e a Anna decidiram participar da sessão. O Alex e a Erika já tinham parado de procurar emprego. É que a Ilda estava a precisar de empregados para o novo bar e eles foram logo contratados. Mas como a Ilda, além dos dois, ainda precisava de outro empregado, pôs um anúncio no jornal e nesse dia iria entrevistar os candidatos interessados.

A Roxanna e as outras seis meninas interessadas na sessão de espiritismo, reuniram-se na sala privada do hotel. A Roxanna trouxe uma mesa redonda e uma bola de cristal.

**Misuzu: **Não era suposto termos uns papéis com umas letras e uns números? **– perguntou a Misuzu, confusa.**

**Angie: **Estás desactualizada, Misuzu. A minha tia tem métodos melhores para contactar com espíritos. **– explicou a Angie. – **Através da bola de cristal, eles podem falar connosco directamente.

**Misuzu: **Uau! **– disse ela, espantada. – **Estou desejosa de fazer esta sessão!

Todas se sentaram à volta da mesa.

**Roxanna: **Ora bem meninas, vamos fazer a sessão de espiritismo. Primeiro, levem isto a sério, ok? **– perguntou ela e as outras acenaram afirmativamente. **

**Sarah: **Eu vou levar tudo muito a sério. Será que não há nenhum espírito que saiba onde está enterrado algum tesouro, para eu ficar rica?

**Roxanna: **¬¬ Sarah.

**Anina: **Anna, porque é que a Saki não veio com vocês?

**Anna: **É que eu, a Sarah e a Saki estamos no negócio de protectores solares e bronzeadores. **– explicou a Anna. – **E o negócio não pode parar. Por isso, enquanto eu e a Sarah viemos, a Saki ficou a vender os produtos.

**Daphne: **Pobre Saki. Ela é que teve de ficar a trabalhar.

**Magicville**

A Saki estava à porta do hotel.

**Saki: **Venham comprar os melhores protectores solares e bronzeadores do mercado! **– gritou ela.**

Só que em vez de chamar as pessoas, elas fugiam era da Saki. O Sean apareceu à porta do hotel.

**Sean: **Desculpe menina, mas não pode estar a vender essas coisas à porta do hotel.

**Saki: **Primeiro, o meu nome é Saki. Segundo, posso e vou continuar a vender. **– disse ela, com uma pose séria.**

**Sean: **Olhe, não é por si mas é que, se não parar, ainda posso perder o meu emprego.

**Saki: **Bom, eu percebo isso. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Pronto, eu vou vender para outro lado. Ah, mais uma coisa trata-me por tu, porque tenho quase a certeza que temos a mesma idade.

**Sean: **Provavelmente. Eu estou aqui a trabalhar só durante o Verão.

**Saki: **Hum, ok. **– disse ela, afastando-se. Mas depois, voltou-se para trás. – **Já agora, qual é o teu nome?

**Sean: **Sean Romero.

**Saki: **Então adeus, Sean.

Ela foi-se embora. O Sean ficou a vê-la afastar-se.

**Sean (pensando): **Tem uma personalidade forte. Gosto mesmo dela…

Enquanto ia andando, a Saki ia gritando sobre os protectores solares. A Eliza Lee, que andava por ali, aproximou-se da Saki.

**Eliza: **Olá. Eu estou interessada em comprar um protector solar.

**Saki: **Ah, ainda bem. Eu tenho muitas marcas. Podes escolher as que quiseres.

A Saki tirou vários protectores solares de uma mochila.

**Saki: **Tenho protectores de factor vinte, trinta… cem, duzentos… ah e tenho este que é de factor mil.

**Eliza: **M-mil? Isso existe?

**Saki: **Claro. É o que os astronautas usam quando vão ao sol e querem tirar aqueles fatos incómodos e apanhar um banho de sol.

A Eliza ficou a olhar para ela, desconfiada.

**Eliza: **B-bom… acho que um protector de factor trinta já me chega. Quanto custa?

**Saki: **Ora, deixa-me cá ver.

A Saki consultou uma lista de preços e disse o preço à Eliza.

**Eliza: **Bom, isso é caro. Não tenho esse dinheiro todo comigo… ah, já sei! Olha, espera aqui um pouco que eu vou ali ao hotel pedir dinheiro ao meu irmão. Ele trabalha lá. Já volto.

E assim, a Eliza foi, mais uma vez, pedir dinheiro ao seu irmão Rick e comprou o protector solar.

**Magicville**

De volta à sala privada, a Roxanna já tinha tudo preparado para a sessão de espiritismo.

**Roxanna: **Bom, querem que eu contacte qualquer espírito ou algum em especial?

**Misuzu: **Eu gostava muito se pudesses contactar duas pessoas… quer dizer, dois espíritos.

**Sarah: **Bolas, quando pedes, tem de ser logo em dobro.

**As outras: **¬¬ Cala-te Sarah!

**Sarah: **Chatas.

**Roxanna: **Então Misuzu, quem queres contactar?

**Misuzu: **Bom, são a minha avó e o Daniel, um rapaz que eu conheci no hospital, quando estava a fazer voluntariado. **– explicou ela. – **Só que ele morreu.

**Angie: **Pois, mas não falemos disso. **– disse a Angie, para tentar mudar de assunto, pois sabia que o assunto do Daniel ainda afectava a Misuzu.**

**Roxanna: **Ora bem, preciso de saber o primeiro e último nome deles.

**Misuzu: **Bem, a minha avó chamava-se Rose Kamio e o último nome do Daniel era Green.

**Roxanna: **Ora bem, vamos começar. **– disse ela, levantando os braços. – **Espíritos do além, convoco-os para falarem connosco!

As seis meninas estavam muito expectantes, até que, de repente, se ouviu uma voz e a bola de cristal começou a brilhar.

**Voz: **Desculpe, mas de momento as linhas espirituais estão todas ocupadas. O espírito que está a tentar contactar não se encontra de momento. Deixe recado depois do beep. Beep!

**As meninas: **O.O!

**Roxanna: **O-O' Estes serviços espirituais estão cada vez piores. **– queixou-se ela. – **Eu vou tentar novamente. Espíritos do além, convoco-vos para falarem connosco!

E de novo, se fez ouvir a voz.

**Voz: **Aguarde um momento enquanto reencaminhamos esta chamada celestial para um colega disponível…

**Roxanna: **O pessoal do além também é muito ocupado. **– explicou a Roxanna.**

**Anna: **¬¬ Pois, estamos a ver isso.

Depois, ouviu-se uma nova voz.

**Voz: **Muito boa tarde, daqui fala Zé Celestial. Em que é que posso ajudar?

**Roxanna: **Boa tarde. Daqui fala Roxanna Williams. Eu tenho um passe vitalício para falar com espíritos e precisava que mo activassem agora.

**Voz do Zé Celestial: **Certamente. A partir de agora pode falar com qualquer espírito que deseje. Obrigado por ter escolhido as Linhas do Além.

A voz calou-se.

**Daphne: **Bom, isto foi estranho. **– disse ela, confusa.**

**Roxanna: **É assim, o além tem muito que se lhe diga. **– disse a Roxanna. – **Bom, está na hora de contactar-mos a tua avó. Espíritos do Além, convoco aqui o espírito da Rose Kamio!

A bola de cristal brilhou e começou a ouvir-se uma voz idosa. A Misuzu abriu a boca.

**Misuzu: **Avó!

**Rose: **Querida Misuzu. Que bom estar a falar contigo novamente.

**Misuzu: **Avó, tenho tantas saudades tuas! A culpa de tu morreres foi minha. **– disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

A Rose respondeu que tinha sido um engano e não mais do que isso. Ela perdoava a Misuzu e queria que ela continuasse com a sua vida. As duas falaram durante bastante tempo. A Sarah acabou por adormecer.

Depois, a Roxanna tentou contactar o Daniel, mas não conseguiu.

**Roxanna: **Não consigo contactar com ele.

**Misuzu: **Mas porquê?

**Roxanna: **Sabes, nem todos os espíritos podem ser contactados. **– explicou a Roxanna. – **E foi depois do Daniel morrer que tu revelaste os teus poderes de premonição.

**Misuzu: **Sim, mas o que é que isso tem?

**Roxanna: **Quer dizer, que o Daniel devia ser alguém especial. Por isso, não o consigo contactar agora. Mas havemos de tentar novamente qualquer dia.

**Daphne: **Sabem o que é que eu acho que seria engraçado? Contactar a minha ex-preceptora, a Molly.

A Sarah acordou nesse momento.

**Sarah: **Molly? Aquela que ficou grávida e tu disseste à tua mãe e ela foi despedida e depois matou-se?

**Daphne: **Sim. Gostava de saber o que é que ela me diria. **– disse a Daphne, pensativa.**

**Sarah: **Olha, diria que tu eras tão burra como ela. Afinal, ela estava grávida, mas tu também estás!

**Daphne: **¬¬ Não nos compares. Ela nem sequer sabia quem era o pai do bebé.

**Sarah: **Está bem, mas mesmo assim, já é uma sorte tu saberes quem é o pai!

**Daphne: **¬¬X Sarah!

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Ilda entrevista vários candidatos para um emprego no bar e aparece um com dupla personalidade. As Devil Divas arranjam um lugar para vender os protectores solares e bronzeadores. A Roxanna e a Vera têm uma grande discussão. Algumas personagens começam a tratar de tudo para tirarem a carta e a Misuzu tem uma nova visão._

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

Música revelada neste capítulo: **9.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 - ???**

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 – Tema dos Momentos a Sós – **_Ocean of Time - _Lévi

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – ???**

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 - ???**

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 - ???**

**Cantinho do Autor – 42:**

Olá a todos! Bom, este foi um capítulo que avançou pouco na história para o futuro, mas que atou algumas pontas soltas do passado de algumas das personagens. Mais uma vez, a Eliza lá foi pedir dinheiro ao irmão. O coitado do rapaz deve ficar sem dinheiro, se lhe anda sempre a dar.

Esta fase vai ser mais pequena que as outras e terá só dozecapítulos. Vai terminar no capítulo 72 e a fic termina, oficialmente aí. Logo verei se depois faço uns especiais ou não. E pronto, por hoje é tudo. Até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

O Yugi, primo da Dejiko, perdoou-a pelo acidente que aconteceu e que o deixou em coma.

**255 – Se fosses tu que tivesses ficado em coma, durante anos, conseguirias perdoar a pessoa responsável por isso?**

E Eliza pede dinheiro ao irmão. Supostamente, é emprestado, mas o facto é que o Rick nunca mais vai ver o dinheiro novamente.

**256 – Costumas pedir dinheiro às pessoas? **

**257 – Se sim, depois pagas-lhe de volta e fazes como a Eliza e acabas por nunca mais lhes pagar o que pediste?**

As meninas decidiram ir fazer uma sessão de espiritismo.

**258 – Já alguma vez fizeste uma sessão de espiritismo?**

**259 – Se fizeste, gostaste de fazer? Se não fizeste, gostarias de fazer? Porquê?**

**260 – Acreditas em forças ocultas, espíritos, fantasmas e essas coisas? Porquê?**


	65. O Rapaz da Dupla Personalidade

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_O Alex e a Erika procuram emprego e a Ilda contrata-os para trabalhar no bar. O primo da Dejiko, Yugi, sai do coma e perdoa a Dejiko pelo que aconteceu com ele. A Aki reencontra o Lum, o rapaz malvado que fazia a vida negra ao Kai. O Lum bate no Daisuke, no Satoshi e quase bate na Camy, mas a Aki usa um ataque e deixa o malvado Lum KO._

_O Brendan reencontra a sua ex-namorada Mariah e finge que namora com a Musette, acabando mesmo por a beijar, para que a Mariah se vá embora de vez. A mãe da Hilary é atropelada por uma carroça e a Hilary sai de Magicville para ir ter com a mãe. A Roxanna e algumas das meninas decidem fazer uma sessão de espiritismo._

_A Saki tenta vender os protectores solares e bronzeadores à porta do hotel, mas o Sean pede-lhe para não os vender ali. A Eliza decide comprar um protector solar e, mais uma vez, vai pedir dinheiro ao seu irmão Rick. Depois de alguns acontecimentos estranhos, a Misuzu consegue contactar o espírito da sua avó, Rose._

**Capítulo 65: O Rapaz da Dupla Personalidade**

A Ilda estava confortavelmente sentada num dos sofás do novo bar, que iria chamar-se Bar Oceano. Ela estava a entrevistar, um a um, os candidatos que iriam trabalhar no bar. Nesse momento, era a vez de um rapaz chamado Sky White ser entrevistado.

Ele tinha cabelo loiro, despenteado e olhos verde-esmeralda. Estava muito nervoso.

**Ilda: **Olha, não precisas de estar nervoso, ok?

**Sky: **Peço desculpa. **– disse ele.**

**Ilda: **Bom, vamos ver. Porque é que tu queres trabalhar no bar?

**Sky: **Ah, é que eu preciso de dinheiro. Os meus pais não têm muito dinheiro e por isso não posso ter muitas das coisas que eu quero. Queria poder ganhar dinheiro para comprar algumas coisas para mim e também para ajudar os meus pais. **– explicou ele. – **Mas não tenho nenhuma experiência. Nunca trabalhei.

**Ilda: **Ah, quanto a isso, não há problema. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Eu própria não tinha experiência nenhuma quando vim trabalhar para o bar que era do mesmo dono deste. Mas aprendi e agora sou a gerente.

**Sky: **Então, é preciso saber mais alguma coisa?

**Ilda: **Penso que não. Já me deste todos os dados e tenho-os todos escritos.

**Sky: **Ah, falta só dizer uma coisa… **- ele parecia meio atrapalhado. – **É que eu sofro de dupla personalidade.

**Ilda: **O.o Dupla personalidade?

**Sky: **Acho que nasci assim… de repente, sem mais nem menos, mudo de personalidade.

**Ilda: **Espera lá. Explica lá essa história melhor. **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Sky: **Bom, quando mudo de personalidade os meus olhos tornam-se vermelhos. Fico mais extrovertido, mais corajoso e às vezes arranjo confusões. É exactamente o oposto do que estou agora.

**Ilda: **Hum… sabes, até pode ser uma ideia interessante. Um empregado de bar com duas personalidades pode atrair muitos clientes. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Sky, não preciso de saber mais nada. Estás contratado!

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, o bar abriu e foi um grande sucesso. A Erika, o Alex, a Ilda e o Sky trabalhavam imenso para satisfazer todos os clientes.

**Tom: **Estou a gostar do bar. **– disse ele, em conversa com a Erika. – **Está muito engraçado.

**Erika: **Sim, muito melhor do que o outro. **– concordou ela. – **Bom, tenho de ir atender outros clientes. Até já.

A Erika afastou-se para ir atender uns clientes que tinham acabado de chegar.

**Tom: **Hum… Sky, podes trazer-me um sumo de manga, se fazes favor?

**Sky: **Claro, é para já. **– disse ele, indo buscar o sumo.**

A Ilda olhou à sua volta e sorriu. O bar estava cheio de gente.

**Ilda: **O bar está a ser um sucesso. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **O Tala vai ficar contente.

O Sky reapareceu e entregou o sumo ao Tom. O Tom começou a beber e depois parou.

**Tom: **Er… Sky, eu pedi-te um sumo de manga e isto é sumo de laranja.

**Sky: **Oh, a sério. Desculpa lá. Eu vou buscar-te outro sumo.

Mas nesse momento, os olhos do Sky ficaram vermelhos.

**Sky: **Ora, bebes esse sumo e mais nada! **– gritou ele.**

**Tom: **Mas…

**Sky: **Não há mas, nem meio mas. Bebe!

A Ilda aproximou-se deles.

**Ilda: **Mas o que é que se passa aqui? **– perguntou ela, aborrecida.**

**Tom: **Eu pedi um sumo de manga, mas o Sky trouxe-me um sumo de laranja. Naturalmente, disse ao Sky que ele se tinha enganado e ele disse que ia buscar outro sumo. **– explicou o Tom. – **E então, sem mais nem menos, disse que eu tinha de beber este sumo e mais nada.

**Ilda: **O quê? Sky, a tua obrigação era ires buscar outro sumo. **– disse ela, de modo repreendedor. – **Não podes tratar mal os clientes.

**Sky: **Eu faço o que eu quiser! **– gritou ele.**

A Ilda olhou para os olhos dele e viu que estavam vermelhos.

**Ilda: **Oh… então era disto que o Sky estava a falar…

No momento seguinte, os olhos do Sky voltaram a ficar verdes.

**Sky: **Hum… o que aconteceu? **– perguntou ele, confuso. A Ilda explicou a situação. – **Oh, peço desculpa Tom. É que eu sofro de dupla personalidade.

**Ilda: **Bem, é melhor esclarecermos tudo antes que haja mais confusões. Pessoal! **– ela gritou alto e toda a gente que estava no bar, olhou para ela. – **Quero avisar que o Sky, este rapaz, que é empregado do bar, sofre de dupla personalidade. Se olharem para ele e ele tiver os olhos vermelhos, saibam que ele está com uma personalidade má, que ele não consegue controlar e por isso, peço já desculpa por tudo o que ele vos possa dizer.

As pessoas começaram a murmurar e ficaram curiosas, puxando logo o Sky, para lhes contar tudo sobre isso. Enquanto a confusão se instalava, o telemóvel do Alex tocou e ele foi atender.

**Alex: **Estou?

**Daphne: **Olá amor. **– disse ela, do outro lado da linha.**

**Alex: **Olá Daphne. O que queres? Estou a trabalhar.

**Daphne: **Desculpa Alex, mas eu estou cheia de vontade de comer manga, natas e omelete, mas aqui no hotel não têm manga.

**Alex: **Daphne, eu sei que é normal as grávidas terem esse tipo de desejos, mas eu não posso fazer nada. **– disse ele. – **Agora estou a trabalhar.

**Daphne: **Olha lá Alex, queres que a nossa filha nasça com cara de manga? **– perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Alex: **Claro que não.

**Daphne: **Então vê se vais comprar a manga!

A Daphne desligou.

**Alex: **Bolas…

A Ilda aproximou-se do Alex.

**Ilda: **O que se passa Alex?

**Alex: **A Daphne está com desejos e quer que eu vá comprar manga. **– disse ele.**

**Ilda: **Estou a ver… então, podes ir.

**Alex: **Posso?! Mas e o bar?

**Ilda: **Ah, eu, a Erika e o Sky aguentamos durante um tempo. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Vai lá, mas volta logo, ok?

**Alex: **Está bem. Eu volto o mais rápido que puder. **– disse ele, saindo do bar. **

Quando o Alex ia a sair, vinham a entrar a Sarah, a Saki e a Anna.

**Sarah: **Hum… nada mau. Pensei que o bar fosse pior.

**Saki: **A mim parece-me ainda melhor do que o outro. **– disse a Saki, olhando à sua volta.**

**Anna: **Meninas, não estamos aqui para ver o bar, mas sim para falar com a Ilda.

As três amigas aproximaram-se da Ilda.

**Ilda: **Olá. Ainda bem que vieram. Então o que acham da bar?

**Sarah: **Não está mal, mas mesmo assim, não está ao nosso nível. **– disse ela, com o seu habitual desdenhar.**

**Anna: **Nós viemos aqui para falar contigo.

**Ilda: **Sobre o quê?

**Anna: **É sobre o nosso negócio de protectores solares e bronzeadores. **– explicou a Anna. – **Como sabes, não temos nenhum lugar específico onde vender os nossos produtos e pensámos em vendê-los à entrada do bar.

**Ilda:** À entrada do bar?

**Anna: **Claro. O bar fica aqui mesmo perto da praia, de certeza que vem cá muita gente e assim, antes de entrarem, sempre reparam no nosso negócio. **– disse ela. – **É perfeito, não achas?

**Ilda: **Bem, por mim até deixava, mas o bar é do Tala. **– explicou a Ilda, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Sarah: **Então, falas com ele e pedes-lhe.

**Ilda: **Penso que ele não vai deixar. – **disse ela. **– Ele nem vos conhece bem…

**Saki: **Olha, também não custa nada ligar-lhe e perguntar, não achas?

**Ilda: **Ok, esperem um pouco. **– disse ela, pegando no telefone.**

Depois de uns minutos de conversa, a Ilda desligou.

**Sarah: **Então?

**Ilda: **Ele diz que vos deixa montar o vosso negócio à porta do bar, mas... **– ela fez uma pequena pausa. – **Vocês têm de lhe dar vinte porcento dos lucros.

**Anna: **Bolas, isso é muito!

**Ilda: **É pegar ou largar.

**Anna: **Bom… não temos outro remédio… aceitamos a proposta.

Pouco depois, a Eliza entrou no bar e todas as atenções masculinas se centraram nela por um momento. Ela foi sentar-se num sofá e ficou a olhar para os rapazes. A Erika aproximou-se dela.

**Erika: **Olá. O que é que queres tomar?

**Eliza: **Pode ser uma água com gás. **– disse ela. – **Hum, este bar está cheio de rapazes giros.

**Erika: **Ah… sim, claro.

**Eliza: **Aquele rapazinho ali perto do balcão, o de cabelo azul, é super giro. Tenho de ver se o conheço melhor. Até posso namorar com ele. O que achas da ideia?

**Erika: **Eu… hum… bom, estás a referir-te mesmo àquele rapaz de cabelo azul que está ali? **– disse ela, apontando.**

**Eliza: **Sim. Aquele giraço vai ser meu namorado! É só eu ir lá e, pumba, ele vai ficar logo caidinho por mim.

**Erika: **Acho melhor não fazeres isso.

**Eliza: **Porquê?

**Erika: **¬¬ Aquele é o Tom, o meu namorado.

A Eliza abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer grande coisa.

**Eliza: **Ah… bom… pois… eu estava a brincar. **– disse ela, rindo-se. **

**Erika: **¬¬ Pois. Eu vou buscar a tua água com gás.

**Magicville**

No hotel Estrela-do-mar, o Rick e o Sean estavam a conversar. O Darien aproximou-se deles.

**Sean: **E a Saki estava para ali a gritar, para vender os protectores solares. Disse-lhe que não os podia vender à porta do hotel e ela acabou por ser ir embora.

**Darien: **Desculpa lá, podes repetir? **– perguntou ele, curioso.**

**Sean: **Bom, é que a Saki, uma das raparigas que veio com a dona Roxanna, esteve a tentar vender protectores solares e bronzeadores à porta do hotel. Depois eu fui falar com ela e ela acabou por sair dali.

**Rick: **Deve ter sido engraçado. **– disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Darien: **Pois. Bom, até já.

Na posse daquela informação, o Darien foi logo ao gabinete da Vera e contou-lhe tudo.

**Vera: **Ah, com que então, a tentar vender coisas à porta do hotel, sem autorização nossa. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Sim, isso é óptimo. Trouxeste-me uma informação valiosa, Darien.

**Darien: **Fiz o que pude.

**Vera: **Muito bem. Continua a trazer-me toda a informação a que tiveres acesso… se bem que talvez não precise dela e consiga expulsar aqueles fedelhos daqui em breve. **– disse ela, rindo-se. – **Podes ir.

O Darien saiu do gabinete da presidência. Depois, a Vera chamou a Roxanna ao gabinete.

**Roxanna: **O que foi, Vera? **– perguntou ela, ao entrar no gabinete.**

**Vera: **Fiquei a saber que uma das hóspedes que tu trouxeste para o hotel andou a causar confusão.

**Roxanna: **Que tipo de confusão?

A Vera fez um sorriso malicioso. Estava pronta para inventar algumas coisas, para se ver livre dos nossos heróis.

**Vera: **Ora bem, foi-me dito que uma tal Saki se pôs aos gritos à porta do hotel, tentando vender produtos de Verão. Obrigou vários hóspedes a comprar os produtos, ameaçando bater-lhes. Um deles recusou e ela bateu-lhe. **– disse a Vera, enquanto a sua imaginação se soltava. – **E depois um dos recepcionistas foi tentar pará-la e ela também lhe bateu!

**Roxanna: **A Saki fez isso?

**Vera: **Fez. Como vez, ela é responsável por vandalismo, venda ilegal de produtos, invasão de propriedade alheia, chantagem, extorsão, agressões físicas e… bom, poluição sonora.

**Roxanna: **Bem… a Saki realmente é um pouco violenta… **- disse a Roxanna, confusa.**

**Vera: **Quero-o a ela e todos os outros, fora daqui!

**Roxanna: **Primeiro, tenho de falar com a Saki.

**Vera: **Para quê? É óbvio que ela vai negar tudo! **– disse a Vera, receando que o seu plano fosse por água abaixo.**

**Roxanna: **Sim, ela poderia negar. Mas então, quero falar com o recepcionista agredido. Ele vai contar tudo.

**Vera: **B-bem… não sei se ele está aqui… **- disse a Vera, sem saber o que fazer.**

**Roxanna: **Quem foi o recepcionista em que ela bateu?

**Vera: **F-foi… hum… no Sean Romero, penso eu…

A Roxanna mandou chamar o Sean e confrontou-o com tudo o que a Vera tinha dito.

**Sean: **Não senhora, não foi nada assim. **– esclareceu ele. – **A Saki realmente estava a tentar vender os produtos à porta do hotel, mas depois de eu lhe chamar a atenção, calmamente, ela foi-se embora. Não se passou mais nada.

**Vera: **Não foi isso que me contaste! **– gritou a Vera, tentando que o Sean mentisse.**

**Sean: **Eu nunca lhe falei sobre este assunto.

**Roxanna: **Ah, bem me parecia… **- disse ela, pensativa.**

**Vera: **Sean, não mintas! Tudo o que eu disse é verdade, tu é que estás a encobrir a tal Saki!

O Sean estremeceu. Estava a perceber que, se não mentisse, perderia o emprego. Ele abriu a boca e ia falar, mas a Roxanna cortou-lhe a palavra.

**Roxanna: **Sean, tudo o que disseste é a verdade não é?

**Sean: **B-bem…

**Roxanna: **Eu percebo o que estás a pensar. Não vais ser despedido. A Vera está é a tentar que mintas. Diz a verdade e nada te vai acontecer.

**Sean: **O que eu disse aqui foi a verdade. A Saki não fez mal nenhum.

**Roxanna: **Obrigada. Podes ir. Não te preocupes que não vais perder o emprego.

O Sean saiu. A Roxanna encarou a Vera.

**Roxanna: **Grande mentirosa!

**Vera: **Aquele rapaz é que está a mentir! Vou despedi-lo!

**Roxanna: **Primeiro, ele está a dizer a verdade. E segundo, tu só tens controlo de metade do hotel e, se eu digo que não o despedes, então não despedes mesmo! **– gritou a Roxanna. Ela não era uma pessoa que se zangasse com frequência, mas quando se zangava, era do pior. – **Tu não vais conseguir tirar os meus hóspedes daqui, isso te garanto!

**Vera: **Veremos!

**Roxanna: **Mentaliza-te de uma coisa. Lá por tu estares sentada na cadeira da presidência, não quer dizer que mandes mais do que eu. A Ruth Goldstein deu-me plenos poderes, por isso, mando tanto como tu. **– disse ela, com ar sério. – **E aí de ti, se fazes mais alguma coisa contra os meus hóspedes. E não envolvas mais ninguém deste hotel nos teus esquemas!

A Roxanna saiu do gabinete e a Vera atirou um copo contra a porta.

**Vera (pensando): **Raios! Estava quase lá! Esta Roxanna tira-me do sério! Mas eu vou acabar com eles. Vou sim. E já estou a ter uma ideia…

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, a Anina entrou na sala privada e estavam lá a Musette, o Brendan e a Anna. A Anina trazia um papel na mão.

**Anina: **Brendan e Musette, encontrei uma boa escola de condução onde podemos tirar a carta e não é muito cara. **– disse ela, sentando-se perto dos dois amigos. – **E fica aqui perto.

**Brendan: **Óptimo. É uma chatice ter de tirar a carta novamente…

**Musette: **Se tivesses tido mais cuidado, não a tinhas perdido. **– disse ela, com um ar de reprovação.**

A Anna, ouvindo a conversa, aproximou-se.

**Anna: **Então, vão tirar a carta, é?

**Anina: **Sim.

**Anna: **Hum… se calhar não era má ideia se eu também tirasse. **– disse ela, pensativa.**

**Brendan: **E tens dinheiro para isso?

**Anna: **Claro que sim. O meu pai tinha um bom seguro de vida. Claro que, quando morreu, a minha mãe é que recebeu o dinheiro. Mas como ela agora é uma fugitiva, o dinheiro passou todo para mim. **– explicou ela. – **Não é imenso dinheiro, mas dá para tirar a carta umas quatro vezes, se fosse preciso.

**Musette: **E queres mesmo vir tirar a carta connosco?

**Anna: **Quero. Não posso deixar que só os bonzinhos tirem a carta. Em nome das Devil Divas, vou aprender a conduzir e vou ser o terror da estrada!

Ela começou a rir-se como uma maluca.

**Anina: **¬¬

**Musette: **Estamos feitos…

**Brendan: **o.o' Ela já não deve estar bem da cabeça…

**Magicville**

Algumas horas depois, a Misuzu e a Angie estavam a passear na praia, quando a Misuzu teve uma visão de uma rapariga loira a afogar-se a afogar-se.

**Angie: **Misuzu, que cara é essa? Tiveste outra visão?

**Misuzu: **Sim. Vi que uma rapariga se ia afogar. E desta vez vi tudo nitidamente. **– disse ela. – **Das outras vezes que tive visões, demorou algum tempo para se concretizarem e só via as coisas mais nitidamente quando as visões estavam prestes a acontecer.

**Angie: **Achas que ela vai acontecer em breve?

**Misuzu: **Eu… **- ela parecia preocupada. – **Tenho o pressentimento de que a visão se vai concretizar daqui a minutos. Temos de encontrar a rapariga.

**Angie: **Mas há imensas pessoas na praia. Não vamos conseguir localizar essa rapariga.

**Misuzu: **Tenho uma ideia! **– disse ela, saltando. – **Se formos até onde está o nadador salvador, naqueles bancos altos, talvez um consiga avistar a rapariga.

**Angie: **Ah, mas o que é que vamos dizer ao nadador salvador? "Olhe, a minha amiga teve uma visão de uma rapariga a afogar-se. Será que podíamos ir aí a cima para ela a conseguir localizar?" O nadador salvador, não vai acreditar.

**Misuzu: **Hum… podemos fazer assim…

A Misuzu explicou o plano à Angie. Elas aproximaram-se do lugar onde se encontrava o nadador salvador. Depois, a Angie afastou-se um pouco e começou a gritar.

**Angie: **Ai! Ai!

Os gritos atraíram o nadador salvador que foi ver o que se passava. Aproveitando o momento, a Misuzu subiu para o banco alto e olhou à sua volta. Viu a tal rapariga loira, seguida por alguns rapazes, a irem em direcção à água. A rapariga era nada mais, nada menos que a Eliza.

**Misuzu (pensando): **É aquela rapariga. E a visão vai concretizar-se em breve!

A Misuzu saltou da cadeira alta e correu para a Angie. A Angie tinha fingido que lhe tinha dado alguma coisa na perna e muita gente estava à volta dela. A Misuzu puxou a manga do nadador salvador.

**Misuzu: **Senhor, uma rapariga vai afogar-se!

**Nadador: **O quê? Está a afogar-se?

**Misuzu: **Não. Mas vai afogar-se.

**Nadador: **A menina está bem? **– perguntou ele, pensando que ela estava maluca.**

**Misuzu: **Por favor. Acredite em mim. Venha comigo.

O nadador salvador, ainda confuso, seguiu a Misuzu. Ela apontou para a Eliza.

**Misuzu: **É aquela rapariga.

**Nadador: **Menina, ela está bem. **– disse ele. – **E tem um corpinho… quer dizer, ela está de boa saúde.

Mas nesse momento, a Eliza começou a pedir socorro. Como o nadador salvador estava perto, lançou-se logo à água e salvou-a. Com a confusão do salvamento, as pessoas que estavam perto da Angie dissiparam e ela saiu dali discretamente. A Misuzu fez o mesmo.

Já longe da praia, as duas suspiraram.

**Angie: **Conseguiste impedir a visão!

**Misuzu: **Conseguimos as duas. Sem ti, não tinha conseguido. **– disse ela, feliz. – **Na minha visão, o nadador salvador não chegava a tempo, mas como ele estava ali perto, chegou logo.

**Angie: **Pois, mas ele agora deve estar super confuso, por tu teres visionado o que ia acontecer.

**Misuzu: **Por isso é que eu me vim embora. Para já, quero manter o meu dom em segredo. Talvez ele fique a pensar que foi uma coincidência.

**Angie: **Talvez… olha, o que eu sei é que, a partir de agora, quando formos à praia, temos de evitar cruzar-nos com ele.

**Misuzu: **Sim, é verdade. **– disse ela e depois sorriu. – **Ah, pelo menos consegui impedir que a rapariga morresse. Finalmente, o meu dom serviu para algo bom.

**Angie: **E a partir de agora vamos tentar sempre impedir as visões más. Eu vou ajudar-te no que puder.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Vera põe em prática um plano para expulsar os nossos heróis do hotel e gera-se imensa confusão. O Darien atira-se à Anina e ela fica zangada. A Saki acusa o Sean de ter dito à Vera que ela tinha andado ali em frente ao hotel a vender os seus produtos. As aulas de condução, começando pelo código, têm o seu início. A Roxanna descobre algo perturbador sobre a vida familiar da Vera._

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

Música revelada neste capítulo: **13.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 - ???**

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 – Tema dos Momentos a Sós – **_Ocean of Time - _Lévi

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – ???**

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 – Tema do Sean e da Saki – **_Concílios – _Susana Félix

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 - ???**

**Cantinho do Autor – 43:**

Olá a todos! Bom, a Vera está empenhada em pôr os nossos heróis para fora do hotel. No próximo capítulo vão ver o que ela vai tentar fazer. A Eliza já apareceu mais um pouquinho neste capítulo. Quando escrevi os doze capítulos desta fase, ainda não tinha recebido a inscrição, por isso tive de ir inserindo a Eliza aos poucos, tal como aconteceu com a Angie, na fase anterior.

E agora temos uma nova personagem masculina, de dupla personalidade, o Sky White, outra personagem da Aki Hiwatari. Como a Aki, de certa forma está mais ausente da fic (apesar de ter aparecido em quatro dos cinco capítulos desta fase, até agora) a Aki propôs outra personagem.

Ah, na versão original, a Misuzu tinha uma visão com um rapaz loiro a afogar-se. Como agora eu estava numa de pôr a Eliza a aparecer, decidi mudar as coisas e assim a Misuzu acabou, não por salvar um rapaz loiro, mas sim a Eliza. Adeus e até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

O Sky tem uma dupla personalidade, mas mais estranha do que o habitual.

**261 – Conheces alguém com dupla personalidade ou conheces algum caso assim?**

A Eliza começou a elogiar o Tom e já queria atirar a ele. Por seu lado, a Erika ouviu tudo e não gostou muito.

**262 – Se tu estivesses no lugar da Erika e visses outra pessoa a cobiçar a teu namorado ou namorada, que reacção tinhas?**

Em troca de uma promoção, o Darien está disposto a ver os outros hóspedes expulsos do hotel.

**263 – E tu, eras capaz de passar por cima dos outros, para atingires os teus objectivos? Porquê?**

A Vera e a Roxanna tiveram uma grande discussão e a Roxanna saiu a ganhar.

**264 – Conheces alguém que seja parecido ou tenha certos aspectos parecidos com a Vera? Se sim, quem?**

A Misuzu e a Angie acabaram por salvar a Eliza, mas não lhe contaram nada, nem sequer se aproximaram dela.

**265 – Se tu fosses a Misuzu ou a Angie, terias a mesma atitude, indo embora sem te dares a conhecer ou irias ter com a Eliza e dirias que tu é que eras a pessoa responsável por a salvar? (Para além do nadador salvador, é claro)**


	66. Confusão no Hotel

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Ilda contracta o Sky White, um rapaz com dupla personalidade para trabalhar no Bar Oceano. A Daphne tem desejos e o Alex tem de ir comprar coisas para ela. A Anna, a Sarah e a Saki perguntam à Ilda se podem ir vender os seus produtos para a porta do bar. A Ilda fala com o Tala e ele diz que sim, mas quer uma parte dos lucros._

_A Eliza começa a elogiar o Tom, sem saber que ele namora com a Erika e a Erika fica aborrecida. O Darien descobre que a Saki esteve a tentar vender protectores solares à porta do hotel e fala com a Vera. A Vera fala com a Roxanna e distorce a história, para expulsar os nossos heróis do hotel. O Sean explica a verdade e a Roxanna zanga-se com a Vera. _

_A Anna decide que também quer tirar a carta. A Anina, o Brendan e a Musette também estão interessados e já têm algumas informações. A Misuzu tem uma visão da Eliza a afogar-se e, com ajuda da Angie, elas conseguem impedir que a Eliza se afogue._

**Capítulo 66: Confusão no Hotel**

Eram nove e meia da manhã quando todos os nossos heróis e Devil Divas foram chamados ao gabinete da presidência. A Vera estava à espera deles.

**Angie: **O que será que aquela chata quer? **– perguntou a Angie, aborrecida. Ela conhecia suficientemente bem a Vera para saber que quando ela chamava alguém, normalmente era por algo mau. – **Não tenho paciência para aturar a Vera.

**Misuzu: **Bom, estamos à porta do gabinete.

**Musette: **Vamos lá entrar.

A Musette bateu à porta e a Vera mandou entrar. Os nossos heróis e Devil Divas entraram no gabinete. A Vera levantou-se da sua cadeira.

**Vera: **Chamei-vos para vos avisar que vos quero daqui para fora!

**Brendan: **Pois, nós percebemos isso desde o primeiro dia que aqui estivemos. **– disse ele, num tom sarcástico.**

**Tom: **Mas porque é que quer que nós nos vamos embora? Não fizemos nada de mal.

**Vera: **Essa rapariga **– ela apontou para a Saki. – **Andou a tentar vender produtos em frente ao hotel. Isso é ilegal e proibido!

**Saki: **Ora, foram só uns minutos. **– defendeu-se a Saki.**

**Vera: **Não me interessa. Quero-te fora daqui. Já! E a vocês todos também!

**Angie: **Calma lá. **– disse a Angie, chegando-se à frente.**

Normalmente, a Angie não costumava meter-se em confusões, mas como já conhecia a Vera há mais tempo, resolveu que tinha de tentar resolver a situação.

**Angie: **Não nos pode mandar embora daqui, sem mais nem menos. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Além disso, a minha tia é que está encarregue de gerir metade do hotel e ela de certeza que não concorda com esta decisão.

**Vera: **A tua tia aqui não manda nada!

**Angie: **Manda sim!

**Vera: **Eu é que estou à frente do hotel e faço o que quiser! **– gritou ela.**

**Saki: **Olhe que eu zango-me e dou-lhe uns murros! **– ameaçou a Saki.**

**Vera: **Deves pensar que tenho medo de ti! **– disse a Vera, rindo-se. – **Não passas de uma fedelha!

**Saki: **Ah, agora vai levar! **– gritou ela, furiosa.**

A Saki lançou-se contra a Vera, que estava atrás da sua secretária. A Ilda ainda a tentou agarrar, mas não conseguiu. A Vera e a Saki começaram a debater-se uma contra a outra.

**Ilda: **Saki, pára com isso!

**Sarah: **Perdi todo o respeito por esta estúpida.

**Musette: **A Vera ou a Saki? **– perguntou a Musette, curiosa.**

**Sarah: **A Vera. Eu queria ser como ela quando crescesse, mas mudei de ideias. **– disse a Sarah e depois tirou uns pompons não se sabe de onde. – **Vai Saki, acaba com ela!

A Saki e a Vera começaram a rebolar pelo chão. A Anina deu um passo em frente.

**Anina: **Temos de as parar!

**Alex: **De certeza? Até estou a gostar.

**Anina: **¬¬X

**Daphne: **Uma grávida não pode ter este tipo de emoções! **– queixou-se a Daphne.**

**Alex: **Estás a ficar nervosa?

**Daphne: **Não. É que eu estou a ficar entusiasmada e daqui a pouco começo aqui a saltar e a torcer pela Saki, como a Sarah está a fazer. Uma grávida de quase sete meses, não pode fazer isso.

**Erika: **Pessoal, cuidado! **– gritou ela, no preciso momento em que a Saki mandava a cadeira da Vera contra a sua oponente, mas a cadeira foi na direcção errada e acertou na Anna, que caiu no chão e desmaiou.**

**Sarah: **Ah! Mataram a Anna!

**Os outros: **¬¬X Está só desmaiada!

**Sarah: **Ah, fico mais descansada assim. **– disse ela, parando de saltar um pouco. Depois, voltou à carga e começou a agitar os pompons.**

A Vera mandou um vaso de flores contra a Saki, mas ela desviou-se e agarrou-se aos cabelos da Vera, que começou a gritar.

**Tom: **Bolas, a mulher grita alto.

**Anina: **Desculpem lá, mas ninguém se preocupa com o que pode acontecer com a Vera?

**Os outros: **Não.

**Anina: **¬¬ Bem me parecia…

Nesse momento, atraída pelos gritos, a Roxanna entrou no gabinete e viu toda aquela confusão: a Anna desmaiada no chão, com uma cadeira em cima dela, a Sarah a saltar com uns pompons, a Saki agarrada aos cabelos da Vera, a Vera a gritar e os outros sem saberem bem o que fazer.

**Roxanna: **Mas o que é que se passa aqui? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Angie: **Bom, basicamente, a Vera chamou-nos aqui, falou da Saki ter tentado vender uns produtos à porta do hotel e, bom, quis expulsar-nos. Depois ofendeu a Saki e as duas começaram a brigar. A Sarah tirou uns pompons não se sabe de onde e começou a saltar, a Anna levou com uma cadeira e desmaiou. A Daphne disse que…

**Roxanna: **Obrigada querida, já percebi. **– disse a Roxanna, caminhando até à secretária. Olhou para a Saki a agarrar os cabelos da Vera. – **Saki, tu és uma hóspede minha. Não podes insultar, nem brigar com uma sócia como a Vera.

**Saki: **Oh… bolas… **- disse ela, largando os cabelos da Vera e levantando-se.**

**Vera: **Bem feito, fedelha.

**Roxanna: **Mas eu estou no lugar da Ruth como sócia, por isso eu posso insultar uma sócia. **– disse a Roxanna e depois virou-se para a Vera. – **Olha lá, sua cabeça de abóbora, pensas que estás a brincar comigo ou quê?!

**Vera: **Eu…

**Roxanna: **Tu, nada. Ainda ontem falámos sobre este assunto e ficou tudo esclarecido. Mas tu aproveitaste que os miúdos não sabiam da nossa conversa e tentaste expulsá-los. És uma pessoa sem escrúpulos!

**Vera: **Pouco me interessa! Eu faço o que eu quiser!

**Roxanna: **Meninos, podem ir. **– disse ela. – **Eu trato disto com a Vera.

Um a um, todos abandonaram o gabinete da presidência. O Alex e o Brendan agarraram na Anna, que ainda estava desmaiada e levaram-na para o seu quarto. Quando todos saíram, a Roxanna encarou a Vera.

**Roxanna: **Ora muito bem. Se tu não me respeitas a mim, vou telefonar à Ruth e ela resolve o assunto contigo. E digo-te, ela não vai gostar nada do que andas a fazer!

**Vera: **Eu… er… **- a Vera não queria que a Ruth fosse metida ao barulho, porque sabia que normalmente a Ruth conseguia sempre fazer valer o seu ponto de visto e ela, Vera, não queria ser derrotada por uma velha decrépita. – **Eu prometo que não volta a acontecer.

**Roxanna: **Bom, vou dar-te esta última hipótese. Mas se mais alguma vez fazes uma coisa destas, eu tomo medidas contra ti. Podes ter a certeza! **– a Roxanna saiu do gabinete e a Vera foi buscar a sua cadeira e voltou a sentar-se.**

**Vera (pensando): **Bolas… correu tudo mal… o meu plano falhou… mas ainda não fui derrotada de vez… tenho é de ter cuidado com aquela Saki. Bolas, a rapariga tem cá uma força! Agora tenho de ir pôr extensões no cabelo, porque ela me arrancou imenso… ai, ai… estes estúpidos só me dão prejuízo!

**Magicville**

A Anina ia a descer as escadas, quando o Darien veio na direcção dela. Como o Darien tinha planeado, fingiu tropeçar e embateu contra a Anina. Os dois quase caíram no chão.

**Darien: **Desculpa, tropecei. **– mentiu ele.**

**Anina: **Não faz mal. **– disse ela. – **Isso acontece.

**Darien: **Sabes, és muito bonita. **– disse ele e a Anina corou levemente. – **Como te chamas?

**Anina: **Chamo-me Anina Springfield. **– respondeu ela. – **E tu, não és um dos recepcionistas do hotel?

**Darien: **Era. Agora fui promovido. **– disse ele, com orgulho. – **Sabes, devíamos ir sair os dois.

**Anina: **Ah, não obrigada…

**Darien: **Vai ser divertido. E quem sabe… não acontece algo mais.

**Anina: **Pois, mas podes parar já por aí. **– disse ela. – **Eu tenho namorado.

**Darien: **Não importa. O que ele não souber, não o vai afectar, não é? **– perguntou ele, piscando o olho.**

A Anina ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Anina: **Ah, que descaramento! Se pensas que eu sou dessas, esquece! Eu não quero nada contigo e não vou trair o meu namorado! **– disse ela, furiosa. – **E mesmo que não namorasse, também não queria nada contigo!

Ainda furiosa, ela afastou-se.

**Darien (pensando): **Tolinha, pensa que me escapa, mas não escapa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai ceder. Todas cedem.

**Magicville**

A Saki, aborrecida, foi até à recepção. Estavam lá o Rick e o Sean.

**Saki: **Olha lá Sean, temos de falar! **– disse ela, num tom nada agradável.**

Pressentindo que podia haver confusão, o Rick afastou-se. O Sean olhou para a Saki, sem perceber bem. Será que ela tinha descoberto que ele era o rapaz que a tinha beijado?

**Sean: **De que é que precisamos de conversar?

**Saki: **A parvalhona da Vera soube que eu andava a vender os meus produtos à porta do hotel. Tu eras o único que sabias. **– disse ela. – **Foste tu que lhe foste dizer, não foi?

**Sean: **Claro que não!

**Saki: **Então como é que ela soube?

**Sean: **Não faço ideia. Mas se tivesse sido eu a dizer, eu admitia. Além disso, se te quisesse arranjar problemas não te tinha avisado para ires embora naquele dia. Era só ter falado com a Vera e ela resolvia o assunto. Mas eu optei por te avisar a ti, para não haver confusão. **– explicou o Sean. – **Eu não quero que tenhas problemas.

A Saki pareceu pensativa.

**Saki: **Bom… eu acredito em ti. Mas se a apanho a pessoa que foi contar à Vera, aperto-lhe o pescoço!

A Saki afastou-se e o Sean ficou a olhar. Além dele, ele só tinha contado aquilo ao Rick e ao Darien. Será que tinha sido um deles? Acabou por esquecer o assunto quando um grupo de turistas se dirigiu à recepção.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, a Anna, a Anina, o Brendan e a Musette foram para a escola de condução. Depois de se terem inscrito e tratado de tudo, iriam ter a sua primeira aula de código. Sentaram-se numas cadeiras e esperaram que o instrutor viesse. Era nem mais, nem menos que o Yukito.

**Yukito:** Ora muito boa tarde. Dou as boas vindas aos novos alunos. Vejo aqui quatro caras novas. Como se chamam?

Feitas as apresentações, a aula de código começou. O instrutor Yukito começou por explicar alguns sinais de trânsito.

**Yukito: **Como sabem, existem vários tipos de sinais, como sinais de perigo, de cedência de passagem, de obrigação, etc. Vamos começar pelos sinais de cedência de passagem. **– disse ele, apontando para um sinal vermelho de forma octogonal. – **Alguém me sabe dizer que sinal é este?

Com prontidão, a Anina respondeu.

**Anina: **Esse é o sinal de stop, como é chamado normalmente, mas a definição mais correcta é, sinal de paragem obrigatória no cruzamento ou entroncamento.

Desde que tinham recebido o livro de código, ao terem-se matriculado na escola de condução, a Anina tinha começado a estudar tudo.

**Yukito: **Sim, excelente resposta. E qual é a função deste sinal?

**Anina: **Tal como o nome indica, o condutor é obrigado a parar antes de entrar no cruzamento ou entroncamento junto do qual o sinal se encontrar colocado e ceder passagem a todos os veículos que transitem na via em que se vai entrar. **– explicou ela.**

Todos ficaram a olhar para ela, espantados, até o instrutor Yukito.

**Yukito: **Muito bem. Para quem começou agora, sabes tudo muito bem, Anina. **– disse ele, feliz. Depois apontou para um sinal branco, triangular, virado para baixo e com uma barra vermelha. – **E este alguém, sabe que sinal é?

A Anina acenou afirmativamente, mas não respondeu, porque queria dar a vez aos outros.

**Musette: **Bom… isso não é um sinal de cruzamento?

**Yukito: **Não. Os sinais de cruzamento têm um símbolo preto, que representa o cruzamento.

**Brendan: **Eu sabia isto tudo, quando tirei a carta pela primeira vez, mas agora já não me lembro bem…

**Anna: **Ah, mas este sinal é fácil! **– disse ela. – **Vê-se logo que é um sinal de estacionamento autorizado!

**Os outros: **O.O

**Anna: **O que foi? **– perguntou ela, sem perceber.**

**Yukito: **Anna, o sinal de estacionamento autorizado é azul, quadrado e tem um grande P no meio. **– disse o Yukito. – **Este não tem nada a ver com isso.

**Anna: **Oh… ah, já sei! É um sinal de via com prioridade!

**Yukito: **¬¬ Anna, o sinal de via com prioridade é amarelo e branco e é transversal…

**Anna: **Bom, então talvez seja…

A Anna disse mais algumas hipóteses absurdas, até que a Anina respondeu que aquele sinal era de cedência de passagem.

**Magicville**

À noite, o Darien e o Rick, que estavam de folga, decidiram ir até ao Bar Oceano. A Eliza tinha sabido disso e tinha-se colado a eles. Ela e o Darien já tinham namorado, mas depois tinham terminado. À porta do bar, e apesar de ser de noite, a Anna estava na sua banca, a vender protectores solares e bronzeadores.

**Rick: **Darien e Eliza, vão entrando. Eu já lá vou ter.

**Darien: **Ok.

**Eliza: **Bom, então vamos. **– disse ela e os dois entraram no bar.**

O Rick aproximou-se da Anna.

**Rick: **Olá. Então, estás a vender produtos aqui?

**Anna: **Estou. Por acaso, estás interessado nalguma coisa?

**Rick: **Não.

A Anna fez um ar aborrecido.

**Anna: **Então podes ir-te embora.

**Rick: **Vim aqui só para falar contigo. Achei-te simpática.

A Anna começou a rir-se.

**Anna: **Rapazinho, vê-se logo que tu não me conheces. **– disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso. – **Se há coisa que eu não sou, é simpática.

**Rick: **Hum, se tu o dizes.

**Anna: **E agora, sai daqui que eu tenho mais do que fazer, do que estar a aturar pessoas que nem vão comprar nada. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Rick: **Ok, vou deixar-te sozinha, se é o que queres. **– disse ele. – **Só mais uma coisa, vocês têm licença para ter esta banca aqui e estar a vender, certo?

**Anna: **Licença? Mas é precisa uma licença?

**Rick: **Obviamente. **– respondeu ele. – **Se vos apanham aqui sem licença, o bar vai pagar uma multa muito alta e tu também.

**Anna: **Bolas, não sabia disso…

**Rick: **Pronto, assim ficas a saber.

O Rick entrou no bar. A Anna continuava aborrecida.

**Anna (pensando): **Hunf, convencido. Deve pensar que sabe mais do que eu! Bom… sobre isto, até soube… e ele até é giro… não! Anna, pára com esses pensamentos parvos! Agora tenho de pensar no negócio… bolas por não ter licença, já não vou poder vender mais coisas e não vou ficar rica…

**Magicville**

O Rick entrou no bar e foi ao balcão pedir uma bebida. Enquanto isso, a Erika estava a servir a Sarah e a Saki.

**Erika: **Então, a Anna não veio com vocês?

**Sarah: **Ah, ela ficou lá fora, na banca. **– respondeu a Sarah.**

**Saki: **Vamos fazendo turnos, para não calhar sempre à mesma.

**Sarah: **Não estou é a ver grandes lucros. **– queixou-se ela. – **Assim nunca mais ficamos ricas.

**Erika: **Pois, isso é que é mais difícil. **– disse ela. – **Eu trabalho aqui para ganhar algum dinheiro, mas estou muito longe de ficar rica.

A Erika virou-se e viu que ali perto estavam sentados o Darien e a Eliza.

**Erika: **Hunf, que chatice, está ali aquela rapariga parva.

**Sarah: **Ah, aquela… bom, os rapazes estão quase todos a olhar para ela.

**Saki: **Que exibicionista.

**Erika: **Até já elogiou o Tom. E queria atirar-se a ele e tudo. **– disse ela, aborrecida. **

Enquanto isso, a Anina estava sentada junto ao Alex.

**Anina: **Então, a Daphne ficou no hotel?

**Alex: **Sim, não quis vir. Mas disse que era melhor eu espairecer um pouco e disse-me para vir eu.

**Anina: **Fizeste bem.

O Sky aproximou-se deles.

**Sky: **Boa noite. O que é que vão querer beber?

**Alex: **Olha, sinceramente ainda não sei. Vou primeiro à casa de banho.

O Alex foi à casa de banho e a Anina fez o seu pedido. Depois do Sky se afastar, o Darien levantou-se do seu lugar e aproximou-se da Anina.

**Darien: **Olá beleza, então tudo bem?

**Anina: **Deixa-me em paz!

**Darien: **Que modos. Uma dama deve saber comportar-se. **– disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso. – **E eu nem me apresentei. O meu nome é Darien.

**Anina: **Quero lá saber. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Darien: **Olha, eu detesto que as raparigas me desprezem. **– disse ele e agarrou um dos braços da Anina. – **Tu não és mais que as outras! Tens de fazer o que eu quero!

O Darien tentou beijar a Anina à força.

**Anina: **Larga-me! Socorro! **– gritou ela. **

Imediatamente, toda a gente se virou para ver o que estava a acontecer. O Darien largou a Anina. A Ilda e o Sky aproximaram-se a correr.

**Ilda: **O que é que se passa, Anina?

**Anina: **Este parvo tentou beijar-me à força! **– gritou ela.**

**Ilda: **Ora, mas que descaramento! **– gritou ela, para o Darien. – **Sky, tem a bondade de acompanhar este rapaz até lá fora.

**Sky: **Claro. **– disse ele, mas depois os seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. – **Então, a maltratar uma rapariga, não é? Já vais ver!

O Sky, que era mais baixo que o Darien, pareceu não ter nenhum problema em agarrar o Darien e o pôr fora do bar. O Rick saiu a seguir ao Darien. A Eliza saiu discretamente.

**Ilda: **Agora está tudo bem, Anina.

**Anina: **Espero bem que sim.

Fora do bar, a Eliza e o Rick olhavam, zangados, para o Darien.

**Rick: **Darien! Sinceramente, só arranjas confusão!

**Eliza: **Pois. E fazes-nos passar vergonhas. Andas sempre atrás de um rabo de saias.

**Darien: **Ora tu também andas sempre à procura de rapazes para namorares. Até ouvi dizer que agora namoras com um nadador salvador.

**Eliza: **Ah, isso foi porque ele me salvou a vida. **– disse ela. **

**Rick: **Bom, a nossa noite está estragada. Vamos para casa.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Vera teve de ir fazer uns exames médicos, por isso a Roxanna ficou no gabinete da presidência. Enquanto ela estava a analisar uns papéis, um homem entrou no gabinete.

Arnold Wells, marido da Vera, era um homem de cinquenta anos, cabelo castanho curto, um bigode farfalhudo e vestido de maneira excêntrica. Ele era o dono dos Supermercados Pechincha.

**Arnold: **Ora muito bom dia.

**Roxanna: **Ah, olá. **– disse ela, surpreendida. – **Não o tinha visto entrar.

**Arnold: **Pois, eu não fiz barulho.

**Roxanna: **Então, veio ver a Vera? Ela não está. Foi fazer uns exames médicos. **– explicou a Roxanna.**

**Arnold: **Sim, eu sei.

**Roxanna: **Ah… sabe? Então, porque veio aqui?

**Arnold: **Para a ver a si.

**Roxanna: **Huh? A mim? **– a Roxanna parecia confusa.**

**Arnold: **Sabe, a cada ano fica mais bonita.

A Roxanna estava a começar a não gostar muito da conversa.

**Arnold: **Sabe, durante todos os anos que a conheci, sempre fiquei admirado com a sua beleza e o seu comportamento. **– disse ele, dando um passo em frente.**

A Roxanna, que estava sentada na cadeira da Vera, levantou-se.

**Arnold: **O que é que acha de me dar um beijo?

**Roxanna: **O quê?! Você deve estar maluco!

**Arnold: **Não se faça de difícil, Roxanna. **– disse ele, aproximando-se dela.**

**Roxanna: **Eu não quero nada consigo! Você é casado!

**Arnold: **Isso não quer dizer nada. **– disse ele, com um sorriso. – **Por acaso, não pensa que eu sou fiel à Vera, pois não?

A Roxanna ficou pálida.

**Arnold: **Ela tem mais cornos do que vinte vacas juntas! **– disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Roxanna: **Você trai a Vera?

**Arnold: **Só de vez em quando… tipo… cinco vezes por semana! **– disse ele, rindo-se alto. A Roxanna ficou zangada.**

**Roxanna: **Vá-se mas é embora daqui! Como se atreve a atirar-se a mim e a ainda por cima a revelar-me coisas dessas?

**Arnold: **Hunf, deves pensar que és melhor do que as outras. **– disse ele, aborrecido. – **Bom, eu vou-me embora. Mas ainda vais ter notícias minhas. Ah, não digas nada à Vera, ouviste?

Ele saiu porta fora. A Roxanna voltou a sentar-se na cadeira. Estava abalada.

**Roxanna (pensando): **Ele é um tarado e infiel ainda por cima. Agora até estou a ter pena da Vera… é melhor não lhe dizer nada… sim, vou manter segredo disto. Pode ser que o Arnold não me incomode mais.

Mas a Roxanna estava enganada.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_O Brendan pede a Musette em namoro. As Devil Divas tomam uma decisão sobre o seu negócio e o Rick diz uma grande mentira. O Sean revela à Saki que foi ele que a beijou naquela noite. A Anna cria confusão na escola de condução. A Misuzu tem outra visão. O Darien não desiste da Anina. _

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

Música revelada neste capítulo: **5.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 – Tema do Darien e da Anina – **_Whats Left of Me – _Nick Lachey

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 – Tema dos Momentos a Sós – **_Ocean of Time - _Lévi

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – ???**

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 – Tema do Sean e da Saki – **_Concílios – _Susana Félix

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 - ???**

**Cantinho do Autor – 44:**

Olá a todos! A Vera tentou mesmo ver-se livre dos nossos heróis, mas deu-se mal. E foi revelado que o marido dela não lhe era fiel e ele atirou-se à Roxanna. Faltam apenas seis capítulos para a fic terminar, mas ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas. Fiquem atentos e até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

O Darien tentou, por duas vezes, seduzir a Anina, que já tem namorado.

**266 – Se estivesses na situação da Anina, o que farias?**

O Arnold confessou à Roxanna que traía a Vera.

**267 – A Roxanna ficou a saber aquela informação, mas não a revelou. Se estivesses no lugar dela, contavas à Vera?**

O Sky tem a sua personalidade mais gentil e a mais selvagem.

**268 – Se tu pudesses escolher apenas uma personalidade para o Sky manter, qual escolherias? Porquê?**


	67. A Indecisão da Musette

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Vera chama os nossos heróis ao gabinete dela e tenta expulsá-los, mas a Saki começa a brigar com a Vera, gera-se imensa confusão, a Roxanna aparece e, ao descobrir o que a Vera tentou fazer, ameaça contar tudo à Ruth. A Vera acaba por se retrair e cede, fazendo com que os nossos heróis continuem no hotel. O Darien tenta atirar-se à Anina e ela fica furiosa com ele. A Anna, a Anina, o Brendan e a Musette têm uma aula de código um pouco confusa. O Rick diz à Anna que é preciso ter uma licença para vender os produtos que as Devil Divas estão a vender. O marido da Vera, Arnolda, apanha a Roxanna sozinha e tenta atirar-se a ela. A Roxanna fica incrédula quando ele diz que já traiu a Vera imensas vezes. _

**Capítulo 67: A Indecisão da Musette**

O Brendan tinha convidado a Musette para irem passear à beira mar. Ela tinha aceitado, porque gostava da companhia dele.

Eles caminharam durante algum tempo, conversando animadamente sobre todo o tipo de assuntos, até que decidiram parar e sentaram-se perto de uma duna.

**Brendan: **Hoje está um lindo dia de Verão.

**Musette: **Sem dúvida. O sol lança-nos o seu abraço quente, mas também não está demasiado calor. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Tens estudado o código, Brendan?

**Brendan: **Tenho, mas também tenho andado com a cabeça ocupada com outra coisa…

**Musette: **Que outra coisa? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Brendan: **Tu.

A Musette corou mais do que um tomate maduro. O Brendan sorriu-lhe.

**Brendan: **Quando jogámos aquele jogo da verdade ou consequência, tu disseste que se eu esperasse um pouco e te pedisse em namoro, tinha muito mais hipóteses de tu aceitares **– começou ele. – **E, se eu te pedisse em namoro agora?

**Musette: **Brendan, ainda não é o momento certo– **disse ela. – **Ainda não consegui ultrapassar totalmente o que aconteceu com o Ray. Compreendes?

**Brendan: **Eu compreendo Musette, mas por outro lado, estou cansado de esperar. Eu sempre fui um rapaz que tinha várias namoradas, que não se interessava muito pelo amor, mas sim pelo meu bem-estar. Eu tinha muitas namoradas, mas estava feliz. Até que te conheci. **– ele fez uma pausa. – **Tudo mudou. Às vezes, dou comigo a pensar se o amor não será uma maldição.

**Musette: **Não digas isso, Brendan!

**Brendan: **É o que eu sinto! De que me vale gostar de ti, se tu não queres nada comigo? Mais valia eu não me ter apaixonado e continuar a ter várias namoradas. Quando eu tinha várias namoradas, era feliz. Mas agora não sou.

A Musette olhou para ele, de olhos arregalados.

**Musette: **Brendan, eu não pensei que sentisses as coisas dessa maneira, mas tu tens razão. **– disse ela. – **Eu não te dou uma resposta logo e tu continuas na esperança, sem que consigas evoluir ou ultrapassar as coisas. Se eu dissesse que não queria nada contigo, tu poderias seguir com a tua vida em frente… mas eu não consigo dizer nem que sim, nem que não…

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

**Musette: **Brendan, não duvides que eu gosto de ti. **– disse ela e, inesperadamente, beijou-o. – **Dá-me mais quatro dias e eu dou-te uma resposta definitiva.

**Brendan: **Está bem. Só mais quatro dias.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, a Musette foi até ao Bar Oceano, para falar com a Erika, que estava a trabalhar.

**Ilda: **Olá Musette.

**Musette: **Olá Ilda, a Erika está por aqui?

**Ilda: **Ela foi lá atrás buscar mais bebidas, mas deve estar quase a voltar. **– respondeu ela.**

Dois minutos depois, a Erika apareceu.

**Erika: **Olá Musette.

**Musette: **Erika, preciso de falar contigo.

**Erika: **Passa-se alguma coisa? **– perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Musette: **Sim. É sobre mim e o Brendan.

A Musette explicou o que tinha acontecido.

**Erika: **Percebo o teu receio, porque eu também fiquei receosa por causa do Joshua e do que ele me tentou fazer. **– disse ela. – **Mas fui em frente com o Tom e agora estou feliz. Está mais do que claro que o Brendan te ama ou não estava à espera da tua resposta.

**Musette: **O problema é que, apesar de ele me amar e eu o amar a ele, parece que tenho um bloqueio que não me deixa ir em frente e avançar com a relação.

**Erika: **Musette, nisso já não te posso ajudar. Vais ter de ser tu a tomar uma atitude.

Nesse momento, a Eliza entrou no bar. A Erika fez uma cara de desagrado. A Eliza aproximou-se da Erika e da Musette.

**Eliza: **Olá. Desculpa lá aquilo do outro dia, por causa do teu namorado. Não sabia que ele era teu namorado nem nada, nem estou interessada nele. Já tenho um namorado novo. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **A propósito, chamo-me Eliza.

**Erika: **O meu nome é Erika.

**Musette: **Eu sou a Musette.

**Eliza: **Bom, feitas as apresentações, já somos como grandes amigas. **– disse ela, continuando a sorrir. – **Pareceu-me que estavam a falar de coisas importantes.

Ela lançou um olhar inquiridor à Musette e à Erika.

**Musette: **Bom, eram sobre coisas pessoais minhas.

**Eliza: **Pela tua cara, tenho a certeza que tem a ver com rapazes. **– disse ela. – **Problemas de amor é? Podes falar comigo. Eu tenho muita experiência nesse campo.

**Musette: **Acho melhor não…

Mas a Eliza insistiu tanto que a Musette lhe contou tudo.

**Eliza: **Bom, vejamos… tudo agarra-me esse rapaz! Não sejas burra! Olha que não há muitos dispostos a esperar. Por exemplo, eu nunca espero por respostas de namoro, ou querem ou não. É logo no momento. Mas se ele esperou este tempo por ti… é porque gosta mesmo de ti.

**Musette: **Eu sei que gosta… mas…

**Eliza: **Ó Mullette…

**Musette: **Musette, o meu nome é Musette.

**Eliza: **Pois, ou isso. Bom, Musette, a vida são dois dias. Tens de aproveitar todos os momentos e experiências que puderes. **– disse ela, rindo. – **Bom, eu vou para a praia. Se quiseres, vai lá ter comigo. Adeus.

Ela afastou-se e saiu do bar. A Erika e a Musette ficaram a olhar para ela.

**Erika: **Quem diria… até não é má de todo…

**Musette: **Pois… mas eu continuo indecisa…

**Magicville**

A Anna, a Sarah e a Saki iam a sair do elevador do hotel. A Anna tinha explicado às outras que, sem licença, não podiam vender as suas coisas.

**Sarah: **E a licença é cara?

**Anna: **Sim.

**Saki: **Bolas, então não vale a pena obtermos licença. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Mas também não nos podemos arriscar a ter de pagar uma multa…

**Sarah: **Anna, o que fazemos afinal?

**Anna: **Temos de acabar com o nosso negócio.

**Saki: **Mas assim não vamos ficar ricas!

**Anna: **Paciência. Havemos de pensar noutra coisa para ganharmos dinheiro. **– disse a Anna, encolhendo os ombros. **

A Sarah e a Saki afastaram-se, aborrecidas. A Anna passou perto da recepção e o Rick aproveitou para meter conversa.

**Rick: **Então, como vai o teu negócio?

**Anna: **Já não há negócio nenhum. Tive de desistir. **– admitiu ela, aborrecida.**

**Rick: **Bom, paciência. Agora que já não tens negócio, deves ter mais tempo livre, não é? Que tal se saísses comigo um dia destes? **– perguntou ele, sorrindo.**

**Anna: **Pois, obrigadinha, mas eu não estou interessada em pobres.

O Rick, persistente como era e disposto a conquistar a Anna, recorreu a uma coisa que é muito usada: a mentira.

**Rick: **E quem te disse que eu sou pobre? Eu sou muito rico!

**Anna: **Tu? Deves ser, deves… **- disse ela, com um olhar irónico.**

**Rick: **É verdade. Eu apenas estou a trabalhar, porque não quero depender dos meus pais para sempre e quero ganhar experiência. Se eu quisesse, até podia comprar um hotel igual a este só para mim.

**Anna: **A sério? Uau. **– a Anna ficou admirada. – **Bom, afinal até acho boa ideia nós irmos sair qualquer dia.

A Anna afastou-se e o Sean veio para ao pé do Rick.

**Sean: **Então, estás a dar-te bem com aquela rapariga?

**Rick: **Mais ou menos. Ela tem um feitio difícil… e tive de lhe mentir para ter uma hipótese com ela.

**Sean: **Ai Rick, uma mentira logo antes do começo de um relacionamento não é uma base sólida. Ainda vais ter problemas com isso. **– avisou o amigo.**

**Rick: **Eu sei… mas foi a única maneira de eu poder sair com ela. Mais tarde… hei-de contar-lhe a verdade.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, o Sean viu a Saki a voltar para o hotel. Depois do que tinha dito ao Rick, ficou a pensar que não podia continuar a mentir à Saki e assim, foi ter com ela.

**Sean: **Precisamos de falar.

**Saki: **Sobre o quê?

**Sean: **Sobre um beijo que um rapaz te deu, numa noite que estava a chover.

A Saki abriu a boca de espanto.

**Saki: **O que é que tu sabes sobre isso?

**Sean: **Vou ser o mais directo possível contigo. **– disse ele, de maneira séria. – **Fui eu que te beijei naquela noite.

**Saki: **Tu?!

A Saki ficou paralisada.

**Sean: **Sim, é verdade. Quando te vi aqui pela primeira vez, assustei-me com a possibilidade de me reconheceres, mas não me reconheceste.

**Saki: **Eu andei imenso tempo à tua procura! **– disse ela. – **Quer dizer… à procura do rapaz que me beijou. Obviamente que não sabia que eras tu.

**Sean: **Estás desapontada?

**Saki: **Diria que estou confusa. **– respondeu ela.**

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio.

**Saki: **Porque é que me beijaste? É costume ires na rua e beijares todas as raparigas que te aparecem à frente?

**Sean: **Claro que não. **– respondeu o Sean. – **Eu… vi-te ali, molhada, insegura e… não sei… não me consegui controlar…

A Saki afastou-se um pouco.

**Saki: **Tenho de pensar. Vemo-nos depois.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, o Brendan, a Musette, a Anna e a Anina tinham ido à escola de condução para fazerem alguns testes no computador. Através desses testes, eles podiam testar os seus conhecimentos de código.

Cada teste tinha trinta perguntas e se a pessoa errasse mais de três, chumbava no teste. A Anina não tinha grande dificuldade nos testes e a Musette também não. O Brendan continuava desconcentrado, mas não errava muitas.

**Anna: **Não pode ser! Este computador deve estar avariado!

**Musette: **Porque é que dizes isso?

**Anna: **Diz que eu errei vinte perguntas. Não pode ser!

**Brendan: **Desculpe lá Anna, mas deves ser muito burra.

**Anna: **¬¬X

A Anna começou outro teste e errou dez perguntas. Ficou furiosa.

**Anna: **Não é justo!

**Anina: **Tens de te aplicar a estudar o código, se não ainda acabas por não passar no código. **– disse a Anina, abanando a cabeça.**

**Anna: **Que chatice… hum, o que será que acontece se eu clicar em todas as respostas rapidamente?

A Anna começou a clicar em todas as respostas. De repente, apareceu uma mensagem no computador.

_**Este computador vai auto-destruir-se em dez segundos**_

**Anna: **Ahaaa! Fujam! O computador vai explodir!

**Os outros: **O.O!

E todos saíram dali a correr. Depois o computador explodiu, destruiu uma das salas e a Anna é que teve de pagar tudo.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Anina ia a sair do elevador quando o Darien se aproximou dela.

**Darien: **Olá.

**Anina: **Afasta-te de mim! **– gritou ela.**

**Darien: **Não me vou afastar até ter o que quero! **– gritou ele, agarrando-lhe um dos braços.**

Num movimento brusco, beijou a Anina. A Daphne que ia a passar por ali nesse momento, ficou perplexa. A Anina conseguiu afastar-se do Darien e quebrou o beijo.

**Anina: **Argh, seu porco! **– gritou ela e deu-lhe um estalo.**

**Darien: **Beijas bem, querida. E hás-de tornar-te minha.

A Daphne aproximou-se.

**Daphne: **Mas o que é que se passa aqui?

**Anina: **Ele beijou-me à força!

**Daphne: **Olhe lá, seu bruto, eu sei que você trabalha aqui. Se não se afasta da Anina, eu vou falar com a Roxanna e você é despedido! **– ameaçou ela.**

Contrariado, o Darien saiu dali.

**Daphne: **Anina, estás bem?

**Anina: **Estou. Mas aquele… aquele tarado não me deixa em paz! **– gritou ela. – **Oh meu Deus, quando o Kai souber disto, vai ficar possesso.

**Daphne: **Ele não precisa de saber. **– disse ela, tentando acalmar a Anina. – **Este rapaz já não te vai incomodar mais. Não vale a pena estares a aborrecer o Kai.

**Anina: **Sim, tens razão. Mas espero que o Darien pare, porque senão, sou eu que ainda faço uma loucura!

**Magicville**

A Misuzu estava na varanda do seu quarto, deitada numa cadeira de praia. A Angie também estava na varanda, mas olhava para o oceano.

**Misuzu: **Sabes, as coisas estão tão calmas que acho que algo mau vai acontecer em breve.

**Angie: **Credo, não digas isso, Misuzu.

**Misuzu: **Não quero estar a agoirar, mas é verdade. Sinto-o.

Nesse momento, a Misuzu teve um flash. Viu alguém a segurar numa arma e a disparar. Acabou por voltar à realidade quando a Angie a chamou.

**Angie: **Misuzu, o que se passa? **– perguntou ela e depois mudou de expressão. – **Pela tua cara… foi outra visão.

**Misuzu: **Sim. Vi alguém que segurava uma arma e disparava.

**Angie: **Será que vai haver um assalto ou algo assim?

**Misuzu: **Não sei. Há muitos assaltos todos os dias. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Mas até agora, quando eu tenho visões, é porque são sobre alguém que está perto de mim.

**Angie: **Queres dizer que eu vou pegar numa arma e disparar? **– perguntou ela, com medo.**

**Misuzu: **Não. Não é necessário que a pessoa esteja perto de mim no momento que tenho a visão. Alguém que eu conheço vai pegar numa arma e disparar… e tenho a sensação de que vai disparar para matar.

A Angie tapou a boca com as mãos.

**Misuzu: **Espero estar enganada…

**Angie: **Mentaliza-te disto Misuzu, as tuas visões nunca se enganam. O que viste, vai mesmo acontecer. **– disse ela. – **E espero que não seja algo tão grave como pensamos…

**Magicville**

A Erika tinha tirado folga nesse dia e ela e o Tom estavam a passear pela praia. De mãos dadas, iam andando à beira mar, deixando que as ondas lhe molhassem os pés.

**Erika: **Sabes, estou feliz.

**Tom: **Ainda bem. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Erika: **Tenho bons amigos, tenho um emprego e tenho um namorado maravilhoso. **– disse ela, com um enorme sorriso. – **Que mais poderia eu desejar?

Nesse momento, o Tom ficou extremamente corado.

**Erika: **Tom, estás muito vermelho. O que se passa?

**Tom: **E-eu… pensei numa coisa… esquece… **- disse ele, atrapalhado.**

**Erika: **Tom, diz-me o que pensaste.

O Tom parou de andar e a Erika fez o mesmo.

**Tom: **Quer dizer… é um pouco constrangedor falar nisso… mas… quer dizer… nós já namoramos há algum tempo…

**Erika: **Sim, algum, mas não muito.

**Tom: **Sim, eu sei… mas… deves estar à espera que eu tome uma atitude…

**Erika: **Que atitude Tom? Não estou a perceber. **– disse ela, confusa.**

**Tom: **Ai, explico-me sempre mal! Eu estou a falar… em eu tomar uma atitude sobre o nosso lado mais íntimo.

A Erika sorriu.

**Erika: **Estás a querer dizer-me que te sentes um pouco mal porque não deste nenhum passo em frente, para que nós fizéssemos amor, é isso? **– perguntou a Erika, de um modo bastante natural.**

**Tom: **Sim, é isso.

**Erika: **Estou a ver. Claro que pensas que eu estou a ficar muito frustrada por tu não avançares as coisas, não é?

**Tom: **E não é isso que tu sentes? **– perguntou ele.**

**Erika: **Claro que não. **– respondeu ela. – **Sejamos francos. Eu já namorei e não sou virgem. Tu nunca tinhas namorado, segundo me disseste, por isso és virgem, não és?

**Tom: **Sim. **– disse ele, bastante corado.**

**Erika: **É normal que te sintas intimidado em dar um passo em frente, principalmente porque eu sou mais experiente que tu. **– disse ela. – **Mas não te deves preocupar com isso. Eu não estou com pressa, tu estás?

**Tom: **Bom, não.

**Erika: **Então está tudo bem. O que tiver de acontecer, vai acontecer, mas na altura certa, sem pressões. Eu não me importo de esperar, ok? **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **E não te preocupes que, se vir que não andas nem desandas, eu própria tomo a iniciativa.

**Tom: **Não sei se isso me acalma ou se me deixa ainda mais nervoso. **– disse ele, sorrindo e ambos desataram a rir.**

Quando chegasse a altura, eles saberiam. Até lá, aproveitaram as coisas simples da vida.

**Magicville**

O Brendan tinha conseguido convencer a Musette a ir à praia com ele. Depois de terem estado a apanhar banhos de sol, tinham decidido ir tomar banho. A Musette nadava de forma graciosa, mas o Brendan era mais desajeitado.

**Brendan: **Como é que tu nadas tão bem?

**Musette: **Eu não nado muito bem Brendan, apenas sei algumas coisas porque tive algumas aulas de natação.

**Brendan: **Estou a ver. Pareces uma linda princesa do mar.

A Musette corou até à raiz dos cabelos, o que fez um contraste estranho com a água azul do mar. O Brendan aproximou-se dela.

**Brendan: **Faltam dois dias, Musette.

**Musette: **Eu sei…

O Brendan aproximou-se mais dela e beijou-a. Ficaram ali, os dois na água, a beijarem-se, enquanto o sol brilhava no céu. Foi a Musette que se afastou.

**Musette: **Brendan, por favor, espera até o tempo terminar. **– pediu ela.**

**Brendan: **Eu espero, mas, se não quiseres mesmo nada comigo, vou ter de seguir em frente. **– disse ele, de forma séria. – **A única coisa que irei lamentar é que… com o que sinto por ti… se for rejeitado, não sei como é que conseguirei continuar a ser teu amigo… desculpa Musette…

O Brendan saiu da água. A Musette ficou a boiar na água, enquanto pensava sobre o que haveria de fazer. As palavras da Erika ecoavam-lhe na cabeça.

_**Erika: **__Percebo o teu receio, porque eu também fiquei receosa por causa do Joshua e do que ele me tentou fazer. Mas fui em frente com o Tom e agora estou feliz. Está mais do que claro que o Brendan te ama ou não estava à espera da tua resposta._

A opinião da Eliza também tinha sido valiosa, mas… mas não foi nesse dia que a Musette tomou uma decisão.

**Magicville**

A Roxanna estava no gabinete da presidência, a tratar de umas coisas com a Vera, quando o seu telemóvel tocou.

**Roxanna: **Vou lá fora atender.

**Vera: **Hunf, vai lá, mas não te demores. Tempo é dinheiro!

A Roxanna saiu do gabinete e atendeu. Ficou espantada quando ouviu a voz do Arnold Wells, o marido infiel da Vera, que se tinha atirado à Roxanna.

**Arnold: **Olá minha querida. Então, teve saudades minhas?

**Roxanna: **Arnold, como é que conseguiu o meu número? **– perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Arnold: **Tenho os meus meios. Eu queria saber se mudou de ideias. Não gostava de ter um caso comigo? Digo-lhe que não se ia arrepender.

**Roxanna: **Que descaramento! **– gritou ela, zangada. – **Não me chateie mais, seu tarado!

A Roxanna desligou o telemóvel e voltou ao gabinete da presidência.

**Vera: **Finalmente.

**Roxanna: **Eu não demorei quase nada. **– defendeu-se ela.**

**Vera: **Nem devias ter atendido! **– disse a Vera. – **Estás aqui para me ajudar, não é para falares ao telemóvel! Não queres é fazer nada!

Nesse momento, a Roxanna esteve prestes a dizer à Vera que o marido a traía, como forma de vingança, mas acabou por se conter.

**Magicville**

À noite, a Anna aceitou sair com o Rick. Eles acabaram por ir passear pela cidade. O que a Anna não esperava foi que, quando eles iam voltar ao hotel, o Rick lhe deu um anel. Não era um anel muito valioso, mas a Anna não se importou muito.

**Rick: **Queria que ficasses com ele. **– disse ele. – **E queria saber… se tu aceitas namorar comigo?

A Anna abriu e fechou a boca. Um rapaz rico, bonito e simpático queria namorar com ela? A resposta não podia ser mais óbvia.

**Anna: **Claro que aceito!

Os dois beijaram-se. Quando se separaram, a Anna para ir para o seu quarto e o Rick para ir para sua casa, o Rick ia feliz, mas também ia triste.

**Rick (pensando): **Ela aceitou namorar comigo… mas foi porque lhe disse que era rico… a minha mentira tornou-se ainda maior… se ela descobre que não sou rico, não me vai perdoar… o que é que eu fui fazer?

A Anna dirigia-se ao seu quarto, mas acabou por mudar de ideias e foi até ao quarto da Sarah.

**Sarah: **Então Anna, o que foi?

**Anna: **O Rick, o rapaz da recepção, que é rico, pediu-me em namoro e eu aceitei!** – disse ela, feliz.**

**Sarah: **Ele é rico? Não sabia…

**Anna: **Pois, mas é. E agora é meu namorado.

**Sarah: **Bom, arranjaste um namorado rico, mas será que isso é suficiente? **– perguntou ela. – **Tenho a certeza que só gostas é do dinheiro.

**Anna: **Ora, isso não é verdade. **– defendeu-se ela. – **Tudo bem que o dinheiro até é importante, mas ele é bonito e meigo e gosta de mim. Isso também importa.

**Sarah: **Bom, ao menos não é só pelo dinheiro.

**Anna: **É sempre bom ter amor e dinheiro. **– disse ela. – **E eu tenho as duas coisas!

Mal ela sabia que estava enganada.

O Rick chegou a casa na mesma altura que a Eliza, que se despediu do seu namorado nadador salvador.

**Eliza: **Então maninho, pareces preocupado.

**Rick: **Não é nada.

**Eliza: **Hum, problemas amorosos, penso eu. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Quase toda a gente que tem essa expressão tem problemas amorosos.

**Rick: **Não tenho problema nenhum Eliza. **– disse ele e afastou-se.**

**Eliza (pensando): **Esta gente está toda mal de amores. Gostam de complicar as coisas. E o meu irmão não é excepção.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Musette continua um pouco indecisa, mas sobre o problema dela sobrepõe-se um ainda maior: a visão da Misuzu, de alguém com uma arma, vai realizar-se e Magicville vai ficar em pânico com o que se vai passar!_

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

Música revelada neste capítulo: **11.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 – Tema do Darien e da Anina – **_Whats Left of Me – _Nick Lachey

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 – Tema dos Momentos a Sós – **_Ocean of Time - _Lévi

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – Tema do Rick e da Anna – **_Só tu podes Alcançar _– 4Taste

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 – Tema do Sean e da Saki – **_Concílios – _Susana Félix

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 - ???**

**Cantinho do Autor – 45:**

Olá a todos! O que tenho a dizer sobre este capítulo? A Musette não ata nem desata e quem sofre é o coitado do Brendan, que ainda não teve resposta, mas já conseguiu roubar dois beijos à Musette, um nos capítulos anteriores e outro neste. A Eliza já evoluiu um bocadinho mais, aconselhando a Musette, apesar da Eliza ter uma perspectiva completamente diferente das relações entre as pessoas. No próximo capítulo vão acontecer muitas coisas surpreendentes. Depois vocês vêem, ou melhor, lêem. Até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Musette ainda está muito indecisa, porque ficou traumatizada com o que aconteceu com o Ray e tem medo de se envolver numa nova relação.

**269 – Se estivesses no lugar dela, o que farias?**

Para ter uma hipótese com a Anna, o Rick mentiu-lhe dizendo que era rico.

**270 – O que achaste da atitude dele? Serias capaz de mentir para conseguires sair e, talvez, até namorar com alguém?**

**271 – O que é que achas que a Anna vai fazer quando descobrir a verdade?**

O Darien beijou a Anina à força e ela ficou muito zangada.

**272 – A Anina decidiu ficar quieta e não agir, na esperança de que o Darien já não fosse fazer mais nada. Se fosses tu que estivesses no lugar da Anina, o que farias? Irias contar à Roxanna e farias o Darien ser demitido ou não?**

Depois do beijo forçado, a Daphne aconselhou a Anina a não contar o que tinha acontecido ao Kai, apesar dele ser o namorado da Anina.

**273 – Se estivesses no lugar da Anina, fazias o que a Daphne disse ou contarias ao Kai?**


	68. O Supermercado Pechincha

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_O Brendan quer pedir a Musette em namoro, mas ela pede quatro dias para pensar. A Erika e a Eliza aconselham-na a ir em frente. As Devil Divas desistem do seu negócio e o Rick mente à Anna, dizendo que é rico. O Sean revela à Saki que foi ele que a beijou naquela noite e ela fica confusa. A Anna destrói um computador na escola de condução. O Darien beija a Anina à força. A Misuzu tem uma visão de alguém com uma arma. O Tom e a Erika falam da sua intimidade. O Rick pede a Anna em namoro e ela aceita._

**Capítulo 68: O Supermercado Pechincha**

Dois dias depois do Rick ter pedido a Anna em namoro e ela ter aceitado, encontramos o Alex, a Daphne, a Anina, o Brendan e a Musette na sala privada do hotel.

**Musette: **Daphne, já estás quase com sete meses de gravidez.

**Daphne: **Sim. Bolas, vocês nem sabem o que isto custa. Tenho umas dores nas costas que às vezes são insuportáveis. **– queixou-se ela.**

**Anina: **Isso é tudo normal na gravidez.

**Alex: **O que não acho normal são os estranhos apetites da Daphne. – **disse ele. – **Ontem quis comer bifes, pipocas e chantilly.

**Os outros: **O.o

**Daphne: **Eu não tenho culpa. Tenho esses apetites repentinos e pronto.

**Anina: **Já sabem que nome vão dar à bebé?

**Alex: **Ainda não decidimos. **– disse o Alex. – **Mas já temos alguns nomes em vista.

**Daphne: **Só que não estamos é a chegar a acordo. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Eu quero uns nomes mais chiques, mas o Alex quer nomes mais normais.

**Brendan: **Bem, eu também acho que nomes mais normais são melhores.

**Musette: **Concordo com o Brendan.

**Daphne: **¬¬ Pois Musette, como se o teu nome fosse muito normal.

**Anina: **Não se zanguem por causa disso. O importante é que a vossa bebé é completamente saudável.

**Alex: **Sim, isso é o mais importante.

**Brendan: **Já viram, o que seria se a vossa bebé tivesse algum problema grave? **– perguntou ele.**

**Anina: **Seria muito complicado.

**Alex: **Mas felizmente não tem. Se ela tivesse algum problema grave… acho que teríamos pensado duas vezes em a termos.

Nisto, a Daphne olhou impressionada para o Alex.

**Daphne: **O que é que tu queres dizer com isso?

**Alex: **Ora, se a nossa filha fosse ter um problema muito grave, mas valia que não nascesse, Daphne.

**Daphne: **Como é que tu podes dizer isso? **– perguntou ela, furiosa. – **Mesmo que ela tivesse um problema de saúde, seria sempre nossa filha!

**Alex: **Mas tu não entendes que seria muito difícil cuidar de uma criança com problemas? Nós nem vamos conseguir cuidar sozinhos da nossa filha saudável, quanto mais se ela tivesse uma doença grave!

**Daphne: **Não te estou a reconhecer, Alex. **– disse ela, zangada. – **Nunca pensei que tu pensasses dessa maneira. Eu nunca faria um aborto, nem que a nossa filha tivesse todos os problemas do mundo!

**Alex: **Pois tu estás enganada!

A Daphne saiu da sala privada a chorar e a Anina foi atrás dela. O Alex suspirou.

**Brendan: **Alex…

**Alex: **Eu só dei a minha opinião.

**Musette: **Eu compreendo as duas partes. **– disse ela. – **Mas não sei se conseguiria fazer um aborto.

**Brendan: **Mas também é complicado ficar com um filho com problemas. Imagina que o filho fica dependente dos pais para toda a vida? E quando os pais morrerem, o que vai acontecer com o filho deles?

**Alex: **É exactamente isso que quero dizer. Com um problema muito grave… eu não conseguiria olhar para um filho ou filha meu e pensar que não cresceria normalmente, não se desenvolveria normalmente e que estaria sempre dependente de alguém. **– disse o Alex. – **Isso não é vida para ninguém.

**Magicville**

Mais tarde, o Alex foi trabalhar para o Bar Oceano. Contudo, continuava aborrecido, porque a Daphne não queria falar com ele.

**Ilda: **Passa-se alguma coisa, Alex?

**Alex: **Alguns problemas com a Daphne. **– respondeu ele.**

**Ilda: **Estou a perceber. Mas sabes que ela não se devia enervar. Pode ser mau para a bebé.

**Alex: **Sim, eu sei isso. **– disse ele, suspirando. – **Mas a nossa discussão acabou por ser mais grave do que deveria.

**Ilda: **Bom, de certeza que hão-de fazer as pazes.

Entretanto, o Sky aproximou-se.

**Sky: **Ilda, estive a ver e temos poucas laranjas. Há muita gente que pede sumo de laranja natural.

**Ilda: **Hum… tem de se ir comprar. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Onde foi a Erika?

**Sky: **Ela está lá atrás a conferir o resto do stock.

**Ilda: **Bom, então faz-me tu o favor de ires ao supermercado comprar as laranjas. **– pediu ela, dando dinheiro ao Sky.**

**Sky: **Ok, eu vou.

**Ilda: **Mas vê lá se te controlas e não mudas de personalidade. Se crias confusão no supermercado, nem sei o que te faço!

**Sky: **Vou tentar controlar-me. A que supermercado é que eu devo ir?

**Ilda: **Vai ao Supermercado Pechincha, fica mais perto e é mais barato. **– disse ela. O Sky saiu logo a seguir. – **Pelo menos, a chata da Vera ainda arranjou um marido que tem um supermercado com preços mais baixos.

**Magicville**

No seu quarto, a Daphne estava deitada na sua cama. Já não chorava, mas permanecia triste. Passou a mão pela sua barriga e depois suspirou. Como é que ela e o Alex tinham pontos de vista tão diferentes?

Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta. A princípio, a Daphne pensou ficar calada, fingindo que não estava ninguém no quarto, porque poderia ser o Alex, mas depois lembrou-se que ele devia estar a trabalhar àquela hora e por isso foi à porta. A Anna estava do outro lado.

**Anna: **Fiquei a saber que discutiste com o palerma do teu namorado.

**Daphne: **Sim, acabámos por discutir. **– disse ela, desanimada.**

**Anna: **Ora, recompõe-te mulher! A vida continua. Uma discussão não quer dizer nada. Daqui a pouco já estão outra vez aos beijos e abraços.

**Daphne: **Infelizmente, não sei se vai ser bem assim…

**Anna: **Não me digas que tu estás a pensar deixar o Alex!

**Daphne: **Credo, também não chegamos a tanto. **– disse ela, rapidamente. – **Isso seria o extremo…

**Anna: **Bom, se não o vais deixar, é porque as coisas não estão assim tão mal. Que tal se nós fossemos dar uma volta. Há uma promoção de roupas de Verão num supermercado aqui perto e pode ser que encontremos lá alguma coisa de jeito. **– disse ela. – **Não é que eu goste de fazer compras num supermercado, mas com o dinheiro que tive de pagar à escola de condução, pelos danos que causei, agora tenho de economizar.

**Daphne: **Está bem Anna, vou contigo.

**Anna: **Então vá, os Supermercados Pechinca estão à nossa espera!

**Magicville**

A Anina e o Tom estavam a passear. Como não tinham nada para fazer, divertiam-se a entrar nas lojas e ver todo o tipo de coisas, apesar do Tom se queixar que a Anina, quando entrava numa loja de roupa, queria experimentar tudo.

**Anina: **Ah, estou a adorar este dia.

**Tom: **Pois, mas ainda nem comprámos nada…

**Anina: **Não faz mal. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Ao menos, enquanto estou aqui, espaireço um pouco.

**Tom: **Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Anina: **Digamos que um rapaz indesejado, anda a tentar que eu traia o Kai.

Nesse momento, a Anina olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu ao longe o Rick e o Darien. O Darien também a viu e sorriu.

**Anina: **Bolas!

**Tom: **O que se passa?

**Anina: **O rapaz de que te falei está ali. **– disse ela. – **E vem a atravessar a rua para aqui… já sei, vamos esconder-nos nalgum lugar com muita gente.

Ela pegou na mão do Tom e arrastou-o para o lugar que estava ali mais perto, o Supermercado Pechincha.

O Darien parou a meio do caminho e o Rick alcançou-o.

**Rick: **Porque é que atravessaste a rua de repente?

**Darien: **Vi a minha lindinha, mas ela entrou no supermercado.

**Rick: **Por favor Darien, deixa a rapariga em paz. Ela tem namorado!

**Darien: **Eu nunca desisto de uma conquista! **– disse ele. – **Ela há-de ser minha. Vamos atrás dela.

E o Darien arrastou o Rick para dentro do supermercado.

**Magicville**

A Angie e a Misuzu, que estavam ali perto, tinham estado a visitar uma loja do oculto, para ver se a Misuzu tinha algum tipo de reacção num ambiente diferente. Mas acabou por não acontecer nada.

**Misuzu: **Afinal a viagem foi em vão.

**Angie: **Pois…

**Misuzu: **Sabes, apetecia-me algo doce.

**Angie: **A mim também. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Olha, tive uma ideia!

**Misuzu: **Que ideia?

**Angie: **O supermercado do marido da Vera tem uns doces óptimos e são bastante baratos. O supermercado fica aqui perto. Podias ir até lá.

**Misuzu: **Ah, parece-me bem.

E assim, as duas dirigiram-se ao supermercado.

**Magicville**

O Brendan e a Musette entraram no Bar Oceano. A Sarah tinha chegado poucos minutos antes deles e estava a conversar com a Ilda.

**Sarah: **E quando o Draco me telefonou, disse-lhe que estava farta! Então ele vai de férias e deixa-me aqui sozinha? É um péssimo namorado.

**Ilda: **Ora, não digas isso.

**Sarah: **Só não o deixo, porque gosto mesmo dele. **– disse ela, suspirando. – **Mas podia ao menos vir visitar-me no fim-de-semana.

O Brendan e a Musette sentaram num dos sofás.

**Brendan: **Musette… é hoje…

**Musette: **Sim, eu sei que é hoje que tenho de te dar uma resposta. **– disse ela. – **Mas ainda tenho o resto do dia para fazer isso.

**Magicville**

A Roxanna e a Vera estavam a discutir ideias sobre possíveis eventos poderiam promover para que mais pessoas viessem até ao hotel.

**Roxanna: **Eu acho que seria interessante se fizéssemos uma promoção de uma visita guiada pela cidade, uma tarde na praia e a estadia no hotel, por metade do preço. Acho que isso iria atrair muitos turistas.

**Vera: **Mas que ideia estúpida! **– gritou ela.**

**Roxanna: **Ora, a minha ideia é muito boa!

**Vera: **É uma porcaria! Estadia por metade do preço? Assim não teríamos quase lucro nenhum!

**Roxanna: **Mas as pessoas iriam gostar e de certeza que voltariam cá mais uma vez! **– disse a Roxanna.**

**Vera: **As tuas ideias não prestam para nada! Mais vale estares calada!

**Roxanna: **Ao menos eu tenho ideias!

**Vera: **Roxanna, tu não vales nada! Por isso é que ninguém te quer!

Nesse momento, a Roxanna ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Roxanna: **Prefiro ser encalhada do que ser cornuda como tu!

**Vera: **O que é que tu estás a dizer?!

**Roxanna: **O Arnold disse-me que já te traiu muitas, mas muitas vezes. E sabes que mais? Ele atirou-se a mim! Eu é que não quis nada com ele!

**Vera: **Isso não pode ser verdade… **- disse ela, abalada.**

**Roxanna: **É verdade sim!

**Vera: **Ele… ele paga-mas! **– gritou ela. **

A Vera tirou alguma coisa da gaveta, mas a Roxanna não conseguiu ver o que era. Depois de pôr o objecto dentro da sua mala, a Vera saiu porta fora, furiosa.

**Roxanna (pensando): **Só espero que ela não faça nenhuma loucura…

**Magicville**

No Supermercado Pechincha, várias coisas aconteciam. A Anina e o Tom andavam por ali às voltas, pois a Anina tinha visto o Darien e o Rick a entrarem no supermercado e não queria encontrar-se com ele.

**Tom: **Anina, vamos mas é embora do supermercado.

**Anina: **Calma. Ele pode estar perto da porta e assim ainda vem atrás de mim.

A Angie e a Misuzu estavam a ver uns doces. O Arnold passou perto delas.

**Arnold: **Olá Angie, tudo bem contigo?

**Angie: **Sim, vim comprar uns doces.

**Arnold: **Ah, então quando fores pagar, diz à empregada que eu disse para te dar vinte porcento de desconto, ok?

**Angie: **Muito obrigada. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

Nesse momento, o telemóvel da Misuzu começou a tocar.

**Misuzu: **Olha Angie, eu já venho. Vou atender lá fora. **– a Misuzu dirigiu-se para sair do supermercado e quase chocou com a Vera, que entrou de rompante. – **Olá Vera.

**Vera: **Hunf, olá. **– disse ela, não parando de caminhar.**

Enquanto a Vera ia andando pelo supermercado, procurando o marido, a Anna aproximou-se da pessoa que a Vera procurava.

**Anna: **Desculpe lá, mas eu estive a ver as roupas e na promoção vocês diziam que tinha muito mais desconto. **– queixou-se ela.**

**Arnold: **Menina, se não gosta, não compre! **– disse ele, aborrecido, afastando-se.**

**Anna: **Ora, que falta de respeito para com uma cliente!

A Vera viu o Arnold a contornar uma esquina e foi atrás dele.

**Vera: **Arnold! Pára já!

O Arnold virou-se para a encarar.

**Arnold: **O que se passa? Porque é que tu estás aqui?

**Vera: **Arnold, diz-me, tu andas a trair-me?

O Arnold ficou perplexo.

**Arnold: **Claro que não!

**Vera: **Não me mintas! Eu sei de tudo!

**Arnold: **Pronto… foi só uma vez ou duas…

A Vera ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Vera: **Tu… tu traíste-me mesmo! **– gritou ela, furiosa. – **Agora vais ver!

Num movimento rápido, a Vera tirou uma arma da mala e apontou-a ao Arnold. Ele mal teve tempo de se desviar, antes da Vera premir o gatilho. A bala foi contra uma das prateleiras.

O Arnold começou a correr até à sala da direcção. A Angie ficou surpreendida por ouvir o tiro e ao ver o Arnold a correr, fugiu atrás dele e os dois entraram na sala da direcção. Fecharam a porta no preciso momento em que a Vera disparou um tiro contra a porta.

**Angie: **Mas o que é que se está a passar? **– perguntou ela, confusa e assustada.**

**Arnold: **A Vera… soube umas coisas sobre mim e agora quer matar-me!

Do lado de fora da sala, as pessoas começaram a gritar ao verem a Vera. Ela apontou-lhes a arma.

**Vera: **Todos quietos! **– gritou ela. – **Aproveitem a promoção de não levarem chumbo se forem para o fundo do supermercado, mas é para ser já!

As pessoas que estavam ali perto correram para o fundo do supermercado. Eram elas, o Sky, o Rick e o Darien, uma velhota de cabelos brancos, um jardineiro de meia-idade, um pedreiro, a senhora que estava na caixa e a Anna e a Daphne.

A Anina e o Tom, ao ouvirem o tiro, tinham-se escondido. A Vera percorreu o supermercado, à procura de alguém que não estivesse no fundo do supermercado. Encontrou uma freira, a irmã Kate (de Chrno Crusade).

**Vera: **Já para o fundo do supermercado! **– gritou ela.**

**Irmã Kate: **Eu vou, mas se você fizer mal a alguém, Deus vai puni-la! **– disse ela.**

**Vera: **Quero lá saber de Deus! **– gritou ela.**

A Vera foi com a irmã Kate até ao fundo da loja. Todos os reféns estavam sentados no chão. A Daphne tremia imenso, mas a Anna estava a seu lado.

**Vera: **Olá a todos. Eu sou a Vera Wells, para quem não me conhece. **– disse ela. – **Sei que vocês não têm nada a ver com o assunto, mas o meu marido infiel está aqui e por isso tenho de vos ter aqui comigo, para evitar que a policia entre aqui. Sim, porque eu sei que o meu marido deve estar a ligar para a polícia. **– a Vera virou-se para uma das câmaras. – **Vêm cá Arnold! Não vês que os teus clientes não estão a gostar de tu os estares a fazer esperar?

Dentro da sala da direcção, o Arnold estava ao telefone com a polícia.

**Arnold: **Sim, ela tem vários reféns.

**Angie: **Arnold, tem de fazer alguma coisa! **– disse ela, aflita.**

**Arnold: **Agora não Angie. Estou ao telefone e se for lá para fora, ainda levo um tiro.

**Angie: **Ora, às vezes as pessoas têm de fazer um sacrifício para um bem comum.

**Arnold: **¬¬X

Nesse momento, o Tom tinha pegado no telemóvel e estava a ligar para a Erika. Ao seu lado, a Anina tremia.

**Tom: **Vá lá, atende…

Passados uns segundos, a Erika atendeu.

**Erika: **Estou?

**Tom: **Ah, Erika. Ouve com atenção. Eu estou no Supermercado Pechincha e…

Nesse momento, a Vera apareceu e apontou a arma ao Tom e à Anina.

**Vera: **Será que é um pouco de colaboração é pedir muito? **– perguntou ela, zangada. – **Dá-me o telemóvel, já!

Com medo, o Tom entregou o telemóvel à Vera e ela desligou-o.

**Vera: **E agora, os dois vão acompanhar-me até ao fundo da loja.

**Magicville**

Fora da loja, a Misuzu tinha terminado de falar ao telemóvel.

**Misuzu: **Bolas, a minha mãe não se farta de falar.

A Misuzu viu várias pessoas a correr de um lado para o outro e vários carros da polícia começaram a chegar ali, tal como algumas ambulâncias.

**Misuzu: **Mas… o que se passa?

A Misuzu aproximou-se de uma mulher que estava ali perto.

**Misuzu: **Sabe dizer-me o que está a acontecer?

**Mulher: **Uma mulher maluca entrou no supermercado com uma arma e fez várias pessoas reféns.

**Misuzu: **Oh meu Deus! Angie! **– gritou a Misuzu e correu até à porta de entrada do supermercado.**

Do outro lado da porta, dentro do supermercado, a Vera acabava de trancar a porta, para que ninguém pudesse entrar.

**Misuzu: **Vera! Abra a porta!

**Vera: **Desculpa, mas o supermercado está fechado. **– disse ela.**

**Misuzu: **Mas está uma mulher maluca com uma arma no supermercado!

A Vera levantou a arma para que a Misuzu visse.

**Vera: **Pois. Eu sei.

A Misuzu arregalou os olhos, enquanto a Vera voltava para o fundo do supermercado.

**Misuzu: **Oh Meu Deus!

**Magicville**

Dentro da sala da direcção, o Arnold continuava a falar com a polícia. A Angie estava muito angustiada porque agora a Anina e o Tom também estavam reféns.

**Arnold: **Sim, estão doze reféns com ela no fundo do supermercado… que fica mesmo aqui ao lado… e sou eu e mais uma jovem chamada Ângela Williams.

A Angie estava cada vez mais nervosa.

**Arnold: **Angie, o polícia está a perguntar se tu conheces alguns dos reféns.

**Angie: **Claro que conheço. Dê-me o telefone que eu falo com o polícia.

**Magicville**

No Bar do Oceano, a Eliza entrou de repente.

**Eliza: **Sabem que está a ocorrer um sequestro no Supermercado Pechincha?

**Ilda: **O quê? Mas eu mandei o Sky ir lá! **– disse ela, horrorizada.**

De repente, na televisão do bar, apareceu o repórter Touya Kinomoto, que estava na parte de fora do supermercado.

**Touya: **Hoje uma mulher armada, identificada como sendo Vera Wells, mulher do proprietário do Supermercado Pechincha, entrou no supermercado e faz vários reféns. **– disse ele. – **Com a ajuda do próprio dono do supermercado e de uma rapariga, Ângela Williams, alguns dos reféns foram identificados. São eles: Sky White, Daphne Ishida, Thomas Brook, Anina Springfield, Richard Lee, Anna Black e Darien Bing. Alguns dos reféns permanecem por identificar.

O Alex olhou, horrorizado para a Erika, que também abria a boca de espanto. A Ilda tapou a boca com as mãos e a até a Sarah ficou chocada. A Eliza ficou paralisada ao saber que o seu irmão era um dos reféns.

**Alex: **Oh não…

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_O sequestro continua no supermercado e vai haver mortes. A notícia aparece em todos os telejornais do mundo e até as pessoas fora de Magicville vão ficar a saber disso. Os que estão dentro do supermercado vão passar momentos difíceis, enquanto os que estão cá fora vão desesperar por notícias. Como irá acabar tudo?_

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

Música revelada neste capítulo: **15.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 – Tema do Darien e da Anina – **_Whats Left of Me – _Nick Lachey

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 – Tema dos Momentos a Sós – **_Ocean of Time - _Lévi

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – Tema do Rick e da Anna – **_Só tu podes Alcançar _– 4Taste

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 – Tema do Sean e da Saki – **_Concílios – _Susana Félix

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 – Tema da Vera – **_Mal Amada – _Mafalda Sachetti

**Cantinho do Autor – 46:**

Olá a todos! Pois é, um sequestro no supermercado. Vou já dizer que este capítulo e o seguinte foram inspirados no episódio número sete da terceira temporada de Donas de Casa Desesperadas. O episódio chama-se Bang e é fabuloso. Dei comigo a pensar o que aconteceria se isso se passasse em Magicville e pronto, surgiram estes capítulos.

Pois é, como disse em cima, na parte do próximo capítulo, vão haver mortes. Sim, no plural, porque vai morrer mais do que uma pessoa. Quem será? Será a Daphne? A Anina? O Arnold? Um polícia? Um dos que até nem é refém? A velhota? A senhora da caixa? O Rick? O Sky? Estas e muitas outras personagens são uma possibilidade. Fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Daphne e o Alex vêm os problemas que o bebé poderia ter de forma diferente. A Daphne acha que, mesmo tendo um problema grave, o bebé devia nascer. Já o Alex, pensa que não deveria ser assim.

**274 – O que é que tu pensas? Concordas com qual deles? Porquê?**

A Anina, ao ver o Darien, quis foi logo fugir dele e por isso entrou no supermercado.

**275 – Se tu não te quisesses cruzar com alguém, optavas por uma situação semelhante à da Anina ou preferias encarar a pessoa, apesar de não gostares de te cruzar com ele ou ela?**

A Vera ficou possessa por o marido a ter traído e tentou matá-lo. Como ele fugiu e se escondeu, a Vera acabou por sequestrar pessoas inocentes.

**276 – Como é que tu irias lidar com a traição?**

**277 – Na tua opinião, o Arnold merece levar um tiro ou não:P**

**278 – Quem achas que vai morrer no próximo capítulo?**

**P.S:**

Há muito tempo que o final desta fic foi escrito, mas dei comigo a lê-lo de novo e não sei se fiz a melhor escolha para um final de uma fic com tantos capítulos e peripécias. Gostava que me dissessem se gostavam mais de um final aberto ou de um final fechado.

Num final aberto, o final não é conclusivo, ou seja, apresenta as coisas, mas deixa a maioria à imaginação de cada um. Num final fechado, é dito concretamente o que acontece com cada personagem.

Então, digam-me, dos dois tipos de finais, qual é que vocês preferem? E porquê?


	69. Pânico no Supermercado

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_O Alex e a Daphne zangam-se. A Roxanna conta à Vera que o Arnold a trai e a Vera fica possessa. Ela vai até ao supermercado Pechincha, onde está o Arnold e depois de o confrontar, tenta dar-lhe um tiro. O Arnold consegue escapar e fugir para a sala da direcção com a Angie. A Vera acaba por fazer vários reféns no supermercado._

**Capítulo 69: Pânico no Supermercado**

No Bar do Oceano, a Eliza entrou de repente.

**Eliza: **Sabem que está a ocorrer um sequestro no Supermercado Pechincha?

**Ilda: **O quê? Mas eu mandei o Sky ir lá! **– disse ela, horrorizada.**

De repente, na televisão do bar, apareceu o repórter Touya Kinomoto, que estava na parte de fora do supermercado.

**Touya: **Hoje uma mulher armada, identificada como sendo Vera Wells, mulher do proprietário do Supermercado Pechincha, entrou no supermercado e faz vários reféns. **– disse ele. – **Com a ajuda do próprio dono do supermercado e de uma rapariga, Ângela Williams, alguns dos reféns foram identificados. São eles: Sky White, Daphne Ishida, Thomas Brook, Anina Springfield, Richard Lee, Anna Black e Darien Bing. Alguns dos reféns permanecem por identificar.

O Alex olhou, horrorizado para a Erika, que também abria a boca de espanto. A Ilda tapou a boca com as mãos e a até a Sarah ficou chocada. A Eliza ficou paralisada ao saber que o seu irmão era um dos reféns.

**Alex: **Oh não…

**Magicville**

Nesse preciso momento, no dojo do avô do Tyson, o Tyson e a Lina, que tinha o cabelo pintado de um azul metálico, assistiam à mesma notícia.

**Tyson: **Alguns dos nossos amigos estão lá dentro!

**Lina: **Que horror. Vou ligar à Misuzu. **– disse ela, pegando no telemóvel e ligando.**

A Misuzu, que ainda estava fora do supermercado, continuava abalada por saber que a mulher maluca com uma arma era a Vera. Os polícias tinham montado uma barreira em volta do supermercado e tinham mandado que todas as pessoas se afastassem. O telemóvel da Misuzu tocou, ela viu que era a Lina e atendeu.

**Misuzu: **Estou Lina. Tu nem sabes o que está a acontecer! **– disse ela, tremendo.**

**Lina: **Sei sim. Vi tudo na televisão. Como é que tu estás?

**Misuzu: **Eu estou bem. Quase fiquei fechada no supermercado também, mas a minha mãe telefonou-me e eu vim para a rua atender. **– disse ela. – **Mas a Angie ficou lá dentro. E fiquei a saber que a Anina, a Anna e outros também.

**Lina: **Quem me dera estar aí para vos apoiar. A Daphne também está lá dentro, não é?

**Misuzu: **Sim. Espero que a Vera a solte.

**Lina: **Eu sabia que aquela mulher acabaria maluca. **– disse ela, zangada. – **Mas nunca pensei que ela fizesse o que está a fazer.

**Misuzu: **Eu tive uma visão de alguém com uma arma, mas não consegui perceber quem era… só espero que acabe tudo bem.

**Magicville**

O Kai estava deitado na sua cama, a ler uma revista, quando a Aki e a Camy apareceram à porta do quarto. Ambas estavam muito pálidas. O Kai olhou para elas, de sobrolho franzido.

**Kai: **O que foi?

**Aki: **Kai, aconteceu uma coisa terrível.

**Kai: **Que coisa?

**Camy: **Foi em Magicville.

**Kai: **Digam lá de uma vez! Estão a pôr-me nervoso! **– gritou ele.**

**Aki: **Kai, vais ter de ter calma. Lembras-te da Vera Wells, aquela sócia da Ruth? Bom, ela foi até ao supermercado do marido com uma arma e fez vários reféns. **– explicou ela.**

**Kai: **A sério? E nós conhecemos alguns dos reféns?

**Camy: **Infelizmente sim. A Daphne, a Anna, a Angie… e outras pessoas ficaram reféns. **– disse ela, muito pálida. – **A Anina também está lá.

O Kai abriu e fechou a boca sem conseguir dizer nada. Ficou extremamente pálido.

**Aki: **Tem calma Kai. **– pediu ela.**

**Kai: **A minha namorada é uma das reféns e tu pedes-me que tenha calma? **– perguntou ele, zangado. – **Obviamente, não posso ter calma!

**Camy: **Agora não podemos fazer nada. Só podemos rezar para que fique tudo bem.

**Kai: **Eu vou até Magicville.

**Aki: **Mas Kai, não podes fazer nada.

**Kai: **Não interessa. Quero estar o mais perto possível da Anina. **– disse ele, saindo disparado do quarto.**

**Aki: **Porque é que isto tinha de acontecer?

**Camy: **Não sei… mas como eu disse, agora só podemos rezar. **– disse ela.**

**Magicville**

No hotel Estrela-do-mar, a Saki entrou abruptamente do gabinete da presidência. Atrás dela vinha o Sean. A Roxanna olhou surpreendida para eles.

**Saki: **Roxanna, andei à sua procura por todo o lado. **– disse ela, ofegante.**

**Roxanna: **O que se passa?

**Saki: **Eu vi na televisão que a Vera foi até ao Supermercado Pechincha e fez vários reféns. A Angie é uma delas.

A Roxanna abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Apressou-se a ir para a porta.

**Sean: **Aonde vai?

**Roxanna: **Tenho de ir ter com a minha sobrinha! **– disse ela, saindo do gabinete.**

**Saki: **Vamos Sean, temos de ir com ela.

**Sean: **Mas eu estou a trabalhar…

**Saki: **O que é que interessa? Uma das sócias está a sequestrar pessoas e a outra está bem longe, num cruzeiro. Além disso, a Roxanna, que representa a Ruth, não está com cabeça para despedir ninguém. **– disse ela, agarrando a mão do Sean. – **Anda.

Ela arrastou o Sean com ela. A Roxanna chamou o elevador e os três entraram no elevador. Enquanto desciam, o telemóvel da Roxanna tocou.

**Roxanna: **Estou?

Do outro lado ouviu-se a voz da Ruth Goldstein, a velhota que estava num cruzeiro e que era uma das sócias do hotel.

**Ruth: **Roxanna, estava aqui a ver um programa da terceira idade na televisão, quando interromperam a emissão para dar a notícia de que a Vera ficou maluca e sequestrou pessoas! **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **A tua sobrinha e alguns daqueles jovens chatinhos estão lá!

**Roxanna: **Eu sei, Ruth. Estou muito preocupada.

**Ruth: **Devias ter previsto isto. Afinal és uma bruxa adivinha profissional!

**Roxanna: **Eu sei. Mas não tenho usado os meus poderes, porque tenho andado ocupada com as coisas do hotel.

**Ruth: **Só espero que não aconteça nada com nenhum daqueles jovens. **– disse ela, preocupada. – **Eles são muito chatos e só dão trabalho, mas apesar disso, gosto muito deles.

**Roxanna: **Eu também espero que corra tudo bem. Vou agora para o supermercado.

**Magicville**

De volta ao Bar Oceano, o Alex estava num grande estado de nervos.

**Alex: **Oh meu Deus, a Daphne não se pode enervar! **– gritou ele. – **E agora está sequestrada!

**Ilda: **Calma Alex, vai correr tudo bem. **– disse ela, tentando acalmá-lo.**

**Sarah: **Não sei não… se calhar a Vera vai matá-los a todos.

**Os outros: **¬¬X Sarah!!!

**Erika: **O Tom também está lá… eu vou já para o supermercado! **– disse ela.**

**Musette: **Mas não vais conseguir fazer nada, Erika.

**Erika: **Não me interessa. Eu vou para lá.

**Eliza: **Eu também vou para o supermercado. O meu irmão está lá e eu tenho de estar o mais perto possível dele.

**Alex: **Eu vou com vocês! **– disse ele, seguindo a Erika e a Eliza, que correram para fora do bar.**

**Sarah: E**sperem por mim!

A Sarah também saiu do bar a correr. A Ilda suspirou.

**Ilda: **Meu Deus… espero que não aconteça nada de grave…

**Magicville**

Dentro do supermercado, os doze reféns que estavam no fundo do supermercado estavam muito nervosos.

**Irmã Kate: **Deixa-nos ir embora. **– disse ela. – **Deus ainda a vai castigar.

**Vera: **Deus não pode fazer nada! **– gritou ela. – **E esteja calada ou ainda leva um tiro.

O Sky estremeceu.

**Sky: **Não nos mate, por favor.

A Vera aproximou-se dele e apontou-lhe a arma.

**Vera: **Está calado rapaz ou levas com uma bala no meio do cérebro!

O Sky ficou tão nervoso que caiu para o lado, desmaiado.

Dentro da sala da direcção, a Angie olhava para o Arnold.

**Angie: **Você tem de sair daqui e falar com a Vera ou ela vai manter as pessoas reféns. **– pediu a Angie. – **Está ali uma amiga minha que está grávida!

**Arnold: **Eu não vou sair daqui! Ela ainda me mata! Mas posso tentar falar com ela. **– disse ele, pegando num microfone.**

O microfone estava ligado a todas as colunas do supermercado.

**Arnold: **Vera, estás a ouvir?

A voz do Arnold ecoou por todo o supermercado.

**Arnold: **Vera, não faças uma loucura.

**Vera: **Está calado! A culpa disto é tua! Se não me tivesses traído, eu não estaria aqui! **– gritou ela.**

**Arnold: **Querida, isso acontece. **– disse ele. – **Mas eu ainda te amo.

A Vera fez uma expressão irónica. A Angie tirou o microfone das mãos da Vera.

**Angie: **Vera, por favor liberta a rapariga que está grávida.

A Vera recuou um passo.

**Vera: **O que é isto?! Arnold, tu estás aí com uma mulher? **– perguntou ela, furiosa. – **Estás a trair-me outra vez!

O Arnold tirou o microfone das mãos da Angie.

**Arnold: **Não é nada disso. Esta é a Angie, a sobrinha da Roxanna.

**Vera: **Ainda por cima andas com uma menor! **– gritou ela, ainda mais furiosa. – **Os dois andam a trair-me! Mas não te preocupes Angie, eu também tenho uma bala para ti!

A Angie olhou para o Arnold com uma expressão zangada.

**Angie: **Bolas, agora eu também estou na mira dela! E isto tudo porque você não sabe ser fiel!

**Arnold: **¬¬ Chata.

**Magicville**

Fora do Supermercado Pechincha, a Misuzu viu a Roxanna, a Saki e o Sean a correr para ela.

**Roxanna: **Misuzu, chegaste cá antes de nós. **– disse a Roxanna, recuperando o fôlego.**

**Misuzu: **Eu vim com a Angie para comprarmos doces, mas tive de vir cá fora atender o telemóvel. **– explicou ela. – **Estou tão preocupada.

**Roxanna: **Também eu.

As duas começaram a chorar e abraçaram-se. A Saki olhou para o Sean.

**Saki: **Uma grande amiga minha, a Anna, também está lá dentro.

**Sean: **E o Rick e o Darien também. **– disse ele, tristemente.**

**Saki: **Sean, sei que não é a altura, mas sinto-me tão mal… **- ela fez uma pausa. – **Se eu estivesse lá dentro… nem sei…

**Sean: **Saki…

**Saki: **Quero que saibas que eu não fiquei mal impressionada por tu seres o rapaz que me beijou naquela noite. **– disse ela. – **Eu gosto da tua companhia.

O Sean abraçou-a no preciso momento que a Sarah, a Erika, a Eliza e o Alex chegavam ali a correr.

**Sarah: **Saki, porque é que estás a abraçada a esse rapaz? **– perguntou ela, mas depois lembrou-se do que estava a acontecer. – **Já sabem de alguma coisa de lá de dentro?

**Saki: **Não, não há novidades.

O Alex sentou-se no chão. Várias lágrimas caiam-lhe pelas faces. A Erika ajoelhou-se junto dele.

**Erika: **Alex…

**Alex: **As últimas palavras que eu e a Daphne trocámos, foram palavras azedas, numa discussão que agora não tem importância… **- disse ele, soluçando. – **E se… se lhe acontecer alguma coisa… nunca me vou perdoar!

**Erika: **Alex, a culpa não é tua. **– disse ela. – **A culpa é daquela maldita Vera.

**Alex: **Eu não consigo ficar aqui parado sem fazer nada! **– gritou ele, levantando-se.**

O Alex correu para o supermercado, mas vários polícias não o deixaram avançar.

**Polícia 1: **Pare já! O que é que está a tentar fazer? **– perguntou ele, zangado.**

**Alex: **A minha namorada está lá dentro!

**Polícia 2: **Agora não pode fazer nada.

**Alex: **Espere! Não posso trocar de lugar com um dos reféns? **– perguntou ele. – **Vocês não fazem isso?

**Polícia 1: **Sim, temos um projecto de troca de reféns, mas é perigoso usá-lo. Principalmente, porque o raptor não costuma aceitar.

**Alex: **Por favor, tente. **– pediu ele.**

**Erika: **Sim, eu também quero trocar de lugar com o meu namorado, que está lá dentro.

**Polícia 2: **Nós vamos fazer o que pudermos.

A Eliza permanecia calada. O Sean aproximou-se dela.

**Sean: **Estás bem?

**Eliza: **Não. Coitado do meu irmão…

**Sean: **Temos de ter fé. De certeza que tudo vai acabar bem.

**Eliza: **Espero que sim. **– disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Magicville**

Dentro do supermercado, os reféns continuavam sentados no chão. A Vera estava ao telemóvel, a falar com a polícia e tinha-se afastado um pouco deles. A Anna agarrava a mão da Daphne, que respirava com dificuldade.

**Anna: **Vera, deixe a Daphne sair! **– pediu a Anna.**

A Vera tirou o telemóvel do ouvido e olhou para ela.

**Vera: **Está calada! Eu não deixo sair ninguém!

**Anina: **Mas ela está grávida! **– disse a Anina, juntando-se à Anna.**

**Vera: **Por mim até podia estar morta! **– gritou a Vera. – **Agora deixem-me em paz.

A Vera virou-se e continuou a falar ao telemóvel. A Daphne começou a chorar.

**Anna: **Calma Daphne.

**Daphne: **Eu não quero morrer zangada com o Alex. **– disse ela, soluçando.**

**Anna: **Que disparate! Não vais morrer. **– disse ela. – **Já escapámos de um sequestro da escola, lembras-te?

**Daphne: **Era diferente. Lá podia usar-se magia e apareceu a Brigada de Feiticeiros. Mas a magia está anulada no supermercado, por causa dos roubos… a briga dos feiticeiros não pode fazer nada…

**Anna: **Mas a polícia há-de conseguir. **– disse ela. – **Havemos de sair daqui todos.

O Rick, que estava ao lado da Anna, sorriu ao ver que a rapariga que amava tinha um lado bom (se bem que o lado bom dela esteve escondido durante bastante tempo…).

**Rick: **Anna, preciso de te dizer uma coisa.

**Anna: **O que foi?

**Rick: **Eu menti-te.

**Anna: **Mentiste-me sobre o quê? **– perguntou ela, sem perceber.**

**Rick: **Eu disse-te que era rico, mas era mentira. Não sou rico, Anna.

A Anna abriu e fechou a boca, sem conseguir dizer nada.

**Rick: **Eu só fiz isso porque gostava de ti, mas sabia que não olharias para mim se soubesses que não era rico.

**Anna: **Tens razão. **– disse ela, suspirando. – **Mas… eu também gosto de ti… claro que se não estivéssemos nesta situação, dava-te uns socos por me teres mentido.

O Rick sorriu.

**Anna: **Se sairmos os dois daqui, prometo que não vou querer saber se és pobre ou rico. **– disse ela. – **És apenas o meu namorado Rick e pronto.

Enquanto isso, a Anina apertou a mão do Tom, que estava muito calado.

**Anina: **Tom? Fala comigo.

**Tom: **Será que toda a gente já sabe o que se está a passar?

**Anina: **Provavelmente.

**Tom: **Toda a gente deve estar preocupada connosco. **– disse ele. – **Será que vamos morrer?

**Anina: **Não penses nisso.

**Tom: **Eu e a Erika ainda não vivemos o nosso relacionamento ao máximo… tenho medo de ficar sem ela…

**Anina: **Tem fé, tudo há-de correr bem.

Ao ouvir isto, a Irmã Kate sorriu.

**Irmã Kate: **Sim, tenha calma jovem. A mão de Deus protege sempre os inocentes.

**Magicville**

No Bar Oceano, a Ilda chorava copiosamente. A Minako, que tinha aparecido no bar, estava ao seu lado.

**Ilda: **Pobre Sky, está lá dentro por culpa minha… se eu não o tivesse mandado ir comprar laranjas…

**Minako: **Ora Ilda, tu não sabias que isto ia acontecer. **– disse ela, tentando animar a Ilda.**

**Ilda: **Se eu soubesse…

Nos sofás, a Musette e o Brendan acompanhavam o que se ia passando pela televisão.

**Musette: **Sabes Brendan, não consigo deixar de pensar que podia ser um de nós que estivesse lá dentro.

**Brendan: **Mas não somos.

**Musette: **Sabes, hoje é o dia de te dar uma resposta sobre o nosso namoro. Se eu estivesse lá dentro, estaria a pensar porque é que tinha sido tão parva e não tinha aceitado logo. **– disse ela. – **Mas estou cá fora e penso exactamente o mesmo.

**Brendan: **O que queres dizer?

**Musette: **Eu amo-te Brendan. **– disse ela. – **Aceito o teu pedido de namoro. Se eu estivesse lá dentro não me perdoaria se morresse sem te dizer o que sinto.

O Brendan abraçou-a com força.

**Musette: **Mas se algum deles morre…

**Brendan: **Não penses nisso… tem calma… vamos rezar para que tudo acabe bem.

**Magicville**

Fora do supermercado, a Roxanna e a Misuzu continuavam a chorar.

**Roxanna: **A culpa é minha… se eu não tivesse dito à Vera que o marido a traía, ela não estaria a fazer esta loucura…

**Misuzu: **E eu podia ter visto o que ia acontecer… **- disse ela. – **A minha visão devia ter-me mostrado…

A Sarah aproximou-se delas.

**Sarah: **Parem com isso! Assim não ajudam ninguém! **– gritou ela. – **Não vale a pena estarem a culpar-se. A culpa é da Vera!

**Magicville**

Dentro do Supermercado Pechincha, a Vera desligou o telemóvel.

**Vera: **Ah, estes parvalhões dos polícias queriam que eu trocasse a grávida e outro rapaz qualquer por outras pessoas. **– disse ela, com desdenho na voz. – **Devem pensar que sou parva!

**Anna: **Devia fazer o que eles estão a propor.

A Vera aproximou-se da Anna, com a arma em punho.

**Vera: **Estou a avisar-te, minha menina, se tu abres mais essa boca, levas chumbo.

A Daphne apertou a mão da Anna e ela calou-se. O telemóvel da Vera tocou novamente e ela foi atender. O Darien virou-se para a Anina.

**Darien: **Deves estar a pensar que é uma pena não teres aproveitado para estares comigo enquanto podias.

**Anina: **Deves estar parvo!

**Darien: **Não. Sei bem como tu és. Devias ter aproveitado para dormir comigo. Não és melhor do que as outras.

**Anina: **Não me chateies! És um porco!

A Vera, que já tinha desligado o telemóvel, virou-se para os dois.

**Vera: **Calados! Tu e o teu amiguinho estão a começar a irritar-me! **– gritou ela.**

**Anina: **Ele não é meu amigo.

O Darien ficou furioso.

**Darien: **Ela é que está sempre a dar-me para trás!

**Anina: **Isso é porque tu estás a tentar seduzir-me, sabendo que eu tenho namorado!

**Vera: **Ele está a tentar que tu traias o teu namorado? **– perguntou ela. A Anina acenou afirmativamente. – **Ai sim? Porque é que não disseste logo?

E premindo o gatilho, a Vera disparou.

**Magicville**

Fora do supermercado, o tiro foi ouvido pelas pessoas que estavam cá fora. A Misuzu saltou.

**Misuzu: **Um tiro!

**Sean: **Meu Deus! Alguém deve ter ficado ferido!

**Eliza: **Será que foi o meu irmão?

**Magicville**

Rapidamente, a notícia passou para a televisão. No Bar Oceano, a Ilda, a Minako, o Brendan e a Musette viam tudo. O Touya, o jornalista, apareceu na televisão.

**Touya: **Um tiro foi disparado dentro do supermercado. Segundo informações, um dos reféns foi baleado e é um rapaz.

A Ilda tapou a boca com as mãos.

**Ilda: **Será que foi o Sky?

**Musette: **Ou o Tom…

**Magicville**

Dentro do Supermercado Pechincha, a Anina e o Rick estavam ajoelhados em volta do Darien, fazendo pressão no local onde estava a ferida resultante da bala. A Vera riu-se.

**Vera: **Pronto, acertei no rapaz que queria que traísses o teu namorado. **– disse ela e a Anina olhou para a Vera. – **Acho que a palavra que tu procuras é: obrigada.

O Rick e a Anina estavam a fazer a máxima pressão, usando guardanapos que estavam ali perto, mas a ferida não parava de deitar sangue. A Daphne e a Anna estavam encolhidas a um canto. A Irmã Kate parecia horrorizada.

**Darien: **Parece… **- disse ele, numa voz sumida. – **Que afinal não vais trair o teu namorado…

**Anina: **Darien, aguenta!

**Darien: **Não vou conseguir aguentar. **– disse ele, acariciando os cabelos da Anina. – **És uma rapariga especial… Anina…

A cabeça do Darien descaiu para o lado.

**Rick: **Darien?

**Anina: **Darien, fala comigo! **– gritou ela. – **Darien!

Mas não havia mais nada a fazer, o Darien estava morto. A Anina olhou para a Vera, com um rancor enorme.

**Vera: **Não olhes assim para mim. Tu sabes que querias que ele morresse.

**Anina: **Como é que você pode dizer isso? **– perguntou ela, horrorizada.**

**Vera: **Ora, tu disseste que ele estava a tentar seduzir-te para que tu traísses o teu namorado. E sabes bem qual é a minha opinião sobre o que acontece com quem traí alguém. **– disse ela, com um olhar malévolo.**

A Anina olhou para as suas mãos, vermelhas com o sangue do Darien.

**Anina: **Não se atreva a dizer que eu queria isto!

**Vera: **Está calada! **– gritou ela.**

**Anina: **Eu não me vou calar! **– gritou ela, levantando-se. **– Como é que pode fazer isto? Qual é o seu problema?

**Vera: **Não prestaste atenção? O meu marido traiu-me! **– gritou ela.**

**Anina: **Eu não quero saber! Ninguém quer saber! Muitas pessoas são traídas todos os dias! Mas continuam com a sua vida, engolem o orgulho, mas o que essas pessoas não fazem é matar pessoas que não têm nada a ver com isso! **– gritou ela, ainda mais alto que a Vera.**

**Vera: **Ele mereceu!

**Anina: **E você mereceu ser traída! **– gritou ela, a plenos pulmões. – **Se não fosse uma pessoa azeda, que só quer o mal dos outros, o seu marido não a tinha traído!

A Vera arregalou os olhos. A Daphne lançou um guincho. O Rick e a Anina deram um passo atrás. A Vera ergueu a arma.

**Anina: **E-eu peço desculpa… não devia ter dito isto. **– disse ela, assustada.**

**Vera: **Pois não, mas agora vais pagar!

A Vera preparou-se para premir o gatilho e acertar no coração da Anina. Num movimento rápido, a Anna lançou um livro que estava ali perto à Vera. O livro acertou na cabeça da Vera, ela desequilibrou-se, premiu o gatilho e a arma disparou, acertando em cheio no braço da Anina.

A Anina gritou e caiu para cima do Tom, que a amparou. A Vera caiu no chão e a arma foi lançada para longe. Levantando-se com dificuldade, a Vera caminhou para a arma.

**Anna: **Alguém a agarre!

O Rick correu para a Vera e agarrou-a antes de ela ter apanhado a arma. Mas a Vera era forte e os dois começaram a debater-se e caíram no chão. Continuaram a lutar, até que a Vera agarrou o pescoço do Rick com força.

**Vera: **Vais morrer asfixiado!

Ela apertou com força, mas no momento seguinte, alguém pegou na arma caída no chão e disparou. A Vera caiu no chão, com uma bala na cabeça e sangue a escorrer do ferimento. Estava morta.

O Rick olhou à sua volta. O Tom estava a agarrar a Anina, que deitava muito sangue pelo braço; a Daphne e a Anna olhavam para a Vera, com um olhar esbugalhado; o jardineiro, a velhota, o pedreiro e a senhora da caixa tapavam os olhos; o Sky continuava desmaiado e, de pé, com a arma na mão, estava a Irmã Kate.

**Irmã Kate: **Eu avisei-a que Deus a iria punir, mesmo que seja pela minha mão.

O Arnold e a Angie saíram da sala da direcção.

**Arnold: **A Vera está morta?

**Irmã Kate: **Está.

**Magicville**

Passados uns minutos, as pessoas que estavam dentro do Supermercado Pechincha começaram a sair.

**Alex: **Daphne! **– gritou ele, correndo para ela e abraçando-a. – **Perdoa-me Daphne!

**Daphne: **Alex! Tive tanto medo!

Eles ficaram abraçados, enquanto a Erika corria para o Tom e ambos se beijavam.

**Erika: **Tom, está tudo bem contigo?

**Tom: **Sim Erika. Esta experiência abriu-me os olhos. **– disse ele. – **Não posso ficar à espera de não termos relações por eu ter medo. Se eu tivesse morrido, iria arrepender-me de não ter tido relações contigo.

**Erika: **Tom…

A Roxanna e a Misuzu vieram a correr quando a Angie saiu.

**Roxanna: **Angie, estás bem?

**Angie: **Estou. Está tudo bem comigo.

**Misuzu: **Ainda bem.

Uns enfermeiros trouxeram o Sky numa maca e ele foi levado numa ambulância.

**Magicville**

**Ilda: **Eles estão bem! **– gritou ela, abraçando a Minako.**

A Musette abraçou o Brendan.

**Musette: **Ainda bem que eles não morreram.

**Brendan: **Agora vão precisar do nosso apoio.

**Magicville**

A Lina e o Tyson abraçaram-se.

**Lina: **Eles estão bem!

**Tyson: **Bolas, ainda bem. É que se algum deles morresse, eu ainda perdia o apetite.

**Lina: **¬¬X

Nesse momento, o telemóvel dela tocou.

**Lina: **Estou? Olá Aki.

**Aki: **Eles estão bem. Viste?

**Lina: **Sim, vi pela televisão.

**Aki: **O Kai já deve estar a chegar a Magicville… ou até já lá deve estar.

**Magicville**

A Anna e o Rick saíram abraçados do Supermercado. A Sarah, a Saki, a Eliza e o Sean correram para eles.

**Saki: **Vocês estão bem?

**Anna: **Sim.

**Rick: **Sean, o Darien morreu.

O Sean deu um passo atrás.

**Sean: **Oh não…

Ele começou a chorar e a Saki abraçou-o.

**Sarah: **O que importa é que vocês estão bem.

**Eliza: **Tive medo que te acontecesse alguma coisa má. **– disse ela, abraçando o irmão.**

**Rick: **Maninha…

Por fim, a Anina saiu deitada numa maca. Subitamente, o Kai surgiu a correr.

**Kai: **Anina!

Ele correu para a namorada.

**Kai: **Anina.

**Anina: **Kai, estás aqui. **– disse ela, agarrando as mãos do namorado. – **Desculpa ter-te preocupado.

**Kai: **Anina. Estarei sempre ao teu lado.

**Magicville**

No cruzeiro, a Ruth Goldstein via tudo pela televisão. As lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos.

**Ruth: **Os meus meninos conseguiram ficar bem. **– disse ela, com a voz embargada. – **Mas pobrezinha da Anina…

Ao seu lado, o Anthony Silverton, deu-lhe a mão.

**Anthony: **Não te preocupes que tudo vai ficar bem.

Na televisão apareceu o Touya.

**Touya: **E neste sequestro, houve duas vítimas mortais: Vera Wells, responsável pelo sequestro e Darien Bing, um jovem refém.

**Ruth: **A Vera foi-se… não tenho pena nenhuma. **– disse ela. – **Mas pobre rapaz. Vi-o uma vez na recepção do hotel, antes de virmos para o cruzeiro. Ainda era tão novo…

**Magicville**

Dois dias depois realizaram-se os funerais da Vera e do Darien. Quase ninguém foi ao funeral da Vera, mas muita gente foi ao funeral do Darien. O Sean e o Rick pareciam bastante abatidos. A Eliza chorava. A Anina lançou um lírio branco para cima do caixão.

**Anina: **Tenho pena de ti, Darien. Não conheceste o que era o amor nesta vida, mas espero que, estejas onde estiveres, te espere muita felicidade.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Passou-se um mês desde os acontecimentos no supermercado. A Daphne recebe um telefonema. A Anna, a Anina, a Musette e o Brendan fazem o exame de condução. A Angie ganha um interesse amoroso. O Ryu e a Yui vão aparecer durante um pouco e a Erika vai visitar o Joshua à prisão._

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

**Todas as músicas já foram reveladas.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 – Tema do Darien e da Anina – **_Whats Left of Me – _Nick Lachey

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 – Tema dos Momentos a Sós – **_Ocean of Time - _Lévi

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – Tema do Rick e da Anna – **_Só tu podes Alcançar _– 4Taste

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 – Tema do Sean e da Saki – **_Concílios – _Susana Félix

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 – Tema da Vera – **_Mal Amada – _Mafalda Sachetti

**Cantinho do Autor – 47:**

Olá a todos! Bom, quem morreu foram a Vera e o Darien. A Vera morreu porque já era o destino dela quando eu a criei e decidi matar o Darien porque ele não ia deixar a Anina em paz. Além disso, digamos que é uma forma de protesto contra uma certa personagem com o mesmo nome que existe numa fic de uma autora que tem o seu pen-name começado por "little" e no fim é "dark", lol. E no próximo capítulo mais coisas vão acontecer. Até lá!

**E se fosses tu?**

As personagens fora do supermercado ficaram muito abaladas pelo que estava a acontecer.

**279 – Já alguma vez ficaste com muita preocupação por uma situação em que outra pessoa estive? Por exemplo, se soubesses que um amigo teu tinha tido um acidente e estava no hospital.**

A Anna optou por perdoar o Rick, apesar da mentira dele.

**280 – Se estivesses no lugar da Anna, perdoarias o Rick ou não? Porquê?**

A Anina enfrentou a Vera e acabou por levar um tiro no braço.

**281 – O que é que achaste da atitude da Anina?**

Mesmo sequestrado no supermercado, o Darien não parou de se atirar à Anina. Ele acabou por morrer.

**282 – O que é que achaste do destino dele?**

**283 – E o destino da Vera? Ela mereceu ou não? Porquê?**


	70. Vai Nascer!

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_O sequestro no supermercado continua. O Rick conta à Anna que não é rico e ela perdoa-o. O Sean e a Saki começam a dar-se melhor. A Musette aceita namorar com o Brendan. O Darien é mal-educado para a Anina mais uma vez e, por causa de algumas palavras, a Vera dá um tiro ao Darien e ele morre. A Anina grita com a Vera e ela aponta-lhe a arma. A Anna lança um livro contra a Vera e ela dá um tiro no braço da Anina. O Rick salta para cima da Vera e começa a brigar com ela. A irmã Kate pega na arma caída da Vera e mata-a. Os reféns começam a sair do supermercado e todos estão aliviados pelo pesadelo ter terminado. Dois dias depois, dá-se o funeral do Darien e da Vera._

**Capítulo 70: Vai Nascer!**

Passou-se um mês desde o sequestro no Supermercado Pechincha. A Daphne já estava quase grávida de oito meses e queixava-se cada vez mais. Ela e o Alex acabaram por fazer as pazes, apesar das diferenças se manterem.

A Saki e o Sean acabaram por começar a namorar e, como o Sean não se queixou da Saki lhe bater, é porque ela está mais calma. A Anna e o Rick continuaram a namorar, apesar dela ficar um pouco aborrecida porque já não iria ser rica, mas como gostava do Rick, acabou por superar isso. A Eliza acabou tudo com o nadador salvador, depois arranjou outro namorado, passado uma semana deixou esse novo namorado e agora decidiu que ser calhar estava na altura de, em vez de coleccionar namorados, encontrar alguém de quem gostasse mesmo. Além disso, depois do sequestro e como o Rick namorava a Anna, a Eliza começou a estar mais vezes com os nossos heróis.

A Musette e o Brendan continuam juntos e felizes. O Tom e a Erika ultrapassaram os problemas sexuais, tanto que durante quase três dias, não saíram do quarto de hotel deles. O Kai decidiu passar o resto das férias em Magicville, ao lado da sua namorada.

O Arnold, marido da Vera, depois do que se tinha passado com a Vera, decidiu que iria para padre. Claro que isso surpreendeu toda a gente, mas para além disso, como a Vera tinha morrido e eles não tinham filhos, tudo o que ela tinha ficou para o Arnold, que deixou o supermercado a um amigo e a parte que a Vera tinha no hotel à Roxanna, fazendo da Roxanna uma das sócias, juntamente com a Ruth Goldstein. Falando na Ruth, continuava no seu cruzeiro. A Irmã Kate acabou por ser presa por ter matado a Vera Wells.

**Magicville**

A Daphne ia a caminhar para fora do hotel, quando o Sean veio a correr até ela.

**Sean: **Desculpa lá Daphne, mas tens uma chamada para ti na recepção.

**Daphne: **Para mim? Tens a certeza?

**Sean: **Sim.

A Daphne seguiu o Sean e pegou no telefone.

**Daphne: **Estou?

Do outro lado ouviu-se uma voz que ela já não ouvia há algum tempo.

**Hikari: **Como estás, Daphne?

**Daphne: **Hikari! Olá! Há tanto tempo que não falávamos. **– disse ela, surpreendida. – **Eu estou bem e tu?

**Hikari: **Eu estou a recuperar bem. **– disse ela, com uma voz alegre. – **Pensei que quando chegasse ao Honville, me fossem internar numa dessas clínicas em que as pessoas são severas e que os pacientes são entupidos com muitos medicamentos, mas não. Aqui, tudo é feito o mais humanamente possível.

**Daphne: **Ainda bem. Mas como é que sabias que eu estava no hotel?

**Hikari: **Ora, eu sei muitas coisas. Não te esqueças que o Tala está aqui comigo e que a Ilda tem estado sempre em contacto com ele, por causa do bar. Ela conta todo o tipo de coisas.

**Daphne: **Estou a perceber… **- disse ela, pensativa. – **Mas porque é que não ligaste para o Alex ou a Anina?

**Hikari: **Eu quis ligar para ti, porque continuo com a minha consciência pesada. **– disse ela, com uma voz triste. – **Eu quase te matei a ti e à bebé.

**Daphne: **Isso já passou. **– disse ela, com uma voz doce. – **Eu já esqueci.

**Hikari: **Mais uma vez, desculpa Daphne. E parabéns por ires ter uma menina.

**Daphne: **Obrigada. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Hikari: **Eu queria pedir-te uma coisa… **- ela fez uma pausa, indecisa sobre se havia de dizer o que queria ou não. – **Eu não posso sair de Honville até o tratamento estar concluído. E a tua filha e do Alex vai nascer em breve… será que seria pedir muito… se vocês pudessem vir visitar-me com a bebé para eu a poder conhecer?

A Daphne sorriu.

**Daphne: **Claro. Está prometido.

Depois de mais algum tempo a falarem, a Daphne pousou o telefone. O Sean olhou para ela.

**Sean: **Então, quem era?

**Daphne: **Era… - **ela escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras. – **Uma amiga.

**Magicville**

A Anna, a Anina, a Musette e o Brendan saíram da escola de condução. Todos sorriam.

**Anna: **Nem acredito! Fizemos os dois exames e passámos! **– disse ela, sorrindo. **

**Musette: **Pois é, já temos a carta de condução.

**Anna: **Já podemos ser uns perigos da estrada!

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**Magicville**

A Angie e a Misuzu entraram no Bar Oceano e sentaram-se nos sofás que ali haviam. A Erika e o Sky andavam a servir os clientes, enquanto o Alex estava na cozinha a fazer umas sandes. A Ilda não estava por ali.

**Angie: **As férias já estão a meio. **– disse ela, suspirando. – **E nós continuamos encalhadas.

**Misuzu: **Agora parecias a Aki a falar. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Angie: **Bolas, eu queria ao menos ter um romance de Verão. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Misuzu: **Então, porque é que não tentas encontrar um rapaz que namore contigo? Não é a ficares aí sentada que vais arranjar alguém.

**Angie: **Ora, tu assim também não arranjas ninguém.

**Misuzu: **Eu não estou interessada. **– disse ela, continuando a sorrir. – **Por enquanto, estou bem sozinha.

**Angie: **Misuzu, passa-se alguma coisa? Neste último mês, tens andado estranha.

O sorriso da Misuzu desapareceu um pouco.

**Misuzu: **Tenho tido mais visões.

**Angie: **Más?

**Misuzu: **Algumas boas e algumas más. **– respondeu ela. **

**Angie: **Será que tu não consegues ver quem é que será o meu namorado?

**Misuzu: **Talvez… se me esforçasse… pudesse ver quem ele seria… mas por outro lado… imagina que tu nunca conseguirias arranjar ninguém?

A Angie empalideceu.

**Angie: **Credo, será mesmo?

**Misuzu: **Não sei, mas é uma possibilidade. Mais vale que te mantenhas na ignorância. **– disse ela. – **Mas, se queres mesmo saber o teu futuro, porque é que não perguntas à tua tia Roxanna?

**Angie: **Ela agora está super ocupada a tratar de tudo no hotel. É que agora ela está a tratar de tudo sozinha. Até teve de contratar mais pessoas para trabalhar no hotel. Parece que os turistas estão a invadir Magicville.

**Misuzu: **Olha, pode ser que tu te apaixones por um turista.

A Angie tossiu, incomodada e muito corada. Entretanto, o Sky aproximou-se.

**Sky: **Olá. Então, o que é que querem comer ou beber?

Depois delas terem feito os pedidos, o Sky afastou-se.

**Misuzu: **E… o que é que achas do Sky?

**Angie: **Do Sky? Sei lá… é giro, penso eu. Mas porque é que fizeste essa pergunta? **– perguntou ela, confusa. – **Misuzu! Tu não me digas que tu tiveste uma visão comigo e com o Sky!

A Misuzu sorriu.

**Misuzu: **Não confirmo… nem desminto.

**Magicville**

Bem longe de Magicville, numa pequena casa no meio do campo, o Ryu saiu para a rua e espreguiçou-se. A Yui veio por detrás dele e abraçou-o.

**Yui: **No que é que estás a pensar?

**Ryu: **Em Magicville. Tivemos de deixar tudo para trás.

**Yui: **Foi melhor do que ficarmos na prisão. **– disse ela.**

**Ryu: **Sim. As nossas vidas estão mudadas para sempre.

**Yui: **Eu acredito que ainda podemos ser bastante felizes. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Vamos ficar aqui, cultivar a terra e viver modestamente.

**Ryu: **E filhos? Teremos filhos?

**Yui: **Sim, mas não agora. Ainda somos muito novos.

**Ryu: **Gostava de um dia reencontrar as pessoas que deixámos para trás. **– disse ele, suspirando. – **Até o Alex, que foi responsável por sermos presos.

**Yui: **Eu penso o mesmo.

Os dois ficaram a olhar para o céu durante algum tempo.

**Ryu: **Quanto tempo é que o nosso crime demora a prescrever?

**Yui: **Bom, seriam só quinze anos, se não tivéssemos fugido, mas como fugimos, só daqui a uns vinte anos é que os nossos crimes serão prescritos.

**Ryu: **Então, daqui a vinte anos, iremos encontrar-nos novamente com os outros. **– disse ele. – **É uma promessa.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Anina olhou para o Kai e baixou os olhos.

**Kai: **Já decidiste se vais ficar em Magicville ou se te vais embora, para ires estudar na Royal Magic Academy?

**Anina: **Kai…. é tão difícil… não vos quero perder… mas é o meu futuro.

**Kai: **Eu vou esperar por ti, o tempo que for necessário. **– disse ele, segurando as mãos da namorada.**

**Anina: **Kai…

**Kai: **Vai, forma-te e deixa todos orgulhosos. Depois, quando ambos estivermos com a vida estável, casaremos. **– disse ele. – **O que te parece?

**Anina: **Parece-me perfeito. **– disse ela, atirando-se para os braços dele e beijando-o.**

**Magicville**

Alguém bateu à porta do quarto da Daphne e ela foi abrir. A Sarah entrou no quarto e abraçou a Daphne. A Sarah estava a chorar.

**Daphne: **Sarah, o que se passa?

**Sarah: **O Draco… acabou tudo comigo. **– disse ela, soluçando.**

**Daphne: **Calma, senta-te aqui.

A Sarah sentou-se numa cadeira e olhou para a Daphne.

**Sarah: **Ele disse que eu sou muito mesquinha e que não gosto de ninguém a não ser de mim mesma. **– disse ela, soluçando novamente. – **Mas é mentira! Sim, eu gosto de mim mesma, mas eu adoro o Draco… não o queria perder.

A Daphne segurou as mãos da Sarah.

**Daphne: **Sarah, agora é a altura de tu mostrares ao Draco que és diferente do que ele pensa. **– disse ela, incentivando a amiga. – **Eu mudei e tu também conseguirás mudar.

**Sarah: **Mas eu não quero mudar e tornar-me uma simplória como as outras.

**Daphne: **Sarah, tu não tens de mudar completamente. Ninguém diz que tens de deixar de cuidar de ti ou de ser vaidosa, mas tens de pensar que os outros também têm sentimentos. **– disse ela, numa voz calma. – **Achas que consegues mudar?

**Sarah: **Para não perder o Draco, eu tornei-me anoréctica e tive anemia. **– disse ela com uma voz confiante. – **Por ele acho que consigo mudar.

**Daphne: **Ora, aí está um bom princípio, mas lembra-te que não tens de mudar só pelo Draco. Tens de mudar, principalmente, por ti própria.

**Magicville**

A Ilda estava sentada na areia da praia. Tinha deixado a Erika, o Alex e o Sky a tomarem conta do Bar Oceano. A Ilda olhou para o horizonte e suspirou.

**Ilda (pensando): **Que bom que agora estamos num período de calma. Mas… sinto-me só. A Anina tem o Kai, a Anna tem o Rick, o Alex tem a Daphne… eu não tenho ninguém…

A Ilda virou a cabeça ao ouvir o som de passos a aproximarem-se. A Anna sentou-se perto da Ilda.

**Anna: **Então Ilda, o que se passa?

**Ilda: **Nada.

**Anna: **Alguma coisa se passa. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça. – **Sentes-te só.

**Ilda: **Como é que sabes?

**Anna: **Li o guião deste capítulo. Lá dizia que tu te sentias só e que eu aparecia para te consolar.

**Ilda: **O.o Guião?

**Anna: **Ó mulher, tu és mesmo burra! Então ainda não percebeste que isto é uma fic?

**Ilda: **O que é que é uma fic?

**FireKai (voz off-screen): **Corta! Isto não era suposto aparecer! Anna, vou descontar isto do teu ordenado!

**Anna: **¬¬X

**FireKai (voz off-screen): **Vamos refazer esta cena. Peço desculpa aos leitores, mas a culpa é da Anna. Cena da Ilda na praia, take 2! Acção!

A Ilda estava sentada na areia da praia. Tinha deixado a Erika, o Alex e o Sky a tomarem conta do Bar Oceano. A Ilda olhou para o horizonte e suspirou.

**Ilda (pensando): **Que bom que agora estamos num período de calma. Mas… sinto-me só. A Anina tem o Kai, a Anna tem o Rick, o Alex tem a Daphne… eu não tenho ninguém…

A Ilda virou a cabeça ao ouvir o som de passos a aproximarem-se. A Anna sentou-se perto da Ilda.

**Anna: **Então Ilda, o que se passa?

**Ilda: **Nada.

**Anna: **Alguma coisa se passa. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Ilda: **Eu… senti-mo sozinha… amei duas pessoas… o Kyle traiu-me com a Fancy Lala… e o Chrno só queria saber da Rosette…

**Anna: **Ora, há por aí muitos rapazes.

**Ilda: **Sim, mas nenhum quer saber de mim.

**Anna: **Vá, tu até tens ficado mais esperta, Ilda. De certeza que irão aparecer muitos pretendentes. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Mas por via das dúvidas, vou perguntar ao Rick se ele tem um irmão. Pode ser que se ele tiver, o irmão dele se interesse por ti. Sei que ele tem a Eliza como irmã, mas não sei se ele tem outro irmão ou não… mas… podes sempre arranjar um velho rico!

**Ilda: **¬¬X Anna!

**Anna: **Desculpa, foi a força do hábito XP

**Magicville**

No dojo do avô do Tyson, a Lina estava ao telefone com a Dejiko, que ainda estava numa missão humanitária, mas tinha conseguido encontrar um telefone para poder telefonar.

**Lina: **E então, como é isso aí? Deve haver montes de gente a morrer e sangue por todo o lado!

**Dejiko: **O.o Lina…

**Lina: **Ora, estava só a lembrar-me da minha antiga escola e pensei que pudesse haver parecenças.

**Dejiko: **Na tua antiga escola havia pessoas a morrer e sangue por todo o lado? **– perguntou ela, surpreendida. – **Não, deixa estar. Não respondas. Não quero saber.

**Lina: **Tu nem sabes o que aconteceu no mês passado. Houve um sequestro num supermercado em Magicville e alguns dos nossos amigos estavam lá.

**Dejiko: **A sério? Conta-me tudo!

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Musette bateu à porta do quarto do Brendan e ele abriu.

**Brendan: **Olá. Já estás pronta para irmos sair?

**Musette: **Sim. E tu?

**Brendan: **Ainda não estou pronto.

**Musette: **Ai Brendan, és mais lento que as mulheres! **– queixou-se ela.**

**Brendan: **Mas tu gostas de mim assim, não é? **– disse ele, com um sorriso provocador.**

A Musette corou imenso.

**Musette: **Estava a pensar que… devias ir conhecer os meus pais.

O Brendan empalideceu um pouco.

**Brendan: **Os teus pais? B-bom… quer dizer…

O Brendan fechou a porta do quarto, deixando a Musette do lado de fora. Ela começou a rir-se.

**Musette: **Brendan, eu estava a brincar! **– disse ela. – **Ainda é muito cedo. Mas já sabes que se o nosso namoro continuar por muito tempo, cada um vai conhecer a família do outro.

**Brendan: **Pois, mas não é para já.

A Musette voltou a rir-se.

**Musette: **É engraçado como tu consegues ser descarado, mas mal eu te falei na minha família, ficaste logo todo nervoso. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Deves estar a perder qualidades, Brendan.

A porta do quarto foi aberta de rompante.

**Brendan: **Eu? A perder qualidades? Nem pensar! **– disse ele, com o seu orgulho ferido. – **Por mim, podemos ir já conhecer os teus pais!

A Musette sorriu e, quem observasse com muita atenção, podia ver o brilhozinho de vitória no seu olhar.

**Magicville**

A Aki olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho e franziu o sobrolho.

**Aki: **Camy, achas que eu devia mudar a cor do meu cabelo?

A Camy entrou no quarto da Aki.

**Camy: **Não, acho que estás bem assim.

**Aki: **Hum… não sei… **- disse ela, pensativa. – **Talvez o Daisuke gostasse de me ver com uma cor diferente.

**Camy: **Aki, tu não és a Lina, que está sempre a mudar a cor do cabelo.

**Aki: **Pois.

**Camy: **Sabes, acho que no próximo fim-de-semana devíamos ir até Magicville, visitar os nossos amigos.

**Aki: **Sim, é uma óptima ideia! **– disse ela, saltitando de alegria.**

**Magicville**

Na prisão, a Erika tinha ido visitar o Joshua, o seu ex-namorado que a tinha tentado violar e agora estava preso.

**Joshua: **Porque é que estás aqui? Pensei que me odiavas.

**Erika: **Não te odeio, mas também não gosto de ti. **– disse ela. – **Só vim para te dizer que eu estou muito feliz fora da prisão e que é muito bem feito que estejas preso!

O Joshua ficou vermelho de fúria.

**Erika: **Eu já namoro novamente e o rapaz com quem namoro é completamente diferente de ti. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **E é só. Vim dizer-te isto porque tu podias ficar a pensar que eu iria ficar sempre afectada pelo que tu fizeste. Pois bem, enganaste-te!

**Joshua: **Tu nunca me conseguirás esquecer.

**Erika: **Oh, conseguirei sim. A partir de hoje, é como se tu tivesses morrido. Vim só para te dizer isto. **– ela levantou-se e sorriu. – **Descansa em paz.

**Magicville**

A Saki saiu do elevador e dirigiu-se à recepção. O Sean estava a terminar de atender uns clientes e, depois deles se irem embora, ele virou-se para a Saki.

**Sean: **O que foi amor?

**Saki: **Não me chames amor quando outras pessoas estiverem por perto. **– disse ela, corando até à raiz dos cabelos. – **Sabes que eu não gosto que me vejam atrapalhada.

**Sean: **Está bem. O que foi Saki?

**Saki: **Estava a pensar… devíamos tirar um fim-de-semana e ir para longe daqui.

**Sean: **É isso que queres?

**Saki: **Sim. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sean: **Está bem.

**Saki: **Obrigada. És o melhor namorado do mundo! **– disse ela, beijando-o. **

A Saki afastou-se.

**Sean: **Bom, lá se vão as minhas poupanças… mas pela Saki, vale a pena.

**Magicville**

À noite, o Rick ia sair de casa para se ir encontrar com a Anna e a Eliza estava também de saída.

**Rick: **Onde vais?

**Eliza: **Vou ao cinema com um rapaz que conheci. **– respondeu ela.**

**Rick: **Eliza, pensei que tinhas dito que querias encontrar alguém de quem gostasses.

**Eliza: **E é o que estou a fazer. Quem sabe se o rapaz com quem vou sair, não é o meu príncipe encantado?

**Rick: **Príncipe encantado? Deves ter andado a falar com a Misuzu…

**Eliza: **Por acaso até estive. E dei-lhe uns conselhos sobre o amor, mas ela não se mostrou muito interessada.

**Rick: **Eliza, mentaliza-te de uma coisa. Tu sabes como seduzir os rapazes, mas de amor, percebes muito pouco.

A Eliza ficou aborrecida.

**Eliza: **Chato. Posso não ter sentido o que todos chamam de amor, mas podes ter a certeza que me vou apaixonar por alguém!

**Magicville**

Passou-se um mês. A Daphne começou a ter contracções e foi logo levada para o hospital. Não demorou muito para ela ser levada para a sala de partos e o Alex foi com ela. Os outros ficaram à espera na sala de espera.

**Anna: **Bolas, demora assim tanto tempo para ter um bebé? **– queixou-se ela.**

**Rick: **Calma querida. **– pediu ele.**

**Misuzu: **Ainda vamos ter de esperar vinte minutos. Tive um sonho premonitório onde vi esta mesma cena e o tempo que teríamos de esperar.

Os outros abanaram a cabeça. Os poderes da Misuzu tinham-se desenvolvido desde o último mês. Por vezes ela tinha sonhos premonitórios, onde conseguia ver várias coisas, de modo mais claro e alargado do que as visões aleatórias, que mesmo assim, continuavam a acontecer.

A Sarah tinha tentado convencer o Draco Malfoy de que ela não era bem o que ele pensava. Contudo, o Draco tinha discutido com ela. Zangada, a Sarah disse que iria procurar alguém que a merecesse realmente e os dois terminaram o namoro. A Ilda continuava sozinha, porque o Rick não tinha mais nenhum irmão a não ser a Eliza e a Ilda acabou por se mentalizar que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria arranjar alguém. O Brendan já tinha conhecido a família da Musette e não se podia queixar, porque tinha sido muito bem recebido. A Eliza ainda não tinha encontrado o seu príncipe encantado. A mãe da Anna, Débora, tinha sido capturada pela polícia e estava presa novamente.

**Tom: **Que nome é que será que eles vão dar à bebé?

**Angie: **Sabes qual vai ser o nome, Misuzu?

**Misuzu: **Sim, mas não vos vou dizer. **– disse ela, piscando os olhos. – **O Alex e a Daphne é que vos dirão.

**Magicville**

Dois dias depois, o Alex entrava com um grande ramo de flores no quarto de hospital da Daphne. A Daphne estava deitada na cama e ao lado da cama, num berço, encontrava-se a Melody, a filha do Alex e da Daphne.

**Alex: **São para ti, amor.

A Daphne pegou nas flores e sorriu.

**Daphne: **Obrigada.

**Alex: **A nossa bebé é linda.

**Daphne: **Pois é. Sai a mim.

Os dois riram-se.

**Alex: **Os meus pais e a minha avó vêm cá hoje.

**Daphne: **Certo. **– disse ela, suspirando. – **Vamos lá ver se a tua avó não implica comigo.

**Alex: **Acho que ela vai preocupar-se mais em olhar para a bisneta.

**Daphne: **Diz-me uma coisa, a tua avó não vai trazer animais de estimação para oferecer por tu teres tido uma filha, pois não?

**Alex: **Não faço ideia. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. – **Esta é a única filha que tenho. Mas esperemos que ela não traga animais…

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Anna começa a pensar na sua vida e na sua família. A avó Dora decide ajudar a Daphne com o bebé, mas a Daphne não gosta. A Anina e a Musette decidem jogar um jogo com os rapazes e a Saki, a Eliza e o Sean envolvem-se numa confusão._

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

**Todas as músicas já foram reveladas.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 – Tema do Darien e da Anina – **_Whats Left of Me – _Nick Lachey

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 – Tema dos Momentos a Sós – **_Ocean of Time - _Lévi

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – Tema do Rick e da Anna – **_Só tu podes Alcançar _– 4Taste

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 – Tema do Sean e da Saki – **_Concílios – _Susana Félix

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 – Tema da Vera – **_Mal Amada – _Mafalda Sachetti

**Cantinho do Autor – 48:**

Olá a todos! E assim, finalmente, a filha do Alex e da Daphne nasceu. Decidi chamar-lhe Melody porque é um nome bonito e achei que ficava bem na filha deles. Voltaram a aparecer a Dejiko, a Hikari, a Lina, a Aki, a Camy e a Yui e o Ryu. Supostamente, este era para ser, inicialmente, o capítulo final da fic, mas eu decidi prolongá-la por mais não dois, mas sim três capítulos. E pronto, por agora é só. Até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Daphne perdoou à Hikari e até já lhe chama amiga.

**284 – Tu eras capaz de perdoar como a Daphne ou não conseguirias perdoar a Hikari depois do que ela fez?**

A Yui e o Ryu tiveram de viver uma vida modesta, mas pelo menos estão livres.

**285 – O que achaste deste final para eles? Bem ou mal?**

**286 – Se pudesses ser tu a escolher um final para eles, qual irias escolher?**

A Daphne e o Alex chamaram Melody à filha deles.

**287 – Se fosses tu que pudesses escolher o nome da bebé, que nome escolherias?**


	71. Anna

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_Passa-se um mês desde o sequestro no Supermercado Pechincha. O Arnold decide ir para padre e deixa a sua parte no hotel à Roxanna. O Ryu e a Yui, bem distantes de Magicville, prometem que daí a vinte anos, irão reencontrar os amigos. O Kai incentiva a Anina a ir para a Royal Magic Academy. O Draco Malfoy acaba tudo com a Sarah. A Ilda sente-se triste por não ter ninguém. A Musette consegue fazer com que o Brendan conheça os pais dela. A Eliza ainda procura pelo seu príncipe encantado. E finalmente nasce a filha do Alex e da Daphne, a Melody._

**Capítulo 71: Anna**

A Anna olhou para o espelho. A imagem que ele lhe devolvia era a de uma jovem alta, de longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. A Anna sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno. Tudo mudara desde que tinha vindo para Magicville.

A sua mãe tinha sido presa e tinha fugido da prisão, a Anna tinha descoberto que a sua mãe, Débora, é que matara o pai da Anna, Severus Snape, o segredo da Anna tinha sido descoberto: ela tinha sido responsável pela morte da sua irmã mais velha, Rebecca, que tinha tentado matar a Anna.

A Anna tinha conhecido as Devil Divas, tinha lutado para que Magicville se enchesse de energia negra, tinha ido parar a outros mundos, tinha trabalho em equipa… tinha feito amigos.

A Anna saiu do seu quarto de hotel e desceu até à recepção. O Rick estava lá a atender umas pessoas e a Anna resolveu não o incomodar. A Anna saiu do hotel. O sol brilhava alto no céu e havia apenas uma ligeira brisa.

A Anna começou a caminhar, dirigindo-se à praia. Estava uma temperatura agradável. Olhando para a praia, a Anna viu várias crianças a jogar à bola, enquanto os seus pais ficavam de olho, para que nada de mal acontecesse.

A expressão da Anna entristeceu-se. Ela nunca tinha sido tratada assim pela sua mãe. A sua mãe nunca gostara dela verdadeiramente. Mas o seu pai… era diferente. Severus Snape era uma pessoa rígida com tudo e com todos… menos com a sua filha mais nova.

O Snape acarinhava a sua filha mais nova como não fazia com mais ninguém. A Anna conseguia dar-lhe sempre a volta e fazer o que ela queria. A Débora ficava sempre zangada por o Snape fazer todas as vontades à Anna. Nessa altura, a Anna era feliz.

Mas depois da morte do Snape, tudo mudara. Ela ficara apenas com a sua mãe e a Débora era completamente diferente. A Anna só podia contar com a Débora se fosse para fazer mal a alguém.

Enquanto a Anna estava a pensar, não ouviu a Sarah a aproximar-se dela. A Sarah pôs-se ao lado da Anna e vendo que a Anna estava pensativa, tocou-lhe no braço. A Anna despertou e olhou para a Sarah.

**Anna: **Sarah, o que foi?

**Sarah: **Isso perguntou eu. **– disse ela, com um olhar curioso. – **Estavas aí parada, no meio do caminho, possivelmente a pensar em não sei o quê. O que é que se passa contigo?

**Anna: **Estava a pensar na minha família. **– respondeu ela, suspirando. – **Sarah, responde-me a uma coisa, como é a tua família? Qual é a relação deles contigo?

**Sarah: **Bem, vejamos, acho que nos damos bem, penso eu. A minha infância não foi triste, mas podia ter sido mais feliz se a minha família tivesse um pouco mais de dinheiro. **– disse a Sarah. – **Mesmo assim, a relação com a minha família é boa. Eu tenho um irmão mais velho que gosta de implicar com toda a gente, mas tirando isso, a minha família é normal.

**Anna: **Pois, normal. A minha família nunca foi normal.

**Sarah: **Mas porque é que estás a pensar nisso agora? **– perguntou ela, sem entender.**

**Anna: **Ao observar as crianças e os seus pais, dei-me conta do que tinha perdido ao longo dos anos. **– disse ela, de modo melancólico. – **E agora lembrei-me que há muito tempo que não vou visitar a campa do meu pai. Quero ir lá hoje.

**Sarah: **Não gosto nada de campas, nem cemitérios.

**Anna: **Estava a contar contigo para ires comigo à campa do meu pai.

**Sarah: **Estavas? Bem… tudo bem. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. – **Eu vou contigo.

**Magicville**

Enquanto isso, na mansão Goldstein, a Daphne tentava adormecer a sua filha Melody. Sim, não me enganei, é mesmo a mansão Goldstein onde a Daphne está. Quando ela saiu do hospital com a bebé, depois do parto, voltou para o Hotel Estrela-do-mar. Só que, apesar do seu nome melodioso, a bebé Melody não deixava ninguém descansar e berrava a maior parte da noite. Isso enfureceu muitos dos hóspedes do hotel e assim, a Daphne e a bebé tiveram de sair do hotel, regressando à mansão Goldstein.

Com elas, foram o Alex, a Anina e o Kai. A Anina e o Kai decidiram ir porque podia ser preciso ajudar a Daphne com a bebé e assim estariam por perto. Além disso, a mansão Goldstein era enorme e havia imenso espaço para eles.

Só que, a avó Dora, a avó do Alex, ao descobrir que o neto, a Daphne e a bisneta estavam praticamente sozinhos numa mansão enorme, decidiu que iria passar uns tempos com eles na mansão Goldstein. Apesar da avó Dora não ter dado animais de estimação ao Alex, pelo nascimento da filha dele, agora eles teriam de aturar a idosa.

Para piorar a situação, a dona Ruth voltaria em breve do seu cruzeiro e não iria gostar de saber que a avó Dora, de quem a Ruth não gostava, estava na sua mansão. O Alex ainda queria ir buscar a Whitney e o Shadow, que continuavam no hotel para animais, mas a Daphne disse que era melhor não, porque os gatos iriam causar ainda mais confusão.

A Daphne estava no seu quarto. Perto da cama dela e do Alex, estava um berço cor-de-rosa, onde a pequena Melody dormia. A avó Dora entrou no quarto.

**Avó Dora: **Daphne, já mudaste a fralda à Melody?

**Daphne: **Já.

**Avó Dora: **E deste-lhe de mamar?

**Daphne: **Sim. **– disse ela, começando a ficar aborrecida.**

**Avó Dora: **E…

Ela foi interrompida pela Daphne.

**Daphne: **Eu sei cuidar da minha filha, está bem? Você é que quis vir para aqui, ninguém a convidou. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Avó Dora: **És uma mal-agradecida, Daphne. **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Daphne: **Olhe, eu até aprecio que queira ajudar, mas não ande sempre a controlar-me. **– pediu ela. – **Eu também sei cuidar da minha filha, não acha?

A avó Dora ficou calada durante uns segundos.

**Avó Dora: **Hum… tudo bem. Mas se tiveres dúvidas ou precisares de ajuda, chama-me logo. **– disse ela, saindo do quarto da Daphne.**

A Daphne foi até ao berço da filha e olhou para ela. Sorriu. A Melody era a coisa mais fofa do mundo… pelo menos quando não estava a berrar.

**Daphne: **Ai Melody, se tu dormisses assim de noite é que era bom. **– disse ela, suspirando. – **Mas estou a ver que hoje, mais uma vez, vais acordar toda a gente…

**Magicville**

Nesse momento, a Anina, a Musette, o Kai e o Brendan estavam na praia, a aproveitar o sol. A Musette mexeu-se na toalha.

**Musette: **Podíamos ir fazer um jogo de voleibol de praia. **– sugeriu ela.**

**Anina: **Não sei se me apetece muito. **– disse ela. – **O que achas, Kai?

**Kai: **Hum… não sei se vale a pena. Já sei que eu acabo por ganhar.

**Brendan: **Principalmente, se forem rapazes contra raparigas.

Os dois rapazes começaram a rir-se e as duas raparigas não gostaram muito.

**Anina: **Ah, vocês acham que, por serem rapazes, são melhores do que nós? **– perguntou ela, aborrecida.**

**Kai: **Hum… provavelmente. **– disse ele, rindo.**

**Anina: **Estás a espicaçar-me, Kai. **– disse ela, olhando para o namorado. – **Só para ver se eu me enfureço e decido jogar, não é?

**Kai: **Talvez… **- disse ele, piscando-lhe o olho.**

A Anina levantou-se da toalha.

**Anina: **Muito bem, vamos jogar! Rapazes contra raparigas. **– disse ela, de maneira energética. – **Eu e a Musette vamos vencer!

**Brendan: **Eu não vou deixar-vos ganhar.

**Musette: **Brendan, nós vamos ganhar, podes ter a certeza. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Olha que a tua namorada nunca se engana, ouviste?

**Brendan: **Veremos.

Os quatro amigos foram até uma rede de voleibol que havia ali perto e a Anina fez uma bola de voleibol aparecer. A Anina e a Musette foram para um lado do campo e os namorados delas foram para o outro.

**Anina: **Vamos lá começar! **– disse ela, lançando a bola para o outro lado do campo.**

O Brendan recebeu a bola e lançou-a ao Kai, mas o Kai escorregou na areia, caiu e a bola tocou no lado do campo deles. A Anina e a Musette começaram a rir-se.

**Anina: **Ahahahah! Então Kai, não te aguentas nas canetas?

**Musette: **Nós já temos um ponto e vocês… zero!

**Kai: **Vocês ainda não venceram!

O jogo continuou. O Kai e o Brendan jogaram com toda a força e conseguiram recuperar rapidamente, fazendo a pontuação ser de nove a nove.

**Anina: **A próxima equipa a marcar, ganha.

**Brendan: **Não há dúvida que vou ser eu e o Kai a ganhar. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Musette: **Nem penses!

O Kai lançou a bola para o campo das raparigas. A Musette lançou a bola para a Anina, que a devolveu à Musette, que a atirou para o outro lado do campo, directamente para o Brendan. O Brendan lançou a bola ao Kai, que a devolveu ao Brendan. O Brendan lançou a bola e… ela bateu na rede e acabou por cair no campo dos rapazes.

**Anina e Musette: **Ganhámos! **– gritaram as duas, em coro.**

**Brendan: **Bolas… desculpa Kai…

**Kai: **Bom, paciência. – **disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. – **Era só um jogo.

A Musette e a Anina aproximaram-se dos namorados.

**Musette: **Então, digam lá se nós não somos as melhores?

**Brendan: **Pronto, pronto. Vocês são melhores do que nós. **– disse ele, resignado.**

**Anina: **Kai?

**Kai: **Sim Anina, tu és melhor do que eu.

**Anina: **Ora, eu não sou melhor do que tu, amor. **– disse ela, abraçando o Kai. – **As mulheres é que são melhores que os homens.

**Brendan e Kai: **¬¬X Não exagerem, vocês só venceram um jogo de voleibol.

**Musette: **Bom, sugiro que vamos tomar um banho, para refrescar as ideias.

Os outros três concordaram e todos foram para o mar.

**Magicville**

A Misuzu e a Angie entraram no Bar Oceano. A Erika e o Alex estavam a atender os clientes, a Ilda estava a falar com o Tom e o Sky estava a ver se tudo estava em ordem. As duas amigas aproximaram-se do Sky. Ele olhou para elas, com os seus olhos verdes e brilhantes.

**Sky: **Olá meninas. **– disse ele, sorrindo-lhes abertamente.**

**Angie: **Olá Sky. Viemos falar contigo.

**Sky: **Comigo? Sobre o quê?

**Misuzu: **Bom, todas as pessoas são diferentes. Eu própria tenho poderes que vocês não têm. E tu, supostamente, tens dupla personalidade.

**Sky: **Sim, é verdade.

**Misuzu: **Bom, nós queríamos saber mais sobre isso. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça. – **Como é que mudas de personalidade? És tu que controlas isso ou não? Lembras-te das coisas que fazes, mesmo quando a outra personalidade se sobrepõe com a que tinhas anteriormente? Já nasceste assim ou foi algo que apareceu?

**Sky: **Bom, vejamos. Vou explicar-vos desde o início. **– disse ele. – **Desde que me lembro, sempre tive dupla personalidade. Os meus pais levaram-me a médicos, curandeiros, bruxos, feiticeiros, mas nenhum conseguiu que eu ficasse apenas com uma personalidade.

**Angie: **Se tu tens duas personalidades… qual deles é a tua verdadeira personalidade?

**Sky: **Eu… não faço ideia. Penso que esta personalidade, mais calma, é que é a minha personalidade verdadeira… ou pelo menos, a mais dominante. **– explicou ele. – **A mudança de personalidade é aleatória. Normalmente, quando me zango, mudo para a minha personalidade mais desinibida e violenta. Depois, quando me acalmo, volto a esta personalidade.

**Angie: **Mas tipo, lembraste de tudo o que fizeste quando mudas de personalidade, ou quando mudas de uma personalidade para a outra, esqueces o que a outra fez ou era.

**Sky: **Não. Eu lembro-me de tudo o que acontece. Não tenho lapsos de memória nem nada disso.

**Misuzu: **É tudo um pouco estranho.

**Sky: **Eu já estou habituado.

**Misuzu:** Mas… e se houvesse algo para fazer com que tu deixasses de ter duas personalidades e passasses a ter só uma?

**Sky: **Bom… sinceramente… não sei. Por um lado, já me acostumei às mudanças, mas é chato passarmos de um estado para outro, principalmente porque é involuntário.

**Angie: **Deve haver alguma coisa que se possa fazer para tu ficares só com uma personalidade.

**Sky: **Não me parece. **– disse ele, abanando negativamente a cabeça. – **Como já disse, os meus pais levaram-me aos melhores especialistas e, mesmo assim, não conseguiram que eu ficasse só com uma personalidade.

Enquanto isso, o Tom falava animadamente com a Ilda.

**Ilda: **Achas mesmo que devo fazer isso?

**Tom: **Claro que sim, Ilda. Acho que deves fazer mais animações aqui no Bar Oceano, para atrair mais cliente. **– disse ele. – **Assim o lucro vai aumentar e as pessoas vão divertir-se.

**Ilda: **Sim, és capaz de ter razão. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Tenho de consultar o Tala, é claro. Só ele é que me pode dar autorização para que eu faça animações no bar.

**Tom: **Então fala com ele e verás que ele concorda comigo.

**Ilda: **Bom, obrigada pela sugestão Tom. Vou pensar em qualquer coisa para fazer aqui no bar.

**Magicville**

A Anna e a Sarah saíram do hotel. A Anna tinha falado com o Rick, dizendo o que ia fazer. O Rick não as podia acompanhar, porque estava a trabalhar.

**Sarah: **Então Anna, onde é que o teu pai está enterrado?

**Anna: **Em Summer City. Eu vivia lá perto. **– respondeu a Anna.**

**Sarah: **Bem, isso ainda é um bocadinho longe. O que vamos fazer? Apanhar um táxi ou ir de autocarro? **– perguntou ela. – **Digo já que prefiro ir de táxi, porque os autocarros são desconfortáveis, apinhados de gente e nunca se sabe com quem é que teremos de partilhar a viagem.

**Anna: **Nós não vamos de autocarro, nem de táxi.

**Sarah: **Não? **– perguntou ela, sem perceber. – **Queres ir de quê? De avião?

**Anna: **Não Sarah. Agora que tenho a carta de condução, vamos alugar um carro e eu vou conduzir até Summer City.

**Sarah: **Ai ai ai. **– disse ela, preocupada. – **Anna, não sei se acho muito boa ideia. É que… contigo a conduzir… não sei se não vamos parar é ao lugar onde o teu pai está agora.

**Anna: **Ora, é esse o objectivo.

**Sarah: **Não é isso, Anna. O que quero dizer é que, contigo a conduzir, ainda morremos e vamos fazer companhia ao teu pai!

**Anna: **¬¬X

**Magicville**

A Daphne desceu as escadas da mansão Goldstein e entrou na cozinha. A avó Dora estava a terminar de fazer um bolo.

**Avó Dora: **Então, tens alguma dúvida?

**Daphne: **Ainda não. **– disse ela, sentando-se numa cadeira. – **Estou um pouco cansada.

**Avó Dora: **É normal. A Melody dá muito trabalho. O Alex não era assim. Era muito calmo. Dava pouco trabalho. **– disse ela, lembrando-se da infância do neto.**

**Daphne: **Ser mãe é complicado e, sabe, sempre pensei que fosse algo para que eu não estava talhada e que faria tudo ao contrário, mas acho que até tenho conseguido fazer bem as coisas.

**Avó Dora: **Sim, tu tens feito bem as coisas. Eu própria pensei que tu darias uma mãe horrível.

**Daphne: **¬¬X Obrigadinha…

**Avó Dora: **Pensei que nem fosses conseguir mudar uma fralda. Mas, felizmente, eu estava enganada. **– disse ela, olhando para a Daphne. – **Sabes, estás diferente. Quando começaste a namorar com o Alex… da primeira vez, quero eu dizer, não gostei de ti, logo no momento em que te vi. Mas agora… já estás melhor e o meu neto está feliz.

**Daphne: **Ainda bem que mudou de opinião. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Eu… bom, desculpe lá mas você é um bocado chata… mas menos do que eu pensava.

**Avó Dora: **Hum… vou tomar isso como um elogio. Daphne, diz-me lá, eu estou a atrapalhar a tua vida e a do Alex?

**Daphne: **Vou ser sincera. Está a atrapalhar um pouco. Mas… por outro lado, foi você que me ensinou a ter mais atenção a certas coisas sobre os bebés e a aperfeiçoar os meus conhecimentos. Foi bastante útil.

**Avó Dora: **Bom, até a escola começar, penso que vou ficar por cá, para vos ajudar. Depois, vou-me embora. Mas, se precisarem de alguma coisa, chamam-me que eu venho logo a correr!

**Magicville**

A Saki e o Sean tinham acabado de entrar no cinema e iam ver um filme de acção que a Saki queria muito ver. A Saki e o Sean sentaram-se nos seus lugares.

**Saki: **Ah, este filme vai ser fantástico. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **E temos bons lugares. Daqui conseguimos ver bem o filme. E… bom, estamos os dois juntos a ver o filme.

**Sean: **Sim. É muito romântico, apesar do filme não ser um romance.

A Saki estava muito contente, mas isso não durou muito tempo. Passado uns segundos, apareceu a Eliza.

**Eliza: **Olá. Que surpresa encontrar-vos aqui. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Vim ver este filme, que dizem ser muito bom. Posso sentar-me aqui ao pé de vocês?

A Saki ia responder que não, mas conteve-se.

**Saki: **Claro que sim.

A Erika sentou-se ao pé deles e sorriu-lhes. Pouco depois, as luzes do cinema começaram a apagar-se. Foi então que um homem alto e muito gordo se lembrou de aparecer e sentar-se exactamente à frente da Saki, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse ver nada.

A Saki olhou à sua volta. Todos os lugares que estavam ali perto, estavam ocupados. Tentou desviar um pouco a cabeça, para ver se conseguia ver o que se passava no ecrã, mas mal conseguia ver os cantos do ecrã.

**Saki: **Bolas, não consigo ver nada! **– queixou-se ela.**

**Sean: **Oh, que chatice, Saki.

**Eliza: **Se calhar, podíamos pedir ao senhor gordo que desse um jeitinho para que tu pudesses ver o que se passa no filme. **– disse ela. – **Deixa estar que eu peço-lhe. Como sou mais bonita que tu, de certeza que o senhor vai atender ao meu pedido.

**Saki: **Obrigada, mas não era preciso dizer que és mais bonita que eu ¬¬

A Eliza chegou-se um pouco à frente.

**Eliza: **Desculpe lá senhor, mas aqui a minha amiga não está a conseguir ver o filme, porque você está à frente dela. Será que podia chegar-se um bocadinho para o lado para ela poder ver o filme? **– perguntou ela, com toda a cortesia.**

**Senhor Gordo: **Não me apetece mexer-se.

**Eliza: **Vá lá, por favor.

**Senhor Gordo: **Já disse que não. **– disse ele, bruscamente.**

A Eliza voltou a sentar-se direita no seu lugar.

**Eliza: **Ele diz que não se mexe. Foi muito indelicado.

**Saki: **Ai é? Então deixa comigo. **– disse ela, levantando-se e aproximando-se mais da cabeça do senhor gordo. – **Olhe lá, eu não consigo ver o filme porque você está à frente. Podia fazer o favor de se mexer um pouco para a direita, para eu poder ver o que está a acontecer?

**Senhor Gordo: **Ainda há pouco disse que não a outra rapariga. Esteja quieta, se faz favor. **– disse ele, rudemente.**

**Saki: **¬¬X

Como vocês sabem, a Saki ferve em pouca água e por isso, ficou logo toda zangada.

**Saki: **Olhe lá, mas quem é que você pensa que é para falar comigo assim? **– perguntou ela, super zangada.**

O homem gordo também se levantou e ele era bem mais alto que a Saki. O Sean e a Eliza saltaram dos acentos rapidamente.

**Senhor Gordo: **Esteja calada ou tenho de a calar à força!

**Saki: **Ai está a ameaçar-me? Então vai levar porrada! **– gritou ela.**

A Saki atirou-se para cima do senhor gordo. Ele desequilibrou-se e caiu para trás, caindo em cima de outras pessoas. As pessoas, quase esmagadas, começaram a gritar e gerou-se o pânico. A Saki aproveitou e começou a esmurrar o senhor gordo.

**Sean: **Pára Saki!

**Eliza: **Credo, mas que confusão!

Várias pessoas tinham-se levantado, outras tinham caído e muitas pipocas voavam pelo ar. O Sean agarrou o braço da Saki e puxou-a, fazendo com que ela parasse de bater no homem gordo. Nesse preciso momento, as luzes do cinema voltaram a acender-se e entraram vários funcionários do cinema, para acalmar a situação. Sorrateiramente, a Eliza, a Saki e o Sean saíram dali.

Já fora do cinema, começaram a correr até estarem bem longe.

**Eliza: **Bem, ficámos sem ver o resto do filme, mas digo que o que aconteceu foi bem mais emocionante do que qualquer filme. **– disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Sean: **Estou é a ver que agora já não podemos ir mais ao cinema.

**Saki: **Paciência. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. – **Mas aquele gordo estava a pedi-las!

**Magicville**

Algum tempo mais tarde, a Anna estacionou o seu carro alugado perto do cemitério de Summer City. Ela e a Sarah saíram do carro e foram até um pequeno quiosque que havia ali perto. A Anna comprou algumas flores e depois ela e a Sarah entraram no cemitério. Passaram por várias campas até chegarem a uma que tinha uma grande pedra de mármore, onde estava uma pequena fotografia do Severus Snape e algumas palavras escritas.

**Anna: **"Que a sua alma descanse em paz. Eterna saudade da sua esposa e filhas." **– leu ela. – **A minha mãe era mesmo mentirosa… matou-o e mesmo assim teve a lata de pôr "eterna saudade da sua esposa".

**Sarah: **Cada pessoa tem a sua pancada.

**Anna: **Sim. **– disse ela, pousando as flores na campa.**

**Sarah: **Eu… vou afastar-me um pouco para tu poderes estar a sós com a memória do teu pai. **– disse ela. – **Já volto.

A Sarah afastou-se. A Anna ajoelhou-se perto da campa do pai.

**Anna: **Pai, sinto muito a tua falta. **– disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

Nesse momento, levantou-se um vento forte. E, apesar de muito baixo, a Anna ouviu um murmúrio.

"Filha… também sinto saudades… sê feliz… Anna…"

**Anna: **Pai? Eu… eu… parecia a tua voz… eu estou a tentar ser o mais feliz possível, mas sinto mesmo muito a tua falta.

A Anna ficou calada. Pouco depois, a Sarah apareceu.

**Anna: **Bom, vamos embora, Sarah.

**Sarah: **Está bem.

Enquanto caminhavam para fora do cemitério, a Anna ia bastante pensativa. Teria sido imaginação dela? Teria ouvido mesmo a voz do pai? Mesmo sem saber se tinha ouvido mesmo o pai ou não, decidiu que tentaria de todas as maneiras, voltar a ser feliz.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_A Dejiko e o Ken regressam a Magicville para… ensaiarem uma peça de teatro, para ajudar pessoas desfavorecidas. Os nossos heróis decidem participar o que vai gerar muita confusão. Além disso, a Misuzu vê alguém… que já está morto._

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

**Todas as músicas já foram reveladas.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 – Tema do Darien e da Anina – **_Whats Left of Me – _Nick Lachey

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 – Tema dos Momentos a Sós – **_Ocean of Time - _Lévi

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – Tema do Rick e da Anna – **_Só tu podes Alcançar _– 4Taste

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 – Tema do Sean e da Saki – **_Concílios – _Susana Félix

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 – Tema da Vera – **_Mal Amada – _Mafalda Sachetti

**Cantinho do Autor – 49:**

Olá a todos! E pronto, aqui está mais um capítulo da fic. A fic está quase no fim. Mas ainda vão acontecer várias coisas. Bom, até para a semana!

**E se fosses tu?**

A Anna, desde o início da fic, até agora, mudou muito.

**288 – Qual é a tua opinião sobre a Anna neste momento? E qual era a tua opinião nos primeiros capítulos da fic?**

A Daphne e a avó Dora continuam a não se dar muito bem, mas lá se aturam.

**289 – Se tu fosses a Daphne, vias com bons olhos a ajuda da avó Dora ou nem por isso? Porquê?**

A Anina e a Musette jogaram voleibol de praia com o Kai e o Brendan e acabaram por ganhar.

**290 – Quando vais à praia, costumas praticar algum desporto, como jogar à bola ou correr à beira mar?**

A Saki acabou por se enfurecer no cinema e foi contra o homem gordo.

**291 – Se tu estivesses na situação da Saki, em que não conseguisses ver o filme e o homem gordo não se mexesse do lugar para te deixar ver, o que farias?**


	72. Uma Peça de Teatro Complicada

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Anna reflecte sobre a sua família e decide ir visitar a campa do pai. A Sarah acompanha-a. A avó Dora vai passar uns tempos na mansão Goldstein para ajudar a Daphne e o Alex, mas as duas não se dão muito bem. A Musette e a Anina jogam voleibol de praia contra o Kai e o Brendan e ganham-lhes. A Angie e a Misuzu falam com o Sky sobre a sua dupla personalidade. O Tom aconselha a Ilda a promover eventos no Bar Oceano. O Sean, a Saki e a Eliza metem-se em confusões no cinema. A Anna visita a campa do pai e pensa, ou talvez tenha ouvido mesmo, o pai a dizer para ela ser feliz._

**Capítulo 72: Uma Peça de Teatro Complicada**

A Ilda desligou o telefone. Ela estava no Bar Oceano e tinha terminado de falar com o Tala. O Alex estava a acabar de atender uns clientes e depois aproximou-se da Ilda. Ela deu-lhe logo a novidade.

**Ilda: **Estive a falar com o Tala e ele falou com a Dejiko. Vamos promover um grande evento.

**Alex: **Que evento?

**Ilda: **Vamos promover uma peça de teatro, para ajudar as crianças de uma instituição de caridade. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **O bar vai patrocinar tudo. Amanhã chegam a Dejiko e o Ken para começarem a organizar tudo. Nós aqui no bar também temos de colaborar.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, como planeado, chegaram a Dejiko e o Ken. Eles foram recebidos pelos outros no hotel Estrela-do-mar.

**Anina: **Que bom ver-vos novamente. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Angie: **Já tínhamos saudades.

**Dejiko: **Também tínhamos saudades vossas. Mas viemos agora para trabalhar com afinco. Temos uma peça de teatro para estrear numa semana.

**Anna: **A Ilda falou-nos disso. **– disse ela. – **Já sabem que peça de teatro será?

**Ken: **Ainda não, mas temos de decidir em breve. Por agora, temos de encontrar os possíveis actores para a peça.

Não foi preciso muito para que os amigos do Ken e da Dejiko se inscrevessem na peça. A Dejiko contactou a Aki e a Camy, mas elas pediram para não participarem na peça, mas disseram que iriam assistir. A Lina, a Hilary e o Tyson, também contactados pela Dejiko aceitaram participar e disseram que iriam para Magicville no dia seguinte.

Ao saber de toda a preparação para a peça e as causas nobres que estavam por detrás disso, a Roxanna falou com a dona Ruth e fizeram com que o hotel também patrocinasse a peça e alugando o teatro de Magicville.

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte chegaram a Magicville o Tyson, a Lina e a Hilary. A mãe da Hilary já tinha recuperado do acidente que tinha tido com a carroça. Às duas da tarde, os aspirantes a actores estavam reunidos no teatro da cidade.

A Dejiko estava ao lado do Ken, pronta para começar a explicar tudo. A Sarah, a Anna, a Saki e a Ilda estavam todas juntas, perto do Tyson, da Lina e da Hilary. De resto, estavam também ali o Tom, a Anina, o Kai, a Musette, o Brendan, o Sean, a Angie e, como a Misuzu tinha andado adoentada nos últimos dias, a Eliza tinha-se oferecido para ser ela a participar na peça em vez da Misuzu.

**Dejiko: **Bom, obrigada a todos por terem vindo. Eu vou ser a coordenadora do projecto, juntamente com o Ken, que vos vai guiar no vosso papel e no que devem fazer. Eu irei tratar do que vão vestir, os cenários, a maquilhagem, etc. Agora, precisamos é de escolher quem é que irá ficar com cada papel e que peça iremos fazer.

**Sarah: **Eu tenho uma sugestão.

**Ken: **Então, diz lá qual é.

**Sarah: **Bom, já que a peça é para beneficência e não vamos ganhar dinheiro nenhum para a representar, sugiro que seja algo fácil. E nada melhor do que algo que todos conhecemos. A Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões!

Os outros entreolharam-se e lançaram alguns murmúrios.

**Ken: **Vejamos. Quem está de acordo com a sugestão da Sarah, levante o braço.

Quase todos levantaram o braço e por isso ficou decidida qual seria a peça que iriam representar.

**Dejiko: **Agora vamos aos papéis de cada um. Como temos menos rapazes, vamos começar pelos papéis masculinos. **– disse ela. – **Ora bem, temos o príncipe e o caçador. Os sete anões, obviamente, não poderão ser todos rapazes, por isso, deixemos esses para último. Ah, o espelho também pode ser um rapaz. E, como os rapazes têm voz mais grossa e mais sonora, sugiro que o narrador seja também um rapaz.

Os outros concordaram.

**Dejiko: **Ora bem, quem gostaria de ser o narrador?

**Sean: **Eu gostava.

**Dejiko: **Então pronto, ficas tu o narrador… Sean, não é? **– perguntou ela, que ainda não conhecia bem o Sean e a Eliza.**

**Sean: **Sim, chamo-me Sean.

**Dejiko: **Ok. Então, agora vem o papel do príncipe.

O Tom, o Kai, o Tyson e o Brendan fizeram gestos de assentimento.

**Dejiko: **Bom, os quatro querem o papel?

**Brendan: **Se eu ficar com o papel do caçador, também não me importo.

**Dejiko: **Ok, então ficas com o papel do caçador, Brendan. Agora teremos de ver qual de vocês os três será o príncipe…

**Lina: **Tyson, tu não vais dar nenhum príncipe de jeito. É melhor seres um anão. **– disse ela, com voz mandona.**

**Tyson: **Mas Lina…

**Lina: **Agora mando eu, Tyson. Ficas um anão e pronto.

E assim, restavam dois candidatos a príncipes.

**Kai: **Bom, para não nos demorarmos mais, eu fico com o papel de espelho e o Tom pode ficar com o papel de príncipe. Assim despachamos mais depressa. Temos de ver se começamos a ensaiar logo e não perdemos muito tempo a decidir os papéis.

**Dejiko: **Obrigada por facilitares as coisas, Kai. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Ora bem, agora vamos ver. Quem quer ser a Rainha Má?

**Anna: **Há alguma dúvida de que eu sou a pessoa certa para esse papel?

Ninguém se mostrou contrariado com isso, por isso a Anna ficou com o papel da Rainha Má. Por fim, faltavam seis anões (pois o Tyson já iria ser um deles) e o papel principal da peça, o papel da branca de neve.

**Ken: **Então meninas, quem quer ser a princesa.

De imediato, cinco vozes se levantaram.

**Sarah: **Eu é que dei a sugestão para peça, por isso eu devo ser a princesa da peça. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Anina: **Não. Desculpe lá, mas eu é que devo ser, porque a branca de neve é morena e eu também sou. **– disse ela.**

**Saki: **Eu também sou morena! E a branca de neve deve ser uma personagem com personalidade forte e ninguém é mais forte que eu. **– disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Ilda: **Oh, desculpem lá, mas eu é que queria o papel. É que a branca de neve acaba por ficar a dormir muito tempo e assim tenho de decorar menos coisas… é que eu não sou nada boa a decorar coisas…

**Eliza: **Vocês não estão a pensar com coerência. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Obviamente que a Branca de Neve, devo ser eu. Eu sou a mais bonita e graciosa.

As cinco começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

**Saki: **O papel tem de ser meu!

**Anina: **Não! Eu é que quero ser a Branca de Neve!

**Eliza: **Eu sou a mais bela!

**Ilda: **Por favor, deixem-me ser eu!

**Sarah: **Eu sou a que tenho mais talento!

Os outros ficaram a olhar para elas, sem saber o que dizer.

**Dejiko: **Tenham calma, meninas…

**Eliza: **Vocês têm de desistir do papel, para eu ser a princesa. **– disse ela.**

**Saki: **Nem pensar!

**Tom: **Tenho uma ideia. **– disse ele. – **E se tirássemos à sorte?

As cinco olharam umas para as outras e acenaram afirmativamente. O Tom pegou na sua varinha e fez aparecer cinco papéis dobrados.

**Tom: **Um destes papéis tem lá escrito "Branca de Neve". Os outros não têm nada escrito. Cada uma escolhe um papel. Quem ficar com o que diz o nome da princesa, fica com o papel.

As cinco aspirantes a Branca de Neve, concordaram. A Eliza foi a primeira a tirar um papel, seguida pela Saki e a Anina. Depois foi a Sarah e por fim a Ilda. As cinco desdobraram os papéis e…

**Saki: **Oh… bolas! **– disse ela, desiludida.**

**Ilda: **No meu papel não tem nada escrito.

A Sarah começou aos saltinhos.

**Sarah: **Tirei o papel que tem escrito Branca de Neve! **– disse ela, feliz. – **Vou ser eu.

Resignadas, as outras quatro não puderam fazer nada.

**Dejiko: **Bom, os outros ficam como anões… mas temos dois anões a mais…

**Ilda: **Então eu saio da peça. **– disse ela. – **É que, como eu disse, não sou boa a decorar papéis e de qualquer maneira, talvez seja melhor que eu fique a coordenar as coisas do bar, já que é um dos patrocinadores.

**Eliza: **Ah, eu também desisto. Desculpem lá, mas não quero fazer o papel de um anão.

**Dejiko: **Tudo bem. Então como anões temos o Tyson, a Hilary, a Angie, a Lina, a Musette, a Anina e a Saki. **– disse ela, anotando tudo. – **Pronto, os papéis estão escolhidos. Eu vou tratar de arranjar o guião e imprimi-lo. Amanhã, começamos os ensaios.

**Magicville**

À noite, a Misuzu estava deitada na sua cama, quando a Dejiko e a Angie entraram, com uma bandeja de comida.

**Angie: **Pedi que te preparassem alguma coisa. **– disse ela. – **E como agora a minha tia é dona de metade do hotel, os cozinheiros não se importaram nada.

**Dejiko: **Sentes-te melhor, Misuzu?

**Misuzu: **Um pouco. Continua a doer-me muito a cabeça. **– disse ela. **

**Angie: **Tens tido mais sonhos ou visões?

**Misuzu: **Desde que estou doente, não tenho tido nem visões, nem sonhos premonitórios. **– respondeu ela.**

**Dejiko: **Ao menos isso é bom. **– disse ela. – **Bom, agora está na hora de comeres.

**Misuzu: **Desculpem, mas não tenho muita fome…

**Angie: **Pois, mas tens de comer. Vá, nós ficamos a fazer-te companhia enquanto comes, está bem?

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, a Dejiko entregou os guiões aos futuros actores.

**Dejiko: **Bom, agora o Ken trata de tudo com vocês. Eu tenho de ir tratar de outras coisas. Até logo. **– disse ela, indo embora.**

**Ken: **Então pessoal, já têm os guiões, por isso vamos começar a ensaiar. Sean, tu, que és o narrador, começas a peça.

**Sean: **Ok. **– disse ele, acenando afirmativamente. – **_Há muito, muito tempo, num reino distante e de grande beleza, nasce uma menina, uma princesa. Por ter uma pele muito branca, tão branca como a neve, decidiram chamar-lhe Branca de Neve. Os anos passaram. A mãe da Branca de Neve, a rainha, acabou por morrer e o pai da Branca de Neve, o rei, voltou a casar, com uma mulher muito bonita, mas bastante cruel._

**Anna: **Que sou eu. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sean: **_Quando a Branca de Neve tinha dezasseis anos, o seu pai acabou por morrer e a madrasta da Branca de Neve, a Rainha Má, ficou à frente do reino. Como a Rainha Má não gostava da Branca de Neve, pô-la a trabalhar como criada no castelo, apesar dela ser uma princesa._ **– leu o Sean, com uma voz expressiva. – **_A Rainha Má era obcecada com a beleza e tinha um espelho mágico. Todos os dias, a Rainha Má se olhava no espelho e fazia a mesma pergunta._

O Sean parou de ler.

**Ken: **Sim, está muito bem para a primeira vez que estás a ler. Como não vais aparecer na peça Sean, só a tua voz, não precisas de decorar tudo, pois podes ir olhando para o guião. **– disse ele. – **Bom, agora é a vez da Anna.

**Anna: **Ah, ok. **– disse ela, aclarando a voz. – **Espelho meu, espelho meu, há alguém mais bonita do que eu?

**Sean: **_E todos os dias a resposta era a mesma._

**Kai (o espelho): **Não, você majestade é a mais formosa de todas.

**Sarah: **Ainda bem que eu vou ser a princesa, porque eu sou mesmo linda. **– disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Ken: **Sarah, não interrompas o ensaio. **– disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Sarah: **¬¬ Pronto, que chato…

**Lina: **Desculpem lá, mas eu estava a pensar que seria engraçado se fizéssemos umas modificações na peça. **– disse ela. – **Eu tenho umas ideias, que vocês vão adorar!

**Magicville**

A semana passou a correr. A Lina deu uma ideia muito estranha e inovadora para a peça e conseguiu convencer os outros. A dona Ruth, finalmente, regressou do cruzeiro e ficou toda aborrecida por encontrar a avó Dora na sua mansão, tanto que decidiu que ia passar o resto do tempo, até a avó Dora se ir embora, no hotel em vez da mansão.

A Ilda, o Alex, o Sky e a Erika tinham passado muito tempo a pôr tudo em prática no teatro. Toda a comida era fornecida pelo hotel e as bebidas pelo bar. Antes e depois da peça, as pessoas poderiam consumir o que quisessem.

A Misuzu já estava melhor, mas sentia-se bastante estranha. A avó Dora tinha-se oferecido para ficar com a Melody, enquanto a Daphne ia ver a peça e a Daphne aceitou prontamente.

Na manhã em que a peça seria representada, toda a gente andava nervosa. Uma hora antes do espectáculo começar, os actores ensaiaram uma última vez. Os cenários já estavam todos prontos, tal como a iluminação, os trajes e a maquilhagem.

**Sarah: **Eu estou lindíssima! Quer dizer, ainda mais linda do que é costume. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

O seu cabelo ruivo, normalmente usado num rabo-de-cavalo, estava agora solto e encaracolado, dando-lhe um ar mais sofisticado. Mas ela não era a única que tinha ficado diferente. As roupas de príncipe faziam o Tom ter outro brilho, a Anna estava lindíssima na sua roupa escura de Rainha Má e o fato de caçador do Brendan estava bastante engraçado. Os anões é que não estavam nada de especial.

**Saki: **Que chatice, tinha logo de fazer de anão. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Ken: **Vá pessoal, já falta pouco para a peça começar, por isso concentrem-se.

Passados alguns minutos, as portas do teatro foram abertas e as pessoas começaram a chegar. A Ilda, o Alex, o Sky e a Erika começaram a servir as pessoas, enquanto alguns empregados do restaurante do hotel faziam o mesmo.

A Eliza chegou acompanhada do seu irmão Rick, a quem tinha sido dada folga nesse dia.

**Eliza: **Espero que a peça seja um êxito. **– disse ela. – **Eu gostava de ter sido a Branca de Neve…

**Rick: **Eliza, não podes escolher sempre o que queres ou não. **– disse ele. – **Devias ter participado na peça na mesma.

**Eliza: **Mas assim tinha de ser um dos anões…

**Rick: **O que importa? É para caridade, Eliza. Todo o apoio conta.

**Eliza: **Até parece que tu fizeste alguma coisa para ajudar. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Rick: **Bom, ajudei a Anna a decorar o papel dela e não fiz mais porque tive de trabalhar.

Eles entraram no teatro e nesse preciso momento, a Aki e a Camy estavam a chegar, acompanhadas pelos seus namorados.

**Aki: **Ah, Magicville novamente.** – disse ela, suspirando.**

**Camy: **Espero que a peça seja boa. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Mesmo que não seja, vai ser engraçado ver os nossos amigos a fazerem os seus papéis.

A Daphne chegou acompanhada da dona Ruth, da Roxanna e da Misuzu.

**Roxanna: **Estou super entusiasmada. **– disse a Roxanna, sorrindo. – **A minha sobrinha a representar… de certeza que vai ser maravilhoso!

**Ruth: **Ora, ela vai fazer de um simples anão. Quero ver é como vai ser a actuação do Tom e da Sarah, principalmente quando eles se tiverem de beijar. **– disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Roxanna: **¬¬X Ruth…

**Daphne: **É uma chatice o Alex estar a trabalhar…

Elas entraram no teatro e nesse momento a Misuzu sentiu um calafrio e virou-se. Quase soltou um grito. Pelo meio da multidão que se dirigia para o teatro, ela viu, nitidamente a figura do Daniel Green, o rapaz que tinha morrido ao ser operado e por quem a Misuzu se tinha apaixonado.

**Misuzu: **Não pode ser! **– exclamou ela.**

A Daphne era a única que estava perto dela, porque a Roxanna e a dona Ruth tinham-se afastado para ir ver se estava tudo a correr bem com a comida.

**Daphne: **O que foi, Misuzu?

**Misuzu: **A-ali! Aquele rapaz, estás a ver? **– disse ela, apontando.**

A Daphne olhou para onde a Misuzu estava a apontar e apenas viu um grupo de idosos que ia a caminhar devagar.

**Daphne: **Só estão ali idosos, Misuzu.

**Misuzu: **Mas tu não vês? No meio deles, ali! **– disse ela, mas no momento seguinte, o Daniel já não estava ali. – **D-desapareceu…

**Daphne: **Misuzu, sentes-te bem? **– perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Misuzu: **Claro. Foi… foi só impressão minha. **– disse ela, bastante confusa com o que tinha acontecido.**

**Magicville**

**Ken: **Pessoal, faltam cinco minutos para a peça começar! **– disse ele.**

Dentro do teatro, já todos os espectadores estavam sentados e ansiosos para ver a peça. Com o dinheiro dos bilhetes que tinham pago e da comida e bebidas que tinham consumido, muitas crianças iriam ser ajudadas. O Alex, a Ilda, a Erika e o Sky iam espreitando pela porta do teatro, para poderem ver um pouco da peça, mas também poderem atender algum cliente, se alguém aparecesse.

**Ken: **Bom, faltam três minutos. Sei que vocês conseguem fazer tudo. Força!

**Dejiko: **Lembrem-se que estamos a ajudar as crianças. Se algo correr mal, as pessoas vão ficar zangadas e pedem o dinheiro de volta. Se isso acontecer, as crianças ficarão sem ajudas. **– disse ela. – **Dêem o vosso melhor.

**Os outros: **Sim!

**Magicville**

As luzes da sala apagaram-se e apenas a iluminação do palco era visível. A peça iria começar. Começou por ouvir-se a voz do Sean, o narrador. (Leitores, a parte abaixo não é igual àquela parte que o Sean leu inicialmente, pois foi modificada pela Lina)

_Há muito, mesmo muito tempo, num reino que ficava bastante longe daqui, nasceu uma menina que era também uma princesa. Por ter uma pele muito branca, tão branca como a neve, decidiram chamar-lhe Branca de Neve. Passaram uma quantidade bastante grande de anos. A mãe da Branca de Neve, a rainha, acabou por morrer com cancro no pulmão, pois fumava muito, e o pai da Branca de Neve, o rei, voltou a casar, com uma mulher muito bonita, mas bastante cruel e vaidosa. Quando a Branca de Neve tinha dezasseis anos, o seu pai acabou por morrer, envenenado pela madrasta da Branca de Neve, a Rainha Má, que ficou à frente do reino. Como a Rainha Má não gostava da Branca de Neve, pô-la a trabalhar como criada no castelo, varrendo as salas e fazendo-a limpar as sanitas do castelo, apesar da Branca de Neve ser uma princesa. A Rainha Má era obcecada com a sua beleza e tinha um espelho mágico, porque também se dedicava a bruxaria e afins. Todos os dias, a Rainha Má se olhava no espelho e fazia a mesma pergunta._

Nesse momento, a Anna entrou no palco, com os seus trajes de bruxa má. O público aplaudiu. A Anna dirigiu-se até a um espelho que tinha ali sido posto.

**Anna (a Bruxa Má): **Espelho meu, espelho meu, há alguém mais bonita do que eu?

**Sean: **_E todos os dias a resposta era a mesma._

Depois ouviu-se a voz do Kai, vinda de detrás do espelho, onde ele estava escondido.

**Kai (o espelho): **Não, vossa majestade é a mais formosa de todas.

**Anna (a Bruxa Má): **Já calculava. **– disse ela, rindo-se. – **Eu sou a mais bela de todas! A mais bela!

**Sean: **_Porém, um dia, as coisas mudaram._

**Anna (a Bruxa Má): **Espelho meu, espelho meu, há alguém mais bonita do que eu?

**Kai (o espelho): **Ó rainha, chata como um raio, há sim uma donzela mais bonita que tu.

**Anna (a Bruxa Má): **O quê? Como pode ser? **– perguntou ela, zangada. – **Quem é ela? Não me digas que fez alguma operação plástica!

**Kai (o espelho): **É a Branca de Neve, a rapariga que tu obrigas a lavar as casas de banho e coisas assim. E não, ela não fez nenhuma operação plástica. **– respondeu ele.**

**Anna: **Pois bem, se ela é mais bonita que eu, então vou ter de acabar com ela!

Nesse momento, a Misuzu sentiu que alguém lhe tocava no ombro. Ela virou a cabeça e desta vez, com toda a certeza, viu o Daniel. Porém, ele estava mais translúcido e ela percebeu de imediato que não era mesmo o Daniel que ali estava e sim o seu espírito.

**Daniel: **Vem comigo. **– pediu ele.**

**Misuzu: **Eu já volto. **– disse ela à Daphne, que pareceu não a ouvir, porque estava muito concentrada na peça.**

A Misuzu levantou-se e saiu da sala de teatro, passando pela Ilda e o Alex, que estavam a assistir à peça e não prestaram atenção quando a Misuzu passou por eles. A Misuzu viu a Erika e o Sky a atenderem uns clientes e depois seguiu o espírito do Daniel até um lugar onde não havia ninguém.

**Misuzu: **Eu… eu estou a ver-te, Daniel.

**Daniel: **Como já deves ter calculado, é apenas o meu espírito. **– disse ele. – **Sou um espírito ligado à terra.

**Misuzu: **Um espírito ligado à terra?

**Daniel: **Os espíritos ligados à terra são espíritos de pessoas que, como eu, têm ainda assuntos inacabados e não podem partir para o outro lado… para o além.

**Misuzu: **Eu… agora percebo porque é que a Roxanna não conseguiu contactar o teu espírito. **– disse ela. – **Mas… ainda há pouco, a Daphne não te conseguiu ver, mas eu…

**Daniel: **Tu tens grandes poderes, que nem tu conheces. Para a tua amiga, eu não existo, pois ela não me pode ver, nem ouvir, nem sentir, mas tu consegues. **– disse ele. – **Foi por isso que vim ter contigo.

**Misuzu: **Tu tens um assunto inacabado. Qual é esse assunto?

**Daniel: **Dias depois da minha operação, seria o aniversário da minha mãe. Como eu sabia que iria ser operado e, que mesmo que corresse bem, iria ficar algum tempo no hospital, decidi comprar-lhe uma prenda. Para ela não a encontrar, escondi a prenda, embrulhando-a em papel resistente e enterrando-a perto de uma árvore que havia no meu quintal. **– explicou ele. – **Eu preciso que tu vás até minha casa, desenterres o presente e o dês à minha mãe. É muito importante para mim.

**Misuzu: **C-claro. Eu vou fazer isso imediatamente.

O Daniel pediu à Misuzu para que ela o seguisse, pois ele iria mostrar-lhe onde era a sua casa e a Misuzu assim fez, deixando o teatro para traz.

De volta à sala de teatro, a Anna tinha feito a sua actuação de ter criado a maçã envenenada, pois descobrira que o caçador que tinha contratado não matara a Branca de Neve, mas ela iria acabar com ele. A cena passou para os sete anões, que iriam sair da sua casa. A Sarah, no seu papel de Brance de Neve, estava à porta (caso vocês não tenham reparado, a peça foi avançando enquanto a Misuzu falava com o espírito do Daniel e já está na parte do fim).

**Musette (representando o Chefão, o mais velho dos anões): **Nós temos de ir trabalhar.

**Saki (representando o Rezingão, o anão mal humorado): **Vê se ficas em casa e limpas tudo.

**Tyson (representando o Comilão, o anão que estava sempre a comer): **E vê se fazes um bolinho para quando viermos do trabalho. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Sarah: **Deves pensar que sou tua criada! **– disse ela, mas depois apercebeu-se que a Branca de Neve não diria isso. – **Quer dizer, não sou tua criada, mas tenho muito gosto em fazer o bolo.

**Musette (o Chefão): **Então até logo e não abras a porta a estranhos.

Os sete anões, Chefão (Musette), Rezingão (Saki), Comilão (Tyson), Cabeçudo (Hilary), Esperto (Anina), Pequerrucho (Angie) e Maluco (Lina) afastaram-se, desaparecendo do cenário.

Pouco depois a Anna entrou, vestida como se fosse uma velhota, com um cesto com maçãs vermelhas. Ela bateu à porta da casa dos anões. A Sarah, Branca de Neve, veio à janela.

**Sarah: **Quem é você?

**Anna: **Eu sou a Alzira, a vendedora aqui da zona e vinha ver se estava interessada em comprar uma maçã.

**Sarah: **Ah, não obrigada, eu nem como muita fruta…

**Anna: **Ai não? Não faz mal. Olhe, eu até lhe dou uma maçã de graça. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sarah: **Mas não vale mesmo a pena e…

Nesse momento, algo que ninguém estava à espera, aconteceu. Ouviu-se um estrondo e do tecto, bem por cima do palco, caiu um monstro negro, de aspecto feroz. A Anna e a Sarah abriram a boca de espanto. O público ficou a olhar para aquilo. A Anna lançou um olhar preocupado à Dejiko, que estava atrás do palco, a ver se corria tudo bem.

**Dejiko: **Oh não! Ouvi relatos de ataques de monstros recentemente. Isto vai arruinar o espectáculo e as crianças não vão ter o que comer…

A Anna ouviu tudo e virou-se para a Sarah, mas a Sarah estava mais preocupada com o monstro que tinha aparecido à sua frente.

**Sarah: **Ah!!!! **– gritou ela, assustada. – **Um monstro!

**Anna: **Pois! Não querias comer a maçã, por isso vou acabar contigo usando este monstro! **– disse a Anna.**

A Anna estava a tentar fazer com que o público pensasse que o monstro fazia parte do espectáculo e conseguiu, pois as pessoas deixaram de se mostrar preocupadas.

**Anna: **B-bem… monstrinho lindo… hum… é melhor atacares a Branca de Neve…

O monstro soltou um rugido e começou a correr em direcção à Sarah.

**Sarah: **Ah! Ele quer matar-me! **– gritou ela, cheia de medo.**

Nesse momento, o Tom, vestido de príncipe, os sete anões e o Brendan, vestido de caçador, entraram no palco.

**Tom: **Sarah… quer dizer, Branca de Neve, eu sou o príncipe e vim para te salvar! **– disse ele.**

**Musette (Chefão): **E nós os anões, também.

**Brendan (Caçador): **E eu também!

Eles atiraram-se contra o monstro e foi uma confusão tremenda. Eram anões a voar para um lado, a Sarah a gritar de terror, a Anna sem saber o que fazer e o monstro a tentar matar os nossos heróis.

**Tom: **Bolas, morre, monstro malvado! **– gritou ele, dando um murro ao monstro.**

Nesse preciso momento, o monstro usou um ataque e lançou os anões, o príncipe e o caçador pelos ares. A Sarah gritou ainda mais alto. A Anna ficou pálida. Até o público já estava a ficar agitado.

**Daphne: **Mas isto é mesmo do espectáculo?

**Eliza: **Não me lembro de haver um monstro destes na Branca de Neve… **- disse ela, confusa.**

No palco, a Anna já não sabia bem o que fazer para manter a farsa.

**Anna: **L-lindo monstrinho… estás a acabar com todos eles. **– disse ela, mas estava super preocupada.**

Nesse momento, a Saki, ainda completamente vestida como o anão Rezingão, levantou-se.

**Saki: **Não vais vencer, monstro estúpido! **– gritou ela e saltou para cima do monstro.**

Os dois começaram a rebolar pelo palco. A Sarah continuava a gritar como louca e os outros anões, o caçador e o príncipe continuavam caídos no chão. A Saki deu um murro ao monstro e lançou-o contra o chão. O monstro levantou-se rapidamente e saltou, parando mesmo em frente à Sarah.

**Sarah: **Ahhhh! Sai daqui! **– gritou ela. – **Raio Congelante!

O monstro ficou congelado no meio do palco. A Anna arregalou os olhos. Não era suposto a Branca de Neve usar magia.

**Anna: **Ah! Pois, eu sabia que afinal não te chamavas Branca de Neve só pela cor da tua pele! Tu tens sangue de feiticeira e podes usar poderes da Neve! **– disse ela, inventando tudo rapidamente. **

**Sarah: **P-pois é. **– disse ela, ainda sem saber ao certo o que estava a dizer. Depois, vendo que todos os espectadores tinham os olhos postos nela, mudou de expressão. – **Descobriste que afinal eu sou muito poderosa! Não preciso de anões, nem caçadores, nem de príncipes para me protegerem! Frio Glacial!

Um vento bastante gelado foi contra o monstro, destruindo-o e empurrou a Anna para fora do palco, fazendo-a cair em cima de alguns espectadores.

**Sarah: **Sim! Consegui livrar-me da Rainha Má! **– disse ela, rindo-se. Depois lembrou-se que a Branca de Neve devia ser humilde e fez um ar ingénuo. – **Agora vou poder viver feliz para sempre.

O Sean que tinha planeado dizer uma coisa totalmente diferente no final, não teve outro remédio senão mudar o que iria dizer.

**Sean: **_E assim, a Rainha Má e o seu monstro foram vencidos. A Rainha Má foi presa, os sete anões continuaram com as suas vidas e a Branca de Neve casou com o príncipe, ficando a viver no seu castelo. A Branca de Neve é que ficou a tomar conta de todos os negócios e superou o seu marido em tudo, mandando em todo o reino e viveram felizes para sempre._

Caiu o pano. Fez-se silêncio. Depois, os espectadores levantaram-se e aplaudiram ruidosamente.

**Daphne: **Que fixe! Foi linda a peça!

**Rick: **Bastante diferente do original, mas muito engraçada. **– disse o Rick, sorrindo.**

A Anna subiu rapidamente ao palco, juntando-se aos outros actores, enquanto o pano subia novamente e os actores faziam uma vénia. A Dejiko apareceu também.

**Dejiko: **Obrigada a todos os que vieram ver a peça e contribuíram para que as crianças tenham um futuro melhor. Muito obrigada.

E o público voltou a aplaudir.

**Magicville**

A Misuzu e o espírito do Daniel chegaram à casa do Daniel e ele mostrou-lhe qual era o lugar onde estava enterrado o seu presente para a sua mãe. A Misuzu pegou na varinha e usou um feitiço para cavar um buraco. Depois, tirou do buraco um pequeno embrulho. Lá dentro estava um colar muito bonito e um bilhete.

**Daniel: **Agora, por favor, bate à porta e entrega isso à minha mãe.

**Misuzu: **Está bem. **– disse ela e bateu à porta.**

**Magicville**

**Dejiko: **Obrigada a todos! Vocês salvaram o espectáculo!

A Dejiko e os outros estavam atrás do palco. Já quase todos os espectadores tinham saído da sala de teatro.

**Anna: **Bolas, quando vi aparecer aquele monstro…

**Sarah: **Eu não tive medo nenhum! **– disse ela.**

**Angie: **Claro que tiveste, Sarah. Começaste a gritar como se estivesses a morrer! **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Sarah: **¬¬ Mas no fim, eu é que destrui o monstro.

**Ken: **Lá isso é verdade.

**Musette: **Foi por um triz que não se gerou o pânico entre os espectadores.

**Tom: **Felizmente eles acreditaram que fazia parte do espectáculo. Só é pena que a minha personagem nem tivesse falas e eu tenha sido vencido pelo monstro…

**Anina: **Vá, deixa lá Tom, o que importa é que o espectáculo foi um sucesso e as crianças já não vão passar fome por algum tempo.

**Dejiko: **Sim. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Tenho de vos dizer uma coisa.

**Hilary: **Que coisa?

**Dejiko: **Eu e o Ken já não vamos estudar para esta escola neste ano.

**Anna: **Porquê?

**Dejiko: **Encontramos outra escola, que fica bastante perto de uma associação de apoio a pessoas necessitadas. Decidimos ir para lá e assim, podemos estudar, mas manter-nos bastante ligados à caridade. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Espero que compreendam.

**Brendan: **Claro. Afinal, é algo nobre.

**Kai: **Espero que vocês se dêem bem na nova escola.

**Magicville**

A mãe do Daniel tinha acabado de receber o colar e o bilhete. Tinha-o lido e tinha começado a chorar.

**Mãe do Daniel: **Obrigado por me entregares isto. **– disse ela. – **O meu filho… apesar de ter morrido… estará sempre presente no meu coração.

**Misuzu: **E no meu também.

A Misuzu saiu da casa. O espírito do Daniel estava ao seu lado.

**Daniel: **Obrigado por tudo, Misuzu. **– disse ele. – **Eu… já vejo uma luz. Está na hora de ir embora de vez. Adeus Misuzu, sê feliz.

**Misuzu: **Adeus Daniel. **– disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. No momento seguinte, o Daniel desaparecera.**

Limpando as lágrimas com a mão, a Misuzu afastou-se da casa. Dentro da casa, a mãe do Daniel pôs o colar ao pescoço. Em cima da mesa, encontrava-se o bilhete que o Daniel tinha escrito.

"_**Mãe, se receberes este bilhete… de alguma maneira… é porque já não estarei neste mundo. Apesar disso, muitos parabéns! Adoro-te mamã. Espero que, apesar da minha ausência, consigas ser feliz. Nunca me esquecerei de ti, nem do papá. Estarei sempre perto de vocês. Amo-vos muito, **_

_**Daniel."**_

**Magicville**

No dia seguinte, eles resolveram tirar uma fotografia para recordação, já que o Ken e a Dejiko depois se iriam embora. Assim, a fotografia ficaria para recordação. Todos se juntaram em frente ao hotel. A Roxanna tinha uma máquina fotográfica na mão.

**Roxanna: **Vá, juntem-se todos para tirarmos a fotografia.

Todos se amontoaram para caberem na fotografia. O Alex, a Daphne e a Melody estavam a um canto. As Devil Divas encontravam-se todas juntas.

**Saki: **Ai Ilda, pisaste o meu pé!

**Ilda: **Desculpa, mas foi a Sarah que me empurrou.

**Daphne: **Vá, preparem-se lá porque a Melody não pode apanhar muito sol.

**Alex: **Sim, a Daphne tem razão. **– concordou ele.**

**Roxanna: **Então, sorriam todos para a fotografia.

A Musette e o Brendan, lado a lado, sorriram. O Rick estava ao lado da sua irmã Eliza. A Erika estava perto do Tom e do Sky. A Angie, a Aki, a Camy e a Misuzu estavam à frente, porque eram as mais baixas. O Ken pôs o braço por cima do ombro da Dejiko. A Anina encontrava-se ao lado do Kai e perto da Saki e do Sean. A Lina e o Tyson estavam no lado oposto ao Alex e à Daphne. A dona Ruth tinha-se metido no meio dos jovens.

**Roxanna: **Aqui vai!

A Roxanna premiu o botão e depois de um flash, saiu a fotografia. Um grupo sorridente. Foram feitas várias cópias da fotografia, para que, mesmo que eles se separassem, não se esquecessem de como tinham estado juntos em Magicville. Por detrás de cada uma das fotografias, havia uma inscrição.

"_**Para que a nossa amizade nunca seja esquecida, mesmo daqui a vários anos. Amigos para sempre!"**_

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Várias coisas acontecerão. A Hikari vai voltar a aparecer, a Eliza toma decisões, a Angie encontra um amor e a história dá um salto de sete anos no futuro, onde veremos como cresceram e mudaram os nossos heróis._

**Caixa de Música:**

E aqui ficam alguns dos temas de casais ou personagens. As músicas que têm ??? vão sendo reveladas com o decorrer da fic. As músicas estão ordenadas pelo nome das personagens, casais ou momentos que representam.

**Todas as músicas já foram reveladas.**

**Número da Música – Tema para as personagens ou casais – **_Nome da Música – _Cantor ou Banda

**1 – Tema do Alex e da Daphne – **_Íris – _GooGoo Dolls

**2 - Tema da Anna – **_Matas-me com o teu olhar - _UHF

**3 - Tema do Brendan e da Musette – **_O Azul do Céu – _André Sardet

**4 – Tema do Darien – **_Sr. Egoísmo_ – Ana Batista

**5 – Tema do Darien e da Anina – **_Whats Left of Me – _Nick Lachey

**6 - Tema das Devil Divas – **_Importante - _Gutto

**7 – Tema da Eliza – **_Man Eater_ – Nelly Furtado

**8 - Tema do Kai e da Anina – **_Tonight - _Reamonn

**9 – Tema dos Momentos a Sós – **_Ocean of Time - _Lévi

**10 – Tema dos Momentos de Tensão – **_One Last Cry - _Marina Elali

**11 – Tema do Rick e da Anna – **_Só tu podes Alcançar _– 4Taste

**12 - Tema da Sarah – **_Leoa, Tigresa_ – Mercado Negro

**13 – Tema do Sean e da Saki – **_Concílios – _Susana Félix

**14 - Tema do Tom e da Erika – **_Quando eu te falei de amor – _André Sardet

**15 – Tema da Vera – **_Mal Amada – _Mafalda Sachetti

**Cantinho do Autor – 50:**

Olá a todos! O teatro foi no mínimo estranho, mas acabou tudo bem. Neste capítulo terminam alguns os espaços da fic. Nos próximos capítulos, já não haverá alguns espaços, logo deixará de haver estes espaços: "Caixa de Música" e "E se fosses tu?" Adicionalmente, neste capítulo teremos algumas coisas sobre a fic, como começou a ideia, o que eu desenvolvi, etc.

**Sobre a Fic:**

Depois de 72 capítulos e mais de um ano a escrever a fic, está a chegar a hora da fic terminar. Acho que é normal que, depois de tanto tempo, eu tenha ficado bastante apegado a esta história e estas personagens, já que fizeram parte de um pouco da minha vida por tanto tempo.

Bom, vou falar um pouco de como é que a fic veio a começar. Primeiro, a fic começou depois da minha história "A Porta Milenar" em que tinha havido inscrições e a história acabou por não tomar exactamente o rumo que eu queria. Depois dessa história jurei a mim mesmo que não iria fazer outra história com inscrições… e passado um tempo, aparecia esta fic… com inscrições novamente :P

Como eu já disse a algumas pessoas, as fics mais complicadas são aquelas onde há inscrições, isto porque, quem se inscreveu está à espera de ver a sua personagem a aparecer e fica um pouco desapontado ou desapontada se essa personagem tem pouca relevância para a história ou se aparece pouco.

Depois, as pessoas que se inscrevem, digamos que algumas delas, gostam de opinar sobre tudo o que acontece com a sua personagem "eu gostava que acontecesse isto", "quero que a minha personagem faça isto" ou "não gostei disto. Quero que mudes o que aconteceu com a minha personagem" e coisas assim. Obviamente que, todos os escritores gostam de sugestões, mas imposições, é outra coisa.

E pronto, esta fic começou e teve logo imensas personagens. Foi complicado porque nunca tinha tido nenhuma fic onde houvesse tantas personagens ao mesmo tempo e para não desapontar ninguém, fiz com que todas aparecessem e tivessem um pouco de tempo para se desenvolverem. Para mim, ao fim de um tempo, já estava habituado e era fácil distinguir as personagens.

Tive de fazer alterações nas personagens que as pessoas inscreveram porque havia personagens que eram bastante parecidas. No final, cada personagem se diferencia, seja pela aparência, inteligência ou personalidade. Também sei que, talvez agora já não, mas nos primeiros capítulos deve ter sido muito confuso para as pessoas que liam a fic identificar as personagens, porque eram tantas personagens que gerava confusão.

E a fic foi mudando. Na primeira fase, fomos conhecendo as personagens. Na segunda fase, houve um crime para desvendar. Na terceira fase, os nossos heróis foram parar a outros mundos. Na quarta fase, cada um teve de lidar com os seus problemas e nesta quinta e última fase aconteceram diversas coisas que agora vão levar ao final da fic.

E por agora é só. Esta fic está quase a chegar ao fim, mas outras virão, espero eu.

**E se fosses tu?**

Os nossos heróis decidiram participar numa peça de teatro.

**292 – Serias capaz de, como eles, participar numa peça assim, representando-a à frente de toda a gente?**

**293 – Se sim, qual dos papeis de entre as personagens presentes na Branca de Neve, escolherias para representar? A Rainha Má, o Espelho, a Branca de Neve, um dos anões, o Caçador ou o Príncipe?**

**294 – Se tivesses sido tu a escolher uma peça para eles representarem, em vez da Branca de Neve, que história escolherias?**

A Misuzu viu o espírito do Daniel e ajudou-o.

**295 – Já alguma vez presenciaste algum acontecimento que não conseguiste explicar ou tiveste alguma sensação estranha, do tipo sobrenatural?**

E agora, vamos para ás perguntas finais.

**296 – Depois de todos estes capítulos e de veres todas estas personagens, qual ou quais são as personagens que mais gostaste? Porquê?**

**297 – Tal como a pergunta de cima, mas ao contrário. Qual ou quais são as personagens de quem gostaste menos? Porquê?**

**298 – Qual é que foi o teu momento(s) favorito na fic?**

**299 – E qual foi a coisa que menos gostaste na fic?**

**300 – Se pudesses ter mudado alguma coisa na fic, qualquer coisa: introdução das personagens e desenvolvimento delas, as relações e romances, os eventos, etc, o que mudarias?**

E pronto, foram 300 perguntas ao todo.


	73. Sete Anos Depois

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis participaram numa peça de teatro, que quase foi um fracasso, devido à aparição de um monstro. Mas com a ajuda da Anna e da Sarah tudo terminou bem. A Misuzu viu o espírito do Daniel e ajudou-o a passar para o além._

**Capítulo 73: Sete Anos Depois**

Muitas coisas se passaram desde que aquela fotografia foi tirada. Comecemos pela Hikari, que saiu da clínica onde esteve internada, um ano depois de lá ter entrado.

**Hikari: **É hoje. – **disse ela, sorrindo ao Tala.**

Um médico entrou no quarto dela.

**Médico: **Analisámos todos os exames e testes que lhe fizemos e, como já previa, está totalmente recuperada. Pode ir embora.

**Hikari: **Finalmente.

O Tala e a Hikari pegaram nas coisas dela e vieram embora.

**Tala: **E agora, Hikari?

**Hikari: **Sinceramente, não sei. **– disse ela. – **Não sei se volto para Magicville, para terminar o ano que me falta fazer ou se volto para minha casa.

**Tala: **E que te parece a ideia de vires viver comigo?

A Hikari foi apanhada de surpresa.

**Hikari: **Ir viver contigo?

**Tala: **Sim. Neste último ano, vivi aqui em Honville, mas há pouco tempo, comprei uma casa em Summer City. Podíamos ir viver para lá.

**Hikari: **Eu não sei…

**Tala: **Não te quero pressionar, nem te quero obrigar a nada. **– disse ele, calmamente. – **Fazes o que quiseres.

A Hikari suspirou.

**Hikari: **Sabes, já perdi um ano da minha vida. Agora, seja o que Deus quiser. Eu vou viver contigo, Tala!

**Tala: **Hikari…

Ela abraçou o Tala e beijou-o.

E assim o Tala e a Hikari foram viver juntos. Problemas, tiveram muito poucos. Também, depois de um ano de convivência numa clínica psiquiátrica, já não podiam haver muitas coisas piores.

**Magicville**

A Eliza não deixou de tentar encontrar o amor verdadeiro. Ela foi para a turma da Sarah, da Ilda, da Misuzu, da Angie e das outras, que passaram para o quarto ano.

**Sarah: **Sabem o que ouvi dizer?

**Lina: ¬¬ **Não, ainda não nos contaste, como é que queres que adivinhemos?

**Sarah: **O professor Hiro acabou tudo com a professora Sabrina. **– disse ela. – **Parece que ela o andava a trair com o professor Oak.

**Camy: **Com aquele velhote? Credo, a professora deve andar a precisar de óculos.

**Eliza: **O professor Hiro é um borracho.

**Lina: **E é irmão do meu Tyson. **– disse ela, orgulhosa.**

As meninas foram para a aula de desporto, dada pelo professor Hiro.

**Hiro: **Hoje vamos dar três voltas à escola e depois vamos jogar futebol. Podem começar!

Os alunos começaram a correr, menos a Eliza.

**Eliza: **Professor, precisava de saber se posso vir com uns mini-calções para a aula de desporto.

**Hiro: **Bom, podes, mas não achas que assim ficas com as pernas muito à mostra?

**Eliza: **Talvez. Mas, não acha que eu tenho boas pernas?

O professor Hiro corou imenso e tossiu.

**Hiro: **B-bom, sim…

**Eliza: **Obrigada professor. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

Depois da aula ter terminado…

**Eliza: **Vou conquistar o professor Hiro!

**Misuzu: **O quê? Mas tu não queres encontrar um amor verdadeiro?

**Angie: **Pois. Não querias encontrar o homem certo?

**Eliza: **Claro. Continuo a querer. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Mas enquanto não encontro o homem certo, divirto-me com os errados!

**As outras: **¬¬

**Magicville**

O Kai pegou no telefone e marcou o número. Do outro lado veio a voz que ele tanto esperava ouvir.

**Kai: **Anina, sou eu.

**Anina: **Kai! Que bom ouvir-te! **– disse ela, com uma voz alegre.**

**Kai: **Estou cheio de saudades tuas.

**Anina:** Eu também estou a morrer de saudades tuas Kai. **– disse ela. – **Mas vamos encontrar-nos no fim-de-semana. Já comprei o bilhete de comboio.

**Kai: **Como é que está a correr a tua semana aí?

**Anina: **Oh, está tudo bem. Vou ter mais dois testes esta semana, mas está tudo controlado. Aqui tudo é sofisticado e o ensino é do melhor.

**Kai: **Claro. Todos sabem que a Royal Magic Academy é a melhor escola de magia. Tenho a certeza que vais acabar o ano com óptimas notas. **– disse ele.**

**Anina: **Não estou preocupada com isso agora. Ainda falta muito para o final do ano.

**Kai: **Então, a que horas chegas no Sábado? Quero ir buscar-te à estação.

**Anina: **Devo chegar por volta do meio-dia.

**Kai: **Então, estarei à tua espera.

**Anina: **Está bem amor. Estou desejosa de te ver. Até Sábado.

**Kai: **Adeus. Até Sábado. Nunca te esqueças que te adoro.

**Magicville**

O Sky foi falar com a Misuzu em privado.

**Misuzu: **O que queres, Sky?

**Sky: **O que é que se faz quando gostamos de alguém?

**Misuzu: **Não estou a perceber bem a tua pergunta. **– disse ela, meio confusa.**

**Sky: **Bom, eu gosto de uma pessoa… tipo, é mais do que amizade. O que é que eu posso fazer para demonstrar o que sinto?

**Misuzu: **Ah. Bem, eu não tenho muita experiência com isso, mas depende. As raparigas gostam sempre de presentes. **– disse ela. – **Se te vais declarar à Angie, oferece-lhe alguma coisa antes.

O Sky corou imenso.

**Sky: **Como é que sabes que é da Angie que eu gosto? Eu não to disse.

A Misuzu pareceu um pouco atrapalhada.

**Misuzu: **Bom… adivinhei…

**Sky: **Hum… está bem… mas achas que eu devo ir em frente?

**Misuzu: **Claro. Vais ver que não te arrependes. **– disse ela, com um sorriso maroto.**

No dia seguinte, o Sky foi comprar uma pulseira em prata para a Angie. Encontrou a Angie mais tarde, nos jardins da mansão Goldstein.

**Sky: **Queria dar-te isto. **– disse ele, entregando-lhe um embrulho.**

A Angie desembrulhou o presente e viu a pulseira.

**Angie: **Obrigada Sky, é linda.

O Sky corou um pouco.

**Sky: **Eu… Angie, quero dizer-te uma coisa importante. **– disse ele, ainda mais corado. – **É que…

Nesse momento, os seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele mudou de personalidade.

**Sky: **Miúda, eu gosto de ti, tás a perceber? Por isso, quero que sejas a minha garina.

**Angie: **O.o Sky, que raio de maneira de falar é essa? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Sky: **É a maneira normal, topas?

**Angie: **Ok, estou a ver que mudaste de personalidade outra vez. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Volta já a ser o Sky normal, ouviste?

Nesse momento, o Sky voltou ao normal.

**Sky: **Peço desculpa Angie, não queria ter mudado de personalidade…

**Angie: **Digo-te já que não gosto quando mudas de personalidade. **– disse ela, com o semblante carregado.**

**Sky: **Eu sei, mas não sei controlar isso…

**Angie: **Olha Sky, queres saber uma coisa? Eu gosto de ti.

O Sky abriu a boca de espanto.

**Angie: **E eu sei que tu gostas de mim. Mas só quero alguma coisa contigo quando te livrares da dupla personalidade. **– disse ela. – **Eu vou falar com a minha tia e vamos fazer tratamentos com hipnose e o que for preciso.

**Sky: **Está bem. **– disse ele, timidamente.**

**Angie: **Vá alegra-te rapaz! Depois já podemos namorar.

E o Sky sorriu.

**Magicville**

**Tyson: **Lina, preciso de falar contigo. **– disse ele, aproximando-se da namorada.**

**Lina: **O que foi?

**Tyson: **O que é que vai acontecer quando a escola terminar?

**Lina: **Ora, terminamos a escola e pronto. **– disse ela, de maneira prática.**

**Tyson: **Mas depois, vamos seguir caminhos diferentes. Vamos separar-nos.

A Lina olhou com atenção para ele.

**Lina: **É essa a tua intenção?

**Tyson: **Não, mas é o que vai acontecer.

**Lina: **Podemos até ir para lugares diferentes, mas não quer dizer que acabemos tudo ou que percamos o contacto.

**Tyson: **Achas mesmo? Não sei se vai ser bem assim.

**Lina: **O Kai e a Anina estão separados, porque ela está noutra escola, mas falam por telefone, encontram-se ao fim-de-semana e isso mantém a relação deles bem. E é o que vai acontecer connosco.

O Tyson sorriu.

**Tyson: **Sim, eu acredito nisso.

**Lina: **Eu também Tyson. Vamos ficar juntos.

**Magicville**

Na altura do Natal, todos se reuniram na mansão Goldstein.

**Ruth: **Cuidado com os pratos Angie! **– gritou ela. – **Ó velha, saia do caminho!

A avó Dora virou-se para ela.

**Dora: **Velha é você!

**Ruth: **Eu sou muito nova! **– disse ela. – **Fique sabendo que fui pedida em casamento pelo Anthony Silverton e aceitei!

**Dora: **O.o Você foi pedida em casamento? O mundo está para acabar!

Na cozinha, a Roxanna e a Anina estavam a preparar a comida.

**Roxanna: **Hum… a Dejiko aprendeu uma nova receita para um bolo. Tenho de lhe pedir que o venha fazer.

**Anina: **Claro. Ainda temos tempo.

Depois do jantar, todos foram para a sala.

**Angie: **Nunca mais chega a meia-noite!

A Melody começou a chorar.

**Daphne: **Eu vou deitá-la.

A mãe da Daphne levantou-se do sofá.

**Mãe da Daphne: **Deixa estar que eu deito a Melody.

Entretanto, chegou a meia-noite.

**Ilda: **Vamos abrir os presentes!

Eles começaram a abrir os presentes.

**Sarah: **Quem é que me deu este alfinete de peito horroroso? **– perguntou ela, zangada. – **Lina! Foste tu, não foste?

**Lina: **Não confirmo, nem desminto.

**Sarah: **¬¬

**Magicville**

Alguns meses depois, a Misuzu sentou-se no sofá de um dos apartamentos, que já estavam renovados desde o início do ano escolar.

**Misuzu: **Estou cansada.

A Aki aproximou-se dela.

**Aki: **Então, o que se passou? Tiveste mais visões?

**Misuzu: **Visões não. Tive de ajudar uns espíritos a passar para o lado de lá.

**Aki: **Hum, estou a ver. **– disse ela, sentando-se perto da Misuzu. – **Foi complicado?

**Misuzu: **Muito. Imagina só… tive de ajudar o Darien a passar para o lado de lá. E o rapaz teimava em ficar aqui em espírito, pois podia espiar as raparigas a tomar banho nuas!

A Aki começou a rir-se. A Camy apareceu vinda da cozinha.

**Camy: **O que se passa?

A Aki contou-lhe.

**Camy: **Bom, não conhecemos bem o Darien, mas como ouvimos falar tanto dele, deu para ver que essa atitude é mesmo dele.

No dia seguinte, a Misuzu teve uma tarefa ainda mais difícil.

**Angie: **Misuzu, pareces abatida.

**Misuzu: **Tu nem sabes o que aconteceu. **– disse ela. – **Tive de ajudar a Vera a passar para o além.

**Angie: **A Vera? Ena… deve ter sido complicado.

**Misuzu: **Foi. A mulher só queria vingança. Mas pronto, como o marido foi para padre, ela lá passou para o lado de lá, mas estou exausta. **– disse ela. – **Os espíritos podiam dar menos trabalho.

**Magicville**

Dois meses depois, a Roxanna inaugurou o seu consultório de adivinhação e ajuda.

**Roxanna: **Vou receber os clientes, cobrar pouco e ajudá-los no que puder. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Angie: **Foi uma óptima ideia, tia.

**Alex: **De certeza que muita gente vai aparecer.

**Roxanna: **Misuzu, com os teus poderes, até me podias ajudar. **– disse ela.**

**Misuzu: **Ah, vou pensar. Mas para já não. Ando ocupada com a escola e os espíritos chatos.

**Magicville**

E rapidamente passaram sete anos desde que aquela fotografia de grupo foi tirada. Ainda mais coisas mudaram na vida de cada um. Mas agora, no vigésimo quarto aniversário da Misuzu, todos se iriam reencontrar, pois alguns deles já não se viam há anos.

A dona Ruth tinha oferecido a mansão Goldstein para que o aniversário fosse feito lá e a Misuzu aceitou. A dona Ruth apesar de estar sete anos mais velha, ainda estava cheia de energia.

**Ruth: **Esta festa vai ser o máximo. **– disse ela, feliz. – **Anthony! Vem cá!

O, agora marido da dona Ruth, apareceu logo a seguir.

**Anthony: **O que foi?

**Ruth: **Trataste das bebidas? Ainda não as vi.

**Anthony: **Estão na cozinha. As empregadas já as trazem para a sala, está bem?

A dona Ruth assentiu. Apesar de não gostar muito de ter de contratar pessoal, como já estava mais velhota e a Roxanna já não vivia na mansão para a ajudar, teve mesmo de contratar empregadas.

Nesse momento, a Misuzu, que já tinha chegado à mansão no dia anterior, veio ter com a Ruth e o Anthony. A Misuzu, agora com vinte e quatro anos, usava o seu longo cabelo negro até à cintura. A sua trança tinha ficado para trás, tal como a sua timidez.

A Misuzu era agora muito mais comunicativa e o seu dom tinha-se desenvolvido muito. Embora não gostasse muito de se exibir, ela tentava sempre ajudar as pessoas com os seus problemas, tal como a Roxanna fazia no seu consultório. Mas a Misuzu era muito mais poderosa que a Roxanna. Apesar de tudo, ela mantinha o seu tom de ingenuidade e de humildade.

**Ruth: **Ah, querida, aqui estás tu. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Estás muito bonita.

**Misuzu: **Obrigado dona Ruth.

**Ruth: **Chama-me só Ruth, querida. Já não és uma jovem que está sob a minha guarda aqui em casa. ­**– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Agora és uma bela mulher. Pergunto-me como estarão os outros. Já não vejo alguns deles há mais de dois anos.

**Misuzu: **Vai vê-los a todos hoje.

**Ruth: **Se tu, que tens o dom da adivinhação, o dizes, eu acredito.

**Anthony: **Também, quem é que iria faltar ao aniversário de uma jovem tão bonita?

A Misuzu corou imenso. A Ruth olhou de lado para o Anthony.

**Ruth: **Modera os elogios. Vê lá se não vais dormir para o jardim hoje. **– ameaçou ela.**

**Anthony: **O que é isso amorzinho? Sabes que eu só tenho olhos para ti.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram um carro a chegar e a fazer uma travagem brusca.

**Ruth: **Vem aí alguém! **– disse ela, contente, indo até à porta.**

Eram o Sean e a Saki. Eles estavam a viver juntos em Winter City. Não tinham casado, nem tinham filhos, mas tinham uma relação estável. O Sean estava a trabalhar como gerente hoteleiro e a Saki tinha-se tornado professora de desporto.

**Sean: **Credo Saki, tu não sabes travar? **– perguntou ele, aborrecido. – **Bolas, qualquer dia ainda vamos ter um acidente.

**Saki: **Ora, eu conduzo muito bem. **– disse ela, indignada.**

**Sean: **¬¬

Eles subiram as escadas até à porta da mansão onde agora a Ruth, o Anthony e a Misuzu os esperavam.

**Ruth: **Olá Saki. Olá Sean.

**Saki: **Olá dona Ruth. Misuzu, parabéns!

Ela abraçou a Misuzu com tanta força que a Misuzu teve medo de ter partido algum osso.

**Misuzu: **Obrigado Saki.

**Sean: **Muitos parabéns Misuzu. Que contes muitos.

**Misuzu: **Obrigado Sean. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Anthony: **Heim, foram os primeiros a chegar.

**Sean: **Claro, vocês não sabem o perigo que a Saki é. Vínhamos pelo menos a 210 Km por hora.

**Os outros: **O.o Credo!

**Saki: **Ora, eu não queria chegar atrasada. **– defendeu-se ela.**

Nesse momento, mais um carro parou em frente à mansão Goldstein. Desta vez eram a Lina, o Tyson e os três filhos deles. Depois da escola ter terminado, cada um foi para seu lado, mas três meses depois, a Lina não aguentou de saudades e foi viver para o dojo do avô do Tyson com o Tyson.

Ela acabou por ficar grávida e eles decidiram casar. Os seus três filhos são: o Charles, de cinco anos, que é muito irrequieto e as gémeas Simpa e Tia, que são muito parecidas fisicamente, mas diferentes na personalidade. Ambas têm três anos. A Simpa gosta muito de comer, já a Tia é muito sossegada. O Tyson é pedreiro e a Lina tornou-se cabeleireira.

**Lina: **Tyson, pega nas miúdas! **– gritou ela, ao saírem do carro.**

**Tyson: **Calma! Então e tu não agarras em nenhuma delas porquê?

**Lina: **Não me apetece. Vá, toca a despachar.

A Lina subiu rapidamente as escadas para a frente da mansão, sendo seguida pelo pequeno Charles.

**Lina: **Misuzu! Parabéns!

A Lina abraçou a Misuzu.

**Lina: **E olha a Saki e o Sean. Então, tudo bem?

**Saki: **Sim. Ena, logo três filhos.

**Lina: **Pois, duas são gémeas. Na minha família é normal existirem gémeos, por isso havia a possibilidade de eu também ter gémeos. – **a Lina virou-se e viu o Tyson a subir as escadas com as duas meninas no braço. – **Despacha-te Tyson, quero mostrar as meninas aos nossos amigos!

**Tyson: **Calma!

O Tyson chegou finalmente ao cimo das escadas.

**Misuzu: **Oh, são tão giras! **– disse ela, tocando na mão da Simpa.**

**Lina: **Chamam-se Simpa e Tia.

**Sean: **Simpa e Tia?

**Lina: **Também é tradição de família dar nomes destes aos gémeos. Nomes que se completem. A minha irmã gémea chama-se Adrena e eu sou Lina. Adrenalina é a palavra que originou o nosso nome. A palavra que originou o nome das minhas filhas foi Simpatia.

**Ruth: **Tudo bem, mas chamar à miúda Tia, é um bocadinho de mais…

**Lina: **Eu gosto. Ah, sabem uma coisa? A minha irmã Adrena e o Allan foram apanhados a consumir drogas e agora foram presos! **– disse ela, contente. – **Bem feita para eles!

**Misuzu: **Não devias falar assim da tua irmã…

**Anthony: **Bom, não vamos ficar aqui à porta não é? Entrem, entrem!

O Anthony entrou na mansão, sendo seguido pela Lina, o Charles, o Tyson e as gémeas, a Saki e o Sean. A Misuzu e a Ruth ficaram à porta.

**Ruth: **Os outros devem estar a chegar.

**Misuzu: **Daqui a dez segundos, vão chegar a Aki, a Camy e o namorado da Aki.

A Aki e o Daisuke tinham continuado a namorar, apesar de estarem um pouco afastados, pois andavam em escolas diferentes. Agora, com vinte e quatro anos, a Aki vivia com o Daisuke. A Aki ainda estava à procura de emprego e o Daisuke era técnico de informática.

Quanto à Camy, ela e o Satoshi acabaram o namoro dois anos depois de terem começado, pois desentenderam-se. A partir daí, a Camy decidiu focar-se nos estudos e agora anda a tirar a licenciatura em Biologia.

O carro da Aki parou perto dos outros e ela, o Daisuke e a Camy saíram do carro.

**Camy: **Obrigado por me deixarem ter vindo convosco. Era uma chatice eu ter de vir sozinha.

**Aki: **Não há problema. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Olha, estão ali a dona Ruth e a Misuzu!

Os três subiram as escadas e cumprimentaram a Misuzu e a dona Ruth.

**Aki: **A minha prenda e a do Daisuke está no carro. Depois eu dou-te.

**Misuzu: **Oh, obrigada, mas não valia a pena…

**Camy: **Claro que valia. Eu também tenho uma prenda para ti. **– disse ela. – **Está aqui na minha mala. Dou-te lá dentro.

**Aki: **Então Misuzu, que tens andado a fazer rapariga? Tenho ouvido poucas notícias tuas na televisão. **– disse ela. – **Com os teus poderes, devias aparecer mais vezes.

**Daisuke: **Ora Aki, ela não gosta de se exibir.

**Misuzu: **Exacto. Eu ajudo as pessoas porque quero o bem delas.

**Camy: **Pois, mas tens pessoas a patrocinar o teu trabalho, não é?

**Misuzu: **Sim. De qualquer maneira, tinha de arranjar uma maneira de viver. Mas não ganho muito dinheiro, apenas o necessário. E no contracto que fiz com eles, disse que queria pouca publicidade.

Nesse momento, uma carrinha parou perto dos outros carros. De lá saltou o Brendan. Saíram da carrinha a Musette, a Erika, o Tom e a Ilda. O Brendan é agora motorista de autocarro e está casado com a Musette, que estava grávida de 2 meses. Ainda não sabem se será uma menina ou um menino. A Musette é professora de português.

O Tom e a Erika estão a viver juntos, mas ainda não casaram, apesar de já estarem a pensar nisso. O Tom tornou-se empresário nas empresas do pai dele e a Erika é agora educadora de infância. Por fim, a Ilda é gerente de um bar, mas já não tem nada a ver com o Tala. A Ilda namora com um homem mais velho.

**Brendan: **Cá estamos nós!

**Tom: **Brendan, podias ter conduzido mais devagar. **– queixou-se ele. – **Nem sei como é que te deixaram ser motorista de autocarro.

**Brendan: **Não impliques, Tom.

**Musette: **Vá rapazes, parem com isso! **– disse ela. – **Não vêm que estão ali à nossa espera?

Os cinco subiram as escadas e cumprimentaram os outros.

**Ilda: **Então, tudo bem com vocês?

**Camy: **Tudo óptimo.

**Aki: **Sabiam que a Camy está apaixonada por um colega de curso?

Todos ficaram a olhar para a Aki, enquanto a Camy corou imenso.

**Camy: **Mas para que é que foi isso agora?!

**Aki: **Lembrei-me agora disso. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Camy: ¬¬**

**Erika: **Está aqui um bocado de calor.

**Ruth: **Ah, vão para dentro. **– disse ela. – **O Anthony e alguns dos outros já lá estão.

**Ilda: **Então, vamos lá.

Todos entraram, menos a Misuzu e a dona Ruth. Pouco depois apareceram, caminhando, o Max e a Eliza. Eles moravam ali perto e agora estavam a namorar. Depois de muito tempo sem encontrar a pessoa certa, e já depois de ter deixado o Hiro, a Eliza acabou por conhecer melhor o Max e apaixonaram-se. Ela agora é modelo fotográfico e ele ainda anda à procura de emprego.

**Eliza: **Misuzu! Parabéns! **– disse ela, abraçando a Misuzu.**

**Misuzu: **Obrigada.

**Max: **Espero que sejas muito feliz, Misuzu.

**Eliza: **Ó Max, ela faz anos, não se vai casar. **– disse ela. – **Bom, já chegou mais alguém?

**Ruth: **Já, estão lá dentro.

**Eliza: **Dona Ruth, a sua pele parece como nova. **– disse ela. – **Tem de me contar como consegue. É que, você já tem uma carrada de anos, mas não tem quase rugas nenhumas!

**Ruth: **¬¬ Será que isso foi um elogio ou uma critica à minha idade?

**Eliza: **Venha. Falamos lá dentro.

A Eliza levou a dona Ruth para dentro e ambas foram seguidas pelo Max. Pouco depois, foi a vez de chegarem a Dejiko e o Ken. Eles ainda andavam envolvidos em actividades beneficiárias, para ajudar os outros e continuavam juntos. O Ken tinha-se tornado médico e a Dejiko era enfermeira.

**Dejiko: **Então, como está a ser o teu dia Misuzu?

**Misuzu: **Está a ser maravilhoso.

**Ken: **Ora, ainda bem. Temos uma prenda para ti ali no carro.

**Misuzu: **Ah, está bem, podem dar-ma depois.

Logo a seguir, chegaram a Sarah e o Draco Malfoy. A Sarah tinha-se tornado numa modelo profissional e o Draco tinha-lhe pedido perdão de joelhos por a ter deixado, por isso ela acabou por aceitar namorar de novo com ele. O Draco tornou-se empresário nas empresas do seu pai. A Sarah continua vaidosa e agora começou a promover o seu trabalho na representação, pois um dos seus sonhos era ser também actriz.

**Sarah: **Misuzu, querida!

A Sarah deu um beijinho à Misuzu. A Misuzu ia dar-lhe o segundo beijo, mas ficou com a cara no ar.

**Sarah: **Ó querida, não sabe que as pessoas chiques só dão um beijo?

**Misuzu: **Eh… pois, claro. **– disse ela, atrapalhada.**

**Dejiko: **Então Sarah, parece que a vida te corre bem.

**Sarah: **Sim. Sou linda, famosa e rica! Não podia estar melhor. **– disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Draco: **E tens amor!

**Sarah: **Ah pois, já me esquecia. Tenho-te a ti.

**Draco: **¬¬ Grande importância que me estás a dar.

**Dejiko: **Bom, eu vou para dentro. – **disse ela.**

**Sarah: **Draco, vai para dentro também. Tens a pele muito pálida e se apanhas sol, pareces um pimentão vermelho.

Contrariado, o Draco entrou na mansão com o Ken e a Dejiko. Passados uns minutos, chegaram a Daphne, o Alex, a Melody e a Serenade. A Daphne e o Alex tinham criado a Melody, que tinha agora sete anos. Dois anos depois nasceu a Serenade, agora com cinco anos e agora a caminho vinham mais dois filhos gémeos, a Symphony e o Singer. A Daphne estava grávida de seis meses. A Daphne tinha-se tornado numa dona de casa e o Alex era dono de uma cadeia de restaurantes. A Melody e a Serenade eram a cara chapada da mãe. O Alex e a Daphne só se casaram quando a Daphne descobriu estar grávida pela segunda vez e os pais dela disseram que era uma enorme vergonha para a família se ela tivesse mais um filho sem estar casada.

**Daphne: **Olá! **– disse ela, cumprimentando a Sarah e a Misuzu. – **Meninas, cumprimentem a Misuzu e a Sarah.

**Melody e Serenade: **Olá.

**Misuzu: **Que queridas. Estão muito bonitas, sabem?

**Serenade: **Eu sei. Eu sou linda. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Misuzu: **O.o

**Alex: **Serenade, já te disse para não seres convencida.

**Serenade: **Mas foi a tia Sarah que me disse para eu dizer isto, da última vez que nos visitou.

Todos olharam para a Sarah.

**Sarah: **Ora, uma rapariga tem de se valorizar!

**Alex: **Está bem, mas não precisa de ser convencida. Além disso, ela tem só cinco anos. **– disse ele. – **Felizmente a Melody não vai nas tuas conversas.

**Misuzu: **Então Daphne, já não falta muito para teres mais dois filhos.

**Daphne: **Pois é. Vão chamar-se Symphony e Singer. São um casal.

**Sarah: **Credo. – **disse a Sarah. – **É a Melodia, a Serenata e agora é a Sinfonia e o Cantor? Vocês têm uns gostos estranhos para nomes…

**Daphne: **Bom, vamos para dentro meninas. Não convém vocês apanharem muito sol.

A Daphne, as duas meninas e o Alex entraram na mansão.

**Sarah: **Aquela também não pára de ter filhos. Agora vão ficar com quatro. **­ - disse ela. – **Deus me livre de ter tantos filhos. Aliás, acho que não quero ter filho nenhum.

**Misuzu: **Isso dizes tu agora, Sarah.

Pouco depois, chegaram a Roxanna, a Hilary, a Angie e o Sky. Com a ajuda da Roxanna e também da Misuzu, o Sky tinha-se livrado da dupla personalidade. Ele e a Angie estavam juntos agora. A Hilary tinha-se tornado secretária no consultório da Roxanna. A Angie tornou-se relações públicas no Hotel Estrela-do-mar e o Sky tornou-se no gerente do hotel.

**Roxanna: **Ah, que bom estar aqui novamente. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Angie: **Misuzu, muitos parabéns! **– disse ela, abraçando a amiga.**

**Misuzu: **Obrigada Angie. Então, tudo bem contigo?

**Angie: **Sim, está tudo bem.

**Sky: **Fomos dos primeiros a chegar?

**Sarah: **Claro que não foram. **– disse ela. – **Alguns dos outros já estão lá dentro.

**Hilary: **Bom, então vamos ter com eles.

A Roxanna, a Hilary, a Angie e o Sky entraram na mansão.

**Sarah: **Quem é que falta mais?

**Misuzu: **A Anina e o Kai, a Anna e o Rick e o Tala e a Hikari.

**Sarah: **A Hikari também vem? Não gosto muito daquela maluca.

**Misuzu: **Ela já está recuperada, Sarah.

Nesse momento, chegaram o Tala e a Hikari. Subiram rapidamente os degraus que levavam à mansão. A Hikari trazia um presente nas mãos.

**Hikari: **Misuzu, parabéns!

As duas abraçaram-se.

**Hikari: **Aqui tens a minha prenda.

**Tala: **Nossa. **– corrigiu ele.**

**Hikari: **Pois, nossa. **– disse ela. – **Então, já ouvi muitas vezes falar dos teus maravilhosos poderes Misuzu.

**Sarah: **Ela tem bons poderes, mas se formos a ver, quem sai mais nas capas de revistas, sou eu.

**Hikari: **¬¬ Sarah, és mesmo exibicionista.

**Sarah: **Hunf. E tu, o que tens feito da vida?

A Hikari e Tala tinham-se casado há dois anos. Ele continuava com o seu negócio de bares, agora em Summer City. A Hikari, por seu lado, tinha decidido acabar a escola e depois formar-se em psicologia. Agora tinha terminado o mestrado e estava à procura de um lugar para estagiar.

**Sarah: **Ah, então queres ser psicóloga? Bom… não seria de esperar outra coisa, de uma pessoa que já foi maluca.

**Misuzu: **Sarah, não digas isso!

**Hikari: **Eu estou completamente recuperada.

**Tala: **Exactamente. **– disse ele. – **Ela tem uma vida completamente normal. E é muito boa pessoa.

A Hikari sorriu ao marido.

**Sarah: **Bom, sabes, conheço um homem de negócios que tem uma firma de… era de quê mesmo? Hum… bom, a firma que ele tem, tem vários andares e cada andar tem uma especialidade médica e tal. Uma delas é psicologia. **– disse ela. – **Se quiseres, posso falar com o meu conhecidoe pedir-lhe que te deixe estagiar lá. Até é perto de Summer City.

**Hikari: **Estás a falar a sério?

**Sarah: **Claro.

**Tala: **Oh, bom, que generosidade. **– disse ele espantado.**

**Hikari: **Afinal és melhor pessoa do que eu pensava.

**Sarah: **Oh, não sou nada. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Se ficares famosa, vou aparecer contigo nas revistas a dizer que fui eu que te ajudei a dar o primeiro passo para o sucesso.

**Hikari: **¬¬ Também estávamos a ver que era difícil de acreditar que fizesses isso sem ser por interesse.

**Sarah: **Não sejas má para mim, Hikari. Bom, de qualquer maneira, vou falar com o meu conhecido, para ver o que se pode fazer.

Nesse momento chegaram dois carros. De um saiu o Rick, a Anna e o filho deles. Do outro saíram o Kai, a Anina e a filha deles. O Kai tinha-se tornado num professor de desporto e a Anina estava a terminar o estágio num hospital, pois queria ser médica. Eles tinham casado há cinco anos. A Mariana, a filha deles, que era muito parecida com a Anina, tinha vindo sem que eles esperassem, mais ficaram felizes na mesma. Agora a Marina tem quatro anos.

O Rick estava agora a trabalhar noutro hotel, como subdirector. A Anna decidiu enveredar pelo caminho da moda e tornou-se estilista. Já por duas vezes a Sarah tinha usado vestidos criados pela Anna e tinham sido um sucesso. O Tiago, filho do Rick e da Anna, era loirinho como o pai, mas muito mexido e decidido como a mãe. Tem quatro anos. O Rick e a Anna não chegaram a casar.

**Anna: **Cá estamos nós.

**Rick: **Chegámos ao mesmo tempo que a Anina e o Kai.

**Kai: **Olá, então tudo bem com vocês? **– disse ele, cumprimentando-os.**

**Anna: **Tudo óptimo.

**Anina: **Olhem, a Misuzu e os outros estão à nossa espera.

O Tiago estava a correr por ali a fora.

**Anna: **Pára quieto Tiago!

O rapaz olhou para a mãe, sorriu e começou ainda a correr mais.

**Anna: **¬¬ Rapaz de um raio. Vem cá ou levas dois murros nas trombas!

O Tiago parou de correr e veio docilmente ter com a mãe.

**Kai e Anina: **O.o

**Rick: **Ela não lhe ia bater. **– segredou ele. – **Mas este método resulta sempre.

**Kai: **Estou a ver. Mas eu não preciso desse método, porque a minha filha é muito bem comportada.

Eles subiram os degraus até à mansão e todos se cumprimentaram.

**Anina: **Estás muito bonita Misuzu. E tu estás muito elegante, Sarah.

**Sarah: **Eu sei. Eu sou linda e esbelta por natureza.

**Anina: **¬¬

**Misuzu: **Bom, já cá estamos todos, por isso vamos entrar.

E todos entraram na mansão.

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **_Os nossos heróis vão interagir uns com os outros e ficará a saber-se o que aconteceu a algumas das outras personagens que não apareceram para o aniversário da Misuzu._

E este capítulo chegou ao fim. Deixo-vos com um quiz sobre esta fic. Será que se lembram do que aconteceu ao longo da fic? Com o quiz irá ver-se isso.

O quiz tem vinte perguntas. Cada uma delas tem um valor de um, dois ou três pontos, conforme a dificuldade da pergunta. A pontuação máxima é trinta pontos. Respondam às perguntas na vossa review e eu depois digo-vos os resultados. Ah, mais uma coisa. Vão haver dois quiz ou questionários, um neste capítulo e no próximo capítulo, obviamente que serão diferentes. Agora podem responder ao quiz e, não se preocupem, se conseguirem responder bem a metade, já é muito bom, porque sei que é bastante complicado lembrem-se de coisas que se calhar já lerem há muitos meses. Boa sorte :)

**Quiz 1**

**1 **– Qual a personagem que muda muitas vezes de cor de cabelo? **1 ponto**

**2 **– Quem é que guiou os nossos heróis nas viagens pelos mundos? **1 ponto**

**3 **– Que personagem fazia parte das Devil Divas, mas deixou de fazer parte no final da segunda fase e saiu da fic? **2 pontos**

**4 **– Qual o nome do, agora velhote, que namorou com a Ruth nos seus tempos de juventude? **1 ponto**

**5 **– Que trio de personagens investigou a morte da Umbridge e partilhou tudo o que sabia com o Alex? **3 pontos**

**6 **– Que rapaz namorou a Aki, mas ela veio a descobrir que ele era mulherengo? **1 ponto**

**7 **– Quais foram as três personagens que mataram a Umbridge? **3 pontos**

**8 **– Qual é o nome da avó do Alex? **1 ponto**

**9 – **Na Prova Especial do terceiro ano, quem é que usou um ataque e conseguiu sair do labirinto? **2 pontos**

**10** – Antes de estar interessado na Musette, o Brendan namorava a sério com outra personagem, que até apareceu no seu segredo. Quem é essa personagem? **1 ponto**

**11** – Como se chama o rapaz de quem a Misuzu gostou? **1 ponto**

**12** – Que professor é que falava muito de pokémons? **1 ponto**

**13 **– A Angie é sobrinha de quem? **1 ponto**

**14 **– Houve uma personagem que apareceu pela primeira vez na terceira fase, nos mundos paralelos, e depois na quarta fase, essa mesma personagem, se bem que com uma personalidade diferente, começou a fazer parte das personagens principais. Quem é essa personagem? **3 pontos**

**15 **– Qual foi o vilão ou vilã que eles tiveram de vencer no último universo? **1 ponto**

**16 **– Quem é que fez de Branca de Neve na peça de teatro? **1 ponto**

**17** – Das personagens seguintes, quem não tinha um segredo na segunda fase da fic? A Ilda, a Camy, o Brendan ou a Musette? **1 ponto**

**18 **– A Jurema Pau de Vassoura tinha uma loja de roupas roubadas com mais duas personagens. Que personagens eram essas? **2 pontos**

**19** – Quantos pedaços de estrela tiveram os nossos heróis de recolher na terceira fase? **2 pontos**

**20** – Qual é o nome que a Sarah, a Anna, a Saki e a Ilda dão ao seu grupo? **1 ponto**


	74. Os Poderes da Misuzu

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_Vários acontecimentos tiveram lugar, até que passam sete anos e vimos os nossos heróis já crescidos. Todos se juntam na mansão Goldstein para festejar o vigésimo quarto aniversário da Misuzu._

**Capítulo 74: Os Poderes da Misuzu**

Já todos dentro da mansão Goldstein, os convidados começaram a falar entre si. A um canto, a Anna conversava com a Saki, a Ilda e a Sarah.

**Anna: **Na semana passada, eu e o Rick deixámos o Tiago com os meus sogros e fomos ver um concerto da Ming Ming. **– disse ela. – **Aquilo foi horrível!

**Saki: **Pois é. Ela canta pior que um gato a ser esfolado vivo. **– disse ela. – **E olhem que eu já vi um gato a ser esfolado vivo, por isso sei do que estou a falar.

**As outras: **O.o Credo…

**Sarah: **Eu por acaso também tive o desprazer de ir a um dos concertos dela. O que vale é que eu estava num lugar VIP e foi tudo de graça, mas mesmo assim pensei que fosse ficar surda a ouvir os guinchos dela. **– disse a Sarah, balançando o seu cabelo. – **Quando saí de lá, jurei para nunca mais.

**Ilda: **Desculpem lá, eu nunca fui a nenhum concerto dela, mas a carreira dela já tem dois anos. Ela não pode ser assim tão má a cantar.

**Sarah: **Acredita que pode. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça. Uma empregada passou por ali com uma bandeja e a Sarah tirou de lá um copo de champanhe. – **O que a salva é mesmo o público masculino.

**Saki: **E as lésbicas também.

**Ilda: **O quê? Não estou a perceber nada… **- disse ela, bastante confusa.**

**Anna: **É que a Ming Ming, conforme vai cantando, vai tirando peças da sua roupa até ficar quase nua no palco. **– explicou ela. – **O Rick parecia parvo a olhar para ela. Quase tive de lhe bater para ele sair do transe.

**Ilda: **Ela despe-se em palco? Que coisa estranha…

**Magicville**

A Aki estava a conversar com a Lina, a Camy e a Dejiko perto de uma das janelas da mansão.

**Aki: **E sabem o que aconteceu ao Harry Potter? **– perguntou ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

**Camy: **Lá vai ela contar a mesma história outra vez… **- disse ela, que já sabia de tudo e estava farta de ouvir aquilo.**

**Lina: **Eu quero saber. O que lhe aconteceu?

**Aki: **Bom, o Harry continuou um perfeito parvalhão, sempre a tentar engatar todas as miúdas. **– disse ela. – **Ele terminou a escola e tal e depois foi para Spring City trabalhar. E ouvi dizer que conheceu lá uma mulher mais velha. Não muito mais velha, mas mais adulta que ele.

**Dejiko: **E?

**Aki: **Ora bem, o que aconteceu é que a mulher era rica e gostava muito dele. Só que o Harry andava a traía-la com montes de mulheres, pois ele só estava com aquela pelo dinheiro dela. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Um dia a mulher rica descobriu marcas de batom no colarinho da camisa do Harry e contratou vários detectives para descobrirem o que é que o Harry Potter realmente andava a fazer.

**Lina: **Ah, deve ter sido engraçado.

**Aki: **Claro que os detectives descobriram logo os inúmeros casos do Harry e a mulher rica ficou furiosa. Ela arranjou maneira de obter a assinatura do Harry num documento e tirou-lhe tudo o que ele tinha. **– disse ela, rindo-se. – **Agora ele está a viver debaixo da ponte. Não é o máximo?

**Dejiko: **Oh, coitado dele…

**Lina: **Coitado uma ova! **– disse ela. – **É o que merece por estar a enganar a pobre mulher. Quer dizer, a rica mulher.

**Camy: **A Camy já me tinha falado disto tantas vezes que já estou farta. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Dejiko: **Então e o amigo dele… o Ron Weasley, que andou atrás de ti, Camy? O que lhe aconteceu?

**Camy: **Pelo que soube, acabou por casar com a tal Hermione Granger, que era da turma dele. **– disse ela. – **Coitada da rapariga, o que ela deve ter de aturar. Ele era uma autêntica melga.

**Magicville**

A Daphne estava sentada num sofá e ao seu lado estava a Hikari. A Daphne segurou as mãos da Hikari.

**Daphne: **Então, está tudo bem contigo Hikari?

**Hikari: **Está tudo óptimo agora. **– disse ela, sorrindo. **

**Daphne: **Então, diz-me lá, está tudo bem entre ti e o Tala? Gostas mesmo dele?

A Hikari sorriu-lhe.

**Hikari: **A principio… era uma amizade forte. Mas agora amo-o plenamente. **– disse ela. – **Ele é uma óptima pessoa e um bom marido.

**Daphne: **E filhos? Não estão a pensar em ter filhos?

**Hikari: **Bem… acho que ainda é cedo para isso. Primeiro quero arranjar um lugar para estagiar e depois logo se vê. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Daphne: **Claro, estou a perceber. Fazes bem. Olha lá, eu estava a pensar… a Anina é a madrinha da Melody e a Sarah é madrinha da Serenade. Tu… não gostarias de ser madrinha de um dos gémeos?

A Hikari ficou espantada.

**Hikari: **Eu? Tens a certeza do que estás a dizer?

**Daphne: **Claro.

Os olhos da Hikari encheram-se de lágrimas.

**Hikari: **Depois de tudo o que te fiz… mesmo assim… tu pedes-me para ser madrinha de um dos teus filhos… **- disse ela. **

**Daphne: **Já passou muito tempo desde que aquilo aconteceu Hikari. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Perdoar e esquecer, foi o que fiz. Toda a gente comete erros. Todos merecemos uma segunda oportunidade.

A Hikari abraçou a Daphne.

**Hikari: **Obrigada Daphne. **– disse ela, chorando de alegria. – **É claro que eu quero ser madrinha de um dos gémeos.

**Magicville**

O Tom, o Alex, o Tala e o Brendan estavam juntos perto da mesa das sobremesas.

**Alex: **Então Brendan, motorista de autocarro, heim?

**Brendan: **Pois foi. Foi uma profissão em que nunca tinha pensado, mas até gosto. **– disse ele. **

**Tom: **Só não sei como conseguiste, visto que até já tinhas atropelado uma criança…

O Brendan pareceu aborrecido.

**Brendan: **Tom, não me lembres disso, por favor.

**Tom: **D-desculpa. Não foi por mal. **– disse ele, atrapalhado. **

**Tala: **Falemos de coisas mais alegres. Brendan e a Alex, futuros papás, heim?

**Alex: **Pois é, lá vêm mais dois. **– disse ele. – **Mas quantos mais melhor. São uma bênção para mim e para a Daphne.

**Brendan: **Para mim e para a Musette vai ser o primeiro filho. **– disse ele. – **Eu ando super nervoso com isso. Ainda não dá para ver se vai ser menino ou menina.

**Alex: **Pois, eu e a Daphne só soubemos o sexo do bebé bastante mais para a frente da gravidez, por causa da posição em que ela estava. **– explicou ele.**

**Brendan: **Eu gosto do meu emprego e tal, mas se arranjar melhor, mudo de emprego porque agora vou ter de sustentar o meu filho ou filha. A Musette sendo professora também não tem um ordenado por aí além, por isso…

**Alex: **Não te preocupes que tudo se há-de arranjar.

**Magicville**

A Musette, a Erika e a Eliza estavam sentadas nuns sofás junto à porta da sala.

**Musette: **Como sou professora, tenho falado com alguns dos nossos antigos professores.

**Erika: **A sério? E como estão eles?

**Musette: **O professor Oak reformou-se e agora está a viver em Fall City. Ele terminou tudo com a professora Sabrina há quatro anos, sabiam?

**Eliza: **Eu sabia. – **disse ela, aborrecida. – **Quando eu e o Hiro terminámos tudo, ele descobriu que a Sabrina também tinha terminado tudo com o professor Oak, perdoou-a e agora estão juntos outra vez.

**Erika: **Notei aí uma ponta de ciúme.

**Eliza: **Ciúme? Claro que não. Mas que o Hiro era burro, era. Então ela trocou-o por outro e depois ele perdoa-a? Bom, cada qual com a sua maluquice.

**Musette: **A professora Maiorka ainda continua a dar aulas e adivinhem, voltou à sua forma normal! Já não é uma gelatina verde!

**Erika: **A sério? Que bom para ela.

**Musette: **Ao que parece a Doremi, aquela que namorou com o Tyson, chegou ao nível máximo de bruxaria e o feitiço que tinha atingido a Maiorka desfez-se. **– disse ela. – **Agora ela até arranjou um namorado e tudo!

**Eliza: **Aquela coisa verde que já não é coisa verde, arranjou um namorado? O mundo é mesmo estranho…

**Musette: **E a Doremi agora está a viver com um tal Akatsuki ou lá o que é. **– explicou ela. – **E sabiam que o director Dumbledore juntou os trapinhos com a professora McGonnagal?

**Eliza: **Os dois velhotes?

**Musette: **Sim. Agora vivem juntos e assumiram que gostam um do outro. Não é o máximo? **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Eliza: **E eu a pensar que ias dizer que eles tinham batido as botas… afinal ainda estão aí para as curvas!

**Magicville**

A Anina estava a conversar com a Misuzu, a Angie e a Roxanna.

**Misuzu: **No outro dia tive de ajudar o espírito do Arnold a passar para o lado de lá. **– explicou ela. – **Ele morreu há dois meses.

**Angie: **Bom, foi para padre mas não durou muito.

**Anina: **Misuzu, com os teus poderes, devias aparecer mais vezes nos meios sociais.

**Roxanna: **Ela não gosta muito disso. Também é compreensível. **– disse ela. – **Quando uma pessoa é famosa, há muita gente que se aproxima dessa pessoa só por ela ser famosa ou até com más intenções.

**Anina: **Duvido que alguém quisesse fazer mal à Misuzu.

**Roxanna: **Minha querida, neste mundo existem muitos tipos de pessoas e o que não falta para aí são pessoas más. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça. **

Nesse momento, o Alex aproximou-se delas.

**Alex: **Misuzu, que tal se nos fizesses uma demonstração dos teus poderes?

**Misuzu: **Bom… não sei…

**Anina: **Vá, estás entre amigos, não é?

**Misuzu: **Está bem. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Então eu faço a demonstração dos meus poderes.

**Magicville**

A Misuzu foi para o meio da sala e todos se reuniram ali à volta dela. As crianças não paravam quietas.

**Anna: **Pára quieto Tiago! Levas um murro que nem sabes de que terra és! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

**Ruth: **Efigénia, Deolinda, venham cá!

Duas empregadas apareceram logo a seguir.

**Ruth: **Levem as crianças para brincarem no jardim, está bem?

A Efigénia e a Deolinda fizeram o que lhes era mandado e levaram dali a Melody, a Mariana, a Serenade, o Tiago, o Charles, a Simpa e a Tia.

**Misuzu: **Eu estou pronta. **– disse ela. – **O que é que querem que eu faça?

**Alex: **Podes, por exemplo, saber o que se passou com uma pessoa?

**Misuzu: **Bom… acho que sim. Mas depende da pessoa. **– respondeu ela.**

**Alex: **Hum… estou a ver. Podes saber o que aconteceu à Minako?

**Misuzu: **Ah, penso que sim. **– disse ela. – **Deixem-se só concentrar-me.

A Misuzu fechou os olhos. Todos fizeram silêncio enquanto ela se concentrava.

**Misuzu: **Já está. Ela agora está a viver em Rain City e tornou-se professora de música. **– disse ela. – **Ainda está solteira, mas vai casar em breve com o Seto Kaiba, que tem uma empresa nessa cidade.

**Draco: **Com o Seto Kaiba? Quem diria…

**Sarah: **Draco, faz pouco barulho. **– disse ela, dando-lhe uma cotovelada.**

**Draco: **¬¬X Chata.

**Lina: **E podes saber o que aconteceu à Sakura, ao Shaoran e à Tomoyo? Afinal eles ajudaram a resolver o caso da morte da Umbridge e, pelo menos eu, nunca mais ouvi falar deles.

A Misuzu voltou a fechar os olhos e concentrou-se.

**Misuzu: **A Sakura trocou o Shaoran pelo Eriol, namorado da Tomoyo, e agora estão a viver os dois em Cloud City. A Sakura está desempregada e o Eriol tem as suas próprias empresas. **– disse ela. – **O Shaoran foi recentemente atropelado e está no hospital a recuperar. A Tomoyo está a viver em Sun City e tem muitos espectáculos de música. Ela é bastante famosa naquela cidade.

**Daphne: **Oh, a Sakura trocou o Shaoran pelo Eriol? **– perguntou ela, surpreendida com a revelação.**

**Alex: **Que estranho… eles pareciam gostar um do outro.

**Eliza: **Os sentimentos mudam.

**Misuzu: **O Shaoran e a Tomoyo estão ambos solteiros… mas eu previ que daqui a um tempo eles vão encontrar-se… e vão ficar juntos.

**Angie: **Uau, que fixe! **– disse ela, feliz. – **Ao menos eles ficam felizes não é?

**Sky: **Menos mal.

**Erika: **Misuzu, podes contactar com o espírito do Joshua? **– perguntou ela. – **É que se se lembram, ele foi preso por me tentar violar, mas depois o Ray, há três anos, deu-lhe uma facada na prisão e matou-o.

**Hilary: **Credo! O Ray… cada vez está pior.

**Kai: **Eu nunca mais o fui visitar.

**Tyson: **E nós que, passámos alguns anos a viver no mesmo apartamento que ele… Podíamos ter sido mortos ou algo assim. **– disse ele, tremendo.**

**Misuzu: **Lamento, mas o Joshua, felizmente, já passou para o lado de lá Erika.

**Erika: **Bom, também não há problema. **– disse ela. – **Era só por curiosidade.

**Dejiko: **E com o meu primo Yugi, podes contactar com ele?

**Aki: **Mas o teu primo Yugi não era aquele que estava em coma, mas depois saiu do coma? **– perguntou ela. – **Pensei que ele estivesse bem.

**Dejiko: **No outro dia caiu das escadas abaixo, entrou novamente em coma, mas acabou por morrer.

**Max: **Bolas, coitado dele. Que azar…

**Misuzu: **Com esse acho que dá para falares. Espera um momento…

A Misuzu contactou o espírito do primo da Dejiko, que apareceu ali. Mas a Misuzu era a única que o via. A Dejiko fez várias perguntas.

**Dejiko: **Mas, porque é que não passaste para o lado de lá?

**Misuzu: **Ele diz que não se consegue conformar por ter morrido, depois de entrar em coma outra vez.

**Dejiko: **Compreendo.

**Misuzu: **Olha, ele foi-se embora.** – disse ela.**

**Dejiko: **Então e agora? Ele não vai passar para o além?

**Misuzu: **Vai. Muitas das pessoas que morrem ficam inconformadas com isso, mas passado um tempo, vêem que já não têm nada a fazer neste mundo e partem por vontade própria.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente.

**Angie: **Os poderes da Misuzu, são fantásticos, não são?

**Tom: **É verdade.

**Angie: **A Misuzu já salvou imensas vidas! **– disse ela. – **Por exemplo, já salvou a vida da Eliza.

**Eliza: **A minha vida? De que é que estás a falar?

A Misuzu lançou um olhar aborrecido à Angie.

**Misuzu: **Não era para lhe contares, Angie.

**Angie: **Desculpa. Saiu-me. **– disse ela, atrapalhada.**

**Eliza: **Agora eu quero saber!

**Misuzu: **Foi há sete anos atrás. Um dia na praia tu ias-te afogando.

**Eliza: **Sim. Eu lembro-me. Foi o nadador salvador que me salvou. Não foste tu. **– disse ela. – **Eu lembro-me bem, porque até comecei a namorar com ele.

**Alguns dos outros: **¬¬

**Angie: **Mas a Misuzu previu que tu te ias afogar. E se nós não tivéssemos agido, tu terias morrido. **– disse ela. – **O nadador salvador estava muito longe de ti, por isso a Misuzu fez com que ele se aproximasse e quando te começaste a afogar, ele estava mais perto de ti e chegou a tempo para te salvar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

**Eliza: **Então a Misuzu salvou-me a vida? **– perguntou ela, ainda em dúvida. – **Deviam ter-me dito! Muito obrigada Misuzu!

A Eliza abraçou a Misuzu.

**Misuzu: **A Angie também ajudou.

A Eliza foi a correr abraçar a Angie. A Roxanna sussurrou à dona Ruth.

**Roxanna: **A Misuzu nem queria falar nisso. Não gosta de se exibir.

**Ruth: **Ela é uma óptima pessoa. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Magicville**

A Efigénia e a Deolinda tinham deixado as crianças no jardim e tinham voltado para dentro da mansão, pois eram umas empregadas irresponsáveis e que não pensavam que as crianças podiam fugir dali.

A Serenade tinha-se posto à frente dos outros.

**Serenade: **Vamos brincar aos famosos! **– disse ela. – **Eu sou a famosa, o Charles é o meu marido e os outros são os nossos criados.

**Melody: **¬¬ Lá está ela com a mania das grandezas…

**Charles: **Eu queria ser o médico. **– disse ele. – **Assim podia brincar com a Serenade aos médicos!

**Melody: **¬¬ Ai a minha vida… eu é que sou a mais velha, por isso tomo conta de vocês e não quero brincar aos famosos!

**Tiago: **Vamos brincar… às escondidas!

**Serenade: **Fica a Melody a contar, porque mais ninguém sabe contar. **– disse ela.**

Antes que a Melody pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os outros seis saíram dali a correr.

**Melody: **Voltem! Vocês não podem sair do jardim!

E a Melody foi a correr atrás deles.

**Magicville**

De volta à sala da mansão Goldstein…

**Anina: **Eu gostava de saber como estão o Ryu e a Yui. **– disse ela.**

**Misuzu: **Ah, para esses não preciso de me concentrar, porque ainda há alguns dias também eu quis saber como eles estavam. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Eles estão a viver longe daqui, modestamente e a Yui está grávida de três meses.

**Anina: **Bom, pelo menos eles estão bem. **– disse ela.**

**Brendan: **Sorte têm eles em a polícia não os ter apanhado.

**Alex: **Coitados… a Umbridge mereceu o que lhe aconteceu.

**Camy: **Pois. Pôs-se a chantagear-nos e foi bem feito ter sido morta. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Aki: **Não era preciso era ter sido morta de tantas maneiras…

Nesse momento, a Melody entrou a correr na sala.

**Melody: **Mãe, pai, a Serenade e os outros fugiram daqui! **– disse ela.**

**Daphne: **O quê? O que se passou?

**Melody: **Fomos jogar às escondidas, mas eles fugiram dos jardins da mansão e eu não os encontro. **– disse ela, preocupada.**

**Kai: **Temos de encontrar a Mariana!

**Lina: **E os meus três filhinhos.

**Anina: **A Mariana fugiu? Mas ela é tão bem comportada!

**Brendan: **Vamos mas é procurá-los!

**Continua…**

**No próximo capítulo: **

E este capítulo chegou ao fim. Deixo-vos aqui mais um quiz com vinte perguntas. O máximo que podem ter é trinta pontos. Respondam às perguntas na review. Boa sorte :)

**Quiz 2**

**1 – **No início da fic o Alex tem dois bons amigos a seu lado. Quem são eles? **1 ponto**

**2 – **Na Prova Especial do quarto ano, só uma pessoa sobreviveu. Quem foi? **2 pontos**

**3 **– Quem é que ficou ferido no final da primeira fase e teve de deixar Magicville por uns tempos, para recuperar? **2 pontos**

**4 **– Em quem é que o Darien estava interessado? **1 ponto**

**5 **– Que negócio tiveram as Devil Divas, mas acabaram por desistir dele? **1 ponto**

**6 **– Qual destas personagens não conseguiu passar de ano e teve de ficar no mesmo ano novamente? Aki, Camy, Ilda ou Sarah? Atenção que isto se refere a uma pessoa que não passou de ano, antes da fic começar e não no ano escolar em que decorreu a fic. **1 ponto**

**7 **– Depois do incidente no Supermercado, o que aconteceu ao Arnold? **1 ponto**

**8 **– Nos mundos paralelos, na cidade que estava na época do Natal, os nossos heróis encontraram duas personagens desse mundo que eram iguais, em aparência, a dois heróis do grupo. Uma dessas personagens era a Anina desse mundo, que era má. Ela tinha uma irmã, que era boa. Quem é a irmã da Anina má desse mundo? **3 pontos**

**9** – Que dupla arranjou namorados através de encontros marcados pela internet? **1 ponto**

**10 **– Que personagem tentou matar a Daphne na quarta fase? **1 ponto**

**11** – Qual destas personagens matou uma pessoa no seu segredo? Sarah, Anna, Aki ou Anina?** 2 pontos**

**12 **– Quem é que cortou os pulsos na quarta fase? **1 ponto**

**13 **– A Lina ficou logo apanhada pelo Tyson na primeira fase, mas antes de namorar com ela, o Tyson namorou com outra personagem. Que personagem foi essa? **2 pontos**

**14 **– Que personagem, na quinta fase, costumava pedir dinheiro ao irmão para comprar coisas para si? **1 ponto**

**15 **– Na Mansão Vinze, na terceira fase, qual foi a única personagem que sobreviveu? **2 pontos**

**16 **– Com quem namorou a Musette na quarta fase da fic? **1 ponto**

**17 **– Na primeira fase da fic, quais foram as três raparigas que estavam interessadas no Alex? **2 pontos**

**18 **– Como se chamava o Supermercado do Arnold, marido da Vera? **1 ponto**

**19** – Quem é que, na quarta fase, encontrou o teste de gravidez da Daphne numa das casas de banho da mansão Goldstein? **1 ponto**

**20** – O Tom era irmão do Bryan. O Bryan fazia parte do segredo de uma das personagens da fic. Que personagem tinha o Bryan no seu segredo? **3 pontos**


	75. Fugitivos

**Nota do autor: As várias personagens que eu tirei dos animes, não me pertencem. As outras que foram criadas por mim, pertencem-me. As personagens criadas pelos escritores são deles, mas todo o seu desenvolvimento na fic, é meu.**

**No capítulo anterior: **_A Misuzu demonstrou os seus poderes, adivinhando como estavam outras pessoas conhecidas. Enquanto isso, a Tia, a Simpa, o Charles, o Tiago, a Mariana e a Serenade decidiram jogar às escondidas com a Melody e acabaram por fugir da mansão Goldstein. A Melody foi avisar os nossos heróis de que os seis tinham desaparecido._

**Este capítulo é dedicado à Daphne Ishida, a autora, que hoje faz anos. Muitos parabéns!**

**Capítulo 75: Fugitivos**

Os nossos heróis saíram para a rua.

**Anina: **Onde estarão eles?

**Brendan: **Não podem ter ido muito longe. São pequenos, por isso devem estar algures aqui perto. Vamos separar-nos para procurar.

**Melody: **Eu vou com vocês!

**Alex: **Não, não vais. **– disse ele, abanando a cabeça. – **Ficas aqui na mansão com a dona Ruth e o Anthony.

**Melody: **Oh, mas pai…

**Alex: **Está decidido, Melody.

A Melody fez um ar de aborrecida e cruzou os braços.

**Lina: **Então vá, vamos separar-nos e procurar!

Eles dividiram-se em pequenos grupos e começaram a procurar.

**Magicville**

A dona Ruth, a Roxanna e o Anthony ficaram à porta da mansão com a Melody.

**Melody: **Eu queria ir com eles!

**Roxanna: **Minha querida, ainda podias perder-te também. **– disse ela, calmamente. – **É só esperares um pouco que vais ver que os adultos vão encontrar os outros seis traquinas.

**Ruth: **Vá, vamos para dentro. Não estamos a fazer nada aqui à porta.

Os quatro entraram na mansão.

**Anthony: **Minha querida Melody, diz-me, a Efigénia e a Deolinda não estavam a tomar conta de vocês?

**Melody: **Estavam, mas depois foram-se embora.

**Ruth: **Que incompetentes! **– disse ela, zangada. – **Efigénia! Deolinda! Venham cá agora!

As duas empregadas apareceram rapidamente.

**Ruth: **Suas incompetentes! Como é que são capazes de deixar crianças pequenas sozinhas! Vocês não vêem as notícias! As crianças podiam ter sido raptadas ou pior!

**Efigénia: **Mas o que aconteceu? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Anthony: **Seis das sete crianças desapareceram…

**Ruth: **A culpa é vossa! **– gritou ela. – **Se lhes acontece alguma coisa, vocês levam com um processo em cima!

**Deolinda: **Mas nós pensámos que elas ficavam ali quietinhas…

**Roxanna: **Ora essa, são crianças! Crianças! As crianças são imprevisíveis. **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **Vocês deviam ter tido mais atenção. E nunca deviam ter saído de ao pé delas.

**Efigénia: **Mas tínhamos coisas para limpar…

**Ruth: **Eu mandei-vos tomar conta das crianças, por isso era para tomar conta delas e mais nada! **– gritou ela. – **O resto ficava para depois. Agora desapareçam-me da frente antes que eu me zangue a valer e vos dê dois murros na cara!

As duas empregadas saíram dali rapidamente.

**Ruth: **Que incompetentes! Apetece-me é despedi-las!

A Melody estava a olhar para a dona Ruth atentamente.

**Melody: **A senhora impõe muito respeito. **– disse ela, admirada. – **Quero ser como a senhora quando for grande!

A dona Ruth sorriu-lhe.

**Ruth: **Tu és uma criança adorável. Bem, anda lá, vamos sentar-nos ali à espera de notícias. Vou pedir para trazerem gelado para tu comeres. Gostas de gelado?

**Melody: **Adoro!

**Magicville**

A Sarah, a Daphne, a Anna e a Ilda tinham formado um dos grupos para procurar as crianças.

**Daphne: **Onde estará a Serenade? **– perguntou ela, preocupada. – **A Melody não desapareceu, mas a Serenade é do pior. É muito rebelde. Eu bem a tento educar, mas a Sarah está a pôr-lhe ideias na cabeça…

**Sarah: **Ora, a culpa dela ter fugido não é minha! Além disso, eu só quero que a pequena se valorize. Afinal, ela é minha afilhada.

**Ilda: **Pois é, mas nunca a ouvi chamar-te madrinha. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Porquê?

**Sarah: **Tia é mais chique do que madrinha… se bem que se ela me chamar madrinha também não tem problema nenhum.

**Anna: **O meu Tiago é do piorio. Com ele, já sei que coisas desta estão sempre a acontecer.

**Ilda: **Bem, todos nós, alguma vez na vida somos assim rebeldes e irreverentes e tal. **– disse ela. – **Lembram-se da primeira vez que estivemos todas unidas? Quer dizer, quando a Anna apareceu pela primeira vez?

_**Flashback (Capítulo 2)**_

No apartamento das três amigas snobes, irritantes e convencidas, a Daphne, a Ilda e a Sarah, estavam à espera que alguém aparecesse.

**Ilda: **Será que vai aparecer mais alguém?

**Daphne: **Bom, nós já expulsámos três pessoas que aqui apareceram.

**Sarah: **Ora, eram todas pessoas sem classe. Nós só podemos viver com pessoas finas.

**Daphne: **Concordo.

**Ilda: **Eu também.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta. A Ilda foi abrir. Do outro lado da porta estava uma rapariga, totalmente vestida de negro. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos profundos.

**Anna: **Eu sou a Anna Black e venho viver para aqui. **-** **disse ela, empurrando a Ilda do caminho.**

**Sarah: **Hum, não sei se tens classe para viver connosco.

**Anna: **Achas que não? **- perguntou a Anna e apontou a sua varinha à Sarah.** **- **Vestidus Pretus!

No momento seguinte, as roupas da Sarah transformaram-se num lindo vestido preto.

**Sarah: **Uau!

**Daphne: **Muito bem, está aprovada na parte da moda. **-** **disse a Daphne.** **- **Mas falta outra parte. O que fazias se um mendigo estivesse a pedir esmola na rua e te pedisse a ti?

**Anna: **Ora, lançava-lhe um feitiço que fizesse com que ele ficasse cheio de dores, para aprender a não me incomodar. **– respondeu a Anna.** **- **Talvez… até o podia matar.

**Sarah: **Hum, parece que tu serves.

**Ilda: **Estás aprovada no grau de malvadez.

**Daphne: **Pronto, ficas a viver connosco.

**Anna: **Vai ser um prazer estar na escola de Magicville. **-** **disse a Anna. -** Vai ser um prazer para mim… mas talvez não seja um prazer para os outros…

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Anna: **Bem, naquela altura eu era mesmo má. **– disse ela. – **Aliás, éramos todas. Eu queria vingar-me pois pensava que Magicville e os professores é que tinham sido responsáveis pela morte do meu pai, mas afinal foi a minha mãe que o matou…

**Daphne: **Mudámos muito desde esse tempo.

**Sarah: **Eu não mudei. **– disse ela.**

As outras encararam-se.

**Ilda: **Bem, é verdade. A Sarah não mudou muito.

**Sarah: **Continuo a ser linda, esbelta, chique e com muita personalidade, auto-estima, confiança e… humildade.

**As outras: **¬¬ Humildade?

**Sarah: **E Anna, lembras-te quando a tua mãe e a estúpida da Umbridge nos encarregaram de encher Magicville de energia negra?

_**Flashback (Capítulo 9)**_

A Sarah e a Anna estavam sentadas, com duas chávenas de chá nas mãos. À frente delas estavam duas mulheres.

A primeira tinha longo cabelo preto e uns olhos azuis-escuros muito frios. Era a Débora, a mãe da Anna. A outra tinha cabelo cinzento e uma cara sapuda, chamava-se Dolores Umbridge.

**Débora: **Minha querida Anna e Sarah também. Já sabem que o nosso objectivo é encher Magicville com energia negra.

**Anna: **Sim, já sabemos.

**Umbridge: **Vai ser fabuloso. **-** **disse a Umbridge, com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.** **- **"Eu vou tratar da parte da escola. E vou fazer os alunos sofrer."

**Débora: **Eu vou ser mais discreta.

**Sarah: **E o que é que eu e a Anna fazemos?

A Débora levantou-se e foi buscar um saco, que depois estendeu à Anna.

**Débora: **Aqui dentro estão algumas esferas de monstro. **- explicou a Débora. -** A vossa função é encontrarem bons lugares para espalhar a energia negra.

**Umbridge: **Quando acharem um bom lugar, libertam uma das esferas e um monstro vai aparecer. Ele tratará do resto.

**Sarah: **Parece fácil. Mas para que é que queremos que Magicville seja envolvida em energia negra?"

**Débora: **Isso é algo que não te vamos revelar agora. Mas o nosso objectivo é grandioso.

**Sarah: **Está bem, eu espero e vou ajudar a Anna.

**Anna: **Vamos já começar a trabalhar nisso. Hoje à tarde, vamos causar confusão e espalhar energia negra.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Sarah: **Mas isso já ficou no passado…

**Daphne: **O que ficou no passado também foi o sequestro à escola. **– disse ela. – **Apesar de vos ter perdoado, não me consigo esquecer disso.

**Ilda: **Pois, é normal. Foi traumático para toda a gente, principalmente para ti.

_**Flashback (Capítulo 21)**_

Os feiticeiros começaram a imobilizar todos os homens.

**Sarah: **Já não era sem tempo!

**Anna: **Vamos finalmente sair daqui.

Por essa altura, só Zark ainda não tinha sido imobilizado. Desesperado, ele correu para a pessoa mais perto de si, a Daphne, e apontou-lhe a arma à cabeça.

**Daphne: **Ah! – **gritou a Daphne, assustada.**

**Zark: **Vão-se embora Brigada de Feiticeiros! **– gritou o Zark, numa voz ameaçadora. – **Ou eu mato esta rapariga.

A Brigada de Feiticeiros parou de se mexer e ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

**Sarah: **Não! Não se vão embora! Salvem-nos!

**Ilda: **Eu não quero ficar aqui!

**Anna: **Ele que mate a Daphne, mas ao menos salvem-nos! **– gritou a Anna.**

**Daphne (pensando): **O quê? Elas não querem saber se eu morro ou não…

**Zark: **Calem-se! **– gritou o Zark. – **Ou eu mato esta rapariga.

A Brigada de Feiticeiros começou a andar para fora do salão, deixando os reféns e os homens armados lá dentro.

**Ming Ming: **Ei! Voltem!

**Anna: **Salvem-nos! Só se sacrificava uma vida! Voltem!

**Anina: **Não posso acreditar que elas nem pensam no que pode acontecer à Daphne.

**Misuzu: **Pobre Daphne. **– disse a Misuzu, tremendo, ao pensar que podia ser ela a ter uma pistola apontada à cabeça.**

**Daphne (pensando): **Eu não quero morrer aqui. Não quero e não posso! Não posso morrer sem fazer as pazes com o Alex. Não posso…

Por um momento, o Zark distraiu-se. A Daphne deu-lhe uma cotovelada na cara. A pistola saltou para longe.

**Zark: **O quê? **– gritou o Zark, surpreendido.**

Quase instantaneamente, os alunos que viram o que tinha acontecido, correram para as suas varinhas. Os outros homens ficaram surpresos. Os alunos saltaram sobre eles e pegaram nas varinhas. Começaram a voar feitiços por todo o lado.

A Brigada de Feiticeiros voltou a entrar no salão e começou a lançar feitiços aos homens. Desta vez, acertaram em todos e eles foram presos.

Ainda nervosos, os alunos começaram a sair do salão. A Anina estava agarrada ao Kai, quando viu que as Devil Divas se estavam a aproximar da Daphne.

**Ming Ming: **Bem, afinal acabou tudo bem.

**Sarah: **Sim, menos mal.

**Ilda: **Estamos todas vivas!

**Anna: **Bem, vamos voltar para casa.

**Daphne: **Não. **– disse a Daphne, num tom definitivo. – **Para mim, acabaram-se as Devil Divas.

**Ilda: **O quê? Só podes estar a brincar!

**Daphne: **Nenhuma de vocês, nenhuma, se preocupou comigo. – **gritou a Daphne. – **Vocês só queriam saber da vossa segurança. Não se preocuparam se eu estava com uma pistola apontada à cabeça ou não.

**Anna: **Isso não é verdade Daphne! Nós estávamos preocupadas!

**Daphne: **Tu disseste que ele podia matar-me, desde que vocês se salvassem. **– disse a Daphne, super irritada. – **Vocês nunca foram minhas amigas!

A Daphne afastou-se, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, deixando as outras Devil Divas para trás.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**Anna: **Bem, nessa altura éramos mais imaturas e estávamos assustadas, Daphne.

**Ilda: **Mas pedimos-te desculpas Daphne.

**Anna: **Deixem lá isso. Temos é de encontrar as crianças.

Nesse momento, elas viram um arbusto a mexer-se e dirigiram-se para lá. A Daphne espreitou e viu que a Tia, a Simpa e a Serenade estavam escondidas ali.

**Daphne: **Serenade, anda cá já!

O Serenade saiu detrás do arbusto e olhou para a mãe.

**Serenade: **O que foi?

**Daphne: **Quem disse que podias sair da mansão? Estava preocupada! Podia ter-te acontecido alguma coisa. **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Serenade: **Eu estava só a brincar às escondidas…

**Anna: **Vocês deixaram toda a gente preocupada. E ainda falta o meu Tiago, a Mariana e o Charles.

**Daphne: **Vamos voltar já para a mansão.

**Ilda: **Vá meninas, Simpa e Tia, vocês também. **– disse ela, aproximando-se das gémeas. – **Os vossos pais devem estar super preocupados.

**Magicville**

A Anina, o Kai, a Lina e o Alex tinham ido para outro lado procurar.

**Anina: **Será que eles estão perto? Estou preocupada com a Mariana e os outros.

**Alex: **Eles são pequenos. Não podem ter ido muito longe.

Pouco depois, a Anina viu alguém em cima de uma árvore.

**Anina: **Quem está ali?

**Lina: **É o Charles! Charles, desce já daí! **– gritou ela.**

O seu filho desceu da árvore.

**Charles: **Porque é que estão aqui?

**Lina: **Viemos à tua procura e dos outros. Vocês fugiram da mansão! **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Charles: **Estávamos só a brincar.

**Kai: **Vocês não deviam ter saído da mansão. É perigoso.

**Anina: **Sabes onde estão os outros?

**Charles: **Do alto da árvore, vi a Mariana esconder-se atrás de uma rocha que há ali mais à frente na estrada.

A Anina e o Kai apressaram-se a ir até à rocha e encontraram lá a Mariana.

**Anina: **Filha. – **disse ela, abraçando a Mariana. – **Pregaste-nos um grande susto!

**Mariana: **Eu estava só a brincar com os outros.

**Kai: **Está bem querida, mas tu nunca nos fizeste uma coisa destas. Sempre foste bem comportada.

**Mariana: **Desculpem…

A Anina passou a mão pela cabeça da filha.

**Anina: **Filha, nós só queremos que tu estejas em segurança. Não faças mais coisas destas, está bem?

**Magicville**

A Misuzu tinha ido procurar as crianças com a Camy, a Eliza e o Max.

**Eliza: **Olha lá Misuzu, tu não podes ver onde estão as crianças? Afinal, tu tens poderes muito fortes!

**Misuzu: **Ah, claro que posso! **– disse ela. – **Que estupidez. Não me lembrei disso. Claro que posso ver onde eles estão.

A Misuzu concentrou-se e viu que o Tiago estava ali perto. Os quatro foram até ele.

**Tiago: **Oh, assim não tem piada!

**Eliza: **Tiago, dá-te por satisfeito por te termos encontrado. Se tivesse sido a Anna, ainda levavas umas bofetadas.

**Tiago: **Mas tia, eu estava a ganhar o jogo…

**Camy: **Era só um jogo de escondidas. Agora foste encontrado, por isso vamos voltar à mansão.

**Magicville**

E assim, todos voltaram à mansão. Foi nesse momento, que a Misuzu teve uma enorme dor de cabeça.

**Aki: **Estás bem, Misuzu?

**Misuzu: **S-sim. É só uma dor de cabeça. Às vezes acontece e perco, por alguns segundos, o meu dom. **– disse ela. – **Mas… normalmente só acontece quando algo muito importante vai acontecer e eu não consigo impedir isso.

**Camy: **Hum, nesse caso esperemos que não seja algo importante, pela negativa.

Alguns segundos depois, ouviu-se uma enorme explosão não muito distante dali. O chão tremeu intensamente e depois parou.

**Daphne: **O que foi isto? **– perguntou ela, alarmada.**

**Serenade: **Mãe, tenho medo! **– disse ela, chegando-se para a Daphne.**

**Ruth: **O que será que aconteceu?

**Angie: **Misuzu, tu consegues ver o que se passou? **– perguntou ela, virando-se para a amiga.**

**Misuzu: **Esperem só um momento. **– disse ela, respirando fundo. Sentiu os seus poderes voltaram e concentrou-se. **

Os outros ficaram todos a olhar para ela atentamente.

**Misuzu: **Pessoal, houve uma fuga em massa da prisão de Magicville.

Os outros pareceram alarmados.

**Anna: **Fugiram alguns prisioneiros?

**Misuzu: **Bastantes. O Ray, aquele trio de bandidas da loja de roupa, o Zark e muitos outros. **– respondeu ela. – **A tua mãe Anna, a Débora, também fugiu. Ela é quem está a liderar a fuga.

**Anna: **Oh não…

**Angie: **Que horror. Eles podem fazer mal a alguém!

**Misuzu: **Pessoal, nós temos de colaborar já para os prender. Temos de lutar com eles usando os nossos poderes. Prevejo que, se eles ficarem à solta, vá acontecer uma grande guerra futura que mudará o mundo para pior. Para prevenirmos isso, temos de os parar já!

**Alex: **Então, vamos lutar!

**Rick: **Sim, vamos defender Magicville!

**Sarah: **Eu não me vou meter numa luta dessas! Tenho uma imagem a preservar! **– disse ela.**

**Ruth: **Ora Sarah, imagina só, se tu participas na luta e vocês ganham, vais ser vista como uma heroína e vais ganhar muito mais popularidade.

A Sarah pareceu pensativa.

**Sarah: **Bom, isso já me agrada. Tudo bem, eu vou participar na luta.

**Alex: **Então, as crianças, a dona Ruth, o Anthony, a Roxanna, a Daphne e a Musette ficam aqui.

**Musette: **Ora, porquê?

**Brendan: **Vocês estão grávidas. Por essa razão não podem participar numa luta destas. Pode ter consequência para os bebés.

**Daphne: **Sim, eles têm razão quanto a isso. **– disse ela. – **Nós ficamos para trás, aqui em segurança.

**Misuzu: **Então, todos os outros, vamos embora!

**Os outros: **Sim!

E assim, o grupo saiu rapidamente da mansão, deixando as crianças, as grávidas, os velhotes e a Roxanna em segurança… pelo menos, eles pensavam que sim.

**Magicville**

O grupo dos heróis correu rapidamente, chegando às ruas de Magicville. As pessoas andavam a correr de um lado para o outro, gritando e fugindo. Os criminosos fugitivos vinham naquela direcção.

**Ilda: **E a policia? E a brigada de feiticeiros? Eles não vão actuar?

**Misuzu: **Já o estão a fazer. Mas são muitos os criminosos que fugiram da prisão e houve muitos policias que foram atingidos pela explosão que se deu e que não estão em estado de combater os criminosos.

O grupo começou a ouvir gritos de guerra e muitos passos.

**Alex: **Vamos separar-nos para lutarmos melhor.

**Sarah: **Só se fores tu. Eu não me afasto aqui da Saki e da Ilda. – **disse ela, rapidamente.**

Em segundos, o grupo começou a avistar os criminosos. A Débora Black vinha à frente e viu o grupo de heróis e a sua filha Anna.

**Débora: **Camaradas, parece que temos companhia. Matem-nos a todos!

Os outros criminosos gritaram em assentimento e começaram a espalhar-se para combater os heróis. Algumas pessoas que estavam por ali juntaram-se ao lado dos heróis para lutar.

A Sarah, a Saki e a Ilda, que tinham permanecido juntas, viram a Magda Gorda, a Jurema Pau de Vassoura e a Miguelina Mamalhuda virem na direcção delas.

**Sarah: **Ah! Aqui estão três criminosas malucas. Ilda, lembras-te daquelas malucas da loja de roupa? São elas!

**Ilda: **Claro que me lembro. Foi uma confusão.

As três criminosas aproximaram-se das três Devil Divas.

**Magda: **Nós viemos para acabar com vocês! **– gritou ela.**

**Sarah: **Está mas é calada! Tu, com todos estes anos presa, nem conseguiste acabar com a banha que tens! Nós vamos vencer-vos, vocês vão presas e passas a comer só pão e água, que é para ver se emagreces!

A Madga Gorda ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Magda: **Como te atreves! Meninas, vamos acabar com elas!

**Saki: **Vocês não vencem ninguém!

A Magda Gorda lançou-se contra a Sarah, mas ela desviou-se rapidamente. A Miguelina Mamalhuda foi contra a Saki.

**Saki: **Cuidado, sua desengonçada! **– gritou ela, furiosa. – **Ias-me acertando com os teus air-bags! Ainda ficava espalmada aí no chão.

**Miguelina: **A ideia é essa! Morre!

**Saki: **Esfera de Veneno!

O ataque da Saki acertou na Miguelina, atirando-a ao chão.

**Saki: **Estás feita. O meu ataque não deve tardar muito a deixar-te paralisada.

E assim foi. Poucos segundos depois, a Miguelina não se conseguia mexer.

**Miguelina: **Argh! Vais pagar por isto!

**Saki: **Está calada. Perdeste e pronto.

Nesse momento, estava a Sarah a desviar-se de um murro da Magda Gorda.

**Sarah: **Falhaste!

**Magda: **Porque é que não paras quieta? Já estou a ficar cansada…

**Sarah: **Pois, é que tu és uma gorda horrorosa, logo, cansas-te muito mais depressa que eu.

**Magda: **¬¬

**Sarah: **E estou farta de ti. Vá, transforma-te mas é em gelo. Frio Glacial!

O ataque foi contra a Magda e o corpo dela congelou.

**Sarah: **Iuk, que porcaria. Gordura congelada…

Enquanto isso, a Ilda estava frente a frente com a Jurema Pau de Vassoura.

**Ilda: **Então, atacas-me ou não?

**Jurema: **Eu bem queria, mas é que doem-me as costas.

**Ilda: **Ai é?

**Jurema: **É que o meu namorado, o Ray, tem-me batido todos os dias e ando dorida. **– explicou ela. – **Eu até nem queria fugir da prisão. Estava muito bem lá no meu beliche, mas pronto, insistiram tanto comigo que eu concordei em fugir.

**Ilda: **Então olha, em vez de nós nos pormos para aqui a lutar, vamos ali sentar-nos num banco de jardim e falamos um pouco.

**Jurema: **Está bem.

E lá foram elas sentar-se, em vez de lutarem.

**Magicville**

Na mansão, a Daphne e a Musette estavam bastante preocupadas.

**Daphne: **Espero que esteja tudo bem.

**Musette: **Também eu.

A Serenade aproximou-se da mãe.

**Serenade: **Mãe, vamos morrer?

**Daphne: **Claro que não, querida. **– disse ela, tranquilizando a filha.**

**Serenade: **Ah, então está bem. É que dizem que a morte faz mal à pele.

**Daphne e Musette: **¬¬

A Serenade afastou-se. Nesse momento, a Efigénia e a Deolinda entraram na sala com armas na mão.

**Ruth: **Mas o que vem a ser isto?

**Anthony: **Se calhar querem proteger-se dos inimigos usando armas.

**Efigénia: **Estejam calados, velhos jarretas! **– gritou ela. – **Nós queremos todas as jóias e o dinheiro, já!

**Ruth: **O quê? Devem estar malucas!

**Deolinda: **Não. Nós é que pusemos a bomba que explodiu na prisão. Eu sou prima da Magda Gorda, uma prisioneira e a Efigénia é prima da Miguelina Mamalhuda, outra prisioneira. Nós fizemos a bomba explodir para as libertar. E agora queremos o vosso dinheiro e jóias, já!

**Ruth: **Eu bem disse que não queria empregadas. Já não há empregadas como antigamente.

**Efigénia: **Calem-se ou morrem! Passem para cá os vossos valores!

Todos deram o que tinham.

**Deolinda: **Não está mal. Bom, vamos embora Efigénia.

**Efigénia: **E para prevenir que venham atrás de nós para nos magoar ou nos tentem parar, vamos levar um refém. **– disse ela e agarrou no Tiago. – **Este miúdo vem connosco.

**Roxanna: **Não! Larguem a criança. Levem antes um adulto. **– pediu ela.**

**Deolinda: **Os adultos são mais difíceis de controlar. Vamos embora.

A Deolinda e a Efigénia fugiram da mansão, levando o Tiago consigo.

**Daphne: **Oh não…

**Musette: **E o que é que fazemos agora?

**Magicville**

O Brendan e o Alex estavam frente a frente com o Zark e o Ray.

**Brendan: **Desistam já. Vamos vencer-vos e vocês vão ser presos outra vez. **– disse ele.**

**Ray: **Hunf, nem penses. **– disse ele. – **Nós não vamos ser presos. Aliás, eu vou mas é matar-te agora e a seguir vou procurar a Musette e acabar com ela também.

**Alex: **Não vão matar ninguém!

**Zark: **Já chega! Saiam do nosso caminho ou vão arrepender-se! **– gritou ele.**

**Alex: **Ai é? Fogo Escaldante!

O Zark saltou para o lado, mas o cabelo do Ray começou a pegar fogo.

**Ray: **Ai! Raios! **– gritou ele.**

**Brendan: **Vibração de Metal!

O ataque acertou no Ray, atirando-o ao chão. O Zark pôs-se em posição de ataque.

**Zark: **Explosão Negra!

**Alex: **Fogo Escaldante!

Os dois ataques chocaram no ar e deu-se uma grande explosão. O Brendan saltou e pôs-se em frente ao Zark.

**Brendan: **Corrente Mágica!

A corrente envolveu o Zark, prendendo-o.

**Zark: **Bolas! Seu estúpido!

**Alex: **O Ray está a fugir!

O Ray tinha-se levantado e estava a fugir dali.

**Alex: **Já vais ver! Chama Fatal!

O ataque foi contra o Ray e além do cabelo, as roupas dele começaram a arder também.

**Ray: **Ai! Credo! Socorro!

**Brendan: **¬¬ Que palhaço. Corrente Mágica!

A corrente envolveu o Ray e ele não se conseguiu mexer.

**Ray: **Seus parvos! Vão pagar por isto! **– gritou ele. **

**Brendan: **Ai sim? E queres que paguemos em dinheiro, cheque ou com cartão?

**Ray: **¬¬ Estúpido. Vá, apaguem o fogo ou eu vou morrer queimado! **– gritou ele, furioso.**

**Alex: **Hum, vamos pensar no teu caso. Podemos até apagar o fogo das tuas roupas, mas o teu cabelo não ficava nada mal curto.

**Brendan: **E chamuscado.

O Alex e o Brendan riram-se.

**Ray: **Vocês pagam-mas! Raios!

**Magicville**

A Eliza, o Max, a Erika e o Tom estavam a lutar contra vários criminosos.

**Erika: **Tomem lá! Onda Mística!

O ataque de água acertou em vários criminosos, derrubando-os. Nesse momento, ouviram-se algumas vozes, vindas de um prédio.

**Voz Feminina: **Parem com isso!

**Voz Masculina: **Como se atrevem?!

**Voz Feminina: **Nós vamos castigar-vos!

**Voz Masculina: **Ah pois é!

**Eliza: **Quem é que está a falar? – **perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Max: **São mais alguns criminosos?

**Voz Feminina: **Para livrar o mundo dos bonzinhos!

**Voz Masculina: **Para matar os heróis e os vizinhos!

**Voz Feminina: **Jessie!

**Voz Masculina: **E James!

Os dois saltaram do prédio.

**Jessie: **O Team Rocket está pronto a lutar!

**James: **E preparem-se para levar!

O Meowth apareceu perto deles.

**Meowth: **Isso mesmo!

E logo a seguir, apareceu o Wobbuffet.

**Wobbuffet: **Wobbuffet!!!

**Eliza: **Desculpem lá, mas quem são vocês?

**Jessie: **¬¬ Não nos conheces? **– perguntou ela, furiosa. – **Nós somos os melhores criminosos do mundo!

**Tom: **Se fossem assim tão bons não estavam presos.

**James: **Dizes bem. Estávamos! Mas eu e a Jessie fugimos hoje também e agora temos aqui o gato falante e o coiso azul para nos ajudar a destruir-vos!

**Erika: **Esperem lá… já me lembro! Vocês foram presos porque tentaram raptar a gata do Alex, a Whitney, que se tinha sujado com tinta amarela. Vocês começaram a dizer que ela era um Pikachu ou algo assim.

**Jessie: **Bom, isso foi só um pequeno erro. **– disse ela, atrapalhada.**

**Meowth: **Mas a gata era gira. ♥ **– disse ele com corações nos olhos. – **Como está ela?

**Erika: **Bom, vive em casa do Alex com o outro gato dele, o Shadow e já têm vários filhotes.

**Meowth: **Oh, que chatice. **– disse ele, desanimado.**

**Jessie: **Chega de conversa! Wobbuffet, ataca!

**James: **Jessie, o coiso azul não sabe atacar, lembras-te?

**Jessie: **Oh, é verdade…

**Eliza: **Então atacamos nós! Calor Solar!

O ataque acertou nos quatro membros do Team Rocket e eles começaram a saltar.

**Jessie: **Argh! Quente! Quente!

**James: **Estou com muito calor! **– gritou ele.**

**Eliza: **Então tomem lá, para refrescarem as ideias! Água Turbulenta!

O ataque de água acertou neles, mandando-os ao chão.

**Max: **Eu termino isto. **– disse ele. **

O Team Rocket começou a tentar fugir.

**Tom: **Voltem aqui. Tempo Lento!

O tempo começou a passar muito devagar para o Team Rocket, que tentava fugir, mas quase não saia do mesmo lugar.

**Max: **Tomem lá! Nuvens de Tempestade!

Umas nuvens negras sobrevoaram os quatro vilões e depois começaram a cair raios de lá.

**Jessie: **Ah! Socorro!

**James: **Bolas, até parece que estamos a levar um choque do rato amarelo!

**Meowth: **Argh! Não gosto disto!

Nesse momento, deu-se uma explosão e os quatro saíram a voar.

**Jessie, James e Meowth: **O Team Rocket vai partir outra vez!

**Wobbuffet: **Wobbuffet!!!

Mas pouco depois acertaram num prédio e caíram no chão, desmaiados.

**Magicville**

A Hikari, o Tala e a Hilary estavam a usar os seus poderes para pararem o avanço dos criminosos.

**Hikari: **Eles são muitos!

Nesse momento, eles viram a Efigénia e a Deolinda a passarem a correr, com as armas, o saco com jóias e dinheiro e o Tiago a gritar por socorro.

**Hikari: **Olhem. O que é que elas estão a fazer?

**Hilary: **Parece que estão a raptar o rapaz!

**Tala: **Temos de as parar.

Mas nesse momento, um robô azul apareceu perto deles.

**Tala: **O que é isto?

A escotilha do robô abriu-se e revelou que quem o estava a controlar era nem mais, nem menos que o minúsculo Imperador Pilaf.

**Pilaf: **Vocês vão ser esmagados por mim!

**Hikari, Tala e Hilary: **¬¬ Por ti?

**Pilaf: **Eu sou pequeno, mas os homens não se medem aos palmos!

**Hikari: **Claro que não. Medem-se com fitas métricas!

**Pilaf: **Estão a gozar comigo?! **– perguntou ele, furioso.**

**Hilary: **Bem, ele parece mesmo esperto. **– disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Pilaf: ¬¬ **Vocês vão todos morrer! **– gritou ele, furioso.**

**Hikari: **Desaparece daqui. Meteoros de luz! **– gritou ela e vários meteoros acertaram no robô, fazendo-o explodir e atirando o Pilaf para longe.**

**Hilary: **Não percamos mais tempo. Vamos atrás daquelas empregadas!

E os três foram a correr na direcção por onde a Efigénia e a Deolinda tinham ido.

**Magicville**

O Tyson, o Daisuke, o Ken, o Sean, o Rick e o Draco tinham encontrado o inimigo mais improvável. A Ming Ming estava em Magicville a ajudar os fugitivos. E trazia com ela cinco outras raparigas, que usam roupas e penteados muito parecidos com ela.

**Tyson: **O que é que estás aqui a fazer, Ming Ming?

**Ming Ming: **Bom, a Débora disse-me que se eu a ajudasse na fuga, quando ela dominasse o mundo, me iria recompensar bem e que eu ficaria mega famosa. Por isso, estou a ajudar os criminosos.

**Rick: **Então, és nossa inimiga.

**Draco: **Temos de te parar.

**Ming Ming: **A sério? Pois bem, eu não vou deixar. **– disse ela. – **Eu e as minhas Mingalettes vamos vencer-vos.

**Os outros: **Mingalettes?

**Ming Ming: **Sim, são as minhas fiéis seguidoras. A mais bonita é a Minglinda, a mais gorda é a Mingorda, a mais alta é a Mingrande, a mais atrasada é a Mingmonga e a mais arranjadinha é a Minglamourosa.

**Minglinda: **Temos de vos vencer.

**Mingmonga: **Vai ser giro! **– disse ela, saltitando.**

**Daisuke: ** . 

**Rick: **Que lerdas…

**Sean: **Saiam mas é do nosso caminho, se não querem ser vencidas!

**Ming Ming: **Nós temos as nossas armas secretas! **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Meninas, dispam-se!

A Ming Ming e as outras começaram a despir-se.

**Ken: **Mas o que é isto?

**Draco: **Eu não sei, mas estou a gostar. **– disse ele, sorrindo abertamente.**

**Ken: **¬¬ A Sarah não vai gostar de saber disso.

**Tyson: **Elas estão a despir-se!

**Ming Ming: **Vocês não vão atacar umas pobres raparigas semi-nuas, pois não? **– perguntou ela.**

**Sean: **Então era esse o plano delas.

**Ken: **Eu dou-lhes o plano. Plantas Envolventes!

Várias raízes e plantas apanharam a Ming Ming e as amigas e não as deixaram mexer-se.

**Ming Ming: **Tirem-nos daqui!

**Ken: **Vão ficar aí bem quietinhas.

**Rick: **Pois é.

**Draco: **Não vos atacámos. Só fizemos com que vocês não conseguissem fazer mais nada.

**Ming Ming: **Os meus fãs vão ficar furiosos com vocês! **– gritou ela, zangada. – **Bolas! Não devia ter dado ouvidos à Débora. Eu até já estava a ficar habituada a ter de me despir em palco…

**Daisuke: **Agora quando te despires, vai ser numa cela e vais ver o sol aos quadradinhos.

**Magicville**

A Lina, a Camy, a Aki, a Misuzu e a Dejiko estavam a imobilizar o máximo de criminosos possível. Até que apareceram cinco figuras vestidas a rigor.

**Lina: **Quem são estes?

**Voz: **Nós somos os Dark Rangers. **– respondeu o que parecia ser o líder.**

**Aki: **Quem?

**Voz: **Somos os Rangers do mal, suas parvas!

**Camy: **Parvos são vocês! **– gritou ela, zangada.**

Os cinco Dark Rangers tinham cores um pouco diferentes dos Rangers habituais. O líder do grupo era o Dark Ranger Castanho, depois havia a Dark Ranger Roxa, a Dark Ranger Dourada, o Dark Ranger Azul-Bebé e a Dark Ranger Arco-Íris.

**Lina: **Eu gosto do uniforme daquela que tem muitas cores.

**Dark Ranger Arco-Íris: **É giro, não é?

**Dark Ranger Castanho: **Nós saímos hoje da prisão e queremos vingança sobre toda a gente.

**Misuzu: **Vocês são uns fracalhotes. Eu tenho poderes de visão e prevejo que vocês vão passar os próximos anos atrás das grades outra vez. **– disse ela.**

**Dark Ranger Azul-Bebé: **Tu não prevês nada!

**Misuzu: **Ai não? Pois bem eu prevejo o futuro e sei coisas do passado. **– disse ela. – **Por exemplo, sei que vocês foram presos por assaltar um banco.

**Dark Ranger Castanho: **Grande coisa! Isso veio nos jornais!

**Misuzu: **Pois, mas é que vocês foram apanhados pela polícia cinco minutos depois de entrarem no banco.

**Dark Ranger Dourada: **Foram rápidos, mas pronto…

**Misuzu: **É que a Dark Ranger Roxa ligou para a polícia antes de vocês irem assaltar o banco e denunciou tudo. Só que foi estúpida e não se identificou, porque senão poderia ter atenuado a pena, claro que se se identificasse seria caçada depois. A ideia dela era roubar rapidamente o dinheiro e deixar os outros para trás. Eles seriam presos e ela não. Só que foi lenta demais.

Todos se viraram para a Dark Ranger Roxa.

**Dark Ranger Castanho: **Isto é verdade?

**Dark Ranger Roxa: **B-bem… quer dizer…

**Dark Ranger Azul-Bebé: **Tu denunciaste-nos!

**Camy: **Bem feito. **– disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Dejiko: **E foram todos parar à prisão por causa disso? Se bem que, mesmo que ela não vos tivesse denunciado, se calhar eram presos na mesma.

**Aki: **É verdade.

**Dark Ranger Castanho: **Sua estúpida! Vou acabar contigo, Roxa!

**Misuzu: **Ora, você tenha lá calma, que você também não lhe fica atrás. Então você namorava com a Dark Ranger Arco-Íris e andava a traí-la com a Dark Ranger Dourada.

**Dark Ranger Arco-Íris: **O quê?! Castanho! Como é que pudeste fazer isso?!

**Dark Ranger Castanho: **B-bem…

**Dark Ranger Dourada: **A culpa é toda dele! Ele é que se andou a atirar a mim! **– defendeu-se ela.**

**Dark Ranger Azul-Bebé: **Vocês são todos malucos!

**Misuzu: **Olha, tu ainda és pior que eles. É que tu roubaste-lhes o dinheiro deles todos e fizeste-os pensar que tinham sido outros bandidos a roubá-lo, mas abriste uma conta no estrangeiro para teres o dinheiro a postos quando precisasses!

Os outros Dark Rangers olharam para o Dark Ranger Azul-Bebé com raiva. Depois, eles começaram a discutir todos.

**Camy: **Olha, que parvos. Estão todos a discutir.

**Aki: **Agora é que podemos aproveitar! Trovão Poderoso!

Um enorme trovão acertou nos cinco Dark Rangers, fazendo-os desmaiar.

**Dejiko: **Que patetas que eles são.

**Lina: **Ainda bem que tu adivinhaste tudo, Misuzu.

**Misuzu: **Na realidade, eu estava a inventar, porque os meus poderes estão um pouco bloqueados, com tantos conflitos a acontecerem por aqui. **– explicou ela. – **Mas parece que tive sorte e acertei.

**Camy: **Vai lá vai…

**Aki: **Até a barraca abana!

**Dejiko: **¬¬ A que propósito foi isso?

**Camy: **Apeteceu-nos. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Dejiko: ** . 

**Magicville**

A Efigénia, carregando o Tiago, ia a correr sendo seguida pela Deolinda. O Tala, a Hikari e a Hilary tinham-nas perdido de vista.

**Efigénia: **Temos de encontrar a Débora. Este miúdo não pára quieto! Se calhar, agora dou-lhe um tiro e pronto.

**Deolinda: **É melhor não. É que ainda por cima ele é neto da Débora. Ela saberá o que fazer com ele.

Elas chegaram a um grande largo da cidade. Ali perto estava a Débora, rodeada pela Anna, a Anina, o Kai, a Angie e o Sky.

**Anna: **Desiste mãe! Nós somos mais do que tu.

**Débora: **Nem penses! Eu vou lutar até ao fim. Não vou ficar mais anos naquela prisão, podes ter a certeza.

**Angie: **Os maus são sempre castigados!

**Kai: **Desista já.

**Sky: **Não tem opção.

**Efigénia: **Tem sim.

Todos se viraram para verem que a Efigénia, a Deolinda e o Tiago tinham chegado ali.

**Anna: **Tiago! **– gritou ela, preocupada.**

**Tiago: **Mamã, ajuda-me!

**Anna: **Larguem o meu filho!

**Débora: **Ora bem. Quietinhos agora, porque senão o rapaz morre. **– disse ela, com um sorriso maldoso.**

**Anna: **O que estás a dizer? Ele é teu neto!

Nesse momento, o Tiago deu uma mordida na mão da Efigénia e ela largou-o.

**Sky: **Agora pessoal!

**Anina: **Explosão Lunar!

**Angie: **Raio de Luz!

Gerou-se imensa confusão. A Anina agarrou no Tiago para o proteger, enquanto o Kai usou os seus poderes defensivos para se defender das balas que a Efigénia lhe atirava. O Sky e a Angie começaram a lutar contra a Deolinda. A Anna ficou frente a frente com a Débora.

**Débora: **Morre! Raio Destruidor!

**Anna: **Choque Negro!

Os dois ataques chocaram no ar, mas o ataque da Anna foi mais forte e acertou na Débora.

**Débora: **Argh… ficaste forte…

**Anna: **Desiste mãe.

**Débora: **Nunca!

A Débora começou a correr e a Anna, vendo que a Anina e o Kai estavam a proteger o Tiago, foi a correr atrás da Débora. Depois de algum tempo, a Débora enganou-se e entrou num beco sem saída.

**Anna: **Chegaste ao fim da linha. Desiste. Não tens para onde fugir.

**Débora: **Vais matar a tua própria mãe?

**Anna: **Não vou matar ninguém. **– disse ela. – **Mas que merecias morrer, merecias. Tu é que devias ter morrido e não o meu pai!

A Débora começou a rir-se.

**Débora: **Ainda pensas no teu pai, é?

**Anna: **Claro! Ele é o meu pai e, apesar de ter morrido, eu continuo a gostar muito dele.

**Débora: **Ah. Então, deixa-me dar-te uma novidade. O Severus Snape… não é o teu pai verdadeiro.

A Anna ficou a olhar para a Débora, com uma expressão de confusão.

**Débora: **Achas que eu era fiel ao teu pai? Claro que não! Ele era um banana!

**Anna: **Não fales assim dele! **– gritou ela.**

**Débora: **Um dia eu fui sozinha a uma festa. Vi lá um homem que me agradou. Soube que ele era casado, mas a mulher dele tinha ficado em casa. Usei uma poção que trazia comigo para o enfeitiçar e… bom, tu sabes o que tem de acontecer para se fazerem os bebés. **– disse ela. – **Inesperadamente, fiquei grávida de ti.

**Anna: **Então… é por isso que nunca gostaste verdadeiramente de mim e preferias a Rebecca!

**Débora: **Claro. Além disso, tu eras boa demais. Não que fosses um anjo, mas a tua irmã tinha muito mais potencial para o mal que tu. Bem, o estúpido do Snape acreditou que tu eras filha dele. Nunca soube a verdade.

**Anna: **O meu pai… o Snape será sempre o meu pai!

**Débora: **Bem, tu é que sabes.

**Anna: **Diz-me! Quem é o meu verdadeiro pai?

**Débora: **Eu só estive com ele naquela vez. Foi algo passageiro e nunca mais o quis procurar.

**Anna: **Não me digas que não sabes quem ele é! **– disse ela, chocada.**

**Débora: **Sei. Sei sim. Mas não te vou dizer a não ser que me deixes ir embora em liberdade. Deixa-me fugir e saberás a verdade.

**Anna: **Está a tentar que eu te deixe ir embora… e usaste este segredo para isso! Aliás, como é que sei que isso é verdade? Podes estar a inventar tudo!

A Débora riu-se.

**Débora: **Claro que poderia estar a fazer isso. Mas não tenho nada a perder. Eu estou a dizer a verdade. Se tu quiseres, fazemos negócio. Eu digo-te quem é o teu verdadeiro pai e depois podes ir atrás dele e fazeres os testes de paternidade e confirmares que eu estou a dizer a verdade.

**Anna: **Eu…

**Débora: **Então, não me digas que não estás interessada!

**Anna: **Eu não te posso deixar fugir para fazeres mal a mais pessoas. **– disse ela.**

**Débora: **Tu é que sabes. Mas sabes que tens uma irmã?

**Anna: **Uma irmã? Para além da Rebecca?

**Débora: **Sim. Uma irmã viva e bem viva. Mas só a poderás conhecer se eu revelar quem é o teu pai, porque senão, nunca chegarás a essa conclusão. **– disse ela. – **Vá, dá-me a tua resposta! Deixas-me ir ou não?

A Anna deu um passo atrás.

**Anna: **Não posso… mas eu quero saber a verdade…

**Débora: **Só podes ter uma das duas coisas. Se não me deixares sair daqui, não te conto a verdade. Vá lá, eu sou tua mãe. **– disse ela. – **Não me queres ver outra vez atrás das grades pois não?

A Anna encarou a Débora.

**Anna: **Uma mãe não estaria a fazer o que tu me estás a fazer a mim! **– disse ela, com raiva. – **Eu… prefiro ficar sempre na ignorância a deixar-te fugir e fazeres mal a mais pessoas. Choque Negro!

**Magicville**

Alguns criminosos, mas poucos, conseguiram fugir. A maioria foi apanhada e devolvida à prisão. O Zark, o Ray, a Miguelina Mamalhuda e a Magda Gorda foram presos outra vez. No meio da confusão, a Ilda tinha conversado com a Jurema Pau de Vassoura e deixou-a fugir, pois a Jurema prometeu não fazer mal ninguém.

O Team Rocket, os Dark Rangers, o Pilaf, a Ming Ming e as Mingalettes, a Efigénia e a Deolinda também foram presos. A Débora também não escapou à justiça e voltou à prisão, graças à Anna.

Os nossos heróis voltaram todos à mansão Goldstein.

**Ruth: **Graças a Deus que estão todos bem.

O Tiago abraçou a Anna.

**Tiago: **Tive muito medo, mãe.

**Anna: **Agora está tudo bem, querido. **– disse ela. – **Não vai acontecer mais nada de mal.

**Misuzu: **Ainda bem que tudo correu pelo melhor. Nem eu consegui prever que isto ia acontecer e como iria terminar. Assim se prova que os meus poderes ainda são bastante limitados.

**Camy: **Bom, Misuzu, deste aniversário de certeza que nunca te vais esquecer.

**Misuzu: **Não, não me vou esquecer. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Roxanna: **E que tal, se tirarmos uma fotografia?

**Anina: **Óptima ideia. Vá, ponham-se todos em posição.

Todos ocuparam os seus lugares. A Roxanna premiu o botão da máquina e depois correu para ao pé dos outros. Segundos depois, a fotografia estava tirada. Mais uma recordação.

**Magicville**

Um mês depois, a Anna estava em sua casa e foi ver se tinha correspondência. Encontrou uma carta para si. Vinha da Prisão de Magicville. A Débora tinha-lhe escrito.

"Minha filha. Antes de mais, acho que ainda te odeio mais do que antes por não me teres deixado fugir. Apesar disso, mostraste determinação e perseverança. Quem me dera ser assim. Tudo o que te contei era verdade. E agora, já que estou presa novamente e a informação que tenho não me serve de nada, mais vale contar-te toda a verdade. O teu verdadeiro pai, que como te contei, conheci numa festa, estava enfeitiçado por mim e não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu naquela noite. Para ele, ele não dormiu comigo, nem nunca lhe passará pela cabeça que tem uma filha ilegítima. Como te disse, tens uma irmã. E ela esteve tão perto de ti… mas tu nunca notaste. Mal a vi, percebi quem ela era e depois tive acesso aos ficheiros da escola e à informação sobre os pais dela e confirmei as minhas suspeitas. No tempo que passaste em Magicville, tiveste a tua irmã perto de ti e nunca o soubeste. Nunca notaste as parecenças físicas? Claro que podia ser coincidência serem tão parecidas… mas não era. Faz o que quiseres com a informação que te vou dar. Se quiseres contar à tua irmã e ao teu pai verdadeiro tudo bem. Tu é que sabes. O teu pai verdadeiro chama-se Robert Springfield. E a tua irmã tem a mesma idade que tu. Ela é a Anina Sprinfield."

A Anna pousou a carta e sentou-se. Estava pálida, confusa e perturbada.

**Anna: **Meu Deus! A Anina… a Anina é minha irmã! **– murmurou ela.**

Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Nesse momento o Tiago entrou na sala.

**Tiago: **Estás triste mãe? Estás a chorar…

**Anna: **N-não é nada querido. **– disse ela. – **Estou… estou a chorar de felicidade.

**Tiago: **Porquê?

**Anna: **Porque… sempre pensei que não tinha mais família para além de ti e do teu pai, querido. E… bom da tua avó materna, mas ela não conta.

**Tiago: **E tens mais família, mãe?

**Anna: **Digamos que agora descobri que sim. **– disse ela e depois disfarçou. **– São só uns primos afastados. Vai brincar, querido.

O Tiago foi-se embora.

**Anna: **A Anina é minha irmã. Pelo menos, alguém bom na minha família de sangue. **– disse ela, suspirando. **

Nesse momento o telefone tocou.

**Anna: **Estou? Ah, Anina. Que coincidência, estava agora a pensar em ti. Tomar um café? Tudo bem. Sim, pode ser nesse café. Então, daqui a um quarto de hora, estarei lá.

E saindo da sala a sorrir, a Anna preparou-se para se encontrar com a sua irmã. Será que lhe deveria contar a verdade? Pensaria nisso quando elas estivessem frente a frente no café.

**Fim**

E aqui está o capítulo final da fic. Peço desculpa por ter demorado imenso tempo para postar o capítulo, mas é que eu não estava a ter ideia nenhuma de jeito para este capítulo e estava sem grande inspiração para escrever também, por isso pronto só deu para ser postado agora. Mesmo assim, foi uma boa data, 1 de Setembro. É que eu já tinha todos os outros capítulos escritos há algum tempo antes de os postar e este capítulo foi mesmo feito em cima da hora.

Bom, a fic terminou. Poderia ter continuado, quem sabe se não a continuo um dia. Mas para já a fic está terminada e é improvável que eu venho a escrever mais algum capítulo para ela. É que já escrevo a fic há quase um ano e meio e, apesar de eu gostar das personagens e da fic no geral, acho que já estou um bocado desgastado e preciso de novos projectos. E eu bem tentei começar outros antes de terminar a fic, mas não consegui porque acabava por ter ideias e depois pensava que ficavam melhores nesta fic. Com o final desta fic dá para eu seguir em frente e começar outra qualquer sobre qualquer outro tema, embora ainda não faça ideia do que seja, porque tenho imensas ideias e gosto de todas, só que obviamente não as vou desenvolver todas.

Este capítulo, como era o capítulo final, decidi pôr algumas batalhas, para terminar em beleza. E claro, como em toda a fic, houve segredos. Tinha de haver um grande segredo para o final da fic. Acho que ninguém esperava esta revelação de que a Anna e a Anina são irmãs.

E de onde veio esta ideia? É que eu acho que até referi aqui, eu estive a jogar em tempo a um jogo chamado "The Movies" em que criávamos filmes, etc. E comecei a criar as personagens da fic no jogo só que, chegando à Anina e à Anna, percebi que, fisicamente, elas eram bastante parecidas, para já não falar do primeiro nome. E depois pronto, surgiu esta ideia: e se elas fossem irmãs? Claro que não podia ter sido a mãe da Anina a ficar grávida do Snape porque assim a Anina e a Anna ou não poderiam ter a mesma idade ou teriam de ser gémeas. E pronto, isso ficava mal. Então pensei, não era mais provável a Débora trair o marido? E pronto, ficou mesmo essa ideia. Espero que tenham gostado. Será que a Anna vai revelar essa verdade à Anina? Fica a cargo de cada um imaginar se sim ou não.

Neste capítulo tivemos também a aparição de alguns vilões mais famosos, como o Pilaf, o Team Rocket e a nova aparição da Ming Ming, que já não aparecia desde o final da segunda fase da fic. Houve personagens que ainda não tinham usado os seus poderes na fic, como a Erika, a Eliza e o Tom, que mostraram que também podiam lutar. E não é por nada, nem foi com essa intenção, mas quando a dona Ruth ralha com a Efigénia e a Deolinda por elas terem deixado as crianças sozinhas, eu reli essa parte e pensei assim: "Mas isto parece um discurso que se poderia fazer aos pais da Maddie"

Tenho a dizer que, só há duas ou três personagens mais importantes que eu não dei um fim certo. Foram: a Júlia, porque não achei importante dizer o que lhe aconteceu. Casou-se com alguém e pronto. A avó Dora, que continua como era, mas mais velha, é claro. E a Creamy, a gata da Erika, que também continua a viver com a Erika. E, antes de encerrar a fic de vez, tenho que fazer aqui um discurso sobre as personagens. Durante a fic, nos comentários que recebi houve pessoas que apoiaram, concordaram, ficaram chateadas, não gostaram, ficar surpreendidas com as personagens e o seu comportamento. Algumas pessoas gostavam de certas personagens, outras pessoas gostam de outras. Havia quem não gostasse de algumas das personagens pela maneira que elas eram. Eu nunca deixei muito claro de quais gostava mais ou menos, porque não queria estar a influenciar as coisas. Acho que, se é coisa que não se podem queixar, é que não houve tempo para cada personagem, porque cada personagem teve o seu tempo e espaço na fic para aparecer e se desenvolver, só que uns fizeram isso mais rápido, outros mais lentamente e houve uns que mudaram muito e outros pouco. Agora vou falar da minha preferência quanto às personagens e à sua evolução.

Comecemos pelo Alex. Ora bem, o Alex é aquele típico personagem básico, normal e equilibrado. Em certo ponto da fic, pensei em matá-lo, o que provocaria algumas manifestações no comportamento de algumas personagens, mas abandonei essa ideia. Ele desenvolveu-se na fic, arranjou um trabalho de Verão, recomeçou o namoro com a Daphne, namorou também com a Minako, engravidou a Daphne e resolveu o mistério da morte da Umbridge. Quanto a mim, nunca foi uma personagem que gostasse muito, nem pouco. Ele estava na fic e servia o seu propósito, mas nunca foi dos meus preferidos.

A Daphne começou por ser uma personagem fútil, de quem eu nem gostava muito. Depois começou a tentar conquistar o Alex, começou a mudar o seu comportamento e aí comecei a gostar muito mais dela e transformou-se rapidamente na minha personagem preferida. Ela deixou as Devil Divas, acabou por engravidar e ficou boazinha. Não sei porquê, mas enquanto a Daphne foi mudando gostei muito dela, mas quando ficou boazinha, acabei por perder um bocado o interesse, mas continuou a ser das minhas personagens preferidas.

A Anina por seu lado, começou como uma personagem equilibrada e inteligente e manteve-se assim por toda fic. Teve boas notas, concorreu à presidência associação de estudantes da escola, foi directora do jornal da escola, começou a namorar com o Kai, escondeu um segredo seu e teve ataques de ciúmes. Logo desde o início, e não sei exactamente porquê, a Anina foi das minhas personagens preferidas e continua a sê-lo. O Kai acabou mesmo por ficar o par dela e, de todas as personagens não originais, foi o que mais apareceu na fic.

A Hikari mudou muito na fic, mas ao contrário da Daphne, foi para pior. Inicialmente, a Hikari era para ficar com o Alex e não a Daphne. Noutras fics, a minha personagem, neste caso o Alex, normalmente ficava sempre com a personagem da Hikari-Hilary-Chan. Só que depois comecei a achar que era sempre a mesma coisa e que a Daphne também tinha direito de ficar com o Alex. E pronto, a Hikari ficou com ciúmes, lutou pelo amor do Alex, ficou louca, tentou matar a Daphne e acabou por recuperar. Agora, já no seu estado normal, gosto muito da personagem, porque conseguiu superar os seus problemas, com a ajuda do Tala, é claro.

O Ryu e a Yui, desde que entraram na fic, foram sempre difíceis de definir. Ele era calmo, ela era protectora dos seus amigos, mas pouco mais havia a dizer sobre eles e sinceramente não sabia bem como os desenvolver. Acabaram por, na segunda fase, de todas as personagens, serem aquelas de quem eu gostava menos, por isso, foi a eles que escolhi para terem matado a Umbridge. Mesmo assim, voltaram na quarta fase, já na prisão e acabaram por ter um final menos mau, vivendo mais isolados, mas felizes na mesma.

O Tom e a Erika foram criados com o propósito de serem um casal daqueles casais mesmo românticos e queridos e tal, mas acho que não fui muito bem sucedido com eles, mas pronto. Eles andaram a quarta fase toda com provas românticas e acabaram por ficar juntos, só que pronto, depois disso não havia grande coisa para desenvolver sobre eles. Eram um casal normal e não havia mais nada a dizer.

Os três amigos, Sean, Rick e Darien já só apareceram nesta fase. Criei mesmo o Darien com a ideia que ele se iria atirar à Anina e ia morrer, só não tinha a certeza de que, se ele acabaria por ficar mais bonzinho na hora da sua morte ou não, mas decidi que se ele era mau, mesmo antes de morrer, ia continuar mau e pronto. O Rick foi uma personagem interessante, mas mesmo assim teve menos desenvolvimento que propriamente o Darien. O Rick gostou da Anna e acabou por lhe mentir, mas não é má pessoa como o Darien. Já o Sean era um rapaz mais tímido e foi criado propositadamente para ser o par da Saki, mas tirando isso, sinceramente não gosto muito dele XD

O Brendan e a Musette passaram por várias coisas. Ele era mulherengo, escondia um segredo, tornou-se alcoólico e mudou completamente. Ela era mais calma e ponderada, teve um mau namoro com o Ray, apaixonou-se pelo Ryu, foi agredida, tentou o suicídio e custou a perceber que gostava mesmo do Brendan. Ao longo da fic fui gostando cada vez mais do casal. É que o Brendan era mulherengo, mas ao conhecer a Musette, mudou completamente. A Musette por seu lado, que dizia não gostava do Brendan, andava sempre a controlá-lo. E pronto, demorou imenso, mas imenso tempo para eles ficarem juntos e, no final, acho que se fossemos a escolher um casal romântico e querido, esse posto não ficaria para o Tom e a Erika, mas sim para o Brendan e a Musette. Sofreram para ficar juntos, mas finalmente ficaram juntos e felizes. Quando eu inseri a Musette na fic, pensei que não saberia que caminho tomar com a personagem dela, nem se ela se integraria no grupo, mas correu tudo pelo melhor.

A Roxanna, a dona Ruth, o Anthony, a Vera, a Débora e a avó Dora foram personagens que já não faziam parte do núcleo central, nem das idades das outras personagens mas que, a bem ou a mal, tiveram algum papel na fic. A Roxanna, que é poderosa, infelizmente não teve muito tempo para usar os seus poderes na fic. É que a Roxanna era para ser mais desenvolvida que a dona Ruth. A dona Ruth era para ser uma personagem sem muito interesse. Era para ser só a dona da mansão onde as personagens estavam e pronto. Mas depois eu comecei a gostar mais da dona Ruth e comecei a desenvolvê-la mais e até criei um velho ex-namorado para ela, o Anthony. A Roxanna acabou por ficar uma personagem de suporte para a Misuzu e a forma da Angie se integrar no grupo. A Vera era uma personagem mesmo parva, que eu criei mesmo para que não gostassem dela e para que ela morresse e pronto, foi o que aconteceu, por isso ela fez bem o seu trabalho e foi-se. A avó Dora era mais uma personagem de suporte que eu criei para haver alguém da família do Alex na fic e já agora, para ela ser contra a Daphne, mas no final acabou por ver que a Daphne não era assim tão má. A Débora foi a mais complexa destas personagens porque era má, misteriosa e como viram tinha muitos segredos e desde o início da fic até ao seu final, conseguiu surpreender. A Débora, na altura em que foi criada, teve o seu nome derivado da Débora da novela Alma Gémea, que eu gostava de ver e achei uma óptima vilã.

A Lina e a Dejiko foram personagens que são exactamente o oposto. A Dejiko é calma, a Lina é hiperactiva. A Dejiko é bondosa. A Lina é maluca. A Lina foi a primeira personagem a ter um interesse amoroso na história, ficando logo apaixonada pelo Tyson. A ideia dela mudar muitas vezes de cor de cabelo foi mesmo de quem a inscreveu na fic. E pronto, também marcou a fic por ter uma irmã gémea má e pelas suas diversas alusões à sua antiga escola. Depois houve muitas peripécias com a comida e o relacionamento dela com o Tyson. Já a Dejiko, começou a namorar com o Ken e a fazer voluntariado. De todas as personagens que começaram a fic desde a primeira fase, tenho pena, mas a Dejiko foi a menos desenvolvida. Ela tinha um relacionamento estável com o Ken e eu não queria criar complicações para eles. E ela fazia voluntariado, logo era muito humana, por isso era difícil pensar em situações mais complicadas. Por isso, a Dejiko acabou por se tornar uma personagem principal, mas mais de fundo do que os outros. Ela aparecia e ajudava os outros, mas não tinha grande evolução para si mesma.

A Aki e a Camy foram um problema inicial da fic. Elas eram amigas, muito amigas… e era basicamente isto. Eu estive imenso tempo a pensar o que fazer com elas, porque elas eram muito parecidas, até que decidi fazer a Aki mais activa e a Camy mais sincera, mas mesmo assim ainda eram bastante semelhantes. O facto do namorado da Aki e o Harry e os segredos de cada uma, contribuiu para as tornar diferentes, mas chegando ao final da terceira fase, fiquei a pensar no que fazer com as personagens delas. Pela altura do início da quarta fase, já muitas personagens namoravam, o que não era o caso da Aki e da Camy. E depois andei a ler várias fics para me inspirar e li uma que era Yuri e que era sobre duas amigas. Fiquei a pensar se não seria uma solução fazer a Aki e a Camy ficarem juntas. Mas, além de eu não ter a certeza de gostar da ideia, tinha quase a certeza que as escritoras não iam gostar. Fiquei pensativo e tal. Foi nessa altura que pensei: "E se fosse uma personagem que eu tivesse inscrito na fic de outra pessoa e que fizessem isto com a minha personagem. Será que eu ia gostar?" E imediatamente pensei que não, por isso deixei a ideia de lado. Mesmo assim, então faltava arranjar namorados às duas amigas. E então fui falar ao msn por acaso e lembrei-me que elas podiam conhecer os namorados pela net. Claro que, no caso delas deu tudo bem, mas na verdade estas coisas são bastante perigosas. Mesmo assim, gostei do resultado final, apesar de ter ficado a gostar um bocadinho mais da Aki do que propriamente da Camy.

O Sky foi criado para a fic, porque eu avisei a Aki (a escritora) de que a Aki (a personagem) ia sair da fic na quinta fase e então a escritora criou outra personagem para substituir a que ia embora. Mas pronto, a Aki continuou a aparecer na mesma e o Sky infelizmente não ficou muito desenvolvido na parte da dupla personalidade. Apesar disso, sempre acabou por ficar com a Angie. E agora falando na Angie, ela entrou na fic na quarta fase, apesar de aparecer um pouco na terceira. Só que na quarta fase ela foi uma personagem de suporte, porque quando eu recebi a inscrição já tinha a quarta fase quase terminada e não podia mudar muito as coisas. Na quinta fase a Angie já apareceu mais, substituindo a Dejiko como a melhor amiga da Misuzu. E claro, acabou por ficar com o Sky. Do Sky não fiquei nem com boa impressão nem má. Quanto à Angie acho que, se ela tivesse entrado mais cedo na fic, teria tido mais protagonismo e eu teria conseguido desenvolvê-la melhor.

Não nos podemos esquecer da vilã a quem foi dedicada a segunda fase da fic, a chata e chantagista Umbridge. Apesar dela não ter durado muito na fic, foi a peça chave da segunda fase, porque a sua morte e a chantagem, desencadeou o processo da descoberta dos segredos de cada um dos heróis e vilões da fic. Teve o que merecia e acabou por morrer.

A Eliza tal, como o Rick, o Sean e o Darien só apareceu nesta fase e mais tarde do que os outros três. Tive de a modificar muito mais do que queria, mas foi para a tornar numa personagem única. Acabou por ser uma personagem confiante na sua beleza e popularidade e também muito gastadora, que se continuasse assim, até teria dado uma boa Devil Diva. Apesar dela ter aparecido mais para o fim da fic, fiquei a gostar da personagem e da maneira dela ser.

A Misuzu começou a fic como sendo uma personagem bastante tímida, muito meiga e recatada, além de humilde e ingénua. Com o desenvolver da fic, acabou por conhecer o Daniel Green e apaixonou-se e depois da morte dele despertou para os seus verdadeiros poderes de vidência. Apesar de ter ultrapassado a timidez, continuou a ser uma pessoa humilde e ingénua. O que tenho a dizer sobre a Misuzu? Com o decorrer da fic comecei a gosta cada vez mais dela e ela foi evoluindo, lentamente, mas foi. Depois na quarta fase, com a morte do Daniel fiquei a pensar o que fazer com a personagem. Não queria que ela mudasse para pior e ficasse amarga e má, porque assim mudaria totalmente a personagem e quase que se tornava o que a Hikari se tornou. Então, como não usei muito a Roxanna e os seus poderes na fic, decidi que o choque que a Misuzu iria receber iria despertá-la para os seus poderes e assim foi. Mas como a Misuzu disse, os seus poderes têm limites. Agora no final da fic, ela é uma das minhas personagens mais queridas.

E para o fim ficam as famosas Devil Divas. A Daphne já foi falada por isso não vou falar dela outra vez. Bom, comecemos pela Ming Ming, que se juntou ao grupo na primeira fase. Ela era ainda mais burra que a Ilda e acabou por mudar de escola na segunda fase. Neste capítulo voltou e acabou por ser presa. Vamos agora à Ilda. A Ilda começou por ser aquela personagem distraída e burra… e continuou a ser assim por três fases seguidas. Na quarta fase arranjou trabalho e ficou mais esperta e nesta fase já dirigia um bar, logo, vê-se que ficou mais esperta, inteligente e responsável. Apesar de muita gente ter gostado, e se calhar ainda gostar, da Ilda e da sua personalidade, ela nunca foi uma das minhas personagens preferidas. A certa altura já estava farto de a ver tão burra e pronto, acabei por a fazer mais esperta. Porque ninguém é tão burro como ela e a coitada da rapariga merecia ficar mais inteligente. Mas, mesmo assim, no segredo da Ilda, onde ela acusou falsamente o namorado e ele foi preso, acabei por ver que esse segredo mudava um pouco a perspectiva da personagem. É que o esquema que ela montou não tinha falhas e só uma pessoa inteligente o conseguiria fazer. Afinal, parecia que ela não era assim tão burra.

Quando a Saki entrou na fic, não gostei nada dela. Tinham-me dito que ela era stressada, mal encarada, mal-educada e violenta e foi isso tudo. Comecei logo a não gostar dela. Até esse ponto, eu não gostava era da Sarah, que já enervava com as suas ideias de riqueza, beleza, etc. Depois a Saki acabou por se tornar bastante útil nas provas de força da terceira fase e mudou um pouco. Na quarta fase pôs-se a fumar mas lá se arrependeu. E depois pensei que a Saki devia arranjar um namorado e criei o Sean. Apesar deles terem ficado juntos e tal, duvido muito que na vida real uma rapariga como ela ficasse com um rapaz como ele, mas não faz mal XD Já a Sarah, que começou a fic a pensar que era melhor que os outros… manteve-se sempre assim até ao final. Se formos a ver, a Sarah não mudou quase nada em termos de personalidade, apesar de ter ficado um bocadinho melhor, mas tirando isso, não houve mudanças. Ela é a única personagem que eu estou satisfeito por não ter mudado, porque não perdeu a essência que a caracterizava na fic. Ela teve um segredo, lutou pelo amor do Draco, tentou emagrecer com toda a força e até fez uma peça de teatro no papel principal. No início da fic eu achava a Sarah mega irritante. Era aquela personagem que eu não gostava nada. Depois como eu disse, comecei a não gostar mais da Saki e quando dei por mim, comecei a gostar bastante da Sarah e dos seus comentários egoístas. E agora no final da fic ela é uma das minhas personagens favoritas, diria até, mesmo a minha personagem preferida. No sei exactamente porquê, mas acho que algumas conversas com a Daphne Ishida (a escritora) tiveram algum efeito em mim :P

E para o fim fica a líder das Devil Divas, a Anna. Juro-vos que no início da fic era para ela ser a pior vilã de todos os tempos. Ela ia mudar tudo para pior e ia fazer as piores atrocidades possíveis… mas pronto, comecei a gostar dela e como os maus que fazem muito mal acabam por ser severamente punidos no final, eu não queria que lhe acontecesse nada de muito mau e acabou por ficar cada vez mais boazinha. Ela tentou encher Magicville de energia negra, matou a irmã em auto defesa e quando demos por isso, estava a ajudar os heróis noutros mundos e a encontrar o amor nos braços do Rick. E pronto, acabou por ter um bom final, apesar das revelações finais. Não sei porquê, mas eu não posso ter uma vilã a longo prazo nas minhas fics, porque fico sempre a gostar delas e elas tornam-se boazinhas. Por isso é que a Vera só apareceu algum tempo e morreu logo, não fosse eu acabar por gostar dela. Tenho de ver se crio mas é vilões, porque normalmente deles não tenho pena e acabam por ser mesmo maus e morrer e pronto XD Ah, mas agora lembrei-me que a Débora também é mulher e continuou má a fic toda… bom, é a excepção à regra :P

**E aqui está. O último capítulo chegou ao fim. A fic chegou ao fim. Agradeço a toda a gente que leu a fic, que me enviou comentários, que respondeu às perguntas, que acompanhou a fic, etc, etc, etc. Obrigado a todos. Sem vocês não teria sido possível chegar até aqui. Tenho a agradecer em especial a três pessoas: à Aki Hiwatari, à Littledark e à Daphne Ishida por terem acompanhado a fic e me terem apoiado. Obrigado e até uma próxima fic!**


End file.
